Wit and Courage
by BlackBelt
Summary: "Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it." Hiei/Oc, sequel to Will and Determination. Complete!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with isn't enough she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **_Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _Oc romance and this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination **_to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things. Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates: **I try to update every other Friday.

****

Chapter One

Down the Rabbit Hole

The airport was crowded, as it usually was during the Christmas season. Outside a blanket of snow was on the ground, spreading out across the city--it was, as some would call it, a Winter Wonderland. It was a gentle and beautiful scene.

Unfortunately the same could not be said about what was occurring within a small group at the small airport.

Yusuke had a small brunette girl in a headlock, his black hair being sprinkled with the white snow that was falling to the ground softly.

"You little…you damn little bitch!" He growled out as he squeezed her neck between his arms.

"You're choking me!" The American girl quaked, her voice box getting squeezed, trying to get out of his powerful arms and hold. "Yusuke!! Let go!!" She whined.

"Come on Urameshi! Dis is the reason why we are no longer allowed in dis airport!"

"Alright." Yusuke began as he released her leaving her to fall down on the ground face first. He smirked as he looked down at the girl, who was squirming dramatically for air. Both of them were covered in scrapes and bruises after their brawl in the airport which left them being kicked out. Kuwabara said it was lucky they weren't taken into custody.

Rolling his eyes he reached down and hauled her to her feet, "Stop being overdramatic."

"You were choking me! I need air to survive!"

He promptly slapped her upside the head and in return he was socked in the stomach. "Ow! Damn it--stop doing that!"

"Stop being an asshole and maybe I will!!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and threw her head to the side.

Growling Yusuke glared at the girl who had been called the love-child between him and Kuwabara. 'This brat is nothing like me!' He thought in a huff as he threw his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

The other teen looked between the two wondering if they both knew how alike they were--it was almost like they were siblings.

'I need an aspirin.' Kuwabara thought with a twitch, sweatdropping at the sight of the two mirror-images. He then cleared his throat and looked at Yusuke who looked over and nodded back, understanding the message.

Looking over he sneered at the girl, "Time for you to get use to our life, squirt."

Callie's brown eyes narrowed, "Don't call me squirt…and what do you mean get use to your life?"

"_**Our**_ life." He corrected before he handed his backpack and her luggage to Kuwabara. He then turned around and pointed to his back. "Hop on."

"Huh?"

"Think of this as a test of sorts. Let's see how you can handle this." He saw her confused look and ushered her some more. "Come on."

The girl looked over at Kuwabara.

He then smiled, "Don't worry about the luggage--I've carried heaver stuff. Go on and hop on Urameshi's back…dis will give you a taste of our world. A different one then the one you got before-hand."

Callie nodded and went up to Yusuke and pulled herself up on his back. His arms hooked around her legs and he grinned back at her, "Now hold on, shorty--this might be a bit weird." And then he and Kuwabara took off.

"HOLY _SHIIIIIT_!!" She wailed as she clenched his neck, shuddering slightly.

"You alright back there?" Yusuke called.

"I-In a way…" She whimpered. "I was just remembering when I was kidnapped…I was taken the same way and…" The brunette flinched as she remembered what had occurred just a few weeks before hand.

"Bad memories." Kuwabara stated. "But are you alright overall? With dis situation and the fact dat you are on Yusuke's back going faster then any car?"

Callie nodded, "Y-yeah…trust me, the speed and the movement isn't bothering me. Just the memories…I can't believe that I am freaking out like this…"

"You had a traumatic experience." Kuwabara pointed out. "It's alright dat you feel uncomfortable."

"Not that--I mean…I have had a few nightmares, sure, but any bad-dreams I've had recently has been mostly about abandonment. This is the first time I have actually been scared of a memory and this one in specifically."

The two thought for a moment.

"It's probably because you haven't been in a situation yet that has reminded you of what happened that night." Yusuke said, jumping over an alley-way and onto another roof. "Damn Kuwabara--you've gotten better at this."

The orange-hair male smirked, "I've been training like you, Urameshi! Just because I am not as strong as you does not mean that I can't do dis much."

"What do you do for training?" Callie asked.

"Many things…many things that you will be introduced to very soon." Yusuke replied.

"Uh…?" She blinked. "Introduced too…? What do you mean?" A small gasp escaped her throat when the jumped on a rather large building. "This is so cool…"

The team-leader laughed, happy that she was becoming distracted from her bad-memories but then he knew he had to explain what was occurring. She was going to get one hell of a wake-up call. The world she was now entering into was dangerous and terrible--and she was rather innocent and naïve. What she was entering into was dark and cruel.

"I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this without the others--but our 'manager' might be interested in you joining us. With your spiritual-energy you can probably be a decent enough fighter. You will be taught how to mold your energy and how to fight…at the very least to protect yourself." Yusuke explained as they continued to hop from one rooftop to another. 'We should be at her house in about five more minutes.' He calculated knowing that Meiou was a bit of a distance away from the airport.

"Oh." She replied still looking a bit confused at what she was being told--she hadn't taken into account that she might have to fight or work to get accepted into the family.

"You see, runt," Kuwabara began when he saw her confusion. "In our position we make a lot of enemies--as you have seen." At her nod he continued. "And the girls in our group are major targets--also as you have witnessed. Botan and my sister have decent enough power to protect themselves but right now the sole protector of the girls is Genkai…"

"And she is getting on in age." Yusuke inputted, knowing that the woman was loosing her power and strength. He winced, it wouldn't be too much longer before he would have to say goodbye to his mentor and teacher.

Callie looked rather shocked at what she was being told, "Wait…" She shook her head as if she didn't believe what had been said. "Wait…so…you want _**me**_ to take her place?"

The two nodded making her gape all the more.

"Exactly." The taller male explained. "You have the potential of being a great fighter."

"Now you will not be on the battle-field nor will you be joining us for any missions or any more tournaments should they come up--that will be left up to us." Yusuke stated. "What you will be doing is playing body-guard to the rest. When we go on missions you will be with the girls prepared to fight off any attackers--you will have to be their shield."

She blinked again, "To all of them?"

"You see, runt, Yukina and Keiko can't fight and the others can't hold their own for long…" Kuwabara said. "Not too mention you need to learn so as another episode like **_dat_ **won't happen again. With you having power we will know everyone is safe."

Callie looked thoughtful, "Why hasn't Keiko and Yukina been taught how to fight?"

"Because…well…it's hard to explain. But they aren't built for fighting. Now I don't mean physically…it's mostly mentally. Now we have taught them some things, like how to escape out of some holds and binds and simple things like that--basically things that will keep them alive for a few more seconds." Yusuke replied, slowing down in his strides as they came up to the city.

"Until you get there." Callie said in awe--this whole scenario was amazing in her eyes. "But why me…?"

"You're spiritually-aware." Kuwabara answered.

She went silent for a moment at this answer before she carefully asked, "Because I can see ghost…I can get powerful?"

"Actually…yes." Yusuke nodded. "Not always but when you are that spiritually-aware you have the ability of reaching into power and becoming what we are…what Kuwabara is. You will be pushed to your limits. You will be trained to be a fighter so as you can actually fight against enemies." Yusuke stated with a smirk. "You're not getting into our life for free."

She pursed her lips feeling a bit insulted at that crack, "What do you mean for free?"

True she hadn't expected something like this in return for being allowed to stay with them but she thought that she would have to swear an oath or pledge her life or something--she had no idea that when pleading her life it would be very literal.

"What he means is," Kuwabara stated, glaring at Yusuke for being rather insulting. "Is that if you…er…join dis group and you have the ability to do something you will be forced to do it."

Now that made sense--in a group like this everyone had to use their talents to the best of their abilities to protect everyone else. It was like colony or community of animals she watched on TV. "Alright…I understand." Looking over between the two she pointed out, towards Yusuke, "You're a demon…" Callie then remembered what happened when she was kidnapped. "Oh! You're the king?!"

He laughed, "Somewhat…I can become it if I wanted to and my…ancestral-father was one of the three kings, remember what I told you about the Makai? How it was once divided into three parts and each three parts had a ruler? My father was one of them…then there was the tournament."

"But you turned down the position." She noted as they came upon the city of Meiou.

"For now that is. I want to live as a human for a while before I take over…besides if I do become the king then Keiko will have to live with me there and I want her to spend as much time possible here." He said honestly.

The little brunette was silent a moment, "What's it like in the demon world?"

"It's very dangerous and many places are too toxic for normal humans to breathe in…but there are some places at that are…uhm…" Yusuke struggled for words, hoping not to sound girly. "Well…I guess it's pretty…"

"Haha! You said pretty!"

"I'M GOING TO DROP YOU YOU LITTLE HORSE-SHIT!!"

"DO AND YOU DIE PIG-BANGER!!"

Kuwabara groaned, 'Maybe if I just ignore them they will go away…'

* * *

Shiori burst into tears and ran towards the brunette, pulling her close and began to sob in her hair. "You…don't you ever do something like this again!" Her grip was tight on the small girl as she wept and released all her worry, anger, and sadness through her tears, wetting Callie's short hair.

Shame instantly wrapped around her daughter as she was forced to face the consequences of her leaving; a heartbroken mother. Callie looked down, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry just isn't going to be enough this time," She stated as she pulled herself back looked down at her daughter seriously. "We are going to have a long talk about your actions and what happened." Shiori couldn't put into words how furious she was with her daughter but her relief was numbing the mother's fury down.

"Ok…" She said softly very ashamed that she made her mother cry and worry. Her chest began to constrict as the situation slowly began to seep into her mind. She had run away--she had forced her mother to go through such a terrible time period because she was selfish and a coward. Her mother looked haggard and weak, she must have stressed herself sick and she's pregnant.

The small brunette hated herself at the moment, her actions might've caused harm to her mother and new sibling. "I-I'm really sorry…" She apologized again, despite knowing it wasn't going to make too much of a difference.

Shiori sighed as she gave her daughter a pat on the head, "I was told why you did this but that doesn't mean I'm going to accept it easily. But we will talk about it later, as I have said before." She then looked up at the two males, "Yusuke, Kazuma…thank you so much for bringing her back home." She held on tightly to the girl, afraid she would run off again.

"Callie!!" A familiar voice whined and then she was almost tackled down to the ground. Her younger brother, who was about a head-size taller then her, held on tightly to her. "I've been worried! Where were you?! Are you ok? Did you get me anything?"

"Shuichi!" Shiori snapped. "She's just come back from running away and you want to know if she got you something?!"

He had the decency of looking a bit sheepish, "Sorry mom…I guess thinking she got me something was selfish of me."

"Actually," Callie began as she pulled out some bags. "I did."

"Best. Sister. _EVER_!!" The younger kid cheered as he grabbed what was his and ran up to his room looking forward to opening it.

"You do know this isn't letting you off the hook." Shiori sighed as she took her gift eyeing the bag, "The same with you." She glared at her husband, having a feeling he gave the girl a bit of money so she could buy 'I'm sorry' gifts for everyone to ease up on the punishment.

He laughed nervously as he took his own present, inching back from his angered wife--he had been caught. "T-Thank you sweetie." He opened it and laughed. "Hot-sauce?"

"Homemade hot-sauce and…I-I wouldn't eat it without water daddy…" She warned when she saw him open it. "Daddy…I really don't think that's a good idea!"

He scoffed at her warning playfully as he sniffed the contents--it did smell strong but he wasn't worried. "I love spicy things. There hasn't been anything that has made me gasp for air yet." He used his pinky and scooped up some of the sauce from the cap and ate it. "See?"

The brunette winced, "Three…two…one…"

"Oh…god…" He gasped for air; his eyes watery and his face flushed, and then ran into the kitchen to get some water. His plan on looking macho and smug had backfired--something that tends to happen a lot with males.

"I believe we have learned a lesson, haven't we dear?" Shiori called after him with a grin, quite happy at the misery her husband was going through. It turns out she was a bit revengeful and not the sweet-housewife everyone believes her to be.

She then opened her gift and smiled slightly, it was a very pretty hand woven scarf that seemed to have more Hispanic colors and designs. "All is not forgiven." She said as she pulled it around her shoulder, very much enjoying the gift.

"I-I…well…" The girl fidgeted a bit. "I…" What could she say to any of this? She did a stupid thing and worried her parents sick--she actually made her family cry. A whimper escaped her, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes watered. All her hate for herself came back and she nearly began bawling her eyes out.

'Crybaby-Callie strikes again.' Yusuke thought, knowing that the girl is a bit emotional and would tear up at times.

Shiori saw her daughter begin too look close to bawling and sighed but kept up a smile--these past few weeks have completely winded her and found herself in need of a nap. "It's alright…we'll talk about this later with Shuichi. I'm furious with you and you are in trouble but it's…I guess a different type of trouble. As I said we will discuss it later." She hugged her daughter once more before she spun her around and shooed her out of the door.

"Uh?" The girl blinked.

Shiori had a stern look in her eye again as she pointed out of the house, "I'm not the only one you need to apologize too. You worried everyone…your brother has been blaming himself for your disappearance. It's best that you go and talk to him and everyone else and explain yourself, young lady."

Callie winced, "A-Alright." She held onto the bag of goodies as she was once again ushered out of the door.

"They're at the shrine so you better go and plead for their forgiveness." She then smiled at the two boys. "Thank you once again for bringing our wayward daughter back to where she belongs."

"It's not a problem." Yusuke said with a small sheepish smile of his own. "Actually…all the blame shouldn't be on the runt…she was having a bit of a hard time and we were not only refusing to help her we were actually causing a lot of the problems. We were idiots and we're very sorry."

Shiori nodded, accepting the apology, "Her elder brother confined in me that they got into a huge argument and he actually told her to go back to the states…but that does not lessen her fault. She should not run and worry us like that because of a fight. But don't worry--its not like she will never see the light again."

Callie winced with a small whimper; she was SO grounded for this.

"Now go." She shooed. "I know everyone is worried about her."

Kuwabara gave her a small farewell as they began to take her daughter off to where their friends were. "You know Urameshi…you just might be in trouble as well." He snickered. "You did leave without giving Keiko a goodbye kiss."

The small brunette grinned evilly as well, "You didn't? Well how rude of you. I wonder what she will do to you once we get there."

Yusuke's cheeks colored darkly. "Shut up! I am not whipped or afraid of Keiko! I'm my own man!"

"Sure, sure." The two chortled, obviously not believing him.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"And we believe you! It's just that…oh is that…it is! Keiko-chan!" Callie squealed pointing to the right of Yusuke, waving a bit.

Yusuke promptly squealed and turned around bowing, "Don't hit me! Don't be mad! I did what I thought was best! I'm sorr-" He was cut off by the other two's laughter.

"He fell for it!" Callie was holding her stomach.

"Good one runt!" Kuwabara had tears pouring down his eyes--ah, what a joy it was to make fun of Urameshi Yusuke.

The black-haired Mazoku growled at his two friends, "Shut your damn mouths!! What makes you think something like this was funny?!" He roared pointing an accusing finger at the two, his temper rising. They just continued to laugh and he made a vow to unleash his awesome demon-king wrath upon them in the near future--especially on the brat who seemed to be the more annoying of the two.

How she defeated Kuwabrara in that little competition was beyond him but she managed to piss him off more so then his best-friend.

'Why did I go across the ocean for this thing again?' He wondered as a vein began to pulse under the skin of his forehead, his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth--despite looking pissed off and scary to passer-bys he looked anything but to the two that mattered. 'I swear it! I'M KILLING THESE BASTARDS!!'

"Hey…do you think they made up yet?" She asked, now becoming serious and worried.

"Hiei and Kurama you mean?" He asked and was answered with her nod. "It's hard to say. They both can be very stubborn and they're demons--it takes some time for their anger to be cooled down."

Callie frowned, "But both of them are so…collected!" She cried out not sure if she can believe either of the two loosing their cool. Other then the day that she left where her brother pushed her she had never seen him raise his voice and Hiei might've always seemed a bit short-tempered with her but in truth he was probably just playing with her.

"It's not something you really want to see. I don't think I have ever seen either of them really loose control--I've seen them both transform into their demon-forms, or in Kurama's case; his Yoko personality and it's a terrifying sight."

"But I don't get why they would, you know, fight now! What made them loose control?" She asked as they began to walk down the street, it would take quite a while till they get to where the shrine was located.

"How many times do I have to explain this to you?!" The ever impatient Yusuke snapped. His legs were promptly kicked out from under him.

"Don't get bitchy with me just because you're missing your owner!" The girl retaliated as she held on tightly to the gifts--hoping that no one would be too angry with her after giving them these items.

But in truth she wanted them mad at her--because wouldn't that mean they cared for her in the end? They were worried and angry with her which meant she was accepted into their world.

She prayed so--she knew Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't mad at her nor were they going to push her away from everything.

The brunette was begging to grow anxious as she realized she would be facing her friends after a terrible occurrence and argument. It has been almost three weeks since she's last seen her brother, the girls, and Hiei.

Her cheeks colored a bit as her heart almost seemed to perform a back-flip in her chest. Why did thinking of his face make her react like this?

"Keiko is NOT my OWNER!" Yusuke spat. "Listen--I will only explain this to you **one. More. Time**! Demons are possessive. You are our friend and comrade…that makes you our property." He held his arms, remembering how he had been hit by a pair of boots after that word when they first explained it.

The girl was not pleased at being 'owned'.

He flinched a bit at her glare and Kuwabara jumped in to defuse her--he was able to control the girl easier. "Runt, in a demon's view you're a possession. Your life belongs to them. Now you're not a slave or toy but…" He ran out of words--it was a difficult thing to explain.

"Just accept our term alright? _Possession_ for demons and _possession_ for humans can be rather different terms. Now shut up and pay attention."

The brunette stuck her tongue out at him and he retaliated by smacking her upside the head, leading her to loose her balance and trip over her own two feet--he instantly caught her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her back to a more balanced position.

"Gods, you are clumsy." She gave him an insulted glare and then he continued. "Let's try--once again--to get back on topic. Demons are possessive beings and once you come into our territory or our family group you're basically stuck. Your life is in our hands. Now while most in the Makai--or demon world--this is very literal. Many will kill those who oppose them and it would be in their right. Now, no one in our group is going to kill you if you oppose us but you're not allowed to leave us." He sighed. "You're now stuck with us….we gave you your only chance of leaving this world it's much to late now."

"Urameshi…it was much too late when she left." Kuwabara corrected with a small grin. "We could've just left her dere but we wanted her back…"

"The moron speaks the truth."

"I HATE YOU URAMESHI!!"

Yusuke pressed the button so as they could use the crosswalk. "So since we are so possessive we can't leave you behind."

"But that doesn't answer the question about Hiei and Kurama." Callie pointed out.

"I'm getting to that moron! You wouldn't have accepted it if I just said your HieTHEIR possession," He had to correct his words quickly though he knew that if Hiei was going to be possessive over anyone it would be of his stupid monkey.

"Can you please stop using the word possession? You've used it like fifty times already." She muttered grumpily.

He rolled his eyes. "Will you just let me finish talking?! Look. Everyone took sides on whether you should leave or be accepted and a small war broke out. Kurama was for you leaving and Hiei had no idea what side he should pick. But once you left Hiei decided to join you being accepted side and then attacked Kurama finding it his fault at the time."

"So basically…it's all my fault." Now the girl looked miserable that she caused two best friends to fight.

"Err…well…" Yusuke stumbled for the correct words. "The situation and the war were centered around you but it wasn't your fault. It was all of ours. We should've been more prepared for what would happen after you stayed with us for a while…we weren't so this huge mess occurred. You had no idea that the war was going on until…what? The day you left?" He asked more to himself then to her as he tried to think when exactly she became aware.

"After that. I thought everyone wanted me to leave." She replied honestly.

"Ok. But do you think you understand now a bit better? They were fighting because of you but it was also stress and a small rift had been between them for some time…" He then shrugged but did not mention that there has been a big rift between all of the group and Hiei. "Who knows? This might actually be good for them."

The brunette nodded, understanding what he meant instantly. "Yeah…fighting can release stress and it will do well for the friendship I believe."

The green light flashed signaling they could walk to the other side of the road. Hurrying over they walked in silence for a moment as Callie contemplated over what had been said. She hoped they two had made up but she almost found it hard to believe that Kurama and Hiei would actually fight each other and she also found it hard to believe they would fight because of _her_.

She began to nibble on her lip as her thoughts went back to Hiei. What Lily had asked her about made her think…was she interested in him romantically? It felt similar to what she felt for Kuwabara but there was also a huge difference and she had no idea what that difference was.

'I thought of him constantly when I was kidnapped and when I was back at the ranch…but I was pretty jealous of Yukina with Kuwabara before but…' Her head was beginning to hurt. Shaking her head she decided to do what she normally did when feelings and emotions were concerned; nothing.

Just let whatever happens happen and then do something like confessing. The only reason she didn't confess to Kuwabara the exact moment she knew she had a crush on him was because of Yukina and the relationship that was beginning to form between him and the pretty demon.

'But Hiei is absolutely stunning he gains attention easily from other women,' She sighed. 'Ok…now let me see what I feel if I picture him with a woman.'

She pictured it.

She didn't like it.

At all.

'Huh…' Callie blinked. 'Well that is different. I didn't like it.' There was no anger in her voice just a bit of wonder and surprise. 'Maybe I do like him.'

Maneuvering the bag of gifts to one arm she wrapped her coat tighter around her small body as the cold snowy winter wind howled past her. Her teeth chattered against each other--she was not use to cold weather like this. Quite a bit of the snow was brushing down into her clothes and shoes.

Kuwabara laughed and gave her a pat on the head, "I forgot--you're not use to this temperature."

"Nope…" She huffed, licking her lips that were chapping rapidly due to the weather. "Hey, I need to ask you two something about romance."

That earned every ounce of their attention easily.

"Romance?" Yusuke repeated in a horrified-fashion. There was no way his dumb-ass of an adoptive baby-sister/friend was going to be interested in a man! She was going to stay a dumb-ass baby forever! He nearly began bawling much to the other two's confusion, horror, fear, and disgust.

They inched away from the over-protective demon.

"Yeah, romance. I mean…when I confessed to Kuwabara my crush was already gone."

"SHE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!?" He cried out pointing to the blushing tall-teen.

"Don't scream it!" Kuwabara cried out in embarrassment.

The girl sighed, "Yes, I had a crush on him. I confessed my feelings to him after I was kidnapped and he took me to the shrine."

"You two were alone…did you do anything?" Yusuke asked in suspicion.

It was obvious one had to be a certain height to get what he meant as it flew over Callie's head.

"Urameshi!! I'm Yukina's! I would never even look at another woman! She's all that I need." He sighed dreamily as he pictured his lovely ice-demon. "My sweet love…OH!!" It then clicked within his mind that he hadn't seen her for nearly two weeks and that after so long of being separated he was going to see her again. "Hurry! We need to get back to the shrine so I can see my wonderful snow-bunny!" And with that took off running.

"H-Hey!!" Callie whined loudly after him. "Where are you going?! I NEVER ASKED MY QUESTION!!" But it was obvious that Kuwabara was too love-struck to hear her as he continued running. It was also obvious that Kuwabara was too love-struck to notice all the ice as his shoes slapped against the slick surface and slipped--his arms flail around like a windmill, so fast all you could see were blurs, as he tried to get his balance back.

It was unneeded as he didn't fall; he instead made a face plant into a pole--his lip sticking to the metal.

The two sighed before they began walking over to their friend.

"Hey," Yusuke muttered to the girl. "You're in no position to sigh tiredly at him. You're much worse." He reminded as he thought back to all the trouble the klutzy, absent-minded girl had caused him. Really, he didn't think that even Kuwabara could somehow get his tongue stuck in a door-jam.

How Callie managed to pull that off will forever remain a mystery.

Not too mention she had run into many walls and doors and tripped over nothing.

The girl had the decency to blush at her rather hypocritical attitude before she too found herself slipping on the ice and her followed Kuwabara's path directly and then promptly smashed her forehead against the crown of his and forced his lips to smush even more against the frozen metal.

"Sorry!!" She cried, not affected by the hit at all.

Poor Kuwabara was out for the count--not many could probably survive a head-butt against the thick and empty skull Callie.

"Err…" Both brown-eyed individuals looked at each other, then back at Kuwabara, then back at each other. "What now?"

* * *

Hiei leaned against the wall and stared out at the snow--he hated this weather. He hated the cold and he hated ice and he hated snow. He wasn't even all that fond of water.

Anything that went against his nature and that reminded him of his other half--and in such his wretched birthplace--was not very accepted in his eyes. To him only ice-cream and his sister were the only exceptions to this hate.

But for some reason this winter was the one he hated the most out of all his years of living--a scenario he found insane and confusing. What about those winters he struggled in the Makai? Where he had to scourge for food and slaughter to survive and to sustain his blood lust? Or what about that oh so joyous time where he returned to the island of the Koorimes and discovered their pitiful existence and found that his plans for revenge had been useless?

His teeth ground against each other as his temper began to rise. 'Dumb-ass of a monkey…' Just the idea of she being the cause of his misery was not surprising (considering how much stress, pain, and misery she caused him when she was here) but it was impossible and idiotic to think that she was the cause of his foul mood. She did not mean that much to him. It was simply idiotic to think that she meant that much to him where she would actually control his mood.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck--he could feel stress prickling and building up at his muscles.

'Damn it.' He groaned to himself, understanding that he was in denial of sorts. 'Alright--I miss the primate.' He admitted to himself, and only to himself. The demon winced a bit when he remembered they very last thing that happened between them.

He had forced a drink down her throat and then when she was being faced with a terrible thing he, like a coward, ran away. He didn't even want to picture the hurt and betrayal that probably had crossed her features. The fire-demon was positively ashamed of himself; he's never run away before. And this wasn't even a life or death battle…it wasn't determining the fate of the worlds or anything like that it was just a tiny little human girl with large eyes.

A tiny little human girl with large eyes who was a natural-disaster walking.

The handsome man groaned as images of the moron tripping and killing herself kept popping up in his mind. Now he was being paranoid and worrying about a girl that he might never see again--this was not him, this was not Hiei who was quite possibly the most feared demon within the three worlds.

He's done so many terrors and he's getting freaked out because some ditz miles away was just tripping--he seriously doubted that she was going to kill herself because of a trip and even if she did kill herself it was not his concern.

Hiei groaned once more, his thoughts were turning insane again. He should want to kill the girl not wanting to protect her! What happened to those dark thoughts that would urge, almost purr, for him to destroy things? Why did it stop when she was there but started again when she left?

How could that pathetic stupid monkey have this type of control over him? Nothing has ever been able to stop those voices…

Shaking his head he inhaled again as he tried to control his thoughts about his emotions. He was not use to feelings like this--hell he was still getting use to being in this group of friends and family…now he was facing a hyper-monkey who was making his homicidal tendencies disappear and was being forced to confess to Yukina he was her brother.

It turns out Hiei is not very good at facing matters of the heart and of emotions like this.

Finding his head beginning to hurt as he thought about his feelings he instantly put a stop to it. It was a waste of time and energy to be worried about useless things such as emotions, especially emotions concerning a dumb-ass.

"Onii-san?"

He looked over at his sister, Yukina, "Hn."

Very use to his behavior and rather awful communications skills Yukina just smiled, "You look close to bashing your head against the wall…is there something wrong?"

"No."

"It's been longer then anticipated…they should've been back by now." The girl voiced her brother's thoughts. "You haven't seen Callie in three weeks so it almost seems as if she is not coming back." The girl sighed, now feeling a bit depressed. Where was she? Why hasn't she been brought back by Kazuma and Yusuke?

"Tch. As if I care about that little ape." He sneered.

She smiled a bit, he was very worried about her, it was obvious to the red-eyed young woman. "Onii-san…she will come back to you."

"To me?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"She would make a good mate for you." She smiled brightly, though he knew she was making fun of him. He discovered Yukina had a rather twisted sense of humor especially towards him.

"Excuse me?" Hiei snapped, glaring daggers at his sister. "Good mate? She's a disgusting human! She's a moron who doesn't know left from right! She's weak and anything **but** mate-material for me!" He ranted.

Yukina's grin, a rather evil grin to Hiei, grew. The demon didn't talk much with anyone and didn't put much emotion into anything…unless he was talking about a certain brunette. Just mention her name or hint something about her and Hiei practically looses his composure and does this…

And then he was left embarrassed because he actually does something rather childish.

"Alright, alright." She stated with a grin, waving off his denial. "You don't want her as a mate. All you needed to do was say 'no'." A small laugh escaped her mouth when his pale cheeks powdered with a tiny, almost unseen, blush. "It's me, onii-san…you can talk to me about how you feel about her."

"I don't feel anything for her."

He was closing himself up once again.

Yukina pursed her lips, 'How does she do it?' She wondered. It has remained a mystery to her on how Callie can bring out so much feeling and emotion from the normally stoic and cold individual. Somehow she was able to make him furious, a bit childish--almost playful, compassionate and so many other things…and the brunette wasn't even aware of it.

She wondered if her brother was even aware of it.

'Yes. He's aware of it.' Her brother was not dense or anything of the sort--he was very aware of it but he just didn't know what his feelings were. 'I don't know what his feelings are.' She thought to herself. 'Could he have a crush on her? Hmm…' It was very confusing and it was probably best not to think any more on it.

"Alright--I will leave you alone." She smiled a bit as she looked out at the weather with some sad eyes. "I hate this weather too."

He looked at her with some confusion but then some understanding and shrugged, "Hn."

Shaking her head in some amusement she smiled at Genkai, "Hello Genkai!" She chirped and then frowned at the woman's look. "What's wrong?"

"Even I had to admit they were cute at first…now they're just as disgusting as the dimwit and Keiko." The elderly woman muttered as she nodded over to Kurama and Botan who were nuzzling and snuggling up against each other.

The three sweatdropped at the fluffy and romantic scene.

"They actually seem more so--Yusuke isn't one for being romantic." Shizuru pointed out, also appearing at the scene. "Though not as bad as my baby bro." She finished as she began to pat herself down searching for a cigarette.

"Sickening." Hiei grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. How could Kurama just throw away his pride like that and become a…_**that**_? It was beyond Hiei and he found himself loosing more and more respect for the fox-demon who just worshipped Botan.

"I made some snacks!" Keiko entered the room with a tray of cookies and tea. She then sighed, "You two get a room and the rest of you stop making a show out of them."

Botan blushed a bit, Kurama only looked amused, and the rest still looked rather iffy about the romantic scene.

"My gods, we weren't even doing anything and you all are making it out like we were singing love ballads to each other." The deity of death snapped, still looking very embarrassed about her and Kurama being viewed at as a show of entertainment. "Really! You all are so bored and total perverts!"

"Ah yes…that's what we are." Shizuru stated as she finally found some of her cigarettes.

Botan sighed and reached over and grabbed some of the sweets, "I can't believe how quiet it is without them."

"The dimwit and Kuwabara would be fighting right about now." Genkai noted aloud.

"I HATE YOU!!"

"NO SKIN OFF MY BACK YOU BASTARD!!"

Everyone twitched.

"Guess whose back." They muttered and looked up just in time to see Yusuke and Kuwabara storm into the room screaming obscenities to each other.

"It was your fault that you got distracted in the first place and decided to make out with the pole!!"

"I did not make out with the pole, Urameshi!"

"That's not what the way I saw it!"

"You're just a liar!!"

"I am not!!"

Everyone twitched again as the males stopped in the middle of the room and continued to argue, ignoring everyone else around them that they haven't seen in over a week. They didn't seem very happy and instantly they thought that their mission to retrieve the girl has failed.

Yukina looked down a bit, 'Oh…' She then looked over at her brother and saw it--there was a flash of sadness and pain that crossed his features but he hid it instantly. 'Onii-san…' It was obvious to her that he was upset about the turn of events. While he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone else he was hoping for her to return.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" A voice screeched out and then the two were slammed to the ground, revealing a familiar brunette who had been hidden by the two's rather larger bodies. "And what the hell was up with leaving me behind?! YOU MORONIC BASTARDS!!" Callie screamed as she then promptly began to kick them repeatedly.

A stunned look and silence swept over the group as they watched the little human brat beat up their leader and comrade.

"C-Ca-Callie?!" Botan gasped as she shot to her feet.

"One second!" She chirped to her friend before she gave ach males a final kick and to further squash their pride she jumped on their bodies instead of walking around them. "Hey BotanACK!" She gagged when the taller girl threw her arms around her and brought her into a hug.

"Y-You're back! You're actually here!" She wailed. "I-I thought after what we did…how we treated you…you-you wouldn't want to come back."

Callie blinked, "Of course I wanted to come back. I never wanted to leave in the first place." She said honestly as she patted the girl gently on the back, trying to sooth her. "I just thought you all wanted me to leave so I left."

"You shouldn't have left!! You should've just talked to us before you did something so reckless!! You need to talk to people before you do something like this!"

"But when we did talk it sounded as if you all wanted me gone." Callie countered.

"We were stressed and exhausted that night, sweetie." Botan sighed pulling away from her friend. "You were just kidnapped and hurt. We all were at our wits end…gods," She hugged her again. "I don't know who I should be mad at!"

"If I give you a gift will you forgive me?" The girl asked, trying to pull her face away from the bosom of the girl.

"……Maybe." Botan stated slowly.

Callie fumbled a bit in the bag that she had named 'bag of wonder and joyness' and then brought out the one for Botan.

The blue-haired girl kept her friend secured in a one-arm hug and opened her gift.

"Botan…I can't breathe." The brunette gasped.

"Those who make me angry do not deserve air." She stated back simply making Kurama twitch a bit in fear--after all this was his mate…and she was a bit insane. The girl opened her gift and her eyes sparkled. "All is forgiven." And she released the girl who flopped to the ground like a fish out of water, trying to get air back into her lungs.

Botan simply adored her purse.

It took a few more seconds for the overdramatic brunette to pull herself back up, looking a bit haggard. "That was cruel."

"You deserved it." Botan replied back, not taking her eyes from her gift.

"Did you get gifts for everyone?" Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad handed me money at the airport and said it would be for the best to get everyone a gift…though I gave some money to Kuwabara and Yusuke so as they could be in charge of certain gifts."

"They begged you for the money, didn't they?"

"Yep."

The taller brunette girl looked at her boyfriend who looked to be faking being unconscious so as he wouldn't have to face her wrath. "Yusuke."

He stiffened.

"Where is my gift?"

Callie shared a grin with Kuwabara who was picking himself up, "We were so right."

"Of course we were." He laughed as he went over to her side grabbed his gift for his sister and precious Yukina. He then skipped over to Yukina looking like the love-struck man that he is. "MY SWEET FLUFFY SNOW BUNNY!!" He sang out, dancing around the girl with hearts in his eyes. "I got this for you!"

He then handed her a stuffed animal, a penguin to be precise.

The girl took the creature and looked down at it and almost sighed. It was a creature of snow…

"I know you might not be the biggest fan of the cold." He stated sheepishly making her and Hiei look at him in some shock. "But I remember how much you loved talking about them when we went to the aquarium."

Callie's tanned cheeks colored slightly and Hiei frowned a bit as they remembered what occurred in the elevator all those weeks ago.

"But it really seemed as if you liked them so I got one for you! Besides not all penguins live in the cold. But since that's where they are commonly placed I got you this!" He reached down and then brought out a small bathing suit. "Since you might not like cold I thought he might not like it either!"

Yukina took the small bathing suit with a laugh and placed it on creature and hugged it to her. "Thank you so much." It touched her to know that Kuwabara understood her this much.

"I change my mind--these two are the fluffiest things I have ever laid eyes one." Genkai deadpanned as she watched the two now seeing her mistake in thinking that Kurama and Botan were. 'Kurama is more seductive then fluffy…what the hell was I thinking?'

Kuwabara was then interrupted as his cheek was grabbed and he was brought towards his elder sister. "So baby bro, what did'cha get your big sister?"

"Here!" He squeaked as he handed his sister a CD and lighter.

Releasing her painful hold she looked down and grinned, "Alright! You did a good job in these things! You just got yerself out of being in trouble." She took the lighter and used it on her still unlit cigarette.

"Yusuke…get my gift." Keiko ordered, not moving from her spot on the couch.

"O-Ok, Keiko." He whimpered as he hurried to Callie and grabbed the gift he got for his girlfriend. As he was preparing to give the love of his life his gift Kurama made his way to his sister.

"Callie…"

"Hm?" She looked up at him. "Oh, hey Kurama!"

He looked rather taken aback at her cheerful attitude and that she was calling him by his demon-name so easily. "What…have you…" He fidgeted slightly before he inhaled and steadied his nerves. "Have you been to see mother?"

"Yeah. She sent me here to talk with everyone." The girl then winced. "I think I'm grounded."

"I'll talk to her. This whole ordeal was my fault and you should not be punished." He stated humbly.

"Hmmm…" She appeared to be thinking. "Yeah, I guess it is your fault." Everyone face-faulted at her blunt statement--many thought she would say it wasn't his fault. But then again this was Callie so it wasn't too much of a surprise. "But I don't think I should've given up that easily. It hurt a lot but instead of doing what I normally do and beat the shit out of people I cried and ran home with my tail between my legs."

"That doesn't really ease my guilt up." Kurama sighed out.

She shrugged, "I don't want you to feel guilty. But if I say it wasn't your fault would that help any at all?"

He hated that she could get perceptive and smart at random moments.

"No, no I guess not."

"You'll forget about it soon enough. And besides it almost seems as if this was a good thing." She grinned up at him. "We now know I have a place here and that it just might be a bad thing for me to leave."

As before, she was blindly positive.

"Did you get a haircut?" Keiko asked charmingly as she slowly unwrapped her gift. Yusuke was a nervous wreck.

The girl fingered her hair, "Yeah. It was getting too long…the shorter the hair the better for me." She said wondering why she wanted to know something about her hair.

"It looks very nice on you." She chirped back, pausing in her unwrapping. Yusuke was going to be severely punished for what he put her through and for not taking her and just because she was furious and in a vengeful mood.

"Oh come on Keiko! Open it!" He whimpered like a puppy.

"Sit down." He did as told. "Now stay and be quiet."

Callie and Kuwabara shared another knowing grin.

Kurama took notice, "You three seemed to have gotten closer."

"Ugh," Yusuke then flopped down limply into the couch. "Too close if you asked me."

Instantly some suspicious eyes landed on them.

"Why the hell did it take you so long?" Hiei asked, finally speaking.

"We went to Koenma for plane tickets." Yusuke explained. "The little pacifier-bastard actually gave us non-exchangeable and non-refundable tickets that made us stay there for about over a week! It was torture."

"Quit being such a baby." Callie said as she placed a hand on her hip. "You're the demon king for Christ's sake--you said you went through days upon days, months upon months, of strenuous training that could've killed you instantly. All you did there was wake up early and take care of a few animals."

"Those were not animals!! They were spawns of vile devils!!"

"Gee Urameshi…I thought it was pretty fun." Kuwabara confessed.

"Of course you would. Animals LOVE you…" He grumbled a bit as he sulked like a child.

"Oh yeah." Callie muttered as she brushed past her brother and to Genkai, "I got you two things. But the cheaper one is probably the one you will like the best." She grinned as she handed the elderly woman two items.

Her brown eyes looked at the case of homemade tea and then to the thing in her other hand, "What is this?"

Callie grinned brightly, "Shake it."

She did.

And Yusuke screamed like a girl and shot to the ceiling, clinging to the top desperately, "GET IT AWAY!! GET IT AWAY!!" He wailed.

"What the hell?"

"While staying at the ranch Yusuke had a run in with some of our wildlife." Callie sniggered. "A rattlesnake, which is a poisons snake if you don't know, crawled into his bed and had coiled and fallen asleep on his groin."

The three males shuddered a bit.

"What?" Keiko choked looking close to bursting out laughing.

Callie then brought out a photo with a pose, "TA-DAAA!!" She handed it to Genkai who grinned.

"I believe you are my favorite person in the world right now." She confessed as she looked at the picture of Yusuke who was sweating and gaping down at a rattlesnake that was indeed on his baby-maker. She then looked at the rattlesnake's tail part with another grin, knowing she was going to have so much fun with it.

Yusuke then fell back to the ground, "I HATE YOU!! YOU BITCH!! I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"Uh-huh…" She muttered not believing him. "I have a few pictures that say you won't."

Blood drained from his face, "W-What are you talking about?"

After handing her gift to Kurama, a very nice book, she skipped over to where Hiei was and leaned up by and against him.

"Runt…what are you doing?" Why the hell was she going over to Hiei?

Hiei looked down just as she handed him a photo, "Have fun!" She sang out.

He looked at the photo and smirked, "So…do you have something you need to share with your mate, detective?"

"WHAT IS IT?!" He wailed making a move to get the photo but Hiei threw it towards Kurama who caught it with ease.

Green eyes looked over the picture with amusement and then turned to Keiko, "I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news but I believe that Yusuke has found someone else."

Grins spread around the room and Keiko instantly snatched up the photo only to squeal out in laughter.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Yusuke asked again.

"Yusuke! How dare you cheat on me with your best friend?!" Keiko gasped out dramatically.

Shizuru peered over her shoulder and smirked, "Now all we need to hear is that one of you is pregnant with the other's child, one of you have an evil twin and amnesia, and then soft dramatic music and the soap opera is completed."

"WHAT?!" He ran over to her side and gaped at the sight of him and Kuwabara asleep in the plane. He was holding the guy in a rather loving embrace. Kuwabara's head was on his shoulder by his neck, a hand at his thigh while one of Yusuke's arms was wrapped around his shoulder and the other was holding, quite tenderly, his friend's arm and hand. His head was on top of Kuwabara's.

"W-WHAT?! Whe-when…what the hell…WHAT IS THIS!?"

"You left me all alone up there." She replied leaning against Hiei. "I got bored…so I decided to make you my dolls and have some fun."

He spun around and pointed a finger at the girl, something he did very often, "You bitch!! You're a horrid-horrid child!! Hiei--kill her!"

The demon smirked, "I think not. She now has provided us with days of entertainment."

"Days?" Callie repeated with a grin. She then brought out a DVD. "Try weeks" She smashed the case holding the DVD up on his face and rubbed it. "Feel the power or the DVD. FEEL IT!!"

Hiei tried to swat her hand away but she just continued to press it up against his face. "If I say I feel the power will you get that thing away from me?"

"Maybe." Callie teased back.

"What the hell is that?!" Yusuke gasped.

"What?" She handed it to Hiei, giving him another cheerful look. "You didn't notice Lily videotaping everything?"

"Videotaping everything." It then clicked within his mind. "Oh…gods…" The leader gaped.

A very-very evil and twisted look went on her face as she made sure Hiei was holding onto the DVD tight. "That's right. You and Kuwabara were videotaped the entire time you were there. From riding horses," The evil grins in the group grew. "To the pig…"

Yusuke wailed and instantly tried to get the item from the demon who used his speed to avoid it.

"Yusuke told me you were the fastest in the group. Soooo I decided to let you be my blackmail helper." Callie explained.

Hiei smirked, "I would very much enjoy partaking in this."

"YOU CAN'T!!" Yusuke practically begged as he made another move for the demon.

Hiei, once again, moved out of the way and was back at the brunette's side. Yusuke, in his panic, pulled a Kuwabara and tripped and fell out of the shrine and into the snow.

"You are a very hard person to get a gift for." Callie said as she looked up at the fire-demon. "I was going to get you and ice-cream maker," He gave her a look at this. "But it didn't seem right. Not too mention it was too expensive and too big."

"So I will be your helper?" He asked with some amusement.

"I never said I didn't get you a gift!" She laughed as she rummaged through her 'bag of wonder and joyness'.

"And here all I needed was your wonderful smiling face." He said sarcastically.

"I know I'm your goddess but even my great worshiper needs something even though my gorgeous face is enough." She countered easily before she handed him a book.

Hiei looked at it, "What the hell is this?"

She grinned, "A cookbook!"

"I can see that." He gave her a questioning stare. "Why the hell are you giving it to me?"

"You do know it is courteous to say thank you no matter what the gift." Callie snapped. "Look, you're difficult for gifts so I thought I would cook you something. You need to pick out what you want and I will make it for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "What a joy. I couldn't be happier." He stated dully as he walked over and placed the book on a table.

"Oh please, contain your excitement Hiei. You're a party animal." Callie mocked.

Yukina smiled knowingly. For the past three weeks Hiei hasn't spoken much and now he was mouthing off to the little brunette as if he couldn't get enough of talking.

It was obvious Hiei was aware of the change and he would more then likely be pondering about it later.

There was a rattle and Yusuke squealed and jumped back into the shrine and on Keiko's lap, holding onto her tightly as he shuddered in terror. The brunette gave him a pitying look and rubbed the traumatized man's back--the poor baby.

"Genaki…" Keiko sighed to the woman who appeared to be having a blast.

"I believe I will be making a necklace out of this and carry it everywhere."

Shizuru grinned, "Now that is bad-ass. No one would want to mess with a person who has a rattlesnake's tail on their neck."

"It could be dumb for all I care. As long as it gives me this reaction," She rattled it again and Yusuke jumped slightly--even though he saw her use it the whole ordeal kept replaying in his mind so he has to flinch at the noise, "Then I am very happy."

"So tell me." Callie started, grinning up at Hiei. "Did ya miss me?"

"No."

She face-faulted at his quick and blunt answer. "You know you did!!"

"No."

"Hmm…but that's what Yusuke and Kuwabara said." She said aloud a small pout, wondering if perhaps the two of them had lied to her as a joke. She really had hoped that he had missed her--she really wanted to be missed by him.

"They what?" He growled.

"Well they said that you and Kurama had a fight concerning me and the fact that I left." She confessed not knowing that she was putting her two friends in danger. "So you didn't miss me at all?"

He paused--was there any way that he could get out of answering her? The answer came instantly; of course there was a way. This girl was the most easily distracted creature he's ever seen. He then shoved the DVD in her face, "Didn't you want to watch this?"

"Oh yeah!" She laughed as she grabbed the DVD.

"We're not watching it!" Yusuke spat.

"Lily videotaped it…there are probably plenty of things that will embarrass me." Callie said, hoping there wasn't. She really didn't need to give Hiei any more reasons to make fun of her.

"No." Kurama said as he shook his head, his red mane flopping around a bit. "We need to talk about what has happened and what is going to happen."

"We've told her some dings." Kuwabara said. "But I guess it would be for the best for us to go into more detail about it and for you guys to put more things into the story."

"Not too mention the pills!" Callie stated lightly and instantly the room stilled and went cold. She blinked. "So…it's bad…"

Hiei clenched his fist tightly before he spun around and grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her towards the couch and shoved her down before he promptly took a seat next to her. The girl blinked at him in confusion. "W-What? Come on guys…tell me what's up!" She almost regretted mentioning it--she did not like the mood within the room.

Kurama inhaled and looked down at the girl, "Those pills you are taking, the ones that are to help control your emotions…they're laced with poison."

She blinked and appeared confused as if she didn't understand what he meant before she reeled back in shock, her face draining of color. "What?" She squeaked out softly and instantly her hand grasped onto Hiei's.

Surely they weren't serious.

Surely the situation wasn't very dramatic or dire.

But if that was the case why wasn't Hiei being rude? Why wasn't he wrenching his hand away and telling her she was over-reacting and she needed to hear everything before she freaked out?

Why was his hand actually tightening around her own?

"You're being poisoned." Kurama sighed out weakly. "That time you got so sick was an affect from the poison laced within your medication. You have been taking contaminated pills for the past four months. That was why we freaked out that time at the dinner-party we had."

"The time where you were in my room with the perverted infant." Callie said, nodding as she remembered that incident and how confused she was when her elder brother and Hiei had freaked out at the discovery of her medication. She looked down, thinking for a bit.

Everyone was silent as they allowed her to absorb what she was told.

Her head then snapped up, "T-Then everyone else is being poisoned!!"

"You know about the others?" Botan asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yes. I was told that I, along with twenty-four others, will be taking this to help our depression or whatever the hell we were diagnose with. I was incredibly iffy about joining because it was an experimental drug but Ms. Andrew ushered me to do it."

"Wait." Yusuke stated, not giving the others any time to ask questions. "So that woman urged you to take it?"

The brunette nodded meekly and Yusuke swore loudly. "DAMN IT!!"

"Dimwit, calm down and explain to us who this Ms. Andrew woman is." Genkai stated, trying to calm her protective student down.

"She's my psychiatrist." Callie explained seeing Yusuke was still in a fit of fury, she shuddered slightly at the power the man had--even she could feel it radiating off his body.

"So…it is the psychiatrist." Shizuru sighed.

Honey-brown eyes began to water, "Y-You mean she might be apart of it?!" She had always liked the woman. She was always so gentle and sweet and would always listen to her selfish banter and temperamental rants.

Was all that fake?

"We don't know for sure but we have concluded that it has to be cooperation that is spreading the mediations like this. And each taker has at the very least one thing in common; they have a psychiatrist." Kurama explained and the girl nearly gasped aloud. "Each one is a problem child…its hidden perfectly. No one will question why problematic children are taking experimental drugs."

"S-S-So you don't know who's be-behind it?" She asked softly.

"No." Kuwabara answered honestly. "Because all of this is happening in America we don't know."

The girl bit her lip, "What's going to happen?"

"We need to take you off the medication. We've been trying to find some way and some reason to convince you to stop them without telling you the real reason."

"But…b-but what about everyone else?!"

Kurama shook his head, "At the moment we can't do anything with them. We're trying to first figure out what is going on. If we can figure out that if humans or demons behind this we will be able to take action."

"What difference does it make?!" She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "If their being poisoned shouldn't they be told?!"

"We can't have so many people discover the Makai and what is going on. Should that happen panic could spread or worse…the humans will actually proclaim war against the demons…a war they could not win." Her brother explained gently. "We really want to help them but we just can't until we know what is going on first off. If its humans they might not know that the plant they are using is poisonous. They might think it a new plant that will be able to help further research of medication for the mind."

"Oh…wait…you mean this is a-a…"

"A plant from the demon-world." Hiei answered earning her attention.

"But then why haven't I heard of any new species of plant? I mean if they found a new plant--"

"It looks like a further evolved species of Poison Oak. Any further evolution of a plant is a huge thing for the scientists but not for the media or anyone else. The properties appear about same to the human eye but the affects are different. You…you can almost say instead of a rash on the skin it makes a rash on the brain." Kurama said.

Callie looked as if she was going to be sick.

Hiei's thumb gently brushed over her knuckles as he tried to calm her down.

"So…the reason I'm bi-polar is because of those pills?" She swallowed any sickness creeping up her throat.

"Yes. The fact that you are spiritually-aware you have actually momentarily kept the affects at bay. But it can only be stressed so far." Her brother continued, sounding very grim.

"I'm guessing because I got sick I've stressed it as far as it can go."

"Correct."

It went silent once more.

"What are the side-affects from taking the drug?" She asked, looking incredibly ill.

"There are many. Your signs are getting violently ill and being bi-polar." Kurama then paused a moment. "That's not the question you were aiming for…"

She shook her head, tears close to pouring out.

"You want to know the outcome."

Now she nodded.

"I'm going to try to be as blunt as possible. I don't want to sugarcoat this situation at all--you want to know?"

"I'm guessing it's a very painful death otherwise you probably would've already just said 'death' simply by now." She whispered.

He really-REALLY hated it when she got perceptive and smart at the most random of times.

"I said that it can be explained as like a rash on the brain or mind…which means that the mentality and sanity will go first before death. And each outcome is different. Everyone has a different mental-strength and physique the process will be faster for some and slower for others and each person, it seems, will suffer different things." He sighed again. "You are incredibly lucky, Callie. Many are suffering worse then being sick and being bi-polar. Many have dubbed this plant as a 'brain-melter'."

"And they're not going to be taken off it anytime soon it seems." She continued for him.

"Yes. I'm afraid it will be too late for many."

"But not all, right? I mean besides me you will be able to save some…right?" She asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say. We don't know what exactly is going on and we don't know how long this is going to take to solve. But right now you need to stay grateful that you aren't suffering like everyone else."

"I-I…I understand…" She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. No mater what she was just unable to full grasp the situation at hand.

Her hand tightened again around Hiei's.

"But…" Callie then looked at her brother. "How…wait…you actually wanted to send me back there without getting any help?!"

'She's angry…good.' They did not like the sad-Callie. They were use to an angry-Callie but not the sad one…at least not to this caliber. "I said things I did not mean. I was angry at you, myself, and the situation--but I never wanted you to return to America. Yes, I thought it would've been best had we figured out a way to not get you into our mess or to erase your memories and handle this situation like that…but I never wanted you to leave."

"So…is it over with? Now that I am stopping with the pills?"

"It should be." Botan nodded. "You shouldn't be able to get any worse."

"Oh." That simple word couldn't describe how relieved she felt. Yes she was incredibly guilty for this thought but she was so happy that she was now finished with this business of being poisoned, at least to the point where her brain was no longer melting.

She wondered if that made her a bad person.

"So…now what?" The girl asked.

"We solve this case." Yusuke answered. "We need you to tell us anything and everything you know about the pills, about your physiatrist…basically ANYTHING you can think of that will prove helpful to us." He then paused. "But we can do that a bit later."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"We will need to talk about it soon but we can't force you to handle too much at once. We'll talk about it at the end of the week once you get back into the groove of things and once we talk a bit more to you about your life. I believe that is acceptable." Botan chimed in.

The brunette sighed, "A-Alright." She ran her free hand threw her hair, gulping down the nausea that had settled in her stomach. She was very scared and she needed to be distracted soon or she just might get sick. "Am I going to need to talk to that Koenma guy about this?"

"Oh, that probably would be a good idea." Keiko stated.

"The monkey had a good idea. Shocker."

"You're still on calling me that!?" The girl hissed as she glared at the fire demon.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

A vein was beginning to throb as she glared dangerously at the man next to her. "My name?!"

"Yes, primate, your name." Hiei stated back.

The girl twitched, "I'm going to kill you."

"Uh-huh." He replied in a bored fashion, not really paying attention to the troublesome girl. "I find that hard to believe--you would never be able to land a finger on me."

A growl escaped her lips all concern and thoughts about being poisoned long gone within her mind. As usual, Hiei had a power to almost control her thoughts.

Was that a smirk growing on his face?

The girl was almost trembling in anger, 'It IS a smirk!! He's still amused at my misery!! KILL THE HIEI!!'

__

'As I have just stated. There is no way you can kill me.'

She squealed, jumped up, and promptly fell off the couch with a loud thud.

"Don't do that mind-thingy!" The girl wailed as she shot up and pointed an accusing finger at the male. "It's freaky and I don't know how to reply!!"

Kuwabara looked at the girl who was raging like a lunatic and then over to his best friend, "Holy crap…it **is** like she is the freakish offspring of Urameshi."

It went silent.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE ALIKE!?" Callie and Yusuke snarled as they pointed to each other. "I'M NOTHING LIKE THIS MORON!!"

Everyone wondered if they were aware that they were speaking at the same time and were ignoring it, in denial, or were oblivious idiots.

The group settled for oblivious idiots.

Callie then grunted and placed herself back by Hiei on the couch, her glare set on the leader of this misfit family. One could see electricity shoot from their eyes and connect in an explosion of distaste and annoyance.

Kurama cleared his throat, "I believe it is now time to welcome you into our life."

The girl blinked and looked over at the male--unintentionally loosing the glaring battle with Yusuke--with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"He means explaining things." Hiei sighed as if it was a bother to explain things to the girl.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara explained things." Callie said as she looked around for something to throw at Yusuke who was celebrating his victory.

"Hn. As if those fools would be able to explain things sufficiently."

"WHAT WAS DAT?!" The orange-haired spat as he glared at his rival, his fist clenched.

Hiei didn't even answer.

"Don't ignore me!!" Kuwabara hissed, getting ready to throw his own rendition of a tantrum.

"Ape." Hiei stated as he looked at the girl. "Our life is difficult and cruel. I almost find it hard to believe that you will survive in it."

"Hey," Yusuke began as he held up his hands. "Don't jump to conclusions, Hiei. I believe the short-stop will be fine. She's seen her own share of dark and twisted stuff. Believe me, the place she was living at was not the happiest of places."

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara who was still steaming towards her brother, "What did you guys see?"

"It's a place that was for unwanted, unlawful, and unbalanced kids, my sweet." Kuwabara explained all anger instantly melted at the sight of her face. "Once you get the story behind each person it was very dark and depressing."

"It wasn't depressing or dark!" Callie snapped.

"It only seems that way to you because you are immune to it." Yusuke said. "I mean you were rooming with a girl who you said tried to kill herself and her unborn kid four different times!"

Keiko looked positively horrified, "What?!"

Callie narrowed her eyes at him before crossing her arms and slumping against the seat of the couch, "Yusuke it's…" She then stopped. It **was** horrifying but that had just been apart of her life back at the ranch. All the kids were pretty much use to it. But did that mean it was a dark and depressing place?

"See? When you think about it that place was just…a tear-jerker!! But since you grew up around it you're basically immune to it. Now I'm not saying, Hiei, that it will be easy for her to mold into our life but I believe that out of all the people that we could've gotten she is the best suited." He explained to the fire demon who was looking over the girl.

"Have you seen death?" He asked, his voiced guarded but gentle. He knew of what happened with her parents but he wanted to hear more.

"Hm? Yeah." She nodded. "A few times." She then looked down at her lap. "I hate it…I won't say it's easy or that I am accepting of it--"

"This is one of the reasons why this transition won't be easy." The demon stated. "We deal with death daily. Those who fear death would do good to stay away from us."

Those in the group blinked--Hiei had seemed like he wanted the girl to stay now he was pushing her away?

"I fear death." The brunette whispered honestly. "I'm terrified of dying and what's to come but that doesn't mean I'm going to cower away from dangerous situations! Especially if it concerns my friends!"

His red eyes were unreadable, "You cry a lot, you flinch with any minor affliction of pain, you're a coward, you're over-emotional…do you really believe you can be a part of a life that killing and death is an every day occurrence? Where you will suffer on some level? Where all you believe in will be stretched, questioned, threatened, and destroyed?"

The girl looked very taken aback at these words. Was their life really like this? Some sympathy washed over her and then she found her chin forcibly grabbed.

"I do not want to see pity there." Hiei commanded coldly. "If you pity us then you should not be here."

A rather hurt look crossed her features before her eyes narrowed, "Pity? I don't pity you--but I do sympathize. I understand what you mean by facing your beliefs and seeing them being pushed and broken down."

"How would you understand?"

"When you lived where I did it will happen."

His grip tightened slightly, "Be specific."

Despite his tone, his grip, and his glare Callie was not afraid of Hiei. Something told her that the man who had held her hand gently before when she was told of the poisoning would not harm her intentionally. "I discovered Terra, the girl with the baby that Yusuke was telling you about, hanging in our room. Myself along with two others were the ones who found her hanging limply from the ceiling. I didn't see the first or second suicidal attempt but that third one will forever haunt me…and I never could understand why she would take her life. How one could ask for death. I was then told that she was raped and got pregnant because of that."

"And did that waver your belief on suicide?"

"No." She answered honestly. "It was the fourth attempt. She had snuck a knife in and was crying she was going to carve the baby out of her. Many of the employers had to hold her down to keep her from doing anything. She begged for death…she said a life where something was taken so brutally like that, a life where you are tainted and unwanted, where you have a child that is a symbol of a torture you have faced and that still haunts you every night is not a life worth living."

Hiei was silent as he listened to her.

"She had so many nightmares and was under constant watch. The first night she was back from the psychiatric care I confronted her. She had such a blank and lifeless look to her as if the world had betrayed her…it was that look that made me wonder if death would be a better alternative then facing different things that life threw at you." She swallowed, some tears gathering--but she knew Hiei saw them as a sign of weakness and tried to keep them at bay. "I-I had to think about it for some time but then I decided that in the end I found her wrong." She glared at him. "I thought just because you were afraid of living doesn't mean you shouldn't face it. Just like how I'm afraid of death doesn't mean I won't face it when the time comes."

They glared at each other for a moment before Hiei smirked and released her.

"She passes."

A blank stare crawled up on the girl's face, "Huh?"

"In this group it's not just about strength or power--you need an invincible will-power to face what we go through. Each person here either has to face things up in the front lines or they have to sit back and just watch as things occur--watch their friends and love ones fight to the death."

Callie still looked confused.

"You wouldn't have been able to be in this group unless you had a good strong mental-capability. You faced me down when I had you in a threatening position, you didn't waver as you explained yourself, you were honest, and you were quite strong with your voice and within your mind."

Her face grew hot at his compliments.

The others looked very-very pleased, finding Hiei's test very just and intelligent.

Pursing her lips the girl looked away from him in embarrassment and in a sulky mood. Hiei looked very amused, if not pleased, at her reaction at being tested and tricked.

"Don't act like a brat. You chose this life and I was just making sure you were going to survive."

"What exactly…well…what have you faced or…uhm…" She was unable to word her question right.

"You mean you didn't grasp it when you were kidnapped, gorilla?" He smirked as she screeched in distaste at the nickname. "No, I suppose your moronic-set mind wouldn't grasp any concepts, no matter how obvious it is." He was almost grinning at her insulted face. "Where should I begin?"

Kurama sighed, "He's so cruel to her."

Yukina grinned, "It's because he likes her."

The fox-demon sighed again, "That's what I'm afraid of."

She didn't know if he was being funny or serious.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…" Hiei counted off, his amused expression only growing at her rather shocked look. "This is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

* * *

****

Author

Hello!! We meet again!! Now in the sequel of **_Will and Determination_…**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of _**Wit and Courage**_! As usual I will be talking and ranting and explaining things down here so…yes; welcome, welcome.

I hope this is better written then _**Will and Determination** _it certainly seems that way. I know there are at least two things I really-REALLY need to work on (and I am, I promise I am trying to get better) and they are switching from present to past tense and the dreaded through/threw.

Now, there should not be another story after this one but no promises. I just might make this a Trilogy. But anyway--this chapter sure was long huh? Now I will be trying to make rather long chapters but each will be different in length.

Hiei was not really ashamed of leaving Callie behind personally (or is he?) he's ashamed he had left a comrade behind and the fact he ran away. Sigh…still not much romance yet. UGH!! GET TOGETHER YOU FOOLS!!

Yes--there is going to be sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments and basically all those things I'm better at…for some real strange reason. Why the hell am I good at writing these things? But this is to warn you; this story is defiantly rated **M**! It just might be a strong **M **later on.

The pairings are in the "seme/uke" format. That's right--Yukina is in charge.

And Callie will be getting jealous…but in a very different and totally Callie-way. So don't expect her to get all angry and huffy--she will act how she acted when she picture him with another woman. Rather calm and totally aware of it so she acts a bit differently. In other words she admits and accepts it.

What I want to know is if you guys want Hiei to face some jealousy bouts. Please say so in the review! I don't need a reason but I would like to know if you would want some jealous/possessive-Hiei action!

I really hope more and more people come to enjoy Hiei/Callie I've really-really come to love them as a couple.

Now this is **important**: This story will be very dark later on. Some sad, disturbing, and "sick" things will come up. Also romance will have a huge role in this so this story will be concentrating on the romantic relationships and how they grow (though Hiei/Callie (or as I call it Hielie) will be the main one the others will be looked at and will grow and mature as well). There will just be a lot of things into this story.

It will probably be longer then _**Will and Determination**_ as well. I also have two separate ideas for an ending. One is rather sad but it leaves a third story open and one is pretty happy and still leaves the door open for a third one.

Just don't be surprised when this story begins to grow darker compared to the first one, alright?

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The watching of the embarrassing video, Kuwabara is now being let in on a family secret of his beloved, and Callie is being shown a world unlike her own and finding herself coming to rather startling conclusions.

"Do you think you can embarrass them?" Botan asked in disbelief.

"I bet I can ruffle Hiei's feathers a bit. But only he seems to have the ability to embarrass her…Yusuke seems right in that she doesn't have dignity so if something embarrassing happens she will only blush a bit and then just be normal…and sometimes not even blush." The blonde cleared her throat. "Oye! Go make-out or mate or whatever already so we can get going along with our plans of watching the video!"


	2. In an Upside World

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note: **This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates: **I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Two**

**In an Upside World**

"GAK!!" The small brunette quacked as she once again found herself in a choke-hold by Yusuke. "Whhhy?!"

"You stupid little worm!! What the hell were you and those freaks doing videotaping me?!" The black-haired boy snarled as he lifted the girl off of her feet and kept a tight, and very uncomfortable, hold.

"WRACK!!"

"THAT ISN'T EVEN A WORD!!" He squeezed a bit harder and then decided to ground his knuckles of his free hand into her scalp and give her a rather painful noogie. Had they been on the streets anyone would've mistaken them for an elder brother picking on his littler sister (or littler brother, considering how boyish Callie looked).

Kurama frowned a bit at the two, he was actually jealous of the relationship Yusuke and Callie had. It seemed they were more at ease with each other then he and Callie, who was his stepsister. And that just made him a bit green in the face. The fact that they and Kuwabara spent over a week together in America seemed to have strengthened their bond.

A bond he could've had but nearly destroyed.

There was a rattle and he yelped and shot up to the ceiling as the girl crumbled to the ground, once again, acting over-dramatic and like a fish out of water.

"How the hell do you expect her to answer when you are choking her like that, dimwit?" Genkai asked as she looked up at her frightened apprentice. "You really need to start using that brain of yours--if you have one that is. My doubt on that has really been growing."

"S-Shut up you old bat!!" He sputtered. Oh, how he _**hated**_ that rattle.

"Hn." Hiei looked up at his great leader with a smirk. "Your dignity is leaving you, Yusuke."

The man fell down onto the floor, luckily on his feet, and groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't I know it." He glared at the brunette who held up her hands in a mock surrendering motion. "Don't put up your damn innocent façade with me, brat." Yusuke hissed. "You are ruining my life!!"

"Oh come on…" She tried but knew she was in trouble.

"No!" He stomped like a child. "You have embarrassing photos of me, gave the croon a rattlesnake's rattle, told stories, and you and all those other bastards even videotaped me!!"

"They did, I didn't."

"You could've stopped them!!"

"You saw how scary they were--they probably would've shanked me!" She said, trying to fight the grin growing over her face. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see the movie and all that was contained within it.

Hiei seemed to know what she was thinking--or he read her mind--and smirked, "Speaking of which," He held up the DVD. "Are we going to watch it?"

"NO!"

"Of course we are!" Botan chirped.

"I SAID NO!!" Yusuke roared; it was one thing for all these bastards to have something to make fun of him for the rest of his life, and another for his dignity to be completely pulverized. But he did not want to re-live all of those horrors and he couldn't allow his somewhat-sweet Keiko see a pig try to rape him.

"I already said there are more then likely some embarrassed things of me as well." The brunette deadpanned.

"But you don't have any dignity so it doesn't matter to you." Yusuke snapped only to get hit in the face by a tea-cup.

"Down girl." Hiei teased as he gave the girl a pat on the head.

"Shut up!!" The girl slapped his hand away. "Stop treating me like an animal!"

"You have just left open a door of possibilities for insults with that." Hiei warned, his smirk growing at her embarrassed face. "But I'll be kind and not say anything."

Of course he already belittled her intelligence by pointing out her mistake.

"I want to watch it," Hiei continued as he looked over the DVD. "If it embarrasses these fools then it should be quite entertaining."

The three 'fools' glared at him.

He returned their glare with a rather cruel smirk and a pet on the girl's head, degrading her some more. "Stop it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you so and it's MY head!!"

Yusuke smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, 'Hiei's found his pet.' He looked over at Kurama and his grin fell--he did not seem all that thrilled that Hiei was close to Callie. 'It must be his big-brother instincts.'

But that's not what it was--at least that wasn't the biggest issue.

'Hiei is too unstable. He doesn't need a mate that isn't a demon. Callie is more fragile then he is use too--she will also age and die and leave him alone. His mind wouldn't be able to handle that.' He looked at his best-friend, the two of them still haven't talked about what happened, and felt sympathy wash over him as he saw just how happy Hiei was.

Kurama knew Hiei deserved to be happy but he was just worried what would happen once the happiness was taken away from him.

He didn't want his friend to face the death of a mate. The death of a mate is the greatest pain a male-demon will ever face. They would go blind with agony and wrath and lose all sense of self and control…and that was a combination no one wanted to have concerning the controller of one of the most powerful attacks known to the demon-kind.

They would have to talk about it in the near future.

Hiei yanked her brown hair as punishment for talking back to him.

"Owwie!! Stop that!!"

He smirked, it was way to easy to get the girl riled up--he has missed the amusements she brought him. He didn't understand why but basically what ever the ditzy girl did was hilarious. It gave him a lot of enjoyment to make her steam.

"No." And then pulled her hair again.

"Ow!!"

Keiko was trying her best not to burst out laughing like a total psychopath but it was getting harder and harder to do so. 'They flirt like little kids!' It was adorable to her--Hiei was acting like a young boy. He's bullying the girl he just might be interested in and he probably just sees it as just regular teasing.

Her eyes softened, 'Come on Hiei--you have to see that this is what is right for you. Everyone can see that you two are meant for each other. You're only truly happy when you're around your monkey.' She sighed, wondering if they will ever admit it.

'Wait…we all are very confident about how Hiei feels but what about Callie?' She looked over at the girl who was ranting and screaming to Hiei. 'She's treated him the same since the beginning. Hiei at first wanted nothing to do with her, then he hated her, then he used her for entertainment, then he liked her alright, then he became friends with her, then…this. But I don't think her attitude towards him has changed at all.'

The girl blinked, 'What does that mean?'

"Hiei…stop it! OW! Come on--this has no humor in it! OW! Ok, now you're just being a sadistic assOWhole." She slapped his hands away. "I'm going to go bald if you keep that up! Stop it!"

"Hey, you're the one who brought me back such a pointless gift--the least you can do is allow me to torture you."

"If I promise to share some snacks with you while we watch will you stop?"

He raised an eyebrow at her bribe.

"I already said we aren't watching it!" Yusuke roared.

"And I've already said that there is probably embarrassing stuff of me! Maybe even that tongue thing!" Callie spat.

"Tongue thing?" Hiei repeated, very interested.

"I didn't see a camera when we were prying your face out of that door. Why did you even do a stupid thing like that?"

"You DARED me too, moron!"

Yusuke paused, "Oh yeah…" A book smacked him in the face.

Hiei gave the man a glare, "You dared this ape to do something dangerous?"

The leader pulled the book out of his face and gave off a peal of sheepish laughter at Hiei's glare, "I didn't think she would actually do it! And it wasn't that dangerous…"

"My tongue bled for four hours." Callie deadpanned.

'GAH! STUPID IDIOT!!' Yusuke wailed internally. 'Stop-stop-stop!! If Hiei and Kurama discover I am a cause of any pain of yours I'm DEAD!!'

Kurama frowned as well, "What exactly did you dare her, Yusuke?"

Beads of sweat was beginning to gather at the base of his neck and the male gulped, "W-Well…I dared her to stick her tongue in a door jam and she did it!"

Hiei glared down at the brunette, "You did what?"

She shrugged, "He dared me."

"That's no excuse. You followed something an ignoramus thought of."

"Oh yeah…" Hiei smacked her upside the head. "OW!! Stop your violent ways, heathen!"

"You should know she's a fool, Yusuke." Hiei stated with a growl. He was not pleased that someone, other then himself, caused the little monkey pain. Only he was allowed to do any harm to her. But he still found it hard to grasp that she would actually do it. 'Hn, who am I kidding? I'm not surprised in the least that she did it.'

"Yeah. I know she is one. I probably shouldn't have dared her to jump off a roof either," He then smacked his hands over his mouth. 'NOW I'M THE STUPID ONE!!'

"You did what?!" Kurama gaped. "That's dangerous! She's human Yusuke--she can't do all of the things you can!"

"Oh it's alright." Callie waved off their worry. "I jump off of them a lot. They usually have some hay that I land on…and I fall off them a lot too so my body has become rather immune to the pain." She then grinned at Yusuke. "Besides…I got him back."

Keiko looked at her with some worry, "As long as you are ok…"

The little brunette smiled, not bothered at all, "Don't worry. The roofs aren't very high and I landed on my feet, usually."

"What did you do to him?" Botan asked with a grin.

Yusuke twitched, 'Note to self; never hurt the adopted baby of the family. No one will take your side.'

"Oh there is a small pit and we dared him to jump in it."

"That's all?" Shizuru asked. "I was hoping for something better. A small hole in the ground isn't too much."

Kuwabara chuckled a bit, "They call the place Rattlesnake Pit."

Instantly smirks and grins spread across the room. Yusuke's ears burned in embarrassment--they all were going to be torturing him with his new phobia.

The bastards.

"We kept telling him how all the snakes hibernate there and if you make a noise all their rattles will begin shaking and they will slowly creep out of their dark nests, hidden beneath the earth and slither their way towards those who are disturbing their peace." Callie had a creepy look on her face as she glared at Yusuke who was covering his ears, trying his best to ignore the words.

"What's the matter, Yusuke?" Hiei mocked.

"I'm thinking of a song! I can't hear you!!"

"They're camouflaged and perfect hunters. You can't see them as they blend in with the rocks surrounding them." Callie continued her voice dark as if she was telling a ghost story. "Their tongues flickering out--tasting the air…your sweat, your fear, your flesh…they inch closer and then…"

A rattle was heard.

"GAAAH!! GET IT AWAY!!" Yusuke screeched and then promptly fainted.

"Huh," Callie blinked, "That worked out better then I expected." She gave a thumbs-up to Genkai. "Nice work."

Genkai grinned, "God, I love this girl."

"The love is returned ten-fold!"

Keiko grinned as she helped Kuwabara put Yusuke on the couch. "Poor guy. We're going to have to lay off the Rattlesnake stuff for a bit after this."

Hiei tugged on the girl's hair again, "I have to admit, that was genius."

"Thank you Hiei!" She looked very-very pleased that he complimented her.

"I really believe Hell has now frozen over."

Instantly her pleasure at being complimented diminished as he once again found a way to insult her. "Hmph! Well--according to a philosopher Hell is a frozen lake!"

He raised both eyebrows, "You've read Dante's Inferno? I'm impressed, monkey. You do have intelligence."

Now she looked at him, "_**You've**_ read Dante's Inferno? Do demons read works from humans?"

Hiei shrugged, "Only the good ones. There aren't too many--I hate most of them. But the early philosophers are decent enough."

The girls shared a grin as Hiei and Callie exchanged information about each other.

"They are so…perfect for each other!" Botan whispered lowly when Callie talked--seeing that all of Hiei's attention was on the girl.

"I know what you mean. They're so opposite but…I don't know--they just mold together wonderfully." Yukina gushed.

"What about Beowulf?" The brunette asked as she crossed her legs so as she sat on the couch in an Indian-style.

Hiei smirked, "Now that I did enjoy."

She grinned; very happy they have found something in common they could talk about for a while without arguing. "I did as well. I had thought that the class would just be full of boring works but some of them were alright."

"Of course," Keiko said lowly, "In a matter of seconds Hiei is going to say something to provoke her and then the whole ordeal will begin again."

Shizuru tapped out the ash from her cigarette, "I'm not wasting this opportune time to embarrass the two…s'cuse me ladies." She said as she looked over at the two.

"Do you think you can embarrass them?" Botan asked in disbelief.

"I bet I can ruffle Hiei's feathers a bit. But only he seems to have the ability to embarrass her…Yusuke seems right in that she doesn't have dignity so if something embarrassing happens she will only blush a bit and then just be normal…and sometimes not even blush." The blonde cleared her throat. "Oye! Go make-out or mate or whatever already so we can get going along with our plans of watching the video!"

As predicted Callie didn't appeared fazed that she was caught pretty much flirting with the man--though everyone guessed she didn't know that she was--but Hiei seemed a bit embarrassed.

"When will you all drop it?!" He hissed.

"When it finally happens." Shizuru retorted as she took the final drag from her cigarette, blowing the smoke out.

The fire-demon gave off a threatening noise--he was growing a bit tired on how his so called friends were mocking him and his relationship with his monkey. The girl was only a friend and a pet to him. She provided some enjoyment and entertainment.

Around her he actually kinda-sorta liked to smile.

But Hiei did not understand how everyone here instantly jumped to the conclusion that he liked her meant that he wanted to mate with her.

The demon sighed, 'I'm still overreacting about this mess. If they want to think something is up between us let them think it…it makes no difference.'

The girl looked over at him, confusion written over her face, "What's going on?"

He smacked her over the head again. "Mind your own business, monkey."

"That's it! No snacks for you!" He promptly smacked her again. "Alright! Damn it--I'll share! Just stop with the hurting!!"

"My gods, he's abusive." Botan stated as she shook her head. 'He's never going to get her that way! Hiei, you fool, girls need to be treated gently and with kindness.' She cupped her cheeks and blushed as she pictured her and Kurama.

__

'As if I will ever be like your trained fox, woman.'

Botan squealed and stiffened when the dark voiced bounced in her head threateningly, her hair standing on in and freezing herself in an awkward position--much like the time she nearly spilled the beans to Kuwabara about Hiei's and Yukina's relationship. "U-uh…"

"Botan?" Keiko blinked. "What's that look for?"

"A-ha-hah-ha-ha…look!! Snow!!" She stiffly pointed out the door in hopes of moving the attention away from her and onto something else. Of course only Yukina, Kuwabara, and Callie looked.

"Oooh! Snow!" A certain brunette chirped only to once again get hit. "OW!! What did I do?!"

"You're an idiot." Hiei replied calmly as he pulled her back and made her sit back down facing away from the open door and the snow that had caught her attention.

"Even if I was an idiot that gives you no right hit me!" She whined as she held her head, a lump beginning to swell--the jerk kept hitting her in the same place!

"I have plenty of right." He answered simply. It was always too easy to get her riled up. Arguing with her was just so amusing and fun.

Kurama glared at Hiei, he obviously knew who would cause his mate to act like this.

Hiei just gave him and 'innocent blank' look.

'As if innocent can ever be used to describe you, Hiei.' He thought as he shook his head. Kurama was going to need to teach Botan and Callie how to put up a mental block so that their thoughts could be protected from the prying Hiei. Because if he wants to know something or if he is interested he will look through a persons' thoughts not caring about privacy.

"Can we just get this movie thing underway?" He asked as he grabbed Botan's hand and tried to calm her down. Really, the fire demon was just rather cruel.

"No!" The now awake Yusuke snapped.

"God damn it, dimwit--it's already been decided! We're watching the damn movie. Now sit down and shut up!" Genkai commanded, not looking pleased at all at his whinnying.

Yusuke huffed and sat down by Keiko in a pout.

"Oh come on, Yusuke. We're just having fun--it's not so terrible that you get picked on every so often." Keiko cooed.

"What do you mean every so often!? Before I was the prime target after Kuwabara--now I'm in third place!" He pointed to the brunette who was still getting bullied by Hiei. "Why not just stick to the two morons or go on to Kurama or Hiei?!"

Instantly the two demons glared at him.

"Or not…" He whimpered, shrinking back.

Finally after a few moments of arguing and struggling the homemade DVD was finally placed into the TV--Yusuke was not looking very excited about what was about to be witnessed--he knew for a fact that he was going to face some snickers and jabs in the near future. Callie and Kuwabara embarrassed themselves daily and it didn't bother them as much as it would him.

He groaned in misery and buried his face into his hands and it began.

The black screen came alive with static before a very shaky picture of a road appears. _"Is it on?"_

_"The fuck I should know!?"_

"That's Cory and Phil," Callie explained with a grin.

_"Well hurry it up and figure it out already! We don't want to miss this,"_ Cory sniggered before he snorted loudly._ "I can't believe this bastard didn't notice it! Can you believe it--it's on his dick!"_

Yusuke whimpered loudly--it was instantly known what was about to be shown. "Oh god…do I have to watch this?"

The camera swerved and then a cabin was in view--the sun was rising so everything still held a dark tinge of blue to it--and the two guys hurried up. The stairs creaking slightly under their feet and the rickety door giving off a screech as they hurried inside. It moved up and it came across the faces of those who had been within the room at the time.

"Ok, how the hell did I not see the camera or at least wake up?" Yusuke asked out-loud.

"It was probably the time-change and traveling on the airplane can pretty tiring." His girlfriend explained. "Who is who?"

"The girl with red-hair is Terra; she is the one who was suicidal. The other girl is Lily." Callie answered. "The guy with the scruff is John."

Yusuke hissed at the TV.

"He and Urameshi don't get along well at all." Kuwabara explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Trust us…its obvious." Genkai muttered before the movie continued along.

The Kuwabara on the TV was sweating and fidgeting. _"G-Guys…c-can't we t-take it off?"_

_"And prevent ourselves from seeing his smiling face when he sees his brand new friend?"_ John asked with a twisted grin.

"DAMN BASTARD!!" Keiko had to hold her mate back from tackling the television set to the ground.

"Yusuke--SIT DOWN!!" She commanded as she brought him back down to the couch. She then wound up a magazine and slapped him over the head making him squeak. "No! No! No--bad!!"

"Keiko," He growled, quite insulted at how she treated him like a dog.

She slapped his head again, "Bad boy! Sit!" She glared at him when he didn't do as told. "I. Said. SIT!!"

He squeaked and did as told, "Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good boy."

He muttered under his breath in embarrassment, crossing his arms over his chest--he was so whipped. Everyone around him grinned and chuckled in amusement at his misery.

There was a rattle and Yusuke yelped.

"Whoa…" Shizuru whistled. "No wonder you're always close to pissin yer pants when you hear a rattle. That thing is HUGE!" She said as she looked at the sleeping Yusuke who was oblivious to everyone surrounding him and looking at the snake.

_"John…"_ Callie stated._ "If he moves he's gonna bite him. You know what the venom in his fangs does to a person."_

_"He's gonna loose some very important assets." _Lily, the Goth-girl, deadpanned. _"Remember that Marcus lost a finger and a half from a bite from one of these guys."_

In the shrine Yusuke began to pale. He hadn't really taken into consideration just what could've happened should the creature had actually bitten him. 'Oh god…' He flopped back limply onto the couch with a whimper.

Keiko gave him a pat on the head, the poor guy looked terrified.

_"Well, we need to wake him up anyway. The sun's rising and he needs to pull his weight around here." _John said as he looked down at the snake, his eyes trained on the flickering tail and tongue._ "Don't you guys worry--I'll grab him before he takes a chomp on the little bastard here."_

Yusuke gave another hiss to the screen.

Finally the little brunette poked his forehead, _"Yusuke…Yusuke…" _She tugged at his hair a bit.

The boy groaned. _"Hm?…What the hell?"_

Botan leaned against Kurama as she looked over at Yusuke, "That's just…terrible. I can't believe that was on you."

"You don't sound sorry for me at all." The leader grumbled, looking away in embarrassment when it showed a close up of his face and he let out the girly-scream-of-doom.

Everyone either smirked or burst out laughing at the sight and Yusuke's face grew hot. "S-Shut-up! Do you see that thing!! Look at where it is at! Any of you would've screamed!" He roared making them all laugh all the more at him.

As everyone made fun of him the fire-demon decided to talk a bit privately with his pet monkey.

_'How are you feeling?'_ Hiei asked with mild uncertainty.

Callie blinked and looked at him, a clear "huh" expression on her face.

_'The last time I saw you, you had just suffered from being sick and being kidnapped.'_ He replied bluntly, feeling more at ease when she was stupid and oblivious.

She grinned, "Better."

It seemed she was already use to him talking with her through his telepathy.

_'I'll teach you how to answer me back without speaking.' _He commented as he went back to watching the homemade movie of the three morons of the family making complete and hopeless fools of themselves. Oh yes, this thing was priceless to him now.

"Without speaking?" She whispered, not wanting to disturb the others though pretty much everyone was laughing and talking and poking fun of Yusuke.

He sighed before looking at her. "For some reason your stupidity can still surprise me. I'm talking about conversing within our mind. Should anything happen you will need to know how to talk to me without speaking. I can read your thoughts but once you've been trained, and trust me you will be, I won't be able to."

"Prying bastard." She muttered and he yanked at her hair again.

_'Pay attention, brat.'_ He sneered. "I will be teaching you how to have open conversations with me through our minds."

She then grinned brightly--her huge, trademark kiddish grin that could light up a room. "Really?! That sounds so cool!"

He stared at her and her smiling face for a heartbeat, "I know how hard this will be since you have such a little dried up mind--probably shouldn't even be considered a functioning organ but we all must work with what we have."

It was life a fifty-ton rock fell on her shoulders.

Once again--they were having a nice moment when he ruined it.

Damn it.

"You didn't have to go that far," She muttered bitterly, looking up at the screen just in time to see Yusuke screaming his head off as he was chased the Pitt-bull (Cherry), the Rottwieler (Ewok), and the Doberman (Sweetie-Pie).

_"CALL THEM OFF!! CALL THEM OFF!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL THEM OFF!!"_ He was screaming as he continued to try and dodge them.

_"They're just playin with ya, ya pansy!" _Cory laughed from behind the camera. Yusuke gave off another squeal of fright when Ewok gave off a loud ferocious bark. _"Oh fine," _A whistle then sounded off and the three dogs stopped and then hurried over to the boy and the others, wagging their tails with those doggy-grins on their faces.

Callie, Terra, and Kuwabara pounced on them with hugs cooing over how cute and strong they were--the three dogs just raked in the love and attention, now ignoring Yusuke.

Shizuru chuckled, "Animals don't like you--do they?"

Yusuke growled, "No."

"Well, one sure did, Urameshi." Kuwabara stated with a grin.

"Please don't mention that…and please-PLEASE don't let them see it!" The black-haired boy begged.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow at the three.

"Uhm…" Callie gave them a sheepish grin. "We have this pig--"

"DON'T TELL THEM!"

"Yusuke. Either we're told about the incident or we watch it." Genkai deadpanned before nodding back to the girl.

"Well…this pig is pretty big and he was just trotting around when he saw Yusuke and…er…" Callie looked over at Kuwabara who was snorting to keep his laughter in check. "He…" She had to bite down her grin. But she couldn't and buried her face into her hands, trying to swallow her laughter but was only choking on it.

Kuwabara was in the same position.

"What?" Yukina asked wanting to know what was so funny. "What's wrong?"

"W-We're just…so happy." Kuwabara could only sum it up like that before he had to slam his hands over his mouth to stop himself from roaring in laughter.

"I hate you both." Yusuke growled.

_'What happened?'_ Hiei asked. A few seconds later he covered his eyes as his shoulders shook slightly. "The monkey said the pig then fell in love with Yusuke and his love became so strong that he transformed into a rapist."

It was silent for a moment before instantly the rest began to fast forward the movie till they got to the part. And sure enough a pig was running after Yusuke hell-bent on getting some lovin.

Keiko fell off the couch she was laughing so hard. "Oh…I-I can't…b-breathe!! Oh gods…"

Everyone was trying to stifle their laughter but none succeeded as they watched Yusuke be molested by the pig.

"I feel so dirty watching this." Genkai muttered.

"I hope you mean filthy as in you're covered in dirt and nothing sexual. Because if it's the latter one I will seriously vomit." Yusuke muttered unable to watch the movie and relive the horrors of that fateful day when a pig fell in lust with him. 'Seriously; why the HELL was I the prime target!?'

"Here, look. This is one of me." Callie pointed out as they watched her run smack into a wall, loose her balance and fall into a bin of pig-slop.

_"Ew…" _The girl on the TV groaned.

_"Smooth one runt!" _One of the males chuckled.

_"You haven't done that is a while!"_

_"BITE ME!!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I know I am a sexy-stud with an oh-so sexy ass but you're like my sister and you're covered in pig vomit. Once you clean up I might take up on your offer." _It was silent for a moment before a pile of the slop was thrown at the camera and there was a thud and no one could see a thing. _"GAH! RUNT!! DON'T THROW SHIT AT ME!"_

Hiei looked down at the girl, "So you are always this klutzy."

"Shut up!" She spat. "I'm not that klutzy! I just…er…had a mishap!"

The demon looked anything but convinced.

_"U-Uhm…"_ Yusuke sputtered as he inched back away from a horse._ "I really don't know about this, guys." _Callie and the other girls were already on their horses waiting for the males to get on. Cory was still videotaping and Phil was making his way up on the large beast.

John was with Kuwabara and Yusuke trying to explain to them what to do.

_"Shut up with your belly-aching." _He snapped. _"Now you just follow the procedure I told you to. Grab the saddle right there, insert your foot there, heave yourself up and throw your leg around then grab the reigns…the reigns are the string things." _He explained, looking very impatient at how long it was taking and the fact that if he used the correct words for everything the two would get confused.

_"DO YOU SEE HOW BIG THAT THING IS?!"_

_"Chicken." _Kuwabara muttered as he walked past his friend and too anther stallion.

_"What was that?!"_ Yusuke hissed.

Kuwabara only whistled as he came up to the majestic and beautiful creature. The horse neighed a bit and then moved its nose towards Kuwabara.

Shizuru chuckled, "Baby bro has yet to have a real embarrassing moment. All the animals just adore him." She looked at the sheepish Kuwabara.

"It was amazing!" Callie chirped. "All the animals wanted to be friends with him. Everyone now calls him Dr. Doolittle because we couldn't find one animal that hated Kuwabara."

His face grew hotter.

"Kazuma, that's amazing." Yukina chirped. He was like her in that sense--animals seemed to flock to her.

"Hehehe--it was nothin my love! I'm going to be a vet so I would think I would need to have some connection with animals!"

_"Whoa,"_ Callie stated as she grabbed the brown horse's reigns. _"Maybe it isn't such a good idea for Yusuke to ride him. He's throwing his ears back and making other aggressive movements. I don't think he likes Yusuke."_

_"Does any animal like me?"_ The black-haired male grunted as he glared at the creature.

_"Yusuke…come over here and pet his nose."_

_"Why would I want to do that!?"_ It then snorted at him and he jumped back.

_"Just do it!" _The brunette commanded.

_"FINE!"_ He then began to slowly make his way to the horse and finally stroked his nose._ "Whoa…it's soft."_

She grinned,_ "Now keep stroking and give him some comforting noise and he may allow you to ride him."_

"It's so soft…" Genkai teased.

"Shut up! It was!"

The scene changed and now Yusuke was trying his best to stay on the horse looking very-very unsure.

Kurama raised an eyebrow to his leader, "It is becoming rather difficult to keep my respect for you. You've been having such a hard time."

Yusuke's brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the red-head. "Shut up, Kurama."

_"KITTIES!!"_ Kuwabara on the screen squealed when he discovered a box filled with kittens. He rushed over to them and picked one up, gushing over the cuteness of it. The Kuwabara of present time didn't seem the least bit embarrassed by his disregard for his manliness.

_"_I'll say it once and I'll say it again; you have a fetish for cute things." Yusuke grumbled--seriously how could he, a manly-macho demon, be best friends with THAT?

"Hmph!" Kuwabara huffed, "I see nothing wrong with it. If I like something why can't I enjoy it?"

"But like that?" Shizuru pointed to the screen where Kuwabara was prancing around. "Damn, even short-stop over there has more male-qualities then you."

"HEY!!" Kuwabara and Callie whined.

"Manly monkey." Hiei muttered--this time his hair was pulled.

"Shut up!" She hissed as she glared daggers at him. He growled at her, not pleased at her retaliation, and then pulled her own hair once more. "Ow! Damn it--I can pull your hair if you can pull mine! OW!!" Soon his tugging was too hard compared to hers and she had no choice but to release him, grumbling at her failure.

Hiei kept his hold on her hair, "You have no chance in fighting against me in anything--give up."

She snorted and he pulled her hair a bit, "Damn it; I will not just sit back and allow you to bully me!! I will find a way out of this!"

"Hn." He smirked. 'And that's what makes you all the more amusing.'

* * *

Kurama watched at the brunette slammed her head repeatedly against the desk. "I'm sorry--but until all your make-up work is complete you are not allowed to go to the shrine and see everyone. Now, pick yourself up and concentrate; the fewer tantrums you have the sooner it will take to finish."

"Fine," She muttered as she picked herself up and gazed down at the homework with a pout. It was the third day of doing nothing but make-up work.

"Look, you only have two more simple assignments and then you will be able to work on your homework for the cooking class." He ruffled up her hair a bit. "I think only two more hours and then you can return to our favorite hang-out place."

"Finally!" She squealed in excitement. "And this is the final math homework!! YES!"

"Hmm…Mori-sensei isn't very compassionate towards you. All your other teachers, except him and your cooking teacher Fujioka-sensei, have been lenient in the assignments given to you. And the only reason Fujioka-sensei isn't being lenient is because she knows you have skills to do it all…" He frowned as he continued to voice his thoughts. "I am very disappointed in him."

Callie looked down at her work--she had forgotten about her being blackmailed by Shizuka and her math teacher. So far only Hiei knew of this little predicament and it didn't appear as if he told anyone about it yet. She wondered if he forgot about it…

"Hey, Kurama--"

"Callie, call me Shuichi at home." He reminded her really not prepared to face his family with the truth of who he is and what he does for a living. It's not exactly something one would normally share with their parents at a school function.

"Right--sorry." She stated before she started again. "Shuichi--how exactly does one know when they have feelings for someone else?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"I think I like someone." She replied honestly.

"Who?"

"Answer my question and then I will answer yours."

He sighed, "It's hard to explain. How did you know you had a crush on Kuwabara?"

"Hmm…I never thought about it too much. It was just like one day I looked at him and then I was like; 'Oh! I have a crush on this person!' But it seems rather different this time around. I was never really-truely-100 percent serious about Kuwabara because I knew of the relationship that is growing between him and Yukina. But he has no one and when I picture him with a girl I don't like it--I mean its stronger then what I felt for Kuwabara but…I dunno."

"It's Hiei, isn't it?"

She blinked up at him in shock, "You knew?"

"I made a lucky guess." He replied not telling her it was rather obvious. "Callie--you know he is of a different species. He's a demon."

"Yusuke's a demon and he's with Keiko. Yukina's a demon and she's sorta with Kuwabara."

He nodded, "That is very true. And I do worry what will happen when they pass on. You see Callie," He began, seeing her confused look. "Humans age fast. We demons don't. Hiei and Yukina are actually around fifty years old," He chortled at her gaping look. "And I am well over a thousand." Her jaw hit the table. "And Yusuke will have this long life span as well. It's normal for demons and if we are powerful our life-span will add on."

"Huh?"

"The normal life-span for regular demons, C-Class and below, you remember the power system correct?" Callie nodded. "Well those lower class can usually live only five-hundred to seven-hundred years and they age once they reach six-hundred. Those above them can live to a thousand to a thousand-five-hundred…and it goes on and on. Our power can make us immortal. The more power and the stronger we are the longer we will live."

"O-oh…" She replied, flabbergasted.

"And demons will reach a certain time in their life where they will cease to appear older. We call this the Age. Hiei reached his at around twenty so his appearance is frozen in that stage of his life despite being a senior-citizen." He grinned when she burst into some giggles at the thought. "Yusuke's age is about to come up as well I believe…and then he will remain how he looks for basically the remainder of his life. Because S-Class demons never show signs of becoming old."

"Whoa…"

"Yusuke, Hiei, and myself are S-class demons. If we ever do live to see two-hundred-thousand we will remain in the form we are now…because our power makes it so." He then inhaled. "Callie…you, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai…you guys are humans…you will show signs of age and you will grow old and weaker…and you will die. It's the fate of humans."

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Do you know how much that will pain us? We will be immortal but we will have to watch those we care about slowly die before us. That's why I am worried about you three and those you are interested in."

"And Botan?"

Kurama sighed, "Botan died many years ago and she became a deity to help take souls to Koenma. She won't age or technically die either."

"Oh…" The brunette looked crescent-fallen. "That's unfair."

He gave her a pat on the head, "I know. I've felt plenty of guilt too…I mean, I have the chance of being with my chosen mate forever with no gaps--"

"Gaps?"

"Reincarnation. If you are a special-case or such Koenma can have you reincarnated. And trust me once Keiko and Kuwabara die they will be reincarnated so as they can be with their mates."

"And me? Why can't I be with Hiei if I can do that too?" She asked, her eyes watering. It wasn't fair at all in her mind--she wanted to be a demon and live forever too! She was a bit weary of growing up and dieing…but most of all she really didn't want to leave her friend's side and she didn't want them to face any pain of watching her die.

"Hiei…" Kurama felt his throat tighten slightly. Guilt swarmed him as he realized he would be talking rather cruelly behind his best friend's back. "Hiei is very dark and mentally unstable. He also has incredible power and should he lose control of himself I don't think Yusuke nor I would stand a chance of fighting against him."

She blinked, "Huh?"

"Mates are like…an anchor to the light. It keeps demons happy, balanced, content…sane. The mate becomes a rock, a foundation, to the other…should one take away that foundation their mind and heart will fall and shatter leaving nothing behind but an empty shell and someone who does not see why anyone else deserves to live. It's almost impossible for one to fight off the darkness that it brings."

"But…what about Keiko and Yusuke an--"

"I have faith that while Yusuke would be distraught at the loss of Keiko and Yukina at the loss of Kuwabara we can still be able to control them and in such they can control themselves. They will come to realize they would be seeing their departed loved-ones again. Hiei…I don't think he would be able to handle the death of his mate."

"Oh…b-but being a couple is different then being mates…right?"

"You're right. Being mates is the equivalence of being married. Our courtship…our dating only takes about four months usually. If it's any longer they probably know they don't want to be mates and are just having fun or they are a rare breed and actually want to take some time."

"So Hiei wouldn't really know about dating."

"He knows about it. He's been in the human-world for a long time and while he doesn't understand most of the customs he at least know of them." Kurama explained. "He knows of the humans' wooing-rituals…he just doesn't get all of them."

"Oh…ok." The brunette nodded, understanding what was going on. "I don't understand many of them either…in fact I don't think I even know of a lot of them. But anyway…it's not like Hiei would return any feelings I have for them." She stated back evenly.

The red-head bit his lip, 'He might not have feelings for her romantically--he probably isn't even considering being mates with her. But I'm afraid what could come out of her confessing anything to him.' There were too many possibilities--true most all of them ended up with Hiei rejecting her but he just didn't like it when the odds weren't at 100 percent.

But he had no right to stop her from feeling something or confessing. He's learned his lesson--he will step back a bit and let it happen and play out.

"So you really think you have feelings for him? Carry the four there and then divide by the numerator…yeah there we go." He said as he pointed to what she needed to do.

"I honestly don't know." She answered as she did as told, there was only a few more she needed to do. "That's why I wanted you to answer the question…I mean you are with someone at the moment so you might know something."

"Something is pretty vague. It's almost impossible to describe…what I feel for Botan is just…amazing." He sighed almost dreamily before he shook his head to push his daydream out of his mind. "But I don't think you should really ask me about this. It's hard to say and besides only you can really decipher how you feel about him. Now, try the next one on your own."

Callie did as told and as she tried to do the problem the communicator began bleeping. The brunette looked at it for a moment, "You know if you carry that around you look gay."

He sulked slightly, "Shut up, brat."

"HIEI CORRUPTION!!" She squealed as she pointed and accusing finger at him.

Kurama snorted before he flipped open the compact, the screen cam to life and there was the love of his life. "Botan! This is a surprise. What's up?"

She smiled at him, "I wish this was more for you and more personal but Koenma-sama wanted me to tell you that he wants all of you to come to his office in an hour."

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think so. I think he just wants to talk to Callie for a bit." At the mention of her name the brunette peeked her head over her brother's shoulder and waved to her friend. "Hey, runt!"

"Gonna give him some kissy-faces?" Callie puckered up her lips and made some kissing noises only for Kurama to shove her away.

"Get lost!" The red-head snapped.

She burst out laughing and ran back to her room leaving a rather flustered Kurama behind. Botan was just smiling, "It seems you two are finally really getting closer as siblings--that's great."

He sighed, "Since I've been helping her with her homework she's gone back to being clingy to me."

"I wasn't really talking about her. You've gotten more…comfortable and brotherly around her."

"Hmm." He smiled at her. "You might be right…I will see you in an hour then?"

She nodded, her blue tresses bouncing. "Love you--see you then!" The communication ended and Kurama smiled.

The day just seemed to have gotten better.

* * *

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Yukina's determined and stubborn look. "What?"

"We're telling him."

It took only a few seconds for Hiei to get what she was talking about. "Now?" Had he been anyone else he would've whined--he was not looking forward in telling the buffoon that he was the sibling of Yukina.

"Yes, now. We will be meeting with Koenma a bit later to talk about Callie--I think we should talk to him about it now and then tell her once we see her again. Now, let's go." She moved the grocery-bag to one hand before she grabbed his hand and tugged on him a bit.

"Damn it, Yukina--why the hell do I have to be there?"

She gave him a 'No Duh' look and Hiei wondered just how much the monkey had corrupted his little sister. "You're my brother and you're his friend. Of course you will be there."

He sighed, 'Damn it.' "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Thank you brother."

"You're welcome sister." He sneered back sarcastically as the two walked up the stairs and towards the shrine.

It only took a few minutes to reach the top, the time that passed had been in silence--Hiei really held doubts about their sibling-relationship being brought out into light. True all who needed to know was the orange-haired moron and the idiotic primate but telling the story was not sounding appeasing to him.

Yukina wondered when he would begin to really feel comfortable enough around her to talk to her. They already were getting on each other's nerves, which she must confess; it was pretty fun, she can understand why Callie did so.

But, she hoped that soon the two of them would become closer as brother and sister. 'Just stay strong Yukina…I know it's going to be a hard battle but you've done well so far. You can handle him.'

She just needed to try and keep a stubborn front. She faced years of torture by Tarukane--surely can she handle her big brother.

Finally the top was reached and the physic's shrine appeared. "Oh, I'm actually getting nervous. I wonder if he will be upset."

"Hn."

The young demoness mentally groaned at her brother's lack of support and comfort. Yukina had to admit before she had the inclination that Hiei was her brother she had day-dreamed over being with her big brother, helping each other out, smiling and comforting each other, hugs and laughter…all that was instantly smashed when she actually met him.

Well…she was happy with the results none the less.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara sang as he practically tripped over his feet as he ran out the door to meet her. "You should've waited to go shopping! I would've gone with ya and carried the bags!" He then pointed an accusing finger Hiei. "How dare you make a girl carry the bags?! If you were walking up with her you should've taken them!"

Hiei snorted but didn't bother to answer--really, Kuwabara wasn't worth any precious words of his.

"It's ok, Kazuma." Yukina stated happily. "But if you don't mind…can we talk? I have something important I need to discuss with you."

Kuwabara's heart began to pound against his chest--could it be? Was he going to receive a love confession from his dearly beloved? Or was it something bad? He looked over at Hiei who was staying by Yukina's side and he began to feel sick.

Was it possible that they were together?

'No. No, I can't think like that.' His fist clenched together. 'But…there is always a chance. My Yukina is gorgeous…damn it. I-I have to tell her. I need to tell her.'

"Sure." He nodded as he moved aside and allowed the two red-eyed demons to enter the large homestead. As they walked to a more comfortable area Kuwabara thought that the loud thumps of his heart was echoing against the corridors. He was a nervous wreck.

Hiei took noticed and sneered, 'What a fool.'

After making a quick stop in the kitchen to place up the little bit of food she bought the three finally settled down; Yukina facing Kuwabara on the couch with Hiei behind her leaning against the wall.

"Ok…so what is dis about if the shrimp is here?"

"Kazuma." Yukina began appearing a bit nervous. "You remember how I was searching for my brother?"

"Uh…well, yeah of course I do. It's the most important thing to ya."

She smiled at him, "I found him."

Kuwabara blinked, looking quite taken aback, "Really?…Really!? Wow! Who is it? I really want to meet him!"

"Hn," Hiei sneered again, glaring at the human. "You are a blind ignoramus."

"What was dat!?"

"If you use your brain and your eyes you would have figured it out by now." Hiei continued belittling the man.

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara growled; Hiei seriously always got on his nerves.

"I don't see why I need to tell you if you still haven't figured it out."

"Onii-san, please!" Yukina scolded.

The room went quiet for a good minute as Kuwabara's mind began to absorb what had just been spoken, "W-Wait…what?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You dumb-ass. I'm her brother."

It was silent once more.

"Oh." Kuwabara stated as he looked between the two and then he wanted to bash his head against the wall. How could he have never noticed?! There were many similarities and signs. Hiei never did seem pleased with him around Yukina, whenever Yukina was mentioned the demon would stiffen, they had the same red-eyes, a similar facial-structure…they truly did appear like siblings. The man then slumped, "Everyone else knew, didn't they?"

Yukina blinked, "Yes. However no one had known that I actually knew Hiei was my brother till after you left. I cornered him and forced him to tell me."

He gave her a watery smile, "I'm really happy that you found him. Even if he is a pretty messed up half-pint." He gave her a forced grin, "He will definitely take good care of you."

The twins looked at him for a moment--this had not been the reaction they were expecting.

"Kazuma?"

"I'm sorry…I'm being selfish." He muttered. "I'm…I'm just real tired of being the last to know things in the group." He looked down, "I guess I deserve it though." The last part was a whisper, only for himself but he had forgotten to taken into account that the siblings were demons and had acute hearing.

"Fool, what the hell are you mumbling about?"

Yukina froze as Shizuru's voice bounced in her head as she remembered the conversation they had the night Callie had been rescued.

__

"He is still torn about choosing to be a normal human instead of helping with that tournament of kings or whatever the hell it was called. And now he is back in the business of helping to protect these worlds while he is handling the feeling as if he has betrayed them by choosing an easier life."

"No!" She stood up, startling both men. "Kazuma--you didn't betray everyone by choosing to be a human instead of a fighter! You didn't pick the easier one and forget about your friends! Y-You even joined up again…you've done so much for them…" She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "I-I think you're the last to know stuff usually i-is because…they're all so protective over you."

Kuwabara appeared very confused.

"Not being told about Genkai…or about the other tournament--I think they all just want to protect you."

"But how is not telling me anything protecting me? Especially with things like this?"

"I don't think…no, I know," Yukina walked over to him and placed her small hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "They have terrible communication skills."

That was quite blunt…but it was true. None of the males could level down with anyone else except with certain individuals, even if they wanted to talk about something personal with him their attitudes and stubborn pride would make it too difficult and awkward.

"I-I see…"

"They don't mean to hurt you…they care about you so much, Kazuma."

They stared at each other for a moment before Kuwabara felt the cold chill of a murderous glare hit him. He then looked over and squeaked at Hiei's expression. "W-What's your problem…" He stopped himself short to ponder a bit.

Hiei was an elder sibling and elder siblings can be extremely protective over their younger ones.

Shizuru could be extremely protective over him.

"Oh." He then inhaled and stood up, meeting Hiei's glare. "I have an announcement too." He cleared his throat and looked down at Yukina seriously. "I love you."

Hiei's glare intensified and Yukina looked rather shocked.

"I've loved you since I first saw you and I would do anything for you. That's why," Kuwabara gulped and made his way to Hiei and then he fell to his knees, his head bowed deeply. Both siblings were not expecting this from him either. "I will swallow my pride and do dis the honorable manly way. Hiei, as Yukina's elder brother I want your acceptance of my dating of her."

"Moron, what the hell are you doing? How can you just throw away your pride like this?" Hiei hissed, not understanding what the man was doing.

"You might not understand it now," Kuwabara explained, still kneeling. "But I hope you do get it one day. When you love someone with all your being you will throw away anything for them. I will do anything you want."

Hiei was growing confused--and he detested when he did not understand something. "What the hell are you getting at?"

"You are Yukina's most precious person. She's done so much to meet you…if she will do that it means she loves you a great deal. And since that is the case I will do anything to get your acceptance." He paused as he inhaled. "I bet she would want to be in a relationship that her brother approves of."

Yukina looked incredibly touched; her eyes were watering as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh…K-Kazuma!" She hurried over to his side and hugged him. Looking up at Hiei she pleaded with him through her eyes.

He gritted his teeth, "I detest you. I hardly find you worthy enough of her." His face twisted as if he tasted something foul, "But if you can make her happy and if she accepts you I have no say in the matter."

Kuwabara snapped up, "R-Really?!"

"But let me leave you with this; you ever hurt her, ever make her have a single doubt, ever do anything stupid and reckless with her and I will make sure that any pain you have ever felt is returned to your ten-fold. I will make sure to reopen all wounds you have ever received simultaneously and just watch as you bleed out on the floor."

The tall human gulped loudly, shaking a bit. But he steadied his voice and replied, "If I ever **do **do something I wouldn't even fight back. I would deserve it--I will never hurt Yukina."

"Hn." Hiei brushed past the two of them. "Whenever you two are done we need to go to Koenma's." And with that stormed out of the room, not pleased at just what had occurred.

"He really does like you." Yukina whispered.

"The longest thing he has ever said to me was a terrifying threat…" Kuwabara looked down. "Aww…man…how can I get the butthead to completely accept me?"

She smiled and nuzzled into his neck, "We'll figure out something. Now come on! Let's go tell Callie about this! She doesn't know anything!" She then paused. "I mean she doesn't know anything about this situation."

"You had it right the first time," Hiei called to her. "Now hurry it up. I want to get this thing done as soon as possible."

"Alright, onii-san!" She chirped.

"Er…yes onii-san!" Kuwabara mirrored.

"Call me that again and I will rip out your tongue."

Kuwabara squealed in fright--he had a long way to go in getting the Great Dragon's acceptance.

"Fool--I said hurry up! Don't lag behind and detain Yukina!"

"Y-Yes!!"

A very long way to go.

* * *

The brunette found herself swept up in a world unlike she's ever seen before. Everywhere she turned there were large muscular creatures with different colored skin and horns running around carrying papers and freaking over phone-calls.

Needless to say she had not expected THIS to be what the gate was.

"Erm…w-wow." She sputtered as she looked around.

"Quite." Kurama agreed. "It can be quite a spectacle but I wanted to take you in the way that one normally takes when they wish to enter here and they are still in the living. Koenma does have the power to snap a person into his office but I believe this is a good experience for you."

"What are they? Demons?"

"A type. They're ogres. They work for Koenma and do paperwork. This is basically like a company and Koenma is the CEO." He explained remembering how Botan told him some time ago.

"They're…so overworked!"

As usual she said something that he did not expect.

Most would go on about how they look or the power of the gate or basically something other then taking note on how overworked and stressed out they seemed.

"I guess so. Now, this way to this way to the office. Everyone else is probably already there."

"We're late aren't we? Just because you wanted to try and finish up the homework." She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, seeming very unfazed at the fact that ogres were running around her screaming about stats and other paperwork things.

"You need to get it done as soon as possible. Besides now that it is finished you can just have fun for the remainder of the winter break."

"Well…that is true. Now I can play with everyone again!!" She sang out, throwing her fist into the air.

'Play? What is she? Four?' Kurama thought with a sigh as he shook his head. As they drew closer to the door Kurama looked down at her for a moment, "Have you thought about Hiei?"

"Well yeah I have…but are you asking if I have thought more about my feelings for him?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

Green eyes blinked, "Why not? You will need to solve this soon, you understand."

"Nah. If I think about it, it will only make things confusing and it's just pointless. I don't think thinking about emotion is going to solve it."

Kurama stared blankly at her, "That makes no sense."

She puffed out her cheeks in aggravation, "Well it doesn't need to make sense to others! So there!" She then stormed past him.

'Immature little brat.' He thought in amusement as he walked after her. 'She doesn't see that not everyone can understand what they are feeling instantly--we need to contemplate them so as we can come to a level of understanding.'

'Tch, who needs to think about feelings? Feelings are feelings! You will understand them instantly in the right situation!' She then looked at the door and nodded to herself. Hiei was probably in there waiting rather impatiently for them, once they enter he would make some snappy comment and they would get into an argument that would continue on throughout the day. His red eyes which were normally so cold would be alit with a fire of sorts and she would be unable to help but be drawn into them.

'When I see him…I bet I will know!' Callie thought cheerfully, feeling rather excited to see the fire-demon.

"Here we are." Her stepbrother pointed out as they arrived at the doors. Opening them up he entered followed by Callie.

Everyone was there.

The office was spacious and tidy. There was a huge television, or at least it looked like a television, there was a desk and behind it a big cushiony-chair where the toddler was sitting, around the room was some other couches (couches that Koenma had added in when he realized just how often he had meetings with the Rekai Tantei) and sitting down was all her friends…though Hiei was standing up.

'Really, do you ever sit down?' She wondered.

_'That's a stupid question.' _He answered making her frown._ 'You voice your thoughts so loudly I will be able to hear it easily.'_ The demon smirked as she frowned more. _'Predictable ape.'_

Callie looked rather insulted, as usual, and glared at him. "Shut up Hiei."

His smirk only seemed to grow, infuriating her more.

"Well, now that we all are here," Koenma began, trying to look cool and leader-like on his chair. "We can get down to business." He then pointed to the brunette. "Strip down."

Instantly the child found one of the couches slammed on his body.

"PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!" Yusuke roared.

Botan hugged the girl, "Koenma--I'm just appalled!"

Pushing he couch off of him he shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that!! She's going to be checked over by one of the doctors here!!"

"Then she doesn't need to strip down here." Kurama stated.

"Err…"

"In fact she probably doesn't even need to strip down at all." The red-head continued, glaring daggers at the toddler.

He instantly burst out into a fit of nervous laughter, "W-What do you know? W-W-When you're right y-you're right! Silly me, I must've said the wrong thing."

Everyone glared at him.

"Uuh…"

"Don't worry, sweetie. He's like this to every girl." Botan comforted the clueless girl.

'But…when you do go to the doctors you're suppose to strip down. Why is everyone getting so upset?'

_'Oblivious idiot.'_ Hiei snapped._ 'Are you seriously this naïve? You honestly have no clue what he was aiming for?'_

Her blank expression said everything.

He rubbed his forehead, _'My gods, you're dim monkey.'_

"I'm not dim and I'm not a monkey!!" She screeched as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"A-Anyway…" Koenma coughed. "She will be tested by the doctor here so we can see if her body has sustained any damage from the poison and to see how much longer till it's completely cleaned out of her system." He sat back up and intertwined his hands, trying to appear cool, again, but was failing miserably with a large baseball-size lump protruding from his head.

"So you're checking her health-status." Keiko deadpanned, "That does sound like a good idea."

"Puu."

Callie then looked over at the chirp and blinked, "W-What is that?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Callie! We haven't yet introduced you two!" She held up the penguin. "This is Puu."

The brunette practically dove over Kuwabara's head for the creature. "PENGUIN!!"

"I think my ears are bleeding." Yusuke muttered as he rubbed them, the girl had one hell of a voice on her.

"Oh, he's so cute!!" She gushed as she looked at the creature.

Keiko grinned, as if she was showing off her child, and handed Puu to her. "He loves attention."

Callie giggled and hugged the creature too her, "What is he exactly?"

"He's a spirit-beast. He was born from Yusuke's energy to help him in fights," That was the summary Keiko was sticking too, they could go into more details about it a bit later. "But basically; that's actually Yusuke--that's his inner-self."

Yusuke blushed.

"Really? Aww. Yusuke--you have such a cute soul!" The brunette teased.

"Shut up you bitch."

"Why don't you make me you pig-banger?"

Instantly the others in the group began snickering, trying their best not to burst out laughing as they remembered the video.

A rattle then sounded off and he yelped.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU OLD HAG!!" He screeched. "Stop doing that!! You don't make fun of a traumatized person!"

Everyone continued to chuckle at the boy's misery--poor Yusuke, he was so easy to make fun of.

"Right, while its fun to put Yusuke down why don't we get the tests underway and then you all can go back and explain more stuff to her." Koenma then hoped out of his chair and walked past them, "Follow me please."

* * *

Myouga was a purple-skin ogre with green hair and a twisted unicorn-type horn came from the very top of his head. He seemed to have more age to him then the blue-skin ogre that was following Koenma around. The guy still had only a loincloth around his waist but he also had a white-doctor's coat placed over him as well and needless to say it was quite mismatched and awkward.

He was looking over a chart, he had tiny glasses on that just stayed on by pinching the bridge of his nose and were perfectly circular.

"Hmm…" He hummed as he looked over the words. "This is quite serious. I must admit even I am surprised that a girl this small in stature and has no demon-blood in her survived four months on this with only these mild side-effects."

Callie gulped.

"There are a few tests that need to be done to see what's going on with her body. First is a simple blood test." He picked up a rather big needle and grabbed her thin arm. "Now hold still." And then it pricked her skin and blood began to come into the empty needle.

"Ow!"

"Weak." Hiei deadpanned making her face color in embarrassment.

"Bite me." She hissed watching as the blood was drawn. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Just check for malformations--this thing cultivates in the blood system, grabbing on to cells and travels up to the brain where it attacks. However there may be blood cells that have remained infected with it and this will tell us where exactly you are in the healing stages."

Hiei smirked, "Too many big words there?"

"Shut up Hiei!" She growled, finding herself rather confused at what exactly the doctor was talking about.

"He means that the poison affects your blood and when the blood travels to your brain that's where it began to show the affect." The fire-demon explained.

"So it actually affects my blood but it actually hurts my brain?"

Hiei shrugged, "Yes."

"Alright," Myouga pulled the needle out and tapped at the blood. "We will have the test results by the end of this week. Now, will the males please leave the room?"

Kuwabara pursed his lips and Yukina touched his arm, "We'll stay with her."

The males left and leaving the girls alone with the doctor and patient.

"Alright then. In a minute I want you to take off your clothes but now I need other tests." He brought out cups and the girls all paled and looked very uncomfortable.

"Please don't tell me…"

"We need urine, stool, saliva, and mucus samples."

"…..GOD DAMN IT; EEEW!!"

* * *

Callie was on her bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. After the uncomfortable doctor's appointment where she not only had to give samples, she had to strip down and let allow her body to be looked all over, some private places checked, and one more drawing of blood.

She was so happy that the males had been booted out of the room--that was terrible. Luckily the girls were kind and comforted her and also promised to never tell of what occurred within that room to anyone.

Then they had gone back to the shrine where Callie was told of more things that have happened to the group and what exactly Puu was.

She was then given the news that Yukina and Hiei were actually twins. She had been rather surprised but not too shock because she had thought that's what they were from the beginning. She had even stood up and squealed that she was right and she kicked ass in her predictions.

Hiei had told her to sit down and shut up.

And then she was told that Kuwabara and Yukina were finally together and she found herself very happy that he finally got the girl of his dreams.

That's basically how her day had ended. It was an eventful day; going to a huge-ass gate run by a toddler filled with ogres wearing ties was not an everyday occurrence and she doubt that schools took fieldtrips to such places.

But now she was here, back in her bed, looking up at her ceiling with a blank look.

Hiei had a perfect face and physique. His voice was naturally low and husky. He had one hell of a rotten attitude and always seemed to put her down and called her a monkey. He was mean and cold but she had such a fun time with him and was always comfortable when he was around.

When she wasn't with him Callie almost felt empty--incomplete one could say. But it was weird; guys like Kuwabara were her type. Sweet, caring, gentle, an animal lover--she really got along with Kuwabara, they could easily be best friends.

But that's the most they ever would be.

'Really how does one go from someone like Kuwabara to Hiei? They're so opposite…ok, Hiei does have a caring side…I think.' She snorted. Callie had received her answer long ago now she was just curious as to how something like this happened. "Oh well. I'm not gonna lose more sleep out of pondering this anymore." She crawled under her covers and snuggled up.

"Hmmm…I wonder what exactly will happen with this. Kurama now knows and I think Kuwabara might as well. And that isn't very fair."

She then coughed and shook a bit, "Crap!" She cocooned herself more in the blankets. "Damn cold weather--I always thought I would love to be in a place where it snows like this!" She shuddered again, not feeling very wonderful. "Stupid cold…I better not get the flu or anything like that." Her head was buried under the covers and her wide eyes watched the snow fall outside her window.

A grin then went over her face as her body began to warm up, "Christmas is coming! I should get him a present! But what? I could ask mom but…why wouldn't I?" She thought for a moment and then remembered what Shiori had her do in return for her help the last time. "Oh…god damn it. The things people do for love."

"Yes, the things people do for love."

The girl shot out of her bed in fright and promptly fell on the ground. Staggering back up to her feet she glared up, "What. The. HELL!?"

Koenma waved, "Yo."

"Damn it! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Calm down--don't want to wake up the house, do you?"

She grumbled a bit under her breath before she crawled back into bed and covered herself up--she had just gotten warm damn it! "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had forgotten to give you something when you were at my office."

"Please, Koenma--do tell." A new voice stated and they both jumped and hugged each other in fear.

"Sweet merciful Jesus, Kurama!" Callie hissed. "What is it with you bastards and sneaking up on me?!"

"I heard your cry and I thought there was trouble." He glared at Koenma. "What is going on?"

"Ahem, right," The prince cleared his throat before he, with gentle care, held out his palm towards the girl. "Minamino Callie, I present to you, the egg that holds your spirit beast."

It was silent for a moment before the siblings said, "What the HELL?!"

* * *

**Author**

Damn…there are a whole lot of Hiei/Callie fans in this chapter ooU Weird…ok. Screw it. I will always be an over-apologetic and worrisome person. You all will just have to come to terms with it.

I'm sorry if I laid the pairing on to thick in this chapter or that it was concentrated on too much on only the second chapter. I know technically it's like the twenty-second chapter but still…I hope it's not that bad.

And GASP! Callie can read?! Hiei sure is surprised! And while Hiei might not be as into literature as Kurama I can see him reading some novels and things like that. True not like Kurama but more then the average human.

And don't touch Hiei's pet monkey--he'll kill ya.

And does anyone know HOW one gets to Koenma's office when they are not dead? I mean in the Rescue Yukina arc Kurama appeared there. I'm guessing it's another portal that takes you to the front gate. Deities like Botan have the power to jump the portal without actually going through it. At least this is my guess and what I'm working with.

I also made up the Age thing as well. I thought it made sense and I liked the idea. (shrugs)

I hope you review!! They make me feel so happy and I love to hear opinions about the story! So please be kind enough!!

And yes, going to the doctor's office and getting a check up is gross and uncomfortable, so of course Callie would go through it.

**Important: **Many have been asking what is up with Kuwabara's 'accent'. In the dub that I watch (FUNimation) Kuwabara can slur his words a bit and make him sound as if he has a Brooklyn-accent (like Joey in Yu-Gi-Oh dub) when he talks, especially when he is angered/excited, the "th" at the beginning of the word will change to a "D". Some of you have found this annoying and I am really sorry for it--but I am just trying to stay in character…though I guess if it really-REALLY bothers you I won't do it anymore. But the important thing is you now know the reasoning's to my madness!

Oh, and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it! It's really so amazing that you all would take your time to review it. It always means a bunch to have it happen and to hear from everyone. Thank you so very-very much!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** An egg, some startling confessions, the making of a new friend, another dinner…it's one hell of a busy winter break for Callie and her friends.

For the first time in Hiei's long demonic life of killing, pillaging, thieving, plotting world domination, and more killing he finds himself too flabbergasted and stunned to even sputter out a word of common sense.


	3. Confessions of Awkwardness

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Three**

**Confessions of Awkwardness**

"Hey mom." The brunette greeted as she entered the kitchen where Shiori was sizzling up some bacon. "Smells really good," She then looked around, "They're not up yet?"

"I don't think so. It's not often but Big Shuichi will take some advantage of breaks and sleep in."

Callie pulled out her chair, trying not to make it scrape against the floor and sat down, "He's a prude."

The woman chuckled in amusement, "I don't know about a prude, dear. But he does seem to have the soul of an elderly individual."

"You have no idea." Callie muttered, remembering that her brother was a demon and was over a thousand years old. 'That's just so weird! I mean he was a thousand and then he got shot and was then re-born so now his body is technically…what? Eighteen? So now he's starting the cycle all over again and if he ever goes back to being a normal demon he will be even older! GAH!! I confused myself!'

"Did you say something?" The woman looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw the smoke rising from her daughter's ears. The poor thing had thought a bit too much again.

After a moment the brunette shook herself from her stupor and answered her mother, "Oh, no…just hoping that breakfast will be ready soon." She grinned as her stomach gave off a loud grumble. "Hey,"

"Hey yourself." Her mother teased.

"Christmas is coming up."

"So it is."

"And I would like to give everyone a present."

"You know the rules in this house. If you want something like that or if you want money you either need to work or you need to do something in return."

Callie gulped, as she expected; her mother wanted something from her. "Name it."

She held up a finger, "First off you will be helping me prepare the Christmas dinner," She then held up another one as she continued talking, "come with me with all the shopping," Another finger was placed up, "and I get to take your picture on Christmas…and you need to be dressed up."

The girl had to bite her tongue to keep from screeching like a spoiled brat. The dinner sounded fun but she was worried about the shopping--picking out gifts for everyone sounded like it would be enjoyable but she was almost fearful her mother would make her try on clothes and stuff like that.

But a picture and a dress? Oh, that sounded anything _**but** _fun.

"And you will get your face waxed again." Shiori finished, rather evilly in Callie's point-of-view.

"Oh god…please no. That hurt like hell and I broke out because of that god-forsaken wax!" The girl held her cheeks; she seriously did not want to face anyone with zits on her face--especially her friends who would never shut up about it. And besides, it hurts when her face did that! "Besides, my eyebrows are still thin-ish!"

"They're going to thicken again soon and you already are beginning to show signs of that upper-lip fuzz." She burst out laughing when the girl gave off an embarrassed 'meep' and covered her mouth. "Girls have facial hair…it's something we must come into acceptance one of these days."

The brunette moaned and prayed that Hiei never noticed and made fun of her for that--she could just picture him going on about how she now had the hair to go with her monkey face or something along those lines.

"Oh," She then picked her head up and looked at her mother. "Mom…I want to get something special for Hiei."

"Hm? Now why is that?" The woman asked rather knowingly.

"I have a crush on him." She replied honestly.

Shiori looked at her daughter for a moment before she let out a small squeal, "Oh! This is wonderful news! I knew you two were the perfect couple! Alright, you can wear a skirt instead of a dress for your picture." She was so ecstatic at the news that her daughter was finally interested in Hiei she was willing to soften up the girl's end of the deal.

"Well…I guess that's a bit better." The brunette moaned.

"This is just great! I can't wait for you two to get together!"

"Uhm…" Callie scratched the side of her head, "Get together?" The girl was an optimist but even she knew Hiei was not going to return her feelings. "I doubt that--but we will remain friends! Maybe even closer friends after this!"

"Have more faith in yourself, honey. You're a cute girl you can get yourself a boyfriend if you go for it and think positively!"

"Well, I guess we will see later on today."

Her mother blinked, "You're confessing to him today?"

"Yeah. He deserves to know and I deserve to get it off my chest. So I will be telling him the truth, of course." Her stomach gave off another loud grumble, pleading for food. "But what should I get him? The bastard is difficult!"

Shiori went back to the bacon and placed it on a plate that was covered with a napkin, the grease of the food getting absorbed almost instantly into the paper-towel. "That is a very difficult thing as well. I believe it will be up to you in the end. Besides if it is from you and you picked it out on your own then it would have much more meaning." She sighed rather dreamily at the thought, it was very romantic.

"….Screw that; I'm getting Shuichi's help."

At least it was romantic until the little brat decided to open her big mouth.

"Or you can do that as well." The woman sighed; really did the girl have a romantic-bone in her body? She was suppose to be shy and withdrawn but sure of herself when she confesses and then acts strong when he refuses her, she is suppose to get him a gift from the heart and he's suppose to accept it despite having no feelings for her.

That's what happens in the mangas--why isn't it happening with reality? Where was the romance, the passion, the heat, the mushy-gushy love confessions?!

"You want some orange-juice?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll get it." The brunette hurried over to the fridge and brought out the carton and placed it on the table before running around to get some cups for the rest when they came down.

"Euh…" Shiori gasped weakly.

"What is it, mom?"

The woman shook her head, "Just normal pregnancy-stuff. When you have a baby growing inside you some very freaky and gross things can occur within your body."

The tanned-girl frowned, "You don't feel good?"

"Oh, I feel fine most of the time but there are moments when I do feel a bit sluggish and weak. Don't worry--there are no complications and there won't be." She knocked on some wood to not jinx herself. She then gave a pat to her stomach which was beginning to show signs of a small bulge--there was definitely a baby there.

"You think it's a boy or girl?"

"Well one can never be sure but I was right when I was pregnant with Shuichi--I knew he was going to be a boy. A mother usually just knows these things." She gave another pat to her tummy. "I think this is a girl." She then sighed. "I'm going to miss this figure--it took me forever to get back into shape after giving birth to your elder brother and even then I still had some of that baby-fat. It's hard for a woman to get her figure back after giving birth."

"Oh." Nothing else to say about that. Bedsides she was afraid should she open her mouth she would say something insensitive and guyish and would then get slapped upside the head. And Hiei does enough literal hitting on her to last her a life time, no need to add another person.

"So tell me…are you up this early because of Hiei?" Her mother asked as she went back to cooking.

"Uhm, not really." The girl then placed her chin on the table as she remembered what had happened last night.

**__**

Flashback

__

"Koenma--what do you mean her spirit beast?" Kurama asked.

"Just what I said. Because of her situation and what she is connected to I believe it would be smart for us to awaken the part of her soul that gives birth to a spirit beast. Once hatched it will be very formable and a good way to protect her."

"It's obvious you thought it **such** a good idea that you asked neither mine nor Callie's permission for this." The fox demon scowled.

Callie took the egg gently, "You mean…I'm gonna have a Puu?!…Wait…that sounded wrong and disgusting."

Koenma shook his head at her behavior "Every person's spirit beast is different and reflects a person's soul. You might not have the same type of creature that Yusuke has."

"But--why?" She sputtered, finding herself a bit confused.

"As I said; to protect you. Yusuke and Kuwabara have told you haven't they? You will be trained to take Genkai's place. You will be the designated bodyguard for the girls. Not too mention you are connected to what just very well could be a smuggling-ring gone bad. Once this hatches you will be protected greatly."

"I…see."

"But Koenma…" Kurama began wearily.

"Don't worry. I don't have the doubt I had with Yusuke. Despite her coarse words and behavior she is quite pure and I doubt that it will turn into a monster."

"Say what now?" The girl asked, getting swept up and lost in what was being said.

"If you don't have a pure soul…say if you were like Hidan, the demon who kidnapped you, then what would come out of there would be a beast that would eat both you and your soul."

"Err…"

"But as I say--don't worry so much. You're not only as dumb as a child your pretty much as innocent as one as well."

"The fuck you just say?" She asked as she appeared very confused, again. But she knew she was called dumb! No one calls her dumb and got away with it! But didn't he compliment her as well? Now her head hurt.

"Ok, that was stretching it. Look, trust me; what comes out of there will not consume your soul in a horrible manner."

"Oh, ok…thanks." She looked at the item.

"It's rather large," Kurama pointed out with a frown before he then turned and glared at the brunette male. "When exactly was the egg formed?"

"The day of the barbeque."

"What?!" He hissed. "Koenma! You never consulted me with this! What you did was a dangerous thing! And we never planned for her to take Genkai's place until recently!"

"Wrong. I've had it in my mind for a while. We don't have a solid Spirit Detective, Kurama. I know she is your little sister but I have to think of the good for the three worlds here. No one yet has come close to what I wanted for the position."

"You are going to make her the next detective?" Kurama's face paled slightly.

Koenma shook his head, "No. I believe she is too old at the moment. Even Yusuke was too old in my opinion. We want them pretty young so as we can train them more. The two detectives before Yusuke started off when they were around nine…I hate to admit this but Yusuke was a fluke and someone we took in because we were desperate." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Since we are not in a real desperate position at the moment I don't need her, but yes for a while I was contemplating making her a substitute until we can find a child."

Kurama growled, "Koenma."

"You can hate me Kurama, I probably would deserve it. But this is just the way this world and system works--and you know it." The prince looked down at her and pointed at the egg. "Once every week I will bring it down here to you and have you hold it for a while, it will awaken the creature inside it. When I do leave it with you, you must be delicate with it." He then floated up in the air. "Do not leave it alone for more then an hour at a time…I will be coming back for it tomorrow evening."

And with that vanished leaving a very confused and clueless Callie and a rather ticked off Kurama.

"So…uh…do I burp it or what?"

****

End of Flashback

She had a short amount of time to eat breakfast. "Hey mom--I think I'm gonna eat fast and go to the temple. I'll let Ku-Shuichi sleep in a bit more. Since he doesn't do that too often I guess it would be for the best."

"Alright dear." She replied, not catching the slip. Placing the bacon and biscuits before the brunette--Shiori preferred the western style of cooking, at least for breakfast. She watched in amusement and some disgust as the girl wolfed it down--really, she was like an animal when it concerned food.

"Ah…that was nummy!!" The small brunette sighed out dreamily. Really she would marry food if she didn't have this thing for Hiei and if it wasn't illegal. "Alright," She hurried upstairs and brushed her used the restroom and brushed her teeth before she slipped on some jeans, a long-sleeve shirt and a thick jacket.

Callie then walked over to her bed where the golden egg was. It was atop her pillow and looked almost like a treasure of sorts.

She then felt funny and grabbed one of her stuffed animals and eyed the thing. 'Indiana Callie had to use caution. She knew that there was a trap set…but with her blinding intelligence and cute face she could handle it.' She tossed the stuffed animal from one hand to another, as if weighing it. She pretended to wipe some sweat from her brow before she glared at the golden egg again and then pushed it onto her open palm and made her stuffed animal take its place.

Letting out a sigh of relief, but her overactive imagination wouldn't allow her to have a moment's rest as she felt the quake of the huge boulder coming upon her. She weaved to the door and down the hall and practically jumped down the stairs, humming the theme music from the movie. Once at the door she gave off a, "See ya!" And ran out to face the brutal onslaught of the natives.

Shiori shook her head--she wondered if there was something mental with that girl.

Outside and on her way to her favorite meeting place, Callie felt rather pumped and in a happy mood after that adventure. She was cradling her egg within her coat and under her arms, so to anyone passing by it appeared as if she was just warming herself from the cold.

'Alright…now that I got my fun out of the way…' Her face went a bit serious as she looked down at where she was holding the egg. 'I have a more important issue to cover…' Her expression was grave. "What…am I going to name you?!" She chirped. It was as if she was getting a pet, only it was a pet that had the capability of eating her soul and hatch from an egg and still be a mammal. 'Wait…can it be a mammal? Puu is a penguin and they hatch from eggs…'

The girl frowned finding herself confused. 'Oh well…it's a surprise. OH!' Her eyes began to shine and sparkle. 'It's like an early Christmas present!' She grinned at the thought, because really--who didn't like presents? Her expression then fell to one back to one of thought, 'But really…what the hell should I name you? Damn, I guess I have to wait until you hatch. I won't know if you are a boy or girl or what you look like or anything!'

Callie stopped at the giddy feeling, "Is this what moms' feel like when they are expecting?" A smile went on her face as she continued to cradle the precious cargo towards the temple where her friends stayed. Since it was so early she did not expect to see everyone there--her guess was it would only be Yukina and Genkai.

Hiei might be staying the night, while she was told he could survive easily in this weather it doesn't mean he would want to actually sleep in the trees at night. She beamed in excitement and her heart began to pound against her ribs--this felt a bit different then what had happened when she had feelings for Kuwabara.

'Maybe because I just feel I have a bit more hope with him because he's not with someone.' She pursed her lips. "At least I don't think so, Callie Jr. I mean…I've never really, actually TALKED to him. Hmm…then why the hell does your mama like that spork-up-the-ass porcupine?"

For some reason talking to the egg made her happy.

"Well, anyway--I know I am one for being optimistic and "WHEE!!" over everything but in this case even I have to be realistic." She sighed. "Callie Jr. Hiei's not the father."

* * *

It was almost nostalgic to watch the snow fall ground. Many would be in awe at the calming tranquil beauty the cold winter morning, the rising sun making the snow on the ground and on the trees glow with golden shine. It was as if angels were crying tears of happiness at the sight that the wonderful nature has made for them.

It made Hiei want to retch.

His form was stiff as he clenched his fist tightly, he couldn't help but let a snarl rip from his throat--this weather brought out the worse in him. No matter the meditation or the training nothing has ever been able to get him to calm down his fiery temper and soothe his foulness.

Even Yukina couldn't, though at the moment she wasn't feeling all that cheerful either. She sympathized with her brother and allowed him to throw his own rendition of a temper-tantrum--besides the memories that the snow brought were painful and heart-wrenching…they could be a bit "bitchy" if they wanted to be. It's not like she has ever done anything wrong and its not like Hiei is ever all that happy anyway.

Yukina was standing on the porch, her face the same as it was when she was facing Tarukane before he hired Toguro. Solid and unemotional appearing like the element she controls; like ice.

"Yukina!" A voice chirped loudly.

The young woman was broken from her thoughts and turned around and blinked, "Oh! Callie--good morning. You are here early." She looked around. "Where is Kurama?"

"Oh, this was one of the days he actually slept in and I left without him." She smiled as she came out into the open with her friend and looked out onto the snow. "Wow…" She grinned at her friend. "Its hard for me to grasp that this is real."

The woman scowled a bit as she glared out into the white-sheet. "It's just snow."

Callie shrugged, "Everyone has a different opinion on beauty. I'm just not use to…this. We've never gotten anything like this where I come from." She then looked around, forgetting about the snow. "Where's Hiei?"

Yukina pointed up, "There."

"Ah!" Callie squealed as she used one of her arms to wave towards him, now able to see him. "Hiei!! Come down here!! I have something to tell and show you!"

The demon broke from his seething of the weather and turned and looked down and saw his monkey waving like a maniac towards him. He gave her a glare, "I am in no mood for your games, primate."

She pursed her lips, "Hiei--GET DOWN HERE!"

He rolled his eyes--as if he would do what she says. This girl was a big spoiled brat that always had to get her way.

"Damn it, Hiei! Just come on down here! I will get you to move your ass, you know!" The brunette cried out, she wanted to be back in the warmth of the shrine, it was freezing out here and she didn't want anything to happen to the egg that was holding her spirit beast.

"Monkey," He warned, he was in no mood for her immature and bratty ways. "Just go inside and shut your damn mouth."

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Callie snapped. She blinked when he bared his teeth at her, a sign of aggression and anger. "He--"

"Callie." Yukina scolded. "Don't push my brother. Not everyone can be as cheerful as you."

"Whoa…there were two something's that crawled up some asses." The brunette deadpanned, grunting when a small migraine began to form. 'Damn it…I _am_ getting a cold. How wonderfully wonderful.' She thought sarcastically.

"Callie." The female demon warned.

"But I want him to see my unborn-baby!" Callie whined making the twins fall silent.

"WHAT?!" He roared as he glared down at her before. "Monkey--I couldn't get you to shut up three seconds ago, speak!!"

'Mood swings.' She thought jumping back when he lost his patience and vanished in a black blur before he appeared before her, eyes narrowed. "Uhh…that got your ass movin."

He grabbed her ear and twisted and then pulled it, leaving her to simper in pain, "Idiot," He growled. "Don't push me--what the hell were you talking about?"

"Talking about? YEOWCH!!" He gave her ear a rather harsh tug. "What?!"

"Are you with child?" He spat.

"I don't know! I don't think so--OW!! What!?"

"You've mated with someone?" He sneered and sniffed her with a disgruntle look. "I do not smell a male on you--how the hell could you be pregnant?"

"Pregnant?! No--no--NO!! That's not what I meant!" Callie screeched, yanking herself out of his hold--oh her ear must've been cheery red from his pinch--and she then reached into her jacket and gently brought out her egg. "This is the baby!…I think."

Hiei glared down at the item, "What the hell is this?"

"According to Koenma; my spirit beast." She looked down at the golden item.

"Spirit beast…?" Hiei repeated.

"Like Puu!" She sang out with a grin.

Hiei groaned and rubbed his head, 'The idiot.' He nearly had a heart-attack at the thought of this moronic Neanderthal having a child. Really, he did not need to face the offspring of this demonic creature. "When was this agreement put up?"

"Agreement?" Callie asked, confused.

"Only Yusuke has been the only one, so I hear, who has had a spirit beast formed without a contract of sorts. It's of a large size," He noted before he snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!! Leave Callie Jr. Alone!!" She cried as she jumped for the egg. She was stopped when his large hand covered her face and kept her at his arm's length distance away. The girl continued to try and run for her egg, her hands making grabbing motions.

"Hn, that's an original name." He mocked as he looked it over. She screeched and Hiei smirked as he kept her at bay as he looked at the item, it was a bit larger then a normal egg the humans consumed for meals but it still had a long way to go to reach the size of Yusuke's when it hatched. It was probably a month or two at most…

His eyes narrowed a bit. The ningen-girl had only been with them for about three months, if that, how is it she received something like this when she's only been aware of them for few weeks?

"When did Koenma tell you of this egg?"

She peeked at him through his spread fingers, "Last night."

He gave her a look, "Last night--what the hell was the bastard thinking? This has taken a few months to grow."

"Kurama was rather pissed last night as well." She stated though it was a bit muffled because of his hand. "Is it really such a big deal?"

Hiei sighed, "I suppose not. But don't you think it would be rather depressing had you found out that you had this creature and you didn't want to stay with us?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or what would've happened if it had hatched and it's a creature whose purpose is to consume your soul?"

A confused expression crossed her features, "But I do want to stay with you. And you're acting as if it has already hatched and it's a bunny or something."

"I wouldn't go that far." He pushed her back. "You are a vile and disgusting creature."

Callie gave him a glare, "Ass."

"When will you stop staring at it?" He mocked and her face colored bright red. "Tch, you talk about it constantly."

"I do not!!"

"It seems that the first thing you have to say about me," He replied evenly as he shoved his hand into his pocket, still holding the egg. His smirk grew, "Pervert."

"I am not a pervert!!"

"Children, please." The forgotten Yukina sighed out, shaking her head as if she were a mother dealing with two rambunctious children. Her lips were in a smile--Hiei's bad mood was long forgotten now.

"So, Callie," The girl looked at the egg in her brother's hand. "You will have a creature similar to Puu?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'm really not sure." She made a move to get her item back but Hiei dodged her slow moves and then used his feet to trip her and made her end up on her face, butt in the air, in the snow.

Yukina gave her brother a look in which he returned with a shrug.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Callie slipped as she tried her best to pick herself up and on the wooden floorboards, only to slip and slam her chin on the floor and then disappearing once more onto the snow covered ground. "Ow."

The twins each raised an eyebrow--the poor dumbass of a klutz. "Moron, stop being overdramatic and get up."

After a few moments of scuffling her dirty and wet face finally appeared once more, glaring daggers at the male.

"Come on now," Yukina said kindly as she helped the girl up. "Let's get you inside and we can talk about this spirit beast a bit more."

As she was led by Hiei she stuck her tongue out at him, earning a smack to the head. "OW!!"

* * *

"So," Yusuke held the egg between two fingers and his thumb, Puu sitting atop his head. "You're getting your own, huh? Well, this is unexpected."

"Tell me about it." Callie stated as she reached over and grasped the item back and held it; she shouldn't go without touching it for an hour. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" The team leader asked.

"About what it is. I mean, do you know if they all are going to come out looking like Puu," At his name the creature called off his coo and ruffled himself up on in Yusuke's hair. "Or is it going to be a different bird…or could it be a mammal or reptile?"

"The hell I know." Yusuke grunted as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back. "I've only ever seen and heard of this crap-pile."

Keiko glared at him, "Stop being so mean to Puu! He's saved your life! And he's a sweetheart, aren't ya?" She gushed over the blue-penguin who instantly forgot about his counterpart and jumped into Keiko's awaiting arms.

"Hey, if Puu is Yusuke why does he seem to hang out with Keiko more then with the moron?" Callie asked.

"For that same reason. He's apart of Yusuke's soul--Yusuke cares more for Keiko then himself. Puu adores Keiko because Yusuke does." Her elder brother explained, smirking when Yusuke blushed bright red. "Puu is basically Yusuke's soft and sensitive side that he tries oh so hard to hide."

"Ah, I see." Callie grinned as she watched the couple. 'That's so sweet!…Oh yeah!! I forgot!' She thought as she picked herself up and turned to Hiei. "I need to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hn, then talk."

"Privately."

Hiei's red eyes glared at her, "Privately?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Tch, you can say anything you want. I hardly find you the private type. You probably just want to argue or stare at my ass, perverted monkey."

She growled, "I do not!! I have something important to tell you!"

"Hn." He snorted. "If it's so important then just say it."

Somehow Kuwabara instantly knew what was about to occur--it might've been the romantic in him, or because he understood people, or maybe its because she has a similar look in her eyes as when she confessed to him, behind all the glaze and tiredness from being kidnapped.

He didn't know if he should smile or move back in fear of what just might occur.

She blinked at him, "You sure you want me to say it?"

"Just say it." Hiei ordered.

"Alright, I thought it would be a bit more comfortable in private but," She shrugged. "Ok!"

"Monkey--you're stalling."

"I'm not stalling! I was talking to you and trying to convince you to come to a more private place but whatever!" All ears were on her and she blushed slightly but she said it without any stutter or straying eye contact, "I have a crush on you."

It was silent in the room.

Hiei just stared at her for a moment as if he didn't hear her right.

"If you didn't hear I said I have a crush on you." She repeated seeing his expression.

For the first time in Hiei's long demonic life of killing, pillaging, thieving, plotting world domination, and more killing he finds himself too flabbergasted and stunned to even sputter out a word of common sense.

Kurama placed a hand over his face and shook his head--he really shouldn't be surprise. Callie told him and his mother who she had a crush on; he should've expected that she would've just blurted it out to Hiei.

'Well…she did give him a fair warning.' He thought, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. His best friend probably wasn't expecting this.

Yusuke, on the other hand, didn't bother with hiding his amusement and threw his head back and laughed, "That's how you do it!! You tell him runt!" He then gave off a cat-call.

Kuwabara grinned, "Good gonin short-stop, not many have been able to stun the shrimp out of insults!" He sniggered at Hiei who was still trying to wrap his head around what he had just been told.

"Oh-ho! I think he's blushing!" Yusuke was almost choking he was laughing so hard, despite the fact that Hiei was NOT blushing.

Hiei then shot up and grabbed the girl by the scruff of the neck and dragged her out of the room, ignoring all the laughs, "hubba-hubbas" and such being whistled after them. Stopping he turned around and glared at her, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I was just telling the truth. Besides--you were the one who didn't want to leave."

For once she said something smart and he's done something stupid.

The day official sucked and he decided that he probably should kill himself from the shame. But he'll handle that later, right now there was this situation at hand.

"When did you decide all of this?"

"My feelings? Oh, last night."

He faceafaulted. "Last night."

"Uh-huh. I would've told you then but I was also dealing with the egg-situation," She nodded down to the item she was holding. "And I was tired. Then I forgot about it until the Keiko-Yusuke-Puu thing that just happened."

The demon heaved a sigh and rubbed his throbbing forehead. "And why do you feel like this?"

"Hell if I know. You're a major turn-around from Kuwabara." She shrugged. "I started to have feelings for you after my crush for him was gone…when I was kidnapped and then Lily, a girl back home, asked if I had feelings for you. I didn't know…then last night I realized I did!" She beamed up at him as if she were talking about a puppy instead of romantic-feelings.

He twitched; this girl had to be one of the oddest things he's ever seen.

"And you decided to tell me this why?"

"What's up with the questions?" He smacked her upside the head. "OW!! GOD!! Stop doing that!! Why wouldn't I? I mean…you deserve to know and I deserve to get it off my chest." Callie rubbed her head a bit. "That was mean."

"You didn't even think about it." He noted.

"No. Why would I want too? Emotions and thinking are separate from each other! If you think about your emotions instead of acting on them it will only build up and you will lose chances and it's less troublesome." She looked up at him. "You mean you think about emotions?"

"Hn," He avoided the question--he'd rather not admit he has emotions, to him emotions are for the weak; especially love. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!!"

"You cause so many problems."

"I do not!!"

"Hn." He turned around and began walking off.

"Hey!! Don't you walk away from me, you bastard!! Come here and apologize for calling me an idiot! HEY!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! DAMN IT!! DON'T IGNORE ME!!"

* * *

Her mother had been heartbroken, to say the least, when Callie came home having received no answer from her crush. Callie had just shrugged and said he probably meant it as a way of saying he had no interest in a monkey like her.

Despite it hurting a bit Callie wasn't at all depressed as she ran up to her room with her egg and decided to have a conversation with it--she talked with the egg for hours, because it seemed like the right thing to do and it was fun, until Koenma came back and said he would be taking it off her hands until next week.

She had to admit, she didn't want to see it go.

Sleep had come easily, though she might've dreamed about Hiei, eggs, and line-dancing ketchup bottles (where this came even the imaginative Callie didn't know) but the dream was blurry when she woke up. "Ugh!!" She moaned as she flopped over weakly. "The cold is getting worse." She had that disgusting feeling of having a layer of junk in her lungs and she desperately wanted to cough it up.

But no matter how hard she coughed it was stuck. 'Well this sucks…' It would probably take a few more days until the crap would break up in her chest. 'Oh this is very lovely. Hiei would definitely want to smack lips with me with snot in my mouth.'

"Sweetie?"

"Hm?" Callie looked up as the door opened and her mother poked her head in. "Dad?"

"Would you do me a huge favor?"

The girl sat Indian-style on her bed, "What?"

"The she-demon really wants some ice-cream, chocolate, and cookies." He sighed making her give him a look. "Right now she's suffering from her morning sickness but she's already said that's what she wanted. Would you please go to the center-market and get some sweets for her? I'm afraid to leave her in the condition she's in."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?! GET IN HERE AND HOLD MY HAIR BACK!!"

The two gulped at the woman's loud voice and Callie really found herself wanting to get to the store and away from her hormonal and pregnant mother.

"Brat." He moaned as handed her some money, enough for her to get something to eat on the way out.

"Jealous." She sang out, seeing he wanted to leave from the screams of the woman gone devil. "I'll get dressed and go do that before I go see everyone for today. Tell Shuichi I'm gong to be a bit late."

"Alrighty then." He winced when he heard something break. "None of us can see you off--though Big Shuichi is already down stairs drinking coffee."

"Old fart." Callie grunted.

Her father smiled, "He certainly can seem that way. I better go before she rips through the wall."

"Good luck soldier."

He gave her a mock salute but a true rather terrified look before closing the door after himself. She bounced off the bed, feeling much better then she had when she had first woken up, and hurried to get herself dressed. 'So she wants some junk-food,' A grin went on her face. 'I can do that!' She felt very happy at being able to help her pregnant mother.

Callie slipped on some jeans, a long-sleeve yellow shirt with the eyes and beak of a chick on it, and then her jacket. Thick socks were placed on next and she did her daily morning business and then pounced down the stairs humming the Tigger theme song.

A small "brrr" escaped her lips when she opened the door and the cold air hit her, 'And here I thought I would love the cold.' She thought with some gloom and a pout, brining her jacket closer to her small body and ventured out into the freezing winter weather.

"Now…what do I want for breakfast?"

* * *

"Leave. Me. Alone." Hiei growled, finding his mature and aloof ways really being pushed as Kuwabara and Yusuke, hell; EVERYONE, continued to follow him around and tease him and the fact that the monkey has a crush on him.

He was not getting why everyone was making such a big deal out of something so small. She was a human-female who was going through some hormonal-change in her body and she was finding herself physically attracted to him and has misinterpreted it as a desire to be life-mates.

And that will never happen. He wasn't even attracted to the girl enough to mate with her for a night--let alone be with her for a life-time.

There was nothing between the two of them…well there was nothing coming from his side.

No one else within the group seemed to believe him.

'Damn it, where the hell is the stupid ape?! She's the one who caused this--she should be the one getting annoyed.'

Kurama had said that she had something to do and that she wouldn't be in for a while but was that true? Genkai had said that young girls can have their hearts broken easily--he didn't give an answer to her confession and she might be torn and upset about the whole mess and not wanting to see him.

As if anyone believed that.

The girl confessed with ease and she seemed like she could handle rejection with ease as well. Hiei didn't find her the type of girl to do something like avoiding him.

"Aww, does he miss his little pet monkey?" Yusuke chortled as he wrapped his arm around Hiei's shoulder and pulled him in, giving him a friendly one-arm hug. "If you need any advice just come to me--I got all the goods."

"Quit fooling yourself, Yusuke." Keiko stepped in before Hiei could take off the man's head. "We all know someone like Hiei wouldn't come to someone like you for advice."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"The guy is a definition of a sex god," She smirked at her boyfriend's gaping face. "You're just a cute little toughie-wannabe."

"Keiko!!" He wailed as he released his hold on the demon.

She just grabbed his ear and twisted it around before looking at the amused Hiei. "The way I see it you should go find her and talk this out. It will allow you a few moments without everyone teasing you and you might be able to solve the problem. Now," She yanked Yusuke's ear. "We haven't gone on a date in a good while. I want alone time." She began walking out dragging her very whipped boyfriend behind her.

Hiei smirked--it was always fun to watch Yusuke have his masculinity and demon-pride slapped out of him by the delicate-looking Keiko.

He then vanished in a black blur and entered the trees and away from the mocking words of his friends--they had better watch their back if they didn't want to find their hair on fire.

Within the thick leaves and limbs Hiei leaned against the tree trunk as he contemplated what he should do about this situation concerning a certain brunette.

Shrugging he sat down on the tree trunk, crossed his arms and legs and drifted asleep. He wasn't worried about the human girl--besides he was still a bit pissed off over her confession. Naïve fools who push their emotions on others were not on the top of his 'Most Loved List'.

The girl who has this supposed crush on him never crossed his mind within his dreams.

* * *

"Alright!" Callie cheered as she stuffed the last bit of her breakfast burrito into her mouth, slamming her fist against her chest when she gagged slightly at trying to consume such a large portion. "N-now," She coughed. "To buy the chocolate!"

The girl already had a big bag of different types of cookies and she figured buying ice-cream last was the safest thing to do, cause even in this weather it could probably melt.

'Now, I just need to figure out where I buy the chocolate.' Looking around she huffed in some annoyance. She didn't know where a store that sold chocolate was. 'Damn it--I probably should've asked Kurama to come with me.' She puffed out her cheeks, making her look like a chipmunk.

Honey-brown eyes scanned around the crowd and the stores trying to find something that might give her a hint. 'Let's see…shoe-store, couple, bookstore, restaurants, an old lady, a tearful Shizuka, a cooking store, and whoooa! Pause and rewind!' Her head snapped back to where she saw the girl. It took her a moment but then she found her favorite bully stomping down the sidewalk, looking very close to tears.

'Don't.' She warned. 'Come on…come on…you know she deserves basically anything bad…you know that. Don't go and be a Kuwabara…don't do it. You can be mean and ignore her. Don't you DARE do it.' Shizuka then wiped her eyes sniffing as she tried to control herself from bawling in public. 'God damn it.' The brunette then ran after the long-haired girl.

'I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot.' She sighed before she caught up to the girl who was about to fall down from tears and dragged her down an alley-way and too a less public place.

"W-What the hell…oh," Her trimmed and perfect eyebrows shot up. "It's _**you**_. Haven't seen you in a while, monkey."

"Only Hiei can call me that." Callie replied evenly.

"What the hell is this about? Planning to rape me you dyke?"

"Plan on telling me why you're mascara is running, whore?"

The girl's cheeks colored and she wiped her eyes and cheeks furiously. "That's none of your business!"

"You're right--it isn't…so spill."

Shizuka glared daggers at the small girl. "You tell anyone of this and I will kill you."

"Oooh! A human girl CRYING!! What an unusual occurrence! A girl with emotions is breaking down to tears because something bad happened to her--that will definitely make everyone hate her! Because it's not like anyone else _ever_ cries!" Callie cried out sarcastically as she held her face gaping.

"Shut up!"

"You're acting as if you're the only one who has ever broken down. Trust me, everyone cries." She crossed her arms over her chest and blinked when the plastic bag of cookies hit her thigh. Reaching down she opened a bag and brought out a chocolate cookie. "Want it?"

The gorgeous woman looked as if she was torn between slapping it away and grabbing it and scarfing it down.

"Girl, take the damn cookie or I will shove it down one of our throats. And since it is a triple-chocolate one I doubt it will be yours."

Shizuka growled and snatched the tempting sweetness and shoved it in her mouth.

"See? The cookie calms the soul. Now, mind telling me what's wrong?"

She sneered, "Why the hell would I tell you?"

Callie shrugged, "Don't see why not."

"What about you hating me and I hating you?"

"Psh, details." Callie waved them off. "Besides, I would never use another's emotional weakness to get an advantage over them. Don't forget you're the one who started this whole mess between us. I've had nothing to gain from this for the start."

She snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why the hell should I believe you? All you're going to do is spread more rumors."

"More rumors?" The brunette repeated in a confused manner--she didn't think she's heard of any rumors nor has she spread any.

"Everyone does it!!" Shizuka spat. "Everyone thinks I'm a whore or something. Or that I give hand-jobs to teachers so I can pass--I pass on my own, damn it! I might suck with computers and cooking but Shizuma is not the only one who is good with math!"

"Uuuh…"

"I don't dress whoreish!! I might flaunt what I have but I don't just show it off like how many others do, especially from your culture!"

"Can't argue with you there." Callie agreed though it fell on death ears.

"I wear a lot of makeup because I feel mature in it!! If I don't people will call me ugly but if I do wear it people will call me an over-zealous SLUT!!" She was screaming now, not noticing the tears pouring down her face. "No one really cares for me--everyone I hang out with is just trying to butter me up for some money or for other things I can obtain. Those girls I hang out with always say things like I've had an abortion, that I've passed all my classes because of sleeping with the teachers, that I don't know how to read a single thing and I've only gotten this far because of my breasts! Can I help it if their big and great?! I have a good body, I know this! That doesn't mean I am vain or that I am a slut! My mother had a similar body and I work out and diet to make sure I keep it this way! I don't stick my finger down my throat to lose weight! Besides how can you expect me to be thin because of hurling and still have curves like this?! I like being a bit thick--thick is gorgeous! It does not make me fat!!"

Callie gulped; she sure was hearing an earful.

"All of this is just stupid!! Who the hell comes up with all of this?!" She panted, her anger taking its toll on her. Her face was bright red from screaming, her eyes bloodshot from crying, her mascara and blush running a bit because of her tears and sweat, her chest heaving, her nose now pouring--she looked like a mess.

"Wow…you've been holding that in for a while." The brunette deadpanned as she held up another cookie for the girl.

Shizuka grabbed the sweet snack and stuffed it into her lipstick covered mouth not answering.

"People have been spreading rumors about you?"

"Hmph," Was all that she said.

"Have you done anything to fight against them?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Of course I did! But that doesn't stop them--it only made things worse!"

"So you changed yourself to fit the rumors?"

"What was that you bitch?!"

"Well…you are extremely rude and shallow; you use looks and your power to get what you want…are you saying you've always been like this?"

"I-I do not--"

"You instantly hated me and threatened me because I live with Shuichi as his sister. You let me have it and since then you have been insulting me and putting me down. It's like you have a personal vendetta against me." Callie then stuffed some of the cookies in her own mouth. "Now you care too much what other people think."

Shizuka growled, "As if you wouldn't be upset or insulted or hurt by the rumors?!"

"Of course I would. I would be in tears as well," She said honestly. "But I mean…why do you care if people find out you've been crying or talking to me? You should talk to who you want to talk to, be with who you want to be, and be emotional whenever you want to be." She shoved another cookie in her mouth, not looking very serious.

"As if you know anything!"

"You seem to hide everything and who you are. And that's stupid. Who else will be you if not yourself?" Callie licked her lips of the chocolate. "If you want to dress like this and act like this, fine. Just act like yourself and then just face the consequences of such." Another shrug. "I honestly don't care--but if you are bitchy to me I will be bitchy to you back. I'm actually a bit disappointed."

"What the hell are you preaching about?"

"I'm just saying that I always thought that you've always seemed confident with yourself and fine with how you are and act. I might hate you and your damn attitude but I could at least respect you being yourself. If you are pleased with yourself you should be yourself, proudly. But if you hate yourself do something--it won't change if you do nothing."

Shizuka listened for a moment before she sneered a bit, "You love to hear yourself talk."

"Hey--I give myself company when I have no one else to talk to. I can provide myself good conversations!" Callie replied, seeming to take insult for the wrong thing. "Oh, I need to pick up chocolate and ice-cream!" She then looked over at the girl and then grabbed her hair and yanked her after her.

"What the hell bitch?!"

"I just spent some of my time cheering you up--"

"That was cheering me up?!"

"And now I'm late in getting things for mom." She pointed to the taller girl. "You will be taking me to where I can get chocolate and ice-cream." Callie then grabbed her hand and began to drag her back towards the market. "We need to hurry up--mom's gonna kill everyone if she doesn't get her food. I have no idea where to find them so you will be showing them to me."

"Why should I?!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY!!" Callie screeched. "Pay attention to those who are being kind and are trying to help you!! Now pay me back!"

"You're not suppose to be kind to get something out of it!"

"Screw that!! I see an opportunity and I'm takin it--now show me around you ungrateful bitch!"

"Ungrateful!? I'll show you ungrateful!! I'll be the best damn tour guide you have ever had the pleasure of seeing, you anorexic-cow!!"

"Anorexic-cow?! Well its better to be the cow then the shit that comes out of it!!"

"Do you want me to claw your eyes out?!"

"BRING IT!!"

The two glared at each other and then they pounced on each other clawing, biting, pulling hair, punching, kicking, and screaming insults at one another.

But at least Shizuka's problems were forgotten for now.

* * *

It took a few hours to get back home, make a snack tray for her mother, and then make her way to the temple.

Callie entered it all bruised and cut, some hair pulled out, and a rather tired and pissed off look on her face.

"Oh my goodness…were you molested?!" Botan cried out.

Callie gave her a look, "No. I ran into Shizuka."

"THAT BITCH THAT DARES HURT MY CUTE LITTLE CALLIE!!" Botan cried out. "I still have to yet extract my revenge for everything else! She is just piling up my hate for her!" The deity continued to rant and ramble and was ignored by everyone else who was use to her insanity-bouts.

"Haven't seen this side of her for a while." The elderly woman noted.

The brunette slumped between Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Kurama--we might want to stay the night here…or out in the snow…or somewhere other then home."

Kurama winced, "Mother going on a rampage?"

"Yes." Callie sighed. "A very loud and very violent rampage. She's discovered that she's gained weight and is blaming it on daddy and well…she's brought out the plates."

"She's throwing plates," He rubbed his head. "Oh dear." His green eyes looked pleadingly at Genkai. "Do you mind if we stay here for the night? The last time she did this she was throwing plates and knives all night."

"Fine by me, but the short-stop has to make dinner."

"Done." The siblings agreed to the terms instantly

"What about your father? Isn't he still in the war-zone?" Shizuru asked with a canned beer in her hand.

"Screw him. Every man for himself." Both Kurama and Callie deadpanned.

Everyone sweatdropped--it seems the fox-demon has been corrupted by the monkey.

"That bad?" Keiko asked.

They both shuddered. "Best not to talk about it."

Hiei sneered at the weakness his comrade was showing.

_'Don't give me that look, Hiei.' _Kurama warned. _'You have not been in the same room as my mother when she believes she is fat and she demands mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream.'_

_'While I can appreciate your mother's taste in food I cannot condone your weak behavior. The monkey has definitely corrupted you; you've turned into a whinny coward.' _The fire demon deadpanned, glaring at the brunette who was very whinny and tended to get scared over minor afflictions and obstacles. _'Hn. Pathetic.'_

_'Then come over tonight and see that even in my Yoko-form I would be weary of treading near her.'_

_'Hn,' _Hiei sneered again._ 'Speaking of which, how is your control?'_

Kurama's look turned a bit dark. _'It's hard to say…but I believe that its time; I'm beginning to fully mold with him. Before he was a memory that was me and yet separate from me. Because of this thing with our demon-blood I believe that I am becoming something new.'_

_'Your human form, your Shuichi form, and your Yoko-form are becoming one.'_ Hiei summed up. He then gave him a sadistic smirk. _'You're becoming stronger.'_

Kurama couldn't help but allow his own hidden predatorily smirk grace his features hungrily at the thought, _'Yes…but you as well, I have noted. It almost seems all three of us are going through a metamorphism of sorts. We're all expanding in our power at a rather frightening pace.' _He crossed his arms over his chest. _'We can only do so much for so long and the same with Koenma. It won't be too much longer until you, Yusuke, and I are banished from the Ningenkai because of our power.'_

_'I see no problem with that.' _Hiei stated as he watched as the rest of the group continue to talk and fight in a hyper-manner.

Kurama looked as well--though neither he nor Hiei would ever really admit it, they loved their dysfunctional family and all their weird quirks. Even Hiei, who claims he has the incapability to love, was happy with them. '_Hiei,'_ Kurama warned slightly. _'It would take a lot of work to bring all of them with us when we are kicked out.'_

_'Hn,' _Hiei made himself comfortable leaning against a well--he preferred the wall compared to the luxuries of a couch, he didn't want to spoil his body and weaken it. _'We'll just take them with us. They belong to us--they're our pack. There is no way in hell that something that belongs to me is going to just be taken away by those fucking bastards working for Koenma.'_

Only Kurama, and at times Yusuke, was allowed to see just how possessive and territorial Hiei was over those he truly cared about. It was a terrifying sight and feeling. One never goes against a male-demon's claim, especially if that one happens to be the unstable and sadistic Hiei who enjoyed a kill and never held himself with any morals of sorts about slaughter.

Though he hides it well Hiei is very protective. Had Callie continued to really been bullied there would've been some missing students at his school. If anyone has touched Keiko, and Yusuke was unaware of it, Hiei would take it upon himself to deal with such disrespect for his and Yusuke's territory. Should Kuwabara be hurt by an offending demon that said demon would suffer a terrible and torturous end.

Hiei's world was black and white; either he liked you well enough to allow you the pleasure of being owned by him, and in such get his protection, or he hated you and he would never lose an ounce of sleep if he decides to decapitate you and then watch as your head rolls away.

Thank the gods for the "No Killing Humans" rule. Otherwise there would be a string of unsolved murders around here.

Add to the fact that this sadistic and over-protective demon had a serious case of 'alpha male' syndrome and you have one hell of an unstable demonic combination.

_'I doubt that it will work but we will figure out something.'_ Kurama sighed; he didn't want to leave any one behind either.

He has no choice but to admit it; he was possessive as well.

"So, Genkai--what would you like?" Callie asked with a smile, earning Hiei's and Kurama's attention and away from their plotting.

"Hm?" The woman looked at her in confusion.

"Well this is your house and your terms. What would you like me to make?"

"Ooh! Hamburgers!!" Yusuke cried out.

"No, hotdogs!!" Kuwabara argued.

"But, Callie has promised me that she would one day let me try chili." Yukina said softly--she's wanted to try it since Callie first explained it to her. Yukina prefered spicy foods.

"I'm up for any of that." Genkai shrugged.

"Then together?" Callie asked and sighed when she saw some confused looks. "Guys, I know you have chili-cheeseburgers and chili-dogs. I just make a big batch of hamburgers and hotdogs, then I cut up some vegetables, cheese, and other stuff, make a big deal of chili and then you can make your own…sound like a plan?"

"YEAH!!" The majority cheered, all pleased that someone else in their group could cook. Keiko knew how to make ramen and a few other Japanese-cuisines but the group really appreciated that they could get some fattening American dinners.

"Ok…now…if Genkai can show me the kitchen I will get started since there is a lot of stuff." She was quickly swept up and taken to where she can begin her art. Because while Callie might suck at most things she was a genius in the kitchen.

"Alright!" Yusuke chirped throwing his fists into the air. "Good food! Even Hiei has to admit her food kicks-ass!!"

"Hn, I don't have to admit to anything."

"Such a party-pooper!" Yusuke kidded as he began to grow excited at the thought of having a fat stomach from over-eating. Oh yes, there was nothing better then that.

Callie came back in a few moments later with the girls. "Alright, we have most everything. But," She handed a piece of paper to Yusuke.

"Hmm? What's this?"

"A grocery-list. I need you to go and pick up these things."

Yusuke looked over at the paper and pouted, "But I don't wanna!!"

"You want to eat? Then get your fucking ass out there and get this shit otherwise you will eat NOTHING from me!!" She snarled as she grabbed him and threw him off the couch.

"Fine-fine! But the rest of the guys come with me!!" He cried out as he pointed to the rest of the males.

"What?!" The three growled. There was no way they wanted to go shopping in this cold weather.

Callie placed her hands on her hips, "Either do some shopping or stay here and help in cooking. Pick now or I pick for you." She met Hiei in a glare, not straying her intensity--she was not going to be pushed around by him when she was being oh so kind and sweet by making him dinner.

_'Don't order me around, monkey.'_ He hissed in her head.

She smirked, "You have three seconds Hiei. Don't be stubborn and get embarrassed…don't forget what happened when you didn't listen to me yesterday."

Hiei had some decency as too look mildly embarrassed, "Hmph."

"Three…two…one…HIEI I LOVE YOU!!" And then she pounced on him, leading him sprawled on the ground with her on top of him. Poor Hiei, who was not expecting this at all, could only fall back with the girl sitting over him.

He blinked in some shocked, why the hell was Callie straddling his wasit grinning at him cattishly. "W-What the hell?"

"See? Had you just gone on like I told you too I wouldn't have to embarrass you. Now either you go or I will proclaim more of my undying affection for you."

He growled up at her. "Get off."

Her grin grew wider, "Will you leave?"

Did this girl honestly not see the position she's placed them in? How could she not notice the other grins spreading around the room? She was straddling his waist and pinning him down by the shoulders--she honestly did not see how they were in a sexual and rather erotic position?

Only one thing passed Hiei's mind;

'What an idiot.' She obviously did not understand how a male's body worked. If a girl sat on a normal guy's lap like this there would be side-affects.

Luckily…he wasn't a normal guy and he wasn't attracted to her.

"Get off."

"Go shopping and I will." She teased.

He rolled his eyes and then picked himself up, making roll back onto her head and shoulders. Grunting he bent down and grabbed her by her ankle and picked her up, actually making her hover above the floor. "Threatening me is not in your forte, monkey. And if you are going to pin someone down, make sure you have enough strength or your fat enough to do so." And then released her and she dropped on her head.

"Owwie!" She wailed, that did not feel good at all.

"You have no power over me--it is impossible for you to order me around." He growled, how stupid was this girl?

The tanned-girl held her head and gave him a watery glare, "I have a bump now!! That's cruel!!" She whimpered, sticking her bottom lip out trying to look cute.

To him it only made her look pathetic.

He flicked her forehead.

"Grrr…just go and get the stuff, damn it!!" She screamed as she pointed out towards the door.

He smirked; he was victor once again.

"Don't look so smug!" She cried out, feeling like a sore-loser. "Just go or I will start proclaiming my feelings for you!"

He rolled his eyes, 'Damn it.' He really did not want to go but he did not want to stay here and have this thing cling and try to flirt with him, and he really did not want to hide in the snow--it's too cold and he's not one to hide. "If it will get you to shut up about this love-nonsense I will go."

"That's all I asked for." She rubbed her bruised noggin as she hoisted herself up. "It will take less time if all of you go. There isn't too much on the list."

"And how do we pay for this?" Yusuke asked as he slapped his hand against the list.

Genkai glared at him, "USE YOUR OWN DAMN MONEY, YOU PRICK!!"

Yusuke squealed, saluted, and ran as fast as he could out of there--Kuwabara hurried after him followed by Kurama. Hiei gave another glare to the girl; she just stuck her tongue out at him.

_'Put that back in your mouth before I do something to it.' _He growled.

She quickly brought it back in; afraid he would bring out his sword he always had hidden on his person. She has yet to see him actually use it but she has been told he always has it.

With a snort she crossed her arms over her chest, sulking.

His smirk returned; Hiei-402, Callie-1½. He so loved his victories, especially over the ditz of a brunette.

"Oh yeah," She began thinking of something. "Hiei--pick out what ice-cream you want. You can choose the dessert for tonight!"

"Hn," He sneered as he walked out of the room.

"I LOOOOVE YOUUUUU!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" He roared back making her giggle.

Keiko snorted on her laughter, "You are just like Yusuke."

Callie spun around and looked offended, "I am not!"

"You act like he does and confess the same way he did." She smirked when her friend looked upset at this. "You two are so alike it's almost frightening. I wonder if Atsuko had any relatives or other children she failed to tell us about."

Botan sniggered as well. "Urameshi Callie,"

"Hey!! I'm Minamino Callie now, thank you very much!"

"She talks like Yusuke, even kinda looks like Yusuke, has his same terrible attitude. It's Yusuke-ina!" Shizuru mocked, making the girls face burn in anger and embarrassment.

"Oh no, that's not right." Yukina stated with a smile. "Callie is older then Yusuke. It is he who is more like her."

The girls went silent for a brief second and doubled over with some laughter.

"Gods, I don't know why this is so funny but my sides are hurting." Botan laughed. "And…wa-wait…would that mean that Kuwabara is the love-child between her and Yusuke or what?"

They grinned, "Would it be Yusuke is the love child between Callie and Kuwabara or should we continue saying one of them is actually a woman and has produced this thing?" Shizuru locked the girl in a head-lock making her pout.

"We should ask them once they get home," Genkai stated with her own grin. "Let's see how Mr. Sensitive takes being the butt of our jokes again."

"Yes!! Hooray for torturing Yusuke!"

* * *

Outside and at the bottom of the steps Yusuke threw his head back and then let out a loud sneeze.

"Yusuke, cover your mouth--please." Kurama scolded as he moved back away from the boy who now had snot dripping down.

"Tch, wuss…" He sniffed a he wiped it off him. "Phew--that came out of no where. I guess the ladies are talking about how sexy I am and Keiko is thinking about bangin me."

"Oh yes, we all know THAT'S what they are talking about." The red-head mocked.

Brown eyes glared at him, "You have become a very cruel dude, you know that right?"

Kurama smirked, "I'm just getting swept up in the fad of putting you and your ego down. I have to admit--it is very entertaining. Besides you deserve it for dragging all of us to do your chore."

"Yeah, Urameshi!!" Kuwabara agreed. "I should've just stayed and helped everyone out at the temple."

"Hell no! If I have to suffer this then so do you, you horse-faced bastard!!"

Kurama and Hiei heaved a sigh--they really did not want to deal with these two arguing the whole trip. _'Good job on handling yourself back there.'_ Kurama stated with a bit of a steely edge.

Hiei knew instantly what he was talking about. _'It's not my fault that the monkey is a dumbass who doesn't notice things.'_ He retorted._ 'And you have nothing to worry about. I am not in the least attracted to her. She did absolutely nothing to me. I didn't have to handle anything'_

Kurama sighed,_ 'If she were here and would be able to comprehend what you meant by that she would be highly insulted.'_

_'As if I give a damn.'_

_'Really, what does she see in you?_' The fox asked the dragon.

Hiei gave him a glare,_ 'I don't know. Ask her.'_

_'I did. She didn't know either. She just said that's her feelings and she wasn't going to stress over them.'_ He sighed and rubbed his throbbing head just as Kuwabara was shoved into the snow, Yusuke on his back as he twisted his arm.

_'She's a hopeless fool.'_

_'Because she has feelings for you?'_

"Hn." He snorted before he brushed past him and kicked Yusuke off Kuwabara. "Let's go get this over with."

"He started it!" Both boys growled towards each other as they huffed.

_'Hiei.'_ Kurama pressed.

_'Just drop it Kurama.'_ He snapped.

Kurama sighed; did Hiei really believe that it was so terrible and unbelievable for someone to have feelings for him other then hate, fear, or lust? Hiei had recently began questioning friendship since everyone has been treated him with some fear.

Distrust has begun to settle between the group and the fire-demon--a major rift was beginning to grow with each passing day. All understood that the dark koorime could very well lose control and it was frightening.

'What can we do?' Kurama was at a lost, he did not see how they could save the relationship they all shared with Hiei. And even if the group ever truly felt comfortable around Hiei again they would probably never be able to earn back his trust. Though he would never show nor admit it Hiei was actually quite hurt by how everyone has been acting towards him--and if you shatter his trust it's almost impossible to piece it back together.

He inhaled and stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked after him.

* * *

"Yeck," Botan sniffed as the stench of the onion slapped some tears out of her.

"Don't worry, it will smell better soon." Callie said as she chopped some as well. "Now remember cut some big enough for burgers and some for the chili. OH! Yukina no!" She cried, stopping Yukina from touching the chili-peppers.

"Hm, what?"

"Be careful, if you don't wear protective gloves when chopping those things the juice will get on your skin and will burn and stay there for a while."

"Oh the burn won't bother me."

"It will still be uncomfortable--please be careful with it. Besides even if you can stand the uncomfortable pain you wouldn't appreciate the smell that will stay on your skin for awhile."

Yukina leaned over the cut food and took a sniff and then reeled back coughing a bit, "Oh," Her eyes watered a bit--her sense of smell is a bit stronger then humans and the strong pepper made her cringe slightly. "My," She coughed a bit more. "You're right; I would not want to smell that everyday."

"Say, Callie…" Keiko began as she flattened the meat for the hamburgers. "I remember at that barbeque we had a while back you said that you sang and dance…was that true?"

The brunette blinked, "What is up with this question?"

Keiko shrugged, "Dunno…answer please."

She sighed, "No. I lied there. I mean…I'm actually pretty decent with dancing…when I'm not tripping over my feet and all over the floor. I can't carry a note to save my life."

"You were showing off--how cute." Shizuru teased.

"Bite me." Callie grunted. "It doesn't matter anyway--I've forgotten about that. Now," She looked out the shoji doors. "Is there a grill or anything here?"

"I have a built in one," Genkai pointed to the grill that was indeed built into the countertop.

"Whoa!! I've heard of these things but I have never seen one!" Her brown eyes looked over at the temple-master. "How did you get this loaded? I mean you have a whole fuckin arcade a huge-ass temple and one hell of a large property and even another temple closer to the ocean-side!"

"When you live as long as I have you tend to find many ways on scoring money--and not many are always the most honorable."

Callie blinked, "You're sounding as if you are ninety or something. You honestly don't look that old."

"Hmm, and how old do you think I am?"

"Well--you defiantly seem old enough to be a grandmother but only to a rather younger kid. I mean…you mostly seem tired and like you've been through a lot then old. So…I guess in the middle-fifties." She deadpanned honestly.

Genkai smiled, "I love this kid."

"What? I was just being honest."

"Brat, I am over seventy years old." The woman's pride grew more when all the girls' jaws dropped. "But you have said I looked twenty years younger."

"Oh wow!!" Botan gasped. "Seventy!? I thought you were in your fifties as well!" All the rest agreed, not seeing much age in the woman. "I mean you carry yourself so strongly and you don't have many wrinkles to speak of and you have an amazing mature-beauty!!"

"Wow…" Callie scratched the side of her face. The last time she had to guess a woman's age she was slapped and said that she was rude and that your not suppose to answer with anything over twenty. Of course the woman during that time thought she was a boy but that is beside the point. "Uhm…you're welcome?"

"Now, let's get a bit further on the food--we all know that as soon as they're done with the shopping the dumb-ass will storm in here complaining and whinnying about having to work and that he demands food."

The girls sighed; they knew that this was going to happen exactly.

* * *

Sure enough, when Yusuke and the other males returned they barged in with their leader ranting his ass off about one thing or another and that he was starving. Of course he did shut his mouth once the females roared at him to shut his ass up.

The dinner was, as everyone expected it to be, hectic and loud. There were food fights, fists fights, curses, flirting, Callie's loud love confessions, hair pulling, head slapping, Kuwabara-threatening, and plenty of Yusuke mocking.

It was a very pleasant evening, so to speak.

Now they were all sitting around munching on large bowls of ice-cream, blankets sprawled all around to keep themselves warm.

"We won't have too much longer until Christmas and New Year." Keiko stated as she took a large bite of her coffee-chocolate ice-cream.

"Yeah, your point?" Yusuke asked as he slurped the sweet substance down.

Keiko glared him for his rude behavior, "Well first off, Yusuke," She hissed out his named and he gulped in some fear. "I want to know what everyone would like for a gift!"

"Oh yeah," Callie nodded. "I do too! It's only a few more days till Christmas. We need to see what everyone wants."

"Yeah!" Botan cheered. "Oh, I have an idea! Why not tomorrow we all go out on a HUGE date and go around for a winter-day? We all look at shops and say if we spot something we like and we can ice-skate and all of that!"

Shizuru smirked, "Call your boss and I'm in."

"Koenma will more the likely come," The deity chirped clasping her hands together. "It will all be so romantic!" She hung on to Kurama's arm.

"But…" Yukina began as she looked over at Callie and then her brother. For a brief moment an unreadable look crossed her face before she smirked.

Callie leaned over and whispered to Hiei, "Why the hell is it when she smirks I fear for my life?"

He twitched, "Because it seems wrong for an expression like that to be on her face."

The two were chilled when her smirk turned into a sweet smile, "We all are going on a date but neither my brother nor Callie are with anyone!" She placed a hand on her face. "Oh dear…this will never do."

"Err…" The brunette groaned.

"Yukina," Hiei warned.

"That's why the two of you should pair up!" She beamed brightly at him.

Instantly, most everyone else in the room agreed.

And instantly Hiei saw just how evil his little sister truly is.

* * *

**Author**

No, Hiei does not return the feelings Callie has for him. Sorry--it will be a long-long time before he begins to even really to consider her for something more then a friend. Though I usually prefer for the guys to fall first I believe in this case it should be the girl…after all this is Hiei we're talking about.

Some might find the idea of him falling in love OOC. I don't however. He has the capability to do so he just has neither desire nor interest in any female. I mean…if the Kurama/Hiei fans can say that Hiei is in love with Kurama (gag, I really hate this couple--no offense) and be in character then I believe something can happen with Hiei and Callie and not be considered to OOC.

Shiori has an obsession with Shoujo-manga XD

And don't lie…you all totally would've done the Indiana Jones thing too!

I'm guessing that whatever gender you are it will be the same as with your Spirit Beast (unless its other type of circumstances) since it's basically one's soul. But Callie doesn't know this.

I've decided that Callie does have a "power" of sorts. She's so distracting that you can forget all your problems once your talk (coughARGUEcough) with her. So that's a bit how she can get people to like her, after all no one wants to remember their problems.

About Genkai's shrine; I almost think she has two. I mean one episode it takes everyone a train to get to her and then in another and in the movie they all can walk there. So I'm making it she has HUGE property that expands to the point where they can walk to where they went to the ocean. The other one is more secluded but both temples are the same in size and with things in it. Does that make sense? Because I swear they seem to change the distance with the thing.

I know this is kinda sucking and seems a bit like a filler but I am just setting up the relationship and such. Something will happen next chapter.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** It's Christmas and the gang decides to all take time and do something romantic during this festive time; a big group date! Ice-skating, Christmas shopping, and fluffiness galore! Too bad Hiei wants no part of it.

Shizuru then looked over at the others wondering if going out in public was the wisest of decisions. None within their group would be called normal nor did anyone really have a good sense of sanity. "We might just kill off the whole fucking market."

The prince gulped as he looked at the group, "Aw…crap."


	4. Christmas Date

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:**Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination**_ to get where this story is starting from.

**Note: **This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates: **I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Four**

**Christmas Date**

He was plotting the death of every last one of them. It was written all over his face as he glared daggers at each person, especially towards a certain brunette and a certain red-eyed female. It was because of these two individuals that this certain sadistic and blood-thirsty demon found himself in a foul mood and in need to shed some blood.

All around him in this market center were joyous ornaments of color and some fat man in a red suit. Children were laughing and squealing over certain things in windows, couples were holding each other as they bashfully kissed under plants, it was not snowing but the white powdered littered the ground and made everything look as if it were from a greeting card.

Hiei was not in a happy place.

Finally one of his 'individuals' could no longer hold her tongue or temper and spun around to face the furious fire-demon.

"Damn it, stop glaring at me!" Callie screeched. "It's not my fault!"

Fiery ruby-red eyes looked at her unblinkingly, masking his annoyance and need to kill with an emotionless expression. "You're the one who has these wretched feelings for me."

Callie's right eye began to twitch as she glared at the male whom she indeed had rather strong feelings for. "Hey, that's on you not me." The tanned girl snapped. "You're the one who caused the feelings. I didn't point to you and go, 'Ooh! How much is that Hiei in the window?! I want to fall for him!' So don't you go blaming me for **you and your** sister's evil doing!"

"Hn."

The girl growled, "Can't you at least pretend your happy?! I mean I know this is only between friends for you and me but I do have feelings for you so this does make me happy! But NOO! You can only whine and bitch and moan!!"

"And she's off." Koenma sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "This is certainly a wonderful way to start this off."

"Hmph," Shizuru flicked her lighter a few times before it finally lit up. "You do know you're not getting anything from me with that pacifier in your mouth, right?"

"You do know you're not getting anything from me if you have that cancer-stick in your mouth, right?" The prince, in teenage/adult form, retaliated.

"Guess we're both not getting anything from each other." She deadpanned as she lit her cigarette. The prince, though spoiled and a bit self-centered at times, was one of the only ones who can really keep up with her sarcastic mouth. It was probably because he's been in politics for so long. After all who could keep their cool when facing a Yusuke who is throwing a tantrum?

Koenma sighed, "Damn it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Shizuru then looked over at the others wondering if going out in public was the wisest of decisions. None within their group would be called normal nor did anyone really have a good sense of sanity. "We might just kill off the whole fucking market."

The prince gulped as he looked at the group, "Aw…crap."

Most of the couples seemed to be more consumed with fighting or being sarcastic towards each other--only two pairs seemed all fluffy and happy and molded in with the dating-scene perfectly. Everyone else just seemed a wee bit on the miserable side.

He and dirty-blonde had oral-habits that the other didn't appreciate of (so no kissing of any sorts), Hiei was being his normal bitchy self which is pissing his temperamental date off, and of course Keiko and Yusuke…the latter of which always having a need to be a butthead and a pervert in which he earns a slap from the other temperamental girl.

Only the fluffier of the couples, aka Kurama and Botan and Kuwabara and Yukina, seemed to really be enjoying themselves. Genkai stayed home, knowing that she would receive nothing but a headache should she come.

Over at the one of the other couples, one of the more miserable ones; Yusuke held his ears as Keiko proceeded to give him an earful about one thing or another. Really, sometimes he just tunes her out--the lectures all sounded the same to him anyway.

The leader huffed at how bad this day seemed to be heading--he never should've agreed to this. 'I spoil her to much.' He concluded with a grunt as she held her hand up in a threatening motion and he shuddered. Sometimes Yusuke found himself missing the fists of Toguro compared to being on the receiving end of one of his mate's slaps.

His brown eyes scanned the crowd, hoping he didn't spot anyone from his school--or worse have one of them spot him. He really did not want to be caught doing something fluffy with his girl. Ice-skating, sharing a hot-chocolate, walking hand in hand as they looked at lights? Where would his reputation go to if he was seen?

True, he would never admit it; he loved doing the fluffy-stuff…again, not like he would ever admit it.

"Are…Are you ignoring me?!" Keiko screeched.

'Shit.' Yusuke winced when he saw the hand torpedoing towards his head. There was a solid KLONG as her powerful slapped met up with his thick skull.

Botan winced at the noise; once again the powerful Urameshi Yusuke met his demise in the form of his petite mate. Her fingers were intertwined with Kurama's as she watched the two couples rant--well…only the girls were ranting. The males were trying their best to ignore the screams but it was hard to tune Keiko and Callie out when they were in a rage.

"Oh…I hope this doesn't turn out to be a bad idea." She really hoped so, after all this was her idea and she knew she held some tendencies of having some bad ideas.

Kurama smiled, "I doubt it will be anything bad. Most everything that we do together starts off like this. Once we all head towards the skating-rink everything will probably smooth out. Right now we just need to concentrate on keeping Hiei tamed."

The deity sighed, "I just wanted everyone to have fun. Hiei needs to get out more and I thought this would be good for him."

The fox-demon sighed along with her, "It is an honorable desire but you must understand that Hiei just won't always want or accept this." He smiled when she looked down, it was obvious she cared about Hiei and wanted him to feel more welcomed in the family. "But in this case it was needed and even if he remains sour towards us for the rest of the day, deep down he will be grateful for this." Looking over at his friend who was sulking as Callie ranted at him, Kurama's eyes softened, 'Hiei…you really enjoy being here, don't you? You like feeling as if you are welcomed with us.'

He stopped and let out a soft hiss that Botan missed. '_As if_…? I'm making it sound like he's not--that this is just a ruse.' He felt rather ashamed at his slip of his tongue.

Kurama knew Hiei wasn't feeling very welcomed in the group any more. And most all would believe he was fine with that, even his best friend found himself believing that the fire demon didn't care…but there were times where Kurama could just feel as if Hiei was lying to everyone, including himself.

The man shook his head, now was not the time to think about such things--this was a day for fun and for Botan. It was a date after-all, true a date shared with their friends, but a date none the less.

And while the majority of the couples were a bit busy arguing or being miserable there was at least another besides Botan and the fox-demon that were happy and in the fluffy mood.

Kuwabara and Yukina were talking amongst each other, lost in their own world about one thing or another. Everyone was very pleased that the two of them were finally together. Though Hiei could be a bit more supportive but it wasn't too much of a surprise that he was still bitter that he had to watch his precious sister be with a male who anything but deserves her in his humble opinion.

'This day will be alright,' Kurama told himself, almost seeming as if he were trying to comfort himself and his own doubts as he looked at each couple. 'I hope.'

Back with the happiest of all happy couples…

Callie looked over her date with a smile, her temper-tantrum now out of her system--for the moment at least. Hiei gave her a dark glare, "What the hell are you staring at, monkey?"

Her grin grew, "You…as is most of the rest of the female population." She teased as she noticed the many stares females were throwing Hiei, her brother too but since Botan was clinging on him the majority was looking towards her date. "I have to admit--I am a bit peeved at how many are gawking at you. I mean, I do have feelings for ya and we are going out today." She rocked from one foot to the other as she confessed these things easily to him, not seeming jealous at all. "You do look handsome!"

The fire-demon gave her another glare making her smile, not seeing any problem in what she was saying.

Hearing what was being said Keiko giggled, 'Handsome? There are many words one can use to describe Hiei and she uses quite possibly the…softest of them all. Cause quite frankly I believe I would use a term more like sexy or even orgasmic.' She shook her head, amused at the fact that even she could sound rather perverted and like a teenage-girl. 'I have been corrupted.'

Her brown eyes looked over at her boyfriend who was recovering from a slap given by your's truly. Well the pervert deserved it. 'Callie probably doesn't even realize that most of the women around here would rather have fun with Hiei in a bed then actually go out on a date.'

But the truth of the matter was Hiei did look amazing in his simple clothing of black jeans--which drew attention to his ass--, a white shirt with a black collar, and a black sports-jacket. No one should look that good in that simple of clothing.

"Hn," Hiei sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to find a tree and just go to sleep. "Primate."

Now she glared at him, "I was trying to compliment you, Godzilla."

"Godzilla?" He repeated confused before he shook his head at her immature and weird behavior. "I don't want to know what runs through that idiotic mind of yours, ape."

Callie puffed out her cheeks, "Reptile."

His eyes narrowed as his temper began to raise, "Neanderthal."

"Dinosaur!"

"Where the hell are you getting this from?" He snapped. "I do not share blood with that of a reptile, monkey."

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, "You control that dragon thingy, right?" She didn't notice him stiffen up. "That Black Dragon--it's the reason why your right arm is always bandaged up as if it was hurt."

"Who the fuck told you?" He hissed, his fists clenching together.

"Kurama," Callie blinked at his angry form. "What?"

"And tell me, monkey, why would he tell you?" He looked furious much to the small girl's confusion.

"I asked him, of course!" She chirped with a smile. "Though I didn't ask about any attack, I noticed that your hand was always wrapped." The brunette pointed to his arm, not seeing that the demon was growing in anger towards her brother. "Did…I do something wrong?"

"He shouldn't have told you." He spat. Hiei did not want the girl to hear about what he is and what he controls. If not even those he's spent so many years fighting with didn't fully accept what he was there wasn't any way possible this human who has only been with them for a few months would.

"Oh," The girl fidgeted a bit. "I honestly didn't expect it to be something like that. Had I thought it was I would've asked you--I didn't know it was something private or anything. I would much rather ask you and hear from you because I don't really enjoy talking about you behind your back _bu-uut _I was afraid I would forget if I didn't ask." She gave him a sheepish grin as she admitted that she could be a bit forgetful at times.

Hiei gave her a cool glare, "Of course you would've. You failed to notice I had this one me," He held up his right hand which was bandaged and sealed, "since day one of meeting me."

"Well," She searched her mind for an answer. After a few moments she slumped in defeat and he smirked.

"You have no excuse."

"Bingo." Callie muttered bashfully. Really, how does one look over something like that?

"Hn, you're such a pervert I bet you were to busy staring at my ass, like the hormonal monkey that you are, to notice anything else." Hiei looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she screeched in disdain at his insult, "You don't care that I have the power of a fearsome dragon in this hand? That I could use this hand alone and melt your skin off?"

Her brown eyes looked at him, "Nope. Not really…" She scratched the side of her face. "Should I care?"

The demon sighed at her innocent and very oblivious nature--he was going to be suffering a headache all day because of this creature. "Let's just say I don't want you to ever witness its power…" And then he walked off leaving her rather confused.

"Uh…ah! Hey wait up!!" She cried as she ran after him, "Don't leave me behind you moron! We're stuck together today!! At least let me be happy about this!! And I really don't want to see your sister pissed off!! You saw how scary she looked when she smirked--I won't be facing her wrath alone!! GET BACK HERE!!"

"Well…" Yukina giggled. "At least she is enthusiastic about being with him today."

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head, "Poor runt…she keeps falling for guys who don't return her feelings."

"Hmm? What do you mean Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

"You didn't know? Callie had a crush on me. But she didn't do or say anything because she wanted the two of us to be together."

Yukina blinked in some shock, "Oh…oh yes…she did, didn't she?" The demon-girl was rather surprised at this but was anything but shock. She had a feeling her friend had a crush on her choice in mate. Had it been anyone else Yukina would've become more territorial around Kuwabara but she could see that Callie was more interested in being friends with the two of them. "But how did you know?"

Kuwabara heaved a heavy sigh, "She told me." He blinked when her hand wrapped tighter around his own. "It was when she was kidnapped--I was taking her back to the temple and she said it. Of course by that time the crush was long-gone and she just wanted to get it off her chest. I guess it was because she suffered a near-death experience. Hmm…" He looked thoughtful. "It was actually there, I believe, when she fell for Hiei. Though she doesn't know it, she probably had to tell me where her feelings use to lay so she could move on and go to Hiei."

It was always amazing at how deep and sensitive her choice in mate was--so many called him dumb but he seemed to understand everyone more so then they would like to admit.

"Well…as long as she is over you now."

He blushed, "Oh, don't tell me you were getting jealous of her, my sweet!" He teased, not really believing that Yukina would be jealous.

"Yes." She replied honestly making him blush. "I do not like the idea of her being with you. I will not allow it. And I do get jealous at the thought of the idea."

"B-But you don't ha-have to!! I mean, I will be friends with her and Botan and Keiko but I will never EVER see them the way I see you! You have nothing to be jealous of!" He sputtered, not wanting her to be jealous or for her friendship to be damaged with Callie or any of the other girls.

She smiled, "Demons are naturally possessive and territorial creatures…you know this."

"B-But--"

"Female demons as well. Didn't you know that?" She giggled at his rather dumbfounded face; it appears he hasn't thought about the female-demons. "All demons are possessive. True males are more so but the females are as well--it's in our blood."

"O-Oh," He replied, not knowing how to respond to the fact that his sweet and innocent Yukina just might be a bit possessive over him. It was a bit scary and very surprising. There were times he kept forgetting that Yukina wasn't human so she was not always going to act like one.

She was indeed a demon and it was time he remembered and accepted this fact.

"Shall we go, Kazuma?"

"Uhm…alright." He nodded and allowed her to lead him after her brother and Callie. The rest followed after, getting set and ready for the day which should be quite eventful.

"So we are going ice-skating first?" Koenma asked, looking around at the human world. It wasn't everyday he did something like this. He had a feeling should his father get whiff of what he is doing he would be in serious trouble--but he's been wanting to do something with Kuwabara Shizuru for some time now and this was the first chance he got, so he took it.

"Hmm…" The woman took her cigarette and blew out the smoke before she allowed it to fall to the snow covered ground where she stomped on it as she went past. "Seems like it. From what I gather we will be ice-skating first, then we get something to drink, then walk around a bit, we get some lunch walk around a bit more, and then leave."

"Doesn't sound like much." The prince replied as he tugged at his scarf a bit before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Keiko grinned, "We will be stopping at a lot of shops to see what we all would want for Christmas and just to look around. Also we might want to stop at an arcade or something too…so while it doesn't sound like much, Koenma, there will be plenty to do."

"Oh yes, Koenma-sama!" Botan stated as she leaned over to look at him. "We will be shopping and just goofing off--it will take some hours." She squeaked when Kurama tugged her back towards him to continue talking.

"Come on now Kurama." Yusuke sniggered, "We're all here as friends. She can talk to another guy--no need to get so possessive."

Keiko nudged him in the ribs, "As if you are one to talk! Leave the guy alone with his paranoia. Besides you haven't released me since we've started this thing."

"Touché." The leader muttered with a sheepish grin. He then looked over to Hiei and Callie who had got back to talking again. "Hurry up! I don't want to miss anything those two lovebirds say to each other!"

The two always seemed to have some of the more amusing conversations and arguments.

And up ahead they were in the middle of a rather interesting conversation.

"Kurama says your over fifty years old." Callie pointed out as she looked over him, finding it very hard to believe that this was true.

"Hn." He answered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Wow…" She blinked at him, now understanding the language of Hiei perfectly. The girl could now read which "hn" meant what. "I find that…just amazing…"

"Hn." He snorted as he tried his best to move away from her--the brunette would have none of that.

"Oh come on, to a human it is amazing! Hey, when is your birthday?" She jumped in front of him, looking very excited.

"Why would I care about something as pointless and insignificant as that?" He sneered.

"Huh? What do you mean? Come on--birthdays are the days you were born! It's a holiday all for you! And if you tell me I am obligated to get you a great gift since I have a crush on you!" She beamed happily at the thought.

"Hn. How should I know? I never kept track."

The girl took an overdramatic and unneeded gasp of air as she looked thunderstruck, she even went as far as to make an overdramatic pose, "You…you mean you don't KNOW?!"

He shrugged, "And I couldn't care less."

"B-But…that's not right!! Don't you know--at least for Yukina's sake?! I mean she has a birthday as well." She noticed him stiffen slightly and she grinned. "Ah-ah!! You do know!!" She pointed at him. "While it's for a very selfless reason you at least know your birthday! Now cough it up!" She held her hand out as if she were asking for a piece of gum.

"No."

Callie looked deflated for a moment before a rare occurrence happened; she had an idea. "How can I make Yukina happy by giving her an oh-so-wonderful gift if you don't?" She batted her eyelashes, knowing that as long as she played the sister-card she had Hiei in the palm of her hand.

Hiei growled, 'Why the HELL is she getting so smart now?'

"Don't you want her to have a great birthday? I can make some good food for her…and an ice-cream cake!!" She clasped her hands together and she reduced herself to begging. "Oh come on…PLEASE?!…I won't shut up or leave you alone until you give it to me." She finished with a threat that won the argument.

"Damn it." He growled, giving up. "Fine. To you humans it would be January 18th."

Stars shimmered in her eyes as she looked at him happily, "That is ten days before mine!! Wow…its fate!" She laughed and dodged a slap to the head. "I was just kidding!" Callie laughed again. "Man, has no one ever said they have a crush on you? I mean…I find it hard to believe with how you look and all."

Hiei sighed; he was really feeling old with this girl.

"Oh!" A thought had obviously penetrated her mind. "Hey, if we were ever to get together wouldn't that make you a pedophile?!"

Hiei glared daggers at her--of course she would have to say this with her loud voice and when their friends in hearing range. Yusuke and Kuwabara tripped over their own two feet and fell into a heaping mass of hysterical laughter on the ground. It almost appeared that they were having a seizure; their bodies were quaking as they slapped the ground--they choked from not getting enough air and they were almost heaving from overworking their diaphragm and stomachs.

To put it simply; they literally looked as if they were dying from laughing too hard.

Of course they weren't the only ones--everyone else in the group was laughing. True, not to the point that Kuwabara and Yusuke were taking it but they were laughing none the less.

"Ehm…I think I said something funny." Callie stated as she scratched the side of her face in mild confusion. What exactly did she say that was so funny?

"You think?" Hiei growled as he watched everyone laugh at his misery.

"Oops." She muttered, looking a bit sheepish.

The fire-demon growled warningly at the rest of the group--of course none of them took the pedophile very seriously.

"It's not as if I would be with her--just drop it!"

Callie looked at him quickly, her eyes rather wide. She was silent for a moment her face holding some surprise and pain before she broke out into a grin. "There you go!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Your rejection! I've been waiting for it!" She chirped as she bounced around, not noticing how some of her friends were giving her some worried and sympathetic glances now. "You can't just simply not answer a girl when she confesses her feelings to you! You need to answer! I've been waiting this rejection from ya for two days now." She scolded playfully.

"Hn." He then gave her a pat on the head--while he might not like the girl at all, romantically he could at least admit he likes her as a friend and he did see the pain on her face when he told he rejected her. He could at least show a few seconds of kindness and sympathy to her.

And the five seconds were now up--normal Hiei was back in business.

He promptly yanked her hair.

"OW!! God damn you!! Stop doing that you asshole!!" She held her head which has taken much abuse from the rather cruel fire-demon.

"That was for being unable to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She hissed, glaring at him.

"AAH!" Yusuke cried out dramatically, holding his face. "That pedophile is touching that child!!"

"Oh…" Callie gulped. "That's what you are talking about. My bad."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Immature brat."

"Old fart." She retaliated making him growl.

"I have a huge desire to kill you at this moment, you are smart enough to realize this, correct?" He spat sarcastically making her cackle at his terrible luck. The little bitch knew she was aggravating him and was enjoying it.

He would now dream of the day he could finally kill her and rid him of the headache she constantly gave him.

"Hiei…" She fidgeted a little bit. "I--"

The fire demon stopped her, "First off how random is this?"

"Uhm…" She looked thoughtful. "Not too random I think."

"Well, if it isn't too random we all should continue heading down to our destination. We can talk on the way." Kurama ushered, giving his best friend an amused look.

_'Kurama…' _Hiei warned.

_'Pedophile.'_ Kurama teased as he brushed past him.

_'I'm going to kill you!'_ Hiei snarled.

The fox-demon continued to smirk, there was no need to say anything else--his expression covered his amusement. Poor Hiei was finding his day becoming worse and worse.

"Can I talk to you now?" The little brunette asked as she walked side by side with the fire-demon, looking at him with warmth and love.

It made Hiei sneer.

"What is it about?" He glared at her. "I don't want to talk about your feelings for me, monkey."

"Well," She began. "I won't lie--it's kinda about that."

"No."

"Damn it, just let me ask!!" She screeched stomping the ground like a toddler.

"Fine ask. But I am more then likely not going to answer." He replied bluntly, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the group--they were seriously having too much fun with his predicament.

"I'm just curious; why don't you like me?"

He groaned, "Because…"

"Oh!! You're right!!" She chirped understanding completely despite the fact that Hiei was just trying to get out of talking to her. But she understood that he just simply held no feelings for her. Out of any excuse one could give her Callie preferred this one; he just simply felt nothing. It wasn't her fault and he liked her as a friend he just couldn't like her in a romantic sense. "Of course! You just simply don't have feelings for me! I understand!"

Hiei looked at her a moment, the girl was seriously an oddball. He's rejected many women's want of him and they always demanded why. He would give them short, blunt, and sarcastic answers that they would never accept and would demand for something more. He simply said "because" and she accepted it happily as if it were a true answer.

Really, what was wrong with this girl's mental state?

An amused smirk grew on his face and he shook his head, 'I will probably never understand her.' Hiei never liked the idea of not understanding or knowing something. He wanted to be the best and the smartest and when he was face with a puzzle he either solved it or destroyed it.

At the moment he was finding himself aroused with curiosity about how this girl worked.

She didn't hide anything, she spoke her feelings honestly, she seemed to have no shame or dignity for that matter. Callie was an open book and extremely simple-minded…how was it possible that she threw him off guard and confused him this much?

Well, he appreciated challenges--he would figure out what exactly Minamino Callie was.

"Oh! New question!" The brunette gasped out as another new thought came too her, she even raised her hand to get his attention.

"No surprise." The demon sighed, moving her arm back down to her side.

"If there was something you could change about me--what would it be?"

He blinked, that question didn't really sound like something she would ask. "What the hell brought this on?"

"I'm not saying I would change it or myself but it just came to me and I wanted to ask it." The brunette replied honestly as she held herself when a rather cold gust of wind blew through.

He looked at her a moment before he shook his head, "You are a peculiar creature."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up--now just answer it!"

Hiei rubbed his head before he looked over at her a brief second. "Your body size."

Callie squeaked as she lost her footing and nearly fell on her side, she grabbed his shoulder and looked at him in confusion, gaping openly at him. "Excuse me?"

He pushed her hand off of him, "You heard what I said monkey."

"My body size," She looked down at herself. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't see how you expect to make a suitable mate for anyone, let alone me. You are much to skinny. You wouldn't be very useful in breeding."

"Eh?" She twitched, finding herself very lost and confused and quite embarrassed at what he was saying. "B-Breeding? You mean having kids?"

Hiei glared at her, "Yes, breeding. Besides pleasure that is the nature of mating. You," He sneered, "Probably wouldn't survive the mating itself; let alone the producing of any offspring."

She gaped at his words--who talked like this? Mating, breeding, offspring; why was he making it sound so animalistic?

"Demons," He continued, "want thicker women. Mating can be very violent and wild--you would probably break apart before you could orgasm."

"Hiei!!" Kurama scolded, appalled by his blunt behavior.

"She's an idiot who needs to understand the way sex works one of these days, fox." Hiei replied evenly, taking no notice at how bashful Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara appeared now at his words. "Look, she's about to suffer a nosebleed she is blushing so hard and is confused as to what the hell I am talking about--how the hell do you expect her to survive if she doesn't understand something like what an orgasm is?"

"Dear gods, Hiei…" Kurama rubbed his forehead. Leave it to Hiei to say something like that in front of the group. Well, if you want to get to the chase you can always count on him or the blunt-brunette to solve the issue.

Callie was blushing bright-bright brick red. She couldn't handle even mentioning the word sex let alone talking about it.

Hiei smirked at her innocence's--at least he knew of a way to shut her up. Just get talking about sex and she is a blushing mess and she instantly shuts her mouth. "You also wouldn't be able to produce many heirs now would you? We want many kits or pups because the death-rate in our world is high. You have no hips--not good for child-bearing."

She blushed in embarrassment at her no curve body. "I can't help it! Besides…food makes me hyper instead of sleepy. I always have to move around after I eat. Stupid metabolism, it makes me so…skinny! Everyone thinks I'm bulimic or something because I eat a lot but I don't gain weight." She huffed in annoyance, being skinny was not fun. She did not understand why so many girls wanted to be skinnier. The brunette would kill for some curves and some meant--hell body fat sounded wonderful to her. It was not fun that people thought she stuck her finger down her throat after she ate a meal.

"If you would calm yourself down and learn to control your emotions and need to jump around you could get a healthier weight." Hiei snapped. The girl was too underweight for his taste. It was not healthy and she looked much to breakable.

Besides he was attracted to thicker women--one who could handle him when he was in a mood. Because he was a very wild and passionate lover, he was rough and dominate and when he was younger has killed the woman he was mating with at the time. There was no way Callie would be able to handle him in bed.

"Hmm," She looked down at herself. "So you would like me better if I was…bigger?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her words. "Bigger?" He smirked at her, an expression that spelled trouble for the brunette. It was obvious he was about to do something that was going to piss her off. He then gave her hips a pat making her squeak and jump backwards. "Grow some hips and I will consider mating with you." And then walked off.

Callie gaped after him, her cheeks aflame. "H-HIEI, YOU BASTARD!!" She ran after him. "I'm not some cat!! You can't just dangle that string of hope in front of me like that, asswipe!! Stop playing around with my feelings!!"

"W-What…the hell?" Yusuke sputtered, choking a bit at the humor of the situation. "Hiei acting like a pervert to piss the brat off. Now that was amusing." He grinned at the fact that Callie was now the one being embarrassed.

"Hey, fox." Shizuru called out to Kurama as she watched as Callie variably chew Hiei out. "Is what three-eyes said…is that true?"

"Hm?" The red-head looked at her. "You mean about the thicker women? Yes. Demons usually prefer rather…heftier girls because for the reasons he said. We can be very violent and wild lovers and we want many kits because of the death-toll. This is actually one of the reasons why demons dislike humans so much. We don't understand why girls are supposed to be a negative nine in size and be tall and slender. That isn't beauty to demons. It can actually be seen as a bit ugly at times."

Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan looked at each other before back at Kurama, "I want to live in the Makai."

* * *

"Wow," Botan breathed at the sight of the large frozen lake before her. "It's huge! And gorgeous!"

The skating-rink was very large and already had a rather decent crowd growing; many families, family groups, and couples were skating along looking quite happy. Hovering above were many strings of lights that probably glowed like stars during the winter night and illuminated the frozen ground.

As before, Hiei did not look as if he was in a very happy place. He twitched a bit at the unappealing scene before him. He hated winter, he hated snow, he hated ice…why the hell was he even here again? 'What is the point of such pass-times? Humans are such pointless creatures.' He sneered at the thought of actually going out on a frozen lake and doing this act.

Hiei snorted, 'Disgusting.' All of this was revolting to him and he found himself growing more and more aggravated. Killing everything around him sounded like a wonderful and divine idea. He gritted his teeth when he felt the bloodlust begin to control him, the Jagan purring at him to release his power and cover all of this whiteness with the red-red blood of his victims.

He licked his lips at the thought only to then shake his head, 'Damn it.' His teeth clenched tighter as he tried to push the thoughts away from him. He was not this weak; he was not going to be controlled by anything. If he wants to kill something he would do so on his own accord not because the Jagan or the Black Dragon or anyone else told him too.

Why couldn't he better control himself? Why was it that the lust he felt for killing was growing like this? Koenma and Kurama had stated that he was unbalanced, that the powers he had were too much for him. The Black Dragon was a dragon from Hell; it was a merciless and powerful creature that enjoys killing. The Jagan is a third eye of power and, like the Black Dragon, runs on purely dark emotions and feelings; anger, lust, jealousy, wrath and they can control him at times. Then there is the fact that he was the Forbidden Child, he was both ice and fire--it was no surprise that he was quite insane and dark. But that's not what really bothered him it was the fact that he almost felt as if he were losing control of himself.

He groaned, 'Why the hell am I thinking about such trivial things now?'

_'Hiei.'_ Kurama began, seeing his friend's distress. The fox-demon had a guess as to what was going on.

_'Get the hell away, Kurama.'_ Hiei spat back._ 'I have no wish to talk to a two-faced bastard.'_ His Jagan eye was beginning to glow bright enough that it could be seen through the bandana.

_'Hiei! Control yourself! You are beginning to lose your composure! If you don't stop now you will--'_

_'What?_' Hiei sneered._ 'Kill everyone here? Kill you all?'_ A twisted smile grew on his face._ 'I'm a monster that will kill everyone around me. It sounds so wonderful, does it not?'_

Kurama shuddered, _'Hiei--do not joke about such things. You're not a monster…'_

He smirked, _'Who says that I am joking around, Kurama? You all believe me to be one. I see your fear and mistrust in me…do not belittle me. I see the way you all flinch around this bloodthirsty monster.'_

_'Hiei…no.'_ Kurama pleaded, not wanting to have this conversation now. He was not yet ready to talk to Hiei about this terrible and dark happening. It should be discussed in a very private place--not now where it was possible that many innocent bystanders could get maimed.

"Err…" Callie whimpered, earning the attention of her brother and Hiei. She was gripping the railing that fenced the area around the lake and allowed skaters to hold on to when they wanted a break. "Uhm…a…er…" She looked up at Hiei. "How do you ice-skate?"

He blinked, "Why the hell are you asking me, primate?"

She puffed her cheeks out in aggravation, "You pride yourself at being perfect."

Hiei smirked, "Afraid you can't do it?"

Callie's cheeks colored in embarrassment and then went back to watching how everyone moved.

_'Hiei?'_ Kurama probed, trying to get the man's attention but the fire-demon was too consumed with putting the brunette down to pay him any mind.

The red-head blinked in confusion; Hiei had just been about to have one of his 'psychotic' episodes where he regressed back to his old ways of murder and cold cruelty and now he was ignoring him and playing with Callie…what just happened?

"Heh, even you don't believe you can accomplish something as simple as this."

"Erm…I-I bet I can!! It's not going to be that har--" At that moment a guy ice-skating fell on the ground in front of them. Three more feel around the area. They all laughed at their embarrassing mistakes with their friends but the fall still looked painful. They then struggled to get up and one fell right back down again. Callie slammed her head against the railing. "Damn it."

"So it is going to be difficult for you." Hiei's smirk grew--of course the klutz would be unable to skate. She has no grace or balance, something like this was going to be very difficult for her. Perhaps he would receive some amusement from this after all. He could just imagine her falling all over the place--ah, what a happy image.

"Hmph," She snorted, noticing how pleased he was at the prospect at her making a fool of herself. "What about you? Have you ever ice-skated before, fire-demon?"

Hiei sneered, "It can't possibly be as difficult as everyone is making it out to be." He looked at the sight with disgust. "I, however, am not going to even try--this is an idiotic human thing is not even worth my time."

The brunette glared at him, "You're not even gonna try?! What the hell is wrong with you, gramps?!"

The normal slap upside the head was given as she as she cried out in her overdramatic way Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, "We'll stop this notion on thinking that I am old."

She hissed in pain and anger, "You are old!! Sixty is old--"

"Compared to you humans," He seethed, finding himself very insulted at how she was calling him old and such. He did not like being compared to humans. "To many demons my age would be that of a child's." He didn't like admitting this either, but at least it was his age and not his mind-set or looks.

Callie blinked, "Really?"

He growled, finding his temperament growing, "We can live to be over a thousand…of course sixty is young!!"

"Hup," Yusuke clucked his tongue in amusement. "Would'cha look at that? Hiei is now on a rampage."

Kuwabara chuckled, "As usual…Callie brings out the worse in him."

"Or the best…" Yusuke tried.

"I should put you in your damn place, you disgusting primate!!" Hiei ranted towards the girl who was screaming right back at him. "You have no power--you have no right to act like this! You should be on you knees begging me for forgiveness!!"

"Nope. It's the worse." The two sighed.

Kurama and Koenma watched over Hiei before sharing a look. There was something that needed to be discussed about the sadistic fire-demon.

What was occurring before them was not something they ever expected; Callie was calming Hiei's bloodlust.

"Oh BITE ME Mr. Sensitive!! To me you are old!! You're _waaay_ over twenty years older then me…therefore you are OLD!!"

"Here we go…" The group groaned, trying to hide their face and shame from the public which was now beginning to stare at the insane and violent and loud couple.

"Old? He barely looks eighteen!" A girl whispered, twirling a piece of her shoulder-length hair as she glanced rather lustfully at the black-haired individual.

"Is she talking about his maturity? I would guess so--that brat is throwing a tantrum like a child." Another stated, looking first at Hiei then slowly moving over to Kurama, huffing when she saw that a girl was already with him.

"Tch, the bastard is just holding back from his girl." A boy sneered, rather jealous at the looks Hiei was receiving. "Meh, the guy is nothing special."

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Callie hissed like a cat, her eyes shinning and teeth sharp. "HE IS TOO SPECIAL!! COME OUT HERE AND I SHALL DEFEND MY LOVE WITH HONOR!!"

"Oh gods…kill me now…" Hiei groaned.

"I SAID GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!!" She screeched as she pointed to the crowd. "I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO BE INSULTED WHEN I AM AROUND!! GET'CHER ASS OUT HERE!!"

"Here she goes…" Kuwabara sighed. Callie was much to open with her feelings and turns out a bit protective over those she cares about…especially Hiei. She had such a 'male-mindset' about protecting her crush's feelings despite the fact there wasn't really any word that could hurt Hiei.

He smiled, 'It…almost reminds me of me.' The tallest person in the group chuckled as he watched Callie spit fire and seem to call forth hellish ghouls from the underworld to defend Hiei. It seemed that it was all about Hiei for her. 'Careful, runt…' He warned. 'What starts as a crush can become something more. We all know you love him but are you IN love with him?'

Something told him that the answer was no…at least that was the answer now.

"Alright guys…we've wasted enough time with your arguing and Callie's little insanity-moment. Let's get going on to ice-skating!" Keiko chirped as she pointed to the large shack where you could rent ice-skates if you don't have any of your own.

Hiei grabbed Callie's shirt-collar and dragged her after the group; the girl was still ranting towards the mysterious boy who had insulted him.

"HIEI IS AWESOME AND GOOD LOOKING AND STRONG AND SMART AND CAN KICK YOUR ASS ANYDAY!!"

The fire-demon grunted--this little moron was a total embarrassment.

"SEE HIM?! I LOVE HIM A LOT AND I WON'T STAND FOR HIM TO BE INSULTED!!" The brunette continued.

"Monkey," He growled earning her attention. "Shut up."

"Huh? But **_whyyy_**?!" She whined, stomping around at being forced to stop being a knight in shinning armor to the handsome prince. "I want to defend you!"

"I don't need to be defended, you moron." He spat. "You are an embarrassment."

Brown eyes blinked at the harsh and insulting words, "I'm embarrassing you?"

He gave her a glared, "Hn."

"GAAH!! I AM SO SORRY!!" She wailed pitifully as she hugged him, pleading for forgiveness.

"What the hell!? Get off of me, perverted-primate!" Hiei ordered as he tried to pry her arms off of him. He was surprised to find that she had some strength in her stick-like-arms and was locked around him.

"Please forgive me!!"

"Hmm…" Keiko cupped her chin. "I believe Callie is very excited about today."

"Why do you say that?" Yukina asked, ignoring how in the background her brother was jumping around as he tried to pry the leech of a girl off of him.

"Well she certainly seems excited." The brunette stated as she looked down at her friend.

"But she is always loud and obnoxious." The female-demon countered with no malice in her voice. "Besides she does what she wants to do and says what she wants too. If she is sorry she will apologize…in her own way."

"Get the hell off of me!!" Hiei snarled.

"Accept my apology!!" Callie wailed loudly with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Well…that is true. But doesn't she seem more hyper then usual? I really believe that she is very happy at doing this. I mean…isn't this the first time we've all done something outside of meeting at Genkai's temple with her. And especially now since she's been fully accepted as a member of the group," She paused for a moment to punch Yusuke who was trying to grope her to get her attention, "don't you think that would mean something to her?"

"Psycho-monkey…get off before I kill you!"

"Not until you say all is forgiven!!"

"That is a good point." Yukina nodded with a smile. "Brother also…he is becoming quite happy at how things are beginning to work. I believe he is truly pleased at life at the moment." Now she looked back at the awkward couple, they were still in the middle of their fight. 'I hope this lasts.'

"Alright, alright." Botan clapped like a teacher trying to gain the attention of her rambunctious students. "We're never going to get to the skating when you two keep fighting like this."

Callie released her hold on him and they glared at each other.

"You could've accepted my apology."

"You could've apologized like a normal and calm bitch." Hiei retaliated.

"Hmph!" She hugged as she stormed away from him and to the shack where the skates were being rented out.

Hiei; 459, Callie; 2 ½

He loved winning.

And winning was all the sweeter to him when he defeated the loudmouth idiot. He wondered, offhandedly, how long her feelings would last for him. It would be a month, he estimated, until she saw what he really was and drop her shallow and blind feelings for him. Normally he would've guessed a shorter time but this was Callie and she was incredibly stubborn and slow…not too mention she knows how to surprise him.

"Hiei--what's your shoe size?"

"I told you monkey; I'm not doing this."

"God damn it, can't you have fun?!" She screeched making the person behind the counter hold his ears. He gave a pitying look at Hiei, thinking that the two were together--and one would almost have to pity anyone who went out with a girl who could break windows from her voice when she was throwing a tantrum.

"My definition of fun and your definition is quite different, monkey."

"I will convince you to try it out." She said, very determined and sure of herself and her promise.

The man raised an eyebrow, "You seem very sure of yourself."

"Ha!" She chirped proudly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I can do anything once I put my mind to it!"

"What mind?"

"I FRIGGEN HATE YOU HIEI!!"

* * *

"Wow, my sweet--you are really good at this!" Kuwabara complimented as he watched Yukina glide across the ice with ease.

She shrugged sheepishly, "I did live in the land of ice for quite some time, Kazuma. I hope you don't think that humans were the only ones who did these types of activities." She nodded over to a big snowy hill were some kids were riding inflatable tubes and sleds down.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Callie screamed as she flew in between them unable to control herself.

"I see Callie is struggling with this." Yukina pointed out, not breaking eye-contact from her boyfriend.

"Er…one could say she is struggling…" There was a loud crash that made him winced. "And she's down."

"Ooh, that sounded painful." Yukina cringed slightly.

"It _**looked** _painful."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ABOUT MY PAIN AND GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP ME?!" The brunette roared.

"Now that was rude." Yusuke chortled as he glided over to her and began to circle around the stuck girl, an evil grin on his face. "You should be kind when asking for help. Kuwabara and Yukina were talkin and you just interrupted them."

Honey-brown eyes glared up at the demon, "I will rip out your spine and then strangle you with it."

"Hiei's sadistic and imaginative ways of death have rubbed off on you…you could very well pass for a demon." Yusuke sniggered.

"Oh just help her, Yusuke." Kurama sighed as he skated backwards and continued to hold both of Botan's hands, helping her to keep steady. Botan was having a lot off difficulty with the movements and the balance almost as bad as Callie. "Take small movements," He comforted. "This is very difficult but you are doing well for your first time."

"O-Ok," Botan whimpered out as finding herself leaning over to try and stay balanced, this was much harder then it looked.

"You're doing much better then Callie," He said honestly as he looked over at the girl who had given up on being rescued and had been reduced to crawling towards the side, Yusuke laughing at her the whole way.

"And," He began with a smirk. "You are doing better then Hiei."

_'I fucking hate you Kurama.'_ Hiei seethed telepathically as he held on to the railing, barely able to remain standing.

_'It's not my fault that you have a huge ego and that once everyone begins saying you can't do this and you are a quitter for not even trying led you out here.'_ The red-head sniggered. He had got everyone in the group to gang up on Hiei and because of that Hiei's pride clouded his judgment and his ability to say no, as it can from time to time, and here he was…making a fool of himself. _'Besides, it's not like any of us **knew** you sucked at ice skating.'_

At his tone the fire-demon understood that Kurama had known from the beginning that he was going to fail miserably at this. How he had known this, Hiei was unsure of and frankly didn't care--he knew that Kurama had done something totally evil; he had set him up.

__

'When this is over I am going carve out your intestines and make you choke on them.'

Kurama blinked in amusement, _'Wow…you and Callie are sounding alike.' _He then threw his friend a foxish-grin. _'You're looking alike as well.'_

"KYAAH!!" They heard the brunette wail as she lost her balance while crawling and slammed back down to the ice. "Owwie."

_'Y-You're comparing me to THAT?'_ Hiei sounded horrified at being similar to the tanned American girl._ 'I really am going to kill you!!'_

_'I figure I am pretty much safe for the time being. After this I doubt you will be showing your face for awhile.'_ He steadied his girlfriend when she began to fall forward.

_'Since when have you been this evil?'_

_'Since when have you been this sensitive?'_ Kurama retaliated, his grin growing._'But I have been hanging out with you, Yusuke, Genkai, Shizuru, and my sister for some time…one would think I would have been tainted by your impurities and become a satanic spawn of all evil.'_

Hiei gave him a look. _'Are you taking those damn human-drugs?'_

Kurama returned the look, _'Why don't you come out here and ask me that?'_

That made the young man's mouth slam shut instantly--he was already on this dreadful skates out on this frozen wasteland of ice, he was not going to be baited into doing another foolish thing. Hiei was a smart boy; he learned his lesson very well.

He blinked when he heard gasping and looked down to see Callie crawling up to him. She robotically grasped the railing and heaved herself up, her legs shaking. "Do you take cash?"

"Hm?"

"I want to hire you to kill Yusuke."

"Ah," Hiei understood where she was coming from. "I will kill him if you do something to you brother."

"Deal. Oh god…I hurt," She leaned against the railing and began to rub her cheeks and nose which were red from falling on the ice. "I don't think my butt has been this sore."

"Thank you for that announcement." Hiei grunted, visibly shuddering.

She glared at him, "Shut up. Damn it! How can it be this hard!? I mean…if you can't get it on your first try then it's gonna take ages for me!"

"Not giving up?"

"Nope!" She beamed brightly. "I will ice-skate! WHA!"

Hiei watched as she fell back on the ice with a thud. "That hurt?"

"Yes," She croaked out weakly. "Ice and gravity are bitches." Callie struggled to pick herself up, grasping Hiei's leg to give her leverage.

"I could cry rape right now." He pointed out.

Callie glared at him. "Scream rape and I will push you. Let's see if you can keep your balance out in that herd." She pointed out where everyone was skating around--Hiei knew he had no chance. She then sneered at him, "I think you should be a bit nicer to me in cases like this! We're stuck together you know."

"I don't do nice." Hiei grunted, trying his best not to move.

"Why not try?" She asked.

"Hn. I don't know where you are getting this juvenile idea about changing me." He glared at her. "But its best you wake up from this dream of yours; it's not going to happen."

Callie blinked and allowed her hands to fall down to her thighs, "Huh? What are you talking about? I don't want to change you. I like how you are." She looked even more confused at his confused look. "I mean, I fell for you regardless of how you treat me and all of that. Everyone just wants to be treated nicely every so often…that's what I was talking about. But if that means that you would have to alter your personality then I wouldn't want that--I really don't want you to change."

A moment of silence elapsed over them.

Hiei was rather befuddled about this turn of events--what the hell did the girl mean she didn't want to change anything about him?

"Yo!! Stick, get yer ass over here!" Yusuke teased.

"S-Shut up Yusuke!!" Callie snapped as she spun around and promptly lost her balance on the skates and fell down again. "Ow."

"What, you goin to crawl over here?" He mocked.

"SHUT UP!! IF I HAVE TO I WILL!!" She tried to get up only to fall back down.

Hiei watched her pitiful attempts of trying to skate. She was very stubborn and rather prideful at times--she had no clue when to give up.

'She doesn't want to change me?' It was a ludicrous thought and it showed just how stupid and childish and shallow she was. If she even believed that she could fully accept him and his dark mind then she was even more foolish then he first thought her to be.

"I SHALL KILL YOU!!" Callie roared picking herself up on to her feet this time--unfortunately she didn't think ahead and tried to run for Yusuke only to slip and fall, knocking Hiei's feet from under him and leaned him to fall face first into the small of her back; both groaned loudly in pain.

"Ouchies…" Callie whimpered, her vision all swirly.

"Dear gods…" Hiei hissed as placed himself on his knees and held face. "You are too thin, monkey. My face could've been crushed--you have no cushion to you."

"Bite. Me." Callie squeaked. "God…my spine…my bones broke your face and your face broke my fucking spine…"

Neither of the two needed to look up to know that their friends were doubling over nearly making themselves sick.

Callie flipped over on her bruised back and looked up at Hiei who was still on the same position, "Is us falling really that funny?"

"It would seem so." Hiei sighed, plotting their deaths--something he has found he has been doing quite frequently as of lately.

A small silence elapsed.

"We're both stuck down here aren't we?" The brunette asked.

Hiei's cheeks colored a bit, "Yes."

Another moment of silence.

"We're going to have to ask our tormentors to help us up, right?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Oh."

The two looked at each other before groaning out, "God damn it."

* * *

"Hot chocolate?"

Hiei was startled out of his thoughts when a cup was placed in his face, a familiar brunette smiling down at him. "After freezing our asses off and embarrassing ourselves the gang believed we deserved a treat." She plopped down next to him when he took the cup from her hands and began drinking from her own. "I got you the same kind as mine."

"And why is that?" He asked, not caring to much. When he took a drink he was pleased that she got it right. "I take it that they are paying for this as a bribe for me to not kill them later."

"Yep!" She licked her lips of the chocolate before she answered the first question, "Because you're like me in that you will eat most anything. And I know you have a huge sweet-tooth so I got it with the whip cream and all of that good stuff."

Hiei looked down at the drink for a moment before back up at her--he hadn't taken it into account but the two of them were alike, they would eat anything. Callie was a glutton and in the harsh world he was raised in he learned you could not be picky with food. "Hn, how the hell is it you know so much about me?"

"Huh?" She looked over at him as she brought the cup back up to her mouth once more.

Hiei sighed, "No one else is able to read me like you do. Tell me…just how perceptive are you?"

"EEH?! You mean it's not obvious?!" She shoved her face up close to his trying to see if he was serious or not.

Hiei looked taken aback, "What?"

"I thought everyone could read you!! I mean I honestly can't read people at all! I just thought many of these things were painfully obvious!" She was beginning to rant. "I mean…I do know there is plenty of shit I can't understand but…many things are obvious, right?!"

'She can tell what I would like to drink but she doesn't notice that I constantly have a wrap around my arm…' He blinked, truly lost with how to handle the girl. 'What the hell is up with this thing?'

Hiei kept finding himself more and more confused about this human before him.

"Hiei?" She blinked when he didn't answer. "You're being weird…OW!! GOD DAMN IT!!" She wailed as the hot liquid burned her lips and tongue. Wiping her lips she looked back at Hiei who was still eyeing her. Frowning she reached up and grasped his cheek and pulled--that earned his attention.

He slapped her hand away, "What the hell, monkey?"

"You were going comatose on me." She replied as she took a large gulp of her drink, her eyes watering when her throat was burned--she can't seem to learn her lesson very well.

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his rather sore cheek, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, freak."

Her cheeks colored in anger, "First monkey now freak?! What the hell did I do to earn this new name?!"

The fire-demon smirked and only took a sip of his drink, ignoring the pissed off girl.

"Hiei, damn it, pay attention to me!" Callie whined as she used a free hand to pull at his sleeve--Hiei just continued to ignore her. "Oh come on…please?! Please pay attention to me--stop ignoring me!" She complained, not liking his attitude.

'She's like a child.' It was very amusing to him and it was almost hard to believe she was this age and still acted like a brat.

She puffed her cheeks out in aggravation, a habit of hers he's taken notice, before she sipped on her drink looking over at the other couples who were to busy being fluffy to take notice of them. "So…is there anything you want for Christmas?"

He took a glance at her, "No."

The girl heaved a heavy sigh, "There is nothing that you want? Nothing at all?"

"No." The man of little words answered.

"You do know you need to give me an idea of something you would appreciate having because I, as well as the rest of our little family, am getting you a gift. You better speak up otherwise you are getting pink-bunny slippers."

He gave her a look.

"FINALLY!! You finally decided to show off your pretty red eyes! OW!!" She yelped when he yanked her hair. 'Damn it! I didn't even see him move!'

_'Of course your pitifully slow eyes couldn't see me move.'_ He sneered.

She huffed, "When are we going to begin training? I want to learn how to kick ass and talk with my mind."

"First off you are learning to protect the girls, especially my sister. And that is a job I will not allow you to belittle with your shallow fantasy of being some sort of…videogame character," He hated those videogames that Yusuke and Kuwabara, and every so often Kurama, played. He found the fighting ones insulting to the name of combat. "It is serious and I will be putting you to near-death each day of training." He smirked maliciously when she paled and gulped. "And the talking will only work with me. You won't be able to communicate with anyone else in the group through your mind--I am the only one who has this ability. We will begin working on that shortly. Hopefully it won't take too long for you to master, even with your minuscule brain."

Callie glared at him. "You're mean."

"Hn."

"I will be getting you pink-bunny slippers. OW!!" She held her head only to cry out when her hot-chocolate fell to the ground and over her shoes. "No!"

"Hn, klutz."

"That was YOUR fault!!" Callie wailed, so upset that her sweet and hot drink had been killed.

"My fault?" He repeated, though he didn't sound confused nor did it sound like a question--damn it, she hated when he played with her.

"You decided to slap me, once again, and I was defending myself. Oh, I'm hungry." She stated, her mind instantly wandering away from her anger and sadness to food.

Hiei rubbed his head, even with his speed he was unable to keep up with this girl and her constant mood-swings and change of thoughts. He wondered if the affects of the pills have worn out yet…she was still a hyper little creature.

"Hey guys!!" Callie screeched out waving to them. "After we all have our fluffy moment let's go get something to eat!!"

"Sounds like a plan!!" The equally loud Yusuke yelled back. "After that we will probably head back to the temple! A snow-storm is coming!"

"Aw!! Really?! But we haven't looked at presents!!" The brunette screeched.

"We will tomorrow!!" Yusuke promised.

"Really?! YAY!!"

"Will you two…STOP SCREAMING?!" Keiko snarled as she smacked the back of Yusuke's head leading him to slam into the snow covered ground. "If you want to have a conversation do it face to face!! DON'T SCREAM AT EACH OTHER ACROSS THE FRIGGEN PARK!!" She then pointed over to the girl and the demon. "HIEI!! SLAP HER AND MAKE SURE SHE LEARNS HER LESSON!!"

"Hn," Hiei shrugged and did as told--after all any excuse to slap the girl around was always welcomed to him.

Callie held her head as she gave him a watery glare, "The few times you take orders from someone it's to hurt me…"

He smirked, "Are you surprised?"

"No." She answered honestly looking very grumpy and bitter about the thought. "Keiko is in a bad-mood."

"That happens when you are surrounded by idiots."

"….That's why you are always bitchy?" She was smacked upside the head and she let out another yelp of pain. "I'll take that as a yes." She then sighed, "I still haven't figured out what you want!"

"And I already told you; I don't want anything. Learn to listen."

"Huh, you say something?" SMACK. "HOLY SHIT OW!! IT WAS A _**JOKE**_!! A JOKE YOU RETARD!!"

Hiei glared daggers at her before he yanked her brown hair, "You're an idiot."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Love you Hiei." SMACK. "OW!!"

* * *

"Oh! Welcome back sir!" George greeted as Koenma entered his office, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you have a joyful day?" The ogre received a scarf in the face for all of his concern. 'I hate my life…'

"Hmph," Koenma plopped down on his cushioned chair. "It went well enough, Ogre. There were many stresses and annoyances however…I swear that runt can't keep her voice down and Yusuke can't keep his hands to himself." He then sighed. "Not too mention we didn't get to spend any alone time together."

He was talking about Shizuru, of course. He's had a small crush on her since the Dark Tournament. How he became attracted to her, why he became attracted to her were questions that were still unanswered…all he knew was that he felt a bit of something for the bad-mouth bitch and that he was going to act on it.

Though, he was heartbroken to say, it would never last nor be accepted. She was a human and he the prince of the spirit realm. Once word got to his father that he had strong feelings for a human girl life would become terrible for him and he would be disallowed from ever seeing her again.

Those in the Reikai Tantei were already frowned upon; the humans, demons, and spirit girls alike. It would be a matter of time before a good portion of them is banished out of the world of the humans. The group really didn't need another mess to deal with--especially one dealing with a romance concerning him.

A depressed and hurt sigh escaped his lips. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before everything good is crushed…

He gnawed on his pacifier, 'Shizuru…'

"Oh dear…ah yes, Koenma-sama!" George cried out interrupting the male's train of thought.

"What?" The brunette snapped impatiently.

"An urgent file came for you when you were out. It's on your desk and must be looked at as soon as possible."

"Ouhmm…" Koenma moaned. "Work already?" He slouched in misery as he felt a need to throw a tantrum only to blink. "It's from the America-section?" He flipped it open and his eyes scanned over the information.

George watched as the young man's face went solid white, his eyes growing large as he stood up on his feet holding the file in his shaking hands. "No…it's…it's impossible…what is…this…" He threw the file down and ran out of the office and passed a very confused blue-ogre.

* * *

"I love Hiei! I love Hiei!!" Callie sang as she danced around laughing as Hiei continued to make demands for her to be still and to shut up--of course that would let him off way to easily. And after all the insults and hell she was place through during the day there was no way she was going to shut up her love-song until he was good and embarrassed.

Not too mention it was because of him constantly pissing her off that the group was constantly being kicked out of any stores they decided to venture into before the snow-storm hit.

Needless to say everyone agreed to do the Christmas shopping separately--tomorrow the group would go again to the shopping square only this time they would separate for a while; the girls would go to one area and the boys would go to another, then they would switch sides, then they would meet up for lunch and during that time ask someone about what they want and what someone else wants. It seemed like a safer plan then the one they had tried today. Though Shizuru wasn't pleased that her date couldn't make it.

"Monkey…shut your damn mouth, _**now**_." Hiei growled dangerously at the happy brunette.

She sniggered happily before she then let out a large thick cough, "Owwie…"

He smirked, "Oh that was very attractive."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she rubbed her upper-chest before she winced. "I've been feeling sick lately."

"Oh dear," Kurama smiled. "It sounds like you are catching a cold. I believe you will probably have to stay in bed with a fever soon." His smile turned evil as he looked over at Hiei who scowled at him in a warning manner--the fox-demon didn't heed the warning. "Maybe your beloved pedophile will stay at your side and heal you?"

"Kurama…" Hiei snarled. "Do you remember what I said about your precious voice-box?"

The red-head grinned, "Of course I remember. That was very rude of you, you know. All I wanted was for you to join your family in a game of cards…and all you wanted to do was stare out at the rain."

Callie grinned towards the black-haired male, "Teen-angst is so last year, spork-chan."

"Woman…" He warned.

"Now, now…no need to be emo." Her bright grin grew when he gave her a loud growl. She then held out her arms. "Someone needs a hug."

There were some snorts as some select individuals in the group tried to hold back their laughter and Hiei was four seconds away from releasing a hellish dragon on their assess. "Do not push me." His fist were clenching.

Hiei, to no big surprise, had little to no sense of humor.

Now most everyone was beginning to chuckle, their shoulders shaking--while the whole ordeal might not be the funniest thing it was always wonderful to get a rise out of Hiei.

"I will go get you some cold-medicine, alright?" Yukina chirped as she tried to usher the girl down to the couch so she didn't overwhelm herself…of course the little brunette was so hyper and in love that she didn't really care for sitting herself down and relaxing.

Yukina gave her brother a look in which he returned with a sigh and reached up and grabbed the hem of the girl's pants and yanked her over to him and then down.

"HIEI!!" She snarled as she smacked his shoulder as Yukina quickly hurried away to get the medicine before the girl who couldn't sit still for three seconds got up once more. "You idiot!!"

"Hn."

"What if my pants had been pulled down?!"

"Then I would've had to carve my eyes out in hopes of getting rid of the horrid image." He replied evenly.

"HEY!!" She screeched finding herself insulted.

"Yeah, Hiei." Shizuru began with a grin. "The runt has a good ass. You can't really think we would believe you wouldn't want to see it."

The males stared at her.

"What'cha lookin at? Us girls can talk about each other and not be gay, ya know."

"It's true." Botan chirped as she shared a look with Keiko and Shizuru--time to get the boys uncomfortable, insert evil laughter here. "Keiko and Shizuru have gorgeous bodies."

"Oh come on, Botan…you have such long legs. I would kill for your legs." Keiko complimented making the girl with blue-hair grin.

"And how would any of you girls know this?" Yusuke asked as he looked at his mate with suspicion. "Cause you know…I would be totally fine with you being gay with one of them. As long as you let me watch."

SMACK.

"OW!!"

"Hmph." Keiko crossed her arms over her chest, "Pervert. We know this because we all shared a room at the Dark Tournament…we did see some things. Besides we're friends here and we've gone to hot-springs together…believe me. We've seen each other naked."

"Rawr baby." Yusuke growled at the image.

KA-TWHAK.

"OWW!!"

Callie blinked, "But you haven't seen me…oh wait…yes you have. Never-mind."

"Yeah, I had to help you into the bath after you were kidnapped." Botan reminded. "Shizuru is right though, you do have a cute butt."

Instantly she, Genkai, Keiko, and Shizuru laughed a bit. Callie looked embarrassed and the males looked uncomfortable.

Yukina came back in at the moment with the medicine in one hand and a spoon in another. "Ok…here you go." She quickly filled up the spoon and placed it at the brunette's mouth.

"I can do it my--" She was unable to say anything else as the spoon was shoved in her mouth, and in such the bitter tasting medicine. "OH EW!!"

The girl smirked, "It will make you feel better. Now…another one."

Callie shuddered and decided not to argue with the girl who seems to have a major evil side hidden under her innocent exterior. "Yes ma'am."

"So…what are you talking about?" Yukina asked as she continued to baby the girl a bit. It was really no wonder why so many were so protective over the girl who almost seemed incapable of doing much of anything herself--she was just easy to baby.

"We're talkin about Callie's butt." Kuwabara sighed, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Ok, new topic." The brunette fidgeted a bit.

"Yes please, I'm about to be ill." Hiei pleaded mockingly.

"SHUT UP!"

"What's wrong Hiei? Don't want to talk about her cute little tush?" Yusuke chortled. "You sure you don't want to see it?"

"Careful Yusuke." Kurama huffed, his green eyes glaring at him--he too was not very pleased at the topic of conversation.

"Not even if I was drunk." Hiei replied.

"HEY!!…Wait…is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Instantly there was more laughter at the poor idiotic girl.

"Idiot." Hiei said with a smirk.

"I'm not an idiot!!" Callie wailed as she tried to smack at him and stop the laughing.

However, any fun was cut short when Koenma popped in still in his adult form; he looked panicked and wild eyed. Seeing Callie he hurried over to her, grasping her by the shoulders, gasping for air. "Callie…there…three of them….there…"

The brunette tried to move back but the prince would have none of that, officially scaring her. "K-Koenma…? Wh-What the hell?"

"The three…three kids…three of the people who are taking the pills…they've disappeared."

* * *

****

Author

I. Hate. This. Chapter.

I mean I fucking HATE this chapter!! I hate it--I hate it--I HATE IT!! _**LOOOOOAAAATHIIIIIIING!!**_

Ahem.

This chapter gave me so much crap. I really want to cry because I tried so hard and worked so hard but absolutely nothing happened--hopefully the rest won't give me this much trouble. So please, PLEASE, forgive me for this terrible chapter…especially the ice-skating part. UGH! Nothing happened the way I wanted it to.

This chapter was more about fluff, friendship, humor, and romance--trying to get more feelings from Hiei, you know?

Ok, now I can kinda-sorta get started on working with Hiei's feelings. Right now he is close friends with her but now his curiosity has really been piqued about her which is a good start, right?

And come on! Of course Hiei is a pedophile! Even if they get together soon Callie will still be in her teens and he will be over fifty years old! Has no one NOT noticed this when they are making stories about him? And poor boobless and hipless Callie…her physical-appearance certainly won't win Hiei over.

This is, unfortunately, one of the last fluffy-chapters. I honestly don't know when the next one will be. Next chapter the angst/drama will be laid on and the dark stuff will begin to happen. Things will be getting rather heavy now.

Sigh…I'm depressed and so sad. I'm off to stuff my face with something fattening, maybe that will cheer me up. Hope you all review. But PLEASE do not give up on this story because of this one bad chapter. I swear I will work hard to make the rest PERFECT. So please accept my apology and continue on reading...please!

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:** A time of happiness and peace has been shattered as everything in the Reikai Tantei's life begins to crack as a heartbreaking occurrence takes place.

"If anything happens to her--I will hold you personally responsible. And should I hold you personally responsible you will cease to exist. I will personally make sure that I bring you Hell and that the prospect of death will be like a sweet dream that will never become reality."


	5. When the Horror Returned

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

__

**Wit and Courage**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._

And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here**.**

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday

**Chapter Five**

**When the Horror Returned**

"The three…three kids…three of the people who are taking the pills…they've disappeared."

The moment it took for the group to absorb the information felt like ages to Koenma. When he had read the file he hadn't really believed his own eyes; three people who were taking an illegal demonic-drug had simply vanished from radar.

"Huh?" Callie shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we cannot locate three of the pill-takers. They've vanished."

"But that's impossible…" Yusuke said with a stressed laugh. "You're like a god…y-you can't just simply not **_know_** where three humans are."

"I'm _like_ a god, Yusuke. I'm not one, at least in the sense you are thinking of; all knowing. But even then this seems impossible," He shook his head. "We had watchers guarding them constantly--they've simply disappeared without a trace."

"Explain this clearly," Hiei seethed, his eyes burning with anger. "How can you possibly lose track of humans that hold this much importance?"

The prince gulped at the fire-demon, "W-We don't know. I just got a message from the America-section giving me notice that they cannot find three of the pill-takers."

"B-but didn't you say they were all street-kids?" Keiko tried to help, hoping a positive side can be seen. "What if something happened to them like drugs o-or murder?" Her face twisted as if she had tasted something foul; it was revolting how this could be the positive side.

Koenma shook his head, "We would've found their bodies and their souls would've already been taken to where they were assigned…there is no trace of them anywhere."

"This is no coincidence." Kurama stated with an emotionless voice. "They're aware we are on to them. It seems that those in charge of this are on the move…they seem to be collecting the evidence." He looked over at Callie who paled a bit.

"So then this isn't just a fucking mistake!!" Yusuke roared. "The plant didn't escape--someone is aware of what it is and what it does!! _DAMN IT_!! I bet that damn shrink was in on it! She probably pulled the alarm that we are aware of what was going on!!"

"And…and now they know who Callie is with and where she is at." Kuwabara gasped breathlessly as it hit him in the chest that he and Yusuke and given away Callie's whereabouts.

The brunette flopped weakly into the couch; her body was shaking, her eyes wide, and her face was pale with sheen of sweat.

Hiei growled and placed a hand on her hair, "We're not going to allow them to take you away from us."

Her watery eyes looked up at him and a very small grateful smile went on her face--but she had to pull her legs up to her chest and hug them in fear. The girl looked terrified.

"They would've gotten her whereabouts eventually," Shizuru comforted as she placed a hand on her little brother's shoulder. "That woman was her psychiatrist…she would've known where she was and her address. You two did not give her away."

"But we might've made them move!" Kuwabara whimpered as he sat down and buried his face into his hands. "By giving them our names we pretty much told them we were on to them and forced them to move!"

"We don't know that for sure." Genkai grunted. "These kids would not have been allowed to stay out in the open with these drugs in their system for long. They would've eventually been gathered--we need to be grateful that we got this little idiot here and we became aware of this."

"She's safe now, anyway." Yukina said to Kuwabara. "She's here with us and if they are aware that we know then they won't be making any movement towards her--they would not try to steal the property of the Reikai Tantei."

"Not property." Callie grunted earning a few sighs of relief--she wasn't so scared that she couldn't say something sarcastic.

"For now." Koenma cut in. "We have to take into account that these are powerful people; be it humans or demons. They will use any means to get her back."

Callie whimpered.

"Koenma! Can't you be a bit subtle?!" Yusuke snarled.

"No. She's a big girl." Koenma replied gruffly. "She came into our life knowing of what she could face--yes, this is much more personal then any of us had dared to think about, but it does not change anything. She needs to toughen up and face what is happening. I will not sugar-coat anything that I say."

"Hmph," Yusuke grunted, his stomach churned--this whole situation seemed unreal. It had to be a nightmare. They had just been out having a hell of a great time, making fun of each other, laughing, falling…why the hell did something like this have to happen? "Have we gotten any closer in understanding what they are after?"

"No," The man shook his head. "There are too many guesses--to many scenarios. At the present time we just can't narrow down which one is the correct one. All we know is that twenty-five kids have been taking a pill laced with a poison from the demon world, two are dead, and three are now missing. We can only find the connection between each of them with physiatrist, some who may or may not realize what they are in. And right now it seems that one might've been in on it."

"You are watching her, correct?" Kurama asked, his eyes narrowed. "We can't let this Ms. Andrew out of our sights."

"We're on it. So far she has made no movement." Koenma narrowed his eyes. "This can be seen as she isn't aware of what is going on or that she is and is playing her part exceptionally well."

"I call the second one." Yusuke muttered.

"Anyway," Genkai scolded as she glared at her apprentice. "There isn't too much we can do at the moment. But we have to keep a close watch on all those kids and their doctors."

For once Callie thought it best to keep her mouth shut--everyone seemed very angry and stressed out.

"So far that seems to be doing nothing," Hiei sneered as he gave his monkey a comforting pet on the head. "You should just get that woman and make her talk."

"We're not going to torture her, Hiei." Koenma snapped.

"Then give her to me and I will do it." The fire-demon growled. "We need to do this before it gets out of hand."

"We don't know if she has anything to do with it! We cannot place harm upon humans!"

"Fuck that. She has something to do with it and you know it. You just don't want to get your hands dirty and then face all that paperwork and your father." Red eyes were cold--a bad sign for those on the receiving end. "You are nothing but a coward, Koenma-_sama_."

"How dare you?!" Koenma growled, very insulted. "I am following the law that placed up for a reason, Hiei. Should I allow you to just torture this woman nothing would come of it! What if she was an innocent bystander? You would be executed and I would be relieved of my job!"

Callie looked horrified and gazed at Hiei pleadingly; she didn't want him to be killed.

"You think I want to do this the polite way?" The prince continued. "It would be so much easier and better should we do it the demon way--we would get our answers faster and maybe even solve this whole ordeal. But I can't allow it. Even if I could save you from not being executed I would be out of the job this time. And, not to sound full of myself, at the moment I am still needed here!"

"You failed; you did sound full of yourself." Hiei sneered, glaring dangerously at the prince. "We should just corner the woman and get it over with. We need to stop this right now."

Koenma groaned, of course Hiei wouldn't listen to a word he says. He does things on his own and it takes a lot to convince him not to follow by his own rules. And at the moment Kurama actually seems to be taking his best friend's side--it was his younger sister after all and he did not want her to have to face this.

"Hiei," Callie broke in. "I-I don't want to take the chance."

"What the hell are you talking about?! This woman could be the cause of poisoning you!"

She shook her head, stopping his rant. "I mean I don't want to take the chance of her not being what we think she is and then you get executed." Her eyes watered a bit. "I wouldn't want you to die--and I especially don't want you to die because of me. I-I mean you and Kurama already had a huge fight because of me!"

"And she nearly flopped to the floor **bawling** because of that." Yusuke pointed out which earned him a glare from the brunette.

"Anyway," She seethed. "I won't let Hiei do it if it could lead him to being killed. I don't want Hiei killed."

"Stubborn child." Hiei gave her a glare.

"Sadistic grandpa." That comment earned her another slap to the head. "Ow!" She gave him a small glare before her face went serious again, her eyes begging with him. "Don't do it."

Koenma sighed, 'We are going to need a bit more to change Hiei's mind.'

"Hn, fine."

The man blinked, 'Then again…maybe not.' This was unexpected; Hiei actually listened to someone. 'She helps control his bloodlust and now she can get him to listen to her. This girl is good.' A small hidden smile graced his lips. 'Kurama better watch out--Callie might take his position as Hiei's best friend.'

She beamed brightly up at him, "Thank you. We can figure this out--right? I mean…you guys are smart and you've handled tougher and scarier cases! Yusuke and Kuwabara told me about some of them. This should be very easy!" The girl looked very positive with herself and the words she was saying. "Something like this won't take up too much time!"

"But…?" Hiei continued, knowing there was more on her mind--he could read her very easily. "Come on monkey--I know there is something else on your mind. You're not one to keep something in."

She blushed, "I-I'm a bit worried about the others. Maybe they can be taken somewhere safe?"

"No." Koenma said in a firm voice. "I want to…believe me I do, especially after this. But I just can't. But we will be protecting them. Trust me; the protection over them will be doubled. We won't let something like this happen again."

Callie didn't look 100-precent convinced but she nodded her head regardless. "O-Ok…"

"Don't worry," Yusuke promised a large grin on his face. "We're not about to let anything happen to Hiei's stupid monkey!"

She smiled at him, "Thanks." She then threw a pillow at him, smacking him hard in the face. "STOP CALLING ME A STUPID MONKEY!! AND I'M NOT HIEI'S!!"

"Ha! That's what you think!" Yusuke laughed, this time it was a table that slammed against his body. "Oooh…the pain."

Koenma laughed a bit under his breath, 'Well…at least she is in good and protected hands.' He then frowned. 'But this is a very serious manner. Just what is going on?' He looked at the brunette. 'Just what is it about you and those others…what has made them the targets for this?' Brown eyes narrowed. 'And why do I have this inkling feeling that the worse is yet to come?'

The prince inhaled and exhaled as he watched for a moment the small girl play around with her friends before he excused himself, "I have to get back to Reikai…I need to get back on this."

"What are you going to do?" Shizuru asked.

"I have to have a meeting with those in charge of the America-section and then I will be looking into if this is only in that region or if there are other cases around the world." He sighed. "And that's only the beginning of it. There are many things I need to do to see what is happening…because if these kids have vanished I can only think of one place they are; they have been taken to the Makai."

* * *

"Oh dear," Shiori winced as she placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. "I believe your brother is right, sweetie. You're catching a cold."

"Aww…but Christmas is only days away! And tomorrow we are going to go pick up gifts for everyone." The brunette whined.

"Well, I am not ordering you to stay behind but I think it would be wise to not go outside and in that cold when you are close to getting sick. I know you want to have fun and I know you want to pick out a gift for Hiei…but you need to think responsibly and understand that going out tomorrow just might make your cold worse."

"But it would be worth it!" Callie chirped as she snuggled in her covers, her mother had ushered her to bed as soon as she got word she could be getting sick--and after the last ordeal she was a bit paranoid. "If I can just get Hiei that perfect gift any sickness would be worth it!!"

The woman smiled, "You really care for him, huh?"

"Yep!" Callie beamed happily. "He means a lot to me!"

"How much is a lot?" She pressed.

"Huh? Er…indescribable?" Callie guessed, never giving it thought about the quantity of meaning Hiei was to her.

Shiori laughed, "I'll take that answer. Alright, you go to sleep now and in the morning I will see how well you are and if you can go. If you go you will get the gifts or you will give me a list and I will go get them later…then you are staying in bed until Christmas. Does that sound like a deal?"

Callie crossed her arms over her chest as she thought about it, finally she nodded her head. "Alright. I will do that!!" She grinned brightly at the thought of finding the perfect gift for Hiei. "Oh that's right!…I have no idea what to get him!!" She wailed loudly, pulling her hair out in a fit of frustration. "What do I get someone like Hiei?!"

"Want me to call in Shuichi?"

"Please…" Callie begged before she plopped over on her stomach and began to fumble around under her bed. A moment later she let out a, "Ah-ha!" and then her upper-body reappeared and she had a small notebook and pen in her hands.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "You keep that stuff under your bed?"

"I keep a lot of stuff under my bed. I think there is even a hobo underneath there." She stated as she began to write something on one of the sheets; Hiei's Gift Ideas. She then underlined it and began to doodle around it to customize the title.

Shaking her head, Shiori kissed the fuzzy mop of hair Callie had before she left the room calling for her eldest son.

The red-head entered, "Something you need?"

"What do I get Hiei?!" She cried out holding up the page of her notebook that had a poorly drawn picture of Hiei and a box with a ribbon on it…and some cat faces, and what he believed to be Callie chasing what he believed to be Yusuke with a big…fish? He made a stretch to think she was aiming for a sword and not a fish.

Shutting the door he leaned against it and gave her a look, "Hiei is a complicated individual…anything he has ever received he has always taken for himself…by force." He added for affect. "Before he met us he had no need for gifts…he still has this mindset. He doesn't care for them, doesn't concern himself with them--they simply don't enter his mind. I really don't think he would even gaze at the shops we pass. Even with my help you are going to have a difficult time with this."

She puffed out her cheeks in aggravation, "Well this sucks."

"I will do what I can to help you but this almost seems impossible from my standpoint. But even if he shows no interest in something I will keep a look out for something he might like."

Now she smiled, "Thank you so much! That would help!" She looked excited for tomorrow and finding the perfect gift for her crush. "Hm? Is there something you need?" She asked when she took notice her brother was still in her room.

"Genkai is coming with us tomorrow." Callie nodded at his obvious statement, ushering him to go on. "You are to stay by her side constantly tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"Callie," He stressed, groaning as he felt a headache begin to form. "Three people who are taking the same pills you are have disappeared. Though we doubt they would be here any time soon we cannot be too careful. You will need to be protected--you're in danger."

"Oh…" The girl looked down. "Oh yeah…"

Kurama gave her a look, "Don't tell me you actually forgot about it."

"I would but then I would be lying." She mumbled. Of course, leave it to her to forget the fact that she was a target in some messed up demon-thing. Once again she had been a bit too consumed with Hiei and finding him a gift to remember other, possibly more important, occurrences happening around her.

"Ok. I promise I will stay by Genkai's side constantly! I'll even go to the bathroom and such with her!"

"Ok, I get it." The demon rubbed the back of his neck before he ran his fingers through his long tresses. "Now, don't concern yourself with getting Hiei a gift. I know he was…er…a bit pleased with your last gift you gave him. Hiei does enjoy food."

"Oh yeah, he never picked a meal for me to make him!" The brunette gaped in horror as she remembered this. "I will give him this and something else!! Perfect plan!" She cried happily only to then cover her mouth and began heaving with thick coughs.

Kurama gave his sister a worried look, "You could be catching pneumonia. I would prefer it if you don't go tomorrow."

Still coughing she shook her head, gagging and gasping for air before she finally cleared her throat enough to breathe better and talk. "Ew. I HATE these types of coughs."

"You've hade them before?"

"I can get them when it's spring back at the states. Allergies are a killer. My lungs are filled with gross snot and I constantly need to cough it up and then I choke--it gets harder to breathe as well. Don't worry, I just might be allergic to something here…or it is a combination of things. Besides how can I get anyone a gift if I stay in bed?!"

A sigh escaped the male's lips, "You take medicine now and before we leave. We will only shop for a few hours, you will come home drink the healthiest tea we have, which also happens to be the nastiest, take more medicine, and then you sleep until Christmas.''

She puffed her cheeks out, "Fine."

"Even with all of this I don't feel comfortable. I don't like this."

"No one likes being sick." The brunette retaliated.

"No…I mean…" He paused. "I don't know. I just don't like this. It is making me uncomfortable."

"You uncomfortable?" Callie looked rather confused. "I'm the one coughing up a lung here…though I guess it would be uncomfortable watching."

"I suppose that could be it." Kurama stated though it felt like a lie. It was often but there were times he was unable to figure something out, be it a feeling or a situation, and in this case it felt as though he was overlooking something important.

And that made him feel as smart as his sister--which was not a very pleasant feeling for someone who is use to being the most intelligent member of the group.

Shaking his head he decided he would meditate later, over-thinking it would never bring the thought to him.

"Alright, so it is a deal. Also, I will tell the girls to sit you down and contact us if you begin coughing like that."

"Oh come on--" She bit her lip at his stern look. "Alright."

"Now wait here and I will get you your medicine and then you are going to sleep."

"Yes, mother." She grunted to herself.

"Callie, you do know that my hearing will make any animal envious. If you are going to say something like that make sure you either keep it to yourself or wait until I am down the hall."

Her cheeks colored and he smirked as he left her room.

"Damn super-hearing jerk-ass fox."

"I can still hear you."

"God damn it!!"

* * *

"I can still taste that piss-syrup."

"Callie," Kurama stressed, twitching. "Stop calling it that. It's a medicine that will help you feel better and fight off this cold." The young male shook his head at her way of speaking--she was like a female-Yusuke. And that was not always a very fun thing to live with.

The two siblings were walking down the street towards the big shopping market where they all decided to meet up. A storm had hit so there was a bit more snow then there had been yesterday and the temperature felt lower.

Kurama winced at the sight, 'Hiei always gets agitated when there is snow--he already had an episode yesterday, who knows what will happen today.' He looked over at the brunette who licking her lips with a disgusted look on her face, she was trying her best to get the nasty flavor off her tongue. 'Because of the news Koenma broke to us yesterday we didn't get to talk about how close Hiei and Callie have become. When I got through to Hiei it always took a lot of time…she just had to groan and whine and he was perfectly fine the next moment when just three seconds before he was plotting to murder.'

He shuddered at the thought, 'It's too much for him…it's too much for anyone. He is too unbalanced. How has he been able to keep his mind somewhat sane all this time is beyond me.' A small sigh escaped his lips. 'Perhaps keeping Callie close to Hiei is a smart idea.'

"But it was piss-syrup!! Have you ever tasted that shit?! It was disgusting…blech," She stuck her tongue out again as if the memory of the medicine brought back the flavor of it to her mouth. "Hey…" She looked around. "Do you think Hiei would actually show up today? I mean, he despises snow."

Kurama looked down at her, "He's told you about it?"

"Not really, but it seems rather obvious. He seems grouchier then usual. And Yukina was actually in a bad mood when it snowed--YUKINA!! The cute sugar-plum-fairy who, until recently, never had an evil bone in her body!…Did you know Yukina is the devil incarnate?"

Kurama gave her an amused look, "You don't say."

"It's true! When she smirks at you it's…its terrifying!! Even Hiei shuddered and he's her friggen older brother!! You would think that he would…I dunno…and it's HIEI at that!! Hiei isn't supposed to get scared! He's Hiei!" She was moving around rapidly, pointing at random things as if they had something to do with Hiei and the fact that he shouldn't be frightened over anything. The girl was talking hyperly, obviously quite excited about picking out gifts. Seems like Callie was a girl who got excited about holidays.

"Callie, Hiei does have the ability to be frightened."

"But he isn't SUPPOSE to be scared! I mean…duh he can get scared, everyone and anyone can get scared but…well…I just can't see Hiei-chan getting scared." She shuddered. "Man, I can't decide if I hate or enjoy the cold."

"You complain about it a lot."

"I complain about Hiei a lot but I have romantic feelings for him."

"Touché." Kurama gave her a wiry grin. "Alright, you got me stuck. I guess the snow is like Hiei to you."

"Hmm," She scratched her chin. "I guess so. That does make sense…oh! Are we getting closer? We are! Yay!! Oh yeah, you never answered my question--you think Hiei will be there?"

The red-head shrugged, "It's hard to say. Hiei isn't really one for doing things that he doesn't want too. If he is forced to do something it's hard to get him out of his sour mood."

"He's always in a sour mood."

Kurama laughed, "Very true. But he will be happy…and only a few can really see when he is happy."

She grinned, "Like when we watched Yusuke get molested by the pig!"

"Well, yes that--but that would make most anyone happy. His happiness isn't something that he expresses through a simple smile or laugh."

"Uh-huh, I can see that." Callie confessed. "Though it is a bit hard to understand how one couldn't show their happiness through that I can definitely see Hiei expressing his happiness differently. As of yet I don't think he has been truly happy…in fact," The brunette frowned, "he's seemed rather…sad."

Kurama looked down at his feet, "That's our fault…mostly mine."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I…think I am afraid of him. No," He shook his head. "I know that I am afraid of him and his potential. And it's not the power…it's the emotion…I'm afraid of seeing Hiei break…I'm afraid of seeing someone like him, someone who seems indestructible, actually shatter."

Callie stopped and gave her brother a look that was both confused and horrified; she did not like the sound of this. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I can't give you the details…I really can't talk about it yet. And trust me, we aren't leaving you out of this because we want to…it's because none of us are ready to talk about it yet. I'm only now getting use to thinking about it." He saw her look and intervened. "You will know about it, trust me. We won't leave you out of this for long. Just give us some time…we won't be keeping secrets from you again."

She looked slightly comforted, "Alright. But can I ask why it is your fault?"

Kurama looked at her with a solemn expression, "I'm his best friend and yet I am terrified of him…if you have fear you don't have trust. At least complete trust. Because of this I am breaking my friendship with Hiei…and Hiei is…emotionally fragile. If I do something to break his trust in me…I don't know if I would ever be able to earn it back…Hiei does not take betrayal well."

For once the girl was stunned out of words at this confession. But then her eyes narrowed and she glared at him, "That seems stupid. You two are best friends and yet you aren't talking about something as important as this? What if you don't talk about it soon and everything goes boom and just…breaks!?"

"Not everyone is like you, Callie. You have to see that one of these days. We all don't get our emotions or our feelings as easy as you do. And once we get them its hard for us to express them. You are too closed-minded in that you can't see that expressing feelings is very hard for most people. You are the different one. You just see that everyone else is doing things wrong or differently."

"O-Oh…b-but if it is something as important as this shouldn't you just do it anyway?! I mean…I-I don't like Hiei being sad!"

"I don't like him being sad either. But…you can't put yourself in my spot and with my feelings. You are going to need to work on that…and to learn to stop throwing your own feelings at everyone. It will hurt you and others one day."

She blinked, "Really?"

"Yes," He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at her, he figured they could be a few minutes late--besides knowing who they were meeting up with they could be one of the first ones present. "You are very blunt and you have no tact. And sometimes emotions can confuse and hurt someone…like Hiei." He took note of her paling face. "You can't just simply blurt everything out without first thinking of who you are talking to. You see…you don't take anyone's feelings into consideration other then your own. I know you don't mean this," He comforted when he saw her panicked and apologetic look. "You are very kind and oblivious so, so far no one has been hurt. But you have to be careful."

"O-Oh," She had known she could be selfish but she had never thought it would be centered around her emotions. She just didn't like holding in anything; if she was sad she cried and whined, if she was happy she smiled and laughed, if she was mad she would throw a tantrum and scream out curses. Callie had no idea that that would be considered selfish and could really hurt or annoy others.

But she also had no idea how to just simply change herself and control her emotions like how Kurama was asking her too.

He gave her a pat on the head, "Don't so much about it now. Just be more aware of it."

She nodded, "Kay…so you won't be talking to him about it?"

"No," Kurama shook his head. "Not until I feel I am ready to talk about it and know what I am going to say. I have to strategize."

"Fine," She sighed. "I still think it's stupid."

"Callie," He warned. "You're doing it again."

"Huh? OH! You-You mean that's it?" She blanched at the thought. "I'm sorry!"

The demon laughed, "It's alright. At least I know you won't lie and you will always mean it when you apologize."

Her cheeks colored a bit, "Is that a good thing?"

"Well…yes and no. Let's continue moving." He began walking his sister at his side, trying to keep up with his longer legs. "In our business one needs to always have a poker face. You, I'm afraid, cannot bluff. Many times we will find ourselves in a corner and will have to lie or pretend we have power or an idea to trick our opponent."

"Oh," She winced. "Yeah, I suck at acting and lying. I still can't believe I was able to make those demons think I was Keiko. I failed miserably at playing her…and then I got really mad and mouthed off to him."

"Yeah, try not to anger your captors. It's never a really good idea."

"Thanks for the notice." She grunted. "Ok," She pointed forward. "Onward to Hiei and the friends!!"

"Don't over exert yourself." Kurama scolded as he kept a hold on her head to prevent her from running off. "You will be taking it easy today. I won't have you getting to excited and then getting sicker faster."

"Oooh," The brunette sulked.

"And don't you go running off either."

"Yes mother." SMACK. "OW!! Damn it! Don't you go and start abusing me! I get enough slaps from Hiei!"

"Hmm, now I can see why he does it so often. It's rather fun." He seemed rather smug at what he's done.

"Do that again and I will bite your hand off." She even bared her teeth at him.

"Oh yes, that is very threatening to a thousand-year old S-Class demon." Kurama teased as he gave her a small bop to her head.

"Ow!" She held her head and she glared daggers at him, her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted. "Didn't I just tell you to stop? That hurts!"

Kurama grinned and then pointed forward, "There's everyone. Shocking, we are actually the last ones. And Hiei is there. Even more of a shock."

"Yes!! Time to proclaim my love in an embarrassing fashion!! HIEI!! I LOVE YOU!!" She squealed as she waved her hands rapidly to the demon who looked just as grumpy as he was the day before. He almost jumped at her loud shriek and glared daggers at her.

Hiei gave her an intimidating look that normally would've freaked most normal people out--of course Hiei had understood a long time ago that Callie was not what one could call normal. In fact he would, and has, called her a freak.

She made a move to skip/pounce at him but Kurama held her back, "I said no running off."

"I wasn't running. I was frolicking towards the love of my life in a spring-like romantic atmosphere--you damn romantic-mood-killer." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, sulking at being interrupted from embarrassing Hiei.

"Ok then, no frolicking." He kept a hold on her collar and kept her controlled as they walked over to the group.

"Got her on a leash I see." Yusuke sniggered as he looked down at the little brunette who made a move to gnaw at his leg. The young demon just laughed again only to yelp when his ear was twisted and he was yanked down.

"Don't pick fights." Keiko hissed out threateningly.

"Yes, not today Yusuke. Callie is getting sick and I am already going against my better judgment by allowing her to come." Kurama looked down at his sister who huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking pouty.

"Oh, so she is getting ill?" Yukina asked with worry.

"Yes, a cold. But we don't want it to get any worse. So if she begins choking AGAIN," Kurama stressed, he almost smirked when he saw their looks--he wasn't the only one who was protective over the idiot--, "then please sit her down and call me." He held up his communicator. "I don't want to take the chance of her getting pneumonia."

"You think that it is possible?" Botan asked looking at the girl in some worry.

"Yes, we think it could happen. She's not immune to the sickness."

"Then why the hell did you even bring her?" Hiei snapped, glaring daggers at the two.

"I thought you knew her," Kurama retorted.

"Ah, she wouldn't shut up."

"Bite me!" The brunette hissed, glaring daggers at Hiei. "I don't talk that much! I can shut up if I want to, ass!…And don't you dare say anything about me staring at it! I don't! I know you were going to say somethingUMP!"

"Thank you." Hiei said to the red-head who had slapped his hand over the ranting girl's mouth.

"Calm yourself. You cannot get yourself riled today. You have another rant like that and I will take you home. And Hiei do not tease her."

Both scowled at him and he almost expected a "He/She started it" in which he would have to reply with the cliché, "I don't care who started it, I'm gonna end it."

Luckily it didn't come to that; Hiei was to mature for it and Callie had her mouth covered at the moment.

"It's not a big deal!" Callie slapped Kurama's hands away. "Don't go and get freaked out!"

"Callie," He warned, his regret for allowing her to come this day was growing more and more with each passing second. Kurama knew the girl was unable to keep her voice down and keep herself calm.

"Fine." She grumped.

"Genkai, I am very sorry to inconvenience you. I really hope she doesn't place too much trouble on your shoulders." Though he was speaking to Genkai that last sentence was more of a warning to the younger girl.

"Hm, I believe I can handle her." The pink-haired woman grunted, almost insulted at Kurama's apology. She's trained Yusuke for years, hell the boy lived with her for six months--he practically lived with her now! Callie might appear like the female-version of her apprentice but she was certainly wasn't as problematic as the no-good-dimwit who questions every thing she says.

"Of course." He gave the girl a nudge to the girls. "Stay with them. Don't wander off and don't get excited and compromise your health."

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!!" Callie cried out, trying to calm him down. "It's going to be alright! The more you talk the later it will take to start on this and then the longer it will take to finish this…"

'Damn her and her random bouts of intelligence.' Kurama huffed. "Alright--go on. Call us when you are ready."

"Kay!" She beamed happily. "Let's go!!"

"Good luck in handling her," Yusuke sniggered as he and the other males began going in the opposite direction.

"Good luck in handling him," Callie retorted as she pointed to Hiei who glared at her as if it was a sin for her to be talking about him. "LOVE YOU HIEI!!"

"Drop dead, primate."

"Bitch!!"

"Whore."

"And here we go again…" The group exhaled together.

* * *

"That was surprisingly easy." Keiko noted as she took a sip of her hot tea. "I guess because we weren't so distracted by the boys we were able to get it done quicker."

"That makes sense," Yukina stated with a laugh. "We would've either been nuzzling up against them or we would've been arguing up a storm." She shook her head in amusement at how their family-unit worked; if they weren't beginning all lovey-dovey they were screaming insults at each other.

"Hmph," Shizuru took a drag from her cigarette as she looked at the pile of shopping bags. "We're done…who here bets that the boys are still shopping?"

"No one is going up against that obvious statement." Genkai muttered as she held up her own cigarette to get it lit from Shizuru's lighter. "Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama are gonna want to have the perfect gift for their mates and they're gonna have to work on getting Hiei to listen to them and shop around."

"Then why don't we call them up and say we are going back to the temple?" Botan offered. "Callie, I know you wanted hot-chocolate but you need something healthier like tea. Besides the milk would only make your coughing worse. Stop sulking." She scolded to the girl who was indeed sulking from having to drink hot tea instead of hot-chocolate. "She doesn't need to be out here anyway and the boys would be less rushed to know that she was already at home. And," She grinned. "We can go on and wrap some of the gifts and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan." Keiko grinned before looking over to Genkai. "I can't thank you enough…you really didn't have to pay for all the gifts!!" The elderly woman had actually paid for all the girls' gifts, except for the ones they bought for their boyfriends, or in Callie's case; crush, since it would feel more sincere if they used their own money.

"Feh, what the hell am I going to use all that money for anyway? Prune juice and cream corn? Besides I can appreciate a good shopping day like the rest of the bitches in this world." She inhaled the smoke and blew it out.

The girls took this as her way of saying; Don't mention it. I had fun and the money was put to good use.

"Alright, we'll go and Minamino Callie you had better not be pouring that drink out." Yukina scolded like a stern parent making her give off a yip at being caught.

"Damn it." The brunette muttered, looking most displeased that she had to drink the gross tea. Just because she was getting sick did not mean she had to drink this stuff!

"Drink it." Yukina ordered earning a flinch--damn, Yukina could really be scary.

"Yes tyrant--I mean Yukina." She grunted earning a look.

"Now, let's hurry back in case the boys get lucky and actually finish shopping earlier then we first anticipated." Botan grinned as she ushered everyone to pick up their bags and get back to the temple.

Picking themselves up, they began their tread home.

And then Callie began to cough again.

"Oh my…you sound awful." Botan winced. "We're going to have to wrap you up in a blanket and give you a ton of medicine once we get back to the temple. Kurama might've been right in regretting you coming…you are growing pale."

The girl just continued to cough and choke, gasping for air--she held up a hand to show that she was alright but was unable to speak.

Keiko jumped up beside her friend and began to rub her back to help her breathe. "Gods, it _**feels**_ like you can't breathe." She could feel the thick phlegm in her lungs; it was terrible sound and feel. The poor thing was gagging desperately for air and to get rid of whatever it was that was clogging her throat. "We should hurry back--many times when people have this bad of a cough they can actually throw-up."

No one wanted the girl to get sick in such a public place so they hurried along, hoping that nothing would happen.

* * *

Luck was on their side--Callie didn't get sick until they reached the top of the stairs where she lost strength in her legs and vomited.

"Gross," Shizuru stated, bringing some humor in the situation.

"T-Tell me about it…" Callie gasped, finally able to breathe and talk a little bit better, as she wiped her mouth.

"Don't do that!!" Keiko yanked her up to her feet and pulled her towards the house. "That's gross and you don't want puke-stains on your shirt, do you?"

The girl had no energy to talk, the coughing had taken everything out of her, and so she shook her head. Her face was pasty white--one moment she looked rather healthy and now she looked very sick.

"I think you have a fever." Yukina stated as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "Hmm…it's a low one. Let's just go inside and get you warmed up. Maybe if we give you some more medicine and get you to rest it won't turn out so bad…right now it's mostly that stuff in your chest that's making you feel so bad. And I think Keiko was right," She nodded to the brunette. "She just threw up because she was coughing so hard."

Callie gave off a grunt to show her displeasure at the topic of conversation--she just threw up, no need to keep reminding her about it.

"I'll get you something to drink and medicine," Keiko stated as the group of girls entered the shrine.

"And I will go and call Kurama and tell them that you are now sick and we are at the temple awaiting their valiant return." Botan pulled out the communicator and began pressing some buttons. "Yukina, why don't you go help Callie draw a bath or shower--maybe if we warm her body up a bit she will begin to feel better--AH! Kurama!" She smiled to the male.

Yukina ushered Callie away before the conversation began to take place.

"You're looking worse by the minute." She told her friend.

"It's…hard to…breathe…" Callie wheezed. She didn't understand why it was so hard to get air into her lungs.

"Hmm," Yukina looked out at the snow. "You said you don't have snow often right?"

"Yeah…"

"Have you ever had pneumonia?"

The brunette blinked before frowning, "Nope."

She smiled, "I believe catching your breath is very difficult when you have pneumonia. You're probably going to be in bed the rest of your," She paused a moment as she tried to remember the term the humans used, "winter break. It can turn very serious if not taken care of."

"Oh…K-Kurama was…right, huh?"

"I'm afraid so." Yukina gave her another smile. "You're going to have apologize to your brother for begging him to let you come."

"Oh poot." Callie huffed before coughing again.

"I know this is going to sound awkward but…I'm going to have to stay in the bathroom with you as you get warmed up. I'm afraid on leaving you alone when you are choking this much." She rubbed her friend's back a bit. "You don't have to feel awkward."

A few seconds later Callie cleared her throat moved over to the side and spat out the phlegm she coughed up to the ground.

"It's getting thicker." Yukina, the persistent healer, noted.

"Yucky." Callie took a few moments to take some deep breaths. "It's disgusting--I feel this gross stuff and it--it's blocking my airway and ngh," She winced as she gave off another thick cough. "Ugh, I'm dizzy."

They entered the bathroom and she sat down on the toilet and buried her face in her hands.

"Just don't panic and you will be alright. If you quicken your breathing it will make obtaining air difficult--and you need as much as that as possible." The ice-green haired girl decided to change the topic. "Why is it that you like my brother so much? He's very cruel to you."

"I dunno." Callie shrugged. "He's had his…er…moments of some kindness…but, yeah mostly he is rather cruel to me. But I have fun with him…I'm very happy with him. For some reason I always feel the happiest with him. But he is very gentle with me at times and for some reason I feel real…uhm…well…I don't know. I either want to bash his skull in or smile."

"He does put you down a lot."

"Yeah…wait…does that me a machonist?"

"Its masochist and I'm not very sure." She then laughed. "Though what a pair; a sadist and a masochist together. That is just…creepy."

"But I don't want to be creepy!" Callie whined.

Yukina laughed again, "I really doubt you are one, don't worry. You don't like physical or mental pain…you're just enthralled by him and his ways. I think you are attracted to his stubborn streak and you have fun arguing. Many have fun arguing--you're attracted to the fact that he really makes you think and that you have to be on your feet around him…I think one of his attractiveness for you is that he is a challenge."

Honey-brown eyes blinked, "But doesn't that seem a bit…shallow?" She didn't want to be shallow--what she felt for Hiei didn't feel shallow.

"Oh my no!!" Yukina shook her head. "Don't forget, many are attracted to ones physical appearance first. While you appreciated onii-san's looks that's not what make him attractive to you. You have fun with him and you get riled up."

"Huh…" Callie didn't know if that made sense but it seemed acceptable.

"But now it seems that your feelings for him are growing from that. Though, please don't take this the wrong way since I love my brother, but for some reason it is almost hard to imagine someone falling for my brother." She then turned off the water. "Bath's ready."

"Is it really hard to believe?" Callie gave off another cough as she rubbed her chest, wincing again. "He might be a grumpy-bitch but he is very loyal, he's determined, he's intelligent, understands his limits and weaknesses…he doesn't talk much and he is very stubborn and hates to admits his faults…he has a bit of a stereotypical view of humans and most other things…he hates showing emotion which can be seen as a way to hurt him…"

Yukina froze, "H-How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Huh? It's obvious, isn't it? I mean--he is very…closed-off but rather obvious at times…I mean yeah he is very mysterious and I can't figure him out at all." She scratched the side of her face as she stripped herself down, "Uhm…c-can you turn around?"

"We're both females," Yukina teased, "no need to be so shy."

Callie's face flushed as she looked down, "B-But it-its uhmm…gross."

"You're body?"

"Yes." Callie squeaked.

Yukina couldn't believe it--Callie was self-conscious? She knew that she wasn't pleased with her less then developed body and she let everyone know that she wanted hips and bigger breasts and she knew she could get shy when it concerned talking about bodies and sex…but she had no idea the blunt and 'no dignity girl' was this self-conscious.

"I doubt that it's gross."

"It is!!" The brunette squeaked out again.

The girl shook her head, for some reason this was very cute. "Alright, alright. I will turn around."

"Thank you."

"Please tell me more, though, about my brother. I want to hear your opinion about him and what it is that you like about him."

"Erm…" There was a slosh of water as the tan girl entered the bath. "I kinda like everything about him. I really just want him to be happy and smile…I hate that he doesn't seem very happy and a bit…sad. I wish he could smile and feel like he can…you know? It almost seems like he feels he doesn't have the ability too."

"The ability…I suppose so. It can seem like he feels as if he cannot…no…it's as if he isn't suppose to be able to smile. He has this weird and stupid thought that he is not allowed to be happy. If he smiles or feels happy he is getting something he doesn't deserve."

"Dumb-ass." Callie grumped before she heaved more coughs. "He deserves…happiness…"

"Well, you're going to need to change that won't you?" And with that she picked herself up. "I'm going to quickly go and see if everyone is back yet--just wait here; please don't move."

"Alright." Callie crossed her arms over the side of the bathtub and leaned against them, closing her eyes and relaxed. Her shoulders were shaking a bit as she began to cough again.

Yukina hurried out of the bathroom and back to the living room, entering it and blinking, "Wow. You guys got here fast."

"Yukina, is she alright?" Kurama asked as he stripped himself of his jacket.

"She is…a bit ill." She said honestly. "She has a real bad cough and a small fever. But she should be alright--just needs a bit of rest."

Kurama looked down as if he felt guilty for her sickness. "Where is she?"

"Taking a bath. I just came to see if you guys were back. I'm going back to see to her." Giving her brother a small smile she turned and went back to the bathroom.

"That idiot." Hiei sneered. "You should've forced her to stay home."

"She's as stubborn as you are, Hiei. You know for a fact she wouldn't do it. Besides she wanted to get you a gift."

"All the more reason she is an idiot." The fire-demon grunted as he sat down on the couch, rather pleased that the day was cut short. Though he was a bit worried about the idiot--ever since she got sick that first time it was hard not to feel a bit uncomfortable, despite the fact that it was just a cold.

But everyone said that it could turn into something serious; pneumonia or something like that. It wasn't just a human sickness, some weaker lower class could get it too, though for a demon of his class he couldn't, and he didn't like the idea of the idiotic monkey getting it.

'She's not getting it.' He scowled at his worry. The girl was too strong for that--she could fight it off. Besides she would be imprisoned in her bed for the rest of the winter break. There was no way he was letting the moron get sicker.

His frown deepened when he realized he was rather worried--much more then a bit. 'Dumb-ass monkey.'

* * *

Yukina looked at Callie in worry, she was only gone for a few minutes and now she looked worse then before. "I think its best that you lay down for awhile."

It had taken more time then needed for her to get out of the bath and dressed. Her breathing was rather shallow and she looked very weak. They were now slowly walking back to the room where the others are, Yukina a bit ahead of the very slow moving Callie.

She felt so wrong--her body wasn't moving properly and it was hard to think. She found herself losing so much energy just by going at this pace.

"You know, Callie, if you didn't feel good you really should've stayed at home." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm repeating myself. But now we've learned to not push ourselves, right? I understand you want to do this for Hiei but he would be upset to know that you are like this because you went out for him. And that is the truth."

Yukina's voice sounded so far off. She couldn't make out the words very well.

A raspy gasp escaped her as she founder her head limp and she was now staring at the ground. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she move correctly?

Why was the ground moving like water? It was getting so hard to breathe and her head felt so weird. It was as if she had swallowed a heavy weight and a part of it was still blocking her air-way.

The brunette gave off a small moan in pain as she felt her knees buckle but she had no energy to call out for her friend. Why was everything growing dark? Her legs were so numb and her body felt like it weighed a ton.

'I…don't think…this is a good sign.' She thought before she lost the battle.

"Now I think it will be a good idea for you to--" Yukina was interrupted when she heard a solid _thump! _sound off behind her. Yukina knew what happened before she turned but even when she saw her friend laying face first on the ground of the temple the small preparation couldn't prevent her look of horror and terror and from her screaming out, "CALLIE!!" She was at her friend's side in and instant. "HIEI!! _**HIEI**_!!" She cried for her brother as she tried to wake up the unconscious girl.

Hiei was out with them in a second; he took one look at the scene and hurried to their side, scooping the girl up. "What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know! I w-w-was talking to her and then I heard a noise and I-I turned around and she-she had fallen!" Yukina whimpered as she looked at her friend's pale face in fear. Reaching over she placed a hand on her friend's forehead. "She's burning up! W-What's wrong with her?! She was fine fifteen minutes ago!!"

"Calm down, Yukina." Hiei held on to the brunette tightly before he called out for his friend.

Kurama was now out with them, looking stunned at the sight of his sister unconscious in the arms of his best friend. "W-What happened?" He hurried over to her, "Hiei--what's wrong with her?"

"She's really sick." Hiei explained calmly as he handed her over to the red-head gently.

"Her breathing is shallow; it's filled with fluids again…" Green eyes narrowed. "We need to take her to Koenma."

Everyone else was now out with them and looked on in confusion and horror, but before anyone could ask what was going on Kurama interrupted them. "We're going to Koenma, _**now**_."

* * *

"When did she stop breathing?" Myouga asked as he and a few other doctors quickly grabbed Callie from her brother's hands and placed her on a bed.

"Yukina…Yukina!" Hiei snapped at his dazed sister. "You were the one with her. You are going to have to answer his questions."

"S-She never stopped breathing! She-She had difficulties and kept choking and gagging but she never stopped breathing."

"Alright, when did she fall?" He asked as he tipped the unconscious girl's head back and pried her mouth open, peering down inside. Snapping his fingers the helpers hurried over to him with a black breathing mask that had a long tube in it. "I need answers, please."

"Uhm…a few minutes a-ago. W-We got here less then a f-f-ew mo-moments after she fell."

"Alright," He then grabbed the tube. "If you are a bit squeamish you might not want to see this." And then he shoved the tube down the girl's throat, a nurse holding her shoulders down when her body convulsed a bit.

Keiko had to look away with a cry.

"W-What are you doing?" Kuwabara asked shakily.

"Her lungs are filled with fluids. This girl didn't pass out from her fever or from her cough--she passed out because she was suffocating." He explained calmly as he moved the breathing mask over her face, clipping something in her nose before he covered the nose and mouth and chin.

They were rather pleased that it was black--they didn't want to see that tube down her throat.

"Right now I am using this tube to drain her lungs and allow her to breathe."

"And why the hell was she not getting enough oxygen?" Yusuke seethed.

The doctor paused slightly in his work before he continued, "Mucus and other fluids were forming and pretty much drowning her."

Botan gasped.

"Why did you pause?" Hiei growled as he stared at the ogre.

"Allow me to finish my job and then I will talk to you." And then he dismissed them as he placed an IV into her arm.

"We're not leaving." Shizuru snapped.

"I will only be a few more moments. You got her to me with plenty of time…I just need to set things up and then I will be able to discuss this matter with you."

"This matter?" Genkai caught on. "Then this is not just a cold that is turning to pneumonia I take it?"

"Please, go out into the hall. I will only be five minutes at the most." He stressed, over looking her question.

"Please," Yukina pleaded. "I-I don't want to see her like this…right now…" It was too much of a shock for the girl who had been with her the moments leading up to this and then when she collapsed.

"Fine, you have five minutes and then we are coming back in here." Yusuke then ushered everyone out of the room and into the hall.

They met up with Koenma who was looking just as upset. "I take it that it's a very serious matter."

"He knows something and won't tell us." Kurama stated.

"As he should." The prince said. "If it is serious he wouldn't want you guys to panic or do anything while in a medical room. Even if you don't mean too, if you become emotional you just might endanger Callie and those who are helping her…give him some time--he will come out and explain everything to us."

"You too?" Kuwabara asked.

"While we might not be close that girl is a friend of sorts. And I can see you all care for her." He ran a hand through his hair. "Not too mention Myouga called for me to talk to him about an important matter right before you called in."

"Does it concern Callie?" Botan asked, fear laced in her voice.

"I'm not sure. He didn't specify. He said that this matter should probably be handled face to face then over files or by a phone of sorts."

It went silent in the group and they all began to pace or move around anxiously.

What was only three minutes felt like days but Myouga finally exited the room with another nurse and a clipboard in his hands, scribbling on it. "I want you to get these medications for me--and I want at least two more breathing masks and tubes. In an hour I want someone to take the tube out--by then she will be cleared up. Leave the IV in for thirty minutes after that."

She bowed and hurried away.

Finally it was time to talk.

"What is going on? What's happening with her? Is she alright?" They asked, worried etched on their faces.

"The little human will be alright, Minamino Callie, correct?" He stuck his hands into his white-coat, his face without expression.

"Yes, my sister." Kurama deadpanned as he stood before the doctor. "Now what is happening?"

"Let me start from the beginning; as I've told you before her lungs were filled with fluids which were drowning her. She passed out because she didn't get enough oxygen. But she is also growing a high fever--it was over a hundred-and-three degrees when you brought her in. And that is a VERY dangerous temperature for a human."

"This isn't pneumonia?" Genkai asked again.

"No," He began sadly. "It's not."

"What is it then? What brought this on?" Kuwabara asked, though he was afraid of the answer.

"It's the reason why I called you Koenma-sama…" The demon sighed as he took off his glasses and wiped them down--taking a few moments to steady himself for what he was about to say. "The pills."

"She's off the fucking pills!" Yusuke roared.

He shook his head, "You were too late." Blood drained from the faces of the group. "The poison has cultivated in her bloodstream. It is now 'reproducing' and surviving on its own in her body. It's as if you have never stopped her from taking it."

Botan lost feeling in her legs and collapsed to the ground, "S-She's still being poisoned?"

"Yes. I'm sorry…"

The group was stunned out of words.

"W-What?" Keiko sobbed. "S-She can't!! H-How is this possible?"

"I've been looking over everything from her medical-check up. I discovered this only a little while ago. Her blood was still contaminated. It was a bit slow at first because it no longer had the boost from the pills but now it's grown stronger."

"But she--" Botan began only to get interrupted by her mate.

"What's going to happen to her?" Kurama asked with a frightfully calm look on his face.

"Koenma-sama has told me about the pills and the different affects it has. The pill and its affect vary on each different person for one reason or another--but it always affects the brain in some way. From annalist I've concluded that the poison is attacking the part of her brain that controls the immune system. It appears that way at least."

"So…she will be getting sicker." Kurama said softly.

"Yes. She will be suffering many attacks like this in the near future until her body is so weakened that one day an attack will be too strong for her frail body and kil--" He jumped in surprise when a wall was destroyed. Looking over he gulped as he looked at Hiei who was shaking and panting with rage.

"Do not finish that sentence." Kurama warned, his eyes now gold. "We will not allow it to happen, Hiei."

The man was snarling loudly before he stormed past the doctor and whispered something to him before going into the room where his stupid monkey was.

Myouga was shaking where he stood, looking horrified.

"If anything happens to her--I will hold you personally responsible. And should I hold you personally responsible you will cease to exist. I will personally make sure that I bring you Hell and that the prospect of death will be like a sweet dream that will never become reality."

Inside Hiei stared at the unconscious girl for a moment--he had actually believed himself that she wasn't going to get sicker, that all she had was a simple human-cold. She wasn't suppose to ever look this weak and frail again.

This was his friend who had suffocated because of a damn pill--a pill laced with poison that they had promised her would never harm her again. She was actually fucking dying because of some unknown bastards for some unknown reason.

His fists clenched tightly as a furious snarl escaped him, his right arm was pulsating and the Dragon and Jagan wanted out--they wanted blood.

And they will get it.

"I will find these fucking bastards," He swore. "And for every moment of pain you suffer I will return to them a hundred-fold. They will regret for ever harming what is mine."

* * *

Callie's brows scrunched together as if she had a terrible migraine, a moan escaped her lips and she moved her head around a bit trying to wake up. Finally, her eyes opened weakly and she let out another moan, "What truck ran me over?"

"One big ass semi." Yusuke grunted next to her.

Squeaking she turned her head in surprise and found him and her other friends sitting in chairs in an unfamiliar room.

"Hey…where am I?" She picked herself up only to be pushed back down by her brother.

"You are in the emergency ward of the Spirit Gate--remember coming here?" He asked gently, trying to soothe her down so she wouldn't move around to much. He was afraid what would happen if she sat up.

"Yeah, hard to forget. What am I doing here?" She did not like the expressions her friends were holding at the moment. It reminded her of the time she was told she was being poisoned. "Guys? Is something wrong?"

Many looked down unable to look at her in the face.

"Oh god…oh shit…please don't do that." She begged, she was feeling fear when she saw those looks. "You're really freakin me out--please just stop that."

"Callie…you're very-very sick." Kurama said sadly.

"Huh? Very-very sick?" Dread was pooling in her stomach and forming into nausea. "W-What do you mean?"

"W-We were wrong."

"You're not making sense and you are fucking scaring the living shit out of me!! What the hell is going on?!" She cried out, not noticing that she felt better then she had in the past few days.

"The pills…we were too late. They're still poisoning you."

Her eyes flew open wide, "W-Wh-a-at? She sputtered as tears began to gather. "What?!" She shot up ignoring her brother's pleads to lay down and rest. "What the hell do you mean I'm still being poisoned by those fucking pills?! Y-You…said I was all…r-ri--" She stopped when she saw her brother's and her friend's sad look.

_"W-We were wrong."_

The words bounced around her head for a moment. The group looked sickened, as if they had betrayed and lied to her.

'It's not their fault. I can't be angry with them…' She looked sorrowfully down at her lap. "What's wrong with me?" Callie asked calmly, surprising the group.

"Y-You can scream and cry if you w-want," Yukina offered. "You can yell at us…"

"Huh? Why would I yell at you? It's not your fault. You thought I wouldn't be sick again…you had no idea. It's alright," She gave them a stressed smile. "I-It's ok. I'll be fine."

For some reason her accepting attitude made them feel worse.

It made them feel as if she was actually hiding her true feelings from them and was really blaming them for what was happening to her.

There was a knock on the door and Myouga entered, "Hello Callie-san. How are you feeling?"

"Mentally; like fucking shit that's been stepped on by an animal and dragged into the middle of the highway where I was run over by an eighteen-wheeler. Physically…" She frowned a bit, "I woke up rather puny but I feel better then I have in a while." She paused and waited and then looked over at Hiei. "You do realize I left you a perfect insult moment open with that puny thing right?"

Her heart then broke, "No. Don't you DARE look at me like that Hiei. Don't you fucking dare give me that look. I want you to insult me…pick a fight…come on spork-chan…do SOMETHING besides giving me that look…please…"

Hiei gave off a small grimace; he didn't think he was so obvious. He didn't like pity but here he was giving her a rather pitiful look--how was he suppose to face her, play around with her, when he felt like this; like if he wasn't careful the girl would shatter?

"HIEI!!" She snarled. "Please!!"

"Sorry, were you talking?" He grunted. "I've spent so much time with you; your loud shrieks have deafened me." Something inside him clenched painfully when her face melted into a relieved expression. 'As long as I insult her it's not serious--she doesn't have to worry.' Inhaling he glared at her, 'Fine…nothing will change between us.' He promised to himself.

"Alright," Myouga interrupted, hoping to ease the stress a bit. "Now what we are about to discuss will be…painful. But you need to be told, alright?"

The brunette nodded.

"The poison has formed in your system. There are only a few procedures to get you fully cured and they are both dangerous and illegal without the consent of Enma-sama, the lord of this Gate and of those who run each section of the gate. I'm not even allowed to talk to you about it in detail under regulations. But given the circumstances," He nodded to those around her. "I am going to make an appeal that you get one of the procedures done."

Koenma choked, "Excuse me?"

"You agree, don't you Koenma-sama?" Myouga asked calmly. "This girl means too much to those who are great protectors. She is a friend of yours as well. And," He looked serious and very business-like as he discussed this, "do you honestly believe that anyone in this room would ever help our world or the balance of every world again if we do not even put forth an effort?"

The prince looked solemn--he knew his friends well enough. To each of them those within their group were their world, they really would sacrifice the world for each other. Yes, they would sacrifice their own lives for the world and protecting everything from the bad-guys but place everything against one of their comrades they would not second-guess themselves as they chose their friends.

No, should Callie die and they not try to save her it would end in the loss of the greatest protectors.

"Hm, I understand." Koenma nodded. "Send your appeal to me, I will sign it and send it to my father." He gave Callie a look. "I cannot promise you that you will be allowed to have this procedure done but I will promise you, every one of you, that I will do everything possible to get my father to agree."

She gave him a smile--they were helping her! She was going to be ok, "T-Thank you."

"Now, back to the more serious issue. Callie-san you are dying." Myouga confessed as most doctors did, remorsefully but with a calm nature. "This poison is affecting you immune system and is making you have 'attacks'. Think of these attacks as seizures, only it can be anything; from your lungs filling with fluids, to getting a high fever, to vomiting yourself into dehydration…pretty much anything can happen."

Her face was stark white.

"And you can catch many things easily now. Even a cold can set off a more serious attack. You will need to be careful. Now…they will only be like what you just suffered for a bit longer which is nothing too serious if you can get to me in time…soon they will get worse and worse and your body will become very weakened and then," He gave a small glance to Hiei, "you will die."

"Oh…" She looked down. It sounded like an awful way to die.

"I am now your doctor. You will come to me every week for a check up and if you ever have an attack you will come straight here,"

"I will see to it that they have easy means of getting to you swiftly." Koenma promised.

"It seems that fluids will be your biggest concern for now. So you will probably have to undergo many treatments to clear your lungs out. But, I don't want to take any chances--if she ever says she feels off bring her to me. I don't care what it is we cannot take the chance that it will escalate into an attack. It would be best if she had her attacks here."

There was nothing to say to that--no one could even think of a question to ask.

"I will do my part. I will be studying these pills and everything about them. I honestly don't know how I can help in the investigation but I will try to find you guys something to help find this culprit." The purple-skinned ogre then sighed. "I will try and come up with medication that will help heal her or at the very least slow this process down." He gave her a look, "You probably should stay in bed for a little bit…but you will be fine by Christmas."

"That's good to hear…" She tried to look happy and smile. 'Find some positive in this. Come on…there has to be something positive in this…there has to be!!'

Hiei looked at her as he read her thoughts, 'Sorry monkey…but I think this is the one time your positive attitude won't shine through. There is nothing good about this situation…'

Kurama was very silent, as he had been since the ordeal began. He stared at his sister for a moment before his resolve set in. "There is no choice," He said startling some and earning the looks of everyone. "I have to tell them…" He looked at Callie in the eyes. "I have to tell my family the truth."

* * *

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Shiori knew this the moment the two walked into the house, hours passed their curfew. She couldn't even raise her voice at them she was silenced by a sense of dread. Her husband felt it too.

"Mother…" The red-head boy whispered. "Wake up Shuichi…we need to talk."

"What about?" She asked.

"Just please wake him up," He whispered in a heart-broken fashion as he led the brunette to the couch and sat her down. He then kneeled before her and began to talk to her softly about something--she looked petrified and was shaking but she was trying her best to smile, to not worry her big brother.

"Go wake him up," Shiori gasped out in pain at what she was about to face. "Go wake him up."

Her husband disappeared upstairs and returned moments later with a drowsy Shuichi at his side.

"Hm, whoa! Are you guys in trouble or something?" He asked as he looked around. But then too got the feeling of dread that was pouring from his elder siblings. "What's wrong?"

"Please sit down…we have much to discuss." Kurama pointed to the couches. No one said anything as they sat down. "There is a story I have to tell you; there is a world called the Makai…a dreaded and terrifying world filled to the brim with deadly forests, mountains, lakes, deserts…those who live in this world are called demons. Once upon a time there was a feared demon by the name of Yoko Kurama. A fierce and selfish and ruthless thief he was. He preyed upon the weak and stole from them; nothing was too big for his appetite."

He didn't pause in his story but he made sure that his family was listening in.

"But one day he got to greedy and to smug--even with his intelligence and stealth he faced the prospect of death when a hunter wounded him terribly. Was he afraid of death or was he just selfish and wanted more things before he died…is unsure even to him. But he broke through the barrier that kept his world and the world of the humans separated. And then he embedded himself into a pregnant woman--taking the body of the child which, unbeknownst to her, was going to be a stillborn."

The room was going cold, why was it so hard to breathe?

"He was raised as that woman's child, though for many years he made plans on abandoning her and then returning to the land of the demons…but then her husband died," He looked at Shiori who was paling a bit. "And the child felt rather obligated to protect the woman a bit more, though he would leave the moment his powers fully return to him. And then one day it happened again; he got too smug and too greedy and wouldn't listen to his human mother's warnings. He thought 'foolish woman, I am very well capable of getting a few materials.' But he kept forgetting about his human limitations…and he fell…a fall that would've broken a bone in his fragile human body. But he was caught and the glass that fell as well shattered and sliced the hands of the woman."

Now Shiori was shaking as she looked down at her own hands; she had to make sure she actually had scars there.

"Then the fox saw for the first time a mother's true nature. He saw the pure love that woman had for him and he wanted nothing more then to protect her--she became his reason for staying. He…adored his mother more then anything he's ever adored before. He would've given up all those things he's risked his life for in the past for this one woman. But she got sick…very sick…and was going to leave the demon-boy. So he joined up with bandits and stole magical and ancient artifacts--one of which was going to help save his mother. And that was when he first met up with the fire-demon who later turned into his best friend," The family gasped when they realized who he was talking about. "And the detective who was sent to stop him. But the detective was kind and understanding, though he hated to show it, and he even came to visit his mother in the hospital. The detective even risked his life to save the demon's who was willing to kill himself to give his mother a second chance."

Now he did pause for a second and looked down. "The demon was given a choice; go to prison or help the detective…he helped the detective. They've defeated many enemies together with the fire-demon who was cold, ruthless, but had a sad heart and the tall human-boy who had a heart of gold, a goofy personality, and a fetching for cats. They've saved the worlds together with their many friends; the understanding but temperamental girlfriend of the detective's, the lost twin sister of the fire-demon, the elder sister of tall human, the elderly psychic woman who taught the detective, and the blue-haired deity of death…all under the orders of the Prince of the Reikai…they got the name the Reikai Tantei and became the most powerful beings known."

It was silent for a moment.

"B-But the story doesn't end…right?" Shuichi asked shakily.

"No. There is another chapter that started once the demon got a note that said he was getting a new sister."

"And why…did this demon not say anything to his mother?" Shiori whispered.

"Because…" Kurama whimpered as he looked down. "I--The demon felt ashamed for what he had done in the past and what he had thought about…then how would the human-mother believe such an insane story? In her world such things do not exist and they shouldn't. He also found the idea of his mother hating him to much to stand so he decided to never tell her."

There was a solid _tha-wack _sound as Kurama found his face slapped--it didn't hurt but it did stun him. Looking down he flinched at his mother's angry and betrayed eyes that were pouring down tears. 'She hates me…'

"How could you ever think that I would abandon you?! You're my son no matter what! Y-You didn't tell me because you thought I would hate you? Hate my own boy because he is different?!" She cried as her shoulders began to shake. "So what if you are a thief?! So what if you are a-a-a demon?! I don't care!! You're my baby boy--you will always be my baby boy no matter what you do!!" She then reached over and brought him to her, hugging on to him tightly. "I don't want that demon to ever believe his mother would hate him because he was something different. A mother will love her baby no matter what he's done; past, present, future…it's all the same."

He couldn't breathe; she was accepting him?

"Don't you ever hide something from me again…and don't you ever hide it from me because you are afraid I will hate you." She sobbed a bit into his shoulder. "I will love you…I will always, always love my child. Love him so much I will actually slap him in anger for his stupidity! Never, ever make your mother raise a hand to you again!!"

She loved him...she accepted him...she was still holding onto him...

Something in him was beginning to strain and crack as her words hit him.

His mother loved him.

"I-I won't," His eyes hurt and his chest was constricted. "I won't…I'm," He choke on his words, "I-I'm sorry," And it was that word that broke the dam and Kurama finally broke down as he hugged his mother desperately as he released all the emotions, stress, and guilt that had been plaguing him for so many years. "I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry," He sobbed as he continued to apologize.

And Kurama cried in his mother's arms.

**

* * *

**

**Author**

I placed in a lot of stuff--hopefully it went along smoothly and wasn't too awkward…was it?

You see where the angst is going to be coming from? Yeah, Callie is going to have a very sucky time from here on.

But nothing Hiei/Callie really related in this chapter…I guess. But there will be quite a bit in the upcoming chapters. I will also try to add more scenes for the other couples too.

And more of the mother/son talk next chapter!! I hope I did this one decent enough. I really think Shiori will accept Kurama should she ever find out the truth--a mother just loves her child unconditionally, no matter what, they will always love them (or they should).

Hiei will get more possessive and protective but just wait a bit more for the romance! Callie is still his friend and his pet--there is still a bit more to go until anything really happens for him.

Now…more emotional stuff is well on the way!!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Despite it being one of the most terrible times in her life, Callie is trying to be positive--it's Christmas after all…but what happens when words are said and the person she cares for the most is furious with her? Callie comes up with a startling realization in the midst of an emotional argument.

"Hiei…have you ever experienced something that you have never experienced before…yet you know what it is you are experiencing at that one moment?"


	6. Emotions Strung High

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination **_to get where this story is starting from.

**Note: **This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday

**Chapter Six**

**Emotions Strung High**

Kurama sighed as he looked out the window of his room--it's been two days since the horrifying discovery that his younger sister was fatally ill from a poison. He hasn't seen any of the gang since then. He would feel guilty that he was allowed to see them when Callie wasn't.

The girl was locked up in her room and on her bed--his family, as well as himself, was terrified of allowing her outside in fear that something bad would happen. It was hard to see her has the strong girl she is; all they could see was just how fragile she truly was.

He had a feeling that his friends were a bit spooked to come see her at the moment. But he knew that at this moment they were either planning on doing something for her for Christmas or they were talking non-stop about how to solve this whole god-awful mess.

His bets were that the girls were planning on cheering her up and the males were basically melting their brains in a search for an answer.

Hiei especially.

The fox demon knew for a fact Callie meant a lot to Hiei. Not in the way the brunette so desired, but she definitely meant more to him then most do. At the very least she helps calm him and keeps him in moderate control over himself…and Hiei preferred to be in control, so he is using her to keep him, in simple terms, sane.

How she does this is beyond Kurama. It was weird that someone like Callie, who had to be one of the most childish and hyper little human he's seen (at least for her age), was actually a sedative (in a matter of speaking) to someone like Hiei, who was mature and seemed to hate to smile.

All it took was one action and Hiei was calm and composed. And it wasn't that cliché or corny scenario where if the girl smiles Hiei is happy and his world brightens--it was a bit of the opposite; if she was pissed or upset in some way Hiei was rather pleased. And if she wasn't miserable he would do what it took to put her in a miserable state of sorts.

Shaking his head he had to wonder if there was a science to this awkward and violent friendship they had.

He also wondered if Callie understood the chance of her being with Hiei was way below 'slim to none'. It was frankly impossible--at least it was impossible to picture in the intelligent fox's mind. They clicked wrong or they didn't click perfectly, whatever it was Kurama had an understanding that the two of them together is not something that was possible.

'They seem beyond opposites. I really can't see them together.' He rubbed his forehead as he continued to think about the two--it was better then picturing his sister all alone in her room.

The thoughts returned; his sister was dying.

He grunted in misery as he buried his face into his hands, the thought plagued him constantly. Just when he thought he was away from it and on something else it had him once more in its suffocating grasp. Thinking about her made him feel sick and a need to just _punch _something.

What happened?

How is it possible that right when Callie was finding her place in their group, right when their peak of happiness was being reached, right when everything was being set into place and everything seemed as perfect as it could be in their group…how is it possible that this happened?

Kurama would've preferred another Sensui or another tournament that held the balance of the worlds--he missed that struggle compared to this. At least then he always had a small sense of comfort that he was able to do something.

It was happening all over again--the feeling of dread and hopelessness and uselessness. He was once again a spectator to a dying loved-one. He was now back at that moment where his mother was stricken with that terrible illness and he was unable to do anything for her.

And he had a feeling that there will be no Hiei coming out of no where and giving him the opportunity to save her--there will be no Forlorn of Hope that he could use to wish this mess away--there will be no Yusuke bounding in ranting and doing something foolish that makes it all end happily.

There was just him and a dying Callie.

He was stuck to watching his sister wither away.

A wince escaped his lips at the thought, 'No. I have to think positively. I have to try at least. Callie needs people to see that everyone believes that she will be saved…she will be saved. She has the most powerful beings there is working to help her. How can I be doubtful when we have faced so many difficult hardships before this?'

It was so hard. How could he not have strong faith in himself and his friends that they will save her? Why is it that he is dreading the future and what is going to happen?

A premonition; it was going to get worse. It was going to grow darker and crueler and colder. The fight they were about to face, their opponent, was something only he has fought against before--and it was a draining battle.

'How do I face something like this again? How do I prepare everyone for what's about to occur and what they are going to witness and feel? And how am I supposed to tell everyone it will be getting worse from now on?'

The depressing thoughts were clouding his mind, everything was going in circles--he actually couldn't think. For once Kurama found his mind coming up blank, without plan, without any ideas…it was just empty.

He hated not being prepared and not being aware. He hated the feeling of being useless. Kurama was always the one who was looked for ideas and to solve the problems--now he was absolutely nothing.

"Bro?"

The red-head jumped, startled from his thoughts, "Oh, hey Shuichi." Kurama greeted wryly to his younger brother, a small stressed smile splaying upon his face. "What's up?"

Shuichi looked over him for a moment, he held such a childish curiosity over his demonic elder brother now, before he said, "You've been really depressed."

"That obvious?" He muttered sarcastically.

"More then obvious." The younger kid noted--green eyes were heavy and exhausted, his whole being just looked stressed and gloomy. "Why are you acting like this? You're making it seem as if you can't save sis."

Tired green eyes looked at him, "No! Don't…I mean, I will save her! It's just that all that has happened has really," He inhaled and exhaled, "taken its toll on me."

A moment of silence as the younger boy looked over him as if he didn't believe the words. "It was a major shocker to see you like that…and hear about Callie…" He looked down and shuffled his feet. "She will be alright…you won't let anything happen to her, right?"

"No, nothing will happen to her…I promise that I won't let anything happen to her." The demon looked back out through the window, his thoughts trying to clear up so as he can think of a plan. This was no time to be thinking about anything else but a plan for what to do.

But with Shuichi now in the room the memory of two nights ago was resurfacing once again.

His family had been heartbroken when the news was told. That night had been one filled with bad news and tears--it was an emotional evening.

Kurama remembered how it had felt when he had finally broken down.

It had been years, _ages_, since he last cried--or it felt that way at least. He remember crying as an involuntarily reaction when he was an infant and then he had to choke back tears when his mother was healed and when he had first thought Kuwabara had died. But has he ever broken down and cried like this on his own?

If so it was so long ago that he had completely forgotten about it--which seems unlikely because he remembered most everything that happens in his life, at least he would remember when he cried like this.

Gods, did it ever feel good to finally break down and release everything--to finally let it go.

He couldn't tell if he was happy or sad or relieved or exhausted--he wondered if it was a combination of them all. But being in the arms of his mother, Kurama had found himself relaxing and at a peace he didn't know was able to be reached, especially at such a time within his life.

All these years of him believing that she would never accept him, that no matter what he did or how well he behaved his mother would never accept who he truly was; a monster.

But she loved him regardless, she was furious with him for actually keeping it away from her and believing for so long she would actually hate his true self.

But she didn't and he still feels foolish that he could ever think that his kind and wonderful mother would ever hate him…

**__**

Flashback

__

The tears were overflowing, dripping down his cheeks as he gasped for air. His mother's arms were warm and comforting, he almost felt like a child, going to his mother for comfort when something bad has happened in his life.

He's never done anything like this before.

It was degrading and uplifting at the same time.

His grip on Shiori tightened. "I'm sorry," He apologized again. "I really am very sorry…" His teeth clenched together tightly as if in pain. The young male had been apologizing profusely during his cry.

The woman inhaled and exhaled, gathering her strength to pry herself away from her son. She didn't want to let him go but she understood that if they didn't part soon the rest of the story would not be told and she wanted to hear as much as possible tonight--he would not be telling her all of this for no reason. Something was wrong and she needed to know what it was. Pulling herself back she gave him a stern look, "It's alright…" She stroked some of his red hair in a motherly fashion. "I can, in a way understand why I was not told of this instantly. Had you told me when you were younger I would've thought you were a child with an over-active and rather dark imagination. I would've had to see all these signs before hand to believe this."

"Callie told me that you had a feeling I was doing something."

__

She nodded, "I knew you were sneaking out and I knew you were doing something dangerous. I thought it was something…but…what exactly do you do?"

"Technically I no longer have the job but since there are no others to take our place…" He cleared his throat before he began to explain what it is that he does. "I told you that demons do not like humans. Because of this they will come in and try to take over or destroy the world. The Reikai Tantei is a group that consists of powerful demons and a human who intervene. We're like a police-force that fights against demons. Every time I have gone missing for an extent period of time; college trips, summer camps, when you were at your honeymoon…I was off fighting."

His mother paled at the thought of him fighting for a living.

"As a demon I have power--but…I am one of the most powerful demons known." He almost looked sheepish at this. Even during this time he had to be a bit modest in front of his parents.

"So…you fight to protect the world."

__

"The worlds." Kurama corrected. "There have been a few occurrences where I've had to protect the Judgment Gate, which is the Reikai, and the Makai…but it is mostly the balance and our world here that I protect. But please don't believe that all demons are evil who despise humans. The…replacement king of the Makai likes humans and is trying to find a way to make peace."

"Replacement king?" Shuichi asked, practically drooling at the story. He was a kid who loved fantasy and if he wasn't in awe he would be terrified; so he chose to be drooling after this like a child.

"There was a tournament that was held to find a king for the Makai. That was the tournament I went to when you were at the honeymoon. My team had to fight and try to get a position so the demon world would be stabilized and so that a demon who hates humans didn't get the title. Luckily one who agreed with our beliefs got the position. But he said that he didn't feel like the true king--in fact he claims he is awaiting who he deems the rightful king to return when he is ready."

"Who is that?" Takuto asked.

Kurama gave them a small smile, "Yusuke."

"Yusuke!?" Shiori gaped. "That boy?! But he is still a baby!! How is he the king?!"

An amused smile spread over his face, "He is very young for this position. But he is a demon and his ancestor was one of the three kings before he died and the tournament was held before a civil war broke out."

__

"My gods…" The woman shook her head to clear it. "So…you fight to protect the worlds, you're a demon, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are too--"

"No. Kuwabara is a human. He is the most powerful human in existence, but he is still a human." Kurama corrected. "Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai are humans as well. But Genkai is a powerful psychic who was Yusuke's mentor and trainer. And no, Botan is not human. She is technically the grim reaper."

Shiori looked as if she was about to faint.

"In fact, mother…she just might be older then you."

"Shuichi!" She huffed making him laugh.

"Sorry--but she is over three hundred years old I believe." Jaws dropped. "And technically I'm about a thousand."

"Oh my…"

__

"Hiei and Yukina are separated twins who have just recently been reunited and they are about sixty. But Keiko and Yusuke and the Kuwabara siblings as well as Genkai are their given ages."

"This…ok, so-so…a portion of you are demons and you protect the worlds. You fight to keep everyone safe. As a mother I am torn; I'm horrified that my son would actually be out there risking his life in a way that is unimaginable but I couldn't be more proud at his selfless acts and heroism. You've…dear gods, you've saved the world."

"Good luck it getting me to live up to that shadow." The youngest sibling grunted with some humor.

Takuto was blinking barely able to form words, "B-but…is this all…true?" Such a story would be hard to believe and accepted for even the most trusting of people.

Kurama nodded and wondered how he should explain the situation and everything that revolves around him. He then held out his hand that had a seed before them and then a flower with dark purple petals the length of two of his fingers sprouted. The petals had bursts of green within the purple and the stem was thick but was a shade of dark moss green, a shade they haven't seen on a flower. "I control plants. I use them to make antidotes, some medicines, and weapons."

"Y-You're serious?!" Shuichi laughed. "That is AWESOME!!"

"You mean…this is all true?" The older man asked again looking dizzy.

__

"Yes." Callie answered, drawing attention to her. "Trust him when he says it. I've seen it with my own eyes. I'm experiencing it right now."

"What?" Shiori asked in confusion, the strain in the air has returned again.

"This is another reason why I didn't tell you," Kurama eased his mother back down in the sitting position on the couch and he went back and sat by the brunette. "I was the most well known thief within the demon-world and now I can be seen as a traitor because I not only associate with humans I love many of them. Demons despise humans--at least most of them do. Even now with a king in place that has no ill-feelings towards humans…and since I am so powerful and well-known many would want to come and harm those that mean the most to me." Kurama then gave a look to his younger brother. "Callie told me of the dream you had…the one with the fungus."

"You told him?" Shuichi squeaked to the brunette.

"Next time you try to say no to him." Callie muttered. "The bastard can be scarily smart. He'll trick ya into saying it."

"It also helps not to tell a blabber-mouth, Shuichi." Kurama told his younger brother earning an elbow from the girl. "But," He pushed her away gently. "What you dreamt of was true an old demon acquaintance of mine wanted me to go see him in the Makai and a demon was holding you hostage. That dream was actually a memory."

The younger boy shuddered, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry." He looked down before he shook his head. "There are many, many stories I could tell you and I will get to them but…we need to discuss a more pressing matter first." Green eyes looked down at his sister who gave him an exhausted look back. "Callie is in great danger."

__

"Callie? What do you mean my daughter is in danger?!" Takuto asked, looking stunned.

"It turns out for four months she has been ingesting a pill," His parents nodded when they knew the medication she was taking, "that has been laced with a poison."

Had they not been sitting down they surly would've been regressed to a weak slump on the floor by now.

"It turns out," Kurama continued, "That there are twenty-five kids back in America who are ingesting pills that are laced with a poison."

Shiori gave off a loud horrified gasp at this tidbit of information. She picked herself up to get to the phone, "We need to call them! Or someone! They need to know!"

"They can't know." Kurama interrupted freezing his mother in place.

"And why can't they?" Shiori glared at her son. "You know that if they are being ingested with poison it is the right thing to call and make them aware!"

"They are being poisoned by a plant that is only from my world."

They became silent at this.

"Humans or demons have brought this plant here and is using it to poison these kids. For what reason neither myself, my group, nor the people I work for know. But because of where it is from I have been ordered to not say a word about it. And for good reason; the humans are not ready to learn of the Makai." He looked over at Callie who sighed, already have heard this before--it was one of the reasons she was not told of everything. "I'm sorry mother--but you cannot tell anyone about the poisoning."

"So…w-what?" His mother asked.

"We are fighting to see if we can find them. We are doing what we can do to solve this mess; it's what those within the Reikai Tantei do." He sighed at that, it didn't sound too comforting to him. "But Callie does not have much time. This poison is affecting her immune-system and is making her sick. She will be suffering attacks where she will fall incredibly ill. After so many attacks her body will be very fragile and then…" He looked down. "She'll be killed."

"What?" Shiori choked. "What? My…no…not…she's dying?"

"Yes." Kurama answered softly.

"No…no…NO!!" The woman sobbed as she buried her face into her hands. "No!! She's…she's sixteen!! She-she can't be dying!! She's…it's not possible!!"

"When she got sick, before she left for America, was an attack." Kurama continued, knowing this was going to be hard but it needed to be known. "She will be suffering many of those in the near future and they will progressively become worse until it's too much for her body. She will be weak after each attack and the doctor explained to us that we will now have to keep a watch over her."

"T-The doctor?"

"An ogre that resides in the Gate. He will be the best doctor. No one," He hissed, "would ever give those who are apart of the Reikai Tantei anything that is second best. After all the hell we've put up with we get the best. And Callie will be watched over by someone who will work on healing her. We even have the support by the demi-god Koenma. At the moment they are trying to convince Enma to allow her to have a procedure done that will save her life."

__

"So-So she will b-be alright?" Shiori sniffled.

"I don't know if we can get the procedure. It's up to Enma--for some reason this is not allowed to even be discussed. He's in charge and we can't get anything done without his consent. His son and the doctor will be working to get him convinced."

"My…my little girl…" Takuto whimpered into his hands.

"We are going to find those responsible for this." Kurama swore when he saw their heartbroken faces. "They will regret placing harm on my family. They will regret the day they crossed Yoko's territory."

**__**

End Flashback

The man was actually rather surprise that the three weren't afraid of him when he allowed his demon nature to slip out at the end. They seemed rather supportive of his vow…though his mother was a bit more shaken up about what was going on and was never one for revenge.

He sighed. "If we can just convince Enma to allow her the operation this trouble wouldn't be so bad. In fact we wouldn't consider it bad at all." He should be guilty about those other humans consuming the pill but they paled in comparison to his sister.

"Do you think you can convince him?" His younger brother asked, looking hopeful.

Kurama fidgeted slightly and decided to be as honest as possible, "I honestly don't know but it's not all that likely that I can do much to convince him of anything. Enma is not what I would call a fan of Yusuke, who happens to be our leader. And in his mind he cannot allow humans to have this procedure done--should he have it happen now he just might have to do it again and again and again."

"But if he is a god of sorts he doesn't need money! So why? Why is he so against Callie getting healed?"

"First off it's not his job to intervene with deaths--only the balance of the three worlds. And we don't know what would happen to Callie should it happen to her. He is looking at it like that…if he allows one human to get saved then he would have to allow more humans to get saved like this and it's just not supposed to happen like that." He sneered. "He should make an exception with her. Does he have any idea what would happen should my sister be harmed and nothing was done to help her?"

Anger began to swell within the pits of his body as the thought almost seemed to consume him; What if she dies and nothing had been done?

The thought made him snarl aloud because he knew there was a possibility of it happening--those higher then Koenma could turn a blind eye to this and allow his sister to die.

'This isn't a human sickness…she's being poisoned by a DEMON plant! Why wouldn't they intervene with this!? If she had something else I could understand--but this could be seen as their fault! They were careless enough to allow something like this to happen!' His fingers popped as he clenched his fingers tightly together.

"Whoa…y-your eyes are gold!" Shuichi cried out.

His angered and murderous train of thought was interrupted and he shook his head as if he had been awoken from a dream, "Huh? Oh, that's my original eye color. If I get angered to a certain level they can mold back to that color." Kurama explained with a sigh as he rubbed his head. 'A plan, a plan…I have to think of something! I have to get her that operation…or I have to…I don't know!'

It was draining not knowing.

Kurama found his head pounding as he frantically thought of an idea--he needed an inspiration, he needed something. But his thoughts were too jumbled; it all came back to one thing.

'Doctors shouldn't operate on their own family.' That line popped into his head and found it similar to his predicament. This was so personal for him that his emotions and erratic thoughts and memories were clouding his judgment. It was too hard to calm himself and think of a plan.

'I've plotted through personal things before--why is this different?' He understood that a part of it didn't have anything to do with Callie, but the fact that she was ill--not kidnapped, not put under a spell, but deathly ill from a plant.

His eyes flew open and he nearly slammed his head through the window at his stupidity. 'Gods, it's no wonder doctors aren't allowed to do their own family--the fear and emotions really do clog your intelligence.'

A calculating look crossed his features, 'I don't know what I can do but surly I will be able to discover something to ease the attacks. I just need to break down the components of the plant. I will grow my own and study it and get some from the Makai and study it as well. If I can study it profusely I might be able to do something.'

It wasn't much of a stretch; he was a demon who controlled plants. With work he might be able to find something.

'The pills! If I break the pills apart I might even be able to pinpoint the area where these plants were located.' His heart was thumping excitedly against his chest; finally he was back to his old thinking self. 'Now, I just need a greenhouse.'

* * *

The small brunette sulked as she leaned against the pillows of her bed, gazing at the wall before her in boredom. Ever since the news had been broken to her family that she was incredibly ill and was facing the prospect of death, a thought she still was unable able to grasp, she was disallowed from leaving the house--and pretty much disallowed from leaving her bed.

And she was bored as hell.

Not too mention this wasn't going to be a few-day deal, she was forced to stay here the rest of the winter break--which in her opinion was unfair and sucked.

Callie found herself really lonely--her claustrophobia was sinking in and making it difficult to breathe. The room seemed to be shrinking and posters and stuffed-animals were looking cruel and menacing, eyeing her like vultures who were awaiting her death.

Shaking her head she looked back out the window, trying to escape the hallucinations, and sighed in a depressed manner as the white snow filled her vision.

Her lips pursed, 'It's Christmas Eve!! And I can't go and celebrate with my friends.'

That thought alone made a volcano of sadness erupt. She was the one who had been the most excited about this holiday and now she was the one expected to stay alone. Tears began to gather. She didn't want to be in the room, constantly being reminded that she was dying. She wanted to be out there having just and acting like nothing was wrong.

Death.

She could feel it all around her in this room--she couldn't escape it or the thought. She was all alone facing this.

'They'll save me…I know they will…of course they will!' She hadn't seen the gang in days. Doubt was plaguing her and she almost wondered if her friends were real.

Groaning she held her head between her fingers, the prospect of death and the suffocating room surrounding her was making her insane and making her think of weird things. Gasping in pain she pulled her fingers away from her scalp and saw that there was some blood underneath the nails.

Shaking she tried to ignore it and once again hugged her knees to her chest.

'I'm not ready to face this.' She pulled her knees to her face and allowed the tears to spill out. Everything kept coming back to what was wrong with her. Being alone in the room made her want to scream and wail at the unfairness of the situation.

She was dying, because of being poisoned--that wasn't fair. She shouldn't be dying.

Her nails dug into the skin of legs as she tried her very best to not to think about what was going on. 'Hiei…think of Hiei…he makes you happy…think of Hiei.' For once thinking of the fire-demon did not make her feel all that better.

At her door Shiori watched in silences at the young girl shook and sobbed, tittering closer to the breaking point. Looking down at her feet the woman inhaled and exhaled her fear and looked back up at her adoptive daughter, "Callie?"

"What?" The brunette hissed grumpily to her mother who was entering her room. She had not expected her mother to enter this rather depressing scene, she honestly did not want the kind woman to see her this upset and this close to breaking down and ranting.

Shiori gave her a sympatric and heartfelt look, "Are you alright?"

And at that obvious question Callie lost it.

"NO!! No I'm not alright damn it!" She snarled, no longer holding back any tears or her frustration. Her eyes were ablaze with many emotions, her cheeks red, and her chest heaving. It had taken all of her to not burst out from the beginning--she was not one for holding anything in and she has been doing to for two days.

"I'm dying but I'm being forced to stay here by my fucking self and think of what's happening to me 24/7!! You think I fucking want to be STUCK in HERE?!" She screamed into her knees, her shoulders shaking. "I don't want to be in here!! I don't want to be treated differently…I-I'm so scared and I'm stuck up here a-a-alone!! I don't want to die!! I really don't want to die!!" She wailed pitifully. "And I don--don't want to be h-h-here al-alone…"

She gasped for air, close to becoming sick from her release of emotions. Shiori instantly jumped into action and tried to calm the girl down before she made herself sick, and in such suffer a dreaded attack. The woman wrapped her arms around her crying daughter and buried her face into her hair--stroking her soothingly.

A mother was always prepared for when a child broke down crying, but it was always difficult to see them in such an emotional breaking point. First was her son who had never shed a tear in her presence and now her daughter who was facing a terrible time in her life.

She should be crying because Hiei didn't return her feelings, not because she was facing a terrible sickness.

"It will be alright," She whispered comfortingly as she held on to her tightly, her own eyes watering. "This isn't fair to you at all…" Her grip on the brunette tightened as her heaves quieted down to soft hiccups and gasps for air.

They stayed in that position for a while longer, the woman keeping the emotional girl tight to her and calm.

'What should I do?' Shiori wondered, blinking her eyes rapidly to prevent any tears from coming forth. 'There are so many things to cover; should she stay in school? Should she ever go out again? What do I do to comfort her?' Questions were coming to her rapid fire, filling her brain too fast--a migraine was formed to no surprise.

Giving the girl a pat on the back, the black-haired woman shook her head, 'I'll get to that later. This is…I need…I have to concentrate on her right now.' She gave her a kiss to the head, "I'm sorry…I just don't want you out there…wh-when you are so prone to sickness…you're so fragile…you could…I can't say…it's not…fair." Sentences, words…nothing could be said about the situation and how awful it was. Her tongue was tied and sloppy, nothing could be said. Biting her lip she bowed her head, "My baby…cou-could--"

"I won't die!!" Callie snapped as she looked up at her mother with a small glare. "Kurama and everyone else will solve this fucked up situation before I die! They will! But if I stay in here I will begin to doubt them and myself! I'm going in-insane in this room!"

A nod was returned, "Yes…I've been very unfair to you and your situation. But it is just…s-so…so hard to allow you to get out when you are facing this. You--you are…you can get ill so easily, just the thought of allow you out of here it too much for me." She gently stroked the girl's hair. "It's not fair…why is my baby going through this?"

"I should just consider myself lucky I came here and it was discovered." Callie sighed weakly as she wiped her eyes. "And-And the prince himself is on my side! He's going to try and get me healed! Not too mention look at who is fighting for me!" She beamed as she remembered her friends.

'How she can go to crying her heart out to brightly positive is beyond me. How she can actually smile like this when…when…' The mother could not finish the sentence; it was too much for her to take. Her sixteen year old daughter is dying. Is it possible for any mother to accept it?

Another deep intake of breath, 'What am I doing keeping her locked up in here? She is only becoming more and more depressed. Her friends are worried sick--I don't know how they are controlling themselves from not just barging in…she's so alone…' His fist clenched as a plan formed in her mind. It was very last minute but it would be good for the small girl. "What do you say we have a huge Christmas party here? Get all your friends over here and have fun?"

Her eyes brightened, "Really? But I thought that, you know, grandparents and uncles come for Christmas?"

Shiori laughed, "Normally yes, but my parents are dead and I was the only child. The same with my first husband."

"And daddy?"

"His parents are alive but they live in London and are too unwell to travel here for the Holidays. We visit them every summer."

Callie looked stunned, "Really?! C-Can I come?"

"Of course!! Everyone is very excited in meeting you! You see, your uncle is a doctor and he went there to study medicine, he met a nice English woman and they decided to live there. It was then decided that his parents would stay over there where they can be taken care of and be treated with some favoritism since their son is a doctor. We go and spend most all summer there with them."

"Wow…t-they really want to meet…me?" She pointed to herself a stunned look crossing her features. It almost seemed surreal to hear that people she has never heard of before wanted to meet her; hell they were looking _forward_ to meeting her.

Seeing her distracted Shiori continued, "You bet they do. I thought you were told of their situation. I'm so sorry. But of course they want to see the new family member." She rustled the girl's hair. "They also want to check on this one," She patted her stomach. "So you see, if they don't come over it will just be everyone in this house."

"Oh, I get it!"

"So you want your friends to come over for some fun?"

"Oh god, please!!" She begged. "I'm about to pull my hair out here--I can't wait to see them again!" Callie looked very excited at the thought of finally getting out of bed and having fun with everyone. She was close to seriously losing her mind being stuck here without her friends and without Hiei.

"Alright--then I will go ask Shuichi if he would go invite them."

"Are you always going to call him Shuichi?" Callie asked, truly curious as to what their relationship will be now that the woman knew the truth about her son.

"Hmm," Shiori thought for a moment as she picked herself up, smoothing out her dress and giving a small protective rub to her stomach. "I honestly don't know. I know most parents would claim they would always call their children the names they gave them at birth but I doubt most parents have literal-demons as children who technically still are their past-selves. I might call him Kurama every so often to get a feel for it. And it would ease down any confusion on which Shuichi we are talking to…but for right now he is still Shuichi to me."

Callie looked thoughtful as she processed this answer, "That might be good too. I mean if someone from school came over and you let his demon name slip that wouldn't be a very good thing, right?"

"Right, indeed." Shiori smiled, feeling better then she had when she first entered the girl's room. "I'll go tell your brother to go invite them and then I'll take your father and Little Shuichi out to go get the groceries. We better have it tonight since they probably would want to spend Christmas with their families." She was at the door when she paused and then turned to look at the girl who was jumping in her bed merrily, "Keiko is the only one who has parents…"

"Huh?" Callie stopped her bouncing.

"I haven't heard anything about parents…except in Keiko's case."

"Oh," The girl winced as she recalled the day that she was told a good portion of her friends were orphans, "Yeah…I mean…. Kuwabara's dad was arrested and his mother died a few years ago. You know of the Hiei and Yukina situation," Both of them looked saddened as they remembered the small outline of the story Kurama gave them. "And Yusuke…well, his mother died of liver-poisoning--and he lives on his own for now. He might want to spend some time with Keiko and her parents tomorrow but I don't know about the rest."

"Well then! We will have them come over tomorrow as well! Tonight we will just have a party and tomorrow we will have a pure Christmas dinner!"

A rather startled look crossed her face before it brightened at the thought, "YAY!!" Callie threw her arms in the air.

"Why don't you go and take a bath or shower and get ready?"

"Oh thank you God!! Out of this room and bed!!" She pounced off the bed and ran into the bathroom, more then excited she had been in the past few days.

"Try not to get too excited!" Shiori pleaded before she sighed and left the room and got ready to prepare a nice evening for everyone.

* * *

His steps were slow as he made his way up the steps of the temple--Kurama knew everyone would be there, still planning about how to solve this case.

He was worried about what would come from this. How would their attitudes be towards him…and especially towards Callie who wants everything to remain the same? She didn't want pity; pity reminded her of the situation and made her cry.

The gang was strong and very level with each other's emotions and feelings but he just had to wonder if they would be able to control themselves.

'No,' A smile went on his face. 'Everyone has no control over themselves. They're going to have a need to spoil and baby her.' It was amusing to him and how everyone could act around their adopted 'baby'. The poor girl, she had such a small stature and a baby face so everyone just had to coddle her a bit.

She been trapped in an elevator, she's been sick, she's been kidnapped, she ran away, she's emotional, she trips constantly, and now add this fiasco to the list…it was really no wonder why their group, who was very-very protective of each other, took it to the next level with the danger-prone idiot. She has no power, besides being able to see ghost, and now she is fatally ill.

'Yep, she's pretty much going to be put in a plastic bubble.'

"How is she?"

Blinking in surprise he looked up to see everyone was there at the steps waiting for him. They hadn't bothered to wait inside the shrine when they had sensed him.

"Fox, how is the monkey?" Hiei snapped again, not very patient.

"Good. She's screaming and complaining and driving everyone insane." He smiled when they all looked relieved. "But she is very stressed out and lonely. Not too mention she has some cabin-fever. A figure of speech to show that she is going insane being cooped up," He explained to Hiei's and Yukina's worried expression. "My mother wanted everyone to come over tonight and spend some time with her and have a Christmas party…"

"Oh thank gods!!" Keiko cried out. "I've wanted to see her for days now! We've been so worried when neither of you came back! I'll go get my coat and the presents!!" And with that the brunette ran back inside.

"Your mother…is she alright with this?" Yusuke asked, fidgeted a bit--the woman was now aware of them and what they were…

Kurama grinned, "Yes. She is more then accepting of all of us. Though I think she wants to lecture every one of you for not telling her and for doing such a dangerous job. She went on about how you were a baby who shouldn't be running a whole world."

Yusuke blushed bright red as his jaw went slack, "Say what?"

The fox-demon laughed, it felt good to be around his friends again. It was no wonder Callie, who was a social butterfly and HAD to be the center of attention, was miserable without them. "I'm serious Yusuke. And my brother is head over heels in love with us and wants to see our powers and hear about what has happened. Dad is taking everything calmly, as if nothing has changed. The thing he is most upset about is Callie being sick. He honestly is perfectly fine with it and when mother begins to lecture me he will talk to her as if she was over-punishing me for staying out thirty minutes after my curfew."

"Kick ass family you got there." Yusuke sniggered. "You already know we're coming. I think Keiko pretty much screamed out the answer to you."

"Good, she misses you all terribly. She's very excited that you all will be coming to tonight."

"We will definitely be there, don't you worry about that." Kuwabara cheered, looking happy at finally seeing his sick friend. "This is going to be great! Oh! I will go help Keiko with the gifts!"

"That guy has been on a cute-withdrawal." Shizuru grunted as she shook her head. "He needs to see something with fur or something with big eyes everyday."

"So he had been spoiling himself with Callie?" Kurama guessed as he raised an eyebrow.

"In the words of your beloved death-bringer; bingo." She stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Will there be booze at this party?"

"Doubt it. Most of us are underage--not too mention my mother doesn't drink. It's bad for the baby." Kurama shrugged before he locked eyes with Botan, giving her a small apologetic smile. He had been ignoring her this whole time after being separated from her for two days. He really felt awful.

She smiled back, obviously accepting his apology without much fuss--she understood something terrible had happened to him and his family, as well as to the group, and would be patiently waiting for him to come and talk to her.

"Hey," He began a bit awkwardly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "_Hey_? You expect me to accept a greeting like that?"

"An "I missed you" and "I am sorry" would be better?" He guessed, he was always attracted to her sharp tongue.

"Hmph, flowers would've been better." She corrected, it was growing harder to fight back a smirk. "I don't need an apology for you being gone for this time, you know. This is serious and emotional…I am almost surprised that you are here this early."

He gave her a smile in return, "I need to get out for a bit and Callie is becoming distraught and lonely. I find it the perfect time to be here."

Botan's smile grew, "Well then! We will be more then happy to come at this perfect time!" She hopped down the steps to him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Hn, if you are done flirting with your woman, fox…" Hiei sneered out in disgust.

"I have two days worth of flirting I need to catch up on Hiei." Kurama teased as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "But we will be leaving as soon as you all are ready. So if everyone has their coats and the presents we can go on and leave now."

"KUWABARA!! BRING US OUR COATS!!" Yusuke hollered back towards the shrine.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND GET THEM YOU LAZY-BUTTHEAD?!"

"CAUSE IT WOULD TAKE TOO MUCH TIME! THE SOONER YOU BRING EVERYTHING OUT, THE SOONER WE LEAVE, AND THE SOONER WE ARRIVE AND SEE THE RUNT!!"

"….FINE!"

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Shizuru commented. "I didn't have to threaten him."

"Oh yes, Shizuru," Kurama began, remembering the second invitation. "Would you and Kuwabara be able to come again tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Naah, bro and I visit mom's grave tomorrow. And then there is a small Christmas party held every year by our neighbors who have been lookin after us like family…and Yukina here is coming for a bit. Everyone wants to meet Kazuma's girl."

Yukina blushed bashfully at that.

"I'm with Keiko and her folks tomorrow." Yusuke said as he raised his hand with a shake of his head. "And grandma here is coming with me--her and mom and pops," He called Keiko's parents his parents, "want to meet with each other."

Genkai promptly smacked him for the 'grandma' comment.

Kurama gave a small nudge to Botan who looked up at him with a smile, "Nope, no plans. I would love to come."

"And you Hiei?" He looked at his best-friend with a smile.

"No." He grunted.

"I already know you have no plans. Please…this is no time to be alone. Besides you have an excuse to be out of the cold and you get a nice big FREE meal."

Red eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "Kurama…"

"Hiei…" He teased back. It was more then obvious he had been a bit corrupted by someone in the group. "Botan and I will steal some time for ourselves…poor Callie will be left alone. Why not go and argue with her for a bit? She needs as much distraction as possible."

_'That was low.'_ Hiei hissed._ 'Using your sick sister against me.'_

_'Correction; I was using your over-protectiveness against you.' _Kurama found himself wanting to stick his tongue out at his friend whose face was coloring in anger. "Hiei, you know I will get you to come--let's just skip the mind battle and save us some precious life-seconds and get on to my victory."

Yusuke snorted in laughter, 'Kurama is becoming very smug…wonder if it's because he and Yoko are molding or if we have really corrupted him…' Either way it was hilarious to the Mazoku who loved the look on Hiei's face.

Oh, how Hiei hated to lose.

"Please go, onii-san." Yukina urged. "I will be gone…and I wouldn't feel as guilty if I know you are with a warm and welcoming family."

Now there was no chance in hell for him to say no; not with the smart-ass Kurama and pleading(evil) Yukina playing at him from both sides…

How he hated them both at that moment.

The fire-demon grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, not saying another word.

Everyone around him snickered a bit in victory.

"Do you want me to kill you!?"

Things were looking normal again.

* * *

It was not something that people normally picture when Christmas party is mentioned. Then again…most people don't know a demon or two (or in this case a rather big group of them with some other peculiar creatures) participating in them.

But odd and hectic or not…it was still a festive and rather family-orientated time. While a bit awkward and clumsy at first the night was going along smoother then everyone had first imagined.

Shuichi was jabbering up a storm with everyone and nearly squealed when Kuwabara brought out his sword of energy and Botan brought her oar from then air--both she and Kuwabara were having a fun time showing off.

Kurama was trying his best to control his rather hyper brother and keep him from annoying his friend and girlfriend but he was having little to no luck.

Both Shiori and Takuto were talking to Genkai, Yusuke, and Keiko about the adventures that have taken place--and Shiori even scolded Yusuke for taking on such a heavy job of king at his young age. He should be taking care of and having fun with Keiko more.

Needless to say Yusuke was a blushing mess.

Shiori was holding Puu the entire time, cooing at it and its cuteness--she was rather thrilled to hear that one day in the near future her daughter would be having something similar.

And Puu seemed to have a liking for the pregnant woman…he seemed very fascinated by her stomach and the fact that her belly was holding a baby within it.

Callie was being babied by Yukina who was checking her over to make sure she was alright and that she wasn't about to fall over dead. Shizuru was next to her trying to calm the rather worried ice-demon down.

Hiei was leaning against a wall as he looked at all of this. It seemed impossible for this to be happening. Callie was sick and yet everyone was happy and having a fun time as if nothing was wrong. The whole room seemed to be alive with joy.

It wasn't right.

They shouldn't be here--they should be out doing their job and solving this mess and Callie should be in bed and be taking it easy.

He did not like this at all. And they were planning on doing something else tomorrow? They were going to overwhelm the girl! She could have an attack easy and they were having a pointless party?

"Hiei! I nearly forgot!" She cried out as she saw him and picked herself up and hurried up stairs.

She was still smiling like a little fool. It was astounding to Hiei. How was it possible that her dumb-ass smile hadn't dampened since she's been told of her upcoming demise? When they had first entered the house she had actually been screaming her head off in another one of her tantrums.

And then she had seen them and had freaked out; bursting into a squeal and pounced on them--luckily her aim was on Yusuke and Kuwabara who would provide better cushions then he would.

There had been a huge pile of hugs and laughter and worried questions.

Of course the 'big brothers' were more then happy to provide a cushion from the girl they had been forced apart from for two days.

Instantly hugs and kisses were shared as the girls jumped into the pile--Keiko was near tears as she held the girl tightly.

She had then tried to give him a hug but he avoided it easily, much to her annoyance. She still hasn't gotten her hug from him and would try to sneak up on him to get it.

So far she's lost every time.

But Hiei found himself disgusted and his temperament rising. He hated stuff like this, and now he was surrounded by it…and at a point of time when it should be the very last things on their mind.

'I could be out there finding these bastards and I'm here.' He was three seconds away from storming out.

But then there were them small thumps signaling that the monkey was making her way down the stairs. A happy look was over her face as she jumped over the final two steps and hurried to his side.

How could she be so happy and so hyper? He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her till her head was on straight; she needed to be in bed and needed to be resting! Not out here endangering herself.

"Here," Callie chirped a smile on her face as she handed Hiei a wrapped gift.

He gave her a glare, his bad mood was growing. "I don't want it."

"You haven't even opened it jackass!" She snarled as she shoved it into his chest. "At least open it before you badmouth the damn thing! It took me forever to find something that I thought would fit you at least mildly!"

"I already know I don't want it." He pushed it back.

"Just open it, damn it. For all you know you are going to like it." She smacked it up against his nose.

"No."

"Hiei," Callie warned. "Open it."

"Or what?"

"I will begin singing love songs to you."

He glared at her. Surly she wouldn't--she would be embarrassed just as well as he would.

She cleared her throat and gave him a look, "Don't be stubborn--when it comes to you I will do a lot of stupid things…and we all know who will be the more embarrassed one should I do this." A grin went on her face, a very malicious and mischievous grin. "You have three seconds before Celine Dion comes out and the Titanic of love takes it voyage."

He, obviously, did not understand what she was talking about since he has never seen the movie nor has heard of Celine Dion. But if Callie was saying something that had to do with her crush on him he understood, after a few rather embarrassing incidents, that it was probably a good idea to heed her warning.

"Fine." He grunted as she grabbed the package.

He hated losing--and he discovered he's been doing that a lot recently.

'I won't lose to you again.' He swore as he ripped the paper off of the box, twitching at her very happy and excited face. He could almost see a dog-tail wagging erratically. A sigh escaped his lips as he reached the small white box and popped open the lid.

Hiei raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the gift before he looked back at the girl, "What the hell is this?"

She laughed sheepishly, "You're really-really hard to get a gift for. I had planned to make you a meal, you know--my apology-gift…but because of what happened I didn't get to ask what you want. Not too mention mom didn't want me messing with any food today. She still wanted me to take it easy…" The brunette shook her head when she came to the realization she was straying off topic and babbling nervously.

Well, she was nervous! She wanted Hiei to like her gift!

"Anyway…you are really hard to pick a gift out for. But I know of your dragon thing and you already have a necklace…" All of a sudden her gift looked pathetic and stupid and unworthy of Hiei.

It was a strong but inexpensive chain that held a dragon pendent dangling on it. It was obvious the money went towards the pendent and not the chain.

The dragon was black with dark blue sheen around the edges of the small scales on it. On the tip of its tail was a little puff of white and the eyes were red.

She blushed, "Do you know how shocked I was when I found this thing? I mean…it looks like you! I knew it was meant for you so I had to buy it. It was worth every penny and the chain is long enough that it can be a necklace or you can kinda clip it shorter to make it a bracelet! O-Or you can take the pendent off and put it on your other necklace…'

The girl was becoming a nervous wreck as her talking went faster.

Finally Hiei couldn't take any more and slapped his hand over her mouth, "If I wear it will you shut up?"

Callie nodded her head rapidly.

His right eye was dangerously close to twitching, there was that puppy-tail again. 'It will get her to shut up.' He reasoned as he removed his hand and slipped it around his neck. "There."

"YAY!!" She threw her arms around him and finally got her hug. "Thank you so much Hiei! It looks amazing on you! I was worried that it wasn't going to look well! I mean you look good in anything but--"

"Didn't you say you would shut the hell up?" She blushed a bit but nodded. "If you don't keep your mouth shut this time I will take off this necklace and shove it down your throat."

She slumped, this had been a perfect time for them to have a moment and she ruined it because she got overly excited.

He pulled his hand away and she sighed, "Sorry…" She then looked up at his neck and frowned. "The silver-color really doesn't look good…maybe it should be placed with your other necklace."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "This pendent means more to me then your gift ever will. To be put on the same binding would be insulting."

Callie really couldn't hide the hurt crossing her face at that--that was really painful. "Ok, ok…OH! Let me try the other way then." She then reached up and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and began to fiddle around with the clasps of the dragon-necklace.

"Hot damn." Yusuke chortled as he came up to the two. "You two seem very cozy."

"Hm? What do you mean?" The brunette asked as she pulled back away from Hiei, the necklace in her hand.

"You were pretty much squishing what you call boobs up against him."

Callie's face colored, "I was what?! A-And…d-don't insult them!"

"Well they aren't very big," He poked her breast and she squeaked and Yusuke met up with three powerful slaps.

"Yusukeeeee…" Keiko hissed out like a possessed woman--she would even make the girl from the Exorcist seem like nothing more then a girl going through her first period.

"Do not touch my sister like that again," Kurama snarled, glaring daggers at the trembling boy.

Hiei put his fist down with a grunt, "Pervert."

"I didn't mean it like that!" He wailed. "And they aren't big!"

"YUSUKE!!" Keiko shrieked as she grabbed him once again and began beating the living day lights out of him.

Kurama sighed, "Well…hopefully he will learn his lesson after this." He looked back over at his family who seemed very amused at Yusuke getting beaten to a bloody pulp by his girlfriend. "I guess I will go back to my business…"

"T-That was odd…" Callie whimpered, very insulted.

'That was instinct.' Hiei thought as he allowed the brunette to pick up his wrist and fit the jewelry around him. It was a brotherly instinct--he always knows when something was up with Yukina…Kurama was now the same way.

"There! That looks a bit better…maybe I can find a way to get a black chain or…something of the similar material to the other one."

He shrugged, "I wouldn't waste the money or time. I won't be wearing it."

She stuck her bottom lip out, "But why?"

"It will just get in the way. The stone I am wearing has already been lost before. I am only still wearing it because it actually means something to me."

She huffed, "Well….I will find something that will mean a lot to you! I will! It might not mean to you as much as the necklace but I will find something and give it to you and it will be special!"

"Hn, doubt it."

"I know I will. Don't you doubt that!" The girl placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him, very sure of herself.

"Huh-uh." He held up his wrist and looked at the object with aggravation, "Pointless."

"Hmph. You better wear that tomorrow when you come over!"

Hiei seemed most displeased at being reminded that he had to come over against the next day.

'It can't get worse…' He thought with a sigh, itching to rip the piece of jewelry off of him. 'How can it?'

* * *

It wasn't as loud as the night before, Shiori noted with amusement, but it was very comforting and homely none the less. Botan and her son were cuddling up against each other, pleased and full from the meal, as they had a hushed conversation with hot chocolate.

Her other son and her husband had volunteered to help clean up the mess in the kitchen…and Callie was following Hiei like a love-sick puppy.

Everyone else felt like family, don't get her wrong, but she could really see Hiei and Botan as her son and daughter.

She gushed as she thought about the future; she and her four children, Callie's husband and Kurama's wife, everyone happy and fluffy…

Kurama sighed, "Mother is going off into her own world again."

Botan laughed under her breath, "You make it sound like it's terrible to day-dream."

"Please don't think I am saying that…it's just that mother can think of some very…peculiar and rather…romantic things." He sighed again. "Mother has an addiction to manga."

"Ah! I understand." The deity grinned happily at the thought. "But that still doesn't sound bad."

"Well, if she ever explains it, it can be a bit…fluffy," He cringed at the word, "for a guy and a tomboy." He then nodded over to Callie who was doing everything in her power to annoy the demon she had a crush on. "I hope that it is a girl and that she is a bit girlish…or shares mother's passion for shojo-manga."

"I would think Callie would be a manga-freak by now. You said your mother is buying her a lot so she has something to do in her room."

"She does love them, not as much as mother, but she likes them…but she likes the action ones." Kurama shook his head. "But…it's not that either that really makes me…cringe."

"Hmm? Then what is it?"

"One moment; Callie." He called out, earning the attention of his little sister. "Time to go upstairs."

"Huh?" She blinked then looked at her mother and cringed, "Whu-oh. Come on Hiei." She grabbed his hand and gave him a tug. "We need to leave."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hiei," Kurama said as he urged Botan to follow him. "Trust us please."

Both Botan and Hiei shared a rather confused look but followed.

"Ok, what's up?" The girl asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Mom," Callie sighed as she shook her head. "When she day-dreams she gets all fluffy…but then something ALWAYS interrupts her and then she goes all hormonal and then everything goes boom."

"And it goes on like that for a while. Shuichi is probably going to sneak into a bathroom and sit in a tub with his PSP and wait it out…father," Both Kurama and Callie shook their head. "That poor brave man."

"You are not making much sense, fox." Hiei noted.

"Just give it a few more--."

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHO SAID YOU COULD INTERUPPT THE SHOW?! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!!"

And then there were some crashes.

"How does she keep finding the plates?" Callie winced.

"I honestly don't know." Kurama sighed. "Don't worry--its just mother being pregnant. She'll calm down in about twenty minutes." A very wicked look then crossed his features as he began to playfully tug on Botan's hair. "That will give us some time to be alone…"

Both Botan and Callie blushed.

"Kurama!" Botan cried as if he had said something in front of a child…which technically he has.

'Hiei, do you mind?'

Hiei got the message and smirked at his friend's hormonal ways. "Hn. Come on monkey." He then grabbed the flabbergasted girl and dragged her into her room. "Let's let your brother have his way with his woman."

"Hiei!!" Botan hissed only to squeak when she felt Kurama's hands on her hips and his mouth on her ear.

"Now that the children are away…" He said teasingly and began to drag her back towards his room.

"Kurama! We can't make-out in your room when your whole family is downstairs!" Botan tried to fight but Kurama is a man who will get what he wants…and needless to say her excuse fell on deaf-ears and she was yanked into his room.

Within Callie's room the brunette groaned as she flopped on her bed, "I can't believe Kurama did that! It's just…wrong!"

"I hardly find sex wrong." Hiei began, knowing very well how uncomfortable this topic made the girl.

Her cheeks colored and she glared daggers at him, "Shut up Hiei."

His smirk grew, "Besides they're not going to be doing anything besides what you humans call "making out". So your blushing is being wasted."

"Shut up Hiei!" She snapped. "And how do you even know that's all…oh god, I don't even want to know!" Callie buried her face into her hands whimpering--she hated this conversation.

"Just how long do you plan on remaining pure?" Hiei leaned against the door with a smirk, "You have to lose your virginity one day, idiot."

She threw a pillow at him, "That's none of your business, asshole!!"

"Of course, I suppose I can see you growing old without any male company…surrounded by nothing but cats and photos of me…stalker."

Her cheeks colored in embarrassment and fury.

They heard a crash and a banshee shriek coming from downstairs--both decided to ignore it.

"Hm? Oh!!" Callie's eyes brightened happily, her anger and shyness forgotten as she jumped off her bed and bounced up to the fire-demon.

"What?" He asked in annoyance. 'I am seriously considering getting one of those human's restraining order. She has to stay five feet away from me at all time.' Making her unable to touch him--that would be heaven for the fire-demon.

Callie leaned in closer and then jumped up merrily. "You're wearing my gift!!" She squealed happily as she pointed to the dragon-necklace she had given to him yesterday. Callie clasped her hands together, her eyes shinning brightly--the guy she had romantic feelings for was wearing her gift.

"Hn," He picked up the necklace with a sneer. "Yukina knows how to threaten a person. I wouldn't be wearing this if I had a choice."

Instantly the hearts in Callie's eyes shattered and a rain cloud dumped a load of rain upon her head, and she slumped. "That was mean…"

Hiei almost sulked; he was not supposed to be intimidated by his baby sister, a girl who is supposed to be oh so sweet and innocent. Really, what the hell was up with her and being evil? He blamed the brunette before him--it had to be her fault. And if it wasn't it was always easy to blame her.

"But it still makes me happy that you are wearing it!" Her happy mood returned and she began to bounce around like a rabbit whose carrot had been filled with crack.

Hiei frowned, "Don't move around."

"Huh?" She continued to bounce, not hearing him the first time. "What'cha say?"

Hiei placed a hand on her head, stopping her from bouncing around. "I said; don't move around. You have to calm down."

Callie stuck her tongue out at him--thinking that her bouncing was annoying him, "No, it's fun."

"Monkey," He warned, his tone serious.

Now she stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Why can't I jump around?" He gave her a look and it hit her instantly and she sighed, "I'm fine Hiei. I doubt jumping around will bring on an attack."

"Don't talk back," He yanked her hair making her squeak. "You're sick…you need to control yourself and remain calm. Besides we don't know what can trigger an attack. You need to stay calm and not move around too much."

A huff escaped her lips, "I'm _fine_." She was given another painful tug. "Ow!!"

"When I say don't talk back you don't talk back." The demon hissed, not liking his order being defied.

"Jeeze," She rubbed the area where her hair was pulled. "Just you wait until I start my ass-kicking training! Then you won't be doing that anymore."

His frown deepened, "What?"

"What?" She repeated like a parrot, a bit confused as to why he was confused. "My training! You know…my training! To protect the girls and everything. And to talk to you with the head and stuff…" She beamed brightly up at him. "We will need to figure out a schedule. I guess I will be going straight to the temple to train after school?'

"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed as he glared daggers at her.

Callie's smile was dropping as Hiei's glare intensified--his tone was really angry. "What?"

"What the fuck do you mean what? Who said you can go back to the ningen-school?"

She blinked, not really getting what was going on, "Uuuh, mom? I need school. You know; ABC's…Math…Biology…all that wonderful shit." She began to chew on the inside of her cheek as she blinked at him childishly. "You're grumpy--you sound like you need a nap. What's wrong?"

He growled at her, "Don't be a smart-ass. Are you some kind of an idiot? Tch, what am I asking? Of course you are."

Her eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"You are not going back to school."

Callie blinked again and then looked around, "Are you…talking to me?"

"Who the hell do you think I am talking to, monkey?" Hiei spat harshly. "Don't play dumb."

"You…ok, I have been thrown for a loop here. Did you just say I am not going back to school?" Hiei's anger seemed to be growing by the second and the girl was not able to catch up with him. This whole conversation was confusing her; he was _**ordering**_ her not to go to school?

"Of course that's what I said idiot. You also are not going to be trained."

Her jaw dropped, "What?! Why?!"

"Why!?" He snarled making her jump back a bit startled. "Are you forgetting that you are terminally ill?!"

A very pained look crossed her features. She didn't want to be reminded of that--why was he, Hiei of all people, brining it up? "I…don't want to think about that…"

The glare that he gave her hurt her terribly, "When will you grow up? You're dying--accept it. Life isn't fair."

She bowed her head, Callie understood where he was coming from but it was only the third day of being ill. It is something that is just beyond her acceptance at this moment in time--Hiei's impenitence and different lifestyle was rushing her too much.

"But," She began.

"You are not going to school and you are not training because you are _dying_."

"H-Hiei…" She whimpered--his tone was harsh and blunt. Why was he saying this? It was overwhelming her. 'I hate this topic…Hiei…stop talking about it. I'm not ready for it…I honestly know I am not ready for it! I hate talking about it…I hate what you are talking about…p-please…'

But her tongue and mouth wouldn't form the words correctly; her head was clogged up with tears. "I…I…"

"Hn," He sneered, he didn't understand the term mercy or being gentle. "You really are acting pathetic."

Her body was shaking as she tried to say the words, to make him stop…but they came out wrong. "I hate you!"

He looked unfazed by her outburst; he almost looked as if he expected it.

Callie's eyes grew wide, "T-That's…that's not what I--"

"I'm really disappointed in you, gorilla." She flinched at his cold words.

"That's not what I meant!" She cried out. "Y-You are just making m-me-me so mad!"

His glare intensified, "You're a waste of time." And then walked over to the window and jumped out leaving behind a hurt Callie in his wake.

"H-How did this…" She slumped onto her bed. "I-I don't even know what got him mad in the first place."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Hiei snarled as he punched a tree, the trunk shaking from his anger. His teeth gritted together tightly.

"Even for your standards that was awful."

"I don't need this, fox." The fire-demon snapped.

"I believe you do. You just lost yourself back there--you know Callie isn't read for it yet. She is sixteen, she is a girl, she is human…and it's only been three days! Not everyone is going to be like you in that they are going to be prepared for their death even before it happens. You know that she needs some time."

Hiei grunted, refusing to look at him.

Kurama stuffed his hands into his pockets, keeping a perfect balance on the branch, "How are you going to apologize?"

"Apologize?!" Hiei asked as he finally looked at him.

"Yes, that whole argument was your fault. Because you were impatient with her. Now she is in tears because she has no idea what she has done wrong--she will blame this on herself and you know it. She trusts you completely and if you are angry with her then she knows it has to be her fault. And she is horrified with herself because she slipped up her words and said that she hated you."

"Maybe she actually does." He muttered.

"You don't believe that." Kurama retorted. "You know she cares a lot for you. And you know that she will accept a typical grunt of apology…but I won't."

"Good thing the apology isn't for you." The male clad in black snapped.

Kurama did some breathing exercises to calm his growing anger; his friend was acting like a spoiled child. "Hiei…you need to cool off and think about how much you hurt her."

"Hn." He at least had enough feeling of guilt to blush slightly.

"She's is going to be depressed for a while…I hope you can come up with a way to apologize soon." And with that turned around disappeared back towards his house leaving Hiei alone.

A growl escaped the male's lips as he gripped the tree, his nails digging into the bark and leaving a trail before his fist closed and a good chunk of the trunk shattered.

She had a real pained expression over her face when they talked and another growl escaped him. He knew Kurama was right; he was very insensitive this time around.

It's just that he didn't like this situation at all…just the thought of it infuriated him.

Hiei didn't handle guilt very well.

'I need to kill something.'

* * *

_"I hate you!"_

"Ugh," The memory of their fight was haunting Callie. She didn't mean to say that too him--she could never hate Hiei. But she was just so mad at him that it slipped from her--but was formed wrong. "I hate how you are treating me or I hate what you are saying…why the hell didn't I say something like that?!"

She wanted to cry--she cared for Hiei so much and she said the most hurtful thing in the world.

Her mother was at the doctor's office with her father to check up on the baby and Shuichi was at a friend's house showing off all the cool stuff he got over Christmas--and probably having to constantly stuff his face to prevent himself from giving off the family secret.

Kurama was upstairs doing something--she heard something about plans on making a greenhouse or something along those lines.

And right now she was flopped over the couch depressed about the argument she had with Hiei. "But why was he so pissed off at me?!" She picked herself up and began to punch one of the pillows erratically. "MOTHERFUCKERPIEICEOFFISHCRAPINASEAFULLOFMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT!!"

"Callie." Kurama warned from upstairs. "Control yourself and do not beat on the pillows…and don't curse fish."

"I didn't curse fish!! I said "mother fucker piece of fish crap in a sea full of mother fucking shit". See?

Didn't curse the fish. Now go back to being a nerd and leave me be to wallow in my misery!!"

"Fine, fine…just don't destroy anything."

"Hmph." She grunted and fell back onto the couch with a loud sigh, "Hiei…"

It's been four days, that was tortured being separated from him for that long--and no one has seen him which means he was in the demon-world doing one thing or another.

After sobbing in her bed for an hour she felt much better and figured that she was at the wrong--somehow she did something wrong that pissed off the male and she needed to apologize for it. True she wouldn't understand what she was apologizing for, except for the 'I hate you' part, but she understood that she needed to apologize for it.

Callie was beginning to understand that Hiei was trying to help her a bit. She needed to understand the fact that she was very sick--she got very sensitive, maybe too sensitive for Hiei, and…well everything fell apart.

'I have to make this better…I really have to!' But he was gone--for four days. "Hieiiiii," She whined even louder. How was she supposed to apologize when he wasn't around?

Another tantrum was about to spring forth when there was a knock on the door. "Company!" She squealed happily, her bad-mood forgotten as she began as she picked herself up and hurried to the door like a puppy. Callie blinked when she opened the door and Botan appeared before her, "Botan! Hey!"

The girl looked a bit nervous, "Can I see Kurama for a moment?"

The brunette frowned as she moved her body around and ushered her friend into the house. She gave off a small shudder at the feel of the cold wind. Shutting the door she looked back up at her friend who definitely seemed concerned and very upset about something and knew bad news was coming her way. Though it felt so weird without the rest of the gang being around when it was shared--normally they were all told together and not separately. Thinking of the gang made her think about Hiei whom she hasn't seen for four days now.

Her heart clenched painfully--she still didn't understand what had happened that had made him so infuriated with her. "Is there something wrong?"

Botan nodded, "Yeah, something is very wrong…but I need to tell it to Kurama."

"I take it it's about the pills." Kurama stated making the two girls jump. "I take it that that's what it is about." He was right beside the two of them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't DO that!" The two cried out, neither of them able to sense the male when he sneaks around. They both held their hearts shuddering--damn him for being so good at sneaking around.

He gave them a playful grin, "Sorry about that. But I have been here since the beginning."

Both females glared daggers at him, mad at their oblivious nature, his sneakiness, and for being startled, "Bastard." They grumped.

"Cold." Kurama sighed, "Up against my sister and my girlfriend…that's painful."

Now both females stuck their tongue out to the tall male earning a small and amused smile from him before the serious situation returned once more.

"Botan," Kurama began, a frown now pulling at his mouth. "What is it…I know that you came here for a serious reason. Something bad has happened."

The blunette sighed, "Something…very bad has happened."

"Don't you dare make it any more suspenseful." Callie grunted, feeling a bit nauseated. "What is going on? Just spit it out."

The deity looked as if a foul taste had entered her mouth, "Two more Pill-Takers, the term you will now be known as, have disappeared."

Air seemed to have been socked from the brunette's stomach, "What?"

"Koenma-sama informed me a few moments ago--we have lost the trace of two other Pill-Takers."

"Surly its not…as bad as…your making it sound. I mean…" Callie gave off a nervous laugh. "It's not…r-right?"

"The news is very bad, Callie." Botan began only to squeak when her communicator rang off.

"I will explain it Botan." Kurama said, allowing her to answer the device. "Callie…you have to understand that what is happening is very serious. Someone is poisoning humans with demon plants…and the fact that the Pill-Takers are disappearing shows that they are aware of what they are meddling with. That means we are more then likely dealing with demons."

She gulped, "I know that is serious but--"

"Callie," He stressed. "In a case like this those in charge, like Koenma must be prepared to fight it off. This could very well lead to the humans discovering the demons--this cannot happen. Humans are not ready for something like this. In such this case is a top priority and you, the Pill-Takers, can be seen as the star witnesses…now tell me would those in charge allow just anyone to protect them?"

"Huh? Well no…" She didn't get it.

"The top fighters the Koenma can get to protect them. They are the top priority. Whoever the enemy is they are able to get past those protecting the Pill-Takers. It is showing that these guys are smart, they're strong, and they are very dangerous…what we are dealing with is not like those who had kidnapped you before. They are much worse."

It was beginning to sit in.

The situation was very bad.

"O-oh," She squeaked as she fidgeted--facing something worse then those who kidnapped her did not sound like something she would enjoy. "So…it's very bad."

Kurama sighed, "That's putting it lightly. Now I am not saying that anything will happen to you--those who are top fighters that work under Enma are not what one would call strong compared to us. You are safe. But they are not by any means weak. To be outsmarted like this takes skill. That's why this is a very serious situation."

"You think there is going to be more disappearances?"

"Yes." He answered honestly. "First there were three and that's when we were unsure if it was a mistake or not. Now we know that it's not a mistake or anything of the sorts we've been on guard…even when prepared two more have been kidnapped."

"O-oh," She squeaked.

It was bleak; this was not good news at all. 'Ok…ok, it can't get worse…right?…Shit, shit, shit. Why did I say that? Every time you say that it gets worse! No-no-no…God, don't make it worse! Don't…don't make it any worse then it already is…' She begged--trembling as the seriousness of this situation began to slap her in the face.

She was in very serious trouble.

Not only was she dying she was a target--and no questions were being answered.

The situation was very grim.

'Don't make it worse…' Tears were pouring down her face. 'Please…'

"Oh dear gods…is he ok? Should I tell them? Well of course I should tell them what am I thinking…but it serious? I know he's tough…what the bloody hell was he thinking?! We'll be over there very soon…" Botan closed the compact and sighed.

'God, don't you dare do anything…don't you dare do anything…please don't…'

"Guys," She began. "Hiei's hurt."

Callie burst into sobs and fell to her knees, 'I fucking hate you God.'

It wasn't serious--that's what Keiko had said when she had grabbed the distraught Callie, trying to explain the situation.

But it was hard to believe at the sight of that thick and deep gash that was up along Hiei's leg. It had to be five inches long and looked to be an inch and a half-deep. Blood was everywhere and it was covering the unconscious male's body.

Everyone tried to tell her it was alright, that demons would not die from something like this--especially not Hiei. The pain itself was probably nothing and he wasn't unconscious just asleep, it made it easier to replenish the blood as he was healed.

Nothing could reach her. All she saw was Hiei, the wound, and the blood covering him.

"He was probably distracted," Yusuke said to Kurama who was looking over his friend with not too much concern; they understood that he would be alright. "But that's really unlike him."

'It's my fault…' She realized. Everything was moving is fast, it was too much. Hiei, Hiei was hurt. It was her fault. That argument was bad and she even said that she hated him…it was all her fault.

Hiei was hurt, he could be dying--it was so easy to die. Look at how easy it is, she just took a few pills and now she was on death row…Hiei was bleeding. Bleeding was bad. Bleeding signaled that he was hurt. You have to have blood to survive and you can't have blood if it was outside of you.

"Oh god…Callie's going into shock!" Kuwabara cried out as he ran and steadied the girl.

She hadn't realized she was heaving and swaying on her feet.

"Runt, runt calm down! You have to calm down!" Kuwabara cried out as he grabbed her shoulders and tried to keep her calm--it wasn't working. Her eyes were wide and were trained on the short male on a table.

"Hiei…Hiei…HIEI!!" She screamed finally coming out of her hypnotic state and tried to get to him only to be held back by the tall Kuwabara.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's ok! He's gonna be ok! It's you we're worried about! Take deep breaths--come on runt, calm down! You're gonna get sick!!"

"HIEI!" Callie wailed, unable to catch her breath. "Oh god…Hiei!!"

A loud and very painful _thwak_ noise echoed in the room.

Keiko placed her hand back down and watched as Callie held the side of her face and looked at her friend questioningly.

"Are you calmer now?"

Callie blinked before she shook her head, "Not by much." She croaked out weakly.

"Then we are going outside." And then grabbed the girl and dragged her out before she could say or do anything against it.

"Sit down." Keiko commanded as she shut the shoji door after her. "The cold air will calm you down and cool you down."

"B-But," She looked back at the door where Hiei was.

"Sit your ass down."

With a small fearful squeak Callie did as told and sat against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, shaking a bit--it was cold, she was scared, and she was very emotional. "Hiei…"

"Do you want me to slap you again?"

"No…that kinda hurt."

"Then don't you dare get all blubbery for him again. We're trying to tell you that he is fine. Demons can survive some of the worse injuries, Hiei especially. It takes more then a scratch to hurt him. He is just asleep. But he is going to be so MAD when he wakes up and finds you in such a mess."

Callie hiccupped; her crying wasn't as violent now.

"But…he's hurt…a-and we had a f-fight…w-w-was it m-my fault? I-I mean…oh god…" She choked a bit. "Hiei's hurt…I said I hated him…w-what…"

"Callie, sweetie…you have to calm down." She sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently. "If you freak yourself out like this you will get an attack."

"I don't care…I just want Hiei to be alright."

"He will be. You have to listen to my words and trust me; Hiei's suffered much worse and didn't even pass out. He chose to go to sleep to make the healing easier. Once Botan and Yukina heals him he will wake up and storm out here and probably beat you for making yourself sick like this."

The tanned-girl bit her lip as she placed her chin atop of her knees and stared out into the snow covered ground. "I'm so scared…wh-when I was told that he was hurt I thought my life just shattered…I don't…It's…I just don't want him to think I hate him."

"He knows you don't hate him." Keiko gave her a pat. "But now we know to not say something like that…but, we can't help it. Not when we are angry. I know I've said some very hurtful things to Yusuke when I am mad…but he means well…Hiei does to. He's acting like this because he doesn't want to lose you."

"He just blew up at me! I want to continue going to school and I want to be taught some things and he just freaked out! Is…Is it my…I mean…what's…I must've done something to piss him off! But…I…how can I apologize to him if he dies?!"

"I'm about to slap you again." Keiko warned. "Listen Callie…this argument is not your fault. Hiei got worried and lost his temper at the situation. Because you are sick and he doesn't think that it's a good for your health. Hiei is a bit overprotective, especially over you." She leaned over and whispered, "He also has controlling issues. The fact that you are defying him is really ticking him off." Keiko then pulled back and smiled. "But he is worried for your health."

Callie wiped her eyes, her stomach hurt from crying so hard.

"Do you know why he went to the Makai?"

"To get away from me." Callie whimpered, her bottom lip trembling.

"This is his way of apologizing--he went to go find more clues about this mess." Keiko nodded when the smaller brunette looked up at her with watery eyes. "I'm not lying…he knows you are very scared and he wants you to be healed. He went to go and find something to solve this. Though he hides it pretty well and will deny it, he is very worried about you."

"Really? H-He's worried about me?"

"Yes. Hiei cares about you--and he is not pleased that you have been hurt like this by some unknown person. And Hiei can be very violent…"

"Yeah…" Callie sighed as she took a glance from the corner of her eye to look at the door.

Keiko took notice of where she was looking, "You have strong feelings for Hiei…I can see it. I know you are sensitive and a bit of a crybaby but I know you wouldn't throw this much of fit…it reminded me of how I react when I see Yusuke hurt…or if I even think about it."

Callie looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"You just…remind me of someone who's in love."

Now she looked a bit taken aback, "Huh?"

"Something about how you are acting, how much Hiei means to you…it just reminds me of me and Yusuke. I love Yusuke--he's my world. We're going to get married and have children together. I don't have a life without him…it's like everything for me would just shatter should something happen to him. You just said it felt as if your life had shattered when you were told he was hurt."

"Uh…w-well…yeah…"

"Did it really feel that way?"

"I couldn't stand up…it hurt to breathe…t-then when I saw him lying there…ngh," Her face twisted in pain as more tears were produced.

"It's like me…it's like Botan…it's like Yukina…you're acting like us…it's like seeing myself in a mirror. You have strong feelings for Hiei. You…is it possible…that what you feel towards Hiei is not a simple crush?"

"Not a simple crush? Wait, if I don't have a crush on him then are you saying that I…love him…?" Callie's eyes slowly widened when she realized that is what her friend meant. "What?"

"Callie, do you love Hiei?"

"Do…I love Hiei?" She shook her head to wake her up from being stunned. "Do I love him?…I-I…do I?"

"I don't know…it's something only you can figure out. But do you think you do?"

"I…I don't…I mean…"

"You always say that you will know something instantly...that you don't have to think about it."

"I knew what a crush feels like--I've had them before…and what I feel towards Hiei doesn't seem like a regular crush by any means…but I've never been in love before…"

"You will know. It's just something that you will know even though you have never experienced it before, the moment you experience it you will know what it is."

Now the brunette looked totally lost at that philosophical sentence.

"I--" The door opened and Kuwabara stepped out.

"Hiei's up."

Callie felt tears gather in relief, "Where is he? I want to see him!"

"Runt, he…er…knows that you were crying over him. He's," The orange haired male gulped, "pissed OOOOOFFFMPH!" He cried as he was given a powerful side-kick to the back and sent flying into the snow with a loud and crash, a big pile of the white stuff then fell off a limb of a tree and then buried Kuwabara.

Keiko winced, 'Poor guy…but I think I know who did that act of violence.' Turning around she grimaced, 'Ding, ding, ding. How did I ever know that it was going to be Hiei?'

Hiei was there and he looked furious. How he found out about Callie's tantrum really wasn't important but the girl was in serious trouble. 'She's going to get one hell of a scolding.'

"You," He snarled when he saw her tear-stained face. "You idiot! Do you want to get sick?! What the hell were you thinking screaming like that?!"

'And he's off.' Keiko thought with a small grin.

"You moronic prima--" He was cut off when her arms wrapped around him and she began crying into his shirt, ignoring any blood that was still wet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't hate you--I don't! Just don't die!" She bawled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…p-please don't hate me…I'm sorry…please, Hiei…I'm sorry…please…I'm s-sorry…"

Hiei looked a bit confused.

"She's been worried sick about you. She really thought you were going to die. It's taken me a bit of time to get her to calm down." Keiko explained with a small knowing smile. "You better take her home and get her to rest up. And it has to be you because I really don't think she's going to be letting you go any time soon." Keiko said when he opened his mouth.

The fire-demon took notice that the girl holding onto him was trembling. 'Damn it.'

"Fine. I'll take her home. You hear that, idiot?" He grabbed her cheek and yanked her off of him. "I'm taking you home now shut up and clean yourself up."

"You're pinching the cheek Keiko slapped," Callie whined pitifully as she tried to get out of his hold. "Let goooo!"

He felt a vein throb as he twisted her cheek around, "Stupid piece of idiotic moronic embarrassing…get in there and clean yourself up NOW!" He ordered as he pointed inside the temple.

She squealed and ran inside, only to miss the door in her haste and run smack into the wall.

"Monkey," He hissed, in no mood for being lenient of her klutzy ways.

"Owwie…" She whimpered as she held her nose and walked inside_._

"Callie! Are you feeling better? I heard onii-san was giving you a hard time…you ran into a wall again, didn't you?" They heard Yukina talk to the girl and then lead her to the bathroom to check on her nose.

"So," Yusuke began as he stepped outside next to Hiei. "What happened?"

"Hn, it seems the idiot is rubbing off on me. I was furious with many things that I actually got side-tracked and a pathetic B-Class recognized me and attacked. He got one good shot in."

Yusuke winced, Hiei's pride had been hurt--to be harmed by anything lower then his class is an insult. That demon was probably ripped to shreds and then scattered around for some other demon to feast on.

"You're taking her home?" Kurama asked.

"Hn."

"I see." The red-head sighed. Hiei was in a very "grumpy" mood. He was going to be very impatient with Callie who was in a sensitive mood at the moment. "Perhaps I can take her…?"

"No," Keiko stated. "You stay here and spend some time with Botan. Callie is freaked out and wants to be with Hiei at the moment. After seeing him like that Callie wants Hiei and only Hiei to walk with her. Sorry, she's going to be rather clingy with you for a bit but the sooner we allow her to do this the sooner it will, probably, be finished with."

"Hn." Hiei hissed, twitching at the thought of having the girl cling to him the whole way to her house.

"Well…I guess…" Kurama winced. "Just be…as patient with her as you can."

Hiei snorted before he went back into the room, "MONKEY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

"Ooh," Yusuke winced. "He is in one HELL of a bitchy mood." He then looked around. "Hey…where's Kuwabara?"

_

* * *

_

"Monkey," Hiei hissed. "Let go of my hand."

"No." She said seriously, her grip tightening on his hand. She had been holding it the entire time, afraid that if she released him he would get hurt again.

Callie couldn't handle having something else happen to Hiei--even if this was a small matter. The man wasn't even limping despite the fact that a little less the half an hour ago he had a serious, to a human, wound.

It hurt so much to think about him being injured--she had to protect him, even if she couldn't do anything she could at least provide a shield or something for him.

But she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he doesn't get hurt like that again…as impossible as it sounded she was at least going to try.

'I never want to lose him. Please…please don't take him away from me.'

His keen eyes caught sight of her body trembling and how her face was still pale. A small growl escaped his chest, "You nearly made yourself sick. All because you were worried about a wound that won't even leave a scar."

"You were bleeding…badly…a-and…death has be-been on my mind a lot…a-and I-I-I thought that," She sniffed and used her free hand to wipe her eyes and nose. "T-That you were going to die! I don't want you to die!! I-I really don't!!"

He gave off an annoyed grunt, "Stop blubbering like an idiot." His annoyance level was rising more and more with each passing second. This girl was in this much of an emotional mess because he got a small scrape? Yes, there had been a bit of blood but for a demon, who produces more blood then humans, it was nothing.

It did occur to the intelligent male that Callie did not know that demons, who were wounded a lot, produced more blood and in such saw it as a serious wound--but it was still insulting for her to be worried about him over a little thing like this when he's had bones crushed and shattered, organs split open, teeth chipped, three inch and more gashes, paralysis, a dragon of fire swallowing him (before he swallowed back), and just over all immense pain…and she thought he was going to die from something as pathetic as this.

He wanted to hit her.

"I-It…" Her teeth gritted together. "No m-matter what I do…I-I just think that everything will end in dyin!! The blood…the blood….w-when I saw the blood…h-how you were limping…I-I just thought y-you…oh god," Her legs were shaking. Just the thought of Hiei dying made her physically weak.

Cursing at her the demon grabbed her before she collapsed to the ground, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The urge to hit her was growing.

"It…h-hurts to think about it…" She confessed.

"Then stop thinking about it! You fucking moronic idiot--you want to have an attack right here in the street?!"

"N-No," She sputtered, flinching at his tone.

"Then calm yourself down!" He scolded harshly. "You stupid primate…"

"It scared me alright! It's not stupid just because I was worried about you!! You scared the fucking shit out to me!" She wailed, glaring at him. "Is it really so wrong to worry about someone I care about?!"

"This again," He sneered at her childish want of them being together. "When the hell will you wake up from this disturbing dream and grow up?"

"What is so wrong with liking you?!" The brunette screamed as the two of them came to a halt a few houses away from her own home.

"It's a pointless and unfounded and nothing will come from it. I will never see you that way." Hiei snapped bluntly. "I don't want a mate, I don't want a human as a mate, and I sure as hell don't want you as a mate. Get over this shallow envision of us being together."

A very hurt look crossed her features, "Why are you so mad at me!? First it was the school thing, then it's me being worried over you, and now it's my feelings! What the hell did I do!?"

"You are irresponsible! You want to go to school when you are this ill?! And you want to be taught how to fight?! Are you even aware at how stupid that is?!"

"How the hell is it stupid?! I'm not dying--you guys are going to save me, I know it! And what do you want me to do until then, huh? Just waste away on my bed?! Do nothing?! What the hell do you want me to do!? And what about my feelings for you?! Why the hell do they piss you off so much!?"

Hiei had to fight his hand to prevent himself from slapping her.

"You are nothing but an idiot!!"

"That answers nothing!! Just because I lo--" The girl stopped herself short and closed her mouth. She always said she loved Hiei but something felt…weird this time…

_"You really care for him, huh?"_

Her mother's words bounced around her head.

_"How much is a lot?"_

She had answered her mother with "indescribable" but was that because she couldn't think of what else to say or was it because of something else? How does she describe how much she cared for Hiei?

And then when she found out that he was hurt--she had nearly gotten sick on the spot. She had been inconsolable and no matter what Keiko did nothing would calm her down except seeing Hiei.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_"You have strong feelings for Hiei…I can see it. I know you are sensitive and a bit of a crybaby but I know you wouldn't throw this much of fit…it reminded me of how I react when I see Yusuke hurt…or if I even think about it."_

Yusuke and Keiko…she was being compared to them. Was it possible?

_"Is it possible…that what you feel towards Hiei is not a simple crush?"_

Callie looked at Hiei, biting her lip--he made her feel weird. It was something she had never felt before; it was different from when she had feelings for Kuwabara. This was scary, this was strong, this was ugly, and this was beautiful.

What was this? Could this actually be more then a crush?

_"Callie, do you love Hiei?"_

That almost seemed impossible, especially standing before him right now so furious. This was their most emotional fight they have ever had. Hiei never made her cry, but here he was putting her down and pretty much calling her shallow for reasons she didn't get. Did she really have feelings for him?

"You don't understand anything." He said as calmly as he could, snapping her from her thoughts. "You are so wrapped up in your own little world and your own feelings that you fail to see anything around you."

"I see you."

He glared at her, "You know nothing about me. You haven't seen the real me…the moment you do you will find yourself disgusted with me and the fact that you had feelings for a monster."

The girl looked stunned. "You really…believe I would do that to you?" She whispered, horrified.

"Why the hell not? Everyone else in the group is going down that path--and we have been together for a long time and been through a ton of life and death struggle together…what about you? There is nothing between you or me, there is nothing that brought upon these feelings…its shallow compared to what I have with the others…and they are still leaving me."

Tears poured from her eyes, her nose was running as well. She remembered what Kurama had said and about how the friendship with Hiei was falling apart--that they were afraid and that they were pushing him away and shattering his trust.

Sniffing Callie reached over and hugged him making him stiffen.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

She hiccupped, "I-I knew you were alone…that you felt lonely…bu-but not to this extreme."

"I'm not lonely." He sneered as he pushed her off of him, looking rather disgusted.

"You don't want me to like you because you don't want me to turn out shallow," Her speech was a bit thick as her nose poured--she used her sleeve to clean it much to Hiei's disgust and annoyance.

"Stop acting like a child, damn it, and clean yourself properly!"

"I don't have a tissue on me, mother." She hissed back sarcastically as she glared at him. Finally, she finally understood why he appeared so against her liking him. Even if he never likes her there is a certain amount of joy one gets when liked romantically. But if she drops her feelings for him instantly because of his true nature her feelings would've never been real…and the small acceptance he had would've been fake as well.

He didn't want to take the chance of actually getting his hopes up, as small as they may be, and then having them crushed.

Hiei was actually more sensitive then he let on.

"Thank you, though." She gasped for air as she continued to clean her face with her sleeve--she decided not to press any more on why he doesn't want her to like him. She already had her answer.

A confused look crossed his features, "You're thanking me now? You really are insane."

Callie snorted but there was humor in her eyes, "It's weird…but when we argue or when we are just together I really forget about what's going on and how that…well…that I could be dying. It's all about you." She shook her head as she gave him a wry grin. "It's wonderful…even with us arguing like that…"

Hiei rubbed his throbbing forehead; the girl was insane and confusing. Her constant change of emotions and how open and sunny she is just threw him off his feet. He was constantly being swept up by her and her insane emotions and he had no idea how to fight them or how to keep up with her.

That's another reason why he was always mad towards the brunette; she confused him. While he loved the challenge of trying to figure her out and seeing just what it is to the crazy human the fire-demon is still not pleased in how much she controlled his emotions and how much she threw him off guard.

He was always surprised when talking to her--Callie always said something that he didn't expect or was random.

Nothing about her made sense to Hiei.

But what really made no sense were her feelings for him.

She was blinding positive, he was realistic border-lining on pessimistic. She couldn't stop smiling, he barely knew how. She spoke her thoughts and feelings; he was closed-off and hard to talk to. She was sunny and warm, he was cruel and cold. She was a crybaby and overly emotional, in his long life he has never once shed a single tear. She was an idiot who could make a mattress look smart, and he was the second most intelligent member in the group.

How someone like her, who was as opposite as opposite could come, have feelings for him was unrealistic.

'They're fake…that's all they are. She thinks they're real when they are actually fake…once she sees me…once she witnesses what I am…she would rather kill herself then be around me.' He took a look at her face and rolled his eyes. It was a mess; it was red and pussy and swollen and tears were still dripping down her flushed cheeks--her eyes were bloodshot. Her mouth was wet from saliva after screaming and her nose was beginning to crust and dry.

He cringed; the girl was truly a grotesque sight.

Another opposite; she was rather ugly and he's been called stunning.

Almost as if she had sensed his disgusted she wiped her face a bit, trying to clean herself off--it didn't do much. She gave off a few deep breathy gasps of air, trying to calm herself down before she looked back up at him. "Why can't I go to school?"

He groaned, "Damn stubborn bitch. You are too sick! And goddamn it stop using your sleeve!" He placed her arm back down, his right eye twitching--this girl was going to be the death of him. Hiei HATED kids and this girl was like a five-year old.

Found another opposite; he was mature and she acted like a spoiled baby.

Inhaling he tried to get his temperament back under control. Once again, only she could make him act out like this. "You are sick--what if you have an attack during school?"

"I thought about that…b-but," She looked down and kicked her feet a bit sheepishly. "Kurama doesn't think I will be able to go for much longer…and I want to go for as long as I can, ya know. I might not like it but I…kinda still want to go while I can…"

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest--he can be just as stubborn as this brat, he was not going to allow her to risk her health and life for something as stupid as going to school. They taught pointless things anyway.

Besides Kurama, Genkai, and himself could teach her more and be better teachers then the human ones. She should just quit and play it safe and if she wanted to learn the three of them could teach her something.

And both he and Kurama were planning on taking all of their family with them to the Makai once they were kicked out of the human world. The girl would never need any human teachings once there so the way Hiei saw it, it was pointless.

"God damn it! I am going!"

He glared down at her, "No you are not. The discussion is over."

A vein was pulsating under the skin of her head, she was about to kill him. "You don't own me, asshole. I can do whatever the hell I want! Stop acting like my parent!"

"Stop throwing a tantrum." He retorted. "You are not going and you are not training."

She squealed in anger and stomped her feet, "What the hell?!"

He promptly smacked her upside the head, "Shut your damn mouth and drop the subject."

Callie's nose scrunched up as she glared at him, she even bared her teeth at him.

To someone like Hiei she looked as threatening as a newborn kitten.

Hiei then nudged her towards the house, "You're going to bed." At her look he glared daggers at her, "Now."

"Yes, lover boy."

"Don't call me that, monkey. Don't even insinuate that there is anything between us. There is no way in hell that I would want to be with an embarrassment like you. You are nothing more then an annoyance and waste of space."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "That's harsh. You really hurt my feelings there." His words really did hurt her--words indeed hurt. But she shook them off.

"Hn, when will you drop this damn crush business?" Hiei sighed, finding himself growing aggravated with her infatuation with him.

Callie stopped and closed her eyes--for a few moments she regressed to her mind before she smiled. Her eyes were very bright and it seemed that she discovered an answer within herself. "Not soon I'm afraid…"

The fire-demon grunted, "Idiotic gorilla."

Her cheeks went warm as her smile brightened. "Hiei…have you ever experienced something that you have never experienced before…yet you know what it is you are experiencing at that one moment?"

Hiei looks at her in some confusion, trying to follow her words--once he understands he shrugs, "Can't say that I have…why? What brought this on?" Something in him churned--he didn't like this feeling. Something was building up and it almost made him shake.

"I have bad news for you Hiei."

"Oh joy." He growled, trying to get the tingle out of his spine. "Just what I need."

Callie grinned as she looked at him straight in the eyes, showing she was serious, "I love you."

He raised an eyebrow, "So you've told me--and yes that is bad news."

The brunette fidgeted for a second, "If I do something real stupid right now will you overlook it? I mean…I'm trying to tell you something but I don't think it can really…be expressed through words."

Now he was really not liking where this was going. "What?"

"Please?" She begged. "I honestly don't know what else to do and I really need to tell you it!"

He didn't want to--something in him said that it wasn't right. Another part of him said he was being a coward over absolutely nothing. And another part said that it was right and that it should be allowed.

Two against one.

"Fine."

She bit her lip and inhaled and exhaled looking a bit nervous, "Alright…here we go." Her face was red. "Can you cl-close your eyes?"

"God damn it monkey, just do it."

She gulped and then before Hiei knew what he was doing and what he agreed to she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a small kiss, it was only a second long--it was innocent and it was full of emotion and needless to say she didn't even need to speak out; I love you.

Pulling back she looked at him with a small blush on her face, "T-There. Did you get the message that time? I'm in love with you."

A shocked look washed over Hiei's face as he shook his head unable to grasp what he was being told and what had just happened.

She kissed him--the stupid little monkey actually kissed him.

"W-Wha-What?"

This has never happened before. This wasn't right--surly he heard wrong. Of course she didn't kiss him and tell him that she was in love with him. Surly this little fool didn't love him, love him as mates do…it was impossible. She was just confessing her human-crush on him again…that's it…

"I," She gulped. "Don't think I can live without you. I--I…when I heard you were hurt I wanted to scream. Y-You shouldn't ever be hurt…I always want to protect you even if I can't. The thought of you dieing made me physically ill and I knew everything would just shatter…I love you. I love you so very much."

Hiei felt something in him--something felt so weird. Everything was surreal.

It wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening…

Love was something foreign to him. Even friendship and family was something he was still unable to grasp. He was use to lust and passion in bed, he's been confesses to before…but nothing…nothing has ever felt this pure or this real.

But it was just impossible. A feeling like this wasn't meant for him. Someone falling in love with him was preposterous and went against nature.

It was a lie…a joke…a mistake. The girl didn't know what she was talking about.

"I love you, Hiei…I love you more then anything in this world. I don't…I don't know how it happened…or how it happened in this short of time…I-I mean god…I've only known you for a little while and had a crush on you for an even shorter time but…even if it doesn't seem realistic I know what I am feeling. I adore you. I honestly never thought I could…well…have this much feeling for one person." She blushed at how corny and cliché it was all sounding. "It's indescribable…everything is just…it can't be put into words. But I adore you, I love you more then life itself, you being hurt killed me…I am just fucking in love with you."

Something within him shook--as if the foundation of all he had believed in had shaken momentarily from her words.

Did this girl actually love him like this?

Callie couldn't control the tears that were gathering, the emotion she was feeling could not be contained nor released from her words or her blush or even her smile. "I-I love you, Hiei."

And then she went silent…and awaited Hiei's answer.

* * *

**Author**

Ok a few things about this chapter. First thing first; this one was LOOOOOONG ass chapter. Forty pages--this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written.

Now…I don't particularly enjoy this chapter. I don't hate it at all but it was poorly written and very awkward. It's just that I really loved the idea of this chapter and well…I kinda ruined it.

I've really been struggling with the past two to three chapters. This came out very long, many things happened that weren't suppose to, it didn't go my way, it was written rather poorly, and so many parts were shakily executed--the chapter rather sucked.

However I am pleased with the beginning and the end. That I do feel proud about. All of Kurama's segment and Hiei and Callie's walk home I thought were done very well, at least very well compared to the rest of the rather sloppy chapter.

But, sigh, everything else makes me cringe.

Ok I will admit this; this is probably one of the suckiest things I have ever written. I still don't hate the chapter but the writing skill in this one was POOR--especially the party part. But I didn't want to kick Christmas out of the picture since I have been talking about it a bunch in previous chapters! So yeah, it as done terribly…but maybe it was just that part and everything else just seems bad because of it. I have gone on and on about Christmas and I give you…this…it's a major disappointment…believe me I know. And I am very sorry about it.

I'm sorry about how poorly this chapter was done and how rushed it seemed. Luckily I think I'm about out of this 'awkward chapter' phase. We're now really getting into the heart of the story and that might make it easier to write and I might be able to make it sound smoother. I have had the next chapter in my mind for a very long time so its writing should be done better (knock on wood).

But this chapter was done to the wire. I literally finished it today…actually I barely made the deadline.

I finally found the name I used for Kurama's step-dad! It's not his real name since his name is not given but I finally found it! In the first chapter of Will and Determination. Man, am I an idiot or what?

Many of you have asked about Callie's egg and if it could save her--I will be explaining that next chapter! So it will be answered!!

Callie is now IN LOVE with Hiei. He knows it's not a puppy-crush…now, how will Hiei react to this information/confession? Any bets? Guesses? Desires? (I shall make you all sweat!! MUWHAHAHA!!)

Poor Kuwabara, he's my second favorite character but he hasn't been getting too much screen-time recently. I will be changing that soon!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Something has been broken…can it be repaired? Life has become nothing more then an emotional rollercoaster of hell for Callie as her friendship with an overprotective Hiei begins to strain…and she might have just ruined their relationship by saying something she shouldn't have.

"You…you've been losing control often…or you've been struggling…I've noticed…basically everyone else has noticed. How can I take you to her when you are so jumbled up?"


	7. Heartbreak, Heartcrack, Heartattack

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday

**Chapter Seven**

**Heartbreak, Heartcrack, Heartattack**

"I love you, Hiei…I love you more then anything in this world. I don't…I don't know how it happened…or how it happened in this short of time…I-I mean god…I've only known you for a little while and had a crush on you for an even shorter time but…even if it doesn't seem realistic I know what I am feeling. I adore you. I honestly never thought I could…well…have this much feeling for one person." She blushed at how corny and cliché it was all sounding. "It's indescribable…everything is just…it can't be put into words. But I adore you, I love you more then life itself, you being hurt killed me…I am just fucking in love with you."

Something within him shook--as if the foundation of all he had believed in had shaken momentarily from her words.

Did this girl actually love him like this?

Callie couldn't control the tears that were gathering, the emotion she was feeling could not be contained nor released from her words or her blush or even her smile. "I-I love you, Hiei."

And then she went silent…and awaited Hiei's answer.

And what a deafening silence it was.

It was as if the world itself had gone still in awaiting for the demon's answer. No whistling wind was heard, no cars screeching and honking in a distant, no planes up ahead, no anything…for a brief moment the universe had skipped a heart-beat at the confession.

His face was pale, his red eyes wide, and his mouth was open as if he was close to speaking but no longer had the capability to perform such an action any more--it was as if the confession had been the equivalence of someone socking him hard so hard in the stomach he couldn't breathe. Hiei was obviously in shock--the brunette has never seen such an expression of surprise on the man's face. Though, in truth, surprise was a rather light word. The man looked positively…horrified.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the world went back on track; a winter breeze swept around them, chilling Callie to the bone--a plane passed overhead; it sounded like a roar. It felt like an omen.

After a minute Hiei still had not answered and Callie was becoming impatient and agitated and very, very concerned. A worried and nervous expression crossed her features and she felt like she wanted to curl up in a ball and burst into tears in shame and hurt.

Was he doing this on purpose? Was he teasing her? He was smart, maybe he had already known of her feelings, even before herself, and was messing her head.

Even Callie knew she was lying to herself. She had shocked Hiei to the point he was almost terrified--but how and why was beyond her.

"Uhm," The brunette looked down, her eyes were starting to water. She quickly wiped them away; wanting to act mature in front of the man she adored (who seemed to hate immaturity and weakness). "Is it really that unbelievable? I know this is really…er…out of the blue, but I am telling the truth. N-Nothing has to change though!" She cried out as she looked up at him, biting her lip hard. "S-So…uhm…t-that's that…I love you."

Red eyes finally seemed to clear slightly and he looked down at her--he seemed to be trying to wake up from his stupor, it was difficult even for him--Callie guessed by his reaction that he wasn't confessed too a lot. Which, in truth, was very surprising to her.

She gulped again as her cheeks colored all the more; her body was beginning to tremble a bit. "I-I guess I had better get back…you know…I have stuff…and stuff to do…and stuff," She wanted to smack herself at how pathetic and tongue-tied she sounded. "I have to get ready for school which is going to be starting soon," She winced realizing a bit too late she probably shouldn't have mentioned that--Hiei was _fiercely _against her returning.

That seemed to have woken him up from the shocked-dazed. Shaking his head and looked down at her for a moment; "What the hell did you say?"

"Sorry Hiei," She apologized, playing with her fingers a bit. "But I am going to school. I want to for just a bit longer at lea--"

"Not that!" He hissed dangerously making her look at him in some fear, his eyes narrowed at her--he looked furious. "What the fuck is this about? You love me?"

Her cheeks warmed but she kept her eyes trained on his, "Yes."

"Repeat that one more time." He ordered.

Very confused as to what was going on the little brunette nodded, "Uhm…ok; I love you." She scratched the back of her neck. "Is…there…well," She had no idea what to say--but she blinked when Hiei bowed his head, his eyes shadowed by his black bangs. "H-Hiei?" His shoulders were shaking and his breathing was loud and irregular--was he crying? That thought went out of her head instantly; Hiei would not cry over something like this, even if he was happy to hear it. No, no he was not crying…instead the man was laughing.

Callie bit her lip hard--something was telling her this was not a good sign. "H-Hiei?"

Oh god, why was he laughing like this? Why did the winter-weather around her feel so much warmer compared to the feeling his laugh was giving off. There was no warmth in it, no happy feeling--and it was making her feel the same way, as if the thought of ever seeing the light of day again would never penetrate her thoughts again.

It was so cold and heartless--it chilled the brunette. Sarcastic and amused; like he's watching an opponent trying pathetically to catch up to him. She felt weak, small, and pathetic. Though husky and gorgeous in sounding the feel of this laugh made Callie want to cry.

It was a cold-blooded murderer's laugh.

"Love?" He sneered, his eyes stony, a twisted smirk on his face--he was amused, like a child would be when watching ants shrivel up and die from his magnifying glass. And he was angered, words could not describe the anger Callie was feeling from him. "You're a pathetic and emotional liar. You really disgust me."

Taken aback, the human-girl was too shocked to be hurt. She expected a rejection, yes, but not…this. This was just heartless, and while cold and mean and seeming rather merciless Hiei was not without a heart.

At least that is what she had thought so before this.

Her chest tightened, "H--"

"Don't foul my name," Hiei hissed, all humor instantly gone from his face and tone. His words were as cold as ice.

"I'm not lying!" She cried out, trying to make him understand that she was telling him the truth. Was he hurt by what she said? Why did he believe her to be lying? Nothing made sense to her--Hiei was throwing her off completely. What was going on? "Please believe me," She made a reach for him but his glare stopped her in her tracks. "Hiei," The girl begged, it was so hard to catch her breath. "I love yo" She was cut off from her sentence as she was slapped violently.

He used enough force for her to fall to the ground, skidding her elbow and arm--even with the snow covering the ground it began to bleed.

Callie stayed still for a moment, her lip slightly split and some blood dripping on the white snow covered ground. After her head stopped spinning and she realized what had just happened did the girl looked up at him, holding her throbbing cheek--she was fine with getting slapped when she deserved it…but even the airhead Callie knew she did not deserve that, especially with such force that it knocked her off her feet.

Hiei at least had the audacity to look at his own hand rather floored at what he did. He did appear quite shock that he had raised his hand against the brunette.

"W-What the hell was that for?!" She sputtered, tears pouring down her face once more. "T-That really hu-hurt!" Looking down she sobbed at the sight of the blood--licking her lips she winced when she was able to taste the copper-flavor liquid. "I-I'm bleeding…"

Now the demon looked at her cut lip and nearly took a step back; he made her bleed.

"I know I am annoying and you might not like what I am saying but that doesn't mean you can bitch-slap me!" She screamed as tears poured down her face, her cheek beginning to bruise and swell. She shakily pushed herself up to her feet, staggering a bit as the pain entered her brain that left her a bit dizzy. "I should kick your ass!"

He was panting, his control beginning to slip from him--his hand had moved on its own and slapped the girl. He had actually harmed Callie.

Gritting his teeth, his eyes swerved back to the enraged and sobbing girl. The confession of love continued to bounce around in his head--his anger once again returned and blinded him. "You deserved it."

"This is one time I know that I'm being told a lie! I did not deserve that slap! I was telling you my feelings!" Wiping her eyes she shook her head. "Just because I tell you I love you does not mean I get that treatment!" Callie then shrieked when he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards him. "Let go!!"

"Do you still love me now?" He hissed, shaking her roughly. "I am a monster, I enjoy the feeling of giving someone else pain. Do you still love me after I slapped you, even when I am holding you like this?" He gave her another shake, and she felt as if her hair was being yanked out of their roots.

Even with the pain and the emotional hurt Callie could look at him honestly and say, "Yes, I do."

A dark look swept over his features as he shoved her away, watching as she yelped when she collided back with the ground--the bitter cold biting at her fingers and soaking her pants. "Idiot…you pathetic idiot…" It appeared as if he was struggling to keep himself from hitting her again. His look was harsh and his tone was unforgiving, "I hate you."

And then as swift as any gust of wind he vanished.

Callie was left alone on the barren side-walk, bruised and heartbroken and very confused.

Hiei had attacked her.

The man she had realized she adored and loved more then anything only a few moments ago--the man that had protected her, shielded her, played with her…he had actually placed physical harm on her…

Holding her cheek she began to sob, "W-What…just happened?" This pained her more then any rejection he could give her. Hiei had actually slapped her, she was bruised and bleeding because of him--the person she loved more then anything in this world not only said he hated her but slapped her so hard she was slammed to the ground.

"Hiei…w-w-what did I do-o?" She sputtered before she curled up on the ground and sobbed. "Hiei…p-please come back…p-please…I-I don't know w-what I did…"

It felt as if she was dying on the inside--but, in truth, it was nothing compared to the feel of when she had thought he was going to die. She sniffed and smiled bitterly at the ground, burning her hands into her hair. "This f-feels like h-heaven compared to when I-I thought he was dying…I really do love him." Her voice cracked. "Oh god…I love you so much…s-so why…why do you hate me?"

* * *

If Callie had thought those four days being separated from Hiei it was nothing compared to the eight-days of him giving her the coldest of shoulders. It was as if she didn't exist--he would shove past her every time she would try to corner him to talk about what had happened.

Everyone was confused as to what was going on--though many were extremely concerned at the battered face the brunette had. Callie refused to tell anyone what is was about, saying that it was not something they should be concerned about and that it was just between her and Hiei.

Now everything was beginning to tare and strain--it was terrible at how stressed everything seemed to be getting. While not everyone in the group were getting the right idea about what happened all were more then sure that Hiei caused those wounds…and none were all too happy about that.

Keiko was the only one who figured out what had happened and instantly felt at fault. Her thoughts were; 'What was I thinking? I knew that if she realized her feelings she would tell him instantly--Hiei…the demon was closed-off and emotionally-stunted. Something like a confession of love would probably give him such a system and mental shock that he would retaliate with some violence, something he would do if felt cornered. Callie's hurt emotionally and physically, Hiei is seen as a bad-guy and completely confused…and it's all my fault.'

Throw in this mess with the fact that the brunette was ill and the fact that the stress levels kept rising each day…and the temple was no longer a very fun place to be at any more.

With Kurama locking himself up in his room, still making plans about what was going on, and Hiei hating her guts, and everyone else so confused and stressed out…Callie was pretty much left alone.

So needless to say when school was once again back in session Callie could not have been happier.

At least she would be around people and would be distracted from everything that was going around in her life.

"Callie," Kurama began as they entered the school gates, grasping her arm and pulling her to the side quickly. "I want to go over everything; if you feel sick at all you go to the nurse as quickly as possible and you get her to call for me. Mom will soon be telling the school-board you have contracted a disease and that from time to time you will have to be excused." His eyes softened at her wince. "I know this is hard to talk about but you have to understand this--if you feel remotely unwell you won't hesitate to leave the classroom. I don't care what the teacher says…you leave."

"You do know by talking about it is making me feel a bit queasy." She quickly waved her arms around at his look, "I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry! I understand what you are saying! I will leave if I ever feel bad!" The little brunette cried out, hoping to prevent him from taking her home.

His green eyes were filled with worry, "I am very concerned about this…maybe Hiei was right," He then groaned and wanted to smack his head through a concrete wall at the pain that showed up on his sister's face. 'Of course…I mentioned _his_ name…' He scowled, 'What has he done to my sister?'

Her cheek was still purple and green from whatever had attacked her--he still guessed that it was Hiei; with how odd the fire-demon was acting it was rather obvious. What happened was still unclear to the red-head but he would find out what was up and solve this problem.

Callie, HIS sister, was sick and Hiei did something insensitive to her and hurt her feelings and hurt her face--there had better been one hell of a good reason (like someone taking control over his body and mind) in why he did this otherwise forgiveness was not going to come easy.

"And you have to go to the temple today…Kuwabara will be coming here to pick you up--it's on his way to pick up his cat from the vet."

She sighed, her parents were on another doctor visit--her mother was very worried that because she was older then most parents her baby wouldn't do fine…that and she was just a worry-wart. Not too mention they were out looking for ideas for a baby-room.

Kurama had school-duties that he wanted to quit but knew that it would cause a major uproar, he was the top hot-throb and top student…to do something would be blasphemous…and for all he knew Callie would be blamed (cause face it, it's very easy to place the blame on her).

Because they would be out and busy, and everyone didn't find the young Shuichi old enough to take care of his big sister, she would have to go the temple and face some awkwardness and an infuriated Hiei; who was still no where close to cooling down.

"I understand…" She sighed heavily again.

"I will walk you out to Kuwabara and then I will go back in and do my student-council-duties," His sarcasm made her laugh. "And then I will see you in a few hours. Understand?" He asked as he ruffled her hair, many girls who were walking by pouted in jealousy.

"Yeah, yeah," She grinned as she slapped his hands away playfully--her hair was already a fuzzy-puff of a bird's nest, there was no need to make it messier.

"Ready to go in?"

"I guess so," She then held up a thin notebook with a grin, "And I have all my makeup work and the winter-assignments all here and completed! I can't believe I was actually able to catch up!"

"Uh-huh," He said with a raised eyebrow as they both entered the school grounds and towards the front doors. "And my forcing you to get away from the television and tutoring you had nothing to do with it?"

"Nope--nothing at all. I did by my self!" She sniggered happily.

"Huh, well then…I suppose you don't need my help for the test Friday." He smirked as she paled.

"Noo!! I do! I do!!" She begged, as she slipped off her shoes and put on the ones meant for the inside.

"I don't believe you--good luck with studying."

She puffed out her cheeks, looking like an angered and hungry squirrel, before she stomped after him--she hated to lose…and it was something she did very often around her big brother.

"Callie-kun!" A voice the siblings knew well cried out happily from up ahead.

Shizuma frolicked down the halls merrily, looking as if he were in a field of flowers as he ran towards his true love.

"Ugh," Kurama grunted. "Over-dramatic moron."

"He's not that bad, Kura--Shuichi." Callie sighed, not getting why he hated him so badly. "True, he's a bit…handsy but he's not that BADUMPH!!" She yelped when the teen, who had been moving faster then they had first thought, rammed into her with a huge glomp.

"Oooh, Callie-kun! I haven't seen you in forever!! I heard there was a small emergency of sorts back at the states that you needed to see to--since it was your home and all--but I almost thought you would never return to meeeeeee!!" He wailed as he held on tightly to her.

"My….spine…" She gasped.

"You're spine means nothing to our love!!"

Everyone around them pretty much ignored the spectacle--Shizuma was known to be very overdramatic and make no sense at all (the girls find it cute, the guys found it amusing and annoying). It was pretty much an everyday occurrence for him to do something like this…ok; it was an everyday-all-day occurrence.

Kurama huffed as he gave a warning glare to the human; Get your damn hands off my sister. NOW.

Luckily, Shizuma was not as dumb as he acted and got the message and jumped away instantly, rising his hands up to ho that he was no longer touching. "Shuichi-nii-san--great to see you again too."

"How many times must I remind you to call me Minamino-sempai?"

"Err…dunno," He replied honestly before he hooked his arms with Callie's. "Time to go to class! SEE YA SHUICHI-NII-SAN!" And then ran off with the brunette, laughing rather psychotically at his oh so smooth escape from the protective elder brother.

Green eyes twitched aggressively as he watched the two disappear down the hall, 'I swear, before I return to the Makai I will kill that bastard.'

Down the hallway the two sixteen-year olds were walking now, now that they were no longer in sight of the red-head and in such Shizuma was no longer in danger of being mauled.

"Hey, runt-kun," The taller male began as he looked at the petite female. "Did you talk to the Devil's Whore over the winter-break?"

"Devil's Whore…oh, you mean your sister. Yeah, I talked to Shizuka. Why?"

"Well…she said she ran into you one day and has not shut up about it ever since then. She complains about you constantly and how you need to mind your own business, that you are an annoying monkey, you're anything but kind, and she was anything but grateful…" He sighed and shook his head, his pony-tail swaying a bit. "She's in denial if you don't know."

Callie blinked, "Really?"

He chuckled, "You are really…dense…sorry, cutie." He ruffled up her hair a bit as an apology at the sight of her pouty-face. "But it's rather obvious that she's in denial about it. I know my sister, whether she wants to admit it or not, and I know that she feels very unaccepted by everyone here. I also know about the rumors that are constantly spreading about her." The teenager sighed and shook his head, showing that he felt sorry for his older sister. "I mean, there are some rumors spreading about me…but Shizuka is very sensitive…"

"Yeah…I know, she was really upset…I never did figure out what happened to make her so upset though…"

"I think someone called her a whore."

She blinked again, "I've called her a whore plenty of times…she's never seemed upset about it."

"Cause its rather obvious that you don't mean it, cutie." Shizuma ushered her into the classroom, basking in the glory of his fans. Girls swooned slightly and giggled when he made some humorous comical comments. The boys gave him some high-fives and comments about his last "score"--turns out he was going out with a woman who was twenty.

Plopping down at her desk she looked back at the boy who sat behind her. "Ok, so I might not mean it…but it is still hurtful right?"

He shrugged as he brought out his math book, "I honestly don't know. You females are one weird species. My sister has to be the weirdest of you all." He looked over her shoulder, "Whoa! You did all your make-up work AND your winter homework?! I want Shuichi for a big brother tooooo,"

"Well, I'm not sharing! He's **_my_** brother!" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Hmph, selfish little brat!"

"Yamanaka-san, Johnson-san," The math teacher, Mori, grunted. "I hope you two will close your mouths and pay attention--we are beginning class."

Callie glared at him, "Its Minamino."

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"I said it's Minamino--I'm not Johnson anymore. I've been adopted by the Minamino family." She wanted to hiss at the man like a feral-cat. This bastard has had in in for her for a while. And after seeing and talking about Shizuka the girl wondered id she really was the cause of his hate.

"I will call you whatever I want, Johnson-san. I'm sorry, but I will not affiliate you with that family."

"Then I'm afraid I won't answer to you. They are my family, my name is Minamino--I am no longer an orphan." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a cool glare, one she learned from stalking after Hiei.

"Whoa," One boy whistled. "Scary--never thought the baby-face could pull off a look like that."

"I don't have a baby-face!" She growled, tearing her eyes from the teacher and pointed an accusing finger at the boy who laughed--whether they like her or not they have to admit that she was amusing. And it was funny how she denied the fact that she was babied-face

"That is enough!!" The teacher roared, slamming his fist on his desk making every student jump. "Johnson-san one more word like that and you will be excused from my class…permanently!"

Her nostrils flared as she snorted, "I am Minamino Callie. And I will remain stubborn on this because they are my family and I am proud of where I am now."

"Come on teach, I really do think you are being a bit unfair." Shizuma said, "She's been adopted by them…they're her family after all."

"I don't want to hear anything form you, Yamanaka-san." Mori spat.

"Easy, easy," Shizuma tried to calm the situation down. "Don't get upset. I'm just making a point."

"Hmph, tell me, _Minamin_o-san," He seethed at his apparent lost. "Did you do all your work when you dumped class like a delinquent?"

"Yes I did." She held up her notebook with pride, grinning from ear to ear. "Got'em all finished!"

He walked over and yanked it out of her hand and looked began to skim through the pages. "Hmm, I'm afraid I can't accept this. I can't believe that you actually did this work. I believe that your dear brother has done it for you."

Anger wrapped over the girl. "Shuichi would never cheat. Now you are questioning his integrity as a student of this fine-fine school." Callie hissed, her eye twitching. "He had tutored me and helped me and forced me to do this till it's finished but has never cheated."

She had caught him yet again.

'Oooh, thanks Kurama and Hiei for teaching me how to use words to kick the shit out of people!' She thought only to stiffen and shuddered when her heart lurched. Grasping on to it she paled considerably and gasped for air.

"Whoa…Callie, are you alright? You got real pale there…" Shizuma noted.

"Fine," She wheezed. "I-I've been getting kind sick a lot recently…guess I'm still a bit…under the weather." Shaking it off, she blinked. 'That was weird. I didn't feel sick but man did my heart hurt…oh…oh,' Her eyes misted slightly; 'I thought of Hiei…damn love sucks major ass.'

She shook her head again, instantly she felt better, 'Ow.'

"You don't have proof that she's cheated, Mori-sensei." A new voice popped in.

The class went quiet and heads snapped over to the girl with long blue-black hair--even the teacher looked stunned at her inputting something during this discussion.

"Is…Is Shizuka actually defending the runt?" One girl sneered.

"I thought they hated each other with passion!" Another boy noted, looking around as if he had been taken into another dimension.

Shizuma leaned up against Callie's ear, "See? She's thanking you for helping her that day."

"O-oh." Callie sputtered as she watched the teacher growl and practically rip the assignments out of the book and storm back to the front. 'He really is scared of Shizuka and her father--but he didn't have to rip it out like that! Jeeze…what the hell did I do to get his hate?'

She reopened her book that had the rest of her assignments in it, frowning when she saw that one other paper had been crumpled because of the man's impatience, 'Asshole.'

Looking over she saw that Shizuka was staring at her. Callie smiled and mouthed a thank you and the girl threw her head to the side. 'Errr…kaaaay….' Looking back up at the bored she shuddered at the glare she was receiving and that the long math problems she had to memorize for an upcoming test.

'And I wanted to come back to school for what reason again?'

* * *

Besides the math-teacher incident Callie had a very pleasant day at school…ok, Shizuka was acting very peculiar around her but other then that it was good.

Some students had asked about the emergency that made her have to leave to go back to the states, others had given her some welcome backs, and most everyone were showing off to each other the amazing and expensive gadgets they received over the Holidays.

She had a lot of homework, not surprising since this was an elite school and all, but with her brother's help she should be able to finish it rather quickly.

But now she was being walked out of the school next to her brother, which meant she was a little less then an hour away from being at the temple and facing Hiei's coldness once again. This was not something she was looking forward to.

"So you did have any problems today with your health?"

"Hm?" She looked at him after being startled out of her thoughts. "Oh…no. Well…my heart ached painfully--like it skipped a beat but…" She looked down.

"Callie--I told you to go when you felt sick!"

"I don't think it was being sick…" Callie muttered.

"Oh, and how are you so sure? You are not an expert." He scolded, not pleased at how lightly she was taking this situation.

"I thought of Hiei…" She then groaned when her heart did it again. Holding on to it tightly she whimpered in pain.

"Callie? What's going on…are you alright?"

"I-I didn't think it would hurt…this much…" The girl whimpered.

Kurama looked worried, displeased, and ready to pounce on her to force her to the doctors--this situation was deeply concerning. Just what was going on here? "Why does it hurt your heart to think of him?"

"I love him." She answered honestly as she looked at her brother with watery eyes. "And I told him that. That's why he's been so furious with me…it's because I confessed."

And like that a light-bulb clicked within Kurama's mind and everything that had been happening made sense. "Callie," He moaned as he covered his face with his hands. "I told you! I told you not to just throw your feelings at others! It's no wonder Hiei is acting like this--you freaked him out!"

"I-I'm sorry….b-but I thought that he deserved to know--I didn't think it would hurt him…" She sobbed.

"Well it did," Kurama stated, not going to be gentle with her this time. "Hiei has never received love…from birth he was hated, and the person who cared for him never saw him and then killed herself. Those who adopted him abandoned him in fear. He's faced hate and murder and lust…it's all about impure feelings. Even friendship can make him uneasy. The only reason he hadn't freaked out when you told him of your crush is because he associated with a purer form of lust. He's use to being attracted to physically and women _thinking_ that they love him. But nothing to your standards. These things can really freak people out."

Callie bit her lip, it didn't really hit her but she guessed if a person wasn't given love for most of their life they would be very put off if someone told them they loved him. If Hiei has had a life filled with hate then something like this just might earn some retaliation from him. "But why didn't he freak out when the others told him?"

"In truth I think he killed them for lying to him and being so foolish…but I don't think he freaked out…well…it's because he knew they weren't true. He knows you mean it when you are telling him your feelings." He shook his head as if he were disappointed with her and her face burned with shame. "I warned you, Callie. You have to learn to listen to others; we all don't handle emotional situations the same…you have to be more generous when you are doing something like this!"

"So…instead of confessing it once I figure it out I go to you and see what to do?"

He nodded, "That would be for the best. It's good you are so open and knowledgeable about how you feel but…Callie…you've really hurt Hiei with this."

A very pained look crossed her features as she paled considerably, "I-I did? I…I knew th-that I scared him…bu-but I hurt him…I really hurt him…? But-but…wh-what do I do?" She gripped her hair trying to think about the situation as best as possible. "I need to apologize--I need to tell him that I'm sorry! I'll go tell him that…I'm sorry! I'll apologize! He needs to know--it's--"

"Callie! Calm down!" He commanded as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't stress yourself out--what if you trigger an attack?"

"I don't care! I need to tell Hiei that I'm sorry! I don't want him to be upset! He can hate me all he wants but I don't want him hurt or sad or anything like that!"

Kurama looked down at her with some shock, 'She really does love him…' He blinked in some surprise not knowing if he should be pleased at this or upset that his little sister was actually in love with this best friend. 'It reminds me of myself and Botan…but she's so young…how…and Hiei of all people!'

He shook his head; it was better not to wonder about it.

"He might not accept your apology. Hiei…is a very closed off individual. And if you hurt him once you are seen as a threat for a long period of time."

Her brown eyes stared at the floor, dejected and feeling rather hopeless.

"You're just going to have to work on it." Kurama stated. "I will do what I can as well…but in the end it will be left up to you."

"I understand." She muttered now very gloomy.

He gave her a small nudge, "Try to perk up--you won't be able to face him strongly if you are this upset. Look, there is Kuwabara. He is better with things like this. I think if you talk to him he might be able to help you…or at least cheer you up."

A smile went on her face at the sight of the orange-haired boy who was waving at them.

"I'll see you later…and try to stay out of trouble." The tone his voice was at held a stern warning.

"Ok, ok," She waved him off. "I'll see ya later!!" Callie hurried away from him and towards the tall boy, nearly tackling him to the ground with her ferocious hug. "KUWA-CHAAAN!!"

"UMPH!!" He grunted. 'Damn this thing has strength on her.'

"Callie--I told you to be careful!" Kurama called, placing his hands in his pockets.

"She'll be ok!" Kuwabara laughed as he waved to his friend, ignoring the questioning looks many students were giving him--it wasn't every day a person from another school came, especially one who had came a few years ago and made such a ruckus before. "We're just going to pick up Eikichi from the vet and then we're off to the temple!"

The red-head waved them off, not needing them to scream the plan to him from across the school-yard. With another sigh he turned and began to walk towards to the school building, and towards the dreaded meeting, thoughts pounding within his skull. 'What…gods, I honestly can't wrap my head around it; Callie loves Hiei…'

Walking into the building he felt his head begin to throb in pain--it hurt to think about it. Something about the situation seemed so unreal and impossible. But surely he was overreacting…it's not like he never thought that Hiei could find love…

Kurama stopped short, 'Is that why…is that why I'm acting like this is something against nature? I think Hiei is incapable of obtaining love like the love I share with Botan?' He knew love was both the purest and darkest emotion, it was wonderful and terrible…it was something he believed everyone should find. But did he really believe that?

Green eyes narrowed in confusion, 'I don't think Hiei deserves love…?' That couldn't be true. Hiei was his best friend, he cared for him greatly. Something was wrong with him if he didn't think Hiei deserved to be loved.

'He does…that's not the reason…it can't be. I'm just being overprotective and vengeful. I know he hurt her--I'm just using that to say that he doesn't deserve her love…' He blinked. 'Well…I found my conclusion.'

Hiei deserved love, he truly did, but no way in hell did Kurama find him deserving of his sister's love…he put her down, he mistreated her, and now's he harmed her…

'And I think Hiei knows he doesn't deserve it too…' He groaned. 'Now he's going to be even more heartless towards her. Crap…'

* * *

"Is your kitty ok?" Callie asked as she walked next to her big-bear of a friend.

"Eikichi is actually pregnant." He confessed with a tiny sigh. "It seems she snuck out and got knocked up."

Callie gave him a smile, "You don't sound too happy…"

"It's because we can't keep them. I might be able to convince sis to let me have one since Eikichi is getting older and it would be nice for her to keep one of her babies…but what about the others? I don't want to put them to sleep…"

"Oh," Callie looked down with a frown. "Why not ask Genkai? Maybe she will allow them to stay at her temple and be outside cats? And in return you and Yukina will heal them and pay for the food?"

"Hmmm," He cupped his chin, "That sounds like a good idea…and since they would be outside cats there wouldn't be a need for a litter box. And there could be a room left open for them to go into if it rains or is too hot or too cold!" Kuwabara looked very pleased. "And they would never be alone since we all live there…it will be perfect!"

"Yay! I had an idea!" Callie threw her hands up in celebration.

"A _good_ idea!" Kuwabara threw his hands up as well. "I just hope three-eyes doesn't eat any of them."

Callie stiffened, her heart ached once again. "Oh…yeah…"

Kuwabara's happiness instantly froze at her sad look and tone, "What's happened between you two? And did he," He touched her swollen cheek, "do that to you?"

"Yeah…but as the days go by I'm beginning to think I deserved it."

"No! A man should never hurt a girl! It's the males' duty to protect his girl!"

The brunette sighed, "It's not wrong for a guy to hit a girl if she deserves it--just like how a girl can hit a guy if he deserves it. I don't see why girls will slap a guy and insult him and then look so shocked and hurt that she was slapped in return. We can take a few hits. But…this time…I don't know…" She sighed.

"What did you do that would make him react like that?" He asked, looking very displeased at the fact that his female-friend had been slapped by his other MALE-friend. It was sickening and wrong and he planned on having a long lecture prepared for the fire-demon.

The brunette winced, she didn't want another lecture--she already felt bad enough as it is. "I told him I'm in love with him."

Kuwabara's head snapped down at her, "What? You love that three-eyes?"

"Yeah, I do. I love him so much--even after he slapped me and said he hated me…maybe I am a mahcosit."

"Masochist I think is what it's called. And no…I don't think that is right…you just understand him. I mean, Yukina can do anything and I would still love her. But…wow, you love Hiei…I never thought I would see the day when that brat would get love like this…wow…that's great! He needs it." He then frowned as they turned a corner to get to the vet clinic. "But why would he slap you?"

"Kurama said that I freaked him out. He's never had feelings given to him like this before. The love I am talking about, the one where I want to be with him the rest of my life--have a family, marry, etc--is something he's just not use to." She looked down, clenching her teeth when the heart inside her clenched even tighter. It hurt so much--tears were beginning to gather. "He slapped me and said that he hated me…I really hurt his feelings. I was so selfish and didn't think about him at all. I just wanted to tell him how _**I**_ feel and I didn't even think about him. Even had he not reacted like this I placed him in an awkward position."

"Well…love is very selfish. It's the most complicated of feelings…But, runt; I really don't see what you did wrong. You deserved to get it off your chest and he deserved to see someone has feelings for him. Hiei is the one who is being selfish. He's overreacted to something. Huh, the bastard actually panicked."

Callie gulped, "I don't feel any better at all."

"No, no I don't think that you would feel better…until you can finally get this straightened up you probably won't feel any better." He messed up her hair affectionately. "Don't worry so much. That shrimp does care a lot for you…he won't stay mad at you forever…he will have to listen to you soon."

She bit her lip, "Y-You think so?"

"Oh, yes I do. I know that he will." He smiled at her. "It might take some time but he will see you in the end."

"I hope so…"

"Don't worry about it….here we are! My Eikichi!!" He nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his haste to get to his baby.

"Ah, Kuwabara-san…you are right on time." The receptionist smiled. "The doctor said that your cat is perfectly healthy and that the development is looking smooth. Eikichi will be brought out shortly."

He looked very excited about getting the cat back.

'I want a kitty…' Callie sulked, but knew that she would not ask anyone for one. With a baby on the way and her having these medical problems there was no way in hell that she was going to get a pet of any kind.

"And here she is!" One of the vet-techs chirped as she handed a cardboard box to the tall-male.

"MY BABY!!" He squealed happily as he grabbed the box and peaked inside, smiling brightly at the sight of the animal. The little creature mewled happily up at him, very at ease with being in the designated box made for carrying cats. "You want to go see everyone at the temple and be pampered like the princess you are?"

The three women giggled, finding it adorable that a male could love a cat this much.

"I hear that this summer you are going to come here to be an apprentice of sorts," The woman at the front desk said as she tallied up the price.

"Yes ma'am. It will help me in the future when I become a vet and open up my own clinic." Hearing the price Kuwabara pulled out the check his sister had given him that morning and wrote down the amount. "Well…I guess I will see you all again soon! Thank you so much for taking care of my baby! Come on runt; let's go show my sweet-Yukina my precious baby!"

Callie squeaked as she was dragged off.

"Uh-m…Bye?" She waved to the two people within the vet-clinic. "Easy Kuwabara! You're pulling my arm out of the socket."

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. "I'm excited." Shaking his head, he looked down at the little brunette with a small sigh. "I sorry…I got distracted…we were talking about you and Hiei."

"Huh…" She scratched her head. "Well…it's ok…I just don't know what to do. How to I express my sorry-ness and stuff to him? I'm…really scared…" Callie confessed softly, "I'm scared that he will never want to see me again…"

"Well…you will never know until you try. Just tell him your feelings and that you are sorry everything turned out like this. You do everything in your power to make it right…then it will be up to Hiei." He ruffled her hair up once more in hopes of lifting her spirits. "Now…let's go! I am starving and I bet there is something at the temple ready for us to eat!"

She gave him a wiry grin, "Ok…" Her stomach gave off a loud gurgle. "Really ok…alright then. ONWARD TO HIEI!…AND THE FOOD!"

"WHOOO!!" He cheered and Eikichi gave off an _mrowel _in agreement.

* * *

It was much easier this day then it had been in the days before. Everyone was still rather awkward with Callie and Hiei but at least it felt easier to breathe within the temple.

The girls were cooing over the cat and Yusuke was making fun of Kuwabara for being a "Pussy Lover". Botan and Shizuru had covered Callie's and Yukina's ears while Keiko had proceeded to slap the bitch out of Yusuke for being so crude.

Hiei was outside in the cold refusing to enter in.

Callie looked outside; she could see his black-clad figure sitting on the tree. Inhaling she picked herself up and walked out, trying to ignore the worried glances her friends were sending her as she made her way out and closed the shoji door after her.

"Hiei." She called out to him looking sad when she ignored her call--another painful clench of her heart. "Look," She jumped down into the snow, wincing at the cold that hit her bare feet. "Whether you hate me or not now…I think we need to talk about this…face it head on."

"Get the fuck back." He hissed as he pointed to the floorboard that she had jumped off on.

"No--I want to talk to you."

Hiei snarled at the fact she disobeyed him, jumping down he grabbed her by the neck roughly and dragged her back to the temple. He practically threw her down on the floor, glaring daggers at her. "The next time I tell you to do something you fucking do it."

She blinked in surprise at his harsh and commanding tone but pushed herself up and looked at him, "We need to talk."

"No we don't." And then turned around and began to walk off.

"Damn it, Hiei. Just talk to me!" She cried as she chased after him. "I'm sorry if my confession made you uncomfortable and scared bu--"

"I am not scared!" He roared as he spun around, nearly making her smack against him. "Something like that would not frighten me!"

"Hiei," Callie tried. "Then why the hell are you acting like a cornered animal? I tell you that I love you and you fucking freaked out on me and then bitch-slapped me!!"

His red eyes narrowed dangerously at her when she mentioned her feelings to him once again.

"Look, I will say it once more; I love you." She held up her hands to show that she wasn't done talking when he opened his mouth to rant. "Now…it's more then obvious that you don't return these feelings. I understand this…and it hurts but I will be able to accept it one day. However this hate…I just don't understand where this is coming from. Though I will fight against you hating me…maybe if you explain why…"

"Why?" He repeated. "You…you idiot…you…" Why did he hate her so much? Why did he feel the need to slap and hurt her? But in doing so it hurt him…it made him sickened to hurt her like this. But he couldn't control himself--why couldn't he control himself? Why was this making him so upset? This shouldn't be a big-deal--even if she really did love him it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Hi--"

"You are just a fucking selfish child who thinks of nothing but herself." He snarled before he could stop himself. "You throw your emotions onto everyone. You don't even think about anything else other then yourself and what you are feeling that second. Sure, you love me now--but in a matter of days you will see the truth and come to me saying that you don't love me…" It was hard to catch his breath; his blood was boiling in fury. "Nothing about you is real. You are nothing but a disgusting whore."

Her eyes went wide at this painful comment, "H-Hiei…"

"Damn it; STOP SAYING MY NAME!"

She jumped back, "W-What?"

"All you ever do is say my name! You claim that you love me, you follow me around, you obsessive…." He gritted his teeth together to calm his nerves down, it didn't do much but his tone softened at least.

"I love your name." The brunette sniffed, tears now pouring down her face.

"And would you stop crying?!" Her crying annoyed him and she cried constantly, and recently her tears were always centered around him. It was annoying. It made him want to grab her by the arms and shake her. Hiei was not use to being so out of control with his feelings--he shouldn't be acting this upset by a simple confession. Why was he throwing this out of porpotion? It was not like him.

What was it about this girl that made him so...un-him?

"S-So I shouldn't…have told you?" She whimpered, trying her best to control her tears.

"NO! You idiot--why would you even think that I would want to hear these revolting thoughts?"

"B-But--"

"Because of your selfishness--you've made everything just…just fall apart! I can't be comfortable around you, hell I can barely look at you without cringing in disgust!" He ignored the heartbreaking look crossing her face. "You've just…done something stupid that at this moment I just never want to see you again…" He gave her a dead look. "And no--I don't return those feelings you supposedly have for me."

"Bu-but that's how I feel and I think you deserve to know and I deserve to get it off my chest!" She tried to plead with him, it was so hard to catch her breath and explain to him. The heart-ache was growing, it was a terrible pain. "Y-You don't have to feel the same way about m-me…I just…"

"Damn it, that's enough!" He snarled, his hands pulling up to slap her again.

Callie cringed and prepared herself for the pain but it never came. Peeking up at him she watched as he struggled to put his hand by his side.

"You have this annoying ability in making me want to hurt you," She flinched at this, "Disgusting whore." And then she watched as he turned around and then disappeared.

Her knees were shaking; it was too hard for her to remain standing. Callie flopped weakling to her knees, her body trembling; she didn't make a sound as she cried. It hurt so badly--rejection was incredibly painful; it made it feel as if her heart was going too exploded.

She gripped her chest tightly, trying to catch her breath but nothing was helping. 'I'm sorry, Hiei…I really am…' Her face twisted in pain--god, did it hurt. And it seemed the pain was only growing stronger--it was as if someone was literally grasping her heart and squeezing it in hopes of seeing it burst.

"Sorry, kiddo…" Kuwabara whispered as came up behind her after hearing the whole ordeal from behind the shoji-doors. "B-But don't think that he hates you! You said yourself and Kurama did as well, that he's just scared! He will be fine once he calms down--then you two will be back to normal!"

"Hurts…" She rasped out pathetically, her face paling from the pain and from realization.

"It does hurt when you are rejected…I know…and it doesn't really get better but--" He was cut off when the brunette fell to her side, convulsing. "Callie?"

"A-Att-ACK!!" The girl gagged.

"Attack? Attack!? ATTACK!!" He squawked in terror. "Guys, GUYS!! _**GUYS!!**_" Kuwabara then screamed as he fell to her side.

"What's going on--Oh god…not again…" Yusuke pleaded as she watched the girl once against get sick. "Callie, what's wrong?! What…what…" He gritted his teeth, 'What should I do? Damn it, I'm the leader here…I should have a plan! I need to take charge!'

Panic enveloped Yusuke and it took him longer then intended to clear his head--to become the leader who could face any foe. Shaking he reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator and pressed a button; Koenma appeared. "Get that doctor ready now! Another attack!" He summarized before he slammed it down and tossed it to Botan who was looking at the girl who appeared to be having a seizure of sorts; her body was convulsing, she was foaming at the mouth, it appeared as if she was suffocating. "Call Kurama!"

Botan gulped, trembling so badly that it was too difficult to reopen the communicator and call her mate.

"How do we pi-pick her up?" Kuwabara whimpered.

"Screw it! The portal is open--I'm not wasting any time!" Yusuke roared as he scooped the dying girl up and ran into the doorway. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru ran in after him.

"Botan, what's up?" Kurama asked over the communicator.

"Kurama! She's suffered another attack!" She wailed as she too ran inside.

"Kuwabara…Kuwabara!" Genkai snapped to the orange-haired male who was looking out into the woods. "We need to go!"

"Hiei doesn't know." He muttered before he took off in the direction that the fire-demon had taken. Kuwabara had a small nostalgia moment, 'I can remember the time when I couldn't even see him move; now I can see the direction he takes.'

The snow was wet and the air was cold, 'Callie…' He whimpered, his teeth digging into his lip as he pushed himself to where he knew Hiei was. 'Don't worry--I will get him there. I will make him come to you.'

Kuwabara knew there was an area in the woods that Hiei would go to train or release stress--he guessed that that is where the demon was at the moment. 'Ok, it's more then a guess. I saw him friggen go in the direction where it is located.'

There were still moments in time where Kuwabara could be a bit of a ditz.

'But here is a question; How to slap reality into a short-tempered, sadistic, pyromaniac?' He winced. 'Oh this is going to suck…I'm definitely going to leave with singe marks.'

* * *

Hiei growled as his fist slammed into the bark of the tree; his knuckles were beginning to bleed. The wrappings around his right hand were chaffing off and the skin on his left fist was already raw. He was clenching his teeth so hard that his gums were beginning to bleed as well.

There was no snow in the area near him--the heat from his reikei was smoldering and his anger only made it burn all the stronger. Even the grass that had been covered up by the snow was beginning to dry and shriveled up.

__

"I love you."

"God damn it!" He snarled as he reeled his fist back and slammed it into the tree once more--the entire plant was crushed and then disincarnated. It was the third tree he had destroyed since his running away from Callie not six minutes ago.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' There were no voices that were urging him to kill anything. It didn't feel the same as usual, like when they all had went out on the pointless date and went ice-skating

"You just got confessed too…it's a rather jumpy thing."

Hiei's eyes snapped open wide and spun around--he had been so consumed with his confusion and emotional-stress he actually hadn't noticed _**Kuwabara**_ coming into the scene. The biggest dunce and their weakest member had actually been able to startle him.

Now his mood went even darker.

Kuwabara noticed that he looked very wired, Hiei looked a lot like a cornered animal. 'Never thought I'd see the day…' He shook his head. 'He's not calm enough to face her.' It was a rash decision but Kuwabara decided to not tell Hiei that Callie had suffered another attack and could be dying this very moment. 'No--she is not going to die. She won't die!!'

Taking a deep breath through his nose. "I was very shocked when Callie confessed she had a crush on me…but that was just a crush."

"I don't care." Hiei deadpanned as he looked at his knuckles for a moment.

"You should care. She just told you that she loved you. And let me say that is a gift not everyone will receive."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the romantic and poetic Kuwabara; of course he would be so excited to get a confession like this.

It was nothing to be happy about, just thinking about it made his stomach lurch in revolution.

"But…I can see how it wouldn't be very…pleasent for some. You know, to get a confession like this." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean…it is a very weird thing. If you don't feel anything for the person you have to break their heart and if you do love them in return you are starting on a very rocky path that takes a lot of work. But…I honestly can't put myself in your position Hiei. While I've had a crappy life its _nothing_ to yours. And I don't know how well I would handle being told something like this."

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he prepared to begin punching again.

"Callie is very open, huh? I don't think I have ever seen anyone that open with her feelings before. You worried about her Spirit Beast?" Distracting him would lead to Hiei's calming down, and then he could tell him what happened.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him.

"Puu is the inner-Yusuke…you see how he clings to Keiko. If Callie loves you…." He left the sentence open and almost laughed when Hiei rolled his eyes; he was imagining the thought of some animal clinging to his head while Callie clung to his waist--both whining for attention. "Do you think you can talk to her again? And this time be a bit more patient with her?"

His face darkened, "Why the hell should I?"

Kuwabara stuffed his hands into his pockets to warm them up, "First off she understands you--you claimed you hated her and she said she would accept that if you would hear her out. Not too mention she loves you…I would think that should entitle her a chance to talk and apologize for doing anything wrong."

A furious look swept over Hiei's features, "_Entitle _her?! Entitle her for anything simply because she has pathetic feelings for me?! Do not romanticize everything--love means absolutely nothing. There is no such thing. There is nothing but instinct. The instinct to protect the pack and the instinct to mate with the one who is for you--and they're only for you by blood. There is no love, its lust and instinct. If that little whore wants to think that there is something then fine--but don't you say that I should give her anything for her foolishness."

Kuwabara frowned, "You're just making excuses! You just don't want to face the fact that your beliefs that love doesn't exist is being pushed to the brink!"

"What the hell is with this fucking argument?!" Hiei snarled. "I will not be dragged into something so pathetically cliché and that has no pint. And I don't believe in that emotion--what business is it of yours?"

"It's my business cause you're hurting the runt's feelings! You should be a bit more sympathetic or-or just at least hear her out! Things don't have to change between you two!"

"Everything has changed!! How can I possibly be comfortable around her after I know something like this!?"

"If you don't believe in love then this shouldn't bother you!"

"THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT!!" Hiei roared. "I don't know why it is bothering me!!"

"Then just talk to her and tell her! She'll understand!"

"I am not going to talk to her!! It's pointless!!"

"Talking to a friend is not pointless." Kuwabara snapped. "You have to solve this matter, Hiei. She is your friend. She is apart of this pack of ours. We worked hard to keep her here with us. She might've been selfish but you are being just as selfish--hell, more so! At least she is not taking the coward's way out and hiding!! She's ready to face it!"

Hiei's face colored in slight embarrassment when he realized he was not taking the most honorable path, but at the moment he was feeling a bit stubborn and did not want to face the girl. He just wanted the tall-human to leave him alone and let him solve this himself and the last thing he desired was to talk with the girl who caused all of this. "I want nothing to do with her!" He spat.

And that's when Kuwabara lost his patience, "Damn it, Hiei--the runt just suffered another attack!!"

It went quite in the woods before Hiei grabbed him by the collar and slammed his fist into the jaw of the tall man, sending him to the ground. He then dug his knee into the chest-cavity of the teen snarling, "Why the hell did you just waste all that time arguing with me?!"

"What?" Kuwabara spat out blood. "You want to see the selfish whore?"

Hiei froze, "I-I…"

Seeing his face pale with recognition Kuwabara sighed, "I can understand being confused and even having anger…but damn it Hiei…you can't go see her." He was punched again. "Listen to me, shrimp! Do you even KNOW your feelings for her? Because if it is friendship you sure have a lousy way in expressing it."

The demon glared down at him.

"You…you've been losing control often…or you've been struggling…I've noticed…basically everyone else has noticed. How can I take you to her when you are so jumbled up?"

Hiei shoved the man back down before he picked himself up--his red eye almsot glowing with fury. "I have not been losing control."

"Oh yeah right, and I am Mary Poppins. You have been losing control…you've killed three trees!! And probably a few squirrels in the process." Kuwabara shook his head in pity--those poor creatures. "I didn't tell you about her being sick when I first got here because if you even did care you probably would've killed a few people at the Gate and then you would've screamed at your sick monkey. I had to calm you down!…Of course, that plan backfired rather well."

"I would've been in perfect control had you told me! She's been sick and…" He inhaled and exhaled, he was beginning to feel very worried about the girl. She must've been very scared. "I brought it on, didn't I? I made her so emotional that she got sick."

"I don't know." Kuwabara answered. "I saw her…it was like she was suffering a heart attack or a seizure. It was terrifying. I don't know if it was brought on by you or not. Only that Myouga-dude will know."

"And I called her a whore…"

"It hurts…doesn't it? Having a friend or loved one injured or sick after insulting them? I guess you know how Callie feels."

Hiei looked down.

Kuwabara picked himself up, holding his jaw. "She wants to see you."

"And how would you know?" Hiei muttered.

"I'm in love. I know that if anything happened to me the first thing I would want to see is Yukina." Kuwabara confessed easily, despite the fact he was talking about this scary demon's little sister. "You need to go and just talk to her. Don't ruin this friendship. Trust me, that's the last thing Callie wants so she will be doing everything in her power to make you forgive her…and though you should apologize you won't have to. She is more then willing to take the blame for this whole argument instead of you both sharing it."

Hiei sighed, "Why does she love me? What the hell does someone like her even see in me?"

Not use to seeing this side of Hiei, Kuwabara was stunned out of words for a moment, "Someone like her?"

"She's an annoying whinny bitch, but she is pure and innocent. I'm a monster who enjoys taking the lives of others."

He shrugged, "Iduno."

"Was that even a word?" Hiei twitched. "You humans are extremely lazy. And that was no help at all."

"Well, how would I know? I only learned she had feelings for you today--I didn't bother to ask the reasons for it! That's something you will need to ask. But you won't know unless you go to her and talk all of this over."

He nodded, "Fine." Though he wouldn't admit it, Hiei was very worried about his pet monkey.

* * *

"It hurts to breathe…" The brunette confessed, lying on the bed with a breathing mask placed over her face, her eyes were heavy and her face was pale.

"Then don't talk." Yusuke snapped, holding on to his arms as he tried to control his body's tremors. 'She's not dead…she's alright…stop acting like a pussy and calm down!' He's faced so many troubles and deaths--surly this wasn't freaking him out this much?

She had been foaming at the mouth and trembling in pain, gagging for air as she clenched her heart. He clenched his eyes shut as the figure of the in-pain continued to pass his mind. He's never seen anyone suffer a heart-attack, especially one like this and caused by a demonic-plant….especially if the one suffering is his friend.

"My chest hurts…"

Yusuke growled at her, 'So this is what Hiei constantly feels like. No wonder he is always grumpy around her--she always does something stupid to piss you off!' "Then don't talk, damn it!"

"You're chest will be a bit sore," Myouga said, intervening before an argument took place. "A part of it is because of the heart-attack itself…the other is because you were gripping your breast so hard in pain that you have bruised it pretty badly."

The brunette blushed a bit, "Oops."

"Oh, that was smooth," Keiko stated with a grin. Teasing her distracted everyone from the near-miss they all just had. "I bet that feels good."

"Oh yes, wonderful. Nothing like a bruised boob."

"What boob?" Yusuke asked only to receive a very scary glare from the two brunettes. "Whaaaat?"

"Anyway," Keiko sniffed snootily, spinning away from her boyfriend, "I'm s happy that you are alright…that had to be one of the scariest things I've seen…"

"Ugh…" Callie wheezed, the breathing mask felt weird. She then sighed, 'Where's Hiei? And Kuwabara?'

"You should be happy that that's all the pain you really have," Kurama said. When he had got the call from Botan he had ran as fast as he could to the Gate. While it might not have been as fast as Hiei it sure as well was pretty close. He's been holding both her hand and Botan's hand since he arrived--his mate had been panicked stricken with what happened.

"Yeah, I know." The brunette huffed.

"Well," Myouga began as he tapped his clipboard as a polite way to gain attention. "We have some medication for you, it won't do too much for a while…but it should keep the attacks down to just fevers. Now, as time goes on these fevers or moments of sickness will get worse and worse….but I am positive to say we will not have another attack like this."

"And what, pray tell, was this attack?"

Callie gasped happily, "Hiei! Kuwabara! Ow…my chest." She yelped rather happily when the two entered. Her eyes then widened at the sight of Hiei's hands. "Hiei...y-your hands are hurt." The brunette noted.

Sighing he picked his hand up and looked at the cut up knuckles--of course she would notice this instead of the fact that she was in a hospital room after suffering a terrible attack. "It's nothing." He watched as her face only expressed worry. 'Stop...stop looking at me like that...'

"Sorry we're late! Got a bit side-tracked," The tall-human chirped in, seeing Hiei's uncomfortable face. "So…how you feeling?"

"Much better then when you last saw her." Genkai stated.

"Onii-san…Callie had a severe and just…dramatic heart attack." Yukina whimpered to her brother who looked rather shock.

"Yes, of course it wasn't the typical human heart attack, but it was one none the less." Myouga played with his glasses a bit. "Now I can't tell if she was going to have an attack like this and that the argument sped it up or if the argument caused it itself."

Hiei cringed slightly.

"My bad!" Callie cried out earning a look from the black-haired male. "So…my attacks can be triggered by emotional distress?"

'Why does she have to make herself the badg-guy?' The fire-demon wondered.

"That's it exactly. It just might be. I don't know how exactly but it can. It was said that you had been rejected…now the question is; is that why you suffered a heart attack or were you going to suffer a heart attack regardless and this just sped it up?"

The door opened and the Prince of Gate entered in. "Sorry I took so long--damn papers."

"Good afternoon, Koenma-sama." The doctor greeted. "I am talking about if emotions trigger attacks or not."

"Hmm, you have a guess?" The Jr. asked.

"Yes; I believe that it is. Now whether it will actually speed it up is another guess entirely but I do think it does. So we will have to be careful. Especially since she is so open to her emotions--though holding anything in might actually prove to be worse." The doctor said. "She just needs to take one pill every day after breakfast--she needs some food in her stomach for this."

"Besides the treatment you have been telling us about," Botan began, "Is there any other way to heal her?"

"Yeah, why can't her egg-thing heal her?" Shizuru asked as she looked at the girl who looked very happy that Hiei was with them--she looked positively love-struck.

The girl had it bad.

Koenma shook his head, "It doesn't work like that. You see the Spirit-Beast is the soul. That's the reason why Yusuke would've been able to come back alive after it hatched; his spirit had been reborn. But the beast within IS Yusuke and IS Callie. They can't heal themselves. If person is suffering the beast will suffer equally. And if he person dies the beast will die as well."

"That's right…when I was taking Genkai's final test during the Dark Tournament I was in bad shape…and so was Puu. I'm sure the little piece of crap would've healed me if possible…but he couldn't. He was hurt just like me. The most he could do was give me water." Yusuke said as he remembered the incident, giving his little counterpart as pet of gratitude.

"So since they are one in the same one can't really heal the other." The dirty-blonde asked, her hand itching for a smoke.

"Exactly." The prince floated in the air. "Though if the beast is injured it won't affect the person. It just works like that because of some weird complicated system. So don't bother asking--I will even confuse myself."

"Then I won't bother." The woman promised. "Sorry, kiddo…looks like the monster thing in that egg won't help ya."

The brunette shrugged, "S'alright." She then groaned. "Oh god…I feel sucky…"

Hiei glared at her, "I would think so. You need to rest."

"I'm fine--I want to go to school." She then wanted to slap her hand over her face; don't mention school around Hiei lest you want a rant.

"You are staying in bed." He snapped. "In fact you need to quit school all together! What if you had had this attack during the day? You wouldn't have been able to make it!"

'Here he goes…damn she has him just wound up. Hehehe, Hiei's whipped!' Yusuke chortled happily only to squeal when those very scary red eyes glared daggers at him. "Uh…hehehe…look, walls!" He laughed nervously pointing in at a wall randomly making everyone, besides Hiei, blink.

Everyone decided not to ask why the leader was being so randomly insane.

Hiei turned back to the brunette and continued on with his lecture, "This is why you CAN'T train! Do you see what it does to your body? You shouldn't go to school either!" Hiei ranted to the girl who was glaring back at him. "You're a mess from an argument," He looked rather guilty at this before he continued. "How do you expect to be able to stay healthy--"

"Actually, Hiei-san," Myouga interrupted earning a fierce glare from the fire demon which clearly read; you dare to interrupt **_me_?** He gulped. "Going to school and working out would do her body good. She's very weak and is prone to attacks but if she does nothing her body will deplete in strength and would be unable to fight off any sickness properly. If you shelter her too much she would probably get sicker. Besides working out makes the body healthy and she needs a healthy body if she wants to stay alive longer. This it will strengthen her body and help in fighting off attacks. "

"See!! I have the back up from a doctor--IN YOUR FACE!" Callie laughed as she began to pick herself up.

"Lay down and shut up!" He ordered making her pout and cross her arms over her chest as she fell back to the pillow.

"Party pooper," She grumbled.

"Didn't I say to shut up?" He hissed making her give off a small "Meep!" He then looked back at the doctor. "It would be dangerous for her to do any of these things. She needs to be protected."

"Now that I do agree with." Yusuke said with a nod. "She could have an attack anywhere and at anytime. I think she needs to be watched a bit more. I mean, if Kuwabara hadn't been out there at that time we wouldn't have known she was having her attack since she was choking."

"Hmm, I will have to quit my club and the Student Council…" Kurama said.

"No, don't do that!" Callie cried. "That doesn't seem right! Mom would be real upset and wouldn't that cause suspicion or…something. Not too mention you are trying to build a greenhouse right? Wouldn't that take time away from that?"

"Well it might, but Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are all from different schools and it's not on the way to the temple. Shizuru has work and Yukina wouldn't be able to take Callie to where she is needed to be. Unless Genkai can do it." Kurama concluded, it had been his thought from the beginning that it would be unwise for him to quit everything.

As everyone planned Hiei looked over the brunette. She was in this position because of him--he and his cruel words actually made her sick. He tried to shrug off the guilt but it stuck to him. As he looked at her pale face as she tried to figure out what to do it became apparent to Hiei what he had to do with this situation. 'Damn it.' He groaned before he placed on his emotionaless face as if what he was about to say wasn't a big deal to him.

Hiei huffed, "Hn, then I will watch over her."

"Huh?" The group blinked staring at him as if he was insane. Didn't he just say he hated her?

"I said I will watch her. Kurama has human-duties," He sneered to the red-head who returned the glare with a raised eyebrow. "And everyone else is either busy with things or would be unable to take her to this place."

"I thought you hate baby-sitting…?" Kurama teased and earned one hell of a stare from his friend. The red-head understood what was going on and he felt rather proud of his friend for doing this.

Crossing his arms over his chest Hiei huffed, "I do,"

Kurama looked at him to get more of an answer then that, "But...? Why would you do this for her Hiei? Espeically when you two just had a terrible argument? One that has been lasting for...what is it now...eight days?"

Hiei sneered, "That is none of your concern, fox. But the way I see it if I am the one watching over her then I am in charge of her--she will have to follow my instructions." He smirked towards the brunette.

Callie's jaw dropped, "You're going to leave me with this power-hungry controlling ass?!" She then glared at him before he could open his mouth, "AND I WASN'T STARING AT YOUR ASS YOU JERKWAD!!"

"Keep telling yourself that, pervert." He retorted as he leaned against the wall of the medical room. "And I bet you were...you always talk about it."

Before Callie could retort with her normal screams the door opened. Koenma looked over when George entered the room, "Sir! It's…It's from your father." And he handed his boss a note.

For some reason most everyone in the room knew that what was on that note and that it was not going to hold a very pleasent new for them.

The prince looked solemn and took the paper from his assistant and read over it before his shoulders slumped. Sighing he looked up at the group, specifically at Callie and said, "I'm sorry…my father refused you to have the treatment."

* * *

**Author**

XD Oh god…I was so repetitive in this…it's actually kind of funny. It was a bit fast but…it didn't give me too much trouble! YAY! Finally, an easier to write chapter!!

Please don't hate Hiei! I know he was more then a total-ass in this chapter, that he was downright abusive, but that's Hiei for you--and Callie got a small sample of how uncontrollable he is at the moment. But trust me; he is sorry for what he did.

But…no feelings for Callie…poor girl…and that means it will be a little bit longer till any Hiei-jealousy. I know many of you have been asking for that…it will come…but it will take a while…damn it. But you all could make your own Hiei/Callie story and make them get together faster…yes, that was a joke--I doubt anyone would actually want to.

Oh! And now you have your answer about the egg and why it couldn't heal her! YAY ANSWERS!

I'm not sure if everyone understood what was going on with the argument between Hiei and Kuwabara. Hiei is just very confused and a bit nervous. I mean think about the crappy and loveless life he's had. He's only really experienced strong feelings after he met Yusuke and them and that only happened a few years ago (in my story). He's never believed in love and now his friend is telling her she pretty much worships the ground he walks on--it's a very new experience and once that is rocking the foundation of his beliefs. He can't put into words why he is so upset which is why the argument is so emotional. Many arguments won't always make sense because both parties will be so consumed with their emotions they would just lose the reasoning for the argument and won't be able to place everything into words or even into thoughts.

Does that make sense?

But now, da-da-da-daaaaa, the Hielie will be five to all! Hiei is now the one who will protect and look over her! Whoo!!

I would like to thank the person who sent me the e-mail (I don't know if you would want your name mentioned or not) with the link to the song Poison. Yes, I have heard it and I do think it fit's the Hiei and Callie. w Thank you bunches for that!!

SPAY AND NEUTER YOUR PETS!! We are putting too many animals to sleep--spay and neuter them so we don't have this huge a problem! (I volunteer at an animal shelter and see some really shitty stuff…so I shall spread the message).

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Though life is hard everyone is managing with a smile--Callie especially…after-all…the twin's birthday is right around the corner. But in the background someone is beginning to see the brunette in a very different light…

"It's your birthday! You can have anything you want!! Sooo…what do you want?"

"For you to shut up."

"…..I hate you."


	8. Birthday Lessons

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates: **I try to update every other Friday

**Chapter Eight**

**Birthday Lessons**

Callie jumped into her classroom rather excitedly, her mood bright and happy. Her mood almost seemed even brighter then normal, earning the attention of her fellow classmates; particularly the Yamanaka twins.

"Whoa runt, eat a barrel full of sunshine and rainbows for breakfast?" Shizuma asked.

"No," She waved off his rather corny and cliché question. "It's just that I finally realized that it's January!" She grinned brightly, many seemed to be blinded by her overly bright aura and smile. (Did someone just scream, "MY EYES!!"?)

"Yeah, it is January." Shizuka huffed, opening up her compact and began to apply some lipstick to her full and pouty lips. "New year and all of that crap. Why the hell are you so excited?"

Shizuma raised an eyebrow towards his sister, 'She's never shown any interest in Callie-kun before…'

"Because! The person who means the most to me has his birthday in this month!"

"Shuichi-kun isn't a January-birthday." Shizuma noted as he sat on top of the girl's desk as she plopped in her seat.

"My most precious person isn't my brother." Her smile grew. "He's the bastard I want to spend the rest of my life with!" Callie then stiffened and slapped her hands over her mouth. 'SHIT!! I can't just express my feelings like that! I can hurt someone!! Gotta control it, gotta control it, gotta control it…'

Shizuka paused in applying her make-up.

"Whoa…Callie-kun has a man?" Shizuma whistled with a grin. "I'm so jealous of that bastard."

"Well…he rejected me." The little brunette confessed with a sheepish look. "But since I really care about him I'm not going to give up."

Shizuma clenched his fist, his eyes watering; "Now that is true and pure love!!"

"Shut up Shizuma." The younger sister hissed as she slammed her compact shut.

The two blinked, rather taken aback at her impatient attitude.

'Odd…' The two thought but shrugged--hey, it was Shizuka; she threw temper-tantrums all the time, and for no apparent reason.

'Oooh,' Shizuma thought with a wince. 'I wonder if she was dumped by one of her boy-toys and he called her a whore. That would piss her off and hurt her to tears.' The younger brother winced again at the thought. 'And make her impatient when I'm talking about love.'

"So," Shizuma tried to change the subject, "Any other reason why you love January so much and you are so happy that I want to puke?"

"Thanks for being pleased with my happiness," The brunette sneered as she brought out her books. 'Japanese History….and no ninjas. Pha!! Naruto lies!!' She then picked up a pencil and looked back up, "Actually…oh yeah, my birthday is this month as well." Callie then posed. "I'm going to be seventeen!"

"Ooh!" He clasped his hands together, "Squee! You're birthday!"

"You are so gay." His sister snorted.

"You're right--I am happy." He smiled charmingly back towards her.

"Smart ass."

"Love you too big-sis." Shizuma stated, that grin on his face only growing before he jumped off the desk and made his own pose. "I will be seventeen on March the 1st!"

And for some reason that made the two most hyper students within the classroom, and probably the whole school, jump up and down in happiness.

'Freaks.' Was the thought of most everyone--whether they liked either or not, everyone had to agree they were a bit on the weird side.

"Oh! That means that Shizuka is turning seventeen as well!" Callie chirped.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." The voluptuous teenager sapped, "We're fucking twins--turning the same age on the same day comes with the territory."

"What crawled up your ass and took a shit and then died?" The brunette asked, once again taking her seat as the bell rang.

"None of your business, moneky. Go fuck that pretty-boy that dumped you." Shizuka snapped as she roughly ripped out her notebook and slapped it on the desk, making most everyone in the room--including the teacher who was just walking in--jump a bit.

"Ouch." Callie muttered, "That was a real low blow there…"

"Hmph!" She threw her head to the side snootily before she began to ignore bother the brunette and her brother.

Callie and Shizuma looked at each other before shrugging a bit, deciding not to sweat over it.

Oh well, she was not going to ruin Callie's cheerful mood. Despite all that had happened she was going to be happy and not be all moody--because if she stopped to think about it and stopped looking at everything positively she would crumple to the ground screaming as if she were being broiled alive.

The emotional pain and stress was terrible and made her feel sick and like the world was ending--she refused to think about it.

And if she thought about it she could very well trigger another attack, something she did not want to face again anytime soon.

Besides, if Hiei was around and if he discovered her getting freaked out he would bust in through the window, begin ranting at her, then drag her ass away and push her in bed where she can be healed and looked after since she was oh so irresponsible and pretty much wreck the day and emotionally scar a few kids who would see him and his scary-glare.

And she has been told that he was indeed somewhere in the school grounds--Hiei was there again; or so she had been told. He would be walking her from school since Kurama was apart of many after-school activities.

And he was; on top of the school building looking mildly upset, to say the least, that he had to be _here_, in the _snow _and cold wind, babysitting _her_--despite the fact that he was the one who volunteered for it.

Damn you conscience. Why the hell did you have to appear now?

Hiei stuffed his hands into his pockets, his angered reikai melting the snow off the roof.

But most of the anger was not centered on his situation or the brunette who was in the school building across from him.

Within his pockets his fingers clenched tightly together.

That bastard…he denied her--he denied her treatment to save her life.

His lips pulled back into a snarl; that king has just issued the girl a death-sentence.

He issued a woman, his pet and friend, from his pack a fucking death-sentence!!

When he had been told he had to be held back from storming to out of the medical-room and going on a killing spree to get to the Lord Enma. He would face the god of the Judgment Gate and destroy him for this.

Why? Why would he deny her?

It did not make sense--why would he risk losing their already wavering support?

He sneered, 'He's a fool.' The demon concluded within his mind. 'He would have to be--no one who is in their right mind would dare deny someone from my pack a means of being saved.' His red eyes were practically glowing with rage.

After all that has been done, after everything they had suffered from, after all their sacrifices, their blood, their sweat, their tears…they are being looked upon as monsters, rumored they were going to be exiled to the demon-world (to Yusuke and Kurama it would exile--to him it would be returning to where he belongs) and now he is not even going to help one of their females live.

She is dying because of those politicians! Because of their inadequate procedures and need to be "clean" and hands off from the dirty and vile ways of the demon an innocent girl has been poisoned and will slowly suffer before dying.

No one is taking responsibility--no one is using the means to save her.

While Hiei might not admit it he could at least some reasoning with Koenma--the prince would be exiled, or perhaps even executed of sorts, if he broke the rules to help them out once more. And yes, at the moment, though Hiei was dragging his feet in admittance, they still were in need of his service.

The prince was trying at least, though through means Hiei found to soft for such a situation, but at least he was doing something.

Enma the fucker was ignoring her.

Then Myouga had broken the news to them which had lead everyone to having to hold Hiei back once more...

Callie only had a year to live.

Enma would not be forgiven for this treason.

* * *

"Shizuka," Callie yanked on the girl's hair, halting her in her rather confident stride.

"D-Don't just pull someone's hair!" She sputtered, holding on to her scalp in some mild pain.

"Sorry, sorry…" The brunette chirped, "But I needed to ask you something."

"You yank on my hair to ask me something? You are truly a child." Shizuka huffed as she made sure her hair was still kempt and tidy.

"Are you alright?"

The tall girl paused before she looked down, "Huh?"

"You've been a bit…off. And I haven't been able to talk to you since after we had that talk during the break. Shizuma thinks some asshole dumped you and called you a whore." Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "If so then I hope you gave him a black-eye before you stormed off!"

"Why…do you even care?" She asked awkwardly.

Callie raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Cause in some weird ass why I like you and in such I have done my friendship claim."

"You," The taller girl looked rather taken aback at the girl. "Say some of the weirdest things…"

"That I do." The tan-girl actually looked proud at this--she probably used this achievement to annoy others and this, in turn, brought her joy. Shizuka wouldn't be surprised if that was how she flirted. "So…are you ok?"

"Uh…" Shizuka found herself rather tongue-tied; she couldn't even spurt out an insult towards the brunette. Instead she nodded dumbly, "Y-Yeah…"

"Good!" Callie looked rather relieved. "And I hope you knee that bastard so hard in his groin it will make his father feel it!!"

Shizuka's face color and she snorted. Her hands slapped over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles. Callie's face had been so serious when she had said that line that Shizuka knew the girl would actually thought it too be possible.

Finally she could not longer hold back her laughter and keeled over as she held onto her stomach, "Oh god…" She sputtered out, "You…you really are cute."

Callie's face colored--by how Shizuka said cute it was taken as an insult; a kinder way to say moron. "W-Well fine! Be that way! See if I care!" And then stormed down the hall.

Shizuka continued to chuckle as she walked after the brunette throwing a tantrum, "Really, most would take cute as a compliment."

"Not in the way you said it." Callie grumped as she glared down at the ground. "I never thanked you for what you did. You really stuck up for me back in Mori's class….thanks."

The elder Shizuka blushed, "I-I was just paying you back. Most wouldn't have come after me…it…it really meant a lot…"

Callie smiled, "I can tell…you know, Shizuka. You really should be more open to yourself. You shouldn't let what others say mold you."

"Seems like it is too late for that…besides; I'm a loan shark's kid. One would think I would be slutty and gangster like."

"Break out of that then…jeeze…just because you were born a certain way doesn't mean you have to live by it or act like it. Though…Shizuma told me that your mom is dead."

"Yeah," Shizuka shrugged. "No big deal." She stopped at her locker and was mildly surprise to see Callie waiting for her, intent on listening to her story.

Not use to this Shizuka's face colored, "Many want to talk about clothes or money…you're the first who has ever been interested in…well…"

"You?" Callie helped and then shrugged at the girl's nod. "That just shows how shallow your relationship is with them--at least it does in that they can be rather two-faced with ya. I don't see why you hang out with them when the majority here, while sheltered and a bit high and mighty, are actually really nice. Why the hell are you so attracted to those who are only using you and hurting you?"

"Don't know." Shizuka exchanged her books and then slammed her locker shut before she leaned against it. "It's the same with boyfriends…many are just…abusive. Mentally--they wouldn't dare be physical. They know what daddy would do to them. In truth…I really hate men." She shook her head. "Nothing but problems."

Callie sighed as she placed her head on a locker, "Tell me about it…"

"Are you…really in love with someone?"

Brown eyes looked at her, "You are actually pretty shy huh?"

Shizuka growled, "Hardly! This is just awkward, alright?! One moment we are bitter enemies and now we are acting like best-friends! This is too sudden! It's not realistic!"

"Sure it is. You're just fighting it too much. But…I guess you are having an awakening and you are seeing what's goin on around ya and changing…I guess it happens. But I'm not Dr. Phil." Callie then smiled. "Yes. I am head over heels in love with someone."

Shizuka looked down at her feet, "W-What's that like?"

"Painful."

Her head snapped up, "Painful?"

"Yes. He rejected me and we had a terrible argument that nearly broke our friendship--but everything's…better now. He is still a bit awkward around me and it still hurts my heart to look at him. Seeing…seeing someone you love everyday is just painful…but so…beautiful. Every time I see Hiei I want to smile, laugh, scream, and cry at the same time. It's really weird but…wonderful. It hurts to know he doesn't return my feelings…it's something I honestly can't explain…"

"That…was stunning." Shizuka gasped, her eyes misting at the emotional words. "Shit!" She quickly wiped her eyes. "Look at what you made me do!"

"I only saw your bitchy-side…your sensitive side is very new." Callie noted.

"Shut-up! And what the hell was that poetic crap?! Since when the hell could you, the dumb-ass who is as sensitive as any man, recite your feelings like that?!"

Callie gave her an insulted glare, "That was bitchy--I am not a dude!"

"You sure can act like one at times!"

"Look--I just can't show how serious I am about Hiei! It makes him upset--I can't express how I feel for him, I can't use those words, that are--yes very romantic and cliché, because it might hurt him. 'Sides…you asked!" Callie then bit her tongue to calm herself. 'I'm sick now--if I get too emotional I could trigger another attack and Hiei said if I ever had an attack at school, or even felt, bad he will drag me out and prevent me from every returning--screw what everyone else says.'

It was well-known that Hiei would make sure this happens.

And, damn it, while she loved the bastard she would not allow him to take over her life and command her from not going to school. True, now he would be able to say, "Go eat dinner." or "Go to bed." and not allow her any retaliation.

Damn it, she was owned.

Totally and completly owned.

Callie logged that away in her memory--note; fight back on that.

"Oh…he doesn't like to hear it?" Shizuka asked only to feel a need to slap herself at her emotional-whirlwind. 'One minute I act like the "Bitchy Shizuka" and the next I act like this. Damn girl. If she is able to do this to that Hiei then it is no wonder he would get impatient with her.'

But somehow, at the moment, Shizuka didn't mind so much.

"Well…" She wanted to change the subject--this was painful for the brunette. "What are we now?"

"Friends; duh."

"But that seems…" Shizuka shook her head; what the HELL just happened? How was it possible that they just became friends?

Damn that monkey. How dare she fumble up her feelings and emotions and throw her completely out of whack? Shizuka found she wanted to slap the brat for this.

"Odd? As in Twilight Zone freaky-ass odd? Or maybe X-Files scary-odd?" The brunette tried to help with little affect. Shizuka just glared at her and her odd sense of humor and/or way of thinking. "But hey, why question it?"

"Cause it seems wrong and too fast, that's why!" Shizuka sighed, feeling old. She had a wanting to check her hair for any grays.

"Then…let's start over!"

"Dwah?" Shizuka sputtered, what the hell was wrong with this girl? Starting over wouldn't fix it and wouldn't help. They have been so cruel to each other, they have insulted each other, and…well…that was it…but still it was enough! They simply can't just drop and forget everything, she can't simply stop being a "Bitch", and the two of them then become all chummy with each other.

They can't right? It's much too simple, it seems impossible.

It…was actually very tempting.

Callie's hand shot out, "I'm Callie."

It must be easy to be so simple-minded. To live in a world where everything can be clean off and forgiven instantly. Starting over is as simple as batting an eyelash and if you wanted to change you could.

Shizuka bit her lip and looked thoughtful, could it really hurt to take that hand and start over?

This little brunette before her was giving her a mean to escape this emotional torture. But who knew that a handshake would be this hard.

"You…" Her cheeks colored brightly, her tongue felt swollen. Damn this girl. Damn her for making her head feel weird and forcing her to think about something like this. Sighing she caved in; it would probably be easier on her if she did so. Shizuka smiled and took her hand, "Shizuka…"

"WHOO! FRIENDSHIP!"

BAM!!

"Don't you dare embarrass me like that! If you start rambling on about friendship or something I will smack you into a wall and then dump your psycho ass!" The taller woman seethed as she rubbed her knuckles; that girl has one hell of a hard skull on her--what was it made of? Diamond?

"A few rules if you are going to be MY friend. First off--no fluffy talk, no hyper talk, and no talking back." Shizuka began, looking like a queen commanding a lowly servant.

"Huh? H-Hey wait a min--"

"I said no talking back!!" Shizuka hissed as they began down the hall. "You have no business retorting to me!"

"Like hell you cow!!"

"Shut your damn mouth, chicken-legs!!"

"CHICKEN-LEGS!?"

And thus the two "friends" stormed down the hall screeching insults at each other.

* * *

"Hiei…" Callie sighed.

Kurama chuckled as Callie sulked on their way towards the temple. She has been moaning his best-friend's name pitifully for the entire time they have been walking--it was adorably pathetic….which pretty much describes how Callie always acts. "Sorry if you are so disappointed with walking with me."

"_Hieiiii_," She whined.

He rolled his eyes, "I told him that I didn't have anything to do today so he could go on back and prepare for your glorious arrival. He will be walking you home tomorrow since I have a club meeting."

She pouted as they began the climb up the staircase. The brunette had been looking forward to seeing Hiei after school, maybe talking to him about his upcoming birthday and what he would like to have as a gift.

"Hey, you at least have your big brother with you!" He joked making her puff out her cheeks. "Now that is insulting. I can't believe that you are so against me walking your home. You just emotionally-scarred your big brother." He hid his evil grin. 'Three…two…one…'

"NOO!! I'M SORRY!!" She wailed as she clamped on him. "Don't be emotionally-scarred!! I'm sorry! I am happy that you are walking me to the temple!!"

He snickered, she was much too easy to manipulate. "You're forgiven." He said as he gave her a comforting pat on the head. Kurama knew he was being rather cruel but hey, he was her big brother--he was allowed to tease her.

"Now, why don't we hurry up and you can see the love of your life." Oh, Kurama was having much too much fun with Hiei and his sister. Now that Hiei had cooled off and was becoming more accepting with the fact that she had feelings for him it made life all the more fun for everyone else in the group.

Considering the fact Hiei, though more accepting, could get very flustered when Callie pounces on him--or when everyone begins teasing him about his 'girlfriend'. Poor Hiei--Kurama almost felt sorry for him.

The little brunette began to squeal and jump in happiness at the thought of Hiei. "It's great!!" For a brief moment she looked so pleased about seeing the man she adored, and she was. But it wasn't just the fact that she would see him--her grin turned evil, "I can't wait to pounce on him and make him suffer." She was doing it for revenge.

Callie has not yet fully forgiven Hiei for reacting the way he did--aka the slap--so she was going to make sure that he understood her feelings of love and her feelings of wrath….together. She rubbed her hands together rather insanely; she even began chuckling sinisterly under her breath.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "The moment you see him your plan for vengeance will be out of your head and you will begin simpering after him like a puppy who wants attention from her master."

The girl's face colored, "I-I will not!!…w-will I?"

"You know you will. But hey," He shrugged. "You will get your outcome anyway. You will still pounce on him affectingly and embarrass him."

"I guess…" She slumped. "Am I really like a dog?"

"Yes." Kurama answered honestly. "Sorry." He gave her depressed figure another pat on the head. "But isn't it a step up from being a monkey?"

"I don't knooooow!" She wailed. "Why can't I just be seen as….person? Why am I a monkey or a puppy-dog?!"

He shrugged again, "Who knows? Now hurry it up, it's cold out here."

"Yes you majesty," The ever mood-swinging Callie huffed. She was smacked upside the head, "Ow!! He's corrupted you!"

Kurama smirked and for the rest of the way up she continued to rant about one thing or another, mostly about Hiei--that seemed to be the only thing that bounced around in her so simple little head. Finally they reached the top of the staircase--somehow their conversation on Hiei and how he looks like a rooster--Kurama really didn't understand how this girl's head worked.

"Oh," Callie lowered her voice. "Kurama, Hiei's and Yukina's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah…." He nodded.

"What are you planning on getting them?" She asked as she jumped up on front and slipped off her shoes, giving off a "Brrr!" as the cold hit her, jumping around to keep her toes warm.

"I haven't decided--but we can talk about it later when we are home." He said as he nodded to their surrounding; if they continued talking, Hiei would surly get word of it soon.

"Oh right." The brunette nodded in understanding, knowing they needed to be secretive about this topic.

The two hurried to the room where they all always met up, Callie skipping happily.

Locating target.

Target found.

Locked on target.

Two feet away and closing in.

Will make contact in; three…two…one…

"HIEI!!" The girl squealed as she made a move to pounce on him. "MY LOVE!!"

Hiei sighed and twitched before he took a step to the side and watch as her mid air jump--one she was planning on making him end up as her cushion--ended with a loud bang as she fell flat to her face. "Perverted monkey. Don't touch me."

Her eyes watered, "B-But Hiei…I-I haven't seen you all day! I want a huuuug!"

"Simpering like a puppy; called it." Kurama pointed out.

"Bite me you fag!" Callie hissed before looking back up at Hiei--damn it! She was like a puppy! She had wanted to come in and embarrass him! Not end up with her ass in the air and a bruised nose!

"You saw me before you went to that damn school." Hiei grunted as he looked down at her calmly, raising an eyebrow.

Callie held up her hands, "Hug?"

"No."

"Please?! Please?! PLEASE?!" She begged as she tried to get past his hand to wrap her arms around his waist. Hiei was something that means a lot to her and she hadn't annoyed and pestered him for far too long. "PLEASE!!"

"No."

She pouted, "You break my heart."

"Good."

"Bastard." She grumped as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips, trying not too look as if she had made a fool out of herself--Callie was failing pretty miserably. "Hah! I picked the perfect bastard to be my husband!"

The group around them sniggered and Callie gave off an unseen relieved sigh, after being denied the procedure to save her she had been worried that they would be a bit awkward around her--all of them had been distraught and infuriated when they heard the news.

Hiei grabbed her by the cheeks and spread her mouth apart, "When the hell was it established that I would be your husband?!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" She whimpered trying to pull out of his hold; grabbing her cheeks and pulling seemed to be one of his favorite things to do to her…after smacking her over the head of course.

"Awww….what a cute little couple they are." Yusuke gushed, trying to control his chuckle as he saw Hiei's face flush slightly.

"I will kill you after I kill her," Hiei seethed as he continued to shake the girl's face, his grip on her cheeks never wavering.

"Stop it!! Leggo!" Callie whined, slapping his hands off her face. "Ow," She held on to her reddening cheeks, one of them still bruised from this particular fire-demon's slap. "That hurt."

"Good."

"Bastard."

"And the cycle starts again." Genkai muttered, shaking her head.

Still rubbing her cheeks the brunette looked over at the woman before shrugging then looked back over at Hiei. "Hiei…your birthday is coming up."

He twitched; he knew what was about to head his way. "Hn."

She smiled, "I want to get you something!"

"Why?" He sighed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Other to express my undying love and affection for you?"

"Other then to annoy me into committing suicide, yes." He grunted making her scowl.

"Ass." Her face flushed when he smirked at her. "I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT _**YOUR**_ ASS!! STOP THINKING THAT!!"

Hiei just continued to smirk smugly down at her, it was so much fun to make her embarrass and fidget.

Her cheeks red she looked back up at him, "W-What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything."

"Come on Hiei!" She stressed. "It's your birthday! You can have anything you want!! Sooo…what do you want?"

"For you to shut up."

"…..I hate you."

"Nice to know." He leaned against the wall.

"No wait! I didn't mean that!! I'm sorry! I love you! I don't hate you!" She squeaked, remembering what happened when she had expressed dislike towards the male before her last time. She never wanted to say she hated him again--the girl honestly did not want to take the chance of something happening again.

Hiei heaved a heavy sigh and held up his hand and blocked the girl before she could wrap her arms around him--her hugs made him uncomfortable. "Monkey…" He warned. "What did I say?" He sounded like a child.

Callie sulked, her face clamped over by Hiei's hand, "Don't touch you."

"So stop trying to touch me." He then pushed her back.

"Oooh…" She kicked the ground in a tantrum. "What about you, Yukina? Is there anything you would like? Will you get into the birthday spirit unlike SOME jerkass that shall remain nameless?"

Yukina covered her mouth with her hand to giggle, "I am very grateful that you would ask but there isn't anything."

"But Yukina my sweet!!" Kuwabara gasped. "There has to be something that you would like!"

She shook her head, "No, there is nothing. I am very content with what I have." The demon smiled. "But thank you though."

Callie then sighed before she looked back over at Hiei, "What do you want to eat?"

Hiei gave her a look.

"Dude, I still haven't made that damn dinner for you. Just tell me what you would like to eat--both of you." Callie pointed to the other twin, not about to let the girl be overshadowed.

"Monkey, I don't wa--"

"Chili!!" Yukina cried out, interrupting her brother, her eyes shinning. "That was incredibly delicious last time! I loved the spiciness and the flavor! I-If I can I would love to have that…p-please?" She looked a bit bashful at asking for it.

Callie grinned, "Alright!! The birthday-girl wants extra-spicy chili so she will get extra-spicy chili!" The girl then turned to Hiei. "You're sister is getting into it…why not join in the fun a bit?"

He just glared at her.

"Then give me a flavor of ice-cream." She sighed, really, and people call her stubborn.

"Why should I?"

"JUST DO IT!!" Callie screeched, glaring daggers at him.

The fire-demon looked rather startled at her scream. "Fine," He caved in. "Just don't scream that loud again." He believed a vein had burst under the skin--damn that voice of hers could reach new levels of loudness.

She beamed in pride, "Fine! Now…tell me!"

Hiei pulled a flavor out of his head at random, "Mint chocolate-chip."

"Done!!"

'Gods, what the hell have I gotten myself into?' Hiei wondered at her very pleased face. Though, in truth, he didn't mind having her smile up at him for being allowed to do something for him…it was nice.

"Is that your favorite flavor? You like mint? What is your favorite flavor? Do you prefer chocolate or vanilla? What about frosting? You like cream-cheese frosting?" She asked what seemed to be a million-mile per-hour.

Well, that nice feeling didn't last too long.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Callie grinned brightly as they entered the grocery store.

"This is going to be so kick-ass!" Callie jumped around happily as Kuwabara and Yusuke both got carts. "I can't believe we have been able to keep this plan a secret! Hiei doesn't suspect a thing!"

"I know!" Yusuke laughed, looking very pumped up. "This feels like we have been secret agents or something--and we've actually rocked at it! Even Botan, the biggest blabbermouth ever created…and died, hasn't said anything."

"A surprise birthday party for my sweet and Callie's butthead," Kuwabara could not control his grin as the doors opened up with a ding and the clean and refreshing smell of the store filled their noses--they could smell cupcakes and bread being baked and they drooled and they began to inch forward towards the small bakery section.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Yusuke cried out dramatically making them screech to a halt, and gain some attention of other costumers. "It's a trap to get our money and distract us from our goals. Spies will never lose sight of the mission."

Yusuke was a bit hyped up at the moment and he was surrounded by two of the more hyper people within the group.

"Damn you cupcakes!" Callie hissed towards the bakery-section.

"Anyway…let's just get all the food." Kuwabara sighed.

It had been a week since the birthday conversation and since then no one has mentioned it since…in front of the twins that is. In truth they have been planning, more like conspiring, to pull off a great birthday party surprise.

It was now January 18th and everyone was pulling their plans together. The decorations had been hidden within the temple in a place where Yukina wouldn't clean--neither twin was very curious and wouldn't snoop around so there were no worries about either of them finding it.

This morning Callie had been picked up by Yusuke and Kuwabara and had hurried to the grocery store. Kurama, who was in on the idea as well, would be in charge of distracting Hiei--and Shizuru would be in charge of distracting Yukina. While the twins were out Botan, Keiko, and Genkai would decorate and get the presents all set up.

Everyone knew they were taking a chance with the two, especially Hiei who did not like surprises or celebrations, but they wanted to show their love and friendship to the two of them.

So this surprise party was going be taking place this evening.

"Ahem," Callie cleared her throat as she looked at the two of them. "I shall now teach you two the art of Grocery Shopping!"

"Must you make it so dramatic?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Callie answered simply. "Now, there is an order. You enter one place and get all of food from that section so that you won't be so unorganized." The two followed her. "First thing is three loaves of bread--I guess we are getting some of Genkai's shopping done."

"Guess so." Yusuke sighed as he grabbed three loaves and chunked them in.

"WRONG!!" Callie snarled and slapped him over the head. "Bread is fragile! It is easily smushed! You don't chunk it in nor do you place it at the bottom! You do it on top!!"

Kuwabara snickered at his friend's scolding.

"Now…the onions. We need three of them."

Kuwabara picked three up--"WRONG!!"

"OW!!"

This was not going to be a great time within a grocery-store, considering the three who were in charge of such activities one had to pity the store and everyone that was within it.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Hiei snarled to the red-head. "You know she cannot be left alone!"

"I know, I know." Kurama smiled at his friend. The moment he had entered the temple it had been five minutes and Hiei had come to him with a small panic look on his face. The poor man was so used to being pounced on every day instantly that when he wasn't "molested" in the first two minutes he was worried.

It was cute--poor guy, he really was attached to the girl.

"She is alright. She's with Kuwabara and Yusuke today."

Hiei blinked before he paled a bit, "Y-You left her with them?!"

"Calm down, calm down! You know they are protective over her--they won't let anything happen. Besides, Kuwabara is an owner of a cat…if he can handle a cat I think he can handle Callie."

"….to true." Hiei sighed, knowing how simple the girl was. Give her string and something shiny and she would amuse herself for hours--trust him, he's done it to her before. "Why the hell are the three of them out?"

Kurama smiled, "They were all rather hyper and we sent them out so they will get rid of the winter-jitters. I believe they were getting a bit of cabin-fever from being in school and in this temple constantly. We are going to need to figure out some activities for the children."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "What the hell is going on?" Alarm bells were ringing within his head and instantly the fire-demon was suspicious.

"Alright." Kurama came clean, trying to hide his mysterious smile. "We wanted all three of them out of the house and away from us. They were driving everyone INSANE. So the children are out the parents can work." Kurama pulled out a rose. "We haven't sparred in a good while."

"Hn."

'Still suspicious.' Well the fox-demon expected this. He only smiled charmingly and obliviously and then ushered his best friend towards their training area, deep-deep within Genkai's forest. He had his communicator which Botan will use to call him up to tell him to bring Hiei back.

'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

The boys and Callie were not the only ones feeling like secret agents. Shizuru was having quite an amusing time.

"So, is there any special reason why you wanted to walk me around the city?" Yukina asked innocently as she looked up at her sister-in-law.

"Hm?" The dirty-blonde shrugged. "I guess not real particular reason. But hey we're family now--I figure we should spend some time together. And today is a good day for it; my bro, the idiot, and Hiei's monkey are out playing to calm their asses down," They all had decided this was the best "lie" to use for the situation at hand; it was believable and it was true--those three were driving everyone up the wall so they figure kill two birds with one stone.

The most annoying ones would give them an excuse for everyone's separation for the day and they would wear themselves out.

They were damn geniuses.

And no, no one particularly cared about the destruction that might come from the three of them being together--they were getting a break and that was all that matters.

"I want to make sure that you are going to take care of my brother."

Yukina looked up at her rather stunned at this, "Huh?"

"You know my brother adores you. He will do many stupid things and it would be all for you. Not too mention he is a constant idiot who will think of others before himself. Not too mention, again, he is sensitive…I don't want you to think that he should be the only one doing something in this relationship. Because to him you don't have to do anything--you just being with him is enough." Shizuru tapped on her lighter. "But I will let you know right now; that is not enough for me."

"I am a demon." Yukina said coolly. "I am possessive over my mate. And as such I will do whatever it takes to keep him by my side. Please **do not** think I will allow him to spoil me--at least in such a way that I would ever take advantage of him."

The two women stared at each other for a moment before the taller one smirked, "You just threatened me."

A pale face colored brightly in shame; normal Yukina was back. "Oh! No-no I wasn't--I didn't!"

"Sure you were," She waved her off. "And that's good. It shows me that you are serious about my brother. Don't get my words wrong, Yukina. I love you--you are a great friend. But for these years you have not shown much interest in Kazuma…at least it really pales in comparison to all he does for you. I just wanted to make sure he will get something in return."

"He will. Please trust me on this; he will get everything I can give him."

With her serious look Shizuru knew without a doubt that Yukina was going to be the girl her brother deserved. "Good, glad that this conversation was shared. And by the way…you looked really bad-ass back there."

Yukina seemed to blush with pride at this--she had been fully accepted by the elder Kuwabara. And she found that a really wonderful birthday present.

* * *

Back at the temple the decorations were nearing completion. It didn't take too long to do it; just some streamers, balloons, and a small sign that said "Happy Birthday!!" in big bold and colorful print. It was the cleaning that had taken up most of the time--the poor place had been taken some beatings after constantly housing all ten of them.

Yukina, who enjoyed cleaning, wasn't always able to catch every mess. So they fixed the room where they would all be eating and having the presents and doing the surprise in was tidied up and the kitchen was also cleaned up so as the resident chef in their group would be able to get to cooking instantly.

The presents were placed up on the couch, spread into two small piles; one for Hiei and the other for Yukina.

Everything looked very nice--and she hoped that this was a sign that the night would go without any emotional trauma.

"They're back," Genkai stated as she closed the shoji doors that they had left open to air out any dust or smell that had been within the room. The room now smelled like cold winter; it was much cleaner…and colder.

Callie was in first, she gave them a small greeting and compliment about what they have done as she scurried towards the kitchen to get started on the cooking.

Keiko and Botan traded off their streamers for the bags of groceries, Keiko giving Yusuke a small kiss. "I hope you had some fun."

"I don't think we will ever be allowed in that place again. Damn Grocery Nazi." He grumbled.

"Callie?" She chuckled in amusement at the thought. "She's a Grocery Nazi?"

"That damn bitch." He grumped as he shooed her to the kitchen. "Better hurry--who knows how long we have to get all of this done? Hiei could lose his patience very easily and would probably come home sooner then expected.

"Guess you're right--but you are telling me why you have been banned from that store later!!" She sang she and Botan hurried to the kitchen.

It was time to prepare for a party…or a war…or maybe even a massacre. Either way they were going to have a celebration of some kind…

* * *

Hiei was more then suspicious by the time the sparring ended. Something about Kurama's behavior, as convincing as it was, was just not sitting right with him. He was a natural born warrior, a killer with amazing instincts…he would know if something was up instantly no matter how hard anyone tries to deny or hide it. And he knew his friend was acting a part at the moment.

"Kurama, what the hell is going on?" Hiei snapped gruffly as he wiped the sweat that was dribbling off his chin and down his bare chest.

"My, whatever makes you think something is going on?"

"That sentence right there for starters." Hiei scoffed.

Kurama chuckled, "I'll explain it to you a bit later, ok? Right now I want something to drink. Botan said they made snacks and that Callie and the rest were back. I would think you would want to get back to her."

"Kurama," The shorter demon warned.

"Oops, I meant them." He grinned rather evilly at his friend. "I'm beginning to think you have a sort of attraction to her."

"I do not have an attraction to your sister. That monkey is not to my taste at all." The black-haired demon sighed. Him having a lustful attraction to that monkey-face stick-built stalker? There was no way in hell. In fact, Hiei could not see anything remotely attractive about her.

"Hmmm…" Keen green eyes looked over him--he had a look like he knew something that Hiei didn't.

"I'm about to crush you." Hiei warned.

Kurama obviously didn't believe him and laughed off his warning as they neared the temple. "Put your shirt on, Hiei. I don't want you to give my sister a heart attack."

Hiei frowned; he couldn't see any humor in "heart attacks" or any types of sickness with the little human.

Seeing his look Kurama's eyes softened, "It probably won't ever feel better."

"That's some comfort." Hiei grunted.

"I'm just being truthful." Kurama sighed. "Though you didn't mean it nor did you want it--you did unconsciously cause her to have a heart attack." Hiei looked down in shame. "You are just going to have to face this fact--but Callie forgives you."

"The monkey never blamed me from the beginning. She is only pissed that I slapped her and that's it. She believes the attack was her fault." He growled dangerously. "She only has a year left to live…"

A saddened looked crossed Kurama's features, "I know. I haven't been able to tell mother and the rest of my family the news." He rubbed his throbbing forehead. "I will try to get everything done with the greenhouse idea but I had no idea I had such little time. Figuring this out in one year almost seems impossible."

Hiei sighed, "Understood."

'Damn it.' Kurama cursed. 'This was supposed to be a happy day and I have ruined it.' The red-head shook his head. "Let's not think about it now, ok? Callie is already…I guess in denial about it. Let's not make her face it sooner then she is ready for."

"Stop belittling me and treating me like a child. I can handle this situation and death." He snapped as he stormed past him.

Kurama watched after him, 'Liar.'

If he could handle it then he would've said "this situation and _her_ death". Just by skipping over that one word Kurama knew that Hiei could not accept Callie's death.

The rest of the trip to the temple was tense and uncomfortable. filled with a silence. But Hiei was snapped out of his brooding when he noticed Yukina out on the temple's porch with Shizuru, talking to her as the woman smoked.

"Yukina?"

Her head snapped over to look at him, "Ah! Onii-san!" She smiled over at him. "I just got back too--were you training?" She nodded to his bare chest.

"Hn," Hiei wrapped his black cloak around him. "Why are you out here?"

"Shizuru wanted me to wait with her as she finished her cigarette." The little ice-demon answered.

His suspicion level rose up once more. "Hn. Let's just go on in. You should check on the monkey--she's been out with the morons all day. Who knows what has happened."

Yukina gave him the same smile Kurama had a few moments before; she knew something that he didn't. And by now, Hiei was a bit peeved at being left in the dark.

"What the hell is going on, Kurama?"

That damn mysterious smirk was back on the red-head's face. "Let's go inside first. I want something to drink."

"Now that you mention it, I could use a beer. Or some brandy." Shizuru puffed out some smoke before she tossed her cancer-stick to the side.

The siblings shared a look; something definitely felt up. When entering they noticed that it was dark--usually some lights were on within the homestead during this time of day. It didn't seem like there was any signs of life here.

Hiei almost felt a need to draw out his katana.

Finally they entered the group's favorite room, which was also dark. Then out of no where a blinding flash as the lights turned on and a loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" erupted.

"W-What the hell?!" Hiei sputtered in shock as he took a step back and looked at the scene and over everyone smiling at him.

"What is this?" Yukina squeaked as she looked around. "What is going on?"

"It's your birthday party." Shizuru said as she gave the girl a pat on the head. "We've been planning this for you two for a while now. We're all pretty surprised neither of you caught on."

Hiei and Yukina still looked a bit stunned.

"This is a…surprise birthday party?" Yukina whispered. She's heard of these things, she's seen them on the television and they have looked rather fun. She was actually getting one? Her eyes locked with Kuwabara who grinned back happily in return.

"Who the hell thought of this brilliant idea?" Hiei snapped as he looked around, he had an inkling feeling as to who thought up with it.

The hands of Callie and Kuwabara shot to the air and they waved them proudly.

"I knew it…" The demon groaned.

"But we all agreed to do it! We all thought it was a good idea!" Botan chirped.

"Everyone pitched in to buy you some decorations and presents." Yusuke, who had about three party hats a top his head, stated.

"And I volunteered to distract you," Kurama grinned--he still looked rather evil to Hiei.

"Bastard."

"You know you love it." The fox countered.

"I don't." Hiei huffed.

"I-I do…" Yukina sniffed. "T-This is the first birthday I-I've had…"

"You didn't celebrate it with your family?" Keiko asked.

"No…" Tears began to gather and drip down her face. The stones made soft noises as it hit the ground, but none were too worried since she had a smile on her face. "My culture," She refused to call them her family, only her mother and her aunt were those who she would call family and they are both long dead, "didn't celebrate birthdays."

"If you wanted a birthday why didn't you say anything?" Hiei asked.

"Because I didn't want to celebrate it without my brother." She hiccupped as she wiped her eyes. "I've only wanted to celebrate it as long as it was with you. Y-You don't know how happy this has made me."

Keiko wiped her eyes as well; the situation had become very emotional. "W-Well you are very welcome."

"Enough mushy talk!" Yusuke cried out, not liking to see his girl cry. "We have a party to commence!! We need to get down with our bad selves!!"

His mate instantly burst into laughter, "You are such a dork!!"

Well, he would prefer to be a dork then have her tear up.

Yukina clasped her hands together happily, "This sounds like it is going to be real fun!"

Hiei gritted his teeth as he and Yukina were led to the loveseat and forced down, he did not like this--but he supposed he could swallow any insults and snappy comments for Yukina's happiness. Though this seemed a bit much; a birthday party, were they serious?!

"Now, presents or dinner first?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dinner!" Yukina and a few others cried out, looking ravenous.

"The princess's wish is my command!" Callie bowed before she walked to the kitchen.

"Grocery Nazi." Yusuke grunted.

"FOR THAT COMMENT YOU'RE HELPING!!" She snarled as she grabbed his ear and yanked him after her, muttering about how she was not a Grocery Nazi.

"What the hell?"

Keiko laughed at Kurama's, Shizuru's, Yukina's, and Hiei's look, "Callie took both Kuwabara and Yusuke shopping for food. Turns out she can be a bit of a perfectionist when it concerns it and schooled these two in how to do it right."

The thought of the idiot being a teacher really amused the fire-demon, he could see her losing control very easily and throwing something in a tantrum when her teaching didn't succeed. He had a feeling that particular store suffered a great deal.

"TA-DAAAA!!" Callie and Yusuke cried out as they brought out the food.

Yukina squealed when the whiff of spicy-chili filled her nose. "YES!!" She cheered looking forward to the food.

There was chili, for Yukina, and some steamed vegetables and chips and dip. Many drooled happily at the sight of the food and a big wave of stomach-growls.

Dinner was relatively normal for them--it was very loud and hectic. There were insults and screams bouncing everywhere as one picked a fight with another and chases ensued.

"HIEI'S AN OLD FART!!"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MONKEY!!"

"CALLIE IS IN LOVE WITH AN OLD MAN!!" Kuwabara laughed as he watched Hiei try to get the little brunette. Callie flipped him off as she ducked under the table and wormed around to keep herself out of the fire-demons reach.

"PEDOPHILE!!" Yusuke cried out in horror. "THAT PEDOPHILE IS TRYING TO MOLEST THAT CHILD!!"

"The horror!" Kurama played along, smirking at Hiei's angered and embarrassed face.

"Hehehe, brother is a pedophile…what's a pedophile?" Yukina wondered aloud, forgetting momentarily what it was.

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment, Yukina." Shizuru comforted as she took a swig of beer. "Hey! You've been legal for years! Here have a beer!"

"Don't you DARE give her alcohol!" Hiei warned, turning his glare to the blonde.

"JEALOUSY ATTACK!" Callie laughed as she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't like it when your anger is on someone else!"

"Masochist." Everyone grunted.

"MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!! AM I ONE OR NOT!?"

"YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!!" Keiko squealed as she slapped him to the wall after his began to massage her thigh.

"Kurama! Not here!" Botan squeaked when she was dragged on his lap.

Genkai sighed, "I think I'll take one of those beers, Shizuru."

It was a very normal dinner.

"It's not like any of us needs to get back home since it is Saturday." Keiko said as she patted her stomach--she was going to need to run and really work-out to make her feel better about herself. Surely she gained a few pounds from this. "So how about a movie?"

"Let onii-san decide!" Yukina smiled towards her brother.

"No." He grunted.

"Hiei is a party-pooper." Yusuke huffed. "He's not getting into this at all! What a waste of time."

Everyone rolled his eyes at Yusuke's complaints but it seemed that Callie got an idea and hurried over to the fire-demon's side.

"Hiei," Callie whispered as she leaned down next to him and began talking secretively to him. After a few words a rather evil smirk appeared on his face and he rewarded the girl for her evil idea with a pat on the head.

"Fine. Let's re-watch the video of those two going to get the monkey."

Yusuke's face paled. "W-What?! No!! You still have that?! We are not watching that again!!"

Everyone sniggered in an evil-glee.

"He's the birthday boy, Yusuke." Callie giggled as she sat by the fire-demon.

"And I am just getting into this." Hiei retorted, allowing the brunette to sit beside him. "So, let's watch that."

They burst out laughing at Yusuke's petrified face--embarrassing Yusuke….that was always a welcome past time within the Reikai Tantei. More screams issued after the DVD was popped in--many by Yusuke who, after Genkai remembered her special gift from Callie, was suffering one scare after another.

The movie wasn't that long but it took enough time for their food to settle and for everyone to be read for dessert.

And everyone, including Hiei who had a bit of a sweet-tooth, was really looking forward to getting something sweet after all that heavy and spicy food.

The brunette had disappeared during a bit of the movie and to the kitchen to prepare the final course of the meal.

"This one is Hiei's!" Callie laughed as she brought in the cake.

Hiei gave her a rather confused look and looked at the cake. It had white frosting with blue icing that said Happy Birthday and beneath that in red icing were his name then a blue plus sign and then Yukina's name in green.

"Since we can't get over sixty candles on this cake we bought little numbered ones." Kuwabara laughed as he picked up two sixes and two fives before he placed them on opposite sides of the cake. He held up his hand to Shizuru who tossed him her lighter.

Within seconds the candles were lit and before the twins knew it everyone was singing, and horribly off key at that, two them.

It was a very embarrassing situation and both couldn't help but blush slightly--it felt really weird having them sing this to them. Hiei had the familiar need of bringing out his katana and cutting out their voices boxes, this was torture.

"Now blow out the candles!!" Botan cried out excitedly. "You need to close your eyes and make a wish and blow!!"

"A wish? Hn, pathetic." Hiei leaned back against the couch, not interesting in any of this--but if his keen sense of smell told him right then there was ice-cream within that cake and he wanted to get to it.

"Oh Hiei, it's just for fun." Yukina giggled, swatting her brother's arm playfully.

"Then you can have my fun," He retorted.

She rolled her eyes in amusement before she closed her eyes and blew both candles out. Everyone cheered, though some for different reasons.

"YES!! CAKE!!" Yusuke cried out, throwing his fist up in the air.

"Hiei and Yukina get the first slice of the cake!" Callie scolded as she picked up the knife and began slicing it gently. "Since Hiei didn't answer me what he preferred; vanilla or chocolate I decided to make the cake part of it be chocolate." Finally two plates were set and she handed them to the twins. "But hopefully that is alright--its mint chocolate chip!"

He could tell by the frosty-green coloring of the inside.

"And while you eat you can do the presents!" Everyone looked rather excited about the gifts that they got for the twins and ushered them to hurry up and begin to open them.

Yukina, who was much more into the situation then her brother, picked up the first gift. It was a large and rather heavy box. "From the girls?" Keiko, Botan, and Callie raised their hands. Opening it up, she gasped out happily at the sight of the new kimono. "It's stunning!"

"Festivals will be happening soon and we know how much you love kimonos so we decided this would be a great present for you." Botan explained.

With the pink and white and gold designs of summer flowers Yukina knew she was in love with this kimono. "Ooh, I love it! I have to try it on!"

"Open your other gifts first!" Yusuke chirped as he handed her the gift from him.

"Let's allow onii-san to open one of his." She teased as she looked over the gift she would be opening up next.

Sighing Hiei used his fire to disincarnate the wrapping paper.

"Well that's one way to open it up." Shizuru applauded, very impressed by his natural talent with fire.

"Hn." He opened the box and both his eyebrows rose up.

"Since your sister got a kimono we thought you should get one as well." Genkai said.

"I thought it was only for girls," Callie looked over at the sight of the black and white outfit. "Hey--there are pants here!"

"Well there are kimonos made for males--it's not just something for girls." Kurama explained. "But we decided he would probably want this. The white is a kimono and the pants are hakama."

Hiei noticed that on the back there was an imprint of a black dragon. Though he wasn't one for this style he had to admit they made a very good choice in it.

"Not bad." And that was his only word of thanks but it was enough--they all knew that that was pretty much as good as they were going to get from him.

"Yukina's turn."

Yukina smiled and began to open up the gift. Upon opening it up she squealed at the sight of the zebra that had a kimono on that had similar colors to hers.

"They had all sorts of animals but the zebra was the only one whose outfit was similar to yours."

Yukina hugged it happily, "It's wonderful! Thank you so much Yusuke! He's great!"

"And you said I can't pick out gifts." Yusuke huffed, smirking at Keiko who gave him a look to shut up. He deiced to be a good boy and not push his teasing any more. "Ahem," He cleared his throat to take the attention away from his foolishness, "N-Next!"

Hiei did the same trick with the paper, still not into this whole idea of celebrating his birthday. He simply opened the box and looked up at everyone, "A picture?"

"It's a group picture," Kurama pointed the out the obvious. "We took it on the Christmas date. We thought you would like to have it."

Grunting Hiei moved it to the side and nodded over to his sister as he went back to eating the cake--he was far more interested in the food the any materials that he had no need or use for.

Yukina quickly opened up her next gift; this one was from Kurama, Shizuru, and Genkai and looked very pleased. A fan, a purse, and a ribbon greeted her red eyes. All of them matched her kimono's colors and looked very pretty and made of stunning silk.

"Oh guys, they're amazing!" She took the fan and spread it out, fanning herself playfully.

"This one is from me." Callie said with a small blush as she handed Hiei her book. "I know that my last gift wasn't great. In fact it was kinda…er," She looked back at Kurama for help.

"A hindrance to his movement, to confiding, and too intimate for where you guys are now."

"Yeah, what he said." She chirped and handed him the gift. "I hope this one will be better."

Sighing he opened it, the sooner he did the sooner she would leave him alone and Yukina could get to her final gift. He opened the bag and pulled out a scarf. He looked at her questioningly.

"Well, you seem to prefer to be outside rather then in and it gets cold out there. And I know you have one but incase that one gets hurt or something."

Hiei raised an eyebrow; a scarf was an inanimate object that felt no pain, it couldn't get hurt. But he decided not to tell her that and continued to allow her to ramble with some shyness.

"I would've made you one myself…but I don't know how and it probably would've been covered with blood." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I…really suck with sewing."

Hiei chuckled at how panicky she was--poor thing. But it appeared that she really and honestly did think about this gift and him, unlike the last one. He put it up, with some gentleness, and then slapped her upside the head.

"OW!!"

"I thought I said for my gift I wanted you to shut up."

"BITE ME!!"

"Hn," He smirked and took a bite of his cake--god, he had to admit the little idiot had talent with cooking.

Finally it was Kuwabara's turn to give him the gift to his beloved. His hands were shaking as he handed her the small box, "H-Here." He squeaked.

The girl smiled up charmingly up at him as she began to unwrap the gift. The box was a pretty velvet and she figured it was a piece of jewelry. Her heart beat excitedly as she opened up the box only for a loud gasp to escape her lips. Yukina's eyes shot open wide at the sight of the ring. "Oh…my…"

"I-It has the four seasons!" Kuwabara sputtered out as he allowed her to see the engravings that were in the silver ring. Winter had a small white blue stone in the middle of a snowflake within the ring. Summer had a small bright yellow stone within a flower. Autumn had a topaz colored one within a leaf. And spring had an emerald one atop of a small trunk so it looked like a tree. The top of the ring had a red stone.

"T-That's garnet--it's your birthstone. I-I thought it more fitting then a diamond. Y-You see I-I know we are mates b-but I wanted to make this…official in human terms. I wanted is to be engaged and marry." His face was bright red ad he could barely hold her stare. "I-It's…uhm…an engagement ring. S-So will you wear it?"

"H-How did….you…?" The girl could not say a complete sentence.

"Kuwabara has been working for ever to earn enough money for an engagement ring." Shizuru explained.

"B-But we have only--"

"Been together for a short while. Yes. But he has wanted to marry you since he first saw you. He's been working hard to earn the money to get you the perfect ring should you ever agree."

Yukina looked at him in shock--words could not express how touched she was by his actions and thoughts. It was really no wonder why Shizuru wanted to make sure she was worthy of his affection. Yukina choked on her words, the ring was breathtaking and it was obvious he had been planning this for a while now. She smiled through her tears and slipped the ring on the designated finger. "Y-Yes…"

Hiei glared daggers at Kuwabara and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away--he was pleased that the man was going the whole way with his sister, even buying her a fitting ring. But still, it was his little sister and Kuwabara. It was something he was just having problems wrapping his head around.

'She's happy…that's all that matters at the moment.' He thought as he looked at her. He didn't understand why it was such a happy occasion. Even Kuwabara was crying--ok, he was the biggest crybaby out of the males--but this really seemed…emotional. He could feel the happiness radiating off of everyone in the room. Everyone was cheering them on or was teary eyed at the scene.

Was it really such a happy thing?

Hiei couldn't help but be mildly curious about it.

"Well, it certainly seems like this was a good birthday."

"Koenma! This is a surprise!" Botan gaped as the prince came in, looking very worn and tired.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Kurama hissed as he wrapped his arms around Botan and yanked her back towards him.

The man sighed, "My father will not yield. No matter what I face him up against he just turns her down flat." He shook his head. "Since I can't get you the procedure, at least at the moment, I will at least tell you what it is and why my father is so against it."

"That won't help at all!" Yusuke seethed.

"I know…but it's all I can do at the moment. And perhaps if you know what it is you can…I don't know…figure out a loophole or maybe you know of someone who could pull it off."

A small gleam of hope shone in their eyes at the prospect of being able to save her.

"The reason why my father refused her the treatment is the outcome." Koenma confessed. "It would turn her into a demon."

* * *

**Author**

Thank you AijinMegami (MY LOOOOOOOOVE!!) for helping me with the gift idea! You helped me so very much with this chapter!! XD A scarf--yay!

I re-did the last chapter a bit. Hopefully I got most of the spelling mistakes corrected…I also added a lot more conversation/sentences. So hopefully the chapter is a bit better then before.

Recently I have been struggling to meet my self-designated deadline…I wonder why that is…ah, I know. I keep getting distracted by other things. Well…that's not very good, huh? But it was a bit late and I am sorry for that. I was so tired this week (god damn you PMS) so that is another reason….and it takes me FOREVER to edit. My chapters are usually very messed up once I upload them. So really, really sorry! Luckily it's not horribly late…right?

Hopefully soon I will be able to add in more OTHER couple time. It shouldn't be too long before I do some Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, and Shizuru/Koenma--hopefully it will be very soon.

Hmm...the ending was a bit rushed, as well as some other parts, but other then that I have no complaints about it!

I think that is all I have to say!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **With the relevance of why Callie can't have the procedure hanging over them everyone is beginning to lose hope. But after a talk over ice-cream Hiei makes a vow--but just as Hiei and Callie seem to be inching closer a new girl appears who is willing to challenge Callie for Hiei's affection.

"Huh, I guess I am jealous." Callie whistled as she looked at the girl who was pretty much pressing her breasts against Hiei who looked like he wanted to kill her. "I mean…she has bigger boobs then I do!"

Kuwabara slapped his hand over his face.


	9. IceCream Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things. This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Nine**

**Ice-Cream Conversations**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Yusuke sputtered looking very taken aback. "Rewind and freeze; demon? You're telling me that if our runt here gets this operation that she will be turned into a demon?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Koenma replied, keeping his hands in his pockets. He wondered if he had been staying more in his adult form for Shizuru or if because he felt more mature. He gave an internal sigh; it was most certainly not the time to be speculating over his choice in appearance.

"Demon-demon? As in myself, Kurama, Yukina, and Hiei? THAT kind of demon?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Koenma sighed, feeling a Yusuke-Dumbass-Moment well on its way.

"She would be a demon like Jin and Touya and Chuu and--"

"There is no way in hell I am letting you list every single demon you know." Koenma growled, his eye twitching. He did not have the patience to deal with this man today. He hasn't slept since the girl's last attack, he's been doing paper-works galore, he's been trying to figure out this whole damn mess and he has even more bad new--Screw nobility; he was going to throw a tantrum if Yusuke acted like himself. "Yes--if she goes through this procedure she will become a demon."

"Please explain how this is possible." Keiko pleaded as she looked at the brunette who was still shell-shocked from the announcement.

"Yeah, I have never heard of anything like this." Botan inputted as she looked at her boss.

"Of course you have." The prince huffed.

"I would think we would remember if we knew someone who underwent something like this!" Yusuke spat.

Genkai rolled her eyes, "Toguro you dumbass!"

It was silent for a moment.

"O-Oh yeah…" He laughed out sheepishly making the rest want to roll their eyes. "So you are telling me that…she would go through the same thing that Toguro went through to become a demon?"

"Hmm, I am not sure. I am unaware of what Toguro went under to become the B-Class demon that he was. I was never able to corner one on the committee and get the information--all of them were killed before I could find out what exactly he went through. But the result will be the same; she will be a demon. More then likely a low C-Class. She has good spiritual awareness and decent amount of strength but she is no way up to class with Toguro. Oh yes, here." He handed Callie her egg.

Her eyes brightened at the sight of her 'baby' and latched onto it.

"That thing is _**growing**_." Kuwabara noted at seeing just how large the egg was. "Did Urameshi's egg go this fast?"

"No. Because Yusuke only had his egg for two days. Callie is holding hers for a day a week. The more you touch and handle it the faster it grows. It feeds off your touch and emotions. And it seems that the eggs that belong to women grow faster. Her egg will be hatching within three to four months."

"That fast?!" Yusuke cried out--it took his almost a year. He almost glared at Puu within Keiko's hand as if it was his fault. Keiko gave him a warning glare and held on to the little penguin. "But it's already been a month--you're telling me that there is only two months left till it hatches?"

Koenma nodded, "It might have something to do with that women are the givers of life. They do carry children. Because of this they are naturally more sensitive to other things around them. This seems to make the creature within the egg produce faster."

"Not too mention girls are much more mature," Keiko grumbled only to bat her eyes at Yusuke when he scowled at her. "You agree with me don't you Puu?" The creature gave off his normal coo and nuzzled against her--obviously agreeing with her.

"Traitor." Yusuke grumped.

"But the maturity level might actually have something to do with it too. But there is no point in really questioning the fact that it will be hatched rather soon. And in fact it's not important at the moment." Koenma ran a hand through his hair. "Are you still interested in this procedure or not?"

"Yes!" Callie cried out as she held on to her egg. "Are you really meaning that I could turn into a…Hiei?"

Everyone sighed at her rather obsessive and stupid nature.

"Yes, you would be a…Hiei of sorts. But you see it could be any kind of demon." The prince explained. "Her blood is contaminated--it's the blood that is being poisoned. So we need to get rid of it."

"Rid of what?…her blood? You mean get rid of her blood?" Yukina looked a bit confused.

"What I am talking about is a blood transfusion. A full-scale blood transfusion. Callie is emptied out of her human blood and demon blood is pumped in."

Everyone looked rather stunned.

"Wait…w-wait a minute." Kurama looked a bit dumbfounded. "You are really serious; a blood transfusion? Would that even work?"

"Yes, it's been done before. Now, I have never seen it nor has it ever been legally condoned but besides Toguro there have been others who have done this as well." The brunette-male stated. "It's not going to be the safest of all things but it will certainly be the key to saving her. As long as she has that blood that's in her right now she is on death-row. And no human would be able to survive this--but with the demon blood she would be able to."

"And why is that?" Shizuru asked as she leaned against the back of the couch, starting down the prince coolly.

"Demons produce more blood then humans. Haven't you noticed how Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are able to get critically injured and yet they are able to continue fighting? Demons have more blood within their bodies so they can survive being severally injured--and continue fighting. Because of their world and their "Survival of the Fittest" outlook their bodies evolved to sustain more life-threatening injuries then humans."

"I see…during those fights how the demons could easily pick themselves up even after all I did to them…well, you learn something everyday." Yusuke noted this as the first time he's heard of this. He was then slapped upside the head by none other then his mentor. "OW! What the hell you old bat?!"

"I told you this within the first week of your training with me and I reminded you again when you came to me for Toguro!" She spat, feeling her eye twitch. Of course she would tell him that he would have to aim in certain spots and keep hitting till the damn thing wasn't even twitching--it's something every Spirit Detective and/or fighter of demons needed to know.

It was crucial piece of information…and he forgot it.

Why the hell was she not surprised?

"Anyway," Kurama sighed, hoping to get this cleared up by the next century. No matter how serious the situation the group always seemed to get distracted rather easily.

"Hey--I'm not a demon but I have survived some pretty crappy stuff." Kuwabara pointed out.

"That's because you were trained and you have such a great amount of reikai. That too hones the body to give those with great power a means to defend their bodies. It's why only those with such great power could be Spirit Detectives; do you think I would have any of them for more then a month if they couldn't take a hit? While you are certainly more fragile then your demon buddies you are stronger then other humans--the reikai provides a sort of shield for your body." Koenma explained.

Kuwabara whistled, that was something.

"Can we please get back to Callie and this procedure?" Kurama asked, feeling a bit impatient.

Koenma stared at him, "You wanted to know if it was possible and I was telling you that it was. She would be able to survive because she would be a demon. The moment the demon blood would be in her the moment it will start producing on its own and pumping through her veins. It would be a very draining and painful process because her body would mold slightly--her bones would become stronger, her organs thicker…her insides would become that of a demon."

The brunette was paling at the rather gruesome details.

Hiei gave a warning glare to Koenma to just skip that part.

Gulping the prince continued on, "A-Anyway, this will take her a good while to get back on her feet but she would be healed and saved. Now…just because she would get the blood from someone else does not mean she would be them or anything like that. The blood would become her own. So if anyone did a blood test on her she would still be related to her parents, it would still come up as Callie--but only because human technology is still pretty basic with these blood tests. Only once you get into detail would you notice that it is very different and that she actually could be a cousin to the person who gave her blood."

It took them a moment for this information to really get grasped.

"So…if she gets the blood from Kurama," Kuwabara nodded over to the red-head. "She would have signs of being a relative of his?"

"Yes, because what would be going into her would be HIS blood. There will always be those signature marks that will show that this was once someone else's blood…haven't your ever seen CSI or Law and Order?"

Keiko smiled, "I love those shows. I know what you are talking about--sometimes when solving crimes they will use blood tests. They will then discover that the murderer was not their first suspect…but someone who was related to them. I believe it's the chromosomes or something."

"Exactly," Koenma beamed, happy he found someone else within the group who appreciated these two American shows. "So basically if we did a blood test with her and whoever gave her the blood it would make a human believe that she is probably Kurama's cousin or maybe a half-sister…am I making sense now?"

"She will have her own blood but be related to me because I gave her the blood." Kurama said with a nod.

"IF you give it to her. This is a delicate procedure. We can't just pick someone at random. They would have to be the same blood type and have some other minor things. But it's mainly the blood type."

"Let's just keep saying I will be the one do to it." Kurama said, thinking it would be easier. "Now…would she be a fox-demon?"

"Yes. Her blood would transform her body so that it would handle hit a similar way to yours. She would then go under other surgeries to help her body become that of a demon. But the blood she takes is the blood she will be. If she takes your blood she will be a fox, if she takes Yukina's blood she will be an ice-demon…now, I really-REALLY doubt she would get much power. At least instantly. It would take about twenty-years for her to show signs of power."

"S-So I will live as along as a demon?" Callie whispered, looking very stunned. This is what she had wanted ever since she had been told that demons lived a long life.

"Yes, you would have the life-expectancy of a demon. But," He crossed his arms over his chest, "You wouldn't technically be a demon, would you? You would've been born as a human and you wouldn't be a half-breed."

"Who care's what I am? I would technically be a demon." Callie said in awe.

"Yes." Koenma sighed, "You would be a generically engineered demon." Another sigh escaped him, "And that is why my father won't allow this to take place."

And like that the dream and hope ended when they were shaken with brutal reality.

Callie was being denied this life-saving operation.

Koenma looked down, "I am sorry. But I will continue trying to get this done--it's just that a human should not be turned into a demon for any reasons."

"It's not fair…" Botan whimpered.

"No it isn't--that's why I am trying to make my father get this done. I just can't authorize this--no doctor would follow just my orders for something like this." His shoulders heaved as he sighed once again. "And if, by some cosmic miracle, she was allowed to get it done she would be banished to the demon world and, no offense to Hiei's monkey, but I doubt she would survive a day there."

They all couldn't help but agree with that--Callie might act rather tough and might seem like a street-girl but she was an emotional-crybaby. She was quite fragile and they knew that someone like her would not be able to survive on her own.

"Hn, your father doesn't want to get his hands dirty. Should she be banished the rest of us would go with her."

Callie blushed slightly at this.

Koenma closed his eyes, "As my assistant will say many a time; bingo. My father is just so hell-bent on rules and judgment and all that other sweet-sounding political crap that he fails to see important things happening before him. I can see why he wouldn't want to give her this operation on a certain degree. But everything else pretty much out-weighs his reasons of "Sticking to the rules for the sake of balance". I mean, the girl is a klutz and all but I doubt her getting this operation would affect the balance of all the worlds."

It was silent for a moment. Anger was sizzling within the group--the great King Enma wouldn't save her simply because it was against the rules? He was putting rules above their life of someone they cared for?

The lord seemed to really want a rebellion--because they would not stay loyal to such a bastard who wouldn't give them what they wanted after all they have been through for him and his definition of peace and balance.

"Then we do it illegally." Yusuke said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fuck your father and his rules. I say we go to the Makai and find someone who can do this for her."

"I was thinking that myself…but there is a huge risk." Koenma warned. "We don't know who is apart of her getting sick in the first place. Just handing her over to some unknown doctor who could very well be apart of this mess is pretty high, considering the fact that this procedure is very difficult to do. And even if they weren't apart of this ordeal from the beginning those who are probably have already thought of it and has gotten to them first. I hate to say this…but that seems like to big of a risk."

"We would watch them and make sure they don't do anything to her." Hiei seethed, feeling rather insulted that this prince thought he was weak and stupid enough to let something happen to someone from his pack.

"You forget Hiei--we have been watching the others. And when I mean watching I mean never even letting them go to the bathroom privately. We are constantly at their side and constantly guarding them and yet they are still being swiped from under our nose. If we do this illegally…I just can't help but feel we would be handing her over to them on a silver-platter."

Kurama sighed, "He is making a point. From what he is saying only a few are "publicly" known within the demon world who could do this…and with that small a number our enemies would be able to get to them. Especially since they are intelligent and are moving fast. We didn't even know of this procedure or that there was an illegal way to get it. We have given them enough time to make sure that if we went to one of these illegal doctors we would, as Koenma has so eloquently stated, be handing her over on a silver-platter."

Hiei scowled, "The one doctor I know that could've done this and would've done this without our worry is dead." He was talking about Shigure, the demon who had implanted the artificial Jagan eye within his head. "And that damn woman has been missing for two years now."

Mukuro, his mentor of sorts, had decided that she has only seen this world through the eyes of a bitter prisoner, someone full of poisonous hate and wrath and bitterness. Something within her was saying she needed to fully free herself from her restraints and see about getting a new look on life.

She had left, leaving her former second-in-command in charge. Hiei had a feeling there was something at the very least sexual going on between the two.

Well, that was all fine and dandy and deep and sentimental and all of that wonderful crap--but that damn woman was the only one who could fully run those machines that could even bring a man back from the dead.

He had nearly been sawed in half and he had his arm swiped clean off--and there were barely scars left over from that. If Callie could be placed in that then she would be healed…or at the very least unconscious and healthy until they could find a way to heal her.

And even with his Jagan eye it would be impossible to find her. Mukuro was a crafty woman and she seemed to be more aware of the different levels of the Makai then others he has met. And he didn't want to just vanish and leave this idiot alone…

He cursed the woman again for leaving.

"Yes…we are stuck in doing this the legal way--"

"Which means she's dead." Yusuke spat bluntly to his manager.

Koenma looked down, heavy with guilt, "Pretty much."

"Well you don't know that!" Callie inputted--she had been unusually silent as she had listened to this whole conversation--she found it the time to finally use her so-called obnoxiously loud voice. "Jeeze…you all are so negative. Stop acting like it is over or something!…That really makes me feel sick…you guys have said that you have faced more life-threatening issues before and you over-came them. Not too mention you did so without always following the rules. I don't get why now you are so freaked out that the rules aren't helping you. By how you talked I never thought that they did."

The group paused at her words.

"Holy hell--Callie said something wise." Yusuke breathed in awe. "It's the sign of the apocalypse." Her foot was smashed in his face and she forced him on the ground. "GAAAH!! GET YOUR DAMN FOOT OFF OF ME!! EWWW!!"

"Take it like a man and shut the hell up." She hissed.

"Callie does have a point," Botan noted, "The odds have pretty much been stacked against this group from the get-go…why are we all of a sudden throwing a tantrum when it's not going our way again?"

"It's just so…personal," Yukina breathed out with a sigh. "Not too mention just cruel. Onii-san and Kazuma and everyone else…you have done so much for so many people, for King Enma…and he will not save someone who means a lot to you."

"Hmph," Yusuke hissed, "No shit…GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF ME, DAMN IT!!"

"No." Callie replied calmly. "So anyway--stop making such a damn fuss over this! You are making me think that this is a hopeless case. And no Yusuke, I am not releasing you from the wrath of my feet, bitch."

"I hate you!"

"Genkai, why don't you put that thing up against his ear? Who knows when we will have an opportunity like this again…" It seemed most everyone caught on to what she was talking about--besides Yusuke.

Smirking the woman made her way over to her pinned apprentice, she knew this was a way for the brunette to distract herself--in truth she was very depressed and would probably began to sob in fear and disappointment at the unfairness of it all. Placing the rattle up against Yusuke's ear she shook it and he squealed and tried to shoot up but Callie pinned him down and forced him to face the sound.

"GOD DAMN ALL OF YOU!!" He screeched as a shudder went up his spine, cringing at the horrible sound. He despised snakes--especially rattlers and these bastards just kept making fun of that!! Just wait, he will get his revenge.

Koenma chuckled a bit; he had been worried that the reaction to all of this would be worse--from the rather overly-emotional girl and the protective Hiei.

He honestly did not want to face both of them throwing their own renditions of a temper-tantrum--even if the tantrum was well called-for.

'Dad…I respect that you have been able to accomplish during your reign…but I am more shocked that this was able to continue. A ruler cannot turn a blind eye to things simply because it is against the rules. How everything has been able to remain this intact under your closed-minded and blind-eye ruling is beyond me.'

The prince sighed only to jump when a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking over he blinked at the sight of the amber eyes, "Shizuru."

"Stop acting so depressed and stop thinking so much," She pressed a cold beer to his cheek sending a shiver up his body--really, how she always managed to bring out some alcohol is beyond him. "You keep this up the mood will darken again. Take a load off kid."

He sighed and grabbed the beer from her hand, looking at it--whenever he wanted something to drink he would always get some of the finer things…beer out of a can has not been tried by this godly prince. "I'll have you know that I am well over the age to be given the nickname kid." He huffed as he opened up the can.

"Sorry--but until that is out of your mouth and I finally get the first introduction out of my head," She was talking about how she saw him in the infant-form on the videotape, he groaned at the thought "you are going to be dubbed kid. Now drink yer beer."

He glared at her, "Calling me and picturing me as a kid…and you hand me an alcoholic beverage. Remind me to be weary of our kids."

"_**Our** _kids?"

He blushed and choked before any liquid entered his lips at his slip up before he tugged at the collar of his shirt as if it were stuffy. "Well," Koenma shrugged, clearing his throat as he tried to calm himself down. "Of course--now this could be meant in many ways, you are allowed to take it as you want…"

She grinned, "You are swift on your feet, kid." Now she was just calling him that to annoy him. "'Our kids' can be taken any way, huh?"

He looked down at her rather snobbishly; he was not going to be outwitted by her, "Yes 'our kids' ca…" He stopped and then slumped. "I must break our conversation to bring more bad-news."

The others, who had been making a spectacle of him and Shizuru and Yusuke gave him the attention he needed; bad news…what more could possibly go wrong?

"And another person has disappeared."

"By another person I take it another Pill-Taker?" Kurama hissed when Koenma nodded. "That makes six now, am I correct?"

"Yes." The prince rubbed his throbbing forehead. "This game of theirs is ticking me off. So far we have not gathered any clues."

"We've been a bit more preoccupied with her health." Botan inputted as she gave a pat to the brunette. "How do you keep losing them?"

"Errgah! I don't know!" He began to pull at his hair as the confusion, exhaustion, panic, and anger consumed him. "They just simply disappear!"

"Wait." Genkai stopped his tantrum. "Let's start with that. First off we have concluded that if we can't locate them here then they must be in the Makai." Everyone nodded. "Koenma, how do they disappear?"

"How else do you disappear?" He answered grumpily.

"Stop steaming like a spoiled child and pay attention you moron." The woman snapped. "Do they disappear before your followers' eyes? Is it really like they evaporated? You keep looking at the fact that they disappeared and not at something that they have in common."

"Disappearing is not something in common?" Yusuke asked sarcastically only to grunt in pain when Callie stomped on his stomach under the request of Genkai.

"Did they go into water? Did they all go into a certain building--a corporation that would be all over America? Did they go into a restaurant?" The woman gave examples. "Did they go…" She paused as an idea struck her. "Koenma…do you remembered what was said about the incidents?"

"Of course…" He replied, noticing her look.

"Tell me…did they all go into buildings?"

"Hmm?" He placed a hand under his chin as he thought about the files about the six missing kids. "Yeah…now that you mention it, yes."

Genkai nodded, "Someone else has been watching them. Someone has their plans and where they are going." She crossed her arms over her chest. "They prepare…they set up portals within doorways. When the targets walk into the door to get into a comic-book store they will end up in the Makai."

Koenma looked as if he had been socked in the stomach, "T-That makes sense…opening up miniature portals so as they walk through the door of a store but walk into their hands…but…but…how? I mean, yes, it's not impossible to be able to do this…but…"

Shizuru had to hold on to him to keep him steady on his feet as the thought took a hold of him.

"I haven't heard of a machine that could turn itself on and off in different places…n-nor be that controlled! The portal is a difficult and new science for both the humans and the demons. True the demons are much further ahead…but there are only a few…and…and surly there isn't a demon who has the power to do something like this?"

"Easy there, big boy." The honey-blonde comforted. "This sure is freaking you out."

"The implications and shock are getting to me--in a moment I will be fine." He shook his head. "At most we should hope that it is a machine--I do not want to think that someone has the ability to do something like this. It's just not a good thought…" Shaking his head he began to feel a bit more stable on his feet. "So, we have to keep the thought open that they are opening portals with doorways as traps. It sounds very plausible."

"So…what? We can't let her walk through doors?" Yusuke grunted as he picked himself up and plopped on the couch, holding his cheek.

"No, no." Koenma shook his head. "I believe that they will save Callie for last. She is protected here and is surrounded by all of you. They would want to do all the rest first, the easy ones--because if they take her too soon they know that they will have you guys on their asses."

"That sounds logical. They're highly intelligent, as we have seen. Even if we figure out that's what they are going to do they will still continue on with it…Callie will be last." Kurama frowned but his eyes softened when he saw Hiei pull at her hair rather painfully.

"OW!! ASS!!" She snapped.

His lips twitched in amusement--it was Hiei's way of comforting her and showing himself that she was still there and still safe. 'He really cares for her.' It was obvious to all that Hiei cared a great deal for the little brunette and he saw her as his property, she was apart of his pack and therefore his.

Though Hiei will claim it is just natural instincts to protect the girl apart of his family, Kurama could see that there was something a bit more.

'He won't let anything happen to her.' He concluded as he looked at his step-sister and best-friend and how they were already arguing about her being a pervert and staring at his ass, or some other nonsense that they usually quarrel about.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUR YOUR ASS!!"

"Perverted-monkey."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"So…at the moment she is safe." Kurama noted as he watched the too of them battle each other.

"Yes, at the moment we shouldn't worry about her being kidnapped. However I am very concerned about her health. We are going to need something more to help her." The prince stated.

"I will be getting a greenhouse soon--I will be studying more about this plant…"

Koenma cupped his chin as he pondered, "Hmm…Kurama, how would you feel about an assistant?"

"An assistant?"

"Well, yes. I can't promise anything but I might be able to get someone who knows things about herbs and plants--perhaps if there are two of you it will progress faster?"

Kurama pursed his lips--he wasn't one for getting help when it concerned plants.

Seeing his look Koenma continued, "And they could go out into the field and get you materials. I'm talking about someone who will get your things so you don't have to take a break. But they would need to know what they are doing. You need the seeds of a certain plant--they can go out and get it for you while you continue with the studies."

"Hm, it's for Callie and having an assistant of sorts might be useful. We'll experiment."

"A month then." Koenma compromised. "That should be good…I will go and make the arrangements." He took a swig of the beer and gagged. "Dear gods!! How can you drink this crap?!"

Shizuru huffed, "That is hella-good crap. And if you aren't gonna have then gimme it." She grabbed it from his hands and downed it down as if it were water. "Baby."

He scowled, "Hmph! I will see you all later," And then with a dramatic swish of his blue cape he stomped outside--only proving to Shizuru her point of his immaturity.

She grinned, 'Cute brat.' Another swig was taken before she looked back over at the group. 'Ugh…I need another beer.'

Yukina smiled and picked herself up, "I'll go put on some tea. It seems that this room has gotten a draft." She then glared at Callie who was opening her mouth, "And you are drinking the tea. This weather is not good for your health."

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and flopped back to the couch, pouting at being forced into drinking tea. She liked tea fine but she wanted hot chocolate, damn it.

She gave her the 'Hiei-Smirk', which made pretty much everyone shudder in fear--really that look should not be on that face--, and then she left for the kitchen.

'What a busy, hectic, absolutely wonderful birthday.' Despite how sad the situation was and that there were some serious issues going around, the ice-green haired girl found herself quite pleased at the day. Her heart was still pounding from the amazing shock; she got a surprise birthday party!

But her mind was still in heaven, 'Kazuma proposed…' She always found the human ritual of marriage extremely romantic, she tried not to let the high divorce rate ruin her image of marriage--she still found it a great thing.

"Yukina,"

The small demon turned around with a smile upon her pretty face, "Kazuma." She blushed and looked down at her feet, unable to stop her wide grin from spreading over her face. She kept playing with the ring; it made her so ecstatic to feel the metal band around her finger.

"I'm sorry," He apologized instantly taking her off guard.

"What are you apologizing for, Kazuma?"

"Well," He began awkwardly. "This was suppose to be your happy day--It's your birthday after all…and I…I had plans on telling you all about how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, how I will love you forever--it will never change, it will be constant--like the changing seasons," He pointed to her ring. "T-Then I realized that was a kinda oxymoron thing, constant and changing that is and how cliché and pathetic it was since I didn't think it really expressed how I feel about you. I-I completely went braindead and the speech had I planned for you and then before I could g-get my mind back on track Koenma came in and…" He stopped himself at her look and blushed. "I'm rambling…"

"Very much." She nodded in agreement. "Take a deep breath and try to explain to me this calmly. I got that you have deep feelings for me," Her smile widened at this. "And that you had a long, romantic, and very cliché speech made out for me…and that you panicked and forgot it…and then Koenma came in. Do I have everything so far?"

Kuwabara blushed, "Yes…" He played with his fingers in embarrassment.

"Now, why on earth are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong."

"It's just that….I really had hoped my confession to you was…_better_. I know perfection is hard to come by and almost impossible to achieve," He remembered his realization after Callie had left at how love was real and real was not perfect. He understood that, he understood that striving for perfection was not a wise decision since it just couldn't always happen--especially with them. "But that's what you deserve! You deserve perfection! You deserve to have the most romantic and most amazing and most PERFECT love-confessions, birthdays, proposals, and marriage. I will give anything to give you everything you deserve--and you deserve anything you want and the best that there is."

Yukina looked truly touched at his words.

"I know I am not the brightest, the strongest, the most stunning men, or anything like that--in fact I am probably pretty pathetic." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know I am nothing real special and that you deserve to have someone who is…well, the perfect guy! One who can give you anything and everything…"

"K-Kazuma…"

"I had wanted to give you this fantastic birthday party and then propose to you. I screwed up the proposal and then…we get a wake-up call. Our friend is real sick and is a target to some unknown force and…" His head dropped. "I just feel like I messed up your whole day."

"But Kazuma…you didn't bring the news…" Yukina whispered, trying to grasp at what she was being told.

"I know--but I should've…done…something…I don't know. I just should've made sure that it was wonderful. You should be treated like a goddess everyday of your life; because that's what you are to me…you're just my world." He sighed. "And my everything. But I didn't give you the birthday that you deserve…I'm sorry…"

Shit bit her lip and tried to steady herself, she wanted to cry. He didn't deserve her? It was more like she didn't deserve him. What he does for her, to ensure that she was happy, his sacrifices, his adoration…what has she ever done to deserve it all?

"You have to be…the most wonderful man." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "You make me…so fulfilled and happy. I don't know what I would do…what I could do should anything happen to you. You have become MY world…I just…love you so much."

Kuwabara blushed, "Yu--"

"May we have a wedding?"

He blinked, a bit thrown off, "Huh?"

"When you reach eighteen, which is the age you wanted right? Can we have our wedding then?" She smiled as her own blush grew. "A traditional one…if that is alright…"

"I-I would really love it." He's always wanted a traditional wedding, especially with his dream girl.

"But…" She looked down. "I want Callie to be there…a-and she doesn't--"

"I will make sure she survives this. She will be alive for our wedding. I promise you that." He swore, knowing that the brunette only has a year left to live. "She won't die…she will be alive for our wedding and the birth of our children and she will get married," He grinned, "quite possibly to your brother."

A humored smile went over her face, "I'm beginning to think that as well. Alright…I will hold you to your word. Callie will not die."

"No, no she will not--she's not allowed to miss any of this.." Kuwabara held no doubt at this exclamation; he was going to save that brunette, no matter what.

* * *

"Can't sleep." Callie whined as she continued to toss and turn in her bed.

The day had been absolutely awesome. Callie had so much fun with everyone, especially Hiei. She had felt so proud of herself when Hiei actually seemed rather grateful at her gift--she picked out a good present for the man that she loved more then anything.

But she was still so stunned about the news; she could become a demon.

This was what she wanted! This was her chance--her chance to live for a long time and be with her friends and Hiei.

She was being denied this.

Groaning she slammed the palm of her hands on her eyes, rubbing them as she willed herself to not cry. But it was so hard not too.

After all she now only had a year left to live.

This time-limit on her life just kept repeating itself in her mind--it was forever burned there. She wanted to forget about it, just ignore this fact and be happy.

But it was just so god-damn hard.

Wiping her eyes that were misting she quickly thought back to the thing that made her happy no matter what; Hiei.

"Ugh, I have it so bad for him it is sickening." She muttered as she looked up at the ceiling. "Why do I even love him?…" She shrugged. "I just do--no need to question it." A smile went on her face--it made her happy to think about him. A giggle escaped her lips as she remembered how he had figuratively drooled at the sight of that ice-cream cake. He was an ice-cream enthusiast and she couldn't help but find it adorable.

A loud gurgle escaped her stomach and a new whine escaped her lips. "I'm huuuuungry!" Jumping up she inched towards the door and peeked out--she really doubted anyone would actually be out in the hall at one in the morning not too mention she wasn't doing anything wrong, but it was still something she felt like she had to do.

Somewhere in the back of her mind it occurred to her that Kurama was fully aware that she was up--damn sensitive butthead.

Hurrying down the stairs she went into the kitchen rubbing her eyes--her body sure was tired even if she couldn't get to sleep. She really wanted to just curl up in her covers and sleep.

Damn depression state.

Walking over to the fridge she opened the freezer portion and pulled out a carton of ice-cream and placed it on the countertop and then pulled out the spoons--but the second time she looked up and nearly screamed when Hiei appeared before her.

"JESUS--" He slapped his hand over her mouth, glaring daggers at her. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Damn it, calm down idiot!! If you keep this up you will get sick again!"

Her eyes narrowed at him and tore his hand off her mouth, "Whose fault would that be, moron?! You fucking appeared out of no where like a ghost!" She shuddered in terror as she was reminded of those horror films. You would think a girl who could see and talk to ghost she would handle horror films well…in truth this coward usually burst into tears and screams during them before fainting in terror.

Hiei then glared down at the ice-cream before back at her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She glared at him and his lack of apology. "How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Just answer the damn question," She spat impatiently. First he scares her, then he doesn't apologize, then he demands something from her as if she had done something wrong, and now he is getting all bitchy with her.

Callie was not someone who could be pushed around…usually.

"Your window, idiot." He sneered and looked around at her homestead. "Why the fox is allowing you to remain here is beyond me. The protection is pathetic and inadequate."

"Excuse me?" Did he just insult her home? The most amazing place she's ever been after being within all those foster homes and ranch? Oh hell no. "Bastard, don't you dare--"

"You are a target, moron. And I can wander in with ease." Hiei snapped. "I'm disappointed in Kurama--even if he knew it was me he made it all too easy. You should not be left alone."

Her face colored in anger and in embarrassment--it seemed like her was worried about her.

"Now that I answered to your demand," He growled towards her, "Answer mine; what the hell are you doing?"

She opened her arms to her obvious action, "Eating, what does it look like?"

"You should be in bed." He scolded, "It's freezing outside and you get out of bed for a frozen treat. You are even dumber then I thought."

Callie glared at him, 'Let him have his tantrum.'

The girl should consider herself lucky that Hiei hadn't read her mind at the moment, lest she would get one hell of a head-slap and more then likely tossed over his shoulder and forced back into bed.

"And do you know how unhealthy this is for you? You're sick and _what_ you do is eat something like_ this_?" He was like a parent on a rampage; you would almost think that she had been caught sneaking in way after her curfew, not sneaking into the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

The brunette leaned on the countertop and listened to him snap at her.

"You want some, don't you?"

His cheeks powered in a small blush, "Don't change the subject!"

She grinned and waved a spoon at him, "You totally want some. Come on, you can have as much as you want--we have plenty."

Hiei's face darkened at her temptation--god damn it, he did want some. Scowling he grabbed the snatched the spoon from her hand, ignoring her grinning face.

"Knee-ew it!" She sang out, trying to hide her grin when he growled at her. Callie was anything but threatened by the fire-demon.

Growling he stuck the spoon in and took a bit making her giggle some more, "You really are too cute. OW!!" She whimpered when he yanked hard on her hair. "Jeeze…give a person a compliment and you get abused…you are very impolite you know that?"

"Hn." He grunted as he continued eating. "And you are an embarrassment."

Pouting she took her own bite of the food, "Hmph! At least I'm not rude!"

"Who the hell are you kidding? You are very rude."

Her face grew hot, "O-Ok…t-that might be true…but you could at least accept a compliment when it is given to you. I am just saying you are cute. I mean," She took the bite of the milk-chocolate ice-cream; "I just can't help but find it adorable how you like ice-cream!"

"You want to die?"

"Not particularly, no." She teased as she took another bite, "Ahh, that hit's the spot. I was starving."

"You're always starving."

The girl pouted at his behavior, really here she was trying to be a decent conversation and does he partake in her hard work for him? _Nooo_, he was just being an ass.

"Stop thinking about my ass."

"I was NOT thinking about your ass!!" She hissed out harshly. "You are…are…"

"What?" He smirked when he saw she was unable to think of anything--stupid little Neanderthal.

Her cheeks colored, "Shut up."

Another victory for him.

Seeing that he was about to get the last laugh she pulled out her trump-card, "Love you Hiei--OW!" He smacked her once again.

She held her head grumbling, pursing her lips. Hiei looked at her with mild confusion playing over his face. He eyed her with a frown, "Really monkey--I put you down, I insult you…why the hell do still preten--" He stopped himself from finishing he word. "Why do you love me?"

Callie blinks, appearing rather taken aback at his questioning.

"Now why the hell are you making such a stupid expression?"

"Well…it's just that…you've never shown real interest in my feelings for you before." She grinned brightly at him. "It just kinda makes me happy. But what brought this on? As said before; you've never shown much interest."

He shrugged, "Something wrong with actually being curious?"

"Of course not." She took another huge bite of ice-cream, this time smudging her nose with the sweet stuff. He rolled his eyes at her haste to eat. "But I honestly don't know. I think I've already said you are a step in the opposite direction from Kuwabara…but I like that you aren't him." She shrugged again. "I don't know why I love you, but tell me…do you think I should question it?"

"You should question everything to make sure that it is real or that it is strong." Hiei answered earning another rather dumbfounded look.

"O-Ok then…hmmm…why do I love you?" She looked to be in deep thought. "Well…even when you are mean to me or when we argue I just feel very happy. I don't know why but you actually make me feel REALLY happy! And not the happy like Yusuke or Kurama--or even with Kuwabara. And for some reasons all my problems seem to go away."

"So I make you feel good? That's the only reason?" He huffed at her shallow reasoning's.

"No, idiot. Because you do have a wonderful natural talent of pissing me right the **FUCK** off." She smiled at him charmingly, a vein pounding under the skin of her forehead. "I mostly want to wring my hands around your neck."

Needless to say Hiei looked rather pleased at this.

"That's nothing to be proud of!" The girl growled. "I should just kick your ass."

"But I thought you loved me?" He mocked.

"I can love you and have a desire to kick your ass at the same time." The little brunette stated snootily, throwing her face to the side and her nose in the air. "Idiot….now let me think…" She then tapped her finger to her chin. "It's rather hard to explain it."

"Then how do I know that you are being truthful?"

"Well…other then I can't tell a lie very well…" She pursed her lips in confusion. "Can't you…you know…see it?" The human tapped her head. "Using that pretty eye of yours and checking to see if I am telling the truth…couldn't you do that?"

"Monkey," He sighed about to scold her for her stupid idea only to stop and blink, "Did…you….I think you just had your first good idea." He gave her a charming smile and gave her a pat on the head. "Good job."

She puffed her cheeks out in aggravation and slapped his hand off of her, "Shut up! I give off plenty good ideas!"

"Name one."

"Hmph! I don't have to! And we're not talking about that!" He grinned at her embarrassed face. "Just do it!"

"Fine." He sneered, chuckling at her misery--yet another tally for his long list of victories over the girl. He pulled off the bandana around his forehead and his Jagan eye opened--sighing, he peered into the girl who was already an open-book, he knew it would be easy to read her thoughts and feelings.

As he predicted her thoughts were open to him.

It was like he was wrapped up in warmth. It was odd, this feeling he was getting from her was very odd--he couldn't say it was a terrible thing, because it truth it was actually…a wonderful feeling. He could see himself, see himself as he is--short-tempered, sarcastic, cruel…she wasn't making him out to be something that he wasn't…but the girl just seemed to _worship_ him. For no reason at all she was just seeing him like someone who deserved to be seen as someone who was just absolutely amazing.

He could feel her sadness from him not returning her feelings and how he can be mean to her, her happiness when he was around her, her anger towards him when they fought, how much fun she had with him, her fear when she had saw him injured and unconscious, how she always was ecstatic when she was going to see him--even if they have only been separated for a few hours…

And she was right, shockingly--the idiot was right, that it was actually indescribable. The feeling he was obtaining from her was mixed with so many contradicting things that he just couldn't describe it.

It was…love? This was love?

He pulled back slowly, a rather floored look on his face--that's what she felt like all the time?

"There," She blinked at him innocently, completely at eased that he just saw some of her most private thoughts. "Did ya get it?"

"O-Oh…" Was all his rather numb mind could produce, much to his embarrassment. "Yes…"

The girl grinned, looking excited, "Did you understand? Do I love you? I mean…was it given to you?…when can I learn how to talk to you through my mind?"

This was a serious business--this girl felt like _this _for _him_…and she once again got distracted by another topic. Didn't she understand? He's never felt anything like this before--never has he been given such emotion, besides hate or disgust, that was all for him. She was giving him all of these emotions, this love… and she wants to talk about psychic powers.

Figures.

Shaking his head he looked down at the ice-cream carton that still had quite a bit of ice-cream within it. What did he say to something like that?

"Hiei, Hiei?" She began to poke his head. "Hiei-Hiei-Hiei-Hiei-Hiei--"

"What?!" He hissed, slapping her hand away.

"When can I leee-earn?" She whined out.

He huffed and looked away from her face, "I'll start teaching you tomorrow."

Callie gasped happily and in excitement, "Really?!" She began to bounce up and down, almost shaking in excitement. "Oh thank you Hiei! Squeee!! I can't wait!!"

Hiei looked back down, his heart pounding in his chest--that feeling that was within the girl was overwhelming him.

The brunette stopped her cheer when she noticed his withdrawn look, "Hiei?"

He shook his head to avert her worry.

"You have to admit that we did it right." She spoke up all of a suddenly.

"Huh?" He looked up just in time to see her take another bite from the ice-cream.

"The ice-cream!" She chirped. "We humans at least did the ice-cream right."

Hiei stopped and then gave her a very small smile, "Hn."

"What's your favorite flavor?" Callie asked, her big eyes disallowing him to avoid the question--now when he saw them he was reminded of those feelings she had for him and felt off, it was frustrating.

"I-I have no preference." He muttered in an almost shy manor.

"Least favorite?" She asked again.

"Pistachio." Hiei sighed; feeling embarrassed having a conversation about ice-cream. It was completely unlike him--he cursed the girl before him and her ability in making a fool of him.

"Ok, do you like any toppings?"

"Toppings?" He repeated feeling like an idiot.

"You know!" She chirped happily. "Chocolate sauce, whip-cream, sprinkles!"

"I prefer it plain, but," He shrugged. "I'll take it with whip cream or chocolate sauce." And then before he could stop himself, "You?"

She grinned and reached into a drawer and yanked out a bag of candy, "M&M's!" She took notice of his stare and her grin grew, "Mom…we have chocolate in ever single drawer in every single room. Ever since she got pregnant she has been wanting chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate. There are about four more bags of M&M's somewhere in the house." She then dropped a few on her side of the ice-cream and began to re-scoop them out with each bite of ice-cream.

For some reason Hiei found himself very amused by her childish antics and chuckled a bit--there was just something about this girl that was rather fun to be around at times.

He then sighs and instantly felt awkward again, "I am grateful…"

"Fo wut?" She gagged over the spoon she was shoving into her mouth.

"For…I don't know." God, he felt like an idiot. "But, I do feel grateful for your feelings for me." Why wouldn't he shut up? She didn't need to hear this. Hell, he was pretty much spewing out emotional sentiments to this little idiot and about what he didn't even know.

Shit, he was losing his mind.

"I still find them worthless, I don't understand them…I still have no belief in love." His annoyance was slowly beginning to return to him, "And I wish that you would just drop it and leave me the hell alone…but the fact that you have these things for me," A small blush was crawling up to his cheeks.

It was official--he had caught her 'idiot virus'.

"I don't even understand why I feel like this."

Callie paused as she listened to this and another thoughtful look crossed her features, "Hmm…" She then shrugs as if she gave up on thinking and smiled at him. "Who knows--I can't say for sure. But even if you do or don't understand or believe in love it is still a happy thing. I mean, you have someone who, well, adores you. It's like…receiving the highest of compliments."

She stopped a moment to take another bite, small crunches of her eating the M&M's sounding off. "It just makes you feel good to be loved. Nothing wrong with that--and you don't need to question it or feel upset or worried about it. Look, if you are feeling _guilty_ for enjoying this attention and not returning my feelings then stop. I don't love you for you to love me back. So sit back and enjoy being spoiled and loved."

How the hell was she making sense? Wasn't she supposed to be a total idiot?

Did she just get more of his respect?

Then she continues pigging out like a slob--nearly choking herself.

He twitched; did he really respect this _thing_?

Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. 'Don't say it…' He knew it was just going to embarrass himself but…he sighed, he just wanted to say it. Why deny himself of doing something he wanted? "I will protect you."

"Hm?" She blinked at his random statement, the spoon still in her mouth. The girl cocked her head in confusion at his statement.

"I'm not going to let these bastards take you away." He said with more strength in his voice.

Swallowing she looked at him, "I'm…glad for that…but what brought this on?"

He sighed with a mild embarrassed look, "It does feel…almost nice to have someone view me the way you do."

She then burst out laughing, "You're protecting me cause I make you feel good?"

"You make it sound so shallow." He spat, his face beginning to red.

Callie continues laughing, "It's funny! But don't worry--I'm not taking it in the shallow way." She waved her spoon at his face, some of the melted ice-cream flying off. "Enjoy it! I already told you to. And you want to protect me--I think every girl in love wants to hear that from their crush. So don't you worry."

Hiei sighed and then almost yelped when small hands grasped his cheeks and yanked, "You were still worrying. I need to make you smile." She grinned at him. "You look so nice when you smile--you really have a pretty face."

"Excuse me?!"

"Pretty face Hiei!" Callie laughed only for him to grab her by the back of the head and then shoved her face into the ice-cream carton.

Damn it, he's been corrupted--what was he thinking telling her that? Sure he was going to protect her; there was no way he was going to allow her to be taken away.

Nothing was ever going to take his stupid monkey away from him.

* * *

"Something has changed," Keiko said simply as she eyed the two with calculating eyes--nothing escaped the ever intelligent observer Keiko.

"Hmm, yes." Botan agreed as she too looked at the two.

"Quite." Yukina nodded, her red eyes trained on her brother and friend.

Shizuru looked down at the three that were peeking over the couch as if they were spies. "Ok, you girls are seriously bored."

"Most definitely," Keiko nodded, not taking her eyes off the pair.

"Yes," Botan answered as she too remained in her same position.

"Quite." Yukina repeated.

The older woman sighed, 'Ye-ep. They've gone off the deep end.' She thought as she shook her head and wondered away, hoping she didn't catch the disease that was making them so loony.

The bluenette frowned, "I can't put my finger on it--but I know something has changed between the two! There is something…romantic there! I just know it!"

"Yes--it is! I can see it as well! It's there…and it's not just coming from Callie! I can see that something different has happened with onii-san! I don't know what…" Yukina clenched her fist in determination; she wanted to figure this mystery out.

"Even if it is not romantic, they are definitely closer then before." Keiko muttered. "Something must've happened…last night."

Instantly the girls 'oohed' over the thought of a steamy little meeting.

"Will you three shut up?" Hiei growled, finding himself at the end of his patience at being watched like a wild animal and they the scientist; it was annoying.

"Oh, hey guys." Callie blinked, having been oblivious to their observation. "Why are you behind the couch?"

"Er…no reason!" They chirped, lying with ease.

Hiei rolled his eyes and Callie instantly believed them--then the two of them went back to their conversation.

"Why the hell are you so underdressed?"

"I already told you; I'm NOT underdressed!!"

"You should be in a coat! Its freezing and you are sick! You need to be warm!"

"I am plenty warm, thank you!!"

It seems Hiei was not pleased that she wasn't wearing things made for the Artic and instead settled for something more normal. While it was true she was a bit more sensitive then others at the moment because of her health it shouldn't mean that she should be a puffed up marshmallow.

"Yep, something has changed." The three of them nodded at their evaluation.

Botan jumped a bit when her pocket vibrated and beeped, reaching in she yanked out her compact. Flipping it open she greeted her boss, "Good evening Koenma."

"Botan," He nodded back. "Please inform everyone that to get into the living-room. We need to have a meeting--I will be there within a minute's time." And then he disconnected.

"Okay then," She jumped up, "HEY!! WE ALL ARE NEEDED IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

"SHIT BOTAN!! WHAT WAS THE SCREAM FOR?!" Yusuke snarled as he ran in, tripping over his feet in his rush.

"Koenma has something he needs to discuss with us." She answered simply her cat grin on her face to get Yusuke to not yell at her--he hated that damn cat-look.

"Did you have to scream?" He grunted as he walked around to the couch and plopped down.

"Sorry!" She chirped, not sounding sorry at all.

"I," Koenma began dramatically as he entered out of no where. "Have arrived."

"I," Yusuke began dramatically as well, "am going to be sick."

Koenma huffed, "So rude. And here I brought you all a gift." He cleared his throat. "I have found the assistant for Kurama."

The red-head blinked, "So soon? It hasn't been twenty-four hours…"

"I know, but I told you all I would work hard at this. I have known about this small tribe of demons who are herbalist. They use everything in their healing with herbs. Now, I have talked to the leader and she has said that they have studied this Brain-Melter plant before but they have never been able to really progress with it…but he is more then willing to send one of his own here for a month to serve you in trying to solve this."

"That is very kind of him," Genkai noted, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What is the catch?"

"There is none--there are a few more pacifist tribes within the Makai--yes they are still demons and prone to being closed-minded about humans and are violent--such as these--but they are more willing to help the cause instead of causing any trouble. And I believe that are supporters of you, Yusuke."

"Huh, that's not all that common." The teen stated.

"It's more common then you might guess…but that is beside the point. The point is the herbalist is here and ready to help you. Now, I will warn you again; there is a huge possibility that nothing will come from it--but it is worth a shot. She will be working with you, Kurama, and Myouga so as we can at least figure out a way to cure Callie without having to use the blood-transfusion."

They nodded in understanding.

"Now, let's meet her!" And then behind him a portal opened and a young woman stepped out.

She was absolutely stunning.

"It is an honor to meet you." She said as she bowed to them respectably.

She was a little bit shorter then Keiko, her form was athletic but had a nice, thick curves. Her voice was soft and husky, which contrasted with her exotic and wild appearance. She had thick wavy fire molten blood-red hair that went slightly past her butt, it curled at the very end and looked silky to the touch. Sprouting from her head, just above her ears, were two horns that twisted around and looked like those of the mountain-goat. Her face was sharp and her golden eyes narrowed, her nose a bit long and her mouth full and naturally red.

"My name is Hibari," Yusuke and Kuwabara shuddered at the sensual sound of her voice.

Her golden eyes looked around at the faces before her only to stop short and let out a gasp of excitement that came out as a strangled squeal, "Hiei-sama!" And then she hurried over to his side, stepping before Callie and looking at him with adoration. "I-I saw you at the Dark Tournament…y-you were incredible."

Hiei looked up at her in boredom. "Hn." Instantly his normal closed-off self returned.

"Ever since I saw you…I-I've just been enthralled with you--I've wanted to meet you for so long…I've dreamt of the day…"

"Fan-girl?" Kuwabara mouthed to Yusuke who shrugged.

"Either way it seems Callie has a rival." Kurama whispered as he looked at his sister who looked rather shock at this statement before it washed away and she was looking at the woman who was ignoring her completely with mild confusion and envy.

He watched after a moment as some pain filled her eyes as she realized that there was someone else who loved Hiei.

Kuwabara got her attention and met her a few feet away from Hiei and the flirting demon.

"I-I wish that you will mate with me," Hibari purred shyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts up against his chest. "Gods…you smell so amazing." She practically panted out.

"Whooo, pornographic imagery." Yusuke whistled at the sight of the woman who looked close to just humping the fire-demon.

Kuwabara blushed and reached up and covered Callie's eyes. "Ahem," He cleared his throat, looking away from the couple. Seeing as the woman was too consumed with Hiei, who was giving her a cold shoulder, Kuwabara turned the girl around so as she wouldn't see such a thing. "So…uhm…she seems very…nice?"

"Very nice. She likes hugs." Callie pointed out.

He cleared his throat again, "Y-Yes, I can see that." He looked down at her and noticed her rather sad state. "Hey runt…you wouldn't be…jealous, would you?"

"Huh, I guess I am jealous." Callie whistled as she looked at the girl who was pretty much pressing her breasts against Hiei who looked like he wanted to kill her. "I mean…she has bigger boobs then I do!"

Kuwabara slapped his hand over his face. "I didn't mean THAT. And please, eyes here." Really, what was this woman thinking? There were children within the room!…Ok, not really children but some who were as innocent as some!

Callie looked back up at him, "Oh, you mean…the other kind of jealous. About how she likes Hiei." She looked thoughtful before she said, bluntly--as usual, "Yep."

"Well…that sure isn't the typical jealousy-fit." He muttered, he too has read a few manga and novels and knows that many, when facing a rival for love, would become extremely aggravated and depressed. 'I suppose since she is just admitting it she's handling it rather differently…' He was proud of her and the fact she wasn't becoming extremely upset--it was more the obvious she was threatened and was depressed…but not the extreme has he had predicted.

Kuwabara also found himself rather envious of how open and sure she was of what she was feeling and how she could just blurt it out with any consequence.

All of a sudden she sneezed.

"What the hell did I tell you?!" Hiei shoved the rather startled Hibari off of him and stormed over to her, grabbing her cheek and yanking. "You need to wear warmer clothing! You're getting sick!"

"It was a random sneeze!" Callie whined, instantly forgetting about any jealousy she had just been feeling. "I feel fine!"

"I am taking you back home and you are going to bed!"

"No! You promised me to teach me how to talk with my mind!!…AND LET GO OF MY CHEEK! IT'S GROWING NUMB!"

All of a sudden Hibari was back, her arms wound around Hiei's own arm and nuzzled against him. She then glanced down rather coolly towards the brunette who seemed to have been reminded that she was there. "Hiei-sama…who is this human?"

Hiei sneered and shoved her off of him. "This human is the one you are here to heal." His voice signaled that he was beginning to lose his patience's with her, but it was kept even. Then he spun around and became overprotective "daddy" Hiei once more. "I'll teach you later--you are going home and you are going to bed!"

"You are going to teach me today!! I won't let you break your promise!"

A frown appeared on the ram-demon's face; this is what she had been sent here to heal? This no figure, no height, squealy-voice, little child?

And not only that, Hiei--her beloved Hiei--was ignoring her for that! Didn't he see how hideously plain she was? She was dull and bordering on ugly. She seemed incredibly weak and stupid--why was Hiei giving her so much attention?

Her thumb reached up to her lips and she began to nibble on it, glaring at the tanned-brunette who was in a small fight with her precious Hiei.

"Alright Hiei," She caved. "Since I love you," She smirked when he growled; not noticing how Hibari's eyes widened and how she bit her thumb so hard it began to bleed. "I will meet you in a comprise. I will go to bed and get all warm and all of that shit…but you will come and you will teach me."

"In your bed?" He asked, smirking at her oblivious nature--he could use this to his advantage of getting this demon who was pretty much panting like a bitch in heat--he had no interest in her and wanted away from her as soon as possible. "Fine."

The brunette grinned happily.

It took all of Hibari's power not to screech and use her horns to ram the girl into the wall--hopefully breaking a few bones in the process.

So this ugly-ditz loved her Hiei? Well…she'll make sure this worthless creature understood her place and understood that Hiei deserved someone better. Someone like her.

Her golden eyes watched with jealousy as Hiei grabbed the girl by the collar and began to yank her out of the temple, leaving her alone with everyone else.

'This will not do.'

* * *

"Monkey," Hiei warned as he watched her jump up and down on her bed excitedly, already in her warm pajamas--despite the fact that it was only four in the afternoon. "Calm down and get into bed. What if you get sick?"

"From jumping?" She asked innocently, very excited she will finally get her "mind-talking" lessons.

"Who knows--now lay down."

"You know…I was very jealous today. Hibari is really pretty--I mean gorgeous! She has legs, hips, boobs, a pretty face…and those horns really seem to make her even prettier! And then when she said she loved you--I was really sad…I got jealous cause I didn't want someone else to love you like I do." She continued bouncing with a smile on her face, "Love is weird! I didn't know it would be so painful and selfish!"

He sighed, "Monkey…" How could she just stand--bounce--there and tell him that she was being slightly possessive over him and act like she is telling him she's seen a movie? And with a smile on her face, no less.

"She looks like the girl you would like!" She chirped.

Hiei sighed again, feeling as if he was dealing with a kid. Grunting he grabbed her in mid-bounce and forced her under the covers, tucking her in and giving her a warning glare to not move. She pouted at him for ruining her fun.

"Look, you shouldn't be jealous over some whore that will only be here for a month."

"Oh, it's ok. I understand that jealousy will come with the territory of loving someone. You're just not going to like it when they are molested by someone!" She sat up and crossed her legs, looking up at him with a grin. "But Hibari doesn't seem bad--she's just really open and confident!"

He groaned--the oblivious idiot obviously hadn't noticed the death-glares Hibari had been sending her.

But really, it almost sounds like she wanted to be friends with her supposed rival. There was something seriously wrong with this girl.

Shaking his head he pushed her to the bed, "I'm going to go back to the temple for a bit. You will stay here and take a nap. I will be back at dinner-time and wake you up and teach you about how to talk with me through our minds." His eyes narrowed when she began to sulk. "It's better to play it safe with you. It will only be for two or three hours." Seeing as she still wasn't giving in to his demands he smirked, "Don't you love me?"

Her jaw dropped, "Don't use my love for you to get what you want!"

"I guess you don't," Hiei shrugged, watching as her jaw dropped even further at his obnoxious behavior. "I guess I need to go back to Hibari for comfort."

"Fine…" She agreed sorely at being forced to spoil him--damn him for using her love for him!!

He smirked and gave her a pat on the head, making her feel small.

"What is the type of girl you want? In attitude…I already know physically what ya want…but…what about--"

"Intelligent, powerful, graceful, obedient." He replied bluntly as he used his palm to smack up against her forehead and shove her back to the pillow.

She sulked more knowing that wasn't her at all. "Well…sometimes what is best for you is not what you expected or wanted at first. I mean I wanted someone sweet, selfless, gentle, understanding, and an animal lover. Instead I fell in love with a rude, smug, rough, selfish, closed-minded jack-ass."

Hiei paused and looked at her and the memory of her confession entered his mind. Shaking his head he pushed it back away. "If you don't lie down and go to sleep in three-seconds I will knock you out."

She gave off a "meep!" and threw the covers over her body.

Finally he was able to leave. Walking over to the window he pushed it open and jumped on the ledge but heard a small, "I love you Hiei." That made him pause.

Shaking it off he closed the window and jumped onto the tree.

He hadn't been planning on going back to the temple--it was just a lie to get her asleep. There was no way that after he threw such a big fuss the night before about her protection that he would just leave her in her room alone.

He just needed to think a bit…

Hiei couldn't grasp it--he was male and he hadn't been with a woman in a while. And what the moron had said was true, Hibari was the type he was more physically attracted to, at least for a one-night-stand. One would think that he would be more then willing to take the red-head for a fun time between the sheets…but he had no interest in her at all.

In fact she had been unappetizing from the beginning.

His thoughts had been on the monkey.

Why was that? Why was he more consumed with the idiot who sneezed then with the woman more then willing to spread her legs for him?

__

"I love you, Hiei…I love you more then anything in this world."

He had to physically shake his head to get rid of her voice. "D-Damn primate."

* * *

**Author**

Sorry that this was a little late--I finished the chapter easily, but I suffered some technical difficulties with my computer. Damn malfunctions.

Ok, I seriously adore Kuwabara--especially in this chapter. Really, how can so many people just despise him? I know there are some characters out there that some can't like no matter how hard they try…but there are those who give off some pretty pathetic reasons and I'm just; ARE YOU BLIND?! Dudes, he might not be the prettiest in the anime but he is the sweetest! Tell me; wouldn't you love to have someone like Kuwabara tell you he adores you THAT much? Damn Yukina--you lucky bitch.

But, Hiei will forever remain in my heart as my fave. (swoon)

The sexual tension and humor and…just sex-stuff will be starting. There will be some perverted things will be placed up and all of that good stuff--just to let you know.

I really hope I was able to explain things so that everyone was able to understand. Do you all understand what is going on with the procedure and what's going on with it?

Now…FINALLY I am getting on with the romance and couples. Today you got Shizuru/Koenma, Yukina/Kuwabara, and Hiei/Callie…hopefully next time there will be Kurama/Botan and Keiko/Yusuke.

Now…did I do a good Hiei when he peeked around her mind? I was trying to make him see true love for the first time. I thought he would be rather shocked at how it is…

And with Callie--you have to be mean to her first for her to not like you. Since she thinks Hibari is nice she likes her, even if she is a rival. But if you are mean to her (like how Hiei was and Shizuka was at the beginning) then she won't like you. She's not going to let rivalry get in the way of having friends. Does that make sense? She doesn't hate/dislike a person instantly but she carries a lot on the first impression.

Oh! And by the way…I created Hibari to be hated…so, that should tell you some things about up-coming chapters!!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Hibari is plotting Callie's downfall, Keiko and Botan get a date with their boys, Hiei is beginning to grow confused, and the demon-blood is showing up again…

"So…you will be her protector?" Kurama asked with a grin upon his face. "Great! Then you won't be against babysitting her tomorrow while Botan and I go on a double-date with Keiko and Yusuke. Thanks bye!" And then ran out of the room and to his.

Hiei gaped after him and the immature stunt he just pulled, "GOD DAMN YOU KURAMA!"


	10. Of Demons, Blood, and Dates

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Ten**

**Of Demons, Blood, and Dates**

Kurama heaved a sigh as he felt his right eye was growing close to twitching in aggravation and annoyance. He knew he should be more accepting and hold more patience's with the girl before him, she was a demon after all…she has been raised to dislike humans and to be rather aggressive when dealing with lust (he was that way too less then nineteen years ago). It was how she was raised, and in her personality as well, but this was his sister he was talking about.

So this woman had better shape up and get over her views of humans and lust for Hiei and concentrate on saving his sister's life.

"W-What…who did that girl think she is?" Hibari whispered, sounding shocked and appalled and oh-so-shy. "I mean…a _**human**_ touching Hiei-sama like that!"

"I know that you might dislike humans but for a month you are going to have to overlook this." Kurama sighed, trying to control his desire to toss the girl back to Koenma with a sneer at her obvious two-face behavior. But just because he disliked her attitude did not mean that that was any excuse to get rid of help.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not it would be easier to help the brunette girl with more then one, or two should he count Myouga, studying medicine and plants to help heal her…

"But still," She almost whined.

When Callie did that it was annoying--but compared to Hibari he could at least say it was cute and amusing--Hibari was just plain aggravating who was trying to hard to appear cute.

'Maybe she isn't so bad--maybe I am just being protective and I am comparing girls to either Botan or Callie…' It sounded rather logical. He was so use to the six girls at the temple that perhaps that should someone new come in that actually know of their world he will just compare them to his family…

"Hiei is all alone with that thing." Now she did whine and he lost the battle and finally allowed his right eye the pleasure of three twitches.

'Or maybe she IS a spoiled brat who will grate on my nerves every constant moment she is around me…' But perhaps she will shut up with her complaints once she understood the situation a bit more. "Hibari-san…Callie has gone through a very tough time in the short months she's been here. We have discovered that she has been taking a pill that was laced with poison--the 'Brain Melter' plant…and not only her but a few others as well. She is slowly dieing and it must be stopped…we don't want her to die."

His voice was grave and full of remorse…and Hibari was just twirling her hair around her finger in a bored manor, not seeming all that concerned. His fingers cracked as they curled into tight fist at her blatant unconcern for the person she was here to help.

"Callie happens to be my sister."

Now she straightened up and looked at him in shock.

"She was adopted into my family a little while ago. I view her as a kit that I need to protect. I will not let her die." His voice was gruff and steady, glaring daggers at her.

Hibari got the message and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat--but she still appeared to be very sulky about having to save the brunette.

'That disgusting creature…she first dares to get close to my Hiei-sama. And now she…' She reached up and bit her thumb, 'She is unworthy. She should not be allowed to be Yoko-sama's sister…and she should be executed for even daring to breathe near Yusuke-sama. That human wouldn't even be a good slave for myself. My poor Hiei-sama…he is forced to be around such a terrible and ugly creature.'

Kurama's eyes narrowed, he knew that she was insulting the girl within her mind and he didn't like it one bit. "Let me just be honest…" He whispered dangerously. Her golden eyes peered up at him--looking oh so innocent. "You will never place my sister in danger, you will work hard to save her, you will put aside any displeasure you have for her and you will do your job. Because those in the Reikai Tantei are not forgiving towards those who hurts one of their own."

The ram-demon flinched back.

"I hope that there will be no need for me to remind you this anymore." This translated to; I hope there is no need for me to take your life. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be on my way home and allow you to get aquatinted with the temple here. I hope you enjoy your stay." And with that stiff welcome he gave her a small polite bow and then walked out.

Hibari bit her thumb again, a small growl escaping her swan-like throat as her bright golden eyes darkened. 'She won't win this. Hiei-sama will be MINE. He will be my mate and I will not hand him over to anyone, especially to a pathetic worm such as her.'

She looked around her room that she would be living in for the month. It was nice and simple. She could live here without any complaint. In fact this whole ordeal would be a dream if there wasn't that little insect that was buzzing around her; that worthless little human.

"Once I am done," One hand rested on her breast and she smirked slightly when she remembered the pathetic form the human girl held. It was pathetic and sad, there was no way that girl had any chance against a perfectly curved woman like herself. Hibari almost felt sorry for the girl who could never be win. She licked her lips when she remembered her delicious Hiei. She gave off a throaty moan as she remembered his perfect face and form. The purely masculine and dominating power and aura that constantly surrounded him…everything about him was perfect. She could find no flaw to him. Ok, he was short but she could overlook that…his looks and power and true demonic-ways were the things she has always wanted in a guy.

Hiei was her man--the one she has wanted. Ever since she saw him fight in the Dark Tournament she knew that he was the one for her. She was the only one that deserved a man of his caliber.

Hibari licked her lips hungrily. "Once I am done," She repeated after gathering herself from her thoughts. "Hiei-sama will see that that worm isn't even worthy enough to be apart of his memory."

* * *

His red eyes were glazed over as he looked out into the cold clear night. Another snow storm was on its way, probably by the end of this week more freshly covered snow would appear…probably would be one of the last ones then Spring will begin making its appearance.

But he wasn't aware of that or of the fact that it was cold enough that he could see his breath. He, a creature of heat and fire who hated this weather, was oblivious to it.

For some reason he still found himself bothered by his uncharacteristic actions. Hiei wasn't use to change in his personality, so when it happens he finds himself deeply puzzled and bothered by it. He's gone through many changes over the course of his life, the biggest change happening after he met Yusuke…but for some reason he was almost thinking that meeting Callie might be something bigger.

Alright, at the moment it was something bigger…in a way. His views had been altered slightly when he met Yusuke. He had gained comrades and friends and an understanding that the world was bigger then him and that it was alright to be apart of a family. And that was a huge thing for the sadistic loner.

How could he want to even think about comparing his meeting with the brunette to that? He hasn't changed that much has he?

Surly not.

He just had another person he cared for. It was a feat--not many can worm their way past his cold exterior and become someone he found worthy to be a friend or comrade towards. She did that and became accepted by him…

She loves him.

It was still just beyond Hiei. Yes, he's accepted her feelings of love for him and knew that she felt something indescribable towards him--he was still a skeptic about what it was, surly not love because it cannot possibly exist--and something about that made him feel unexplainably soft around her.

That's what it was. That's what the change was; he was soft. He treated her as if she were made of glass, he had this urgent need to look after her and make sure her klutzy and stupid ways doesn't lead her into any trouble (as they usually do), he had to make sure that she was in good health, and he just could never get her out of his head.

All he could do was worry about that dumbass.

Even now he wants to go back into her room and check and make sure she was sleeping like he told her too…and that she was still breathing…and that she wasn't suffering a nightmare…and--

"_Shit_." He hissed as he placed a hand over his face. "Stop it…" He was acting like a fool for no reason at all. This idiot seemed to have the ability to do this--she just can't leave him alone.

He gave up a chance to have a wild night with a gorgeous woman to take care of this klutzy ditz.

And he didn't regret it and he would continue choosing the klutzy ditz. He felt no sense of loss from the choice; it was just a befuddling occurrence.

Here he was acting like a worried and overprotective parent who would rather take care of his sick child then go out on a hot date. How he got that comparison even he didn't know--damn humans and there ways of corruption.

He hissed when a pulse escaped his arm and his left hand flew over to cover the bandages that hid the tattoo of the dragon. Hiei gripped it tightly, grunting when it gave off the pulse again.

It didn't hurt nor was it really uncomfortable…but it was unnerving. It was talking to him, giving him a sign that it wanted out.

Hiei frowned--for a while there the Dragon was allowed out at a rather quick pace. With all the many enemies and battles he had to face he had given the Dragon many meals--it was not pleased at how little bloodshed there was.

In truth Hiei was as well. Changed he might but he couldn't deny his nature; he was bloodthirsty and sadistic. He lived for the hunt, for the fight, and for the kill…while he might not be as one-dimension as he had first believed it was still apart of whom he was…

Perhaps he could make a quick trip to the Makai and release himself and just regress back to his true nature and just kill…but….

He just couldn't leave her behind. Even if he tried he would not be able to last long in the Makai with his worry. He would just turn right back here and worry over the little monkey.

The fire-demon knew that he would just think of worse-case scenarios when killing others. While he would be stabbing something he would be fretting if she was dressed warmly.

"**_Fuck_**," He was rather shocked at his thoughts. "What the hell happened to me?"

A pause and another curse escaped his lips--he had thought of the monkey and somehow he was calmed. The need to kill was gone, the pulse of the Dragon had left, and he was now at an unbalanced and confusing ease.

Only she could make him feel like that--so full of contradictions.

Callie was actually a _sedative _for him.

That hyper bull of insanity could actually calm him down and make him feel at ease.

Hiei shook his head. 'At first I liked her…she trusted me, she didn't see me as nothing more then a monster…' He was one, he knew he was one…but having her just look at him with complete trust and adoration--even when his closest friends didn't--just made him…happy.

He would swallow a thousand burning needles before he ever admitted that. He was cringing at the fact just by admitting it to himself.

But now it as more then that…but what was it?

'It's time.' His internal alarm clock told him. It was the promised time to wake the monkey up from her nap he forced her to take. She would need to wake up and eat, get cleaned up, and--unfortunately--he would need to teach her how to talk with him telepathically.

Hiei then groaned and felt a need to slam his head against some hard surface.

Thinking about the training made him remember the feel of when he had entered into her mind to understand her thoughts and feelings for him.

'Don't think about it…' He scolded himself for being so weak from something like this.

Now, did he want to wake her up and keep his promise? Or should he let her sleep and just watch over her from a safe distance?

Now, if he "ran off" he would be giving her more time to sleep and rest up. She wouldn't be so distracted or worked up and maybe keeping her calm. Now he wouldn't be able to avoid her forever and when they met up again he would be facing a very whinny and temper-tantrum Callie…and he didn't think his head could handle one of her tantrums.

Or he could wake her up, teach her, order her around a bit--then get her back in bed after making sure she eats (as if there would be any problem getting this certain piglet to eat). And while doing this his mind would more then likely continue going back to the fact that she loved him and that she could make him act really odd…

Hiei frowned; this should not be concerning him so much. He should not be basing all of his decisions on how Callie feels towards him.

Just then a question popped into his mind, "Am I attracted to the monkey…?" He shook off the random thought and jumped down. Where the hell did that thought come from? Did it have anything to do with the situation at hand?

No, no it didn't--so he wasn't going to contemplate over it.

He would be keeping his promise--there was no way he was going to sit through long whines about something or another. Her voice can reach high levels and he didn't want to see just how high her squealy-voice could go.

The window opened up with ease and he made his way inside, making sure that it closed so no cold breeze would come in.

Hiei was slightly comforted to see that she had obeyed his orders and was indeed fast asleep in her bed. The comforter was to her shoulder and her head was off the pillow and on the mattress, though the pillow was covering atop of her head.

'Even asleep she is klutzy.' He thought with a sigh as he reached over and picked up the pillow and moved it aside and looked down at her. One would think that she would be sprawled over the bed--that seemed to fit her personality--but instead she slept curled in a small ball on one of her sides. He's seen her sleep many times, he's snuck into her room a few times to make sure that she was alright…and she was always on one of her sides and would be curled up.

It made her look smaller.

And that the moment he didn't want her to look smaller--not when she was already so fragile looking.

Sighing he placed his fingers into her short hair and yanked hard. Callie woke up with a small startled snort and yelp and then promptly fell off the bed with a loud, "OMPH!!"

"Hn, idiot." Hiei grunted as he looked down at the brunette girl who was blinking up at the ceiling with shock.

"Uhh…w-what?" She looked over at him and stared at him for a moment before it clicked that Hiei was there and that he had kept his promise. Callie grinned and jumped up and instantly threw her arms around his waist, "Hiei!"

"Damn it, monkey! Let go!" He snapped as she somehow managed to get on his back and held on to him.

"You kept your promise! Thank you!"

He tried to get her legs and arms off of him but to no avail--what was she made of? She couldn't be this strong.

"Power of love hug!" She squealed and he growled, knowing she was doing this to get attention, to hold him, and to annoy him. She was getting it all, much to his annoyance. He hated it when she won. He was suppose to be the only victor.

"_Monkey_," He warned as she leaned over and rubbed her cheek against his--now she was just being a bitch for her rude awakening. Well she certainly knew how to piss him off, that much was certain.

And that's when Kurama decided to make his appearance.

He walked in his room, paused, and then growled, "Hiei, what are you doing to my sister?"

Hiei pointed to the creature on his back and was holding onto him like he was a life-line, "Me? Who the hell is holding onto who?"

"How am I to know you aren't enjoying it?" Kurama snorted, glaring daggers at his friend.

Hiei gave the fox-demon a look, "If I want a woman pressed to my back I would at least want to feel the breasts." He smirked when he felt her stiffen in fury. "To know that she is a female and not some deranged male monkey."

Callie snarled and reached up and grabbed his cheeks and began to stretch his face, trying to yank him back to throw him on the bed in a weird wrestler move. He twitched at her pathetic attempt of trying to dominate him. There was no way that that was going to happen.

Still it didn't feel all that great for her to be pulling at his cheeks--again.

Seeing as she couldn't pull him over she decided to push him down. She shoved her body against his--Hiei, not expecting this, lost balance and fell to the ground.

"HA! REVENGE!" Callie laughed as she threw a victory sign to her brother who raised an eyebrow at the two. "I shall tickle you into submission!" She threatened only to yelp when she was flipped over on her back with Hiei straddling her waist.

The fire-demon smirked when she glared at him. "What were you planning to do?"

She sulked, "God damn your strength and speed. It's not fair!"

"You are just too weak." Hiei retorted smugly, very tempted to tickle her and make her face another loss. Forcing her to get a taste of her own medicine, that would be a barrel of laughs for the sadistic Hiei.

"Ahem," Kurama coughed to earn the attention of the two who seemed to be in their own world--a world that had no room for the big-brother. And he was not pleased that he was being ignored…and that his best friend was straddling his sister. His right eye began to twitch at the sight. "If you two are done…" He gave a small smile to the brunette, "Dinner is ready."

Callie's eyes brightened at the sound of that--food was always good for her.

"I just got back so I still have to clean up but I suggest you go on and eat. The sooner you eat the sooner you can get back to bed." Kurama then smiled rather evilly towards Hiei, "I would invite you but I am sure you are oh so busy doing all sorts of demon-things and mayhem."

'Someone is in a protective mood.' Hiei thought as he picked himself off the girl and yanked her up. The demon knew to not tempt the thief when he was in this mood. That was just asking to get an ass-kicking.

Grabbing the brunette by the collar he 'shooed' her out in his own way; by tossing her out like an unwanted cat.

"Hey!" She cried out as she turned around to go back in only to have the door slammed at her face. "_HEEEY_!" She whined.

"Go and eat." Hiei commanded from the other side of the door. "You need to eat and stay strong."

"I refuse!" She screeched as she kicked the door only to yelp and sob in pain.

"Idiot."

"I am not an idiot!! Now let me back in!"

"No."

She began to claw at the door, mewling pitifully to get back in. "IT'S MY ROOM! I CAN CHOOSE WHEN I WANT TO LEAVE MY OWN ROOM! NOW YOU GUYS GET OUT!"

"Monkey…go eat."

Callie puffed out her cheeks in aggravation--it wasn't fair. Why did he always have to win?! "You only win this because I am hungry! Hmph!" She threw her face to the side snootily only to smack into a wall. "Ow…"

"You ran into another wall, didn't you?" Hiei asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"N-No!" She choked, her eyes watering in pain and embarrassment. She then stomped down the stairs like a child throwing a tantrum--the loud thumps of her feet hitting each stair sounded off and showed that she was very displeased at what has happened.

In her room, Hiei shook his head at her personality. He then looked back to the red-head, "You are in a very protective mood." He noted bluntly.

"You are in a very friendly mood." Kurama countered making Hiei scowl.

"I take it," The fire-demon hissed, ignoring the comment, "That it is because of that slut?"

"By slut I assume you mean Hibari?" The demon sighed--he might not like the woman but must Hiei call her by such a degrading term? "Yes, it's because of her. I don't feel comfortable ever leaving Callie alone with her…it is obvious that she hates my sister. She is incredibly jealous of her and her position in the group." Kurama crossed his arms over his chest as his frown deepened. "I know she is intelligent, Koenma would not bring us someone who is ignorant. She understood my…_messages _within my speaking but I am worried that her emotions will cloud her judgment."

Hiei smirked, "You threatened her." Finally, Kurama was showing more of his demonic-side. He was becoming how he was meant to be. It would not be much longer till he would be fully merged with Yoko--Hiei has been told that Yoko has not made an appearance towards Kurama in quite some time.

It was about time something like this happened. There were times he was almost ashamed of how soft Kurama was to humans--at least to the ones outside their pack (and though he didn't know them all that well, he understood that Kurama's family was apart of the pack). How he treated those others at that school of his was sickening--they were nothing but annoyances. Annoyances the Kurama of the olden days would've taken down without batting an eye.

This world would be doomed if they so decide it.

"Yes, I threatened her. But I am hoping that the threats won't be needed to be met." He sighed.

Hiei scowled, he would love to get rid of that woman. Seeing his look Kurama continued, "I don't think Hibari would ever hurt Callie physically….but Callie is a…" He tried to find the polite term.

"Idiot." Hiei helped.

"I wouldn't say that…but," Kurama winced, "We can keep that term for the moment. She believes Hibari to be nice and that they are friends. Hibari will really hurt her feelings. Callie is extremely sensitive and would be hurt if a girl she believes is her friend becomes incredibly cruel to her. It wouldn't even cross her mind that she was hated from the beginning--instead she would think she has done something to insult her and worry--"

"Like an idiot." The fire-demon growled. He did not like the idea of her feelings being hurt. Besides her emotions and her being ill were tied together. If she got too stressed she could bring forth another attack--and the last one that had come forth was a heart-attack…he did not want anything like that to happen to her again.

"If she causes her to get ill you won't have to do a damn thing," Hiei promised, his fist clenching tightly. Something within him cackled with glee at the thought of killing the woman, especially if it was because of hurting the stupid brunette. "I will take care of her myself."

"Hm, I have no doubt that you will." Kurama sighed. Callie had been taking some medication to help with her sickness and so far there have been no signs of her deteriorating in health, but he couldn't help but not be comforted. There was no certainty that the medication would work…

'Gah--I need to stop thinking like this. I have to learn to stop thinking so negatively. It will affect Callie…and Botan.' He's taken notice that he hasn't given Botan the attention she deserves. Which was why he had asked her out on a date before he left.

Yusuke had gotten the idea to ask Keiko out as well--and now they had a double-date tomorrow. But what would he do about Callie? He wouldn't feel good about leaving her by herself. Just the thought of leaving her on her own, without someone like him around who knows what to do if she suffers an attack…but could he just ask Hiei right out to look after her?

"I won't let anything happen to the moron." Hiei promised in all seriousness.

Kurama blinked before beaming towards him and Hiei felt as if he had somehow walked right into a trap. A similar uneasy feeling to the one when Kurama was leading him to his surprise birthday party swept over the smaller demon who twitched.

"Kurama," He began--hoping to warn him off doing anything that would cause his misery.

"So…you will be her protector?" Kurama asked with a grin upon his face. "Great! Then you won't be against babysitting her tomorrow while Botan and I go on a double-date with Keiko and Yusuke. Thanks bye!" And then ran out of the room and to his.

Hiei gaped after him and the immature stunt he just pulled, "GOD DAMN YOU KURAMA!"

* * *

The next morning Hiei was back at the house and in a rather bad mood at being tricked--and at Kurama for tricking him in such a way. His right eye was beginning to twitch as he found Callie clinging to him once again.

Evil was promised in her eyes. He hadn't been able to keep his promise of teaching her how to communicate through her mind and she was going extract her revenge on him today.

That and he was disallowing her from leaving the house.

Again.

Shiori was more the pleased--the three had stared after her when she began chortling about one thing or another. She was also muttering something about manga and an opportune moment for her girl…they all had inched away from the crazed pregnant lady.

"I can't believe you are doing this." Hiei growled as he glared at the smiling Kurama.

"Hey, don't be like that. Look at the bright side of this. You get Callie out of school for the day!" Kurama had decided to take Botan out when everything wasn't as crowded; during school time. Because of his grades and attitude he was allowed to play hooky every so often. In fact his mother urged him too--she wanted him to be good at school and responsible but she wanted him to be a teenager as well. She really wanted him to relax and not think about the situation at hand so she had agreed when he said he wanted to skip school Monday.

"Hn." Hiei was rather pleased that she wasn't going today--he wanted the moron to rest. But he was still stuck with the tedious task of babysitting her.

Kurama was an evil and conniving bastard.

With these twisted ways centered in on him Hiei was almost missing the kind and soft Kurama. It wasn't as fun when it was being done to him.

"You would've been watching over her regardless and I doubt you would want to be around Hibari. Really," Kurama grinned as he found himself having so much fun at his best friend's misery. "You are such a pessimist."

"That has nothing to do with this situation. You are forcing me to **BABYSIT** _your _sister."

"Oh you two have so much fun," He waved his friend's complaints off--Kurama was seriously having too much fun with Hiei's little tantrum. "You really can't look on the bright side of things."

"As said before; my outlook has nothing to do with this situation."

"If you would just look at it with a more positive outlook it will pass by faster and won't seem as bad. Besides you are free to go anytime you want." Kurama looked at his nails, signaling he was about to do something that will earn his victory and promptly piss Hiei off all the more. "You can just go and leave little Callie all alone…ignorant, weak, sick, gullible, fragile little Callie…"

A tick was forming within Hiei--was it making his whole body twitch? Cause it sure seemed like his whole body was consumed with a convulse with anger.

"_**Kurama**_," Hiei warned. God damn it, why the hell was he so protective over the idiot--the fox's words were actually working! He wanted to stay! Oooh, how he hated the red-head this moment.

"All alone…forced to be away from her friends. She can't even distract herself with school." Oh, he was laying on the guilt thick. It was hilarious to see Hiei trying his best to fight off the urge to grab the brunette and lock her up in the safety of her room. 'How cute,' He thought rather sadistically as he cackled within his mind.

Kurama was loving this WAY too much.

"I hate you." Hiei caved pitifully. "Fine, I will watch the moron." The fire-demon would be having his revenge, Kurama was sure of that. This man was not like Kuwabara or Yusuke who could be distracted easily or come up with pathetic attempts of revenge. Hiei would see to it that Kurama suffered for this.

He tried not to look into the bleak future.

"Well, I am off to see Botan!" He was really looking foreword to this. He has wanted to spend some time with his beautiful Grim Reaper for some time now. "Have a fun and joyous day!" And then ran off just like he did last night.

'The bastard…he's been corrupted by all the idiots within this group.' Hiei tried to control his temper, he really did, but it was no use. The anger was growing more and more as he continued to think of his surroundings.

Sneering, Hiei turned his back towards the door, his eye twitching. Only to growl at the sight that greeted him. It was no wonder why the monkey had been so unusually and uncharacteristically quiet during the conversation. "What the hell did I tell you about eating those types of foods?" He spat as he pointed to the large chocolate bar she had scourged around some drawers while the two were talking.

Her mouth was open as she paused, glancing at him from the corner of her eye--damn she had been caught in the act.

"Put it down."

She looked at him for a moment and then inched the item closer to her lips.

His eye began to really twitch as she brought it closer to her lips, her mouth still open--she was truly a child. "Monkey, don't you dare."

The chocolate was going even closer and she just continued to stare at him.

"You damn bitch…Don't. You. Dare."

And then she took a bite.

He was on her instantly and pushing her lips together, they were coated with some of the melted chocolate she had just taken a bite from. "Spit it out!"

"Ngh!!" She tried to throw her head to the side to get him to release her.

"Monkey you spit it out now!" How dare she defy him!? She should follow his commands! Especially if they were for her own good and if she loved him--surly if she loved him she would follow orders. That was apart of love right? She adored him so she would do as he says.

So why the hell was she being so stubborn and not following what he told her to do?!

"NGH!" The brunette refused once more, now throwing her head to the other side.

He forced her to face him once more and pressed her cheeks together and some of the chocolate was forced to spit out from her mouth and on his face. It went silent and Callie paled, 'Oh…snap….' Without waiting she jumped out of his hold and ran away screaming, "AAAAAAAAH!!"

Back in the entry/living room Hiei was a twitching mess; oh yes, this day was going to suck. The spit and melted chocolate on his face proved this and was a sign on how bad this day was going to go. "You..." He growled, that twitch was returning. The demon was unable to control himself and then was consumed with an immature anger and like that he was chasing after her, "**_MONKEY!!_"**

* * *

Yukina bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the woman before her. So far she has been quite polite and has accepted everything without a complaint. She had first thought that Hibari would be sneering at everything she would be given like a spoiled princess. Either she was a good actress or she was actually liking the food and surroundings.

The ice-demon believed it to be the latter--but just because she accepted everything didn't throw off her other rather bad qualities.

Like how she has been so incredibly two-faced. When Yukina had served her some breakfast, Hibari had been very territorial and had glared at her suspiciously.

Yukina knew exactly what for; Hibari thought she was another rival for Hiei.

Of course the moment it was told that she was his younger sister the red-head was all polite, shy, kind, and "modest". Her modesty needed work on, in truth. She seemed to know that she was gorgeous and just tried to show it off and make other females feel down because they weren't as developed as she was. It was obvious she was vain.

And now she finds them the best of friends. Simply because she was Hiei's litter sister.

The small demon frowned, 'She isn't my friend. She only sees Hiei's sister…I wonder if she even remembers my name.' But the sweet girl wouldn't trap the beautiful demon. A sigh escaped Yukina, 'She is so obsessed with onii-san…Callie adores him but at least she will remember others.' It was amusing; Callie was so consumed with Hiei at times that she would stare at him rather lovingly and then run smack into a wall.

Of course then she would be made fun of a bit--Hiei would snap at her, and she would be insulted and chase him around, and then when she lost she would run towards someone--more the likely Kurama--blubbering about how mean Hiei was.

Callie could be selfish and oblivious at times, but that's just who she was. She never tried to hide her personality from anyone--and while it could cause some trouble it means a lot to everything that she is so honest.

Hibari, on the other hand, she is all about appearance.

At least an appearance to Hiei and all that concern him.

If she viewed you as a rival or someone who has nothing to do with him, then she will treat you like a slave or as if you are a threat. If you are close to him--say, like his twin sister--then she is all shy and you are a god. She butters people up to get close to him and Yukina was finding herself rather annoyed at this behavior.

She hated those who acted one way but were truly another. Like Tarukene and how he would come in all polite but then began using a whip across her back to get her to cry. Besides if they were friends then there was no need to hide herself so much. It just showed Yukina that Hibari knew she was acting cruel and she wasn't doing anything to change it.

"I just can't," Hibari sighed heavily as she shook her head, her blood-red mane flopping along with her. "I just can't understand why--I mean…they're humans…and just pathetic!" Her voice was so soft as she spoke this. "That Keiko woman and Shizuru woman are so-so…for humans they aren't that bad."

Well that was a start--many times when demons see humans they are full of insults for every one of them. At least she was alright with Keiko and Shizuru.

"I'm not sure if I should count Genkai-san as a human…she is so strong and almost demonic like."

This was true--there were times when Yukina forgot that Genkai was indeed a human and not a demon. It was hard to grasp the fact that one day she will be gone.

"But that…girl," It was obvious she wanted to say a more degrading term but that wouldn't fit the part of 'nice'-Hibari. "Who does she think she is? She is such a weak and pathetic little human…everyone thought she was so fragile when she sneeze." She shook her head again. "It just shows how weak she is. Hiei-sama deserves someone stronger."

"Callie is being poisoned." Yukina stressed, beginning to feel a prickle of anger form at the nape of her neck. "She is a human and has been poisoned for months straight and yet she only recently shown signs of sickness. This has killed many and it's just now showing signs. Not too mention she is always smiling. She's happy and tries not to let it bother her. That is strength to me." Her fist clenched over her kimono. "She can't help be a bit weaker…and besides," She held her head up high as she said this, "onii-san likes taking care of her."

Hibari's face colored in anger, "How can she--," She had to stop herself from screaming and cleared her throat and repeated in a much softer tone, "How is it that Hiei-sama would want to take care of a creature like that? I know his type--I'm his type. She is completely opposite of what he wants and deserves."

"Maybe his taste in women changed." Yukina replied with a smile, trying not to show her anger that was really beginning to build up. 'You are not the type my brother deserves. He needs someone honest, kind, and accepting…not too mention temperamental and insane. She will challenge him and refuse to be dominated. You will become a bore to him instantly.' Yukina knew her brother well.

"I doubt it." Hibari smiled back.

"Hmm," Yukina twitched and she had to inhale and exhale two times to calm herself down. "But please, don't be so cruel to her when you don't even know her. I know humans aren't exactly loved by most all demons but I have seen some wonderful and interesting humans. Besides, it's rude to belittle her when she is a victim of unfortunate circumstances."

"K-Kay," She sputtered out, clenching her teeth as she heard the sister of her beloved defend the human who didn't know her place. "But even you have to admit…Kuwabara has to be one of the ugliest humans I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

The room seemed to turn dark and a rigid icy-chill exploded from Yukina. She glared at the ram-demon with pure anger, her eyes glowing the icy-green, similar to her aura and hair. "Do NOT insult Kazuma ever again." She stood up to her feet.

Yukina held Hibari down with a malicious glare and her teeth bared, "Do not EVER insult my mate again. If I hear a word that you ever do something towards him that isn't just a friendly kindness I will make sure you live a painful and horrible existence." And with that stormed out leaving behind a stunned Hibari behind.

Hidden in the corner of the room Genkai grinned as she watched Yukina--finally showing some of her demonic side. She acted quite a bit like her twin, which was quite a scary thing. But the woman knew it would've been only a matter of time before she truly showed her demon-colors.

Her grin grew, 'She just made her big-brother proud.'

* * *

"You sure are excited." Kurama laughed as Botan clung to his arm jumping up and down.

"Is there a reason not to be? I mean, we're actually spending time together! It's just…so great!" She leaned against his shoulder a skip in her step--making it a bit difficult to keep leaning against him. "Not too mention that Hiei and Callie are all alone together…hehehe, I wonder if something will happen."

Kurama pulled at her hair, "Don't even think about something like that. Hiei is like my brother and Callie is my sister…I love them both dearly…but I don't think I love the idea of them getting together."

"I don't think you are really supposed to," She comforted with humor. "You're the big brother. I don't think you would be please with anyone being with her."

The fox-demon paused and looked thoughtful, "I believe you are right."

"Of course I am! And even if I'm not since I am the girlfriend you are suppose to agree with me."

He grinned at her, "Keiko has corrupted you."

"Whoo! I corrupted someone!" Keiko cheered as she held onto Yusuke right next to the couple.

"Hey, what is the plan for the day?" Yusuke asked before he made the comment towards his girlfriend, "I am still beside myself that you are actually playing hooky. You bad girl…you've really turned me on OMPH!" He groaned when her elbow slammed into his chest. "Never-mind. Not turned on at all."

"Crude pervert." The brunette hissed. "And first we all are going to see a movie together. Afterwards we will break off and eat lunch separately and shop around. Each couple can choose what they want to do during that time. And around four or five we will meet back together at the skating-rink and skate together."

They all decided to do skating again--this time without some of the fluffiest couples (Kuwabara and Yukina), the odd couple (Koenma and Shizuru), and the couple who couldn't skate at all and kept throwing huge tantrums because of the fact (Hiei and Callie).

It might be a bit more romantic with just them.

"Please tell me we aren't watching some crappy chick movie." Yusuke pleaded as he nursed his bruised ribs.

"It's a romantic-comedy…but with more comedy." Keiko said with a smile. "We have to compromise. I want something intelligent or something romantic."

"Yeah, yeah…" He grumbled, praying that there was some good old fashion slap-stick comedy and crude potty-humor. That's what he enjoyed, not those witty insults between the characters--he see's it pretty much everyday, sure he sees the other humor as well but at least it's always funny.

"Fine--but since you picked the movie I am picking the restaurant!" He smirked in pride at his intelligence in figure it out.

"Fine, fine," She waved him off, not really taking him seriously. "Now! To the movie!"

"Ugh…" The male grunted.

Kurama shook his head, "Perk up Yusuke. It will be fun. It's not too often that we all get to spend time with our girls." He then kissed the top of Botan's head making her blush at his suave behavior. "You should enjoy it while you can."

Yusuke didn't say anything and instantly Keiko's elbow was slammed against his ribs. "Oh…ouch." He moaned. "I mean, yes, I should enjoy this day with my lovely and wonderful girlfriend. Who I love so very much." Tears were gathering in his eyes. "That really hurt."

"Quit being such a baby." She huffed, rather displeased at how unromantic he could be at times. "Look, there's the theater. You had better not complain during this or I will _hurt_ you." She threatened making him squeak.

"U-Understood…"

She smirked at the hold she had over the poor boy. 'Girl power!' She thought as they made their way to get the tickets.

After buying the tickets and having to keep Yusuke from beating the crap out of the cashier at the snack-bar the four took their seats and watched the movie--which wasn't that long and Keiko would only give it a high C in rating.

Of course some enjoyed it more so then others.

It was really no surprise to Keiko when she saw that Yusuke was actually enjoying the movie. Really, just because it was a chick-flick does not mean a 'macho' guy like Yusuke can't enjoy it. And to think he constantly gives Kuwabara a hard time for loving cute little kittens.

Botan stretched her back as they exited the theaters, squinting and moaning when the bright winter sunlight slammed into her eyes--the snow only made the glare worse. Rubbing her eyes she took a moment to allow them to adjust before she sighed. "Well, because of those snacks I'm not exactly hungry at the moment."

Kurama checked his watch, "We can have a late lunch then--I don't see anything wrong with that." He looked over to the other couple. "I guess this is where we part ways. We know when and where to meet, correct?"

"Of course," Keiko smiled. "We'll cal if anything comes up--but it really shouldn't be needed." She held up her cell-phone. "Let's go, Yusuke!" She pulled at him excitedly and he waved to his friends before was promptly dragged off.

Kurama laughed before he wrapped his arms around Botan who had shuddered, her body still adjusting from leaving the warm theater and out into the cold January air. "Shall we go milady?"

"Yes, we shall." She replied with a grin.

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"Hmm…" She appeared thoughtful. "Let's just look around--if you see a place you want to stop at then just tell me."

"That sounds like a plan." And with that walked off down the street.

* * *

"An arcade?" Keiko stated as she raised an eyebrow and peered around the place of choice Yusuke wanted to stop at.

"Che, afraid I'll kick your ass in everything here?" Yusuke sneered only to get slapped upside the head. "Ow! Jeeze, you always resort to violence."

"Probably because I hang around you so often." She retorted. "Alright, let's go play some video-games." She rolled up her sleeves prepared to hand her mate's ass to him.

"Alright! Time to show of my awesome skill of shooting undead bastards!" He laughed as he brought her to a Zombie-Shooting game, one he happened to be very talented at. "Let's see how you can handle this big-daddy."

Keiko raised an eyebrow in amusement, and minor pity, "I hope you are talking about the gun and not yourself." She brought out the red gun.

"Hmph, maybe I was talking about both."

She rolled her eyes only to cringe, "Ew!"

"I know--the graphics are wonderfully disgusting aren't they?" Yusuke sniggered as the zombies began to appear on the screen as they story was written in a small black box underneath. "Wait till you see what happens when you shoot them."

"You're like a kid in a candy shop--GAAH! We're starting already?!" She squealed as she tried to shoot at the creatures that were appearing on the screen and trying to attack her. The girl squealed again as she tried to hit the zombie.

"Don't close your eyes!" Yusuke laughed. "Look at them! OH! That was a good hit!"

"Oh gross!" She cried out when she saw what happened to the victims of her shooting. "I can't believe I am playing such a barbaric game!"

"And doing pretty damn good at it!"

"GAAH! NO! DIE-DIE-DIE!" She cried out when the monster began to claw at her, closing her eyes once again and shooting off wildly.

There was a creepy laugh and she knew she had lost.

"I told you not to close your eyes." Yusuke chuckled as he continued to shoot--the screen had been split in-two to show two players but now since Keiko had been killed off he got the whole screen. "Don't worry! I shall avenge you."

"My hero." She smiled as she looked at the screen. "Oh, oh, oh! There! You can get more bullets there!" She pointed to the case in a corner, bouncing up and down.

"I see it, I see it!" Just then another zombie popped up and Keiko gave off a small scream and latched onto Yusuke.

"KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!!" The brunette cried out, still jumping around.

"Stop bouncing and maybe I will! Shit, shit, shit, shit! I need a medical-kit!" He hissed as he saw his health-meter was lowering at an alarming rate.

"There!" Keiko pointed. "I saw a white-box there! Go that way!"

"I see it!" He continued to shot at the creatures, he was so close to getting to it. Almost, almost…"NO! God damn it!" Another one had popped out and had slashed him just as he was a foot away from the health.

Keiko placed a hand over her heart, "That scared me…dear gods; I didn't know it would be that scary."

"Hah! That was nothing! You should see its sequel! The game had to be taken out of the arcade cause it was too graphic and scared some little kids so badly they pissed themselves."

"Those poor little guys…" Keiko looked rather sad.

"Little guys? They were fifteen!"

Keiko paled as she pictured just how scary it must've been. She gulped and pushed it out of her thoughts. "Ok, you won this one…but I bet I can beat you on Pac-Man!"

"As if! I have the highest score!…Ok, the twenty-first highest score, but that is still a feat!" He beamed in pride.

Keiko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "I have the eleventh highest score."

Yusuke looked at her for a moment, "What?!" He dragged her over to the machine and the lights lit up after he placed his game-card into the slot and paid for the game. After a moment the top scores were before him.

"There," Keiko pointed to the eleventh name. "KUU--Keiko Ukimura Urameshi." She grinned when his face went red in embarrassment. "I don't just study or hang out with you, you know."

Instantly a foreign suspicion blossomed from his chest, "Oh? And what do you do when you don't hang around me?" Instantly thoughts o men surrounds her and an infuriated feeling crossed him--she shouldn't be around any male but HIM. She was his!

"I would think it would be obvious," She smiled a him, not yet noticing his angered expression. "Getting high scores on this game."

His fists clenched so hard the bones popped. 'She would never betray me…' He couldn't understand why he was feeling so possessive over her. He could almost feel the tattoos appearing over his body, 'Shit--SHIT! Am I transforming? Here!?' He needed to calm down, but all he could think about was his Keiko doing _anything_ without him.

She should be kept by his side constantly--there should be no life without him.

He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Yusuke? Are you ok?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched slightly before easing down at the feel of her touch.

"Phew…" He rubbed his head a bit before he gave her a small smile. "I just got one hell of a migraine. Sorry about that."

Keiko knew instantly he was lying. She bit her lip and chose not to press him about it now. It just might ruin their day. She didn't want to talk about anything that could do that at the moment. Perhaps once they returned she will ask him about it but for now she just wanted to enjoy his company with no consequences.

"I wonder if you are getting sick?"

"Nah," He shuddered visibly as if to shake whatever he just faced off. "I doubt it. It was just a random thing."

A very random thing. Yusuke frowned, 'Was that the demon-blood thing Kurama talked about?' It sounded like the most logical of reasons. He knew demons were extremely territorial of their mates. So much they would lose sight of everything, even reason, and would just concentrate on them and the protection and possession of them.

He had no idea that he would act like that. He had been prepared to destroy the building and drag Keiko away and…he didn't know what and in truth he didn't want to think that far ahead--he did not want to think about what has happened to him.

It scared him. Losing control like that, and around Keiko, truly scared him.

"Then you're still up for the date?" She asked hopefully.

Yusuke nodded instantly, "Yeah, I'm still up for it." He then gave her a grin; it was beginning to ease down from being the forced smile it had been before.

She gave him a watery smile and he sighed at her, he understood that she knew he had been lying about what just happened--and it killed him to lie to her. But talking to her about this just didn't feel right. "I'll show you; I'll get the tenth highest score!"

"Aiming high are you?" She teased as she poked his cheek.

He stuck his tongue out at her, "If I beat your score you pay for three games."

She laughed, "And if you don't you do the crane machine." She pointed to the large clear box that was filled with plushies. "And you win me a good one!"

He grinned, "It's a deal."

And instantly the couple was comfortable with each other again. Both hoping that they would not have to face the bitterness of the truth of what occurred soon.

* * *

"Oh, there are just so many places." Botan chirped as she looked around. "I can never get over the shops there are."

"It is rather amazing--but there are many amazing shops within the Makai as well." Kurama stated with a smile.

"Really? Wow…I guess it shouldn't be surprising. Yomi ruled over a city, right…one would think they would have shops. But after everything we've been through and the constant stereotypes being shoved down our throats at Rekai it's hard to imagine villages, tribes, and cities…civilized places within the Makai." She sighed.

The fox-demon frowned, "The upper officials really don't like us, do they?"

"No, no they don't. I remember many classes I had to go through when I decided to become a deity. It was basically hell; brimstone and fire. All you guys are mindless killing machines. And those who aren't mindless are even more dangers and cutthroat."

"There is some minor truth to it." He shook his head. "Demons are a violent species."

"So are humans." Botan countered. "But the humans are seen as such fragile creatures…I just don't understand it! I like humans, but I just don't get why demons are so mistreated!"

"It's because we can't be controlled." Kurama explained. "The Makai is large and no one is able to figure out just how large it is. They only have power over a tiny-tiny portion of it….it's a pathetic amount considering how the Makai is built."

Botan nodded as she remembered the explanation about how the demon-world was a bit like a building. There were many-many-MANY levels and it was unknown just how large each level was. The king pretty much had no control over the lands and the demons that reside within them.

"Because of the fact that he doesn't own it all…we're being told you're all just a race of monsters. One-sided monsters…?"

"Pretty much." Kurama gave a comforting pet to her blue-hair when he saw her gape in fury. "Please don't concern yourself with it. We need to enjoy this day and this moment we are allowed to spend with each other."

"Yeah…" She looked down with a regretful look.

Kurama frowned, 'Those bastards…feeding her lies and filtered truths.' He could feel his neck stiffening, veins pounding underneath the skin. He could feel his blood boiling.

'They don't concentrate on the human world and poisons being smuggled in, they don't take responsibility and heal my sister, they refuse to show us--those who have risked their lives to do their dirty jobs--any mercy and plan on exiling us, and they have been telling my mate lies in hopes she would hate demons.' He bared his teeth at this.

It was obvious within the group that they were no longer loyal to anyone except each other. The Spirit World should understand that they were lucky. At the moment Koenma was still trying to find a way to work with all of them, to keep some peace--but even the prince was down to his last nerve.

A rebellion or coo should be formed. Koenma should be the king--it would be better. He's been on the front lines, at least more so then his father has. He understand what is going on, what needs to be done, how there is no simple right and wrong or black and white. He was willing to get his hands dirty and to not pick sides. He would do things that would piss even his friends off if he found it the right thing to do.

He didn't follow the rules; he followed an understanding of how the world works and what needed to be done. Enma did not have his son's understanding.

He should not be king.

'They will not be forgiven.'

"Hey," Botan leaned against him. "Calm down…" She felt the anger radiating off of him. "It will be alright. I won't lie--I did believe them for a good long while." Her face colored in embarrassment but after awhile I began to understand that they seemed to be over-exaggerating. It was," She moved around a bit, "You who actually really began to change my mind--as cliché and corny as that sounds."

His dark green eyes looked down at her, "Really?" He gave her a seductive smile and instantly her face was redder then his hair.

"Stop doing that!" She huffed as she tugged on his long hair. He was way too good at flirting and making her weak in the knees. "Ooh, it's cold!" She hissed as she rubbed her arms--she was a hot-lover. She preferred the heat to the cold.

Kurama smiled, "Want to buy some coffee and drink it as we look around?"

"That sounds really tempting. But I want to save room for lunch." She said with a huff.

"Suit yourself." He pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She blushed, "I hate it that you can make me so weak."

He grinned charmingly at her, "Why, whatever do you mean love?"

The woman glared at him and nudged him, "You know what I mean, fox. Now, try and keep me steady. Do not swoon me."

He laughed, "I will try and control myself."

Yes, as long as he concentrated on Botan--as long as he ignored it for now…the demon-blood will not concern him. He refused to allow it to ruin his day.

Kurama hoped that ignoring it wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass.

Kurama turned his head towards the blue-haired girl, "Am I really that sexy?"

"Kurama!" She hissed, her face red once again.

"What? Is it so wrong to want to know? I have been told constantly in my past and here that I am extremely good looking--I want to hear it from you." His charming smile was back.

"You're a vain fox." She muttered bitterly.

"That I am. Now, if you would please help this fox's ego…"

Botan pursed her lips, "I don't think it really needs to be expanded any more." She sulked all the more when he looked at her lovingly--the damn bastard knew what he did to her and relished it. Ooh, how she hated his pretty looks sometimes.

"Let's just go eat."

"But dear, I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I'm hungry now." And in truth she was; dealing with Kurama when he was in a flirty mood was energy draining at times. She had now had to replenish her lost energy by engorging herself with food.

He smiled, "Anything for my mate." He intertwined his fingers with her and smirked when her face once again took on the color of a cherry. "Where would you like to go to? Is there any type you are wanting?"

"I'm fine with any kind." She sighed as she patted her stomach. "I'm fine with any type of Japanese cuisine."

"I know of a good place where we can go to." He nuzzled his face into her hair, chuckling when a few surrounding females looked on in envy. Yes, this fox still has it.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe the skating-rink was closed!" Yusuke whined as the four of them walked down the street.

"Oh well--it didn't ruin our day." Keiko comforted. "The movie, the arcade, the shopping center, the Italian food, and just walking together…it was great how it was." She sighed slightly, extremely happy at the fact that they were able to spend time together.

She then hugged the plushie of the elephant he won for her--the loser didn't move up at all, in fact he fell back a few places.

"Hmph." He had wanted it to be perfect. His mate had been looking forward to ice-skating and now she was being disallowed to.

"Oh, Yusuke…they had to do some construction on it. It will only be for a little while. On our next date we can try again!"

He grumbled some more.

"Well this is where we turn," Keiko said as she rolled her eyes. "We're having dinner at my place tonight." She grabbed Yusuke's arm and began to tug him in the direction of her home. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"See-ya! Damn Keiko--with you acting so anxious to get to your place I would almost think you are in the mood for some nasty fun." BAM. "OW!! It was a joke! A joke!"

Kurama and Botan shook their heads at the couple.

"They certainly are…yeah," Botan was at a loss for the words that could be used to describe her best-friend and her boyfriend.

"Yeah is good enough." Kurama said before the two of them began to walk towards his home.

It was silent for a moment--the two of them just enjoying the company of the other. It was silent until his house came into view.

"Are you alright now?" The deity asked as she looked up at him, worry clearly etched on her face.

The demon knew what she was asking about instantly, "I don't know," He answered truthfully. "I keep…regressing back to my old ways."

"You're becoming a demon again?" She wondered.

"I still am a demon--I never lost that. But it seems…I am honestly not too sure. My instincts are growing stronger and are beginning to push back my 'human-ways'…or pretty much my self-control. I'm becoming more aggressive, assertive, territorial, and possessive." He decided to leave out his carnal hunger for her--that should be saved for later.

He just hoped that he didn't lose control.

"Oh…well…that's alright, isn't it? It's just apart of who you are. As long as we are careful with who you are around and that those you don't….piss you off."

An amused smile spread across his face, "That's the basic of it. Though I am not too worried about others…"

"Well, it will be alright. Everyone here will be fine with who you are." They arrived at his house. "We can talk about this later." She called upon her oar and sat on it, floating in the air. "I will see you later."

"Wait." He halted her movements of leaving.

"Hm? What is it?"

Kurama walked over to her and grabbed her face tenderly before he brought her to him. His kiss was very tenderly.

Botan shuddered; his lips were so soft, so powerful, so electrifying, so perfect…She leaned against him and sighed.

He angled his head and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue against her lips and stroked at them sensually, asking for entrance.

The poor girl was to entrance to deny and opened up to him instantly. She shuddered and let out a small whimper when their tongues met up with each other, stroking and lapping at each other. They found themselves to hungry for the other to pull away.

Another small whimper escaped her when they pulled away--the kiss hadn't lasted too long but it was enough to leave her completely winded and dizzy.

"I will see you tomorrow." He purred against her lips.

"Y-Yeah," She squeaked in embarrassment before she gave him one more kiss and then floated off.

After watching the spot she vanished at for a moment he then decided to go into the house. He almost had a skip to his step and his head was floating on Cloud Nine.

Kurama sighed in happiness as he made his way to the front door of his house. The whole day was really needed. He hadn't realized just how stressed out he was. He now felt so uplifted and so at ease--the break was a perfect stress-relief.

Botan was just amazing, what she did for him was just indescribable.

He simply adored his mate.

Running a hand through his hair he brought out his key and inserted it and unlocked the door.

Something shattered followed by;

"WHAAA!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"YOU STUPID PRIMATE!!"

"…..I could just turn around and leave and never come back." He thought aloud with a twitch. The demon sighed in defeat before he entered the house.

From what he could see nothing was broken and there was no mess--surprisingly the house was actually in-tact. Looking around he didn't see anyone around, shutting the door he hoped that Hiei doesn't take notice of him entering the house. Perhaps he could get away without facing a Hiei-tantrum.

"**KURAMA!!**" Hiei snarled as he appeared with a flash before him.

Kurama blinked; the poor young man was a mess. For a brief moment the fox-demon wondered if he had left him alone with a group of hyper pre-schoolers. He was covered in food and chocolate and his hair was wet and falling over his face and just beginning to dry and

"I don't want to know." The red-head concluded earning a glare and growl from his best-friend. "Ok, do I even want to know?"

"No," Hiei hissed, his right eye twitching. Only Callie--only she could do something like this. She had an amazing power over him and his emotions, which--once upon a time--Hiei had such control over.

"What crashed?" Kurama asked as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"A vase." Hiei ran a hand through his hair and warmed the temperature of his body to dry himself off. "The one with the red flowers."

"Oh…" Kurama looked around, "Where is she?"

"The damn klutz ran up to her room and locked herself in. I was about to go in and punish her when you showed up." Hiei's hands were popping, signaling off he wished to throw those hands around his neck and just squeeze. The Dragon-wielder swore revenge for the hell he had to put up with the girl.

They got into their normal arguments and she had tried to tackle him in a hug a few times--but mostly it was relatively alright.

But being alone with her for this long showed him just how klutzy the girl was. She would trip periodically run into walls pretty much every time she went into a new room, and just over-all hurt herself.

However, that was not the bad thing.

The bad thing was how he kept flinching every time she did something to hurt herself. He had pretty much pulled her out of harm's way every time she did something stupid--and ended up getting the end of the pain. She had placed something in the microwave to heat up but didn't pay attention in what she was putting it into (metal) and it ended it up exploding.

He didn't know he had moved until he found himself splattered with hot food.

The brunette had tried to apologize--but he wouldn't hear of it. Even though she did a stupid thing it wasn't technically her fault that he had taken the hit for her, he still had to blame it on her. He had then proceeded to try his best to extract her revenge. She, however, ran straight into a wall and the shelf above her had shaken…and the vase that had been atop of it had fallen towards her head.

What does this particular demon do? He pushed her out of the way and the vase had fallen on his head shattering and soaking him. He had no cuts or a bump but it didn't feel very comfortable--and he didn't enjoy getting wet.

Kurama gave him a small smile, "I apologize for leaving her here with you for so long. I just wanted to spend time with my mate."

"Hn." Hiei sneered. "The monkey was relatively decent today. I spent most of my time with her either chasing her around," He twitched again when he admitted how childish he had acted. "And teaching her the technique of speaking with me through her mind."

"Oh, how did she do?" Kurama stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Surprisingly well. She has already mastered it." Hiei shrugged as he made sure he was completely dry. He did not want to leave the house--in this cold of weather--wet. Screw being a tough bad-ass demon with no complaints; he hates being cold.

"Well, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise," He corrected. "She is incredibly open with her feelings, she has a very strong sixth-sense, and she is completely infatuated with you." He angled his head to avoid a hit from the demon who sill did not appreciate being reminded of the fact. "So, I am not surprised she was able to learn so easily from you. And that's all she was learning from you right?" He picked up his hand and clenched it, a vein appearing on his face, and a sweet smile on his lips. "Right."

"Kurama," Hiei warned, "For the last time; I hold no interest for your monkey of a sister. I will never have any feelings for her. She is nothing more then a simple friend--maybe even a nuisance considering the fact how much she put me through this day."

"I'm sorry!"

They both jumped--having been to consumed with their talking (and their own little anger bouts) they had failed to notice Callie at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to bother you!" She wailed, looking like she was in a panic for bothering him. "I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!"

"Monkey!" Hiei spat, stopping her rant instantly. "Calm down!"

She blushed in embarrassment and muttered another small apology.

"Hn," Hiei snorted at her irresponsible behavior. How many times did he have to tell her to keep herself in check? "Do not do this to me again," He warned to the red-head who felt a small dribble of sweat fall down his neck--Hiei knew hot to threaten a person in such short words.

And then like that he was out the door and gone.

Callie looked rather hurt--it didn't seem like he accepted her apology.

Kurama sighed before he greeted his mother who gave him a small wave from the kitchen, "I want to hear all about your day!"

"I will tell you, mother. I am going to put Callie to bed." He began walking up the stairs to the girl. "I think we will continue playing it safe and get her to sleep early."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Shiori called up before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Where is Hiei going?" The brunette asked as she was ushered back into her room.

"To check in on Yukina, more then likely. He is very protective over her." Kurama said. "Are you all set for bed? Cause I want you asleep soon--Hiei just might jump in on us and if you aren't asleep he would probably throw a tantrum."

The girl nodded before she looked down, "He's going…to see Hibari?"

Kurama sneered at the mention of the name, "No. Hiei is not too fond of Hibari-san."

Callie blinked, "Why is that? She is STUNNING!! Did you see her knockers?!"

"You really sounded like a male there." Her brother warned with a twitch.

"GAH!! NO!!" She shook her head, not wanting to sound like a man. She has been told that she did sound like a guy from time to time--but she was a girl! And she wanted to sound like a girl!

The male rolled his eyes before he nudged her towards her bed. Callie was trying her best to talk like a girl in her mind but it was too hard; how were girls suppose to talk? She crawled into her bed, moving some of her stuffed animals aside before she moved the covers back so she could enter it.

"Callie," Kurama began as he watched the brunette snuggle into her bed. "Why do you keep telling Hiei you love him? And why do you keep apologizing?"

"Er…isn't it the right thing to do?" She blinked up at him before paling. "Am I hurting him because I am being to open with my feelings again!?"

"No, no," He comforted. "Hiei is very use to it. It might bother and confuse him at times but I really don't think he feels any hurt when you say things like that to him. I'm just curious why you are so open with them. He already knows…why continue saying it?"

She looked down a bit, "Well…life…is kinda short, isn't it?" She didn't have to look up to see Kurama stiffening. "I cry every night before I go to bed, I have nightmares, I constantly think about it; I only have a year left to live."

"W-We will find a cure for you…"

"I know you will…and had you not been anyone else, you know; really unable to do anything--then I might be in a terrible mess…more so then I am. But," She shifted on her bed. "It doesn't completely take away the fear or the thoughts of it…though I try to fight them I get a lot of doubts…" She bit her lip before she looked up at him with watery eyes, looking as if she had betrayed him. "I don't mean to! I know you guys are doing your best!!"

"Doubts are natural…but they can strengthen you, once you over-come them that is…" He helped, but he found his help pitiful.

"I guess…" She looked down once again.

"So…you tell him because you have doubts?"

"Kinda…I mean…what if I die? I don't want any time passing without him knowing my feelings for him. A-And what if he…" She swallowed. "Get's hurt again? He has to know my feelings. I can't let anything pass--especially with Hiei. He just means too much to me…"

Green eyes softened, "You really do love him."

Her face colored, "Yeah…still can't figure it out how it happened but I do. Please…don't tell him why I am telling him it everyday. I mean, yeah I really do want to--and it makes me feel…good when I tell him it. But don't tell him it's because I have doubts and I don't want to die or him to get…hurt," She couldn't even speak of Hiei dying, "without him knowing my feelings. I want him to be loved every day and I want to tell it to him everyday."

"Why don't you want him to know?"

The girl sighed, "I think…Hiei is taking this really personally. He seems so upset that something like this happed to me under his watch. I think his ego has been a bit bruised."

She had it right but in the wrong manor--he was an alpha-male; when someone he cares about is harmed it is viewed as an insult and as a terrible offense. Because she is slowly decaying he was furious and a bit protective.

Callie seemed he was protecting her for his own gain--and, yes, he was--but he truly did care about her health and her life.

"And…I think he is blaming himself. Especially after my last attack…I think he thinks it's his fault. It really wasn't but he seems to think so…and," She scratched the back of her head as she struggled to find the right words. "Well…if I get sick again he might blame himself cause he didn't catch it or because I am over-stressing myself because of him…but I'm not! And I want him to know that!"

Kurama was silent for a moment. 'She knows you rather well, Hiei.' He thought before he gave her a smile, "I promise that I won't tell him of this. Go to sleep--you are going to school tomorrow. Sometime this week mother will be telling the school that you are sick…"

Callie winced; she hoped she could remember the story they were all going with.

"And Hiei is going to be in a bad mood since we are allowing you to go. Good luck in dealing with his attitude tomorrow."

Now the girl beamed happily at the thought of seeing him. "He probably is," She grinned in amusement, "He can't stand that I am going."

"No, no he can't. Now, go to sleep." He tucked her in making her scowl somewhat.

"I'm not a baby--I can tuck myself in." She huffed.

Kurama laughed--the poor girl was so babied and spoiled, it probably did make her feel younger then she was at times. And since she was already so sensitive about her baby-face and height it was like adding fuel to the fire.

"Alright," He chuckled only to really laugh when she held her arms out for a hug. 'Not a baby indeed.' He knew she liked being tucked in; she just wanted to try and act tough--even if it was for a brief second. But the girl was not exactly what one would call a bad-ass. Not too mention she couldn't lie at all.

"Night."

"Night!" She called back happily as he closed the door after him.

In the hallway he paused, 'I am acting like a parent.' He sighed. 'Maybe mother is right--maybe I am a bit too mature at times.'

* * *

It had been a rather uneventful day at school--besides the usual insanity made by Shizuma, the mood-swings of Shizuka, and the cruel ways of the math teacher--Callie couldn't tell if it had gone by boringly slow or rather swift.

'Just one of those days, I guess…' She thought as she yawned.

"Dull day?" Kurama asked as they exited the gates. He nodded to Hiei who appeared before them.

"HIEI!" She chirped and made a move to hug him only to have his hand meet her forehead and stop any progress of reaching her goal. "Oooh," She sulked.

"If she had a dull day then hat is more reason why she should stop going. No need for her to be bored."

"Now you are just grasping for excuses. Had it been exciting you would be demanding she quits because it wouldn't be good for her health."

"Hn, I will see a reason why she should not continue everywhere. I will not be happy with her staying there."

"I'm fine, porcupine." Callie growled, still very displeased at how he was so demanding of her and quitting the school. It was not right! She should decide for herself if she wanted to continue with her education--the idiot.

He glared at her for daring to speaking against him. "Hn," He grabbed her ear and yanked her away. "We're wasting time. It's cold and she does not need to get sick."

The elder sibling twitched, 'I do believe he is becoming obsessed with her and her health.' And in truth, Kurama didn't know if that was a good thing.

Needless to say, because of Hiei's rough ways, the trip to the temple had been loud. The group had known that they were on their way before they even reached the staircase because of a certain brunette's loud whines of her displeasure of how a certain demon was treating her…

The poor girl's ear was still rather red when they entered the temple.

Of course, the moment Hiei entered Hibari was on him.

"Hiei-sama! Where did you go? Where have you been?" She moaned softly as she eyed him as she pressed her body against him like before.

Callie frowned a bit at the sight and looked down; nibbling at her lip as she felt hurt, jealousy, anger, and insecurity consume her.

There was no way Hiei would ever see her attractive or anything like that. She was not his type--he told her this flat-out. And Hibari was indeed his type…they would make a great couple.

Her shoulder slumped as her eyes watered slightly--she had to bite her lip to stop it from trembling.

Jealousy was a sad thing--she really didn't want to feel it. Neither she nor Hiei were together so she shouldn't be feeling it this strong, even with her love…right?

"Hn," He pushed the ram-demon off of him. "None of your business." His red-eyes then glared over to the brunette and he frowned when he saw that she looked very upset about her open and not very modest attitude. "Monkey," He warned as he came back over to her. "Come here."

He then yanked her away, planning on scolding her good for getting jealous over nothing. What if she got sick because of a simple jealousy-attack?

'Damn whore,' He glared towards Hibari who was seething towards the brunette. Sneering, he looked back down at the girl before him who was saying she was sorry but she couldn't help but feel jealous about one thing or another.

It was getting harder and harder to really be mad at her and her stupid ways. He guessed he was softening up to her because she kept spoiling and lavishing him with affection. Hiei was not a soft person, and he did not want to become one either.

So the fact that she was able to do this to him did not please him--and of course it came right back to he couldn't get truly angry with her.

It was, simply put, an endless circle.

"Onii-san was watching Callie. Kurama went out on a date and we feel it to be better that she is watched." The ever polite Yukina explained. 'Not too mention he wanted away from you.'

"What? She was with him all day? I have been disallowed from seeing my Hiei-sama because of that? How is it…why?" She looked completely thrown off as if it was against nature for Hiei to spend time with the ugly-brunette. "I can't believe he was forced t spend the entire day with her!" Hibari hissed, struggling to hid her jealousy.

Kurama frowned; hadn't he warned her that Callie meant quite a bit to those within the group? He sighed and tried to calm his temper down, "Hibari…Hiei was not forced."

"Not forced? How could it not be force?" She asked, her voice went back to being shy when she realized Kurama was there beside her.

"Hiei cares a great deal for Callie. He might claim it was forced but in all honestly it wasn't. Hiei cannot be forced to do something he doesn't want to, at least something like this. He watched over her and had fun doing it." Oh, how he wanted to show an expression of smugness when she let out a small jealous snarl.

"Now, Hibari, please meet me in the library. It is time to start planning." And with that turned around and walked off smoothly towards the library. He then stopped and threw a wink to Botan who blushed and giggled rather sheepishly as she remembered their kiss last night.

Kurama pretty much instantly forgot about the ram-demon he had left stewing in jealousy.

Hibari's body was trembling slightly with surpassed rage. She brought her thumb up to her lip and bit it, her nose scrunching up as she glared at Hiei and Callie.

The two of them were arguing and pulling at each other's hair--but one could see they were happy with each other. They were having a fun time teasing and arguing; it looked like they were flirting.

Blood began to ooze down her thumb and drip on the ground. 'I won't allow this--I will NOT allow this!! Hiei-sama…Hiei-sama is MINE.' Her golden eyes almost seemed to glow with fury. 'You will not get him--an ugly and weak human like you….you do not deserve him!'

Hibari nearly howled in wrath when Callie began to laugh at something as she talked to Hiei--completely oblivious to everything else around her.

'I won't allow you to have him.'

* * *

****

Author

First off…I want you all to read; _**Hiei's Monkey**_ by Kyuubi Shiori-Chan. She has actually made a fanfic from this fanfic! It is really cute and is an anti-Hibari little one-shot. I hope you all will read and review it!! It's just amazing that someone actually wrote a fanfic from my series!! It's too much…but thank you so much Kyuubi Shiori-Chan.

THANK YOU KYUUBI SHIORI-CHAN!! THANK YOU!!

Oh, and both her and I seem to be on some weird brain-wave length because some select things she has done in her fic I had planned to do from the beginning in mine. Neither of us copied from the other, I never told her ANYTHING of what I planned to do. It is either coincidence or psychic-fangirl-ism (yes, it is TOTALLY a real thing). So please don't accuse either of use from stealing from the other.

Hibari will act like a spoiled bitch at times--but I've seen so many girls who are just completely spoiled and complains about everything. She comes from a tribe so she isn't exactly wealthy. She loves what she is getting…yes; I am giving her good qualities as well. She can't be a one-dimension character with nothing but bad things.

Keiko and her ownership over Yusuke is just awesome. Pure and simple. She has him trained and whipped and I just love it.

This has been the first time I had to go back and change the Next Chapter thing. I got too ahead of myself. The Hibari trying to torture Callie is in the next chapter. I am SO sorry for anyone who was looking forward to that…but I wouldn't have really been able to full fill it all up…at least Callie's and Yukina's dialogue. That's next chapter. I'm really sorry…

I am very surprised at how rather difficult it is to write a chapter where the Hiei/Callie bonding stuff isn't the main thing. I felt like this chapter dragged on a bit at points and was a bit dull…I was aiming for fluffy and amusing but I don't think I really succeeded at that…

Oh! And this was late because I had to re-due the date scene between Kurama and Botan. It was done so poorly when it was all finished that I knew it would've been dissatisfying.

This was another awkward chapter--I don't believe the writing was all that great--it could've been better. Sorry for how it was…it wasn't very fulfilling, I guess. Sorry!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Tricks, pranks, and cold shoulders are the gifts Hibari is giving Callie. But with all her planning nothing seems to be stopping how close Hiei and Callie are actually becoming…but Callie seems to be becoming weaker and something is building within Hiei…

"Somehow…I'm getting the feeling that she might not really like me." Callie said as she crossed her arms over her chest in confusion.

Yukina looked at her friend with a twitch, "No really? And here I thought she was pushing you, being mean to you, mocking you, trying to make us all hate you because she loved you…of course she doesn't like you!!"

"…Oh, ok."


	11. Plotting a Human’s Downfall

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**.** _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things**.** This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Plotting a Human's Downfall**

The world was a dark and shallow void. A black existence with a suffocating and yet empty feel; it was smothering and yet lonely--it was everything and yet it was nothing. It was a world madness and murderous thoughts and intentions. No matter how far or how fast one may run it would be there, cloaked around as it slowly tightened.

He was panting for air. He hadn't run from it--why would he run from what he was?--instead he allowed it to swallow him whole and painstakingly break him down till he was nothing more then an empty shell with no sane thoughts passing through him.

A lust to kill was what he felt--a desire so strong that he was almost moaning for it. He wanted to release the Dragon from its confinements and allow it to wreak havoc upon pathetic souls, watching as it feasted upon their flesh--hearing their pitiful whimpers and pleas for mercy…and never getting it.

Bones would crunch and shatter, their whiteness being swallowed up by the belly of this dark and carnivorous beast. The world would be given a splash of new color as that gorgeous rich color of blood would begin to drip from the walls, making a pool of red on the floor. Screams of wretched pain would echo around and bodies would litter the ground.

And he would enjoy it.

This was home--this was who he was. He was a monster who only knew how to kill and ignite hate. This was his world and his world only. It was familiar, it was trust-worthy, it was firm, and it was safe…

__

"I love you. I love you so very much."

No...

No--NO! That damn voice was not suppose to be in here! This was supposed to be his world! His existence! It wasn't happy, it wasn't loving, it wasn't pure, it wasn't filled with light--but that's what he was, that's how it was suppose to be! He can't get that…love cannot enter her.

Love was wrong, it wasn't meant for him...

Love wasn't safe.

__

"I love you Hiei."

And instantly the dark world was consumed with a painfully blinding light--one the made his skin feel like it was burning.

With a gasp, Hiei shot forward from the trunk of the tree, his eyes were wide and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath and release himself from the confinements of that nightmare.

And it **was** a nightmare. His most solitude of places had been invaded by that wretched bitch and her unforgiving feelings for him.

Sweat was dribbling from his brown and down his jaw line and off his chin.

Those fucking words had actually scared him.

He sneered at the thought, 'I was not frightened by her confession. But having her in my dreams is a nightmare.' He played it off like she was still an annoyance--an annoyance that wouldn't leave him alone. 'It's settled; she **is** a stalker.' If she followed him to his dreams then she had to be one.

His heart was still thumping more then needed and he shook his head, 'I was not afraid.'

Nothing frightened him. He was not afraid of death; some might even think he would welcome it. He understood this world and its horrors--he's experienced some of the worse, suffered through tortures and pain and never once shed a tear…the fact his heart was pounding like this was an insult.

'But…just what was **_that_**?' He wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck, it was stiff and a bit painful to move. He snapped his head a bit, grunting in slight relief when it cracked and relieved him of the tension.

One moment he had been blanketed in the familiar arms of his monstrous and dark world and then next he had been enshrouded in light and warmth.

Hiei found himself hating it.

'Damn it.' Was there really no escape from that girl? It's bad enough that she clings to him constantly, that she is pretty much on his mind all the time, and that he worries about her every hour of every day… 'Stop it.' He scolded himself and how he was making it out to sound.

That monkey was his friend and his pet; she was apart of his pack and was just a slightly protective over her. There were no other feelings towards her at all. And her constant reminder of her feelings towards him kept making him see things differently and he had a constant need to comfort himself and that he didn't have feelings for her.

He watched her, he protected her, he looked out for her, he worried about her, he was gentle with her and all of that simply because they were friends and he had volunteered to be her protector. He made a vow to protect her and he was not going to go back on his word.

There were times he cursed his damn pride and his need to keep face and hold on to his word.

But he had to keep reminding himself it was because of his loyalty to keeping his word and not for something else.

And the fact the he had to keep reminding _**himself** _annoyed him a great deal.

The demon took a few seconds to compose himself--only she had the ability to throw his emotions into a fit of turmoil, even when she wasn't around--and shook his head once more as if to set his jumbled mind back in place.

Obviously it only made it worse since he now wanted to see the stupid brunette.

He snorted, 'I am not going to go see her.' And then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into his sleeping position. He only lasted a few tense moments. "God damn it, monkey!" And then picked himself up and went to her house.

* * *

Thick coughs were escaping her chest, and the hand of her mother upon her back did little to soothe her. It was getting difficult to breathe, her lungs felt swollen and inflamed and weak--which was no surprise since she had been coughing for a good hour now.

Shiori looked at her daughter with deep concern and moist eyes, "You're going to suffer another attack soon…"

The little brunette wheezed and opened her mouth to talk but began coughing again so she settled for answering her mother with a nod.

She shook slightly at the thought of her daughter on the verge of suffering again. She's only been present for one attack and that had been a mild one and she had only thought she had a virus. Now she knew better and now she knew it was going to get worse.

"My poor baby…"

Callie gasped for air a bit before she gave her mother a weak smile, "I'll be fine," She croaked only to let out a few more coughs.

"No sweetie," The woman grabbed her hand and smoothed her hair back. "You're not…you're not fine. You're so sick and weak…" Shiori then looked down in shame that she had actually scolded her daughter for being positive; this was obviously taking a toll on her. "I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have…"

"Mama, it's ok," She wheezed--it hurt so much to breathe. She took too deep and sharp breath and a few more coughs escaped her throat. A whimper of pain now came from her lips. "B-Besides coughing…I honestly feel alright…"

Shiori heaved a heavy sigh, "Today is the day we are telling your school that you are sick…I'm not sure how they will react…"

Callie looked down as she bit her bottom lip, how was she supposed to reply to that?

At her lack of response Shiori gave another stroke to her daughter's hair, "I better go tell your brother."

"D-Doe he really need to know?" She sputtered as she clung to her mother, shaking slightly.

"Sweetie…you know he does."

Callie hiccupped; she was so scared. She didn't want to face another attack; she didn't want to feel so close to death--to feel it constantly breathing down her neck. And she didn't want her family, her friends, or Hiei to see her so weak and pitiful. She didn't want them to know that she sobbed into her pillow every night, pleading for a way to escape this hell.

She needed to be strong--she needed to show them that she could handle this. Besides, they've suffered worse things, her beloved Hiei especially; wouldn't they look down at her terror as an annoying whine? What she was facing was something Hiei could shrug off as a splinter and here she was acting like a blubbering idiot.

"I just…don't…" She gave off another hiccup and sniffed. Feeling the tears gather she quickly tried to wipe them off and cover them up. 'No, no…don't cry…don't cry now! Mama doesn't need to see this…please…'

The woman looked down at the small girl with warm affection. "It's alright…you can cry if you want."

"N-No-o-oo," She shook her head and a few more coughs sounded off. If she didn't control herself then she might worry and annoy the others.

Shiori sighed and kissed the top of her fuzzy mop of hair. "Why don't I get Shuichi to get you some tea for your cough?"

Callie's head fell to her chest; she wasn't going to be able to escape Kurama being told. And more then likely Hiei will be told as well. The thought of Hiei being told made her wince. She didn't want to be scolded again--it made her feel like she did something wrong and she didn't want to displease him.

She always felt rather bad when he scolded her--true; she was usually more angered and amused at the time when it happens because his angry face is so cute.

"Yes." She caved weakly--something hot sounded very nice for her throat.

Her mother gave her another smile before she gave another kiss to her daughter and picked herself up and made her way towards the door.

The window went up and Hiei entered the room.

Callie stiffened when she saw the expression; he understood what was wrong with her instantly. His face darkened and he snarled at her. She paled a bit, 'Oh…snap.'

"Get. In. Bed." He hissed. "**Now**."

With that tone she had no choice but to yank her covers back and jump back into bed, instead of sitting on the edge as she had before. She flopped back to her pillow and threw her comforters over her head so there was nothing but Callie-sized lump.

Hiei grounded his teeth together before he looked at the mother who did not seem intimidated by him--she probably knew she would never be harmed because she was Kurama's and Callie's mother. But there was also a strong and motherly air to her.

She was a strong woman, Hiei would give her that.

"Does the fox know?"

Shiori heaved a sigh, "I was on my way to tell him. But I suppose you will want to…I'll just go down and get her something to drink." She opened the door before she looked back at her daughter to who was peeking at them from over the covers. "In a minute you will need to get dressed."

"She's not going to school." Hiei commanded as he glared at the woman.

Shiori met his glare with a smile, "Yes she is, Hiei. But she might not be staying all day. We are going to inform the school that she is ill and will be missing school periodically. Because of her coughing she won't be staying today." She threw an amused looked to the brunette who had given off a whine.

Hiei scowled up at the woman before the two of them left the room, he giving one last glare to the girl on the bed. With a quick shut of the door he gave off a few animalistic snarls within his confinements of the hallway.

She was getting sick again.

God _**DAMN IT!!**_

He was supposed to protect her!

And yet all he could do was watch as she suffered like this--could he do nothing? It was his hob to help her, he needed to save her! So why the fuck couldn't he?!

"Hiei," Shiori tried to comfort him. "…" She opened and shut her mouth as she looked at him for a moment. "Will she be ok?" She wanted to curse; she had the goal of comforting him but in the end was seeking the comfort herself.

"Hn," He sneered before he stormed down the hall and towards Kurama's room. He, for once, had no answer.

"My daughter means the world to you, doesn't she?" She asked softly, watching as he froze in his walk for a brief second before he continued on--not looking back.

* * *

The morning hadn't progressed, as some would say, swimmingly. With Hiei throwing a rather violent and loud tantrum about her health and how she needed to be chained to bed or something--he was a bit concerned about her going outside when she was coughing herself sick.

He was going to be in the background, watching over to make sure that she was alright and if she did become sick he could use his speed to take her to Myouga.

Shiori had a knowing smile on her face when he had said that--which was being said when he forced her into a thick coat, saying if she even thought about taking it off he will rip off one of her fingers.

Apparently no one believed his threats--but Callie kept it on since he so _kindly asked _her to.

She even had it on now in the very stuffy principle's office, fearful she will hear his disproving voice bounce in her head if she made any movement to take it off.

Which was disappointing--she has been taught how to talk to him with the mind and yet they haven't talked at all! All he uses it for is to give off warnings or threats.

That wasn't fun. She wanted to have super secret friendship talks!! That damn old fart refused to let it happen! Where was the passion?! The fun?! The deep, emotional talks and oh dear god…she was sounding like her mother.

Callie twitched at the thought.

"So you see," Shiori spoke, breaking Callie from her train of thought--forcing her to remember that she was in the middle of the school breaking the news to the principle that she had a fatal disease. She wished she had remained oblivious to it. "My little girl…she…we don't know…" The woman sighed and looked down at her lap.

"Callie is very-very sick." Her father summed up as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We don't know what it is…but she suffers," He choked on the word suffers. "She suffers terrible seizures of sorts and…and…" The man swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued. "I want…we all want her to continue school for as long as she can. B-But she will be missing a lot of school. Shuichi might as well…"

The red-head nodded, his green eyes sorrowful.

"I…I see," The principle heaved a heavy sigh. "This is just terrible news. I…I am so sorry. You and your son have done so much for this school and now…this is just terrible news." He repeated as he shook his head, unable to comprehend the news being broken to him.

"If its ok--we are hoping that she can continue school as long as possible. She will be having to miss a bit and probably have to leave a bit early. Shuichi as well…I hope this is alright."

"It certainly is. Your son has had the capability of graduating early for some time now. If needed he can go on and graduate now…or if he misses many days both he and Callie can re-take the school year."

"T-Thank you." Shiori whispered, praying that her daughter would be able to see the next school year.

Realizing his mistake the elderly gentlemen cleared his throat as he awkwardly shifted in his seat. He couldn't apologize because that meant that he would show that he understood that their little girl probably wouldn't make it.

He would just have to keep what he said and pray that the American-exchange student survived.

Callie looked over at the wall of his diplomas--there so if any complaining parent appeared they could see an educated guy was running this place.

For years she thought it impossible for someone as dumb as her would ever get, at the very least, into college. Now it looked impossible for her to graduate High School.

The girl had to bite her lip hard to prevent herself from sobbing at the unfairness of this situation.

_'Monkey,'_ She heard Hiei's deep voice.

Her tan cheeks colored, _'Y-Yes?'_

_'Control yourself.'_ He commanded.

She looked back down, her lashes hovering over her cheeks. _'Sorry…'_

Callie could see him sneer, _'I don't need your apology. You are already **sick **and now you are about to make yourself worse.'_

_'I know--'_

_'But despite the fact that you know,'_ He interrupted, _'You are still doing it.'_

_'I…I guess…b-but--'_

_'I don't need to hear any excuses, monkey.'_ Hiei snapped--very impatient with her today. _'Just…'_ He stopped for a moment and took a few calming breaths, knowing his angered attitude was not helping at all. In fact it was making things worse.

His worry and fury at the fact that his monkey was going to be suffering another attack soon just made him snap. But he understood he should not be taking it out on Callie--the girl who was sick.

_'Just try and calm yourself.'_ He said with a softer edge to his voice.

At his different tone Callie instantly perked up, _'I understand!'_

Hiei sighed. Once again her infatuation with him just astounded him--she was instantly cheered up because he wasn't snapping at her anymore.

_'Hn. If you understand then do it.'_ And with that ended the link.

Their longest conversation within their mind…and it went like that.

'Well, I suppose it could've gone worse.' She mused before a sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned against the chair, still tuning everyone out--she didn't want to hear anything anyway.

"I will be telling this to the teachers and to the students." The principle stated. "We will do whatever we can to ensure that everything goes right and that neither of your children will be kicked out."

Takuto shook the man's hand, "Thank you. Now…we need to go. Callie woke up coughing this morning and we'd rather not take the chance of her getting ill here."

"Yes, yes." The man behind the desk stood up. "I understand. Please stay well, Callie."

"Oh…y-yeah…" She gave him a small tired smile before the family left.

The cold, frosty winter air in the school yard of the Meiou Academy made a small chill run up through the family. There was still plenty of a frozen bite within the air but it was obvious to those familiar with the weather that soon the temperature will slowly begin to warm up.

It was tense--as they had anticipated. Finally confessing to the school that Callie was dying had placed a heavy blow to their spirits.

No words were said and there were no words that could be said that would make this moment feel right and happy.

'This is not good for the baby.' Callie concluded. She saw her mother's pregnancy somewhat similar to her illness. Should she become too emotional or too stressed it might trigger something and make her get ill…and hurt the baby.

'Would it be better if I leave for right now?'

_'Don't you even think it.'_ Callie jumped when Hiei appeared beside her, glaring at her in a warning. _'You are NOT going to the temple when you are so close to having an attack.'_

Her eyes narrowed at him, _'It would be for the best. Besides, I can stay warm and protected there--Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko won't be there since they will be at school…and Shizuru probably won't as well so I won't get too riled up. Mom doesn't need to see me at the moment. Besides if I have an attack I can be saved faster.'_ She hissed towards him only to wince and look down._ 'Sorry…I shouldn't be taking this out on you.'_

He snorted, but he had to admit he was surprised. Not only had she put up a relatively good argument she had really been angry with him.

But he just didn't feel right about caving in. She should be willing to do as he says and stay in bed.

Hiei didn't get to say that though as the brunette asked her parents if she could go to the temple.

They looked a bit concerned and hurt--they had wanted to spend some time with her.

"I will be fine," She said with a plea in her voice. "So…can I?"

Both still looked a bit unsure but Shiori nodded, "Go on…have fun and be safe." She gave her girl a stressed smile before she took her husband's hand and walked towards the car. Once inside she waved to Hiei and blew kisses to her children.

"They wanted to spend time with you, you know." Kurama told the girl softly as he watched the engine rev up and this his parents drive off.

The brunette nodded, "I know…it would just be too awkward and to suffocating. That meeting would be hanging over our heads all day and it would show as well. I don't want to make mom cry…I don't want to see her cry." It was selfish of her, and she knew it. But she just didn't want to be around her parents at the moment.

It would just be too hard.

"I will be spending all day with them tomorrow though." She announced. "Maybe by then it will be better to…I don't know…" It was hard to explain and it in the end she only felt bad about not going with her parents. But she couldn't fight off the fact that she knew it would be extremely tens and emotional in the home--it would feel so off and Callie didn't want to be there.

Not too mention she would probably have been in her room for a while and would be hearing her mother sobbing and her father trying to comfort her.

But no matter the reasons she still felt low and guilty.

"You should've just gone with them then." Hiei grunted.

She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, "Stop reading my mind."

"I don't need to. It's written over your face." He tugged on her hair before he used his arms to push her towards the direction of the temple. He paused, "Screw it." And then scooped her up into his arms. "I'm not taking the chance."

Kurama gave him an amused smile, "I believe that is a good idea, Hiei. The sooner we get to the temple the better it will be for her."

Callie grabbed on to Hiei's neck with a squeak when they took off into the trees and an incredible speed. Instantly her scaredy-cat ways came to the surface and she buried her face at the base of his neck, shuddering. This was rather scary.

_'Hn, you actually think I will drop you?'_ He scoffed at her lack of faith in him.

_'No! B-But this is…scary!'_ She wailed back.

_'Coward.'_ He teased, but made sure she was secure in his arms. It was very amusing that she was so petrified when she always tried to come off so tough.

His amusement almost made him forget that he was in a bad mood because of her showing symptoms again. But he will remain in a rather temperamental and on edge mood for a good while--that damn whore better keep her paws to herself if she understood what was good for her.

* * *

"Hiei-sama!" Hibari cried out happily and ran out of the temple to see him when she felt his powerful presence. "I've been wondering where you wer--w-what…" The red-head gaped at the sight of Hiei coming up to the building with a rather scared Callie in his arms.

The brunette's nails were digging into his skin, her body was stiff, and her hair was wild--more so then usual.

But Hiei was holding onto her tenderly as if she were made of the finest and most delicate of glass.

"Really Hiei…did you have to go so fast?" Kurama scolded as he came up behind his friend shaking his head.

Hiei smirked, "You said we needed to get her here with haste. I was just following your instructions."

"And scaring Callie to the point she is scared stiff…literally." The elder brother sighed as he pointed to the girl who was still pale in the face.

Hiei chuckled at the poor girl--that had been fun. Speeding along and doing any acrobats to get her to wail and she actually clung to him more begging for him to stop. He would definitely receive an ear-full of complaints once she calmed down.

"H-Hiei-sa-sama," Hibari hissed through her gritted teeth. "W-Why are you carrying her?"

The fire-demon then took notice that she was there and frowned, there goes the good moment. Ignoring her he gently placed Callie to the ground.

"T-That w-was-sn't f-f-funny y--you-u ba-stard." Callie tried to speak but her teeth were chatter so bad that it was difficult to understand her--but Hiei got the message anyway and seemed a bit smug that he got her like this. "I-It's n-no-not a c-compli-i-ment."

Hibari scowled at the young human before she glided over to Hiei and wrapped herself around his arm, leaning against him. "Hiei-sama…let's go some place private…"

Hiei seemed completely oblivious to the woman hanging on his arm, "You should take a bath."

Callie held onto his shoulder--to consumed with Hiei to notice Hibari--and gave him a confused glare. "I do not stink!" She replied with a huff, feeling a bit better though her legs were on the weak side.

"I find that you do." He teased, Hibari nodding in agreement. "But I am talking about you going to get warmed up."

She blew him a raspberry which earned her hair getting pulled again. "Ow!" She gave him another glare before she blinked, "Hibari--when did you get here?"

The demoness gave off a low growl, "I have been here the entire time."

"Oh," Callie's cheeks colored in embarrassment for not noticing. "Sorry."

Hibari felt anger prickling at the nape of her neck. This barbaric and ugly looking human was just…just…**_UGH_! **How she wished someone would just kill her off! Or at the very least put her in her place!

But it seemed this human was a witch--she had placed everyone under some sort of spell that got her their love. These people wouldn't even dream of hanging out with a pathetic worm like her otherwise--her Hiei-sama would never even dirty his sword with the blood of such a woman.

The woman gave off a tiny moan in pleasure as she leaned against the man, purring for attention.

Hiei glared at her in disgust and pulled his arm away before he grabbed the brunette by the scruff of the neck and yanked her into the temple, muttering something about stupid whores and how a monkey should learn when to warm up.

Full lips twisted into a sneer before she came in after the two, watching as the brunette was pushed to the couch and Hiei began making demands for her to get a blanket and for some tea--the brunette complaining about the tea.

"You will be taking a bath soon." He said with a voice that showed he would not be pushed on the matter.

Callie scowled slightly at being ordered on when to take a bath, "You have controlling issues."

Hibari's habit showed up again as her thumb went to her lip and she bit at it, a need to wrap her dainty hands around that wretched girl's throat growing within her.

'I have to be the one to save them.' She concluded as she watched as Yukina handed the girl some tea, laughing when Callie sulked. 'I deserve to be the center of attention--that should be me! How can _**that**_ be this group's little princess?!'

It was time to take action.

Minamino Callie was going to understand she was nothing more then a worm that should be crawling on the ground--not even fit to be their slave.

'But how?' It was a difficult question. She could not place physical harm upon this girl--those within the group would become enraged. That kicked killing the disgusting bug out.

She then smirked a bit, 'Why not just show her she has no place here? She should know that I am better then she is--she just might show a small amount of intelligent in that pathetic little brain of hers and realize this and leave herself.' Her smirk grew. 'Save me and my delicious Hiei-sama the trouble.'

Of course she would have to show the girl her place.

And show the others while she was at it.

Once everyone understood her flaws then they would drop Callie and go to the one who should be their 'princess'; herself.

It shouldn't be to hard--after all _look_ at her. A whinny, weak, loud-mouthed, primate looking idiot…who in their right mind would ever want anything to do with something like her?

Not those in the most powerful demonic group of all time--that is for sure. They deserve someone intelligent, graceful, modest, respectful, strong, and stunning. Hibari was a gorgeous and powerful demon; of course she would fit in better then that human.

'Hmph,' She almost giggled gleefully at the thought of getting rid of that eyesore. 'Soon I will be the center of attention.'

Hibari was about to open her mouth but Botan beat her to the punch as she jumped into the room and enveloped the brunette in a hug, having watery-eyes. "Callie!! I am so SO SO sorry! I can't believe I forgot!" The deity gave off a wave to Kurama who looked on in some amusement. Botan then went back to apologizing.

"Urm…Botan? What are you so sorry for?" Callie asked.

"Just tell me what you want!" The blue-haired woman pleaded, leaving everyone confused.

"Huh?"

Botan gave off a dramatic gasp and squished Callie more, "How could you forget?! Her birthday!! It's only days away!! We haven't talked about it at all! I'm such a terrible friend!" She wailed.

"Oh yeah…" Callie gasped for air. She had forgotten about that. 'Shit...shit...SHIT!! SHE'S SUFFOCATING ME AGAIN!!'

"Oh dear…" Kurama shook his head. "I am sorry Callie. I completely forgot as well...Botan, please let her go, she's turning blue."

Hibari wanted to pull her hair out. Her plans for getting the attention would be struggle a bit if the little baby was going to have a birthday. Perhaps she should halt her plans a bit.

'Or maybe now is the best time to do it.' She thought as she thought about the situation and the timing a bit more.

It was actually perfect.

Show her, on her day of birth, how worthless and insignificant she was to the world and to this group. She would definitely get the message if everyone concentrated on someone else when it was her birthday.

Her plans hadn't been dampened--it's just been strengthened.

Then Callie coughed a bit and like that everyone was by her trying to see if she was sick. Of course she was--they were just over-reacting.

Not in the eyes of Hiei--he was acting just fine.

"Get your ass up," He didn't even wait for her to follow his instructions--he was in an impatient mood, in case it wasn't obvious. Hiei picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and then storms out towards the bathroom, Callie's wide eyes blinking in shock and confusion.

Hibari had to swallow a shriek of disdain and anger. She quickly followed after them, growling under her breath--she saw red at the sight of the brunette still on HER mate's shoulder.

"Hiei-sama!" Hibari called out for him sweetly.

Hiei rolled his eyes with a groan and turned around and glared at the ram-demon, "What the hell do you want?"

She gave him a heated look, batting her eyelashes a few times with a coy smile and a small blush on her cheeks. "Hiei-sama, beloved…you are so kind and selfless to help _**that**_." She glared at Callie (more like Callie's butt and legs). "But it is just immoral for you to do that when you already have a mate."

She licked her lips suggestively at him.

Hiei looked anything but impressed. "We are not mates."

"Oh…you have yet to notice your body's call for mine." She shook her head sadly. It was that girl's fault that this happened--it was all because of her and her own infatuation with the fire-demon that they haven't yet mated. "I can change that…" She whispered huskily as she placed a hand on his muscled chest.

"Can I get down now?" Callie asked, feeling left out and ridiculous--she was not having fun being treated like a sack of vegetables.

"No." Hiei said to the girl before he glared back at the red-head. "Not interested."

"I want down! My butt is in your face and yours is in mine!!"

Hiei smirked, "I would think you would love that, perverted monkey."

She screeched, her face bright red, "NOOO!!" That wasn't right! Who would like to look at a butt?! Weren't butts gross or something?

The demon's smirk only grew; this girl was oblivious if she didn't know that most would stare at another's ass and find it attractive. The poor girl--no wonder she was so shy when the girls had made the comment that she had a nicely sculpted ass.

Hibari hissed slightly at Hiei's attention being drawn to the brunette before she composed herself, "Hiei-sama…you have already done enough for her. Why not let me help her?" She smiled charmingly at the slightly shorter male. "I can get to know her better…appreciate the life _**I am saving** _more."

Her modesty really needed working on. It was obvious she wanted attention and adoration for taking time from her life to save something she deemed unworthy and pathetic.

Oh, she was just so kind.

Hiei wasn't buying it at all.

"That sounds like fun!!" Callie chirped.

The brunette was another story. How she believed in such an obvious lie was beyond him. It was obvious that Hibari did not like her--even Yukina who, once upon a time, was rather oblivious.

'Idiot.' Hiei thought with a sigh. But maybe it was time for this girl to stop being so blind to the world around her. She would need to see that this girl was not a friend to her and she would have to see it herself, just being told wouldn't be enough for her.

But making her see the truth wasn't something he wanted to happen. It would hurt her to see that this whore before him actually hated her when Callie thoughts they were friends.

Hiei was protective over her and his protectiveness was hissing at the demoness before him. He didn't want Callie to face such a plight but he pushed it back and placed the small girl down to her feet. As he kept her steady he gave a warning glare to the woman.

_'If you hurt her--in ANY way,'_ Hiei growled to Hibari, making her jump slightly in surprise._ 'I **will** kill you. That is your only warning.'_ He gave a small pat to Callie's head and then walked past the rather stunned Hibari.

Surly he was lying. Surly Hiei would never dream to lift a finger against his precious mate? Hibari was a bit floored at the coldness of the threat; he was serious.

But that was wrong!! He should've threatened this stupid human before her!

'You…you disgusting lowlife.' She thought as she clenched her fists tightly. 'How dare you?! How dare you turn _**my **_Hiei-sama against me?!' Oh how she wanted to kill her, how she wanted to rip the human's throat apart…

Gritting her teeth, Hibari willed herself to calm down and not tempt fate or Hiei's fierce temper. This did not thwart her plans--she had already known she could not physically harm this pathetic life-form before her. Nothing has changed.

She gave the brunette a charming but rather hungry smile, 'I will make you pay for this.' If she was too obvious this crybaby would go off wailing into one of her big-brothers' arms. "Shall we go?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yeah! Thank you for this, Hibari! I love Hiei and all but he can be a bit….er…suffocating." She confessed and Hibari nearly slapped the girl into the wall right then. "But it's great that you and me can spend some time together and get to know one another! That was a great idea!"

Hibari sneered as the girl blabbered away, "Let's just go."

"Okie-dokie!" Callie said with a laugh, not feeling the animosity coming from the demon beside her.

The hired-assistant had many plans stewing in her mind; plenty things prepared in case one fell apart. Hibari was not someone who would go to battle without being prepared.

And she knew just which one to start off with.

She will show Callie she has no chance--that Hiei-sama deserved someone better. Hibari will wear this moron down and force her to leave.

The bathroom was reached and it was time to set the plan into motion.

Hibari smirked; the idiot wouldn't know what hit her.

Callie sighed as she turned on the hot-water--Hiei would know if she disobeyed him and she didn't want to have to face another scolding. Once on she sat on the rim of the tube and looked up at Hibari with a small shy smile. Even if they both were in love with Hiei it couldn't be impossible for them to be friends right?

It seemed like Hibari thought the same--and even if she was super jealous of how unimaginable breathtaking she was, Callie would like to try and make a friendship possible.

"Callie," Hibari stroked some of her red-hair and then gently pushed it behind her--it looked silky and would probably make the Little Mermaid green in jealousy at the color. "I hope you don't mind, but I wish to use the shower." She pointed to the shower that was next to the bath, a large wall separating the bath from the shower.

"Uh…" It took a few moments for it to click. Callie blushed, "W-While I am taking a bath?"

She chortled, "Of course! You don't mind right?"

"I-It's just that…it's…w-we will…I mean…" Callie sputtered in a panic. They couldn't be in the same room at the same time NAKED!! It was wrong! Even if they were both girls it was still embarrassing! Her face went red in embarrassment and she looked down at the rising water in the bathtub.

"Oh it's nothing, right?" Hibari soothed, having a difficult time holding back a proud grin.

Plot A: Show off her perfect body. Once the human fully sees her she will understand there was no chance. Hiei deserves a woman with a form like hers--Callie will see this, see her pitiful and undeveloped body, and come to an understanding of whom Hiei belongs to.

Human are so insecure.

Hibari stripped herself and turns on the shower--and flaunts.

However she was flaunting to no one.

Callie had her hands over her eyes, looking towards the bath--she refused to even glance at the woman next to her.

This was unacceptable! She was supposed to be in complete and total awe at the heavenly body before her! This chicken-legged idiot was supposed to get the message that she just simply didn't deserve someone like Hiei.

The stupid pigeon was not following the plan!

Growling Hibari stormed into the shower, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall. Once again plotting the downfall of the small human girl.

Seeing that she was gone, Callie quickly stripped herself and went into the bath, feeling very awkward at being in the bathroom--cleaning--at the same time as another.

'I think I better learn how to get out of this awkwardness…' The brunette concluded. _'I'm in the bath Hiei.'_

_'Thank you for that update, pervert.'_ Hiei retorted making her twitch. She was just doing as she was told--giving him an update--and because of that she was a pervert. Man he was a jack-ass.

_'Hibari is in the shower.'_

It was silent for a moment,_ 'Has she treated you alright?'_

_'Hm? Of course!'_ She chirped as she placed her cheek atop of the rim of the porcelain bathtub. Callie then gave off a yawn, _'She's been very nice.'_

_'Hn. Just be careful.'_ And then ended the link.

Callie shrugged and got herself comfortable, Hiei could be a bit weird and perhaps a little bit on the protective side--she thought so anyway, Callie wasn't sure if it was obvious or not. Or maybe he was just a bit worried that because she was a target.

But she didn't think Hibari was a cause of concern--she wouldn't be one of those after her.

Another yawn escaped her mouth as her eyelids grew heavy--hot baths always made her a bit woozy. The steam, the heat, the sloshing of the water…it all just pretty much just made her pass out.

And she did, leaving her cheek pressed against the bath and began to dream.

Back within the shower, Hibari was still a bit furious that her first plan hadn't succeeded--at all. 'No, no…Hiei-sama needs a woman with more patience's. I need to show that I am a skilled hunter as well as a skilled herbalist. Once he sees how I will corner my prey with intelligence and with patience he will see that I am worthy enough to be with him.'

She smirked, now calming down, and got back to her plotting.

'I will need to move on to another plan. Hmph, this brat always leaves herself open. As long as I pay attention I will see which plan would be open for each little thing that worthless idiot does.' She ran a hand through her hair, her full lips pulled up in a seductive smile.

How she wished Hiei was in there with her.

'He will be.' She told herself. 'Soon, he will be here with me,' She was almost moaning in lust and in anticipation--just the thought of his naked form covered with the water made her pant.

She then turned off the water and shook her head a bit, 'I should be out there with Hiei-sama while the monkey is in the bath.' Oh, wait till he sees her little surprise.

Exiting the shower the grabbed the towel and wrapped it over her body; it covered her thighs--but that wasn't what she wanted. With a smirk she began to roll the top of the towel, bringing the end to her upper-thighs so that it barely covered her butt and tightened around her bosom and pressed the breasts together and pushing the up. The slit was open and gave a view to her long and shapely leg, droplets of the shower water dripping over her body--she wasn't going to dry off, the water makes her seem sexier.

Hiei would probably pin her to a wall after seeing her like this.

Now she was unable to control the needy and loud moan. The thought made her legs weak. She knew the man was naturally talented in bed.

An excited giggle bubbled from the pit of her stomach, the two of them made a marvelous match. Once the worm was out of the way that is…

'Speaking of the worm, she has been very quiet.' Peaking over to the bath-side she discovered the reason; the idiot was fast asleep, drool was even pooling around her mouth and some going over the side. Hibari cringed in revulsion. The human was so ugly it made her physically wince--and the small childish smile on her face made her seem all the more unattractive. She should learn how to act her age.

Callie looked way to happy with what she was dreaming about.

'Probably something perverted and immoral about MY Hiei-sama.' Her nails almost ached to dig into the flesh of the brunette's face and just rip it apart, leaving her even more disfigured then she was now.

'Hiei-sama would be displeased to learn that this horrible monster was dreaming of him…or of me.' Hibari sniggered, Hiei would be furious to learn this perverted primate was having erotic dreams and would probably kill her for such disrespect. He wouldn't want anyone thinking of his precious mate in such a vulgar way.

Hibari grinned before she turned and left the drooling girl alone.

The winter chill made her shudder, but she overlooked the discomfort before she began her search for Hiei. Of course she didn't have to tread far--he was close by in case a certain brunette needed assistance.

He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He looked relaxed and yet prepared at the same time--only Hiei could manage to really pull this off.

'Gods, he is so…sexy.' That was one word she could use--others would probably make even the most perverted of people blush. Oh the things she dreamed of doing to and with him. 'No!' She scolded herself for getting sidetracked--though she didn't think anyone would blame her. But it was time to be serious and start with her second plan.

Plot B: Make Hiei see Callie as a pervert and chase her off.

She realized most of these were simple and sounded dumb but she would try those out first--get them out of the way--then move onto the more difficult plans. Besides, she believed it would really suck if she preformed a ton of high-strung and difficult tasks to get Callie out of the picture when all she needed really to do was something simple.

"Hiei-sama…" The woman purred, gaining his attention.

He sneered, "Where the hell is the monkey?"

Hibari twitched--he hadn't even graced her with a view of his eyes. Was that pathetic cockroach all her beloved really thought about? "Oh Hiei-sama--it was terrible--"

"Where the hell is the monkey?" He repeated again.

The woman gritted her teeth; what the hell was wrong with him?! Why wouldn't he look at her?

"Onii-sa…Oh, hello Hibari-san." Yukina greeted rather coolly as she entered the room with two cups of tea in her hands. "I made tea for you and some more for Callie when she gets out," She said to her brother as she placed the drinks on the table.

Her right eye was about to twitch--it was getting hard not too. But the ram-demon supposed it was too be expected; she did insult this woman's mate. But like that was her fault--she didn't know that the sister of her beloved was actually mated with such horse-face block-head.

Oh well, she wasn't after the sister; she was after Hiei.

Hibari tried once more. "H-Hiei-sama, I feel so uncomfortable around Callie. S-She…she looked at me in the bath and began…drooling like animal!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, finally looking at the woman. "The monkey won't change in front of others--she doesn't have it in her to **_drool_** over someone."

"It's true!" She moved her towel a bit to give him a wonderful view of her bare legs which were still dripping with water--Hiei seemed oblivious to the fact that she was nude except for a towel. "O-Or she was dreaming of you or of me…" She cupped her face, aghast in horror and violation. "That had to be it!"

"She was drooling…was her eyes closed and was she leaning against the tub?" Hiei asked.

"Well yes…d-dreaming of me or you, Hiei-sama!" Hibari choked on her words, acting as if a vile act had been committed against her and her beloved.

"Food." Hiei grunted as he leaned back.

"Definitely food." Yukina inputted as she walked between the two, making sure to drop the temperature down to freeze some of the droplets of water on her skin.

The taller woman winced at the coldness but shook her head. "No! No that isn't it--that girl is a….a pervert! I know it! She plans on doing something terrible!"

Hiei glanced at her with a look of annoyance and disbelief, "You think a girl who blushes at any public or private romantic affections is capable of committing rape?"

Hibari's face colored in embarrassment; alright, that was a good point. The little idiot seemed rather incapable of doing anything that has something to do with another person being naked. But there is always a possibility!

Unfortunately it's a possibility that these two viewed to be very impossible.

"The girl is a pig and she can fall asleep easily." Hiei, who knew her better then anyone, explained--hoping that will make this woman back off. He might tease his little monkey of being a pervert but he knew she was too bed-shy to actually drool over someone. He also knew his monkey has dreamt of food and would drool over it.

Callie would never drool over anyone--except maybe him but then she would get a bit flustered and ashamed and run crying to him figuring she has viewed him in an 'unholy' way or something.

If this bitch was going to lie she needed to think of better stories.

Then a rather horrifying thought clicked in the confinement's of Hiei's mind. "Wait…she's asleep in the bathtub?"

When Hibari nodded he was out of the room within a millisecond--running for the bathroom, fumbling a bit. A few moments later; "MONKEY!! WHAT THE **HELL **HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!!"

"WHAAAA!! HIEI!! I'M NAKED!! GET OUT!!"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?! I'VE TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN ME ASLEEP IN THE BATH!! GET OUT!! I'M NAKED!!"

"GET DRESSED NOW!"

"I WILL ONCE YOU LEAVE!! I'M--**NAKED**!!"

Back in the room Yukina giggled ever so sweetly as she gazed up at the woman, "Onii-san is so protective over Callie. I find him and his affection for her positively wonderful and romantic--don't you?" There was a glint in her eye, a smug sort of expression that made Hibari's blood boil.

"No, Yukina. I do not think so." She hissed through clench teeth. "And I only think that Hiei is being generous with her for some reason. There is nothing romantic going on between my mate and her."

Yukina glared at her, "Strange--my brother has failed to mention taking _**you** _on as a mate."

"Hmph!" Hibari sniffed snootily. "Why would he tell a child like you?"

"Maybe because I am his **_sister_**." The ice-demoness stated. "And he and I are twins. We are the same age--so if I am a child then so is my brother."

Hibari didn't say anything else but gave the other girl a dirty look. Her thumb went back to her teeth and she growled slightly under her breath. Her first two plans had failed--but she can still succeed. She still had plenty of plans, one of which has to be the one to earn her victory. Failure was not an option to her.

Hiei must be hers.

* * *

Hiei sulked slightly--the right side of his head throbbing a bit and his ego was plenty bruised.

How was it that he was unable to dodge that bottle of shaving cream?

Callie was sitting by him glaring daggers at him. First he bursts into the bathroom raging like a lunatic--promptly scaring her and waking her from her dream of swimming in cake--he ignored her pleas for him to leave since she was in the nude, they argued and then she gave another plea…and then he had the gall to say; "Hn. It's nothing I haven't seen before…and I have seen much better things. It's not like I am going to get aroused by looking at you."

Oh, the claws were out then.

So needless to say after screaming and crying her head off at his words she had picked up a bottle of shaving cream and hurled it towards the male--who was unable to dodge it.

"You deserved it." She grumped out.

Hiei just glared at her, trying to push Hibari away--who wanted to check on his wound the horrible worm gave him. Of course she was trying to press her breasts up against his face as she did this.

She was most displeased.

Every time the two turned their heads to argue their mouths would be too close for comfort--though both seemed oblivious to it--and their shoulders were touching.

And her Hiei-sama was not flinching away in anger and revulsion.

It was time for her newest plan.

Plot C: Make everyone think Callie has done something hurtful to her.

It was perfect--show everyone this monster's true colors. Everyone would hate the worm and go comfort her. They would then see she was fit for this group.

A chortle had to be bit back from escaping.

"Callie…would you be willing to help me in the kitchen? I'm afraid I am not all that use to your human contraptions." She beamed innocently to the brunette who took the bait like the stupid fish she was.

"Ok!" She chirped back, all to pleased to help.

Hiei was not the only one suspicious, everyone else within the room was as well. Unlike their little idiot, they understood that true nature of this new woman--that she would do what was needed to get Hiei and to get Callie out of the picture. Any moments alone those two shared was not going to be good.

Hiei knew the woman had been plotting something--but he'd been too disgusted to actually go in her mind. For someone who claims to be pure and innocent he knew by the way she looked at him that she thought of erotic things constantly.

And he really did not want a mental picture of the two of them having sex. He really did not.

Hibari was very attractive--the fire-demon would admit this freely--but she just made him sneer as if she were rotting meat.

Besides, there would be no way that he would want to sleep with something that insulted someone from his pack.

No one said a thing until they disappeared.

"I despise that woman," Yukina hissed dangerously.

Her brother looked at her before looking at Kurama, "She has been with us a few days…and yet she has done nothing. Either she solves this problem or leaves…or I will kill her."

Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, "She's only done a few hours of work--I have to admit I am disappointed as well. And we all know that it's because she is distracted by you and your relationship with Callie. Even if there is nothing going on between you--Callie loves you and so Hibari sees her as a threat. I think that for a while you and my sister will need to stay away from the temple. I'll lie and tell Hibari that Callie is in bed and that you are at the Makai," Everyone knew Hiei would stay by the brunette's side. "And maybe that will keep her on task."

Botan frowned. She was always one for giving someone the benefit of the doubt, to give second chances, hell--to like most easily. But she simply could not stand Hibari's two-face personality. It would've been alright had she acted bitchy all the time--but to keep hiding it and talking about people behind her back…Botan just couldn't stand people like that.

And it was sad, because she knew the ram-demoness had some good qualities to her, but she just kept forcing everyone to overlook them with her venomous personality.

"You want to keep her?" She asked her mate.

Kurama heaved a sigh, "No, no I don't. However…I have to admit this; she knows what she is doing. The few moments in time I have talked to her about herbs and medicines she was incredibly knowledgeable. She understands what she is doing and what this plant is. She would be an amazing help if she would stop obsessing about Hiei and Callie and get down working."

"Then you are going to have to tell her that." Genkai inputted her arms behind her back as she looked at her misfit-family. "Make her understand that she was brought here for a JOB. She has a duty and she is failing everyone miserably. If she doesn't make any progress I want her out of my temple. The more time we waste with her the more time we lose for finding Callie's cure."

The fox-demon nodded, "I'm going to the greenhouse. I will return in a moment to get Hibari and get her to work. I will tell her what is going on and what WILL be happening." He gave a kiss to Botan before he left towards the greenhouse that Genkai had allowed him to install on her property.

"Hn," Hiei snorted. They were being far to forgiving to that bitch. Why continue giving her chances when she was just going to fail and waste their time…and hurt his monkey in the end? 'If she makes her cry…I will personally strangle her.' He promised himself.

He will not have this bitch insult the ditz. With a small growl he got comfortable and awaited for the two of them to return.

Within the kitchen Callie was having a difficult time.

Hibari had asked for help and yet the moment they had entered the large room the woman was refusing to talk to her. Hell she wasn't even looking at her!

"Hibari?" The brunette tried but no luck. "Well…uhm…" It was getting a bit awkward. "Well I want to say that--that uhm…I think its great that you want to be friends with me even though we are in love with the same guy."

The demon gave her a dark glare that made the human gulp.

Man, this day was going a bit weird and bad; starting off with coughing, getting Hiei mad, telling the school she was dying, and now she was getting into an awkward situation with Hibari--again.

Maybe she was just looking at this wrong--perhaps she was just in a bad mood and it was affecting how she was looking at the day, or at the very least this situation.

"So…er…d-do you want something to eat?"

"How DARE you?!" She cried out all of a sudden making the smaller girl jump back. "I-I would slap you if I knew it wasn't right--but you do deserve it!"

"H-Huh?!" Callie squeaked as the woman gave her another glare before she stomped away from her. It took the brunette a few moments to awaken from her stupor and go after her, "H-Hibari!? Hibari wait! W-What happened!? What did I do?!"

Hiei frowned as he watched Hibari storm back him, Callie running after her looking confused and panicked. "W-What did I do?! I'm sorry--I really am! But what did I do?!"

"You know what you did, don't play innocent!" Hibari bared her fangs at the girl.

"I honestly don't! I really don't!" The brunette pleaded.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening--at least this particular fire-demon saw this as obvious. Hibari was taking advantage of Callie's over-trusting nature--not to mention the stupid girl always had to apologize for anything she has done wrong…

'This fucking whore!!' He snarled, his arm and forehead burning. This damn "guest" was trying to hurt one of their own? And his stupid monkey at that? Did she not pay attention to him the first time when he said that no harm was to touch her; that included emotional trauma.

Hibari seemed to have felt the glare and looked up and gulped a bit. It was clearly written on his face that he was not in a happy mood.

"What did she do?" Hiei sneered from behind the panicking and wailing brunette who was clinging to Hibari's waist.

"H-Huh?" Hibari squeaked--shouldn't he be taking that tone with the worm? Why was he glaring at her? "S-She…u-uhm…" Any idea on what the idiot could've done to her left her mind instantly as he gave her a calloused glare.

"Say what the hell is wrong, accept her apology, and stop making her blubber like an infant…now."

When Hibari found herself unable to say a word Hiei sneered. "Knew it." And then grabbed the rather confused Callie by the scruff of the neck and dragged her away.

Hibari settled for biting her sleeve--knowing she would bite off her thumb if she went with her normal habit. Why wasn't this going her way?

The girl never noticed that she was not doing what she had been hired to do. To consumed with Hiei and getting her revenge upon the human. Despite that none thing was going her way she was not stopping.

Hibari was stubborn--she would not relent until she had made progress.

Yukina used her hand to hide her smirk, 'Serves you right.' She thought happily. 'My brother is going to make sure you never hurt Callie.' The young woman found this rival of Callie's rather slow; going after this particular girl was not the smartest of ideas.

It should hopefully take her a short amount of time to realize that she would never get Hiei--especially not by going after the person he seemed to care the most about.

Surly she would understand that _soon_.

However, throughout the day Hibari continued to make and try one plan after another--and all of them ended up crumbling right after it got started.

Trying to make her say she hated Hiei and everyone else--she had burst into tear and ran to Hiei and tackled him in a hug apologizing. The fire-demon had been a bit confused but accepted her apology without any sign of anger and had allowed her to hug him a bit…before he pried her off of him.

Hibari had told Callie she was extremely possessive over Hiei--Callie had looked confused and really thrown off (everyone knew she wasn't possessive--except for Callie, herself, that is). Hibari had insulted her and told her she just saw Hiei as a tool, as a means to make herself feel better. Once again, the stupid crybaby had broken into tears and ran off to apologize to Hiei. The fire-demon had comforted her and said that it wasn't true--then given Hibari one hell of a scary glare.

She then had gotten desperate and tried to get physical; tried to at least. Getting her to fall off the porch and break something--Hiei appeared and caught her before any harm could be done. AND the two were sprawled over each other, their legs intertwined and trapped. They were even asking how the hell something like this can happen to them again.

Callie had been leaning back in a chair and Hibari and used her foot to tip it over--everyone was warning the brunette that if she leaned to far back she could crack her skull open, it would just be an accident. With the tip Callie had squealed and fallen back--and, once again, Hiei saved her.

Every time she did something to the brunette Hiei was there to 'rescue' her and drag her off hissing like a mother-cat. Nothing went her way at all--it was infuriating! Why was Hiei so consumed with protecting her?

It was just beyond Hibari's mind.

Every last plan fell apart--she was beginning to run out. And things were becoming all the more difficult when the human's school day was over with and the rest of the group dropped by for a bit. Things would be easier to get one person from the group to see the error of their ways in liking Callie and then tell the others…it would be much more difficult to do all of them.

'It has to be Hiei.' She concluded before a dreamy sigh escaped her. Hiei had to be the one to see it first--she had to show him that they were meant for each other and Callie would have to see she had no place.

And, her lips curled into a sinister smirk, she knew just how to do this.

Wetting her lips her golden eyes glanced hungrily. It was time for a hunt.

Callie frowned when she watched the red-head walk over to Hiei, her hips swaying suggestively before she began to talk to him.

Her frown deepened when Hibari checked over her shoulder--as if to make sure she was watching. But that couldn't be true…right? Hibari wasn't like that.

But there were a few things that Callie had to question. There were some weird and hurtful things that happened to her today and it all happened when she was close to Hibari. But that had to be coincidence. She was here to save her life.

'Oh…I…I'm a terrible girl.' She thought with a sad expression. 'I'm jealous and because of that I'm trying to make _**her** _a bad person.' She knew jealousy was bad but to make her Hibari out to be something she isn't was just low.

Biting her lip Callie looked up with pained eyes as she playfully dragged Hiei outside, throwing her a smirk as she left.

Was it wrong to ask?

Gulping she looked over at Yukina, hoping she wouldn't get mad for what she was going to say.

"Somehow…I'm getting the feeling that she might not really like me." Callie said as she crossed her arms over her chest in confusion.

Yukina looked at her friend with a twitch, "No really? And here I thought she was pushing you, being mean to you, mocking you, trying to make us all hate you because she loved you…of course she doesn't like you!!"

"…Oh, ok." Callie sighed and looked down at her feet--so, she was right? It wasn't because she was jealous? Hibari was actually being mean to her? She shook her head, "I'm going to go ask--just to make sure my jealousy isn't clouding my judgment." She hoped off the couch and made her way outside.

Yukina shook her head at her friend's oblivious and blunt nature. Really, she was going to ask the woman who was trying to make her have hell if she was a bad person--only Callie would do that.

With a humored sigh she walked over to Kuwabara with a small blush, unconsciously fiddling with her ring. Being in love was so wonderful--difficult and had its share of headaches--but wonderful. She hoped that her brother would soon experience the emotion of love.

Callie took one look at the couple before she turned out of the door to look for Hiei and Hibari. It was a bit worrisome to leave them alone--Callie knew that was very selfish of her since she got plenty of alone time with Hiei but she honestly couldn't help it.

She was just so in love with him that it hurt sometimes.

Her cheeks flushed slightly and a smile spread over her face at the thought of the fire-demon. She then gave off a small giggle, "I'm such a love-struck idiot." It was rather pathetic--everyone must think that as well. But the believed it came with the territory.

"Hiei-sama, please…"

Callie perked up when she heard Hibari's breathy gasps. Rounding the corner, prepared to greet them with a smile on her face; "Hi gu--" She froze at the sight, her eyes went wide and her face went stark white. The most pained expression went over her face.

The scene before her nearly made her scream as if she had been struck in the heart by a poisoned arrow--she had almost no strength in her legs as a wave of nausea pool within her.

She never knew something could hurt like this.

But seeing Hiei up against the wall with Hibari pressed up against him, her open mouth on his made her body shake and force her to feel woozy.

"H-Hiei…" She whispered in total heartbreak and horror. "W-Wh...why?" And then the tears began to fall.

* * *

**Author**

Dudes…I got another story. This is just…wow…I mean…guys…I'm speechless!! Two stories for this one? That is way to kind of you. Neither I nor this story deserves it. ;w; You are just too good to me…

The newest story is; _**Let me go Monkey!** _By SelenityHyperion (it is also in my favorites). Please read and review it!! It is so cute!! You can go and suggest a way to bash Hibari!

THANK YOU SELENITYHYPERION!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

I'm really turning Hiei insane, huh? That beginning was a bit on the dark side…I think I've read one too many Stephen King novels…

Oh god--that part about butts made me blush. That was just…awkward. And there was no…well…most of anyone. It was mostly about Hibari, Callie, and Hiei. Well I will try to add more of them in next time around!

If you are a fan of the Hiei/Callie pairing…you might like the next chapter and what is going to occur between them.

I think this story will about twenty-six chapters long--maybe a bit more or a bit less, but that is the number I am going with. And when I finish my Bleach fic I plan to update this story twice (one week after another)...so...I think about February this story will be done. oO A little ways off but it will be completed less then a year after I started it...and for a twenty-six chapter long story I think that is pretty good!

SQUEE!! I have the entire Yu Yu Hakusho series now!! YES!! After years of drooling over it I finally have the completed series!! HAPPY DAY!!

* * *

**Next chapter: **A heartbreaking sight has lead Callie's illness to catch up to her, a terrible argument has now occured, and Hibari finds herself unconsciously helpful in pushing Hiei and Callie together as she forces Hiei to come to one startling conclusion.

For once Hiei felt too ashamed in himself, to disgusted to do anything…all he could do was stand outside her window and watch as she sobbed herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Callie."


	12. Denial, Love, Lust, and Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Denial, Love, Lust, and Betrayal**

Callie's world spun and seemed to crack before her eyes at the sight before her. It felt so hard to breathe; her legs were unable to hold her up so she held onto the wall as she gaped at Hiei and Hibari in shock.

The red-head was pressed up against him, rocking her hips against his, both of their mouths were open and eyes were closed. It was definitely the most 'sinful' thing the rather oblivious and innocent Callie has ever seen. She instantly froze up in pain, shock, and embarrassment, unable to move.

"H-Hiei…" She whimpered and watched as the two broke apart, Hibari giving her the cruelest of smirks. "Ah….u-uhm….Hiei…w-what is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hibari cooed, licking her lips and shuddering at the remaining taste of the fire-demon. She once against rubbed herself over him, purring. "If even you cannot see what is happening then you are more oblivious and stupid then I first thought."

Her face felt tight and hot, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to throw a tantrum…she wanted something…but all she could do was laugh.

"O-Oh!" She smiled at them. "Y-You two are together, then?" She felt nauseated and weak--so much pain coursed through her body from her heart. But no matter how much she wanted to, even with the fact that she was always so open of her feelings, she was unable to cry.

Callie found herself unable to shed a single tear at the sight before her, she could only laugh and smile a bit.

Hiei looked at her for a moment before he closed his eyes, as if fighting a battle within himself, before he looked at her and glared, "Fuck off, primate."

Callie had to take a step back, her eyes wide and her face filled with a terrible pain--she looked as if she had literally been stabbed in the heart at these words.

He had truly chosen Hibari.

"Oh…sorry…" She said as she looked at the expressionless Hiei and the smirking Hibari. "I-I wished you had told me Hiei…I-I'm really hurt and jealous now…" She giggled as she rambled a bit, her body continuing to tremble. "B-But….if you really chose her…I-I guess…I guess I have….no choice…you…" Her mind was shutting down. She needed to get away, she needed to run away from this but she was frozen to the spot.

"Do you mind?" Hibari sneered, though sounded happy, as she began to drag the handsome male off.

Callie watched them leave, "I…I do mind…H-Hiei…w-why?" Shaking her head she ran back inside. "I need to go…I-I…I just need to go." And without any more explanation to her friends or brother she ran away as fast as she could.

Everyone looked completely thrown for a loop--what had just happened?

Even Kurama was stuck; stay or go after her?

Callie was finding it difficult to breathe outside as she ran as fast as her weakening body would allow her but she would not stop. She had to run away from that image.

By the time she reached her home she was sweaty and almost sick from pushing herself so hard….but ignored it as she entered the house. "I-I'm home…"

"Callie…what are you doing back so early?" Shiori asked as she exited from the kitchen, a chocolate bar in her hands. "Baby…what's wrong?" She asked when she saw the girl's face. "And where is your brother."

"I…just came home without him." She confessed. "I-I'm going to spend the day with you tomorrow!" Callie laughed a bit, "I want to spend some time with mom…"

Shiori's snack dropped to the floor and she hurried to her side and cupped her face and forced her to look at her. Tears were pouring down her face, her eyes held such pain that it almost seemed that it should be physically impossible to stand.

But no sobs were escaping her; she was talking softly and with a small stutter but other then that normal…

She has never seen her daughter like this. "Callie…"

"I'm not hungry today!" The brunette laughed a bit. "O-Odd huh? N-Not hungry….I-I'm very ti-tired so…I…I'm going to bed…s-s-see you tomorrow!" And without looking at her mother she rushed upstairs, flying past her younger brother who looked very confused--she normally said hi and tackled him into a hug.

She ripped her door open and then slammed it shut and locked it for good measures.

Panting for air, Callie just looked at her room for a moment before she robotically walked to her bed and sat down.

Hiei loved Hibari…she had been rejected…he had chosen another girl.

It hurt…it hurt so much.

Her body was shaking and she felt as if she was about to be ill.

Finally she let out a loud and painful scream and buried herself into her pillow and just sobbed out her heartbreak.

* * *

Back at the temple everyone was still at a loss as to why their friend had ran off like that--no explanation to anyone and hadn't waited for Kurama.

Well, while they didn't know why, they had a suspicion on whose fault it was.

An hour after she had ran away they finally were able to find the truth to the situation.

The ice-demon spun around, "What did you do!?" Yukina cried out as Hiei and Hibari came in, Hibari looking smug.

"We placed the worm in her place. She now understands that she has no chance with Hiei-sama and she has no place within this group." She nuzzled up to Hiei.

Yukina saw red and in an instant there was a solid _tha-wack _noise and Hibari's face snapped to the side before anyone else had a chance to. Everyone gaped at Yukina whose hand was just being set back at her side. "I want you OUT OF THIS TEMPLE!!"

"Yukina--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, HIEI!" She screamed towards her brother and everyone's jaw dropped. Ignoring them she stormed up to Hibari and pointed a finger at her, the air growing frigid around her. "Listen and listen GOOD. You are not apart of this pack! You are just a guest! And you have been treating so many of us like CRAP! You only butter-up to me because I am his sister! You only act polite to the girls because they are the mates of powerful men and aren't after your oh so beloved Hiei-sama! You aren't our friend! You care nothing for us!! It's about the position of power the males have!! You are…are…a gold-digger!! You are a two-faced lying…BITCH!"

The room was silent as everyone gaped at the girl who was panting from the screaming.

"Gods, that felt good!" The red-eyed girl sighed happily, so pleased to finally get it off her chest. "No wonder Callie is always in happy mood--expressing your true emotions so freely really eases up the tension!"

Everyone only continued to gape at her; she has been fully corrupted by the ever emotional and mood-swinging Callie.

She then pointed to Hibari, her look serious once more, "Never insult her again." She then pointed to her brother. "Bastard…do you have any idea what you have done to her? I don't--but whatever you did has hurt her so badly…she could die and it would be all your fault!"

Hiei looked a bit stunned and hurt at her words.

"Go to her now!" His sister commanded, not taking no for an answer.

"Hiei-sama--you don't have too! It's not--"

"_Shut up_." Yukina hissed, looking a lot like her brother. Her face was in a dark glare and it shut the ram-demon up real fast. She then turned back to her brother. "Go to her now and apologize!"

Hiei blinked, he did it for her! Why should he apologize?

"Hiei, she's hurt now. Go and apologize!!" Yukina ordered.

"Hn, it's unneeded. She's just overreacting." He replied smoothly.

"Then go and explain it too her!" She screeched finding that she has reached the limit of her patience's with her pig-headed brother. "She looked….terrible! You know her sickness can be triggered by emotions!! What if she gets ill while you are here acting like a…a…ASS!"

She was over-using the insults now--it seemed she had now become a wee bit addicted to the power, force, and relief it gives her.

"You--"

"Hiei!!" Yukina was now pleading.

The fire-demon looked away; he was becoming the bad-guy in the group once more. But he wouldn't admit that he is incredibly worried about her and that he would've gone after her instantly but his pride held him back. Why should he go after her? Why should he be so concerned about her…especially when he had done it for her?

Growling he stormed out of the temple.

"Hiei-sama!?" Hibari cried, holding her swelling cheek. He wasn't going to do anything about what his sister had just done to her? This face of her should not be harmed! It was perfect and should remain so for Hiei! And he could not go and see that idiot!!

"I did what you asked," Hiei sneered, "Go and do your end of the bargain."

And with that cryptic statement left the temple.

Flying easily through the trees Hiei frowned. He had made the deal with Hibari that if they shared a kiss and then he shooed Callie away she would get to work. It nearly made him sick having those lips pressed up against his.

And…and so what if he HAD slept with Hibari? And now he felt dissatisfied and dirty.

Hibari was gorgeous and her mouth was perfect. But he had found the whole ordeal revolting. She had been a terrible lay for him. After how long it has been since he's been with a woman one would think he would've enjoyed himself a bit…but he just felt….filthy.

He had slept with a woman as a part of a deal…but sex is sex.

And he could not understand why when Callie saw them he had nearly gone into a fit of denial. He had nearly began saying that it was not what it appeared, that this was for her, and that Hibari meant nothing to her.

Not too mention it was unknown to him why the moment he and Hibari kissed he had thought of the little brunette…that in bed his only thoughts were on that stupid idiot.

He shook his head--he was going down a dangerous thought-path again. He did not and does not want to kiss that monkey-like dumb-ass! He was not attracted to her!

A growl escaped him as he landed on the roof of her house--he had pushed his speed to get here as soon as possible and he hadn't even been aware of it.

This damn bitch…what was she doing to him? He would constantly rethink stupid thoughts about her and he would unconsciously do things for her…what was happening to him?

Shaking his head he jumped down to the branch that led to her room. He was about to storm in only to freeze at the sight.

Callie was wailing as if in physical pain.

Hiei paused as he looked at the small girl through the window. She was curled up on her bed, holding onto her pillow as if it were a life-line for her.

He found that he could only watch as the girl continued to sob and whimper.

At the sight of her face he had to wonder; maybe he had done something wrong…even if the cause and the intention was good, the outcome was appearing grim.

But this was all for her!

It had been for her, it was a perfect strategy!

He was not in the wrong! He had done nothing wrong!

Hibari got sex, he got sex, and Callie was going to be saved…it should be a win/win/win situation!

Hiei growled again--his thoughts were in a jumble and his arm and Jagan gave off a pulse. He was slipping in his control again.

'I hate you…I hate you….' He thought to the brunette. He's never had many emotions, now thanks to her he was lost and confused….and guilty. 'It's not my fault…she's just being a pathetic whiner…'

Callie hiccupped and gasped for air before she continued back sobbing.

But if he was right why did he feel so bad?

Why was he rooted to the spot outside her window and just torture himself by watching her wail in agony? He should be in there now scolding her for throwing such a fit when it was not a big deal--for all she knew it had only been a kiss. He's slept with many women…a kiss was nothing.

And yet, he had felt rather guilty when he had kissed he woman--ANOTHER woman. He shouldn't have felt guilty over something like that. And then after the two had some "fun" between the sheets he had felt even worse.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

He wanted to snarl; Callie had no claims over him. He should not feel guilty for kissing another woman--or screwing with another woman--or just doing _**anything**_ with another woman.. He could go fuck whoever he wanted to…and not feel anything! And just because her face had popped into his mind when he was with Hibari meant nothing.

It meant NOTHING.

At least it shouldn't mean anything…

And yet all he found himself able to do was just stand and watch over her in shame.

He had done it for her! It was the only way Hibari would get off her ass and work! He shouldn't be regretting his sacrifice--and it WAS a sacrifice--so why was he the one feeling guilty?

He could do nothing more but watch her as she finally cried herself to exhaustion and fell asleep. He watched her for a moment before he opened the window and entered into the room, gazing at her with soft-eyes--an expression he wasn't even aware he was making.

Walking over to her he heaved a sigh he stroked his knuckles against the side of her face, wiping off some of the tears. "I'm sorry, Callie."

* * *

Shiori watched over as the brunette tried her best to smile--but failed miserably and continuously throughout the day.

Callie looked so down and depressed and just broken.

Constantly throughout the day of her staying home she would run back up to her room in tears and would sob for a good long while before making her way back down, her face swollen and messy from pressing herself into the pillow and screaming.

She looked so weak and just…pathetic. It was not a kind word to call her daughter but Callie was at the lowest of the low positions right now.

She had her heart-shattered.

To the mother it was more then obvious to the mother--her daughter had just suffered a terrible heart-ache and was trying to deal with it…but she was doing it poorly. All she could do was cry out her sorrows, until she had none left.

It would take days of crying to get it all out. And her body just could not handle such emotions.

Shiori was terrified for her daughter. Something had to be done. But she had no idea what to do. There was nothing that could glue a shattered heart back together.

Sighing, she looked over at the girl who was leaning against the couch--she appeared very tired. She just looked limp and lifeless; some words that should never be described with this girl. She was always so bright and warm.

The woman blinked when she heard the brunette gasp and made her way into the living room only to step back a bit.

Hiei was there, holding onto her arm to prevent her from running off. He looked upset and angered as he talked to her, but Callie was trying to pull away.

It was an emotional personal sight--one Shiori knew she should not get involved with.

"Damn it, listen to me!" Hiei commanded. "I only kissed her to get her to work!" He wasn't going to tell her about sleeping with Hibari unless he had too.

"Hiei…no, I don't--I don't want…it doesn't matter!" Callie whimpered as she tried to tug her hands out of his hand. But he was much too strong and would not allow her to escape him.

"Just listen to me, woman!"

"Hiei, please…j-just go away…" She whimpered as the fire-demon tried to explain himself. But for once she was in no mood to hear from him. She was hurt, she felt emotionally and physically ill from what happened, she was jealous, and she found herself mad.

"Monkey--"

"JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY!!" She screamed and slapped him, tears in her eyes. It went silent in the room as Hiei held his face as he looked at her in shock.

She had actually struck him…the woman who claimed to love him more then anything had slapped him.

"I WON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, ESPEICALLY IF YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING START OFF WITH _**MONKEY**_!!" Her voice was already raw and in pain. "YOU NEVER CALL ME BY MY NAME!! I HATE THAT!! EVEN** _NOW_!!** EVEN NOW AFTER YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME; YOU'RE NOT EVEN GIVING ME ANY SYMPATHY!!" Her face was bright red and her face was red from the tears. "I KNOW I MIGHT NOT DESERVE YOU! I KNOW THAT!! BUT I KNOW I DESERVE _**SOMETHING**_!!" She gave him a pained look, one that clearly showed she had been betrayed. "I-I thought we were friends…"

"W-We ar--"

"FRIENDS DON'T DO _**THAT**_!!" She wailed. "ESPEICALLY WHEN THEY KNOW THE OTHER IS FUCKING IN LOVE WITH THEM!! AND FRIENDS DO NOT COME HERE TO EXPLAIN THEMSELVES, KNOWING THE OTHER IS IN PAIN, AND NOT USE THEIR GODDAMN FUCKING NAME!!"

"C-Callie…you need to calm down…" He almost pleaded, trying to get her to control herself. If she wanted him to say her name, fine. He said her name--no big deal. But this was not good for her.

But he was growing very concerned--she was panting and her face was red and her eyes were swollen. Her body was shaking and trembling, she just looked heartbroken

She needed to stop this--she was overreacting! Something bad was going to happen if she didn't control herself.

"JUST SHUT UP HIEI!!" She screamed at him. "Just…just…STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

She was being irrational. She was going to make herself sick.

All of a sudden she froze and then she threw her hands up to her mouth. It appeared she was going to sick at any moment.

"I told you," Hiei said as he moved close to her to help her to the restroom to empty out her stomach.

The brunette was unable to hold it in and then she vomited.

The large amount of blood that escaped her mouth was unable to be contained by her hands alone. The red covered her and the floor around her.

It was silent for a moment before another large amount of blood escaped her lips.

Hiei gaped at the sight of her gasping and gagging as blood poured out of her mouth and nose. Her mother screamed loudly in terror, and continued to scream and scream--tears pouring down her face as she watched her daughter vomit up her blood.

The rest of the family rushed into the room, scared at what they would find…only to gasp and scream themselves when they discover their adopted family member in the middle of the room back and covered in blood--more of it coming out of her Shiori screams loudly in horror at the sight and Kurama and her other family rushes in only to look on in shock at her bleeding from the mouth.

"W-What…what's going…on?" Her father gasped as he looked at the trembling girl.

No one was able to answer him. Instantly Kurama had the communicator opened and was telling Koenma that Callie was suffering another attack.

Hiei went into action as well and made a move to reach for her--but to his surprise she moved away, and just looked at him with more pain then he has ever seen in her eyes. Confused he tried again, "We need to go, idiot! You're vomiting your own blood!"

She shook her head and moved back, she seemed to flinch away from his touch--the touch she used to always whine to get. Now she was jumping back away from him as if he had a disease of sorts.

And Hiei discovered that her jumping away from him hurt. It actually hurt him when she moved away from him.

He shook his head, "Monkey…we don't have time for this! Come here!!"

Callie shook her head rapidly; moving back and he could not help but allow a pained expression to cross his features for a brief moment.

"C-Callie…" He looked rather shock at her revulsion to his touch and then she gagged and more blood escaped her. "Damn it, I need to take you to the hospital! COME HERE NOW!"

She shook her head before her eyes then rolled and closed and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Despite it going slow motion for him he was still unable to move to catch her and he could only stare at her uncurious figure surrounded by her blood.

"No…" He shook his head unable to grasp the sight, "No! CALLIE!!" Hiei screamed.

* * *

Coming to the emergency-ward was still just as terrible as it had been the first time. Callie was unconscious in a bed, wrapped up tightly. She once again had a tube down her throat--she needed the support of a machine to continue breathing and living.

Her family had actually been allowed to come--since they were there to witness when the attack occurred and were inside with the rest of her friends. These people are so loving and so family-bound. Not one of them had looked around or at the amazing size or at the ogres--not even Little Shuichi. Their eyes were only on their adopted family member.

Everyone else was looking scared as they watched over her, hoping that she will be alright--that this wasn't the attack that took her life.

All were by her side, comforting each other and her family.

Except for Hiei.

The fire-demon was outside, leaning against the wall as he listened to the conversation happening within the room but he refused to go in and see her.

Hiei was actually rather shaken by what had occurred--she had begun to vomit up blood. He could still see it happening over and over again within his mind. But he could also picture the pain in her eyes as she screamed at him. How she flinched away from him when he tried to touch her.

She's never done that.

And in truth it had really hurt. Which was surprising…why would something like that hurt him?

Sighing he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, trying to appear indifferent but everyone knew that he felt ashamed about what he has done. He had placed her in the hospital once more--he had broken her heart yet again.

What was wrong with him? Why did he keep hurting her?

"Hn," He didn't care, he wouldn't care--it was her own fault for blowing up and being so emotional. He kissed that goat for her and now she hated him. 'I knew it…her feelings are shallow…' But he knew it was a lie even before he thought of that. But he was too prideful to admit he was in the wrong

The door opened and Kurama exited.

Nothing was said for a moment--and Hiei knew his best-friend was going to remain silent.

He just said the first thing that popped into his mind, not finding the self-control he had once upon a time, "She flinched away from me…" Hiei muttered, trying to make it sound unemotional or annoyed--but it actually sounded rather depressed in his ears. "She didn't want me to take her here…"

Kurama glared at him, "What do you expect Hiei?" The red-head sighed, trying to control his temper--but wasn't doing the best of jobs. His little sister was in the hospital, so it was very hard to control himself. "You hurt her. And this time she is not giving you a way out. She might apologize for yelling and insulting you, she might apologize for hurting you…and I hope that she doesn't. You needed to hear all of that. God damn it, Hiei. You KISSED Hibari!! You kissed her and then told Callie to pretty much piss off! You don't do that to a person--sick or not! You have just killed something in her!!"

"That's too much." Hiei snapped. "I did not--"

"_**DON'T**_," Kurama began only to take a step back and closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled. "Don't do even begin, Hiei. Just…you…you have jut hurt her. You know this as well. You…you have just hurt her!! What," He growled, unable to speak. "You know what you did…you know you have just hurt her!! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!!"

Hiei visibly flinched, "….I….yes…." He sighed. What was the point of denying it? Besides, Kurama was in a very dangerous mood--denying him would not be the smartest of ideas. And he did not want to push his luck when he already felt weak.

The fire-demon looked away; who the hell was he trying to fool? Himself? If so it wasn't working. He messed up badly once again…and he does care about this fact.

He hated feeling like this--this guilt was eating away at him. He shouldn't care but he did.

"I hurt her…again."

"Yes…again and again and again…" Kurama sighed with a frown. "Why do you keep acting like this around her? What is wrong with you?"

He then gave Kurama a ferocious glare before he pushed himself off the wall and walked away. With a growl he gave off an aura to not tread near him lest one wants to face a terrible and horrible death. And no one got near him.

Hiei understood that there was something wrong with him--everything was wrong with him! He was a dark fucked up demon. He had no sanity, he had hellish powers, and the talent to continuously place harm on the one person who seemed accepting of who he was.

He's hurt her terribly…and she loves him….it almost feels as if he was in her debt.

That's all it was; a debt. He feels like this because he has done wrong to her while she has been trying to do everything right and wonderful for him.

'But I did that for her!' He groaned, a snarl escaping his throat. It just wasn't right. Why did she act like that?

Because she was jealous? He sneered; it was pathetic to see someone so consumed by a pointless feeling like 'jealousy'.

He then paused and sighed. He didn't want to lose her though--he wanted to make this right with her. But the thought of apologizing was just…unnatural. Yes, he said it to her the other day when she had been crying and had fallen asleep.

But not to her face.

A growl and he slammed his fist into the wall, making it crumble and fall easily.

Hiei frowned before a look of anger and determination crossed his features--his eyes glowing with a burning fire.

That stupid, emotional, dumb-ass of a primate was his. And like hell he was just going to allow her to make herself sicker and be consumed with jealousy and then leave him…she did not have that option. She was in this pack and she was staying here with him.

The fire-demon didn't want her to hate him; he didn't want her to leave him…

He was not going to give her and their friendship up that easily.

* * *

Callie sighed as she sat on her bed. Her body ached and she was completely exhausted but she was finding herself feeling much better. All she needed was another long nap and a good night's sleep and in the morning she will feel better.

At least physically.

Emotionally she was just wrecked.

She refused to see Hiei--she didn't even want to go to the temple. If her friends come to visit her and Hiei is with them she would pretend to be asleep (and then promptly fall asleep in her faking). She demanded Kurama to tell her if Hiei was ever on his way and she would fake-asleep as well, or being in the bathtub, or any place where Hiei could not get to her.

She loved him--even after all of this she still adored him. But she just couldn't face him. It was too much. How could he do that to her? It had just shattered her heart…how was she suppose to act around the man who brought upon her such unspeakable pain? How could she face him when she felt so bitter towards him?

Every time she thought of him her eyes would water and she would break down into sobs, cursing him and yet loving him.

No, she would NOT see him. She refused it--even if it made her feel sick and lonely at being separated from him her stubbornness, anger, and sense of betrayal was winning over her.

She just wanted to cry again. But at the moment she felt dry and out of water.

It seems she's done nothing much but cry--everyday she would burst into tears and sob. She just couldn't control it.

The girl found herself depressed and just…no fun to be around.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her heavy eyes.

"Nap time." She muttered like a child as she yawn--she was about to nod off, she took that as a sign that she needed to go to sleep.

"Talk time." An irritable and familiar voice startled her.

She snapped her head to the side, though she already knew who it was. And she was right. Hiei was there, his arms crossed as he glared at her.

She almost broke down at the sight of him--she had missed him so much. He was still positively breathtaking and too stunning for words.

Callie gave him a glare, one that clearly said; I don't want you here. Leave me alone.

He met her glare with a stronger version then the one he had been given her. A stubborn one that showed he would not be leaving no matter what form of tantrum she threw.

This particular human girl might be stubborn, but she knew that she--at least at the moment--hand to fighting chance against him.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, looking away.

"We need to talk." Hiei snapped as he walked up to her, frowning when she picked herself up and moved away from him. "We've needed to for some time now, but you are avoiding me. It's not happening this time."

"Why the fuck do you even care?" Callie spat.

Gods, he did not like that tone of voice coming from her. It really sounded like she hated him. And Hiei found himself not liking it and losing some of his strength in his words and tone. "We're…we're friends…"

"_Hah!_" She laughed sarcastically. "No offense, but you have a shitty way of showing that you're my friend…"

He didn't want to believe that. He had done all of this for her--it was for her and for her only. But how calm and angry and venomous she was he felt almost meek. He had really fucked up in her world. "I…I…this was for you though…"

The brunette ignored him as she held onto herself, the tears beginning to gather. She could feel her cheeks beginning to feel like they were full and her nose would probably start running soon.

"It felt like it was more for you and Hibari." She whimpered in pain and jealousy.

The fire-demon sighed; that had hurt. But he supposed it was true…but he had just wanted to help her in some way. He couldn't just stand back and watch as she suffered.

Though now, he's made it much worse.

"I'm sorry."

Callie froze, "W-What?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt you." He said a bit stronger and a bit louder this time--he sounded sincere and it just threw Callie for a loop.

He's apologizing?

How…how could he?! Why the hell couldn't he have stayed his normal self and just have been stubborn as well?! Why was he actually apologizing to her?!

Callie wanted to break down and cry at his words. It broke her heart all the more hearing the strong, stubborn, merciless Hiei actually apologize to her.

"Stop…stop…" She whimpered.

"Then accept the fact that I am sorry…" He muttered back.

She glared at him with moist eyes, "I know you aren't in love with anyone Hiei…but I hope you fall in love someday. And I hope that you don't have to feel the fucking pain at seeing that person in the arms of another." She choked. "And I hope that they don't say, "go away" or any of that shit and feel the heart-shredding pain that **I FEEL**!!"

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry, Callie." Hiei said as he looked at her moving away from him. "I-I just wanted her work! We keeping hearing she is great…if that is true, I want her doing something to save you! It was a trade!"

She continued to stay away from him, now sitting back on her bed.

"_Trade_?" She shook her head as if he was an idiot. "I wouldn't want to be saved if it meant having to see you just looking at another woman longingly. I really wanted to die when I saw you and her kiss…"

Hiei visibly flinched at the sentence, "I'm really--"

"STOP IT!" She spat only to place her hands over her face and she took a few moments to compose herself. "Just…stop it, please. I know it was meant for me--I know that now. But for some reason…I just don't want to accept your apology." She brought her hands down and looked at him with very tired eyes, "I just…want to be stubborn and throw a tantrum. Oh god, I actually want to make you feel bad!" A bitter laugh escaped her lips before she buried her face into her hands. "I really am a bad person…"

He watched her as she sobbed into her hands.

This was all his fault.

Never had he felt so guilty--even after he rejected her feelings for him he did not feel this low and monstrous.

"Callie…"

"Why the hell are you even saying my name now?" She choked. "Why? D-Do you know how that makes me feel?! Do you k-know what it does to me?"

"You fall even more in love."

"God damn you and your stupid knowledgeable ways!" She hiccupped as he got the answer right.

He let out a small chuckle before he sat down next to her. She was still crying now--and still pretty heavily. His hand reached over and touched her head, his smirk dropping when she still flinched back.

He had hurt her so terribly…

He had thought that just that simple apology would work--it was already a huge step for him….but it was obviously not enough.

But what was needed? What did he need to do to make her forgive him and earn her trust once again?

With her shaking and sobbing, looking so broken he just went blank and allowed his body to take control.

He reached over and grabbed her and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I didn't want to hurt you…I never want to hurt you…"

She hiccupped, her eyes wide as he did this before she melted and latched onto him angrily. Of course she would forgive him--she was far too deep in love with him and too tired to be stubborn. The fucking bastard--she never had a chance of winning to begin with.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me…" The brunette wailed.

He pulled her in tighter, "I won't…"

* * *

Hiei sighed almost wistfully as he leaned against the doorframe at the temple and gazed out onto the melting snow.

Things would be better now…Callie was fine and the two of them were now friends once more. Though in truth he still felt awful. All he did was hurt the girl who adored him. He sighed, how could he do this to her over and over again?

And why was it that she just kept forgiving him? This forgiving took some time and earned a lot of tears…but she still forgave him. He had kissed and slept with a woman--her rival for him--told her to fuck off, placed her in the hospital…yet she just forgave him…

It made no sense. How is it that she was so forgiving of him? Because she loved him?

He sighed heavily--the talk had taken its toll on him. It had been so emotional; he had just wrapped his arms around her and had apologized. He had allowed her to cry over him….why? It was….so weird…why had he done that?

'Damn woman…' Her control over his emotions was scary at times. She just had the ability in making him feel so different. Hiei had found himself liking the feel of her, holding her against him and keeping her safe and out of harms way.

His hold on her throughout the night--allowing her to scream insults at him, tell her she loves him, and confess her want to break his face--it seemed to have affected him somehow. H just wanted to go back to her and…

He shook his head, this was just insane--he shouldn't be thinking like this!

It was all because of her feelings for him. That was he only reason. The fact that she loved him threw him of guard and made him a bit happy. He was just affected by her affection for him and had softened up around her.

He was allowed to have one person he was a bit soft around besides Yukina.

Hiei growled, feeling the irrational need to slam his head into the wall a few times. Everything was wrong with having a soft spot of the idiot! He could not have any soft spots! He was not soft, he was not kind, and he was not weak!

Monkey will not get anything from him. It wasn't right--it was not natural.

Ugh, he was panicking and just going insane.

"Callie…" He rather liked her name. It was different then what he was used too, he mostly said Japanese style names…hers was different and almost Celtic in sounding to him.

He groaned again and covered his face with his hands to regain some of his normal thoughts. What the hell was that girl doing to his mind? He just had a damn need to go to her and…he didn't know what and he didn't want to think about it either.

This thought pattern was dangerous…and pointless. Nothing was happening, nothing was wrong. He felt nothing for the girl so wasting any tome like this was just not smart and not like him.

Looking back at the surrounding areas he couldn't help but sigh slightly.

It seemed he just no longer had any control over anything concerning him any more. He had no control over his murderous thoughts--but the stupid monkey did. She was the one who controlled the emotions and the darkness…she would break his dark world. How could she do this? She made him seem so weak…

Another sigh escaped him, he shouldn't be thinking about this…

"Hiei-sama." A voice purred.

He scowled, this woman…she just didn't get the hint. She was a waste of time--and she has done NOTHING!! He fucking complied with her request and yet she still has done nothing! That was enough for a death-sentence. She had better stay the fuck away from him or she will die.

But he almost smirked when he saw that her face was still rather swollen from the slap his sister gave her. Yukina had really surprised them all and he was very proud of her.

"Hiei-sama," She purred again, as she looked at him with lustful gold eyes. "Let's go to bed and have some fun…let's do more from yesterday." Gods, yesterday had been amazing--she had nearly fainted after the one-round with him. She was addicted; she needed more.

He gave her a frightening dark look, "Get the fuck a way from me." He snarled out dangerously.

"But Hiei-samaaa," She whined cutely.

"I do not associate myself with shallow and lying whores such as yourself."

She blinked, "Hiei-sama--"

"Someone who does not keep their end of a deal with me usually meets a horrible and painful death." His eyes were almost glowing; they stood out from his pale skin and dark hair. He looked frightening and yet beautiful at the same time.

"But--"

"I kissed you, I slept with you, and I was cruel to my monkey…and you were to stay away and work. You have not done this."

"S-Surely you don't mean that," She giggled sheepishly. "You changed your mind right? You want me…you now know that I am yours and you are mine. You don't want that primate to live," She screamed when a hand wrapped around her throat and slammed her against the wall painfully, pressing his palm against her wind-pipe.

She gagged for air but Hiei disallowed it.

"I will not listen to your pathetic wishes and desires--they won't come true. I want her to live and I want you to parish with as much pain as possible." He growled, pressing harder. It would only take a bit more and then her head would be off.

"I will not allow you to insult her. And I will never want anything to do with you--you are not even worth having a quick fuck with. I would feel revolted and a need to disinfect myself should I ever enter this horrid body." He growled. "If you ever insult her, harm her, belittle her, or do any fucking thing else to her again…I will not be merciful."

Burning her to ash would be to clean and easy--he wanted her to suffer, but he was not in the mood the clean up the mess when he was done. She was lucky, the only reason she was still alive was because he was in a mood to not face clean-up duty.

She was gasping for air--it would be very easy just to watch as she suffocates.

Hiei sneered and decided against his better judgment to allow her to live. He didn't want Koenma on his ass whinny about one political matter and how his daddy would be growling about something he allowed to happen.

Hibari dropped to the floor holding her bruised neck gasping for air, she was breathing so fast it looked like she was going to be sick. She looked at him with watery eyes and a red face from being deprived of oxygen for so long. "Hiei-sama….w-why?" She choked and coughed and heaved a bit, her throat hurting.

"Why?" He sneered. "You are nothing but a whore who has pushed herself into my pack and messed with my woman--"

"Your woman?!" She screeched, despite the pain.

Hiei stopped and for a brief second his cheeks were painted with a soft blush before it went away, "My…yes, my woman. She's mine and she's a female."

One had to admit--that was smooth.

"You think," He continued, "That you would come in and just be accepted like that? Why would I want anything to do with you after I just met you? Why would I prefer you over her?"

Hibari glared at him, though really at the situation instead of her beloved. "What do you mean?!" She hissed. "Didn't that brat just arrive here? She's been her for a few months and…and you prefer her over everyone else!! Why is that?! WHY!?"

Hiei had no retort.

Why indeed? For a while there they weren't the biggest fans of each other….but it was like he subconsciously knew she was suppose to be with them. It was…fate. He was not always one to use such a term but he could not help but believe it to be so in this case.

"Why are you so…so…enthralled with that idiot!?" She sobbed.

"I am not enthralled with her!" He snapped back.

"You seem like it! Hiei-sama, she has you under a spell! You…you must not see how ugly she is!"

"She is not ug--" Hiei stopped himself and looked away.

"You…you don't find her attractive! You just can't find her attractive!"

"I don't." He hissed. "But it's none of your business if I did."

"We're MATES!! WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!!" She screamed as she made a reach for him, but Hiei moved back and glared at her. Hibari was panting as she looked at him. "You love me Hiei-sama--you love me…I know you do! I know we are mates!"

"We are not mates. I feel no call or pull towards you. I hold no attraction towards you." He said bluntly and with no emotion. "I fucked you--and it was probably the worst one I have ever had. And in case you haven't noticed neither of us bit the other. It was sex…it was nothing more, though it was something less for me. We did not mate--we are not mates. Get. The. Hell. Over. It."

"But…you…no! I won't accept it! You don't feel it towards her! You don't feel anything towards her!" Hibari cried.

"And how do you know how I feel?" He stated before he could stop himself.

Hibari looked horror-struck, as if she had just witnessed a brutal murder. "Y-You do?"

Hiei went silent. 'No, no I don't feel anything towards the monkey. She is not attractive…she is nothing.' He shuddered when his memory forced him to remember the feel of her in his arms. It had felt nice, complete, and perfect.

'Am I attracted to her?' The fire-demon wondered once more before he shook his head. 'No!' It was unacceptable to him. There was no way he wanted the tiny monkey-like human. She was unappealing! She had no body to her!

Then why was he acting like this?

With a growl he went out of the temple. 'This is ridiculous--I actually have to prove it to myself that I feel nothing towards her!' But once he did this he will finally be freed from this gnawing question and feeling. Once he actually saw her with this state of mind he will no longer wonder this.

With no look to Hibari, who had mistaken his shaking of the head as an answer to her question, he jumped into the trees and left her behind.

* * *

Hiei jumped on the tree branch that he used to get into the brunette's room. Hibari made a point; why was he so attached to the monkey when he has only known her for such a short time? It was one thing to be friends and yeah, maybe for a bit he did see Yukina in her and unconsciously was babying her since he felt he couldn't be a brother to his sister….

But Yukina was aware of being siblings and still nothing has changed between him at the human-girl. In fact, things seemed to be getting….well, he could only say stronger. Things have changed since they kissed in the elevator, to when she ran away, to when she returned, to when she said she liked him, when she said she loved him, to now…their relationship has been a whirlwind of constant change and he had no idea what to do with it all.

She was an annoyance at first…he didn't know when, but sometime during these few months he grew to see her as a close friend…but recently he's been acting different around her.

And the simple yet perturbing question has been jumping up in his mind at the most random of times; Was he attracted to her?

This question was once again rearing its ugly head at him; Was he attracted to Callie?

Preposterous…**him** lusting after **her**? She's a pathetic excuse of a woman! That girl could not have earned his attention!

His head snapped up when the door to her room opened and the girl walked in with her school uniform on. Instantly he stormed inside making her jump in surprise.

"Did you go to school?!"

"Eh?" She then looked down. "Oh no…I thought I was. So I dressed for it…but I wasn't allowed."

"You thought you were going after you just suffered and attack!? You idiotic primate!" He spat making her eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up spork! I made an assumption! Big deal! I didn't go! Jeeze, don't get your panties in a bunch." She huffed grouchily as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't throw a tantrum you…buttface!"

He twitched, "If I am that--what does it say about the person who is in love with me?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it--doing this a few times she then stomped her foot with a growl as she threw a tantrum, "I want to win one day!!"

Hiei decided to not mention that fact that she had won--why admit that he has lost to this brat before? He inhaled and exhaled, she shouldn't get worked up, and she could get sick again. And her body was so fragile…he didn't know if it could stand another attack. "If you didn't go…where have you been?"

"Oh, mom went to ANOTHER check-up," She pointed to her own tummy to show for the reason. "I decided to get out of the house for a bit…and I didn't change my uniform."

He paled slightly, "You went to a doctor's office?" That placed was filled with sick people. She did not have a strong immune system and she went to a place filled with people covered in germs. What if she had caught something? What if she was sick right now? "A-Are you alright? Do you feel ok?"

Her brown eyes blinked, "Hm? Yeah…I'm fine. Why?"

His cheeks colored slightly when he realized he had slipped up and had shown his worried and protective side for the little brunette. "Nothing," He muttered--he would just keep an eye on her for a while and just hope she didn't catch anything.

The brunette shrugged in confusion, not going into it--sometimes Hiei acted weird. "I need to change."

He froze before he looked at her and she cocked her head to the side when he made no movement to leave. "What are you waiting for?" He asked with a sneer. "Take them off."

"You're here…" She pointed out obviously.

"I am very much aware that I am here." He grunted. "Take off your clothes."

"Why do you have to be here?"

"I want to see if you are losing weight. I should've done this from the beginning…but I was too disturbed by your stick-like body." She growled dangerously at him and he smirked. "But I want to start watching over you to see if you start losing weight and when." It wasn't that hard to believe--in fact he should've done it before. He needs to see about when she would start showing signs of losing weight.

Hiei would be prepared for everything.

"Oh…Oh!" She nodded, "That makes sense!"

She really bought it that easily? Most women would question him about it a bit more or try to seduce him in return--like a certain red-head who was NOT getting the picture. This girl…all he had to do was say something as simple as that and she bought it with ease.

How the HELL has this idiot survived in this world of manipulators and liars?

He frowned; he could not stand the thought of her being used.

"You wouldn't just tell me to strip to make fun of me." Callie grinned, "At least you better not!…but I think you are too kind for that."

He scowled at her; kind? He was not kind. Just because his goal was to not make fun of her and just because he was constantly concerned about her and just because he would do most anything for her does not mean that he was a kind individual. It didn't…he was just…protective over the little human.

"It's not like you want me naked or anything," She said with a giggle, unintentionally and unconsciously laying on some guilt.

Hiei had the decency to blush in some shame--he did want to see her without clothes, just to prove himself that he wasn't attracted to her.

It was still a rather shameful to do this…But that wasn't going to stop him. He needed to know--he wanted to know…he really wanted to see….

"Strip." He commanded once more, now extremely impatient.

Callie glared at him--she hated it when he ordered her around. "Fine. Damn controlling buttface." Her face colored slightly and then unbuttoned the side of her red-skirt and allowed it to drop to the ground--she was wearing bike-shorts underneath (like hell she would wear nothing but her underwear). Then took off her blouse and reveled her black-sports bra.

She had already stripped herself of the shoes and school-socks when she had entered her room.

He started the evaluation from the bottom up.

Her feet were small--but he knew that already since she went around without shoes a lot (he kept snapping at her to get socks and shoes on to stay warm). They appeared rather childish and she would move her toes around at times when she was bored--the girl could not stay still no matter what.

She had slender legs. They weren't as straight as he had first thought--they did have some curves to them on the calves and thighs. They weren't long--she was a very short girl so of course they wouldn't be long. But they weren't short and stubby either. Because of the shape and her body it could appear that they were rather long--despite the fact that they weren't. But they were just slender and tight. They weren't bad looking at all.

His eyes moved up to her thighs--they too were tight and rather small, but there was a small shape to them.

Her hips were another story--there wasn't much to speak of there. He was a bit surprised that she was able to place her hands on her hips at times to try and look intimidating--though she always fails.

Her flat stomach was nice. It was obvious that she was someone who worked out a bit. He knew that her metabolism was fast and that it made her a bit hyper and gave her a need to move around and work out. He also guessed that back at the states she probably did a lot of work that has kept her in shape like this.

Her body wasn't too bad, though not shapely. But she wasn't as sickly thin as he had first imagined.

Her breasts weren't large by any means. In fact they were, indeed, rather non-existence. But he could see that they could swell a bit when she got older. They would never be big but perhaps a bit more…she was a late bloomer and probably would only begin to show signs of breasts once she was in her twenties. Poor girl. But…they were cute for her small frame. He found himself licking his lips hungrily at the sight…

Now her neck and shoulders were feminine. Slender, shapely--should she wear an off the shoulder shirt he didn't think anyone would think her of a boy. He rather liked her neck and wondered if the skin would be soft against his fangs.

Everything about her was slender in truth--she had an athletic form and was very nice to look at times…

Her face was a bit…fat for her tiny body. It was babyish and just seemed to go against her athletic form. Her cheeks were what many would call pinchable, most girls and elderly women would probably have a difficult time restraining themselves from latching on to them. But despite still having baby-fat and maybe her head appearing to large for her small frame it wasn't too awkward or ugly. Callie had large honey-brown eyes, eyes that would magnetize anyone who liked anything cute. Her ears were still a bit big--she was still a monkey to him--but her nose was small and cute. Her eyebrows were beginning to grow a bit thick again--he happened to be born with slender and rather feminine eyebrows--much like Kurama.

He moved his finger in a circle to show that he wanted her to turn around.

Nodding she did as told and turned around so that he could see the back of her.

From behind he could seem more shape to her. Her back seemed like that of a female's, there were visible curves. Her back was very nice--a few scars here and there (probably from falling or doing something stupid and klutzy) and he also discovered that the girls were right; she has a nice butt.

Her short brown hair was perfect length--it probably could go even shorter. She was one of the few women he's seen that the shorter the length of hair the better. He knew long hair would not suit her at all.

She spun around too look back at him, "So? Does it look like I am already losing weight?"

It was hard to catch his breath, his eyes were darkening at the sight of her little body, and a tingle was going up and down his spine. A soft growl escaped his throat; his body wanted to hunt…it wanted to mate.

A lust, a powerful and carnivorous lust that had been missing the time he took Hibari was controlling him. It was making him fog out of reality and prowl closer to his chosen prey.

He shook his head, 'No…how the hell…there is no way. I didn't feel anything for her when I entered the room…why now?' She wasn't even bare; she was still in clothes…why was he acting like this?

"Hiei?" Callie cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

The room was hot, he wanted to strip himself quickly…he wanted to shove this dumb-ass against the wall and rip those shorts off with his teeth.

He groaned and placed his hand over his face, holding on tight as he tried to reel back his self-control.

What just happened? What was he thinking? Where did this come from?

She had just been a friend yesterday…hadn't she? This was random…surely…

'I've been questioning it a lot…' Hiei remembered how recently he's been wondering how he felt towards the girl. He was in a constant battle with himself, having to remind himself that he only saw her as a friend.

But still--where did these heated thoughts come from?

He looked at her again and had to take a step back, "I-I…I need to go…" And then he disappeared from her room leaving a baffled Callie behind.

Outside Hiei was panting for air--the images wouldn't leave him. He had nearly attacked Callie…he had nearly thrown her on the wall or bed and…

He groaned and held his head again--he didn't need these thoughts. He shouldn't have them about the girl. But it almost seemed impossible now. He kept seeing the images, the erotic haunting pictures that was making him aware just how long he has been without the feel of a woman--Hibari does not count, he still felt a need to bathe every time he thought of it.

But why, WHY, did it have to be that one?!

She was the baby of the group. She was his best-friend's little sister. She was sick. She was a total dumb-ass. She would look so good on all fours.

A growl escaped his lips; the thoughts wouldn't let him go!

He leaned against a tree; he could still smell the scent of the girl. It was wrapping around him and beckoning him to come back.

With a grunt he pinched the area between his eyes and sighed in some defeat. He wanted her. He wanted Callie.

How was he going to explain to Kurama that he's just discovered that he was sexually attracted to his younger sister?

* * *

****

Author

Fell a bit behind…sorry! The other story took up a lot of time…and I had some emergencies I had to deal with, and I am now addicted to chatting online--so sorry!!

I want to thank Dokku--her suggestion helped me with this chapter and gave it and extra twist; making Hiei actually kiss Hibari and it was for Callie. It was thanks to her that twist showed up and the chapter worked out so well. THANK YOU DOKKU!!

It was going to be a simple kiss…but I made it that they slept with each other. Yep, Hiei slept with Hibari (cringes) ew. But it added more emotional turmoil for Hiei and made him understand a bit more that he is beginning to really look only towards ONE female.

The end of this chapter just made me blush….but there you go! Hiei is now lusting after our favorite female-idiot! With Hiei things come in steps; apathy, hate, dislike, amusement, respect, acceptance, respect, comrades/acquaintance, like, friendship, close-friendship, lust, (more lust), crush, then love. XD We are now at the lust portion of the steps. (probably a few more respects in there...)

There is still a ways to go. Damn you Hiei! Why did I have to make you in character?! So anyway…there you have it! Finally everyone gets something back from Hiei! Whoo!!

It's a bit…er…"weird" at times …but its kinda in Hiei's POV and he is in denial and just very confused and messed up. His thoughts are all jumbled. I did some repeats, some awkward writings on purpose to show what Hiei is thinking. He is very confused on what is happening to his emotions and if he every thinks one thing he will try to change himself and think another way…but now things will be changing a bit…

Oh yeah, the perverted stuff might be happening soon…just to warn ya all!

And ugh….I hate this title. But titles are always hard…but this one isn't very catchy….poot. And this went a little...fast...sorry.

And still not much from the other characters. Sorry! They will return! They will! And go Yukina!! You show Hibari who is boss!!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Hiei has come to a shocking conclusion and now it is time for Callie to hear a shocking confession…how can she handle this turn of events in her relationship with the man she loves? Best birthday ever? Who knows…

The drink in Kurama's hands dropped to the ground, followed by his jaw. "W-What..?"

"You heard me the first time fox. I want your sister. Now stop making that ridiculous expression. It doesn't suit you."


	13. Counting the Time

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note: **This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here**.**

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates: **I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Counting the Time**

Hiei groaned in misery, his body trembling somewhat. When was the last time he felt like this? He's never remembered feeling such a strong attraction for a woman before. Yes, there have been some who have gained his attention so much that he pursued and slept with them--but to this degree? It almost seemed impossible since he would surly remember the woman's face and body.

No, this was the first time he's felt a call for a body this strongly. He moaned, making a natural call for the woman who had caught his attention so much. Of course she wouldn't hear or feel it--she was a human after all. A dumb-ass innocent human at that. Knowing Callie she probably only knew the scientific-basics of sex. So she would not get any seductions and if she did she would cry or faint.

The fire-demon smirked a bit, she would be very easy prey…so easy to corner and take…

'Shit.' He growled, shaking his head to get ride of such thoughts. He could **not** look at her like this! This was his best-friend's younger sister! This was possibly his best friend **_now_--**Kurama has been inching more towards Botan and there has been a strain between the two males--how the hell could he possibly look at her like this? Callie was not just some female. She was one of the best things that has ever happened to him, she was sick, she loved him…how could he go after her with all of this?

Not too mention; where was this coming from? He lusted after bigger women. Thick woman who could take having their soul pretty much fucked out of them. How could he expect little Callie to survive taking such pleasure?

'But,' He corrected himself. 'She's survived so many things…' Hiei remembered when she got kidnapped, when she got sick, when she was hurt and ran away, that she faced her problems, how she was when she discovered she was being poisoned, then when she found she was dying, to when she confessed her affections for him, to now… and she does all of this with that sunny smile on her face. He had to admit it; she was a tough little primate.

Could she handle mating with him?

Now that he thought about…probably. There was a chance that she could handle being taken to bed by him. He would have to be wearier of himself with her, but she could definitely handle herself.

And, though she was small and fragile looking--she was attractive in her own right. And gods…he loved the image of those legs wrapped around him.

That wasn't wrong. It _shouldn'_t be wrong to want that from her. Sex was sex after all, even if the need to have sex with this particular woman was driving him insane and making him lightheaded--it was getting harder to control himself now. He just wanted to run back into her room and shove her on the bed and make her scream his name in ecstasy.

He then grunted when he remembered a certain annoying goat of a woman and the need to cleanse himself consumed him once more. Never-mind; sex wasn't just sex. Sometimes it can just be a job and a hassle and filthy…and it was because of that he almost felt like he shouldn't touch the dumb monkey who was pure.

Fucking goat woman…

Sex with Hibari had been predictable, mundane, the same as all the other woman he's taken. She had acted like how she believed he wanted her to act. It had been fake and just dull. There had been no pleasure to it. It was just…nothing.

With Callie…He stiffened and let out a small growl. It would be different, that was for sure. She would be shy and innocent--probably would fight him a bit. She wouldn't like to be dominated and a battle would be issued, one that she would definitely lose. He had a feeling she would be a screamer and would cry out his name when she broke and finally became submissive to him.

"Fuck!" He snarled. The cold air was doing nothing in calming him down. His thoughts and blood was pounding--even the Jagan and the Dragon were being affected. They desired her as well. But was that possible? He knew they were separate entities of him that was also apart of him…and he also knew both had minds of their own…but could they also feel a strong sense of lust?

Pinching his forehead he took a few shaky breaths. This was one hell of predicament.

He wanted Callie--he REALLY wanted her--but how should he get her?

'No…first I must decide who I should tell first.' He groaned. Should he tell Kurama or Callie herself? Or maybe even Hibari and just see her face when she realizes she's lost completely to the brunette. Hiei smirked sinisterly at the thought of that woman's heartbroken face. She deserved to have ever bone in her body shattered into splinters and for those splinters to puncture her organs and she slowly bleed internally to death, but he will settle for emotional trauma for now.

But no, Kurama and Callie would have to be told first.

"Kurama," He decided. He would need to be told first. Should he corner Callie and tell her his feelings, in his own oh so very _special _way, she would probably freak out and burst into tears. She would then proceed to run to big brother's arms and tell him her confusion and the fact that the man she was in love with wanted to have sex with her. She was a sheltered idiot so mention sex and she will break down.

And while Hiei was a tough son-of-a-bitch he held no desire to face overprotective Big Brother Kurama. And it would not be good for Kurama to learn from a blubbering Callie that he was sexually attracted to her. It would best to go to him first.

"Shit…" He wanted to smash his head against the tree a few times. This was not going to be their most 'friendship filled' meeting. "He will just have to get over it. I want the idiot and I will fucking have her.' With a grunt he appeared instantly in front of Kurama's window that was on the other side of the house. He easily slipped in.

"Ah, hello Hiei." Kurama greeted from his position on the desk--probably doing some pointless human work for that disgusting human school. The red-head gave a smile to his friend, "What brings you here? We will be coming to the temple in a little bit." He had decided not to attend to school today and just work on more plans and formulas for figuring out a cure for Callie.

Hiei stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at his friends seriously, "It's about Callie." At Kurama's panic look the shorter demon shook his head. "Calm yourself, she is not ill."

Instantly the red-head relaxed back into his chair. "Hm? Then what is the problem?" Kurama asked as he grabbed his drink and took a sip.

"I want her."

Kurama paused in his gulp and looked at the man with wide eyes, "Huh?"

"I see that the stupidity of humans has indeed rubbed off on you. I will try to be as slow and as blunt as possible." Hiei snapped impatiently. "I want to fuck your sister."

Ok, even Hiei had to admit he probably could've made that statement a bit softer and still got the point across.

Oops.

The drink in Kurama's hands dropped to the ground, followed by his jaw. "W-What..?"

"You heard me the first time fox. I want your sister. Now stop making that ridiculous expression. It doesn't suit you."

It was silent for a moment before Kurama jumped at him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"You idiot! Calm down!" Hiei ordered as he narrowly avoided in enraged Kurama's attack.

"I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE YOU ARE GOOD AND **DEAD**!" Kurama snarled as he made another grab for his soon to be late best-friend.

"You are clearly over-reacting. Calm yourself!" Hiei spat as he flipped over the bed before he fell back to avoid a kick that could've broken his jaw.

"How do you expect me to calm down after you said THAT?!" Kurama hissed. Hiei then kicked and swept his opponent's feet from underneath him. But Kurama caught himself and made a swipe towards Hiei's face. With another move he was able to avoid the hit--though some black hairs fell to the ground from the swipe.

"I haven't touched her yet!" Hiei growled.

"YET!?" Kurama roared as they both picked themselves up and Kurama made a punch for Hiei who caught the attack and twisted his arm around and slammed him into the bed. Hiei considered himself lucky Kurama wished to kill him with his bare-hands, Hiei was definitely better at hand to hand combat then he was.

"Yes, yet. I do plan on having her with or without your permission." Hiei growled. "You should know that I won't be able to keep myself at bay."

Kurama growled and knocked him off, "Yes," The taller male growled angrily, "I know…" He rubbed his arm a moment before he allowed it to fall limply by his side. "You…you…this is insane Hiei. What do you mean…never-mind, I know what you mean. You made it very clear what it is you plan to do." Green eyes glared at him. "This came out of nowhere."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"…you've had thoughts about her like this before?!" Kurama gaped. "Hiei, why didn't you tell me this?!"

"I didn't think about it! I wasn't attracted to her--it…the question of if I was just kept reoccurring." He muttered in some embarrassment.

Kurama looked like he wanted to pull out his pretty-red locks in aggravation--actually it still looked like he wanted to break Hiei's face and skull over his knee. "You idiot! You should know that is the first sign you are attracted to someone! Especially if it is reoccurring!" Kurama was just a wee bit on the sensitive and impatient side at the moment. It was hard for him to control himself when he knew just how Hiei could react when he wanted a girl to sleep with. And since the new girl now happened to be his precious little sister…well, he was just not in a happy place.

"Hn, I thought I was having momentary bouts of insanity. I never dreamed that I would ever be attracted to that monkey!" Hiei snapped, also in an impatient mood. "They were just passing thoughts!"

"Then what brought this on?" The red-head asked as he forced himself to sit in his chair, knowing if he didn't do something he would lose control and try to kill his best-friend again. He looked down and winced at the sight of the water that had now soaked his carpet--he would need to clean that up.

"The whore actually."

"Hibari," Kurama blinked before smirking, "Now that is rather amusing. How did she, the one who loves you oh so dearly Hiei-sama, make you come to a realization like _this_?"

Hiei sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "She asked the right questions and made me realize that I indeed appeared attracted towards the monkey. So, I came here to see if it was true."

Green eyes narrowed, "And what did you do?"

"I told the primate to get undressed." Hiei took a step back at the growl released from Kurama. "She was not bare, Kurama. She had shorts and that binding around her breasts."

"Ugh," He did not want to hear to hear the word breasts when they were talking about his sister. "Sports-bra. And her being like this made you come to the realization that you are attracted to her?"

"Yes." Hiei said with a nod. "I saw her--she wasn't even bare and I knew that I had to have her. I figured you needed to tell you first since my idiot will probably come bawling to you when she is faced with what I am planning on doing to her."

"I suppose you are right," Kurama rubbed his head, amazed that he was controlling his temper so well. "You want…you want Callie…this is just…too weird."

"Hn, I don't care if it is weird or not. I want her and she will be MINE." He hissed out possessively.

"Fine…I understand that it is pointless for you to even try and control yourself." Kurama sighed and Hiei took no offence. Humans had no idea what real lust was. It was carnal and overpowering. It left a demon with little or no head--they would turn into nothing more then creatures who needed to feel and feast. Lust to a human and demons were quite different things. "But you have to promise me that you will try and take it slowly."

Hiei sneered, "I know she is an innocent. But I won't hold myself back much. She needs to understand that she belongs to me. I do not move slowly when I am trying to get something I want--especially if it concerns the female body."

"It's because you are so use to being given what you want. All females you want will give themselves to you. But should they fight you would you rape them?"

A dark scowl crossed Hiei's face, "I might be forceful in my seduction but I would never commit such a disgusting and pathetic act such as rape." It was too beneath him to do something so low and weak.

"So you wouldn't do anything like that to Callie…" Kurama asked in all seriousness.

The expression on Hiei's face was terrifying and a large surge of fierce and dark power erupted from the black-haired demon. It was clear that Kurama said something he shouldn't have. "_Watch what you say, fox_." Hiei hissed in a dark voice that almost sounded like it didn't belong to him. It was cruel and cold and powerful and almost seemed to have an echo-like effect--Kurama briefly wondered if both the Jagan and the Dragon were speaking to him through Hiei at this moment.

"I meant no offense Hiei." He spoke in a soft, non-threatening tone. "But as a demon it will be difficult to control such a powerful lust. Especially when it is concerning you at this time. You know you, Yusuke, and myself have been struggling in holding back our natural demon instincts…I'm worried if that would affect you and your judgment." Kurama sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or Callie."

Hiei stilled looked extremely angered but his power eased away, "Hn, I have control over myself." They both knew that was a lie--he had been struggling a lot recently. "I will never hurt her like that. You have my word."

And Hiei's word was a solid and trustworthy thing. He did not give his word often and when he did it was obvious that he was serious and would not break the promise.

Kurama closed his eyes and nodded, "Fine. Its not like I have much say in this anyway--but as long as you take care of her and being as gentle as possible then I will hold no complaints."

"But Hiei…should you hurt her again, should you make her cry…I will secretly feed you a seed that will grow within you, trail down to your groin…and eat it from the inside out." He said with a charming smile and Hiei's whole face drained completely of blood.

That was no empty threat.

"I-I understand Kurama…" He gulped.

Kurama's sweet smile was freaking him right the hell off--but Hiei was pretty good and keeping a poker face on, even though it slipped a bit for a moment. "Good, I am happy we have an understanding then. Now…does this mean you will be doing something special for her birthday? It is in a few days you know…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "How would my want of her affect anything about her birthday?"

His hand was close to slapping Hiei upside the head, "Ugh. You do know that if you want to woo a girl--it would be a real good start to remember her birthday and do something special."

Hiei gave Kurama a look.

"A gift," Kurama elaborated, "flowers, a nice little action of affection--she would be ecstatic if you just said 'Happy Birthday' to her without anyone having to give a hint to do so. Just something nice! Why not you two go out for ice-cream that day or over the weekend? I will even give you money so you can pay."

"Like a date?" Hiei asked remembering the correct term. "Kurama. I want to sleep with her. I have no desire in being with her romantically."

"I understand that," Kurama sighed--Hiei sure can be dense and really stupid at times, at least when it concerned humans and the opposite sex. "But for you to get her easier it would help if you do small things like dates." Was he helping his best-friend get into his little sister's pants? Oh gods, he was….someone snipe him down where he stands.

"Hn." Hiei grunted before he walked to the window--already beginning to plot his advances on his cute little brunette--and then disappeared.

Kurama watched him leave and the moment he was gone he turned around and promptly smacked his head against his desk three times. His sadistic best-friend wanted to have sex with his sister. He slammed his head a few more times on his desk. The poor idiot won't know what hit her.

"Ooh, ow-ow-ow…" He winced and held his head and instantly began to whine slightly about the pain in his head. He then paused and blinked only to pale when he realized just who he sounded like. "Oh gods…I'm turning into Callie!" And then promptly slammed his head once more on the desk, groaning out, "Ow…"

* * *

It was the day of Hiei's lustful target's birthday. And she seemed anything but aware of anything going around her as she let out a small yawn and entered into her classroom.

Hiei had been missing for a few days, much to her sadness, but because of this she had been able to sneak out and to school. If he found out about this she would probably be thrown over his shoulder and forced to go back to bed. The brunette just couldn't understand why he was so against her going to class. Didn't he call her stupid? Well, here she was trying to get smarter and he gets all huffy.

Hmph, hypocrite.

But she did miss him--a lot. It was hard to be separated from the one she absolutely adored. But Yusuke had comforted her in saying that Hiei had a tendency of disappearing from time to time…he liked going back to the Makai for a few days.

Even though Callie was not longer worried about his safety--ok, that was a lie; she was completely worried about his safety--it was still a depressing time for her. It really felt like this was the first time they have ever been apart, if they hadn't argued. She hoped that she hadn't done anything to make him want to avoid her.

The moment she entered the room she paused and looked to the side with a blink at the sight of Shizuma pressing himself against the wall like a ninja. Blinking again she shrugged--really, it was Shizuma, this was normal--and went to her desk…aware that he was following after her as stealthy as possible.

"Er…"

"NINJA-ATTACK!" He squealed and tackled her into a hug, hoisting her up easily. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to find you the bestest birthday gift ever, love! I shall make it up to you in bed!"

BAM!!

Shizuma was promptly punched into the wall.

"You pervert." Shizuka hissed. "As if that would make up for anything. And stop acting oh so hot, _virgin_."

"You BITCH! You swore you would never tell!" The younger twin wailed dramatically. "Oh…it has been revealed. The darkest of my secrets…everyone will look at me so differently…" He sobbed, making a spotlight center in on him. "The love and respect…I can see it crumbling around me…everyone is so surprised and sad…"

"We're not surprised." The class groaned.

"Oooh, everyone is just so distraught."

The class groaned--he was far to gone in his dramatics and himself for him to listen to them. They all decide to just ignore him and allow him to act himself.

"What was that about anyway?" Callie asked in confusion only to yelp when Shizuka slapped her upside the head. "Ow! W-What the hell was that for?!"

"You idiot! Did you forget it's your birthday?!"

"……Eh? It is?" She thought back to the morning and how her family had reacted and how she had her favorite foods. Well it was no wonder why she was given weird and yet excited looks by them. They had thought she would be squealing and dancing around in excitement that it was finally her day. But the truth was she forgot about it every year, except for a week or two before. It was like a malfunctioning programmed clock--it was the same every year. "….OH YEAH!!" She was slapped once more. "Hey! Stop that!"

It was great that Shizuma and Shizuka and everyone else were acting normally around her again. When she had first returned they had seemed very down and upset after being given the news that she had a terrible illness.

Both twins looked furious that they had not been told--that they had to find out about it from the principle. Both looked prepared to slap her and it had taken her some time to get them to forgive her--but now they were back together. It was still weird how easy Shizuka and Callie became friends once they actually talked about their differences.

"Happy birthday to _youuuu_!" The now happy Shizuma sang, rather off-tune and loudly. Shizuka was instantly on him and preformed a judo move and once again tossed him into a wall, snarling that he was embarrassing her.

The brunette plopped herself on her desk and began to take out her things, her friends were kinda weird. But it was amusing it and it was great to be around them. Though she preferred being with her friends apart of the Reikai Tantei she did enjoy being apart of the school.

Turning her head she looked out the window only to reel back in surprise. "H-Hiei?" Sure enough, there he was. The man was in the tree, looking at her with molten red eyes that made her shudder. She thought he was the Demon-world…what was he doing here, at here school? True, she knew that he would be there, but she's never seen him.

They just stared at each other for a moment and something in his look was overpowering, so much so that she had to blush. He smirked and a chill went up her spine--for some Animal Planet popped into her mind and she found herself a gazelle and Hiei a very hungry lion…that was not a comforting thought.

She gulped and nearly found herself moving back. 'H-H-Hiei?' She called out in her mind, wondering if he would answer back.

He didn't, he only gave her another lion-like smirk and then disappeared in a flash.

Callie held herself, what was up with him and that stare? She found herself blushing hotly for a reason she could not grasp or explain.

"What are you looking at, ditz?" Shizuka asked rather rudely.

Snapping out of her stupor Callie looked once more at where Hiei was before glaring at her friend, "I'm not a ditz you bimbo!"

"What the hell did you call me!?"

"The cats are fighting again!" One boy called out and it was once again mayhem in the classroom.

Right above the class, Hiei smirked as he listened in on what was happening. He's had a rough few days--more specifically nights--thanks to this idiot of his. He's just been plagued by erotic dreams ever since he was aware of his feelings for her.

He has been unable to face her the past few days without going to have a need to throw her down somewhere and rip the clothes off of her. Its taken him some time to get himself under control and get an outline on how he was going to be handling his so called 'wooing' of his little pet.

Making these dreams of his come true was going to be easy. She loved him after all…and it was so easy to control her emotions and read her thoughts. It will just take him some time, she will fight him and be very shy and withdrawn about it at first--that was more the obvious--but he will have her eating out of the palm of his hand soon. He already had her wrapped around his finger after all.

He licked his lips hungrily. It was definitely going to be a birthday she will remember.

* * *

The school day was over--it felt like a surreal day to the brunette. Just seeing Hiei and that expression of his just threw Callie off. She was at a loss of where she was right now. She had even forgotten it was her birthday again--earning another insult and slap upside the head by Shizuka. But she couldn't help it that she was more consumed about Hiei then her birthday….that expression was just haunting her.

Just something in that look made her shudder and throughout the day she could feel his eyes burning into her from no where. She had known it was him and understood that he was making sure she knew she was being watched…but why? Was he upset because she had been going to school and was trying to creep her out?

That kinda sounded plausible…

"Hm? You are being awful quiet…what's wrong?" Kurama asked next to her.

"Erm…" It was hard to explain to her brother. "Erm…I dunno…I don't think anything is wrong…I mean…Hiei was just weird today. He was just making me a bit uncomfortable…it was just really, really weird." She pulled at her hair in embarrassment and confusion.

'His…affection,' He decided to use that term instead of lust. Using lust made him twitch, 'Must be extremely strong if even Callie could feel it.' It almost seemed impossible for the thick-skull Callie would ever get the feeling that there was something going on--but he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Callie adores Hiei after all and will know when he would be acting differently around her…poor girl.

One had to pity the oblivious idiot.

"It's alright, Callie." He said as he ruffled up her hair a bit and hoped that he wouldn't have to comfort her any more then that--he didn't want to have to lie, because things will become quite frightening for the little brunette quite soon.

Kurama briefly wondered how Yusuke and the rest of them would handle the news. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara have also become rather overprotective brothers to the girl. Hiei would probably have rather difficult time in wooing the girl who has a tendency of being smothered in affection--she was the group's baby after all.

"So, besides that little incident, how was your day?" He asked in hopes that he could get her mind off of it. And like magic the girl had completely forgotten about the previous topic.

"Pretty good…Shizuma stalked me like a ninja and kept giving me hugs as gifts and Shizuka kept hitting me over the head cause I kept forgetting it was my birthday…did you know it was my birthday today?" She asked in complete seriousness.

"You finally remembered I see." Kurama laughed. "It took you long enough. We were a bit worried when you made no signs that you knew what day it was." He chuckled a bit more when she blushed at her own stupidity. "Hey, let's go home and get changed and get our homework done. I only have two things to do…what about you?"

"Four things." The brunette sighed.

"Well, I will get mine done tonight and we'll work on yours so that way you won't be in any rush on getting home tonight. It's your birthday after all."

Callie sulked--she hated homework. And she wanted to go to the temple _noooow_. With a huff she nodded and accepted the fact that she was not able to get pass doing homework. At least she had a smart brother who will help her do things quickly.

"Brr, it is still cold!" She shuddered, she could still see her breath.

"Yeah, it is. Now you know you will be told that you are too underdressed and that you will need to be puffed up like a marshmallow the moment Hiei sees you." Ooh, lie! The moment Hiei sees her he will find that she has too much clothing and demand that she takes it all off. 'Dear gods, what his made me think this way?' He thought with a twitch. 'Damn perverted triclops…I'm still sounding like Callie!'

"Oh right…are you seventeen yet?" He asked with a grin, easily masking his rather insane inner-turmoil.

"Yep! I turned seventeen in the second-to-last period! It's weird! I don't feel older!" She looked down at herself to see if she appeared further away from the ground then before.

"It hardly ever seems like that." Kurama said aloud.

"Well…don't you age differently?" The brunette asked as she skipped a bit over some cracks in the sidewalk.

"Yes, I do…so I suppose age and birthdays will be different for me."

"I guess so," Callie replied before the thought stuck her, 'I wonder if I will ever be able to see it from his point of view…' It almost seemed unlikely. She was being denied the means to be saved and to be allowed to be turned into a demon.

Shaking her head she moved the thought out of her mind for now--she could not get consumed with these negative thoughts. If she continued on like this her day would officially be ruined. Taking a deep breath she tried to control her pain and instantly thought of Hiei--even if he was being weird it was a step up from those depressing thoughts.

'Hiei…' She bit her lip as she thought of her beloved. 'Wow…it's only been…wow five months since I've known him, since I've known everyone.' She thought, counting the months in her head. It felt like she's known everyone all her life. 'And it's been a little over a month since I've confessed my love for Hiei…'

God, she could think of Hiei all day…it was rather pathetic and cheesy. Her cheeks colored and she tried her best not to think of him too much and seem like a stalker or an obsessive twit. Though now that she thought about it, it was probably true.

"Alright, give me your stuff and I will set up while you get cleaned up and dressed." Kurama said as he pointed to her bag. It was then she noticed that they were coming up to their home and she wondered how long she was thinking about Hiei.

Callie nodded and handed him her bag, "U-Uhm…its Math, History, Japanese, and cooking--I have to think of a recipe so I will handle that one." She said with a grin--she knew from first hand experience that Kurama absolutely sucked when it came to cooking. Which was adorable because he had this air to him that made one think he was simply perfect at everything he does.

She wondered what everyone would think if they knew that he could burn water with ease.

Entering the house Callie was surprised at how silent it was, "Mom?" There was no answer, "Mom?"

"Oh yeah--I forgot that mom went to the doctor's." Kurama stated as he thought back.

"Eh? Again?! I know its good to be concerned about the pregnancy…but how often does that woman need to go to the doctor's?!" Callie asked, shaking her head. It was just beyond her--it seemed like Shiori was going twice a week at times. She wondered if she was just this worried since it's been eighteen years since she last had a child--she did have Kurama at quite a young age but that was still a pretty big gap.

"I don't understand either. But then again, I am a guy." Kurama sated with a small grin. "It might be something you'll understand once you have your own…" He paused. "Which won't happen for a long, long, long time. Alright, let's get this started quickly and then get on to the temple."

"Yay!" Callie cheered and ran fast up the stairs, tripping over the top.

"Be careful!" Kurama cried out only to then wince when he heard her run into the door of her room. He sighed, "Poor idiot." There was yet another bang followed by an, "I'm ok! Owwie…" And he shook his head again. "Ugh…" How was she going to survive Hiei?

Well, he supposed he would be finding out soon. Kurama had a feeling Hiei would be making his move this evening.

'Happy Birthday Callie…'

* * *

"Yes! That took only an hour to get finished!" Callie squealed in happiness on the way to the temple. The trip to the temple was always uplifting since she knew who she would be seeing soon. All her friends would be there and it just made her feel so pleased and happy.

Not too mention she was moments away from seeing Hiei. Her heart was pounding in anticipation--something that will happen when she thinks of him…even being around him every day her heart would still skip a beat whenever she thought of him or whenever he entered a room. She had thought that one day she would finally get over that…but it doesn't look like she would eve feel calm around him anytime soon.

"I left a note for mother." Kurama said to the girl, bringing her out of her Hiei-consumed thoughts. "They must've been caught up in some traffic or stopped to get some dinner. It's a good thing we finished your homework early, because we might have to stay up a bit late so we can celebrate with them."

"That's fine!" Callie laughed.

Kurama smiled at the sight of the happy girl. It was so great to see that she was in such a happy mood. Not too mention healthy--that last attack really scared them and at her appearance it was hard to imagine her ever looking healthy again. But here she was skipping down the sidewalk merrily. Of course slipping, tripping, and stumbling every so often.

"Oh, I am starving!" Callie whined in a rather cheery voice. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Well there is always plenty of food at the temple. Now don't you go and trip and hurt yourself." Kurama stated with a sigh. "You're getting a bit too excited and you can end up in pain." Not too mention he would get an earful from Hiei should he discover that the brunette was hurt…and not two feet away from him at that.

"Pssh," The girl waved him off. "Like that would happOMPH!" The girl grunted as she slipped, fell, and smacked her body into the ground. "Ooh…"

"Ugh," Kurama slapped his hands over his face--he was in trouble if Hiei discovered this. Happy day. "I told you." He said as he would if speaking to a child.

"Bite me…owww…" She whimpered as she picked herself up. "Am I bleeding?"

"Thankfully no." The demon sighed in relief. "You're fine…oh wait, there is a little scratch on your cheek…but that will be gone soon." Hopefully a few overprotective males won't take notice of this little mark.

"Oh well!" She huffed as she dusted herself off. "Nothing but a little delay in my quest of getting to the temple! But it won't get me down! No sir'ee!"

He gave her a small grin, "That's the spirit."

Even though there were a few more close calls of the little klutz hurting herself the siblings got to the temple in decent enough time. Both playing around with each other as they crawled up the long staircase.

"Oh, I smell rain." Kurama noted as he looked up at the sky as they came into view of the temple.

"Hm? You do?" The brunette looked up at the sky. It had that same grey cold cloudy look--and it did feel a bit moist in the air, even with the chilly breeze.

"Yeah, I figure tonight or real early in the morning we will be getting a winter shower." Cold rain, he supposed it was just a sign that the weather was beginning to warm up slightly for spring…but he knew there were probably a few more little snow-storms until the middle of March.

"Cool, I love this weather. Even though Hiei thinks it is evil." She laughed, knowing Hiei hated the cold--especially the snow. But she knew a part of it was because he had this thing about protecting her health. It was weird and a bit suffocating at times, but it meant so much to the love-struck girl.

Kurama smiled before they made it inside, slipping off their shoes and made it to the main room where everyone always meets.

"SURPIRISE!"

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" Callie screamed and jumped onto Kurama's face, her nails latching onto the skin and her legs wrapping around his neck. Her eyes were wide and her hair standing up on end--she really looked liked a startled little kitty-cat.

And Kurama looked like a person the little kitty-cat freaked out on.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" The fox-demon grunted. "Nails…Callie…you're nails…ow…hard to breathe…"

In simple terms; both were playing their parts very well.

Yusuke burst out laughing. He held onto his stomach as he kneeled over, covering his mouth so he wouldn't spit everywhere. That look of surprise on her face and those loud curse words, add into her clinging and suffocating Kurama equaled one hilarious outcome.

"Callie! Don't use that language!" Shiori scolded. "And stop suffocating your brother!"

But Callie was still a bit too surprised at the sight of all of her friends and her family within the temple to release the painful grip she had on the skin of Kurama's scalp and face. Once it finally clicked that this was her own surprise birthday party did she blush to the roots of her hair, "W-What?" She was too stunned to speak.

Hiei smirked, "You're quiet. What an unusual but wonderful occurrence."

She glared at him, "Shut up you half-spoon-half-fork-half-porcupine person!" She growled out, ignoring his eyes rolling at her insult.

"You pathetic child--you are quite an idiot. You can't be a half-three times." Jeeze, he really wondered why he was attracted to this ditz.

"Aww, the pedophile is flirting--OOMPH." Yusuke grunted as Hiei's elbow slammed into his stomach. He was once again hunched over though this time it was in pain and not laughter.

"This…is for me?" Callie asked, still in shock at what she was seeing.

"Of course!" Keiko chirped. "I know we have already done a surprise party…but…sorry…you're so easy to trick."

Callie twitched, "Gee…thanks. But…wow…thanks." Her face colored once again as she saw that she was the center of attention. "I…wow…thank you so much." The girl was finding it hard to talk she was so surprised and happy and shy.

"Whoo party!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered happily. It was so much fun. Two parties in the same month. And then next month it would be time for Valentines and White day…maybe they all would have a chocolate party of sorts those days. And then it would be time to celebrate Yusuke's birthday.

"Callie." Kurama groaned. "Get off my face. Your nails are beginning to draw blood."

"Eh? Oh!" She jumped down, "Sorry!" A small sheepish laughter escaped her throat as she scratched the back of her head.

The red-head twitched, crescent-shaped marks over his cheeks and forehead. "Thank you sister." He said sarcastically.

"Hehe…oops?" The brunette giggled only to squeak at his glare and run and hide behind Kuwabara. "Don't touch the birthday girl! It's illegal to kill me on my birthday!"

"Does that mean it's legal to kill you tomorrow?" Yukina said with a smile.

The brunette went silent as she thought over what she said before she paled and shook her head, "No! No-nonono! That's not what I meant!" She jumped on Kuwabara's back and hoisted herself to peek over his shoulder. "You can't kill me!"

Kuwabara chuckled, "I feel like I am being used as a shield here."

"Kuwabara the meat-shield." Yusuke sniggered, already becoming quite hyper at what was going on.

"Shut-up, Urameshi!"

Callie then sniffed the air, "Did you cook?"

And like that the happy, hyper Yusuke looked embarrassed and depressed. "Well….w-we tried…"

"That was a try?" Genkai huffed. "You made my kitchen covered in crap!"

Callie twitched, "Eh?"

Yusuke sighed, "I'm a decent cook, Kuwabara is as well--but neither of us is what you could consider a baker. We decided that none of us could actually cook a whole meal for everyone here so we ordered pizza." He then jabbed his thumb over to the middle of the room where Callie finally noticed the twenty boxes of pizzas stacked up and gaped. But she knew for a fact that they could eat most of that and would probably eat the rest of it tomorrow.

Those within this group were pigs. Hell, she and Hiei could eat a few of those boxes on their own--though Hiei can hide it…he was a glutton for food as well. Yusuke and Kuwabara were major pigs as well…Kurama had his moments…and the girls did as well. It was just a family group filled with pigs.

"Ok…" Callie blinked, urging him to continue.

"Well…Kuwabara and I tried to make a cake…and…erm…it went boom." He explained with a laugh, looking mildly embarrassed that he messed up so badly. He also earned one hell of a bitch-slap from Genkai when she discovered her kitchen--Yukina wasn't pleased with, considering the fact that when Callie didn't make a meal there she was the designated 'simple' cook--it was discovered when she first arrived she could NOT cook, even now Kuwabara does a better job then her. "We just really pissed off a good deal of people. And…we couldn't find a cake for you from any store in time…sorry…"

"Oh…ew…" The brunette then smirked, "Maybe now you will appreciate me and my cooking skills a bit more."

"Hey! I said I can cook! I just can't bake!" Yusuke snarled.

"Ha! I've cooked for everyone here before," Callie said snootily, chortling at Yusuke's misery. "And you made a cake explode. Bravo."

And instantly the two were in a glaring match, snarling insults to one another. Really, those two were so alike at times it was frightening. They definitely were siblings or maybe even twins in a past life. Hell no one in the group would be surprised if it turned out that they two were separated at birth--impossible yes since they had different birthdays.

"So…if I don't have a cake…what do I have?"

Yusuke blushed a bit, "Donuts."

Callie blinked before she burst out laughing, "D-Donuts?! Really? Sweet, I never had donuts on my birthday before." She grinned, really looking forward to this. "Thanks….pathetic baker."

"You're welcome…stupid harlot."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU RAT-KING?!"

"RAT-KING?! WHAT THE HELL!?" No matter how pathetic the insult Callie gave him it always infuriated Yusuke. And like that the two tackled each other and were beating the living shit out of the other.

"Callie!" Shiori scolded.

"It's alright mother. They do this all the time." Kurama explained gently. "They're just rough-housing…and it wears them out a bit. Which is good…"

"Yes," Botan chirped as she came up to the woman, giving her a hug before going to Kurama's side. "This place is total mayhem if these two don't get some of their…hyperness out of their system." She then grinned over at Kuwabara. "Why don't you join in?"

"I know there was an insult somewhere in there." Kuwabara huffed. "And I'll have you know I take offense to it!" But then Yusuke and Callie grabbed the teenager's leg and drew him into it. He screamed as he was promptly over thrown by the two.

"Oh, I see…" Shiori smiled at how close everyone was.

Little Shuichi was just in Heaven. All these cool people were surrounding him…it was just awesome! He wondered if one of them would be willing to show off an attack or something of theirs. He knew it might be a bit rude, but damn it! This was a chance of a lifetime! Besides, every other time he's been around them he's just thought them as normal people or he was too concerned about his sister.

"It is true Yusuke can make things blow up with his finger!?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh jeeze…" Keiko sighed.

"Eh? I-I'm sorry if I was rude…" The younger boy muttered in embarrassment.

"Oh no…it wasn't you…but Yusuke always is on the look out for ways to show off." And at that moment Kuwabara and Callie were thrown off of him and Yusuke jumped on his feet with a big proud grin. "Here we go…."

"Damn straight I can! Wanna see?" And like that he demanded that everyone gets out into the side of the house where he could show off. Everyone waited on the porch while Yusuke jumped onto the soggy grass and marched a little bit off, facing them. "Watch and be amazed and the great Urameshi--"

"Shut the hell up and blow up something." Genkai ordered. "I'm hungry and I've seen it before."

Yusuke scowled, "Can't ya let me have this one moment!?"

"You've had many moments, you ham. You've wowed and awed thousands upon millions of demons doing what you do. Quit being full of yourself." The elderly woman huffed, making him scowl all the more.

"Fine! Ruin the fun!" He then pointed his finger to the side so that the family could see his arm. The tip of his pointer finger glowed a bright blue before he grumbled like a pouting child, "Spirit Gun!" And the powerful length of energy exploded from his finger and shot out into the woods, ripping trees from their roots and disintegrating some completely.

"DIMWIT! MY PROPERTY!" Genkai roared.

"Whaaaat?! You said I could do it!!"

"I never said a damn thing! You are replanting all those trees you've destroyed!"

"WHAT?! No!! Do you know how long that will take!? And there could be snakes in there!"

"Yusuke is a squirrel-killer." Callie said.

"I am not a squirrel-killer!" He cried out.

"First he was a pig-banger and now he is a squirrel-killer." The brunette continued

The family was still rather stunned at the display of power he had showed. They watched as their female family member bickered with the powerful demon who seemed to be able to kill hundreds with a single finger and not even touching his opponents.

"What do you have against the squirrels, Yusuke?" And like that, everyone was ganging up on their usual target. He tries to be cool but was still being made-fun of in the end….bloody bastards.

Yusuke sulked and stomped back inside.

"That was so cool Yusuke!" Shuichi gaped, looking up at the male with sparkling eyes. "How do you do that? That is so amazing! I want to do that too! What else can you do? Can my bro do stuff like that as well? What about Hiei!? Kuwabara too?!" He was talking at a million-miles per hour and it was hard for anyone to keep up.

"Whoa…a fanboy…" Yusuke stated as he looked at the boy. "Well at least someone appreciates me!" He huffed.

"Ooh, you guys got so many types!" Callie exclaimed as she looked through the pizza--her and everyone else ignoring Yusuke and his tantrum.

"Oooh! While we eat pizza she can open her presents!" Keiko chirped happily. "Then we can play around for a bit, talk and maybe have more people show off, then have the donuts!" It probably wasn't going to be too long of a night since it was Thursday and there was school the next morning. Tomorrow night they might celebrate her birthday some more and a bit longer.

"Presents!!" Yusuke cheered, his tantrum forgotten.

Callie squeaked when she was picked up and tossed on the couch.

"Present time!!" Yusuke demanded. He was a guy who liked giving--and receiving of course--gifts. "Open, open, open!"

Keiko grinned at his childish behavior. "Wait till you see how he acts on his birthday. He's like a king on his throne."

The young male stuck his tongue out at Keiko before he handed the tanned-girl her gift from him. He then gave a look to Hiei that made the fire-demon frown. "This is from me and Keiko. It took some time but I think it came out pretty good!"

Callie blinked and peeked into the bag only to gape and look up at them, "Are you serious?"

The couple was snorting as they tried to keep their laughter in check, "Y-Yes…"

The brunette bit her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing before she reached in and brought out a perfectly made Hiei-doll.

Hiei's jaw dropped, "WHAT THE HELL IS _**THAT**_?!"

Everyone else was choking on their own spit as they tried to control their laughter. It was such a cute little plush doll and it really looked like it was from a shop. Hiei the cute little doll…that was too much for anyone to bear. Yukina actually fell off her seat finding it difficult to breathe--oh it was so much fun seeing her brother in some misery.

Callie grinned at the doll and the couple before she hugged it, "It's wonderful!"

"Give it to me." Hiei growled in embarrassment, planning on burning the thing to a crisp.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No. Mine."

"Awww, he wants one too! We need to make him a Callie-doll!" Yusuke sniggered playfully only to shrink back behind Keiko at Hiei's deadly glare.

"How did you make this?" The girl asked as she looked at her new doll, touching it gently as she looked over it. "This is perfectly made!"

Now Yusuke looked a bit embarrassed and Keiko grinned evilly, "I've decided that Yusuke and I need to spend some time together and signed us up for a class. We both know how to cook since my parents own a restaurant and they have taught the both of us how to make food," She then added, "Though I suppose learning how to make sweets could've been a good option."

"Watch it…" He grumbled, though it wasn't threatening at all.

"Anyway…to finish it up…we're in a sewing class." Everyone smirked towards Yusuke. "And Yusuke is doing exceptionally well!" She finished up with a grin.

"It's wonderful!" The smaller brunette smiled as she hugged the Hiei-doll to her chest, sticking her tongue out once more at the real one.

Hiei scowled, he would be killing that thing later on.

"My turn!" Botan cheered and shoved a box into the girl's hand, being careful not to squish the plushie-Hiei.

Callie grinned and opened it up and smiled at the sight of the picture frame that was opened up like a book so it had two sides, one side was the whole group and the other side was Hiei--somehow Botan was able to get a picture of him.

"What the hell is it with you people!?" Hiei hissed, his eye twitching.

"It's _her_ birthday!" Botan scoffed. "She loves you, which pretty much means she wants you." She didn't mean for it to sound sexual but it did come out that way and Hiei almost groaned. "Since we can't give her you we shall give her other little things of you."

Hiei twitched again.

"I love it." Callie also hugged the picture--she really did like to hug things. She then gently placed it back in its box and moved it to the side--it was much for fragile then her doll. She then grinned like a child, her excitement over the gifts apparent.

"Here you go, squirt. This is from Yukina and me." Kuwabara said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Yukina who smiled also.

"I hope you like it!" The girl said.

It was smaller then the other two gifts she received. With a blink she tore through the paper and dug into the cardboard box. She looked down in some awe as she brought out the little jewelry box. Now, this was a girl who hardly--ok, more closely to never--wore jewelry, but this box was just beautiful that she had to gape at it slightly.

It was solid wood and very smooth and shinny. It was dark and was probably made of Maple or pine. There were paintings all over it. In one corner was a white fox and a bird, in the other a rabbit and a cat, the bottom right corner had a dog and otter, in the last corner there was an older pink owl and three adorable mice. And in the center was the biggest painting of them all; a black dragon. It was coiled around slightly, protecting the treasure within the box with a powerful ferocity.

"Each of those animals represents us." Yukina stated with a grin. "We had it custom made for you. Can you guess who is who?"

Callie looked thoughtful for a moment before she went to the last corner, "This one seems the hardest…but I am guessing that is Genkai," She pointed to the owl. "And the three mice are my mom, dad, and Shuichi." At Yukina's nod she cheered. She had been worried that she got it wrong. "Uhm…the dog and otter are…hmm, I think its Keiko and Yusuke."

"Right!" The girl nodded.

"The fox is obviously Kurama--and I take it that bird is Botan." The brunette pointed to those two animals before her finger trailed over to the other corner, "And this is you and Kuwabara!"

"Got them all right!" Yukina cheered. "And on the first go!"

"Oh yeah, I'm just that good." Callie said with a grin as she looked at the dragon. It was obvious that that was Hiei. No words needed to be said about that. And hey, she loved dragons--had so before she met Hiei, now she just adores them even more because they remind her of him.

Opening it up she blinked at the sight of the mirror greeting her. Jewelry boxes didn't usually have those in it…and she twitched at the sight of the painted monkey in the middle floor of the box. On the walls surrounding it were more paintings of animals; a small lamb, there was also a puppy--different from the one outside--, a little kitten seeming to trip over something, and a little very-fuzzy bunny.

"Eh…what's this?" She pointed to those animals in confusion. She already knew who the monkey stood for--damn bastards; she was not a monkey!!--but did not understand the purpose or symbolism of the other animals.

"You!" Yukina chirped. "You can be seen as so many little creatures they had to be added in. You follow Hiei around like a puppy," Callie and Hiei twitched, "You get all huffy and hissy like a temperamental but klutzy kitten." Another twitch from the brunette now the fire-demon was smirking. "You are as innocent as a little bunny." A confused look now appeared on the female's face. "And you try so hard and you act just like a wide-eyed baby lamb!"

Instantly Yukina and the rest of the girls, and Kuwabara--though at the moment Yusuke now saw him as a girl--squealed.

"Er…o-ok…" She didn't see herself like any of that--ok, maybe the kitten and the puppy made some sense…--but it was still an absolutely stunning item. Giving them a grateful smile she gave them her thanks for the item before placing it on the picture frame, very gently.

Genkai handed the girl another small box. "This is from me and Shizuru." Excited at what Genkai could be giving her she opened the box and blinked, "Oooh, pretty." She said as she brought out the little ring. It was simple and silver with engravings around it.

"This has a seal around it. It's a protecting spell that will keep you safe--and you don't even have to wear it for it to give off the small protecting ward." She explained as she placed it inside her jewelry box. "But I think it would be best for you to have this."

"I picked the ring out," The blonde-woman stated. "She did the cool-ass spell."

"Wow…thank you!" The girl chirped happily. 'Dude, all powerful ring…I'm like Frodo!'

"Thank you so much Genkai-san." Shiori stated.

The elderly woman smiled back and nodded, 'If they are kidnapping the kids through portals in doors, this will make sure she is not taken from us in such a manner.'

Kurama smiled and out of no where pulled out a huge bouquet of flowers the likes of which she has never seen before. Callie's jaw dropped at the gorgeous rainbow like colors of blue and purple and some green and white--some of her favorite colors. They looked like huge jasmines and were simply stunning. And…in the middle of the rainbow-blue petals was a flower that could almost be mistaken for a Daisy except for size difference and the petals seemed sharper. It was a dark black with white mixed into it. The little bud in the middle was a dark-blood red and there was even a dark violet.

It was a Hiei flower.

Hiei was now a twitching mess, what the hell was the deal with everyone giving this girl things that was him or that symbolized him?! He knew the girl loved him, but this was getting ridiculous!

"Sorry Callie. I haven't had too much time to go out and get you something like everyone else." He's been locked up in the greenhouse and when he wasn't at school or in there, he wanted to hang out with his friends, family, and girlfriend. "I hope these flowers are ok."

"Are you kidding me?!" The girl gaped. "Those things are BEAUTIFUL!!" She instantly reached out for them.

"Oh sweetie…" Shiori whispered as she looked at the flowers before going to her son. "They are stunning…you made them?"

Kurama blushed a bit, "Yeah…"

"Oh Kurama…" Keiko gasped as she looked at those flowers, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow…" Yukina sighed.

"They are stunning." Genkai nodded as she looked at the colors. Even she would've been tempted to be with the man giving her flowers like this.

Shizuru whistled at the sight of them.

"That's really cool." Shuichi chirped. "Making new flowers…you're magic almost!" He laughed a bit as he looked at the colors, maybe Kurama would be willing to make him some so he can give it to the girl he likes. Because from what he's seeing all the girls were pretty much swooning over the flowers. Botan was looking at Kurama with hearts in her eyes.

"Kurama is so modest…you are so wonderful and talented." His girlfriend drooled.

Shuichi then blinked, 'Is he even being shy about this?' After a moment he had to bite back a grin. 'Sly dog…he's eating this up. My brother is suave.'

And it was true; his brother knew how to woo a person.

_'You taking notes Hiei?'_ Kurama asked rather smugly to the fire-demon. _'I pretty much swept Callie and every other female here off their feet.'_

_'Shut up.'_ Hiei growled irritably. He was not going to woo the idiot like that--please, him giving the monkey flowers and acting all bashful all so that she will swoon. Please, he already had her wrapped around his little finger.

"Thank you Kurama." Callie said with a big grin.

"And these last longer then normal flowers, and if we plan them in the backyard we will have many of them by summer." Kurama explained and his mother squealed in happiness. She always had such a hard time making things grow in the little flower garden she had.

Callie handed her gift to her mother so she could take care of it.

Shiori smiled before she handed the family's gift to her.

It was a very large but flat box and it was quite heavy. With a small 'oomph' she placed it on her lap before opening it and her eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful kimono greeting her.

Shiori grinned, "You need one. We always go to festivals when we can and I think you will look so pretty in this. Especially with your tan skin."

Callie looked at the gorgeous dress. The primary color was blue but the white and gold were very vibrant. There were what seemed to be glowing bubbles as a pattern drifting in different places over the dress and the colors perfectly molded and mixed together as if it were water or wind. The obi was primarily golden-dusk with the white and blue on it-had a white and gold mix tie.

"Wow…" She gaped, this thing was pretty. And kinda heavy…and it always looked hard to breathe it when Yukina wore her simple one. And could someone with her lack of beauty and feminine-grace really pull off wearing such a stunning attire.

"The girls told me about the gifts you all got for Yukina on her birthday and it really clicked that it would be the perfect present for you."

"Wow…" Callie breathed in awe once more. But never one to keep her doubts or her thoughts to herself she asked, "A-Are you sure something like this will fit me? I-I mean…this is just stunning!"

Her father smiled, "You will look angelic in it, I bet."

"You're the dad; you're supposed to say that." Callie pouted, her thumb gently caressing the silk material.

He chuckled, "Then try it on if you don't believe us. Show it off and let us prove you wrong."

Instantly her face bloomed into another blush and she placed the top back over it, shaking her head, "No! I-I can't model or anything like that in front of you guys! I-I don't even know how to put it on! And I will not get it messy!" She cried, holding onto it protectively as she looked at the messy dangers surrounding her.

"Well…it's true that there might be a chance of it getting stained should you bring it out now." Botan agreed. "But we all are going to see you in it very soon!"

Callie blushed bright red, feeling a bit insecure of her lack of beauty. How can she possibly look good in something like this? She felt her throat close up a bit and she took that as a sign to stop thinking about it or she will begin crying. Moving it to the side she hugged her Hiei-plushie. "Those were all amazing!!"

She already knew Hiei didn't get her anything--and she also knew that if there was ever an off-chance that he did he would shove it in her hands when they were passing by each other. But he was here, having fun…and that honestly was enough for her.

* * *

They mostly talked about their adventures. Going into detail about what happened to the Reikai Tantei over the years; how it all began, to how they met, to what they have done, to now. It took up a few hours--considering people kept getting side-tracked, but the story was told and now Kurama's family knew the whole story.

It was amazing.

Then the rest of the time they just talked about one random thing to the next. It was just a great bonding experience that they all thoroughly enjoyed. They had brought out the donuts as well and many were having coffee--Callie was FINALLY allowed to have hot-chocolate again.

Though if Callie was ever by Hiei he would accidentally brush his hand against different places over her body…but it didn't seem anyone else noticed.

It was all going good, getting closer to where they would need to break for the evening…and that's when she walked in.

"O-Oh…h-hi Hibari." Callie greeted with a slight wince. She hasn't met up with Hibari since the incident with Hiei--both females have been avoiding the other like the plague.

Hiei gave the woman a disgusted look, 'Why the hell is she here?' The bitch had better not touch his woman.

Hibari ignored the brunette and walked in sexily before she sat down on the couch, looking at Hiei with open lust. Hiei glared at her.

"She has horns!" Shuichi gaped at the sight of those horns twisting out of her head. For a brief moment he thought of a devil…but that was just because of her rather evil colors and looks. Her hair was unlike a color he has ever seen. It put his brother's hair to shame, and that was saying a lot.

The woman gave him a flirty smile and the hormonal boy nearly melted into goo.

"Good evening." She said softly and sweetly to the family--she knew indeed who these people were. The human people who adopted the idiot and has given birth to the 'human' Yoko. If she went against them wrong the fox-demon would kill her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 'Disgusting…' She thought, wanting to crawl over to Hiei and have him get rid of all the pests. Surely he desired the same thing as well. "I am sorry for appearing so late--I have just been working."

Most everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the obvious lie.

"Oh, you must be the person who is helping Kurama with helping for the medication." Takuto stated, still a bit awkward in calling his step-son Kurama, but he could consider it a nickname of sorts. And it was a bit easier to call for him and not get Little Shuichi confused.

"Oh, he's told you about that?" She giggled happily. "I'm so humbled that such a famous and fabulous demon such as Yoko-sama would say any words about me. My name is Hibari, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Botan leaned into Kurama a bit, not liking how she went on about him.

Kurama gave her a small comforting smile before he glared at the woman. It was disgusting. 'Just a few more weeks…then we will get rid of her.' He was trying to be patient but he was nearing his limit with Hibari…and he knew everyone else was as well.

"It means so much that you are doing this for our daughter." Takuto said with a smile.

"Yeah," Shuichi drooled, "Thanks for helping my sis…"

"Think nothing of it." She replied with that bone-melting smile of hers.

'Heh, even her family prefers me over her.' Hibari thought with a smile as she ran her hand through her hair. Her desire for the brunette to have a terrible birthday went down the drain--there was just no chance for her to make a move to do anything, she was surrounded by people constantly. And the woman just didn't want to join in on the merriment celebrating that disgusting insect.

Her gold eyes locked in on the doll on Callie's lap, wanting to burn it or take it for herself.

But maybe there was still a chance and if not at least she would be able to spend time with Hiei alone later on tonight. She almost purred loudly at the thought of that. 'Hiei-sama…_**my**_ Hiei-sama…'

Shiori's face fell into a frown, 'This is the girl.' She knew it instantly that this was the girl who was after Hiei and who had led her daughter to suffer such a suffering heartache that she actually nearly died. Her fist clenched tightly over her dress as she looked away from the red-head.

She's always been a woman who liked everyone instantly, always thought good of a person and never jumped into judgment. But Shiori found herself hating this woman before her. It was wrong, she knew that…this all could be a misunderstanding and should Callie get Hiei this woman would be hurt as well.

But this was her daughter--she saw her daughter fall into this depressive state and it was because something had occurred between this woman and Hiei.

There was also an air to Hibari…she seemed vain and fake. Those were not good qualities

Shiori was also noticing the hateful glare she was sending the brunette and the dreamy and very lustful looks she was giving to Hiei. Curious as to Hiei's reaction the mother turned to look at the demon only to blink in surprise when she saw Hiei was ignoring Hibari, he didn't even seem away she was in the same room or universe…his darkening red eyes was on her daughter.

He was gazing at the little brunette with such a powerful expression that even the adult and pregnant Shiori had to blush like a school-girl and look away, 'Holy crap!' She thought. 'That was much more then a shallow teenage look.' She's never seen such an expression on a person's face. And it was VERY obvious what he was thinking and what he desired.

Looking over at her daughter she had to wonder what exactly had occurred to make this already insane and rapid soap opera take yet another dramatic and sensual turn.

How Callie got herself locked in a love-triangle like this…it was just rather surprising. The girl just wasn't very intelligent when it came to romance and she was very tomboyish…one wouldn't expect someone like her to be in a mix-up like that…and with two demons at that.

Shiori just wondered if there would be a day when there would be a male to rival against Hiei. He deserved a rival and a little competition. Having girls adore him was not good for his ego--and he's already hurt her daughter…maybe it was his turn to get a bit jealous…

'No, that's wrong of me to think.' She thought with a sigh as she took a bite of the strawberry-glazed donut. But she decided to allow what was going to happen occur. Callie might act like a child but she has more strength, will, determination, and courage then any adult. She could handle herself.

And the woman knew that there would be nothing that could be said that would stop anything from happening. This was a whole different world--one she could not understand nor had any place to interfere with. It might sound insensitive but in truth this mother just wanted to grab her daughter and lock her up safely in her room--get her healed and get her away from the dark and lustful intentions of Hiei. But Shiori knew it was the right choice to let things happen…it was just a feeling…and her feelings tend to be right.

'I just hope I'm not making a mistake this time.' She thought as she took another bite, looking at her daughter who was still merrily enjoying her time and her birthday, oblivious to all the stares.

* * *

The party was drawing to a close--it was late and there was school happening to tomorrow. So after the clean-up everyone was inching towards the door and was beginning to shrug on their coats to bear against the cold night.

Though this was not acceptable to one particular fire-demon.

"She needs to stay here." Hiei deadpanned smoothly as he grabbed the back of Callie's collar and yanked her towards him and away from her family.

Kurama locked eyes with the man and knew that hr would be making his move this very evening. He gave a small nod of understanding before he gave off a more noticeable nod. "It is quite cold and wet. Not too mention rather late. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for her to stay here." He checked his watch even though he already knew the time. "It's almost midnight…"

"Oh…" Shiori nodded. "That is right…she should get in a bed as soon as possible and after a late and hectic night like this school might not be the best options for her." She knew what was happening, what was desired, and what was needed…she bit her lip and stilled herself from going against it. She told herself this was going to need to happen. Even if she didn't understand it at the moment, she just knew it was right.

"Hey--I'm right here ya know!" Callie huffed. "I can make my own decisions."

"No you can't." Hiei grunted, refusing to let her go. He knew for a fact that she would be unable to make an intelligent decision. She always made the ones that would hurt herself in the end--and like hell he would let that happen. Besides, he did not want her separated from him this evening.

He held on to the troublesome little thing as she tried to escape his hold.

"Oh, now it's ok dear." Shiori stated with a smile. "But Hiei has a point--you shouldn't be out in this weather and this late. It will be safer for your health if you stay here." She was also speaking to her husband who didn't seem pleased at the thought of leaving her alone with Hiei. That man has been giving his daughter a look all night that he did not trust or appreciate.

Though he maybe a bit older--though he guessed not as old as Hiei, really that was just weird to him--he was still a male. And he understood the look of "female appreciation" very easily and clearly. And it was obvious that this bastard had a thing for the brunette.

"Alright sweetheart, we will see you later." Shiori said with a small as she gave the girl a kiss on the head.

"See ya, sis!" Little Shuichi chirped happily, still in heaven at being surrounded by so many cool demons.

"Hmmm," Takuto huffed. "Love you. Have a good night's sleep." He gave a small warning look to Hiei who met his glare with a blank expression. With a frown Takuto ruffled up his daughter's messy hair and then moved over to his family.

"Oh hey--we'll walk with you." Yusuke stated as he placed on his coat. "We're all leaving as well. I can't play hooky." He glared at Keiko who gave him a rather scary growl. "But oooh boy! Do I ever love school! Yes sir, learning is the best thing ever!"

Shiori smiled, "Alright--thank you Yusuke. Alright then, we will see you later then baby! Good luck!"

Callie scowled as she watched everyone file out. She was fine with being with Hiei--but she would prefer it if she had a say in it as well. This was rather controlling for everyone.

"I will see you in the morning." Kurama stated. "I will drop by before school." He smiled. "See ya, Callie."

Callie could only wave them off as all her friends and family filed out of the temple. Kuwabara giving a love ballot of sorts to Yukina and having to be forcefully separated from the girl by his violent sister.

Finally the last person was out of the temple.

"Tch…loud bastards." Genkai huffed. "At least they actually picked up after themselves." She stated, thought eh reason was probably because of the family being there. All respected and loved Shiori and would always try to act somewhat civil…at least civil enough to clean up. "And luckily there are plenty of leftovers, eh Yukina?"

The girl smiled and followed after her, "Very good! We won't need to cook for at least tomorrow. And it will be easy to pick up." Their voices disappeared as they made their way to the other end of the temple--probably wanting to give Hiei and Callie some time alone.

And they were indeed alone.

Hiei noticed it instantly and smirked. The little idiot was oblivious to it all. This was an opportune moment for him to strike and she hadn't the slightest idea.

But to be fair, this would be completely random and out of the blue for the girl--hell it was still new and random for him as well.

Looking her over he sighed, "You need to clean up." Hiei said rather softly.

"Hm?" Callie pursed her lips and looked at the male in confusion. "What do you mean I need to clean up? I took a bath before I came here!"

"You are covered in food and sweat." Hiei sighed as he looked at the messy girl. He reached over and brushed some of the crumbs off her hair--this girl…how she manages to get this messy was beyond him. Though, she was hanging out with Yusuke and the horse-face. Place these three together and you get yourself a food fight.

He pulled her in closer to him and he smirked at the feel of her small body. He dusted some more food off of her, shaking his head seeming like a parent to a rambunctious child--or that he was the owner of a troublesome little kitten.

"Go take a shower." He gave her a tiny push in the direction of where the shower was.

She puffed out her cheeks, "Fine! Bossy!" She huffed and spun around and stormed to go take her shower--she knew she needed a shower, but like a child there was no way she was going to admit it to the adult.

Hiei smirked as he watched her storm off--taking a moment to appreciate the view of her backside a bit.

But of course the moment monkey was gone Hibari slunk in towards him, eying him hungrily. It was obvious from her eyes that she wanted him.

Hiei sneered, as if he would ever touch her again without a ten-foot-pole after that night. He cringed, even thinking about it made him feel a need to bathe. But for a moment he wondered if perhaps he had met Hibari before Callie he would've enjoyed the night. Perhaps he had been attracted to Callie before Hibari even appeared…Hibari had failed from the start…

He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. 'Callie…' He shuddered slightly at the thought of the small girl.

'Tch…I can't believe that that little worm is still here! She is just throwing herself at my Hiei-sama!' She frowned as she strutted over to him. 'I'll put her in her place. Hiei-sama belongs to ME. He's all mine!'

"Hiei-sama, I haven't been able to have any time together. Not since that little idiot came in." She huffed as she remembered how happy the brunette had been during her birthday party. She ran a hand through her hair, looking at the fire-demon, licking her lips slowly.

The man rolled his eyes, "Pathetic." He then gave her a look, "Do NOT call her an idiot."

"Oh…monkey then?" She said playfully with a giggle.

"If you call her that again I will cut off your nose and gouge out your eyes."

Hibari looked a bit taken aback before she let out a nervous laugh, "O-Oh right…o-only you can call that worm 'monkey'." The woman actually found herself a bit jealous. The idiotic moron got a pet-name--yes a rather insulting pet-name--from Hiei. Why couldn't he give her a name?

'Hmph, he will give me on. Probably purr it to me while we are making love.' She sighed dreamily at the thought. That night had to have been the best night of her life. She was addicted…she needed to go again…

"Come on Hiei-sama…" She pleaded huskily. "Let's have some fun."

Hiei twitched. "No."

"Oh come on…" She pressed her breasts together. "Let's have fun while the brat is away." She smirked. "If you want, I can make sure she is busy for a while."

Red eyes glowed in anger, "Don't you dare touch her," His reikai was beginning to spread out, beginning to slowly burn Hibari's skin. "If you ever touch her I will kill you."

Her face colored in fear and anger, "W-What?" He could not be this upset! Why did her beloved act so…angry towards her? Why was he so protective over that brat?

"Tomorrow you will be going locked up in the green house all day." Hiei continued in a serious voice. It was time for her to do her damn job.

"With you?" Hibari asked breathlessly. Ooh, he wanted to be locked in that small place with her all day!

"No. I will be with Callie." Hiei replied honestly. A smirk was crawling its way to his face as he saw her shocked, horrified, jealous, and disgusted expression. Now that was amusing and made this moment seem a bit brighter.

She growled, her fist clenching tightly, her face twisted into a dark scowl. 'That….that insect. How dare she steal my time away from him?!' She shook her head. 'No…he wants me. He slept with me…the other day…that…he was just confused on how to handle his affection for me. He…he…he just thinks that he needs to protect her…' The thoughts, though obsessive and rather deranged, made her more relaxed and sure of herself.

Hiei glared at Hibari, "You will stay the hell away from her and you will be working all day tomorrow."

The ram-demon pouted, "But Hiei-sama…." She threw some of her wavy red-hair over her shoulder.

"Just go to bed and leave Callie alone." He ordered, wondering if he would possibly sneak into where the little brunette was bathing.

Hibari scowled a bit before a thought seemed to strike her and she then smirked and leaned over against him, pressing her breasts against his chest, purring suggestively. "Let's make another deal. I'll go to bed now…if you come with me…and then I will work all day tomorrow."

Instantly Hiei pressed his hand against the woman's mouth tightly, grabbed one of her fingers and snapped the bone with ease.

The demon screamed in pain, but it was muffled by his hand.

"You disgusting whore…you think I would ever make another deal like that with you? You didn't uphold the end of the bargain last time." His eyes were murderous. "I am still trying to get your stench from being with you that one moment in time. That was one of the most regrettable things I have ever done. You were disgusting and the worse partner I have ever been with." And then he snapped her finer back into place, earning another cry in pain before he shoved her off of him and stormed away. "Go to bed." He ordered again before disappearing.

Hibari was gasping in pain, 'W-What has that worm done to you H-Hiei-sama?' It was all her fault that her beloved Hiei-sama did that to her. She gritted her teeth together, cradling her hand that was sporting the bruised and swelling finger--it hurt too much to bring her thumb to her mouth, vowing revenge.

A grunt escaped Hiei's lips as he made his way to the room where the monkey will be sleeping in. Facing Hibari has placed him in a right foul mood…though he wondered if the little brunette would be able to calm him down.

He almost smiled at the thought of the girl…but instantly his thoughts turned into something far more adult and he became happier in a different way. He smirked rather sinisterly at the thought of what was going to happen.

Entering the room he promptly made himself comfortable and waited for his little pet to enter so he can begin to have his fun.

He luckily didn't have to wait long at all.

Hiei closed his red eyes and sighed when he could hear her drawing closer, he could also smell her. He shuddered in pleasure and nearly jumped up and met her at the door. He was close to grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed.

He was actually finding himself excited and impatient for this. Why was he acting like a child and not an adult who wanted to get pleasure from a woman? It was almost insulting. But he calmed himself down and remained in his spot.

She would come to him--not the other way around. He was in control of her, himself, and of this relationship.

Closing his eyes he realized himself once again and awaited for her to final enter the door.

The bath had been very nice. She felt all clean and happy--and it was always a great feeling to have shaved legs. She was so pleased that she was allowed to leave some bathroom products and a change of clothes here at the temple--since she had to spend the night often it was always good to have something here.

Covered in her simple pajamas with Tigger patterns on it.

'I wonder if I can sneak into the kitchen and get some of that leftover pizza.' She grinned at the thought. It sounds like a good midnight snack--and maybe if she was lucky she would run into Hiei and they could have another little conversation over food.

She still remembered how they had talked and seemed to have connected all the more from it. It would be great if they could connect again.

Upon entering the room she would be sleeping in she was surprised to see that Hiei was there, leaning lazily on the futon she would be sleeping on. Blinking she shrugged and smiled, "Hey Hiei! Whatcha doin?"

"What does it look like, monkey?"

She gave him a glare before she made her way over to him and sat next to him, looking down at his beautiful face. "It looks like you are about to fall asleep on my bed."

"Hn." He grunted.

Callie rolled her eyes at his attitude before she touched her short hair and saw that it was time to get another hair-cut. It was getting much to long for her, who preferred shorter hair.

Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was clad in such ridiculous garments--really, it wouldn't kill her to wear a bit sexier outfits, but he supposed that the clothing she had on was warm and that was the most important thing. But once it gets warmer he wouldn't mind to see her wearing more revealing outfits…more preferably nothing at all.

Well, she wouldn't be wearing anything very soon…he will make sure of that.

He inhaled and moaned slightly. Her natural scent was mixed with the clean scent of the soap and water. He could see that her skin still had a shine of wetness and her hair was damp and had few drops of water falling down.

It was an arousing scent and he let out a small growl of that of a predator. He eyed her openly and knew he had to have her. He knew it had to be now. He was not going to accept waiting any longer--not after those dreams and having to watch her all day.

The predator within him purred for him to go forward and claim her--and he was not going to disobey that order.

It was going to be a rather frightening experience for the girl.

Too bad.

Hiei picked himself up and reached over and then grabbed her face. Callie blinked and looked at him, "Hiei?" Was there something on her face? No, he would've just told her that she was disgusting and so pathetic she couldn't even wash herself properly.

Why the hell was he inching closer to her--giving her that same heated look he had given her at school? A tiny tremble escaped her as she moved back slightly. But Hiei would not allow her. He held onto her tightly and then he pressed his lips roughly against her own.

All the breath was slammed out of her lungs the moment Hiei pressed his lips against hers. She was completely taken aback. His tongue swept in past her lips and teeth and he licked her own, brining it into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Callie was frozen--what the hell was happening?

Pulling back he purred out, "Mine." Before he began to nuzzle himself against her face.

"H-Huh?"

"Shut-up." He hissed before he went back to nuzzling up against her. He went to her throat and kissed it, his fangs grazing over the skin temptingly. "You're _mine_, primate. Understand?" She could feel his lips forming each word as he spoke to her.

No she didn't understand. This had come out of no where. Nothing was making sense. Her mind was swept up and she just remained frozen. But a gasp escaped her when he pressed his body over hers. He just continued to nuzzle himself against her--he went from her throat to her neck and shoulder then down to her breasts.

He gave off a deep and rather happy sigh as he pressed himself against her breast and then he nipped her. Callie yelped, her eyes flying open when she felt him nip at the very tip of her breast. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! No! Y-You don't do that!!"

"I said shut up." And then did it again. "Don't fight me on this…I'm not going to take you tonight." Tomorrow, however, was another day and another story.

"T-Take? What? H-Hiei you are not making any sense…" She then gasped loudly when the fire-demon began to gently bump and grind himself against her. He rubbed his whole body against all of hers like a cat. She could feel his perfectly sculpted muscles and he could feel all of the softness that made her a woman. "H-_Hieiii_," She mewled pathetically and instinctively arched against him.

Hiei shuddered in pleasure at the sound and feel. It was hard for him to steady any control he had. All he could do was feel and watch as his mind was clouded by the powerful lust he had for this brunette.

With a growl he reached down and cupped her between her legs. Callie shrieked and made a move to slap him, "You don't touch a girl there, you pervert!!"

"This is mine." His voice was serious and rough and he would not release his hold on her.

"Eh?" She blinked up at him with watery eyes, her face a bright red.

"This belongs to me. This body belongs to me…it's my territory, my property, my possession." He declared making her reel back in shock. "I own you. I own all there is too you."

"Y-You can't--"

"_Shut up_." He snapped again--his voice was husky and low. Finally he stopped rubbing and looked over her before he seemed satisfied and then moved his body over and placed himself beside her. He then placed the covers over them and he pulled her in close to him. "Sleep."

"W-Wha--what…?"

"Go. To. Sleep." He commanded again.

Callie slammed her eyes shut but knew that it was pointless. How was she suppose to go to bed after what had just occurred.

"H-Hiei….w-what was that?"

He glared at her, "I told you to go to sleep."

"B-But what was that?" The brunette whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes. "What was all of that?"

The black-haired demon sighed in annoyance, "It was a claim. You are now mine. Now go to sleep."

That was not exactly an answer but she knew at his tone that he would not give her any more then that. She would just have to see what she could learn tomorrow. But she was still rather petrified as she was forced to lie next to the man she loved. How the hell was she supposed to relax against his bare chest and with his arms wrapped around her?

A tiny whimper escaped her lips; this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Kurama inhaled and exhaled as he looked at the front of the temple. He was fearful of what he could find within the confinements of this building. He didn't want to know what has occurred during the dark night between his sister and Hiei.

He had come before making his way to school--he would not be late if he used his speed--but he had to check on her before leaving her in Hiei's care for the day. He already left her alone for a whole night.

Dear god…what has occurred within these walls? No, no, no, no….he did not want to know. It was an almost nauseating experience and he found himself rather fearful…he honestly didn't want to know but he knew he had to face this.

And it was raining. It was raining a cold frozen drizzle.

Joy.

He prayed that this was not a sign of the day or of what he was going to be facing. Hopefully this cold and dreary day was to show things within the home were still warm and open and safe…

Now he was being downright scary in his optimistic ways.

With a gulp he took those final steps and entered into the building. Oh he was close to panicking--or maybe he was already there. But it was just not a simple matter that he can handle with his normal aloof and genius attitude.

Taking off his shoes he looked around. There was no sign of Genkai, Yukina, Hibari, Hiei, or his sister…odd. "Hello?" He greeted, being weary of the fact he was quite wet from being out in the rain. "Hello?" He said again.

And then there was a blur and a body slammed into his own.

Blinking he looked down and was not surprised to find Callie wrapped around him. But he wondered what she was doing up so early. Hiei would not be pleased if he knew that she was up so early when she had the opportunity to sleep and rest. Not too mention he will positively freak when he saw she was pressing herself against him and he was soaked.

With a sigh he gave a pat to her head, "He made his move…"

She looked up at him, "Y-You knew he was going to do something…weird?"

"Yes," He nodded. "He told me about his attraction to you a few days ago."

"W-Why didn't you tell me? O-Or warn me?! Or something!?" She was very freaked out and confused.

"Hey, calm down." Kurama ordered. "Don't freak yourself out and bring on an attack." She took a few deep breaths, but she was still looking like a cornered little rabbit. "I couldn't tell you…this is Hiei's feelings. Tell me, would it be fair if I had told him that you had a crush on him or that you were in love with him?"

"W-Well…no…"

"Though he is not in love with you and though he doesn't technically have a crush on you--he still holds strong feelings for you and I could not just tell you without his permission. This is something he wanted to say himself."

She bowed her head in understanding, "Ok…"

"Where is he anyway?…And everyone else for that matter?" He asked as he looked around.

"Uhm…They locked Hibari up in the green house and Genkai and Yukina are guarding it. Hiei hasn't come back yet…he told me to stay in bed." She fidgeted. "I then heard you enter and needed to come see you."

"Hmm, well thank you. It is great to see that you are well." Kurama smiled. "But you are going to get scolded now. Not only are you out of bed you are also rather wet and cold." He looked a bit apologetic for that. "You're going to be stuck in all day--it's freezing outside."

Callie blushed.

"Now…tell me….what did he do?"

The brunette blushed, "H-He touched me and s-said t-that I belong to him. T-T-That my body and," Her face went bright red when she remembered that he had he had grabbed between her legs and said the most barbaric statement of, _'This belongs to me. This body belongs to me…it's my territory, my property, my possession.'_ "Well…he said I belong to him and t-then he began rubbing against me l-like a cat." She sputtered softly as she remembered how she was shoved on the ground him rubbing himself over her.

She wanted to scurry away into a hole and just never come out as she told her brother what happened.

"So…no sex?" Kurama asked and let out a loud sigh and seemed to go limp in relief when she whimpered and held her ears shaking her head. Well, it was obvious that they hadn't slept together…yet.

The red-head then gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry. He's not trying to scare you. It's just a…ritual you could say." He tried to explain. Confusion clearly showed on her face. "You see there are at least four stages of claiming. One is the things he did. He told you his feelings of possession for you by grabbing you and explaining you that as a male he dominates over you."

Callie seemed to sulk slightly at his rather sexist ways--but it was covered up easily by her embarrassment. "A-And the cat-thing?"

"He was marking you." Kurama explained evenly. "We mark potential mates by our scent. When he rubbed over you his scent was, in turn, placed over you." He sniffed the air and noticed that there was a layer of Hiei's scent over the brunette--he could still smell her own natural and individual sweet scent--but there was that layer over her. Like a very think layer of clear paper over some brightly colored construction paper. You could still see the color but you could also see the layer that was covering it. The scent marking was exactly like that. "Your body is now covered with Hiei's scent which is a sign to any other demons that you are in the middle of being claimed and courted by another. In simple terms, Callie, you're spoken for."

The brunette looked as if she were about to faint she was blushing so hard. "W-What are the other t-two?"

"The other two stages?" At her nod he continued. "The next one is the actual mating." It was obvious he didn't have to go in any further in explaining about that certain stage. "The fourth one is the final marking--this is the one that signals life-mates. He bites the conjunction of your neck," He tapped the area on the girl's neck to show where it would be placed, "and it will stay there for the rest of your life. It's our equivalence of a wedding-ring only it is permanent and on your skin. Ask Botan to show you her bite-mark."

Callie fidgeted and touched her neck, "I-I think I get it…s-so only the bite mark is…optional. And that signals…life-mates."

"Exactly."

The brunette then looked rather sad, "He…doesn't want that last one…does he?"

Kurama looked down, "No…he doesn't have an interest in mating with you for life. He doesn't want a mate he just wants a partner…but only _**you**_ can be that partner. He will not be with anyone but** _you_**."

"Oh…" She sighed, feeling a bit used and broken at this piece of information. Hiei didn't love her at all…it wasn't love. She just couldn't decide if she preferred him only liking her as a friend or if she liked the fact that she was getting some attention from him that was a bit on the romantic side.

Except in the end…that somewhat romantic side won't last for long. It will just disappear and go back to the normal friendship…it was just false hope. She was completely in love with her best friend and he will never see her as anything more then a friend who he could sleep with.

Instantly tears gathered, 'I don't like this at all…' She decided in the end. 'This change fucking sucks.' Her bottom lip was trembling a bit and her vision was beginning to blur a bit with tears.

For once Kurama could not say anything to comfort her nor distract her. 'Damn it Hiei…you've hurt her yet again.' For a second, a split second--a fraction of a split second--Kurama wished for Callie to turn around and hurt the fire-demon. For once he wanted Hiei to feel emotional pain, for him to be on the other side and see what it was like to feel pain like this.

It was a terrible thought, even if it didn't last for more then a fraction of a split second--it was still wrong.

He shouldn't have any desire for Hiei to feel a pain because of the brunette--or because of the one he loves, should he ever find that one mate for him. But damn it, when will Hiei understand the feel of love and the emotional heartbreak it can bring with it? Maybe then he would just be more aware of others around him…specifically Callie who would give up anything, do anything just for him.

"W-Why did you say at least?"

Kurama blinked at the girl in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Why….uhm," She took a moment to sniff and choke back her tears. "W-Why did you say at least four stages?"

The fox demon then understood that she was trying to distract herself from the pain and quickly leapt on it. "There are at least four stages…these four stages are essential to all breeds of demon. But some breeds have another step or two." He shrugged. "Some can be pretty barbaric, some will have an actual ceremony, or some will have a tattoo mark appear as another claim…it can be all different to each breed, each clan, and each individual."

"O-Oh…" She looked down.

It was awkward once again.

"Callie…" Kurama began, hoping to give her some hope and perk her up about this. "Hiei likes you. He truly does. This is a very different like then what you want or know…but he does like you. So much that, yes, he does want to sleep with you." He gave her a pat when she gave off a tiny sob. "This…will be very different. But you have to face Hiei. It's hard for him to control his feelings…but he will be willing to listen to you and explain what is going on. And he will be as gentle and as slow as possible."

"I-Its…It's not fair."

"No, its not. But I know you can handle it….and if you ever need help I will be here." He gave her another hug. "It will be ok…and Hiei is not trying to hurt you. That's the last thing on his mind. So don't lose faith in him, alright." He lowered his voice and then before he could stopped himself he whispered, "Hiei does need you. He needs you just as you need him." He had no idea what he meant or why he said it--only that it felt true and felt like it was needed at that moment. It was just something Callie needed to hear.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "O-Ok…"

"Alright…I will see you after school." He gave her one more hug before he made his way back to the door and slipped on his shoes. With wave he left the temple and left the brunette alone.

Callie sighed, "Now I'm cold…" She then yelped when arms wrapped around her and she was brought against a fiery hot body.

"You should still be in bed." He mouthed against the shell of hr ear, making her blush bright red and tremble. "And you're wet…did you leave the house?"

"N-No…" She sputtered. "K-Kurama stopped by…and I hugged him…a-and he was wet." It was so hard to talk to him. She didn't like being so uncomfortable around him. She was so use to being able to play around with him; even after she had confessed her love for him it didn't feel this awkward.

But that was when she was the one confessing. She prayed that he didn't feel his awkward when she had confessed. No wonder Kurama told her to be more aware of people and to not push her feelings on them--when it was happening to her she discovered it was not all that fun.

"Hn," He growled. "You need to go to bed."

"O-O-Ok…" She squeaked when she was picked up and held even tighter to his chest. She could smell his scent--it was overpowering and made her lightheaded, just like how he was making her feel at the very moment.

She squeaked when she found herself back in the room she had slept in before. She then yelped when Hiei shoved her back onto the futon, a small "oomph!" escaped her lips. 'Ow…' She thought though in truth it didn't hurt. However she gasped when she discovered Hiei was now leaning on top of her. Her face bloomed into a blush once more.

It didn't seem like he was planning on leaving her off with a kiss and a declaration of ownership this time.

"W-Wait," She whimpered as she pushed at his shoulders. "W-What a-a-are you doing?" She sputtered, trying to get out of his hold but found no luck. Hiei refused to allow her to leave; he pinned her down and let out a warning growl. "Stop!"

"No." The fire-demon sneered.

"Hey--if-if I say stop….y-you stop!" The brunette whimpered--didn't he know you don't push yourself onto a lady?! But it fell on deaf ears as Hiei slammed his lips over hers. Her eyes began to water as her mouth was pried open and his tongue dove in. He was incredible--his mouth was hot and had such a flavor to it. Like the night before she was completely limp and unable to fight back.

A tiny moan escaped her throat as his hands went under her shirt and began to run up and down over the skin on her sides and on her stomach. His callused palms felt rough but good against her and she withered around a bit.

His mouth trailed away from her lips and began to kiss off her face till he made it to her neck. Callie gave off a small mewl as he began to suck on it, his tongue rubbing over the skin. Her body was trembling and she gasped when his hand began to make its way down the front of her pajama pants.

"W-Wait!!" She yelped and grabbed his hand, preventing him from going any further. "S-Stop…t-this…this is scary…"

Hiei huffed, "This is natural, idiot. Demons and humans alike do this--even the reapers and the devils. It's something every race and species does."

"B-But I have never done this be-before!" She cried. "I-I don't like it!"

"You were enjoying just a few seconds ago." He sneered, peeved that his fun was being stopped. "Now shut up." And then went back to spoiling her neck. "I will have you in the end. I will have you as my own…why the hell are you delaying it from happening?" He whispered against her neck.

Callie closed her eyes, "C-Cause its weird…I'm only sixte--seventeen now…I've never had a boyfriend. I've never…never even thought of something like this!"

"Hn, you need to lose your virginity one day." He replied bluntly.

Her face colored, "I'm not even…legal! I have to be eighteen! A-And isn't this…wrong? You're older then me! And….and w-we're not even together! And…scary…."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Dumb-ass…"

"I-I also love you…but you don't love me…it just feels a bit…shallow." She confessed weakly, finding her mind being clouded from the attention the very talented Hiei was giving her. But she didn't want to have sex when she knew that he did not see her the same way she saw him. If she was to ever do this she wanted to do it out of love. She doesn't need to wait for marriage--just not something that is shallow or without feeling.

But god, why was it so hard to keep her views strong with him doing this to her and gazing at her with those molten eyes of his? She wanted to remain firm in this…but was crumbling easily.

"It's not about love, moron." He glared at her. "It's about lust. I want to fuck you. Simple as that. There is nothing else to it. You're still my friend but you are also my toy. I just want to sleep with you then go back to normal."

She closed her eyes in pain. She knew it. Why? Why did he want to do this to her? Why did he want to hurt her like this? And why was she finding it so impossible to fight him off? "C-Can it go back to normal?"

"Yes," He replied without any pause, very sure of himself.

"W-What if I get preg--"

"You won't." He replied with a sneer. "I could only give you a child after I have mated with you. I cannot just simply sleep with you and then you are pregnant--we don't work the same way as you humans." He shrugged at her rather stunned look, "I'm not sure how it works--that's just how a demon's body functions. And I'm not even sure I would be able to give you a child in less the forty years anyway."

"W-Why?" Conversation was good--it was a good distraction and might stop him from going any further.

"Because I was born from a species of females who give birth only after they have reached a hundred years in age. For all we know I won't be able to impregnate any female till I have also reached a hundred. So in the end, you have no excuse to fight me off."

"Uhm…" She shuddered. She had plenty excuse! But he was just not wanting to hear them. He apparently didn't believe her when she said she didn't want this, and either he didn't care or understand the concept of a virgin being mentally ready for something like this to take place, and it was obvious he simply did not care at all about the feelings she had for him and what something like this could do to her.

"Are you willing to pass up this moment?" He asked with a rather cold look. "I want to be with you…and you are getting sicker. You are in no condition to shrug off any thing." He pulled at her hair roughly but not enough to bring her any pain. "You should enjoy my attention while you can get it."

Callie looked hurt at his words but he made sense. Who knew how long she had? Should she actually give up the chance of being with Hiei even if he wasn't in love with her? Was it wrong?

"It's not wrong," He purred hotly. "It will be fine." He gently placed her legs around his waist, Callie gave off a small cry at the feel and her body began to tremble.

"W-Wait…" She still couldn't decide. It didn't seem right--but he was making it to difficult to think. Everything was hot and it was difficult to breathe. What was he doing to her? What the hell was this? A small whine escaped her when he rocked against her. She gulped for air and then made that same little noise when he did it again, this time longer but harder. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes watered.

"No. No waiting," Hiei snarled. "I'm having you now." And then kissed her again.

Callie wanted to say no…she wanted to fight him off. But neither the words nor the thoughts came. She found herself to weak and overpowered to go against him…because even if she didn't understand it and even if there was a voice that said that she might regret this…there was apart of her that wanted to be with this man desperately.

'I trust you…I love you.' She thought, not knowing if he heard her or not. He made no inclination that he did, he just continued with his rough advances. Both Hiei and herself were panting for air and she gasped when Hiei promptly ripped her top off.

"Happy birthday, Callie." He cooed seductively before he removed the rest of her clothing and kissed her again.

* * *

**Author**

I am so sorry about how late this chapter was. It was not intended. I just had a paper I had to do for college which I then had to completely re-do. Sorry everyone, but that paper _**had** _to come first. Then I got my first real heavy-duty writer's block for this story. I tried and tried and tried to get this done…but it made things worse. So I decided to take a step back for a bit, have a breather, and don't push myself. It meant a short 'on hold' period of time, but had I placed this up before it would've been TERRIBLE.

With school, a writer's block, and my brain just overloading I was just unable to make it in time. I needed a break. I set the deadlines and I try my best to make them, but life does get in the way at times. I hope you all are not thinking I'm just not doing anything…cause I am working on them when I can…they just don't always get written easily or quickly. I am doing almost thirty pages each chapter…and that's a week with school, papers, working out, family, volunteering, chatting with friends…I need to have time to do all of that as well.

So I hope you all understand the reason why this was so late…please forgive me, but my mind just refused to let me write about it. I've been told some of you have been discourage and that is really upsetting…I am honestly trying and I have only missed two-deadlines I believe…so please, have some mercy on me…I can understand being frustrated…but I can fall under writer's block just like anyone else…

But the good news is that I have finished my Bleach fic--which means that _**Wit and Courage** _will be the first priority for a few weeks. So, hopefully, I will be able to update this a few weeks straight. Maybe now since I don't have another major fanfiction to be concerned about the writing of this one will be easier.

I have to thank **Shakaku-lightningstrike**! It was her idea to do Kuwabara and Yusuke making Callie her cake...and failing. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Dear god, this chapter made me blush. I knew this was coming--I've had this planned for a while now, but it is still rather embarrassing. Sigh.

What I didn't plan was to actually have them go on and be "together" now. At first I was just going to make them part and Hiei just continue seducing her to get what he wants…but then I decided to twist it up and make it so that they have slept with each other. But you will all have to see what will happen from this--hopefully--next Friday.

No, no real lemon….I couldn't do it. If anyone is up for the challenge of making one then by all means go for it, I wasn't ready to do it. Sigh…

I know it's been technically over thirty-chapters since this whole thing got started--but even now I almost feel like it is too soon for Hiei to begin to show feelings for Callie. I guess I am just worried cause it's a Hiei/OC romance after all…I just have to do it realistically…

Though Yukina LOOKS and ACTS the part of a good housewife I don't think she can cook. At the beginning she probably couldn't boil water right. Now I see her only being able to do instant meals, ramen, and tea.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **It was suppose to end that night…but Hiei is becoming even more aggressive towards his feelings for Callie, but the girl is wondering if what she did was wrong. And it is becoming clearer that she is growing weaker. But what does Tupperware and China-Plates have to do with the relationship of Hiei, Callie, and Hibari?

"Just so I know that I didn't just go insane momentarily; did I just have a conversation about romance and Tupperware?" Kurama asked to Yusuke who nodded.

"Ye-ep."


	14. Philosophy of Tupperware

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things**.**

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Philosophy of Tupperware**

He felt so content in his dreams. He was not surrounded by any terrible and murderous thoughts or visions. He found himself feeling clean and at ease, it was such a great and wonderful feeling one unlike he has ever had the pleasure of experiencing before.

Instinctively he held on tighter to this happiness, a low and steady rumbling purr began from his chest as he nuzzled against it. It felt so right and so balanced…just perfect.

A very small, but visible, smile made its way onto his face as he held on to this happiness. It was weird…but it was almost like sunshine. It was cliché, it was corny, and it would never be something he would ever speak out loud but that's what it felt like…and he found himself desiring more of it.

It was so warm and soft, he felt uplifted…apart of him wanted to wretch away from it. It was disgusting and pathetic for him to feel like this, but a more powerful part saw this as a wonderful pleasure and happiness. He was a selfish boy, why let a happiness he enjoys leave him?

So he held on tighter to it, inhaling the scent. It was rather familiar. It was earthy, sweet, and soft. It had to be closer to him, he had to keep it next to him…it couldn't ever leave.

A tiny moan was vaguely heard and he felt himself waking up.

With a deep exhale Hiei finally opened his eyes and looked down at the sight of the tanned face of the young woman he had been with all day. Poor worn out little thing. She was curled up next to him, using his shoulder and bicep as a pillow. His bandaged arm was wrapped around tightly around her waist, pulling in close to him. Both were stripped down to nothing and were both a mess.

He must've been smothering her in his sleep…his hold was almost bruising and if he wasn't careful he couldn't made it difficult for her to breathe.

Loosening his grip slightly he watched as she fell back into a more comfortable sleep. Callie breathed a deep sigh and nuzzled herself closer against him for warmth from the cold that was nipping at her bare skin. His body was naturally much warmer then that of a normal human's and it was a comforting temperature the little brunette was loving and seeking for in her sleep.

The memory of what they had done since he had brought her back to bed that morning instantly returned and he almost sighed dreamily. That had to have been the best time of his life. With another deep purr he nuzzled himself into her hair and groaned.

Callie had been absolutely perfect. It had been the most wonderful thing he has ever experienced. Definitely the most amazing rounds of sex he has ever had the pleasure of having. It had gone on for hours--right now it was almost four and he predicated he had only allowed her to be asleep for about an hour and a half.

Poor girl, she had no inclination on what she was getting herself into the moment she allowed him to have her in the way he so desired. He looked down at her and her features, she was a cute little thing--he must've still been on a pleasure high if he was admitting that. His knuckles reached up and began to stroke over her cheeks.

She was asleep and no one was around--and he wanted to see how smooth her tanned skin was.

Hiei then paused when he realized what exactly he was doing and shook his head. 'I only have been with her for one day and I am acting like this…' But he decided to continue on touching her. He didn't see why not. It was for himself after-all. Her skin wasn't as smooth as Hibari's, it was a bit rougher, probably some sun-damage from being out in the sun so long and falling down so much and not being so consumed with her facial appearance.

It wasn't ugly or gross.

It felt real and wonderful.

Hiei held on tightly to her and then looked down at her hand that was placed on his chest. They were small and thin. Her nails were cracked, some bit down to the skin others a bit longer. They were a bit dirty under the nails--there was even some of his blood from when she had clung to him hard during their love-making. Her skin was slightly callused from working so often outdoors and for being so rough. They weren't the most feminine of hands…but he found them beautiful. They showed hard work and that she was not afraid to get dirty to do her job.

She was just so small and fragile--he was very surprised she was still in one piece--especially after he had fallen completely to his lust and had been rather rough with the delicate looking little female. The poor thing had many bruises over her and many little love-bites he had left behind. Little claim marks that will remain with her for quite awhile and make sure she remembers who took her innocence's away--that it was **_him_**. Hiei, he****was the one who took it away. No man will be allowed to touch her…she was tainted and his.

A small growl escaped him and he held onto her tighter. All of a sudden the thought of men being around her sounded threatening. Hiei found himself very displeased at the idea of this stupid little monkey hanging around any male that was not him or from their family. It was not acceptable Another growl escaped his throat and he maneuvered their bodies so that he was covering her a bit more, blanketing her from the word around them and any prying eyes that would try to see what was his to view.

He then looked down at her with heavy eyes, he could feel her soft small body pressed against his and he remembered what had happened let out a small growl and began to nuzzle against her neck, planning on waking her up so they could go again.

He licked her cheek gently preparing for his attack…

"RUUUUNT! I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" A voice called out and then before anything could be said or done the slammed open and Kuwabara and Yusuke barged in.

Callie shot awake in terror only to yelp when she met up with Hiei's body. Looking around rapidly, her heart beating what felt like an unhealthy rate, she finally noticed the very-very-very-very-VERY shocked and pale expressions on her two male friends' faces, who happened to be standing within the room she was using…and then she looked over and noticed at she was being pinned down by a very naked Hiei and she herself was also in nothing but her birthday-suit.

Her eyes flew open wide and she wailed in embarrassment and she quickly hid under Hiei.

"W-What the fuck is this?!" Yusuke screamed as she pointed to the couple. "You…you…you deflowered my baby!!"

Hiei gave Yusuke a look, 'Baby?' He rolled his eyes at the male's overprotective ways. The once proud leader had truly been broken by his woman and was nothing but a witless man who had the hormones of a female. "Leave now." He ordered.

"W-What…you…" Yusuke tried to form words but his brain and mouth wouldn't catch up to the image he was witnessing.

"Leave now! There is no way I am letting you see what's mine!" He hissed dangerously. Both males were too stunned and rather fearful to stick around and hurried away before they could think any more of the situation. Hiei snorted as they left before he looked down at the brunette who was shaking, red-faced, and teary-eyed. He gave her a sneer, "I made sure they didn't see anything of you. Suck it up--I already told you this is normal. I know Yusuke has already done it." The damn pervert had bragged about finally mating…till his mate discovered what he was saying and beat him worse then how Toguro did when they met up at Genkai's murder.

Yeah, there were times even Hiei believed that she should join the group and kill demons. Or at the very least nag and bitch at them till they have no manhood left and were looking forward to being taken to prison.

Callie choked on a sob, "T-That's not it…I-I…what we did…I slept with my best friend! I mean…they saw it! They know what we did! I-I mean…I love you, I love you so much…b-but…oh god…I had a one-night stand…one-day stand...I dunno...I-I--"

Hiei kissed her, shutting her up right quick. He pulled away and smirked at her dazed face, "Calm down idiot. You will make yourself sick. I already told you that this is just physical and that it is natural." He kissed her again and picked himself up, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to have any more fun time with his little pet now.

He shook his head when she squeaked and slammed her hands over her face at his nude form. Really, she's had it pressed against her--doing many things to her--all day and she couldn't even look at him? Pathetic little idiot.

"You need to get over this." Hiei stated as he slipped his black pants on, placing on his white buckles. "I don't know how many times I have to keep reminding you that this is _natural_." He didn't bother putting on a shirt. "You need to stay in bed. You will be very sore, weak, and tired for a while." She blushed and looked down, keeping the blanket covering herself. He walked out the door, looking to see if the two overprotective nitwits were around. When he saw no sign of them, though he knew they were very close by, did he step out. He grabbed the door and began to close it but stopped so that she could still see his profile, "I don't recall ever telling you this was a one-night stand." And then shut the door to her very startled and extremely baffled face.

Walking down the hall he made a mental countdown in his head and as he suspected the moment he reached _one_ he was grabbed by the neck and swung into the wall. There was no pain, and Hiei just gazed at the steaming men with crystal-clear boredom and mild annoyance on his face. He _was _hungry after all--he had a very busy day with no food--, and he should bring his little pet something to eat as well. He would appreciate getting to that little task.

"You…you…what the hell have you _**done**_?!" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei almost wanted to smirk, "Is it really not obvious? Surely you know what a man and a woman will do with each other when left alone." It really looked like they wanted to punch his lights out. Oh well, these two muscle-heads he can handle…a very cunning and terrifying fox-demon who knew how to make certain body-parts either get eaten from the inside out or rot off….that was another story. Why not allow him to feel strong and sure and confident and not ready to run for the hills at the sight of golden eyes ready to dine on death?

Kuwabara threw him away, "You _slept_ with Callie!! Why!?"

"I wanted to." Hiei replied honestly. "I felt a very strong attraction towards her and acted upon it. Why fight against it?"

"Cause it could hurt her really badly!!" Yusuke spat, knowing that this was a demon thing and he should be a bit more understanding, but come ON! This was Callie! The stupid dumb-ass of an innocent girl! Why did Hiei have to fall in lust with _**her**_?! It was their baby in some odd and weird sort of way! "This is Callie we are talking about! She is emotional and sensitive! And doing something like this…you know she loves you? What if this gives her false hope?"

"I already told her I wanted nothing more from her then friendship and her body. She understood." Hiei retorted coolly.

Yusuke wanted to ram his head into the wall. How was it possible for him to explain the emotional trauma something like this could cause the girl when he himself didn't understand it and he knew it would fall on deaf and stubborn ears? With a growl and a huff he made his way past the demon and towards where the brunette was.

"Don't bother her." Hiei warned. "She is still undressed and she needs her rest." He smirked, male pride seeping into his voice--he was pretty much oozing out masculinity and testosterone.

Damn proud overachieving pervert.

Both males were infuriated. Their little sister has been violated! She has been plucked and deflowered and all those other euphemisms of sorts that pretty much stated she had been made into a woman.

Hiei shook his head at the sad basket-cases these two were before he ignored them and made his way into the kitchen. Surely those idiots wouldn't bother her…she was not wearing clothing after-all...they understood this yes?

The two best friends were a bit torn--should they go after Hiei they would probably get their ass kicked. Go check on Callie and get their ass kicked again. Or ignore the situation and maybe get their ass kicked by Keiko for not doing anything?….Callie it was. Like these overprotective chickens would choose to face the wrath of one Ukimura Keiko.

_No thank you._

They hurry back to the room and threw the door open and once again rudely barged into without any warning to the occupant inside.

Both freeze when they enter.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD NO BOOBS?!"

In the kitchen Hiei twitched and a great need to strangle something formed. The moronic dunderhead didn't listen to him and saw HIS pet naked. And he just had to scream this information to the world.

'Yusuke, I will slit your throat when you sleep.' Hiei thought viciously.

"YUSUKE YOU ASSHOLE! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THEM?!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!!"

"THEY'RE SMALL BUT THEY'RE THERE!"

"YUSUKE GO THE HELL AWAY!!"

"NO! GET RID OF THEM NOW!!"

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW!!" And then two shoes flew out and hit them square in the face and they were slammed back from the force. "WHEN A GIRL IS NAKED AND TELLING YOU TO LEAVE, YOU LEAVE!" And then, with strength and force she shut the door. Only to open it back up a moment later. "KEIKO, YUKINA!! KUWABARA AND YUSUKE MOLESTED ME!!"

"THEY DID WHAAAAAAT?!" The banshee screams of the rather jealous women--who were only mother eagles over Callie--echoed throughout the temple.

"YOU EVIL BITCH!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke wailed.

"Whose fault is it?" She asked grumpily, "You'd better run. They'll go after you in a murderous rage before ever checking up on me." And with that closed the door shut. Callie signed when she heard the loud screams of fear and the two males running away in terror--probably hoping to find a secret passage somewhere in the old temple to hide in…or a closet…they would probably even run into the dense forest on this cold and rainy day in hopes of getting away from their rather frightening loves of their lives.

With another sigh Callie weakly stumbled back to the futon and collapsed back on it. Her legs were trembling from over-exhaustion and use. It was embarrassing. Never has she ever felt anything like this.

Grabbing the blanket she wrapped it around herself, keeping her bruised and nude body hidden from sight--including from herself. Callie rubbed her bruised wrist tenderly, wincing in pain at the sore feeling her whole body felt.

Her eyes clouded with shame. What the hell had she done? Had she no strength or moral-sense? She had given up her virginity with nothing more then a little _whine_. She adored Hiei, she loved him more then anything in this world…but he had not feelings to give back to her. What did that make her? Was she a whore? A prostitute? Whatever the term she knew she was a very bad and terrible person…she should not have done something so low…it almost felt like she had used Hiei.

The brunette wanted to cry. She was so confused--it was too difficult to understand. She felt guilty, that was obvious. But did she regret it? She didn't know…she didn't know what she was feeling. It felt like such a huge mix of rather negative thoughts and doubts that she just couldn't sort out nor escape from.

All she really understood was that she felt really low, guilty for some reason she couldn't pinpoint, very confused, and that she was still completely in love with Hiei.

But she found herself still very confused about Hiei's bizarre attitude. Yes, he had still be predictably cold and impatient with her, as he normally his--he was the one who said their relationship could go back to normal after their passionate time together--but something just felt….no, it wasn't normal…was it? But did he want to do it again--wasn't it suppose to be a one-night stand of sorts--even if they had technically been with each other from morning till the afternoon….yes, that's what he had desired…he got what he desired and will be back to normal…maybe going for Hibari?

Her head was swarming in pain as she tried to settle her thoughts but found herself unable to calm herself down. Her heart was clenching in pain, she understood that she had been deeply hurt by what had occurred between the two of them.

She tried to go to sleep but it was no use. Though she was tired and her body was sore and she was so confused and everything just pretty much sucked at the moment she knew she couldn't fall asleep and escape everything.

Damn it.

Sighing, she picked herself up and decided to fight against the pain and get dressed. She slipped on her panties and bra followed by her bluejeans she stumbled a bit and had to pause a moment before she began picking up the discarded shirt when Hiei entered back in. Callie jumped in surprise and embarrassment at the sight of the male.

It seemed he had made a stop in his room--a place he seldom uses except to keep clothes and other items, and sleep in when it was weather he didn't appreciate--and picked up a tight long-sleeve white shirt.

God damn hot and pretty bastard.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, "You should be in bed." He took notice of her stomach and shoulders that happened to have some bruises from some of his well-placed love bites and he gave her a rather hunter-like smirk.

Callie gave him a look, "I can survive without going to bed." She decided that it would be best to try and act normal around him, try and get what they have done behind them. Maybe Hiei was doing the same thing and was just as flustered as she was. "Besides I'm not all that tired anyway,"

Hiei growled darkly at her and she yelped, realizing she might not have said the right thing.

And in Hiei's world she hadn't. She should still be unconscious from the pleasure he brought her. Anything less was an insult to him being a male-demon. This girl was going down and she will understand her place as a female.

The brunette began to sweat at his angry yet rather hungry look. A sheepish and rather fearful laugh escaped her as she put on her shirt. "Well…I suppose I had better go…er…eat now! See ya later!" And she made a move to run past him but she was much to slow--and even if she wasn't slow or in pain she never wouldn't made it past it…it had just be a little pathetic action on her part.

She squeaked when his arm wrapped around her waist and kept her from leaving.

God damn hot and pretty and **strong as hell** bastard.

Callie sulked as he, with complete ease, walked back into the room and shut the door with his foot. "I brought you food. You are staying in here, with me; until I am confident you are well enough to walk around."

Her face colored, somehow even a total moron like her got something from his words that he was not just looking out for her well being. For some reason a need to slap him and scream pervert came over her, but she fought it off…she honestly had no idea why she would want to do that and better not so that she wouldn't hurt her head as she tried to explain herself later.

But her eyes brightened considerably at the sight of the food. That was very kind of him.

Allowing herself to be forced to sit down like a child or a dog she took the good gratefully. It wasn't often she went so long without engorging herself with food. "Kurama isn't back yet right?" She asked over the cold pizza. "I know he has a club or something today."

"No." Hiei stated simply, closing his eyes and falling back onto the ground, using his arms as pillows.

"Oh," Don't let it get awkward, don't let it get awkward, don't let it get awkward, don't let it get awkward… "So…uhm…"….DAMN!

She gulped down her bite and looked around the guest room, "Has…Hibari been working?" She wanted to smack herself. Why the HELL did she bring up her rival-in-love when she was talking to the man they both loved alone?! IDIOT!

"Hn, she had better be." Hiei grunted.

"So you haven't checked up on her?" Callie stated as she took another bite of her food.

"Of course not." He sneered. Why would he check up on that thing?

"Ooh," Callie stated as she finished up the first slice. Hiei was a smart-boy, he knew his monkey well. He had brought her four rather large slices of pizza to feed the little glutton. "Yesterday was fun…" She placed up, hoping that she could still fight off this awkwardness that seemed to be surrounding the edges of the room, reading to close in to suffocate her. "Though it was great, it was a little creepy to get so many things of you."

Hiei opened his eyes and rolled them. "They're turning you into a stalker. As if you already weren't one."

Callie glared at him. "I didn't ask for any of that stuff. They were just kind enough in buying me it. Keiko's and Yusuke's gift was wonderful. It looked like it took them forever." She looked at it in the corner of the room--where all of her gifts were stacked, except for the flowers which had been taken back home--, happy that Hiei hadn't decided to steal it off, burn it, and bury it somewhere. "Though I am still surprised Botan was able to get such a wonderful picture of you."

He glared at her and she held up her hands in an "I didn't do it" type of fashion. "I mean…it's really perfect and clear. And you do almost seem like a model in it…how she was able to do it when I know you would've disappeared before she could've even held up the camera…or you would've destroyed it."

Hiei sighed, Botan must've gotten help from Kurama and the red-head must've given him something to make him very tired and unaware because he would've done as the monkey stated…how he didn't sense anyone presences was not pleasing and he wondered if he had been lessening his training. He promptly swore when he realized he had been.

He was going to have to either make sure his idiot was tied safely and securely somewhere with Kurama or he was going to have to bring her with him…otherwise he would be too worried about her to really concentrate.

He wondered if he could leave next weekend to return to the Makai and get some real brutal training in.

"But I guess I don't have to see the others as being symbols of you." She chirped, falling back into the groove of being his friend. "I mean, I love animals and I love dragons. Sooo, it could be seen that those paintings on my jewelry box wasn't you."

"Hn," Hiei then looked back at her, "Wear the ring Genkai and Shizuru gave you."

"Oh yeah. I would rather have a string of sorts to keep it around my neck…rings are rather uncomfortable and it's always hard to find one to fit this bony fingers." She stated as she looked at her hands, only to realize she had some tomato sauce on them. Score! More food! She licked it eagerly, not realizing that she was brutally torturing Hiei as she did so.

'Fucking idiot!' He thought with a twitch. He was going to need to sit her down and teach her the ways of men and sex. It was obvious she didn't understand this. 'Does she do this at school?' Fury swept over him. This little moron could've been giving out many little sexy actions towards or in front of males and never been the wiser. And with her Dead-Tree-IQ she could've been swept off and taken somewhere and taken advantage of so easily!

A twitch began to consume his face, a snarl escaping his throat, one she didn't notice as she innocently munched on her pizza.

"And I like the colors black, red, and purple…so Kurama could've just given me that flower knowing I like the colors." She chirped with a grin, her lips smeared with some of the food. Knowing it was there she licked at it hungrily and Hiei nearly slammed his head into the wall. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"And the kimono had nothing to do with you." She finished off as she bit into the crust. "So…yeah!" She chirped positively.

"Hn," He grunted before he looked over at the box in the corner that contained the kimono her parents and sibling had gotten for her. Her father had stated she would've looked angelic in it…and Hiei wondered if that were true. He would like to see her in it…and maybe take it off of her.

"I want to see you in it." Hiei demanded to the girl as he pointed to the kimono in the corner. "Put it on. Now."

Callie blinked as she swallowed her food, "Eh?"

"Put on your dress." He ordered making her frown and glare at him.

"Don't order me around, pedophile." She huffed as she started on her third slice. "I don't want to wear it so I won't." She had a 'you can't make me' huff and expression to go with that sentence.

"Monkey do as I say."

"No." She crosses her arm over her chest. "What makes you even think you can boss me around like that, huh?"

"I own you." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Callie twitched. "Now do as I say and get into it."

"No!" She growled like a child having to eat her vegetables.

"You need to wear more feminine and more appealing garments. The male clothing you wear is so unappealing." He stated simply, thinking he wouldn't mind seeing her in a short mini-skirt. Of course only around him and not around the ogling and leering eyes of those perverted males.

Her right eye was twitching, "You can't tell me what to wear! I prefer wearing "male clothing", in case you don't know!" She growled before she grabbed the pizza slice and stuffed it all in her cheeks.

"You idiot!" Hiei snapped. "You can choke! Don't stuff it all in there you gluttonous pig!"

She promptly opened her mouth and showed off the pre-chewed food towards him just to be childish and gross. Hiei twitched and waited as she chewed and swallowed the food before he slapped her upside the head. "OW!" She sulked and looked up at him with watery-eyes, "You deserved seeing that gross chewed up food."

"You need to follow my orders."

"No I don't!"

"I own you."

"Not!"

"Yes, I do."

"Do not!"

"Yes, I do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"Do."

"Glad you agree," He stated with a smirk.

"DAMN IT ALL! That always worked with Bugs Bunny!" She whined loudly. "Why the hell do you even think you own me anyway? You can't own a person!"

"Yes you can. It is pretty well-known that there are still slave-trades within the human-world. Many underground in the black-market. And it is not uncommon for a demon to take a human as a slave in the Makai should they find one or kidnap one." He replied with ease.

"All of that is illegal! And it didn't answer my question!"

"I've owned you the moment you came into our pack." Hiei answered, picking himself up and looking at her. "I see anything I care about as something of mine. Most all demons think this way. We are naturally possessive creatures. And I have taken you as my lover for now--that makes me own you all that more."

Callie blinked, her face coloring red in a blush once again, "For now?"

He smirked, "You were amazing--and that is one of the highest compliments I can give. I don't want to lose that pleasure."

"W-What…wait…" She squeaked when she found herself on her back with him on top of her, making soft cooing and purring sounds that she knew no human would ever be able to make. He nuzzled himself into her neck, licking her skin making her squeak.

"I won't be leaving you for quite some time…you've gotten me addicted." He confessed seductively before he picked his head up and pressed his forehead against her own. He refused to allow her eyes to stray away from his own. His eyes softened somewhat, "You have a fever."

"I-I do?" She whimpered, finding it hard concentrate on what he was saying when he was hypnotizing her with those eyes of his.

"A small one," He kissed her lips. "I will be watching over you to make sure it doesn't get worse. Little one," He purred and she stiffened and blushed--that had been one of his favorite nicknames for her when they had been together.

She blushed and he smirked--now she sulked. She almost thinks he would be able to control and in such own her, very easily.

So unfair.

Huffing she picked herself up and looked at her last slice of pizza. "I'm going to go get a drink." She shyly pushed him off of her and made her way towards the door. "You want anything?"

"No." He grunted, though he was still smirking at her--as if he could see through her clothes.

Blushing, she hurriedly made her way out of the room….and then ran as fast as she could away from the room.

Hiei froze for a second and then slapped his hand over his face, 'She's getting smarter.' He thought before he picked himself up and chased after his escaping little monkey, "GET BACK HERE!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

"IDIOT GET BACK HERE!"

"NOOO!" She whined as she ran past the screaming Kuwabara and Yusuke who were running from Keiko and the easily corruptible and evil Yukina.

This was going to be one long day.

* * *

It _had_ been one long day, as Callie discovered. One long tiring day.

She collapsed into her bed with a moan.

Hiei had been very suffocating in his attitude all day. He would demand what she wears, eats, drinks….ok, that wasn't too different from the normal. He always tried to tell her what to eat and drink and wear for health reasons. It just felt worse since he seemed to be more consumed with bossing her around just to show off and her that he owned her.

Not too mention he was very aggressive and chased after her all day long in hopes of sneaking her off to a remote location to at the very least get into a heated make-out session, that would more then likely change into something more.

Callie did not have fun with his predator-and-prey game. His advancements had really spooked her and she was running away in confusion and fear.

She still had difficulty understanding what was going on and even though she has had sex--many times with Hiei who seems to be a glutton for it, and she had, she'll admit, really enjoy it--she was still rather apprehensive about it…and about her partner who has now proclaimed themselves as lovers.

She frowned as she flipped over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. 'What are we?' What was the term one would call her and Hiei? Were they a couple of sorts? Or were they just friend's who slept together?

Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on something. It was hard to think. All she could remember were his eyes, his hands, his body, his mouth, his scent…it seemed she was concentrating so hard on him that she could even feel him kissing her.

She yelped loudly when she felt the familiar feel of sharp teeth grazing over her skin.

Her eyes snapping open she gave off another small yelp at the sight of Hiei's perfect face. They stared at each other for a moment before she slugged him in the shoulder. "You scared me!"

"It's not my fault you're so easy and unaware."

She pursed her lips and stared at him grumpily. "What do you want?"

"You." He replied bluntly.

She froze and shuddered before he went straight to her neck and began to suck on her skin. It felt really good and she knew with his strong hold she wouldn't be able to escape…so she closed her eyes and whimpered. "Uhm…Hiei….what are we?"

"Why are you concerning yourself with that?" He rasped as he pulled away from her now wet neck. "We are not mates--that's all you should know."

"Well, I feel like…a whore…" She gasped in pain when he bit her, hard. "Owww!"

"Don't you dare call yourself that." He growled dangerously. "You are not one. You have never been with another male, and you won't be with one but me. And you will NEVER insult yourself like that ever again."

She gulped at his tone of voice--she wondered if she was bleeding--, "K-Kay…"

He then went back to spoiling her neck, making her wither around a bit and making her try to close her neck to his affections only to keep him in place. He tended to the wound he made, slowly healing it. She blushed a bit more, "W-Would it be ok if I say we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He stopped again, "Why would you want to do that if we are not that?"

"Just….to make it...seem a bit better. Friends with privileges or anything else just makes me feel easy and…it would just make me feel better…if that's ok." She squeaked in fear as if it was asking too much of him.

Hiei sighed, "Do whatever you want. Just don't blubber and scream when it's over with."

"W-Well the relationships of boyfriends and girlfriends don't always last…s-so we can just say we're breaking up an-and…uhm…"

"Will you calm down?" Hiei grunted, glaring at her. "Yes, we can call ourselves that. There, better?"

She blushed, "Yes."

"Good, now shut up and let me get what I want."

Callie paled at his look, 'Oh snap….' And then he kissed her.

* * *

It was the next morning--the day of Saturday…a glorious weekend day. And Callie found herself, once again, waking up in Hiei's arms.

Naked.

The perverted BASTARD!!

They had been in her room, at home!! What if they had been caught?! What if she had screamed or they had been loud?! Oh god….Kurama has sensitive hearing…had he heard them?

Oh dear sweet lord…he probably had.

Callie wanted to go dig a hole and die there.

Covering her eyes she groaned, what the hell was happening to her and what was happening to Hiei? She still was unsure why he was doing all of this. Had he really woken up one morning and go, "I think I want to have sex with her!"

She jumped when he kissed her shoulder, showing that he was awake. Looking at him, she blushed. Damn, must he be so damn perfect? And must he kiss her so often and with such gentleness? It made the thought that this was not serious all the more painful.

"Bastard." She grunted grumpily.

He smirked as if he won a battle. "So amusing, _little one_…" Damn it! He knew what that name did to her!

Sulking she turned on her side and gave him a glare, moving in closer to him. "I hope Kurama hasn't…erm…heard."

"Your brother snuck out to be with his own mate. He knew I was coming tonight and didn't want to remain here," Ok, in truth it was the other way around. He knew if Kurama ever caught him with his sister he would make a plant to pretty much rape him and then eat his bone marrow and then make that which makes him a man fall off in a painful fashion--which last part will always happen no matter what.

"You need to get cleaned." He stated as he ripped the blankets off of her, making her give off a small cry and tried to cover herself but Hiei wouldn't let it happen. He just grabbed her and forced her off the bed and into the bathroom--Callie looking close to screaming in rage towards him but held herself back so that they weren't caught by her parents.

He turned on the shower for her, "You have ten minutes. If you are not out by then I will come in and join you." He smirked at her face. "Better get going."

"Grr." Callie growled and slammed the door in his face and locked it for measure. "That…that…PERVERT!!" She was about to perform a wrestling move and pick up the toilet from the floor and toss it out the window. He just loves making her blush and weak in the knees and confusing her and pissing her off and everything! He just loved doing things to her and some things about her….EXCEPT FOR LOVING HER THE WAY SHE LOVES HIM!! IT WASN'T FAIR!

Ten minutes later, not a second more in fear of his promise, the brunette came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and a very furious look on her face. Hiei was lounging in her bed, still naked which nearly made her scream in shock and embarrassment and she pointed to the shower, "Your turn." She huffed.

And there was that god-forsaken smirk. Oh how she wanted to rip those lips off his face! "Just get going!" She hissed dangerously, very prepared to tackle him and beat him senseless--but even she understood the reprecautions of doing that when they were both like this.

"Fine," He stated as he brushed past her, making sure he touched her thigh.

"Get in there or I kill you!" She snarled towards his pleased face--watching as he shut the door. What the hell happened to him?! What brought this attitude on? It's not like she had any problems with him being playful--ok, she kinda had some problems with how he is so playful when it concerned with the sleeping with each other.

Hurriedly shoving her clothes on she had to stop herself from slamming her head a few times into the wall--a reoccurring desire spreading amongst the group.

But what was Hiei's deal? True he had played around with her a few times, they were very close--even she knew that she had a special place with Hiei, maybe not with romance, but it was very deep and special--but this just seemed…oh, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was getting very overwhelmed with his shocking and very overbearing attitude.

'Just don't think about it. Don't question it…just ignore it…' She thought with a sigh, thinking it best not to go any deeper into Hiei's attitude. He was just a bit loopy. Maybe there was something in the food they had on her birthday. Soon he will be back to normal…

But did she want him back to normal?

'Honestly…I love him either way. I just want him to be…real with me…I want him to be himself. I love himself…it doesn't matter how he acts as long as it is too himself…whoa and this just got really romantic and cliché right quick.' She slipped on her shirt and then went to the edge of her bed to put on her shoes.

She refused to look at Hiei when he exited, knowing that he had something planned. "Put your clothes on."

"Hn, and you called me a pervert. You were so consumed in seeing me naked that you failed to notice that I had brought my clothes in with me."

Her head snapped towards him and sure enough he was fully dressed and that oh so familiar smirk, the one that was always on his face when she said something about him being an ass, was plastered right there.

"BITCH!" She snarled loudly only to slap her hands over her face and her eyes flew towards the door in hopes no one heard her.

Hiei looked on in amusement, "We're leaving now."

"Hey, I can have breakfast and see my parents!" She huffed only to look at the clock and groan. "It's _six _in the _morning_ on a _Saturday_…" Her family was those who took advantage of weekends and the ability to sleep in…which means no one would be up for at least four or five more hours.

Well, there goes out that argument.

"I at least need to tell them where I am." She muttered feeling like a sore loser as she walked over to her desk and began to scribble a note down. She vaguely remembered the last time she wrote a note explaining that she was running away and back to America. She shook it off before she finished it.

--Mama and Daddy,

Hiei took me to the temple--cause the butthead demanded it. Dunno when I will be back, but it will be soon. No worries!

Loves and hugs!

Callie

P.S: Kurama snuck out for _alooooooooooooooone_ time with Botan!!

There--perfect note. And she even got to act like the bratty little sister she was and ratted out Kurama. Well, that was revenge for him not mentally preparing her at all for this onslaught given by Hiei. He could've told her more about demons and their lust. It never would've clicked that he was preparing her for Hiei.

She got some tape and taped it to the front of her door before shutting it. "There, I am ready."

"No you're not." He spat. "Get on warmer clothes."

Her eye was getting close to that twitch, "This is plenty warm." She said to her long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Get on a coat. You were growing a fever yesterday." He demanded in that familiar tone of his.

Callie sulked before she dragged her feet to the closet and pulled out one of her sweatshirts. Placing it over her, she opened her arms out to him, "There? See? All warm." She snorted, "You are too controlling for your own good."

"You are too stubborn and whinny for your own good." Hiei retorted as they made their way to her window. Hiei grabbed a hold of her and held on fast as he shut the window after them.

"Couldn't this be considered kidnapping?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pretty much flew towards the temple.

"You are too much a willing person to be a victim of it." He replied smoothly.

"HEY!!….Was that an insult?"

Hiei chuckled and just went faster knowing that is scared her and when she was scared she hugged herself against him. Maybe he will take the longest route to get to the temple.

* * *

Kurama looked at Callie who was lounging upon the couch, showing she was pretty worn out. The poor girl. He couldn't blame her at all…Hiei was being rather cruel towards her…but he couldn't help it. It was apart of his nature…

He was a predator, it was just who he was. Because of that he had an instinct to confuse his prey--namely Callie. He was unconsciously overwhelming her and confusing her to make her easier prey for him to feast on…ok, not the best of comparisons but the idea was understood.

Like a cat playing with a mouse before consuming it….ok, still no better.

Hiei was just doing this naturally so that she would be easier to get…it would just happen to him when he was in lust, at least when the lust was powerful. This was the first time it's happen this much…Hiei seemed to be just really enjoying letting loose and playing around with Callie.

He was really changing…

But Callie wasn't the only one tired…Yusuke and Kuwabara had arrived at the temple very early, Yusuke dragging a confused and rather sleepy Keiko after him, out of breath. They had ran as fast as they could to get here so as they could protect their little idiotic innocent sheep from the big-bad sadistic wolf.

Overprotective much?

However, Kurama was most surprised in that Hiei was still aggressively pursuing Callie. He would make obvious advancements and seductions constantly, even in front of the group. Even in front of _him_, and that was saying a lot.

Hiei has always been a man who could seduce to get women in bed…but man, he was just completely obsessed with getting Callie again and again and again.

Botan tugged on his locks and he looked down at her with a smile, "This certainly is entertaining, huh?"

"Entertaining is one word for it. What a surprise though," She shook her head still unable to believe it. "I mean…this came from no where."

"Turns out it didn't…Hiei has been eyeing Callie and looking at her in a different light for some time now, he just hadn't been fully aware of it until it smacked him hard in the face." Kurama rubbed the back of his neck. "This is just insane…"

"Come on and sit down and I will rub your neck and shoulders." She touched the back of his neck and winced. "You are incredibly stiff and tense…"

He gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you so much." For years Botan had offered to give massages to her boss and co-workers, knowing the job they all shared at the Gate was very tedious and emotional…needless to say by now she was a pro at it.

Callie wasn't aware of her brother sitting down next to her as she continued to think. No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking of the situation and questioning everything.

She did have constant remainders of what was happening though. Her lips were bruised a bit and her neck and chest and thighs were covered with his little 'marks of territory' aka hickeys. Luckily everything but her lips and neck were covered with clothes and were unable to be seen. She was still rather sore and Hiei would not stop with his advances…

'What the hell is he doing?! Is he really serious? And what about Hibari?' She cursed when she realized she brought that woman up again. Now that she thought about, though they have made up neither of them have actually talked about what happened between him and the demon-woman.

A rather depressed sigh escaped her, 'This friggen SUCKS.'

And of course to add to the joyness of this Hiei and Hibari were talking--ok, Hibari was doing the talking, Hiei didn't seem all that pleased.

Hiei and her locked eyes and it seemed he saw the situation as a way to make her feel bad and gave a sneer to Hibari to show Callie she meant nothing to him.

_'Its business. Just about her getting to work. You have nothing to be concerned about.' _He comforted as he forced the red-head out of the room so that Callie wouldn't see the woman's blatant seducing. But he was also concerned that the whore would have a slip of the tongue and mention their night together, and he was not prepared to talk to Callie about that.

_'Ok…' _She stated, fully believing him. Watching them leave she gave off another heavy and depressed sigh. Hibari just seemed so perfect, so gorgeous and smart. She on the other hand was plain and rather ugly and very stupid. Why would someone as great as Hiei want to be with lower-class like her?

The brunette looked down. 'I have no chance…Hiei had to have been drunk or something…why else would he go for me when he can have Hibari? It's like….its like…' "It's like…she's a china-plate and I'm Tupperware!"

Everyone within the room paused in their little doings and gave Callie a look making her realize she has spoken her thoughts aloud. But she decided to continue her line of thinking. Maybe they all could help with her problem.

"What? It's true!! Hibari is just…stunning!! She's like an expensive custom made china-plate! Only the best foods can be on her! Like Hiei!"

The soda Yusuke was drinking went down wrong and he spat it back out, choking and gasping. "What?!"

"I know saying that Hiei as a food is weird but just work with me."

"N-No…I-I'm not talking about th-"

"Then there's me," Callie pointed to herself, ignoring Yusuke. "Tupperware. Plastic, boring, ugly…placing a food like Hiei in me would just be wrong."

Kurama paled, his poor, oblivious, innocent, STUPID little sister. She obviously had no idea what she was saying. "Oh gods…" He placed a hand on his face. If this wasn't so wrong and concerning--it is his little sister after all--he probably would be on the floor laughing. But one would almost think that after she has been with Hiei a few times--and was now considered his lover--she would understand what she, herself, was hinting at.

"Why would a gourmet food like Hiei want to be in Tupperware when he could be on the china-plate? Why would he want to be with me when there is Hibari right there?" She asked with a sad look.

Clearing his throat, Kurama tried to control his urge to shake the dumb-ass girl, "Over looking those sexual innuendos," He muttered.

"Huh? The what?"

Kurama waved her off, "Never mind. Callie…can china-plates keep foods safe?"

"Huh?" She blinked as she thought about Tupperware and how it can hold food and keep it safe for a while. The plates were always open. "Well…no…"

"Can the plates help contain the food?"

"Uhm…" She thought back--Tupperware was usually in a shape of a box or circle with walls. The food, no matter how messy, couldn't slosh over as easy as it can on the plates. "Well…not as much as the Tupperware…"

"China-plates can't survive extreme conditions like heat from a microwave or the coldness of a freezer. It wouldn't be able to do a thing for the food."

Callie scratched her head, "T-That's true…"

Kurama continued, "The Tupperware is homely, easy to take care of, doesn't break easy under any circumstances, everyone is familiar with it and likes it. China-plates are only for certain occasions, to just show off. They are rather shallow--all they are used for is their beauty. They break easily, not everyone can afford to be with them, and they can be difficult to take care of and be rather useless in the end."

The brunette looked a bit stunned at this.

"The food might use the china-plate for looks--but only for one night," Kurama groaned--that sounded as wrong as when Callie spoke of the food being ON the plate or IN the Tupperware. But he was being literal as well--Hiei has only used Hibari as a one-night-stand and then brushed her off. He needed Callie and kept coming back to her. "But the food will always go back to the Tupperware."

"Oh…oh…ok…" Callie said before she grinned. "Thank you!" And then jumped off the couch and ran to go find Hiei, her confidence had been restored. Even if he was acting weird she would still love him. And there was no way in hell she was just going to give him up without some fight.

"Just so I know that I didn't just go insane momentarily; did I just have a conversation about romance and Tupperware?" Kurama asked to Yusuke who nodded.

"Ye-ep."

Outside Callie was very happy--that talked had really perked her up even if it didn't have anything to do with what Hiei was doing to her now. But she felt better and when she felt better she was able to think positively with more strength.

She made a sharp turn and yelped when she ran smack into the tall form of the adult-Koenma.

Both jump back in surprise from each other, "Jeeze! You could've killed me!" He snapped, holding a hand over his heart to stop it from thudding.

"Sorry," She muttered sheepishly, "I was just looking for Hiei." Stopping she looked at his hand and squealed in happiness and excitement when she saw her baby. "Oooh! Gimme-gimme-gimme!" She then stopped a moment, "Please!"

Koenma shook his head and handed her the egg, watching as she hugged it and bounced around in happiness. He really feared what was going to come out of that shell--he wasn't near as worried as he was when it was Puu but their was such a chance that the thing would be a hyper fuzz ball…

"How much longer do you think until she hatches?" Callie asked, looking at the swiftly growing egg.

"Hmm," The prince shrugged. "It's a bit difficult to give you an exact date, but I am predicting it is only three more months. Maybe even two since January is ending tomorrow."

The girl laughed happily and Koenma had to give in and admit it; she was a cute little idiot. With a small smile back he gave her a pat on the head, "Just a little bit longer and you will have your baby." He then sighed as he gave her another pat on her fluffy head. "Callie there is a problem I need to discuss with you."

She blinked in concern at his serious face, "W-What is it?"

Koenma sighed again then BAM he was slammed away, off of her, and into the wet and mucky yard of the temple. Callie jumped in surprise before she looked up to see Hiei. He had his normal annoyed, but almost emotionless expression on his face but if one looked closely they could see a twitch was forming with his right eye and that a vein was pulsating.

"Don't get to friendly with that lecher." He ordered before he grabbed her by the collar and dragged her back inside. "And what the hell are you thinking getting outside?! You are getting weaker! You need to stay inside! What the hell were you thinking getting out into the cold in this weather?!" And like that he was off again.

Callie sighed as she was bombarded with his snarls, "I'm fine! I was coming to see you!!"

"I told you that it was business." He snapped.

"And did I say I didn't believe you?" Callie grouched back, everyone in the room was pretty much use to their little arguments and just ignored them.

"Got any twos?" Yusuke asked to Kuwabara who slouched and slowly handed his set of three twos towards his grinning best friend. "Thank you _soooo_ much."

"Bite me." Kuwabara grunted.

"I was just going out to see you, Spork-chan! How is that illegal?! And Koenma was just telling me he had some news for me--why hit him?!"

"You had a fever--you still have one! You should not be out in this weather!" Hiei continued. "And that bastard was touching you. He had no right to touch you!"

"What?! What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Still outside and still in the muck of the ignored Koenma steamed in anger at this disrespect and violence. He was a twitching mess as he tried to control himself from throwing one of his spoiled temper-tantrums, one that could probably put Callie's and Yusuke's to shame; Hiei was going DOWN!

_'Hn, a weak pampered brat like you would never be able to bring me down.' _Hiei's voice bounced in his head making the prince yelp. _'And if you get friendly with what is mine again I will castrate you, melt your insides, file your fingers down to stubs, and then tell Kurama that you have had erotic-dreams about the idiot and his air-head.'_

Koenma paled considerably at the list of threats--each one he knew Hiei would make come true. And it was just evil to make up a lie like that to get the overprotective fox infuriated. Hiei was smart but he was too impatient to think of long-lasting tortures…Kurama on the other hand….Koenma nearly wailed at the thought.

Knowing he lost he picked himself up, anything but pleased at the sight of the mud covering his clothes and stormed in, wiping off as much as the mess as he could. He glared daggers at Yusuke and Kuwabara and the others who were also chuckling at his muddy attire.

Genkai glared dangerously at the prince--her floor now had large drips of mud upon it. Who the hell did he expect to clean up this mess of his?

Koenma sighed, "Sorry…can I just please talk to everyone?" He then blinked when Hibari stormed past him. Did he even want to know?

He watched as she took a seat by Hiei who was sitting next to Callie on the couch. Everyone else was gathering around to listen to the news he had, pretty much all guessed it had something to do with their stupid monkey or maybe Hibari would finally be taken away.

Koenma sweatdropped at the scene; Hibari was trying to seduce Hiei, Hiei appeared to be trying to seduce Callie, and Callie was actually trying to escape Hiei's clutches…what the hell happened while he was gone?

Shaking his head he cleared his throat and made the announcement; "I will just cut to the chase."

"Please do." Shizuru stated, leaning against the wall of the temple and stared at her romantic-interest--she was not sure if one would call it love, lust, or fascination.

Koenma cleared his throat a bit, "Four more Pill-Takers have disappeared."

The room went silent, though Hibari was still making advancements towards Hiei--she didn't understand nor really cared about the situation--and Hiei had his arm tightly wrapped around Callie.

The brunette was instantly comforted by his tight hold and unconsciously leaned against him a bit. This was growing concerning…how many more were left?

She vaguely felt Hiei's fingers stroke her hip comfortingly.

Koenma then asked about Hibari's progress and was not pleased when he was told of how little was being done. But Callie couldn't concentrate nor hear those words being spoken. She could tell by Koenma's expression he was furious and was talking to the ram-demon….but why was it so hard to hear him?

Her head was swarming and she was beginning to feel sick.

'But…no, I can't be having an attack **_now_.** I always have a warning or I have just in a fit of emotion. Hiei has been confusing me but it's been nothing bad! No…I-I don't…not now…' She pleaded before she collapsed weakly against the demon.

Hiei paused and looked down at her. "Monkey?" He tugged at her hair a bit, but there was no movement. He blinked, what was she playing at? "Hey," Worry instantly enveloped him and he shook her, "Monkey?" There was still no movement except for some deep breathing and her trembling as if she were cold.

Instantly panic controlled him, "Callie?!" He placed a hand on her head and saw that she was burning up. "CALLIE!"

* * *

Myouga had been eating a nice scrumptious meal when the call had been given to him that the little friend of the famous Reikai Tantei had fallen ill once more. He had left the lunch with nary a complaint. He understood the seriousness of this situation and how this particular patient must be top priority. This might have bothered him when he had just joined the profession but now it was something he understood more then anything.

Should this girl die the very world might be in danger of annihilation. She was loved by some of the most powerful, at least known at present time, demons and humans in existence. To overlook her or put her down as just another patient was dangerous.

Now checking over her stats he could only sigh and look at the information with sad eyes. The group saw it and braced themselves for the impact of the news. "Lets take this outside so as we don't bother her," He suggested knowing the girl was unconscious--not technically asleep--and needed as much rest as possible. Outside everyone could react as they would want too.

Filing out he shut the door and leaned on this, this girl was seriously his toughest case yet. "As you know her fever is dangerously high. It was very lucky you brought her here so quickly and was able to get her cooled down." He nodded to the female-ice-apparition who had been running next to the girl when entering the medical-ward, her cooling and healing hands pressed against her forehead and chest. "She will be ok."

Many didn't look relieve, not yet anyway.

"This attack was huge, even if it didn't seem that way compared to the previous ones." It did seem light compared to her suffocating on mucus, vomiting up her own blood, having a heart-attack, or even her first attack where she appeared to have a virus. "It's serious because this attack came out of no where. She was not emotional, confused yes," He had been told by Hiei that she was now sexually-active--this caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to begin blubbering like parents of sorts--and that she might've been worn out or confused as to what was happening. "But that would NOT cause this. When I say emotional I mean she would've made her sick normally even if she didn't have these seizures." Everyone understood it meant something more when she and Hiei fight.

"Her being confused or sexually-active would not have caused this. And there was only a little fever the other day. Usually she has a sign at least a few days and they are very high fevers or deep coughs. This was not the case here…she was fine, no emotional trauma, and then she was unconscious." He heaved another sigh, "This proves she is getting worse. Her attacks can come out of no where and from being slightly flustered….but, I will stress this again; that was not the cause."

The medical-ogre noticed that the fire-demon appeared relieved to hear this. He's found himself the cause of her attacks too often and had been terribly afraid he had done it again.

"You all will have to watch her constantly. It could happen at anytime." He pushed up his spectacles and shook his head, "Hiei-san is right now…we must take her out of school. It's much too risky for her otherwise."

Kurama rubbed the back of his neck; he knew this day would come soon. "I will tell my mother of this news."

"Please do…" Myouga looked at the charts once again. This girl did not have much time to live. It was gaining on her rapidly and would sneak up on them before they knew it. He glanced at the red-head woman who seemed annoyed at having to come here. He's been told by Koenma-sama that she hated Callie and lusted after Hiei.

He sighed, 'She should've been dropped the moment they were told of this news. Her judgment is completely clouded by her desire for Hiei-san.' "I suggest we let her rest here overnight and I will release her tomorrow."

Kurama sighed, "I will go tell my mother the news…you all can go back home and rest."

"I will stay and watch her." Hiei stated making Hibari gasp in rage.

"Hiei-sama, you don't have to do that. Don't let her inconvenience you! She will be fine here." Hibari pleaded as she latched onto his arm. She had seen and sense that there had been a drastic changed within the relationship that dumb primate had with her beloved Hiei-sama. A change that she was not pleased with at all…she knew that if something wasn't done soon, that if she did not remind him of who she was and the pleasure she can give him he would fall under the spell of that grub-worm.

Hiei bared his teeth at her and quickly twisted his arm out of her hold. "Do not touch me. Go back to the temple and do your job." He hissed before he went into the room where the brunette was being held, shutting the door to Hibari's gaping face.

Hiei leaned against the door and looked over the girl on the bed briefly.

At least she wasn't having trouble breathing like before. She just looked as if she were asleep. He supposed she could look worse and it made him relax slightly. With a sigh he walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her.

He had been so scared when he realized that she had fallen unconscious. He had almost begun to shake in fear when he realized she was sick again. The thought of, 'Is this the end?' came to his mind and it scared him so badly….but why? Yes, she was close and special to him…but should that entitle him to freaking out like that?

Shaking his head he crossed his arms over his chest and one leg resting on the other and closed his eyes. Whatever, all he knew was that he wanted to be the first thing his monkey saw when she woke up.

He relaxed himself for the rest of the day and night, planning on meditating…when, to no surprise, the door opened and Hibari snuck in.

"I told you to leave." Hiei growled.

"You were just teasing me, Hiei-sama." Hibari cooed as she walked up to him, her hips making seductive sways. "You bad-boy…you want to do it here…where no one is around…and it would just be more proof that you prefer me over her."

The bones in Hiei's fingers popped as he clenched his hands tightly together in a fist. It was one thing being stubborn; he could find that an attractive attribute at times…it was another thing being obsessive to the point one doesn't see reality. This whore just refused to understand what was happening.

A terrifying urge to slit her throat and watch the blood pool on the floor surged through him. A sadistic smile almost went on his face. His dark thoughts were consuming him--it was hard to breathe and hard to control himself from watching the life being taken and enjoying it…

Growling he leaned back on the chair and glared daggers at the woman, "Go the fuck away."

"Hiei-sama…I know you want me. You want me as I want you…I know it!"

"Insane bitch. I want nothing to do with you." Hiei hissed, almost feeling a need to put his body between her and Callie.

"Yes you DO!" She screeched like a child. "You want me! You love me!! I KNOW IT!! There is no way you would go for that pathetic weak and disgusting worm that does nothing but make you work and take your attention away from your mate--**ME**!!"

Hiei's eyes flashed and then Hibari found herself up against the wall once more, fingers digging deep into her throat.

"You just don't learn your lesson." He snarled. "You just keep annoying me, shrugging off your job, and insulting her…I see no reason to keep you alive."

Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't breathe.

"I've told you; she is sick. She cannot help but to be weak. And even though she is weak now she is much stronger then you can ever hope to be. I want strong women. Not pitiful sluts who will spread their legs for anything with power and a good face." He dug his nails deep into her flesh.

"I am strong!!" She rasped. "I'm better then her! I am intelligent and smart and perfect!! I deserve to be with you! Not that waste of space! I deserve to be your mate, you desire me! I-I know you do!" She said with a small smile, "You were with me!"

"For an hour. And I have already told you it was the most regrettable thing I have ever done."

Hibari tried to shake her head, not believing him, "I'm your type of female!"

"It's true--you **_were_** the type of girl I would've loved to mate with." He then gave her a cruel smirk. "But recently I've found myself wanting something different--I've gotten a new taste. Something I find is much better then second-rate-garbage like you, whore." He then gave a rather hungry and feral look to the unconscious girl. He then turned back and smirked at her, "Callie is mine."

Hibari looked stunned, "W-Wait…w-what…no…d-d-do you mean--"

"Oh, you didn't know that I am sexually attracted to her?" He was being incredibly cruel and blunt with his feelings for the girl but if it would get this girl to finally back off the he was willing to tell this damn whore every detail of what he has been doing to Callie in bed. Hiei chuckled, wanting to see that pained heartbreak spread across her face. He wanted her to feel the same pain Callie had felt when she had suffered the heartbreak when she saw him and Hibari kissing. "We've actually already been together. We're what humans call a _couple_." He felt no guilt on using the term even though he had belittled Callie a bit in wanting to use it.

The ram-demon gaped.

"When you were locked up doing work--I was having the best pleasure of my life…given by her." He then dropped her, smirking at the sight of her bruised and bleeding neck. "You pale in comparison in the heaven she gives me. Now, whore, leave us alone and do your damn job." And then he walked back over to his spot ignoring the woman.

Hibari was stunned speechless and could only walk out defeated.

Hiei didn't expect her to give up quite yet--he's with Callie but was not her mate. Hibari desired to be his mate and would not give up until she had that position or unless someone else got it.

'Hn, I forgot to kill her…' He thought off-handily. The pleasure of seeing that pained expression just made him forget about it.

Looking at the sleeping girl he smirked, 'That whore won't be bothering you much longer. She only has a little bit longer till she leaves…and she only has one more shot, unfortunately, until I will kill her.' Perhaps when she woke up he should talk to her about what had happened between him and that goat. 'I don't let what is mine get hurt.'

A shudder went down his spine and he quickly pushed it out of his mind before he reached over and pushed some hair out of her face gently.

'Mine…'

* * *

**Author**

Hmm, this chapter wasn't the best…but I don't think it was the worst but it wasn't all that wonderful. It just seemed really…average…. I think I was a bit repetitive--but most of it was intentional--and I think I made Hiei to OOC without giving off a more detailed reason and more examples…I will try to add that in more next chapter to show that the transition made sense…and the chapter did seem a bit rushed (winces) Sorry about that…but hopefully it didn't suck or wasn't disappointing.

But I have to admit, I like the Tupperware philosophy part XD

Yeah, just because Hiei is sleeping with Callie doesn't mean they are now together. He's just attracted to her physically and is kinda using her for his own selfish gain…yeah…bastard, huh? But it will all come together--as you can see Hiei is not exactly in the mood for letting her leave him.

You know…at the beginning it was not my aim to make Hibari turn out this insane. She was going to be obsessive and possessive but this is really creepy….

I was only late by a few hours! Yes! I did this whole chapter in a few days! Whooo! Sorry, but after struggling so much and being on the writer's block with the last chapter this one felt great.

Again, I will TRY to make another chapter for next week and maybe the week after next…then I will do another Bleach fic and it will be back to every other Friday. Once again, I will TRY to do this. And if I don't update on a Friday don't lose hope I might update on Saturday or Sunday…it does take some time to write the detailed outline for each chapter, write this long a chapter, work on the grammar/spelling, edit what this site messes up, and do papers, projects, and tests for school…

So yes…maybe two or even three more weeks of straight Wit and Courage updates! I really hope everyone still reviews each chapter. U I know it can be tempting to just read and then review the last one that is updated.

Things are really heating up now!! Hope you all will continue reading it!!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **After the attack it is decided Callie can not return to school, but on her last day she gets one hell of a startling confession from the most random of person. But Hiei is becoming a bit territorial and struggling with his darkness…and this demon is not one for sharing what he deems as his.

"If anyone touches you, if anyone looks at you…I will not hold back in my killing of them." Hiei stated as he smoothed some of her brown hair back off of her face. "You're mine, understand?"


	15. Understanding a Female

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**.** _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

****

Chapter Fifteen

Understanding a Female

A soft groan escaped Callie's lips as she slowly began to wake out of the haze of slumber. Her eyes were heavy and almost felt swollen, it was difficult to pry them open--it was a familiar feeling. She has found herself waking up like this far too many times recently, like her body was fighting against ever seeing the light of day again.

Which was too morbid a thought for her to continue thinking about?

With another small groan she hoisted one of her hands up to her throbbing forehead, hoping that by doing this the heavy fog within her mind would clear quicker. It wasn't clearing very quickly so the brunette gave up and cracked her honey-brown eyes open. They instantly closed back as the bright light struck her eyes uncomfortably.

On her third try was she able to fully open them up and absorb her surroundings. It takes a minute for it all to sink in but after staring at the ceiling for a moment and the white walls did she understand she was back in the hospital-room in the giant Gate full of ogres…she had another attack.

But Callie found it hard to actually remember her attack itself…it was as if one moment she was fine and then the next she had been disorientated…and now she was waking up in a hospital. And it was not a fun experience. Never had she had a memory elapse or anything similar to it--did she?…crap, maybe she has…has she? Grr, she hated being a ditz!--but she knew that she hated the feeling. What had happened during the time she blacked out? Had she blacked out or was her memory gone?

Now her head began to pound as panic, fear, and confusion swarmed over her.

With a small whimper she closed her eyes once more, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she would be facing. Her friends and family will fill her in once they arrived--she knew that so she would not worry herself anymore over it. But she knew she had to prepare herself for the fact that she had suffered another attack…and that scared her.

A shaky exhale of breath escaped her, taking a few difficult moments to calm herself down. Finally she found herself ready to open her eyes and face the harsh-reality of her situation. But upon opening her eyes she squeaked when she discovered the handsome face of Hiei hovering above her.

Damn it, what was up with him and doing that?!

These past few days have just been hectic when concerning this fire-demon. She wondered if perhaps he was going through his rendition of PMS because he sure as hell was having the mood-swings and emotional-changes of a hormonal-girl who was craving chocolate; one minute he was kind, the next his usual self, the next he was scary and controlling, then possessive, then a combination of them all, and the cycle starts over once again. Callie found it much more confusing then her memory blank.

His hands went under her shoulders and neck and gently hoisted her up into a comfortable sitting position, her body felt uncomfortable and achy, reminding her of being feverish during winter.

She moved back slightly when something cool and wet was placed on her lips and saw that Hiei was trying to give her some water. As she took a sip she came to the realization that she was parched and in desperate need of water. The girl instantly began to gulp it down gratefully, choking slightly in her haste to find the comfort in the cool refreshing water.

"Easy," Hiei scolded, pulling the water back. "Don't choke yourself." And then brought it back to her begging face and allowed her to continue drinking, this time much slower and with smaller sips.

When her thirst was finally quenched he placed it back down and helped her to get back in her laying position on the bed. That water had lifted her spirits incredibly and now she found herself feeling much better then she had when she had first woke up.

Sighing, she looked up at him, "I had another attack..?" She rasped out, licking her lips of any remaining water.

"Hn, you already know the answer to that." He huffed as he unconsciously placed her covers back over her chest and shoulders to keep her warm and safe.

"Thanks," She stated, snuggling a bit into the covers. "But you don't have to be so mean about it…I was just wondering. I can't remember what happened…I had an attack?" She frowned. "What happened exactly?"

Hiei sighed and sat back down on the chair next to her, "Your fever grew so high that you passed out and you were almost cooking. And it came out of no where." He explained as he looked at her. "That doctor explained that it has become serious in that you won't always get warnings when you will suffer one of your attacks."

Her eyes were wide as she listened to his words. "There…won't be a warning anymore? I could just be walking and then can fall over in another heart-attack?"

The demon nodded, not pleased that she used her heart-attack incident as an example; he'd rather not remember what happened that day. "Yes. It can happen with no warning signs now."

"O-Oh…oh god…" She whimpered, shaking a bit as the seriousness of this situation clicked. She never liked her warning signs, never liked knowing she was about to face a terrible sickness. Even with the attacks trigged by emotional-tantrums, she at least had an idea of what would be coming. Now she is finding herself missing these warning signs.

She bit her lip as she felt tears gather, this experience was terrifying. "W-What's going to happen now?"

"I would think it would be obvious, even to you." He stated with a sigh. "You can no longer return to school."

"W-What?!" She cried out as she tired to pick herself up. "B-But--th-that's not fair! H-How…what will I do? D-Don't I need school?! T-This isn't fair!"

"Don't panic--don't freak out!" Hiei snapped. "You are still ill! Calm yourself down now idiot!"

It was so hard for her to do so. She wanted to cry and scream; she was getting worse. And every time she moved up a level of getting worse she was inching closer and closer to her death. It scared her. She wanted to just do…something! She was not use to being denied to express her emotions. She's always been open in releasing them.

And now she couldn't even stay at her school. She was being forced to It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all!

"Monkey," He warned again, "Calm down or I will be forced to knock you out."

She was struggling to breathe and she was shaking and tears were streaming down her face but he could see that she was trying to calm herself down. It wasn't going fast enough for Hiei though and he opened the Jagan and gently began to soothe and numb her mind down, calming her down and preventing her from suffering another attack.

The girl flopped limply into the bed, her eyes glazed--on the verge of falling asleep but still awake. Really to freak out over being disallowed from going to that pointless school…what a pathetic display. How could she act like this? It was just beyond him.

He could still see the tears pouring down her face and a heavy sigh escaped him. This little idiot…he just didn't understand her or what she did to him. And it pissed him off. This girl…what she did to him…it was too difficult to explain. What he felt was just unexplainable…and he didn't like it all that much.

A growl escaped his lips as he found himself growing more and more confused.

Reaching over he stroked the tears off her face, "I will give you a few moments for you to calm down…" He stated softly as he sat back down and stared at her--he made sure she was left aware of what was being said and what was happening around her.

And the girl was not happy at all.

He was actually controlling her emotions now! And not the typical, 'when I am around you I just lose control over my emotions'. No--he was actually making her numb! If she could she would've made sure he bled and was in pain.

_'Hiei…'_ She called out and was quite happy to see that she was able to still communicate with even though she was still a bit out of it. _'What the hell is this?!'_

"Don't get like that." He scolded only to smirk in amusement when she tried to growl at him. It wasn't threatening at all, especially considering it was only a small noise coming from her mind and her face was still blank as if she was trapped in a daydream.

"You know I had no choice. You are in here because of an attack and you were just about to bring on a new one. I had to get you to calm down." The demon explained as if he were a parent. He could easily get the mental picture of her pouting at him, displeased at his choice of actions. Oh well, she needed to get over it--he didn't care what he had to do, he was not losing her to one of these damn attacks. "You know that this was called-for. We have no idea what would happen had you had an attack mere hours after another one."

For a few moments Callie didn't say anything however after a moment of small surprise she began to sulk a bit in the corners of her mind --she had to admit….Hiei was right in his reasoning's. She just suffered a major attack and was close to bringing on another one. How could her body hold up against another serious attack?

Ugh, she hated it when he was right--especially when it proved her wrong.

Hiei smirked smugly at her, taking her silence and behavior as a sign that he had won himself another victory over this brunette. "I see you understand now that you have calmed down."

_'Yes…'_ She muttered back grumpily._ 'I get it, I get it…' _

It then fell silent.

Callie didn't know what to say to him or about this situation. Hell, she wasn't even positive if she really wanted to talk to him. In love with him or not she still felt extremely violated at his actions.

And it seemed that her beloved demon didn't understand why she was upset.

She still had a desire to curl up and sob and cry, she didn't understand what Hiei thought she was suppose to feel during this time of her life. Yes, she understood that her beloved has faced death, that he's lived in it and caused it…that he could actually enjoy it…but she _wasn't _Hiei! She wasn't like him in too many aspects! She was not someone who was comfortable with death! She was so terrified--so terrified she almost felt ill…she did feel ill.

But Hiei was so closed-minded and so consumed with himself and how he acts…in a way he was like her. There was some personality-similarity; she couldn't understand how people couldn't express their feelings and he couldn't understand how they could.

A heavy sigh escaped her internally. For a moment she felt so distant away from Hiei despite the fact he was just a reach away.

Depressing thoughts really SUCKED.

It was surprising when his fingers reached over and began to gently push and play with her bangs.

Why was he so gentle with her? Didn't he know how much it threw her off? He wanted nothing more then a few nights and friendship from her. But when he acted like this…it made her hope and desire fore more desperately. Was it really so hard for him to understand that this could be painful for her? That she was torn from loving it and enjoying it but wanting to scream in pain knowing it was not meaning anything?

Obviously he didn't understand nor see it…

With a heavy sigh she went back to him, she couldn't take the silence anymore or being angry with him--she truly was pathetic--and decided to reach out, once again, and see what would come out of it. 'Can you please lift this from me? I'm better, I promise--this just feels weird and…degrading.'

He chuckled, "Fine." And lifted the 'spell' of the Jagan off of her.

"Ugh!" She growled, now able to control her body and facial-muscles. "Don't do that again, Hiei! That sucked!"

"Control yourself better and I won't need to." He retorted smoothly making her growl.

She grumbled something under her breath, he caught the words "damn" and "porcupine" and a few other assortment of colorful words that he wouldn't want Yukina-the-corruptible to ever hear. He chuckled again; she was rather cute getting all huffy like this.

Glaring at him she snuggled up in her covers and looked like a caterpillar.

He rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to ever understand the immaturity of this creature of his. Oh well, at least she would be warm and there wasn't a chance of her getting sicker. He shook his head, "Are you feeling better?"

The brunette wiggled her toes a bit, "Yes…I'm better. Still sad and a bit woozy but better then I was before." She confessed to him honestly. "So…I can't go back to school…"

"No."

"Huh…" She closed her eyes and blew out from her lips making a rude noise and earning her hair being yanked slightly. "Ow! Stop it! Ow! My hair is caught in your bandages! Owwie!"

"Hold still," He grunted. "You big baby."

She puffed her cheeks out at him, "Butthead!" She rubbed the sore spot where some of her hair had been pulled out of his scalp. Really, those bandages could trap hair easily! Her eyes glared at the arm before looking back up at him, "Can I get the story behind why it is bandaged? I mean the full story?"

Hiei looked at her then had to control himself from looking over at his right arm which was the channel the Black Dragon took to release itself unto his surroundings.

"No." He shook his head showing that he was not ready to explain what this was, what it stood for, and what it made him…not yet anyway. It wasn't as if he hated it. On the contrary, he adored the power, the dark feeling, and the terror he received from people who have witnessed his awesome power…

But that was the problem right there…he doesn't want Callie to fear him. In fact he has been working relentlessly and tirelessly to ensure the fact that she always felt secure and safe around him. He never wanted her trust in him to shatter…for some reason he couldn't take it…and it's been like that from the beginning. He was just unable to take the thought of her ever looking at him with eyes of hate and fear…seeing him like a monster.

It was just unacceptable in his eyes and he was just not ready to tell her and see her expression. Even if it was one of acceptance, he was just not yet ready for it…he couldn't explain it…it was just hard to accept ever telling the girl what happens in the dark abyss of his mind.

Callie blinked and then smiled, "Alright then." Her smile grew at his confused face, "Why does that confuse you? Don't be stupid! I can wait for you to feel comfortable about talking to me with this." She laughed innocently, "Don't push yourself or anything." She reached over and grasped his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze and then pulled back before he could wretch away as she predicted he would do.

"So no worries, alright? I know you will come to me when you are ready!" She finished with a positive and happy grin. But inside she was a bit upset that he wasn't as honest with her as she was with him. She wanted him to know that there was pretty much nothing she knows of that could ever make her hate him…

Maybe she just wanted to be treated special?

She bit her lip and shook her head from thinking such thoughts. 'Aren't I the selfish one?' She thought sarcastically. 'Thinking this is about me. Hiei probably has his reasons! I have to just trust him on this! I can't think that I mean so much to him--I just can't keep thinking like this and that I should be the only one to understand him or get special attention.'

"You know…" She began as she turned and looked at him at the face, "You seem a bit…stressed and grumpy."

"Huh?" Hiei ever-so-smartly replied, blinking at her statement.

"You just seem…I dunno…out of it." She shrugged as she looked up at him from the pillow.

He looked at her in some surprise; he was not that easy to read. He was hiding his anger and frustration, aka his "grumpiness" perfectly. Well, it was obvious now that he hadn't been considering little Miss Oblivious took notice of it.

"With this whore," By whore Callie guessed he meant Hibari, "and this whole situation is it any wonder why I would be upset?" He asked back with his nonchalance expression covering his face. It easily covered the lie he just told.

Hibari and the situation of his lover being sick did in fact infuriate him a great deal, it always grinded at the bones of his neck and just constantly made the world seem bleaker.

But that was not what was making it so hard for him to really concentrate…

It's that goddamn dream of his…another nightmarish plague that he was unable to escape and yet he still enjoyed and revered in it.

While he had waited for Callie to awaken he had fallen asleep and had another of his dreams…but this one had been serious. It had been…it had just been…insane, serious, and rather concerning…and yet he had still enjoyed it on a certain part, which is sickening.

He had dreamt of releasing it…to completely release it all and take what rightfully belonged to him; the worlds. To finally kill those that have doubted him, to take the world and cloud it with blackness that matched his own soul and mad and twisted mind.

Images of his friends, even his sister,--his beloved pack--dead on the ground…killed by his hands…and something within him enjoyed it…it made him want to roar and tear something up, he was so disgusted with himself…something within him had actually enjoyed it all.

He just felt **_insane_. **

His body burned and his head swarmed as he thought of the visions that he saw. Why? Why did they keep reoccurring? He didn't want to do that to his family and for what reason would the Jagan and Dragon have to wish to kill the pack? Hiei understood the lust for power, control, and total domination…a murderous desire that was just surrounding him.

But to kill his family? Why would he want to do that? Why would he ever have any desires to bring harm upon them?

Callie blinked, for a moment she thought she saw his eyes flash black for a brief second, but it was gone so fast she knew it had to be because of poor lightning. "Hiei?"

He snapped his body upright and looked around as if he had been awoken from a dream. Hiei saw that she was looking at him, concern written over her face and shook his head. He took a soft, but trembling, breath as he pushed the thought outside of his head.

Callie reached up and grabbed the side of his face gently, her fingers tracing over his cheek….before she pinched the skin and yanked it and then gave him one of her bright and cheery-grins, "You looked sour, Mr. Grumpy-pants. You need to smile."

Blinking he looked at her and then had to control himself from smiling at her ways of trying to cheer him up. But he settled for rolling his eyes and he reached over and pulled both of her cheeks apart, stretching her pink lips widely across. "And you need to learn to not touch me."

She gave him a _**look**_, one that clearly read "Like you are one to talk, assface." He was not the only one who got their little personal bubble violate…for the past few days he's been doing nothing but touching and groping and tackling her.

Bloody hypocrite.

"Don't you think its time for you to go back to bed?" He asked, wanting her to stay fully rested and in health.

She pursed her lips feeling as if she was being babied and treated as if she were made of glass that would break over any little thing. Hmph! She was tougher then she looks! She's proved this many times before!

"No way! I'm not being allowed to go to school so I can pick when I can go to bed!"

"That makes no sense. They have nothing to do with each other. Go to bed." He commanded earning one of her infamous stubborn looks.

"Hmph! You're enjoying it, aren't you? Me not being allowed to go back to school, humph! You have been against me going from the beginning!"

He grinned, "That I have. And you are right, I am quite enjoying it." His smile grew as she growled. So cute--he had to admit it to himself; he loved it when she tried to act all demonic and growl at him. She always failed so miserably that he had to just be amused.

But he was happy; he was so pleased that she would finally, FINALLY, always be in reach of him. She would never leave his eyesight and always be in a place that he saw safe and clean. He would make sure nothing happened to his stupid monkey of a lover.

"Just go to sleep and when you wake up--"

"Ice-cream!" She begged out.

He shook his head, "What a child. Fine. If it will get you to go back to sleep I will let you have ice-cream."

"_Let me_? Psh," She hissed. "You controlling bastard. I shouldn't allow this to happen. You…do you know how wrong it is for you to treat me like a puppet!?"

"Go to bed," He avoided the subject. "Or no deal."

"You…er…grr!! That's not…Raaagh!" She just couldn't get her thoughts together. He knew exactly how to make her go insane and the fact that she was a bit ditzy didn't help things at all. All she wanted was to think clearly but _**noooooo**_, she just had to be a little spazz and had to be easily distracted and manipulated by this son of a bitch.

Crossing her arms over her chest she snuggled back into her pillow--once again, Hiei was right; she was tired…..DAMN IT!!

"Myouga will come back and check up on you." Hiei stated very softly, not wanting to get her riled up again--then again anything could set the girl off

"Right, right," She yawned sleepily, snuggling into the bed--which was very comfortable for being in a hospital. And then she was pretty much unconscious on the bed.

Making sure she was fast asleep, he sighed and leaned back against the chair. This girl wore him out!

But he always seemed to have fun with her. And she always seemed to distract him from his dark-thoughts and memories. She almost made it difficult to be angered

But what was baffling was that amongst the bodies within his dream…Callie was no where in sight.

* * *

"I'm so glad you alright, dumbass!" Yusuke cheered happily when he was finally allowed to return to hospital room where Callie was being held. "You had us all worried…again." He ruffled up her hair a bit.

"Sorry about that." The brunette replied sheepishly. She has been worrying them and it really tore her up inside.

"Alright, Callie…you are free to leave at your leisure. Just be sure not to push yourself and bed-rest for at least the rest of today and a bit of tomorrow." Myouga stated as he looked at the thermometer, pleased to find her temperature was back to normal.

"Oh goodie! Thanks!" She chirped back, happy to be discharged and going home. It sucked being trapped in a bed in a hospital room--a very dull and rather place--for hours with the company on a fire-demon who had some issues and wasn't always the best conversation.

In simple terms she has been bored to tears.

Needless to say when her friends--the more amusing ones--appeared and she had been discharges she nearly let out a loud squeal of happiness and jump up and down a few times. But one movement like that and Hiei would've slapped her a good one over the head.

"I am so relived," Yukina stated as she walked up to her friend. "You had us all very worried."

"Sorry, sorry!" The brunette whimpered.

"Are we all picking on a sick person?" Keiko asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at the group, particularly Yusuke, with some mock-scolding. "She knows we were worried about her. No need to lay the guilt on so thickly."

Botan giggled, for once in her pink-kimono attire, "Yeah, poor girl has been stuck with Hiei all day." She gave off a "meep!" when the said demon gave her a right-scary glare and pounced behind the bored back of her mate.

"Don't tempt your luck with Hiei, Botan." Kurama warned gently, though with plenty of humor. Hiei couldn't deny that he was not always the best of company, especially during emotional times like this. He wasn't one most would want to lean their head against for comfort…ok, Callie is an exception but even she has her limit.

Hiei rolled his eyes before he glanced over and smirked when he saw Hibari slouching in the corner glaring hatefully at the oblivious brunette. She was going to snap…any day or any minute…she was going to finally nail herself in her coffin. And then, finally, the bitch will understand that she does not belong here and that she would never obtain him.

Her thoughts were thrown together, stewing around and bubbling over. It was more then obvious she has been stewing over what happened to her last night, what Hiei had confessed to her, for hours upon hours and it was taking its toll on her.

He couldn't wait for her to snap.

Hiei shared a look with Kurama and gave an unseen nod over to Hibari. Kurama gave him a hidden smirk as well. All of them were up to their wits end with her…maybe with a single push she would topple over the edge and finally show her true character to them all.

It wouldn't be hard; with everyone fawning over the brunette, giving her affection and attention, and with Hiei refusing to leave Callie's side…well it will happen sooner or later. And even if nothing really comes out of it they just want to see her expression. They just want to get some form or revenge on her…even if it was small. Just something.

The fire-demon's lips twitched, he tried to control his smirk, and he reached over and buried his hand into Callie's rather fluffy brown hair. The girl blinked as she was giving some pets from the man she loved more then anything.

"Hiei?"

"Nothing my little one."

Callie blushed bright red, "S-Stop calling m-me that! I-I'm not little!"

Hibari's face to on an insane expression as she watched the two. Her thumb was bleeding terribly from her biting her, dripping to the floor as she tried to will herself to not bite clean through. How was it that everyone was just giving that no-brain worm attention like this? It was just a little fever! It wasn't anything everyone should fawn about. Especially to a weak and spoiled and dirty brat like that.

Her golden eyes went wide when Hiei's red locked with hers; he smirked, and then leaned over and promptly kissed the brunette on the mouth gently.

"Squeee!" Botan, Keiko, and Yukina squealed in happiness, jumping up and down. Though they were now aware there was something at least physical going on between the two it was the first act they were able to witness. And these romantics just melted at the sight of it. Especially when Callie squeaked adorably and tried to move back shyly and Hiei was following after her.

"Ooh, you two are just so great together! You balance each other out! Even if it is just for this moment in time it is still just perfect!" Botan swooned.

"I have to agree," Shizuru stated with a grin. "You two make one hell of an amusing match. Great job in catching this son of a bitch, runt."

"Oh, I am just so happy for the two of you." Yukina stated with a smile, though a bit disappointed that it wasn't anything really serious. It was still wonderful and was promising for the future.

"Hmph…though I don't like it too much…I suppose they are alright for each other." The "big brother" Yusuke grumbled, which was his way of saying; have fun and good luck and Hiei if you ever make her cry I will make sure YOU cry.

"You two take good care of each other." Kuwabara sighed a bit sadly, but controlling his temper. "Hiei, Callie is a good-girl…mostly. Don't hurt her."

"Hn, I won't hurt what is mine." Hiei replied smugly…and it was the very thing needed for the snap to occur.

Hibari let out a screech, which almost sounded something similar to a battle-cry of a ram, and stormed up looking ready to slap the girl into the wall. Hiei moved in closer, ready to finally strike the woman down should she make a move on Callie…he has overlooked many things…but he will never be merciful should she raise a hand against Callie.

"How can you STAND her?! She does nothing but whines, she is a weak and pathetic little human who is frightened of her own shadow!! She is a no brain little insect who trips over grass!! That girl is nothing more then a hamster-cheek ignorant little MORON!"

It was silent for a moment save for Hibari's erratic panting of anger and finally releasing all of her thoughts. Then Callie's eyes watered before she held her face, "I-I don't have hamster cheeks!!"

Keiko gave her a pat on the head, "Callie…it's time for you to know the truth…you have hamster-cheeks."

"NOOO!! I don't want hamster-cheeks!" The brunette whined loudly, looking ready to throw a tantrum.

Hibari's jaw drops. The idiot brunette was suppose to realize her faults and burst into tears and beg for forgiveness for giving Hiei a hard time--hell she would've just LOVED it if she had cried! Why was she blubbering over the fact that she had a baby-face?! And why the hell was everyone just having fun with what she just said?! Why weren't they agreeing with her? Why weren't they even giving her a passing glance?!

She just spoke the truth about this witch and no one was doing a thing!

"But it's fun! You have such pinchable cheeks!" Botan cooed as she grabbed the girl's cheeks and pinched playfully as if her friend were no older then two.

"But I don't want hamster-cheeks!" Callie whined again, had she been standing up everyone had little doubt that she would stomp her feet.

"Awww, the little hamster! I think that fits her more then anything." Yusuke sniggered. "She can stuff her cheeks full of food and she is fluffy and hyper and noisy. A rodent." BAM. "Owwww! Goddamn it!!" He yelped as he held onto his bruised shin and hopped around in pain.

"Hey, you are not one to talk." Genkai stated with a grin. "Out of all the males here…you are the one with the baby-face."

Yusuke stopped jumping, froze, and then exactly like Callie held his face in disbelief, "I do not have a baby-face!"

"They even deny it the same way! They are long-lost siblings!!"

"Awww, look at the baby-faced twins!"

"Coochie-coochi-coo!"

"GOD DAMN IT! I HATE YOU ALL!" Both Yusuke and Callie screamed. This earned everyone's laughter, seeing as it only proved their teasing, and continued on with their onslaught towards the two.

As this was happening Hiei took the time to sneak over to the shocked red-head, "Aww, I see that didn't turn out the way you had planned." He smirked cruelly at her. "What was your plan, hmm? Trying to insult her? Trying to make us realize her faults?" A sneer crossed his features as she finally turned to look at him, shock still reading over her face. "Everyone here knows she whines and is weak and is a crybaby. She is open with who she is and all her annoyances…she isn't a two-faced bitch." He then looked back at the girl with the warmest expression she's ever seen on the man's face.

"And unlike our feelings towards you, we happen to like the way she is." He brushed past her to get back into the pack. "And that will never change. I hope this has finally forced you to understand; Callie is ours…she is apart of our family…something you are not welcomed in." And with that left her alone.

* * *

Wednesday morning, her final day of school arrived…her final day in _**high-school**_…and she was being treated like a five-year old by the supposed "bad-ass" fire-demon.

He was clucking on like a mother-hen.

"I will be taking you from school to the temple." Hiei stated as he made sure her body was fully covered--the girl felt like and overstuffed marshmallow with all the warm layers of clothing he was forcing her to wear. "You won't go anywhere else. You will stay warm all day."

"Yes master," She muttered sarcastically as she was finally allowed to dress herself. She heaved a heavy enough sigh to hoist her shoulders up and then limply flopped them back down. "Come on Hiei, it's my last day…must you act like this?"

"You shouldn't be going at all." Hiei grunted looking over the girl, still not fully satisfied in her dress-attire. How she was able to convince everyone, including himself--kinda--, into allowing her to attend her final day…it was just baffling. Ok, all she had to do was water her big eyes at the majority and they were tripping over themselves to get them to stop. Those eyes of hers had a scary-awesome power.

Not like it had any control over him--it just annoys him that's all. And if this child threw a loud enough and long enough tantrum he just might give in the end to just shut her up--this time he just saved himself that headache.

And that was the only reason he was wiling to allow her to go off.

"You had better not make me regret letting you go."

Callie was very tempted in kicking him in the shins and then running to school, but knew that there was no hope in something foolish like that. She would more then likely be forced back to bed, facing a whole "no supper" type reaction from the protective-demon.

She squeaked when he grabbed her wrist and tugged her to the window. "Hiei! Come on! Let me go through the front door and say good-bye to my family at least!" And yanked her arm out of his hold. "Look, I understand that being controlling is part of your personality but I will be drawing the line at some point. You are not going to just completely run my damn life!"

Hiei glanced at her, "Its all for your well-being,"

The brunette gave off another sigh, "I get it. But you're kinda being overbearing and too controlling. I am willing to meet your demands in many things, true--I will argue, cause I don't appreciate how you order it to me like I am a puppy going through house-train'in--but I will do it because, in the end, I understand that it is the correct choice that I should've made on my own." She crossed her arms and glared at him, "But disallowing me from seeing my family is pushing it waaaaay to far."

He didn't look pleased about her going against his orders but she honestly didn't care. He's just been unbearable in his "I am man, obey me baby-carrier!" attitude! Does he realize how close he's been to her getting a carving knife and making him a "baby-carrier"? Tch, just keep pushing you luck Hiei and watch as she snaps.

"I thought you wanted to be in a relationship?" He asked sarcastically and her right eye began to twitch.

"BOYS DON'T OWN THE GIRLS!!" She screeched, grabbing the cheeks of his face again and began to shake--looks like Hiei will finally see what happens when the monkey goes rabid. "You don't control me! You don't dominate me! You don't tell me when it is time to go to bed or anything like that! Boyfriends don't do that to girlfriends!…or they don't and expect to get anything from them!"

Ok, he had to admit this was a bit uncomfortable. He might be tough and might be able to handle the worse of pains without even a wince but that doesn't mean he practically enjoys being uncomfortable like this. Having one cheeks stretched apart was not fun!

"Monkey; Let. Me. Go."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!"

"DAMN IT, STOP SCREAMING!!"

"ANOTHER DEMAND!! THAT'S IT, I'M GOING ON STRIKE!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS STRIKE?! AND DAMN IT, STOP SCREAMING!!"

Down in the kitchen Shiori smiled as she placed the stack of homemade waffles onto the counter. "They get along so well. Oh, better make another batch since Hiei will be staying for breakfast!"

The morning had been filled with screams from the lovely couple, Callie even got Hiei so riled up and into a childish-mood they almost got into a food fight with the syrup and butter. It had been interesting as everyone knew it would be…though because of their loveable shenanigans the teenage girl and her brother were running late…which meant they had to get to the school they demon way and she had to be carried off like produce--in her words--by her demon "boyfriend".

Shiori thought it was precious.

Callie gulped and fidgeted at Hiei's look. He was either planning on groping her or scaring her to death in revenge for her disobedience and retaliation towards him this morning. Meaning; this is kinda goin to suck.

And not five minutes later as she was placed down on the side-walk by her school her she had been proven right. The pervert not only dropped her butt--seeming more pleased about making her angered and embarrassed with touching his girlfriend--and had dropped her and then caught her a few times…he looked like a kid who proudly stood over his big sister's project he messed up.

Glaring at him she pushed him away only to shakily stumble around, her legs still quite weak from the ordeal.

Hiei only watched her amused--he so loved seeing the brat get what's coming to her. Kurama rolled his eyes at the two of them. He wasn't even going to bother being mature and trying to settle it. It was impossible, their relationship was built on arguments and fights…who was he to say not to do so? It was soooo romantic--sarcasm, right there ladies and gentleman.

"You are going to play it safe today." Mother-Cat-Hiei has returned and with a vengeance. "If I see that you are pushing your limits or doing anything reckless and stupid I will come in and force you back home."

Blah-blah-Idiot-blah-blabbity-safe-blah-home-blah. That's all that was entering the head of the girl who was trying to tune him out. She's heard it all before and she will be hearing it again real soon. Like hell she wanted to actually continue paying attention to it.

Seeing his sister zoning out, Kurama decided to intervene before she began to drool. "Callie you go one to class." He then gave Hiei a signal that said he wanted to talk with him and to stay behind.

With a scowl, Hiei shooed the girl off--of course watching over her like a hawk, refusing to talk to Kurama until the ditz was in her desk safe and sound. Kurama awaited patient for him to be ready to talk. Besides, he too wanted to make sure the girl got there in one-piece.

Within a few moments Hiei seemed relatively content, "What is it?"

'Of course. He will scream and have childish banters with Callie…but with anyone else he's back to his typical, 'Hn'-mode.' This was just incredibly funny to Kurama, true he was a bit jealous at how close they were--once upon a time he was considered Hiei's best friend…but now that position has been taken over by a rambunctious monkey.

"I heard your fight this morning." Kurama stated, realizing he was about to get lost in his own thoughts.

"Hn." Hiei replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets of his jeans--he's become more accustom to wearing the clothing of humans since he has been amongst them for so long, though he still preferred his usual attire.

"Are you going to listen to her?"

"Hn, why should I? She just doesn't understand her place." Hiei grunted. Once he fully tames her it will be better; she will be safer and would actually listen to him. Since she would no longer be coming to this pointless and wretched place he could take all the time in the world to get her to understand she was owned.

Kurama frowned, "Hiei, you have to be more observant of how you are acting. You are just throwing her off and being quite cruel."

"Excuse me?" Hiei growled, not looking pleased at this which seems to be taken as an insult.

"You are cold and controlling one moment. The next you are seductive and aggressive. Then you soft and gentle with her. And the next moment you are playful and childish. Now it's not bad that you are changing and emotional around her…but how drastic the change is…especially when we are taking you being so controlling and cruel into account."

Hiei looked a bit confused on how this was bad.

"Alright; one moment Callie is playing around with you. And by playing I mean an innocent card game," His green eyes flashed dangerously at the demon, not allowing him to have any dirty thoughts. "She is laughing and having fun…then all of a sudden she begins screaming and crying as if you have just torn and stomped out her heart and slaps you…then she," He gritted his teeth as he suggested this next part, "Tries to seduce you…then she is back to laughing once again."

Ok, that would freak him out a bit--especially the pain and seducing part. He never wanted to see her in pain again, which is why he was so hell-bent in protecting her, and the thought of her ever being seductive was just foreign and out of place. She wasn't meant to be like that…she is supposed to be a little innocent virgin-like ditz.

"I'm not--"

"You are that bad. At least to Callie," Kurama interrupted. "Its just throwing her off and making her very confused. But luckily, while it is throwing her off…it's not the issue at hand."

Hiei glared at him, as if it was a sin for Kurama to not instantly go into the issue of the conversation first.

"You do know Callie is right, correct? You are becoming much to controlling and possessive over her. It's not good. Now there is a difference between being possessive and being abusive…and Hiei, I believe you are straying down the abusive path rather quickly."

The handsome face of the short-male paled drastically and he looked horrified at being accused that he was abusing the brunette. His horror washed off and anger consumed him, the same anger that appeared the night Hiei confessed he was attracted to Callie.

"Hiei, I am just warning you. Humans and demons think differently…especially over relationships. What seems right for you is not always going to be right for Callie. She is a rather…stubborn and free-spirited girl…and you are just so hell-bent on pretty much tearing her wings off." He shook his head. "I understand wanting to protect her and I understand being possessive over your lover--its apart of our nature--but you are just beginning to take it a bit too far."

Hiei didn't say anything, just glared spitefully at the red-head.

"Look, you just aren't always aware of your actions and how they can hurt people. You're like Callie in that sense. I'm not telling you to change your ways--once again, I _understand _what you are going through," Surely Hiei would understand and remember the little fact that he too was a demon. "Just soften up a bit. See it from her and human's perspective."

Hiei hissed and looked away, "So you are asking me to be more like a _human _with her?"

"Not exactly, just be more aware that there are others who will see you two together and they might not see it like you do. And yes, I am aware you honestly don't care what they think…but Callie might. To us in the group this is just….a bit normal. Everyone is either a demon, mated with one, works with them, or knows a lot of about them. They've seen and understand the world of it a bit more then Callie and certainly more the most to the rest of the humans. When Kuwabara was fourteen he would've killed you for your attitude towards Callie, now he understands what all of this is and you. Callie understands and trusts you but what this might not last forever."

Kurama then sighed when he saw the expression on Hiei's face; it just wasn't clicking with him. But Kurama figured as much. It took more the words to convince Hiei of anything. It took action…and even then he will sometimes be too stubborn to admit he was in the word or change his ways.

Yes, it was going to take more work to convince Hiei to change his ways.

"Anyway, I want to know something else. Are you aware just how much you have changed these past few days?"

He almost seemed to pout which answered his question. "Hn, I know and I don't appreciate this change at all."

"Tell me about it. Maybe I can help." Kurama tried, knowing he can handle being late for class.

For a moment it didn't appear Hiei would be willing to play Psychiatrist with Kurama but finally he broke down and decided to go along with it, "I can't control myself around her. My mind will go blank even if I try to concentrate on keeping myself in check." He growled, feeling ashamed at his weakness and lack of control over something he use to be able to keep hidden so deeply within him there were times he even questioned if he had any.

Now all of a sudden he was acting like this! It was humiliating!

"I will want to…play with her. I will feel a need to have fun with her, to protect her, to mate with her, to control her…tame her…its aggravating!! I don't like what she is doing to me!" He appeared close to either begin stomping around like a child throwing a tantrum. And no one wants to face the onslaught of what would be consider a tantrum of Hiei's.

But as Kurama listened to him he came to an understanding that Hiei really did care a lot more for Callie then he had first believed. He couldn't say love…he didn't believe Hiei was to that level but it did seem like Hiei had a crush on the girl.

But explaining something like that to Hiei, especially when he was just coming into the crush and was at a loss of what was going on, was just completely suicidal. Besides, Hiei wouldn't necessarily understand what exactly a crush is, even if he is experiencing it--a crush was a human term, something demons were typically unfamiliar with.

"Well, this is the first time you have been with a girl you cared about before-hand. You wanted to keep her alive and well before you began to feel this attraction towards her. She is a friend and apart of your pack." He then gave the male a humored grin, "Not to mention she has become your best friend. You just had this mindset that being with her would just be like the rest…you have to take into account that you have feelings for her and that they will come into play when you become intimate like that. You do know EVERYTHING," Kurama paused for a moment to gives Hiei a very scary grin with a shine in eyes, looking ready to do a horror-film murder on him. Hiei shuddered and felt a need to take a few steps away from the overprotective big brother. "About Callie and in such feels comfortable in being lose around her. And now that she is closer to you--closer then anyone else," Yet another very scary look. "Your need for protecting her has been taken to an even higher level….did anything of that make sense?"

"More or less…" He replied softly with a nod. It did make sense. He had never been with a woman who was ever close to him before the act of mating--nor afterwards either. It has all been about a few pleasurable moments and then forgetting about the other. Sometimes he wouldn't even know the name of the female he was with. It was just never important to him.

It was a moment of realization; he had been a complete **_idiot_.**

Being so consumed with getting Callie it failed to click within his hungry mind that it would be impossible for things to return back the way they were. It wasn't a bad thing necessarily; it wasn't like their friendship was now doomed to fail because of this…but the moment he kissed her everything in their relationship had, once again, altered.

How could he have been so blind that he would actually look at the brunette so coldly and promise her that after he used her for her body things would go right back to normal?

He pinched the area between his eyes, this was just idiotic. He was not some pathetic teenager who could only think with one part of his body.

Grunting he knew he was just going to have to accept the fact that their relationship has changed…but that they will only remain friends. That's all they could be, that's all he will allow them to be, and that's all he wanted them to be.

But that one little part of him, somewhere deep down there was a place that wanted to deny it. But what did he want to deny exactly, and why?

* * *

"What a day." Callie sighed as she left her third class of the day--her next period would be lunch and for once she was not looking forward to it. She had told her friends Shizuma and Shizuka that she was now being taken out of school for the time being, that she had now reached a dangerous level in her sickness and it would be a very bad idea for her to stay.

They had just looked heartbroken. It was there and then she realized just how close she had become with the twins.

It had been decided early that morning when she had first broken the news to them that they would all meet up at lunch in a more private place to discuss this.

This was why she was pretty much dragging her feet to the classroom they were going to meet at, not feeling hungry at all. But she knew that Hiei was watching her and he would throw a little hissy-fit if she didn't eat to keep her strength up.

Looking down at her healthy-bento she had to smile slightly. It was made by her mother and Kurama--on Hiei's orders. He demanded that she ate the healthiest of things now. Kurama had brought in some very healthy and good tasting plants from the Makai--he was disallowed from helping in another way. He would probably make the kitchen explode.

Really, she would have to do something about Hiei's attitude soon--it was obvious he didn't get it this morning. She might not be the brightest crayon in the tool-shed but she understood there was getting to be a very serious problem with how Hiei was acting. If she could just get him to soften up a bit…or **_something_. **

He was starting to freak her out a bit.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she will think about it later, she hopped into the empty classroom. Luckily kids can eat pretty much anywhere they desired too at this school. Since many students were completely consumed by their studies lunch was made so that one could eat it in the library, labs, and classrooms.

With a sigh the girl began to poke at her food only to go "ulp!" when she felt the eyes of a certain fire-demon on her. She could feel the warning and demand in his stare. With a sulk she grumbled into her food as she ate it much like a child being forced to eat broccoli.

Her head tuned and she glanced at the door when the twins entered into the same room. They didn't move from their spot for a moment but then made their way over and sat in front of her. It was silent until Shizuma finally decided to ask, "What the hell is going on?"

A heavy sigh escaped her lips but she took another bite and swallowed, "I had another attack recently. And this one came without any warning. Usually I will show some signs before I have one--this time was not the case. I was fine, just a small fever, and then I was waking up in the hospital a day later." She poked at her food a bit before taking another bite, leaning against the palm of her hand in depression. "It seems now I won't be getting any warning signs. I can be find and taking notes or talking back to Mori-sensei and the next I will be on the ground coughing up blood. Everyone thinks it's not safer for me to stop coming…"

Tears were now beginning to gather, she sniffed as she quickly wiped them away.

The twins looked down feeling so terrible about this situation and what was happening to their good friend. Even if they have only known her for a few months and even if for a good portion of the time Shizuka and Callie hated each other they had become good friends in the end…and they didn't want this to happen to her.

Seeing as the lunch--their last lunch--was now uncomfortable and sad the brunette decided to try and change the subject quickly and as best as she could. "Did you know Kura--Shuichi can't cook?" She stated with a grin.

Shizuma looked at her, "Eh? He what?"

"That's right. Mr. I'm So Beautiful I Make Angelina Jolie Feel Hideous can't cook…at all."

"But that's impossible! Shuichi-sempai is perfect at everything!" Shizuka gaped.

"Since when did you call him with the sempai title?" Shizuma asked. "You have always purred out his name huskily every time you see him." BAM. "Owww!!"

"Stop making me out to be a slut you virgin!"

"Stop calling me that!!" He whined loudly

'Phew,' Callie thought. 'Back to normal.'

"YAMANAKAAAAAAAAA!!"

The three jumped in their seats at the loud roar that sounded vaguely like a human voice they were familiar with. The door slid open and Shizuma yelped at the sight of the pretty girl who was a two years ahead of them, and was the president of the drama-club.

"Yuya-chan! Hello my love!" He greeted as some sweat gathered at his neck.

The dark-brown-haired girl gave off a hiss and stormed up to him infuriated, "YOU IDIOT!! We have a meeting today during lunch!! YOU'VE MISSED ALL SEVEN OF THEM FLIRTING!!" She then gave a smile to the two girls, "Not to you two--just every other time he's used our meeting time to sneak off on a date. And we have a major production on the way and YOU ARE THE FRIGGEN STAR OF IT!! THE STAR ISN'T ALLOWED TO MISS MEETINGS!!" And with that she grabbed his pony-tail and yanked hard. He yelped and found himself having no choice but to be dragged off like a dog.

"They like each other." Shizuka explained. "He's been friends with her forever and they both are completely infatuated with the other despite the fact both seem a bit oblivious to it." She took a small bit of her own lunch, but it didn't seem like she was all that hungry.

"I see…well they are a cute couple." Callie giggled. She guess being a flirt was just apart of his personality. When they reached the end of this conversation it fell silent once more and Callie decided to use this time to finally confront Shizuka on something that has really been bothering her, "Were you the one who made Mori-sensei blackmail me like that?"

Shizuka looked at her before shaking her head, "No…it was one of the other girls….she used my name to get it done."

"I see…" Callie sighed, "But you went on and sorta took the credit?"

Her face colored, "Yeah…" She fidgeted, "They wanted me too and it felt like I needed to…and not to mention it would fit who I am. Everyone knows it was me, it fits my image." She then clenched her fist as she tried to regain control over her emotions but found herself unable too. She's always wanted to just confess all of this, to get it off her chest. "I know…I know who I am friends with. I know for a fact they would dump me instantly they found someone richer or with more power. I know all of this…I know…I just…I just can't be, you know…I don't know! I am…I feel…" She gritted her teeth. "Alone."

Callie was quiet as she listened.

"I was so surprised thought…that day when we met again after you disappeared back to America. When you came after me and comforted me and gave me something to eat. You were there when I had been crying and was in so much pain…most everyone I have known for years, which I have given so much too would've never done that. They never would've come if they weren't going to get something in return." She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes. "But you…goddamn it, you knew you were going to get yelled out, insulted, given nothing in return by trouble. I've picked on you forever and at the time you thought I was responsible for having Mori on your ass. But you still came after me….why?"

Callie shrugged, "Inuno…"

Shizuka glared at the unrefined girl. Here she was trying to be emotional and she was speaking like a barbarian with her cheeks stuffed to the brim with food. This was an emotional time, where she was confessing it all to this girl she has only known for a short time. And that's how she reacted!?

The long-haired girl growled and began to jab her chopsticks at her food, killing it as a way to vent her frustrations on how this wasn't going exactly how she thought it would. Then again, Callie wasn't the most predictable of people…or maybe she was….anyway it was just a bit aggravating.

Her cheeks colored bright red and she stabbed the food again, "I think I like you."

"Huh?" Callie blinked and looked up at the girl. "You think you like me? But I thought we were friends…shouldn't friends like each other? I mean, I like you!"

"No! That's not what I meant." Shizuka shook her head. "I mean, I think I have a crush on you."

It took a whole two minutes for it to really click within the young girls mind. "Huh?"

"Look, I have never had any good or close friends. I don't know if this feeling is a strong friendship or if I really do like you like that."

The brunette was completely thrown off.

Was she being confessed to by her girl-friend?

It wasn't like Callie was homophobic or anything of the sort, but she never expected for anything like this to ever occur. She never once imagined a girl maybe having romantic feelings for her…even if she was a bit boyish at times.

"Look," Shizuka stated. "I understand that you are in love with someone--that man that threatened me that one time. And I know nothing will probably ever happy but I wanted to confess to see if this will help me." She ran a hand through her hair, "I am really confused."

"You're not the only one." The brunette replied bluntly.

Shizuka glared at her, "Let me tell you the truth; I have always been attracted to anything beautiful and hot--both males and females. Ever since I was young I've liked both parties of the opposite sex. No I am not one of those party-girls who want to experiment and fuck anything that moves." She sighed when she saw the food drop from Callie's mouth and her face pale. Ok, not the smoothest of all sentences when around this innocent-dumbass. "But sometimes…I have been more attracted to girls. And…well, I'm afraid of this…"

"Why?" Callie picked up the pre-chewed food and placed it back in her mouth.

"You're disgusting."

"What? It was from my mouth, it landed back into my food, and it would be a stupid waste." She huffed, not caring what was thought of her. "Anyway, why are you afraid of it?"

"Well…my father…I just don't know how to talk to daddy about this. I've never had any close friends nor a mother…and I don't know if this is something I should talk to Shizuma about." She pushed her food away, finally loosing her appetite. "It feels like I am in the wrong feeling this way. This is why I was so dead-set on Shuichi. He is as beautiful as a girl but he was male and all the girls love him. It would be normal and no one would find me weird."

"You are weird," The ever blunt Callie stated.

"Hey!!"

"What?" Callie took her final few bites of her lunch and then looked at her friend, "I find anyone who lies to themselves and does things for others to this degree is weird….its not absolutely horrible or anything, but it is still…odd."

Shizuka looked at her and then shook her head. The girl was just too honest with herself and to those around her. She was so open about everything that it would be hard for her to place herself in Shizuka's position. This was just something she wouldn't be able to understand all that easily, even if she would want to. But Callie was comforting her, giving her advice, helping her in the best way she possibly could…and it meant a lot to the Shizuka who now didn't feel as alone.

"You need to talk to your brother. I'm sure he would love to help you. You're twins after all!" Callie grinned, her face a bit messy. "Maybe he will understand what you are feeling a bit more and can help you out better then I could…in truth I hope you don't feel anything about me. Because yes, I am in love with Hiei and I don't ever see my feelings changing."

Shizuka looked down, "I will figure this out and then I will tell you the truth of how I feel, when I know for sure what it is."

"Good for you!" She licked her lips of the food. "But…I just realized that I don't know as much about you as I should…" She smiled warmly. "Can I get to know you a bit more?"

Her pale face colored in a warm blush and quickly agreed, "Yes! I'll answer anything you want to know! Anything at all!"

"Ok…" Callie replied with a smile.

Moments later the two of them were deep in conversation giggling and muttering over secrets. Callie was even told that Shizuka kept her hair so long because she figures that it equals more beauty; the longer the hair, the prettier she was. Callie had replied that it just seemed like it took a lot of work and money that could be used for something else, something like toys or food.

This of course got them laughing and getting into what they would love to buy. Shizuka being clothes and Callie being food or something for Hiei.

Neither was aware of the infuriated eyes of the fire-demon watching from a nearby tree. He gripped a hold of the trunk and then closed his fist. A large portion of it shattered and splintered into a thousand of pieces under his strength.

A dark and ferocious growl escaped his lips as he watched the two play.

"This," He snarled out, his eyes glowing black, his Jagan burning an angry red, and a dark flame was burning around his arm, "Is not acceptable."

* * *

"Hiei…will you calm down?" Callie pleaded as she looked at the furious male in confusion. "What's wrong?"

The day had been nice; she and Shizuka had really gotten close and were at a more understanding of each other. But the moment she had left the school grounds she had been pretty much kidnapped by Hiei before she go talk to Shizuka at all.

And instead of being taken to the temple as he promised she had been taken back to her room. He was now pacing around her room before her like a mad animal. Callie was sitting on the edge of her bed watching him in confusion and worry--nothing yet clicking about how he was a witness to her being confessed too.

"Hiei…what's wrong?" She asked again.

He glared at her, "What the hell do you think?" His voice was in a low hiss, hiding his raging fury. "Someone wants you. Someone fucking wants you!"

Callie blinked, "Wait…are you talking about…Shizuka?" Surely he wasn't talking about Shizuka's little crush on her. The girl didn't even know her feelings! She was just very confused and is wondering about it and confessed in hopes of it helping her.

And even if he was talking about it, why would it be such a big deal?

"Don't say that whore's name."

"She's not a whore!" She snapped back. "What is your problem? She's a bit confused at the moment! She's never had friends before and doesn't know what the difference is between a crush and being best-friends! You shouldn't just be mean like that to her when you don't even know her!"

He clenched his teeth so hard his gums were beginning to bleed. She was defending that whore…that unworthy pathetic human who had bullied his lover for months. Now all of a sudden they were best friends? Now she was falling for his pet?

Callie was his lover, his pet, his best friend. He would NOT let this whore take her away from him.

"You're mine."' He growled. "I will not share you with anyone. I won't have this fucking bitch take what's mine."

"H-Huh?" She whimpered, he was beginning to scare her. What the hell was wrong with him?! She almost moved back when he moved in closer to her.

"If anyone touches you, if anyone looks at you…I will not hold back in my killing of them." Hiei stated as he smoothed some of her brown hair back off of her face. "You're mine, understand?"

"A-Are you…threatening to kill Shizuka?!" She snapped as she moved closer to him.

"It it is needed for the message to be clear."

A loud growl escape the brunette and she shot up and then pulled her fist back and slammed it into his mouth. It didn't do much, as she suspected, but at the very least it got the message across that she is furious and violent. "THERE!! Are you awake NOW!?"

He held his mouth and licked off the small amount of blood off of his lip. He then gave her a threatening look, "What the hell is that for?"

"What the hell do you think?! You just threatened to kill one of my friends!!" Her eyes were flashing dangerously at him, almost looking like a demon herself. "You are just going too far with this! I don't understand what your problem is!"

"The problem is….its…" Hiei stopped. What was the problem exactly? 'I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous.' His fist clenched tightly as his chest constricted and a twisted look of confusion went on his face. He couldn't be jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of. Callie was his best-friend whom he did care for and he has been sleeping with her…he was just a bit…protective. He didn't want to give her to anyone he didn't see worthy.

No, that didn't seem to fit.

If he was jealous it was just because he didn't want to lose such a good and caring friend. He didn't want Callie's warmth to be given to anyone else. It was his…but it was just because he made him feel good and because she was his friend and apart of his pack. That was it…

He twitched and felt a pulse consume him and for a brief moment he saw darkness cloud his vision.

Callie nearly screamed when she saw Hiei sway on his feet and instantly grabbed his waist and forced him to sit on her bed. "Hiei, Hiei are you ok?" She grabbed his face and looked over him. His eyes were glazed; he was completely out of it. She blinked when she saw the red glow under his bandana, taking the form of his third eye. "Hiei…come on Hiei…what's wrong?"

Still no answer.

Very worried she tapped his face a few times, getting a bit harder with each tap until she gave him a harsh and quick slap.

He jerked awake, startling her and making her fall back on her butt on the ground. "Ouchies…"

"What? What just happened?"

"That's what I would like to know! What the hell was that?!" She cried out as she moved so that she was sitting on her knees and glanced up at him. "You just went…blank! That scared the hell out of me!"

"Uh…s-sorry…" He whispered, looking very lost.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked.

"I…I don't know." He shook his head, he was confused as well. One moment he was getting angry and then next…he wasn't sure. His memory was blank.

She kneeled down before him and patted his knees comfortingly. "Are you ok now?"

"I think so…" He shook his head, trying to break free from whatever spell he had been placed under.

"Hiei…" She whimpered. "Ok…if you are sure…now, we need to talk about your controlling-issues. You need to tone it down, ok?"

He shook his head again before he glanced down at her, returning back to his normal self. "Hn."

"Hey, this is serious, you know?" Callie grunted. "You shouldn't treat a person like this, ya know." She shook her head. "We are just really going to need to work on it."

"Tch, you are overreacting."

"Hiei, I don't like it. If a person doesn't like something like this…you really need to stop! Please, just cool it down a bit." She pleaded, not knowing how she can get it through this man's head about how he wasn't acting very kindly. "I will whine, scream, tantrum, and bitch until you do it."

Hiei's eyebrow twitched, that always seemed to get him. "Cruel bitch."

"Control freak."

"Stubborn pig."

"Perverted porcupine."

"Idiotic ape."

"Hormonal spork!"

"Shut up, primate and take a nap." He ordered making her twitch.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?! You won't be ordering me around any more! Ugh!" She rubbed her head. "That's it," She then pointed at him. "You remember your promise? Well you are going to live up to it. You're taking me out for ice-cream and we will make it like a date."

"What? There is no way!" He hissed.

"Yes way! It's a watch-date! You will see how other boyfriends treat their girlfriends and you will see what I am trying to get at. I'm not telling you to change but I am telling you that there will not be any more of these demands and commands about what I do, how I eat, how I breathe, when I sleep…its one thing to be concerned about my health. Another thing to be this controlling over me."

"You complain a lot." Hiei retorted as if he were some smart-ass teenager.

Her right eye was twitching. "I'm going to bitch-slap you!" She shrieked as she dove for him only for him to jump off the bed, leading her to skidding across the mattress and fall splat on the other side. Hiei smirked and raised an eyebrow in amusement at the sight of her legs kicking around and her butt on the mattress.

"You are the least most threatening thing this earth has ever produced, little one." He cooed evilly.

"S-Shut up!! I'll get you for this!!" And then her whole body plopped onto the ground with a thud followed by an. "Owwaahhoowww!" She whined like a little child.

Hiei chuckled as she struggled to get back up only to smack into the wall and fall back down. He shook his head, feeling better then before.

'But what was that?' He wondered as he watched the girl pick herself up and glare at him. He'll let her throw her little tantrum, it was fun, it wasn't dangerous, and it did allow her to vent a bit--but he had made a promise that he would take her out and so he would. Even if he didn't like the idea of it being a date. Besides he was very curious on what she and Kurama were freaking out over. He almost smiled when her head appeared back over the mattress and she glared at him.

His body had been so cold it was actually scalding; it had been so hard to think. It was if he was aware of everything around him and yet not.

In truth; Hiei found himself feeling worn down. He's felt this way for a very long time, but today--just from a few moments ago--he finally really felt the weight of it all. He hated feeling like this, he was so close to just releasing and breaking down and that was a very scary thing. He just felt stretched and thinned. A little push, one little push and it would all snap in an instant…he almost desired it…to see the outcome…he was morbidly curious about the outcome…he wondered how many bodies would litter the floor. He would make his dream come true.

"Grr," She puffed out her cheeks, her face red in anger and embarrassment at her little pathetic trip. Her jeans, shirt, and a big jacket ere thrown at her and she squeaked. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Get out of your uniform. We're going on your date."

She stopped in shock and then her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Really?! We can really go? Now?!" She was jumping up and down looking like a little child.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He grunted and she squealed happily.

"I love you so much Hiei!" She cheered and scurried into the restroom, yelping when the door smacked her as it closed. "Ow!"

"Idiot." He sighed, shaking his head, but had a small smile on his face none the less.

When she had touched him he had felt so warmed.

It was beginning to come together that he would never want to hurt this girl. Kurama had been right in that they were now closer then ever, especially because they were lovers. Why would he hurt his pet? Why would he ever hurt the thing he was responsible to keep living?

He groaned and held his head all of a sudden feeling as if being around the girl was dangerous. He had no sense of control when he was around her--it was just didn't seem safe. He had to agree with both Callie and Kurama…he was controlling and rather cruel to the girl.

But it was this need, this desire to keep her lock and protected in a cage--to get her imprisoned and make sure that she was forever safe. Despite any screams or whines or tantrums, he wanted to keep her protected and safe.

Hiei didn't care if this was wrong. How could he be expected to just…drop his personality and attitude and feelings? Besides, they wanted him to be more open and kinder. He wants to keep the weak ditz in a padded room! That was kindness! What else could it be?

But somewhere deep inside him he knew he was acting like a child in denial and that he wasn't being kind…he was being controlling. He wanted pure control over Callie and her life. He wanted her to be his and only his…He looked at the door where his brunette was changing possessively.

No, he would never hand over what was his to anyone.

All he wanted to do was tame that fiery-spirit of hers…to make sure it never left him.

Was that wrong of him?

He gritted his teeth, 'Of course it is wrong, damn it.' He covered his face with his hand as he tried to regain control over himself. 'I do not like this. What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Alright! Let's go!!" Callie cheered happily as she came out of the bathroom in the clothes Hiei had thrown at her.

Hiei glanced at her, "You rushed a bit."

"Huh?"

"Your shirt is inside-out and backwards, and your pants aren't buttoned….I would almost think this is an invitation for me too--" The door slammed as she hurried back to straighten herself out. He smirked, 'Idiot.' His eyes darkened a bit and that same dazed feeling as before returned, 'My stupid little one…'

* * *

**Author**

From the whole start--even back when this was called Under Construction--I had made plans on making Shizuka fall for Callie and then have a rather funny love-triangle with Shizuka vs. Hiei for Callie's attention. In truth, it would've been for a rivalry for Hiei but it would've just been one for comedy. As in really slap-stick type of stuff. Shizuka being the spoiled over-bearing person would've smothered the girl and act just perverted and a bit insane. Hiei would, in turn, be pissed and many little battles would've come from it…unfortunately I don't think I can pull it off in this fic. Hiei will have bouts of jealousy…but at the moment I don't think it will be like Callie's where there was one real serious rival. With the other little things I have planned I just don't think I can add it in. YES. He will totally be jealous. But it's not what most everyone, including myself, would've been hoping for.

However, that's not saying anything about the NEXT story. There will be rivalry for Callie's affection next one definitely. w So please be patient for it.

Oh, and I have been dropping some hints about Shizuka's growing affection for the girl. But perhaps it wasn't to much and it was a bit random--which is why I made it so that Shizuka stated that she has a crush on Callie but doesn't know if it means that she is gay or not. U I hope this is making sense--I know I can panic a bit and be unable to explain things clearly.

Ahem--sorry about not making the deadline. I wanted to try to do it but there was another paper, test, and project I had to do first. U Those things just really drain me--luckily there isn't another paper like that due for a little while longer. I will still try to update one week after each other for a little bit longer then I will go back to every-other-week. It's pretty stressful trying to get it all done. And pretty much every time I was on a roll and could've gotten it done faster I had to go somewhere. In simple terms; I've had two very-very busy weeks.

And I was made aware that Hiei was becoming a bit…abusive-like in his behavior at times. Not too mention he does act a bit OOC and I think he has been acting a bit like a girl PMSing cause his mood-swings are pretty terrible. Hopefully this chapter and what will happen in the next will have it come together a bit more.

And once again I will TRY to get it up by Friday. This isn't a promise, but that is my aim. I really I will be able to make it this time.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The pain, the wrath, the agony…he's finally snapped. Hiei is unable to control his dark thoughts building up…and everyone will suffer from it. But perhaps in this dark time a little ray of sunshine will peak through and give light to the one who needs it that most.

"Why didn't you run? Do you know what I could've done to you?" He hissed hatefully.

"It doesn't matter." She answered back honestly. "I will never leave you behind…no matter what is happening, I will never leave you."


	16. A Lost Mind and an Orange Popsicle

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full)** Summary: Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _Will and Determination _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Lost Mind and an Orange Popsicle**

"Ok, so let's get started!" Callie cheered, pumping her fist up in the air. "This is going to be great! Now! Ahem," She cleared her throat like a teacher would to get the attention of rowdy students, despite the fact she is the one causing the loud ruckus.

Hiei sighed, rolling his eyes at her behavior.

"We are having small problems," The brunette stated, trying to sound serious but it just seemed she was trying to hard. "You are much too controlling. We need to work on this a bit."

Another sigh escaped from his lips, "I can make no promises. I am who I am. I can't just change myself simply because you don't enjoy it."

Callie shakes her head, "I do not want you to change at all, not really honestly. Remember I fell in love with this you. However I just won't be controlled. And if you won't ease up on being controlling you had better be prepared for some major tantrums and fits!" She grinned smugly back, knowing that he hates when she whines and throws little fits. "I don't like being controlled."

Maybe Yukina wasn't the only one being corrupted. This girl was beginning to grow a brain or at least a knack for bargaining and blackmailing. Yusuke would be proud; he himself was that she was finally beginning to think a bit for herself now.

"Ok! Back on topic!" She grinned, "I believe couples do different things when they have differences!"

"You believe?"

"Well I have never been with anyone before...so I don't know if I am right or not!" She continued in her happy-tone. "So anyway! Compromise! That's what we need! We have to find some common ground or form a deal or a compromise or something to get us at a settlement or something."

Hiei sighed; the poor thing was beginning to over-use her brain.

"I think I get what you want to say. Don't hurt yourself." He ordered, not wanting her to get a headache from her over-thinking.

"Anyway," She stated as she entered into the familiar ice-cream shop--the place where they had their first date--bet or not it was still a date. "We have to think of a comprise of sorts. Something that will make the both of us happy."

Didn't sound like too bad of a plan…but how could the two of them possibly compromise? They would soon be arguing over which flavor is better and forget about all these serous issues. He wondered if that was a bad thing. He supposed it wasn't terrible; it kept his mind off of things that usually just wore him down. Something about just talking about the flavors of ice-cream was very comforting to him--a distraction he found he really needed.

As they entered into the shop both gluttons nearly drooled over the smell of the ice-cream. Yeah, they were pretty much in heaven at the moment.

"We're easily distracted by this, huh?" Callie asked with some humor.

He grumbled a bit when he realized that he was acting quite foolish. "Hn."

She giggled, "So yes, about this deal…"

The two walked up to the counter where the many flavors were encased and guarded protectively behind glass. And like the first time they came here Hiei was drawing in many lustful stares from all the women, and some men.

The two looked over the selection, not noticing it was the same cashier from before--though she recognized them, more particularly Hiei whom she was now openly slobbering over.

"I take it you just stopping in your 'Breathe this air, not this air' thing won't completely stop." Callie stated, finding herself torn between so many flavors.

"Hn." He grunted back. Callie, now rather fluent in the "hn" language of Hiei, understood this meant; of course you idiotic primate. She glared back at him. "This will be difficult finding something though. But I am interested in it."

"Really?!" Her eyes brightened hopefully.

"I don't think I can live through another one of your tantrums."

Hope was shattered and she slumped in anger and hurt, "Bastard." She glared at him and it seemed like she wanted to just tackle him and beat him to a bloody pulp. Not like she would ever be able to make it happen. Just wishful thinking, which was also venting, on her part.

"It's true. Now pick your flavor."

She sighed, "We have a long way to go. I'll take cookie-dough…ermm…two scoops--"

"One." He grunted making her twitch.

'A very long way to go.' She thought as he ordered, the woman making advancements, as before, towards the man who was obviously spoken for. However, Callie seemed to be oblivious to it as before…and Hiei was more then aware of it.

'Damn it.' He thought as he gave the woman before him a sneer. He didn't bother with giving her any form of recognition and simply grabbed the ice-cream-orders and nudged his "date" to pay since he doesn't have human money. The girl almost seemed to be smug at the fact that he wasn't paying and the brunette was. Hiei has heard of the custom that males usually paid for everything in these dates--he found that stupid. If they both had the money both of them should pay.

Besides he was sacrificing enough as it is. No way had he wanted to actually spend any currency--human or otherwise--on taking this ditz out to get ice-cream.

As soon as the money was handed to the woman he shoved Callie's order into her hand and then dragged her to a corner of the shop and sat her down on the booth--time to get this over with.

"Start teaching."

"Eh?" The girl gurgled over her ice-cream, and he rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin and roughly cleaned off her very messy face. Girls around them hissed jealously at the oblivious Callie and the males around glared sulkishly at Hiei for taking the attention of their dates.

"Teach." he ordered again only to then sigh and shake his head at her blank look. "You said you wanted to show me how couples acted."

"…….Oh yeah!"

BAM!

"Owwie!!" Callie held her head with a whimper. He was so mean! She couldn't help it if she was a bit slow in the head! "That doesn't help me think, you know!" She huffed grumpily. "So abusive."

"I'm not abusive," He pretty much sulked back as he remembered the conversation he had with Kurama who had warned him he was beginning to grow abusive in a human's point of view. He had no desire to ever harm the stupid brunette. "You need to be taught how to concentrate more."

"And thumping me on the head is supposed to help?" She grumbled.

"It doesn't even hurt. In the Makai I couldn't make a mistake or else I would be killed." He gave her a look, looking tempting to give her another lump to her head. "A bump to the head like _that _is nothing. You are too weak."

She pursed her lips, understanding what he meant, and yeah it didn't hurt that much--after all she hurts herself worse pretty much every day by walking into or off of something--but she couldn't help but be a crybaby who wanted attention. Especially from Hiei.

The brunette wondered if perhaps her rather spoiled attitude bothered him a lot at times. She knows that she could be a bit on the annoying side, she was very loud and blunt and never thought about anything, she was childish and didn't want to be left alone, she was stupid and gullible and never understood what was around her, she was open and rather selfish with her feelings and she had trouble controlling her emotions, though she has struggled its been nothing like Hiei's life, she was scared of many things and complained a lot, and not to mention she was average bordering on ugly with her looks…

What did Hiei see in her exactly that made him want to do…that with her?

Here was a man who could obtain most anything he wants through his amazing power and ability, he was quite and reserved and never spoke his thoughts unless it was an insult to someone, and he usually kept to himself. Hiei was very selfish and possessive and did not like being told no by anyone, he was so controlling and demanding. He wasn't afraid of anything and would face all monsters heading his way without a bat of an eyelash. He was intelligent and learned very fast and if he didn't understand something he either studied it…or killed it--she prayed he didn't decide to kill these couples if he doesn't understand it--or ignore it if he finds it pointless and not worth his time. He was suspicious of everything that moved. He was strong, capable, loyal, and trust-worthy…not to mention he was positively gorgeous in his looks.

They were opposites it seemed in most things besides being stubborn, quick-tempered, sometimes oblivious to other's feelings, and of course short and rather gluttonous.

Even their appearances were totally different! Besides the obvious of him being gorgeous and her being plain…but he pale, dark-haired, perfectly sculpted, chiseled serious face, narrowed eyes, over all he was simply perfect. Even the scars upon his body made him all the more perfect.

She was very tan--even now as she was getting sicker she had so much more color then Hiei--soft light-brown hair, very thin and breakable in form, a childish face that was a bit pudgy for her thin body, huge doe-like eyes, just a bit…dull. Something awkward but the normal awkward many see everyday--aka; nothing special.

It should almost be considered a sin that they be together.

And that is the moment when it really clicked in Callie's mind; "We really…don't look like we suit each other, huh?"

He blinked at this, hadn't they just been talking about learning from other couples? Can this girl not stay on topic for more then two minutes? He was almost curious how her train of thoughts worked…but then again he just might be too scarred for life after seeing her messed up mind. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," She stated simply as she took another bite of her ice-cream, "Image is really important to most. If you don't look like you fit each other people will think that you aren't meant for each other." She took another bite, nearly squealing in happiness when there was a sharp pop of cookie-dough explosion within her mouth. "I mean…well you're gorgeous and dark and I'm kinda earthy and….er…ugly."

"Ah," He understood. So that's what the humans' thoughts were about. He had been rather confused about their 'He's with that thing!?' type of thoughts. 'Hn, figures. What shallow creatures.' He thought with a sneer. There were many times he honestly desired for these cockroaches to be wiped out and for he to be the one to do it. "Don't concern yourself about such pointless, irrelevant, and shallow thoughts."

"I'm not…really…" She stated honestly, a bit disappointed at how he made no comment about her declaration of her insecurities on her looks--but she wasn't surprised at all that he said nothing. "But it does really feel at times like I don't deserve you or that I question what exactly I did to get the attention of someone as great as you."

Hiei almost appeared as if he were about to choke on his ice-cream. "Where the hell…never mind. I don't see why I should explain myself to you again if you are just going to forget about it within twenty-seconds of my saying it." Though he almost wanted to agree that she didn't deserve him but he understood that was too egotistical for even him and he would feel as if he had stated a lie.

"Hey! Are you saying I have the attention span of a squirrel?!" She growled dangerously, very huffy about how insulting he was during a good 'lets hug and comfort each other' time. He sucked at being romantic…but then again she did prefer him this way…and it's not like she was any better in that department anyway.

"More like a gold-fish. But I suppose your at least a little bit smarter then that." He retorted with a smirk making her growl once again. "I don't know _why _I am attracted to you. You are nothing what I usually want or desire. But if I want something I will just go and obtain it. I won't always question it." He took a lick of his ice-cream, cursing the fact that humans could pull off such a delicacy. He never imagined he would ever have a favorite food--food was food, something that one needed to consume to survive. Having favorites or being picky would just lead to one's downfall in the Makai where food could, and usually was, very scarce.

"So, normally you would've found me repulsive?" Callie blinked, taking another bite.

He shrugged, "If that is the word you wish to use."

"Ouch."

"You're the one who said it." He replied, "Normally I would be anything but attracted to you. If you want to use the term repulsed there fine, I don't care. I never found anything attractive about you until recently." Hiei then looked back at her, now ready to finally get back on topic, "Now, teach."

A small grumble escaped her; it was going to take some time to get it through this thick-skulled pigheaded bastard that he can't just keep ordering her around! Even normal little commands were overwhelming! 'Ugh headache…better not fight him right now. I don't want to do something and then get banned from the best ice-cream shop around.' She swallowed down another large gulp, wishing she fought Hiei and got some more. "Alright…now lets see…well in a relationship each party treats the other with respect. I don't mean pull out chairs or that stuff…just…well ASKING to do something." She gave him a look. "Instead of saying 'teach' many would say, 'Hey can you please start teaching?' or something like that. Adding a please, giving a person a choice."

He sneered, if she was going to go on and do what he says why waste time and ask or use the word please? What the hell was the point of it? How could a simple please make someone feel better? It was just a word.

"Now let's see if we can see an example!…err…" The human girl sweatdropped at the scene. It was going t be hard to point out anything about other couples when every couple here was glaring daggers at them. "How about we take this somewhere else so we don't get mauled?"

Hiei shrugged, that was acceptable by him. He was never fond of enclosed spaces like this--filled with the smell of ice-cream or not. When they walked out, he was very aware at how tempted the females looked in wanting to trip her. He kept his arm secured around her so that he could haul her to her feet should she tripped because of their cruel acts or because….for no reason. Stupid klutz.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Hiei asked as he looked at the girl as they exited the store. He hadn't noticed, but she felt incredibly fragile and thinner in his arms.

"Hm? Yeah…well a bit tired, but nothing too bad." She looked at him, "Though I guess I could ask you the same thing…"

He blinked but shook his head, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"I think otherwise. You really just don't seem all that hot…you know?" She fumbled a bit over her words, unable to explain herself very well. But the point was it felt like there was something wrong with her beloved Hiei.

He shook his head again, "Stop worrying about me when you are the one who is so ill." A small worried look went on his face and instantly his hand went to her forehead in some fear that she was getting sick again.

'Damn it, what the hell was I doing letting her come out here?' At any second Callie could collapse dead or that a simple glare from some other jealous female could make her emotional enough to get sick. It wasn't right, how could he take her out into such a dangerous place when she was this weak? "We're going back."

"Huh?" She took her final bite of her little sweet-treat. "Wait…already?! But we just got out and we haven't documented anything!" She cried out, very upset that they were not going to continue with the safari of couples. It had sounded like so much fun!

"We're going back." He repeated, sealing the deal and grasped her wrist and pulled her after him to a secluded area.

She sulked, "Never let me have any fun!"

"You just got ice-cream."

"You wouldn't let me get two scoops!"

"You still got something unhealthy. We are going back now."

"But I wanted to go on a Couple Safariiii," She whined, stomping her foot.

"No." He stated back sternly. "You are going back and you are going to sleep and rest." And then he scooped her up gently.

She crossed her arms, pouting all the more, as Hiei took off from their position.

Yes…they, indeed, sound like a protective parent and spoiled child. And no, neither of them noticed this.

As expected, it was almost instantaneously from when they left the spot to when they arrived back at the Minamino residence--earning even more sulking from the childish girl within the arms of the demon.

It turns out that on the way back to the home she had remembered that she was now being disallowed from going to the temple as he promised. She was now acting rather childish as she sat upon her bed crossed legged and armed.

"Monkey," Hiei growled with a twitch of his eyebrow. He was not a person who was fit to handle a stupid child like this.

"I want to go see my friends!"

Another twitch, a vein was now beginning to throb, finding himself annoyed by her childish attitude and, for some reason, a bit insulted. Why the hell would she want to go see them when he was here? She was in love with him, he should be enough--she shouldn't want to be with anyone but him. He glared at her, as if he was going to let her go now.

"Why won't you let me go?" She asked as she looked at him, giving him some pleading eyes.

"Because you are sick. I don't want to take the chance of you getting worse…you might've pushed yourself too much already today and you ate something unhealthy…I'm not taking the chance of you falling ill. You have to rest." He gave her another look over, a bit fearful that she would definitely fall over and die. He knew that he was being ridiculous but honestly couldn't help it. "Besides you are no longer going to that pointless facility. You can go to the temple often now."

Callie pursed her lips at being reminded of the fact that she was now disallowed from going back. She had just forgotten about it!! Ok, so she forgot about in a long while ago but that wasn't the point! He shouldn't have ruined that for her!

"Now go to the bath and get ready for sleep." He gently nudged her towards the bathroom and she glared and he moaned; this was going to be difficult.

And an hour later he was pushing her in bed, completely proven right. Dear god, it was like handling a five year old!

Finally she was in bed and he flopped down beside her weakly, glaring at her. "You are ridiculous and exhausting." She grinned proudly at the fact she got him so upset. Damn evil little brat. He pulled her hair as he gave her another one of his ferocious glare--one that, as usual, didn't affect her at all.

"You know…you already seemed to have changed." She stated with a giggle, her eyes sparkling in mirth.

"I don't think I want to know." He groaned back, feeling a bit tired from dealing with this idiot.

"Oh it's like you are an overprotective parent or big-brother instead of an overbearing and abusive boyfriend." She then paused, "Not that I see you as anything other then a boyfriend." And with that she gave him another one of her big grins. "It's a step up! Good job!"

He gave her a look and then gently grabbed the covers and covered them both up. She blinked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closely to him.

"Hiei? What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," He answered as he closed his eyes.

"Here?" She asked, though as she asked it she was moving in closer to him. It wasn't as if she was complaining about it--she loved being close to him. But it was still curious.

"I am not leaving you alone when you could suffer an attack at any time. You shouldn't sleep on your own any more." A panicked look crossed her features and he instantly began to soothe her down. "That's why I will be here. So if you suffer an attack in your sleep I will be here."

One of the hottest blushes went on her face at his touching statement. Has he ever said something so kind to her? She didn't know--all she did know was that she was swooning.

She nuzzled into his shoulder and sighed. She felt so at peace and happy and safe in his arms. She honestly could not think of a better place to be in the whole world. And it was true she did feel weaker then before--maybe the thought of staying here and going to sleep would be a smart idea.

Before…was there really a before? Hadn't she always felt this crummy, this drained, this weak? She was having a hard time remembering how she felt before she got sick…no, before she took the pills. Is it possible she felt better before she began consuming this poison? She figured he probably did but she couldn't really remember.

'I'm just sleepy--that's why I can't remember. Once I sleep and wake up I will feel better and be able to think!' She hugged onto him with a smile, feeling calmer then before.

"Hey Hiei," She began.

"Hn." He kept his eyes closed, wishing she would follow his example and got to bed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He opened his eyes, "This again?"

"I think I can, more or less, explain myself a bit better now." Seeing as she had his attention she continued on. "You've been a bit…down…I don't know. You still just seem very stressed. I was hoping that the ice-cream would help you a bit, but you almost seem worse." She cupped his face tenderly. "Are you sure you are alright?"

No, he wasn't sure he was alright. He wasn't too sure about anything in truth. But there was no way he was going to tell that to Callie. She didn't need to know, it wasn't her business.

"I'm fine. Don't meddles yourself into pointless matters. Just go to sleep." Her face colored in anger and he rolled his eyes, "Please."

Callie looked at him in some shock and then burst into laugher, "You saying 'please' is so weird!!" She buried her face into his shoulder a bit more, hiding her laughter. Hearing him say please was so foreign and just seemed so wrong but absolutely hilarious.

He pulled at her hair again to show he was rather displeased with her making fun of him. The big baby.

"I'm sleepin, I'm sleepin." She chuckled as she nuzzled up and got into a comfortable position, closing her eyes. She was asleep almost instantly showing Hiei that she had indeed been worn out from the day.

"Told you," He whispered as he looked down at her.

He glared down at her for a moment, wondering why it was so hard for him to control himself recently. He was tempted to tell Yukina about his troubles but he didn't want to worry her. How was he supposed to talk to his sister about having these dark and murderous thoughts, desires, and intentions?

Was he ashamed? No, why would he be? He was a dark being, this was apart of who he was and there was nothing that could change that. He would not be ashamed of it.

His grip on the brunette unconsciously tightened. Why couldn't he let this idiot go? Why did it seem to hurt when he wasn't around her?

Something pulsed again and he groaned--it wasn't painfully but it was tight and uncomfortable. Something heavy was on his mind, something that he just couldn't seem to escape no matter what. He was so confused and aggravated. He did not like this feeling or where it was heading. Something was building…something was going to snap…and something bad was going to come from it.

* * *

'Stop looking at me, stop looking at me, stop looking at me, stop looking at me,' Callie thought as she flinched at the powerful glare Hibari was sending her. Here she was sitting on the comfy couch, two days after being "kicked out" of school, she found herself stuff and sweating and very uncomfortable at the amount of hate she was receiving.

It appears Hibari was very upset with her at the moment…leaving her alone would be for the best.

What the brunette didn't know was that Hibari was furious at the fact that Callie was preferred over herself. They, everyone, loved her more…and that was unacceptable in her eyes.

She had been beaten and shown up; it was now officially obvious who everyone prefers. Hibari bit her thumb, her eye twitching. She only had a week left till she had to leave. She didn't have much time to win everyone over and get herself a permanent position in the team, and to finally get rid of this ditz.

But how was she to do this?!

Callie flinched again; she did not like this feeling. Hibari must really be made at her if she was glaring at her this heavily.

"Just ignore her," Kuwabara, who was sitting next to her, comforted. "She is throwing a tantrum and just being cruel. We can talk about something else." He smiled at her and she smiled back--it would be so much easier if she would've fallen for Kuwabara…though she supposed it would still be not much better because Kuwabara and Yukina are going to be married.

Maybe it was best to not think about it.

"How are you doing? You still feeling well?" He asked nicely, though was a bit afraid to get any closer. The twins were glaring at him. Some sweat dripped down his neck as the evil and warning glares from Hiei and his beloved Yukina went up a notch. 'Yep, no one gets angry at the baby.' He thought with a sweat drop at the jealousy that was radiating off them. Needless to say both appeared as if they wanted to kill him.

Callie grinned up at him, very oblivious to the glares of the two siblings, "Fine! But I am a bit worried about Hiei though…something is wrong but he won't tell me about it…I thought friends were supposed to tell each other things." She whispered to him softly, as if it were a secret shared between them.

"Yeah, friends should be honest with each other." He then grinned and ruffled up her hair, his voice then got louder, hoping the two would stop glaring at him and understand that there was nothing going on between the two of them but friendship. "This one time my friend Okubo was keeping it a secret from us that he was struggling with money and keeping his job. He even got sick because of it." he shook his head. "This was before Urameshi and myself became good buds…me and my other friends then pitched and cleaned up his whole neighborhood and got enough money for him to pay off the rent for a whole month."

Callie looked at him with admiration and misty-eyes, "Kuwabara is so kind!" She smiled over to Yukina who was fuming. "Yukina is so lucky she is going to be married to him."

And, of course, the girl melted a bit--it was too hard to resist those damn evil big eyes of hers--but remained close to the two to keep an eye on her mate.

But now instead of her and her brother scowling it were now Hiei and Yusuke who were scowling rather jealousy.

"Oh yeah, I remember back at that Ranch," she grinned, "We all had so much fun together." A laugh escaped her, "There was a girl named Julian that was there for a while, she was hilarious. She played some of the best practical jokes one will ever see. One time she snuck a horse into one of the boy's dorms and he was silent all night…and left many messes and when they woke up one's hair was being nibbled on by it and he screamed and the horse went wild…er…very dangerous but still funny."

"Oh man, speaking of jokes you have to hear this one that me and my old gang did to another gang who--"

"Oh shut the fuck up!!" Yusuke spat out making the two, and most everyone else, jump slightly in surprise. "God damn it, we don't want to hear any more about your damn groupies you once had! You won't talk about those assholes again, understand?"

"What was that Urameshi!?" Kuwabara sprung to his feet. "They are my friends!! I won't have you talkin bad about them when they have done nothing wrong! They are good people!"

"People you don't need!! We're your friends now! We're the only friends you NEED!" Yusuke snarled back.

"You too, monkey. You won't speak of them again. They are obsolete and worthless." Hiei snapped towards the rather shocked brunette.

"HEY! What Kuwabara says goes double for me! They are people who understood me! Who I grew up with! They were my family and I won't have you talking bad about them!" She cried back.

Hiei was before her instantly, gently pushing her back down. "Don't scream--you could trigger another attack." He whispered in an almost loving tone when he had sounded almost barbaric a second earlier. Callie blinked, taken aback at just how swiftly his mood had changed, and allowed herself to be set back down.

"Don't talk of them; they are no longer apart of your life." He stated as he cupped her face, but instead of swooning Callie found herself rather freaked out by his actions. Something was seriously wrong with him…and Yusuke as well.

"That's enough!" Kurama stated, intervening between Kuwabara and Yusuke who seemed close to fighting and Callie and Hiei…the latter of which seemed ready to tackle the other into the couch while ripping clothes off as doing so. "Hiei, Yusuke--out!"

"What the hell are you talking about fox?" Hiei hissed, threatened that he was being forced from the idiot that needed his protection.

"Both of you are getting too much. They are allowed to have friends other then yourself. You don't need to be so possessive over them." Kurama scolded the two hot-heads for their behavior. He knew their demon blood was acting up, but this was just ridiculous.

"We're all the friends and family they need!" Yusuke growled like a child.

"That's it. OUT!!" Kurama ordered. "You two are sparring and getting this out of your system!" He was able to shove the push of them out of the door. These two were two wound up and he was finding himself all the more worried about his friend.

The fire-demon just looked rather out of it. His eyes were glazed slightly and he seemed to just be a bit out of his mind at the moment, as if he was floating. He just seemed…wrong.

Both of them just needed a way to release their frustration…or Kurama will use THEM to vent out HIS frustration. Really, why does he always have to be the mature one in the group? Why can't someone else do the job for him, just for once? He grabbed the two of them by the collar of their shirts, keeping the parent-image up perfectly, and turned to look at the rest of the friends. "These two are going to vent their childish behavior out on each other. We will be back soon."

"Ok…hey Hiei." Callie called out before they left--it was obvious that Hiei and Yusuke agreed with Kurama's thinking or they really wanted to vent since they weren't escaping. "Let's eat popsicles when you get back!"

"Like Hiei-sama would want to do something like that!" Hibari spat out hatefully towards the girl.

"Shut the fuck up, whore." Hiei snarled dangerously.

The red-head woman slammed her lips shut in some fear and flinched back with a gulp. The easily moved Callie frowned a bit--she knew Hibari loved Hiei and she knew it would kill her to have him say something like that to her. "Hiei, don't you think you were a bit too har--"

"Monkey, be quiet." He stated in a much softer tone compared to the one Hibari received. "Don't concern yourself about that whore." His red eyes glared at the Ram-demon once more, giving her a clear warning to not do anything towards Callie. "You need to rest." He then moved out from Kurama's grasp and glared at Yusuke, "We're sparring, now." And then like that the three of them were gone.

It was silent for a moment in the room, still rather surprised at how weird that was before Genkai whistled, "Don't see that too often."

"Uuuh…nope. You're right," Kuwabara stated looking at the brunette, "He's **_really_ **on edge. He's like a…oh! Rubber-band!" He seemed proud that he got the comparison connected so quickly.

"I'm worried Kazuma…" Yukina whispered. "Onii-san…he has been acting so weird and…I feel there is something there…"

"You too?" Callie asked to the sister. "Hiei…I don't know something is just very wrong. I mean, he was very gentle when hugging me last night--"

"EXCUSE ME?!!" Hibari screeched as she stormed over to the brunette. "What did you just say?!! YOU HARLOT!!"

"Eh?" Callie blinked in surprise, not knowing what harlot was.

"HOW DARE YOU?!! HIEI IS MINE!!!" She looked very close to grabbing the girl's hair and shaking her, ready to rip her scalp off of her.

She was blocked, however, by the large body of Kuwabara. He stood in front of her and glared hard at the demonic-woman. "I have never **once** in my life wanted nor have been tempted to hit a woman. But you are three seconds away from being the first female I have ever wanted and would probably enjoy hitting." He looked sick as he confessed this. He's never wanted to hurt a woman in his life. Though women were strong--so far every one of them he's ever met has the ability to really kick his ass--he was just a man that found himself needing to protect them.

It wasn't as if he thought them less then men….in fact it was the opposite…Kuwabara found women superior to men; they should be treated like goddesses. Chairs pulled out for them, doors opened, giving them compliments and affection, and never striking them. But this woman…oh he was going to seriously hurt a female--a goddess--and he would not regret it at all.

"What could the weakest male in the pack do against me? Hmph, a pathetic human such as yourself would be killed by my beloved Hiei-sama. He wouldn't want anything to touch me--especially an ugly and weak waste of space such as yourself." Hibari sneered back, seeming very confident of herself despite all of what has occurred.

"Please," Yukina--whose demon side was once again coming out to play and wreak havoc--scoffed. "My brother has better taste then to go for a two-faced worm-hearted devil of a goat."

"You….you…" Hibari's face nearly went purple in her anger. "You're brother will have no mercy on you for your insults! He will protect his mate!!!"

"Which isn't you!" Yukina snarled, her powers leaking out again and chilling the room. Everyone could see their breath and frost blanketed the ground.

"That's how you do it!" Botan cheered with a grin.

"Heh, you go girl." Shizuru teased with a grin.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried out and touched her shoulder. "I'm up for beating her up too, but don't release your powers near Callie!"

Yukina growled a bit at the woman again before she made her powers disperse. "I can't stand you! I hate the fact that I can't but it's the truth! I just can't stand your presence! You're so full of yourself and so two-faced and yet I see nothing but a shallow swap of a woman before me!" Her powers were beginning to leak out a bit more as she confessed this to the woman. "My brother will NEVER be with you! He might not be the best thing around but he certainly has better taste then going for something like you! And he deserves better as well!" She was panting for air. "God I love getting this off of my chest!" She was going to be like Callie, she decided. It just felt so GOOD to scream this stuff and not keep it inside.

Keiko looked on at them in worry, "Guys…" There were a few explosions in the distance, but they were use to hearing these sounds when people around here sparred. "Let's calm down a bit…I don't want Callie to get too hyped up."

"Who cares about that worm?! How can you stand her?!" Hibari snarled, despite the fact the question has already been answered before.

"Hey!" Callie cried out, finally entering in. She was unable to take any more of this. "We need to talk about Hiei! I don't how we got on who owns who or goats and worms and stuff! This is about Hiei and what's wrong with him!" She then looked determined, clenching her fist passionately. "Instead of talking behind his back I'm going to go talk to him face to face again. I don't want to talk behind his back." And then cheerfully picked herself up and walked out before anyone could say anything.

Heads then shook a bit in some amusement at her unpredictable behavior.

"We had better be grateful that none of the other males were around." Shizuru stated. "Otherwise you would be dead." The blonde looked at the demon-girl. She began to pat down herself to find her pack of cigarettes. 'The bitch had better considered herself lucky that Callie isn't going to go around asking about the new word she's learned.' Finally she found it and pulled it out. "I'm pretty sure Hiei and Kurama both are now up to their last thread--Hiei especially who is not in a very pretty mood right now. Have you made that movement when he was in here you would've been dead." She placed an unlit cigarette into her mouth. "Pity." She then looked out into the open lawn. "I don't like the air."

"Hm? What do you mean Shizuru?" Keiko asked looking outside. "The weather is really nice. Still rather cold but the sun is out and it's warming things up."

Shizuru didn't answer and the girl began to understand she wasn't talking about the temperature or weather…there was something very wrong.

Outside oblivious to everything, as usual, Callie was walking down the outdoor corridor, looking around for Hiei, her brother, and friend. "Huh…where are they?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked out into the yard with a small frown, unable to find them. She pursed her lips and looked out into the green foliage that made up the large property of Genkai.

'They must be in the woods.' A smile then made its way to her face. 'Yeah! That's where the explosions were from! I'll go see them and what they are doing!' Looking out into the woods once more she made a move to hop off and go wander off--and more then likely get lost when there was another explosion. This was one louder and closer then the others. It sounded like a war-zone from movies. It was rather frightening.

However it was not as frightening as the loud scream that soon echoed around.

A gasp escaped her lips, 'Was that…'

"Yusuke!?" Keiko cried out as she nearly tripped out of the door. Botan grabbed the back of her collar to prevent her from going to fast and falling into the mucky lawn. She gagged slightly at being choked but over looked it as her eyes erratically gazed over the surrounding area, trying to find where the scream had come from.

Callie hurried back over to the group's side, looking around with them. Poor Keiko looked incredibly terrified and worried. "Yusuke…" She whimpered, trying to find her mate.

She needn't had looked any further as there was another scream and then from out of no where Yusuke was thrown out from the thick brush and into a few trees, splintering them in half before he finally slowed down enough and merely crushed a good portion of the fourth tree and fell to the ground, twitching and hissing in pain. His back was covered in blood from the many thick pieces of tree that was embedded in it.

The group was a bit stunned, too stunned and confused to move…except for Keiko that is who screamed his name loudly as was running towards him with little worries of what had caused this.

"Maybe….they got too serious?" Kuwabara reasoned before he and Genkai also jumped down to get to their wounded leader.

"No…something is wrong," Shizuru hissed, her cigarette completely forgotten for. "You can feel it too, Botan."

"Yes," The blue-haired woman nodded. "It's the same as it was from the Dark Tournament…what is going on? Why would he do something like this?" She wondered aloud, looking very worried.

"Why would onii-san do it though?" Yukina whispered. "What is…what's happening?"

"What are you talking about?" Hibari snapped, looking around. "Where is my Hiei-sama? What has happened to my Hiei-sama?!"

"Shut up!" Yukina ordered. "And think! You were at the Dark Tournament! You know what he can do! Now just shut up!!"

"Y-Yukina?" Callie asked, the only one who had absolutely no idea what was going on.

The girl gave a look to her friend. "Something is wrong with onii-san…its just…I don't know how to explain it. But he has a powerful attack--you remember the small explanation of why his arm is wrapped? Well…I don't know. It seems he's released his most powerful attack…" The poor girl looked so confused and unable to talk about what was happening, it led for Callie to become all the more lost.

But it seems that whatever everyone was thinking about was finalized when Kurama came running into the scene looking commanding, "Get back!! Get back NOW!"

"Huh?" Callie looked around, where was Hiei? What the hell was going on? But before anyone could answer her there was one more large explosion of power--though this was the largest of them all. It shook the foundations of the world it seemed and everyone struggled to remain on their feet--Callie did fall over on her butt and head.

A dragon of solid black and some purple light exploded to the sky and let out a ferocious roar, its head whipping around a bit as if it was searching for its target.

It was stared at in awe--the power was insane, it was almost hypnotic, everyone couldn't help but look at it.

"He's lost it…he's lost…he's just lost it." Kurama growled as he prepared himself for what he would have to face. 'This isn't good…Yusuke was hit with the brute force of the attack. Simply because of who he is he is only stunned with some burnt skin and muscles and broken ribs…but he won't be on his feet for a few more minutes…and by then we could be dead.' Kurama was going to need more help if he wanted to defeat this force of nature. Even should he transform into Yoko there would be difficulties.

'Damn it!' He thought, knowing he was being too hesitant--something that no warrior that was facing life and death should ever do.

Too late.

The trees and brush seemed to disintegrate and fell to the ground in large piles of black ash. Everything around the temple, the whole world, appeared to become black and everything became distorting. It was difficult to remain standing, it was almost nauseating, and everyone discovered it was difficult to breathe--their chests felt constricted as if there was an incredible amount of pressure set on it.

And then from the woods he emerged, panting and growling and staggering on his feet slightly. It sounded as if he was struggling to catch his breath. By his body language and expression it was obvious Hiei was anything but alright.

"Hiei…" Callie gaped, looking at him in surprise at his change. "H-Hiei?"

His once pale skin was becoming a dark molten green and seemed to be tightening and stretching itself over his muscles, about ready split open. His beautiful hair was now pierced apart from itself, making him appear like a Satanic-devil. His pupils were small and surrounded by a cruel yellow--a shade that doesn't make one think of sunshine or anything warm or good. And his eyes were no longer a hypnotic shade of crimson-red that would always swallow Callie up; making her lightheaded and so happy…they weren't there anymore. Black surrounded by yellow…it was not something many could keep a solid stare at.

The Jagan was wide and stretching the skin of his forehead, glowing angrily. His face was twisted into a snarl and his teeth were sharper then usual and bared, some blood coming from his gums from clenching his teeth so hard.

The stretched skin finally broke and many eyes opened up across the front part of his chest--they seemed to glare at everyone and were the same purple hue as the Jagan. His nails were a bit longer and sharper and appeared very deadly.

He was hunched and glaring at everyone, though one of his eyes was squinted as if there was a sharp pain there. That terrifying expression over his face chilled everyone to the bone and it was known he was no longer in his right mind.

The wrap around right arm was shredded and was fluttering about his muscled arm loosely; a fearsome black-dragon tattoo was now in sight.

A dark aura was visible and was whipping around like a wild fire in a menacing and raging wind.

"He's lost it…" Kurama growled again, summing what was happening up, jumping back to place his body between the girls on the house and the insane Hiei.

Hiei gave them another snarl, inching in closer to them slowly as if he were stalking his prey.

This was still their Hiei?

Hibari was panting, her eyes were wide with terror, she had gone pure white with cold sweat dripping down her body, her mouth was open but a scream was lodged in her throat, she was shaking and appeared close to wetting herself.

She took a step back, tears gathering, "M-Monster…"

All of a sudden Hiei stopped in his stalking and his hands slapped to his head, his nails digging into the skin of his scalp, blood oozing from the wounds he was creating, and he threw his head back and howled loudly in pain. He was trembling as he continued to scream in agony, as if his head was splitting in two.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Onii-san!!" Yukina screamed, hoping her pleads would somehow reach him. Nothing. He was deaf and blind to her cries. "HIEI!!" She tried again but he was deaf to it all. The girl let out a sob and turned her head away from her brother's state. It was too much for her and she didn't want to admit it….but she was absolutely terrified. She was so scared of her beloved brother and didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, she wanted to run away in fear and cry.

"Callie…w-what should we--we…Callie?" She looked around but was stunned to find that the brunette was no where in sight. Confusion and a nauseated feeling boiled in her stomach. Surely she wouldn't run away. No, she wouldn't! She would never leave Hiei in his time of real need! That just wasn't Callie! It wasn't! She would never, never, NEVER do it!

Before Yukina understood what she was doing she spun around and ran after the brunette's scent--the trail led her straight into the kitchen. What could the girl possibly be doing in here when the man she claims to be in love with was out there in pain?

"Callie!!" She cried out as she burst into the kitchen, panting in fear and anger at the situation. She was just lost at what was happening and what she should do. Callie was there rummaging through the freezer. "What are you doing?!!"

The brunette pauses slightly before continuing her search, not answering for a second before she pulled out two long wrappers. She bit one wrapper and unwrapped the other and brought out the orange colored Popsicle to the red eyes of Yukina.

"You're EATING?!!" She cried out, horrified that she would actually be eating at a time like this. What was going on with the girl?

There was another scream coming from outside, it felt as if a storm was raging and beating against the walls of the temple.

"Nope…well kinda…we're going to eat. I made a promise to Hiei once he was done training we will eat together." She smiled as she held up the two things.

Yukina still looked as if she was at a complete lost and looked infuriated. Her big brother was out there in pain, about to kill everyone and Callie was doing this?

"Hiei…he doesn't feel well right now, huh?" Callie stated as she began to walk towards her ad out of the kitchen. She stopped by her friend's side and that was when Yukina noticed that she was trembling and her face was growing pale. "B-But…I want to be there for him and help him feel better…and of course keep my promise. He likes ice-cream…maybe this will help him a little bit." She stated with a grin that seemed a bit stressed and weak, but pure in that it was not fake. She honestly wanted to be there for him…and she wanted to be there for him in the only way she could think of.

Shame crossed Yukina's features; she had actually thought the young woman was not going to do anything for Hiei…and she had been furious at her…despite the fact that she herself isn't doing a damn thing. Yukina closed her eyes, wondering what has become of her. Maybe she's been around that selfish goat to long or perhaps this was how she really acted when she was emotional and scared. Either way she didn't like it at all.

"Can you help him?" She asked, knowing deep down she wouldn't be able to reach Hiei.

"All I can do is give him something he likes." Callie replied back, giving her friend a comforting smile then with a deep breath she continued on walking back. The ground and air was still warped and unusual, even within the home. Once she was by the door did she stop once more and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and out before she reopened her eyes once more--they were alit with determination, passion, and love. She was no longer trembling as she stood back outside. 'Holy fuck what the hell am I doing?'

Hiei was still there, still looking the same; lost, in pain, uncontrollable, consumed by insanity and wrath.

She wanted to cry right then. She's never seen Hiei like this. It was heart-wrenching. Why was this happening to him? What was happening to him?

Callie took notice that Yusuke was beginning to come back to his senses. He wasn't too hurt, that was a good thing--but she knew she would have to get Hiei calm before he was attacked and hurt.

She would rather die then ever allow anything like that to happen to Hiei.

Curious looks were given her way--after all no one was expecting to see anyone walk out during a moment of panic, two popsicles in hand and glaring at Hiei. It was really and odd sight to behold.

However the curious looks quickly turned to horror as she just simply hopped off the porch and onto the ground and began to make her way to Hiei.

Kurama jumped at her and prevented her from getting anything further. "What are you doing?! He will kill you, do you understand that!? That is NOT Hiei!!"

"Of course it is Hiei." She answered back simply, making sure the popsicles didn't fall out of her hold. "It's just another part of him. One that is a bit grumpy and upset."

He growled, now was not the time for her to be making excuses for him or for her to b innocent and ignorant of the situation at hand. Hiei would kill her! "NO! That isn't it!! This is not the time for you to be emotional or in love--its time for you to be smart!! He will kill you!!"

"I'm very scared," She confessed with a smile. "But not of Hiei or that power or those freaky eyes…but for him. He must be in pain. He can't control himself--he kept everything in for too long. He needs help. And I can't be smart…especially when Hiei is cornered. I love him…sorry."

Kurama was at a loss, once again finding himself hesitating. What was the right thing to do? He should pick her up and toss her back into the temple and lock her up but for some strange reason he found himself unable to…something inside of him--something obviously insane--was saying that this was the right thing to do…

But it couldn't be! He could not let his little sister do this! She could not be placed in such a dangerous and life-threatening situation!

However he was not given any other time to think about it as she pushed on past him and went towards Hiei. The girl was struggling against the sheer force of the power; it took all of her might and will power to keeping pushing forward to get to him.

It was difficult to see within the storm of his power and she hadn't realized she was so close to him till his clawed hands shot out and grabbed her by the forearms, his nails digging into her flesh making small trails of blood dribble down her tan skin and to the ground.

Her heart nearly died from the shock and fear she felt--after all it wasn't everyday clawed hands came out of nowhere and these hands could very well rip her arms off easily.

It was a horrific thought.

But instead of shaking, screaming, or crying she smiled up at the demon. He was completely transformed into his demon form. "Hiei," She greeted lovingly at him with that smile of hers and then promptly stuffed a Popsicle into his mouth, rather hard at that.

Everyone froze and blinked at the girl and her rather dumb move. Even the controlled Hiei was rather stunned at pretty much been attacked by a Popsicle.

He looked at her, a flash of red appearing in his eyes, and she grinned back, "You get the last cherry-flavor! I wanted it for myself buuuut since I love you I will let you have it!" And then she took a bite of the orange-flavored once only to squeal. The stupid idiot forgot just how cold it was and now her teeth ached and her lips were frozen to the item. She wailed loudly as she tried to get it off of her.

All were staring at her, thrown off from how fast the mood changed. One moment everyone feared and tasted death…now they were watching their little idiot cry as she tried to get her lips off the frozen orange-popsicle.

A show only lasted for a few more seconds as she pulled the frozen-treat off of her--only for her to let out a loud curse at the pain and she began to lick her lips from the little bit of blood that had formed. She sniffed and whimpered a bit before looking back over at the demon.

His face expressed that he was very taken aback and flabbergasted at this action. A giggle made its way up her throat. "So many eyes…you even have them o-on," She almost began to choke on her sweet-treat. "Man-boobs! Hahaha!" She laughed as if she were a little child who heard a bathroom joke.

The world was brightening up and the ground was becoming balanced. The black winds surrounding Hiei was subsiding and disappearing before anything else could be done. His skin returned to the normal pale color, his eyes that stunning red-shade once more, his face becoming more relaxed and the Popsicle fell from Hiei's lips.

Both of them gazed at each other a moment, the male looking at her in some confusion before his eyes rolled back and closed and he fell to the ground in a dead-faint.

"HIEI?!"

* * *

A small cry ripped from his throat as he shot up from the comfortable futon, panting and covered in a cold sweat as if he had been scared awake from a terrible nightmare.

Hiei gasped for air as he quickly looked around at his surroundings. He was in the room reserved for him in Genkai's temple.

He shook his head and with unsteady feet he picked himself up--from how weak he was he understood instantly that he did not suffer a nightmare…it had been true; he had lost control.

'Callie.' He remembered how he had her in a hold, blood coming from her arms. Panic surged through him and he tried to rush for the shoji-doors only to stumble from being so drained of energy and collapse a few feet from it. He cursed at his weakened state, wanting to go and find her, to make sure she was alright. He could sleep for many hours after a release of the dragon, who knows how long he has been unconscious. What if she was hurt?! What if she had another attack? What if he caused her harm again?!

He clenched his eyes shut, "Callie…!"

He couldn't stand the thought of it, the mere thought of bringing her harm just tore him up inside. He didn't want her to be hurt, especially not if it is because of him.

Where was she? What had happened to her after he completely blacked out?

"Callie, just listen to us!" He heard Yusuke demand--he sensed the presences of Callie, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke. His head picked up at the voices and listened intently to their conversation. "You have to understand what happened! Why Hiei turned into…that!"

"Yusuke," He heard the girl warn through the thin door--she was still alive, that was good. "He was not a THAT, he was still Hiei! Now; Drop. It!"

"We won't drop it! You have to know!"

"And I will know! But from HIEI. He will talk to me about this when he is ready, I won't hear about it from anyone else." She explained back.

"Hiei won't tell you about this." Kurama explained patiently.

"Yes he will. But only when he is ready to tell me about it. Now shoo! I am going to help and protect Hiei!! Raaawr!! I'm the guard-dog!!"

Hiei didn't hear anymore, everything fogged out as the words of the brunette bounced around in his head--for some reason he found himself incredibly _touched_ for what she's done for him. She defended him and would not allow herself to hear about what happened from anyone but him.

She wasn't going to think anything bad of him--she was…that was amazing…He felt…he didn't know…but his heart skipped a beat at her words that just felt like one of the kindest things he's ever heard. Was it? Was that the kindest things that's ever been done for him?

"Callie…" For some reason he found himself only able to say her name.

It was pathetic.

With a hiss he picked himself up on wobbly legs--he was back up on his feet the moment the brunette entered in.

She looked at him a moment before her eyes watered and she burst into a big grin, "Hiei!" She wailed and then promptly tackled him back to the bed. "You shouldn't be up! You fainted! I was so worried about you! You've been asleep for four hours!!" She hugged onto him tightly.

"Get off!" He commanded, pushing her off of him. Glaring at her he picked himself back up on his elbows and then noticed the bandages wrapped around the forearms, some red splotches appearing through the white. He paled at the sight of them and picked his hand up in a move to touch her but stopped himself. "I really did hurt you…"

"Eh? Oh yeah, ya did." She chirped happily, waving it off. "But in truth it was nothing! Just very small little holes that will be gone by the end of the week! In truth it didn't hurt too much! And everyone says that you were obviously holding yourself back from doing anything--cause you could've had my arms ripped off in an instant! Like; whoosh! Gaaah! My arms! The blood! Noo! Godzilla!…" She then paused when she realized she said something random.

"Your daydreams got mixed up again." Hiei stated before he made another movement to touch her--wanting to see her reaction. Will she recoil? Will he be seen as a monster? He would deserve it, he had allowed himself to become so weak that he had no control over himself…he could've killed everyone.

But Callie just smiled at him, that same innocent but 'I'm not really here' type of smile and allowed him to reach over to touch her. He held his breath and continued to wait for her to flinch, for fear to come into her eyes…but nothing. Not even when he ruffled up her hair a bit did she seem put off. She just grinned at him and that same little thump of his heart happened again.

What the hell was that?

"Yusuke told me that he said something mean about your mother and where you are from. He took his "fight talk" a bit too far." She pointed out, leaning into his pets like a cat.

Hiei closed his eyes, he remembered. Both of them had just snapped at each other, taking their jealousy and murderous rage out on the other, they had begun to fight and Hiei wasn't sure when they began insulting each other…and Hiei said something about Yusuke's dead mother and Yusuke had said something back. Though it was small, though before it definitely would've earned at the very a least a punch, it was the final little pressure his mind just could not handle.

He felt ashamed though, that he lost himself over something like **_that_.**

But then he was given a surprise when Callie gently combed her finger through his hair, he couldn't control the small and soft purr from him. "You're still really tired. I have some water boiling to make ya some tea!" She chirped happily as she tried to push him down. "It's my turn to take care of you! Oh, I have wanted to help you out forever! You've done so much for me…now you rest and let me take care of you!"

And with that she jumped up, sneaking a kiss to his forehead and laughing manically as she tried to run away only for her wrist to be caught outside of the room. "Hiei!" She cried out, "You need to stay in bed! You still don't feel all that great! Please go lay back down!" She begged, placing her hands on his shoulders to push him back into the room so he can continue the rest.

He ignored her pleads, "Weren't you scared of me?"

"Hmmm…kinda! But not really of you or what you could do--though that was creepy all that power going around like that and how the world appeared…it made me feel scared and unhappy as if it was controlling me…but I wasn't afraid of you." She stated. "Now can you please go to bed?"

Hiei shook his head, unable to understand this. What the hell is wrong with this girl? Why do something like this? Why act like this? He growled and then snaps at her sarcastically, "What? So you ran towards me despite the fact that my power alone could melt your flesh because you love me?" He laughed coldly at her, "That is pathetic…" Hiei was so confused; she could've been seriously hurt! " Why…Why didn't you run? Do you know what I could've done to you?" He hissed hatefully.

"It doesn't matter." She answered back honestly. "I will never leave you behind…no matter what is happening, I will never leave you." Her eyes then looked at him and she grinned brightly at him, "You think it's pathetic? Maybe...but I would do anything for you because I love you and because you are my friend." She shuffled her feet a bit, a small blush on her face. "I was near tears cause I knew you were in pain. I want to take care of you…I love you so much, you know." That smile of hers grew all the more. "I just love Hiei the most!"

He looked stunned. He's always been told of her love for him, he's felt it, but this was the first time she showed it…as physically showed it. She could've been killed and it would've been for him. Why? What was love? Why did it make a person act like this?

This didn't click in his head. He couldn't grasp the situation. Why was this happening?

He shook his head, "What…you could've died! I could've killed you!"

"I don't think you would've. You weren't in a happy mood, but I never felt endanger." She gave him anther bright smile of hers up at him only to stop when they heard the loud whistle of the tea-pot. "Gaah! The water!! I will be right back you get back into bed!!" She chirped happily as she gave him a gentle nudge back towards the bed. "You rest up!" And with that she hurried away towards the kitchen, only to stop and turn around, "I'll bring you some of your ice-cream as well!" And then turned around and continued on, leaving Hiei frozen in his spot.

Yukina came out from her room, which was right by Hiei's, with a smile on her face. It was obvious she had heard everything. "She really does love you huh? That girl loves taking care of you and spoiling you." She laughed again. "She was thinking of you when…that happened….its amazing…" She then turned to look at her elder brother only to stop short at his appearance.

Hiei was biting his lip hard; his heart was pounding against his rib-cage, his wide eyes gazing at the spot where the brunette had stood…his face a burning red in a hot blush

**

* * *

**

Author

This whole chapter is dedicated to **vallin55amaya **who is just a sweetheart and has made an absolutely WONDERFUL Kurama/OC fic. I think anyone will enjoy this story of hers--her characters are enjoyable and it's just witty and hilarious. And she has actually sketched out a picture of Hiei and Callie!

http: // vallin55amaya. deviantart. com/art/ Hiei-and-Callie- 101754142

Please check it out!!

Updating on time might become a bit difficult. I am helping out my animal-shelter often and for a good portion of the day--and even if it is for one day that is A LOT of writing time taken off…then take into account school…no, this isn't going on hiatus or anything, just a warning that instead of my deadline being FRIDAY I am just going to try and update by the weekend. My goal will always be Friday, but I feel I wouldn't be under so much pressure if I give myself that amount of time to do this…I also think it will help in my writing, cause I have a tendency of rushing instead of taking the time to make it good.

So, will everyone be alright that I update Friday, Saturday, or Sunday? Still the end of the week, but just not as carved-into-stone as before.

Oh, and either this chapter or the next will be the last for my "weekly" updates. I need to get back into HitsuRuki/Bleach category again. So soon it will be back to every-other-week.

No, there was no Yusuke/Kuwabara hints. They are just best friends and Yusuke is still a demon and Kuwabara is an apart of his pack…he gets jealous if his best friend talks about his other friends.

Yep--this was a turning point in Hiei's view on Callie. Someone has a cruuuush!! Sorry about how short this one was. I really am sorry that this might've been a bit disappointing…but hopefully the ending and what it means makes up for it! Hopefully! Sigh...Sorry, again, if it was a bad chapter!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The month is up--Hibari must leave. But a particular fire-demon is more centered in on a little brunette who helped him through his time of need. Why is his heart beating so fast around her? Why was he blushing? What has she done to him?

"Well," Kurama stated as he looked at his best-friend with amusement. "If I have to say…I believe you have a crush on her."

"That's not it! I don't…it's…it's…it's not!" Hiei sputtered back, his whole face a molten red. "I-I…I don't have a pathetic crush on the monkey! A crush isn't a real feeling!"

"It sure seems like you do; with the sputtering, the shyness, you avoiding her, and not to mention the fact you ran into a wall because you were too consumed with looking at her." Kurama stated back with a big grin at Hiei's bright-red blushing face.


	17. The Human Heart Disease

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**.** _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

****

Chapter Seventeen

The Human Heart Disease

"We need to do something romantic." Botan deadpanned as she took a sip of her iced-coffee, enjoying the taste despite it being a cold drink and it being freezing in temperature outside. "We aren't able to go on many dates."

"This is a date." Her mate replied as he also took a sip of his hot black-coffee. The little café was warm and toasty, outside it was windy and was rainy. For most it would be a depressing Saturday, but Kurama found this weather pretty nice…it always made him rather tired and there was nothing to bad with

She laughed a bit, "That is true, but we don't seem to do this too often." She licked her lips happily at the taste of her drink.

"You sure seem happy." Kurama noted towards his girlfriend who had seemed a bit serious about going out on more romantic outings. "Is being around me just so wonderful?" He batted his eyelashes at the beautiful deity who laughed, making him pout as if he had been insulted.

"Oh _yes_, it just makes life all that much better." Botan sniggered, covering her mouth daintily, and batted her own eyelashes back in an oh-so-feminine way. "But is there anything to not be happy about?" She then took another sip, loosing the girly persona. "And shouldn't we do something, I dunno, big? This is a huge and happy occasion!"

"Me making your life wonderful?" Kurama asked with a small teasing edge to it.

Candy-colored eyes gave him a look, "No, you pompous idiot. I'm talking about the other goods things; Hiei is alright, no one was hurt, not too mention Hibari is leaving us tomorrow." Botan looked positively giddy at this piece of information. As if her lips had been dying to form these words for years. And in truth, that was probably not too far from reality; Hibari's leaving was a very welcomed and embraced event. "Can you believe it!? After all this time she's going to be gone!"

"She's only been here for a month."

"It's been years." Botan argued back, not allowing him to deny that it's felt as if it had been years.

"Well," He chuckled with some humor, he himself desperately looking forward to tomorrow--or, in actuality, the day after tomorrow when she was finally GONE. "I suppose a party of sorts might be called for."

A sigh then escaped Botan's mouth and her shoulders slumped a bit, looking down at the caramel-colored beverage. "I feel so terrible thinking like this…"

"Wanting to celebrate someone leaving us?" Kurama asked, understanding Botan was a woman with a kind soul.

She nodded rather shamefully, "It's just that she is so TERRIBLE! She seems heartless and shallow and two-faced! But we've met much worse…I feel real bad that I want to almost cry in happiness that I will never have to see that selfish-goat-face of hers ever again…but it just UGH! I have met many people I hate throughout the years; terrible and soulless people who only have a desire to kill everyone…but that woman! I just…I just can't stand her! Its terrible, but…ugh!! When I think of that smug little face and talking as if she owns the world and Hiei and," She was too off in her own anger, guilt, and confusion to make much sense or to keep her thoughts organized and she just vented her frustration out on her beloved boyfriend.

Kurama scooted a bit away from his crazy mate. He understood that facing an angry Botan was not something anyone would want to face; she could almost be as scary as Keiko! And that was saying something--cause even Hiei could flinch and inch away from Keiko when she is in an angered mood.

Best let the blue-haired woman ramble on like this and not snap and actually kill someone, especially him, in her blind rage.

Now that he thought about it, it might not be such an intelligent idea to let someone as emotional as Botan rant angrily about someone she hates in a public place like this coffee shop.

Her voice was really beginning to rise and people were starting to stare.

Distraction time.

"Were you scared when Hiei lost control?" Ok, not the best of topics for a conversation when on a date, but it was the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Yes…in truth, I have always been rather scared of Hiei. His power, his hateful glare, his quick to temper ways, his likes of blood, his threatening…." She sighed and then slowly placed her forehead on the table and heaved a heavy sigh, very sad she saw her friend like that. "In truth, I very nearly wet myself when I saw him come out of the woods…that had to have been the scariest thing I have ever seen…"

Kurama looked down at his own coffee a bit before he reached over and gave her a pat on her blue-head. "It seems most all of us are having difficulties with Hiei."

She sniffed, "It's terrible…he's our friend and yet we can treat him…like he has the plague…" Her voice went very-very soft at this point. "It's not a fun feeling…"

"Botan?" He asked, looking very troubled at how quiet she suddenly got.

"I died from a plague." She confessed. "It was my first death…I was fifteen years old. I came from a very poor family; it was the early years of Britain then--way before America was being formed. All of my family and me died…it was a slow and painful death…it was so scary and so painful," She sniffed. "And everyone avoided us…we were all alone…"

He kept quiet and kept his hand on her head.

"My grandma was the first to go…it was amazing that she was able to stay alive so long. Back then you didn't leave very long after thirty at least…she was able to see one of her grandchild--my brother--hit twenty. Then my little brother…he was only six years old…my mom had been dead for a long time--she died trying to give birth to my younger sister…but neither of them survived." She was shaking as she confessed her past life to her mate. "My dad got it next…and then me…but it took a few months for it to claim me. During that time I was living with my elder brother but he was called off to a battle…he never came back…"

The girl was sobbing quietly now, "F-For four months…I was dying on the street…and not one person…not one single person helped me…or even looked at me. They all avoided and acted as if I was a monster…and I died alone…" She choked on her words as she tried to keep herself quiet, "I was so lonely…this death was such a terrible thing…but then…the most beautiful angel appeared before me…and I found myself in her arms and floating to another place. It had been one of the happiest feelings of my life."

"A deity…like you…"

"Kind of," She sniffed, picking her head up more so he could hear her talk better, but still hiding her face. "The gate is split up into many parts, and all looking over different areas of the world and for different religions. I was, and in a way, still am Catholic," He blinked, he hadn't expected this. "So I was taken to the division of the England Gate that took care of those of that faith."

"So the Gate is split up, not only by countries, but by faith as well?" Kurama asked, a bit fascinated by this. And maybe Botan wouldn't cry now if she talks about this….he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"In a way. It's hard to explain, but it's not as black and white like that. Its just that sometimes people will do some…lets face it, pretty stupid and rather shitty things at times in the name of religion. To them, they are right while to others they are wrong. We have to be open about this at the Gate. We can't be so one-sided or one-way…religion and faith is a very…delicate procedure. In truth, things are mostly based on action, not faith…"

"I see…" There were so many questions he found popping up in his mind about the Gate. Before all he knew and really wanted to know was about THE Gate--the one where Koenma resided in and where the powerful artifacts were located, the one that held the balance of the three worlds…never had he been so curious about other aspects of it. But he wasn't able to ask about it, instead he asked, "So…did you ever see your family?" He then bit his tongue at how insensitive that was.

"No," She confessed with a small smile, "You see…normally everyone don't really go through the Gate…at least not with the paper-works and all that. They arrive at the Gate and then go through a hall till they arrive at a door. Through that door are the many paths and levels of hell…or they climb up stairs."

"And that's Heaven?"

Botan gave him a mysterious smile and shrugged, "Actually…no one knows. Only those who are passing go up there. No deity, no ogre, not even Koenma and maybe not even his father have gone up there. it's a huge possibility that there is someone up there waiting and there are many other paths for Heaven, like Hell, or its all one place, or another Judgment Gate…its not our job to be concerned about that." She heaved a sigh to calm down her jumbling nerved and shakily took a sip of her coffee. "My family went up those stairs…"

"And, apparently, you didn't."

Botan grinned, her eyes puffy and her face red, "Apparently. I actually asked talked to my Angel about what she does…and she explained to me. I decided that I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to be an Angel like her. I wanted to be there for a person after they die, especially if it was a lonely death. I begged and pleaded with her. I had felt so happy and warmed after all those months of suffering that I wanted to help others feel that way as well…"

"So…you chose to not go UP," He jabbed his thumb to the sky, "And instead decided to help others." Kurama smiled lovingly at her, "You really are an angel."

A blush crossed her features.

"But how did you get from the Gate for England…to the one for Japan, and not just the one for Japan, but under Koenma himself and to work with demons and special-cases?" Kurama asked, placing his hand over hers and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently.

"Well, you have to go under a special….school to be in my position and it will take at least fifty years. There are many procedures and thousands of ways to get lost," She explained and his rather shocked looked at the length of time it took, and she sulked at the last part showing that she probably got lost often. "And there is flying lessons, who to take who to, how to work paper-work, just many-many things…well, besides the sense of direction I sped through the course very fast…so it was decided that I would be able to handle the job at Koenma's Gate. I was moved there…and have been there ever since."

"Isn't Botan a Japanese name?" He asked in some confusion.

"Yes, I believe so. I have never heard of anyone from my neck of the woods with the name anyway." She stated with a grin, showing her sense of humor was returning. "I changed my name."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well I just made it Japanese. My mother, she loved flowers…and she heard of one called Peony…so that was my name. When I transferred I wanted to fully forget about that terrible time but not forget about my family. So I just discovered what Peony meant in Japanese and changed it to that. Botan is now my name, I will never change it again." She stated with pride.

"Wow…" Kurama breathed, finding himself rather stunned at what his mate has gone through.

"Its funny," She began as she wiped her eyes. "It's been all these years and I still have this accent…in fact it seems to grow younger and it will change as the language changes. I mean we didn't always speak like this now…so my vocabulary has definitely changed."

"Did you speak in that Shakespearian-type manner?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"A form of it, yes." Botan then laughed, "Its how I use to speak but now I can barely stand it! Even I will find it boring if I try to read something like Hamlet. I will just go, who talks like this."

Kurama laughed as well, so pleased that he now knew so much more about his beloved…but was more pleased that she was laughing again.

"So tell me…your hair…where on earth did it come from?" He reached over and tugged on some of the locks and she blushed a bit more but still laughed.

"Its completely natural…no idea where it came from exactly…but it might have been something with the diet we had back then or I was actually going to be an Albino but something….happened and I came out with these colored eyes and this hair." She shrugged, "Everyone in my family had blonde hair, or light brown."

Kurama was just completely fascinated by the words and history of the girl. "Botan…I want you to know…you aren't treating Hiei like those people treated you."

Botan stiffened as she suddenly remembered how they got on the topic of her past. "But I was terrified of him, I can avoid him sometimes…"

"But you are still his friend. You still love him like a family member and will be there if he ever needs you. But…there is a very terrifying quality to him and your instincts are to run. You don't run, you don't overlook him, you just don't know what to do…"

"But…what if that's how those other people were feeling…and all these years I've been…furious with them? I'm either someone who will leave a person in their time of need or judge people without thinking about them…" Botan sighed.

"Well you can definitely forget about the first one. You wouldn't do that to a person…we will have to force you away from us when we are in danger. And you don't instantly judge…maybe back then you did, but it was just the culture you were in…most likely everyone did it…and should you think about those fifteen years or those five months? I thought you changed your name so you could move on from that…become a new person? You're Botan now…" Kurama comforted.

"I…I guess…"

It was obviously going to take a little bit more time to have her fully convinced, but they had all the time in the world. The two of them were going to be together for the rest of their long lives…the rest of eternity….and he was going to help her with her pains and insecurities…he loved her too much to allow her to torture herself with them any longer.

"No one moved Botan…" Kurama whispered. "He's my best friend…and I could only defend you…I should've been thinking of a way to help him…not kill him. We will both work on how we act and think about him together…alright?"

She looked at him, still having some shame, "Alright…"

"Now," He began standing up and reaching out for her hand, "Why don't we go and get some lunch. This coffee has made me hungry."

Botan blinked at his hand and smile before grinning back, "Alright!" And she took his hand and all her problems were forgotten.

* * *

It was so…shinny…and utterly…girly and just rather blinding in how gorgeous, fragile, and expensive everything that surrounded them was. It made Kuwabara twitch a bit. He was a sensitive fellow who adored adorable things, but he was still a male and even he could only stand so much…unless it was animals, he could never get enough of fluffy animals.

But he's met his match.

Store after store after store…it was really overwhelming and was making him feel a bit disorientated. Not too mention really low and poor…it took him years to earn up enough money for the ring, how the hell was he ever going to afford a whole wedding?

"Don't you think this is moving a bit fast?" Kuwabara asked good naturally, though with a little twitch. He could be really klutzy at times, he was tall and wide and moving through the aisles of nothing but crystal-figurines and china-plates was incredibly nerve-wracking. Some of these items would take a whole month's pay-check, so breaking anything was out of the questions. "We said we weren't going to be married in the human-terms for another few years."

"Nothing wrong with getting a head-start." Yukina stated as she looked over the china-plates, eyeing a beautiful gold and white one with an elegant design. "I heard that planning a wedding takes up a lot of work and time and money…I figure if we makes plans now or at least get an idea or theme going then it will make it that much easier when it comes time to put it all together." She moved away from the plates, though beautiful the whole image of the plate had been ruined after having it compared to Hibari.

"Yeah," Shizuru grinned as she gave a small flick to another plate. "Thinking ahead, that's a strategy that you need to work on."

"Oh leave me alone, sis!" He grumbled sulkishly. "And please don't touch the plates! At least not like that! Wh-What if you break it?" He gulped looking around, not wanting to wreck something so fancy.

"Psh, stop worrying so much. This is just for fun. And I won't break anything." The woman huffed, waving him off. "Really if you are so worried and uncomfortable, why don't you wait outside of the store?"

"And wait for two hours and not spend time with my Yukina?" Kuwabara seemed appalled by the very thought. "This is our wedding and its something she wants to do, I want to be here for her…I'm just…a bit nervous…" He quickly angled himself to the side to go through a rather narrow aisle--it was obvious this place was built for only very tiny little woman…Kuwabara almost found that insulting and prejudiced.

Yukina looked back over at him with a smile, "Why don't we go on to lunch now? We have been doing this for a long time…and while all of this is beautiful…I just haven't seen anything I think would ever fit our wedding when it happens."

"She spoils you," Shizuru chuckled, but very happy that Yukina was giving something back to him. But she was also please to be leaving; she was beginning to have a nicotine-fit. And though she is blunt even she didn't want to bring out a cigarette in a place like this…everyone around here would have a little hissy-fit and just whine and cry in horror at the sight of her smoking.

Tch, bunch'a pussies.

"Why don't you two go out and eat by yourselves? Have a little Disney-Couple moment and I will go and do my own stuff." She suggested as she nudged the two of them out of the store. The moment they were in the clear air did she dig around for her box and lighter.

"Are you sure sis?" Kuwabara asked, though he did want to spend time alone with his beloved, he didn't want to exclude his sister.

"Of course I am. Tch, don't think of me like such a weakling that I will instantly go off bawling at being the third-wheel. I'm gonna go get me my own lunch and get a few hours in at work." And then she walked off, waving to them as she left.

Yukina smiled, she was such a kind woman. "So," She turned to the tall male. "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

Kuwabara blushed slightly, "What are you in the mood for? There are many types of restaurants…"

"Hmm…how about just traditional Japanese cuisine? That sounds rather appetizing." She chirped happily, clapping her hands softly in excitement. It made her so happy to be out with her mate.

It had been a smart idea for this to be a day for the couples to go out and be on their own a bit. It feels as if it had been forever since she's been able to be with Kuwabara with no worries or at the very least to forget about the worries they have for a few hours.

And it just made her day all the better with the fact that tomorrow that goat will be gone out of their lives forever! She almost wanted to begin laughing rather psychotically at this fact. It was just too good to be true!

That woman just brought the evil-side out of Yukina…

And now she will be GONE!!

'Do I hate her…more then Tarukene?' She wondered briefly. A rather shock look crossed her features, 'Oh…I…wow, I do…I had onii-san stop from killing him. I didn't want Tarukene to die…he deserved it after what he did to me…but this woman…this woman is just…just…' She clenched her teeth and then shook her head. 'I'm not thinking about her. This is mine and Kazuma's day. I won't let her ruin it.'

She held onto his arm and looked up at him lovingly, "Do you want to have kids?"

Instantly his face went red to the roots, "W-What brought this on?"

"Well looking at all these wedding things of course. We are planning on getting married when you are eighteen…but I won't be able to carry a child till I am a hundred…"

"But I thought that only happens when you will let nature set its course and just have your…er…clone?" He tripped over the words and she shook her head.

"This might get a bit graphic but it's the only way to explain it to you…Kazuma…I'm not technically a woman yet."

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What I mean is…I haven't gotten my period."

He blanched and nearly jumped back and covered his innocent ears. He can't talk about THIS with a girl! Hell, he was a guy! Therefore it was rude and illegal for it to ever be talked about by him!

"Kazuma, calm down…you need to understand this. Our bodies mature and work differently then humans, then even other demons. We reach our sexual maturity once we turn a hundred…this basically means I can only reproduce on my own or with others once I reach this age."

He was almost trembling in horror and embarrassment, wanting to hold his ears from all the words.

Yukina giggled under her breath, it was really adorable. "Once I reach a hundred my body will naturally give me a baby and it will be a girl…but after that, once I turn a hundred I can have a child with you at anytime…but it will always be a boy…though sometimes it will be a set of twins, like what happened with onii-san and myself. It was not the hundred-year mark…I was born from both my mother and father, like Hiei."

"So…wait….you could…have a Hiei? With me?!" He squeaked in horror at the thought.

Yukina gave him a look, "That is still my brother, Kazuma." She warned making him shrink back. "And it won't be exactly like Hiei. Hiei did get his looks from our father; mother and my aunty did tell me about him before they died. Hiei looks a lot like his father. So your son, though he might have some similar looks to his uncle and some similar powers--a boy will always have fire, it was just a coincidence that Hiei's father was a fire-demon as well--but he will have some of your looks and definitely your blood." She then smiled. "And he will be raised differently….he will have a happy life."

Kuwabara shifted a bit, he's never really thought too much on having children…it was just…too mature and too soon, even for him. He wasn't even married yet and already children were being discussed? Well he supposed it was good for her to talk to him about this part…but still, it was rather…scary. Him as a father just didn't seem to work out in his mind.

A frown fell on Yukina's lips as she noticed how uncomfortable Kuwabara looked, didn't he want to be a father? "Kazuma…why aren't you getting into this conversation?"

"Oh…its just…well…hm…I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in a few months, this is just…well it's a really heavy and actually very frightening topic for someone my age…its…well…a kid! That's just not something most kids my age are able to handle. I mean…just thinking about it scares me to death." He fumbled, trying to communicate his feelings clearly to the girl; his hands were moving wildly to express himself.

"You have to understand Yukina, it's not like I don't want a kid or anything like that," He pleaded that she would understand where he is coming from. He didn't want her to think that he didn't want a kid.

"But why does it make you uncomfortable then?" She asked, confused.

"Because, kids are about responsibility and nurturing and affection…it's about them…and…well, for a while shouldn't it be about us? I mean…if we have a kid, I want him and her to be the center of our lives b-but…I want time for us as well…you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Not…really…" Yukina confessed. "It just seems like you don't want a child."

"No! That's not what I am saying at all! I do want one! And I know our first one won't come in forty-years……" Kuwabara stopped short. "Y-Yukina…h-how are we going to have kids?"

"What do you mean Kazuma?" She cocked her head to the side. "You know how children are made, correct?"

"No. I mean…yes I do…but Yukina…I'm human…when you are able to have children I will be reaching my fifties…"

"W-What are you saying, Kazuma?" She asked, feeling a shudder run down her spine.

"Yukina…I….don't know how it will be possible for the two of us to have kids…I'm going to be a real older man…I'm going to age faster then you…"

Yukina's breathe hitched in her throat as it finally began to click and then sink in, "N-No…"

"Yukina…I'm going to die before you…"

And the world of the couple shattered before their eyes as they came to the horrifying and heartbreaking conclusion; they might not be able to have a family together.

* * *

"So you see? Do you understand the problem now?" Keiko asked as she circled the answer she had gotten from the long math-problem. She then even underlined it to strengthen the confidence she had in this answer.

Yusuke twitched and glared at the numbers. They all seemed to jumble up together and make some type o language unable to be deciphered by any man, deity, or demon. "No…again…" He sighed; it was impossible for him to ever understand mathematics.

Keiko shook her head, "When it comes to fighting you are a stubborn genius. Yet when it comes to math you will roll over and get all meek. It's not such a big deal that you need to get all depressed. You're going to get it, it just takes time."

"Hmph," He frowned and leaned on the table to look over the numbers, it was just wasn't clicking. No matter how hard he tried the teachings of school just could never reach him. He understood that Keiko wanted him to graduate High School but that just didn't seem possible. He was just unable to grasp a hold of anything. All he knew how to do was fight….that was all he was good for.

She saw his rather down face and reached over and messed up his hair, "You know I like your hair better without the gel."

"Well I like it with the gel." He grouched back, slicking the hair back to its original "street yakuza" appearance.

The woman rolled her eyes in amusement, "Too much gel can't be good for your scalp or hair. Especially when you place on that much. You spend so much time in the bathroom on your hair! You are so consumed with your appearance!"

"I am not!" He cried out.

"Yusuke…you placed on the gel before you faced Toguro." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk, showing that she won.

"Er…" Damn, damn, DAMN! How the hell does he reply to that?! His mind bounced around frantically in search for a believable. Surprisingly something came to him rather quickly. A sneer went across his face and he glared at her, "Tch! T-That wasn't about looks! I needed to keep the hair out of my face! I couldn't fight him and flip my bangs back!" He called out smugly, waiting to see how Ms. I'm Smart Bow Down or Get Your Manhood Cut Off will handle that reasoning.

"Then trim your bangs." She retorted easily, as she looked back over the problem, wondering where Yusuke got lost. "Fighting comes first; it's about saving the world. Your hair should be the least of your problem. Maybe even shaving it all off?"

Yusuke promptly yelped and held onto his hair as if she planned to take out an electric-razor this very second and take it all off. He then froze and looked at her with a gulp. There it was that damn, "I was RIGHT!! IN YOUR FACE YOU BASTARD!! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME OR DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" look.

Keiko wore this expression a lot…especially around him.

"Now, should we try another problem?" She asked as she pointed to the problem. "Where did you get lost? Maybe I can get you to understand it better if I know where it is you get lost. I know you got lost here last time…now where is it?"

Yusuke looked away, "Lets just face it Keiko; I'm never going to get this crap." He shoved his papers and book away. "There is no way I can ever get this."

She looked at him in sadness at his lack of confidence in himself. "Yusuke…this is something I know you can handle. You just need a bit more help! Or I'm not teaching you right. I know you will be able to get this…"

He snorted in disbelief as he played with the corner of the page of the math-textbook.

Keiko sighed again and decided it was now time for a break. It was nearing twelve-thirty, maybe once he got some food and some air he will get into a happier and more confident mood. "We've been doing this for two hours straight, how about we go downstairs and get some food? Then take a little walk to clear our head…that sound good?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Yusuke cried out, wanting to get out of her room and away from the studying. It was driving him insane! How much long did he have to sit through all of this? Keiko was a Study-Hitler.

It was scary. Man could his girl ever be scary…

"How about I make you something?" He offered, deciding to be a gentleman, besides he enjoys cooking.

Keiko grinned, "Oh! That sounds wonderful! I'm really starving." She sighed, thinking it best to not tell him that she's skipped breakfast…again. If he found out she had a tendency of skipping meals because she got so consumed with studying and keeping up with everything that was going around. It was just…well life. It was so hectic and lately she has just found it impossible to keep up with everything and eat at the same time.

Should Yusuke find this out…ooh, there would be trouble.

He could get very protective and very-very possessive. She could very well get locked up and always have his company when she eats, to make sure she eats every last bite.

That's not something she really wanted to face. So best not tell him that…besides, it was just taking her awhile to get into this whole new…thing. Soon she will be able to get back to normal. It will just take a little bit of time. Besides, it's not like she'll drop a ton of weight.

"Something with beef?" He asked as the two of them made their way down to the restaurant-portion of her house.

"That sounds real good!" Keiko chirped. Though she might not seem it, Keiko was a lover of the red-meat. She preferred the juicer fatter stuff to the chicken and fish. She wanted that cow!!

"Ramen?" He continued suggesting as they hit the bottom portion. He went behind the area where the cooking took place and Keiko sat on the bar-stool before him.

"Extra beef, if you don't mind." She chirped as she leaned against her palms. "Hey Yusuke,"

"Yeah?" He answered as he placed on the apron and pushed his hair back before washing his hands.

"We need to go back to the arcade again." Keiko grinned. "It's about time for a re-match."

"Ooooh yeah." He laughed as he turned on the grill and the stove. "Man, that was awesome. I still haven't been able to beat your score on Pac Man. But I will one of these days." The teen stated cockily with a grin. "We need to try to do that next weekend."

"That sounds great!" She nodded, "Say…can you really believe it? Hibari will be gone tomorrow."

"Oh sweet heaven, how I thank thee." Yusuke prayed happily. "That bitch is off her rocker."

Keiko sighed, "And I think she was probably normal before she saw her precious Hiei-sama. I bet that if she had never met him, she would've been alright…but seeing the man she was obsessed with in real-life did nothing to help her. I almost feel sorry for her."

"You do? After how bad she can treat everyone?" He asked as he placed the meat down to cook, loving the sizzle noise it made.

"I said almost…she is a pretty terrible person. But I wonder if she is like that or if her obsession and so-called love transformed her into that. Love can make a person do terrible and very crazy things." She pointed out; her stomach was no beginning to gurgle lowly.

"Hm…yeah," Yusuke nodded, "That is true…it's really a scary and completely dark emotion when you cut it down."

"I guess," Keiko shrugged.

"It will drive you mad and obsessed…you will be jealous, possessive, and full of carnal lust and passion for one person. You would be willing to die for the person…but you would also be more then willing to kill for that person as well…the mere thought of losing your opposite will drive you to the brink of insanity that you wouldn't even know how you would handle yourself should they die…"

"Y-Yusuke…that's kinda scary…"

"It's very scary…"

It was obvious that Keiko didn't get the extent of what he was talking about. People and demons alike would go made with wrath and agony…should anything happen…the world is doomed…

It became a bit awkward again…Keiko becoming very concern on just how much his demon-blood was affecting him. He had reacted so possessively when Kuwabara was talking about his friends…what about her? Was she not allowed to have any friends outside of the group?

And his talk of love chilled her…she understood that was a major territory in love, especially when dealing with demons, but just how he spoke about it…it was just chilling.

He finished making the meal in silence and then placed the bowel before her and one in an empty seat next to her.

They began to munch and slurp without words before Keiko finally decided to break it.

"I don't get it thought…you are such a wonderful cook," Keiko stated as she took a bit of her meal. "Why is it so hard for you to do math?"

"What do those things have to do with each other?" He asked as he took his own bite. He had to admit, he cooks one kick-ass ramen.

"A lot. It deals with measurements, heat, adding, subtracting…I just don't know how to teach you." She sighed, finding that a bit depressing. She always wanted to find some way to help Yusuke. She had thought tutoring him and giving him more confidence in his intelligence would be something she could do….apparently not. "I'm sorry….I really want to help you with something…I thought this would be it."

"What do you mean?" He asked after he slurped down some broth.

"I can't contribute anything. I can't help you or anyone else in the group. I'm the most normal person in the circle…I'm like…the black-sheep. I have no powers, I have no abilities…even my cheering can suck since I will struggle watching you get hurt and I can go into shock…" She used her chopsticks to stir her soup a bit.

Yusuke looked shocked, "B-But Keiko…you are my driving force…you have just given me all the happiness I could ever want. All the happiness. From the very beginning of everything; of the fighting, of school, of my life, you gave me the will to live…what everyone else has done means nothing."

It was almost numbing, she actually thought she had failed him? Is that what she thought? And not just him but the whole group? Just because she was normal? How could she not see what she did for them? For him?

It was because of her he was alive today, that he hadn't just given up…

She was the reason for his happiness…

His eyes narrowed in determination as he looked at her. A decision was made in his mind.

Maybe it was time for him to prove it too her…

"Get your coat." He ordered.

"Huh?" She squeaked, startled. "Where are we going?"

"To get you something you deserved years ago. We're going to get you an engagement-ring."

Keiko stopped short, "W-What?!"

"We're already engaged," Yusuke stated. "But I never proposed to you properly. You deserve at least a ring." He looked very sure of what he was saying. "You make my life glow. You give me fulfillment. At the very least I can get you a damn ring. Now come on, I dunno when these places close. Probably early just to be a bunch of snobby bastards."

Keiko looked at him in shock before her face melted into a warm smile, "Thank you." She whispered lovingly. "It had better have some diamond on it!"

"A diamond?! Are you kidding me?! Do you know how much that will cost!?"

"What? I'm not worth it?"

"N-Now, I-I didn't say t-that…"

"HMPH!!"

"Aaaaaawwwwww, Keiko! Come on! Fine! You can have the damn diamond! You happy now!?….Please stop giving me the cold shoulder! KEIKO!!" His whines were heard throughout the streets as he followed after his lover…

* * *

Callie sighed as she looked at the bored laid out in front of her. "I move here." And found herself being given a look by Genkai once again.

"For the last time…this is Chess not Checkers!" She moved the piece back to its original spot, shaking her head at how many times she needed to correct the brunette girl.

Callie sulked and looked back at the black and white pieces. It was so hard to understand how this game worked. "Man…I want to go out…everyone is out having fun and going on dates, except maybe Yusuke…and I'm just….making pawns into knights or army or something…"

"That last part made no sense." Genkai shook her head in some humor. The girl wasn't the smartest thing around but she did have intelligence, it was just overshadowed by her ditzy and childish mindset and her instinctive like ways, pretty much the way Yusuke thought. "This is their day--you know they don't always get to have romantic outings on their own. And this is for your safety." She moved another one of her pieces down, leaving Callie still completely baffled on what was happening; HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAY CHESS?! "And besides, if I let you escape I will have to listen to Hiei's nags and Hibari's whines. Do you think I want that?"

No, Genkai was not someone who should be left with a nagger and a whiner. She would kill everything, then smoke over their dead-bodies…that wasn't a pretty image; smoking did terrible things to a person's body after all!…oh yeah, and it wouldn't be cool for Hiei to die.

Callie puffed her cheeks out at the unfairness of being trapped inside the temple while everyone else was out having fun. She at least would've liked to go help Kuwabara and Yukina pick out wedding things! But she supposed it was a couple time, as Genkai had stated, and Shizuru was there as family and to help them both understand the budget.

It still didn't help that she was feeling very cooped up and bored. She has been out of school for a long time now, she pretty much slept through Valentines Day, every time she got a chill or she sneezed everyone would panic and think she is about to die, and Hiei was acting really weird around her. As in really weird…

She had talked to him some more about what happened when he released his power but…she didn't know. All she knew was that he was acting weird around her.

Not too mention since she was leaving soon Hibari's attitude seemed to have become rather desperate. Recently Callie has found herself getting shoved out of no where, finding small pieces of glass in her food, and not too mention that the ram-demon herself was threatening her…but Callie just couldn't bring herself to mention this to Hiei…she understood to some degree that should she get hurt Hibari was going to get killed. And though Hibari is anything but her favorite friend, though it seems they weren't friends, she could never tattle-tale on her and get her killed.

Callie really felt sorry for the girl. No matter what happened or was done, Hiei just hated her…and it seems that because of being hated and because of how she's grown up she doesn't act like her true self and was a bit mean…she was a bit like Shizuka…or that's how she saw it.

Genkai saw that Callie's thoughts were once again floating away from the world around her and snapped her fingers in front of her face a few times, making her shake her face as she began to wake up from her deep thoughts, "Lets try again, ok? Here, now move this piece here…_here_…HERE YOU MORON!"

"Whaa! I'm trying, I'm trying!" Callie wailed, just finding it difficult to concentrate on the dull and difficult as hell game.

"You just pick up a piece and place it down!" Genkai snarled, still not the most patient of person when dealing with stupid teenagers.

"Alright, alright! Stupid chess…" The brunette grumbled as she looked at the bored, tying to figure out what move should be next. "Man, where is Hiei?" She whined slightly as she made another move, flinching in preparation in case Genkai wanted to smack her.

"Meditating I believe. He thinks doing every so often it will help him prevent something like what happen _before_ from happening _again_." She then slammed her own piece down, "Checkmate."

"God damn it." The brunette growled angrily, this was the eighth loss in a row. "Can we please do a different game?" She pleaded, unable to take another round in the god-forsaken game. "Baby and myself want to do…what was that baby?" She asked the egg, making Genkai twitched--she had almost forgotten about that golden egg sitting on the girl's lap. Key word being almost seeing as Callie would sometimes stop and begin having conversations with it. "Go Fish! Brilliant! You have my brains!"

"Put you to together and you got half-a-brain." Genkai grumbled, knowing that if that creature had the same amount of brains as the human-girl…ugh….that was all that needed to be expressed about her opinion on that.

"Let's get the cards and have some fun!" Callie squealed happily like a child, hugging her baby gently. It would only be a few more months and then this egg will hatch! She couldn't wait! It was so close!

"Tch," The pink-haired elderly woman rolled her eyes. "Can't believe I have to baby-sit you."

"Well _excuuuuuuse_ me…" Callie huffed grumpily, feeling the cabin-fever making her irritable. "I hope Hiei is ok…he's been acting so weird." She smacked her lips a bit, feeling hungry. But she was also feeling very drained…as if it had taken a lot out of her from getting excited over a game of cards.

"He's always just a bit weird. Every damn person in this group is weird." The woman muttered as she placed up the game and its pieces.

"But…this seems a bit different from the normal weird." She tried to think of some words she could use to describe it, but nothing was coming to her. "He almost seems to be…avoiding me…"

"Maybe it's in your mind. You can be a bit sensitive at times. Hiei is just an odd individual." The woman retorted. But speak of the devil and he shall appear; as soon as she finished her sentence and the final piece was placed up in the box Hiei entered the room…and froze.

Callie's eyes brightened at the sight of the demon, "Hi Hiei! How was the medicating--"

"Meditating," Genkai sighed. 'This girl must have ADD. She just can't seem to focus…or she really IS this stupid.'

"Yeah, meditating…it went well?" She asked with that warm smile of hers.

He was silent and only looked at her for a moment before he gave off a quiet nod and walked away.

"See?" Callie sighed, looking down--she was very lost. Usually he would be insulting her right about now and her slip of the tongue or saying she was over-exerting herself and needed to go to bed. And he just nodded and left…what the hell was wrong with him?

"Hmm, that is a bit weird. Even for him." Genkai raised an eyebrow, now seeing the behavior for herself. And she had to admit that he was acting pretty odd. "Wonder what his problem is."

"Whaaaa…" Callie drawled pitifully, "Baby and me are saaaaaad…."

"Shut up and go get the cards." Genkai shook her head.

"Kay!" She laughed happily and went to get the cards to start a new game, this one she was actually good at.

Outside Hiei was leaning against the wall, biting his lip again finding his face covered in a flustered red once more. 'This is pathetic…this is stupid…why am I hiding from her? There is nothing about her that should frighten me like this.' He hated feeling like this. He was acting like a damn coward. He peaked back over the door and peered inside, looking as Callie sat back down with a deck of cards in her hands, grinning happily and talking to her egg and Genkai about random things.

The happy little idiot…what the hell was so frightening about that? There was nothing intimidating about that short-stop, big-eyed, insane, crybaby.

Finding his behavior all the more pathetic and insulting to his nature he growled and pushed himself off the wall, it surprisingly took a lot of will power and strength to do so and to walk back through the doors. But he was doing it! He was walking past her easily and towards the kitchen…But he had no will power to control his eyes from gazing over at the brunette who was staring at him openly and with some worry. 'She's…' He swallowed a bit, feeling rather nervous for some reason at being watched by her. He all of a sudden felt like he shouldn't make a single mistake. 'She's actually really…a-adorab--' BAM!!

"Holy hell, Hiei! Are you alright?" Callie cried out as she shot up and hurried over to him, looking at him in some shock.

Hiei had actually walked straight into a wall.

THE Hiei, the man who had terrible powers, who with one glare could bring people to their knees in terror, who was seemingly one of the most graceful and aware person anyone would ever meet…actually missed the door by a mile and slammed face first into a wall.

He held his face in horror and embarrassment, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED?!! W-Was he just thinking positively and compliment-like about her looks?! And did he just run into a fucking wall?!

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO HIM?!!

Genkai was gaping openly as well.

She had just witnessed a sight no other has ever seen before.

But how the hell did this occurrence, well, occur?

The woman thought back to the moment he entered, to when he left, to when he came back in, to right when he nearly smashed his pretty nose into the wall.

'Was…was he looking at Callie?' She shook her head a moment. 'No…now that has to be impossible.' But even as she thought that a smirk was making its way to her face. 'So, that's why he was acting so weird.' She was grinning now, 'He was so consumed with looking at the monkey that he was unaware of his surroundings.'

And her happiness and grin only grew when at that moment, right when Callie had Hiei's face in her hands and was looking over him and taking care of him with love and care Hibari entered the scene…oh, the jealousy on her face was just so priceless that Genkai nearly cackled out loud.

"Hiei-sama!!" She wailed and hurried to his side, pushing Callie out of the way and taking her place by holding onto his face. Hibari might not appear to be smart or noticeable, but in truth she was…her obsession and strong denial just hid those qualities very well. But she could see how Hiei had such gentle but rather panicked and embarrassed eyes when the brunette had been before him…eyes that were now hard and filled with contempt and hate as he gazed upon the new person holding his face.

How could this have happened? Why did Hiei look at that worm so tenderly?

The woman growled and glared at the brunette, "You idiot! What did you do to my Hiei-sama?!!"

Callie looked shock at being accused that she was the cause of Hiei being hurt. That was something she would not take. She would do anything for Hiei and to be told that she made him run into a wall and maybe hurt himself was not something was going to take sitting down, "I would never hurt Hiei!! I did nothing to hurt him!" She snapped back.

'How wrong you are.' Genkai thought with a snicker, watching the girls fight and Hiei remain in the middle, though he was seeming to somehow space out and his eyes would trail over to the brunette before it would snap back into a more aware appearance. 'You're the reason he ran into the wall…and the reason for every other odd thing about him. Bout time he began showing this side to him. Even I was thinking it was a possibility for him to never have a stupid little crush.'

And her world brightened all the more when she realized that soon the group would be back for its daily gathering…good luck in hiding your feelings in front of all you close friends, Hiei.

'Hehe, Yusuke--I believe your position for Most Mocked in the group has just been replaced.'

* * *

Three hours later Hiei was outside the temple as everyone played around inside. Of course Hibari was still buttering up to everyone in hopes she will be allowed to stay forever…unfortunately for her, it was not going to happen.

But as everyone had fun within the warm confinements of the large temple, doing one immature thing after another…Hiei just found himself unable to enter…and it wasn't because everyone now knew of his klutzy incident with the wall--he was going to murder that old hag in her sleep--but because of Callie…because of how weird he felt around her.

The fire demon was deeply concerned.

It seems he has contracted some type of Human disease and he had no idea how to handle it. And it was always triggered when concerning the monkey. If he thinks of her, if she is talked about, if he sees her…everything turns weird. He stiffens up, his palms and forehead begin to sweat a bit, it would feel as if his tongue was swollen, his eyes would go wide and he would look around like a cornered rabbit, his mind would go completely blank, he would sputter, his stomach tightens, his whole body would feel uncomfortable, his face would turn a burning molten red, his heart would pound painfully, and he was unable to stop staring at the girl…until she looked at him and then he would have to quickly look away.

What were these symptoms? What did they all mean? He's never once felt this sickness before. But it was a disturbing sickness…the back-flips his heart did was such a new feeling; hell all of it was pretty new…what was this illness?

What could make him actually want to smile or feel shy when around Callie--what sort of power, plant, disease, attack could make him do something like this?

And to make things worse it seems this disease he's contracted has been helping him in making himself out to be a complete fool. He was…oh dear god…he was acting like Kuwabara…that's it, he was killing himself. Where the fuck was his katana?

There was no help or sympathy from anyone else, especially not his so-called best-friend who was just enjoying and eating up this spectacle Hiei was making.

"I told you what was wrong with me," Hiei twitched, glaring at the red-head who was sitting beside him, trying to fight back a loud wave of laughter. "Yet the moment I said it you gave me one hell of a cruel smirk," Hiei glared at him, knowing something was up and he was not liking being left out of the loop…especially when it concerned himself and his health. This could be a serious disease and Kurama was enjoying it!

And at that moment Kurama was unable to hold back his chuckles any more and Hiei snarled.

"What they hell is so funny?! Do you know what is wrong with me or not?!" Hiei spat out, baring his teeth angrily at the male. He was feeling more like himself when the brunette wasn't mentioned or around. Now he could be threatening….or he thought he could be at least…Kurama seemed to be having some twisted enjoyment from his worry and illness.

"Well," Kurama stated as he looked at his best-friend with amusement. "If I have to say…I believe you have a crush on her."

It went silent for a moment and Hiei just looked at the red-head. It took a moment for the word to trigger in his head and an understanding of what a crush was…Callie had one on Kuwabara and then on him…..it came before…it was an "emotion" that was just a step away from "love". It was sick and wrong to accuse him of such a thing,

"That's not it! I don't…it's…it's…it's not!" Hiei sputtered back, his whole face a molten red. "I-I…I don't have a pathetic crush on the monkey! A crush isn't a real feeling!"

"It sure seems like you do; with the sputtering, the shyness, you avoiding her, and not to mention the fact you ran into a wall because you were too consumed with looking at her." Kurama stated back with a big grin at Hiei's bright-red blushing face.

"That means nothing! I do not have a crush! That is a pathetic…that….I would never…" He found himself grasping for words and excuses and reasons but nothing was coming to him. But he did not have a crush, something like that was just impossible to happen!

"Look…you're right, it might not be that." Kurama comforted, easily lying through his teeth. 'He totally has a crush on her….I just sounded like a teenage girl with that statement.' He patted the smaller boy's back. "But it is a possibility. Let's give it a few more days…how about after Hibari leaves. Maybe all of this is just a mix between protecting Callie from everything, from her kindness to you, and what has just happened?'

What an accusation!! What an insulting and infuriating accusation! This son of a bitch…he dares to say he actually has a fucking crush on a human? And not just ah human, but the monkey!?

He…what….how…

Hiei groaned, this was insane. He was so out of it and just wanted to slam his head through a wall. This was absolutely insane! What the hell was happening to him!? No, no he doesn't have a crush…it's a disease damn it…nothing but something he caught by being around humans.

A growl and a cruse escaped his throat and he picked himself up, glaring daggers at Kurama who still look really amused, and stormed away.

'Heheh, he's acting like a child…how cute….' He snickered sinisterly, barely able to wait to see how this turned out. It was about time Hiei struggled and felt like this after all the stuff his sister had to go with him. This was just too juicy and wonderful for words.

Hiei stormed into the temple, avoiding he room where the group was, more importantly where Callie was and made his way to the kitchen.

He needed something sweet.

Entering the kitchen he hoped there was some ice-cream or so popsicles left…he knew everyone in this group could be a pig. But the moment he entered he nearly released a yelp in shock at the sight of Callie leaning against the counter, spacing off, munching on a Popsicle.

The girl turned and looked at him and grinned her lips and teeth stained with the purple shade of the sweet-treat she was eating. "There you are! I was wondering where you went off to!"

He blushed and instantly looks down at his feet. This was pathetic and almost frightening. What was happening to him? Why couldn't he look at her face to face?

This was not Hiei--this was not who he was. He was a man who could face any foe and opponent. Now he was acting like this to a girl with purple teeth?

Callie patted the spot next to her and he had no control of himself and he made his way over to her. He gulped when he realized how much power she had over to him. All she did was make a movement and he did her bidding.

When did he become so weak?

"You know…you don't have to feel embarrassed or anything about running into the wall. I run into a wall everyday!" She chirped with good humor. "They'll tease you for a while but then Yusuke will do something stupid and we will forget all about you."

How was he to say that he wasn't afraid of being teased--one glare and one little reminder about a certain pig and all attention would be off of him--but that he was afraid of being around her? He was actually afraid of being around one of his best friends because of a heart-disease…and that's all it was, it was not a damn crush.

Callie bit her lip and shook her head a moment before another one of her grins went over her face.

"Another little secret I can't know about now?" Callie asked with a playful grin as she nibbled on the grape-flavored Popsicle. "I really hope you can let me know about this soon."

Some shame enveloped him, another side effect of this disease. He felt as if he was hiding so many things from her and it felt as if she was just confessing everything to him. Maybe he should talk to her about his feelings…maybe she could actually help a bit.

But when he opened his mouth to talk about it, to confess about this disease…his tongue swelled again and his throat closed up. Nothing was able to escape.

"U-Uhm…" He then turned away, "Sorry…" He whispered making her look at him in some shock. Was he apologizing? For something as small as this?

This wasn't like Hiei at all...or at least the one she was use to.

"Its nothing you need to apologize for. It's just not something you can talk about with me at the moment…" She shrugged her shoulders a bit, her big eyes sparkling. "You sure are acting weird." She giggled slightly and then poked his cheek. "It's like you're all shy…it's adorable."

His face went even warmer at her compliment. Damn it, the pain in the heart was getting worse and he was feeling so weird and it was wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!

She looked at him with concern, "Do you have a fever? Your face just went warm." She leaned up and placed her forehead against his. "Maybe you are still feeling a bit ill? Do you think you should lay down?"

He gulped at having her so close to him. "W-Why are you always so kind to me?"

"Why?" She leaned back and looked at him in confusion. "Haven't we had this conversation before? Like…many times before?" She sighed good naturally, "I love you and you are my friend." Callie gave him another smile, "It's kinda sad how you don't understand that and how it's so…wrong for someone to love you and be kind to you." She played with some of the bangs on his face. "Don't worry about it, ok? Just accept that I love you, alright?" With a lick of her Popsicle she went into the freezer and brought out one of those white-wrappers and opened it up for him and handed it. "Here you go."

He blinked a bit.

"It's the reason why you came in here, right? You have a tendency of eating something like this when you are feeling over-emotional in any way." With another smile she walked out.

Watching her leave he looked down at the item still wrapped up. Hiei heaved a heavy sigh, taking it out of the wrapper he took a bit of the Popsicle only to freeze and put it back out at the flavor…orange.

His eyes softened a bit, "Callie…"

* * *

"Bring out the fire-works and pot-roast baby, she is GONE!!!!" Botan cheered happily making everyone sweat drop. And indeed the ram-demon had been taken away by Koenma moments before.

Surprisingly Hibari had left with her head held high and she hadn't thrown a tantrum at all. It was almost disappointing but at least they were saved from getting a head-ache.

She had looked at Hiei with longingly, begging him to say something to stop her or to come with her…but nothing. She had then given Callie such a glare she had to shudder and she probably wasn't going to ever be alone in a dark-alley.

And then she had simply walked into the portal with a small, "hmph!" to everyone else who had mistreated her so terribly…and she was gone.

For a moment everyone was silent. It had been so anti-climatic, so simple, so easy that no one was able to grasp the fact the she was finally gone…until Botan did her little cheer.

Finally after a month, which felt like twenty years, that nightmare was finally out of their lives.

PARTYING MAY NOW BEGIN!

"Finally after all this time!" Botan cried out, seeming to wiggle around in a dance of sorts, earning more weird looks from her friends. Well its not like she wasn't doing anything bad…in fact most wanted to get up there and dance along with her…but all had a bit more "We have to do something! Or…I don't know! It's like we have been freed!"

"Wow, she really disliked Hibari, huh?" Keiko noted, barely able to keep up with Botan's excitement. Its no like she enjoyed being around the woman at all either, but she had expected for the one to be dancing is Kurama, Hiei, or Yukina…those there were the ones who had it out for the woman.

"I'm just so worn out…" Kurama confessed. "Tomorrow, once it finally sinks in that I will never have to look at her again I will join Botan…but today…ugh." It was just such a relief to have her gone that he actually found himself tired. That was one more thing to not be concerned about ever again. Of course now he didn't have any help…but really it would be no different from the beginning. The whole month Hibari did absolutely nothing to help this cause of saving his little sister…

Why the hell did he just let her walk out of here with her getting the last word?

'Oh well,' He thought with an evil little smile playing on his lips. 'She got the last word into us…but tonight should really be interesting for her.' He almost wanted to see the look on her face when that little seed he had placed inside her hair sprouted…oh, when that monstrous root comes out, cursing her soul in loud wails…it wouldn't hurt her…but with the way that thing looks, sounds, and how it appears it will probably emotionally-traumatize the girl.

Callie smiled before she looked over at Hiei, "You feeling better?"

He stiffened and almost flinched away from her, "Y-Yeah…"

"Liar." She huffed and looked down. But at the moment wasn't she lying as well? Biting her lip she looked up at Hiei, "Uhm…now that Hibari is gone I think I should tell you something…"

Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Hn."

"Well…er…."

……

……….

"THAT WHORE DID WHAT?!!!!!"

"Gaaah! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! I just didn't want you to kill her!"

"OPEN UP THE FUCKING PORTAL! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!"

Genkai looked at the scene with amusement. Maybe now with Hibari out of the way they can really come closer together. There was nothing stopping them now.

"Come on Hiei, let's go inside. It's too cold out here." Yusuke distracted, because he knew that Hiei would actually follow Hibari to kill her…and he figured that might cause some problems for everything. Besides he wanted some hot-chocolate and some food. It was time to order some pizza and pop in a movie and just have fun! "Pizza!"

"No! Chinese!" Kuwabara argued.

"We're getting Italian food." Yusuke growled.

"We're getting Chinese." Kuwabara hissed back.

"Italian!"

"Chinese!!"

"If you two dumb-asses don't shut up I will kill you both and get burgers!" Genkai snarled as she pushed the two into the room, planning on making the decision for them. The girls followed in after, each one of them calling out different types of food they wanted to eat.

"Hey! What about dessert?!" Callie cried out hurrying after them, leaving Kurama and Hiei alone.

Hiei watched as she disappeared into the room, everything about him still feeling so very weird. He hated this…

"Just give it a few more days," Kurama comforted, patting Hiei's shoulder and followed everyone else in. Hiei watched him go, not really believing his words.

Could this disease of his really be gone in a matter of days?

He followed in and stopped and stared at the little brunette who was giggling over something or another, everyone seemed so happy and lighter with the red-head now out of the picture.

His body warmed slightly as he stared at her face and that familiar flip of his heart happened again…

* * *

Hiei gave it a few days as Kurama stated--god, did the world ever feel better with that ram no longer around. No one complained that it was so simple for her to just step away and leave and never come back…she was gone and that was the important thing…or was…

Hiei could not for the life of him remain in the same room long with Callie. His symptoms just seemed to be getting worse…especially after that meeting in the kitchen. She is just too kind to him. It made him feel so warm.

This was wrong! It was like that dream he had before…where she shattered the darkness of his mind, or when she gave him a hug, or a kiss, when they had sex, when she had given him that Popsicle when he had lost control….god, everything she did just made him warm.

But it was just so hard to be around her now…he just felt so weird. It was just…he didn't know….he just felt so wrong and messed up. And a different 'messed up' then he had felt before…he was flustered and shy and felt as if he had to be perfect and he could not make a fool of himself in front of the brunette.

Why was he so scared of her? Why was he now so image-conscious?

God damn disease….

"You've really been hanging outside a lot recently." Kurama noted, coming out and finding Hiei, once again slumped on the floor leaning against the wall, just staring out into the environment with a dazed expression on his face.

It was obvious he was still fretting over this "crush" business.

"Hn." He grunted back, not really listening.

"Do you now think you have a crush?" Kurama asked, stuffing his hands into his jean-pockets.

"No! For the last time, I don't!! I don't get crushes!!" Hiei spat, his eyes narrowed.

"Why is it so hard to believe you have a crush on her?" Kurama asked back, "There is nothing wrong with it. It doesn't mean anything serious. What is wrong with having feelings for her?"

"It's just is! It's just impossible for me to feel anything like that!"

"Hiei, it's not impossible for you to feel this way. And the more you deny the more trouble will come from it…but how about we make a deal?" Kurama asked, grinning looking forward to having a little fun.

"Hn?" Hiei looked up at him with a frown, though clearly interested in what he was talking about.

"Why don't you two go on a date?" Kurama asked with a smug look and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"We have gone out on those pointless human dates. There was no proof there that I had this crush." Hiei retorted smartly.

"That was before you felt like this. Before this "human disease" of yours struck you. Now, why don't we see how you will act when you are aware you might have a crush on her and what a date means and how different it feels…" Oooh, this was going to be good. "This will show if you do or don't. If you don't then I will leave you alone and you will be able to get out of this problem. If you discover that you do you will at least know and maybe you can begin courting her?"

"Hn, courting her? Why would I do that?"

Kurama looked close to ripping Hiei's hair off his scalp. Damn his stubbornness! Why was it so hard for him to admit or do or understand something that has to do with affection?!

"Look, just ask her to go on a date." He sighed, a vein twitching under the skin of his forehead--it was threatening to bulge and pulse angrily if he was pushed any further. "Unless you are a coward who can't face asking a girl a simple question." Wow, was that middle-school or what?

"Hn," Hiei picked himself up and glared daggers at the red-head. "Fine." He then stalked off gracefully to find the stupid brunette.

Of course she was found instantly and she nearly tackled him to the ground the moment she saw him, "Hiei!!" After all, it's been days since he's actually walked up to her.

"W-W-We're…le-let's…" Shit, shit, shit…SHIT!! It was happening again! He couldn't talk and his mind was just fogging over as he saw her big golden brown eyes. All he had to say, "We're going out on a date. Now." And she would be tripping over herself to get ready. Why couldn't he form simple words like this? Why was he actually so …ugh!!

"Hm? We're…let's? What's up?" She asked as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Or he could just say he wanted ice-cream and that he couldn't leave her alone here…he could come up with many things, so why was it so hard for him to actually say it?

He could feel the heat of a blush climb up his neck and to his cheeks and ears and roots of his hair.

He knew Kurama and the others were watching him trip over his words and make a fool of himself and they were just asking for death.

Damn it…damn it…

"Let's go out!" He cried out quickly, startling the girl a bit. He heard many chuckles from behind him. They were trying to be quiet but it was obvious they were failing miserably.

Bastards.

She cocked her head cutely to the side, "Aren't we already out?"

…..God damn stupid moron of a primate.

"No," He hissed through clenched teeth, trying to control his temper and embarrassment. "I mean…let's go out of the temple. Though you need to be kept safe and healthy you do need to get out every so often as well…" He turned his head to the side with a blush, trying to appear indifferent.

"Oh!! Really?! That sounds like so much fun! Let me go get my shoes and jacket and then we can go! Ooh, this is going to be great!" And with a hug that nearly sent him toppling, she ran away to get all set for going out of the temple.

"Soooo smooooth," Yusuke mocked as he came out into the open with the other males. "You have the girl drooling over you. You are the ladies' man."

"Shut. Up." Hiei growled.

"Oh Hiei!" Kuwabara squealed in a pathetic attempt to sound like a girl. He batted his eyelashes at the man, "You have swept me off my feet!! So hunky and suave! Take me I'm yours!" He swooned only to have Hiei's elbow meet his spine and send him flying into the murky lawn.

Kurama grinned, "You have a crush on her."

"I. Do. NOT!!" Hiei roared before he stormed off, leaving the two males grinning from ear to ear.

"He soooo has a crush on her."

* * *

"So! Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" Callie asked, bouncing around joyously.

Well he hadn't planned that far. "Please stop bouncing."

She did and looked at him weirdly, "Please? Ok, what is going on? Lately you have been shy, polite, apologetic and over all just weird around me."

Hiei cursed, he hadn't realized that he had let that himself slip out a please. "I'm not real sure." He answered back, blushing a bit.

"You're just…feeling weird?"

"Yes," He sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. He hated this. Use to there was a time he was so relaxed with Callie, now he is acting like a complete moron.

Callie then stopped and pulled on his sleeve. He turned and looked at her, her eyes were watery and she gave him a pleading and apologetic look, "What's wrong?"

"I want to go back to the temple."

He blinked in shock; she had been out of her mind with excitement before. She always complains about being cooped up, "Why?"

Tears poured out of her eyes and she sobbed a bit, "I don't feel good…" She said like a child. "I just want to go back to bed…"

He nodded and quickly grabbed her and returned her back to the temple. It took him a few seconds and she was back inside and on a futon, wrapped tightly in a thick blanket. He wasted no time in anything so she was a bit lost at how she was one minute in the street and the next wrapped up in a warm blanket.

Hiei was kneeling before her, stroking her face and checking her temperature and looked at her glazed eyes. "Are you alright?" He knew she was feeling really bad if she wasn't even going to try to be outside.

"No," She sniffed. "I just feel really bad…."

He's never heard her sound like this, "What's wrong? Where do you feel bad?"

"Everywhere," She sobbed. "Just everywhere…my stomach, my head," Tears were still pouring down her face.

How could he have been so blind in that he hadn't seen how sick she was? Was he that consumed with himself that he wouldn't notice this? He should've notice she was ill before she did!!

'Fuck it. What I feel doesn't matter…' He thought as he tried to jump back as she vomited, but he didn't move fast enough. Her eyes flew open wide in terror and embarrassment, watering instantly and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I'm--I'm r-r-really sor-sorry!" She wailed, looking at the mess she made on herself, the floor, the bed, and on Hiei. "Oh god, I-I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok." He soothed gently--he's had much worse stuff covering him. "You need a bath now."

"I'm sorry!" She continued to sob.

"Monkey," Hiei placed a hand on her head, "It's alright. Worse things have been on me."

Callie sniffed and looked up at him with some shame, "R-Really?"

He nodded and gave her a small smile, "Yes. Now, I shouldn't tell you all the stories. Not when you feel so sick." He then picked her up, startling her. He ignored her whines that he will just get dirtier and carried her to the bathroom where he sat her on the toilet seat.

_'Kurama,'_ He called out.

_'Yeah? I felt you guys come back…she had another attack?'_ He asked with some concern.

_'Not really,'_ Hiei turned on the bath water for her._ 'She just feels really sick.'_ He looked at the girl who appeared so small and still full of embarrassment and shame for what happened a moment before. _'She threw up and there is a huge mess. Both her clothes and mine are covered…'_

_'Oh no,'_ The other male replied as he began to get ready to clean up the mess. _'Is she alright?'_

_'I think she feels a bit better now. But she is still very sick.'_ He reached over and brushed some of her hair from her face, giving her some more comfort. _'I plan on taking her back home once she is cleaned up.'_ He had planned on taking her back once she had taken a nap and he made sure that it wasn't serious and she needed to go to the Gate.

Koenma was going to have to add a portal at her house.

He gave her another stroke to her face, noticing how tired she was. She was about to fall asleep where she was sitting, her eyes were drooping close and her head was beginning to nod a bit. He sat before her to make sure he was near by should she lose conscious for a brief moment and fell off.

He smiled slightly, though he felt so bad that she was so sick and tired. Who knew who would realized he cared for her so much when she was sick and about to pass out on a toilet and both of them covered in vomit? Somehow with her it was almost fitting, not that he wanted her sick, but that something emotional would take place in the most random, weirdest, most disgusting, most awkward, and just plaid odd moments of time…

_'Kurama,'_ He began, grabbing her head and pushing her back up when she lost the sleep-battle and began to fall over.

_'Yeah?'_

_'I still don't think I have a crush on her…'_ He lied and in such a way that Kurama knew he was no longer fighting it, but just had to be stubborn.

Kurama smiled, _'Whatever you say Hiei.'_

* * *

**Author**

Yeah, it took me forever…AGAIN. It was another one of those few weeks filled to the brim with college papers and volunteering….and I had a small writer's block. Not too mention I HAVE to get started on my Bleach fics. So, now it is back to this being updated every other weekend. It might make updating a bit easier now. I can take a break from each of these chapters and work on a little one shot for Bleach--which might not take too long, and then give myself more time to update.

And oh dear god…last chapter…I hadn't been able to re-read it but now that I have I am just…appalled. I know I'm not the best with grammar but that sucked even for me! One grammar mistake after another, missing words in sentences, awkwardly formed sentences…just the works. I think later on I will go back and fix that chapter up a bit. I love the chapter itself but…yeah…that needs a bit of work. Sorry about that!

Ok now some dedications! I got more fanart and another fic! O.O Really you guys are just too much and far to kind to me and this fic! Thank you so very much!!

Bed Bugs by FadedxEyes--a real funny and very different little one-shot of Callie, Hibari, and Hiei. Its very humorous! You need to read it! Callie and Hibari are so "out of character" it's just great--but you have to read it to understand what I mean by "out of character" XD

There are also four pictures of Hiei/Callie and Callie made by ArgretAria/Argret Aria. They are so cute!! I hope you all are able to see them!; http:// argretaria. deviantart . com/art/ Callie-and-Hiei-V-1- 102602329

Thank you both so much for this! These things are just too much and it's just wonderful!! Wow! Just…wow!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

Phew; THERE! We now, FINALLY, have both the return of the egg and plenty of couple and other character-time. They've been forgotten about! But they are now back!! Weird…I had planned for each segment to be real fluffy…but they turned very dramatic…

Now I know you guys don't like Hibari and many of you are just dying to kill her…but Callie could not ever say anything that would lead the woman to be killed.

Yosh! And guys, I have a plan for the egg…no worries…just be patient on seeing what will come form it…

Sorry again about how long it took; so many papers, fics, forums, projects, volunteering, etc can really wear on me at times…I don't mean to make you wait this long, but sometimes it just happens.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Soon after another announcement that more Pill-Takers have disappeared, Callie has taken a turn for the worse and Hiei is always by her side. While he struggles his growing feelings for her and his constant worry for her health Yoko and Kurama have one last conversation…

_'I hate it…I hate seeing you like this.'_ He confessed softly to her.

_'I know…I hate it too.'_ She replied--even with her mind she was terribly weak. _'But it will be alright. And hey,'_ Her grin grew a bit, her lips still a pale blue._ 'I get a free bath from you.'_

He couldn't smile or insult her back--it was too much for him. Why was she so bright and optimistic when she was slowly and painfully dying? Why was she still smiling despite the fact that her body was constantly in pain? Why was it that he felt absolutely crushed seeing her like this?


	18. Silver Lining Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

__

**Wit and Courage**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings**: Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Silver Lining Goodbye**

"Are you sure you are ok?" Hiei asked, gazing at the girl with an almost frantic expression over his face as he made sure the covers were placed over her securely, wrapped around her tightly like a protective cocoon. Shielding her from the bitter cold and hopefully keeping her plenty warm and hopefully keep her healthy enough that there would be no serious attack.

His hand went to her forehead and he felt for her fever, her watery brown eyes looked up at him for a moment--a bit surprised at how he behaving--before looking away from him.

'Stop it.' He warned himself, looking away from her as well. What was he doing? He was acting ridiculous, embarrassing, and downright shameful! This was not how he…used to act…what was happening to him? This was a question he found himself continuously asking. And continuously he has found no answer.

Another blush, something he has also found himself doing often; found its way to his cheeks as he realized how close he was to the girl. 'This is pathetic! I've mated with her and I'm acting like this because I am close to her?'

What was wrong with him?

__

"If I have to say…I believe you have a crush on her."

The blush on his face was growing in the strength of redness, flaming up in embarrassment as those words of Kurama bounced all around in his head.

No. No. NO. NO!

It was a horrible, bloody, painful, life-draining disease. It was not a crush. Yes, just think positively.

And Hiei was back to his good ol' friend denial. Yep, Hiei and denial were BFFs.

He could not handle the prospect of him having a crush on her. He just couldn't…could he? Shit, he was finding himself hopelessly lost and confused and he suspected this is how his brunette constantly felt like.

First he was turning into Kuwabara and now he was becoming as retarded as the brunette.

The katana isn't fast enough to save him from this misery of dropping IQ points and losing brain-cells. Let some demon come and chomp his head clean off--that would be much more appealing and needed for this.

"I-I'm ok…" Callie muttered her answer--startling Hiei from his panicked thoughts of feelings and brain-cells. Her head was on her pillow, her face and eyes averted to the wall opposite from Hiei, her own cheeks flushed with a fever and a blush. Her expression was clear; she was still very embarrassed and ashamed for getting sick on him.

"I-I'm fine," She repeated as if to console herself. The girl was obviously flustered and trying to distract herself and him from what was happening and what had happened. "…how are you?" A wince and groan escaped her lips and she tried to hide herself under the blankets. First off; dumb-ass, pointless, random question that was really uncalled for and was just a pathetic try on her part. Second off; she had asked if he was alright after she had puked on him--SHE VOMITED ON THE MAN SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH! SOMEONE KILL HER!! "I mean…you know…I'm really sorry…I-It just-just came out of no where! I-I honestly didn't mean it…I'm really so--"

"Little one," He growled, interrupting her, using the nickname that made her blush as she was forced to remember this was the man that took her virginity. If there was one name that could make her shut-up it was that one.

And as he predicted her eyes went wide and she slapped her mouth shut and tried to hide again. Hiei pulled the covers down slowly to reveal her face, giving her a look. "I already told you; that was _nothing_. It didn't bother me." He then pressed his hand against her forehead once more. "You are still a bit feverish."

"Ugh." She groaned, now realizing what just missed out on. "And it's been forever since we've last been out too. Of all the times I had to get sick."

Despite their arguments and how Hiei can act--as in the constant put-downs and insults and complaints--, Callie always adored going out with him. It really made her so happy and the fact that today HE had actually CAME to HER for a time out. That itself made it a wonderful experience for her…but then she had to get ill and then puke over him.

God damn it all.

Why couldn't her life be like a damn romantic-manga her mother was always reading?! Where the male only saw the girl's emotional feminine jealous side and none of the real-gross stuff all humans go through? How was that fair?!

It wasn't! Hmph! Those books are liars to women everywhere and should be BURNED ALIVE!!!!

Callie had to shudder at the mere thought of Hiei being around her again when she lost the control over her stomach--in any way--was mortifying….and something that was probably going to happen again. For

"Complaining about it won't change a thing," The fire-demon grunted as he covered her back up--still cursing himself internally for his rather pathetic emotional display of tenderness. It was official; he was going insane. He looked around the room, making sure everything was safe and secure, no one would be able to get in, the temperature seemed warmed enough, the air could've been cleaner and the floor needed to be picked up, but at the moment it was acceptable.

"I know that," She huffed, looking our rather longingly at the window and the world beyond it. It was only four damn it! And any moment now he was going to say one of his all time favorite lines to her.

"Go to sleep."

And there is was. Some men have pickup lines, Hiei has demands for sleep. So romantic.

With a roll of her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest and displayed her signature stubborn look. One that said she was not doing anything without a fight or many complaints.

He returned with his own signature expression, one that read; you are going to sleep or I swear I will force you to and then slice off all the heads of your toys.

Sick bastard.

Admitting loss was not something this girl could do easily--like how most everyone else was on the group. So needless to say when she saw that he was not giving up and he would win she did what she did best; whine.

"Aaaaww…come one Hiei! It's not even dark out and I'm not sleepy!" She drawled out, her day had just gone from good to great to awful too quickly. And now she was once again being treated as if she were no older then a four-year-old who happened to be made of class.

She was tired of feeling weak and being controlled!

And Hiei was definitely a controlling jerk. He told her when to sleep, when to go home, when to eat, how much to eat, when to bathe…she understood the fact that she was ill, but didn't he think she could handle herself at least a little bit? Know her own limitations?….ok, so it was probably safer and smarter to leave him in control at the moment but that doesn't mean she was just going to be a good girl and NOT whine and complain and moan about it.

Once again she was given another one of his glares--man he was good at these glares of his. That look got her to shut her mouth and sulked.

He gave her his infamous glare that got her shutting up though still sulking and looking stubborn.

"You are going to go to sleep now." The demon commanded in a stern voice, looking and acting like a parent.

Well if he was the parent then she was definitely the child. Another stressed out and dramatic whine escaped her throat, "No fair."

"Callie," He warned, not looking pleased that he was about to get dragged into another one of her little tantrums. He was only looking out for her best interest, why did she have to be difficult? Cause she was bored? Stubborn? He supposed it was a mixture of those things and a way to show him she will still fight his control over her.

A glare was sent his way and it was obvious she was about to start the argument, however he was luckily saved the trouble of doing anything.

"You really should listen to him," The soft voice of the human girl's step-mother sounded off into the room from the hall, it had a small amused giggle.

Her head poked in through the doorway and her body followed after, she gave the two a small humored smile, "I hope I'm not interrupting, I just wanted to come and check in on my girl."

Hiei sneered, "Hn." Showing that it was allowed. A small stuffed toy was bounced off his head by the brunette who was not pleased that her own mother needed permission from him to come in and see her. A growl escaped his lips as he eyed her warningly.

Shiori rolled her eyes in good humor at the couple, making her over to her child. She sat at her side and began brushing some of her hair back soothingly, "You know he's only doing this because its best." Her smile grew at the girl's childish expression. "Hiei takes good care of you and seems to know what's best." She gave the man a smile of gratitude for it. The woman just did not know how to ever express what she feels for Hiei and all that he has done for her daughter.

Pale cheeks began to warm again and Hiei quickly threw his head rather snobbishly to the side, something that he usually did when he was proven wrong or embarrassed.

More curses erupted in his head, now he was getting all flustered because he had been complimented by a certain brunette's mother. So what if he took good care of the monkey and knew what was best for her? It shouldn't be leading him to acting like THIS.

He begged for there to be a demon attack so he could make a hasty get-away.

"Alright you rest up a bit." Shiori smiled. "I suppose a nap might be a bit too much for you right now," The mother noted the girl was a bit hyped up, still drained from what had happened but not enough for her to actually want to curl up and sleep. "But if you rest then you can come down to the family room to eat dinner and watch a movie."

Her eyes locked with Hiei and he sighed but then nodded at the compromise.

Her eyes didn't stray from his showing that she was not done. He raised an eyebrow at her stare. "Hiei, would you mind speaking with me for a moment?" Shiori asked kindly, nodding towards the hall.

"Hn." He then turned to the girl who was looking at them with curiosity. "Go to sleep."

"Hmph." She huffed and closed her eyes, failing miserably in her acting. "I'm sleeeepiiiiiiing!! Eyes are closed and dreams are coming and I'm sleeeeeeepiiiiiiiiing!!!"

And he was attracted to this moron why?

With a roll of his eyes at her immature actions he began to make his way out into the hall so he could converse with the human mother of his friends. He figured he could always yell at his ditz upon his return.

At the door, about to exit, he paused briefly and took the time to peer over his shoulder towards the girl on the bed. His eyes softened and a small, almost shy, smile crossed his lips before it fell back into his normal irritable expression and went out.

"What is it?" He asked with little patience as he glared upon the taller woman.

Shiori eased the door to only be opened a crack so that there was some privacy. She took a moment to inhale before locking eyes with him. "I want you to stay with Callie."

He raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that what I am doing?"

She nodded, "You are…but I need more. As a mother I just can't…what's going on is too much." Quickly she shook her head to stop her thoughts and tears. "I need more. I need the best and everything for my child, especially if she is sick. Hiei…I'm sorry, but I have to ask you…don't leave her side."

A frown fell upon his handsome face as he gazed at her in confusion, "I am not following."

"I want you to live with us." She deadpanned, finally getting to the meat of her plead.

The man blinked a few times, "Live with you…?"

"More specifically; live with Callie. I want you to sleep in her room…her bed." She continued on despite his slight surprised expression at her pleads. It was a request not many mothers would ask for. It was rather surprising to her even though she was the one asking for it.

"I know how this sounds, but hear me out, please…" She licked her drying lips. "Stay with her for as long as you are able to. I will give you anything, do anything…but…you just know her the most of anyone. You two seem to have a connection. You know her better then anyone and you make her the happiest. You would know when she is really suffering and how to console her…you will be able to get her to a safe place fastest…you are able to make her smile the brightest even when she is in this much pain."

By now her eyes were watering slightly and her voice was shaky. She sniffed, swiftly wiping her eyes and nose, hoping to clean her face up.

Hiei was silent through this as he waited for her to be finished before he replied. He felt his heart-pace speed up slightly at her words, something warmed with him slightly. It was seen this way? He could make her this happy? And her mother knew this and wanted him constantly around?

But why the hell was this making him so….well….happy? It shouldn't…it really shouldn't.

"I understand this is a rather selfish request…" Her words brought him back, giving her his attention. "but…but she needs to be taken care of and needs to be happy…you have the ability to do this." She swallowed thickly, holding her stomach as she tried to will herself to calm down so no harm would come to the life growing inside of her. "I believe she would be safer if you were by her side. So please…stay here…live with her and keep her safe. Please…I beg you; protect my daughter…"

And finally she was done and it was silent in the hallway.

Hiei took a moment to allow all of this to sink in his mind and process. He was being asked by the mother of his supposed "crush" to sleep with her, to take care of her and be around her constantly. This was almost like Hell and Heaven smushed together.

He won't lie; he wanted to be around her. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and protected. If he was around her constantly he could make sure that no harm came to her. And when he was around her he felt uplifted and rather happy. He liked being around her…he doesn't feel right when he was not by her side.

However, when he is near her he feels weird and sick. He has a supposed "crush" on the idiot. Being around her made everything too different…he no longer had any control over anything and it was not something he was use to. He was dominate, he was in control, he was powerful…getting all shy and flustered and ready to trip over his feet to make her smile were revolting actions.

But, he reasoned with himself, the protecting of her was much stronger then his hate for what he was becoming. After he spends more time with her he will go back to his normal self--it just needs more time to wither away. It seemed logical and better to just agree with this woman and stay near Callie as often as possible.

And besides, it's not like he's never thought of actually sleeping with her to keep her safe.

"I want to be in charge of her." He stated his end of the deal. "I will be controlling and I will even get rough to make sure that she does the right and healthy thing. And if I do stay here don't expect me to become one of the family."

She nodded rapidly not expressing any sort of hurt at his words. The woman had predicted that he would be closed off to the others in the family and that Hiei might appear mean in his ways, but something just told her that this was the right thing to do. "I understand. We won't force you to do anything and you can be in control of her…I just ask that she has some freedom and you don't disallow her from being with her friends or family."

He sneered, masking the excitement that was building--and that he was trying to push back down, "Fine."

Her eyes brightened and a smile grew over her features, "Thank you, thank you so much." She gave him a deep and respectful bow. "Words can't tell you how much this means. Thank you!"

"Hn." His typical reply before he brushed past her and went back into the brunette's room.

Shiori grinned, more then pleased at the outcome of this. For a while she had been discouraged that he would deny her request, that it would be too much for him and that he would feel to enclosed.

But he had agreed, and now her daughter would be safe…and the rest of the family could feel a slight presence of peace with him by her side. There had been so many sleepless nights because everyone would think they here her choking or believe she is having an attack or had a nightmare…everyone would get up at least three times a night to check up on the girl and too make sure she is well.

With Hiei that worry can be lessened--if only slightly--and it would just be a big help to them. Knowing he was by her side, holding onto her, watching over her when she sleeps would mean the world to them. She would be safe with him.

A pat was given to her stomach, now she can rest and concentrate on staying healthy for the baby.

Back within the room Hiei was walking over to the bed, stripping himself of his cloak and boots. Might as well be comfortable if he was going to do this thing.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked, glancing over at the girl as he allowed his shirt to be discarded to the side--god DAMN perfect body bastard! His body should be illegal, it really should. And he knows it. And he enjoys what he does to the female-species.

GOD DAMN BASTARD!!

She cracked one of her brown eyes open and glanced right back up at him, meeting him head-on in the challenge, "Why are you getting undressed?"

"Don't be a pervert, monkey." He grumbled, getting the belts off of his waist. "I'm sleeping here, move your ass over."

She growled at him and his irritable command. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"On you mother's request I'm staying here now." Hiei purred, smirking when he saw her blushing at the sight of his naked chest. It seemed the poor thing was a bit too distracted to hear his words.

She shook her head to get the image out of her mind--hard to do when the image was still standing in front of her, "Huh? Wait…wait you mean to tell me you are living with us now?" She picked herself up and looked at him only to get pushed gently right back down.

"Don't get up, idiot." He sighed; a migraine was beginning to throb at her constant stupidity. "And I'm living here." He nodded to the bed. "With you."

"Eh?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm your new roommate."

"…..Eh?!" The girl squeaked and very nearly shot back up again. Hiei moved quickly and kept her down on the bed, this girl really didn't get it did she? "R-Roommate?"

"Yes, you idiot." Hiei twitched, not wanting to have to keep explaining this to her. "Your mother is worried about you. So you have been left in my care. I will be living with here with you. Do I need to go any further?"

Callie flinched slightly at his impatient tone--it was being made more then obvious this was not something he wanted to do. "Erm…n-no…I guess not. It's just a bit overwhelming and shocking…" Her eyes moved away for a moment before going back up to him, a smile now planted on her face. "But this is awesome!! The love of my life going to be my roommate!" She laughed a bit. "How fun! This will be so much fun!"

"Hn." Red eyes rolled in pulled the covers back a bit. "Now, move over."

"Oh! Right!" Instantly she maneuvered her body over to give him some room, looking like a pre-teen about to have a sleep-over.

With a forced groan of misery he slid in next to her. Callie squealed happily and latched onto him in a hug. She was more then happy at having him staying with her.

"Oh! You're so warm!" She giggled, nuzzling into him.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, this would help keep her warm.

She then looked up at him with big mischievous eyes, "You're like a heating-pad, Hiei." She joked playfully.

SMACK.

"Owwww!"

Down the hall Shiori was brushing out her hair as she prepared herself to go to bed--it was a rather tedious act, but if she didn't brush her hair a bit it will somehow frizz and just become a completely mess, a mess she didn't have time in the morning to concern herself with.

"Shiori…?" Her husband began as he took off his house-shoes and got into bed.

"Hmm?" She felt the long hair and sighed at the smooth feel of it. Good sign that it wouldn't frizz up.

"Why did you decide that that boy should stay in the same BED as our daughter?" He asked with a concerned frown. "And without talking to me about this before-hand?"

She sighed and placed the brush up. "I know it was wrong to do that without you…but I felt this was right. She needs to be watched over…you and I both know this. And we can't sleep in the same room or bed…and we can't ask the other kids either…"

"And why not? Why not Kurama?" Takuto asked, a bit protective and skeptical of this whole idea.

Silence washed over the bedroom.

"Hiei…he understands her more then anyone else. He would just know when Callie needs help. They're connected." The woman thought it best to not share with her husband the suspicion that the two have slept with each other. Something about how they act just made her believe that her daughter has lost her virginity to Hiei. Her mother's and women's intuition just SCREAMED that something happened.

Yeah, not telling the daddy would be a very wise choice.

"And…?" The man pressed, knowing there was more to it.

"And I want Callie to be happy." She stated as she finally looked a him. "She is going through hell…she's going to go through more hell soon. She…she might even die…" Her fist clenched tightly as she spoke these words. "She deserves happiness. She deserves to be happy and get happiness whenever she can take it…and Hiei makes her the happiest."

Takuto heaved a sigh, his shoulders moving as if he were trying to knock off a heavy weight…but with the expression still on his face it was apparent that it was still there…still crushing his spirit and mental strength.

"You see? I want them to spend as much time as possible with each other. As long as she is with them she feels so…happy and might even forget her illness and pain." She now entered the warmth of her bed. "This is the right thing to do. It's needed. My baby deserves to be with him…and frankly Hiei needs to be with someone." There was so much sadness in his eyes, even if he hid it--he probably wasn't even aware of it--but with Callie the pain could go away.

These two just needed each other. It was as simple as that.

And it seems that Callie understood this……it might take more time till it hits Hiei.

She placed herself closer to her husband; his arms instantly went around her in comfort. The thought of them losing their child made them sick and they went to bed crying many nights.

Gods, Shiori didn't know how she would handle all of this without Takuto. He was her world. And he's done so much for her…she could see the feelings she had for her husband being shared between her daughter and Hiei.

She just hoped that Hiei saw this before it was too late.

* * *

The stars were always brighter at Genkai's temple. But even if the stars appeared duller here he normally could enjoy himself. Being on the roof of his home was rather comforting, knowing his parents and brother and sister were beneath him safe and protected…

At least normally he would be content.

It was hard to get comfortable and relaxed when he understood that one horrible and heart-wrenching conclusion.

'She's getting worse…' Kurama concluded sadly, his green eyes gazing at the starts but not really seeing them. This thought just continued to pound against his skull. Negative thoughts constantly wrapped around him.

What was going to happen to his little sister?

"Ugh," He used the palm of his hands to rub against his eyes, feeling exhausted but unable to fall asleep. He was on edge and jumpy, his thoughts pounding, and his blood pumping. He felt worried and…weird.

His body felt sluggish. It was odd…

'Hope she is ok…' He found himself not caring about what was wrong with him, just about his sister. He knew Hiei was in bed with his sister sleeping, that his mother asked for him to watch her. "Tch," He grunted sulkishly. Why was Hiei being asked to watch over her? He could do it! Yeah, Kurama understood his mother's reasoning's very clearly…but that didn't stop him form feeling a bit threatened, jealous, and overprotective. Kurama would like to be a bit closer to his sister…but he would never be in Hiei's league. Being in love was not something anyone could compete with…other then a mother's love for her children could rival its power.

But Hiei wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe and protected. And that gave him some comfort.

__

**'He better take care of the kit.'**

There was a pause.

_**'It's been a long time.'** _Kurama greeted the voice he hadn't heard in ages.

Yoko sneered in reply, _**'There has been no need for us to talk. And we shouldn't have been talking from the very beginning.'**_

_**'Yeah…'**_ Kurama sighed understanding what his demon-counterpart was getting at_. **'I understand…'**_

_**'She is in good hands with him, I trust.'**_ The demon stated. _**'Hiei will not allow anything to happen, correct?'**_

_**'There is no way that Hiei would ever allow any harm to come to her.'**_ Kurama comforted._ '_Hiei is rough around the edges and he doesn't understand a lot of things about sensitivity or emotions but there is no way he would ever hurt her.'

He could see Yoko sneer slightly,_ **'He's caused three of her attacks.'**_

Kurama sighed,_ **'It sounds like you are contradicting your thoughts again. One moment it seems you trust him and the next you bring up a faulty point in him.'**_

_**'Ever thought that perhaps these are your thoughts, Kurama? That you are just channeling them to me and making me say them?'**_

_**'I get it.'**_ The red head groaned.

Kurama understood…there was no Yoko he was talking too. There never was. He and the silver-haired demon were one in the same. Not alternate personalities or minds. Until Kurama himself made it that way.

He had felt if he had isolated himself from Yoko, made him another being--an untouchable monster that his family would never accept. His fear of what his mother would think drove him to pushing the thought of ever being Yoko away and made him another person.

Kurama had created another personality within himself as a means of escape of reality and that he was still a demon, still a thief, still Yoko. Because talking to the voice made it seem he was talking to another individual, someone separated from himself.

Once he talked to the "Yoko" almost daily, as a childish denial and assurance that they were different. But recently the talkative voice has gone silent and there have been no conversations in a good long while.

This was coming out of no where.

But he had to have brought it up himself; it was him he was talking to after all.

Was it because of the new fear? Of losing his little sister? His family now accepted him, they knew of what and who is was….is. There was no longer a need for him to compact his fear into another personality. For a moment he had really thought that this part of him was gone.

_**'No, you still have not let me go.'**_ Yoko stated obviously._ '**There would be not conversation happening here had you already accepted me. However it is time for it to happen. You must understand and accept your demon ways. You must turn back into me once again.'**_

Kurama groaned, "I'm insane, I am insane."

_**'You know you have to turn back. You understand that you, Hiei, and Yusuke are having the demon-blood boiling…how can you accept to fully face that when you still are a human? When your thoughts and behavior are still that of a teenage male and you are still clinging to that fear?'**_

"I'm not still clinging to that fear." He spat, no longer keeping his words to himself.

_'**You are. Otherwise I would not still be here. You have to let go of that and finally become one with who you really are. You already know they accept you.'**_

Another moan escaped him as the heels of his palms were placed over his eyes. He had never expected him to be this unstable. What the hell was wrong with him?

_**'There will be nothing wrong with you if you would just listen to me and accept it.'**_ The voiced continued._ **'But there will be plenty wrong if you do not. To push something back that can never be contained will only make the release all the more violent.'**_

"Tch, thank you Confucius." The red-head sulked grumpily, oh he did understand what was going on and why he had to do this…but he supposed he was in a sort of comfort-zone, one that not even he was willing to leave easily. He supposed everyone had a moment like this, even those who were cut-throat fighters like himself.

_**'Why fight it?'**_ It asked._ **'Your power will grow. Because of all that you have done, the training, almost starting over from scratch you have the potential to become stronger.'**_

"Power…is not something that I'm tempted by." Kurama confessed to the wind. He's never been like Hiei or even Yusuke and their want to grow stronger. But he hasn't been as pure as Kuwabara either he's just been…in the middle.

A frown pulled at his lips; protecting his mother, protecting the world…have these been his own goals when he fights? Hiei has wished to find his race and kill them, then to find his sister, and he's always lusted after power. He's had goals, even if there have been moments in time when he has lost his way or meaning he's always found it again.

Yusuke has been on a search for who he really was, what world he belonged too, what he could do. He's waned to protect the world but he also wanted to make a world for himself and Keiko. He's had paths set out for him or has had to claw away obstacles to make his own.

Kuwabara has always wanted to protect people; protect friends, family, Yukina, people he's never met…he's always wanted to be the knight-in-shinning-amour. He had a pure and strong spirit and a desire to just help. He wanted to support everyone and make a living for himself.

But…what about him? What has driven him? His mother has definitely and it was a noble and good support but was that it? Should that be enough? But something about it didn't seem like it was a goal…at least not now, not now that she has been married and she has a husband--her protector.

Was he just fighting simply because he had too? Because it was just…there?

Back when he was Yoko it was different. He experienced a joy and rush of adrenaline. He had an inexhaustible greed that demanded more power and more treasures. It was fun to live on the edge and to have his name known all around.

Had he really lost all that spark when he had been born a human?

What now could he be tempted by?

Well the answer came as soon as the question was asked; Botan. This woman was his mate, he beloved. She was his goal in life, the only thing he really needed.

And that was when everything came together and he began to see a similar world like Yusuke and Hiei views it. More power means more ways to protect. With more power he could give Botan the life she deserved. If she was going to be mated with a demon why not let it be a demon with the reputation as the best thief around, with a title of King?

As he pictured the girl, his one true love, he could feel it. It was as if his blood was boiling, everything felt hot and the world was bright. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and it was hard to catch his breath as excitement.

Kurama could remember the times he had as Yoko and he could see Botan, everything was flashing together.

Something was smirking inside of him. _**'This will be our final conversation.'**_ "Yoko" stated._ '**You think you can handle that?'**_

"Yes," He replied, "I can."

_**'Well,'**_ He could see the demon-side smirking all the more, almost proudly. _**'I suppose this isn't technically a goodbye...I shall see you later, Kurama.'**_

Kurama closed his eyes as he felt the wind prickle around him. Everything felt all the more sensitive then it had before. His hearing, his smell, his sense of touch…it was all heightened all the more.

It was just exhilarating.

The male panted a bit. The want for a hunt was overpowering.

When he reopened his eyes they were a molten gold, wisps of long silver hair wisping around in the winter wind. His teeth were longer, his face more mature, his body much taller and thicker in muscles…it felt familiar to that when he transformed in the past during fights…but something was obviously very different.

And Kurama found himself really liking this different.

Why had he denied himself this? Why had he denied himself from finally molding with his demon side? Finally becoming one, to become what he once was had been…it was just exhilarating.

He hoisted his body up, finding himself able to move easier then he's ever had.

Closing his eyes Kurama concentrated. He could feel his body shirk down, his hair length shorter but become thicker. His physical form was back to that of the Human-Kurama, but despite the change he still felt as he had before…uplifted, reborn, and completely empowered.

His eyes snapping back open, back to the gold, and smirked. He hadn't felt this good in a long while.

Straightening his back up he threw his head back and howled.

_'You are finally as you are meant to be.'_ Hiei's voice stated.

_'Hmm, it has been far too long.'_ Kurama growled back, enjoying how he could feel and taste the nature around him. Oh, he had almost forgotten just how in-tune he had once been with the plants.

_'Hn,'_ Hiei chuckled, having known this was the best for his friend all along._ 'Then you should go out and enjoy it.'_

_'I believe I shall,'_ He sniffed the air and almost groaned. Everything felt too perfect, not even the polluted air of the Human's could damper his roaring animal-spirit._ 'Take good care of my kit.'_

_'No harm will ever fall upon her.'_ Hiei stated confidently, always ready to protect what was his.

_'Good.'_ Kurama thought as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back to just feel the world around him. But his relaxed expression was twisting as he thought of Botan. 'Mine…' The fox-demon's grin grew sharper, appearing like a true predator, it was time to pay his mate a visit.

* * *

It was a glorious morning, the golden sun was shinning upon the snow covered ground, beginning to heat it up and show signs that Spring was definitely crawling its way to them all.

And it was even more gorgeous to the little brunette who had FINALLY been allowed to return to the temple for a while. It's been three days since she's last returned to the temple and needless to say she was HAPPY!

She hated being separated from them. She honestly was more comfortable seeing them everyday, but that was getting harder to do with guard-dog Hiei around…man, this bastard was taking his role as her protector WAAAAY to seriously.

Every single last thing she does must be with this help or he has to have something to do with it. Her food he had to check and make sure it was healthy enough for her--it was soooo creepy at how close her mother and Hiei were getting forming healthy meals for her. They were plotting against her, Callie just KNOWS it--he draws her bath to the perfect temperature--ok….it always was the perfect temperature, so can't complain too much, but she can make her own bath!--and EVERYTHING else!!

She was sick…she wasn't a newborn.

But it was still very great to have Hiei by her side, true he could get REALLY annoying, but it was worth it.

At this very moment, however, Hiei was not on her mind. It was her brother. She just couldn't place her finger on it but her elder brother had definitely changed. It seemed that Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan knew of it--Botan was a blushing mess every time she walked by the male--but everyone else hadn't noticed it or hadn't commented on it.

But it was really bugging the young brunette.

"Can I help you with something?" Kurama asked in a very smooth voice. He looked very amused but curious at her stare. Something about how he spoke, how he moved, how he felt…it was just a different Kurama. Many said she was dumb and oblivious…and ok, she sorta was…but she was aware of some things, at least when concerning those close to her.

Callie looked at the face of her brother, "Did you….get your eyebrows done?"

There was a collection SLAP sounding off in the room as a good portion of the group slapped their hands over their face at her question.

Kurama shook his head at his little sister's mind, how this girl thinks is beyond him. "No, little kit. I did not."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she looked at him. "But you have definitely changed…you've never called me that before and you are so….I dunno." She shrugged. "Different."

His own eyebrows rose as an amused smirk went over his face, "You're becoming more aware of your surroundings."

Callie grinned back happily, "Yep!….Hiei! When did you arrive?" She asked to the male sitting beside her.

Hiei twitched, "I've been here since the beginning of your questions, idiot."

'Well so much for being aware of her surroundings.' The group thought, shaking their head.

"The truth is I **have **changed," Kurama explained calmly. "I have become one with my demon-counterpart."

"Huh?" Callie asked, titling her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? Haven't you always been a demon?"

"Yes, I have. But I have always been holding myself back. You see, since I was born as a human I had to wait many years for my powers to return to me…but once they did I had discovered an affection I had for mother. I cannot, in all honesty, remember the mother that had me as Yoko and I had thought I had never needed nor desired one…but Shiori changed that fore me." He smiled warmly, "I wanted to stay with her for as long as possible, even before my father had died. Mother then fell ill…"

Callie nodded, remembering the talk about his father who had been killed in a car-jacking.

"But in a sort of denial I had said I would only stay with her until she was well. After she got better…I couldn't leave her. I had been spoiled by her affections for me and I just could not leave her. She's my mother." It was rather difficult to explain these emotions to everyone, but he had no reason to be ashamed. "I was becoming a human. And though it was fine for a while and though I still retained all my demon memories and how to fight and I trained myself…I knew this couldn't last. I was still a demon. How was I ever going to explain to my mother the reason why I wasn't aging? Why I can do things no other can? Why I am so different?"

'Oh…' It struck Callie. She remembered that Kurama had a true fear of Shiori and the family never accepting him. Her memories came back to her as she remembered when Kurama had told the family about what he was and the life he was in. How he had broken down and cried. How completely surprised he was when his mother accepted him without any question.

"I see you are putting some things together," Kurama stated. "I was afraid of what I was and the reaction my mother--the only mother I have ever known and cared for--would have. So afraid that I denied myself. I pushed my truest demon-side away. I still had power and instincts…but they were nothing like before. I had to re-train myself to get to the level I was before."

He had been very powerful before.

"Now I am stronger then I have ever been. The power from before has not combined with the power I have now. I am back to being Yoko."

Her head was swarming; this whole thing was rather confusing.

"Don't push yourself into keeping up." Hiei warned, knowing that thinking could make her head hurt.

Callie stuck her tongue out at him, "I can keep up fine! I'm not stupid."

"Hn."

She glared at him, "That was a sarcastic "hn"! I totally am not stupid!"

He gave her a pat on the head, pretty much putting her down and making her feel small and nothing more then his pet. Bastard. She glared at him and he smirked.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "Quit your flirting."

Hiei glared daggers back at the demon, "I was not flirting with her."

"Suuuuuuuuure," Yusuke sniggered only to swallow his laughter at the scary glares Kurama and Hiei gave him. "Shutting up now."

"Smart move." His mater stated with a grin.

"Shut up." Yusuke sulked.

"So," Kurama continued, giving a glare at both black-haired individuals before went back to his sister. "I am just back to the way I was before."

"Show her, Kurama." Shizuru stated with a grin. "She should see your demon-self."

"Huh? You mean that he looks different?" Callie blinked. "Really?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Kuwabara wondered allowed, but no one paid too much attention. It was more then likely true that many of things might've been discussed before….and their favorite little ditz has completely forgotten about it.

"Let me show you." And then before any other words could be said the red-head shifted into a whole new person all together.

The brunette's jaw dropped--it was her first time seeing him like this. He was stunning! He truly rivaled Hiei's beauty (in her opinion). He had a beautiful angular face, a perfectly long nose, and a more defined brow. He definitely appeared more masculine then her normal red-headed brother…

And speaking of red-hair…that was no longer in sight. In stead it was incredibly long, thick but not as fluffy, moon-silver hair. It was absolutely gorgeous. Callie found herself wanting to touch it to see if it was real and to see how it feels…if it feels as ethereal as it looked.

He was about a food and a-half taller then her normal brother, and though he too was a thin athletic-build he had a broader chest and shoulders. He was still in the same human-clothes as before, but they seemed to be straining slightly under the drastic change in the body.

And atop of his head were ears…fox-ears. And a fluffy-white tail was swishing slightly to his side. It was taking all of Callie's will power to not tackle him and pet him.

Kurama smirked smugly, "This is my truest form, little kit."

Callie gaped at him, "Ugh! I hate you!" Her brother looked a bit surprised at her reaction--not really what he was expecting. "I never thought it was possible for you to become even prettier then before but you fucking proved me wrong!" She crossed her arms and sulked. "You already gave women more insecurities then needed when they discover a male is prettier then them…now you have to make it worse by…becoming all the prettier!"

"Tell me about it." The women in the group muttered together, glaring jealously at Yoko.

"Hmph," He cleared his throat feeling both vain and a bit unnerved--even at this stage of power he was still weary of the women in the group. They were SCARY when made mad. "The point is this is how I look and who I am." As he spoke he regressed back to the normal-looking Kurama.

"Ok…I think I get it…" Callie replied.

"…..you don't do you?"

"Not really." She confessed with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter if you get it or not, just so long you understand that I have changed." Kurama explained gently, understanding that his sister wasn't always able to understand things.

"Ok," She smiled, very pleased she was allowed to see this side of her big brother. It was a great day and it was awesome to be able to see how he looked. Cause frankly, he looked really cool. "But did Botan change as well? She's been acting funny and limping and blushing all day! Is she sick?"

And as before, the sound of hands slapping over faces echoed around.

* * *

It's been two whole weeks since Hiei has been welcomed into the home of the Minamino family. Each and every day he would spend hours upon hours with the girl and then the two of them would just go to bed together, in each other's arms.

It should be something that would constantly bother the young demon, but in truth he got into the routine very easily--despite his rather forced complaints that come from him every so often. Waking up and knowing that she was safe, that he was the first to know, that he was the one who was there for her during the night…it made him feel rather special and big. He supposed Yusuke would describe it as "the big man protecting his little woman"--in which he would get beaten down to the ground by his little woman.

But it wasn't just the sleeping together--though, hey, he was male and he wasn't complaining about sleeping next to the girl he was attracted to--it was everything. Just being with her everyday to this extent was surprisingly rather enjoyable.

Their constant bantering and spats about one thing or another, the deep-thinking conversations they shared as they laid in the dark, the pranks they have conjured up to make Kurama and Yusuke have hell, battling over useless things, just over-all getting closer together. It was surprising something that he had been finding himself really enjoying.

Hiei was even enjoying some of the family time the idiot of his convinced him to join in, not that he would ever admit this. Family was still not something he was willing to allow himself to have. Even at this point in time he was just getting use to the idea of having Yukina as an open-sibling.

It was warm; it was welcoming, it was everything that Hiei just felt like he had no place in. What right did he have to tread close to the light?

This was the thinking that kept him from getting to close to the family. However, nothing in this world--even with the cold shadow of death and the grip of fear of change--was keeping him from getting closer to the brunette. He was so close in fact that it was now a struggle to keep away.

There was soft dull thud as Hiei landed on the tree-branch outside the young girl's window.

He straightened himself up and inhaled the cold air. 'I'm pathetic.' He concluded. 'I am truly utterly pathetic.' He leaned against the trunk of the tree as he tried to feel a bit better before he re-entered the room.

Callie had pleaded with him to go out and take a break. He's been stuck within her house for days now--he was a person who has always been able to be out in the open. She was worried for him and thought that it would be best for him to go to the temple and check on everyone--Hiei and her parents had grounded her from the temple for a few weeks when she had tried to sneak out with a fever.

So after getting her to swear that she wouldn't leave her room till he returned he had left to get the open-air he had found himself missing.

He was using his full speed and was incredibly pleased to use it again. But the entire trip his head was fogged over with the thoughts of nothing but Callie and the dangers she could put herself in while he was away.

He had wanted to greet his sister, tell her Callie was doing well and that it would be another few days before she could finally return to the temple, and then get in some serious training. But it was not going the way he had planned.

From the beginning he had been reluctant of leaving her behind for an extended length of time, but he hadn't suspected that the thoughts would be this bad.

Long story short; Hiei didn't have a relaxing break.

She had wanted him to go out for the whole day; he stayed out training for two hours before caving in and turned heel and ran back to his new home with her.

And in Hiei's time that was basically going to the temple before spinning right back around to hurry back to her side.

Luckily his training had been intense, despite being much to short. He had found himself so pent up with anger, frustration, and cabin-fever that he made sure he was pouring sweat after thirty minutes--it usually takes him five hours for him to break a sweat.

He hoped that meant he was pushing himself extra-hard and not that he was out of shape.

…..he missed training to the point of his passing out desperately.

He cursed that blasted evil girl. Hiei could not separate himself from her.

Finding himself calmer the male pushed himself off the trunk and to the window, hoisting it up and quickly entering it so the still cold Japan air wouldn't chill the room and the girl inside.

The fire-demon nearly moaned aloud with relief as her scent wrapped around him and the familiar feel of her presences returned. He's become addicted to her…obsessed. It was getting very dangerous. He knew he enjoyed her company in the bed and that she was a real good friend to him, but this was getting very serious.

She had always calmed the darkness inside of him, the voices hushed, his anger and insanity was soothed…how much control did this girl have to have over him?

Her head turned and gazed up at him and blinked in surprise before a grin spread across her face, "Hey Hiei!" The girl chirped with those big eyes sparkling happily at the sight of him returning. "You weren't gone long at all…I just started…" She nodded to the deck of cards sprawled out before her on the carpet.

'She's alright.' He thought a sigh he had not realized he had been holding escaping him in a wave. A groan then escaped him and the same thought entered his mind once again, 'I'm pathetic.'

Ruby-red eyes narrowed at the thought and the sight of the girl on the ground playing with cards. Why was he not surprised? This girl could not get the picture that she should be in bed when she was ill. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

She pouted, "I can't stay in bed all damn day, Hiei." She then began to place the cards on their sides. "And I can't do Go Fish on my own so I decided to build a house before doing Solitaire." She explained as she began to stack the cards, a curse escaping her lips when they instantly fell over before she got the third side of the square up.

After a small hissy-fit at her failure her stubbornness kicked in and she tried once more. She had to try three times before the first two cards would remain in place.

This week has not been good to her.

She was getting weaker and weaker and it was clearly showing. Her face was not as "pudgy" and "hamster-like" as before. Any and all fat that she had ever once had were gone--and she had always been a frightfully thin girl…seeing how bad she was deteriorating was nauseating.

Hiei found himself scared to touch her. As if one little prick and she would shatter. She was so pale and skinny now. She struggled to breathe every night, she would cough and choke and wheeze for air as she slept against him. He would rub her back tenderly; delicately maneuvering her limp body around to help her get more air…he didn't sleep well at night.

She periodically formed high fevers that left her near unconscious, she will throw up often--and a few other things in the bathroom she could take care of herself. There were some moments in the day when she couldn't pick her weak body up from the bed, was unable to take care of herself.

The girl is in constant pain and struggle. She was so weak and little…so fragile…

She looked so sick…so weak…it hurt him to look at her.

And yet…she was smiling and laughing. She was on the ground playing as if she was not dying. Looking up at him with child-like excitement and not seeming aware that bad things were happening to her.

"Can you tell me…how is it you have such a stupid expression on your face?" Hiei asked as he looked at her, he felt so exhausted and drained--he didn't want to imagine how the girl felt. She looked awful and weak and yet she still had that big grin on her face.

It was baffling to him. He's heard of keeping poker faces when fighting, to never show emotion or pain. But she was just GRINNING like the little idiot she was…and it just didn't make sense in the man's mind.

"Eh?! Stupid?!" She cried out insulted.

"Don't scream!" He commanded, instantly hurrying to her side in fear that that one little cry out would hurt her. She sighed at how he can act at times. It's not like she didn't appreciate being looked after or anything, but it could get a bit annoying.

"I'm fine Hiei." Ok, her throat felt like it was on fire because of the scream, but she wasn't going to tell HIM that. Ha.

"How can you continue smiling like this when…when this is happening to you?!" Hiei snapped, feeling the lack of sleep, the stress, the worry, and the fear begin to get to him.

"Huh? How…can I…" She blinked in confusion as if he was asking a question that had an obvious answer. "Well there are many reasons…but the main one is you."

He looked at her in shock, "What?"

She gave him a look, "You really don't get the concept of love, huh?" She asked only to growl when the tower fell over once again. "I guess I can explain it to you again," A humored grin was on her face.

That lost expression on his face could definitely be considered adorable. He was not understanding and a bit curious about this whole love business. It was almost as cute as his shy face.

Really, could that face of his ever not look attractive?

….Now she wanted to bitch-slap him for being so good looking and making her feel ugly.

"I…I don't understand it." He huffed, trying to act as if it didn't matter that he didn't know. Of course with Hiei, he always wanted to know and understand…or kill the thing. "And I don't want to. It's an emotional pointless thing and feeling."

"Being in love is not pointless." Callie warned, glaring at him. "It's a wonderful, painful, happy, sad…just a combination of things." She then sighed. "No point in telling you this until you can finally feel what its like to be in love."

Something about that statement made his heart clench slightly in anticipation.

Shaking it off he continued to stand over her, glaring down at her to make her feel small and obey him. She was a bit to lost in her own world with the cards and appeared to have forgotten about his question.

"Monkey!" He snapped, earning a startle jump from the girl.

"What?!"

He twitched, "How. The. Hell. Does. Love. Make. You. Smile?"

"Ugh! I thought you didn't want to understand love!"

"And I thought you wanted me to understand it!" He snapped back only to snap his mouth shut. What if she took it as in he wanted to learn about love? He honestly didn't. But he already asked and it was rude of her to not answer…but what if this idiot took it another way? What if she thought he wanted to understand it cause he might be in love with her?

Now that was preposterous! Him falling in love with her? That would never happen…

But why did he think that she would find that a possibility from the one statement? It was idiotic to think that someone would take what he says as a confession of love…so what made him think that it could be?

Gods, he wanted to go die somewhere. This non-existent "crush" of his was really taking its toll on his mental-stability. He was thinking down stupid and very dangerous roads.

"Ok, ok, true." She stated with a small laugh, apparently not jumping to his conclusions at all. "You just make me so happy and I forget everything."

"Huh?"

"Whenever I see you I want to smile. I'm always really-really-REALLY," She even spread her arms open wide to show how much 'really' she meant. "Am happy with you! Since you come to see me everyday I'm happy everyday!" She grinned at him. "It's weird but that's what love is I guess!" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "You always feel so happy and want to smile when you see the one you love. And that's you for me!"

She scratched the back of her head a bit in embarrassment, still a bit shy when she told him of her feelings. But not shy enough to not tell him.

"You just…are my world. Everything seems to revolve around you and only you at times. You're now living with me and it's just made me love every day I get up." Her face was even redder by now. "I-I really want to wake up seeing your face everyday….I-I mean…if I was ever going to ma-marry…" She looked down at the floor, playing with her fingers.

Perhaps she said a wee bit too much of her feelings to him?

Her face was no a solid tomato red…and it wasn't the only one.

Hiei's expression was that of shock, his face was probably even redder then hers, and his heart was pounding so hard he almost thought the bones of his ribs were going to crack.

He almost felt woozy at her confession; she wanted to marry him. This was something he has never heard of…and she wanted to see him everyday? He made her happy? He was the reason she could actually be happy during this time?

'She…she….she-she…needs me to smile?' He's never been told such a thing. 'I really make her this happy?' Never in his life has he felt so touched and so…happy from words as simple as these.

What does he do? How did he respond to something like this? What did he say? He couldn't insult her…he just couldn't after being told this. So how was he supposed to respond?

But then another thought struck him;

'If I'm not around then…would she be unhappy?' He didn't want that. He didn't want her to ever feel unhappy or sad or alone…he wanted to protect that happiness. To make sure she was always smiling…and smiling up at him.

He rather liked her smile and he honestly didn't like anyone else seeing the smile reserved for him.

"If that's the way it is," He grunted. "I will remain here with you."

Callie stiffened before her head snapped back up to look at him, "W-What? R-Really?" At his nod that grin of hers began to spread over her face again, "Really?!"

"Hn. I can't imagine the trouble you would cause if you were bored here without me. Or if you begin blubbering like a fool." Her cheeks puffed out in anger and he almost smiled as she began ranting at him.

Hiei took pride in his position; he was the protector of her happiness and stupid grin.

* * *

Koenma glared solemnly at the golden egg before him. Each day the glow and pulse of life around it seemed to dim.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his shoulders moved slightly with it. "Her life-span is getting weaker…and shorter." This was very discerning.

The prince opened up a file and sighed at the numbers. "Two dead…and only five, including Callie, left." How did the number dwindle this much? How was it possible that one day there were at least twelve Pill-Takers whereabouts known and now there were only five?

Such a huge group of them have disappeared, almost one every other day.

"Whoever these people are they are speeding up whatever it is they are doing." It was so confusing and aggravating. Nothing was being answered and time was running out quickly. It will only be a matter of time before those responsible come after Callie or the girl finally succumbs to her illness…

"Why aren't their any clues? Any witnesses? Any…anything!!!?" He roared as he grabbed the file and threw it at the wall.

So far they only had a few things; these people are targeting kids who have to take medication--troubled kids who go to psychiatrist. Two have already died from the poison and made to look like an accident. Those who have been kidnapped have been taken to the Makai. And these people have the ability to form gateways in doorways and then make them completely disappear before anyone else is the wiser.

But there was no proof that it was the psychiatrists, and he and the others were disallowed to interrogate the only psychiatrist they really know of. The two kids who have died were in fixed deaths so that there would be no suspicion about them and how they died, the proof of it actually being the pills was impossible to find. There could be no warning to those who are remaining--he hated how much his father was tying his hands. And since the gateways kept disappearing there was also no proof of them being the reasons these kids are disappearing.

Any and all evidence was gone.

And if that wasn't just wonderful enough there was still no cure for the new-girl. She was getting worse everyday.

He had spoken to the leader of the tribe Hibari had come from and had spoke of his great disappointment in her. The leader swore to punish the girl for her poor behavior…but at the moment she was being healed after suffering from a horrible fear from some strange plant.

Rubbing his throbbing forehead, Koenma groaned. This was just getting worse and worse. Time was not on their side. They were getting boxed in with no way out.

And he had absolutely nothing to give to everyone. No news, no support, no nothing.

And by the way the egg was shinning it was painfully obvious that there was a time-limit; If things kept going like this she would not be alive by the beginning of summer.

* * *

Time was moving. At times it would feel as if it were moving too fast. That there wasn't a chance for anyone to catch up, that the end was drawing near.

Unfortunately no one has been able to say that time is moving to slow. Everyone is afraid that if they say that time would speed back up again and then claim the life of their beloved friend.

But when trying to keep that thought out there were other times it was moving right, where everything felt content and at a slow steady pace. These were the times everyone seemed to really enjoy.

However it was still a surprise to Hiei and Callie when they woke up one day and realized that it's been another week and a half. Time was just beneath them, outside of their life. What they hadn't realized was that there was nothing outside of them. Their world was consisting of just them…

Hiei takes care of Callie. He is her healer and her comforter. He is always around her, holding her, every so often giving her some kisses. He was her support.

Callie was the person who gave Hiei a reason. She would provide him with smiles and warmth. She would talk to him, distract him from everything, and cuddle with him. She was his light.

Despite the pain and suffering that was happening too them they would find themselves forgetting it constantly when they were around each other.

But reality always has a way of coming back to haunt a person…and these two were not immune to this horrible truth.

Callie gasped as she held herself, her body stiffening with cold. Her eyes were wide as her body became immobile with a terrible and feverish ache. Her muscles became stiff from the frigged temperature her body seemed to be holding. Everything was too cold. "Cold…cold…so…so cold…I-I need…I-I…s-so…cold…"

It was difficult to think let alone breathe; there was nothing else she could sputter out from her bluing lips. Her teeth were chattering harshly against each other, the sound echoing in the room. Of all the times she had begged for Hiei to go out for a break.

But he hasn't left her home in days--this was a man who was use to living out in the wilderness, sleeping in trees, living off the land, just being free. It felt as if she was keeping him encaged. He worried constantly over her and would do so much…

How could she ever expect him to just sit and stay with her constantly? She had to push him out so he could escape for a while. He had been very reluctant when he saw just how drained she was but she had promised that she would just keep sleeping and that he shouldn't be doing nothing as she slept. He needed to take this time to get out and actually relax.

That had been three hours ago…and for that whole time she's been in terrible pain and freezing. She was disorientated and woozy and her stomach just didn't feel right…but it was the coldness that was giving her the most trouble.

It was as if she would never be warm again…as if she had never once experience what it was like to have the sun shine down on her or been up against a heater or ever sweat or just ever felt content. It hurt so badly.

Though she could call out for Hiei she found herself unable too.

This was his first break in days. His first day where he could go do anything he wanted without worry of her. The moment she even called his name he would come for her. He was just like that with her…and though despite his claims and how he acts he has never asked for anything in return.

That's when something clicked in her mind and the coldness became worse. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, biting at her icy skin as they trailed down her cheeks.

What was she doing?

What was she doing to Hiei?

Why was she so selfish?

These past few weeks he's been with her she's been so happy. Too happy…she's never once thought of him and his happiness. She had just assumed that he was alright with this. But with what he was doing for her, how he acts when she wanted to cuddle or do something with him, how his life use to be…

She's taken everything from him.

"Oh god….no…" She sobbed, shaking her stiff head around. How was it this piece of information thought never once crossed her mind?! How the fuck did she go this long thinking only of herself?!

The tears continued to pour and she pulled herself into a tighter ball, ignoring the protests of her muscles and joints. Soft sobs escaped her, choking her as she over used her weakening lungs--the crying made her feel worse but she could stop.

She was going to vomit soon more then likely.

She deserved it anyway.

After how horrible she's acting, how childish and selfish…she deserved to feel this horrible pain and to get sick.

Callie found herself needing to go to the bathroom, even if she deserved to be sick and be forced to sleep in a vomit covered bed…but others would want to clean it for her and no one should be forced to clean her sheets after she lost control over her stomach.

With a loud whimper she shakily picked herself up into a sitting position.

It nearly made her scream, the pain was overwhelming.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, burying her face into them and let out some sobs. Everything hurt, she was so cold, she felt sick, and she had finally realized she was being a horrible person. It was so difficult to catch her breath and she tried to warm herself up but nothing was happening. Things were getting worse in truth.

All energy was being zapped from her. She couldn't even remain sitting; it was too hard…why was everything so hard for her? A hiss escaped her as her teeth chattered against each other even harder, her lungs seeming to freeze in place.

The brunette found herself unable to remain in sitting up. She fell forward limply onto the bed, unable to go any further. It felt as if she was suffocating….her lungs weren't functioning properly.

She found herself desperately wanting Hiei but refused to call for him.

Callie wasn't sure if she blacked out or not but the next thing she knew she was scooped up and cradled against a very warm chest. Her body was torn from being relived at the feel of the heat to screaming in pain at the drastic change.

Her glazed and blurry eyes searched around for the source of this feel. She found him…he looked furious and deeply concerned. His red eyes were glaring down at her face but his hold was very gentle.

"H-Hiei…" She whimpered.

"Hush." He commanded, his voice strained. He sat down on the bed, with her on his lap as he began to rub his hands over her body, hoping to get her heated up. It was luckily working. "I can't believe how fucking stupid you are." He spat.

"Huh…" Callie slurred, not able to keep up very well.

"You didn't call me." Hiei sneered, "You stupid idiotic fucking moron." He pulled her closely into a hug, burying his face into her hair. "How long were you in pain like this?" No answer was given, as expected--the girl was too out of it to really think. Reaching over the man got a thick blanket and wrapped it around her, brushing some of the tears off her cheeks before setting her back down on the bed. "Don't you dare move."

By the way he said not to move meant that she shouldn't even blink unless her eyes were tearing up. She could only watch weakly as he disappeared into her bathroom. There were some rustling around and then she heard the water running in the bathtub.

She could also hear cursing and scary growling coming from the bathroom…her not calling him seemed to have made him incredibly mad. She wanted to cry again. She just couldn't win. All she had wanted was for him to be ok and to relax…but now he was mad at her.

Soon Hiei came back out and stared at her for a moment, giving her another glare before he stormed back over and picked her up once again. He quickly discarded the blanket and then promptly stripped her of her clothes.

Callie gave off a loud whimper as her only means of showing her displeasure of him stripping her. He snapped at her, showing that he was not amused by her stubborn behavior and he expected her to be submissive to his demands.

She grew quiet, finding herself too weak and sickly to fight back and really care. He's seen her already, what was the point of fighting back right now?

With her in his arms he brought her to the bathroom where the bathwater was running. Hiei wasted no time and placed himself on his knees and dipped her inside. It wasn't nearly warm enough--in fact it was quite cool and she whimpered loudly as if she were in pain. Keeping her head and shoulders steady he dipped his other hand in and the water almost began to boil.

Callie gasped at the drastic change in temperature. She clenched her teeth tightly, hissing in pain as the ice-cold turned into a boiling soup--her skin going from blue to lobster-red.

The pain lasted for about fifteen minutes before it finally began to subside. Her muscles began to relax themselves and though there was a still dull ache it was definitely leaving her. Her eyes closed and she almost went limp in relief, tears falling down her face once again. The heat felt so good…

Weakly cracking her eyes open she looked at Hiei who seemed to have calmed down a bit, he hadn't moved from his spot, he's been helping her up this entire time without a single word. She gazed at him before she gave him a smile of gratitude, 'Thank you…'

"You should've called me the moment you felt ill." He scolded.

The girl looked away with mild shame, 'I just…couldn't…you needed to get a break. I couldn't call you back when you were finally getting a break.'

He sneered at her reasons and shook his head. She could not think like this--she had to learn to be more dependent on him. He was here for her. He was here to serve her…and he enjoyed it. He loved being her protector…and he never felt comfortable or relaxed when he was away from her so these so called "relaxing breaks" were pointless.

But he couldn't tell her this now. Now wasn't the time to talk to her about her behavior.

Looking down at her he winced. It was just sickening. She was too tiny…why was this happening to her?

_'I hate it…I hate seeing you like this.'_ He confessed softly to her.

_'I know…I hate it too.'_ She replied--even with her mind she was terribly weak._ 'But it will be alright. And hey,'_ Her grin grew a bit but her lips were still a pale blue. _'I get a free bath from you.'_

He couldn't smile or insult her back--it was too much for him. Why was she so bright and optimistic when she was slowly and painfully dying? Why was she still smiling despite the fact that her body was constantly in pain? Why was it that he felt absolutely crushed seeing her like this?

His fist clenched tightly, _"You almost ready to go back to bed?"_

_'No,'_ She stated honestly, that same silly grin on her face. _'But I need to get up and back to bed though, huh?'_

Hiei nodded and let out the bath and used his speed to get her out of the water and into a towel and dried off. Callie found herself back on the bed with Hiei handing her very warm pajamas to put on.

"I'm going to quickly take a shower; do you think you can handle dressing yourself?"

The girl nodded with a bright smile, "Yeah, I can move around much easier now…t-thank you…"

His face fell a bit at the crack in her voice. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah," She smiled though it was very strained and forced. Her eyes were quickly tearing up and he saw that her eyes were looking away as if she were ashamed.

"Callie?"

"Fine!" She laughed loudly, showing that she was obviously lying. "You go take a shower…it seems like you've been training hard."

He nodded, he was covered in sweat and he really didn't want to be beside her when he was filthy like this. "I will be back very soon. You get dressed and into bed, alright?"

"Alright…" He voice was very small.

Before he could stop himself he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and then hurried back to the bathroom so he could clean himself up and give her some private moments.

Callie looked down at the clothes in her hands for a moment, why was he doing all of this for her? Why did he keep doing all of these kind and wonderful things for her? She can't give anything back to him…where did that selfish brat of a Hiei go too?

Her chest hurt and her nose was beginning to run again. In a moment she was going to burst out into tears once again and once that started it would be almost impossible for her to get dressed on her own. She quickly placed the items on, not caring at all that the shirt was inside out and didn't match the pants at all…they were warm and comfy and Hiei had picked them out for her.

Her body was beginning to ache again as she slipped it all on.

By the time she was dressed the tears were uncontrollable.

Knowing Hiei would be disappointed in her if she wasn't in bed she got under the covers, pulling them over her head as she curled up into a little ball and began to cry.

The covers were pulled back after a moment and she found herself looking up at the gorgeous red-eyes of Hiei.

"Callie….what is the matter with you?" He slipped in beside her, pulling her up gently. There was no time now to ask himself why he was doing this and acting like this or anything…not when she was like this. "Are you hurting again?"

She hiccupped and shook her head.

"Then what the hell is wrong?"

"Sorry…" She choked as she looked at him through watery eyes. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her nose was running. "So-so….sorry…I'm sorry…"

Hiei looked very confused, "What…what the ell are you going on about? You have nothing to be sorry for." He growled dangerously, "Stop it…you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Y-Y-Yes there is…please…sorry….sorry…I-I just…you…you have a life…a-a-and I'm taking that away f-f-from yo-you-u. Y-You a-are do-oing so much for me…I'm so happy b-being with you a-and you're not…you're just….y-you…I-I'm taking it-it all away an-and…I-I'm so weak…and you ha--have to watch o-o-ver m-me…a-and…"

Hiei could only listen to her broken up sentences as she just sobbed out her 'sins' and how badly she thought of herself. "Callie…that's not how it is…"

But she couldn't hear him, she just kept sputtering out her apologies, "I-I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

He bit his lip hard as he heard this and felt emotions slam into his body and he had to keep himself silent for a moment to get control over himself. "I know you are…" He whispered softly.

She let out a sob, "Sorry…so-sorry…"

He reached down and wrapped his arms around her and brought her too him as she began bawling into his shoulder, apologizing profusely. "I know you are…it's ok…." he rubbed her back as he shook a bit as he heard her cry pitifully at the situation she's in. He comforts her, "Please…stop apologizing…I-I know you're sorry…it's ok…just…stop…please." 'Make it all stop.

* * *

Her breathing was still so weak sounding. Her lungs filled with fluids that were suffocating her. She would cough so pathetically in her sleep, rasping out for air her lungs desperately needed. Her mouth was open as she tried to intake as much air as her fragile body would allow.

She was shuddering in his arms, suffering a horrible night in her sleep. However she was at least asleep, Hiei on the other hand was unable to close his eyes. Every time he did he would see her sobbing in pain, apologizing over and over again, her limp thin body, and her smile that no longer had its power to it. Her expressive eyes were always glazed with pain and exhaustion, the pure luster to them fading.

It was a sight, a memory, which Hiei found himself unable to take. It wasn't right to ever see her in this position, this weak.

She was getting worse…weaker…the poison was really getting into her bloodstream and was now officially killing her slowly.

But…even though it's lost a bit of its warm feeling, though it seems a bit forced…she would still smile. Even in this situation she would still smile.

Hiei was honestly at a loss. He's suffered so much and it took years upon years for him to smile again, and still it was a very rare sight. He's suffered and hated and distrusted the world and everything in it. Nothing seemed right in the world, everything was bleak and horrible…that was the truth of the world….that was how he was use to it, how he wanted it to be, how he liked it. It was comforting…

But this girl…she's suffered a lot as well--true, not to his level, but for a human, humans who could be so spoiled and weak it was a lot--and yet here she was, smiling up at him, cracking jokes, making it appear as if it was nothing.

And the apologies…she had apologized for being sick. She had apologized that she was so weak and that she was being selfish. It had made him feel real…emotional. For a split second his throat had closed up a moment.

She brought out feelings from the depths of his soul that he never knew existed. She was able to bring out something he thought had been destroyed before he was even born out. And he didn't like it…at least he didn't like these emotions and how they were being brought out.

She shouldn't be in this position. Why was she suffering so much? Why did it have to be her?…why did it have to be him?

Hiei pulled her in tighter, why was it that he kept getting hurt? If he gets close to a person they leave him? He never wanted to get close to anyone...it was his curse for them to leave him behind. No one could accept him…and those that could will be taken away.

And Callie was someone who accepted him, all of him, completely. Something he has never had before…something he honestly didn't want to lose. And yet, of course--of FUCKING course!!!--he was losing her.

A shaky breath escaped his lips; he wanted to shield her from the world. He never wanted her to ever leave this bed…no, he never wanted her to leave his arms. He could never let this girl leave him. He honestly just didn't know what he would do should he ever lose this precious girl.

This girl, he concluded, means the world to him. Callie was his most important persona to him. And he would never accept losing her. Not now, not ever.

For weeks now they have been sleeping in the same bed, curled up against each other, slowly becoming so use to having the other body beside them.

They've seen each other every day for months, and they will always talk about anything and everything, they had bitter arguments, emotional make-ups, he's betrayed her trust and got it back again, he's been slapped by her, he's slapped her, she's screamed at him, he's lost control in front of her, they've gone on dates, they've joined forces to give others hell, they have fun together, they've made love, they've seen sides of each other no one else has seen.

She was his pet monkey.

His needed annoyance.

She was a person he had to protect.

They were best friends and they were lovers.

She was his crush.

His whole world.

And he would kill anyone to ensure he never lost this girl.

Pulling her in closer he nuzzled into her hair, trying to calm his fear and the nausea growing in his stomach. He hated this foreboding feeling. That something was going to just shatter…

The world was going to shatter…his world…his girl. No, no, no. This was not acceptable. He would never let anything happen to this idiot. He didn't care what it was, what he had to face, he would ensure her safety. But this feeling would not leave him; it did not just shake off. The more he thought about it the more the feeling and the anger grew.

"No," He hissed into the night, his arms around her like iron snakes. "I won't let anyone take you. No one can take you away from me…I won't let them. You're mine."

It was a swear, one that he won't let anyone break.

It was a promise he couldn't have broken.

* * *

**Author**

I need to thank and dedicate this chapter to Aeir-Ravenia and for her fic; _**Ten Ways to Torture Someone You Hate** _and for her bit of writing advice! It means a lot and is just amazing! Thank you so much! Your fic is hilarious and gruesome and just WOW.

Yeah, I know. This one is really late, huh? Well I've been trying to work on my Bleach fic--since I am so far behind on that promised thing, but have discovered I have a writer's block with it and have been trying to get over that. Then there were the finals--failed two, aced the other two, and passed all four of the classes, WHOOT!--I have to write a story for a prize, some computer difficulties, a small writer's block for this chapter--I had it planned out but it wasn't coming out long enough--and Christmas is coming and that means presents for family and stories for internet-friends…needless to say; I have a lot on my plate.

Hope you all can forgive me!

Now…I hope you all don't think Hiei's emotions and feelings are moving too soon. It would suck if that happened after its been said he's been doing well in staying in character.

And has anyone noticed when they read shojou-manga that the only side the male sees of the main girl--and vice-versa--is the emotional/jealous/jump-to-conclusion/feminine-side? Every so often a girl will get sick but she will ever so daintily swoon and faint or maybe have to throw up….but while this stuff can happen…it's not the most realistic thing ever. And in truth, it seems that throwing up as become just a beautized thing almost…in stories we would rather have people throw-up….but in real life we would rather do something else. Cause frankly, throwing up in one of the worse things ever.

And look, I even feel uncomfortable mentioning the other thing--and we all know what I am talking about. Because of what we're all use to. And what we're use to talking about is the worse thing; puking.

I know, I know….really disturbing and gross topic. But we are all human…those in manga and in stories won't do the realistic thin. Do I think it's needed? Not all the time, definitely not.

But things can't go too perfectly and there always just can't be things dealing with emotions and jealousy in relationships. I'm trying to make Callie and her relationship with Hiei as realistic as possible. And she is sick….so that means she will have to face some nasty things…and Hiei will be around during this as well.

Gross? Yes. Horrible? Yes. Embarrassing (for even the readers)? Yes. Real? I think so. And I think that this will show just how close the two are.

Besides…it's Hiei. He's not squeamish.

So sorry about all of this and if this made anyone uncomfortable, I just have to say it. As a warning of sorts and to explain myself. Cause honestly, would rather not mention any of the things either. None of us would…but I think it is needed in things.

Once again sorry! But I just need to make things real. I hope you all will continue reading now!!

Now, another reason this took forever to put up--I know, I'm jumping around--is the chapter itself. This chapter was one full of emotion…but for some reason I kept finding a ton of things too rushed or not emotional enough…and well, it jut didn't sit well with me at all.

Even now there are some parts that are just a bit…well I dunno. Now I am sorry you all had to wait and that it seemed to have really insulted a lot of you for some reason, but I have been busy and would you rather get a chapter really fast and have it SUCK horribly or wait, still knowing you will get it, and have it…well not suck?

But I had to continuously keep recharging and re-doing this chapter. I mean, I could not allow myself to put it up. Nothing was reaching its potential and well it just caused a ton of problems. Hopefully that won't happen next chapter, but this one just kept making me mad.

Some of these chapters, especially with how long they can be, can be really hard to write at times. Not too mention with Christmas….

Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed it!! Hope everyone has enjoyed the Holidays!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND A GOOD NEW YEAR!!!!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **No matter what he does, he thinks of her. He worries for her…but he will grow out of it. A crush is easy to shrug off. But after words from Genkai, Hiei dreams…and his whole world shatters and changes…when he wakes up he understands…

This isn't right…this wasn't right. Why was he thinking like this? Why….why…why did he feel like THIS as he watched her pick up the glass?

It wasn't right…he wouldn't accept it….this isn't reality. He does not have feelings like this for her…he couldn't have feelings like this for her.


	19. The Glass Heart Dream

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

__

**Wit and Courage**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments. _And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination** _to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination** _in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I **try** to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Glass Heart Dream**

"Jeeze Hiei, you suck!" Callie laughed, taking a small moment to glance at the demon who was sitting on the edge of her bed with her from the corner of eye before turning her attention back to the television screen before her. "You fail at life."

Hiei gave her a glare, wondering how on earth he was forced into this was beyond him at the moment. Has anyone ever told him that he would one day be sitting on the edge of a human girl's bed playing a video-game console called a Playstation 2 next to a girl who makes his heart pound and face turn red…well that joker would've been six feet under. But here he was…doing this action…his heart pounding.

But though he would normally complain, at the moment he felt content in seeing her smiling face after her breakdown from a few nights before.

That had been a heart wrenching moment for Hiei. Seeing Callie just fall into sobs like that had been torture. That face and those words would not leave his mind for any moment in time. It was a constant reminder that this illness was taking a huge mental toll on this small girl.

Callie had looked so broken and exhausted.

Though now from this Hiei has become all the closer to her. One could consider it an awakening but that seemed too strong of a word…but he was definitely more aware of how much she meant to him. The mere thought of losing her brought Hiei more pain and anger then he has ever felt in his life.

It felt foolish and wrong for him to feel so passionate and emotional over such a thing. It was wrong for him to feel like this.

He groaned slightly, these thoughts were constant. A fucking loop that he could not break from no matter how hard he tried. He would think tenderly of her or do something for her, find himself worrying about her and then instantly catch himself and get all consumed in denying it.

Pitiful.

But the thoughts went away again when his character on the screen fell over dead and the girl next to him threw her fist into the air in victory and gave him a smug grin. "Won again!! You are a loser!"

"There is no use for me to be good in something as pointless as a fight over a television." He sneered. "I am the best physical fighter around, that is more important…..and I don't suck, you bitch, I kicked your ass in level three."

She was being spoiled rotten. Ever since that night she broke down not only has Hiei been watching over her like a hawk but the others have been making sure that she was more then comfortable and happy.

Besides since she was usually kept encaged in her room it was decided to move the TV, DVD player, and game counsel there so she at least had some means of entertainment. No one felt too comfortable with ever letting her out because of her frail state so making it as comfortable as possible was the next best thing.

And all within the large family was making sure she was as comfortable as possible. It was obvious in her eyes that she was becoming extremely depressed and he was beginning to believe that she was seeing herself as a chore.

It was proving difficult for him to prove otherwise to her.

Damn stubborn idiot.

Once she had an idea you had to go through hell and back to get her to see it in another way. There were days he just wanted to smash her head through a window or something. True, it might not help the situation but at least it would make him feel better for a bit.

Callie was worrying everyone sick; What if her mind was unable to handle all of this and she did something foolish? She was an over-emotional girl, and she has run away before simply because she was told too and was overwhelmed…now this was much worse.

Hiei had sworn that nothing would ever take her away from him--and that included herself. She was an important person to him. He simply could not stress this enough. When something was important to him he would kill to ensure its protection…

'Fuck…' He thought to himself as he watched her babble on about one thing or another--in truth he tuned her and her obnoxious voice out a lot. He simply concentrated on how thin and gaunt she appeared. As if she had barely anything to eat in a few weeks and a feather could bring upon a bruise to her skin.

How much time did they have left?

How much more time till she was the only Pill-Taker not taken and she was the main target? Or how much closer is she to have another attack?

When will they run out of time till she died?

His fist clenched tightly, his knuckles popping in wrath.

He could not let this happen. She could not be taken away from him under any circumstances. But it seemed that everything was becoming a threat to the girl. Her bones were brittle, her muscles weak, her immune system almost non-existent…sometimes even the thought of touching her made him think of horrible what-ifs.

Sighing he fought that irrational fear and reached up and gently began to pet her hair. Once it would be a tender act he would never want to do but now he discovered it was an acceptable means for him to calm down. Whenever he was angered he found that if he simply gave the brunette a few pets he would feel a bit better.

And after the experience of loosing control in front of her Hiei thought it best to never get to angry around Callie again.

Besides, it showed him that she was still there with him.

Callie gave him a small glance from the corner of her eye, a tiny blush on her cheeks. She was still flustered when he touched her, but found herself getting more and more use to it. Hey, if the man she was helplessly in love with wanted to touch her like hell she was going to complain!

Her attention went back to the game, not wanting to ever let him win and let him hold it over her, she allowed him to continue stroking her as if she were a housecat. He pushed her hair back a bit as his thoughts continued to pump out murderous intentions.

He dared those fucking bastards to make a move towards her…he would love to see them scream in pain.

* * *

"It sucks…I never realized just how boring things can be without school." Callie blew out a raspberry as she hung upside down on a couch.

Ah yes, another day another complaint at Genkai's temple.

After days of being trapped within her room, Hiei finally caved from Callie's and the group's constant whines. If he had heard, "I WANNA SEE MY BABYYYYYYY!! GIVE HER BACK YOU DRAGON'S ASS!!" from Yusuke one more time he would personally see to it that pig that nearly raped the detective was brought here.

Of course he brought her to the temple on a week-day when pretty much all the residents were at school, or in Botan's case at work. This had earned some more whines from the brunette to which Hiei smugly replied she had never specify what day he should bring her.

This way Callie can get out of the house and not too be overwhelmed by the hyper-ness that Yusuke and Kuwabara can bring to the temple.

Oh yes, Hiei was a genius.

Of course he had forgotten momentarily that it would mean he would be stuck with Callie who would do a lot of complaining.

Damn it.

"Stop acting so immature." The fire-demon sneered as he nudged her a bit. "And sit up right, you ignoramus. You can hurt yourself." Really, her bones have probably deteriorated from so many weeks of being ill and being confined to one room and a bed for so long. A fall could very possibly hurt her a bit.

She gave him a look--awkwardly since she was upside down--and Hiei knew what was next. "But Hieiiiiii," Yep, more whines. "I'm boreeeeeeeed!" Which pretty much translated to; I will be a brat and shall whine to get attention and entertainment.

God, she was such a baby.

And unfortunately Hiei was rather whipped by this baby.

With a sigh--it was not defeat, he would NEVER be defeated by this idiot--he compromised, "God damn it monkey…if I do something with you will you finally follow my damn orders?"

A thoughtful look spread across her face--really, Hiei was always surprised with the fact that she did have a brain somewhere in that thick skull of hers--before she burst into a wide smile and let out an, "Ah-ha!" Earning his attention. "Whatever you want to do!"

A confused look spread across the short-male's face. "Mind elaborating?"

She nodded, looking very pleased that she had come up with an idea--what do you know, even she was surprised she could think--and explained herself.

"You have been taking care of me this whole time, doing just so much…" Her eyes misted slightly and she choked back a cry before she continued. "I want to thank you! Anything you want to do! I will do it! If you want to go to bed and you go and train, then you give the command and it will happen! If you want me to make you homemade ice-cream or-or massage you! I will be silent or I will get rid of something or-or whatever!! I will be your slave! It will be your day!"

It took Hiei--as well as Genkai and Yukina who were also present--a moment to process this. The stubborn, independent, "I don't want to be owned or listen to a damn word you say you porcupine bitch!" was actually saying she would _willingly _be his **slave** for a whole day?

Has Dr. Ichigaki renounced his monstrous experiments and is now opening a children center and loves fluffy hamsters? Cause that had always seemed more likely to happen then for Callie to go, "I shall be your willing slave oh Hiei-sama!"

"You want to be my slave for the day?" Hiei asked, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Yes! Please! I want to give you something back!!" She pleaded. "I know I have been a big pain and that you have had to sacrifice a lot for me…so please, you deserve to have something done for you and-and I really want to provide it for you!"

Hiei was silent for a moment, "Is that what has been bothering you?"

"Huh?" Callie blinked. She had expected him to begin to rub his hands together and cackle evilly at the thought of freely owning her for a day without any complaints.

The man leaned over so he could face her better, his eyes dark and serious as he searched for a truthful answer. "I have been incredibly worried about you since you burst into tears the other day." He gave her a stern look. "Is this what caused it? My sacrificing to protect you?"

"Oh…" Her eyes avoided his, biting her lip. "Yeah…erm…it's just that…I'm taking your life away. You wat--"

"Shut your mouth." Hiei commanded, instantly shutting her up. She looked at him in some shock at his tone and words. He didn't use the tone too often with her so when he did she knew that it was best to pay close attention lest she face a very angry Hiei. "You're not finishing that sentence…you will never have thoughts like that ever again."

His voice was smooth and strong, but low and threatening. It was obvious a command he was not going to not have followed.

"But--" She tried but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Do not talk back to me." He spat, making her shut her mouth once more. "If this will make you feel better then fine. But it is unneeded. I want to do this, I enjo…" He paused for a moment and then shook his head, "Never mind. If you become my slave for the day will you promise to never think such foolishness again?"

Callie blinked and looked a bit sheepish, "O-Ok…"

"Look at me." Like a child being caught in a lie, brown eyes slowly went back to red ones. "You will NEVER think like that again."

"Ok," She whispered, "I won't. I promise. Now! What do you want me to do first?"

Hiei sighed; ok…he did like the idea of her being his slave. What male wouldn't want to have their crush and lover to be their slave? Too bad he wouldn't be demanding anything sexual from her.

Damn it.

"Homemade ice-cream." He caved, his hand itching to go to his head and rub. It was one headache after another with this child.

She grinned, all shame and sadness gone, "Alright! What flavor?"

He sighed once more--he did this too often with her around, "Chocolate."

"Oooh! Yum! Alright!" She saluted him. "I shall do that!"

It was silent for a moment with no movement made by anyone within the room.

"Er…Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Er….can you help me up?" She asked shyly and with an embarrassed giggle.

Hiei smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You stuck?"

"Erm……..maybe?"

He chuckled at her behavior and reached down and helped her back up, "Let's not do that again."

Callie laughed, "Well no promises that I won't try it again. Its fun! Everyone is upside down!"

'Is she on pot or something?' Genkai thought with a twitch, still remaining silent as she and Yukina allowed the couple some "fluffy time". 'Cause she is far too happy and in-awe about everything she does and sees.'

Not allowing Hiei to say anything more the brunette waved to Yukina, "Let's make it together! I can teach you how!"

"Ooh! That sounds great!!" The petite woman smiled happily as she picked herself up and hurried to Callie's side. She's wanted to work on her cooking skills a bit more and Yukina was always willing to hang out with her ill friend whenever she could.

"Oh by the way Hiei," Callie began as she gazed at the man once more. "You handle me so well when I act like a kid." Some laughter escaped her lips. "You would make a really great dad!"

Hiei stiffened at her words. "W-What?" But Callie had already locked arms with Yukina and both were merrily skipping their way into the kitchen, oblivious of the shock her statement had brought.

"I swear it's like their on drugs or something." Genkai muttered to herself before noticing Hiei's face. "What are you deaf?" She asked sarcastically. "She finds that you would be a great father."

"I heard what she said," Hiei snapped, glaring at the elderly pink-haired individual. "That…that had to have been one of the dumbest things she has ever said." He was a monster; he was born to be loveless. A creature such as himself would never be able to have a child. It was a sin for him to even think of having a family. What would his child be like? A monster like him?

Genkai looked at him and shook her head, "Idiot."

Hiei didn't say anything but gave her a dark glare.

"You are getting so worked up over a simple statement." She then smirked. "It certainly shows that you find everything she says highly important."

Hiei's face colored and denial was back with a vengeance, "Her words mean nothing to me." He was not going to be moved and controlled by the words of his pet monkey.

"And you are still on your denial." The psychic twitched. "Damn, you are acting pathetic. I understand you have this damn masculine pride that you hide behind, but this is just getting ridiculous."

Another glare…but a small pang at the truth of the words.

He was someone who could mask his emotions behind his pride….but this was pathetic on his part. But he honestly had no idea how to handle these emotions. How did someone handle having _feelings _for another person?

Especially him who has never been one who was not exactly the most emotional of men.

One day he didn't care…now he was tripping over himself to protect a girl.

He groaned and buried his face into his hands. He hated this…he felt so weak. So, well, emotional. Why did Callie do this to him? How is it possible that with something as simple as a passing thought of hers would get his heart to speed up?

He hated it.

'God damn it…what is that girl doing to me…' He though, finding himself trapped in an emotional cage.

Genkai stared at him, observing his actions as he faced this confusion that was taking a huge toll on him. It wasn't easy to have one's walls--walls that have been there since birth to protect true fear of being hurt--smashed down.

Hiei was going through one hell of an emotional-transformation.

"Your heart is very fragile." Genkai stated in a tone that could almost be mistaken for motherly. She ignored his sneer of disbelief and annoyance at her lecture and the accusation that he was weak. "It's like glass…it shatters easily and isn't all that strong. A good portion of it has already broken, maybe beyond repair."

"Hn, who needs it?"

There were those walls again. Doing anything to protect himself from facing more pain and to show that somewhere deep, deep inside him he actually was a fragile person.

"Everyone needs it you idiot." The woman grouched, not liking it when her brats retaliated against her all-knowing lectures. "And it's going to take time, pain, and a special person to piece it back together."

"Hmph, good luck in finding a fucking special person."

Was she ever tempted to slap her hand over her face at this statement. "If you would open up all your damn eyes you could see you already have you so-called fucking special person."

It was obvious who she was hinting at, and Hiei was not pleased. "I will never be with that idiot primate! I-I am just a little protective over her…I've just lusted over her and have a small c-c-crush on her…she is nothing special to me!" He spat out angrily, fuming like a little boy being accused of his first crush--which was pretty much how this situation was.

Genkai twitched as he stormed off, 'Holy shit the dumb-ass-disease is spreading.'

* * *

"Get me water, monkey." Hiei commanded with a smirk.

The brunette sulked, starting to feel some regret about allowing him to be her master for the day. "Fine…"

"What do we say?" He teased, having waaaay to much fun and enjoyment.

"Hiei-sama…" She growled before she stormed to the kitchen.

"Wow…" Yusuke gaped openly at the sight. "You weren't lying…she is actually doing EVERYTHING he is telling her to without complaining."

"That is so wrong." Kuwabara shook his head. "That is so very, very wrong."

"If only Botan and Shizuru could see this." Keiko giggled, finding herself very amused about the situation. The matchmaker in her was chortling at the sight, 'That's what I am talking about!!' Hey, it was another step in them getting together in her mind…maybe….oh hell, they were doing more things together and that was another step in them being together!

"K-Kazuma!" Yukina pulled on his shirt, earning his attention instantly.

"My beloved fluffy snow-bunny!" He swooned happily--as usual, place Yukina in front of him and he was a pile of mush. He made a move to hug her but then the experience of what happened before crossed his mind and he flinched slightly. "I-Is there something you want, love?"

Yukina looked down, keeping her hold on his sleeve. It hurt to remember that. Was it really impossible for them to have children?

Was her beloved mate really going to die hundreds upon thousands of years before her?

No…how was she expected to live without her Kazuma? She would rather kill herself then to ever live without her mate. The moment he died so would she.

"I made ice-cream," She blushed, pushing depressing thoughts away. "W-Would you care to try some?"

Red bloomed Kuwabara's face and ears, "I would love to!!"

"Callie taught me how…I hope I did it right…" She gulped as she handed up the bowel shyly, feeling incredibly nervous about having someone she loved so much try her meals, fully knowing she was not the best of cooks.

"Oh! It looks delicious!" Kuwabara grabbed the bowel eagerly and then taking a big bite of the chocolate-ice-cream. He blinked and pulled the spoon out slowly. "It's very bitter."

"HUH!?!" Yukina wailed. "B-But I was trying to make it really sweet!"

"Maybe you didn't add enough milk or sugar into it and too much dark-chocolate?" Kuwabara then took another bite.

"W-Why are you still eating it?" She asked with a depressing tone, her shoulders slumped.

He laughed and ruffled up her hair a bit, finding her lack of coordination in cooking positively adorable. "I said it was very bitter. It's not un-edible. It's still pretty good." He grinned brightly. "Nothing wrong with bitter food."

Red eyes sparkled in happiness at his kindness. Kuwabara was simply too wonderful. "T-Thank you!! I promise I will work harder to make sure that all my cooking gets better and better!"

The tall human only continued to smile, "You are too much. You don't have to know how to cook."

"No!" Yukina growled stubbornly. "I will learn how to cook!"

'Hiei and Callie are really corrupting this girl.' Keiko cocked an eyebrow. 'Still hard to get use to her and her dark-side.'

"Ok, ok," The orange-hair individual held up his hands. "You can continue learning if that's what you want."

"Thank you!" She smiled brightly, feeling very pleased that she got what she wanted. Yukina was going to make sure she was able to make the best foods for her mate.

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes; must his sister and that idiot get lovey-dovey in front of him? With a growl at their flirting he picked up a novel and flung it at the human, smirking as it cracked into his skull. Kuwabara yelped in pain and flipped on the ground.

"Onii-san!" Yukina gasped out.

"What?" He asked back, appearing as if he hadn't done anything.

She glared at him, "You're being so immature." Helping up her mate she continued to glare at her big brother. "That was uncalled for."

Hiei still seemed rather pleased.

It almost appeared as if he were rather hyper.

Yeah, try to get that image out of your brain.

"You're happy." Kurama noted, leaning on the back of the couch that Hiei was sitting upon.

"I suppose I am." Hiei replied.

Green eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't let the power you have over my sister go to your head."

Hiei smirked, "You wouldn't let the power go to your head if you had control over your deity, fox?"

The fox-demon glared, he had been caught. Of course he would let the power go to his head if he was able to fully control Botan. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy having to see his baby sister in the position.

"Yeah! You better not make her do anything sexual." Yusuke growled.

"Yusuke, I will ensure you are raped by that pig and that you are nailed in a coffin filled with snakes if you don't stay out of this." Hiei warned.

All color drained from the leader's face at the thought.

"There there…" Keiko, sorta, comforted.

"That's all you can say!?! He pretty much threatened me with my only two fears and in such horrible ways and all you can give me is a 'there, there'?!"

"Hmm? You say something?" His girlfriend mocked.

"Damn you." He whimpered, feeling so very unloved. 'Come on! Give the Yusuke some lovin'!!' The man then sulked, knowing she was just teasing him. It still sucked though. Curse her cruel and twisted sense of humor.

"I have to agree with Yusuke." Kurama leaned lazily against the couch, his face lax; his features did appear more similar to Yoko. "Do not demand anything sexual from her."

"Hn." Hiei shrugged, appearing to agree with the demand made by the protective older brother.

"Here is your damn water!!" Callie snapped as she stormed right back in and shoved the water to her master, unaware of what she had just missed.

"That won't do." Hiei stated evenly, sounding serious but almost looking giddy in his power he had over his crush.

"It's the damn water you ordered…" Callie hissed, her right eye twitching.

"I don't want the glass…let me drink from your mouth." He purred making her squeak and jump back with a blushing face.

"YOU ORDER HER TO DO THAT AND YOU DIE!!!"

* * *

_"Your heart is very fragile."_

That phrase wouldn't leave him alone. It haunted his steps all day. Not even the bashing of Yusuke or beating up Kuwabara perked him up.

__

"Your heart is very fragile."

God damn that old croon. That one sentence was an obsession now and he couldn't fathom why. It would just echo eternally through tout his mind, ensnaring him.

__

"Your heart is very fragile."

A groan escaped his lips. Why? Why wouldn't it leave him alone? It shouldn't be a big thing at all. It had just been a moment, one stupid conversation…and yet it had affected his whole day it seem. Shouldn't Callie's "dad" comment be bigger then this one?

Having complete command over Callie had been sweet.

After he had eaten her ice-cream--damn that girl and her ability to cook--he had used his authority to order her to sleep. She had done so instantly and he took the time to go out and really train. He hadn't trained that good in a long while--it had felt great to vent some frustration out and to actually get back into the groove of his training.

But that didn't let the phrase leave from him.

However, it had been a great day in his controlling of Callie--especially with the fact that besides a small pout here and there she didn't complain too much, except for when he did something flirty like demand that she let him drink from her mouth.

Now that had been amusing…true he had to run away from Kurama and Yusuke who were enraged at his 'request'.

But at least she felt useful. Perhaps now she would calm down and feel like she was making up--if only a little bit--for him being constantly around her and sacrificing things he would want to do.

He couldn't tell her the truth…that the only thing he really missed doing was training. He was finding himself enjoying this new life-style of his--though he hated that he was spoiling his body. He did not want to be soft or anything. He was a hard and strong demon.

Hiei couldn't lie; he enjoyed being with her…taking care of her made him happy.

That couldn't happen though. He would not allow it. How could he even dare to allow himself to feel this way?

__

"Your heart is very fragile."

"Damn it." He hissed as he stared up at the ceiling of the small girl's room from her bed.

"You say something Hiei?" Callie yawned from her curled position at his side.

"No." His eyes didn't stray from the ceiling, forcing himself to push the useless matter out of his head.

"Oh…Hey, Hiei…is it just me or has Yukina and Kuwabara seemed a bit…depressed around each other?" She asked.

"Hn." He had noticed that for a good while. "It's been noticed already…"

"Yeah…but…just the thought that those two being depressed and around each other seems wrong. Especially for so long." The girl sighed.

"Leave them alone." Hiei ordered, sensing that she might be thinking about doing something stupid. "This is a private and obviously very serious and personal matter. One they don't want anyone else to know about. If they want to bring you in it, they will tell you."

She puffed out her cheeks, "But they're friends…I wanna know what's wrong with them."

"Just stay out of it for now. If it gets too serious they will be talked to, but give them a chance to work it out on their own." He sneered. "They're _mates. _They need to learn how to deal with issues."

She rubbed her eyes, "They do?"

"Being mates is like marriage--a deeper version of your human's way, but marriage none the less."

"Ooh…" She yawned again. "T-That makes sense."

"You should go to sleep." He urged.

"Ngh," She moaned stubbornly.

Hiei rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, "Go to sleep. You are exhausted."

"But I had," She let another yawn come out. "A HUGE nap today!"

"You are sick. Your body will constantly demand sleep. Now, SLEEP." He watched in amusement as she pursed her lips. "Sleep."

"Fine," She muttered before yawning against and curled up against him and closed her eyes. As usual, she was asleep almost instantly. Really, why fight when she knew for a fact that she was tired?

'Stubborn.' Shaking his head he looked back up at the ceiling. 'My heart is fragile?' He snorted. Such a ridiculous statement. How could he heart be fragile? He's gone through so much terror and pain and abandonment and never shed a tear. That showed strength not fragility.

Genkai was going senile.

That's all there was too it…

__

"Your heart is very fragile."

Closing his eyes he tried to relax his mind, but those words kept bouncing around in his head. Like an annoying buzz of a bug that couldn't be shooed away.

Hiei didn't know when he fell asleep, only that he knew he was dreaming when he found himself surrounded by darkness.

He could still see his body, almost like it was glowing.

Inky endless blackness, with him trapped alone within it…it was just like any other dream of his when he didn't have sadistic thoughts. All he normally did was walk aimlessly during these dreams. Thinking about anything and everything and sometimes nothing.

It was just another way for him to escape everything in the world.

__

"Your heart is very fragile."

"Even here I can't escape it." He muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began his usual walk.

It didn't take him long to realize this was not a normal dream. There were whispers and echoes all around him. Genkai's phrase was constant and kept bouncing around in different levels of tone. He could hear cracks, like that of ice when it begins to slowly heat up…or glass…

There was a crunch underneath his feet and his head snapped downward and was surprised to see what appeared to be glass. It was as if a huge slate of glass had been dropped from a height and shattered upon the blackness before him.

Big pieces, little pieces, even minuscule pieces were scattered around. The edges looked sharp, by simply picking it up skin would be sliced.

Odd though…it seemed that every shard has a flash of an image.

Narrowing his eyes, very curious about what this was, Hiei opened up the Jagan to catch the flashing images. It took an instant for him to realize that he was looking at memories--his memories. All that had happened to him was being played out--a different one in each shard.

And in a few larger ones it seemed it was playing all the memories he had of an individual person; there was a Yusuke one, a Kurama one, one for his sister and Botan, one for Shizuru and Genkai, even one for Kuwabara…and there was one for Callie.

What was this?

It was confusing.

And for some reason he found himself feeling a terrible hatred for the glass before him. He was sickened and betrayed; those fragments seemed to be mocking him.

He just wanted to begin stomping on the shards. He wanted them all destroyed, broken down into dust and to never be around to mock him again.

Hiei kept his glare centered in on the shards, to disgusted to destroy the objects and to angry to tear himself away.

However he nearly jumped back in surprise when out of no where a small tan hand came into his line of vision and grasped one of the pieces.

Snapping his head up he blinked at the sight of Callie crouching down beside him with a determined smile on her face, beginning to place the pieces together, looking as if she were solving a puzzle.

Watching her for a moment, his eyes lingering on her hands as they did the task, blood was already beginning to come out of her flesh from the cuts the sharp fragments were giving her.

"What are you doing, monkey?" He asked, finding himself faltering in stopping her.

"Putting it back together!" She replied like a stubborn child, a look of concentration on her face. She winced when there was a particular sharp slice. Hiei took note that this shard had the memory of him slapping her when she confessed her love to him.

"You're hurting yourself," He pointed out, eyes narrowed. "Stop it."

"No."

"I said; stop it." He did not like his orders being ignored. "You're my slave, remember?"

"No. It needs to be put back together--even if it hurts and cuts me as I do it I will do it."

"Its glass…nothing but trash that should be put away. Do no concern and hurt yourself over something that isn't yours."

"But it's yours, Hiei." She looked up at him. "And that makes it important to me."

He blinked, "Mine…?"

"Your trust, your feelings…silly, I have to piece your heart back together!"

A small cry ripped from Hiei's lips as he shot up from bed. His eyes were wide and his chest heaving as if he had been through a tough fight.

He couldn't move. He just kept staring at the wall unable to look at the young girl asleep beside him, blissfully unaware in her sleep of the restlessness he was experiencing.

No…not restlessness…

Terror.

Pure nightmarish terror.

What was that? What the FUCK was that?

With some struggle he turned and looked down at the girl he had just seen in his dreams. Her hands weren't cut. They were just as they normally were.

"Hiei," She drooled in her sleep. "I wanna ice-cream…"

Idiot.

She was an idiot.

There was a very painful thump within his chest. He grasped his chest where his heart was. It hurt. Why was it beating so fast?

Make it stop…please stop…

He couldn't breathe.

He felt so sick.

The room was spinning and his face felt so hot.

Why wouldn't his heart stop beating so fast?

"W-What the fuck have you done…?"

* * *

'My god…can we go one week without something weird happening?' Koenma thought with a sweat drop as he looked at Hiei who seemed to be going through some Bi-Polar stage.

One moment he was glaring daggers at Genkai, then he looked a bit drained, then he was glaring at Callie…right before he would look at her tenderly, then acting like his normal Hiei-self.

'I'm getting dizzy from watching him.' The prince thought, being swept up in the mass confusion Hiei and his attitude was bringing. 'Augh…why do I like these idiots again?' Clearing his throat he began the reason for his calling everyone to come to his office. "Ok, guys…we are have a very serious problem."

Keiko gripped Yusuke's hand, using him as a support for the things that could come out of the prince's mouth.

"The numbers of the Pill-Takers are dwindling. There are only three more left." The air was thick within the room. "I see you all understand the problem. It is urgent that we get more information about these people…but still nothing. We still have no information about them."

A growl escaped Kurama's throat.

"We need to start a plan." Koenma continued. "We need to figure out something because it won't be too much longer and all attention of these people will be centered in on Callie." He paused a moment to allow the information to sink in, though he knew there was no reason too. Everyone understood what this meant.

"Now…" He intertwined his hands and took a few moments to take some composing breaths. "The psychiatrist, the one called Savannah Andrew, has disappeared."

Yusuke flew to his feet, "WHAT?!"

"Yusuke calm down." Koenma began.

"Calm down?!! I knew that woman had something to do with all of this!!" Yusuke spat out. "We should've done Hiei's idea and taken her! See what she knew!!" He then glared hatefully at the prince. "This is your fault!! We should've nabbed her while we had the chance!!"

Koenma shot to his feet, "Don't put this on me!! You two were the ones who went there and showed that woman up front who she was with and where she was!!"

"Come off it!! Even if it was because of us that she knew anything it was because of you and your 'I can't do anything against daddy' attitude of yours! We could've had this damn mystery solved and had her all saved if YOU could just grow some damn balls and do what is RIGHT!!"

"I can't go against procedure!! And YOU should've contacted me before you made such a risky move!! That situation called for undercover work! YOU pretty much told the woman you were on to the whole ordeal and probably made them go faster! For all we know if you had kept back things wouldn't be as serious as they are now!!"

"Ok…SHUT UP!!!" Keiko screamed as she too went to her feet. "Both of your idiots cool your head and SHUT UP! All this yelling about whose fault it is is doing nothing to help and is only stressing Callie out! Look…It's not fair to blame Kuwabara and Yusuke when we have no idea that this wasn't planned from the beginning. And they are right--wouldn't we all be furious with them had they come back and they had done absolutely nothing? I mean...they were over there alone! And they aren't exactly smart...this is the best they could do."

"Thanks Keiko...HEY!!!" Her boyfriend whimpered at the insult.

"Shut up Yusuke." She growled.

"Yes ma'am."

"And it's not fair to put any blame on Koenma! From our standpoint it's true that you have the ability to do a lot of stuff that would help us, but we can't say what you can and can't do. It is a different world up here and we don't understand its power. We can't tell him what to do. He's said it before that if he does something this big for us he could be removed of power or at least be unable to help us again…and you all need to face the facts; WE. NEED. HIS. HELP. If you all don't have his support and help who knows what would happen." Keiko stated, not about to let Yusuke off the hook for his remarks towards Koenma.

Both males looked a bit sheepish at their words.

Genkai smirked, 'And to think there was a time she thought she didn't belong here. She's the only one who can keep these idiots on a leash.'

"Ok…Keiko has a real good argument." Koenma slumped weakly back into his chair, he was really beginning to feel old with all of this. "Callie is in grave danger. We can't waste time talking about whose fault it is."

"Hmph, since when haven't I been in danger?" Callie grumped only to squeak when her hair was tugged by Hiei.

"Now, any ideas?" Keiko continued, now taking the role as the leader in this.

"Hn, I think you all should plot for now," Hiei began as he picked Callie up bridal-style. "She needs to get back to bed."

"Huh?! Hey wait! I want to stay and plan too!" The little brunette whined.

"No." He growled. Though he felt a bit awkward from the dream there was no way he was going to let that affect him looking after her health. "You are looking pale. It would be good if you took a nap." He glared at everyone, daring them to go against his judgment.

"Onii-san is right," Yukina studied Callie's face. "You are looking a bit pale. A nap will be good for you."

"B-But--"

"Sweetie, you have to rest. I know it can get a bit much and we can seem a bit overbearing at times, but you need to trust us when we tell you to rest." Botan pleaded. "We will start on getting plans set up and fill you in about it later…but res is the best thing for you at this time."

Callie sulked, "Fine…"

The poor thing looked so down at being excluded from yet another thing because of her illness. "We will make sure to fill you both in. Please get some rest." Keiko urged as well.

"Alright, alright…see you later…" Callie sighed and then Hiei took her home.

"Did anyone notice that Hiei acted a bit…odd today?" Koenma wondered aloud.

"A bit?" Genkai snorted. "He was PMSing again."

"Genkai that…oh never mind." Kurama groaned, not having the energy to scold the elderly psychic about her choice in words. Even Yoko had difficulty dealing with this old broad. "I'm not sure what's happened…but I think he had a nightmare last night."

"Really?" Kuwabara appeared slightly worried--hey the man was his friend, kinda, and he knew the tortures some dreams can bring.

"Not sure what it was about only that in the middle of the night he gave off a small scream." Kurama shrugged, unable to give the group any more information then that. "Whatever it was seemed to have seriously spooked him."

"Tch, I think he is just being a pussy." Genkai growled. "He is going through an emotional change and he is fighting it as if it were a war. If he would just accept what is happening to him it would be better and he wouldn't be going through these "bitch" moments."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Genkai?" Yusuke asked, "Though it can get real aggravating that he is fighting his feelings so much shouldn't we sympathize with him a little bit?"

"Yeah, he's been through a whole lot…" Kuwabara also defended. "And something like love is scary for any regular person who has had normal experiences with emotions…Hiei has pretty much been loveless his whole life. This new step he's about to take is just something similar to tripping over the side of a cliff."

The woman shook her head, "He is going through a lot, I do understand that. But he is bringing himself more pain this way. He's going to fight it and leave himself in a constant foul mood cause of his confusion. Then once he does accept it its going to take him forever to accept it enough to actually DO something about it…and then Callie will probably be dead."

"Genkai!" Botan cried out. "She is not going to die! We already promised her that we will save her!"

"We're here to plan for every damn scenario aren't we?" The pink-haired woman snapped. "You think I want to talk about the possibility of her dying?"

No one answered.

"I don't…but damn it if you will just think for a moment what it could mean! If Hiei falls in loves with her and she dies….we are going to have a serious problem."

"Oh gods…" Kurama hissed out. "He's going to go insane…"

"He could very well try to slaughter this whole world." Genkai concluded. "I hate to say this; but there is a chance that for the good of this world we will have to plan on killing Hiei."

* * *

"Will you stop sulking?" Hiei snapped, his face twitching slightly.

"But-but," The girl flopped back on her bed, wiggling her toes a bit. "I had wanted to stay and get prepared too!! It sounded kinda fun! Like we were secret agents!!"

And still with her childish and bright attitude.

"It is rather admirable that you can be so positive despite what is happening." Hiei confessed as he looked at her. "Not many would be still be like you are after all of this."

"Well it's easy with you here! Cause of all that you are doing for me I feel like I can keep smiling and laughing and being all positive."

"You had better not be thinking anything foolish like you need to do this because you owe me." He warned. "You don't need to repay me for anything." Hiei huffed, now he was the one feeling foolish. Every word that escapes him sounds so unlike him.

And that dream keeps plaguing him. First that damn phrase of Genkai's and now this dream. Why the hell was all of this happening? What the hell was happening to him?

He opened his mouth to question her but instantly closed it back up. But a few seconds later he tried again only to have the same reaction.

Callie seemed to take note of his fluster and let out a small giggle, "You have something embarrassing on your mind?" He gave off a threatening growl. "Oh come on, don't be like that." She laughed again. "Just say it. I promise I won't make fun of you."

Damn it, he was finding it hard to say no to her. He didn't want to ask this…but for some reason the question is on the tip of his tongue and was demanding to be spoken.

"W-What is it like to be in love?"

He regretted asking as soon as it left his mouth.

The brunette blinked, "That is a rather odd and fluffy question coming from you."

His face colored, "Fuck it. I never should've asked. Just forget about it and go to sleep."

"Oh! No, no! I didn't mean for it to sound like an insult!! I'm just rather surprised that you would ask it…though I can understand why it would be a bit awkward. Its kinda hard asking questions like that…" She confessed, trying to calm him down.

Another growl was heard, trying to cover up the embarrassment he was feeling from his question.

"It's pretty hard to explain…but you remember when you peered into my mind that one time over ice-cream? When you saw my soul and my emotions? That's as best as a description as I can find…"

"Yeah…" He remembered that evening, remembered what it was like to touch her soul and heart like that, to see how she felt about him. It wasn't something he was easily going to forget. 'Damn it…I'm being so stupid.' "How do you know when you are in love?"

Gods, someone make him stop! Why couldn't these words be controlled? He has no interest in this; it has nothing to do with him!

Callie gave him another look, feeling very thrown off by his out of character behavior. She knew he can ask some things he was curious about at times when dealing with her and the emotions she felt for him…but this was just weird.

"Well…it varies between each individual I guess. For me I just knew. Love could be like a battle. It's a scary and gut-twisting situation, one people almost want to fight against. And it almost seems to make things worse. But once you lose the battle and you KNOW you are in love, and then starts the new battle of still trying to fight it, to maybe make it go away, fighting off the acceptance, to how to confess…and so many things in between."

That made a lot of sense to Hiei, though he was rather surprised that she would be able to explain it to him so easily. "How do you know this?"

She laughed once again, seeming to be on air despite the seriousness of the question. "That day you were injured--the day I confessed my love to you…Keiko said something that made me realize my feelings for you."

"She did?" Sure Keiko might want enjoy playing the matchmaker every so often but for her to say something to make someone else realize they were in love? That was a slight surprise to Hiei. He hadn't expected Keiko to be the one who gave Callie the push.

"Yeah, she said, "You will know. It's just something that you will know even though you have never experienced it before, the moment you experience it you will know what it is." And there was a slight conversation about being in love. In fact," She looked a bit sheepish, "much later on all the girls got together--a girl's night you can say--and we talked about love…My realization and confession was the fastest. I pretty much confessed the moment I knew with no real struggle."

Well there was a struggle…but he rather not remember that moment in time. But he did remember how she had said those words before she had kissed him and confessed her love for him.

"Never mind…I'm not interested in this anymore…I just had a lapse of stupidity." He spat. "I don't care about hearing such disgusting and pointless matters."

"Don't call it stupid! Love is not stupid or disgusting or pointless! Neither is asking about them!" She cried out, sitting back up.

__

"Your trust, your feelings…silly, I have to piece your heart back together!"

'No!' The painful thumps returned to his heart. 'No, not now!! This shouldn't be happening!' The confusion, the anger, the--dare he say it?--fear of what that dream could mean make him feel nauseas and dizzy, and very quick to temper. "Just drop it!!

"It's not stupid. It helps keep me going." She argued back.

"It's not a true feeling. Love is pointless."

Callie glared at him and then in an even tone of voice spat out, "Then if that's true….I'm better off dead."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!!" Hiei screamed, horrified those words would ever come out of her mouth.

"I'm dying, moron!" She screamed back, in tears. "I believe that you guys will save me, but I am dying!! It hurts, it makes me sick, I'm scared, I cry every day! But damn it, what I feel for you and what I feel for the others…that love…it really helps me!! So don't put it down!"

"Y-You're not…" He tried to argue back, tried to sound secure and strong…but actually found himself fumbling over his words. He never wanted to think about the possibility of her dying. How could she bring it up like this? How could she say that she would be better of dead? That she could actually die?

Didn't she trust him? He swore he was going to protect her and make sure she survives. She couldn't doubt him.

"Hiei…I'm dying--accept it. Life isn't fair."

Hiei stiffened and looked at her in shock; _"When will you grow up? You're dying--accept it. Life isn't fair."_

He hadn't expected for those words he had said all that time ago would be used against him…and that it would hurt. Was this similar to how she felt? Had he really brought her pain like this when he had that?

Now that he thought about it, he's said many insensitive and calloused things to her. At the time he didn't think of it…in fact he's forgotten about it till now.

"Sorry,"

Hiei looked up in surprise. That was the word he had been thinking of--but his pride didn't want to let him say--but he was surprised to hear that he had not said the apology, but Callie did.

"I'm sorry. That was horrible of me to say. I should've never said that…I am not better off dead…and I should not have told you to accept it. That was horrible of me."

"No I--" He tried.

"Forget it." She waved him off. "That was nothing but an emotional argument come from stress. Neither of us meant what we said. Ugh," She covered her eyes with the palm of her hands, "This really sucks."

Hiei kept his mouth shut, not planning on apologizing.

"Man…we've been through a lot…" She said out of no where as she looked up at the ceiling, sighing slightly. "We've changed a bit."

Hiei looked away, "Yeah…" He has changed. He's changed a whole lot. He cares for a person now. He was being thrown into emotional situations that were just waving over him, drowning him and leaving him lost and confused.

And, like he's been the whole time, he was still so confused on what he felt.

"Wow…so much has happened…" She closed her eyes as she remembered. "Meeting each other, first seeing Koenma, the elevator incident, our first 'dates', being kidnapped, running away to Texas, coming back, watching videos, my crush on you, the Christmas date," She laughed. "I remember when we both couldn't skate…that was hilarious."

He looked at her in some shock, "You…remember all of that?"

"Yes. All of it. It was all so important to me…" She grinned at him. "And so much more! Like when I realized I said I love you--when I said I hate you….sorry,"

He stroked her hair a bit, showing that he wasn't bothered by it.

"Our conversation over ice-cream," The girl's eyes seemed to sparkle at that particular memory.

He remembered that…when he first peeked into her emotions and saw what it was like to be in love. That indescribable feeling…being surrounded by warmth and so many other emotions…how it was like he was torn and yet at peace. It was haunting.

"And your birthday!" Callie laughed again. "That was great!!"

"It was…entertaining." Hiei confessed, maybe it wasn't horrible to remember these things with her. There was no one else around. And it didn't seem horrible that he loosened up a bit and just talked to her about it. "You gave me a scarf."

She grinned, "I was very proud of coming up with that gift! Oh yeah, what happened to that necklace I gave you?"

He smirked, "What makes you even think I still have it?"

She puffed out her cheeks, "You had better not have thrown that away. That damn thing was expensive!"

"It's in my room." He replied, not bothering to lie, chuckling over his words. "Thank you though…for giving Yukina that party. It really meant the world to her."

Callie smiled up at him and reached up and cupped his face, "It meant a lot to you too."

He blushed, "No it didn't." He yelped when she jumped up and yanked his cheeks apart. She tackled him to the bed, sitting on his waist as she continued to stretch his face.

"Stop acting like a stubborn kid! You know you liked it! You were having a blast!! Haha!!" She laughed smugly, "You had sooooo much fun! WHAAA!" Hiei instantly had her pinned back down, their positions switched.

"I really remember that day I took you as my own, little one." He growled and her face blossomed in a red. Hiei laughed. "Still makes you blush."

"Shut up you ass."

He grinned, "And you are still perverted and looking at my ass."

"I'M NOT LOOKING AT YOUR ASS!!"

"I find that hard to believe. Face it; you're a stalker, monkey." He teased.

She puffed her cheeks out. "I also remembered when Hibari showed up…" She continued.

Hiei rolled his eyes as he lay down on top of her, using his body as a blanket, "I don't ever want to remember that whore."

"She loved you…" Callie whimpered.

"She lusted after me. And she was obsessed with my image. When she saw what I can become she called me a monster." He kissed Callie's cheek making her blush bright red and look away shyly. Bending down he began to suck gently on her neck, making her shudder. "Her feelings for me are nothing but shallow ramblings of an obsessive stalker."

"Do you feel better?" She asked, looking at him. "From when you…exploded?"

He stiffened a bit before answering, "Some of the pent up anger has been released…but I still feel strained and filled with nothing but rage…it won't be long before it happens again…"

She gave him a sad look, "What would make that not happen again?"

"I don't know." He sighed in honesty. "I am a creature of darkness. I enjoy killing and pain. This is going to just be a part of who I am."

She gave him a look, "A creature of darkness? How cliché." She smirked up at him. "You might have dark and, yes I will admit, sadistic tendencies…but a monster? I don't see it."

His heart sped up slightly. 'Stop it…her words are just words. They shouldn't mean anything to me.' It just felt so odd…it was indescribable how he felt about her. Everything just felt so overwhelming and contradicting. It felt…similar to what Callie felt for him.

'No. No, no, no, NO!' He shook his head, feeling nauseated and woozy. His heart ached terribly. 'What if I….fuck no….no.' There was a bitter taste on his tongue…it was the taste of denial. He was finding it hard to catch his breath. "We need to go to bed."

Callie blinked at him, "Already? I wanted to talk more…"

His throat felt dry. "We can continue once we get up."

Her brown eyes noticed that he looked horrible. He was paling and looked almost fearful…as if he were corned and trying to figure out how to escape. Something told her it had to do with his questions about love.

But…could it be possible? Was he in love?

By looking at his expression, that fear and confusion and the need to run she wanted to say no…but something was tugging her in the opposite direction.

But who? Who on this Earth could get Hiei's love? Who was the person who was deserving of his attention?

'Oh god…is it…Hibari?' Her heart cracked at the thought. 'Please…please…no…' She begged. She didn't want to ever experience that again. She wouldn't be able to handle anything like that ever again. 'Please not again….'

"Y-Yeah, we should go to sleep. It seems like we both need a good nap." She flinched at how sad her words sounded. But Hiei didn't take notice of it. Both climbed into bed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Both slept as far away from each other as possible.

* * *

He was back again.

Blackness all around and shattered glass before him. And little Callie was still in her same spot, placing shards of glass together.

How could she do this to him? He didn't ask her to put it back together. He didn't want her to put it back together.

Things had to stay normal…they had to stay the same. Hiei would not allow this change to occur. He couldn't. He could not take it…

It seemed she noticed him. Picking her head up she gave him a loving smile, one that made his heart pound--was it just him or did those shards seem to jump and inch closer together?

This isn't right…this wasn't right. Why was he thinking like this? Why….why…why did he feel like THIS as he watched her pick up the glass?

It wasn't right…he wouldn't accept it….this isn't reality. He does not have feelings like this for her…he couldn't have feelings like this for her.

She opened her mouth but he stopped her before she could say those dreaded words.

"Don't."

She only continues to smile, preparing to tell him again.

He gripped her hair tightly and yanked her, "Don't!" He yanked her again. "I won't lose--if you say it….I will lose. I won't lose! You won't make me lose to you!"

Her smile was still kind as she looked up at him. No hatred or fear--just that same trust he saw everyday…when he had lost control that time. Again his heart gave off a painful thump and the shards jumped closer together.

"It doesn't hurt to lose every so often," She said softly, her eyes warm and loving. "Maybe this time it will be better for you…"

"Don't…Callie…please…" He swallowed his pride as he begged. "I don't want this…" His heart was pounding in his chest and he unconsciously began to pray for something to stop this. He didn't want to fall in love--he didn't want to feel this. He wanted things to stay normal, he wanted to be his old self who didn't care much for anyone…

The glass was beginning to put itself back together, slowly but surely with each thump that shattered pieces were going towards each other.

"I don't want to lose." He growled as his fists clenched tighter. "Don't…"

A laugh, "I love you Hiei!"

And then Hiei lost.

* * *

**Author**

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Dokkou/Zerna for her great support and friendship and advice. Thank you Dokku! ^^ and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Ok, this chapter was really made for the sole purpose of making Hiei understand that what he feels for Callie is not lust or friendship or a crush…it's a combination of these things and much more powerful. I had to make sure that Hiei understood that he is in love with her…but I couldn't do it instantly in this chapter, I had to make more things happen and have them have more time together.

I hope that how he came to the realization was done alright. It almost felt a bit rushed. Man, Hiei and falling in love is very difficult. Curse you and your difficultness you three-eyed butthead!!

**The On-Hold Note**

I have been completed overloaded. I was writing and writing a ton of fics and all of a sudden I found myself unable to write anything. Every time I tried to write this chapter…I would just simply freeze and stare at the screen. Absolutely NOTHING came to me.

In other words; IT WAS ONE **HELL** OF A WRITER'S BLOCK.

Don't say I didn't try or was just doing nothing. I have been seriously stuck for weeks. Even writing the outline for the chapter took me forever simply because I was just blank. I know for the past few chapters I have been late in updating, and I am sorry about that--but I have just been struggling in trying to keep this fic going on in a readable rhythm and keep things in character, at least in character for this story.

Has anyone felt so blocked--and so stressed from that block--that there were times you almost felt sick and like crying? Yeah, that was this one…it was one of the worst ones I have ever experienced.

Another thing--I have started my next semester of college….and its with classes that I'm not exactly the best at. School is going to have to come first….sorta (lol bad student XD)

Also, one of my best internet buds was getting many fics I promised for her birthday and for Christmas. She's been my friend for YEARS now…sorry guys, but I was getting those fics for her done first. But I have them finished and sent to her now (still have a few other fics I need to do as well, but I have most of them all done).

And also…I am just exhausted mentally. Though I love this fic, its recently been taking its toll on me on updating. I'm feeling very pulled by many works and fans and promises and school that it's just wearing down on me. So guys, while it might annoy you that I will fall behind if I am wearing down you got to be more forgiving. I'm trying my best, but it's really hurtful that it's not enough for many people and I am getting flamed and put down. I will be **TRYING** to update as soon as I can on Fridays. Sometimes I will fall real far behind in it, it happens. But it's not on purpose. And how some of you are reacting you're almost saying I am doing it on purpose.

And guys…its almost time to say good-bye to Wit and Courage. My plan is for this story to be finished at chapter 26. I almost want to be a brat and drag it out but I won't--no worries, you will be getting your ending eventually!

Next, Yu Yu Hakusho isn't the only series I do…and Wit and Courage isn't the only story I have…and I have been neglecting the others much more then this one. It's not easy constantly updating. I try to make it that I update every other Friday…but I can't always make it--sometimes I can't make it for a good while. I just hope you all can understand and accept this.

Now, when I do the third--and perhaps fourth--story in this series I will make sure I have at least five chapters done ahead of time before each chapter. That way this falling behind business won't happen--or won't happen near as bad as this one. I am also getting a BETA reader or two who will ensure that my writing is better for everyone.

**IMPORTANT**

I am thinking of trying an experiment to see if it would help in my updates. It might work and it might not, however I would like to hear your opinion about it. Cause it has both ups and downs.

I'm thinking of perhaps starting one to two other chapter fics for Yu Yu Hakusho. They wouldn't be a series like this one, they will just be two separate stories (_**One that was None** _and _**War Zone**_). I was thinking that perhaps if I ever had a writer's block for one of them I might be able to still work on the others and that way keep updating and keep on writing. I figured one part of the reason I have been falling into so many of these blocks is because I am solely concentrating on one fic and I am just getting overloaded and tired of constantly writing about it.

Perhaps if I have two others and do them at the same time then maybe I wouldn't struggle so much. Also there should be a good supply of updates and there will be a different "flavor" of fics that everyone could read.

Now the downfalls; I don't always do too well on doing too many chapter fics at a time. I can run out of steam on some fic (like Naruto) pretty easily….but there is a big chance with Yu Yu Hakusho I won't. I have completed the series and I still just absolutely adore it (unlike Naruto which I now hate). I have been writing about Yu Yu Hakusho for pretty much five years and I haven't stopped wanting to write about them yet.

Also, I would have five chapters completed in advance--or I would work my ass off to try to ensure I have a few chapters completed in advance--before updating and/or uploading the fics. I will work and make sure that it is almost complete or it has a sturdy outline all set before I do anything.

I'm thinking if I do this, it might help. The updates between each fic will vary of course, I might not be doing the update every Friday (I might, just which fic updated will be a surprise).

I won't do this, till I am done with _**Wit and Courage**_. But it's something I'm thinking about trying. Now, can I please have your opinions on this idea? I might put it up as a Poll that people can vote on. But first I will get the written views on it.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** While the other couples have some time together, Hiei begins to come to an understanding what it means to love someone with all of one's might. But as Hiei climbs to reach the peak of his happiness a dark cloud looms ahead, ready to shatter the foundation of his very world.

"What?!" Yusuke cried. "W-Wait…what do you mean?"

"I've met Ms. Andrew before…I saw her a week before my parents died." Callie licked her lips as she tried to steady herself. "I remember her…"

"How can you be sure?" Kurama asked.

"Because…she hasn't aged a day."


	20. Fire Demon Love

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Wit and Courage**_

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._

And this is a sequel--you have to read **_Will and Determination_** to get where this story is starting from.

**Note: **This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination**_ in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I **try** to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Twenty  
Fire-Demon Love**

The yawn that escaped Callie's mouth would put a lion's to shame. Somewhere in the back of her head she wondered if her morning breath was bad or not--seemed that it wasn't since she hasn't heard a comment from her beloved fire-demon who would look for any opportune moment to insult her. But still she covered her mouth and took a small sniff--even in her half-asleep state--and let out a cough. "Ew! I do stink!"

She's taken notice that it was hard to keep herself clean. Everything about her would smell foul. A dark thought of decaying always crossed her mind and it would make her stomach clench.

Shaking her head she wondered why Hiei hasn't said anything when she has opened herself up for one of his oh so loving morning greetings of "Primate, you have a stench that would make a demon retch." Can anyone say 'asshole'?

Looking down at the spot where he slept she blinked when she saw that it was empty, "Huh, Hiei must be out on a run or is training."

After a moment of just staring at the spot, she smiled lovingly at it and giggled before moving over to where he slept and sprawled her body on it, feeling the indent of where his body had been in and the warmth his body had given it--it seems he hasn't been gone for too long since it was still so warm. The mattress and pillows and covers now had his smell on it since he has been sleeping her for the past few weeks.

Callie inhaled the scent and smiled. It made her feel so relaxed; it took her to a very happy place away from all of this pain and sickness. It felt a bit silly, and rather obsessive in truth, that his scent gave her this reaction.

Maybe Hiei was right, maybe she was a stalker.

It took her a brief moment to realize that she was about to become a drooling mess and doze off to sleep again. And though this girl did enjoy sleep she didn't want to continue wasting her day in bed--again. But she still couldn't find herself with the strength to pick herself up and away from her reminder of him.

"Ugh…"

After a few more moments and just resting in the relaxing and soothing scent of Hiei, the brunette slowly hoisted her head up and looked at the clock with sleepy eyes. It was ten in the morning. If there was one thing good about being forced to not go to school it was the fact that she was allowed to sleep in--but unfortunately it was just a very small, itty-bitty bright side. But she will take the bright-sides when they came to her; it was better then thinking about all the bad things.

How would she ever be able to live if she allowed the bad-side to consume her thoughts?

With a huff she got up in a sitting position and let out another yawn, stretching. 'I wonder what I could do today…or what I will be allowed to do.' She pouted. Really, Hiei and his overprotective-streak. Ugh, maybe she would at least be allowed to watch movies downstairs and invite their friends over since it was Saturday.

'I really want to find out what they have planned.' She rubbed the back of her neck, being quite slow in getting out of bed. "Ugh, ok…I either have to get up and get clean--before the pervert returns--or just sit here, doing nothing except being comfy and talking to myself…"

She paused as if waiting for an answer.

"I think I am going insane." She concluded. 'Damn you cabin fever.' With a heave-ho she hoisted herself out of bed and scurried around her room like a rather clumsy mouse--smacking into one thing or another or tripping over a discarded item--as she gathered up the clothes she would be wearing for the day.

Since she was stuck in her house constantly she should really clean her room one of these days.

'It is best to get cleaned up before he gets back.' Callie shuddered at the thought of him catching her either entering or exiting the shower--especially without clothes. She might be sick but that might not stop the horn-dog that Hiei surprisingly is.

With a suspicious glare over her shoulder, she entered her bathroom--making good and sure to close and lock the door.

Damn porcupine. He was making her paranoid.

Turning on the faucet she sighed and leaned against the sink as she waited for the hot water to begin running. She looked at the porcelain sink, straining in lifting up her head.

Every time she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror it would never be a pretty sight.

With a shaky resolve she glanced up at the reflection in front of her and visibly winced. Horrible was the understatement of the year.

If her friends from school ever saw her, god, she honestly didn't know what they would think. She didn't look like the Callie who had made a ruckus at class. Since the last time she has seen her friends she surely has lost at the very least twenty pounds--the loss in weight was clear in her image. She no longer seemed to have any muscle mass to her--she was just a skeleton. The shape of her bones were becoming freakishly defined under her skin.

Brown eyes that were once constantly sparkling with life were sunken in and worn, almost looking drugged and there were heavy bags under them. Her chubby-baby cheeks were sagging slightly and her once pretty tan skin was growing paler and paler in color, taking on a sickly yellow hue to it. The skin also looked oily and sticky, as if no matter how hard she scrubbed the feverish sweat will continue to gather and lather itself over her.

Callie no longer looked human. A corpse on puppet strings…

"Holy crap, I scared myself." She squeaked, not finding that horror-image enjoyable.

It hurt to keep her eyes forward, to take in the sight of what she has become. "What's going to happen to me?' She whimpered, her hands clenching the rim of the sink but it hurt to grip anything with any pressure.

God was she ever weak.

Somewhere within her she knew time was at its end. If something wasn't done soon she wasn't going to survive. How many more months were left in her? Or was it weeks to days now?

'I don't want to die…I don't want to die…' Tears were beginning to gather no matter how much she tried to fight them they were coming out. Seventeen and feeling the cold grip of death. It simply wasn't fair. There was no way she could just continue to brush it off or push positive thoughts up.

'Ms. Andrew…' She bowed her head, unaware she was staring at a sink. 'Are you really apart of this? How…I trusted you! I told you so many secrets…we talked about everything…you were my friend. You weren't supposed to be the bad guy…'

She bit her lip, unsure how to handle this betrayal she felt. She had confined herself to the woman, telling her emotional secrets, about her pain. Now she was being told there is a chance this woman was part of the reason why she was sick? How was she supposed to handle something like that?

'No…NO!' The brunette shook her head. 'I can't instantly think Ms. Andrew is a part of this! It's possible that the bad-guys kidnapped her to get to me.' That scenario wasn't too much better then the other--her psychiatrist was weak and a bit of a pushover. But Callie could not take the thought that the woman was actually someone who was apart of the reason why she was dying and was in this terrifying situation. 'I have to give her some faith…' Wiping her eyes she looked back up at her image, sighing in depression.

She vaguely remembered doing something similar to this when she first arrived.

"I had actually forgotten about it…" Callie reached up and pushed her bangs away and touched the scar on her head. It brought back memories, but only of the crash. "Why do I have a hard time remembering them?" It's been years, surely soon she would be able to remember her parents face easier. Moments that happened between the three of them before the damn crash that took their lives.

It's not like they weren't there in their mind, only that something was blocking getting passed the fog. The doctors at the hospital said because the crash had been so traumatic that her mind blocked a lot of stuff out as a defense mechanism. Perhaps once she gets passed it she will remember them easier.

"Tch," She sneered, sounding a bit like Hiei--even this "stalker" of him had to admit she was spending waaaaay to much time with him. "I have been over it for a long time. It's not fair…I want to remember them a bit better."

Her fingers ran over the scar again, 'Almost six months…' She thought off-handily. 'Six whole months since I have arrived here…' It was very close to reaching April and she had arrived into this life in Mid-September. 'Wow, actually seven months….'

"I guess everyone made me forget about it." She smiled, finding the happiness that her friends had given her were so wonderful and overwhelming that she had a hard time to really think about anything bad.

Unconsciously she touched the scare again. It was weird, but as she touched her scar it felt like she was forgetting something. It was as if there was a voice far off in the distance screaming a message to her but she couldn't decipher what it was.

It was bothersome.

But before she could try to think about it any more she took notice of the steam, "GAAAH! THE SHOWER!!" She wailed and spun around and found the water still running, steam coming out into the whole bathroom and fogging up the mirror.

Fumbling, she quickly pulled her clothes off, not wanting to waste any more water and heat then she already has. She squealed when the hot water smacked against her. Shuddering she allowed the heat to beat down on her body, turning it red. Though despite the sheer shock of the temperature of the water, it still felt really good to the girl who seemed to be constantly cold.

Sighing, she reached over and grabbed her orange and lemon scented shampoo, dumping some on to her hand before scrubbing it into her scalp. The citrus-aroma was delicious and seemed to help wake her up a bit more.

Happy…

Despite what was happening to her she was happy. She was so happy where she was. Just being in this shower, knowing she was still within her home and not with those bastards after her made her happy. Even something s simple as this shampoo was something she treasured.

Here were so many thinks that could go wrong and she would have to leave this world.

"NO!" She shook her head, wincing when some of the foam ran from her hair to her eyes. "I won't go down without a fight," Callie swore as she wiped her eyes, not noticing that there was more of the foam on the back of her hand. "I won't be taken away from this life easily!……GAAAAH!! THE SOAP! IT BUUUUUUUURNS!!!!"

* * *

Contrary to Callie's thoughts of Hiei being off on a run or was off training, in truth he was actually in Kurama's room in a small panic.

After entering in the room, and promptly throwing the sleepy little Shuichi out of the room from the bed he had been sleeping in, the demon had proceeded to rant to Kurama about Callie and how stupid she was and how stupid life was and that Genkai should die and so many other things that it was hard for Kurama to follow.

In fact Kurama had absolutely NO idea what was going on.

Finally, Kurama could take no longer of letting Hiei vent--or whatever the hell it was he was doing--and snapped. He enjoyed sleeping, thank you very much. And was not one to enjoy having a nice dream about Botan on damn Saturday--even his demon persona loved Saturdays--interrupted to hear his friend whine about one thing or another.

"Ok that's enough." Kurama growled; normal people get grumpy when they are woken up, Kurama goes Yoko. "What are you going on about? Instead of spewing out nonsense and insults just tell me what all of this is about." He then pointed to the door. "My brother will probably want a reason why he was tossed out of bed as well."

All ranting stopped and briefly Hiei's face went pale before a load of red rushed to his cheeks. "I-I….I…I need to go…" Hiei made a move to escape but Kurama had plants ready and had him captured. Hiei growled when the vines hoisted him up and flipped him upside down.

"I think not, Hiei." Kurama picked himself up from his sitting position on the bed and walked over to the ensnared demon. "You have a reason for doing this and after sitting through all of that I am hearing it. Now talk."

Hiei looked away, his face still bright red.

"Hiei," Kurama twitched, his Yoko persona really coming out now. "Talk. Now."

'How?' Hiei wondered. 'How do I put into words what's happening?' But seeing Kurama's patience wearing thin--never a good thing. "I…fuck," He cursed, his body trembling slightly. He could remember her eyes, those tender honey-brown eyes looking at him with affection.

_"I love you Hiei!"_

His heart thumped wildly in his chest.

That girl drove him insane. His body would just burn at the thought of her--and unfortunately she never leaves his thoughts anymore.

'Callie…' The name sent a tingle up his spine. He would hold her in his arms at night and something within him felt completed. The girl just made him feel whole--he had known for a long time he was empty, but he hadn't expected the girl this brunette to be the one to complete him. In fact he hadn't expected to be completed so easily. He had thought it would take countless of things and numerous of years…

"Hiei." Kurama urged, seeing his friend's red eyes glaze over.

"I-I think I want…to mate with Callie." Hiei sputtered out honestly.

"You've already mated with her if you failed to remember." Kurama growled, still not too pleased about that.

"No…" Hiei shook his head, licking his lips knowing that what he was about to confess could earn Kurama's wrath and just change things completely for himself. "I think I want to **_mate _**with her. I want her to be my mate."

Green eyes went wide and the plants withered away, dropping Hiei on his head. "Ow! Goddamn it Kurama!"

"Are you serious about this?" Kurama asked, ignoring the fire-demon's complaints. "You want to actually mate with her?"

Rubbing his head a bit, Hiei looked away feeling very embarrassed and foolish. "I-I don't know…I…the…" He groaned, why was this so hard? True he never thought he would want a life-mate, but that doesn't mean he was ever fully against it. This just felt different then what he had expected. It was too close to what Callie feels for him. Love…he can't be in love. It just wasn't in him. It was impossible for him to feel such an emotion for anyone. Hell he didn't even believe in love.

At least he hadn't before…

Kurama studied his face, taking time to really observe all the emotions crossing them. The anger was there as usual, but there was confusion and fear there as well. He could hear the rapid heart beat of his friend and see the confusion and panic in his eyes.

An internal-struggle over emotions was taking plan in the man before him.

"Hiei," Kurama sat back down. "I need you to tell me all that you feel right now."

"W-Why? God damn it, forget it Kurama…" Flight-mode was consuming Hiei. He really wanted to run away from all of this. But he didn't know how it was possible to run from emotions. How could he ever escape from the hold Callie had on him?

"No." The fox-demon warned, feeling the need to run from his friend. "You are not running from this. If you do now it will only get worse. You will be telling me about it right now." His green eyes softened somewhat, the Shuichi side was showing through now. "Hiei…we're friends and comrades. We are a part of a pack. We all want to take care of each other…now please, tell me."

Hiei was silent, the words unable to leave his throat.

"You keep acting like a coward. I know these emotions are something new, especially for someone like you…but you can't run from it. Everything will fall apart if you do." He sighed. "I'm not telling you to go confess to her about this now. But you have got to become aware of it and accept it yourself."

"I-I can't…"

"This is very hard, I know it is. It's painful and confusing, and for you this must be torture. This is probably the scariest thing you have ever faced…but it will be more painful if you run from it."

Still no words from the fire-demon. This was overloading his system it seemed.

Kurama felt a wave of pity for the man, but knew that there was no way that he could show mercy. This had to be straightforward and brutal. It was the only way to get to Hiei.

"Hiei….do you love my sister?"

"I….don't…" He sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

Now that was a good step in the right direction for Hiei. Normally he would just continue to deny it. Finally he was growing up a bit and starting to accept things. "You know how she feels for you right?"

"Yeah…before that whore arrived I came here and talked with the monkey a bit. We talked about her feelings for me and then she allowed me to look through her emotions…it was indescribable."

"And that's what you are feeling now?"

"I…I…gods…." He was trembling. He wanted to go back to how things were before. From when the only time he would tremble was when he used his main attack. When the only time he felt weak and his heart raced so fast was after a good battle. Before when he never blushed or felt shy when talking to a girl. Back when he had powerful walls encaging all that he feels within them and that no one could get past.  
Callie pulled him in so different directions, she smashed down his walls, made him smile, made him laugh…

"From my standpoint…from what she does to you and how she makes you feel…I have to say that--"

"Shut up!" Hiei spat, still not ready to hear it.

"You have to face it." The taller demon stated simply, not about to let this go and allow Hiei to, once again, run from feelings that would do good for him.

"I will…" Hiei swallowed, his throat felt dry and it seemed that the room was spinning. "But I don't want someone else to tell me what I feel. If…If this is the case I want to figure it out on my own."

The red head glanced over the hunched figure of Hiei--he was not too willing to let the man go, fearful he would do something stupid again and end up hurting Callie and himself. "As long as you face it n the end. You--"

"I won't run from it, Kurama." Hiei finished the conversation softly. Then without waiting to hear Kurama's reply he picked himself up and walked to the window. "Later…" And with that anti-climatic end he disappeared, leaving the red-head to his lonesome.

The fox-demon sagged slightly, feeling very exhausted dealing with all of these bouts of emotional insanity. So he curled up back in bed, finding that he deserved to be lazy after helping with more emotional drama. "This soap opera is getting ridiculous." He muttered before he pulled the covers over his head, blocking out the sun and falling back asleep…no concern for his little brother who was still out in the hall very-very confused and sleepy.

* * *

Callie poked her head out of her room, looking back in forth to make sure that Hiei was no where in sight. It was Saturday morning--and not just any Saturday morning…it was the Waffle Saturday! She adored it when her mother made homemade waffles.

And goddamn it she was going to have some of those waffles.

No more of this healthy-diet Hiei has placed her on. She was going to engorge herself with gold old fashion syrupy buttery fatty goodness. No more bananas and oatmeal for breakfast!!

She looked left and right in the wall, even checking up on the ceiling and crouching down low--why do this, she didn't know but better to be safe then sorry.

Hiei was no where in sight. And with a huge grin she jumped out of the door and hurried down the staircase and into the kitchen where Shiori already was, preparing quite possibly the family's favorite breakfast of all time.

It smelled very good. Little Shuichi's chocolate-chip waffles were steaming and ready to be eaten in a stack on the table.

"Hey mama!" The brunette sang out. "It smells sooooooo good."

The woman grinned, "Why thank you dear. I see Hiei isn't at your heels this morning…a fight?"

"Oh no. He might've expected me to sleep in a bit more and snuck out for Hiei-time…which gives me Callie time! And Callie with her secret love; waffles!" She eyed the plate hungrily, but knew her younger brother would chase her around with a fork and butter knife if so much as one chip was taken off his plate. She knows since it's happened before.

The family could get quite possessive over their food at times--at least when it concerned Shiori's waffles.

"Sweetie…it's not secret that you are having an affair with the waffles." The woman grinned as she poured more of the batter with chocolate-chips in it in the waffle-maker. Still on a chocolate kick, Shiori had grown a fondness for waffles with chocolate in them.

"Curses, and here I thought our love would be forever hidden." The brunette sighed dramatically as she took a seat. "I can't wait…it seems like it's been forever since I've had your homemade waffles."

"Now, I don't want you to go into a rant about how Hiei is so controlling of your diet. While that MIGHT be true," Both women shared a look at this, "He's just doing it to look after you. He cares a lot about you."

Callie blushed slightly; it always made her feel a bit warm to hear anyone mention that Hiei cares for her. "I know that…it's just…why the waffles?!" She placed her head on the table, sniffing. "Everything it too healthy, I want some of the good stuff! Besides," Her head shot up again. "I need all the fatty-fat-fat I can get! I want to get some curves!"

Her mother smiled at her daughter as she began to stack up the breakfast for the family. "I'm sure eventually you will get some curves…"

Brown eyes narrowed, "Do you really believe that?"

"…..maybe?"

The girl sulked as she poked her chest. 'I want to look like a girl…everyone else here has boobs. Why can't I have some?'

As Shiori pressed the top of the waffle-maker down she asked, "Hey, can you go wake up your brother? It seems that your roommate kicked him out this morning while he was still half-asleep and he is now passed out on the couch."

Callie blinked, "Hiei did? Odd…but ok!" Hopping of the chair she skipped into the living room and sure enough found her little brother sprawled out on the couch, drooling. It was so amusing to the brunette. Everyone in her family--even the demon Kurama--were just lovers of sleeping in. Wake them up too early and they are like zombies…or a pissed off demon who had the ability to control lethal plants.

Leaning over the back of the couch she poked his cheek, calling his name a few times before she yanked at his cheek, "WAFFLES!!"

"Ugh…" He swatted her hand away. "I dun wanna ge uuuup…" He slurred.

"But the waffles! They need to be eaten!" She whined. "Think of them, you fool. Who will eat them? They will be lonely without the digestive acids of your tummy-tum-tum."

"Gods, you are so weird." He muttered over his drool and the pillow he was smooshed against.

Callie ignored that comment and continued to poke his cheek, chanting his name over and over and over again.

She wasn't moving nor stopping till he got up.

"Ugh, fine…Fine!" He moaned as he got up only to be too sleepy and out of it to really concentrate on anything and then flipped off the couch with an "Ow".

"Victory." The brunette sniggered as she hurried after him, giving some little pokes at him laughing all the more when he swatted her away. As she played around she was blissfully unaware of the red eyes that had been watching her for some time, studying her as he studied himself and his reactions to her.

'It's still the same reaction…' He thought as he watched over her, unable to take his eyes from her body as she jumped around happily. Just seeing her happy, how was it possible that it made him happy as well? 'No,' He clenched his fist as he steady his need to push up that wall and deny and fight everything. He wasn't going to run from this. He was going to make sure he came to a conclusion about how he felt for this girl.

Hiei didn't want to. He really didn't want to face this. It really spooked him but he could not run from this and become even more of a coward. He's been running far too much for his liking when it considered this girl, he wasn't going to do it again.

"But how?" He growled out, finding himself furious at the situation and how lost and confused he was. How was he, the person who has never believed or received love, supposed to come to an understanding on feelings?

It couldn't simply be explained to him. And even after he's seen it he's found it puzzling. It was just such a new experience; such a warm and bright feeling.

His heart-speed increased again and he found his expression softening as he continued to look at her. Where was the blackness and the hate? The stuff he has lived off of for over sixty-years…how could his whole life style be changing before his eyes like this and he couldn't find himself really caring?

A haggard and sleep-dazed Kurama stumbled into the kitchen, obviously a bit displeased at being awoken--AGAIN--but he seemed to perk up a bit more at the sight of the blueberry waffles waiting for him.

Damn that woman and her ability of cooking the best breakfast.

Takuto came in afterwards, wrapped in a robe--looking more awake then his sons. Seems he was more of a morning person. Everyone sat down, though many were looking around with a frown…

They were missing him.

Sighing, Hiei found himself wanting to go in and join them. He had become part of such a family.

Wanting a life-mate, thinking he was in love, becoming a part of a family like this…what has happened to him?

And how could he find the answer?

Luckily he was a smart boy and was able to plan something out quite easily. His little pet did want to see everyone today. He could go spread the message to the rest of the pack and as he does he can take the time to observe couples. Perhaps that could enlighten him in some way of his emotions.

Picking himself up he gave the message;_ I will be back later. Monkey. STAY IN THE HOUSE._ And then jumped off the tree and ran towards the city, wondering to himself 'What does it mean to love someone?'

* * *

"This is a real surprise, Yusuke." Keiko noted as she sat across her boyfriend at the outdoor café. "Having a breakfast date? It usually takes so much to get your butt out of bed."

He laughed sheepishly, "Well I figure it's been awhile since our last date and it seems like we are going to start getting real busy with dealing with plans on how to protect Callie that this would be a good time to do this."

She smiled lovingly at him, "Well, thank you for that."

"Hehehe…" He chuckled nervously, looking ready to be sick.

She gave him a look, "You sure are acting weird."

"I'm just tired! That's it!" He lied--and not very well at that.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, not believing her boyfriend. "So what do you think you will have?"

"E-Erm…blueberry pancakes and bacon…" Yusuke fidgeted a bit.

He was acting very weird. Even for Yusuke's standards…ok, it wasn't that weird. But he has never been this nervous around her before unless he did something wrong or….no…no, no it was only when he has done something wrong. "Ok…what have you done?"

"N-Nothing! Honest!" He squeaked, shaking his head as if it strengthened his proof that he hasn't done anything. "W-What will you have?"

"Hmm," Her brown eyes ran across the words of the menu before deciding. "I think I will have apple cinnamon oatmeal and a muffin."

"Healthy? You suck." Yusuke scoffed.

"Tch, I care about my arteries and cholesterol unlike some people who are a heart-attack waiting to happen." Keiko laughed smugly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I want to keep my womanly figure."

"Oh puh-lease!" Yusuke waved her off before he stood up and posed; one hand behind his head, the other on his hips that was sticking out to the side, showing off his butt. "You know you are jealous of this figure of mine."

"Sit down you embarrassment." Keiko laughed slightly. "Who wants that big of a butt? You pig. You should be ashamed. You will never walk down the cat-walk."

Yusuke gasped dramatically, covering his eyes and sobbing. "Woo is me! I should stick my finger down my throat!" He was promptly kicked in the shins at his comment. "Ow," He sniffed. "How rude…you were saying some pretty cruel things as well!"

"Hmph, you should be slapped for those words. Bulimia is not a disease that should be put down." Keiko huffed giving him a look to sit down or face her wrath.

He laughed and did as told, "You know I'm too sexy for my shirt."

"You're too fat for your shirt. You should eat healthier stuff instead of cheese and beef and beer." She waved for a waiter, showing that they were ready.

"Tch, I don't drink beer…much…" He muttered.

"You both have decided?" The waiter asked, pulling out a little black notebook prepared to write down the order.

"Yes, I would like the cinnamon-apple oatmeal, a banana nut muffin, and some orange juice." She handed the menu to him as she finished her order.

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and chocolate milk." Yusuke sighed, feeling a bit like a child to ask for chocolate milk.

"Alright then, your order should be out soon. I will be bringing your drinks in a few minutes." And then he walked off, easily avoiding all the metal chairs and the people like a professional.

It was now just Yusuke and Keiko, back in their own world.

And like that Yusuke was back to being a nervous wreck. He was sweating, shaking slightly as he fiddled with something within his pocket.

"H-Hey, Keiko?" He licked his lips, was it just him or was there no air outdoors anymore? "R-Remember my promise?"

She gave him a confused glance. "You've made quite a few promises to me; you will need to be more specific then that."

"A-About…" He gulped. "Us getting married."

Keiko stiffened and blushed, "Y-Yeah, you and I went out and looked at engagement rings."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

Yusuke shuddered, "Do you still you know…wanna?"

He watched her shift in her seat, "Y-Yes…" She swallowed a lump in her throat as she found her eyes moistening. "Are you going to do it right?"

He nodded, "I plan to…hopefully. I guess we can only see how I do…now?"

Keiko snapped her head to him before giving him a small shy nod, "Now."

Yusuke took a deep breath, his whole body completely shaking. "O-Ok….don't slap me if I do this wrong."

Tears were now pouring down her face, "No promises."

He gave her a small smile before he reached over and grabbed her hand, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. She was trembling as well. "I love you more then anything else in this world. A-And…fuck, I'm choking up." Yusuke sniffed as he felt pressure gather on his face and his vision grow watery.

"Don't curse when you are proclaiming your love to me." She teased her own voice shaky. "I want this sweet and romantic. Don't get all tough-guy on me."

"Keiko…I love you. I love all there is to you. Even your bossy abusive ways…even your 'I know everything you don't'….everything about you is just beautiful to me." He swallowed. Though his voice was cracking he was keeping his eyes on her, showing that he was serious about his feelings for her. "And though we still have time to plan out our future and many things have the possibility of changing especially since what I am and what I do…but what I feel for you will never change. I could never stop loving you. You are my whole life and world."

"That is so gay."

Yusuke snorted over his laughter, her little insults were making him feel so much at ease. "Sorry, it is pretty cliché huh?"

"Only a little." She smiled, the tears still not stopping. "But you suck at romance and thinking of things not from a movie so I will let is slide this time."

"Can't help it…it's just how I feel. Never thought I would talk like this…ugh…but I think you are getting what I am talking about. I love you so much…so…so…" He gulped as he fell to his knee, pulling out the ring. Around them everyone went silent, there were some soft gasps, and all eyes were on them. "W-Will you…you know….er….marry me?"

She let out a sob and flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him back. "Of course I will, idiot." She sniffed, shaking in his arms. She then pulled back and smacked him, "It took you too long to ask."

"S-Sorry." He chuckled.

Instantly cheers erupted from the restaurant and street, many had brought their phones out and were videotaping it.

The two break apart, their faces bright red. Their little private moment wasn't so private. Though embarrassing it was kind of nice to receive all the congratulations, cat-calls, and other sweet things the audience were handing out.

"C-Can I be excused to the bathroom for a bit?" Keiko sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I need to wash my face…" She wiped her eyes again, unable to stop the tears from coming from her eyes and the big smile upon her face.

"O-Ok," Yusuke told his fiancée, watching as she went to the restaurant, girls squealing over what happened--seemed some were following after her to talk to her a bit.

However his blushed returned when he was given a pat on the back and more "aww"s and congratulations were given. He threw his head to the side, trying to mask his embarrassment. Many chuckled at his attitude--he wasn't too bad-ass after that show. But people began to disperse and leave him alone…

"Did you enjoy the show Hiei?" Yusuke asked mockingly as the fire demon walked up to him.

"Hn…" Hiei grunted, trying to come off uncaring but it was clear in the slight quiver in his voice that caught the attention of the leader of the group.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Something up?"

Hiei stiffened--something he finds himself doing rather often, "Its…the idiot wants you all to come over later…"

"Uh-huh…now what is the real reason you were watching me propose?" Yusuke caught through the man's intentions, leaning against his knuckles as he glanced at his friend. Where the hell was that waiter with his drink? After that scary as hell proposal he needed something to drink for his parched throat and to calm his trembling down.

"I was not watching you propose." He growled, lying flat out. He looked away, bright red, "I-Is that how you really feel about her?"

"Huh?" Yusuke wiped his nose, still a bit teary eyed from his proposal. Facing Hiei teary-eyed…somehow that was crushing to his pride.

"When you proposed….you…is that how you really felt?"

"Of course! I love Keiko more then anything in this world. Faults and all. She is just my world." Yusuke blushed. "W-Well once you find someone you will understand.

"I-I think…" Hiei looked down. "I need to go….just show up later." He barked out before he turned around and walked off, leaving Yusuke a bit bewildered.

"What….the…." He blinked. "Is he…?" He then grinned. "Keiko is going to LOVE this."

* * *

The two really loved each other…

Just being able to be swept up in the moment, glimpsing into the world of two life-mates that adore each other…Hiei simply couldn't put it into words. It was rather fascinating, he had to confess that. How these two individuals could make each other so happy with life was something he has never looked at before.

Marriage. To become a single unit and support one another. To have someone protecting you, and you protecting them.

Was he ready and willing to be apart of that? Hell, would he be able to be apart of something like that?

To take on a life-mate was something that he simply couldn't go "whoops, do-over". It was LIFE-mate.

Then again, it wasn't as simple as biting the female's neck. There has to be a connection. There needs to be some feelings shared between the two, even if it's just instinct. If he bit just any female--or male--it wouldn't mean they were instantly mates for life. There was more to it then that. A pull, a reaction, a want.

And Hiei had to admit, he was feeling a strong pull towards the human girl. He's slept with her a few times but still he hasn't been able to sustain his hunger for her.

Rubbing his forehead, the demon wished he didn't have to contemplate such thoughts--but if he didn't settle this things could only get worse. Especially after that dream…

He was going to kill that old decaying bat.

It was her fault all of this was happening. That dream was her doing. He always knew she was a witch. Now this proved it. She must've done something to him to make him have that damn dream. Why else would he see that when he slept?

Well, that bitch had best prepare herself for when he arrived at the temple. Putting him through this hell she was going to pay.

With a boost of speed from his aggravation he burst into the territory with ease, landing on the wooden floorboard. Straightening his back, looking like a bad-ass fire-demon as he entered through the shoji-doors, only to gag and feel like he's been socked in the stomach and nose.

"What the fuck is that smell?!" He snarled.

"Your sister's cooking." Genkai muttered as she entered into the main hall, greeting him.

He shuddered. It was horrid! His sister was the cause of this stench? Hiei had to feel sorry for everyone in the vicinity--and for the poor girl herself since it was obvious she was a worse cook then Kurama (and that my friends was a very BAD cook).

"They're in the kitchen." Genkai wheezed, "I will be out smoking if you need me." As she went back to the living room, opening up the doors to the outside Hiei could hear her muttering, "This smell had better not be permanent."

"They're?" He repeated before he went to the kitchen area, peeking inside--he couldn't even smell the natural scent of the other person--and frowned. Of course; Kuwabara. As if his day wasn't bad enough.

But the kitchen…it was a disaster zone. There was who-knows-what all over. Clumps of different colors and textures dripping down from walls and ceilings. Did one of those things actually move?

All he could say was wow at the destruction the girl caused.

"What…is going on?" Hiei was a bit too stunned to come in angry at the man.

Kuwabara looked up in surprise, narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion--prepared to be another victim of When Big Brothers Attack--before he took looked around. "Teaching my beloved how to cook."

Yukina was stirring something in a bowl with a great deal of strength, looking rather pissed. "I will be able to make cupcakes!! You just watch!! I'll show you all!!"

Kuwabara gave her a pet on her head, "She gets in to a whole 'nother world and attitude when she begins cooking…at least after she has made four batches explode and two come out burnt, and six….you don't want to know about the other six." He winced, looking over to the clump that Hiei thought had moved. "She is real determined to be able to learn how to cook…at least make some cupcakes on her own."

"Hn. And all you are doing is teaching?" He eyed the tall human, a clear warning in his eyes.

"Hmph!" The orange-haired man crossed his arms over his chest. "We're just spending some alone time together. It's our date….besides it's not like we could do anything--"

"OH NOOOOO!! I ADDED SALT INSTEAD OF SUGAR AGAIN!!" Yukina screamed, looking incredibly stressed and at her wits end.

The two males took one large step back away from the girl--one they know had the ability to get quite scary when she was angry.

"Fine, if that's all you are doing…" Hiei began; still not ready to trust Kuwabara with being alone with his sister.

"Its all we're doing." Kuwabara sighed, wanting the demon to one day trust him more. He understood the need to protect one's kin, but at least give a person a chance to screw up! They've only shared sweet little kisses, any time Yukina would move in for something more--she, surprisingly, being the aggressor in the relationship--Kuwabara would be a bit too fearful of what would happen should Hiei find them.

"Why can't I ever-EVER GET IT RIGHT!?" Two more steps away from the girl.

"The monkey wants you all to show up at the house later on, she misses you." Hiei wrapped up, wanting to escape the polluted air of the kitchen.

"Oh," Kuwabara smiled and nodded. "That's gonna be awesome! We will be there!"

"K-Kazuma…its bubbling….."

And Hiei took that as a sign that he needed to take his leave.

"Hn." With one last warning-look Hiei went back into the main room, now feeling sluggish and tired. Because of that stench and seeing the mess his sister made Hiei lost the anger that had been keeping him up and pushing him forward…now he could feel the heavy weight upon his shoulders.

He coughed slightly, now smelling the cigarette smoke from the pink-haired woman.

This whole house reeked!

"I see you have come to a realization." Genkai sniggered as she took a drag of her cigarette.

He glared at her, how she was able to see things when people tried to keep them hidden was beyond him. But at least this got his anger to return again. "No I haven't."

"Heh, recently your lies are becoming quite transparent." The elderly woman laughed, not threatened by his glares. "When will you just admit that you are in love with her?"

"I-I'm not in love with her!" Hiei spat, he was only to the point of maybe accepting he wanted her as a life-mate, not feelings of love! God damn this woman!

"Back to denying everything already? Tch," She tapped some of the ash off the tip of her cigarette. "And here I thought you were done with running."

"I-I'm not running. I don't believe in love…but I do understand that I might want her as a life-mate." He confessed, stepping outside with her, the nauseas smoke was better then whatever his sister was cooking up. The cool March air felt so clean.

Genkai sighed and took a final drag before dropping it and snuffing it out with her foot. "You smile when you are around her. You appear so alive and happy. You two argue but always look past it to get back together. Despite your complaints about her faults and her annoyances you always come back to her. It never seems to really bother you. You care and look after her, keeping her safe. You absolutely loath to share her with anyone and you get _dangerously_ possessive over her. You look sick at the thought of her dying….face it, dumbass; you're in love."

He shook his head, not ready to accept it, "I am…n-not…"

"Look, you can't even convince yourself let alone anyone else." She walked back into the home, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can you tell me why it is so horrible to feel this way about a person?"

"It's…It's…weak." His eyes followed after her, not wanting to go back into the room. But he's always had this idea that being in love made a person weak--and with how he felt he did feel weak and being weak was not acceptable for Hiei.

"Weak?!" Genkai scoffed with a laugh. "That is a good one. Yusuke constantly gets his power from his love for his friends and especially for Keiko. Remember when he defeated Toguro…all he needed was to have his best friend hurt and have the thought of his beloved Keiko in jeopardy and he kicked ass. If you had someone you wanted to protect like Yusuke you could get power as well."

Hiei did remember that. He's always seen Yusuke as a top rival--someone he desperately wanted to defeat but never quite could top him. The leader always seemed to have something over him. He strived to get it; Hiei knew that once he got that same 'boost' he could become the best.

Was it really love that empowered the boy?

As cliché and stupid it sounded, Hiei had to admit it did make some sense. A demon could lose their mind and get power unlike they could ever imagine from the loss of their beloved mates.

But even with all this 'proof' that doesn't mean it was something he wanted to be a part of. Caring for a person like that seemed foolish and pointless. Giving up dignity and pride for another…to feel owned by another. Why would he want that? If he wanted power he could find another, a better, way in obtaining it. Not selling himself out to share his life with another.

"You keep thinking about this poorly…it just really seems you are too stubborn to admit that you were wrong and not only is love real you can get caught up with it…and you're scared."

"Scared of what?" He hissed bitterly.

"Of actually feeling something. Of coming to a conclusion that your not as unloved as you first thought. That you can actually be happy…coming from a situation where it almost seemed like you were disallowed to be happy to actually having the chance to grasp at it…and it reaching for you at that." She took a seat on one of her couches, lounging about as she tried to help Hiei open his eyes. "And in truth kiddo, love is scary for anyone."

He was silent, still not too convinced in her words. What was he doing listening to her? He already ignored Kurama's words, wanting to solve this on his own…why was he so entrapped in what this woman was saying?

"Why not give it a shot Hiei? You grasped at the opportunity when you wanted to sleep with Callie…though you had twists and turns, ups and downs and such it came out alright. Be that selfish bastard you claim to be and get that happiness."

'That's right.' Hiei thought, coming to the realization in her words. He had forgotten about that. When he had first wanted to sleep with Callie he fought it for only a bit before he caved in and reached out and took that happiness for his own. And as Genkai stated there was some problems because of it but in the end it had been the most enjoyable pleasure he's ever experienced and he and Callie became close.

He sees how happy Kurama was with Botan, how his sister was with the idiot, how Yusuke was with Keiko, and even Shizuru was with the prince.

They did appear to be really enjoying themselves. Though he might not deserve happiness why would that stop him from trying to steal it for himself? He lives in a world of darkness; he should allow himself to taste some of that sunshine for his own.

If he wanted Callie as a life-mate, why not just take her? He honestly couldn't imagine himself ever getting closer to a woman like her nor ever see him having this much fun--a lot of pain too, he can't forget about all the headaches and emotional trauma--or the pleasure.

Steal her for himself.

Make her only his.

It made sense to claim her. If he wanted her, if his body yearned for her, if he could see himself having her in his life as a permanent pet…why not just take her as his own?

Suddenly the weight seemed to lessen a bit.

Really, accepting things always made him feel so much lighter….yet he always seemed to fight it.

They weren't kidding; he was stubborn.

"Hn, don't forget to come over." And then he walked out of the temple and back to the woman he wanted to keep by his side.

'Amazing how a simple push for him to be possessive gets him to accept it…' Genkai sighed, "Ugh….I feel old when dealing with these idiots."

* * *

"HAH!!" A certain little brunette laughed victoriously as she erratically pressed the buttons on the controller, glaring determinedly at the screen before her. "Yeah!! Take that you stupid monster thing!! Feast upon my fist! WHOO TEN POINTS! WHAA!"

Getting a bit excited the girl had shot from the bed too fast at her win and had promptly fell off the bed. Sprawled on the wood floor she groaned as she started up at the ceiling. Really, how klutzy can one person get? "Owwie…"

"You need to learn self-control little one." A husky voice purred out from her window.

Squeaking in surprise, brown eyes flew towards where the voice originated from and blinked to find Hiei staring down at her--and with a look she's never seen on his face before. She couldn't help but feel rather small and meek with that overpowering stare. "Uh…h-hi Hiei. You've been gone for a while…"

"Hn." He squatted down, hovering over her body as he reached over and stroked some of the bangs off of her face. He made a noise that sounded something between a growl and a groan. His eyes were heavy and darker and his breaths were coming out heavier then normal.

He wasn't acting like himself…in fact he was rather frightening like this.

'Holy crap! The aliens have taken his brain!' Callie gulped.

He raised an eyebrow, "I think you have been in this room playing video games too long."

She blushed when she realized he had read her thoughts. Escape sounded like a very good thing to do right now. Hiei's look was getting stronger and it was freaking her right the hell out. "W-Well anyway…it's almost time for lunch…"

Making a move to pick herself up from the ground and go downstairs, Callie prayed that Hiei was alright and that she wasn't in trouble--as she felt she was. She wasn't even up on her elbows before she was pushed back down with Hiei towering over her. "W-What are you doing?"

"One more time," He panted, the need was too strong now that he let go and realized he wanted her as his alone. "One more time before I get you healed."

"W-What?" She then gave off a small yelp when he began to unbutton her jeans. "W-Whoa! Y-You me-mean THAT? Hiei! N-No! Both mom and dad are here and it's during the day where they could walk in! K-Kurama is in the room next door!"

But Hiei wouldn't hear of it.

He unbuckled his belts of his pants hastily and pretty much tackled her to the ground.

* * *

Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

"You do know that that is a horrible thing to do to your brain, correct?" Myouga asked to the prince that was slamming his head repeatedly on his desk.

"I don't need the sarcasm." Koenma muttered, his voiced sounded so exhausted.

"I apologize, but hurting yourself won't help the situation." The doctor replied, sitting across from his leader. He then angled his head to look at the egg, nestled safely in a container, beating and glowing with life. "Is it possible that the creature could help her in any way?" Myouga asked, his brow knotted in concentration.

"No." The prince sighed. "Not that I know of." Finally he picked up his head. "How does it look?"

"The outcome of her living?" Seeing the prince's nod he took a deep breath. "My lord, there is no chance of her surviving without that procedure. She will die within a matter of months…possibly even sooner. She simply can't beat this with her stubbornness."

"I was afraid of that." The prince rubbed his forehead, "Is there no one you know of within the black market that would be able to do this procedure and that you trust?"

"I'm afraid not, Koenma-sama. I honestly cannot urge for the risk to be taken to call upon the other few that are known that could do this…there is also the possibility that your father is already having people closely watch them so that they can't perform it on this girl." The doctor explained. "And I don't trust one bit of them. They are dishonest and will kill and betray for the right price." He shook his head, deploring the thought of that girl being left in the hands of those low-lives. "I just don't know what to tell you sir…this predicament has no good outcome."

"You're telling me enough." Koenma muttered bitterly. "Unless I give this girl her operation she will be dead in a matter of months, but for some reason my ass of a father is blinded by his contempt towards Yusuke and the gang and rules that he won't allow her to be saved, and if she is not saved we will make the strongest group known our enemies. If I do nothing, my friends hate me and the world is in grave danger. If I do something I am disowned and I will never be able to give them the support they need. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

He placed his forehead back on the desk. "I know which one I want to do, hell it's probably the one I should do, but…."

"But you are too afraid to move incase something even worse comes along in the future. You are a leader, my lord, you are someone who has to take the lives of many into account. And you can't help but look down the road and wonder what would happen if you're not here to give the Reikai Tantei good favor." The ogre took of his spectacles to clean the smudges off, "It is a humbling choice."

"Humbling?" Koenma hissed. "That word doesn't do it justice. This…this is just a nightmare. I don't know what to do anymore."

The doctor sighed as he placed the glasses back on his nose, "Well what do you suggest should be done?"

Covering his face Koenma tried to compose himself but found himself running dry on ideas, "I think first that it would be a wise idea if perhaps you bring the egg back to Callie and leave it with her for a few days, and then leave it in an incubator. Maybe that would help speed up the process and perhaps find some way to use the creature to save her."

"You said there was no way." Myouga corrected.

"Not that I know of…but at the moment we are honestly out of options and have to make blind reaches for hope. This is the only thing I can think of." He was running out of options. He would soon come down to deciding between his friends and his position.

The prince sighed, "What am I going to do…?"

Everyone will give you an answer they think is best, the one they know is right. But you are the only one who can pick. No one else." He picked himself up. "I have to get back to work, my lord."

"Yeah…" Koenma sighed waving him off before going back with his head in his hands. Myouga had been right; he was the only one who could do anything. But he just simply didn't know what to do. He looked at the brunette's egg, "Why can't you help the situation more? What good are you if you can't do anything?"

There was no answer from the egg, as predicted.

"What am I doing wrong? How is it possible that…how much hell can one group go through?" His migraine was killing him. It was just one thing after another with this group. In truth, he wouldn't mind another world-domination plot, just not like this…not bringing in a person like Callie into it. This was too personal.

How were Yusuke and the gang suppose to defeat these bastards?

No, that wasn't the question. They could defeat them. They would fight and they would win.

But could they find a way to save Callie? There was no way she would be able to survive on her own with that poisoned blood in her. How could they save her? How could they possibly find a solution in time?

"I just don't know what to do…"

* * *

"Where is Callie? It's not like her to miss lunch…and where is Hiei for that matter?" Shiori wondered aloud as she tapped her feet, wondering where Callie and Hiei were. The lunch has been prepared for ten minutes already. "Ugh…" She began to clean up, giving them a few more moments to get down to the kitchen.

Up in her room the two were still making love. Callie was holding onto him as they thrust against each other.

"H-Hiei!" The brunette whimpered. "Y-You bastard…"

"Hush," He nipped her ear. "Just enjoy yourself."

She gritted her teeth at the feel of him within her. Her head was growing light, what this man did to her was insane. The girl cursed him; damn pervert!!!"

"I need to bite you," He purred into her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

Callie looked at him in a daze, her eyes glazed over as he took her to untold pleasures. "H-Huh?"

"Your neck, I need to bite it." He rasped, moaning slightly.

"B-But…" She was too dazed to truly understand why he wanted too. "M-My blood is bad."

"A little bit won't hurt me," He comforted, "I will spit the blood out if it makes you feel better…now let me have you." And his fangs sunk into her skin, biting down hard at the junction of her neck and then completed the final bond of their mating.

She wasn't yet strong enough to bite him back, so he would have her do that once she was feeling better and after he had explained to her what exactly he has done to her--though she should figure out soon since Kurama has explained it to her a few times.

He heard her gasp and shudder, clinging to him desperately. The poor girl.

She was all his now.

He released his hold on her neck and then gently placed his body on top of her, nuzzling into the side of her face. She's going to be so surprised--and ecstatic--to learn that she was now married to him. "Now you are all mine."

"H-Huh?" She blinked sleepily, struggling to come out of her high.

The male didn't answer, only kissed her bite mark a few times, using his tongue to tend to the wound he's made. He too was having a hard time coming down from the high that pleasure had sent him too. But he was weary of his promise to the girl of not taking in any of her blood. "Are you ok?"

Callie nodded, sighing deeply. He was so rough and controlling--once she is well enough she would slap him for this. The damn pervert!!

"Don't get so testy." Hiei teased.

"We could've been discovered." She hissed back, her eye twitching, beginning to wake up a bit. "You need to learn control."

He smirked, "Coming from the idiot who will throw herself off a bed because she won a game."

"Hey, hey--I FELL thank you very much. I didn't throw myself." She huffed, feeling a bit sensitive that he found her after she plopped off the bed.

"Ah, right…klutz." He kissed her again.

Her face colored and she sulked, "I am not a klutz."

"Uh-huh," He snorted in disbelief.

"Get off!" She snapped.

"No." Hiei gave her a peck on the lips, not ready to get off of her. He was quite comfortable being on top of his newly acquired mate. It felt good. Something about the world now felt calmer and brighter. He found himself enjoying it a lot.

This was such a wonderful sensation. Something about this moment would always stick with him.

"Callie! Lunch time!" Shiori chirped as she opened up the door, a bright smile on her face. The room went silent as the woman looked down at the sight of the couple on the ground. Clothes and hair disheveled, sweaty, her daughter's pants and underwear on the ground next to them, the male's pants opened and his hips pressed on hers. Hiei on top of the girl--obviously finishing something very-very private.

"Well…" The woman stated after a few pauses. "This is awkward."

"Oh dear god…" Callie sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh come on, it's not the worse thing in the world." The woman sang out. "I mean it could've been your father walking in! Imagine that horror--from both of you. He would've thrown the biggest tantrum!" Shiori laughed at the thought. It would've been terrible had Takuto been the one to come in and found his daughter in the middle of a sexual-activity. "At least I already knew you two were together like this."

"Mom…" Callie groaned, her face bright red. 'Kill me now. Please. If there is a God, please…lightening, strike me where I stand………Oh come on!!'

"Besides, I was caught in your position before--only by my grandma. Now **_that_** was awkward." She laughed at the memory. "Oh that woman screamed and screamed." Another wave of laughter, finding herself perfectly at ease with what she had walked into. "And that was how I married Shuichi's father--my grandma wouldn't let us separate after that spectacle…. And besides, what you two are doing is perfectly natural."

"Mom dear god…" Callie whimpered, promptly mortified about being caught having sex with Hiei. And to hear her own mother's sex-stories. Please, kill her someone!

"Oh right, right!" The woman chortled. "You two have fun! But don't forget about lunch!" And with that left, giggling the whole way back to the kitchen.

"Oh my god…." Callie gagged. "Oh my god….She saw…she saw…"

A laugh escaped Hiei's throat, not finding the situation of being caught embarrassing or awkward. This man was not a shy soul in bed.

"What is so funny?! My mom….holy hell…and she actually talked about being discovered herself?!" She buried her face into his shoulder, wanting to hide from the world. "Just kill me…just kill me now."

"Its not that bad," He slurred huskily into her ear.

She gave him a glare, not about to let him go any further with his nice sounding words. "Get off."

Well it certainly what he had planned to happen once he mated. He almost expected a few more rounds and, well, he almost wanted to just hold her--being discovered by his woman's mother hadn't crossed his mind. But it was definitely amusing, especially his mate's _mortified_ expression.

Not pleased that he wasn't moving the girl whined a bit, "I'm hungry and have just suffered the single most embarrassing moment of my life. **Get off**."

He laughed again and did as told, giving her a small peck on the lips.

Callie blushed, he was acting so….happy. So….un-Hiei-like.

Creeeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyyy.

'He bit me…' And again, that feeling of missing something very important came back to claw at her head. There was something she was overlooking, and it was screaming at her to remember. 'Damn it…I know there is something important about this…what is it?'

The fire-demon took note of her confuses expression.

Oh, now this was too amusing.

His idiot had actually forgotten what it means to be bitten.

Could this moment get any better? The poor thing could not remember no matter how hard she tried. This opened up so many possibilities for amusement and entertainment. Watching her try to figure it out on her own, slowly putting puzzles together before it finally clicked. Oh and how she would look like…

He couldn't wait to see the expression on her face once she finally figured it out; they were married.

Married. Who would've ever thought that he would take on a life-mate? And that it would be Callie of all people. It was mind-blowing…but as of yet he felt no sense of regret in his choice. He was looking forward to sharing his life with her.

That was still a weird thing for this demon.

"Ugh, how am I ever going to face her?!" His mate wailed as she fumbled in her haste to get her clothes back on. "In fact….how the hell did you even get your way!? I said no!!"

He smirked as he put his own clothes back together. "I always get what I want."

She glared daggers at him and then smacked him, "Perverted ass."

He gave her a look.

"I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOUR ASS!" She shrieked as she stormed past him and out of her room.

"And you call me a pervert." He sighed as he yanked her back by the collar of her shirt and began to help straighten out her clothes a bit. Really, she was pathetic. She simply failed at taking care of herself. It was a good thing he decided to become her mate; she had someone who could take better care of her.

She tried to slap his hands off of her, but he held on.

What the hell happened? He was acting like a parent again, only this time it felt a bit different. This weirdo; He disappears for a while, then shows up and forces--IT WAS FORCED! THE PERVERT!!--her to have sex with him, now he was just lavishing her with affection and treating her like a spoiled house-cat.

"Come on." He then began to drag her downstairs, still by the collar. "You need food."

"Gaaak!" She squawked out. "W-Wait! I changed my mind!!! I'm not hungry!!! I don't think I can face my mom!! Let me gooooo!"

He grinned, "You're so pathetic."

"I am not!! Let me goooo!! I want to go back to the game!" Callie pleaded, trying her best to pull herself out of his hold--no luck.

"You take your shirt off to escape and I will take that as a sign you want to go back to bed to have fun." She sulked and caved in instantly. "Tch, bitch." He sulked a bit, having hoped she would've gone on and tried to escape.

"Tch, bastard." She mimicked. "I'm not going to do THAT with you again!! Especially not in the house, during the day, when my parents could walk in!! I will never be able to live that down." She moved her body to walk the right way down the stairs, not wanting to take the chance of falling down.

"Ah, there you two are." Shiori giggled as she watched them come from the stairs. "Had fun?"

"MOM!!" Callie squealed.

She grinned, "Come on now, I made lunch."

Callie growled but stormed into the kitchen, ignoring how Hiei and Shiori shared a humored look. Their girl was too cute and funny at times.

* * *

"You can be so lazy." Botan sighed as she hopped into Kurama's room, not knowing that her friend was mating with Hiei at that same moment. He was lounging on the bed, flipping through a book.

"Hmm," He turned the page. "I suppose I can be. But we all have those days where we simply don't want to do anything."

"I suppose." The woman crossed her arms over her chest. "I heard that we're all meeting here."

"You heard right."

Kurama has become much more playful and mischievous ever since he became one with Yoko. He enjoyed flirting and toying around with everyone--especially her. He's also become much more greedy and self-absorbed.

He was also incredibly confident.

Kurama had been a confident guy before, but he did have his doubts and insecure moments, it seems all of those have been killed now.

"Seems Hiei might be considering mating with my sister." He turned the page, moving his body slightly to give some space for Botan. The girl blinked and walked over to him and placed herself next to him.

"You serious? Is he really thinking about it…?" Botan blew some blue hair off of her face. "That is just incredible." She then smiled brightly. "Wow…this…this is amazing news." She closed her eyes, "I wish them happiness."

"There is still a lot of work ahead of them. Hiei still hasn't yet discovered if he's in love. Until he can come to a solid conclusion there will be a lot of pain and confusion." His green eyes were still on the words of the page of the book he was holding above his head. "And there is the fact that if they do get together we will have to deal with all these emotional issues…Callie is dying and I just don't think Hiei could take losing her."

Botan licked her lips, "That is a horrible thought…we will be able to save her, right?" No answer for a moment. "Kurama?"

"We have too…" He whispered. "We can't let her die."

She looked up at him before nuzzling against him, hoping to comfort him and as well as herself. "We will…"

He closed his book and eyes for a moment, "Yeah, we will." He then tossed the book away and then flipped his body over hers. "I need some comforting."

Her face paled a bit, "Eh?"

He grinned dangerously, "I think it has been too long since we've last been together."

"Hey! We were just talking about your sister and now you want to use that to get sex?!"

His eyes took on a shade of sadness. "Yeah…I know. I'm a horrible person. I just want to be with you. Please." He nuzzled himself into her neck, trying to get the thoughts of his sister dying out of his head.

There was just too much going around. He had to escape it, even for a moment. Just getting away from it all with his mate was what he wanted.

"Please?"

Botan sighed and then nodded, "Ok…"

He grinned, "Why thank you love."

* * *

Lunch had been enjoyable, though her mother and Hiei seemed to be laughing at her.

Callie kept loosing her infamous temper and was close to throwing food. And now she was being forced to lean against Hiei, curled up against him like his pet on the couch as they waited for the group to arrive. He was stroking her hair, and she would rather have both eyebrows complete ripped off before she admit it felt good.

Her mother was sitting on one of the chairs reading on of her mangas, awaiting the return of her husband whom she had forced out of the house to go get chocolate for her to eat--she's had to gone through a ton of chocolate by now.

And Shuichi was sitting at the small coffee-table, trying to get his homework done before class Monday. Every so often he would let out a bitter mutter about how homework should die.

"Wonder what Kurama is up to…" Callie thought aloud as she looked up at the ceiling, not looking the silence.

"Hn, you don't want to know." Hiei whispered, knowing very well what his friend was up too. He tugged her hair a bit, feeling so relaxed and at peace with himself and the world around him. He had never suspected having a life-mate would do this.

Even his stubbornness doesn't always make sense to him when he could have this pleasure as his own.

Nothing too wrong with being a bit tender to someone and having a mate.

Now that he has claimed her as his own this attack was taking a personal toll on him.

No one ever messed with a demon's mate and ever enjoyed the outcome. His muscular arm pulled her into him tighter, never planning on letting her go.

"Your brother is just a healthy teenager, as are you." The woman turned the page of her manga, humming under her breath knowing she said the magic words.

"MOM!!" Callie hissed, her face aflame.

The woman chortled waving off Shuichi's questioning look. "I am never letting you live it down." Oh how fun it was. Her daughter's reactions were always just so entertaining. So far they haven't gotten old. She watched as the small teenager sulked, her face a solid apple-red.

Hiei and Shiori grinned, too cute. It seemed the two became buddies of sorts as they've lived together and seemed to enjoy teasing their little brunette. It was almost a freaky thought to think that Shiori and Hiei got along so well.

"Both of you stop plotting against me!" Callie whined, making a move to get out of Hiei's grip--but he wasn't allowing it.

"It's too much fun." Shiori cackled evilly.

"Agreed." Hiei purred, nuzzling into her hair. He was going get as much attention from her as possible.

Callie was a bit shocked at how loving he was acting in public. He never wanted to give really any fluffy attention to her when there was anyone around. Did he hit his head or something when he was off on his walk? Maybe he really was abducted by aliens.

"You are just too easy." The man continued, pulling her hair bit again.

A glare was sent his way and she reached up and tugged at his cheeks, "And you're a bastard. Both of you."

"How could you call your pregnant mother a bastard?" Shiori scolded.

"And don't you know of my past?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "How insensitive."

"A-Ah….s-s-sorry…" She whimpered.

The two shared a grin again--still creepy. She was just so easy. It was rather addicting how much control they had over her. Hiei just leaned down and kissed her forehead and instantly her face went red again.

This Hiei was creepier then him and her mother being BFFs.

But luckily for the girl any more teasing were halted when Kurama came down the stairs, Botan following after him looking rather flustered, slapping him on the shoulder.

"You are such a pig!!" Botan snapped.

"Not my fault you fell for it." His green eyes turned up to her, "Your buttons are all messed up. Really, can't you redress yourself properly?"

The deity took a sharp breath and she looked over at the family that was looking up at her and squeaked, "Kurama!!"

"What?" He grinned as he came to the last step.

"Ohoho," Shiori chuckled, "Such hormonal children."

"Mooooom," Callie sniffed.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at the words before giving a glare to Hiei before relaxing a bit._ 'So you have mated with her.'_

_'Hn.'_ Hiei not really paying attention too much as he combed his fingers through his mate's hair.

'Hah, welcome to the life of being mated.' The fox-demon thought to himself, his tone laced with amusement. Hiei had no chance. Mates change a demon, it seemed that something within their mind and blood alters without knowing and they become a different person.

'But he moved in on her very fast.' He thought in all seriousness. In fact Kurama would call it an impulsive move. It wasn't that he thought they were meant to be with anyone else--even he had to admit the two seemed made for each other--but the fact that his sister was so sick and was in so much danger was deeply concerning.

_"There is a chance that for the good of this world we will have to plan on killing Hiei."_

That thought was horrifying.

But would there really be any other choice if something happened? What would Hiei do should he lose her? Callie was now his mate…and everyone knows what happens to a demon when something bad happens to their beloved mate.

Genkai was right; there was a chance that they would have to plan to kill their fire-demon.

Why were they being put in this situation?

'Damn Enma. Why the hell can't you help us out with this!?' His fist clenched tightly.

"Kurama?" Botan peered over his shoulder to get a look at his face. "You ok? You're blocking the way off the stairs."

"Ah, sorry Botan." He maneuvered his body so that she could get passed him. She skipped over to the couch and looked down at Callie who was still lying against Hiei.

"Hey good lookin." Callie grinned towards her friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling and the sky, sexy." Botan laughed. "The others should be here soon. You excited?"

"Yeah! It feels like it has been forever since I've last seen them!"

Botan giggled, "It hasn't been longer then a day has it?"

"It feels like it's been longer!" The girl sniffed.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer," Her elder brother smiled as he walked over to the door. "They're here." And then opened up the door before Yusuke's knuckles were able to knock, he looked a bit surprised. "Hello Yusuke."

"Ah, Kurama…well that explains it." He sighed as he came in through the door, his hand locked tightly onto Keiko's. "Kuwabara and the girls are right behind us. Shizuru just decided to bitch-slap him a few times."

"Mind the language Yusuke." His mate warned. "Good evening Shiori-san."

Shiori smiled, closing her manga and placing it on the stand next to her. "Hello! So good to see the both of you!" She also gave greetings towards Kuwabara, Yukina, and Genkai as they entered into the scene. "It's so great that all of you were able to come over!"

"Aww, we wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to come see you guys." The ever sweet and polite Kuwabara said with a laugh. "It's great to see you! Hey there runts."

Callie stuck her tongue out at him and Hiei gave him yet another glare.

"Now, now you two. Behave." The older woman smiled. "Shuichi, dear?" The young teenager turned away from drooling over his brother's cool friends to his mom. "Please pack up your things and finish your homework up in your room."

"Aww, mom…" He pleaded.

"No, you let them have some time to themselves."

"Then why does it seem that you are staying here?" He sulked as he did as told.

"Gotta make sure no babies are made." She sniggered as she ushered her stepson to get a move on and get upstairs.

"MOM!!" Callie screeched. When will it stop?! The joke has been taken too far already.

"Man, I miss out on everything." Shuichi huffed as he stomped up the stairs, acting like a four-year old.

"Poor kid." Yusuke laughed a bit. "He does seem to be left out a bit….now what was that about making babies?"

At her daughter's panicked look Shiori giggled and shook her head, "Please everyone sit down. I take it you all wish to get started on making plans?"

Kurama moved around and sat down, "Yes. We are planning to. Unfortunately I just don't know where to start."

Callie picked herself up into a sitting position, still forced to lean against Hiei, "You guys didn't come up with anything?"

Kuwabara slumped against the wall, "Not really." In truth the most they came up with was keep Callie under constant watch and to keep trying on making their own antidote. And what to do with Hiei should everything go wrong.

"This is a difficult situation." Kurama sighed deeply. "Coming up with anything has proved to be elusive."

"Well crap." The brunette slouched against Hiei's shoulders.

"We will think of something," Hiei comforted.

Yusuke shared a look with Keiko who nodded with a smile. It would be best to probably lighten things up a bit. By the looks of things they wouldn't be able to think of what to do anyway, might as well have fun.

"I-I have an announcement." Yusuke cleared his throat as he grasped Keiko's hand. "We're now engaged."

And then Keiko lifted up her hand to show off the rock.

Instantly the room filled with squeals.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Shiori demanded as she practically threw herself at the couple. Ever the scary romantic. "Oooh! This is stunning!!"

"I know!" Keiko beamed.

"How did he propose?!" Botan begged, wanting to hear all the details.

"Oh, it was very romantic!!" Keiko gushed, more then happy to begin sharing her tale of what happened that morning.

As all the girls swooned and gossiped a bit, the males inched away to give their only congratulations to their leader.

"You finally did it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara slammed his hand against his best-friend's back. "This is just awesome!"

"How was it?" Kurama asked.

"Uuhhh…." Yusuke struggled to find the words to describe what happened. Luckily for him Hiei was in a talkative and sharing mood and decided to do it for him.

"He nearly threw up in fear and cried."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Yusuke wailed. "I was not about to throw up and I didn't cry! W-We were outside so the dust…from the air…the wind…it…it blew…eye!!" He fumbled out, his lie flopping instantly.

The three males grinned manically; Yusuke torturing time.

"And after I wiped my face--giving some details to some girls in the restroom--we had the fluffiest breakfast ever!" Keiko held her face as she swooned. "We hand-fed each other, talked about the wedding, every so often get all teary and just wanted to hold each other…it was just so romantic! And we even got our breakfast for free because Yusuke's proposal got in such a crowd that ate at the restaurant. They are now a very romantic spot cause of us."

"About damn time that boy got off his ass and swept you off your feet." Genkai grinned.

"Ooh, how sweet!" Shiori giggled.

"How did your husband propose to you?" Keiko asked her friend's mother.

"Well my first one was a bit awkward," She giggled as she watched her daughter groan. "My grandmother caught us in a…very private moment." The group oohed and laughed, though Callie was looking embarrassed and appeared as if she wanted to hold her ears. "So he had to get down on his knee before my family." The mother smiled, "But that wasn't bad, it wasn't too forced since we had been talking about marrying before."

"Aww," The group smiled at the story.

"Takuto did it on his own. He took me to a play, a private candle-lit dinner, a walk through the park, and as we sat down to look up at the stars he proposed."

"Ooooooh!!" The girls were pretty much jumping up and down.

"Kazuma was so sweet when he proposed. It was the most romantic thing I have ever experienced." Yukina sighed.

"That damn prince had better give me a good rock." Shizuru huffed as she looked down at her hand. "I want to show it off when I do hair."

"Ah, that's right; you are trying to open your own beauty-parlor." Shiori smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful dream."

Keiko pointed to herself, "She has amazing talent. After cutting my hair after a fire-incident I always go back to her to get things done. She is amazing. She even does any of that gross facial-hair."

"Oh! I hadn't realized you were already so far along!" Shiori looked at her. "I always have to be on a waiting list and it's always so expensive where I go to. Mind if I check you out?"

"Not at all! I need to get a good cliental." Shizuru grinned, now very pleased at how the conversation was turning in her favor. "I have a small room at my home that I am using. Just give me a date and I should be able to do it."

"Augh!! You all suck!! YOU ALL SUCK!!" Yusuke snarled, once again sounding a bit like Callie.

"Poor Yusuke. He is going to get so much pain from this." Botan laughed.

"Though I do have to wonder," Keiko stated, getting some attention from her fiancée. "How the teachers would react once they learn that we're engaged."

"Tch, I know one bitch will throw a fit and rant on and on about you are throwing your life away and that you should marry a business-man who could take you places." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest. "I can give you a better life then any fucking accountant."

"Stop insulting Shinjou-sensei, Yusuke." Keiko sighed.

"I swear! That teacher is a damn harpy!! She's out to get me! She just looooooooves you and hates me!" He ranted.

"Every teacher is out to get you."

There was a sharp intake of breath and eyes turned to Callie who was holding onto her head. Hiei was at her side in an instant, holding onto her. "Are you ok? Is it an attack?"

"N-No…no, that's not it….give me a second…" She whispered as she closed her eyes. That voice from before, the one that was saying she was missing something, was back and it was screaming, slowly becoming clearer. She just needed a few more seconds to understand what it was.

'What is it…? What am I missing? I can't let this go, I can't forget…' That trigger word; harpy…

Her head snapped up and her eyes grew wide, "Harpy…harpy…I remember something…I-I've seen Ms. Andrew twice before the pill-incident."

"What?!" Yusuke cried. "W-Wait…what do you mean?" Trying to steady himself to not jump to conclusions, though in truth he wanted to say that he knew that fucking bitch had something to do with everything. If so then the group would finally have a lead.

"I've met her before…I saw her a week before my parents died." Callie licked her lips as she tried to steady herself. "I remember her…"

"How can you be sure?" Kurama asked.

"Because…she hasn't aged a day." The brunette looked up at them and they looked stunned. "I remember it…I remember it much clearer now. I was showing signs of having ADHD--no surprise huh?" She licked her lips before she continued, "I was having behavior issues at times so my parents wanted to take me to see a specialist…she was there…I met her there. She…she seemed…freakishly interested in me. Her smiles were creepy, she was touching me often, saying that I was perfect…she said I was adorable and that she was excited cause I would be her first case as a physiatrist. That was believable since she was so young looking."

No one spoke as the girl told the story. Not wanting to interrupt her and make her lose track of her memories. But hearts were speeding up at the words.

"I know she was creepy, but I only remember that she was uncomfortably creepy cause of my mom….I remember mom saying we were never going back because she thought she was a pedophile. She…I was picked out from when I was that young?"

Everyone looked horrified. Was it possible that Callie had been picked out for this--whatever it was--from such a young age?

"H-How…how do you even remember it?" Kuwabara asked.

"I remember the day my parents died, Kuwabara--it's not something that ever leaves you no matter how long ago it was." She crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. "Had they not been killed just a week after I never would've remembered. But I remember how PISSED mom was and well…let's just say I got my mouth from her. She was screeching at daddy how some kid-touchin-whore would never get her kid or something."

Yep, that sounded like something Callie would say. It was depressing that they would never get to meet the parents that gave birth to their brunette.

"Then…how is it that you remembered it now?" Yukina asked, looking very concerned.

"Harpy…I…that bird-lady that I kept dreaming about," Hiei stiffened and then touched her. Callie understood what he was asking, "Yeah…it was her…I remember the face…I honestly don't know how I missed it but…they're the same. It wasn't a nightmare I got from trauma…it actually happened. S-She…She…She," Her fists clenched and her eyes watered, "k-killed my parents…didn't she? W-Was it all to get me?"

Hiei gently pulled her at her hair, "It is a possibility. She knew that you would be perfect," He bared his teeth in anger at his words, a snarl escaping his throat. "She made it so all of it happened."

"It would make a lot of sense in truth." Kurama noted, intertwining his hands as he began to think aloud. "Being a psychiatrist she might've been able to take your case. Perhaps she would be able to act as your psychiatrist and convince doctors to release you into the different foster homes, maybe even paying some so that you wouldn't work well with them or you would cause more problems and then you would end up at that farm--where she can watch over you--and then later on after you have shown signs of emotional trauma she could swoop down as a new person and be your "guardian angel" who will give you pills to magically make you better."

It was making sense.

It was making a lot of sense.

"So…this plan of sorts has been in formation for this long?" Botan spoke.

"It seems like it--only that it was last year where they were able to pull everything together and give everyone the pills." Kurama growled, trying to keep his emotions steady so he could continue to concentrate. "It's a possibility that if we follow the past of all the Pill-Takers, at least the older ones--maybe even the parents--we will be able to see a pattern of sorts. Each physiatrist would have some connection to them….Botan. Call Koenma. Tell him that he has to find the other physiatrist. Every one of them is in on this plot."

She nodded and pulled out her communicator

So it was true. Ms. Andrew, the woman she trusted so much could not only be the person who plotted for her to take the pills…she could also be her parent's murderer.

Callie's body sagged weakly against Hiei, feeling sick at the

Shiori shook her head, "It's disgusting. How could that woman…this is insane." If she ever saw that bitch her son would have to hold her back. She didn't care what would happen; she would kill her for touching her baby girl.

"Koenma is pulling up all the files now." Botan updated. "He is going to send the evidence to his father and bring them in tonight."

"I suppose that's as best as we could hope for since Koenma is under his father's ass." Yusuke growled. "Damn it! I knew it was that woman!! I just KNEW it!!"

"Yusuke, calm down." Keiko pleaded. "Now that we have more proof, perhaps Enma will finally make a move."

"Hah! I doubt it! That son of a bitch…he wants to see us squirm. He wants to make sure all of this goes down the drain for us. Only making a move once we have been hurt!"

Callie bit her lip, trying to will herself not to cry.

Hiei pulled her tightly into his arms, trying his best to soothe her--something he wasn't exactly top-notch at.

Shiori sighed sadly at the sight of her daughter's depressed look and brought up a fake smile, "Hey Callie. Tomorrow I have another doctor's appointment--don't give me that look. I am not obsessed with going to the doctors; I just want to make sure that the baby is safe. So as I was saying, why don't you go sleep over at the temple? Get some air and just have some fun?"

"Oh! Oh yes, that would be a great idea!" Yukina nodded, seeing where the woman was going. It would be good to have he girl have a break and just be constantly surrounded by her friends, especially after this.

"R-Really? Can I?" She gave a look to Hiei, knowing he was the only hurtle she had to get over to be able to go.

He sighed, though he would feel better to know she was safe in her room and wasn't out too much, he had to admit that this sounded like a good idea. Besides, she would be at the temple; that would be the safest place for her to be. As long as she had her ring that Genkai gave her and was under constant watch--and would still go to bed when he told her too--then it should be ok. "It should be acceptable."

She squealed, "Thank you!! I'll go get some clothes and some games!" And with that ran back to her room.

"Callie don't run into a--" BAM "wall." Hiei sighed and picked himself up. "I better go check on her."

"Have fun." Yusuke waved. As usual, Callie's dumb antics could brighten up a dark situation a bit. She could be so positive, even unconsciously.

"Will you all take care of her?" Shiori asked, "No, wait…I know you will…that sounded so horrible of me. But…"

"You just need more reassurance." Genkai nodded. "It's understandable. You and your family are being put through hell. Giving you our word would just provide you with some comfort."

"I-It would…I just need to hear it."

"Mother," Kurama looked at the woman. "I promise…I won't let anything happen to her." He held onto her hands, keeping his eyes trained on hers. "I will never let anything happen to her."

It was a promise that they all swore to uphold.

No one was going to hurt Callie.

* * *

"Slumber party!" Callie laughed happily looking so pleased at being allowed to return to the temple. It was always a treat for her. She was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls. Of course she would always get a scolding if she got too hyper and would be picked up by Hiei and placed back into a comfy sitting position.

Jerk. Always had to ruin her fun. But she was grateful that she was being allowed--he doesn't have control over her!--to come over here.

"For someone who has just been married to her most beloved person, she seems very normal." Yusuke whispered to his friend, having taken notice of what happened almost instantly. "You haven't told her?"

"It seems she already knows, she just can't remember what is so important about having her neck bit." Hiei replied with a smirk, keeping an eye out on her as she talked with the girls, challenging people to games--she's become quite good at them since it was almost all she was allowed to do for fun.

"Aww, so you are letting her figure it out on her own?" Yusuke grinned.

"Yes. Her expression will be priceless."

"You're heartless," Yusuke laughed, agreeing with him completely that the girl's look when she realizes that the bite-mark was a permanent engagement ring and that she is indeed married to Hiei would be spectacular and more then comical.

"I've already explained it to her, I can't believe she forgot." Kurama sighed.

"You honestly expected her to remember?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You give your sister far too much intellect-credit."

"And you don't give your mate enough." Kurama huffed, feeling a bit bitter. He wondered how his father would take it…his mother would probably squeal and then say "MARRIED?! I knew it!! LET'S HAVE A WEDDING!!" And then go on and on about shojo stuff.

He shuddered at the thought. His mother was too shojo-obsessed.

"We need to play tonight!" Callie cheered, catching their attention. "Games and movies and stories and gossip, Oooh, truth and dare!" She went on and on, showing everyone that she was very excited at being able to be with them all again.

"Go get ready for bed first." Hiei said. "That way you won't have to stop later and you could just go on straight to sleep once we are done."

She nodded, "Makes sense!! I will be off!! Don't start without me!" And scurried off, wanting to get the boring stuff over-with so they could begin having some fun together.

"Ugh." Hiei groaned, he had to admit, it was going to be difficult having control of his rambunctious mate.

"I see you all are beginning a fun evening." Koenma greeted as he entered into the room, looking very worn down and grave. "I have to apologize to be the bringer of very bad news."

"Aren't you always?" Yusuke sneered sarcastically. "And it is usually in the middle of when something good is happening--when we are trying to get a break from it all."

"I know…I am sorry about that." The prince sighed. "But I figure you always want to be updated instantly instead of me waiting."

"That's true." Kuwabara nodded, hoping to get this over with without much damage. They couldn't have this evening ruined for them. He just wanted the bad news given and then get back to some fun.

"But lets make a game out of it shall we?" Yusuke, still very bitter towards his boss, snapped. "Let me guess…all the physiatrists have disappeared."

"Yes." Koenma nodded. "They are all gone."

"Of fucking course." Yusuke hissed.

"And that's not all…" Koenma closed his eyes as he steadied himself for the next bit of news. "All the Pill-Takers have been kidnapped…except for Callie. She is the only one left."

That was the worse news possible. No more were the enemy being distracted by gathering up the others. All attention would now be set upon Callie and obtaining her.

"Aww…shit."

* * *

**Author**

Alrighty then! I think I am setting up a good plan now. I am trying to finish the outlines for all the chapters before I even begin writing them. Before hand that took up half of my time and many times the reason I was so late (cause I could not write the outline in a way that would make writing the chapter easy). So now I am getting all of the outlines done ahead of time. I will be using this next week to try and finish them all and maybe see if its possible to get a chapter or two ahead.

Before I do any more fics, I will be doing the same thing. I will do many outlines of chapters, write those chapters out, and only update once I am sure I am plenty ahead. To keep these ridiculously long writer's block down to a minimum. And if life ever gets in the way I would still be able to give you guys some updates. Now that might mean that the next installment of this series and the other YYH-fanfics might be a while to upload…but I hope that this little downer pales to the idea of better and easier updates.

So hopefully by the beginning of summer more stories will be all set for you guys!!

Now to this story!

Yeah, Hiei is still struggling slightly with the idea of being in love. It's pretty annoying and dragged out huh? But this is Hiei we are talking about. He has to make it this way. Butthead. But luckily he has indeed made a permanent move in his relationship with Callie. They are now 'married'…and yeah, she doesn't know XD But now Hiei is aware of strong feelings he has for the monkey. Hooray! So he is in a life-mate situation without really understanding his love for her, but knows he does want to spend his life with her.

Poor Callie, having her mom walk in on that scene and then joke around and begin telling her own embarrassing story while still in that position. I'm so mean to my character at times, but I can't help it…she's easy to pick on.

And now ladies and gentlemen; it is time to speed things up. The conclusion is on its way which means that things will soon be answered. Be on the look out for the next chapter…cause things should be going at a different pace.

But sigh, if its not one thing it's another. X__x I have written things, no more writer's block and what do ya know? My computer gets all freaky. Had to work on it and be weary of what I did and just uuuugh. Evil pop-ups (shudders). So that is why it is late once again. Uhg. Hopefully now all the bad stuff is out of the way…sigh.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Those who are the cause of Callie's pain and suffering has shown up and made their move…and Hiei's most precious thing is taken from him…

"Damn it Koenma!! Why is your fucking father doing this?!" Yusuke roared. "Why does he hate us this badly…t-that he would actually ignore…h-he…." His voice cracked as tears of frustration, anger, sadness, and regret began to gather. "S-She's only seventeen years old…s-she's already been through so much and he has never given her help…n-now he won't even let-let us talk." His teeth ground together tightly, any more pressure and they would begin to crack apart. "C-Callie is our friend…and he won't even let us save her."


	21. That Which Was Taken

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Wit and Courage_**

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._ And this is a sequel--you have to read **_Will and Determination_** to get where this story is starting from.

**Note: **This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in **_Will and Determination_** in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Twenty-One  
That Which Was Taken**

"Should we tell her?" Yukina asked, keeping her voice down so as there wasn't a chance the brunette could hear them talking about the new piece of information.

No one had an answer.

Callie deserved to know, that was obvious. But it was going to be hard to tell her and ruin her evening, it could bring her into a panic attack, and no one--especially Hiei--wanted to see her tears. But not telling her would greatly hurt her feelings for being left out with something that concerns her like this and she would be ill-prepared and not have her guard up, which is a dangerous combination.

But just how could they possibly tell their terminally ill friend that the people who are the cause of this now have her as their only target?

"I will tell her." Hiei grunted. "I will tell her tonight."

"That would be the best idea," Kurama agreed. "This way when she is told, she is told by someone whom she trusts the most," Hiei's cheeks warmed slightly at this, "and that way she can have fun and not have her evening ruined."

"I'm up for that plan." Yusuke voted. He honestly didn't want to be the one to tell her and he didn't want his friend's day completely ruined when she came here for a mini-vacation.

"And perhaps there is a less chance of her getting sick." Keiko placed in her vote, knowing Callie would feel more at ease and comforted with Hiei telling her.

"Well…I suppose I have over-stayed my welcome." Koenma sighed. "I should get back to work."

"Wait!" Botan cried out, gripping his scarf and pulling him back. "Don't leave…it's not your fault. I know all of us can take out our frustration and anger out on you; but we all know you are trying your hardest to make sure she is saved…you are just trying to find a way that won't end up in some sort of war. And though we can't really agree with you we know you are trying."

Kurama glared a bit at Koenma, not pleased his mate was giving another male attention.

"And it would mean so much to Callie. You are her friend. And with what's happening I think she's going to want to spend as much time with everyone as possible," Botan pleaded. "So please? Stay?"

"B-Botan…w-while all of that m-m-means a lot…it-it's hard to enjoy this touch-touching moment…w-when I-I am choking!!" He yelped his face blue from the lack of oxygen he was receiving.

"Oh!" She released him and allowed him to take in the needed air. "Whoops! Sorry 'bout that Koenma." She giggled sheepishly; Callie wasn't the only one who was an airhead. "So you will stay?"

The prince rubbed his neck, "Sure…I guess…"

"Hmph." Yusuke snorted out of his nose, still a bit sore towards the prince. Deep down he understood that Koenma was trying his best, that he was honestly torn, and that he was afraid that if he did something wrong everything would fall apart…Yusuke knew it all.

Didn't stop him from being bitter towards him.

"Alright, so we have everything settled then?" Genkai muttered, wanting one moment of peace--of course it seemed impossible, she really should learn that.

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Without his mate by his side he was back to his normal grumpy self.

Kurama grabbed Botan and yanked her back to his body, glaring jealously at Koenma who rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was after Botan, nor was he the one who was clinging.

Screwed up possessive jerk.

A yelp came from the hall as a very wet Callie slid into the room, not calculating that wet feet on slick wooden floor would lead her to slipping. Everyone watched with a sweatdrop as the girl, in her rush, tried to stop to enter the room, only to cry out when she continued sliding.

"WHAAA!" And there was a crash as she slammed into the wall out of sight.

Hiei was hurrying to her side instantly, giving her a good scolding on how idiotic she was to be rushed and that she was only in the bath for about seven minutes and if she wanted to be healthy she needed to learn how to clean better and blah-blah-blah--pretty much everyone was tuning out the man who knew how to rant when the time called for it.

A few moments passed and then Hiei came in, dragging Callie in by the ear. He really looked like a parent who caught their child with their hand in the cookie-jar.

"Meow." Yusuke sniggered, seeing that Hiei was in "Mother Cat" mode.

The fire-demon growled dangerously at the leader who just continued on grinning, too amused to be too fearful of the big scary mommy Hiei.

BAM!!

"GAAH!!" Yusuke wailed as the large chair crashed against him.

"Bastard." Hiei muttered as he pulled his brunette closer to him and then forced her to sit on the couch to rest, just in case she hurt herself when she slammed into another wall.

Callie pursed her lips, trying to avoid his hands like a squirming child. "Hello Koenma! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here," He cleared his throat. "For the sleepover."

"Really!? Yay! Hiei, watch the hands!!" She wailed when his fingers started to crawl up her shirt and down her pants.

The demon almost seemed to pout at being stopped from having some fun.

"Pervert." The group muttered under their breath only to freeze when they got an evil eye.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Callie smiled, once again trying to worm away from Hiei and his touchy-feely-hands.

"Well what are we going to do first?" Keiko asked with a grin. "Maybe do the Yusuke-Pig pairing video again? Cause that never gets old!"

"Nooo!" Yusuke shoved the chair off of him. "Stop making me relive that horrible day! You all SUCK!"

Of course, as predicted, he was promptly ignored and everyone agreed. How could it be a party without Yusuke-torturing?

"How about we order some Chinese for dinner? Let's not wreck my kitchen again." Genkai pulled out a phone, holding it up.

Yukina sulked, knowing she was the reason her kitchen had pretty much been destroyed. She couldn't help that she was a rather lousy cook! She was working hard on it! One day she will be able to make her mate many dishes and get him to smile.

"That sounds good! Oh let me get a pen and paper and I'll take the order!" Keiko offered, very comfortable with taking large amounts of food and remembering them all easily despite mass confusion costumers can cause when ordering.

Once she got the order down from everyone the girl left the room for the quietness of the hall to order the meal. And the poor people on the other end of the line. They probably haven't made so much food even for large parties; sixty egg rolls, fourteen spring rolls, eight cartons of Lo Mein(two shrimp, three chicken, and three beef), ten cartons of white rice and twelve cartoons of fried rice, five boxes each of orange and kung pao and sesame chicken, two bowels of wonton soup, and three bowels of hot and sour soup.

Well what can Keiko say? They all were piglets. In fact this might be a bit less then normal. They probably could eat a few more cartons of food in this night alone--really where does Callie and those demons put all of that food? Has anyone seen the bodies Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke had? And Callie--how the hell was she so tiny and was able to eat more then a whole horse?!

Keiko could freely admit it; she was super jealous of Callie and her metabolism. She should have a least a bit of a belly!!

'I wish food made me want to bounce off the walls instead want to sleep.' She sulked as she wrote down the price and how long it would be till the order arrived. By the time she reentered the room everyone was already sitting and watching the little show, it was at the part where Yusuke was looking at a horse in fear before petting it.

"GAY!" Keiko cried out as she flopped down on the couch.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Yusuke threw a pillow at her. "Though who knows, you can act like a guy at times…maybe I OH GOD!" BAM!! Once again, Yusuke found himself under a chair.

"He really can't win, huh?" Botan wondered allowed as she watched his body twitch before turning to look at her best friend, "So what's the verdict?"

Keiko sighed, "I don't even want to bring up the price." She handed the paper to Genkai who shrugged at the number that was definitely in the triple-digits. "And it will probably be two hours--but given how large Genkai's staircase is I give it two hours and fifteen to thirty minutes."

The group then laughed when Yusuke was thrown off a horse.

"YOU ALL SUCK!!"

* * *

The sleep over was going great. The 'movie' only took up about forty-five minutes of waiting time for the food, but the teasing that followed gave the group about thirty more minutes of amusement. Everyone jumped from Yusuke, to Yukina and her horrible cooking, to Hiei--but that was cut short by that scary glare of his, to Callie, to Kuwabara, back to Yusuke, then others, before resting on Yusuke again.

There was still about another hour left to wait till the grub arrived and now they were trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh! Let's have a Mortal Kombat or Soul Calibur tournament!" Callie suggested. "I've been playing it constantly, there is no way you can beat me now Yusuke."

He jumped to his feet, ready to defend his honor, "You're on you little bitch!"

"Ok, who takes the winner of their round?" Kuwabara asked, looking forward to a game.

"I'll go." Keiko stated with a grin.

"Hn, stupid." Hiei rolled his eyes, not seeing how this was going to be fun. His idea of fun was either a good spar or himself and a certain brunette in bed.

A few moments after the game was turned on and character selected there was a FINISH HIM followed by an over dramatic scream followed by Yusuke going, "ITS RIGGED!"

"Ha-ha, you fail at life." Callie laughed, watching as Yusuke exchanged positions with his fiancé's. The two brunettes grinned at each other before the next round started--this one lasted a bit longer but in the end there was a FINISH HIM, a dramatic scream, and this time Callie going, "ITS RIGGED!"

"So alike."

"WE ARE NOT!!" Callie and Yusuke screamed to the group before screaming at each other, "STOP COPYING ME!"

As the tournament continued the two so alike friends continued to glare and insult each other, every so often thinking of the same insult and fume them all the more.

They were such babies.

By the time the food should arrive the tournament had ended…with some surprise.

It seems no one suspected their bossy member to be amazing with gaming.

Most everyone was gaping at the screen. Keiko defeated them all. Callie came in a close second--cause really it would be just sad if after constant hours of playing nothing but video-games and she still sucked--followed by Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, Koenma, Yukina, and Hiei came in dead last.

"Hah! Three girls beat you Yusuke." Keiko smirked, taking in her title of Mortal Kombat "king" with pride.

"Y-You got lucky!" Yusuke, the sore loser, hissed.

She only tossed some of her brown hair over her shoulder, smirking all the more. "Well that certainly was fun," She looked at her nails as if kicking all of their asses was just something simple. "I get your fortune cookie Yusuke."

"What?!"

"That was your deal. You said not only could I not beat you I couldn't win the tournament, but if I did I get your cookie." She stated, still not done inspecting her nails.

He growled. He liked those cookies damn it. "Grrr, fine!"

Keiko laughed and gave him a pat on the head, "You're so cute." The leader just continued to grumble in defeat. "Ok then, I suppose since I won I can pick what we do next?"

No one made any arguments; it sounded fair…and Keiko was scary to defy.

"Well then! What's a slumber party without some good old fashion truth or dare?" She grinned. "And since we have so many evil twisted minds these should be good."

"I knew I loved you." Genkai chuckled evilly.

"We will do it as we wait, as we eat, and as we let our food settle in case we want to do something a bit more active later." She smoothed her skirt underneath her and daintily sat down, not looking like the devil she was.

"Ok! Now, shall we do it with a bottle or just whoever we want?"

"I say whoever we want." Botan voted. "But then again we all might gang up on one person," She looked at Yusuke who paled slightly. "And some might use the dares to their advantage," She then glared at Kurama and Hiei who smirked, as if being a manipulative pervert was something to be proud of.

"Well we can do the bottle for a while and then see if we all can handle the power of choosing a person." Shizuru offered as she finished off her beer and placed it on its side on the table. "This spin will choose who asks first, unless our esteemed leader wants to start?"

Keiko giggled, "It might be fun to just start by the bottle. Now everyone knows the game correct?" She was pleasantly surprised to see that Hiei and Yukina still remembered from the last time she forced everyone to play--which was a few months before Callie arrived. "Alright then Shizuru, spin away!"

It spun before landing on Keiko.

"Ooh, fun!" She laughed, though to everyone else it sounded rather evil.

"Her dark witch's magic at work again." Yusuke whispered and was then slapped upside the head. "OW!"

"Ok then! Here we go!" She then spun it around before it landed on Kurama. "Alright! Truth or dare?"

The red-head heaved a sigh, "Dare I suppose."

"Yay!" She rubbed her hands together and Yoko Kurama knew fear. "For the rest of the night let us play with your hair."

Color dropped from his face, "Excuse me?"

"Braids, ribbons, pony-tails--the works. We can play with your hair." Keiko batted her eyes sweetly at him.

"YAY!" The girl's squealed, even Shizuru.

"I have been wanting to do things with that boy's hair forever!" Shizuru grinned. "Do experiments to help me get better at my job."

Kurama's face kept going from one shade of white to another.

Poor guy.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Botan laughed as she instantly began braiding, looking more then pleased at the dare.

Everyone else was trying not to choke on their laughter.

"You're going to look so pretty," Kuwabara teased, tears in his eyes.

Kurama glared and then reached over and spinned, hoping for some revenge. It landed on Yukina. "Ok then, truth or dare?"

"Oh…hmm…" She tugged at her ear nervously for a moment, caught off guard that it was her turn so soon. "I suppose I will take…dare?"

Kurama smirked, "Stand up and tell everyone your cooking sucks."

She gasped, everyone did at the rather snide dare--but then again it was YOKO Kurama speaking. For a brief moment it looked like she might get a bit teary-eyed, but then the demon within Yukina came out to show her fangs once again.

Her face darkened into a scowl--everyone was still chilled when she did this and how she resembled her brother--and gave Kurama a look that could kill. Her burning red eyes promised revenge for his actions on insulting her cooking. "I will get you for this." She hissed, making Hiei so proud, before standing up and completed her dare, "My cooking sucks….and I call first call on Kurama's hair-makeover."

Now THAT slapped the smug grin off of Kurama's face.

She smirked, once again mirroring her brother--group shudder time--and then spun the bottle. Everyone prayed that it wasn't them the nozzle pointed to. No one wanted to face Yukina when she was in this sort of mood.

It landed on Kuwabara.

He sighed in relief, surely his beloved snow-bunny will have mercy on him. "I will take…er…" He took a side-glance at Yusuke who was seeming rather pleased at his apprehension of taking dare. There was no way he was going to be called a coward, or any other use of the word. "Dare."

"Take your shirt off and leave it off for the rest of the night."

The room went silent.

Well, it seems Yukina didn't just get her evilness from her brother. Both of them can be rather perverted.

Yukina a pervert.

The group takes a moment to allow that sentence to absorb. Never had they thought THAT was possible. It almost seemed impossible--true she was a demon and true she has shown some signs of being aggressive when Kuwabara was concerned, but THIS?

Words could not describe how weird this situation was.

"Uuuh…" Kuwabara blinked a few times, not able to get the words through his head. "What?"

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt." She growled, her demon-side still overpowering her normal, gentler side.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He squeaked and hastily took off his shirt, but since this wasn't a fight and since he didn't feel to in-charge of the situation he felt very modest and a bit insecure--despite the fact that he had a body most would die for, especially for his large stature. "T-There…"

She smirked and he felt rather naked. 'Help meeeeeee!!' He gulped and then spun the bottle, it arrived on Hiei just when they felt the presence of the human bringing their large order of food.

"Oh they are here a bit earlier then expected!" Keiko chirped. "Hold on Kuwabara, lets get the food all set up and then you can have your turn." She, Genkai, and Yusuke went to the door to bring back the food for the hungry people inside.

"Yes! I am starving!" Callie cheered.

"You're always hungry." Hiei teased, not concerned about Kuwabara and his question or dare. He ran his hand through her hair. "But you do need to eat as much as you possibly can. You are too light, little one." He purred into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

Her eyes grew wide and her face went bright red, "HIEI!"

"Hiei," Kuwabara, and Kurama warned.

He smirked, not caring what they think as he continued on with his seducing. He pulled at her ear a bit making her shudder and try to make an escape. "No you don't," He cooed, getting a bit drunk on his power he had over her.

"Alright guys!! Here we are!" Keiko sang out as she and the other two re-entered the room each with three to four bags stuffed with food.

"Whoo-hoo! Let's chow down!….HIEI GET YOUR MOUTH OFF HER EAR!" Yusuke screamed.

"Don't drop the food!!" Genkai ordered. "Set it on the table so we can eat!"

"Fine, fine…" Yusuke growled as he set the food down, glaring at the fire-demon as he did so.

"Well continue with the game!" Keiko cheered as she dug around for chop-sticks after all the large quantities of food was displayed, on the table, paper plates ready to be filled. "Its still Kuwabara's turn right?" She asked as she took an orange chicken and shoved it into her mouth.

"Yeah, let's see what he has in store!" Botan sniggered as she took a huge bite of rice.

"Yeah, let's see you buffoon." Hiei smirked as he began to eat. "And I pick dare, in case its not obvious." He crunched down on the egg roll.

"Fine! I dare you to not do anything 'seductive' towards Callie for the rest of the night!"

And Hiei promptly choked.

"Yeah, you heard me." Kuwabara chuckled, so pleased that he was able to get a reaction like that from Hiei. "No holding, no caressing, no licking, no kissing, no biting, no grinding, no groping, NO ANYTHING like that."

Hiei looked rather horrified.

He just got his life-mate and now he couldn't do what he does best--one of the things, he is quite good at many things--to her?!

Kuwabara was a dead man.

As in literally.

"Hiei! No! Don't kill him!" Callie wailed as she clung to him, seeing that he was reaching for his katana--how he always hides this remains a mystery--and picking himself up to gut Kuwabara like a fish. "He's my FRIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNND!!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" Instantly his attention was off of murder and on to protecting--while ranting. "You are too weak to raise your voice like that. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Meow."

BAM!

"OW! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Yusuke groaned as he held his face after it took a hit from a book.

"Cause you're the one who can't seem to control himself." Botan sniggered as she took some rice and sesame chicken together and popped them in her mouth. It was so good. Chinese food came in close second for Botan--after American food; she had a huge weakness for double-bacon-cheeseburgers. "You really can't figure out when to shut your mouth."

He opened his mouth to retort only to close it again and then continued eating. He had no arguments--for once he knew they were right. He did have a rather big mouth and was unable to stop while he was ahead.

Keiko smirked and gave him a pat on the head, "Aww he's learning."

"Bite me." He grumbled over a spring-roll.

Still making sure his mate was ok, Hiei glared at Kuwabara, "What the--"

"You chose the dare. You have to do it." Kuwabara smugly stated, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "For the rest of the night NO seductive, sexual, flirty actions towards Callie."

Hiei growled dangerously, but at Callie's glare he went back to sitting, munching on his food trying to sedate his fury. Damn it! He wanted to flirt with her!! Oh Kuwabara was going down! With another bite of the egg role he took the bottle and spinned, he wanted revenge damn it!!

Everyone shrunk back.

It landed on Callie who paled slightly and moved back at his very feral smirk. "Truth or dare, little one?"

She gulped. Ok she had two choices; truth and probably have to answer some HORRIBLY embarrassing question--possibly something VERY private--or dare and do something HORRIBLY embarrassing that would make her be the center of the teasing for a good hour. The girl gulped again. "U-Uhm…" She looked at her friends for help but they all looked just as torn as she did.

There was no hope. She lost either way.

But at least with dare she wouldn't have to spill any secrets, like how her mother caught her and Hiei going at each other like animals. "Uhm….d-d-dare?"

It was the wrong choice.

She knew it the moment he gave her that rather frightening grin and his eyes took on an unholy shade.

'Aww fuck.'

"Fine. Since I can't seduce you, I dare you to seduce me."

Callie's jaw, along with everyone else's dropped, "W-W-What?"

Hiei smirked and leaned back, "You have to seduce me."

"B-But I-I don't know how!" She wailed, very uncomfortable with the situation.

Of course this didn't put a fault in Hiei's plan--whatever it was he was planning--instead it almost seemed to make that creepy grin grow more. "Then I will teach you."

"HEY! You can't do that! it's the same as seducing!" Kuwabara cried out.

"No." Hiei smirked, becoming quite playful and talkative--which everyone had to admit was kinda scary. "You said; no seductive, sexual, flirty **_actions_** towards Callie. This," He reached over and tugged on her hair, "Is flirty, and this," He then leaned over and blew into her ear making her squeal, "Is seductive, and this," He then promptly groped her making her scream and try to slap him. "Is sexual."

The boys were twitching as they watched him get around the dare to show examples.

"But what I am doing is simply TEACHING her. I won't be doing any ACTIONS at all." Leave it to Hiei to find that loophole. "So, I am still keeping up the dare."

"Well," Yukina smirked, "He has a point."

Botan nodded, quite impressed, "He's right. Even if you all hate to admit it…he's right. He would still be keeping up with his dare. And if its Callie doing the seducing…well, he certainly will be a happy demon but not one breaking the dare."

Hiei gave a smirk in victory, the girls looked amused and impressed, the boys looked angered and felt a bit stupid, and Callie was horrified and shock.

"B-But I-I can't s--s-s-seduce!" She squeaked, hoping he will be merciful and change it to something else.

Hiei handed her the food. "Get on my lap and feed it to me."

She gaped, it was that 'Slave Day' all over again!!

The males shot to their feet, "BASTARD!!!"

* * *

So needless to say, though Hiei was in HUGE trouble he was very pleased. Callie, being stubborn, wasn't about to back down from a dare, no matter how shy and embarrassed she was about it.

The truth or dare went on for another hour with a lot of wonderful and juicy and blackmailing results.

Yusuke had to get into a French-maid outfit--where this was no one knew or wanted to know--and had to speak in a French accent and serve them all. Keiko was truly a genius at the game and everyone had enjoyed bossing him around.

Keiko was dared to perform a disgusting trick that she had discovered she could do when she was little--she got her revenge on Yusuke for telling Botan this with the maid thing, she has yet to get revenge on Botan for actually daring her to do it. She could eat a noodle and somehow make it come out of her nose. No one expected the proper-lady Keiko to be able to do such a disgusting trick.

Callie had to tell the truth of what her mother had been talking about before--so now everyone knows she and Hiei had been caught having sex. So in the end her taking Hiei's dare had been for nothing.

Genkai had been dared to not smoke for a whole week. But she had taken the dare well and had simply tossed away her pack and gave them all a look that clearly read; That's the best you got?

Shizuru was smart and decided not to risk talking a dare and being forced to quit smoking so took truth. Of course only Kuwabara really knew of embarrassing things about his sister and what he could ask to get some information, unfortunately Callie had been the one to ask so she just asked the universal truth question; Who do you like. Yes, another ditzy moment from the new-girl since it was well-known that Shizuru was going out, in a way, with Koenma.

Koenma picked dare and had then been forced, by Shizuru, to do a strip dance. The poor prince had never been in such an embarrassing situation. After everyone finished laughing, Shizuru doing cat calls and waving a dollar-bill in the air mockingly, he had sulked for a good while.

Botan had a fun dare--to her at least--she had to impersonate her least favorite person in the whole world; Hibari. And that was how the Play started.

Botan was actually doing such a good impersonation, and actually really getting into the role, that others just sorta went along with her. Yusuke joined in and began to play the part of Hiei and somehow Puu was given the part of Callie.

"But I loooooooove you!!!" Botan wailed as she fell to her knees. "Let me hump you to show my looooooove!"

Keiko had spat out her water at the line and Kurama nearly choked on some chicken. They certainly weren't expecting THAT to come out of her mouth, but it was entertaining none the less. Some, like Kuwabara and Callie and Keiko, felt a bit guilty of their bashing, but their friends said that Hibari deserved it and besides Hiei and Callie were being made fun of too.

"HN!!! No. I don't go for horny-girls. Give me a the offspring of a stick and a monkey and I will be happy!" Yusuke stated grumpily.

"I don't sound like that." Hiei twitched.

"An offspring of what?" Callie glared.

"That pun sucked," Keiko teased.

"Silence you human wench!" Yusuke, still playing Hiei ordered. "I will not take being insulted for I have a third eye!"

Hiei glared, feeling close to getting another chair to throw.

"heheh," Callie giggled finding that funny. Of course her soft giggles were heard by her fire-demon--since she was leaning against his chest in his lap, and was then ordered her to give him a kiss. Once this dare was over with she was going to kill him!

So while they were making out--many hits were being placed on Hiei's head this night--the play continued, though it began to dwindle since the Yusuke-Hiei was a bit distracted by the make-out. Death to the Hiei!

"Ok…I give it two thumbs down." Shizuru sighed, shaking her head. "The blue-head was believable, but the moron with the face downright sucked. The best performer of the night was the penguin."

"I was upstaged by a penguin that just goes "Puu" and sat on my head the whole time?" Yusuke sulked.

"Hey the monkey clings to Hiei constantly."

"Touché." Yusuke muttered. "Ok, ok, WE GET IT! STOP SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACES OFF!" He screamed towards the two that were still a bit busy.

Instantly the spell Hiei had on her shattered and Callie pulled away with a blushing face. "O-Oh uhm….s-s-sorry!"

"Hormones all around." Genkai chuckled.

Somehow that sentence seems to strike a chord within Keiko's mind and she clasped her hands, "We should talk about the wedding!"

"Eh?! Already?! B-But Keiko! It's so…girly!" Yusuke whined.

She glared at him, "When will we talk about it with them then?"

"Uhm…later?" He tried, hoping to procrastinate the talk. Not like he wasn't looking forward to marrying her, but the thought of talking about it was something he was dreading. "Come on…this is a party! We should be drinking beer and playing more games!"

"Beer?" Keiko grunted, giving him a warning look.

"Fine, no beer…" He grumbled, kicking the floor like a child. He was a demon, he's saved the world many times, didn't he deserve to have a beer here and there? His mate was so stingy. "Can't we talk about something else? What about my birthday? It's in a little over a week!" He batted his eyes.

"Hmph, as if." Botan huffed. "Why should we talk about your birthday when you won't talk about the wedding?"

He pursed his lips, "No fair. How will you know what I want?"

"We already know what you want and we already have all your gifts bought. So there is no need to talk." His jaw dropped. "Yes, yes, we are ninjas." She grinned smugly. "We know all and see all."

"Isn't that a god?" Kuwabara asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Ninja's are just awesome like that." Shizuru stated. "They are like Hiei only they ware a masks…and cooler."

Hiei gave her a glare.

"Is there even a point to this conversation?" Kurama asked looking around in confusion. Where the hell did the topic of ninjas come from? This group was just so weird.

"Ok, ok. Let's decide and not argue." Botan smiled, "We all know someone here has a curfew." Callie sulked slightly at this. "So we shouldn't waste any precious fun-moments. Now! Since we can't talk about any upcoming weddings," Her candy-eyes gave a small glare to Yusuke, "Or about birthdays…"

"Or Eickichi." Kuwabara sighed.

"What does your cat have anything to do with anything?" Kurama asked as he yanked Botan by the hem of her pants to sit back down beside him. Botan had a tendency of standing up when she begins to talk.

"Just wanted to put in something important. I had wanted to share that she is very close to giving birth." He beamed proudly.

"Ah yes, you can bring her over anytime then." Genkai said. "She can have her babies here."

"Thank you so much Genkai." Kuwabara gave a respectful nod to the woman, very grateful for her kindness.

"Kittens?" Callie looked so excited. She wanted a pet so badly!

"You're not getting a cat." Kurama warned. "Don't ask."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. One day she will get that pet, no matter what anyone says!

"Alright, so what should we do? And there will be NO torturing of me." Yusuke growled. "I've had enough of that."

"Psh, you're no fun. That's one of the things we use to bond together as a family." Genkai sniffed, pretending to wipe an ear from the crow's feet at her eye. "You are such a pussy. Can't take a bit of teasing before bawling."

"I'm not bawling!" Yusuke roared.

"Gay." The group retorted, following Keiko's new favorite insult to him. They would never let him live down the fact that he and Kuwabara had cuddled--that picture was still hidden somewhere, neither boy has yet to find it. And yes, they have indeed looked for the blasted thing.

"Hey! I said no Yusuke-torturing!" He cried out.

"Yeah, like a tantrum will get us to do what you want us to do." Botan sniggered. "Oh, we could do hide-and-seek!"

"Hide-and-seek? What are you, seven?" Yusuke muttered bitterly only for his skull to get smashed in by an oar. "OWWWW!!"

"Shut your mouth, you pig-lover." The deity growled before she whished her oar away. "It could be fun! Maybe the humans trying to find the demons?"

"We would never be able to find them though." Keiko pointed out. "The game would be very unfair, not too mention if we split up some horn-dogs might use it to their advantage…" She gave a glare to her mate who was still in pain.

"Oh….too true." Botan gulped as she took at glance at her mate who had a shine of gold in his eyes. "Let's not do hide-and-seek then."

"You are no fun." Kurama purred.

"Don't care! Next suggestion?" Botan asked the group.

"Truth or dare is fun and everything, but I just don't know if I can take it being done for the remainder of the evening." Koenma pointed out as he leaned against the palm of his hand. He really did enjoy spending time with them all, and putting some through embarrassing situations, but it could get old rather fast.

Kuwabara glanced towards the clock, "Its eleven-thirty…and Hiei said that Callie will be in bed by midnight," No one had protest this; they wanted her to get as much rest as possible. "What can we do to take up time for thirty more minutes?"

"Videogames, but I would wipe the floor with you all." Keiko giggled, but no one disagreed with her.

"Yusuke is being a baby and won't let us tease him." Genkai huffed.

"I can only take so much of reliving Hibari, no matter how funny that play was." Yukina sighed.

"Cooking anything would take to long." Kuwabara inputted, knowing he and Callie could whip up some cookies--but Yukina would want to help and….they just didn't have the time to deal with that mess.

"No Yusuke-torturing." Yusuke said.

"We've already mentioned that." Genkai snapped.

"I know... I'm just making sure you all get the picture that there won't be any Yusuke-torturing." He said smugly, as if he had somehow won an argument.

Hiei's hands inched over Callie's thigh, "Maybe we--"

"NO SEDUCING!!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama roared.

Hiei pulled his hand away and glared, he wasn't one to be ordered around--but he didn't want to lose on that dare.

He really cursed his stubborn pride.

"If we can't think of anything, let her go to sleep." Hiei grunted.

"No!" The brunette whined. "Come on, let me stay up and spend more time with everyone!" She pleaded, but it seemed that Hiei had already made up his mind.

"No, you need to sleep."

"I'm usually always asleep!" She moaned as she began to sulk, though everyone could see in her eyes that she was looking a bit sleepy. She was just going to have to face the facts that she wasn't as energetic as she once was.

"How about this," The ever reasonable, and King of the Videogames, Keiko began. "We all go to bed now. And continue the party in the morning? I promise that we will wake you up at ten and then we all can meet up in the kitchen and make pancakes together."

"Yeah!" Botan nodded. "We don't have to simply stop having fun because we fall asleep. In the morning we will be able to continue and maybe even be able to think of more things without being pressed for time."

Honey-brown eyes brightened, "That sounds awesome!" She then pulled on Hiei's sleeve giving him another pleading look, giving him puppy-dog eyes unconsciously (or everyone hoped it was--if she knew of her power they were all doomed). "Can we?"

Hiei sighed, he only really liked it when she woke up on her own and not when people woke her up from a good rest.

But gods, make her stop with those damn eyes!

He's always thought they were bad, but at least he could fight them, now it felt like another part of his mind--one that has just been created--was demanding that he give her what she wanted. He knew having a mate was going to be trouble.

"Fine, fine." He growled, wanting to have his ability to say "fuck no" back.

Callie beamed so brightly, quite pleased that he wouldn't be ranting. "Thanks!" She gave him a big hug.

He heaved a heavy sigh; he was officially a pushover.

Yep, he was going to gut himself to save face.

Grabbing her by her monkey-ear he hoisted her up, "Fine then, we're going on to bed." He then yanked her, ignoring the snickering his friends were trying, oh so pathetically, to cover. They had better watch themselves lest they want to wake up and find some needed things on their body missing.

"Ow, ow, ow." She squeaked, preferring him to drag her by the collar then her ear. "Ow! Hiei! Let go! It huuuuuurts!"

"Well," Koenma stated as he picked himself up, brushing his clothing of any dust and crumbs of food. "This has been an enjoyment. But I need to get back to work; I thank you all for letting me stay."

"Stop acting so uptight." Yusuke huffed. "We're friends aren't we?"

Koenma looked at the young man, as if he was unable to answer. With how often both of them have been yelling at each other and how neither of them was able to see eye to eye on anything he almost had to wonder if their friendship was breaking apart.

"Yes," The prince finally nodded, though a bit stiffly. "We are."

"Then stop acting like we are mere acquaintances." Yusuke ordered as he began to munch on some of the last bit of lo Mein. "And you are coming back tomorrow for breakfast right?"

"No," Koenma shook his head. "Unfortunately breakfast isn't an option for me. I can return for sinner though, but my schedule is pretty much jammed-pack." He ran a hand through his brown hair, his eyes showing a ton of exhaustion from all that he has done and all that he has to do.

"Ah, well…good luck with all of that then."

"Yusuke," Keiko hissed before looking up at the prince. "Thanks for joining us! We can't wait for you to come back tomorrow. Please remember to rest before working." She said sweetly, making Koenma feel a bit better.

He gave a small smile to her and a nod before he turned around and elegantly walked out of the temple and back to his world.

The moment he was gone for sure, Keiko grabbed a pillow and smacked it over Yusuke's face. "Be kinder!!"

"OW! What the hell!?"

"He is under so much stress and you still act like a snob to him!" She smacked him again. "You two might always have spats but this is getting ridiculous."

Yusuke blocked another swipe of the pillow, "I can't lie to the brat. I'm not going to pretend everything is ok and that I am not mad at him."

"At least be a bit more civil. He's trying." Botan sighed, interrupting the argument. "He is making this case his first priority, but he can't concentrate on it 24-7 when he still has to run the Gate and keep everything else under order. Be a bit patient with him."

With a growl, feeling ganged up on, Yusuke picked himself up and stormed out into the woods, wanting to punch something.

So much for ending a fun night with a warm, friendly moment.

Within Hiei's room, unaware of the bitterness that was taking place with her friends, Callie had just finished brushing her teeth and was now on the bed looking up at the ceiling as Hiei took a shower and got ready for bed--if he came out with nothing or in a towel she will murder him.

But knowing him, he probably would. He so enjoyed making her blush and scream out in anger. Which is so weird, why has he been so playful with her recently?

'Why question it?' She thought with a groan. 'It's rather impossible to understand Hiei, probably best to not try and figure him out.' She didn't want her brain to explode from the complications of that line of thinking.

The door opened and Callie slapped her hands over her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" Hiei's gruff voice asked.

"With how you are how do I know you are fully dressed?"

"I took that damn dare. I'm not about to cave in and give anyone the satisfaction I can't pull off one measly dare." He huffed as he shut the door after him.

"Hmm, true…" She still had some difficulties believing him but opened her eyes and peeked none the less. He had pants on--what is it with this man and his fetching for going shirtless? "Huh, you were telling the truth."

He raised an eyebrow, "You are a pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" She wailed, sitting up. "How am I the pervert when you are the one walking around shirtless and you decided to make out with me in front of everyone and then grabbed my boob?!"

He shrugged, "Did I ever claim I wasn't one?"

She opened her mouth only to gag, "Uuuh…..no…..?"

Hiei smirked, "Then I suppose we are both perverts."

"I'm not a pervert!" The girl still argued--as he predicted; his mate was so predictable at times. It was cute and made it very easy to control her and keep her secure. If he could predict her moments before she actually did them, then he would have a few less things to worry about.

Such as her wanting to see if she could slide down the stair railing.

Oh, he had given her such a lecture after she made a try to do that stunt.

Hiei shook his head, not about to get into an argument with her. The girl would always be stubborn and brain-dead, not seeing that HE was the one who would always be right. "Stubborn." He whispered before coming over to her side and taking a seat next to her. "You're a stubborn little one."

Her face colored and she puffed out her cheeks, "I am not." She then crossed her arms over her chest, looking quite pouty--promptly proving Hiei's point on her being stubborn.

A rough hand began to smooth her bangs back, "Idiot." He then pressed his mouth to hers, was it ever difficult to giving romantic attention to this girl. Something about her taste just drove him wild and left him addicted.

"Hmm, H-Hiei," She pulled back. "We're not doing anything. We can get caught….again."

"I wasn't planning to." He lied. 'Damn it.' "I already said that I was going to wait for you to get healed before I took you again." She blushed and he chuckled, "You will need to learn to be more daring with sex."

"You need to learn how to stop bringing sex into everything." Callie grumped back.

"You are really too easy to tease."

"Hmph." She looked away, her face still slightly pink from her blush. "You're just a bully."

Hiei smirked, "Hn."

She then pulled at his cheeks, "I don't think 'hn' is an acceptable answer."

"You didn't ask a question," He moved her hand off his cheeks.

"Well it wasn't much of a comeback to an insult." She sulked.

"Oh, you wanted to fight?" He smirked, knowing that this was her way to flirt with him. She had a cute way to flirting, and it was even cuter because the girl was rather oblivious to the fact she was using arguing to get his attention. He then pulled at her hair, "We need to talk."

"Hmm?" She blinked at him. One moment they were playing around and the next he just did a complete turn around and was acting very serious. "This sounds…bad."

"It is." He sighed as he pushed her down so that she was lying down and then pulled her up into his arms. "Your good evening is probably going to be ruined." He smoothed her hair down again, "The reason Koenma first came was to bring news, not to be a part of a party."

"Oh…" She fidgeted slightly in his hold, stealing herself for bad news. "What is it?"

"You're the last." She blinked. "All the others who are in your situation, the ones who are being poisoned are gone." He sighed deeply when her eyes went wide as the information began to sink in. "You are the final target."

"Oh…w-well, we knew it was going to happen right?" Her voice was shaky and tears were beginning to gather. "It just sorta…came sooner then expected. Those guys s-s-sure move fast." She sniffed, trembling in his arms. "It will…be ok…right?" She gulped, looking close to having a panic attack.

Instantly his instincts as a mate went into full-gear and he pulled her even closer, running his arms over her sides, trying to soothe her nerves down. "Its ok…I promise it will be ok." He gave off some comforting noises--noises only a demon could make--trying to reach her terrified mind. "I will protect you--I will make sure they don't get you. Ok? Now calm down."

"I-I'm trying." She whimpered. "Uhm…r-remember when you and mom teased me about calling you guys a bastard?"

"Yes?" He blinked, wondering what brought this on.

"I don't think you or I have really talked too much about your past, actually. Mind telling me more about it?"

She needed a distraction. What she wanted to talk about something, anything, to get her mind off of what was occurring.

"Hmm," He shrugged, "If it's what you wish to know about."

"Of course I will want to know more about the person I am in love with." She replied honestly.

"Fine." He sighed, though in truth that sentence made him feel lightheaded. "I was born on a floating island in the Makai that holds a race called Koorimes. They are ice-maidens--what Yukina is. Every hundred years they reproduce on their own; give birth to a girl who will look identical, or almost identical, to their mother." He saw her confusion and continued with his tale. "The only way to get a son is if they mate. Which is what my mother did….and she did it when she was about to conceive her first child. Turns out she was different from others in the tribe and held a curiosity and sense of adventure and left the island."

"She sounds nice." Callie blinked, feeling the same exhaustion from sobbing--despite the fact she didn't cry.

"I never knew her." Hiei stated. "It seems when she left she found a mate in a fire-demon. But she didn't stay with him…I suppose she felt like the Island was her home and it would be wrong to run away from it….or it's a possibility she did wanted to stay but its possible my father died. And she would be similar to Yukina, naïve to the way of the world. She wouldn't have survived on her own…either way she returned back and had us."

He paused for a moment, not to compose himself but just to let the memories return to him for a bit. "When she gave birth to us she was looked at with disgust. She had been dirtied. It was as if she had tainted everything "pure" to them." He spat in disgust. "They were pathetic closed-minded bitches." Hiei continued, "Males born from a Koorime are to be twisted and evil beings. They are blood-thirsty and will destroy the tribe." His lips unconsciously twisted into a smirk, "Looks like they were right…though in the end they were to dead for me to feel any satisfaction, unfortunately."

Callie looked very confused, and a bit taken aback, at this information, "You're not evil…"

Something within him warmed slightly at her words. "I skipped ahead." He apologized, though was quite surprised at how much he was talking. Was there ever a time when he spoke so much? If there was ever a time he failed to remember it. "So it was decided that she and Yukina could stay behind. But I was to be exiled."

"Exiled?"

"Yes. I was tossed off the island hours after birth." She gasped loudly; almost shooting up in shock--expecting this reaction he was able to get her back down. "Calm down, this was over sixty-years ago, remember? Don't get so worked up."

"B-But…how could they do that to you?" Callie whimpered, looking close to crying again. She then touched his face, "I…it doesn't make sense…why would they do that to you…?"

"It's just how things are in that tribe. Pitiful creatures aren't they?" He pushed some hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back into place from it being to short. "But I survived…I was swept down the river and picked up by a group of bandits. They took me in trained me to fight…but it wasn't enough for me. I craved to kill, to get a challenge, to see blood…nothing sustained me. I scared them off. They left me."

"What? They…left you? But they were your family!" Two families abandoned him? How could that possibly happen? Families were supposed to always be with each other no matter what! And Hiei got two that just gave up on him because he was a bit scary? She was annoying and loud yet she was welcomed to two families with ease! How was that fair?

"For years I just lived my life, performing high-level crimes and picking fights, the only way I felt comforted was looking at this." He pointed to the necklace he always wore. "When a Koorime gives birth she produces a tear, different from the ones she normally sheds, and it is given to the child. Since she had twins one was made for me and the other was made for Yukina."

"No wonder it's so precious to you." Callie sniffed, still a bit upset about his history.

"But one day I lost it during a fight. Without it I had no consolation for my bloodlust…so I became consumed with revenge. I wanted to find that island and kill them all off. I had heard of a doctor that could implant an artificial eye, so I went to him to convince him to give one to me."

Hiei decided it was best to not tell the girl what he went through to get his Jagan. "With it I lost most all of my powers that I had gained through the years but I found a means to locate the island--and hopefully my necklace. I worked hard and finally was able to locate it…I was very disappointed."

Callie gulped, remembering his words from before. He actually had planned to kill off an entire tribe, no _race_, of people? It's true they had deeply wronged him but to kill them off like that?

"I found the woman who threw me over…she gave me a small update. Turns out my mother did care for me and did not want to have me taken from her. After it all she committed suicide."

"W-What?" Dear god, how much pain and suffering does one person have to go through? Abandoned twice and his mother killed herself? And who knows what all has happened in between that he hasn't yet shared with her.

Her poor Hiei…

"She begged for me to kill her…but I wasn't interested." He sneered at the memory and how pathetic she had been. "But she did tell me I had a sister. I'm not sure why…but I was compelled to see her…I wanted to see her. But I refused to."

"Why?"

"I didn't deserve to have a family. She had left to look for me but I could never let her find me. Which I had believed would be an easy-task. I began training and then a few years later I decided to sneak into a vault in the Gate and got the assistances of Kurama and another demon that later died by Yusuke's hands…that was how we first met."

"….Cause you're a criminal?"

Hiei smirked, "Yes. I was captured because of a fluke," Everyone, even Yusuke, agreed that at that time Hiei was out of Yusuke's league. Had that mirror-idea failed things would've been very-very different now. "But mine and Kurama's services were needed--so in exchange for our freedom we helped the detective with a case…and then everyone was tied together. Its just been one thing after the other, no one within this group ever able to stay apart from one another."

Today was officially a day he concluded he was officially insane--or more insane then he had originally thought.

He had actually joined in a party--not as much as the rest but the fact was he JOINED--and now he just told his life story, IN DETAIL. He doesn't normally speak that much in a month and….and….

He opened his soul to her.

'Fuck.' He growled. 'This is…fuck!'

"You've been through so much." She whispered as she looked at him tenderly. "How you remained so strong and intact is beyond me…"

"Hn." He grunted, not wanting to show that he cared about what she thought.

"Its no wonder you can be so…grumpy at times. But don't worry! I will make you happy!" She cheered, looking positive at her promise. It seems a lot of promises have been made this evening.

A small smile went to his face, "Alright…I will hold you to that promise."

She grinned happily at the thought. "Oh…but…haven't you cried from all of this? This has been so horrible…I mean…"

"No. And I have already answered this before; I have no reason to cry. Never have I shed a singe tear." Really, this girl needed to have things repeated to her constantly. 'Idiot.' He sighed, still rather stunned that she has YET to remember about being mated. 'Stupid idiot.'

"Oh…I wonder what the color of your tears are. You think they are the same as your mother and Yukina?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. And I don't care to find out." He grunted.

"Oh," She then held onto him tightly, burning her face into his chest. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. You have to accept that and move on. What has happened is over and done with." He then covered her up. "I've kept you up to late with that. You need to rest."

Well, the idea of her being the main target to the unnamed enemy was certainly out of her head. But she was unable to accept all that has been done to Hiei. How was it possible that he could be forced to go through something like this?

And he's never cried over it!! That was something she, a girl who cried very often, found difficult to comprehend. After so much hate and pain and self-torture, he's been so aloof about it, as if he didn't care.

It was mind-boggling.

'You deserve to be happy Hiei.' She thought to herself as she cuddled up against him, feeling the sleepiness take its toll on her. 'I promise to make sure you are happy.' She vowed once more before the blackness consumed her and she was fast asleep, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

Yet another sigh escaped him, that had mentally drained him. He never expected talking about his past would wear him down.

Despite feeling this way, and a bit stunned on the fact he did so and talked so much, he couldn't find himself regretting it. He liked the fact that she knew so much about him--though she did deserve to considering she was now his mate.

Mate…it was still such an amazing thought. He, Hiei, had a life-mate to call his own.

What did he do to deserve something like this?

Oh right, he didn't deserve it--he just stole the chance for it…after some headaches and emotional-confusion and a load of denial.

Again; damn his stubbornness.

He looked down at her; she made him feel so alive and different. But it was something he wanted to fight off. He didn't want to have these feelings for this stupid primate.

But he was finding it too difficult to fight it off--and so far he has noticed that the more he fought something, the war he created in his mind was always brutal and lead him to feeling worse then ever and only caused more problems, and then once he gave in he would always find himself better off.

If that's how these things worked, why should he keep fighting it?

After all this time, after everything he has been through and thought…could he really be in love with someone? And not just someone, but Callie. She would be the last person he expected to feel anything like this for.

A human girl who had no curves or brains to speak of. He was in love with her? It was preposterous…and yet…

"Ugh," He groaned, being careful not to wake the girl up. Why is it his head keeps spinning around in circles like this? What about this was so confusing to him? It was a yes or no answer. But why was it that this just wouldn't stop bothering him?

"Love." That word was still foreign to his tongue.

His red eyes went back to her face, his fingertips tracing over her features.

No.

Not yet.

Not until he was sure of what it means and that he was sure of it. At the moment he knew he felt something very deep and indescribable for the girl, but he could not say it was love without being positive.

It would only be fair to the both of them and he knew that is what Callie would want--for him to say it when he was ready.

It might take him a few more weeks, but once he understood it he will ensure that she knows.

But he will admit it; he had feelings for her. He cared deeply for her and was very pleased that she was the one who would be his mate forever. It made him happy, he felt clean around her

He smiled slightly as he pulled her in closer.

Hiei had to admit, he could get use to this.

* * *

Well….yet again….Genkai's kitchens was in ruins.

Log in for memory; never let Hiei near a blender and never, ever let Yukina or Kurama cook….EVER.

Hiei at least had some ability to cook things, he just couldn't handle the appliances within the kitchen--Kurama and Yukina just plain SUCKED.

Yukina found away to make food come to life and try to eat them and Kurama had the ability to make everything poison. But they had to give the boy an award; no one has ever been able to burn ICE-CREAM (why ice-cream was being made for breakfast was because everyone there was junk-food junkies).

Genkai was not pleased at the sight of all the unnamed stuff around the room. So the group spent about an hour cleaning everything up before Callie, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara took over and cooked a big pancake breakfast.

Has it been mentioned that the group was consisted of pigs?

Well after each individual going through about ten pancakes--Keiko, the "normal" one only had four in fear she would start feeling fat later on--they all got together to clean the dishes and got into a water and bubble fight.

So needless to say, they had to clean the kitchen again and they were all soaked.

After separating to get into dry clothes they all gathered back together and decided to continue from last night; did truth or dare, tried Botan's idea for the hide-and-seek (though, as predicted, some used the situation to their perverted-advantage), and had yet another video-game challenged--Keiko the winner every time.

It was just one game after another with the group.

And during this time period Kurama and Genkai had kept a very close eye on Hiei who, once again, seemed to have a personality-lift.

Really, the boy has gone through so many attitude-shifts that it was scary.

Hiei's eyes, they were much more expressive then anyone has ever seen. They looked clear and happy, as if the fog of hate and resentment has been evaporated. It was amazing sight to behold--no one in the group has ever seen them like that before.

Not to say he had made a huge alteration--at least not one that those outside the group would notice--he was still grumpy and would keep to himself and growl at anyone who would get on his bad side. But to those in the group it was huge.

And rather amusing.

Hiei seemed to be unaware that he was following her and looking at her with longing, acting like a puppy. Whenever she does something that pleases him or if she leaves and then returns Kurama can figuratively picture a Hiei-puppy wagging his tail .

Pathetic, anyone?

Should he come to the realization he was beginning to act like Yusuke and Kuwabara he probably would kill himself. He was still iffy about the whole mate-ordeal, if he knew just how much it was changing him he would do his denial-bit again.

And really, that was getting so old.

Also, Hiei has always been protective over the girl…but dear gods, just because she fell over--something she usually did--doesn't mean that he should proclaim she wasn't walking since it was too dangerous. And he was painfully obvious about his need to protect her, even the thick Callie was beginning to notice something.

And oooh, was it ever amusing to picturing the outcome should she actually figure out he had feelings for her before he could confess.

Poor Hiei.

Luckily, he had feelings for an idiot.

The damn girl STILL hasn't remembered that biting meant that she was the mate of Hiei.

But the fact that he was the way he was now really made them so happy--despite the idiot-moron part.

So back to the day of fun and enjoyment--a welcoming break for the group. They all spend the day together, having fun--where they left off the night before. They order a pizza, some cheese-sticks, garlic rolls, and a special dessert-pizza. They all inhaled it, promising Yusuke to have a big Italian feast on his birthday (Italian is his favorite style of food).

And now were watching a rather heated match between Yusuke and Keiko in Go-Fish--Yusuke refused to be beaten by her in everything.

He was losing to no one's surprise.

"AUGH! How do you keeping beating me?!!" He whined as he threw down his cards and crossed his arms and did another one of his infamous sulks.

Yusuke-tantrum, awaaaaay!

"Are you helping her cheat?!" Yusuke, now suspicious about his pathetic loss, glared at Hiei.

"I am not taking part of this." Hiei snorted, finding it ridiculous that he would be accused of such a thing. Though he had to admit; Yusuke's tantrums were hilarious. Nothing like watching one of the most powerful demon's throw a pout because he was losing at a card-game.

So pathetic.

"What's that?" Kurama then asked as his head snapped up from the book he had been shifting through.

"Huh? What's what?" Botan looked around, not seeing anything. But she and the others did take notice that Genkai and the boys had stiffened up. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is here…" Kuwabara whispered as he and the others shot to their feet. Its very faint, as if they are trying to hide themselves but can't…you girls stay here." And the warriors were out on the move to the yard.

Botan pulled out her oar and held it in a battle-ready position. Now that she concentrated she could feel it as well. She could only sense it when she concentrated for it, but it was there none the less.

And it was deeply concerning.

A minute passed, then another--and there was no sound from outside.

"Should we check on them?" Keiko whispered.

"Give it another minute." Genkai warned. "We will make a move and see if its needed that we are to leave." He ushered Callie to get in closer to her. "Lets go see… stay behind me at all times."

Callie gulped and nodded and did as instructed and they all inched their way to see what was happening with the boys outside.

Callie blinked at the sight of the group that seemed to be playing the part of statues, "What's going on?"

"I-I can't…m-move-e…" Kuwabara groaned out, his body trembling as he tried to take another step forward. The others were struggling just as bad--sweat was dribbling down their faces.

"What…" Callie then turned and saw that the girls were the same. In fact her own body felt hard to move. What was going on?

"No matter how you struggle you can't escape." A voice stated and then a tare appeared--an opening of sorts actually appeared randomly in the air. It seemed black and empty but four people all of a sudden came out from it.

They seemed human except for the white scrubs and jackets on them, making them seem a bit odd.

"The gas we released has been proven effective for any level of demon. Its odorless, tasteless, and you cant' sense it--making it a perfect tool. It took us a few months to perfect it so as we can come here with little trouble. But I guess we should hurry regardless…you all have been known to do the unthinkable." The woman stated as she stuck her hands into her pockets.

"M-Ms. A-A-Andrew?" Callie squeaked, her eyes wide. It was her psychiatrist--it was actually her coming out of some portal and made her friends paralyzed. She bit her lip and shuddered when she remembered the face of the harpy.

Ms. Andrew looked at her and without missing a beat gave off the command, "Get the girl."

Callie gasped wanting desperately to run away as fast as possible, but was frozen to the ground as three men surrounded her. It was true…this was the proof that this woman was with the bad guys.

And now she was here…to get Callie.

"NO!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" Hiei roared as he began to wither around in hopes of getting control over his body. They were after his mate--instantly his body, mind, and power went into over-drive.

"HURRY!" Ms. Andrew screamed. "The fire-demon is breaking free! GET THE GIRL!!"

"NOOO!!" Callie shrieked in terror as they grabbed one of her fragile arms and yanked her to her feet and began to drag her towards the hole. Damn it! She had to do something! She couldn't be so weak that she couldn't fight back!

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!! SHE'S MINE!! RELEASE HER NOW!!" Hiei snarled out.

"She is no longer yours, I'm afraid, Hiei the Dragon." Ms. Andrew said coldly, a smirk twisting on her lips as she took Callie from the other man. "She's ours. This girl means too much to us…" The woman then brought out a large needle with a yellow substance in it. "We have worked too hard for all of this and we're not going to let you ruin it for us."

She grabbed Callie's head harshly and yanked it to the side, giving an open view to her neck. Then she stabbed the girl roughly with the needle making her yelp in pain.

Hiei's eyes grew wide; they had placed harm on her. They had placed harm on what was his.

"**_YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!_**" He screamed as he began to slowly walk forward, wanting to run. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!"

The brunette was swaying on her feet as the drug took it's affect on her. She was seeing double of everything and her mouth felt swollen. It was impossible for her to function her mouth.

_'Hiei…don't let them take me away…'_ She pleaded, even the words in her mind were slurred. _'I don't want to-t-o…g-oo…w-with them,'_ Her eyes were closing--she was pathetically weak. She couldn't if put up a fight. She was just reduced to begging.

_'Stay awake…come on little one…stay awake!! I won't let them take you--just stay awake!!'_ He begged

_'I'm sc-s--scared…I do-o-on't want-t-t…..to…go…' _Her voice sounded so far away. "**_Hiei!!_**" She gave one last wail as she was grabbed roughly by the waist and brought into the hole and then she was gone, the other scientists hurrying to get in.

"CALLIE!!" Hiei cried out and then the gas had no affect on him and he was running.

"Damn it!! Close it up!! CLOSE IT UP NOW!!" One man screamed as he shoved the rest inside. His panic broke apart and then laughed in relief when it was closed up.

Hiei was separated from the brunette. Red eyes went wide as he looked around as if very lost as to what happened. It never came into his head that there was a chance he could actually lose her. They always won. They always pulled through things like this and saved the damsel before anything really bad happened. He and the others had been so sure, so damn sure, that this would be just like the other times.

"Heh…sorry…but your little bitch is gone for good." The man smirked as he took a step back. "And you will never find her!" And then his stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth wide before he brought his teeth down to bite the tongue off and kill himself…only to be stopped when veins from plants wrapped around his face and body.

His eyes widened briefly in surprise, but then calmed--he had expected this. These were some of the most famous beings within the Makai--they could stop a man from biting his tongue off.

"You…" Kurama seethed, his eyes a pure gold. "Are not getting off that easy. You will be telling us where my sister is and you will remain alive until we know where she is and we have her…and you will pray to whatever god you believe in that we find her and then finally end your painful and horrid existence."

Hiei was gaping at the empty air now, reaching at where the portal had once been.

She was gone.

It triggered an anger he never knew existed within him.

Spinning around he made a lunge for the unnamed man, ready to snap his neck. Luckily he was intervened by Kuwabara and Yusuke. "GIVE HER BACK!!!"

"Hiei! HIEI CALM DOWN!" Yusuke cried out. "We can't get her back if we don't know where she was taken!! We need him alive!!"

"GIVE HER BACK!! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!!" Hiei screamed. "CALLIE!! CALLIE!"

Yusuke's short nails were digging deep into Hiei's skin, trying to yank him back and body slam him into the ground where he would have a better fighting advantage. But Hiei's legs, though short compared to Yusuke's, seemed to be thicker with muscles and he would not be thrown down.

He was going to kill this bastard for taking away his mate.

Then a big fist came and connected with the fire-demon's jaw, "Hiei! This isn't helping her!" Kuwabara snapped. "You have got to calm down! You can't kill him yet! YOU HAVE TO SAVE THE RUNT FIRST!"

Red eyes glared at him, glazed from such a release of emotions, his chest heaving in pants and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his face. "I-I need her back…" Hiei confessed, though a bit out of it he was still able to feel a bit surprised that it was Kuwabara that had calmed him down. "She's my mate…a-a demon can't survive without their mate."

"I know." The very tall male sighed, happy that he was a bit in better mind now. "I know…but going off like this won't help get her back to you. We need to get information out from him first."

Hiei looked down a bit. Who ever wanted to admit that Kuwabara was right? But sure enough he was correct in his words. He couldn't let his anger get control over him like this and prevent them from finding the girl he had just recently claimed as his own.

All of a sudden he felt incredibly drained.

"You took my mate…" Hiei growled at the entangled man. "You took my mate…" His knuckles popped as he clenched his fist tightly. "You will tell me where she is." He reached back for his katana, snarling. "I will make sure that you tell me everything."

"I'm afraid that isn't in your jurisdiction, Hiei." Yet another new voice popped in.

Everyone snapped their heads to look over and growled at the sight of the soldiers that served Koenma's father. Why the hell were they here?

"This man needs to be confiscated." One stated as he walked over to the unnamed man who was still trapped within the vines of Kurama's plants. He scowled when the prisoner was moved away and Kurama stepped in between them. "Stand aside."

"He has my sister and Hiei's mate. We are not handing him over."

"Then you will be arrested." He made a move for the fox-demon, appearing to confident for his lowly power.

"You will not touch them." Instantly all stiffened up and turned. The group was rather surprised to see Hinageshi who did not look pleased. "I have been sent here to bring them with you as you take the prisoner."

"A lowly reaper such as yourself are in no position to order me around." The solider snapped.

The red head pulled out a scroll with a crest on it, "By order of Koenma-sama!" That got the group she was yelling out to shut their mouths. "These men here have saved the worlds more then anyone else--and now their friend has been taken from them. They are to come as the prisoner is escorted."

The solider growled, "FINE!! Take the prisoner!" He then turned and glared at the group. "Lord Enma has given the orders that if you disobey us we are to take your family to prison in your stead." He warned to Kurama who glared dangerously.

He appeared smug and smirked before he grabbed the vines entrapping the prisoner and took them to the portal--this one to the Gate.

Instantly the group was on the red-head deity they hadn't seen in about a year.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!" Yusuke screamed.

She flinched slightly, "I don't know Yusuke, I honestly don't. I was just quickly given this by Koenma-sama and hurried to allow you to come in. It seems he was monitoring you and knew instantly what happened--unfortunately so did his father. Right now he is trying to work on getting her back or something….I don't know….but you have to hurry and get to the Gate!" She motioned to the portal. "Please hurry!

Finding themselves in a locked position, they went into the portal.

Praying their friend was safe.

* * *

The interrogation room within the gate was nothing too special. Nothing to make a person feel fear or go insane; though it was simple and relatively empty and the colors were just a dark green--seemed like this room could almost be considered comforting if it wasn't for the person inside.

In the middle of the room the unnamed individual that was part of the group that kidnapped Hiei's mate was tied up to a long vertical slab. His body constricted in a straight-jacket, his mouth gagged so that he didn't bite his tongue, and there were two tubes running into his nostrils to make sure he kept breathing--and would pump in chemicals in case he had the ability to control organs in his body to stop.

After his near suicide attempt they were taking no chances; They were taking ever measurements to ensure that he stayed alive and healthy to answer questions.

This was the person who held information on where their missing friend was.

He had information that was needed…and that they were going to have.

And the Reikai Tantei were watching him closely over the monitors and the one-way window--which would be used for the guards that were on duty to watch him.

Within the room where one could monitor him the group was practically mauling the man with their eyes. If they didn't have any control these wall would do nothing in protecting this individual from their wrath.

Hiei was shaking, looking on as if he was tittering on the edge of madness. He was trembling as if he was cold, his eyes wild and angered. He wanted to go in there and beat the information of where his little mate was being held, but at the moment he was being held back.

How he was managed to be convinced that it was a good idea to let these fucking bastards take the key to getting his woman back.

And as they feared, they were being disallowed to see him and ask questions. They moment they arrived at the Gate he was taken from them and then the guards said that they were not allowed near him.

"Damn it Koenma!! Why is your fucking father doing this?!" Yusuke roared. "Why does he hate us this badly…t-that he would actually ignore…h-he…." His voice cracked as tears of frustration, anger, sadness, and regret began to gather. "S-She's only seventeen years old…s-she's already been through so much and he has never given her help…n-now he won't even let-let us talk." His teeth ground together tightly, any more pressure and they would began to crack apart. "C-Callie is our friend…and he won't even let us save her."

A look of pity and anger swept over Koenma's eyes before he gave a look to the guard that was there to make sure the powerful group didn't break the law set by Enma.

He sighed before took a look around and then gave a nod, "They have a minute. They can assess him for information or to see how they think he will act…but there can be no touching. We can't have any signs that you were allowed within the room." He nudged them over to the door.

"A minute!? That is impossible! We can't get anything out of him in a minute!" Kuwabara snapped. "Her life is in danger and we just get a MINUTE?!"

"It's the best I can do for now. You shouldn't even be allowed to see where he is being held. To go into the room and talk to him is something huge--my men and myself are breaking a lot of rules by doing this. Just try to get a feel of him. See if you with your trained eyes can find a weakness that we can extort and get to." He opened the door and urged them in.

It was sickening. Only a minute? Could they get enough from this bastard with this short of time?

Well, they had no time to think about it. They swiftly stormed up to the guy, wanting desperately to rip his insides out.

Unfortunately it didn't seem that this unnamed demon was affected by their glares. He looked downright smug as the entered.

"We are taking off your gag. If you make any move to kill yourself you will be interrupted immediately." Kurama hissed. The gagged moved slightly on its own, pressing down on his chin and upper-lip so he wouldn't be able to chomp down, in fact it would be hard for him to talk but it would be possible to hear his words. "Where is my sister?"

"Oh? You looking for that specimen?" He chuckled.

"_Specimen_?" Yusuke snarled, his eyes still slightly watery from the near sobs. "What do you mean specimen?!"

"Why should I tell you?" He chuckled, not minding that his gums were bleeding.

Time was running out, they couldn't just sit here and let him play mind games with them while there was a short limit on how long they could be in the room.

"TELL US WHERE SHE IS!!" Yusuke screamed.

"Beg for the information--beg for the girl's life and I just might comply." The man stated with a grin, licking his lips hungrily at the thought of them bowing before him.

They all looked shocked at his demand.

'It's Hidan all over again!' Yusuke growled, the tattoo markings appearing on his body. "As if! Do you understand where you are…what your situation is?! You should be begging for us to spare you! You--" He was cut off when Hiei took a step in front of him, giving the man before him a lifeless look.

It seemed hours past before Hiei fell to his knees and placed his head on the ground. Everyone went silent in awe--he was complying? Their Hiei was actually begging?

They knew Callie meant a lot to him, but to actually do this? They never thought they would see the day when he would throw down his pride and get on his knees. It was surreal.

"Please…" He stated softly, his body and mind felt so heavy and sluggish--he felt physically ill be away from the girl he claimed. "I can't…I don't have a meaning if she isn't here." He was beginning to shake as he continued to picture her being all alone. He's failed as a mate. He has shamed himself and he deserves to have his pride and dignity trampled on.

At the moment he was more then willing to have his once large pride taken away from him in an instant. He was willing to beg if it meant that he could have his idiotic monkey back, he was willing to do anything. "Please."

It was silent before the enemy burst out laughing, "You actually did it!!" He continued to laugh at the fire-demon. "Oh how delicious. Who would've thought that the infamous Hiei would actually BEG for the life of that worthless bitch?! You've grown so weak!!" His grin was disgusting. "Face the facts; you will never get the girl back. She belongs to us now and there is nothing that will happen that will change this."

There was a knock on the door, the signal that their time was up and they needed to leave.

With nothing.

"We don't have any other choice." Kurama hissed to Yusuke and Kuwabara who seemed tempted in ignoring the knock. "Leave now. Hiei…get up." Kurama reached down and hoisted the limp man up to his feet, helping him stagger to the door.

The fox demon paused at the door before turning, "You will regret this." He promised, his eyes speckled with gold.

"I doubt it." The unnamed man grinned, "See ya'll again." And the door closed and the gag went back in place.

"DAMN IT!" Yusuke punched the wall. "DAMN IT!! HE WAS PLAYING WITH US!!"

Hiei was looking at the ground, unable to comprehend what was happening. It was overloading his system and closing his emotions and mind down. All he wanted to do was scream and kill. Why couldn't he….why had she been taken away? Why did they take his mate? Why did it have to be her?

He had thrown his dignity down and got nothing in return.

"Well…it seems he sees your weakness, but you were unable to see his." Koenma said as he came up to them.

"Shut up." Yusuke spat.

"We will get her back. I promise." The prince licked his dry lips. "I will go talk with my father. I don't care what has to be done, we will get her back." He then glared at the man in the room. "I will do all I can to extract information from him. I will tell you all that I know as soon as it is heard." He sighed. "You all need to go back to the girls and rest."

Instantly they opened their mouth to argue but Koenma wouldn't hear of it. "You all have just pretty much been traumatized. You need to rest and leave the information gathering to us. The moment we get their position you will be leaving for it. You need to be as rested and as planned out for it as possible." He sighed, "Your mother doesn't know yet Kurama…"

"Uh…y-yeah…" Kurama looked down, panged. How was he going to explain to his mother that he failed in keeping his promise? That their family member had been stolen from them?

And Hiei was being uncharacteristically silent about the whole ordeal. They expected him to be raging and fidgeting in impatience, having to be held back from going back into the room. There was no sound emitting from him. He was just out of it.

It was a worrisome sign.

If he didn't vent the same thing as before would happen….only it would be a lot worse. A break in Hiei's mind when dealing with a mate would lead to the downfall of so many lives.

They had to get her back.

* * *

A small moan filled with pain escaped the chapped and bruised lips of the brunette. Her eyes refused to open up but her other senses were already waking up to the surroundings. The ground underneath her was hard like concrete but felt a bit warped and uneven, it felt wet and it was freezing in temperature. There was no true sound that could be identity, it sounded like something moved one second then it was silent the next making one think there had been nothing there to begin with.

But the smell…it was a horrible stench that got the girl to snap her eyes open. She shot up, only to double over and vomit all the food she has eaten recently.

On all fours she used one hand to cover her mouth and nose as she let out a painful whimper. Her head was splitting and everything was disorientated. The image of the ground, hand, and vomit beneath her was swirling, making her see triple images of it.

Callie knew if she turned her head a bit she would get sick again. So she kept her body and head still, not yet ready to face the images around her.

Her body ached, ached more then when she woke up kidnapped by that Hidan-demon. In fact this whole experience felt worse then that kidnapping--why she couldn't figure out yet only that she knew it felt much worse then the last time.

With a few shaky breaths she clenched her eyes shut, finding her head taking her through a wild dizzying ride in the dark, before she opened her eyes again; she wasn't feeling much better.

Grunting she turned over to not face the contents of her stomach and found that there was a wall behind her so just slumped against it. She couldn't say she felt much better like this, but she supposed there was a bit more comfort--at least she could say she liked it a bit better then before.

Then the smell returned to her nose and mouth, "W-What…is that?"

Finally she looked around.

She had no idea where she was. The room was almost pitch-black, but apparently light was able to get in because her eyes were beginning to slightly adjust to see around better.

God was she ever dizzy and she knew for a fact her fever was back. Callie pulled her body in closer, shivering as shut tried to make out the contents of the room. The room was small, it was only about a half a size bigger then her bedroom. If it had shackles or other devices of torture it would seem like a medieval dungeon taken out of book.

The walls and ground were made of that old cobblestone that you would find in the old castles, smooth like concrete yet uneven--which explained the feeling when she first woke up. Everything seemed very wet and slimy. There was mold and sludge staining the walls, slowly crawling down from the ceiling. There was cold dirty water dripping and making a constant sound of drops meeting a small puddle.

Had there been more light Callie wondered if she would be able to see her breath, the temperature felt to be around 30-degrees. The air around her felt stale and dirty.

But the feeling the room gave off…it was horrible. Something about the room felt to be lonely and heartbreaking and terrifying.

She wanted out. She wanted out of this room.

She needed out of this room. NOW.

Finding strength from her fear and desire she began to pick herself up. Her legs had little strength and the disoriented feeling in her head returned once again but she pushed on. She needed to find everyone.

Finally she was up to her feet and the cold almost seemed worse. Looking down she blinked stupidly at the sight of the very thin white gown that only went to her thighs--it reminded her of something from a hospital.

It made her feel some sort of revulsion and quickly looked back around, trying to find a way to escape.

She didn't have to look hard, there was a door on the wall to the right of her. It would take a lot out of her to get there with how weak she felt but it was a door, a signal of hope.

"Don't bother," A voice rasped making her gasp and spin around, not expecting to hear another voice in a room she had first thought to be empty.

Her eyes went wide when she finally took notice of fifteen lumps against the walls, many in groups in the corner like roaches.

People There were people within the room.

They were all just sitting down, their knees pulled to their chest, their bodies trembling--from cold or fear was unknown. They were wearing the same items of clothing she was and were skeletal looking. Their eyes were sunken in and spoke of untold horror.

They all looked so pitiful and lost…

It came to her instantly, she knew who they were.

"T-The Pill-Takers…" She gasped out to herself, gripping the wall behind her.

"The door almost seems magically locked." One continued, he sounded like it hurt to breathe. "Those monsters…keep us in here when they don't do the experiments." There was a sob from one of the other people. "Once the light comes on they come in…they…take you away…"

Callie shook her head, it appears that whatever was injected to her that knocked her out still hadn't faded away. She couldn't keep up with what they were saying. Experiments? What was going on?

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and slid back down to the ground, her legs felt as if they were about to explode from the inside. It hurt so badly. Her body ached, her stomach felt nauseated, her head was swarming, she was away from her family and very confused and scared.

"Where are we?" Callie asked, licking her capped lips only to spit on the ground; there was a horrible flavor on them.

"No one knows…we just appeared here…never see outside…never know what is outside. Heh….mystery…" His voiced sounded so lifeless as if there were no more hope within the world. It chilled her.

"What…is going on? Where….where are the others?" There were twenty five of them…it seemed that there were about ten missing. What had happened to the others?

What the hell was going on here?

She wanted her family, she wanted her mother. She wanted her friends and big brother and Hiei. She was so scared. She felt like she wouldn't be able to play off the tough-girl as she had done before. She just wanted to go home. 'Mama….Hiei…I want to go home…'

But before anyone could answer her question, blinding fluorescent lights came on from the ceiling, making everyone wince and wither in pain. Sobs and some screams erupted around the girl--the hair on the back of her neck and arms shot up in fear.

"W-What's--"

The black-teen that had explaining things to her looked up at her with dead eyes, "They're here…"

She gulped and turned towards the door as it opened up, it creaked and groaned--it seemed to be made of a thick and heavy metal. It left a scrape against the harden floor underneath it. Outside, or the little bit she could make it, it was just white.

But the outside was momentarily forgotten as five people entered in, in a formation to make sure there was no plot to escape--though it seems everyone within the room had long ago gave up the hope, and ability, to make an escape.

Brown eyes centered on the familiar woman.

Ms. Andrew.

Callie never knew the full extent of the word hate till her eyes landed on the woman. This woman has caused months, no YEARS, of suffering for her…and has caused so much pain and stress for her friends and family.

"_You_…" Callie was unable to say anything more, it was as if her anger and hate had blocked her throat and kept other words down. She just settled for a growl--a trick she perfected with the gang, and glared spitefully at her, wishing she would combust into flames.

The woman faked some surprise, placing a hand over her chest, "Why Callie dear! I hadn't expected you to be awake so soon! Hanging out with that Reikai Tantei has really strengthened you up." The people within the room were in the dark with what was happening.

"And they will be here soon to kick your ass." The brunette hissed. "You bitch….I trusted you."

"Aww, I haven't heard that line before." She chortled sarcastically. "Everyone here has spewed those words to someone once or twice."

Callie didn't doubt that, she looked at the other faces of the four that entered the room. They seemed so normal. The kind that you really do least expect; those who would have simple office jobs and a small family where they can have those years where they struggle with pay of the mortgage. Not people you would expect kidnapping and poisoning kids.

The woman then tapped her chin, ignoring the glare she was begin given "Hmm…I hadn't calculated you being awake so soon." How Ms. Andrew spoke was terrifying. "Well, we have no plans for you for today…but you can definitely be allowed to have a sneak peek on what you will soon be experiencing."

Her lips then twisted into a heartless smile and reached over and grasped Callie by already bruised arm and yanked her up roughly. "One of you will have to get my shift." Ms. Andrew then shook Callie slightly. "I want to be there when she sees what's coming up."

Eyes narrowed at her, disliking how she was cutting short on her work for a grudge. "Don't give me that look. I am in charge of this department; now get the kids and get to work." She spat out as she dragged the weak girl out into the hall. "Can't get good help these days can you?"

"Bitch." Callie hissed only to clench her eyes shut with a whimper. The hall was white. It was one of those whites that was so clean and untainted it blinded the eyes, especially for one who was just coming out of a pitifully dark room.

Her brown eyes began to water from the brightness, her weak feet getting dragged a bit whenever she tripped.

The outside was different from the room. The room was a medieval while everything else seemed like it was out of a hospital. Why was that?

She looked back and her lip trembled at the sight of four other kids from the room, all pleading to not be taken, all looking scared or just lifeless--as if there was no point.

Callie yelped when she was given another tug, forcing her attention away from the kids and back in front of her.

Those expressions…the lifeless and the terrified….what had happened to them?

On second though she didn't want to know, she never wanted to find out. All she wanted was to go home and forget about all of this. To be back in a place that is warm and loving and where she felt safe.

At the moment she wouldn't even care if she died, as long as she could get away from this place. This horrible place…

"You caused us a lot of trouble. We now have a very limited time to observe you." The woman snapped, now all of a sudden seeming upset.

'And people say I had mood-swings.' Callie thought with some humor before her face fell again as she ran over the words, 'Observed?' What was that suppose to mean?

A chill went down her spine as the two of them stopped by a door and the demon opened it up and tossed the brunette inside before following.

Callie held herself, trembling. Her friends had to come soon, they had to. She didn't care if she sounded like a damsel in distress, or a weak princess…she wanted out of here.

"Ah, here we go!" Ms. Andrew chirped happily, suffering another swing of emotions. She flipped on the light-switch and once again Callie was surrounded in white.

The room was small and had a window that faced into another room and three chairs that faced out of it. In the other room there were many machines and a long bed of sorts that was in shape of an human. Two stretches out for arms, two for legs, and one for a head.

An execution popped into her mind. Where the people would be allowed to observe the person being sentenced to death.

Callie had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up again. In fact she knew her bladder was probably going to fail on her in a matter of moments--and at the moment she really didn't want to face the fact that she could wet herself.

She was already sick, alone, scared, and pissed--no pun intended--she did not need to have her dignity trampled on because she was so scared she actually lost bodily functions.

"What is going on?' Just have to stay tough. Be like Hiei and the rest of them. Don't show that you are scared.

Impossible to do when your legs were shaking like noodles.

"It will be explained soon enough. Lets not miss the opportunity of seeing the show." She locked the door and then walked over to the girl, urging her to the window. When Callie didn't she slapped her across the face before pushing her at the window. "Still so stubborn."

Callie rubbed her face with a whimper. That slap had been uncalled for.

"Ah," Ms. Andrew looked at the door and watched as a man entered in with one of the Pill-Takers and strapped him down to the bed-thing. Callie bit her lip as she saw him make a last desperate act and tried to escape from the bindings.

'Oh god…' She began to shake harder.

"The show will start any minute." She stroked Callie's hair, the girl wanted to push her back in revulsion but found herself rooted to the ground. "You should feel lucky that you will see what happens before-hand." She grinned, as if knowing would make everything worse. "This is one of our observation deck. We have many of these small rooms for single studies."

Things were very slowly coming together in the brunette's mind…but she wished she would remained oblivious. She didn't want to know what's happening. She wanted to just go home.

'H-Hiei…' She tried to reach for him in her mind but found nothing. Why couldn't she hear him? Or at least feel his presence? Was there a distant-limit with his ability? Or was it this place?

"Ah and so it begins." Ms. Andrew sighed almost dreamily. "Watch and enjoy the art that is science."

Callie gaped, a scream lodged in her throat as she watched what was happening before her. She could feel her mind shutting down to block out the images from her mind and all bladder control being lost.

"Oh god….oh god…." She gagged, but nothing would come up. She wanted to faint or something to escape this.

"And that, my dear," The demon who was once her psychiatrist, whispered into her ear, "is what you will be going through very-very soon…"

Callie couldn't catch her breath as she watched the person before her get tortured. She was too scared. This had to be a nightmare, one that she would be waking up from very soon.

"_**HIEIIIIIIII!!**_"

* * *

"No." Shiori shook her head, all the color leaving her face, her body shaking, and she gagged as if she was about to throw up. "No…No….No god…no…please…" She began hyperventilating as her voice began to grow. "Please…no…NO!!! NOOOO!!! NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOO!!" Shiori screamed as she fell to her knees. "NOO!!!"

Kurama fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman. "I'm sorry…Oh gods, I'm sorry…" He had broken his promise. They had taken away his sister, right in front of him. "I'm so sorry…" He gritted his teeth tightly.

She was gone.

She had been stolen from them and they were unable to do anything. They couldn't' even get information on ANYTHING. No location, no reasons, no list of people--nothing. They were no step closer to getting Callie and solving the case and they actually had the bastard in their hands!

Yet it was taken away from them and here they were, wiping their noses and eyes on their sleeves like confused and lost children.

Never in their life have they felt so helpless. How is it that after all they have been through, after seeing the world fall apart and see each other be forced to go through physical pain and torture they were finding themselves backed into a corner when their friend was taken away.

How could they allow this to happen? They were the best, they were the strongest…yet they watched their family member get stolen from them. They fucking WATCHED her get taken away. They were unable to move cause a nerve-gas and watched her simply get picked up and briskly taken away. Not a run or rush, just simply briskly…a fucking taunt.

And then once they had something, they had one of the bastards in their hands, and they simply allowed him to be escorted away and now could not get anything from him.

They had been rendered completely helpless and not a single punch had been exchanged.

The battle had been lost without a battle.

The group had failed…they lost.

And now because of their failure their friend was suffering for it and still everyone was at a loss as to what to do.

Yukina had her face buried into her hands, sobbing as the gems rolled around her feet on the wooden floor, Kuwabara had his arms around her. No words were exchanged, nothing could be said to console one another at this point of time.

Keiko and Genkai were trying to soothe Yusuke's anger. He was so frustrated and wound up. He was close to tears but he tried to keep them back, growling and spitting out in anger. Keiko was holding on to him while Genkai kept trying to support him up and get him out of his depression.

But Hiei scared them all the most. He was silent, making no movement of being alive. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to be aware of any of his surroundings. As if he had regressed back into his mind to shield himself of the pain and horror that is occurring at the moment.

It was deeply concerning. If he was out screaming and raging, if he looked depressed and unsure, if he actually looked like he was feeling something the group would feel better…but he wasn't. He was acting as if he was without a soul.

Eyes tried not to stay to long on his lifeless form, finding it chilling. Like looking into the empty shadows, sensing some horrible monster hiding and waiting, growing in power to venture out into the light and feast on everything.

A horrible way for a friend to be describe a friend…but fitting for Hiei.

Kurama gripped his mother tighter, wondering how she would ever forgive him for this. Heaven knows he will never forgive himself.

"What can we do?! What do we do now? What is our next step in the plan?!" Botan cried out, looking panicked and wild. She couldn't take sitting still when she could not fathom what was happening with her friend. Why was she the only one pacing and wanting to rip down the walls?

Her candied eyes glared at her mate, wanting him to give off a plan, to show that there was still something they could do. To get ready to go and fight.

"All we can do…all we can do…" Kurama looked down as he held onto his sobbing mother, knowing that his answer was not what anyone wanted to hear. "We wait."

* * *

**Author**

Speech sucks. We did a big group presentation and the damn thing just wore me out. That thing pretty much zapped all creative energy out of me. And then I had another speech to the week during and after the first one--by the way I bombed it horribly T__T--and now I have another on to do…(bashes head on desk) evil, evil speech.

And I have to fight an addiction, curse you James Patterson! T.T I swear, his series Maximum Ride is like a drug or something. I have all the books and even the manga--if I find a T-Shirt or anything like that I would probably pounce on it and scream out MINE (and I don't think I'm a very possessive person _) So yeah…his new book came out and I kinda sorta got lost in the world of the book. ^^U Sorry! Hey, I would've been done in a day but I promised my mom I wouldn't finish it in a few hours like the last one.

Ok….well the chapter had some cliché moments, huh? I was aiming or the kidnapping scene to be dramatic and hear-wrenching….but sounded just a bit TOO emotional for Hiei and everything I guess. Some parts a bit rushed and probably still has a bit of spelling mistakes--as usual…but over all rather pleased with it; especially with how long I made it. Yay! Took awhile but yaaay!

**Commercial:** One of my best-best internet-buddies has finally decided to jump into the YYH-fanficion pool! Its her first one and it's a Koenma/OC story (don't see one of these too often--at least compared to all the Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei/OC fics) and this girls has a gorgeous and poetic way with words. Hopefully you all will be willing to go in and take a little peek at it! Her name is Iana Sebelle (she's on my favorite Author's List) and her fic is called **_Hunter's Moon_**. It will even have Hiei/Callie later on! x//////////x I hope you all check it out! Its really wonderful!

**Author warning:** YOU ALL NEED TO READ THIS!! The chapters following this one will become INCREIDBLY DARK AND DISTRUBING. Torture will be mentioned and possibly described. There will be very dark things so you all need to be aware of it. If its not going to be something for you then you might want to wait a few chapters and/or read the reviews of others to see their opinions over what has happened.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The mystery is now understood and solved…but it means so little now as the weak Callie is forced to go through mental and physical tortures away from those she cares about. And Hiei is living through the anguish of not knowing where she is…

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Well its quite simple really." The woman leaned against the window, looking down at the girl who was shaking. "For knowledge."


	22. That Which Was Lost

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Wit and Courage**_

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._

And this is a sequel--you have to read **_Will and Determination_** to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in **_Will and Determination_** in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request:** If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I **try** to update every other Friday.

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
That Which Was Lost**

"All we can do…all we can do…" Kurama looked down as he held onto his sobbing mother. "We wait."

Those were the words that had left him that night; the only words that he could say to give the group comfort, to show that there was going to be a way to save their friend if they just wait, and to give them an answer of sorts, something to hold onto.

But the words were disgusting now.

It's nearly been a month.

Dear gods, three weeks…three whole weeks. That is how long their precious girl has been away from them, in who knows where, going through things no one wants to begin to imagine. Three weeks have never felt so long before in his whole life. Usually the group would find time moving too slowly, their world was constantly spinning…now it's come to a dead halt.

'Why am I even coming here?' Kurama thought as he looked out the window of the classroom. It was the early days of spring, slowly the air was getting warmer and warmer, there were no longer any signs of snow but there was now plenty of water from its remains and the occasional rain--the wind was beginning to pick up as well, as it normally did in their city.

It was probably humid and hot in the demon world--in some areas the spring was hotter then any summer a human has experienced.

He wondered if his sister was in an area like that…was the weather there affecting her health?

Knuckles clenched tightly, bones popping loudly as he willed himself to not begin snarling and throwing things.

He wanted to be out there looking for his little sister. Why was he sitting here in a classroom surrounded by these oblivious and shallow fools? Why did he drag his feet in the mornings to come to this hell, knowing somewhere his little sister was in pain?

It certainly didn't distract him…but a part of him didn't want to deny that this life was no longer normal. That the reality was that his sister could very well be _dead_.

And that shitty bastard Enma was doing everything in his power to ensure that they do no work in finding her.

Now his nails dug deep into the wood of his desk, his teeth groaning from the pressure he was putting on them. He tried to inhale through his nose to will his murderous temperament to soothe down but he already knew it was futile. With the situation at hand and the politics that were blocking their way how could he not want to transform into his demon-side and slaughter?

Though his current target was this unknown group of kidnappers, the _great Lord Enma_ had not been pushed from their minds.

After all of this was handled that so called god will be taken down.

Kurama licked his lips hungrily at the thought of finally destroying that son of a bitch.

Would there be consequences of taking down the god? Of course. But the fox-demon simply didn't care. He didn't care what would happen to the Human World, what imbalance would occur from Enma being taken down--all he cared about were those few in his personal circle and maybe a select few out of it.

As long as they were safe he could handle the consequences.

Kurama didn't care about the consequences that the human world faced. As long as those people he cared about he could easily overlook what would happen to everyone else so that Enma will be taken out.

He didn't care if he had to kill the bastard himself, Enma would see his end.

His dark thoughts were not disrupted by the loud bell or the cheers and talks of excitement of the kids as they prepared for lunch. Kurama found himself without an appetite.

"Shuichi-kun, why won't you eat with us?" A fangirl asked, holding up a bento made for two. She obviously hadn't taken notice of the air he was putting off that screamed he wanted to be left alone.

He didn't even give her a glance; a mindless and oblivious fangirl like her wasn't worth it. "I'm not interested." He snapped coldly, earning the shocked stares of all around him. The girl jumped back in surprise and her eyes began to tear up--but he didn't care. He was tired of always playing the good boy. Right now he wanted to be irritable.

People gulped, unsure how to handle their prize Shuichi when he acted like this. He was normally gentle and soft, now he looked prepared to kill anyone who got to close to him.

"Excuse us," A friend of the girl came over and grasped her by the shoulders, leading her away. As she walked away she leaned down and whispered, though many in the class heard, "Kairi, didn't you hear? His sister died…"

The girl gasped aloud, obviously hadn't heard the rumor. It was no wonder he was so upset and cold. "Oh, our poor Shuichi-kun."

"Yeah, I think we all need to leave him alone for a bit. The whole fan-club are making preparations on doing things to cheer him up--but he will need to take some time to be alone." The girl continued, probably thinking she was doing him a great and grand favor.

A sneer escaped his throat, the day he would be grateful to a fangirl is the day he proclaimed his undying affection and lust for George--no offense to the charming ogre.

Ok, maybe that proclaim came a bit too soon--he was a bit pleased with their big mouths and need for spreading rumors in this point and time. Because of them and their rumor of Callie being dead he's pretty much been left alone for a few weeks. At least there was one thing good about being the star of the school; teachers and students won't bug you when you needed alone time. No teacher has asked him about anything or talked to him about the homework he was falling behind with.

The school already called his mother about Callie's condition. She couldn't even say she was in the hospital; she just burst into loud wails and hung up the phone.

Needless to say the school never called again.

But despite it being a teacher calling word got around and now the whole school pretty much knew that his sister was "dead".

Shizuka and Shizuma looked so depressed. They too believed the rumors that their friend has finally succumbed to death. Shizuma wasn't very energetic and Shizuka always had to excuse herself to reapply her makeup that was running from her tears.

Kurama had to feel sorry for them; even if he wasn't close to the twins he knew they had been friends with Callie.

He growled and allowed his eyes to gaze across the kids who were beginning to chow down on their meals--some wandering off to eat elsewhere.

Seeing all these faces, being surrounded by what was once normal, feeling constricted by lies…it made Kurama ill. He had wanted to come to school…to feel as if he was doing something but he couldn't.

'Screw this.' He growled. With another seer spreading across his handsome features he picked himself up, catching the attention of everyone within the room. He silently gathered up all his things and then walked up to the teacher in front who was slow moving in getting to the teacher's lounge to eat and work.

"I am leaving. I don't know when I will be back. Please say that to the principal. Thank you." And then he walked off without hearing a reply. Out in the hall he ignored all the stares, all the eyes filled with pity and some in awe that something so tragic could happen to their god.

He should've never come back to school after she had been kidnapped. He was a fool to think that going to school would help, to give him a small sense of normalcy. He should be with his family.

As he made his way out of the school gate, he could feel the heavy weight of the situation growing--it seemed that it grew with every moment of his life now. Every step meant another moment of her being all alone.

Where was Callie? What was she doing? What were those bastards doing to her?

As he continued to walk more dark thoughts were pounding in his skull. Every single bad thing that could happen just might be happening to his sister.

Was she still alive? Was she well? Had she been raped?

He slapped his hand over his mouth as he gagged slightly, his stomach clenching sickly. Kurama tried to control himself, to swallow it back down, but he knew he was going to be sick. He made a quick turn and into an empty alley-way and threw up. Though because he hasn't been eating much it was just stomach-acid.

Panting he held his queasy stomach, his sensitive nose picked up the sent and he had to clench his teeth and close his eyes to ensure he didn't lose his stomach again.

Wiping his lips he shuddered, he's never been so scared that he actually had gotten sick. The thought of her going through something like that was more then enough to get a reaction that violent out of him.

"W-What am I going to d-do?" His voice cracked as his knuckles embedded themselves in the wall from his punch. "W-What is…going to happen?"

The great Yoko Kurama was reduced to nothing more then a confused and depressed mouse in a maze. Plans and strategy were no longer produced in his brain, smiling seems like a foreign action, and every emotion and brain function seemed numb--as if he were nothing more then a scarecrow overstuffed with decaying cotton.

Everything was falling apart around him.

And that was just how HE felt. Every day was a living hell for his family who was suffering just as much as he was.

Shuichi didn't smile any more--at least not a real smile and not a fake smile that could fool his family. He walked around without any bounce to his once hyper step. He would try to appear positive, mask his pain to keep the others happy, but he couldn't quiet his sobs during the night in bed. He has grown close to his adoptive big sister who was once his hyper-buddy.

His father tried to stay as normal as humanly possible--but in truth he took upon the burden since Shiori was unable too. Takuto would cook and clean, he would go to work and bring home the paycheck, he would bring in groceries, take care of the kids, and look after his wife. He was getting weak already from all the stress that has now been placed over him. And despite this busy schedule, he still had plenty of time to think about the situation and feel depressed--he couldn't even have an escape.

His mother, Gods, his poor mother, was basically bed-ridden. Shiori was simply unable to handle the fact that one of her children had been brutally snatched from her. The woman had overworked herself, pushing any thoughts of what her baby girl was going through. She went over-board and would reach a breaking point and would then start sobbing or screaming randomly, the sounds expressing how her soul was being ripped to shreds.

And after she had fainted for a third time the doctor had warned the family that she needed to be calmed and placed in bed. If not the baby and herself would be in grave danger. So in the end they didn't have a choice but to get her to remain constantly in her bed. Though now instead of withering away on her feet she was withering away on her bed. Usually looking at a picture of their whole family, sobbing.

Then there was the pack.

Each female were in a constant wave of emotions. They were inconsolable one moment, furious the next, and then determined to go out and look on their own soon after. They would plead and rant for something to be done, for her to be found and brought back to where she belonged.

From the females, Genkai was the one who was able to mask her pain easier then any others. She was still the same old merciless croon--but she did have rage and depression over what had happened. Like the males, she too had to be reduced to a weak mess and just watch the girl be taken in front of her eyes. Now she was using this untapped emotion and was training everyone brutally--even the girls. By doing this she allowed them to get stronger and to release all the bent up emotions that simply could not be expressed otherwise.

Yusuke and Kuwabara have never seemed so depressed before--Kurama found that he could sympathize with them the most out of the group. Since Callie had become a third member of their silly duo--now trio--because her personality meshed well with theirs. The three of them all shared similar personality traits which had lead them seeming like siblings of sorts. Now that their sister, the third part in their little group, has been taken from them--and for a length they were not use too. Whenever Yusuke or Kuwabara had thought the other had died they weren't forced to endure more then an hour of the thoughts and were fighting at the time, now they have been struggling for a month.

They were lost in this new sensation of being unable to do anything for so long.

However, without any doubt, Hiei was the worst out of everyone within the group and family.

Hiei was dead.

At least that was how he seemed to be. There was no emotion to him--no life within him any more. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't look at them--more as it appeared he looked through them--and he would seem unaware of all that surrounded him.

Hiei just did what he had to survive, though he could do that on rare occasions as well. He had lost a lot of weight from so little eating and little sleep--by the screams that would occur whenever he did sleep it was obvious that they were plagued with nightmares. And though he didn't train with the rest of the group, but by the sound of the constant loud explosions and how he would train continuously for days it was obvious his training was intense.

Yet nothing was released. He would return from training just as he normally was; lifeless.

Hiei was breaking down before their eyes. For once Hiei had opened himself to love and happiness, for once in his life he was given something good, and it was torn from his arms. It was just something the already unstable man was unable to handle and in such his whole mind had completely shut down.

And what was worse that Kurama knew that it could get worse.

If Callie could never be returned Hiei would just wither and die away--and he would make sure that he would take many down with him to Hell. It was only a matter of time before once again Hiei succumbed to the building madness and snapped…and this snap would make the other one feel enjoyable.

A groan escaped Kurama's lips as he shook his head. He could contemplate all of this once he was out of this alley-way where he had gotten sick and back home. With wobbly legs, his mind still fighting off the dark 'what ifs' that were swarming around, he left the alley--never to know it was the same place where his sister had experienced one of her first symptoms of the poison.

Once back out into the city he reached into his bag and brought out a pack of mint gum and popped one in his mouth--it absorbed a bit of the disgusting flavor of throwing up and he spat it out only a few minutes later. He instantly popped two more in, so pleased when the overwhelming mint consumed his taste buds.

But despite the new refreshing taste in his mouth he found that his mood could not be perked up.

"Kurama?"

The soft accented voice stopped him in his tracks and he looked up to find his blue-haired mate standing before a park-bench. Seems she had been waiting for him.

"Botan," He tried to smile at her, but found it difficult to lift up the corner of his lips. "Any word?"

"No," She shook her head, and any small hope cracked within Kurama--once again. "Koenma still has not made any contact with anyone. George says that he is doing all he can, but that man who took her just won't give off any information and," She looked down, "His father has made it a law, forbidding anyone to give the group information."

His fists clenched together tightly. "How could he do this…?"

The girl shrugged, unable to answer his question. No one could say why Enma was being so heartless towards the group. It was as if he had gone mad with power and was hallucinating that he could do whatever he wanted and there be no retaliation from the group.

Bad news for Enma; though at the moment they were wiggling under his thumb they were not going to be controlled by him.

"We have to find Callie before those loyal to Enma does. By the way things are I would suspect him to actually kill her and any other survivors off to hide what happen and tie up loose ends." Botan speculated.

"Heh, sounds just like him." The red-head hissed. "We need to get to the Makai. We have to solve this on our own. We have given Koenma too much time."

"But how? All the gates are guarded and all of us are being closely monitored to ensure that we make no movements to go look for ourselves." Botan bit her lip. She had been suspended of her duty as a River Styx Pilot and Captain. At the moment she was just as trapped as the others were.

How was she to help when she was reduced to being basically under house arrest within this city? She had thought with her powers and position she would be able to help out in some way, now all she could do was be messenger.

Seeing her expression Kurama tried his best to comfort, though recently any comfort he gives tasted like lies. "We will think of something. We will get her back."

"But…" Botan winced, feeling her throat close up in fear. No, no! She can't start getting emotional and weepy-eyed now! She had to be strong for Kurama! "W-What is happening to her now? What is she going through? What are they doing to her?" She was losing the battle of controlling herself and badly.

"Botan, don't think of it…please…don't think about it." He couldn't take the thought of it. Not again. Not after what had occurred in that alley-way.

She bowed her head in shame of asking such things when he already seemed so hurt. Neither side spoke for a moment; the silent just drew out to a few moments before Kurama finally broke it, "Please come home with me."

Her pink eyes went up towards his face, "Come home?"

"Yes, see mother. Maybe it will give her some comfort. She's been getting worse…it would probably make her so happy to see you again." He smiled when he saw her cheeks flush modestly at his compliment. To be told that she could make the woman happy really meant a lot to her.

"O-Ok…" She answered with a small smile as she took his awaiting arm--ever the gentleman. "How is her weight?" She asked as the two of them began the short walk back to his house through the park. She was so happy he took this short-cut everyday. It was always a bit quieter and helped her relax a bit more.

Botan had to point out one thing, "It's very unlike you to chew gum."

"Huh? Oh," He had forgotten that he was smacking on gum at the moment. "Sorry about that…"

"It's nothing to apologize for…just wondering why you are. You don't seem like a gum-chewing type."

He chuckled, pleased that she was able to give him some company during this horrible time. "I got a bit sick." He used his free hand to pat his stomach, summing up what type of sick he meant. "And needless to say…I don't like that particular flavor in my mouth."

She scrunched up her face--no one enjoyed throwing up. But it soon melted to worry, "Are you ok? The only time I remember you getting sick was that one really cold winter we got last year. And the only times you have thrown up was when you were socked to the stomach real hard."

Kurama actually liked the fact he had a mate that was not squeamish about this stuff, could even freely talk about it despite how disgusting it was. But it was part of life to get sick, and when you are, as Botan said, socked to the stomach on many occasions.

"I'm alright…I just…." He shook his head not really wanting to go into what made him ill. "Let's just say I had a bad image."

"Oh…" That was all that needed to be said. "You will be brushing your teeth before you kiss me right?"

He grinned at her and leaned in making her lean back. "How hurtful, pulling away from your mate." He flicked a fake tear from his eye earning a look from her.

"Uh-huh. Cry me a river; you're still not getting anything." She placed her palm over his face and pushed him off of her--earning another sulk. To make it up to him she placed her head on his should and smiled, finding herself obtaining a small sense of peace during this hectic time.

Neither of them talked for the remainder of the way, both understanding that right now was the time for them to just enjoy each other's company and allow themselves some time to compose themselves before seeing Shiori. The woman did not need to see Botan on the verge of crying and Kurama looking ready to do mass-murder.

"Little Shuichi is still going to school," Was the first thing out of Kurama's house once they arrived at the house. "And father is trying to bring his work home. But that seems to be proving difficult."

Botan bit her lip, this poor family. "So is he here now?"

"No, mother is having one of her good days and she said he could go to work for a bit." Inside the two of them took of their shoes before Kurama locked the door and placed his school bag on the couch. "Mother should be asleep, but she's probably reading." He prayed she wasn't looking at the family picture again--that was not a sight he wanted Botan to see.

On the final stair Kurama sighed in relief when he heard the turning of pages instead of sobs coming from his mother's room.

"Mother?" He knocked earning a small startled gasp.

"Kurama?" She asked, seeming to find his demon name an endearing nickname. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I couldn't stay…and I don't want to go back." He confessed honestly. "But we can discuss that later. I brought a guest. Are you decent?"

"No. I'm sprawled out here butt-naked." The woman stated sarcastically through the door making her son gag and Botan giggle--Shiori had a smart mouth on her, that was for sure. "Of course I am sitting in my bed, with this ridiculous maternity nightie."

Kurama sighed and entered into the bedroom, so relieved that his mother wasn't naked. Gods, now he knew how awkward Callie felt that one time she and Hiei were caught…..ok not to that level but it was close enough.

"Botan!" The woman cheered happily from the bed. "Oh, it is so great to see you! It seems like it has been weeks!"

The deity smiled, "It has felt that long hasn't it? I am so sorry for not seeing you….I've just been busy."

Shiori smiled with a nod, understanding. "It makes me so happy to have you here."

Botan felt her throat close up again with emotions. This woman was too much of an angel to have this hell be thrown at her.

"Please take a seat." She continued pointing to a chair that had been placed in case of visitors.

Finding herself with wobbly legs at the sad situation Botan fumbled her way over and sat down.

"I will go make some tea for us all. And perhaps some sandwiches or cookies?" He had skipped lunch and then had puked anything he had in his stomach--the fox-demon was finding himself rather hungry.

"Please, the best you can do in the kitchen is put cereal together." Shiori smirked as it seemed that a huge boulder smashed against Kurama's shoulders. Poor perfectionist, being horrible at something was really something he struggled with.

But oooh it made it so easy to tease him!

Sulking Kurama stormed out the bedroom, though despite his bitterness was honestly pleased that the woman was joking around. It was a hopeful sign that she was perking up a bit. And he knew that spending time with Botan will be good for her.

So downstairs he went, allowing his two precious women some alone time.

Back in the room Botan found herself feeling awkward in being left alone. What was she going to say to this woman? They haven't had too much time alone together. Sure she was with her son, but Botan couldn't remember the last time they had actually talked--and definitely not during such a horribly emotional time.

And to top it off, Botan was apart of the world that was keeping information about Shiori's daughter.

Knowing this only depressed Botan more.

The woman before her was much more in-tune with people and their feelings then anyone could ever realize. Just by glancing at her daughter-in-law's facial expression she knew what was going on in her pretty-head. With a smile she reached over and gave the girl a pat on the head, "None of this is your fault. And I never want you to take an ounce of blame for what is happening." She comforted. "I know that my daughter will be returned. I am not worried about that."

Such strength. This woman was truly incredible. She was so forgiving and so full of faith about such a horrible situation.

"However," The mother continued, "I have to say I am worried about Hiei." Botan stiffened at the mention of the fire-demon. "Kurama says he is not doing well at all."

A heavy sigh escaped the blue-haired girl's lips, "Hiei took Callie on as a life-mate. To have her separated from him has been something….well….Hiei hasn't been able to handle it well. Everyone here expected there to be mass chaos and death, in all honesty…but he seems to have completely shut down mentally." She shuddered, finding her body growing cold at the memory of his lifeless eyes. "He's lost his mind, or is losing it. A life mate keeps a demon stable and sane…I'm afraid what is happening now is just the beginning, soon things will turn much worse."

How much longer did they have till he snapped from the shut down and went on a killing spree? Would even Enma, who seemed to be hiding, be able to escape Hiei's wrath?

"Still…I miss him. And I worry about him so much. He is apart of this family."

"I swear I will talk to him and see if him visiting you is a possibility. But at the moment he is in seclusion from everyone…it's very difficult to get through to him. He's closed the world off." Botan's fingers twitched slightly. "No one knows what to do. He just simply won't speak to us…."

Shiori looks down at her lap, rubbing her swollen belly for comfort. "He can't keep this all to himself…why doesn't he cry? Everyone else in the group has…why can't he?"

"Hiei believes he is incapable of crying. Crying is a sign of weakness to him."

"That's so….foolish. Someone he loves so very much is away from him and he refuses to cry?" Hiei had his beloved mate, his wife, his soul taken from him and he still won't shed a tear? It was insane. He couldn't keep all of this in him.

"Its just who Hiei is…no one has ever seen him shed a single tear. He's never cried once in his life." Botan wished she was of more help to everyone around her.

Shiori rubbed her forehead, that boy needed a wake up call. She loved him dearly and what he was doing to himself was killing him. How can the boy possibly continue living like this? Why doesn't he at the very least try to talk to one of his friends? They were all so worried about him and would be more then willing to listen and comfort him.

'Hiei, you need to come back to us. This won't help Callie at all.' She thought to herself. "Botan," She chirped earning her son's girlfriend's attention. "I would care to know more about you."

The younger-looking girl blinked, very confused where this new topic came from.

"You are my daughter-in-law, but we have never really talked much have we?" She smiled all the more. "For now let's get off of this depressing topic and on to you."

Botan found herself blushing now being the center of attention of the wonderful woman. "W-Well what would you care to know?"

Shiori smiled, "Just more about you. A bit on how you and Kurama met, what is it you do, about your life, and anything else that is important to you."

"Well then, I will start at the beginning." Botan began before making a mental note to be careful in avoiding mentioning the missing brunette too much. She didn't want to upset Shiori at all.

But both women realized that the brunette would never be able to leave their thoughts. Nor the deep concern they had for her and the fear of not knowing where she was.

'Callie…..where are you?'

* * *

There were only ten of them now.

Callie couldn't help but have the number run through her head. Then there was the other magic number; five. Ever since she had arrived here in this hell, five people had lost their lives because of these people. No, not people…they couldn't even be called demons. They were monsters. That simple word described them perfectly; soulless, merciless, heartless monsters.

And her friends have yet to arrive to save her from these monsters. It's been years or at least it felt that long--how long the brunette wasn't sure. She's lost all sense of time being trapped in a dark room with no windows. The doctors doing this to them would come at all hours and drag a few of them out at a time, gone for hours only to return, dragging behind the unconscious bodies of their victims--throwing them on the ground and then simply walking off, enshrouding all of them in darkness once more.

Pulling her legs in tighter she swallowed back a sob.

'Hiei…' She bit her lip, desperately missing the man who had stolen her heart. 'Damn it, where the hell are you?! I don't know what to do to get myself out of this situation. I-I don't want to just sit and do nothing…but what the HELL can I do?!' She pulled her legs in tighter against her, trembling.

She was going to be killed here if no one saved her. These sick monsters were going to kill her and everyone else in this room. Each day another person will fall to the hands and their body would be hauled off to who knows where. Their dead bodies wouldn't even be given peace.

Their lifeless eyes still mirroring the last bit of terror and pain they had experienced in life, staring up at the ceiling, as more experiments were done to them.

A scream nearly ripped from her throat at the thought. She held her head, if she continued to have these dark thoughts she would go insane--if she hadn't already lost herself. Being trapped her for so long with these thoughts constantly entering her skull was enough to drive anyone to the brink and collapse.

But couldn't their souls--which leave off to the Gate--give off information? Surely someone has stopped one soul and has gotten information before allowing them to go to Heaven--and place they all deserved to go to after all of this.

So why was she still here? Why were they all still here?

Even these bastards couldn't stop that, could they? She knew of their abilities, she knew a lot now--more then she ever wanted to learn. But they had to have their limits. Souls couldn't be stopped. They couldn't be…

She clenched her fist at the thought, remembering the bitch's words that first day she was here.

_Flashback_

_Brown eyes turned away, trying to get the image from her mind. The man--probably eighteen--had been forced on a bad of sorts and tubes were inserted into him. She could remember seeing what would have to be chemicals pumping into him._

_"W-Why are you doing this?"_

_"Why? Well it's quite simple really." The woman leaned against the window, looking down at the girl who was shaking. "For knowledge."_

_"What?" Callie gasped._

_"We all are students and followers of the great Dr. Ichigaki--a demon who knew no limit of reaching amazing stats and knowledge. He had so many grand theories, things that could change the very foundations of our world. But, unfortunately, he met his end…and by the hands of your friends at that." She twisted her lips bitterly as she glared at the girl. "I almost have to wonder if this is some unfounded case of luck--or what you pathetic humans believe in; fate. No one here could ask for more then to have a bratty friend of those bastards and know we are bringing them pain."_

_Callie gulped at the hungry look the woman gave her._

_The female demon then continued on with the tale, "After his death his many followers went through his books and discovered that he had even had things planned in-case he met an untimely end--such a wise man…always prepared for anything." She sighed almost dreamily before continuing. "With the numbers he had he made it so that there were four teams set up and each team would be given a list of experiments to accomplish one at a time. However this particular one was so huge that it needed all of us to get together…it was, after all…our first time without the Doctor."_

_It was sickening to hear how lovingly and tenderly the woman was speaking of this unknown doctor. It was as if she thought of him as a god or as Callie thought of Hiei--and to compare her feelings for Hiei to what this bitch felt for this monster was unacceptable._

_But in truth, she remembered some mentioning of him from her friends. They mentioned him in their stories, talking about how his mind worked. It had been disturbing, no matter how brief it had been. And these people, the people who now had her alone, were people who followed and worshiped him._

_The brunette nearly lost control over her stomach right then at the thought._

_"This is us spreading our wings and becoming something our Doctor would be proud of."_

_"A-An…experiment?" Callie whimpered back._

_"Of course. Our first one….it was one we thought we could pull off in less then ten years." Her eyes glazed over, obviously thinking of the doctor again. "He was so brilliant….It was discovered that in his books of theories that he found is possible to use a particular plant within the demon world to enslave the human race. He had an idea to make a consumption of one pill to make it possible to control all the humans."_

_Callie was trembling, unsure of what words she should use to describe what she was feeling._

_"But for great accomplishments, great experiments must be made." She knocked her knuckles against the window. "That is where all of you come in. You are our little piggies to get to that."_

_The brunette took a step a back from the woman. "W-What…"_

_Ms. Andrew--or whatever her name truly was--grasped her hair and yanked, making her yelp. "You twenty-five are our first shot at this. We are seeing what the pill does to everyone in low dosage." She kept a hold on the hair to ensure the girl wouldn't run off. "Now we have to see the affect the pill has on you. Would it make a difference if we put you through all of this?"_

_That made no sense. It just sounded like the group wanted to just torture kids and say it was for science.  
"Y-You're sick…" She sobbed. "You're all sick." She has been poisoned and kidnapped because they wanted to torture her for so-called experiments? That made no sense. It wasn't right…they couldn't do it….they couldn't possibly be serious in this._

_The woman grinned hungrily, "I am going to enjoy being the one to hear all your screams…you were always an annoying bitch. I've been looking forward in bringing you here from the very beginning. It only makes things all the sweeter knowing you are a friend of those bastards that took our Dr. Ichigaki away." She giggled madly under her breath. "I can't wait…"_

_Callie made another desperate plea for Hiei with her mind, 'HIEI--PLEASE!! I DON'T' WANT TO BE HERE!'_

_End Flashback_

She remembered every vivid detail of that conversation; the tightness of the room, the smell of medical supplies and detergent, the cold air, and the taste of her own sickness come up from the fear she was experiencing.

Every time she shut her eyes she remembered something horrible--either from that first experience or when she was first dragged out and forced to undergo her own torture. And the waiting could be as bad as the experience--almost at least.

There were the constant drops of water falling from the ceiling to the ground. One after another. One would almost think that the sound would soon blur into a background noise, something that one would get use too--it was still as maddening as it was the first day.

It was always disorientating black--one simply couldn't function right in this darkness. And when it seemed they were getting use to the darkness those blindingly lights would flicker on and leave them all crying out in agony.

No one talked to each other, occasionally someone broke down in sobs from fear or pain and occasionally someone--usually herself--would try to comfort them. But no one wanted to be comforted. Being touched by another human repulsed and frightened them, especially when it was a soft and friendly touch.

But she did try to talk--but it seemed they were too broken and beaten down. Luckily it seems some were still trying to hold on like she was…

Terrance, the man who first greeted her, would talk--it seemed he was one of the first to arrive, which was almost four to five months before Callie arrived. He was a strong individual, still holding on despite the length. He also took the position as the leader; he would tell the new arrivals what was happening.

His hope too was swiftly being eaten away by this parasite. But it seemed that he would at least humor her and talk at the very least and she was able to learn a bit about him.

His parents were divorced, he joined gangs to find a family, but he kept spiraling downward and into depression. He was accepted in a program through a church--he laughed sarcastically at the irony of a church brining him to hell--and met a psychiatrist by the name of Adam Derk. Who was also the one who kidnapped him.

But after that memory it took her forever to get him to talk again.

And despite trying to urge others to talk no one would. And despite her work it seemed impossible that anyone was going to listen to her. From the beginning she had information that could give them all hope but as soon as she tried to say they could be saved she was instantly ignored.

It seemed her holding faith and positive outlook was annoying and angering people instead of inspiring them.

However, giving up was not an option. She was not going to cave in when she knew for a fact that her friends were doing what they could to save her. "They will come, they will come, they will come." She whispered her mantra again, finding it like a prayer that was able to keep her holding on.

"God, this is worse then Saw." Terrance groaned, as he leaned back against the wall.

Callie perked up; it's been forever since another person has spoken besides herself. "I-I never saw that." It was so unusual now to talk to another person.

"Good," Terrance moved his sore body, cringing. He hadn't picked his head up in a while and had almost forgotten the depressing sight of all the people around him. "So…" He wheezed. "You have been talking about your friends…"

Her eyes brightened; finally someone was going to listen to her! Finally someone was ready to hear her out and listen to the hope she could bring! 'Holy crap, I sound like a religious spokesperson.' She thought with a twitch, but shook that off and renewed her excitement. "Yes! They will come! T-They--"

"Don't know where we are."

Callie jumped again when another voice came up. A girl with long blonde hair--now matted and tangled and filled with all sorts of things--had been one of the only ones who would ever speak up every so often.  
"No one knows where we are…"

"I think I do." Callie whispered and like that it felt like all attention was on her. She flinched slightly at the stares. She found herself a bit fearful and sunk back; it's been a long time since she had eyes on her--at least eyes that did not belong to the monsters here.

"W-What do you mean you think you do?" Another person snapped. "Why didn't you say so before?!"

"I tried to." The girl sighed, "No one would listen to me. I kept trying to tell you all…" She ran a hand through her hair and twisted her lips in disgust. She hasn't been able to bathe in ages, she felt so weak and sick and everyday it was a struggle to just breathe. She didn't have too much time left in her, the poison felt like it was getting worse every day. She wanted to be home.

"Well out with it!"

"The Makai." Callie shuddered as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She kept hearing coughing and wheezing, every so often a foul smell.

"What the hell is Makai?" The blonde asked, Celeste was her name. It was sad, but she was skinner then Callie. The brunette knew the signs that the girl was once a druggie. It was sad because Callie knew the girl had to be a beauty once, probably made heads turn wherever she walked.

Callie licked her lips, almost gagging at the horrible taste that was on them. She missed toothpaste. "Tell me; at the moment are you willing to believe anything?"

"Right now we have been kidnapped by psychopath doctors. I think we all would be willing to believe anything." Terrance answered for the group as he rubbed his aching shoulders. Before this he was probably a rather muscular young man--now his body was thinning down at an unhealthy rate.

"The Makai is another world." She whispered, praying that they believed her.

"What? Like aliens? Cause frankly that would explain a few things." He chuckled rather bitterly--but it was still a laugh and not one of sick fascination.

"No. Not aliens. Demons. We live in the Human World and right now we have been taken to the Demon World." Callie explained, wincing at how insane it must sound to others who haven't seen it like she has.

"Well unlike Terrance, I don't believe it." Celeste snapped, pretty much everyone else made a noise of agreement. Well Callie couldn't say she didn't expect it. Everyone probably thought she was off her rocker by now.

But this couldn't stop her from telling everyone the truth of what was happening to them. "We've been taken by these people who followed a demon by the name Dr. Ichigaki. He was killed and his followers took over. They are trying to figure out how to enslave the humans through the pills we are taking. We are the first set of experiments."

"Besides the demon-part…everything else sounds rather believable." Terrance yawned before coughing a bit. It sounded like he didn't believe her at all.

"It's all true. This whole thing is set up to see how we act with the poison." The brunette continued strongly, not going to stop, not until she got at least one person in this room to believe her--perhaps if she could get Terrance or Celeste, the others in the room seems to follow their words more then anyone else.

"How would you know this?" Someone asked skeptically, hoping to trap her in a lie.

"My psychiatrist told me." Callie answered honestly.

Celeste raised an eyebrow, "And why would she tell you? No one else here has been given any other information."

"Because…my friends were the ones who killed the doctor." She sighed.

It was silent for a moment as the piece of information sank in--but it caused more confusion then answers. But luckily it seems the whole room was interested in what she had to say, and that was a very good thing in Callie's book.

"What do you mean?" Another girl asked--looked to be just thirteen, though by looking in her eyes you would see the soul of a worn out and bitter forty-year old. Apparently she hasn't had much of a childhood. "Your friends killed the doctor?"

"Yes," Callie coughed again; her fever was growing steadily worse. "But before I get to that let me a-ask you this." She held herself as the chill in her body grew. "D-D any of you remember how you came here?"

"I remember being nabbed." Terrance answered, seeming intrigue. At the very least this was providing entertainment and giving them all something to do--he was getting rather bored of moping around. "Adam called me for a dinner--something he did every so often since he knew I didn't get to eat too much. We were walking back to the church I was staying at that night when he shoved me through a doorway. When I fell on my back, I was in a room--different from this one…" That's when he frowned, that hadn't been explained to him.

"Hey…" A man, probably eighteen years old with dirty blonde hair, drew attention to himself. "That's what happened to me…I was going in a drug store for a pack of smokes and instead I walked into a room that was just pure white. My psychiatrist was waiting for me."

"Was there any furniture? Or was it just white walls with the one door you came in through?" The girl from before asked.

"No furniture. One door--when I walked back through it, in hopes of getting back, I came out into the hall." He continued looking thoughtful. Apparently none here have given this any thought until now.

"That was the same with me. I was going into a store and came into that same room." She whispered.

"Me too!" Someone else cried out.

"I was actually walking into my own house." Another stated in awe.

Instantly the room was filled with the voices of the Pill Takers explaining how they arrived to the Facility--another name they called their hell.

It was as Genkai predicted.

"What about you short-stop?" Terrance asked.

"I didn't walk through any door." She confessed. "You see….Myself and my friends were aware of what was going on--at least to a certain extent. And one person predicted that the doors became portals. Because of this…" Tears began to gather. "They came for me personally."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The eighteen-year old male interjected. "Rewind there short-stop."

She sighed, "I do have a name; Callie."

"And I have a name too; Maverick. But you're short-stop to us." He said, "Your friends were aware of this?"

"Y-Yeah…" She hoped they wouldn't be mad at her for the fact that her and her friends weren't able to do anything to save them. "My friends are in a group called the Reikai Tantei. They are a group of protectors--they fought and killed the doctor."

"Say what now?"

How could she possible explain this? She was never very good at things like this. "Ok…my friends are basically er…well super-heroes. They fight bad guys to save the three worlds!" Holy crap she sounded like a seven year old.

She could feel the disbelieving stares and she desperately wanted to hide. Her cheeks, already flushed with fever, colored all the more. She seriously hated being a ditz at times.

"Uhm…w-what I mean is…it's….ugh."

"Why are we listening to this spazz again?" The bitter Celeste snapped. "She just seems desperate for attention."

"No that's not it! I'm honestly telling you the truth! There are three worlds that I know of; the Human world, the Demon world, and the Spirit world. My friends fight to keep them balanced and to keep the Humans from finding out about demons and the demons from overtaking and slaughtering the humans!" She was in a panic now, which somehow led her to explain things a bit clearer. "In one of the things where they had to fight they killed this Dr. Ichigaki fellow-dude!"

No one spoke up so the girl continued.

"There's Yusuke--he's the leader and now King of a portion of the Makai--Demon world," She figured it might be best to keep as little Japanese out as possible. "Kuwabara is one of my best friends and can make a sword of light! And Kurama--he adopted me as his little sister! A-And Hiei…." She stopped herself. She had thought of Hiei constantly, but it's been forever since she had spoken about him. Instantly tears began to gather at the memory of him.

"Hiei…" She choked over the name. She missed him. She missed him so much. "H-Hiei i-is…s-someone…"

"Oh suck it up." Celeste growled. "We get it you two are fucking each other." Callie jumped and blushed at her crude statement. "Stop whining and wasting your energy. And stop wasting our time. Besides it's not like all of us here have people like this…"

The brunette bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty. She had almost forgotten every Pill-Taker is coming from the street or really bad problems. Some probably didn't have anyone to go back too--no one missing them. Maybe they thought she was showing off.

"Easy there babe." Terrance stated in an easy-going voice. "The short-stop here isn't trying to be a bitch or anything. And try to show your concern in a gentler-fashion."

"Don't call me babe you gang-banger." She hissed back.

"Oooh, feisty." Terrance then turned his attention back to Callie. "But she is right--you don't need to waste what little energy you have on getting upset over this guy."

"Yeah," Maverick popped in. "You're gonna get sick. Now be a big girl and calm down."

With a sniffle she quickly wiped her eyes, struggling to calm herself down. They were right--she needed to calm herself down. Too bad she was an emotional crybaby who struggled with stuff like this.

"Just tell us more about your friends. They're all demons?" Maverick continued, hoping to calm her down.

"Hah, she went crazy before any of us." One person rasped, it was another male--probably the one who looked to be her age. Mossy brown hair and bright blue eyes--a rather handsome boy. If she remembered correctly he had said his name a while ago; Joshua.

"I-I'm not crazy." Callie snapped, pulling herself into a hug. "I'm not…" Or she hoped she wasn't at least. It was possible that she had lost her mind and somehow dreamt it all up while in this room and thought it to be a memory. Everything was blurring together and it was hard to keep track of time or what was going on. If she slept she didn't know how much--only that it never felt enough. When she was awake it seemed like she was just staring at the wall in front of her for hours. And then there were the experiments.

The thought of going through those tortures brought screams from her throat. It was horrible. The pain was excruciating, her body ached and bled often. The chemicals they pump into her made her sick constantly--hell this whole situation made her sick. She suffered vomiting, diarrhea, nosebleeds, bouts of unconsciousness, there were bugs in her hair, she was filthy, she was skinnier then she has ever been, and her teeth were probably about to fall out.

It hurt; her whole body hurt…her mind hurt…and her heart hurt. How was she going to escape this hell-hole? How could she get back to her family, friends, and Hiei?

'Shit,' She groaned. 'I'm doing it again. I have to stop thinking like this….these thoughts AREN'T helping me at all!'

"Will you continue?" Maverick asked in a gentle tone.

"Stop trying to get in her pants." Celeste rolled her eyes. "Everyone here can hear it in your tone you are after her."

"Bet she is a better lay then you are sweetheart." The young man snapped back. "Sorry about that short-stop, this hooker is just dying to get her hands on me and is jealous I am talking to you instead of her."

"You wish."

"Children please." The leader sighed. "Let's hear what else she has to say. Cause whether all of this is true or not, I do like the sound of other people's voices."

Callie smiled; it grew when she heard noises of agreement. But in truth all of the talking was beginning to exhaust her. She was already weaving slightly from her sitting position. "W-Well…the people here are demons."

"Agreed." Many grunted.

"And I mean that in the literal "you're crazy those don't exist" way. My parents were killed in a car-crash years ago--"

"Cry me a river."

Callie ignored Celeste and continued, "And the car was hit by a weird bird with a face on it…I thought it was just a nightmare. Until I remembered that I had met her before. She was my psychiatrist when I was a kid…and she hasn't aged a day. She has to be a demon."

"I feel like we are jumping around." Joshua sighed. "And why are we even listening to this bullshit?"

"Because one; its good to hear other people, and two; what if it is true?" Terrance asked. "But he's right--I think we are jumping around."

"Then where should we start?" Callie asked sleepily.

"Well, how about--" The neon-lights flickered on and everyone's eyes burned. Screamed and wails of terror erupted from the mouths of many within the room--bodies huddled in a corner trembling in fear as the large door opened up….and the scientists entered the room with those excited grins on their faces.

"Well, well everyone. Time for another round." The woman formerly known as Ms. Andrew purred out, eyeing the group as if she has been starved of food--and they were prime ribs.

"Show us your true form."

Eyes turned to the brunette who looked so close to wetting herself in fear.

"Excuse me?" The woman cocked an eyebrow.

Callie gulped, feeling the fear grow. But she couldn't stop now. She had to see this woman--and she had to show everyone else what world they were in--she simply could not stop. "I've been living with Yoko Kurama for over half a year now; I know about demons and I know Dr. Ichigaki was a demon. And I know for damn sure you were that fucking bird that killed my parents." Brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman. "Show us your true form you harpy."

"Oh? So you were aware of that then?" She chuckled looking at her nails. "Though you are right, you were apart of that particular group. Even an idiot like you would figure it out eventually." Callie didn't say anything, just glared forward at the woman, trying to mask her fear. She's learned a lot from Hiei and the rest. "Hmph, it has been far too long since I have gone into my normal skin…" She tapped her chin before looking down at her body with a far off look. "It just takes so long to grow the human flesh."

"Just do it Savan." Another doctor grunted. So, her real name was Savan? It did have a rather evil edge to it--seems to suit the monster. "We are now in the Makai, we have all the experiments, and by the time we will need to return to the human world you will have eaten enough human-flesh to grow your own." Everyone shrunk back at these words. "'sides you look much better in your demon form."

"Aw, to sweet." She sneered sarcastically. "Fine, you little bitch. You want to see my natural appearance so bad, I don't see why not." Stripping herself of her coat she handed it over to one of the other doctors before she stepped up, almost as if she was ready to perform a show.

Then the woman hunched over, almost looking as if she was going to be sick. Her back was arched in such a way that she appeared hunchback and everyone could see the details of her shoulder blades--it was a disgusting sight. But what made everyone truly gag was the loud sound of flesh ripping apart wetly; blood dripping to the ground and forming a puddle.

Out from these tares wings sprouted. They seemed demonic; though they seemed to be made of feathers the way they shimmered and moved--as if they were breathing--it appeared that they were made of a material similar to scales. They were dark in color but it was impossible to tell if they were a dark green or black, though when they moved there was glossy sheen of purple, a few shades darker then Hiei's Jagan, and definitely not near as beautiful.

But what made the situation weird--or weirder was that the wings didn't come from her back, as was predicted, but instead came from her arms. From the tip of her shoulder down to her pinky was covered in the scaly feathers. They were awkwardly shaped--being formed around the arms instead of the typical formation on the back--and were large and bulky.

The hair and skin on her body seemed to dry up and fall like dead leaves from a tree, revealing snake-like green skin underneath. The scales bristled around, as if taking in the fresh air for the first time in years. The bones throughout her body crackled as they moved around, as if they were forming a whole new body, her muscles became more prominent and looked more like that of a male's. Her shoulder blades and spine seemed to be changing the most in her body as they continued to stick out from her skin.

Only her face remained slightly the same--only now covered with a new skin. And her head seemed shaved except for a long fistful of brown hair that started at the base of her skull and went down past her calves. Her ears were Elvin like and her eyes were now a burning fire-yellow, her eyes seemed just as reptilian as the rest of her body.

'Kurama's transformation wasn't nearly as disturbing,' Callie thought seconds before the room was filled with deafening screams of fright. Well it seems others believed her now about demons existing.

"MONSTER!!" One girl wailed.

"Tch, of course to you pathetic humans. Anything that is different from how YOU look and it's a monster." She sneered before she stomped up to the group, almost smirking when most of them scrambled away. Stopping in front of the brunette who had dared her to reveal herself. "Happy now?"

"Not particularly." The brunette glared, "You killed mom and dad."

"Heh, I've killed a lot of humans." Of course she remembered that particular killing--still it was just so enjoyable to toy around with the little brat, showing her just who was in charge of this game they were playing. Savan's hand suddenly shot down and grasped Callie's dirty brown hair and heaved her to her feet. The demon shuddered in happiness when the girl yelped in pain. "I'm a stunning woman you know. And these screams just prove that you humans have no taste."

Callie just glared again, knowing that her smart mouth was about to get her into more trouble, "Hidan was prettier."

Her face twisted into a snarl, "I will love tearing you apart."

Without missing a beat Callie insulted back, "And I will love when you get a breath-mint." She was back-handed into the wall with a sickening crack. She cried out in pain as she felt plenty of her fragile bones crack at the impact. She gasped as she slowly slid down from the wall to the filthy floors, using her left arm--the one that wasn't broken--to cradle her stomach. A few ribs had to be broken, her cheek was probably broken as well, and at the very least a tooth was chipped.

"Stupid idiot. You will never learn to keep that damn mouth of yours shut, huh?" She walked over and yanked the girl up by the hair again, leading to her scalp to be bruised. "Change of plans…you will now come in for experiments today."

"Savan. We can't let anger blind our goal. We have to stay on schedule. She isn't due for another two days." One of the others warned, trying his best to soothe her anger down.

"This girl has a mouth that needs to be ripped off her ugly face."

"Once she has been issued expired you can do whatever you wish with her body. But we have to measure everything precisely till their death. Then take the samples of those that lasted the longest." He sighed out.

Eyes went wide and the sobs around the room grew louder.

"Put her down. Don't put our great Doctor's name to shame. Put the experiment down." The other demon continued. From how everyone treated Savan, she was either in charge or she was a spoiled brat that everyone usually ignored so as they wouldn't get a tantrum.

Savan sneered before she dropped Callie who flopped to the ground weakly. "Fine…get the ones that are needed and let's get going." The needed people were dragged off, their screams ignored and then the rest were left in the dark room in silences.

Soon bodies slid and crawled over to where Callie had fallen. "I think we all will agree now," Terrance stated as he hoisted the limp girl up. "You were right."

"Gee," She croaked out, "What changed your mind?"

"Oh this and that…" The leader smirked before he helped her into a more comfortable position. "Now, if you are up to it, I think everyone here feels a bit more open-minded and would oh so care to hear the story of yours."

She sighed, her body was broken and her mind was shattering under the pressure. Really, all she wanted to do was curl up in one of the nasty corners and go to bed. Really, what was the point of placing them in a place like this?

"W-Where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?"

* * *

It almost seemed like he could cut the wind in half--his form was strong and swift. Each punch expressed a powerful feeling that was eating away at him from the inside. His movements could almost be expressed as a piece of art, something that provoked something within a person and told a story.

Keiko leaned against the palm of her hands as she gazed at her mate who was telling his agony through his punches and kicks. She hasn't seen him train this hard in a long time. 'This story never seems to end…we're all in a rut.' She noted, biting her bottom lip. 'What is wrong with all of us?'

Sleep, eat, school (for Keiko and Kuwabara), train, train, train, eat, and then sleep.

She ran a hand through her long brown hair, almost wondering if she will need to cut it all off again once the blistering summer comes up. 'Even our topics are the same ones over and over again.' Her eyes went downcast, shadowed by her bangs.

_Flashback_

_"It's your birthday tomorrow." Keiko whispered, almost feeling shy with the topic._

_"Yeah," Yusuke retorted as he continued to punch the air, doing a simple warm up before beginning his strenuous training._

_"Do you want to do anything?" She asked._

_"No." He growled. "I just want to train."_

_"B-But--"_

_"I don't want to celebrate it till she gets back….there will be more birthdays…but there will only be one Callie."_

_"Yeah," She looked down. That made sense. But she hadn't wanted him to miss his birthday. He does so much, he deserved to be around his friends tomorrow--but he did deserve to be surrounded by all of them. She sat down. "I want her to come home."_

_"She will…don't worry." Yusuke swore. "We will get her back."_

_End Flashback_

"Happy Birthday, Yusuke." Keiko whispered to him as looked out at him training. It was a routine for her; she would give him that little sentence as if to make up for what he can't have, what he deserved. Though everyone had hid it, they had all been looking forward to giving Yusuke his day. He deserved with everything he does.

They had missed his birthday. Yusuke was now seventeen and yet everything was dismal and dark. There was no happiness, no teasing, no everyone scarfing down Italian food as promised. Everyone was just signaled in on one goal and one goal alone; get Callie back.

Everyone seemed so passionate about it that Keiko would find herself feeling guilty if her thoughts turned away from that--even for a short moment. She wanted her friend back, she wanted her back as much as the others, she was one of her great friends…but the teenage-girl could not help but think that the mind-set of her friends was very unhealthy.

They were all too depressed. It was as if they had all given up yet were still forcing themselves to work. Bu they were so bleak minded…this wasn't the normal group. They would always be prepared to fight and keep strong.

'I guess this shows just how weak we actually are.' With how they acted at times you could almost think they had no weaknesses, that they could fight anything the world threw at them with ease with their abilities. This has finally broken the growing feel of invincibility--and it wasn't being taken well. 'But we all have to get over it. We're not as untouchable as we first believed, big deal.'

Keiko bit her lip again, 'Though what's happened was a shock--a complete sock to the gut….gods, poor Hiei.' She could feel what Hiei was feeling; she's seen her mate go through so many horrible things--nearly being taken away from her…but so far Yusuke is still with her--has been with her. Hiei lost his mate…

"I'm worried about Hiei."

Yusuke paused in his movement of his warm-up, "So am I…."

"Gods…what could he be feeling? He must be in so much pain--I hope he will talk to us…"

"He won't." Yusuke's arm fell limply to his side. "Hiei won't share his feelings--at least not right now." How was it possible for one to have such a dead look in their eye and still be able to function like Hiei could? It pained the leader to see one of his best of friends going through so much agony…and for him to be unable to do anything to console.

"He seems so….dead." She noted.

"It happens…this is the outcome of having a mate and having them taken from you." He replied. "Hiei is in a lot of pain right now…so much so that he is shutting himself down to deal with it all." He sighed. "But everyone single person in this group knows that won't last long. He's shut down NOW, but soon…" Yusuke shuddered. "I'm afraid of seeing the end of this…"

"Me too…" Why did so much pain and suffering have to happen to them constantly? They dealt with so much already, why did they have to keep receiving these personal blows?

Her brown eyes clouded over with more pain. Personal blows--should she ask her own 'personal blow' question? Was that fair of her? "D-Did…Did Kuwabara talk to you about what happened between him and Yukina?" It slipped out of her mouth before she could swallow it down. She cursed

"The…age thing?" Yusuke asked, not quite sure what to call it.

"Yeah…" Shut up Keiko, shut up! She chanted to herself, her stomach beginning to feel nauseated.

"What about it?" He blinked, feeling a tightening in his chest.

"Are we in the same situation?" She visibly winced, 'Why did I ask that? Why won't my mouth stop? Stop now! Please stop NOW!'

It almost seemed the sound fell to a dead stop at her words. The birds stopped with their little chirping and the wind was no longer moving. The world was holding its breath, listening in for the answer Yusuke should give.

"T-The same situation?" Yusuke sputtered the thought unable to process what was being asked.

"Yusuke, you are a demon." She leaned against the palm of her hands, trying to keep her eyes trained on his but found that she desperately wanted to avert them in shame. "Are you going to age? I…I know you're not." Keiko choked over her words and shook her head, "I'm sorry. It was…it's not the time to bring this up."

Yusuke looked at her in shock, "That's not the case. It won't happen like that….w-we….we'll grow old together and die together!" His voice was tight and cracking slightly, denial could be easily read in his tone. "We're soul mates, we both know it--I am sounding so corny I-I know but we both know that it's true! We're meant to be together forever!"

She gave him sad eyes, showing her regret for bringing up such a topic. "Please forget about it Yusuke…I'm very sorry for brining it up. Please forget about it."

"Keiko," There was a plead in his voice. "I-It won't--"

"We shouldn't think of this." She picked herself up, biting her lip to keep herself from saying anything else. "I…I interrupted your training." A fake smile went to her face. "Sorry about that. I'm going to go back inside and study a bit--exams are coming up…you really should study too." She laughed, though it sounded as if she was about to cry.

What was she thinking letting that escape her mouth? How the hell could she let that be let out into the open? Yusuke was under a large amount of stress and such a horrible thing was occurring and she let that slip? She was such a selfish idiot!

Turning around, trying to push Yusuke's pain filed face out of her mind, she went back into the temple. Besides it would be good to be away from him, resisting temptation from saying anything dumb. Resisting the urge to run away as fast as possible, she walked through the main living room--ignoring her school bag with her books.

Keiko made her way through the large maze of the house, until she reached the other side--away from Yusuke and his pain. Once outside she shuddered before she buried her face into her hands and collapsed on her knees.

What went wrong in their life? How was it that it came this far down? They should be planning their wedding, getting all nervous and questioning things like if they were too young.

Not going through this.

She pressed her hands tighter against her face, her sobs making her shoulders shake. She cried for the stress and unhappiness that her family was going through, she cried for herself and how horrible she felt, she cried for Yusuke who could become the most selfless person in the world at the drop of a dime, she cried for Hiei and the suffering that he has been dealing with the loss of his heart, and she cried for the future and just how scary and unknown it was.

* * *

The wind was picking up. It was rushing over his skin and his through his black hair, tussling it around. His lifeless red eyes gazing out into the surroundings, but seemed oblivious to the sight. In his hand he was unconsciously rubbing his thumb over his dragon pendant--rubbing over it in an obsessive manor. If he continued soon skin would wear away leaving bone.

It was a peculiar feeling, Hiei discovered, having your mate kidnapped right before your eyes. He thought he would be raging…but most of the time he felt heavy. He would start something and go blank to the world and when he woke up he would discover the area around him in ruins, it be two days later, and he felt just as dead inside as before.

Sighing heavily he gazed down longingly at the dragon pendant--something Callie had given him for Christmas.

He's never worn it before.

He had almost forgotten about it till he felt compelled to look through his things, almost as if his mind had subconsciously called for it and urged him to find it. He remembered how his hands shook when he discovered it and had picked it up. The memory was fresh within him, how hopeful and bashful she had appeared while giving it to him.

She had thought about what to give him, she worked on making sure it fit his personality or taste. And he hadn't shown any appreciation. Hell he was ready to take the thing and throw it back in her face, literally.

He was a horrible mate.

He had just seen her as a pet, nothing more. All this time he had thought that taking on a mate would be simple. All there was too it would be protecting her and having sex--he had prepared himself for it being an easy take with an occasional headache from her little tantrums. It would be the same as their relationship before, only this time they were married. Why work at it?

What a fool he's been.

His glazed eyes continued to look over the gift within his hand, remembering when he first received it.

_Flashback_

_She then looked up at his neck and frowned. "The silver-color really doesn't look good…maybe it should be placed with your other necklace."_

_Hiei's eyes narrowed, "This pendent means more to me then your gift ever will. To be put on the same binding would be insulting."_

_--  
_

_"You're wearing my gift!!" She squealed happily as she pointed to the dragon-necklace she had given to him yesterday. Callie clasped her hands together, her eyes shinning brightly--the guy she had romantic feelings for was wearing her gift._

_"Hn," He picked up the necklace with a sneer. "Yukina knows how to threaten a person. I wouldn't be wearing this if I had a choice."_

_End Flashback_

Cruel words.

He had made it sound like he would never wear this on his own choice, that he saw this as a weight and nothing that would ever mean anything too him.

His calloused and scared up hand closed over the dragon, pressing it harder against his palm. Those words really had escaped his mouth before, putting her down when all she had desired was to make him happy, to just get one smile from him--because of her.

Callie had looked so downfallen at his harsh and cold snaps. All he had done was shrug off her thoughts of him. And who knows how many times he's played with her mind because of his own confusion. Pushing her away when she would get to close only to then pull her back to him if he found her getting to far from him.

He was possessive over her--so much so that Kurama had worried he was becoming abusive and he would be selfishly cold towards her. No wonder she was so stupid all the time, she had no idea which way to turn with their relationship. There was no way for her to know how to please him and not get him angry.

There were times Hiei wondered how Callie never got fed up and moved on to another guy--or girl, it seems she got attention of girls more then guys. She could be in an easy relationship, with someone who would treat her right and not be a total 'bitch' to her constantly.

Though it was his fault, Hiei knew that it was because of how he has lived his life and how for over sixty-years it been all about him…now he had friends, family, and a woman he had very strong feelings for. It was no wonder he was so freaked out. But it didn't cancel out the fact that he has failed, totally and completely.

'Fuck…' He cursed himself. How could he be so slow with something like this? Why was it that it kept taking him so long to actually understand what he was feeling? And how was it that he was becoming such an idiot that he would actually be so blind so something he cared about, until he lost it?

His free hand went to his hair, running through the thick black hair that was getting quite messy from the wind and his training. This whole thing was unfair. His eyes clenched tightly as instantly more memories flooded back into his brain.

_Flashback_

_"I love you."_

_Hiei's glare intensified and Yukina looked rather shocked._

_"I've loved you since I first saw you and I would do anything for you. That's why," Kuwabara gulped and made his way to Hiei and then he fell to his knees, his head bowed deeply. Both siblings were not expecting this from him either. "I will swallow my pride and do this the honorable manly way. Hiei, as Yukina's elder brother I want your acceptance of my dating of her."_

_"Moron, what the hell are you doing? How can you just throw away your pride like this?" Hiei hissed, not understanding what the man was doing._

_"You might not understand it now," Kuwabara explained, still kneeling. "But I hope you do get it one day. When you love someone with all your being you will throw away anything for them. I will do anything you want."_

_End Flashback_

He had finally felt what Kuwabara felt. When finding the person who completes your soul you would be willing to throw anything away, including your pride. He had done that, he had thrown away everything, fallen to his knees, and begged for his mate to be returned to him.

He, Hiei of the Jagan Eye, had bowed before a person and had begged and pleaded, playing himself at the mercy of another.

_Flashback_

_It seemed hours past before Hiei fell to his knees and placed his head on the ground. Everyone went silent in awe--he was complying? Their Hiei was actually begging?_

_They knew Callie meant a lot to him, but to actually do this? They never thought they would see the day when he would throw down his pride and get on his knees. It was surreal._

_"Please…" He stated softly, his body and mind felt so heavy and sluggish--he felt physically ill be away from the girl he claimed. "I can't…I don't have a meaning if she isn't here." He was beginning to shake as he continued to picture her being all alone. He's failed as a mate. He has shamed himself and he deserves to have his pride and dignity trampled on._

_At the moment he was more then willing to have his once large pride taken away from him in an instant. He was willing to beg if it meant that he could have his idiotic monkey back, he was willing to do anything.  
"Please."_

_End Flashback_

But it didn't work.

Kuwabara was given his love…Hiei's was still taken away from him.

Why? How could it work out like that? He made a sacrifice too. He got down on his knees to beg for something that meant more to him then he could ever explain--why was it that he didn't get anything in return for doing that?

Nothing. Fuck, he got NOTHING!!

"Why…." He whispered, clenching the dragon so hard the sides began to cut into the skin of his palm. "Why her…?" He groaned and held his head. It was happening again; that feeling of despair and weakness. He hated this. Since when had he started moping around, asking questions about why life was so unfair and doing nothing about it?

Since when did he turn so damn pathetic?

'Fucking woman. H-How could she do this it me?! How could she turn me into this?!' Hiei could admit it freely now; Callie had changed him. But at the moment it felt like it was for the worst. He should never have felt this affected by an occurrence like this. He should be like when he heard of his sister's kidnapping. He was angered, frightfully so, but he was able to keep a cool head on his shoulders and go rush in prepared to kill and save her.

It seemed all that was left of him was this weak empty shell.

So this is what heartbreak did to a person.

It left them like this…

He released the pressure on the dragon-pendant, ignoring the deep gashes it had caused from his frustration.

Being isolated from the group before, or at least them beginning to take the steps in doing so, Hiei knew that because of Callie he didn't feel as alone as before--though he didn't want to admit that he had felt lonely.

But that's when Callie came in and his life was drastically altered. He had felt like he had been apart of something special--and it felt like he hadn't been apart of something in a while. All the thoughts of loneliness had been lifted from him, he was distracted from his anger and bitterness, and he had actually smiled.

With her it wasn't as if the world was as bleak as he first thought. It felt like he wasn't a monster, that perhaps there was actually a place in the world for him. His dark thoughts didn't push at his mind when he was around, her, there wasn't a need for bloodshed, and he felt at peace with himself.

After all the shit he has been through, this honestly felt very good. He actually felt really good. The sunlight had felt so good…how could the world expect that he would ever want to let it go after experiencing it? Letting it go after becoming addicted to it…it was impossible. He was too far gone.

The life he has experienced, the life being filled with such pain and horror, was behind him now. He's gone through so much…gone through so fucking much and life still took his happiness, his one happiness, away from him.

Hiei snarled, feeling the darkness swell his mind once more, the need to destroy clouding all reason. He wanted to just let go and become mad, to allow it all to take over him. It would be so easy to let it all control him and finally have this pain release. But he knew for a fact that it was going to be the death of him should he do it.

Hiei knew that he was not the smartest person within the group, he knew his stubbornness and quick to denial could be mistaken for stupidity, but he understood that should he loose control his friends would find themselves having no choice but to kill him. Even if they don't want to do any work for Enma, they would kill him for the protection of the innocent lives his madness would take.

And he would not be killed off. There was a chance his mate was still alive, still breathing and waiting and whining for him to get off his ass to come and rescue her--though not princess style, cause Callie would probably loathe to be rescued like a princess. Not too mention there was no way in hell he was going to die before Enma and those that took his mate. He would never leave this world knowing they were still breathing.

It was horrible, but he knew--deep down--that at the moment his choice was snapping and killing everything or remaining numb and in pain like this. And he would be willing to stay in this state of mind for his mate and until he can finally have his revenge.

He lifted up the dragon and sighed as it glistened in the afternoon light. Some of his blood was glistening over the surface, some falling in small droplets.

His emotions and thoughts continued to bubble in his head, building up one thought before popping and another emotion and thought floated up. It was difficult to keep up with all of them. He sighed as his thumb rubbed over the item again, wondering when his insane thoughts would cease and allow him to get some rest. Oh yes, Hiei was aware he was insane. He was more then aware of it.

Sighing again he slipped the necklace back over his neck, but instantly his hand returned to grasp it. Though it was foolish, he almost felt closer to her--or at the very least her memory.

Gods, he missed her. He truly missed her.

'Just hold out for me…' He thought. 'I will find you real soon.' His eyes darkened, 'And when I do you will never have to worry about being hurt ever again…'

Inhaling a few times, knowing if he continued with that thought process he would never be able to calm down enough to rest. Easing himself down, he relaxed his body and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes, willing himself to allow himself to take in some sleep--knowing only nightmares await him.

While holding on to the necklace, keeping on it as if he were a sad child and it was his security blanket, he drifted off into the black abyss of his demented mind.

* * *

"So…I see we are all doing the same as before." Botan muttered within their living room. Everyone looked just as depressed as they normally did and Hiei still was off on his own. It was another usual meeting, at least usual for this month. Just coming in and trying to get comfort from each other, but with little luck.

She wasn't given much of an answer, leading her to twitch. The deity hated this--she loathed this, actually. Shiori was pregnant, her daughter was missing, she was sick and weak--and yet she still had the ability to smile and be positive. Why was it that everyone here was unable to do the same thing? That poor woman was showing more backbone then anyone else around here!

It was aggravating; it made her want to just let out a scream.

So, she went on and let it out of her.

"That's it….that's it….THAT IS IT!!!" Botan screamed as she jumped to her feet, pulling at her blue hair. "No more! I refuse to do this any longer!! God, what is wrong with us?!!! We lose one friggen bloody battle and all of a sudden we are moping around in self-pity like we lost the whole bloody war!!"

"B-Botan," Keiko gulped. The deity hadn't acted like this in a while--not since she confessed to Kurama about her feelings for him. She was a passionate individual and when she released herself like this, she released herself in a big way.

"Don't you Botan me! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH US?!" She roared as she picked up one of Genkai's couch pillows and began to smack it around. "We're killing ourselves and killing Callie and for NO REASON AT ALL!"

"Botan, what are you--" Kurama began only to be cut off in her rant.

"What I am saying, oh dear mate of mine, is that we are being completely ridiculous. I mean LOOK AT US!" She ushered around the room at all the solemn faces. "We're acting so pathetic! We have never reacted this way to anything that has occurred to us before! True, the situation is different and seems much more emotional then ever before--but that doesn't give us the excuse to just act like this! All we seem to do is COMPLAIN."

She panted for a bit, her pale cheeks flushed from her screams and rage. Again, she has stunned the group into silence by her words.

"I-I…I just…" She gulped, feeling the raw powerful emotions leaving her and the sadder ones returning. "I just want all of us to get out of this…we're not helping anyone at all with our behavior…"

"I have to admit it…" Yukina nodded breaking the silence of the group, "She's right. This new attitude of ours is simply unlike any of us. I believe we should be sad and upset--but unlike what normally happens, where you all let the emotion strengthen you, where you channel it to your power and form it into determination…it's just consumed us; like a parasite."

She bowed her head, "I haven't been of much help. All I have been doing is being silent and just crying." The stones from her tears were everywhere; people constantly were slipping over the pearl-like stones.

"I have to agree as well…." Keiko stated softly, almost flinched when she saw that Yusuke's eyes were also on her. "What has been happening to our group, its not who we are. All we seem to do is mope. We need to get over all of these depressing thoughts." She clenched her fist. "We're just drowning ourselves in self-pity."

Heads bowed in shame. It was true--they all have known it from the beginning. They were helping no one with their whines and tears. They shouldn't be allowing this to control their emotions and lives.

It was time to get a hold of themselves and start acting like the Reikai Tantei again.

"O-Ok, I think everyone here can agree that we have been acting like a bunch of pussies. No one here has been able to do a damn thing. We've all just been sitting on our asses and waiting for the big and amazing Enma to save us all." Yusuke promptly spat out the name.

"There's the anger." Genkai growled with a small smirk. "All of you--tap into it and finally find the passion to start on getting this issue resolved on your own. You've all become too dependent on Koenma."

"Yeah, we got that." Yusuke grumbled. "What should we do? We're being watched aren't we?"

A certain red head was still silent; allow the words to brew in his head. It felt good to be thinking strategically again. His brain was pumping as many ideas rushed through like an open dam. "Then let's take the first step." Kurama stated as he picked himself up.

"Huh? What's the first step, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"We have to face the facts that we can't do this on our own." His lips twisted into a mysterious smile, "I say we get ourselves some reinforcements."

* * *

The cough was thick and had a gurgle; thick mucus of blood filled the palm of her hand. She gave a small cringe and threw it away--she's been coughing up blood like this since this morning. It seems that hit had hurt her more of her then she first thought.

Or perhaps it had nothing to do with the hit but everything to do with this place and what was being done.

Why were they in a place like this? Why were they in a bacterial, wet, slimy dungeon when everything outside that large iron-bolted door was clean and white? Why was it that they found every means necessary to torture them?

They couldn't even have blankets or change of clothes--barely any food or water.

The group was silent--had been for a while now. It seemed that the story was overwhelming and they needed some time to let it sink in. She hoped that they were able to handle it all…it must've been terrifying to learn that there were demons and that these _demons_ were the ones who were killing them. Then there was the fact that they were in a different world.

"Why didn't they stop any of this?" Joshua asked.

Callie groaned and turned her head painfully to where the boy was located, "Huh?"

"Your friends! T-They knew about this! Even before you did--why didn't they d-do anything!?"

"T-They tried." She whimpered.

"Oh they tried? Well they sure as hell SUCK!! Look at where we are!! Where we have been for so fucking damn long!" He cried out. "We have been here waiting and yet we are getting NOTHING!"

"S-Sorry…but there are rules preventing them from searching…they tried their best…trying…" She held her head, feeling a bit disoriented and loosing focus. "T-The government…they don't want them to find us…"

"The government?" Terrance asked.

"T-The one…at the gate…"

"Hey, are you ok? Your words are really starting to slur together."

"F-Fine…" She wasn't fine. She felt horrible.

"Come on--we need to know what's going on. Why are things happening this way? Why is it that we can't be looked after?"

Why was her head ringing? And why were those dots in the way of her eye-sight? With how dark it was she couldn't really tell what they were doing, if they were glowing brighter then the room or darker, only that they were annoying her. 'Go away spots…' She slurred to herself. "W-What?"

"Pay attention! We want to know reasons why we are being left behind!"

"O-Oh…" The room seemed to be spinning around--like it was a ride at Disney--not like she has been there. "Uhm…" 'Shit…I-I remember this….f-from Hidan…going in circles…slow stuff…damn it…t-these ar-are not good signs…' She licked her lips trying to steady herself. "I-I dunno…only that according to someone," Why couldn't she remember who it was? The name was said often, but now she couldn't remember it…in fact many of the faces of her friends and family. 'No…don't go….y-your faces help me…' Tears began to pour down. Why ere they leaving her? She needed them here. They helped her through these hard times. How come she struggled to remember things? 'H-Hiei….don't let me forget your face…I never want to forget your face….help me…' She whimpered before slumping limply against the ground.

"That makes no sense." Joshua sniffed. "Why would they want to do it? What would they gain from it?" He crossed his arms as he waited for the reply--all he got was silence. "Short-stop?" There was no answer.  
"Hey come on, we need some answers!" Still nothing. Joshua began to panic a bit. "Why isn't she answering? Come on, we've all said worse things to each other…surely her feelings haven't been hurt…"

"S-She seemed very odd before…" The younger girl mumbled. "Like she couldn't keep up…y-you think she has a head-injury?"

"Oh God…Oh God…short-stop? Short-stop?! You gotta answer us!" Terrance cried out as he crawled his way over to where she should be. Feeling around the cold cobblestone before finally his fingers grazed across a body. "Short-stop?….Short-stop?!!"

* * *

"Callie!" The name ripped from his mouth as a scream, his hand reaching in the air, grasping at nothing. His fingers twitched the air for a moment, trying to get a hold of the image of his mate once more.

Hiei's back stiffed straight, his body tense and ready for battle--it felt as though he didn't have enough oxygen. His He couldn't explain it, but all of a sudden he felt sick. Something was wrong….something was very-wrong. He shot up to his feet, keeping his balance on the branch as he looked around.

'Callie….' His heart was pounding against his ribcage. He wanted to feel her, wanted to hear her voice and know that she was alright…now more then ever. He picked up his hand and discovered it was trembling. Why couldn't it stop?

'Please, please be ok….' He begged, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. Despite the warming weather it felt as though it was the coldest part of winter--it felt like the sweat was freezing on his skin.

He took this as a horrible sign. Something very bad had just happened.

'I have to find you…I have to…' No more waiting, no more sitting back on his ass waiting for others to rescue his mate--he was going to go find her himself. He can't live without her, he can't continue on like this, not knowing where she was and having hundreds of nightmares.

He looked towards the north, where the direction of the temple was--he could sense Kurama and Yusuke making their way out. With a growl he sprung forward, no more waiting around; he was going to get her back.

'I'm coming for you…just hold on.'

* * *

**Author**

SUMMER IS HERE! At least for a short while--then time for summer classes--but hopefully that will give me enough time to really get this fic close to the finish. Cause this story is really getting closer to the end.

Ok, I realized that everyone's depressing mood was probably a bit annoying after awhile and how it was a bit redundant. I wasn't too pleased with it either, but I felt like it made sense to do it like this. If you think about it the gang hasn't really suffered to great of a loss, at least one that seemed so permanent as this one. When Genkai was killed, when Kuwabara was "killed", when Yusuke was "killed", they were all in the middle of something and, though were filled with anguish; they never actually had too much time to allow it to control them (dealing with Toguro and Sensui and all). So needless to say having a month of separation like this, I just think that the gang wouldn't be able to handle it too well (I think they have almost been spoiled by how little time they usually have to deal with personal issues like this, so they're not use to it).

The first few days, I bet they were all pumped up and ready to get out there and find her--but as the days went on I picture it wearing down on them, leading them to become this. They were in a state of shock and, like Hiei, were a bit numb and found it difficult to think clearly and be battle-ready. Cause despite what and who they are, they are also kids on some level. In battles their adrenaline is rushing and their instincts take over--it's something they are use too. This however is something they don't have much experience with and their instinct and adrenaline cannot keep them going.

I hope that made sense and explained why the group is acting like this. But no worries they are "perking" up. Hiei on the other hand, well let's just say he still has a longer road ahead of him when dealing with these issues. Something like this is such a shock to his system and such a bit down on his already fragile psyche and emotions that his break down won't be healed with an inspirational rant by Botan. Also, as you read; he is sorta choosing to be this way. It's either this or going on a mass murder-spree which could mean he won't be able to ever see Callie again…which he won't let happen. But you will see another reaction from him--there is still a few chapters left in the story, so there is still time for more things! Remember, I take things in slow steps with this fic.

Though Hiei did feel a wee bit romantic and cliché and soft--I'm gonna need to tone that down next chapter, huh?

And have you ever had a fic nearly completed except for about two paragraphs and no matter how hard you try you can't even write those two paragraphs? That's what happened this time. I've had this thing completed for a few days except for two about two paragraphs--actually they were more like two lines. (smacks head on desk). And not much action from some of the characters--like Kuwabara--this chapter seemed like it was missing a bit of something…I think it called for more interaction between the group and a little more Hiei-angst. I will try to make up for those missing components next chapter. Hopefully I won't struggle over one little line -__-U

Now 900 reviews.

Holy god…t-thank you all so much. You all mean so much and your kind support just took my breath away. It still makes me light-headed to see all of this. So thank you so-so-so much!! ;///; you all are just too great. Thank you!

PLEASE READ:

**_Q&A With Hiei_**! By my good friend Just 2 Dream Of You. An amazingly hilarious story that really keeps Hiei in character. You can go in and ask him anything you want and he will answer! Oh and you can ask her a few questions yourself! It's reached a year--CONGRATS VHEE--and is just an awesome story that needs more love and attention! Here's hoping that it will continue for ever and ever and EVER!

Last chapter I was going to give a commercial for another friend's fic--and I did….only I forgot to give off the title and her name until maybe two to three days AFTER it was put up. T///TU yeah, I had a little ditzy moment there.

Alright so everyone! You have to read **_Hunter's Moon_** by Iana Sabelle!! It is beautiful and stunning--she has an amazing way with words! It's Koenma/OC--which seems like a nice new OC pairing--and will even have Hiei/Callie later on! O///o Please, read and give her your support!

I hope you all read these two fics. They are really amazing and deserve to be loved and worshiped! ^^ I hope you all enjoy them!

PLEASE LOOK:

I-I got another fanart. O//o really you guys are much too good to me! Thank you! Thank you 'Crazy' Artist Chick so much for your work! Everyone please check it out here; http:// kait-the-fearless. deviantart. .com/art/Callie-122845196 (only with no spaces)

Thank you bunches! I'm still speechless that you would do this!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The pain is growing, but they are trying to hold strong especially with the return of familiar faces from the past. However that doesn't stop the suffering. No one knows what to do…but when all seems lost, that little sunshine is reborn and the way to Callie is revealed. The egg has begun to hatch…

Her limp fifthly breakable body in the arms of Kuwabara would forever be engraved into Hiei's mind. He couldn't hear anything except for the loud howls of pain.

Hiei then realized…it was him who was screaming.


	23. That Which Was Found

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_** Wit and Courage**_

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings:** Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor,_ _sex, dark/possessive moments_.

And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination**_ to get where this story is starting from.  
**  
Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination**_ in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Request: **If I can get AT LEAST fifteen reviews for each chapter I will update--the more reviews the faster the update. But I need at least fifteen so I know people are actually interested and reading it.

**Updates:** I try to update every other Friday.

** Chapter Twenty-Three  
That Which Was Found**

Brown eyes glanced over at Kurama, a look crossing over his features as the two of them made their way down the long steps of the temple, planning on heading into the city, "I believe I already know what it is you are planning on doing, but mind telling me HOW we are going to accomplish this? As I said before; we are being _tailed_."

"Now Yusuke, I might've been out of it for a few weeks but you shouldn't doubt me. You think I failed to take that information into account?" Kurama then glared at Yusuke's look. "Incase you have forgotten we do have a _telepath_ in our group."

Yusuke faltered a bit and then blushed at his stupidity, "Ok, true. But incase YOU have forgotten, that telepath has been coco for cocoa puffs for the past few weeks." The leader scowled.

"He will wake up eventually." Kurama noted, sounding positive in his words. "He will figure out this self-pity is not helping the situation and will begin the move to helping more." His voice expressed his positive view on this clearly. Hiei would get into his killer-self and become ready and able to save his woman. There was no way he was just going to let this happiness collapse around him.

Kurama had faith in his friend; Hiei was not out for the count just yet. He was stubborn and bloodthirsty--he was going to come back from this and get into gear to save his mate.

"Hn. Talking about me behind my back? I thought that was considered improper to you humans." A familiar voice sneered before them, appearing sooner then Kurama predicted.

"Hiei!" Yusuke cried out as he looked upon his missing friend only to wince.

Hiei looked _horrible._

The fire demon appeared to be a bit thinner, his face sagging from many sleepless nights; his eyes were as lifeless as ever….and yet the two of them could still feel the overwhelming emotions plaguing him. He looked as unhealthy as Callie did before she was stolen.

They have never seen the man in such a state before. They never knew it would be possible for him to reach an emotional breaking limit.

For a few moments no one said anything--just carefully examining each other as if it's been years since they have last met. It was a surreal experience for some reasons.

_'Well?'_ Hiei's voiced bounced around in their head._ 'What is the plan in getting my mate back?'_

The two shared a look before back at Hiei, and then shared it with him.

Hiei nodded after hearing it, "I understand."

"Send it to Kuwabara if you don't mind." Kuwabara asked. "I would want him to meet up with us at the place later on."

"Hn." Hiei nodded again and did as told, noting the surprise he received on the other end. He has been out of it for a while it seems. With a small sigh he turned his back to the two and began his way down the steps, hearing Kurama and Yusuke following after him.

Feet hitting the stone steps were the only sounds that were heard as they walked down, thoughts torturing their minds about the situation at hand.

'Callie…' He heaved a heavy sigh before rubbing his throbbing head for a moment.

"Hiei…" Yusuke shattered the silence. "I have been wondering this…why is it that you can't talk to Callie--find out any information through your mind?" He looked confused, "Why is it that you are unable to find out where she is? Or track her? Or something?! Aren't you mates? Doesn't being able to do that come with the territory?"

Hiei looked down and sighed, "We **_are_** mates, Yusuke…however we have yet to reach our full connection."

Yusuke looked very confused, "Huh? Full connection? What the hell is that suppose to mean? You can talk to her through your mind, you screwed her, you've known each other for over half-a-year…why can't you find out where she is?!"

"It's because that the bonds of mates' grow Yusuke." Kurama inputted. "Think of the red-string scenario." He held up his pinky finger to explain himself. "Two people fated for each other are tied together by a red string. But that's it; it's a _string_. It's thin. That's how the bonds start of--but as times goes more strings are connected to form a rope."

"Which is thicker and stronger then a string." Yusuke nodded, following the example though it was a bit girly.

"Right. So though Hiei and Callie are connected as mates the connection is not as strong or as thick as others. It takes many years for that to happen." Kurama explained.

"The bond Callie and I share is not strong enough for me to be able to communicate and locate her where she is…" Hiei's voice almost cracked when it came back to him; he didn't know where his life-mate was. It hurt to breathe, he wished for that warmth to return again….to hold on to her. 'I'm fucking pathetic.'

Seeing Hiei's expression all questioning from Yusuke halted--he understood now and did not want to press Hiei any further. At least now the leader understood why it was that Hiei had been unable to find Callie.

However, it must've been killing him.

Here he was, able to communicate to people with his mind and yet the moment that he truly needs it he is unable to locate the girl because the distances is simply too great for him to handle.

No wonder he was so depressed and emotional.

That had to suck.

"Hmph, we're gonna get her back…and now we will have the manpower to do it." Yusuke nodded towards the red-head.

Kurama pulled out his cell phone, after a moment it seemed the person he was waiting for answered, "Its Kurama." He paused a moment. "Round the others up. We have a problem--one we need to come to you for." He nodded as if his phone companion could see him. "Yes, that serious. We will be there in shortly. Yes thank you." He hung up and looked at the other two. "They will be there. We will be meeting at his house."

"Alright, then lets go." Yusuke ordered before the three of them used their speed to vanish away.

* * *

Koenma pulled his scarf back over his shoulder; in his hands he protectively held the large golden egg. He had to make sure it was safe and it reached Yusuke and the rest. It was their only hope in retrieving the missing brunette.

A growl escaped his throat; his father's guards were _everywhere_. Patrolling the halls and ensure that he mad no attempt to get to Yusuke. 'Father…for something like this you are really taking drastic measures.' His eyes narrowed suspiciously, not at all happy in how his father was behaving.

Enma has made it quite clear from the beginning that he would be of no help. However, Koenma hadn't fully anticipated that he would be presenting himself as such an obstacle. He snorted at his father's idiocy and selfishness. What happened to the just man he had once looked up to? Why did he change to something so corrupt?

Holding on tightly to the egg, he could feel the heartbeat of the little creature within, and knew now was really not the time to question the change his father had undergone. His mission was now about this egg--he had to concentrate on this egg. 'I have to get to Yusuke and the rest.'

Pulling out his own communicator he brought up the face of Botan, "Have they been contacted?"

The blue-haired girl nodded, making sure to keep her voice down so that her boss would not be caught. "They have and will be meeting in the designated area. I have given word to Kurama to where he should take the group."

"Good. That will buy us time to get to talk this out. I will get there as soon as possible." He shut the link and then snuck out to the hall, avoiding being seen. One wrong move from him and he would be locked up in his office.

He hoped this plan worked.

George should be making his move soon…

Koenma pressed himself behind a pillar when a guard began walking his way. Damn it, if he walked any closer he would find him and the plot would be damaged. He bit his lip, willing himself to prepare for attacking the guard if needed. He was not going to have this chance ruined.

He was going to make it.

There was no other option to the prince.

"HELP!!" The familiar voice of his trusted ogre wailed--followed by many of his other followers who were willing to provide a distraction. "KOENMA-SAMA! IT'S KOENMA-SAMA! GET HERE QUICK! HELP!!"

And like that the guard that had been too close for comfort instantly turned heel and rushed away to find what the problem was.

'Good work George.' Koenma thought, wasting no time as he hurried out of the gate to get to the living world, sticking to the shadows to avoid being seen.

He had to ensure that this egg got to them. He had to show them his idea and see if it's possible to work.

He just needed some time…some time he hoped Callie had.

* * *

"Is she breathing?"

"Barely. This is not good…she is getting worse…if this keeps up she will be gone by the end of the week. I don't see how she will be able to survive much longer. I think a rib punctured her lung--at the very least she has a few broken. Her fever is through the roof."

"I'm surprised she is still breathing…."

"She's going to be heartbroken to hear about Maverick…"

It went silent for a moment, the voices around her that had been swarming halted, elapsed into a solemn silence.

Even in the position she was in it somehow clicked what they were talking about.

Maverick. He was one of the older boys--her friend. He was so nice to her and tried to make people happy. He teased people and made things lighter. Such a great individual.

He was dead.

Maverick was _dead_.

He was dead just like so many of them. His life cut-short thanks to these sick monsters and their heartless experiments.

A gurgled noise escaped her lips before blood gushed from her mouth and nose.

"Shit…shit…its black…her blood is really infected."

That sounded like Terrance--their amazing leader. He was the person who kept them all sane and helped keep arguing down and people calm.

Seems like he was very close to her face, looking over her--being close enough so even in this dark space he was able to see a bit. His eyes looked watery and sad…was he ok? He looked so sad….

"God…look how fast she is deteriorating…" Joshua rasped in terror as his hand reached her hip, wincing when he felt her bone. "Its like she is losing weight every minute. A-A-And I didn't think she could get any skinnier."

"We're losing her fast….damn it. She can't handle another experiment." Terrance trembled.

"When is it her turn?" Celeste asked her voice thick with sickness and sadness.

"I-I'm not sure….its either today or tomorrow." Terrance covered his face for a moment, trying to think of a plan to avoid them from taking the girl.

"God damn it." Celeste hissed.

Callie felt numb. She could hear the people talking, but barely anything was no longer clicking--and if it was she couldn't feel it. Everything felt surreal, like she was outside of her body and disappearing into the shadows. She couldn't even decide if she preferred it over the pain she had been feeling--or the feel of the infestation in her hair, or the taste of her teeth rotting from her skull, or the agony of missing her friends and family and Hiei.

It was as if she were nothing but a spirit lingering in this world, finally being drawn away to the other side.  
More blood coughed up from her insides to the outside.

"Terrance….I don't think she will make it to the end of the week--or even to tomorrow. She is leaving us fast." Celeste's voice trembled.

"Yeah…I see that." He sighed. "I guessed her belief in her friends really failed, huh? They're still not here."

They were coming though. They had to be. Her friends were not going to leave her here to die like this. They weren't…they weren't….they WEREN'T!

More blood coughed up--it sounded thick when it erupted and splattered on the ground. Her body convulsed a bit, jerking painfully when the blood was coughed up.

She didn't want to be numb, she didn't want to die! She didn't want to be a spirit or whatever her dying brain was spewing out poetically. She wanted to feel! She wanted to see them all again! She missed Hiei; she wanted him desperately--to be back by him, to remember what it was like when she saw him.

A painful movement of her insides happened, twisting and putting an uncomfortable pressure on her. More coughs escaped her mouth, her infected blood covering her body and the ground before she lost bladder control.

"Ugh…what's that smell?"

"Shit…did she piss herself?" Celeste whimpered.

"Aw damn it…its blood as well." Terrance gagged.

"She is dying… dear god…." The younger girl whispered--her name left the dying Callie at the moment, it was hard to even remember her own name t the moment. "She just…she just pissed blood."

"Her organs are starting to fail her. The experiments and poison…they're really killing her at the moment."  
Their voices sounded shaky and weak. They were so scared.

"What can we do…please, someone tell us what we should do?"

The voices were starting to get a bit further away again, but Callie held fast. She was not dying yet. She hasn't beaten Keiko in any video-game yet. She had to play more games with Shizuru. What about her training with Genkai or talking with Yukina or being insane with Botan? She hasn't been foolish enough with Yusuke and Kuwabara--the three of them still had some tricks up their sleeves! She still hasn't gotten close enough to Kurama, they needed to get closer as siblings…she wanted to see her little brother and dad again. She wanted to get more hugs from her mother…She had to see Hiei again--she had to get into fights with him and embarrass him with her affection. There was still too much to do before she could die…she really didn't want to die.

'Help me…help me please….' Her soul sobbed out. 'Please help me…please someone hear me and help…please help…I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'

"We're going to lose her…"

She wanted to sob and scream that she was right there--that she was staying where she was. Callie was too scared to die--too scared to leave everything she adored behind her. It wasn't fair…she didn't want to suffer like this…she might not have been the best girl around, but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die like this…when she was just getting into a life that she never wanted to leave.

Her lips quivered as tears streamed down her face--but the group was too concerned with the embarrassing fact that she lost control and wet herself.

'I don't want to die like this…' She thought, all vision swarming around, making her see patterns that one could not place--at least not in her state. 'Please….H-Hiei….help…'

"She's leaving us…"

* * *

"Right then," His deep voice slurred. "Tell us whas this about, then? Is not like you 'Usuke to call fer the like of us for tea-an'-crumpets. Blimey where the hell do ya get the booze around here?!" There was a hiccup following the boozed up speech.

"I try not to serve alcohol here. I do have children." Mariko hissed before glaring dangerously towards Yusuke. "You have twenty seconds to explain to me why it is you brought all these demons to MY property!"

Yusuke nodded in apology towards the first Spirit Detective. "I am sorry for doing this…but this is an emergency." He looked at Chuu, "No alcohol yet."

Kaito pushed up his glasses as he looked around at all the demons surrounding him, "I had been under the impression that we were out of this life."

"You were…but we need help with this…" Yusuke looked down sadly. "About seven months ago, Kurama's family adopted a girl my age as his little sister. But we then discovered that she was wrapped up in a plot; she was being poisoned by a pill that is made of a plant from the Makai."

It seems that the large group's attention was now dead-set on them. A friend of Yusuke's was in trouble--that was enough to get all rough-housing and teasing to cease immediately.

"It seems she was a part of a great big…thing. We're still not too sure what is going on, only that there are many humans involved." Yusuke continued. "At least twenty-five…but we know for sure at least two of them are dead."

"It seems that the demons in charge of this were passing these pills off as a new drug, a sort of new anti-depressant." Kurama cut in. "But the plants are killing them. It has many names but it's famous, be it simple, name is the Brain-Melter."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rinku barged in. "Are you telling me that there are humans out there--including your kid sis--that is taking THAT?! A human can't take something like that--hell, only high-class demons would be able to face off the affects of that and still they would be poisoned and have to get medicine!"

"Surely the girl got help…" Touya asked with concern, he has heard of this plant that has been called many things--one of its titles is the Brain-Melter--and it was a grave issue indeed. There had to have been help given to this poor girl. Especially if she was the sister of Kurama and the friend of Yusuke's.

"It…it was too late….I mean, her blood was infected and the poison was surviving on its own." Kurama sighed sadly. "She's been getting treatment but the only way for her to get healed is for a blood transfusion with demon blood."

"And by the sound of it…she was not allowed to receive it." Kido muttered, looking a bit sad about the whole ordeal. The poor girl. It sounds like this plant has done a horrible number on the girl.

"No," He growled, "My little sister was denied it. Enma refused to have her healed."

"Not right at all." Jin shook his head, red locks flying a bit. "How's the girl…?"

Kurama inhaled and exhaled, "She was kidnapped a month ago."

"Friggen…" Rinku gasped out. "No wonder you are so pissed…"

"O-Oh…." Yagani looked down. This sounded like really bad news. To have this girl--who was so close to these powerful demons--kidnapped was not good at all.

"And now here is the deal; we need your help. We want to find her, get her back, find a way to give her the treatment--without Enma and his goons knowing. That is why we had to borrow your property, Mariko. With the spiritual pressure you've placed on it combined with Genkai's powers and those three," Yusuke pointed to the three human's, "Territories we will be able to block them from listening into our plan."

The woman still didn't seem pleased but she nodded in understanding.

"So…we have to find this damsel in distress?" Shishiwakamru asked.

"Yes," Yusuke nodded. "And here is the kicker," He said sarcastically as he used his thumb to point to the silent Hiei. "She's his mate."

The air within the room was gone instantly.

Hiei--the wielder of the Jagan Eye and Black Dragon and infamous lone-wolf--had actually taken on a mate? He was honestly the last person the others expected to fall in love. There was a story there--one they all truly wanted to hear.

Genkai shook her head, "Not now. We simply don't have the time to explain anything else. But now you know of the girl," She looked at the demons. "You know what we are in. Do we have your assistance?"

"Psh, yeah. Ya don't even need ta ask there, love. Any friend of 'Usuke's 's friend of mine." Chuu grinned, crossing his bulky arms over his chest.

"Don't'cha know we owe this lad here so much?" Jin nodded, "There is no way we would leave them in such a state!" He spoke so fast and with such a thick Irish accent that it took the group a few moments to fully comprehend what he was saying.

Kuwabara smiled, keeping silent in this discussion. He had been called and told where they were meeting, it pained in a little to see that the demons once again did something together and left him out but he had shoved it aside; now was not the time to feel insecure about his positions in the group.

But he was very pleased that the demons were here to help them in this dire time. To come and save their friend when she was in trouble--and they don't eve know her. It really touched him to see that they cared.

"Che, don't even have to look at me--or the rest of us for that matter!" The child-looking demon huffed. "We're all in."

"Don't make assumptions you pompous little worm." Suzaku growled at the child, smacking his skull, "I am in--The Beautiful Suzaku prefers to speak for himself."

Eyes rolled throughout the room at his still vain and arrogant behavior.

"I am in this." The polite Touya said. "I want to help you all." Ever the gentleman. It seems he has not changed in the time they all have been apart.

"Hmph, I suppose I can offer my assistances as well in this battle." The other pre-Madonna in the group huffed, flickering his steel blue-purple hair over his shoulder.

"And you guys?" Green eyes turned to the humans.

"I'm in." Kido nodded.

Yagani looked just as serious as his leader, "We're here at your back! We will help you get her back!"

The other human member, Kaito, didn't look too convinced but after a moment he silently nodded, agreeing to join them in this battle. "Then what is now our plan? How is it that we are to find wherever this girl was taken too?"

"That is the hard part." Yusuke looked at Chuu. "Has there been any rumors in the Makai of a facility of sorts? Of some place where she and about twenty-five other humans would've been taken?"

"I'm afraid not, mate. This is the first I 'ave heard of any sorta thing like this." He rubbed his chin that was covered in stubble. "I duno there…" He looked to the others and they all shook their heads--no one had heard of such a thing taking place.

"Then for now we have nothing." Kaito stated with a frown, cupping his chin as he searched in his intelligent noggin on how to solve this puzzling and serious predicament.

"No," A voice wheezed from the front door, as a figure stumbled in. With a few more trips and stumbles, Koenma came into the scene--he looked frazzled and sweaty. It seems he's been running for a long. "There is….there is something….w-we don't have nothing."

"Koenma…" Yusuke blinked, taken aback by the appearance of the prince. Koenma wasn't one for much exercise. Being a royal snob he's never had to do something like that--which always left some to wonder how he appeared so in shape.

"Koenma-sama…" Mariko bowed in respect towards her former employer. "Such a surprise." She looked a bit disturbed that he came--but she wanted to be respectful to him.

"Mariko," He nodded back, panting. "Look we don't have much time so let's cut to the chase--the guards are probably on their way here to stop me from helping you." He held up the egg.

"It's…its Callie's egg…." Hiei gasped as he walked over and took it from Koenma. It was still warm, there was a pulse--it was weak, but he could feel a heartbeat. His hands began to tremble a bit, "D-Does this mean she is still alive?"

Koenma nodded with a small smile, "She is still alive….but….the egg is growing colder and the beat is getting weak. I am afraid we don't have much time. But," He pointed to the object Hiei was cradling in his arms--his last life-line to his mate. "This is going to help us find her."

"You mean you could've used her egg this whole time?!" Yusuke gaped, "What you weren't able to tell us this either because of the damn rules?!"

Koenma kept his expression even, "No. It's because no one knew how to get the egg to hatch early."

"Early…?" Yusuke and the others--most of which didn't know what that egg was--looked baffled.

"Yusuke, there is a living creature in this egg. It has to develop. It's going to be a premature baby. With how weak it's going to be, it's going to be a struggle to keep it alive…but when I hatch it we can use the creature inside to track Callie. But I don't know how long the creature will be able to survive--it will be so weak." Koenma looked at the golden egg in Hiei's arms with concern.

"B-But if it did die…that could still mean Callie is alive…right?" Hiei looked a bit panicked, clinging to the precious but fragile egg--afraid what would happen should he let it go. His mind was going into over-drive; not having any feel of his mate for over a moth had broken down Hiei's mentality very well. Clinging to the egg gave him a sense of closeness.

"Right." Koenma nodded, "Look we can't get into too much detail now. Please place it on the table and I will use my energy to make it hatch."

Hiei did as told, not wanting to let it go, waiting for the prince to start--he could get his mate back with this. He had to get her back. This might be the way to finally get her back to him.

Koenma placed his hands over the egg, his energy pulsing through it--warming and vibrating the thin shell.  
There was a crack, it started at the top and then trailed down, the gold seeming to glow before it shattered and the light exploded in a similar manor to how Yusuke's hatched.

Only this time they didn't have to search for it…nor was the outcome that of comedy.

The little creature was laying weakly on its side, breathing shallowly for air. It looked so tiny and sick.  
Yusuke swallowed, trying not too feel crushed at how pathetic the infant creature looked. Hoping to lighten up the scene he said in a tight voice, "That's not fair," He pouted. "She got a cool spirit beast. I got a penguin. With rabbit ears."

Hiei walked over and looked at the creature, "I had expected a monkey." His finger trailed over the curve of its back. "I never expected a dragon…" He stroked it again; it felt like his one finger was going to damage all of its insides.

"Meep…." It whimpered, having its own little chirp just like Puu did.

Its scales were brown in colors--it was the same color of her eyes; honey brown. It looked to be about a foot long, its body should be thick with muscles--but now thin and malnourished just as he predicted his little mate was. It was wheezing, seeming unable to breathe properly. It moved its head around a bit, leaning towards Hiei's touches and gave off another little wail, "Meep…"

"Hiei…"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes closed; he could hear her voice screaming in his head. The memories of her and how she said her name washing around, bringing nothing but more pain.

Its big eyes looked at him, exhausted and watery, giving off little grunts and whimpers of pain and misery. Was this what Callie was feeling at the moment? Was she in this much pain?

With gentle hands he scooped up the brown dragon, "How will this find her when it's so weak?"

Koenma went over to the tiny creature, looking deeply concerned. "It knows where she is. Just like how Puu knew where Yusuke was. They are the same soul. Now we just have to find a way for it to show us where she is." He stared at it, "I know you can't fly but is it possible for you to be able to show us where Callie is?"

Droopy eyes looked back at him and the dinosaur like head nodded with a "Meep…" drawled out before tugging on Hiei's sleeve--first to the right, then leaned its head over and pulled to the left, then went to his chest and pulled to the front before using the nose to push gently into his chest. For Hiei it was as if Callie was speaking to him face to face, in her typical Callie babble. He could understand what it all meant, it felt insane to understand it so well, but he knew what this little creature meant.

"I will be able to follow it." Hiei nodded. His reflexes were the quickest of them all--ok, maybe he rivaled with Yusuke. "I will know where to go."

Koenma nods and looked at everyone, "Then let's not waste any more time! Everyone get to the portal now! I will set you at Mauro's territory. That is where we shall start off--if this….Meep-thing wants to move to another territory we will go there. Now we all set?"

No one answered with words, people just simply rose to their feet, a calm yet deadly serious look upon their faces.

Opening up the portal he looked at each one of them before landing on Mariko, "I apologize for the inconvenience we brought upon you." He gave her a bow towards her before snapping out commands, "Now the rest of you in! We don't have any time!"

Hiei rushed forward, no longer sitting and wallowing in self-pity. He was finally on his way to get her.  
'Please….please….' He begged, shaking terribly. 'Please don't die. I'm on my way. I will be there soon. So don't die!!' He bit his lip, trying to steady his nerves--he's never experienced them being so jumbled up. 'Fucking primate…you wouldn't leave me….you're a stalker. There is no way you will leave me…I won't let you leave me.'

The familiar air of the Makai filled his nose, but he couldn't find himself feeling at home. For so long he had longed to return here--return to his home. But at the moment it just felt empty. Just another place. His red eyes looked around frantically from Mukuro's palace--wishing for the orange haired female to return; she would've given him permission to use her technology to save his mate.

Holding on to the infant dragon, he growled deeply. He will be getting her back today…

* * *

"She's fading fast…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"How much time do you think we have till they come in again?"

"Not long at all…"

There were many thick coughs filling the air of the room. Soft wheezes coming from many people--the foul smell in the room became pungent. Before she and the others had grown use to it a bit, but now it was as if it jumped a few more levels.

"Joshua? Is she ok?" Terrance asked, looking back at where the other two bodies were located, hearing the sniffling coming from the other male.

"….sh-she….she d-died…" He sounded so sad. "Rebecca died…"

"Oh god…s-she….she was only about thirteen…." Celeste sobbed, shakily running a hand through her matted hair. "T-Then….t-there is only us…Terrance, Joshua, and myself. E-Everyone else….d-dead….dead…"

"And Callie." The leader added in, not about to have the young woman forget about their other comrade.

"Oh fuck off Terrance and face the facts! She's as good as dead!! She's pissed blood, she is barely breathing, her fever is lethal, she had broken bones, she hasn't woken up in hours--SHE'S DEAD." She choked over her tears. Why couldn't this bastard just see it and accept it? Callie was dead--she only had another hour left in her--she was going to be dead before they could take her away to experiment.

"She's not considered dead until she's fucking DEAD!" Terrance roared back, disgusted with how the blonde was talking. "She's still breathing--she is still holding on!" His voice went cold. "She's not dead."

"S-Stop it! Just stop it! Stop sounding so hopeful!" She cried out. "Stop making us think that she could survive…o-or that any of us will get out of this alive! Just stop it! I-I hate this false hope! I HATE IT!" She shook her head rapidly.

"And I hate how you are just giving up on it all! We can still survive!" His knuckles popped as he clenched them together tightly. He could not handle dying like this, dying like nothing more then a thing used for science of fucked up demons.

He had plans for himself. He was going to make something of himself--to escape the hold of gangs and do something with his life. He was not going to be killed when he has so many regrets and ambitions. He could change the world! And these twisted bastards were NOT going to take that away from him!

Joshua was sobbing in the background, unable to handle them fighting and what was surrounding him at the moment.

"Give it up!! We're all going to be dead within another week!" She coughed, feeling her own poison carry its weight over her. She could feel death biting at the back of her neck, her blood becoming thick and slowing down, voices in her head licking at her ears to take a blunt object and smash her own face it…

How could they possibly be saved from this?

"We have enough energy to scream at each other like this--he has enough energy to cry. We three are able to move--even if it's just a crawl. We can survive this. We're strong." He replied with confidence, even if he was going to die--he was going to die with hope in his soul. It would be too pitiful to die any other way.

"No we're not! No we're not!" Celeste shrieked, her voice cracking painfully from not being used. "W-We can't! We just can't!"

"We can!" Terrance hissed. "Don't make me slap you…cause you fucking bet I will."

"I-I-I don't want to die…." Joshua sniffed. "I-I don't…a-and you…you can't die…."

"Josh…Josh, buddy--you HAVE to stay with us, ok? Don't give up." Terrance soothed. "Please come over here and help Callie."

"I-I do-don't w-want t-t-to see any-any more death….no more death….please no more death! Please…dear god please…." Joshua whimpered, unable to take seeing another friend die right before him.

"He's done for. He's lost it."

"Celeste…" Terrance warned.

"Go ahead and slit your wrist and stop bugging us!"

"CELESTE!"

"What?! He's just getting in the way!" She snapped back.

"And you're not?! What with all of this "she's dead", "go slit your wrist", "give up" shit?! Don't you DARE say he is getting in the way when not only are you NOT helping! You have given up on the situation! Hell you are making it worse then he is!!" He growled before turning back to Joshua, "Bud, get over here next to me at least. It would make me fell better."

The fifteen year old sniffed and crawled over and slumped next to his now adoptive older brother. He took a seat by him, curling up into little ball, trembling. Why did he have to die here in a place like this? What did he do to deserve being placed in this hell? He was a bad kid, he knew he had temperament problems and would snap and steal--but others have done worse! He didn't deserve THIS.

Celeste was silent, sniffing herself, tears pouring down her face as she stroked Callie's hair, finding some comfort in doing it. She knew Terrance was right--but how was she supposed to be positive and hopeful now? Now that one more of their friends have passed on and one was teetering on the edge of death, being stuck in such a painful experience of being experiments locked in a filthy room…how could she not have lost hope?

"Ok," Terrance groaned as he leaned against the slimy wall. "I swear, after this I will be giving a ton of support to those who protest against animals used for experiments."

"_After_ this?" Celeste sneered.

"Yes, _after _this." Terrance snapped back. "And you know what…I am gonna get fat off of cheeseburgers and Taco Bell." He patted his thin stomach--his ribs protruding through his skin. Some of that meat and cheese sounded like absolute heaven. He would love to be a fat and jiggly. He never wanted to be thin again.

"Hmph, Taco Bell? If you get out of this why not spoiled yourself and get something good?" Celeste cocked an eyebrow at his choice.

"Taco Bell is good! It's heaven!" Terrance sulked, "You keep your 100-dollar steaks--I want me some thigh-fattening burritos. Come on, you know ya like my butt--imagine how smokin sexy it will be once it gets some cheese and beans in it."

Terrance didn't have to see to know Celeste was not only glaring at him but was also giving him the middle finger salute.

She totally wanted him.

"What about you Josh? Is there something you want once you get out?" He asked, trying to get the breaking down boy to become distracted from what was surrounding him and from the body of the dead Rebecca who was still across the small room.

"U-Uhm…" He rubbed his dirty eyes, unsure what to say. He's almost forgotten all of the outside world. "I forget…"

"Ah…" Terrance sighed sadly before he smiled a bit, "Reminded me of the end of that one movie, ah…ah…" He snapped his fingers unable to remember the title of it, though it was at the tip of his tongue. "With the curly hair-dude. Watery-eyes…played a penguin later on?"

"Elijah Wood. You're thinking of Lord of the Rings." Celeste rolled her eyes. "He forgot the taste of strawberries."

"Yeah, that's it. Good movies. First one was a bit dull." Terrance shrugged.

"The first one was pure cinematic genius, you nitwit." The girl sniffed. "You men--you just want action. That was about the character development. The lines and the scenery were amazing."

"You women--you just want emotions and mushy-talk." The leader grunted back mockingly. "Sexist. Now, you sure you can't remember anything buddy?"

"Uhmm…" Joshua rubbed his eyes again. "I-I dunno…Snickers."

"Ooh, yeah. Almost forgot chocolate. That does sound good." He grinned. "We will have a party of fatty goodness."

"Hmph!" Celeste snorted out in disbelief, still too stubborn and fearful to throw away her shell and give into hope. "Should just give up…"

"C-Callie has not given up…so we shouldn't either." Joshua rasped, speaking up and against the young bitter woman. "She's still alive…s-she has to believe they're coming."

That statement made Celeste snap up into attention, "Huh?"

"Its true…I mean, with how badly broken she so you would think that she would've already moved on--would've given up." Terrance rubbed his aching shoulder. "But she is still alive--if barely. She knows they won't give up on her."

Celeste looked down, "D-Demons are the ones that have done this to us…how can she trust that demons will be the ones to save us?"

"It's the same with humans you know. There are some that are good and some there are some bad. She knows some good ones." He closed his eyes, releasing a shaky breath. Terrance was so exhausted and weary. He really prayed to God that soon they would be rescued.

'Come on guys…whoever the hell you are….please…please hurry…' He reached down and grasped the brunette's hand. 'Even with hope she can't hold on much longer. So come on and swoop in and save us…please…'

He closed his eyes, 'You have to save us…'

* * *

"This is it…" Yusuke looked at the place--after another portal jump--this time closer to Yomi's-- and three hours of running they arrived to the building. It was in the middle of the forest; it appeared to be a one-floor white hospital building. Small, not threatening at all--the small structure was beginning to be overwhelmed by vines and moss.

"She's in here…" Kurama growled, now transformed into his Yoko form. He looked up and quickly grabbed Hiei's collar and yanked him back seeing that he was about to make a dash for the building. "Hiei! We were overtaken last time! We can't take the chance of it happening again! We have to go about this carefully!"

"But she's right there Kurama! I know it! I-I-I can feel her…b-but…" He gulped, his red eyes panicked and small, "I-I can't hear her. She's not answering me…I can fee her but I can't find her…I can't reach her." He was panting. "I can't _reach_ her."

Kurama understood that this had to be a terrifying feeling for Hiei--it was a sign that she was losing the battle. "Look, the dragon is still alive…which means so is she. We can't give up yet. We can still save her. But we have to have the advantage of surprise--if we lose that it could cost Callie her life."

Hiei looked at him, pleading. "I don't want her to die. I can't have her die."

'Don't look at me like that Hiei….please don't look at me like that…' Kurama shuddered, hating how Hiei could look like this. It was right for that expression to be on Hiei's face. It just wasn't right.

"Wait…." Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, glaring forward at the building. "I…..dear god…I know this building."

"How could you know this building?" Touya asked in disbelief. "You haven't been here before, have you?"

"No, not physically. Guys, don't you remember the Dark Tournament? _Dr. Ichigaki_." Kuwabara whispered, looking completely stunned as he remembered where he has seen this place.

Realization dawned upon Yusuke, "Wait a minute…you mean this is the place from your dream?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Goin a bit fast there, ya know. Even for tha likes of us." Jin looked between the two in confusion. "Whatcha talkin about then?"

"Kuwabara has the making of being an incredible psychic." Genkai answered, butting into the conversation. "He has a great deal of spiritual awareness but his soul and mind and heart are completely open to people around him. If there is someone who is trouble their emotions would instantly reach out to Kuwabara. You remember the three that were controlled? Kuwabara was able to see into their pasts."

"Crikey…so this bloke here can see a person's past then?" Chuu whistled out, "Pretty powerful that is. So what did ya see?"

"Before we fought them I had a dream about how those three were tricked into selling themselves for science. Somehow Dr. Ichigaki brought them to this building--I saw them walking into this building--and if not this building then one identical to it. Inside is where they were….transformed in to that."

"But that monster was killed." Suzaku said, cringing in disgust at the memory of that revolting demon. "How could he be behind this?"

"He has followers." Kuwabara answered, "I saw them…there were many of people who were following his work. When I dreamt about what he did to those boys I saw that he had many followers and people who were doing all that... he commanded."

"Yes…Hiei and myself fought with some. They detained us from arriving at the fight in time." Kurama whispered. "So…he has followers…they're the ones behind all of this…" Knowing it was people who followed the same beliefs as Dr. Ichigaki who made even Hiei hissed in utter disgust was a horrifying thought.

"Ok we have the fucking thing figured out," Hiei spat, still cradling the dragon. "I don't care! I want her back!" To know she was in the hands of people who followed that twisted demon was enough to make it feel like ever bone within his body had turned to ice. "Please, I really don't care about any of this being explained. I want to go get her."

Kido nodded, "I mean no offense, but we really don't have time to know how Kuwabara-san knew this place." He looked at the building. "Alright…what if Kaito and myself stay by the door--we make it our territory? If anyone tries to escape we will catch a hold of them."

"And I can go in with you guys--we can capture one of the followers and I will take their form." Yagani clenched his fist--even with his ridiculously tall hair and gentle face he seemed as serious as the rest of them.

"Alright…make sure that no one gets out." Yusuke glared at the facility with hate. "The rest of us will sneak around until we can capture a guy and Yagani will be able to take their form and memories. Once we have that we are making a run for it--so be prepared for hearing alarms. We just don't have time to sneak around." Yusuke then looked at the man with the tall blue hair, "You will be in charge of finding her, understand? You have to take the lead and have to get us to her."

He inhaled through his nostrils, preparing himself mentally for this. He was not a fighter like the others were--things like this were still new too him. "Alright I am ready."

"Be prepared for anything." Kurama commanded, keeping his sharp senses spread out. His golden eyes would not let anything get past him. Sniffing the air he shook his head, "No one around." He snorted, finding that there was a foul stench to the air. "Let's go."

The large group quickly entered into the building, keeping all senses up, ready for any attack made at them. While outside the walls were covered in vines and moss, the inside of the building was clean and dark. It gave off the feel of a hospital; cold, stale, filled with death. What they entered in seemed to be the equivalence of the lobby. It was large and empty and lead down a long tunnel that seemed to be at a downward slope--going underground.

"I don't like this place at all." Jin whispered, feeling some claustrophobia kick into high-gear.

"The sooner we get the girl and slaughter everyone inside we will leave." Yusuke snorted, looking around before at the two, "Kaito--Kido, positions, now."

They nodded and then went to both side of the door they had just entered into and began to set themselves up, ready to keep a vigilant watch for any who might come out to escape. "It will take a few minutes to make it into our territory." Kaito warned, "Best to not let anyone get past you for a while."

"Fine, we will be back as soon as we get Callie. Be safe." Yusuke demanded before he took off running down the hall, Hiei and Yagani in the lead.

For fifteen minutes straight there was no movement--it was silent, very eerie.

"This is ridiculous, where is everyone?" Shishiwakamaru growled his hands on his sword.

"Wait…." Kurama halted the group instantly paused, silencing all their steps. "There…" But he didn't need to say anything--as soon as they stopped they all realized there was someone around the corner--coming out of a room. A life…

When he appeared in their sights, dressed in that white cloak, they knew instantly he was a worker.

With a snarl Yusuke appeared behind him, clapping his nose and mouth and nose, his arm wrapping around his neck and pressing against the windpipe tightly--making sure pain was given to him and that he was suffering before he was knocked out.

"Yagani…take his form." He commanded allowing the unconscious doctor to fall to the ground.

"Uh…O-Oh! R-Right!" He yelped and scurried over to his side to take the doctor's form. Instantly he felt his body pulse--he could never really feel like his body was changing, it felt more like another layer of clothing was placed over him--like he was in a weird feeling costume. "His name is Ryou…" The memories over-flooded him.

"No offense; but we don't give a shit about his name." Yusuke snorted.

Yagani nodded before he gagged as he saw what was locked in this man's mind. "Alright…ah…damn…" He whispered, the form paling a bit. "I-I…I can't believe what they have done to these people…" He shuddered, trying to push the memories away and not get sick. "I know where they are. Follow me!"

The running had begun once again; the doctor was disposed of--given as a meal to a plant of Kurama's.

"I am so surprised at how huge this place is…" Suzaku whispered, more to himself then anyone else. But not too many were impressed by the sheer size. It was just seen as an obstacle that they had to push forward through.

"There are more…stop!" Kurama halted everyone once again before reaching another corner. They didn't have to wait at all before the enemies turned the corner.

"Whoa….many of them…" Jin whistled.

Koenma narrowed his eyes at some of the faces, they seemed so familiar--but at this moment in time he was too high on an adrenaline rush from all that was happening to concentrate on it. "Damn it…it seems our presence is known now…."

"No shit, princess." Yusuke snarled as he started forward towards the opponents, not about to be slowed down now.

"Hey…on their backs…" Kuwabara pointed, "That looks similar to what was on the backs of those that Ichigaki took over."

"Then…they're experiments like they were?" Rinku asked, some sadness crossing his features.

"I see….so it seems most of these poor bastards are just experiments…" Chuu sighed, seeing them surrounding the group. The pathetic fools….they had no choice but t

Touya narrowed his eyes, "Their stench…."

"They smell like corpses…" Shishiwakamaru, catching on to the smell instantly. It was plenty strong for him to catch a whiff of it, despite not being an animal based demon--which had stronger noses.

"You mean those guys are dead?" Suzaku whispered only to catch the whiff. "Dear god…how hideous…they're using dead bodies to fight against us?" He sneered, "Despicable people."

"Whatever!" Koenma roared before pointing to Kuwabara and Yagani. "Kuwabara, you and Yagani get to Callie--you have to find her! Everyone else here will handle this mess!"

"Us leave you behind?" The disguised Yagani looked a bit shocked.

"Just get going! Get to her first--she is more important! We won't be long!" Kurama snapped towards Yagani and Kuwabara.

"No siree," Jin grinned deadly, glaring daggers at the large mass of opponents. "These bastards are ours! We're gonna take them down, we are!" Wind began to pick up as he turned to the two who the group had deemed as the ones to go on ahead.

"Tch, only one of us would be need here," Chuu snorted, almost insulted at the sight of what he had to fight. He was a powerful fighter! Give him a friggen challenge to face! Not these wimps who would be dead in a matter of seconds.

Kuwabara nodded, knowing that even though it won't take long there could not be a delay of any amount of time. "Lead the way!" He slapped his comrade's back, pushing him along to get him to move his feet.

"R-Right!" And like that the two of them were rushing down the hall, going past many doors and through twists and turns--if anything, finding the way would be what takes the group the longest in reaching them.

There was one last sharp turn and they found themselves in a hallway with more doors--the walls blinding white. But at the end of the hall was a thick door, is metal color standing out from everything else within the room. Everything, even the other doors, were white, barely a tarnished with a single droplet. The metal door seemed rusted and stained. It was at the end of the hall and took up most of the space of that little wall--it was the dead-end.

Dead-end….Kuwabara hated how that sounded.

The two of them walked up to it when all of a sudden Yagani paled and shook his head.

"T-This is it…" Yagani took a step back. "I'm not sure I can go in there…" The images he was seeing flash before his mind were the most nightmarish scenes he's ever seen.

"It's ok…" Kuwabara looked at the large steel door, heart pounding and a cold sweat running down his face. There were lives back here. He could feel their souls reaching out, screaming for help. Without wasting any more time he pulled open the door.

Instantly he was knocked back by the most horrible stench he's ever come across. Yagani held his stomach and turned away, finally losing the battle and emptied out everything that had been inside of him onto the ground. He coughed and gagged, eyes watering as he threw up once again--his shoes were now ruined.

Kuwabara clenched his teeth and growled, the smell coming from the room was crippling--just how many bodies were there and how long have they been decaying? But no matter…he had to face it. To get her back. Inside it was nothing but inky blackness--he couldn't see anything into the dark except for the bit the light from the hall.

'Who cares…?' He gagged, gritting his teeth. He had to get to Callie. His brown eyes blinked, noticing a light switch by the door. He flipped it up and instantly the room inside went from pitch black to blindingly bright--so bright that Kuwabara had to turn his face a moment before he was able to peer back in without his eyes burning and watering.

However tears found their way to his eyes regardless at what he came across inside.

"Oh….god…" He slowly entered into the room; it was the single more disgusting sight he has ever laid eyes on. The room was filthy and covered with things he simply did not want to think about. In one corner of the room was a young girl--looked to be about twelve or thirteen, dead. There was actually a dead child within this room. In the other corner were three of the thinnest human beings he has seen in person, sickly and frail and scared.

"W-Who are you? New doctor? Here to take us huh?" The black-kid growled, looking prepared to place himself in between the group.

But Kuwabara didn't hear him; his eyes were on the brunette on the ground.

"C-Callie…" He sobbed. "Oh god…no…no…" He rushed to her side, ignoring the surprised faces on the others.

It had been nearly four weeks since the separation and look at what happened to her since then…she was so thin…all her bones were visible and her skin was pale and sunken in. She was filthy and smelled awful as did the whole place which was only filled with three other survivors.

Her clothes were soiled with blood and other bodily fluids--ripped and looked to be moldy. Her once short and bouncy hair was longer and darker; Kuwabara could se things crawling in it along with clumps of things he honestly did not want to guess. There was little to no color to her once pretty tan skin, the little of her eyes he could see were no longer filled with warmth and life but were glazed over with death and pain.

'She's dead…' He thought. There was no way a person could look this starved and this badly beaten and this badly unkempt and be alive. He choked in regret and pain--their baby sister was dead. "W-We're….w-we're too late….?"

"You're…you're Kuwabara aren't you?" The same African-American kid spoke up. "She spoke of you a lot…of her friends….y-you're…here? You're real?" He looked at him up and down in complete awe, looking like he wanted to touch him to figure out if he was there or not.

Kuwabara nodded dumbly tears falling, "S-Sorry w-we're s-so late…w-w-we couldn't….couldn't fine it…couldn't….get here in time…" He covered his eyes with his hands and let out a sob.

"No…s-s-she's alive…" A young boy whimpered. "S-She's still alive! She has to be!"

"Please…listen…." The only other living girl urged, grasping at his sleeve only to bring her hand back in shock at touching him. "S-She's not….not dead. She's still alive."

Kuwabara looked at them in disbelief, how could she still be alive when she looked so dead? But he listened in and for a few seconds there was nothing and he could feel his hope cracking around him.

What was he going to tell the others? How could he break it too them that she didn't make it? That they failed?

But then there was a terrible, horrible, beautiful sound--as if one was choking to death on air. It was slow, soft, and thick with all sorts of things--but it was breathing.

She was still _alive_.

A startle cry escaped his mouth as he hurried over to her and picked her up, nearly screaming in pain again at the feel of her body. She had to have lost fifty pounds at least.

"W-What did they do to you?" He looked around, "What did they do to all of you?"

"Things….we never want to think of again…" The woman who once had long blonde hair answered still staring at him in disbelief, "You're…really here?"

"Yes…myself and others…we're going to get you out of here and get you help." And like that the three burst into tears.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Terrance sobbed, curling up like a child. "You're the single most beautiful thing I ha-have ever seen man…." He continued to wail and sob.

Finally…they were being rescued.

Kuwabara felt himself crying for them--what they could've possibly gone through to react like this.  
"We're going to get you out of here…" He swore before looking down at Callie. "She…she's not doing well…" That much was obvious.

"S-She's been hurt really bad…" Joshua choked, unable to stop crying. He was going to live. He was going to finally get out of this room. "S-She doesn't-doesn't have much t-time left…"

It was true, though she was still alive now she was dying quickly on them.

His heartbeat picked up; what were the others going to do once they see her? Yusuke…Kurama…Hiei…he winced in fear at what was going to occur. When they bear witness to what has happened to their beloved family member no good would come out of it.

'But I will have to control them if needed…she needs medical treatment NOW.' There was no doubt in his mind. If he did not get her to a hospital in the next hour it would be too late--though in truth somewhere deep down he feared it already was too late.

"Come on runt….please…Hiei needs you…if you don't w-wake up do you know what will happen to him?" He whispered. "You hear me? He needs you…so please…"

There was a loud intake of breath.

It seems Kuwabara didn't have time to prepare himself for facing the group…they were already here.

His dark brown eyes looked up sorrowfully at the large group that had gathered at the doorway.

"Bloody 'ell…" Chuu rasped out. "Not in my long life have I ever…." He could find no words for the sight he was seeing within the small prison.

The three kids looked up at the group, more tears pouring down their cheeks--these people here, these demons, thee faces were their heroes. The ones who came in and saved them from this hell. But no happiness could be expressed at all as a man, shorter stature then the rest, with spiky black hair and red eyes stepped forward, his body shaking.

"C-Callie…?"

"It's Hiei…" Celeste gasped out. Out of everyone in the group of friends Callie jabbered on about--it was Hiei she spoke of the most. She described him so often that they had his features memorized. With how she spoke of him no one had to see her face or be told; she was in love with him.

And by the expression on his face, it seems he returned that affection.

"C-Callie…?" He almost whimpered as he looked at the girl, his arm moving up a bit to reach out for her. Why wasn't she getting up and arguing with him? Where was her smile and her obnoxious behavior? Why wasn't she crying out for him, holding out her arms wanting a hug, sobbing that she missed him?

Why was she so _silent_?

He stepped closer and stopped.

Her limp fifthly breakable body in the arms of Kuwabara would forever be engraved into Hiei's mind. He couldn't hear anything except for the loud howls of pain.

Hiei then realized…it was him who was screaming.

It was ripping from his throat, bouncing off the walls, loud in and releasing the horror and agony he was feeling right now. And he couldn't stop, not with what was in front of him being a reality.

No one else was able to stop his screeches. They were too in shock about the whole situation. Some were staring at the kids, some at the room, some at the poor child dead in the corner, and some even had to turn their eyes away.

Yusuke's and Kurama's were locked on Callie. Rooted to the spot in fear. This was their little sister…their little sister just…laying on the ground…looking like that. Kurama's legs were shaking and there were tears in Yusuke's eyes.

"Hiei! Hiei calm down! CALM DOWN!" Kuwabara roared, breaking through the screams. He was going to have to be the one who took charge and calmed everyone down. "Hiei--she's not dead!" Kuwabara cried out, trying to wake the man from his stupor, "She's dyin…she's leaving us…but she's not dead!!"

Hiei almost looked like a lost and hurt child--an expression Kuwabara never wanted to see on his friend's face ever again. "Y--You need to take her to the Gate--she needs to get help! If you don't take her she's gonna…she's gonna to die!! Hiei--TAKE HER TO MYOUGA!!"

Hiei jumped and instantly grabbed a hold of her, trembling as he scooped her up bridal style cradling her with as much gentleness as he had when he carried the dragon--which was now in Koenma's arms.

The prince hurried over and then opened up his own portal; now that he was at the scene he was able to get her out of here. He turned, "One of you go tell the two out front what is going on, I want those kids in this portal NOW. The rest of you…round up those responsible." He growled. "But no killing….not yet. I want to find about as much about this and what the hell they were doing here before you take them out." He ordered before he ushered Hiei and the dying brunette inside.

Kuwabara picked up Terrance, "We're getting you out of here right now."

"Thanks beautiful." The boy sniffed, choking over his laughter with more tears running down his face, his nose stuffy.

Suzaku and Shishiwakamaru picked up the other two and brought them inside, leaving the rest for the hunt.

Kurama turned his golden eyes to the corner of the room, looking sadly at the dead body of the girl they came to late to save. "When we leave…bring the body of the other girl. We won't leave her body behind."

Yusuke nodded, wanting to give the girl a proper burial. Tattoos were forming on his skin, his hair becoming untamed, and his eyes cold. "I want these fuckers DEAD!!" And with that ran off to gather up the people responsible. He would keep them alive, just as Koenma ordered. However….Koenma didn't say how alive they had to be.

"If you see one…" He hisses, his voice carrying to the others, "Make them suffer."

Jin nodded his once playful blue eyes hard with anger at what these monsters put these innocent kids through. Kind and mischievous he may be, but he was still a demon--and was very well prepared to spill some blood in return for what these bastards did.

With snarls the others looked ready as well.

The pain was going to be returned tonight…and it would just be the beginning of the bastard's pain.

* * *

It was hectic, there were loud commands coming from Myouga as he took Callie away from Hiei and placed her on a gurney and began to work on her, taking her stats.

"Someone shave her down!" He barked out and instantly one of the nurses was on Callie, shaving down her dirty brown hair until she was bald--the infested and viral hair falling to the ground, no longer there to bother her.

Hiei pressed himself against the wall, eyes unable to drag themselves away from her.

He hadn't imagined that she would be in this bad of shape. It was more then he could bear.

Gasping for air, finding his body weak he slid to the ground for a minute. 'I-Its ok….I have her back…she's back. She's back….as l-long as she is back…she will be better soon.'

Myouga pried her mouth open and growled, "Put down that she will need to have oral surgery." He told a nurse who was writing everything down. The doctor then took a tube and placed it down her throat followed by an oxygen mask. "Don't you have the IV in her yet?!"

"I'm sorry sir, her veins have weakened--many collapsed. It's hard to get into her wrist." The nurse hissed in anger at the situation before she gave off, "It's in!" And hurriedly placed up the bag before going on to the next task by setting up the heart monitor.

"Hiei…"

The fire-demon robotically looked up, his body shaking.

Koenma handed the weak dragon to one of the nurses, "Place her in an incubator. It should warm her up and help heal her." The nurse nodded and gently took the little creature away to give it the needed medical attention. "Come one Hiei…you shouldn't see what they are going to do to her…"

Hiei looked at him and then back to Callie watching as they cut off her clothes, stripping her of the clothes and placing them in a trash-can to burn later. The stench it had soaked up made a nurse gag--so they quickly took it away to not distract any of the helpers.

Her little body was filthy--she was so small, and her skin was caked with dried blood and stained with urine and feces.

Hiei nearly lost his stomach at the sight.

His precious little mate was in such a state--seeing her like this killed him. This is what she had been going through this whole time he has been moping in self-pity. He gave off a shaky breath allowing Koenma to pull him up and take him away from the girl.

"They're going to clean her, ok Hiei? And then they will be setting her up on medicine and then once the others get here she will be getting the procedure."

Hiei loathed how it sounded like the prince was treating him like a child--but all anger was instantly pushed aside at the sound of the news, "She will be getting that blood-transfusion done?" It was the only way her life could be saved--if she got it then he would really have her

"Yes. I have given the approval to Myouga and his team."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Hn, surprising…I take it you are going against your father." He pulled his wrist from the brunette's, he might be out of his mind at the moment, he might be weak and pathetic--but he did not need to be lead around like a dumb infant.

"I made my choice--late true, but I am on your side." Koenma's eyes were narrowed, "I won't let her die."  
Hiei didn't say anything.

"Hey…" Shishiwakamaru entered into the scene, "The other three were admitted to the hospital ward you have here. They are being cleaned, shaved, and medicated as we speak." He looked down. "They were…so grateful."

"It's because it's probably the first ounce of kindness they have received in months." Kuwabara sighed before he looked at Hiei. "How…how is-"

Hiei glared at him weakly before brushing past him and sitting down, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to give off the air of indifference.

It was a failed front.

'She's not doing well at all.' Kuwabara looked down. "T-The three humans said that the demon who took Callie--the one known as Ms. Andrew--beat her pretty badly. It appears that is the reason for why she is in such a poor state--at least worse off then them. She's been unconscious for at least a day. But they can't be too sure; no one is aware of the time."

"….hn…." Hiei grunted, clenching his sleeve as he tried not to release an angered howl. How DARE that wretched bitch lay a hand on his mate?! 'Callie…my stupid idiot…your mouth ran off again, didn't it?' But he couldn't blame her--he was proud that she was still able to make people mad by being a brat--it shows that she was still strong. She was still herself. And she will still be herself once she finally opened her eyes.

Finally Suzaku entered in, "They're back! They were able to round up all the doctors within that facility and bring them back here!" The blonde informed. "They said that the guards of Enma is now taking over the facility and are looking through it right now--it doesn't seem that there are any other survivors besides who we just brought in."

"Thank you…" Koenma looked at the group. "All of you meet up with the others with Myouga--he has to do something. I need to go."

Kuwabara watched as he turned and walked down the hall, "Where are you going?"

Koenma's eyes were cold, "To have a talk with my father."

* * *

Kuwabara rushed down the hallway, looking around for the rest of the gang to catch up what was going on. "Yusuke!" He cried out, catching sight of his friend and team leader, right at the door where Callie was being taken care of at the moment. "Yusuke," He stumbled up to them, gulping. "You….you're back."

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah…" He sat down on one of the waiting chairs that were before the door.

"You got everyone…?"

"Yeah," Yusuke growled, "It felt so…anti-climatic…it was unfulfilling. There was no fight. They were so weak…" He clenched his teeth. "They were that fucking weak…and yet they still took Callie right from us--right before us--and turned her into that." He snarled. "I had wanted to kill them all…but…."

Kuwabara understood instantly; after all, they were going to be the heroes and save her. And yet…it just seemed wrong…what they stood for, how they were able to always come out as untouchable super-heroes has been tarnished to them.

"We're just in an emotional and messed up state at the moment…" He sighed before looking behind Kuwabara at the others--specifically at Hiei. "How…are you?"

Hiei didn't speak, just shrugged and grunted out his normal, "Hn."

Kurama shook his head before slouching on the chair, he felt so spent. He just wanted some sleep…but knew it would be impossible to do until he's heard word about Callie. He used the palm of his hands to rub his eyes, his soul felt like it was dried up.

"Kurama…"

His now green eyes snapped open and he turned to find his mate, "Botan…"

Her eyes watered as she walked over to him, throwing her arms around him. "You found her…you found her."

Kurama: held on tightly to her, "Y-Yeah…" He whispered, "Yeah….w-w-we….we have her back." His body was shaking as he pulled her to him, unable to let her go. Luckily Botan didn't have any desire to loosen her own hold on him and continued to hug him.

Yusuke looked over and smiled at the sight of the group of girls appearing; faces filled with tears and relief. He picked himself up and walked over to Keiko, gripping her. Whenever he was emotionally drained and down, he just needed to hold her and he felt better. Instantly he felt lighter, so pleased that she was here with him.

Keiko just smiled back and held on to him. They were mates, engaged to be married, the best of friends…no words were needed during this moment.

Chuu smiled, "Nice that those two are so close, eh?"

Kuwabara pretty much flung himself at Yukina, who did the same thing back to him. Both cuddling each other, not wanting to let the other go.

Hiei watched the couples nuzzling and hugging each other for comfort, and felt his heart crack. His face fell, his head bowing a bit as a bitter loneliness swept over him.

Callie wasn't out here to hold and comfort him…something before he would've slapped her upside the head for. Now he desperately wanted it.

"Oh…O-Onii-san.." Yukina whimpered as she got out of Kuwabara's arms and went to him. "I'm…I'm so happy….you have her back….she's going to be alright now!"

Hiei turned away, "S-She…looked so breakable…"

Yukina stayed silent.

"I….I'm a bit scared…" He confessed awkwardly. "I don't want her to die…"

His sister shook her head, "She won't. She won't leave you."

Now Hiei kept silent.

"G-Genkai…" Kurama looked at the pink-haired woman, "Is there anyway you know that I could get in contact with my family and get them here? They need to be here and know that we got her back."

"Don't worry about that. Once I hear some news about the runt I will go and personally retrieve them myself." She swore, and then looked at Kaito, Kido, and Yagani. "You all are dismissed. You have done a great job. We are in your gratitude."

Kido shook his head, "No, we don't need any thanks. And I am going to see this through." He crossed his arms almost stubbornly, "I will not be leaving until she is safe." He then shook his head, "After what I witnessed….no. I won't be leaving."

"I will be staying as well." Kaito snorted, "I find it unethical to leave everyone now. But I believe I will go home to give word to my parents that I will be gone for a little while." He stood up, planning on going with Genkai back.

"Wait, I want to hear the news about her." She snapped, not about to much until she hears what's going on.

"Fine." He shrugged, knowing it couldn't be much longer till the doctor came out.

It was minutes that felt like hours before movement was heard from the inside of the door.

Finally the doors opened and out came Myouga. He looked around at the group and took of his glasses, wiping them down before placing them on his nose, sighing. "Alright…let us begin then." He looked around at the group once more, seeing that attention was centered on him. "Ok, the three other humans, they will be placed under heavy medication. They will need that to catch up on their rest and have their bodies healed. At this moment in time they can survive without the procedure for another few weeks. However they still HAVE to have it."

There were some nods in understanding, but it seems everyone was just interested in the brunette.

He sighed, "Callie on the other hand….she has to have it done NOW. The poison is spreading faster in her body and because of her new internal injuries….its just much worse now." He looked around, "I won't waste any more time with explanation--that can be saved for later, agreed?"

"Of course!" Kuwabara nodded, "Let's get to healing her!"

Myouga nodded, "Alright, I need all the demons willing to donate blood stand up. We will take samples and then those that are matches will be the ones to donate." Every single demon stood up and walked toward him, making Myouga smile a bit. "Alright, this should not take long at all."

And it didn't--or it didn't seem too long. Nurses were pricking their fingers and rushing back to a laboratory to get the information. Coming back out not three minutes later with papers that they handed to Myouga who looked through them.

The group blinked at how fast it went--but leaned forward in anticipation.

"Alright," Myouga looked over the papers. "Jin and Yusuke….you two. You're the matches. You have the right blood for Callie."

"Us?" Yusuke blinked in surprise. "But wait a minute; we are two different species of demons!"

Jin seemed a bit surprised as well.

"Please don't worry about that. It will take a lot of work to get a balance formed but she will be able to handle it--IF we need to use the two of you. Right now we will just be using one of you. We will take out half of her blood and integrate yours for the first part of the procedure. And after her body accepts it we will take out the rest and place in yours; this will give you time to replenish what you lost." He looked to Jin.

"Or we could use yours for the other half. And in truth it would just be as if she was a half-breed of a demon and the type you are, Yusuke." Myouga explained. "Now…let's begin taking the blood."

Yusuke nodded and walked into the room, freezing at the sight of Callie. The whole top of her head was wrapped and there were soft cotton-swabs placed over each eye, her body was covered up to her neck in a thick thermal blanket, and she had the black tube and oxygen over her mouth.

She didn't look like the same person.

"Please try not to pay attention, Yusuke." The doctor said gently as he began to tap at Yusuke's arm.

"W-Why….why is her head wrapped? Was she injured?"

"No, not really. But their was damage to her scalp thanks to it not being clean in such a long time and thanks to fleas, ticks, and other insects that made a home there. Right now there is a special medicated ointment over the scalp--the wrap helps with healing it. With the eyes, it seems she lost a lot of moisture and had a lot of bacteria in them. Those are a special material that is absorbing it all and giving her eyes moisture back. She is now in a medicated coma to help her heal faster…so she won't be waking up even if you talk for her." He then stuck the man's arm and a tube was inserted into a large clear bag. "This will take about nearly two hours. I would prefer a limited amount of people in here at a single time. And I don't want Hiei to be in here yet. I don't believe he would be able to handle seeing her." Myouga looked apologetic. "I'm sorry if that seems cold."

"No…you're right…Hiei…is suffering a lot. What he's been through is too much…he needs to be alone for now." Yusuke whispered his eyes still on the girl he had become such close friends with. He could see the outlines of the bones on her face.

"I see…will you be alright in being here on your own with her? Would you like to call for anyone?"

Yusuke frowned, in truth he didn't want to be alone with her. Seeing her like this hurt desperately, but he couldn't begin to think about asking someone else to share this torture with him. "No…I'm fine with being here with her."

"Alright…I and my staff will be around but we will be working and not talking much." Myouga warned.

"That's fine. Please do your job. Save her."

"I will try my very best, Yusuke." The doctor swore before he went to work.

Yusuke stared at the unconscious girl for a moment before turning to the ceiling, feeling tears gather. 'Help…help me…' He sobbed quietly. Right now, he desperately wanted someone to hug him--he needed the comfort. 'Help me get through this…please….'

He continued to cry quietly to himself as the seconds ticked away.

* * *

Koenma glared up at his intimidating father, though in truth he was swelling with courage and fury. He understood his father on some levels, hell for years he wanted to be like him and was working his way to becoming the best son a god could want.

But then a gangster punk of a boy with a like of green clothing and gelled hair died too early…and Koenma's whole life and viewpoint changed. His black and white view of the world was shattered, there were many sides to everything, there were evil and good--but there were also things in between. The rules were made to keep the peace, but in doing so misery was spread throughout. Their type of politics and government could not simply be run in the dark, turning a blind eye on the demons unless they were planning on taking over the human world and mostly concentrating all their attention on death and for the humans to not ever find out about anything outside their little bubble.

That wasn't peace. That was apathetic control from the shadows.

And Koenma was tired of it.

"So…you found the girl." His father stated as he looked out his large window.

"Yes." Koenma relied evenly. "And I have given the doctor permission to give her and the survivors the procedure."

"I did not pass that." Enma growled, his voice sounding like thunder rolling in from a distant.

"No you did not. That's why I said I did." Koenma kept his voice down low, forcing his father to pay attention to him. He would not raise his voice so those high ears would hear his pleas.

He was done begging.

"This procedure should have never been done." He glared at his son. "You committed a terrible crime."

"No I did NOT father." Koenma spat out coldly. "The only one in this room that has committed a crime is YOU. You have turned your back on those that have saved the world more times than anyone else--including yourself and all in the span of about three years. The way I see it this is a conspiracy."

"A conspiracy you say? What in the three worlds got you to that conclusion?"

"You fear them. You fear Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei--you even fear Kuwabara. You're scared that their powers will become like that of gods, that they could take over every crevice of the Makai--despite the fact no one knows much of anything about that world and there are probably thousands more who are more powerful then them…at the moment," Koenma knew his friends had the capability of just getting stronger and stronger and stronger. And he knew his father knew as well. "And you know that if they do, you would have NO control over them." Brown eyes narrowed. "You want Callie to die. You had wanted them all to lose control--you WANT them to try to kill you and then you can show everyone what uncontrollable monsters they are and that they should be killed off." Koenma growled. "You want to have them killed off…and you have to do it "legally"."

Enma just stared blankly at his son for a bit, not about to show signs of agreement or disagreement with his accusations.

"You have it plotted out--you had it plotted the moment you were told what was happening with the pills." Koenma snarled, he was relatively sure his father didn't have anything to do with the distribution of the pills--it would be too risky--but he had everything to do with the zero help the group was giving. "Your plan; have the girl die, the group goes insane from emotional distress and wrath, they come after you, you who was clean and just upholding the "Holy Law of the Gate" is being targeted by a pack of bloody-thirsty betrayers hell bent on revenge, they get killed for their actions, and you look like the tragic leader who was only being fair and just--whose hands are spotless clean of this whole mess." Koenma sneered, "Seems you were also able to grab hold on all of the departed souls before I could and allowed them to move on before I could question them. Brilliant."

Enma's lips twitched--but for a frown or for a smirk Koenma wasn't sure of.

"Hmm, but you have no proof of this. And the procedure will be stopped."

"No it won't, father." Koenma snapped. "It will not be stopped. For too long I have been torn between following you and following my friends--and because of my indecisiveness I just might have cost a friend her life. But I made my choice--I will not follow you. And I find that your judgment has been clouded by a personal feeling of hate. So I have taken over this case completely…" Koenma's face was stone set.

Enma's laughter boomed; the tone filled with a smug victory, "I am the ruler of this Gate--of all the Gates! You are just my heir--you have no rights in taking anything over!"

"I do. According to the Holy Law of the Gate, I as the prince have political and royal duties and privileges. If there was ever such a case I find that the present ruler has been clouded over in his judgment--and I have over ten witnesses to support the claim--I can take full control over the particular issue and resolve it on my own."

Enma froze at the words; his face beginning to lose some of its color. It seemed he remembered that particular rule, but had not expected his son to go and find it.

"Yusuke's group, the humans and demons who have accompanied him here, the girl's family, plenty of my workers, and even some of your personal guards; I have well over the number of witnesses to pass this. And you who are so inclined to follow the rules _surely_ wouldn't go against this." His lips twisted, "After all if you do break this one it just shows you were able to break the others just as easy--but you didn't. And by that alone I would have proof of your conspiracy."

"How…" The color was returning, this time an angry red. He's bee forced into a corner--something he has been doing with the Reikai Tantei from the beginning. It seems he did not enjoy having the tables turned on him and having rules prevent him from doing something. Koenma was tempted to laugh but held it in. "How could you do this?!"

"You made me." Koenma spat. "You made me do this and you know it. After all that you have done…there was no other option for me. And I would never turn my back on them."

"So you choose to turn your back on your own father?" Enma hissed.

"Maybe it was you who first turned your back on me." Koenma snapped coldly. "This is my choice. And it's the one I know is right."

"I could have you branded as a traitor."

"You've done it once before and I still went along with it; and I didn't regret it." Koenma held his head high. "Mark me as a traitor…all it will do is delay the inevitable."

"Don't threaten me--"

The prince interrupted, "They all will get the procedure. I will be giving them their happily ever after they so deserve," He didn't care if it sounded cliché. "They've done so much for everyone but no one has been looking out for them. I will now be the one to always protect them." His fist clenched at the vow.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, are you going to do about me?" His father asked his ton icy.

Koenma reached up and pulled out his pacifier, looking at it with some fondness, "The Mafuukan…Though this was a way to store my powers…it had meant a lot to me because it was the first gift you given me." He clenched it tightly, holding on to it and never wanting to let it go. "The best way to channel the energy into an object--at least in a way like this--is through the mouth…" He reached into his mouth and with a little snap he brought out a tooth, "It's disgusting and crude…but it's the best way. I had one of my teeth pulled out and a false one implanted…this is the new Mafuukan."

Enma's eyes went wide, "What?"

"When I wasn't looking finding information about Callie and when I wasn't trying to find a loophole in your rule I was searching for ways to make a new Mafuukan. I learned more stuff about it. It needs to be made of a certain material and it needs to have a special seal and the best way for it to retrieve the Reikai it will be storing is through the mouth. For a while I couldn't decide what to transform it into…I found a tooth would be best." He gave a wry grin. "Not the most sophisticated of choice…but with this it will be protected, it can absorb faster, and hey, I can now make out with Shizuru." Oh he had to rub it into his father's face that he was with a human. But his sarcastic humor went dry again. He then placed the tooth back in place, cringing at how sore his mouth felt. But it was a small sacrifice. "I never wanted to do it though…"

Koenma looked back down at the pacifier in his hand. "You're my father…and though our relationship has always been weird compared to other father-son relationships…I still enjoyed it and I still love you. You were a good father, but you are not a good ruler." His eyes snapped back up to the giant of a man, "I won't be apart of this rule of yours anymore father." He could feel his throat close up a little bit as he remembered the hundreds of years he's been with his father. "I'm going to fight against you."

"So…this is the end of it all?" Enma growled, masking any pain he was feeling.

"No…it's the beginning of something new." And with that he dropped the pacifier to the ground. Giving his father one last lingering glance, forcing the pleas of his inner -child for his father to not do this deep into the pits of his soul deep, and then turned away with a single vow. 'I will overtake you father.'

* * *

The hallway was a lonely place--especially in the medical-ward. The air felt stale and filled with a sharp clean scent, there was no real warmth, and everything around felt artificial.

It felt like they were right back in that hell they just came from.

The large group situated outside the doorway were silent, each consumed in a silent prayer, taking in the hope and looking at the light at the end.

They had saved her. She was back with them and she was still alive. She was getting the life-saving procedure done and it will soon all be better.

But they were all so haunted with how she looked.

Didn't those bastards ever let her have a meal? Or get cleaned? She was filthy and was almost literally a skeleton; no body fat or muscle was there anymore. It looked as if she had been beaten a bit and who knows what else has occur--the group thought it best to not think of all that could've happened.

"Hey now," Chuu popped in. "You all keep comparing tha little sheila in thar to our own 'Usuke. Crickey now, don't all get so down in the glums. She'll pull through!"

Yusuke nodded over his eighth cookie, he still had little feeling in his legs from how much blood he had donated. "Yeah, she is like me--she will definitely make it."

"Of course--the stubborn idiot will always get through." Keiko teased as she ruffled up his hair a bit.

Kido looked at the leader, "Yusuke…do you have any idea or information who those people were?"

Yusuke looked solemn, "No, not really. We were able to get Callie and the others out and back here but by now that whole place has probably been quarantined and anyone left alive taken away." He shakes his head, "In truth though, I don't give a shit. I honestly don't. Later on I might…but now I just want the idiot to be alive and well and back to us." He looked up at the door; his good friend was behind it getting a major procedure done. He finished up the cookie, still looking ravenous. "As long as she is fine and back with us and Hiei then at the moment I don't think really anyone here cares."

Keiko nodded before looking around, her brown eyes heavy with worry, "Where is Hiei?"

Kuwabara, who had been the first one to find Callie, looked worn and emotional, "I dunno…." He rubbed his eyes, they felt swollen and heavy. "He's not doing to well though."

Kurama shook his head, "He's a bit down the hall, trying to control himself…his mind is in a very fragile state at the moment. I don't think he has ever been in a situation like this…he's terrified." His green eyes turned to the door, behind it was his sister going under the serious operation. His hands were clenching Botan's tightly, unsure if he will be able to handle this. His whole body was trembling, he felt weak and nauseated and was worried about what he is going to say once his family arrives--they should be there any second.

"You got her back…you saved her. She is back with us." His mate comforted. "She will be ok…"

"She was so…beaten and weak." Kurama replied in a shaky tone. "And I don't know how to handle this…I don't know what to say to mom, dad, and Shuichi…I don't know how to comfort anyone in the group…I don't know what to say to Hiei…" He looked so weak and broken. By looking at him, no one would suspect that he was an infamous merciless thief. He's been hurt deeply by this event. As they all were.

"You got her back…handle everything else as they come. Stop trying to think about anything else." Botan said as she brushed his hair a bit. "Right now, just think of the positive. You got her out, you saved three other's lives, and…you found the bodies of the others. They will finally be given a proper burial."

Kurama gave off a violent shudder, not wanting to remember the state he found all those people in--what their bodies were being used for.

"Did they tell you much Kuwabara?" Kaito asked.

"The other three? They told me just a bit about Callie…but I didn't push them about anything else. They needed their rest…a-and I don't think I want to know the reason why they were kidnapped…we can easily assume it was for an experiment of sorts…but I just don't want to know…" He buried his face into his hands, trembling. He's never been through such a thing in his short life--seeing living creatures suffer so much was beyond Kuwabara's rather innocent mind.

"This…has been hell…" Suzaku whispered. "That was such a hideous thing…what they did to those people…how could they ever put anyone through such a thing?"

"We won't know until one of them is able to answer us…" Kurama whispered. "Or until we are able to rip apart one of those doctors and force an answer from them."

Yusuke snarled, "Leave the woman to Hiei…she's the one who took Callie away from him. He should have the pleasure in making her scream."

Some of the others twitched in fear at their voices.

With all that has happened, no one could blame their bloodthirsty desires…but it was still a frightening sight to witness these terrible demons get in such a state.

But even with how these two looked, everyone found themselves willing to face them then even the thought of facing Hiei--should he decide to get out of this self-pity stage the sight would not be a pretty one.

* * *

Hiei was slumped against the wall, down on the ground weakly. He's been running on adrenaline and depression for so long, the worry of never seeing Callie again, the agony of losing a mate…it had made him physically weak. And now that he has her back, now that she was protected and being treated, he simply couldn't handle it. He was overwhelmed by too many confusing emotions, all rushing over him, drowning him--that he had to leave the group and sit on his own for a bit…just to think.

The demon wasn't sure if he was actually thinking, he was asleep, if he was even alive--he was so numb to everything he just could not contemplate anything.

So he just sat down in the middle of a hallway, close enough to rush back to the operation room, and took some time to himself.

He picked up his calloused, scared, and dirty hand and watched it for a moment, noticing it shaking erratically.

'Callie….' His mate was still in so much pain and still in danger.

'Why….why the hell did I take you on as a mate?' He shook his head, 'I shouldn't have….damn it…I had one damn moment of weakness…and I ruined myself.' He bit his lip, 'I never should've taken her, she should've never been mine.'

Regret, doubt, and anger washed over him.

Look at the state he was in…look at how pathetic he was. He was a mess, a weak mess, because of one stupid human girl.

That girl brought him nothing but pain and misery. He felt so much confusion, he would feel guilty for every negative action he did towards her, he lost sleep over thoughts of her, he dreamt of her, his mood would suffer major turn arounds from being angered and snappy to being humorous and laughing, his face could bloom into a blush, his heart could clench painfully, he would feel weak…over all he just wouldn't feel like normal Hiei.

It was all her fault.

If she had never come here, if she had just stayed back where she was and died on her own he wouldn't be like this.

But despite all of this torture, all of this mass confusion, all of this dark hate towards everything he desperately wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to be well and to be back to her normal self, to get back to torturing him and make him emotional.

All he wanted was to have her back.

His body trembled a bit, his was so torn…

A groan escaped his throat as he gazed at the wall before him, 'I'm going insane…'

Closing his red eyes he took some deep meditating breaths, knowing now was not the time to have a total mental melt down because of the weight of all the emotions.

How he was able to be so calm and in control was beyond him at the moment. With all that had happened and with how his mind was, one would almost think he would've already snapped.

Deep down, he knew it was probably unavoidable. He was going to have another episode like before soon. Whether in the next few seconds or in the next few months, he new it was something that could not be avoided.

And this one was going to be big.

With a heavy sigh he picked himself up, his legs weak and stiff from sitting for so long. He rubbed his lower back, finding it sore. He leaned back a bit and allowed his bones to snap and crack a bit.

He slept in trees during the nights with out ever waking up with a stiff back, the fact that he was this stiff and uncomfortable told him he has been sitting down for many hours.

Peering down the hall his shoulders slumped a bit when he saw that Kurama's and Callie's family had arrived. They looked worn out and terrified.

Shiori, that amazing human mother, looked so frail. She was a woman he had respected. She was smart, witty, strong, gentle….deep down he felt like she was similar to his own mother who had committed suicide. He hated seeing her like this.

Hiei took note that some of the other members were missing; he assumed that they had gone to stretch their legs, get some food, or use the restroom.

Looking down he shook his head, deciding he needed to do the same. He would at least need to use the restroom before he met up with the family.

After entering into the restroom, making use of the facility he washed his hands before he began to splash his face with the cold water. He felt woozy and dizzy; his reflection in the mirror was ghastly. He seemed paler then before, his face thinner, and his eyes sunken into his head with black circles under them.

His eyes expressed clearly how haunted he was.

One look and a person could clearly see he was straining with many horrible nightmarish things.

He splashed some more water, but no tap water would make him look well. Whether it was from the Gate or not, nothing would be able to cover the misery and agony that was stone set on his features.

Life wasn't simple any more. It wasn't just about him or surviving or going through life looking after him and only him. There were people in his life now.

He loved now.

Every person in that hallway, those were the people he cared about. Even those annoying humans whom he had met from the Sensui incident. Even those demons from the Dark Tournament.

They were here to help him, to help his mate. They were comrades; they had earned his loyalty and respect.

He WAS loved.

The Minamino family, they had taken him in with open arms and gave him the feel that Kurama experiences everyday. Needless to say, Hiei understood why Kurama was so protective over his family. What they did for him was just indescribable, especially for Hiei who has never truly experienced family.

He couldn't thank them enough.

He rubbed his face a bit, splashing a bit more water on his face before turning off the faucet.

Giving off a shaky breath he exited out of the bathroom and began his way back to the group.

'Why is it….that I still can't feel?' His soul felt numb. Why did she do this to him? How could it affect him like this? He clenched his teeth as he leaned against the wall, taking another moment to compose himself.

This was ridiculous. There was no need for him to go down this thought process once again. He's already spent hours on it without getting any further.

Inhaling his breath he pushed himself from the wall and continued on with his sluggish journey to meet up again with his friends.

"Hiei…" Kurama noted his arrival, looking deeply worried about his friend.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, ignoring the looks filled with pity.

"Hiei…" Shiori choke as she picked her heavy body up, waddling towards him. Her eyes were watery as she looked at the boy. "Hiei…."

The man looked away, not wanting to face the mother of his injured mate. Feeling that same swell of guilt and agony pool into his stomach. He didn't want to face her when he was like this…when she was in there. Would she hate him now?

Didn't really matter--nothing could match the hate he was feeling.

Hiei was expecting screams; expecting tears, expecting slaps…he was not expecting her to throw her arms around him, thanking him. "Thank you…thank you so much…thank you for brining my baby back." She cupped his face, smiling.

"B-But…s-she…"

"It means so much to me that you saved her. And that you are here." She then frowned at him, "Where have you been?! I should slap you! I have been so worried about you--I haven't seen you in a month! Look at yourself!" She instantly began to look over him, "When is the last time you ate?!"

All words in the dictionary of Hiei were thrown out the window.

Not only was she NOT mad, she was now coddling him like an overprotective mother.

Her eyes were soft and fresh with tears as she gently cupped his face, "I know you care about my daughter…but, sweetie, you wouldn't want her to see you like this and become worried, would you?"

Hiei dumbly shook his head.

She smiled before looking at everyone else with the same expression, "You all look like you haven't eaten too much recently. Doesn't this place have a cafeteria?"

"Well we do…but…" Koenma looked a bit confused.  
"Then I want all of us to go there now. To rest a bit and stretch our legs. It seems everyone has been here for hours. They need a break."

"Now 'old on there…" Chuu began.

Shiori gave him a stern glare, "Don't take that tone with me young man!" She turned and placed her hands on her hips, "You all look awful and need a break. You will be going to get some coffee and a sandwich. NOW. Do I make myself clear?"

"B-But…"

"Do. Not. Make. Me. Go. Psycho-Pregnant. On. You." She warned.

"Y-Yes m-ma'am." Chuu yelped.

Shiori then gave him a bright sweet smile before looking back at the rest, "And the rest of you; up, up!" She clapped her hands and simultaneously on their feet. "Now, let's all go and get something to eat, ok?" She smiled, knowing deep down that all these special people. They looked worn down, tired, stiff, and hungry--and it was all for her little girl. There was no way she was going to allow them to worry themselves sick like this.

She held onto Hiei, not wanting him to leave her sight. She was incredibly concerned about his mental health--it was a fear that was gnawing at the back of her head that if something went wrong with her daughter Hiei would grow suicidal.

Her hand trembled as she looked at Hiei with pleading eyes, the man cocking an eyebrow at her worry, not enjoying the thought of losing Hiei.

'I-It is possible I'm already losing my girl…' She thought with a sob. 'Please…I don't want to lose my new son.'

* * *

While it wasn't exponentially better, the group felt slightly more uplifted after being forced to eat--and then being forced to take showers and get into fresh clothing. Now they were here sitting for the final hours of the surgery, awaiting the results of their friends.

For the past two hours they have seen some nurses come in and out with papers, sometimes with medical objects…but usually the hallway was just filled with them. It was tough to be positive throughout this ordeal, but the group was able to maintain a decent amount of light around them.

It just didn't seem to be working too well.

Hiei was leaning up against the wall, not speaking since Shiori held on to him--once again drifting off back to his own world. If his eyes weren't closed they were glazed over, staring at a single spot on the floor or the wall, not seeming aware of anything.

Shiori was sitting, rubbing her belly, leaning against her husband and holding on tightly to her younger son's hand. She looked so weak and sick. Kurama had said that the moment they get news she was going to be admitted here for a few days and get healed as well. He was not going to have her be sick--he couldn't take another person he loved in a situation like this.

It was weird to see the normally cheerful and upbeat Jin looking so down, affected by the mood of the others. Chuu and Rinku as well were too down to ever get use to.

And the rest were either quietly talking amongst themselves or were just silent.  
The hope for her recovery was still there, but that hope did not lessen the worry.

But it all darkened when the doors finally opened, emotions released; hope, anger, impatience, sadness, and relief. Myouga stepped out of the surgical room after nearly thirty-three hours; he looked worn and weak on his feet. Everyone was at his side instantly, hoping that everything went well.

He sighed and walked over and took a seat, slumping weakling into the waiting chair. He had been standing and doing surgery without a break of any kind for over thirty-hours, he was exhausted and weak at the moment.

"Myouga….what happened? What's going on? Is she ok?" Yusuke cried out, looking at him frantically.

The doctor groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Callie pulled through the surgery. And it seems that from the information I gathered that the other three will pull through it as well." He sighed, rubbing his eyes a bit, trying to get the sleep out of them.

There was a loud cheer of happiness from the large crowd. This was the best news to hear; Callie pulled through the procedure! She was going to get better! Tears were gathering in eyes, finally they could begin to relax. Finally things are going well for them.

"But," Myouga continued, despite his words being soft all the loud cheers immediately ceased.

"But?" Jin asked, paling a bit--buts are never good.

A but? Why the fuck was that added into it? Why did it have to stop their celebration, to put a halt to their happiness? Surely it was a small one…surely whatever this was it wasn't going to bring down their happiness.

Myouga's face was grave, his tired eyes having a thick layer of sadness over them.

All were silent as they eyed him, waiting for his words, to tell them what it was he was so concerned about.

He sighed, taking far too long to explain himself--if he didn't start talking he was going to get hurt, despite all he had done for the group they were at their wit's end. They haven't slept in forever, they were worn down emotionally, mentally, and physically, they were literally sick with worry about their friend--they wanted to know what the hell was going on!!

"I'm afraid all of them--especially Callie--are incredibly weak." He licked his lips, shaking--he needed something to eat before he passed out. He would be no good if he fainted on them. "Their bodies have gone through so much torture…" He shook his head, shuddering at the memory of Callie's body and the stats on the others that one of the nurses had brought in to him.

"It really did look like they have spent years in that prison…" Suzaku whispered, shuddering. He could still see their faces and almost taste that horrible odor.

"Get on with it!" Kurama snapped, in no mood for him to drag all of this out any longer.

"Kurama…" His father whispered gently. It almost seems like he wanted to drag it out--to afraid to hear what this outcome was going to be.

But Kurama could not wait forever--he needed to know.

Seeing the distress, Myouga continued, "The three others have about a forty-seven percent chance of making it--odds that are relatively good in our hands."

"A-And…and Callie?" Shiori whimpered, not liking what this was leading too.

He looked down, inhaling and exhaling for a moment before looking back up at them, "I'm sorry…but…I think we may have been too late."

* * *

**Author**

Firstly, you all are too good to me, really. Not only have I gotten MORE fanart I have not gotten an AMV. Yes, someone actually made an AMV of Wit and Courage //// you guys are seriously just too wonderful!

I have to thank;

PandaxXxJingles or their wonderful all of her fanart for Wit and Courage that you can see at her profile; http:// pandaxxxjingles. deviantart. com/  
DarkKitsunaAkina for their own amazing work; http://darkkitsunaakina. deviantart. com /art/MONKEY-123952337  
KelseyR2010 for her AMV; . com/ watch?v=B9NLP56M3hA&feature= channel_page

GAH! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! (bows) You all are just too wonderful for words. I cannot thank you all enough. What you have done is so sweet! So thank you! I am floored at this kindness…just…wow….THANK YOU!!

By the way; I will be giving a HUGE thank you to everyone at the end of this story. I really don't want to forget anyone, but GAH! So many people are giving me just so much! ///

Chapter discussion time;

I'm….late again. ^^U I suck. I know. I'm real sorry. I don't know why my updating is getting so bad! I have a guess that its school and doing presents for people but this really seems ridiculous! So I will just say my attention-span has shortened.

But here we go. I will just set up a box of bats and you all can take turns smacking me. Maybe it will make you feel a bit better if ya do that? ^^U I'm so sorry…I hope that eventually I will get better.

Chuu and Jin are hard to do with their accents--and I go by the English dub and I was aiming for their accents. Hopefully they were pulled off decently enough. :3

And I hope this sounds ok. Hope it wasn't rushed or anything!!

Can you believe that it's at most three more chapters till its all done with? O.o whoot! I thank you all for still reading it and enjoying it! Thank you all so-so-so much! I hope you enjoy the ending!! Please be on the look out for the final chapters!!

Thank you for reading! ^^

**BTW:** Thank youTenchi Heiyanna for the idea of the brown dragon!! THANKS!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Though Callie has been found and reunited there is little hope she will survive. In a coma she is slowly slipping away from Hiei--even with the life-saving operation being given to her she is still slipping away. And the humans in the large group are given a startling choice…

"Can't you see Shizuru?" Koenma whispered, his eyes sparkling, "With this....we can be together."

For one of the few times in her life, the tough chain-smoking woman was nearly brought to her knees--tears in her eyes from happiness. "W-We....We can?"


	24. Please Don’t Take My Sunshine Away

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Wit and Courage**_

**Genre: **Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary: **Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments._

And this is a sequel--you have to read _**Will and Determination **_to get where this story is starting from.

**Note: **This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in _**Will and Determination **_in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away **

"_I'm sorry…but…I think we may have been too late."_

Too Late.

Too Late.

The words rang around mockingly in Hiei's head. Over and over again he heard it bounce around, mocking him and his sad fate. He's worked so hard….he was opening up to the idea of actually loving a person…he was finally getting something that would make him happy…his first taste of sunlight…

And it was _too late_? She was…not ever coming back to him?

Callie, his mate, was going to die?

It felt like he had been punched in the gut, he couldn't breathe. His lungs simple froze up and his insides clenched painfully, disallowing for another gulp of air to be taken into his body.

Hiei began to wheeze for air--the thin and uncomfortable sounds escaping his chest echoed into his numb ears, his right hand was clutching his chest painfully, the nails digging in through his shirt. Hiei's red eyes were small but wide and he witnessed that the rims of his vision began to darken, slowly drawing him into a tunnel. He stumbled foreword weakly, catching himself before he collapsed to the ground--but his legs, no, his whole body had become consumed in tremors and it seemed that any remaining color in his face had emptied out leaving him a startling and sickly white.

"Hiei! Hiei! Breathe!" He vaguely heard Kurama cry out. His friend's hand slapped against his back hard, trying to jump-start his body in working properly and taking in that life-saving gasp for air.

It wasn't working. It was as if his mind forgot the fundamentals of living. He couldn't remember how to take a breath.

He simply couldn't breathe without Callie.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara screamed for him in worry, looking ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver on his friend.

No…how was this fair? How could she leave him right now? How could it be that the woman he took on as a mate was dying and there was nothing he could do about it? What about saving her? He had saved her! He and the others had saved her--brought her back home to be healed!

"You idiot--you need to breathe!" Yusuke ordered

He has gone through so much. He's suffered enough….this time it was suppose to go his way. He was suppose to get happiness this time. It wasn't suppose to be taken away from him. This time he was suppose to be allowed to keep his happiness--to keep this sunshine in his life. So why? Why? WHY?!!

"Hiei! That is enough!" He felt a small hand slap him hard across the face--provided by Kurama's wonderful mother in hopes to snap him out of this stupor…but not even that did it.

"Callie…" He rasped weakly before his world darkened and he crumbled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

His friends and the doctor were at his side instantly--looking at him with fear and worry and to check on his vital signs.

Myouga placed a finger to his throat, "He has a pulse." His pointed ears went to his mouth and listened, placing a hand on the demon's chest. "He's breathing again…" Finally he went to the boy's eyes, prying them open and looking at the pupils before he allowed them to close back. "He fainted."

"That be a no brainer thar." Chuu whistled.

"He will be ok." Myouga continued, seeing that his "he fainted" saying was obvious but not enough to calm their worries. "He will be out for a few hours though. The shock was too much of an overload to his already weakened and strained system. So…he fainted." Myouga heaved a regretful sigh and looked up at the group, mainly at Yusuke and Kurama. "I apologize. I should've been more sensitive to Hiei's feelings about this girl."

"Its…its ok. Right now sugar-coating anything or hiding the truth from any of us won't do us any good. We can't allow ourselves to be spoiled and reject reality. We have to face everything that we face head on right now." Kurama sighed as he looked at his unconscious friend, "He needed to get to sleep anyway. He hasn't slept in days. Maybe he will at least get some rest for his body and mind."

Shiori got on her knees and brought the unconscious demon to them so he could have a pillow for a few moments. "Hiei…" Her yes softened sadly at the young man that was so filled with heart-ache.

Hiei withered around weakly in her grasp, gasping for air feverishly and letting out little whimpers that clenched at the mother's heart. Even in this unconscious state he was unable to escape the agony he was facing.

It made the situation all the more unfair to the mother.

She looked back up at the doctor, a plead in her kind eyes, "Can he stay in the same room as Callie? Maybe it would give him some comfort to have her so close to him…"

A shake of a head disallowed her hope, "I'm sorry but no. At least not for the first few days. Right now only a select team of doctor and nurses can enter and exit these doors." He used his thumb to jab back behind him at the grey doors that hid their brunette. "Her immune system has all but crashed. Its almost non-existent at this moment in time. We can't take the chance of her getting germs or getting an infection and then get sick and die if the improper people enter there." He winced at how blunt that sounded and looked at Yusuke, "No offense.

The leader sighed, "None taken. So you are saying that she has to now stay in a sterile environment…until the blood can work?"

Myouga took the glasses off his nose, cleaning them, "If the blood can work…"

"But…in a few days?" Shiori drew attention back to her. "I know it might be asking a lot…but….but I know Hiei is not going to want to leave her side."

"If….If she survives," The doctor placed his glasses back on his face, looking at them seriously. "I just told you all…I think its possible she received her operation too late." He shook his head at the sad and disappointing thought. "At this moment in time I am not sure how long she can hold on for herself. Right now we have her under heavy medication."

"Which means what?" Kurama asked, needing to know what was going on with his little sister.

"Can we please give Hiei a bed?" Shiori whimpered, scared to hear any more--wanting to hold the explanation off for a few more moments and perhaps get her son-in-law a comfortable place to rest. Her slender fingers began to stroke his forehead and bangs, trying to soothe his nightmares down. She frowned when it didn't seem like it was working. 'I know…I know only Callie can help you right now.'

"Ah…ah yes of course. I apologize. He needs to be placed in a comfortable room and bed." The ogre grabbed a passing nurse--the place, which had been silent a few minutes before Myouga came out, seemed to have a lot of nurses bustling around now. "I want the room next to the others opened for everyone here should they want to rest."

Myouga nodded, "That I can do. We will continue in a room for Hiei--and for anyone else should there be someone who would wish to stay here." The woman in the white kimono bowed deeply in acknowledgment and then hurried to get it all prepared for the powerful group that was so filled with sorrow.

It seemed the staff had planned on them wanting to stay near by their fallen comrade and had already begun preparing an empty room for them close to where the other humans were being healed from their ordeal. It only took fifteen minutes for it to be completed and for Hiei to be placed comfortably in one of the beds.

Shiori was at his side and Yukina was on the other, both women looked very concerned about the fire-demon who, even in sleep, seemed to be breaking under the terrible emotional strain. The mother looked at the sister and gave her a comforting smile--neither of them had talked to much all this time, but it seemed after this ordeal they were going to become much closer then before.

The others also found chairs or beds or positions against the wall to situate themselves. It was silent for the whole time…but it did not last long. Though they were fearful of what their ears would soon be hearing they were impatient. The Reikai Tantei were those who broke free those boundaries of "hopeless". Every situation they have faced has been hopeless and they have still succeeded.

"So continue. What are you doing to my sister?" Kurama whispered, his eyes hard but his hand trembling slightly.

"She is under a medicated coma. Right now she is under a forceful sleep so as her body can replenish its energy and heal." Myouga began, trying to be as simple as possible in his explanation. "Right now if we take her off the life-support she would die. There is a 100% chance of that. Her body is too broken down and weaken to survive."

There was a sharp intake of breath, but there was no dramatic change in expression or aura--it was punch to the gut but one they seem to have been expecting.

"I know some of this will probably sound repetitive, but I have to explain a bit of things so that what's happening will make sense. Especially since there are people here who have not heard the first explanation of it." He nodded to Jin and the rest who were paying attention fully--once loud and rambunctious showing a great deal of quiet respect. "Every body reacts to this poison differently. Why? There are many reasons as too why; body types, mentality, gender, race…the list of possibilities could go on. it's a poison that has an endless amount of deaths to it, unfortunately." He tapped his fingernail on the clipboard he had placed in his lap, covering many facts about the unconscious brunette. "Callie's reaction was mainly a imbalance in her control over her emotions--nothing serious though. What is serious is the other reaction she got; a breakdown of her immune system. Now its much more complicated then that, thanks to the pill she was taking--since she had bouts of horrible sicknesses that would come out of no where and then she would heal…if only a little."

Shiori flinched as she remembered the sickness where she vomited up her own blood in the living room. That had been such a horrible moment in her life--one she would never forget.

"A simple thing like a cough can lead to her catching a serious case of stomach flue. The "sniffles" leads her to suffocating on her own mucus. And now her immune system has completely collapsed. She has to be pumped with medicine and antibiotics 24 hours a day because without the constant assistants of it, her body would catch something instantly and perish within hours, more then likely minutes." He continued in all honesty, trying not to waste time by trying to ease the cut each word made. "We are hoping that by giving her new clean blood--blood of a demon's," He looked at Yusuke a moment as he talked, "that it can combine with the medicine and help her build up a new immune system--this way she can live on her own."

"But what is the problem?" Kaito asked, a thoughtful look on his face as he listened in intuitively.

"The problem is how broken down her body is. She has not only been beaten, she was in an infested bacteria filled festering room." Myouga had to ensure that he controlled his emotions--a doctor should not get so emotionally and personally involved. "Her insides are completely infected with horrors I don't believe is right to tell you all." He shook his head, "But because of this, the beatings, and the fact that she was incredibly _sick _to begin with….its just whole lot of terrible things pounded onto a little human with a little weak body. There is a struggle here that I am not sure we can win. With how fragile this is it seems impossible to fix."

"But…there has to be some hope, right? I mean…if you keep her under all this medicated shit for a good while her body will sure to respond! I mean she has MY blood in her now! How could she lose with that as her support?!" Yusuke cried out, now looking close to losing his cool.

"Yusuke…" Myouga started gently. "You can help a patient as much as you possibly can. You can use everything you have in your power, give them blood, organs, medicine, and rest….but sometimes…its just not enough. People die. Its something that simply cannot be prevented. No matter how hard you try. And your friend…is struggling desperately with her body. Its so….dead already that it would take a lot of strength, perseverance, and….Yusuke, its just that she is so weak, has been tortured, has gone through months of suffering…if she has one little doubt in her mind her body will probably break."

"No…that's not Callie. If you are saying its all mental then she will survive. We just have to give her time and let her rest up and her body heal. That's it! So don't you dare say its too late when we don't know that." Yusuke spat, his chest constricting painfully--he wanted to break down and cry like a child again. But he wasn't by himself in a cold empty room. He was in front of his pack, he was the leader and could not show such an emotional weakness at this given time.

Myouga sighed, wishing he was as hopeful. But after hundreds of years of being a professional doctor he knew the signs and the feeling that a patient gave off when they are about to let go.

And Callie was reeking in the stench of death.

'The moment I take her off the support of the breathing mask and the medicine she will die…I have no doubt about that.' He looked down at his feet a moment before back at the group and held up three fingers, "Three weeks. That's the longest amount of time I can give her. If she is unable to breathe on her own, survive on her own, without the assistances of the machine…then she honestly won't be getting any better."

Chuu leaned on his meaty arms, looking at the doctor with emotional eyes, "Ya saying….that if that little lass can't do a thang on her own afta three weeks…she's--"

"Legally brain dead. There would be no turn around from that point in time." He looked back at Yusuke, "You have to believe me on this time limit Yusuke. It would normally take a few days for a person to be cured of most things with the help of the blood and medicine. I am telling you this….three weeks is all I can give her. Holding on to hope after three weeks passes…is foolish."

Yusuke's nose scrunched up as his eyes began to water, "I-Its not foolish…."

Keiko gripped on to him, hearing his quivering voice, "No its not Yusuke. Its not foolish to hold on to hope." She should know--she was the one who was always in the audience or waiting at home, clinging to that desperate hope that Yusuke would return to her. It was hope that made sure she didn't lose her mind.

Myouga decided not to say anything more about the it. "I just want you all to understand…"

"Yes, I believe we all understand what you are saying. You do not have to keep repeating yourself." Touya inputted coolly, not liking how much pain his friends were in. "Please move on."

"Understood." The doctor replied, not at all threatened but had a good deal of understanding on how insensitive he was probably sounding to the large group of dangerous demons. "If the combination of the medicine and the blood works, after three weeks she will wake up. And then start a long painful rehabilitation process. "

"That doesn't matter. We will work hard to make sure that she is ok and heals." Kuwabara replied with complete confidence. "We don't care how long it takes or how bad it is…we are always going to be there for her and make sure that she is better and ok."

Yukina looked at her mate with love and admiration at how strong he was and how he was always willing to sacrifice anything for those he cares about.

Myouga nodded, "Alright. Three weeks is the limit. And I swear to you all I will work my hardest to make sure that she pulls through." He sighed, "Now, the other three seem to be doing better. Touya, Chuu, and Kurama--you three have blood that matches those three…."

"Say no more." Kurama interrupted, "I will gladly give my blood to ensure the survival of these humans. They have gone through so much. And they have been there for my sister for over a month…I want them to survive."

"Che, don't even need ta ask me. I wanna save those blokes and sheela." Chuu huffed, air blowing out of his nose. "There is no way I would turn my back on dem now."

The ever quiet and regal Touya nodded politely, "The same for me."

The doctor nodded with some relief, "I thank you. Now, I am afraid to cut this short but I must go and rest for a moment, and then get back to my duty."

"Wait a moment," Koenma stood up--halting Myouga's movement to get out of the room and go get some food and take a power nap, "There is one thing I must tell you all." He looked seriously, "Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, Genkai, Kaito, Kido, Yanagisawa." The people mentioned looked at him, curious as to why they were being called by the prince. He then turned to the family of Callie and Kurama, nodding to them as well to show that what he was saying included them as well. "You all have been given permission to take the surgery."

A look of confusion swept over the group. "Huh?" What surgery? None of them were sick or infected and did not need any treatment of any type. This was not only out of the blue and random it was also very weird--what on earth was the crazy prince getting at?

Seeing their confusion Koenma saw he would have to be less vague--and as he predicted the reaction to what he was saying was shock and complete loss of the ability to produce words.

"You all….can take the blood transfusion…and become demons."

* * *

Myouga had found himself back in his quarters, but couldn't seem to remember the travel there. He was exhausted and lacked energy and sleep…and was stunned. He was completely stunned.

Koenma's announcement had socked him in the jaw and left him out for the count. It was not something that he expected--especially when he was told that the prince was doing this without the consent of the king.

Slumping on his bed, the springs creaking under the pressure of his body, he used his hands to wipe his face--trying to clean himself off of the day that he has just went through. What was Koenma thinking? Surely he knew that to do so many of those transfusions would be quite straining and that there was a possibility that there would be some that couldn't pull through it.

Though he supposed that everyone in the group was very strong and stubborn--none of them would be willing to die on an operating table. But still! This whole thing was completely insane! Seven…no, there would be ten people to do the surgery!

Myouga took off his glasses and sighed--the life of a doctor was a hard one. The thought of such a task before him zapped the energy out of him, he was not as young as he once was…or maybe it was because he just felt so overwhelmed. He might not be the only doctor at the Gate, but he was the best one, that made him the head of the others. He would get the toughest of cases--such as little Callie who just might die despite his work, he dealt with some of the worst clients, and he had to deal with politics.

It can wear an ogre down.

Perhaps it was time he started to think about taking on an apprentice. But that could take years. Not only would he need to find a demon with a talent with healing the apprentice would have to be able to take horrible scenarios, be tough and sometimes detached, but at the same time hold a lot of sympathy. That kicked that Yukina girl right out--he could definitely train her so she could become better at what she does and be the primary healer of the group, but she did not have what exactly was needed for what he needed.

That and he doubted her brother would ever let her get into something so gory.

He fell back to his pillow, actually finding himself too tired to sleep--but not too tired to think.

Enough about the apprentice--there were more important things he had to outline. First of course was Callie--he had to prioritize and make her the most important challenge. He had to think of all the ways to make her better. He will have to clean out her system often and make sure that no infected _anything_ lingered in her.

He was almost happy she was in a coma, what he will have to flush out and how will not be a pleasant experience for anyone, including the ones who will have to bear witness to it. But because she is so weak AND unconscious she cannot "expel" any of the infection out--so others have to do it for her.

And that would just be the beginning of it; constantly pumped with medication and oxygen, under 24-hour surveillance, in a forced coma…this girl had a long road ahead of her, and that was just until she woke up. Once she did--if she did she would have years of rehabilitation ahead of her.

Then there were the other three survivors. They were already on the road to recovery, but even though they were well ahead of the game when it concerned being healed they still had another three weeks of nothing but bed rest, then a lot of rehabilitation, years of medicine, and a life-long (or former life long) time to train to control their demon powers--since they were now demons their life-spans have now at least tripled what they normally would've been. If trained well it could be immortal.

But he suppose he should stop being negative--though they were going to have a tough life, they were at least going to have a life. They were going to live and be able to experience the joys that come with all of this. Something that probably seemed impossible to them a little over seventy-two hours ago.

However the positives began to wilt when ht went down the list; Hiei. Now this man was frightfully dangerous, mentally unbalanced, and emotionally disturbed. Should anything go wrong with Callie's healing process Kurama had warned him that Hiei would more then likely become murderous and suicidal.

By looking at how Hiei cared about this girl, Myouga had no doubt that the fire-demon would react in a very bloody way should she not survive.

So, he not only had to ensure that she survived to keep him happy and sane--he also had to help the group make preparations in how to take Hiei down in case the brunette didn't make it. Now Myouga wasn't very close to Hiei, but he has been working with this group and has seen them and their emotions throughout this whole thing…and he simply did not want to be apart of taking his life.

Now, Koenma has added yet another thing he will have to deal with and that was making all the humans in this particular group into demons.

What a joy his profession was.

Rubbing his eyes he shook his head, "I'm being unfair and bitter." He did love his job. He love the feel of saving a person and giving them a second chance at life. And on slow days he will take care of minor injuries and be able to talk with some good friends and be thanked for doing such a job…it was all worth it.

Just absolutely soul draining and exhausting.

Sighing he curled up on his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes--it wasn't practical to take it off anyway, he had to get up in about an hour and a half to get back to work.

Maybe once he woke up and got some food in him he will be able to think clearly about all of this.

Until then he was going to take this time to slip off into dreamland and get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

"A demon…" Shizuru thought aloud to herself as she placed the cigarette between her pink lips, holding it in position with her fingers. "A demon…"

Of all the things Koenma threw at her…this was the most surprising of them all. Koenma might've been smart politically but there were other times when he was quite slow and predictable; his tantrums, his snotty comments, his sputters of embarrassment (which she could find quite cute) were things she could predict easily--one reason she had him wrapped around her pinky finger. Even during their little spats and debates when he could say some witty remarks she could read him like an open book.

But not this time.

And that scared her.

'No…it threw me off but it didn't scare me….' She blew out the smoke, her fingers trembling. 'But…what he said…what it could mean…the possibilities.' In truth her mind was unable to fully think of everything. Ok, so maybe she could be as kick-ass as her favorite gal-pal Genkai was…but to undergo such a surgery procedure for that? She might like the power to beat people up but not to the point where she is willing to completely change her life around.

Koenma obviously was not thinking about that--sure he might've thought it would be logical and practical for him to have more warriors like Yusuke and the rest…but that could not be the reason for giving them this choice. After all Kurama's family could never be warriors. They were all too sweet and gentle to get wrapped up in such a thing.

It had to be because of the healthier body they could receive…and the longer life-span.

Yusuke needed Keiko--but she would die before him.

Yukina needed Kuwabara--yet he will die before her.

That fits perfectly. And of course after all the suffering the family has gone through and now that two of their children are now demons and will live for a very-very long time it was only fair that they got an opportunity to live a very long life right along with them.

Those three boys--they seemed to fit more along the lines of back-up protectors. With how much of the demon world is unknown and how there could always be more overly powerful villains in their near future all the help they could get would be for the better.

Genkai, well though it was obvious to Shizuru was the woman's answer was going to be, it did seem fair to include her into this. She was someone who is deeply cared about in the group. She's everyone's teacher.

Now where did that leave her? Was she just Kuwabara's sister? That was all?

Again, it did not seem to fit.

"But then…why…?"

"Why what?"

"What is it with you and popping in out of no where? Can no one have a private moment talking to themselves without you and your infant ass coming in?" Shizuru wondered as she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend who had appeared out of no where behind her.

He smirked--the woman had to admit he was handsome and had a wonderful mouth without that pacifier blocking it--and came up to her side. Though not the strongest man, and definitely did not have the strongest presence, he was still someone whom the woman felt she could always lean on him for support. "Sorry about that--I was looking for you though. I take it my announcement took you off guard?"

The elder Kuwabara sibling rolled her eyes, "What was your first guess?" She grunted as she took another whiff of her cigarette.

"Hey now, I gave up the pacifier for good. You should give _those_ things up for good." His nose scrunched up in distaste. "Its such a horrible habit."

"I never said I would dump my horrible oral habit if you did yours."

"Tch, you think you can resist these," He blew her an air kiss, "sexy lips for long? I highly doubt that."

The woman raised her eyebrow again, her normally collected face still not showing that she was at all impressed by him--she simply took another breath and blew the smoke at him, smirking when he coughed and choked, "You big baby--its not like you could have any side affects from it."

"I know that. But it still makes me gag. That polluted smell gets to me every time." He waved a hand in front of his nose, "Phew, that has to be one of the worst smells--and I've been around decaying and rotting demon flesh before."

"You are still a big spoiled wuss." She bluntly replied before she did him a favor and snubbed out her cigarette. "I'll think about quitting at a later time."

"Hope so." He grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Koenma--enough jokes. What is going on? How could we possibly become demons?" The woman sighed, getting serious as she learned against the railing of the balcony she had hid herself on. The view was always incredible--though because of how high up it was and their location it always felt really cold (she found it a good temperature to clear her head).

He also took on a serious expression, sighing and leaning beside her, looking up at the sky, "Its something that should be done--or at the very least be a possibility for the you all. You mean so much to so many demons…"

"But--"

"If you decide to take the procedure you will go through a long and painful process. But by doing this you will pretty much become immortal. You will grow and expand in power. You…you all can always stay with the ones you love."

Something about that sentence struck her, as if she finally realized what was happening, what becoming a demon could mean. "W-What…?" She sputtered out unintentionally, taken off guard It clicked in her mind on what he was getting at and what could happen. Her heart began to speed up and her body began to tremble a little.

"Can't you see Shizuru?" Koenma whispered, his eyes sparkling, "With this…we can be together."

For one of the few times n her life, the tough chain-smoking woman was nearly brought to her knees--tears in her eyes from happiness, "W-We….We can?"

Koenma wrapped his arms around her, a rather masculine action, and nuzzled into her hair, "Yes. You see…you can stay with me….with your already high spiritual awareness and insane Amazon strength--"

"Don't ruin the romantic touchy moment. We don't get many of these."

"Noted and followed." He replied before continuing, "You will be able to train and become an amazing fighter--and in such live a long life. You and I can have a long life together." He smiled lovingly at her.

"But…" He kept a hold on her but moved away a little so she could look at him. "This is something not everyone would want. I know we can be together with this Shizuru…but this is completely life-altering. You won't be a human any more. You will have power. You will watch time move by loved ones…and many leave you behind. It can be a hard and difficult life."

She licked her lips and nodded, she could hear her throbbing heart in between her ears. "Yeah…I will think about it more." She loved Koenma, she really did. But was this a life she wanted to get into for love? Shizuru was not a romantic girl. She was not someone who was going to give up a lot of things she really loved and cared about just because of a boy. It might be selfish, but she never claimed to be a saint--she knows what she wants and what she deserves (not too mention what she will go after whether she deserves it or not) and this as something she had to make sure she wanted.

It could NOT be something she simply bases on love.

"Yeah…" He agreed with a soft sigh--wishing from the depths of his whole being that she would accept this and accept them being together. He wouldn't take the light from the already engaged couples of Yusuke and Keiko and Kuwabara and Yukina--but he was planning on popping the question some time down the road… Whether she became immortal or not. "Well, we will figure this out. I know it."

"Of course we will. There is no other choice." She grunted, still hugging him. "This is not something that can be shrugged off, left to be covered in dust. It ain't "would you rather have soup or corn for dinner"."

"Yeah, definitely not a soup or corn question." Koenma nodded in agreement. "You all have till the end of the year to make up your mind but--"

"But the sooner the better, I know. I heard you the first time when you explained it all to us back in that room." She rubbed her head, finding that it was throbbing. She had a feeling everyone else was in predicament as well. Even if they wanted to grow old together it was still such a scary transition that it would be so hard for anyone of them to instantly say yes too. Even Kuwabara and Keiko had to take this slow.

"I think I need a drink." She looked up at him, "Got anything strong in your office."

Koenma nodded, "How else would I be able to handle being Yusuke's boss?"

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you. You are a big boy who can take some strong liquor."

The prince grinned, "Lets see if you can handle what I got. These things will knock you out _flat_."

"Good…that's _exactly_ what I need."

* * *

"Why aren't you happy?" Yukina whispered, a bit harshly--something she has only recently discovered she had in her--as she looked up at her tall mate. Her eyes were burning with anger and pain. When she heard the news from Koenma she had been so excited--Kazuma was going to be hers for all eternity now! They wouldn't have to part like they first thought. They were going to have a wonderful life together.

And yet her mate did not seem to express that same enthusiasm that she felt.

And the little demon could not for the life of her understand why.

"Yukina, baby…its not that I'm not happy…" He winced--he has NEVER had Yukina mad at him before.

"You sure have a way of expressing your happiness though." She sighed bitterly. "First you were unable to talk about having children together--now you can't even show a happiness that you can become immortal and be with me without worry of separation from age?" She looked betrayed, "Are your feelings a lie?"

"Yukina! I would never lie to you baby! I love you more then anything in this life! I swear that to you! Its just--"

She stopped his attempts to talk by interrupting him, "Its just what? Everyone would be happy to have a chance to be with their loved one and would grasp it instantly."

Kuwabara sighed, "Yukina, please…"

The girl was tearing up as she looked upon him, deeply hurt. "Kazuma…why?"

A throat cleared and the two snapped their heads in the direction of Shiori who smiled warmly at the two of them, "I'm sorry to intrude, but it sounds like the two of you need to take a step away from each other at the moment. I predict at any second one of you might say something you will always regret…lets try to avoid that shall we?"

Yukina surprised her self when she found herself wanting to bear her teeth at the woman.

Shiori seemed to see that and continued to smile, "Kuwabara, why don't you go for a walk or go see if you can find one of your friends? Let Yukina and I share a talk." She then looked at the other woman, rubbing her stomach. "Would you like some tea Yukina? I don't believe you or I have ever really talked before."

Kuwabara nodded and looked at Yukina, "I think she is right. It sounds smart to just clear our heads for a moment. You should get some tea Yukina."

She just gave him another watery glare before she stormed down the hall.

The mother looked up at the boy, "Don't fret. She's just throwing a little tantrum. She is just stressed like the rest of us."

"Oh I know ma'am. I've just…never seen her like this before." He sighed looking down.

"Now, now…don't seem so down. We all have this side to us. When placed in some situations attitudes like that come out." She gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Since you two will be together for the rest of your lives, its good for you to see and accept all the sides to her."

"Yes ma'am…its just…not fun to have her so angry at me." Kuwabara, the ever polite man, whimpered a little. "I've seen Yukina mad before…but never at me."

Shiori giggled, "You poor thing. You have a lot to learn about married life…and women. No matter how nice or angelic we are, we are still human, and we will still get mad. Many times at the man in our life." She smiled sweetly up at the tall male, "Whether its his fault or not. You just give her some time and let her cool down. Once the stress eases she will see she overreacted and will apologize. Now you go and rest or go find one of the boys--maybe even my husband will provide some good company. Give her some time."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Kuwabara sighed, not really wanting to separate from Yukina when they were in the middle of a fight. But he trusted and respected Shiori who had recently taken on the role as the mother-figure of the group. If she find it best that they separate to cool off he will do just that.

"Good." She gave him another pat on the back and urged him down the hall to get some rest before she turned and made her way to where the red-eyed girl would be. Its been shown many a times now that though Yukina is probably the sweetest person within the group she did have her brother's temper and a demon's bite hidden under those fluffily layers. But Shiori was not too worried--after living with Hiei and facing all of his special qualities, the woman felt prepared for Yukina, who was probably a bit more inclined to listen to reason even during a tantrum.

She smiled when she came across the brooding girl, drinking tea. 'At least she does listen.' She hobbled over to the table that she had taken up and sat across from the demon, letting a huge sigh of relief out, "I swear this baby gets heavier every day."

Yukina looked down a bit, she wanted a baby too--maybe not now, but definitely in the near future and with Kazuma. Unfortunately, for demons a "near future" could be thirty to a hundred years. When you were practically immortal the time for things like that were never really rushed, unless you live in certain areas of the Makai where your life expectancy was quite short thanks to murders and you wanted to continue your line.

Because of this she had been distraught when she came to a realization that since her mate was a human, and therefore mortal, he was going to die long before she ever did. They weren't even going to have a chance to really experience a family life together since she didn't become fertile until she reached her 100th birthday. And that was forty long years away.

Now she was told they had a chance and Kuwabara seemed like he actually had to think about saying yes! It was heart-shattering to think he would not want to just jump at the chance to be with her.

"Hey," Shiori soothed, seeing where the other woman's thoughts were going. "I know you are having a rough time with this, but you know Kuwabara. You know he is going to say yes. He loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you--and for him to have a chance on the rest of his life being for hundreds of years is something he is so happy about."

"Then why is he acting like this!?" Yukina hissed, her fingers clenching as tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes. "Why does he seem so afraid and cautious and…and…"

"Because this is a huge step and a scary one. You have to look at it from his side, Yukina. He is mortal--he had never thought it to be possible for him to actually become demon and live a life past a hundred, and still look like he does today. Its frightening. Not too mention if he does this it will really toss him out of his life."

"But he will have a better life! And what is so scary about becoming a demon? He will have so much power--even more then he does now. He always says he wants to protect people, this is his way on getting stronger to do just that. He will be able to see things no one else can--see the world change before his eyes and see it grow. He will be able to be with me…and we can have a family…why is that so terrible and scary?"

"Not terrible." Shiori corrected, "Its just new. Yukina, he is going to have to watch all his friends age and die without him. He does have friends outside this group and he probably once had an image that he was going to grow old with them. Now a few years down the road he will have to disappear from this life because everyone close around him will notice that he isn't aging. He has neighbors, distant relatives, school mates and friends…he will have to leave that and then come to terms that they are going to be dead long before him. It's a thought that has paralyzed him with fear…the same with my family. We are close with our relatives…now if we take this procedure we will not only have to lie to them…but leave their lives sooner then we would want to. No more holidays or birthdays with them…we will miss weddings, celebrations, and saying good-bye to passing loved-ones."

Yukina looked up at the woman who was still smiling, but her eyes were filled with heavy thought. It was obvious she was taking this decision seriously and thinking what would be the proper choice for her and her family to take. To follow after Kurama and Callie and become demons and leave their normal but wonderful life behind? Or stay mortal and decay with time and have the possibility over them that they might never see a lot of wonderful things happen in their children's lives.

"I-I'm sorry that you have…its…its such a heavy burden on you." Yukina whispered honestly, her fingers playing with themselves. She could feel the stress on her shoulders. It was such a hard decision to make. "But Kazuma…he's not like you. He has friends yes…but he doesn't see any living relatives besides his sister. His parents are gone--out of his life for good and his grandparents are dead. He doesn't spend holidays or family gatherings with them...he does all of that with us. Now he can make it so that it would never end."

"But despite what he has been through and the fact that he might not have as much to consider as myself and my family--he is a young boy. And he is responsible. He wants to think about this clearly. He doesn't want to simply jump in head first without thinking about it. He wants to think about the consequences, what could happen once he says yes. He wants to be prepared."

The demon girl looked at the pregnant woman, beginning to see what she was getting at, "He wants to be prepared?"

"Of course! If he goes in without thinking about it…he is going to face some very scary things that he might not be ready to face. He might understand now that one day his school buddies will be dead…but one day down the road he might wake up out of no where and just come to the realization that they **are** dead. That his school has probably been torn down. That the apartment building he grew up in might be something else…that his entire life from before has been erased." She saw Yukina's eyes go wide as it clicked, "He wants to think about this now and if it comes along he will be ready for it."

"I-I…I see…" Yukina found she hadn't thought about that. She had been looking so much towards the future and trying to forget her own up-bringing on that heartless island that it hadn't occurred to her that the life Kuwabara is living in right now is very special to him and not something he would want to forget. He wouldn't forget it…but all the reminders will one day be long gone and he would still be a live and in the body of an seventeen-year old.

It was unfair of her to instantly think he would want to just accept the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his old home or school when he was in his fifties--something some humans like to do and seemed like something the sentimental Kuwabara would enjoy experiencing. There would be no High School Reunions, his old buddies wouldn't be able to see the birth of his first child, perhaps not even able to come see his wedding. He wouldn't even be able to attend some funerals of his friends because people might recognize him and discover he hadn't aged.

Even if humans becomes aware of demons, its not likely it will happen in less then fifty years. And even if it did there was a huge possibility his friends might even reject what he has become.

And the gentle-hearted Kuwabara would struggle with such a rejection from people he was so close with before.

Instantly her cheeks colored in shame and she bowed her head. She had reacted so selfishly and had only thought about herself and didn't even take the time to consider her mate's feelings about this huge life-alternating transition.

"I see it's clicked." Shiori smiled, and gave a pat on the girl's head.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize too, you know." She giggled, "But I am glad that you realized what is going on now. All you have to do is go and talk to Kuwabara and work this out. But no worries--he will understand. We all have moments like this you know?"

"I-I guess…but what I have done…its…I accused him of not wanting to be with me…when in fact he is about to sacrifice so much, to give up on everything, walk away from his comforting world that he has known all his life, to be with me." Yukina buried her face into her pale hands and heave a deep sigh, ashamed of herself and how she acted. She must've really hurt Kuwabara with her words.

"But he will accept your apology. Everyone is on edge right now. Pretty much everyone here is very grumpy and ready to snap at each other. We are going through some pretty crummy things and this tension level is just rising and rising. It probably won't break for a good long while--maybe once my baby wakes up…or maybe sometime afterwards." She shrugged her right shoulder like it was a passing thought, though it must've been consuming her thoughts a lot. "Right now we all just have to be ready to apologize and forgive…because I know we are going to have a lot of fights and a lot of bitter words thrown at each other."

Yukina just sighed again, "How is it…that I can be so much older then you and yet you seem to be so much wiser?"

"Awww, I love you! So much older she says!" She placed a hand on her cheek and waved her other one daintily, very pleased to hear Yukina say such a thing.

The demon had to crack a smile at that. "But I am serious. I have lived longer then you…many here have lived longer then you have and yet it seems you are wiser then all of us."

"Well…I suppose some of it comes with personality…things I have been through and the fact that because humans age faster then demons we have to wise up faster. I am an adult to humans…yet to demons I am an age of an child. Its just a complicated thing I suppose. Best not to question it and just say its because mothers always knows best." She grinned, showing her straight teeth before winking at Yukina.

Yukina found herself very pleased. She has been wanting to connect with this woman for sometime, she has seen the magic Shiori has done of others and wanted to feel the same warmth of a mother she has given Kurama, Yusuke, Callie, Kuwabara, and her own brother.

Now that she had it…she found that it was scary.

The young demon had known her mother loved her. But when she was alive she was always to ashamed of herself to ever express it. She always found herself the blame of why Hiei was "dead" and why the man she truly loved had disappeared--probably either chased off or killed by her tribe. She could never get close to her daughter--her negative emotions held her back.

And then in her moment of weakness and what she found as a release, but Yukina found as a pitiful selfish action, she killed herself.

Yukina loved her mother--she still does despite what she did. Though she hated what she did and found it a coward's way out, especially when she still had people that would miss her, she understood that there was a burden over her mother's soul that she simply was unable to escape.

And it was obvious she tried her best to get free of it…it just was too strong. But she could not stand the thought that her mother left her like that. Left her alone in such a cold group.

There were no hugs, no tender gestures or words, everyone kept to themselves, followed rules, and saw everyone as beneath them. Yukina was raised in such a heartless, yes it was safe and wasn't as dangerous as the world her brother lived in, atmosphere that she could not grasp what it meant to be loved by a mother.

After so many years of being without it, it was scary to see it now.

"A-Ah…uhm," She gulped, looking away, trying to control her emotions.

Shiori looked at her in some confusion before smiled a little, "Sweetie…you are so tired and stressed out. You should go and get some sleep. Rest up and then go and see Kuwabara and talk to him about this. Right now I think your emotions are being strung too tight and every little thought is beginning to blow up into something out of your control."

Shiori seemed to look after everyone, she had love and acceptance for all in the group no matter what species they were. She didn't care if you were a demon, she will still slap you in the face if you weren't taking care of yourself.

Everyone just loved her.

Yukina included.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, the demon began to fidget a little as she picked herself up. "T-Thank you ma'am."

"Yukina, I will always be here for you. I love you all like my children…" She held on to her stomach. "I really want to always be there for you."

The ice-appreciation felt tears gather, "T-Thank you…thank you…"

Shiori picked herself up and moved to her side and pulled her into a hug, as tight as she could with the large belly in the middle. "I think this relationship might take some time," She soothed, "I know you have been hurt by your mother…but I will be there for you, ok?"

She bit her lip and held on to her, sniffling. It would take time for Yukina to become comfortable to have a mother figure, but to know she will have one makes her so happy. It would be wonderful to have the arms of a mother around her when she found she needed it. To know there was a mother figure who would be there for her brought her such joy.

Yukina hoped she would stay with them forever.

"Now, you go on and rest up. Be of a fresh mind when you go to talk to Kuwabara, ok?" Gently urges her down the hall to where the group was situated for the time being to let her get some sleep. The poor thing really looked like she needed it.

"Thank you ma'am…I guess I do need to get some rest before I talk to Kazuma…" Smiles up shyly at her. "I will apologize to him for my selfish behavior. Thank you for stopping me from saying anything unforgivable."

She chuckled, "You are welcome, dear. Now, you go on and rest."

"Thank you again." She bowed before she walked down the hall.

Shiori watched as she left, smiling before she sat back down to think. 'I do want to be with all of these children as they grow up…I want to always be there for them as a mother. They all need a mother.' Her hands were shaking a little. 'Should I…take the procedure?'

"Mother." Kurama greeted with a smile, Botan at his side, halting his mother's thoughts.

"Kurama, Botan." She greeted back with a smile. "What are you two doing?"

"Just coming to see how you were. That was a huge shock we received earlier on. We wanted to ensure you were well." He took a seat before her, after pulling the chair out for his mate. "What were you doing? I saw Yukina leaving."

"We were just having a girl-to-girl talk." Shiori smiled at her son. "How are things with you two?"

Botan smiled, "We weren't as effected I suppose you could say. Both Kurama and I were already immortal so we knew we were going to stay together. It's the other couples that seem to have to really talk about this." She looked a little troubled, hoping that it all turned out alright for her friends. She would hate for any of them to be separated.

"I bet it will turn out well." Shiori comforted before glancing at Kurama, "Any news on Callie or Hiei?"

"Callie is still under quarantine. But we haven't heard anything else so either things are good or unchanging. Hiei is still unconscious as well. He continues to suffer some nightmares." Kurama confessed awkwardly, looking heartbroken at the state his friend and sister were in.

"I see…" Shiori sighed. "What about the other demons?"

"They're off doing their thing around here. And the other boys went home for a while to think and get some rest. But we promised them we will inform them should anything change." Botan informed with a little smile.

"Mmm," Shiori returned the smile. She was finding herself very tired.

"Mother, why don't you go and rest? All of this is really a lot of stress. I bet dad and Shuichi would like it if you were back in the room. You should go and take a nap and rest your feet." Her son said, reaching across the table to grasp her hand. "Come on, let us take you to get some rest."

"You know, I think I might do that. Laying on a bed sounds really great." Slowly picks herself up, smiling when her son and her daughter-in-law helped her to her feet. "Hey, I'm not a beached whale you know. I can very well move on my own."

"Better safe then sorry." He grinned. "Just think of us as your Green Peace."

Botan laughed and smacked Kurama's back, "You didn't even say the correct thing, "No mother you are NOT a beached whale". You fail Kurama. You fail at LIFE."

Shiori nodded, "Its true. You do indeed fail at life."

"I don't see how I fail at life." He pouted.

"First off, you pretty much agreed your mother is fat when she is not!" Botan huffed.

"And second," Shiori continued, catching on with the joke, "You fail at cooking."

"I DO NOT FAIL AT COOKING!" Kurama snapped, very touchy about the fact he could only manage to make cereal.

The women shared a grin, "He so sucks doesn't he?"

"Evil rotten witches." He growled, his eyebrow twitching.

The two continued to giggle and tease the red-head mercilessly as they walked to the large hotel-like room where Shiori and her family were staying at for the time being.

"Here you go mother, time for you to rest."

"Stop treating me like an old lady with brittle bones. Hmph. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not grandma." She replied giving him a look.

"No you are not grandma--nor are you a beached whale." He sighed.

"He learns fast." Botan grinned, patting his head. "Such a good boy." She then kissed his lips though from his "manly non-girly pout" it was apparent he wasn't thrilled. This only made her cackle all the more. It was amusing when the composed Kurama acted childish like this.

"That he does--its how he got straight A's. Such a smart boy! Whose a good fox? Whose a good fox?" Shiori teased mercilessly as she pinched his cheek.

"You do know I have the ability to use plants to tie you both up?" He snapped, his eyes gold warning the women they were pushing their luck with this dangerous fox.

"Kurama!" Shiori gasped, "How DARE you talk about the kinkiness you use in your sex life in front of your mother?!"

"MOTHER!" Kurama gaped, horrified he ever heard the word sex come from her lips. Demon or not, over a thousand years old or not, the fearsome Yoko or not…he couldn't take that word coming from this woman! It gave him weird chills.

Botan was blushing but cackling along with her mother-in-law as they high-fived each other. "Ma'am, you are a genius."

"What can I say? After living with him for over eighteen years you get good at teasing your child." Shiori smirked at the young man, "You should know better then to threaten your mother, son. I might be pregnant but I still have a mouth on me. Do that again and I will tell you about the time your father and I were caught having sex by your grandmother."

Instantly Kurama's hands were on his ears, "Mother! Are you mad!?" He couldn't have his image of the sweet, gentle, merciful, innocent mother he had known for so many years ruined. Who knew his mother was so EVIL?!

Botan smirked and then smiled at her mother, "You go and rest. I know its hard to stop the Kurama torturing but you need to get some sleep now."

"Yeah," She giggled, "I suppose it is time. Thank you both. See you later." Shiori said as she left the two and went inside, locking the door to give her some privacy. Noticing the silence and the lack of greeting she guessed that Shuichi and her husband must be out with the other demons having some fun and find more distractions to escape the heavy decision on their shoulders and their family member in a coma.

Sighing she walked over to the bed and gently sat down, her ankles thanked her graciously.

It was now time to think.

"Do I take the operation?" She bit her lip, pressing her intertwined hands to her forehead. "And…why about Callie? What do I do about…about my baby girl?" It made the mother sick to think about her precious daughter so sick and her life in danger.

And she had no idea what to do to save her precious girl. All she could do was sit back and just wait to see the outcome.

She covered her face, sniffling. "My little girl…I want my little girl back…"

* * *

"What do you mean you won't take the surgery?!" Yusuke snapped, glaring at Genkai before him. "Why won't you?!"

The older woman gave him a look, appearing tempted in smacking him upside the head. "Dimwit. I am over eighty-years old. I have lived a long and eventful life. I have no wish to become a demon and remain in this body."

Keiko held on to Yusuke, seeing his panic when he understood that she wasn't going to stay with him for the rest of his life.

"You can't keep depending on me kiddo. I want to finish off this life and move on. I have plenty to live for with all of you of course. But I know that is not meant for me."

"My first child--all my children, seeing what I can do to the Makai, being there w-when I need help…" Yusuke pleaded, not wanting to let the old woman go. "How could that not be meant for you?"

She gave him a small smile, "You know why I can't. I have lived a long good life Yusuke--a good part of it is thanks to you. But I know I want to move on to the next world. I won't take the procedure. I will not become a demon."

"T-That's not…its not r-right…not fair….I want you to stay here. You've always been there for me…" Yusuke pleaded, hoping to reach the woman, getting her to accept the procedure though he knew she never would. This was something Genkai wanted, what she knew was right--and it was next to impossible to change Genkai's mind.

Especially when her track record of always being right and making the right choices was there to back her up.

Hard to convince her when she was pretty much ALWAYS right.

"Yusuke…" Keiko comforted, "You have to let her go. This is what she wants. This is her choice. You understand that this is exactly what she wants and that this will be for the best."

Yusuke clenched his teeth, growling, "I-I know…"

"Oh jeeze stop blubbering you piece of shit." Genkai rolled her eyes, "I'm not dead yet. Not dying. Not using a bed-pan. Stop acting like the plug is about to be pulled. I still have a few years on me." Really, why was he acting like if she didn't have the procedure now they were going to have a Hallmark touching death-scene moment? She had another ten years on her at least. "Dumbass."

"Hey! I am not a dumbass you hag! Go ahead and refuse the procedure! See what I care!" He snarled, now having to be held back by Keiko from plummeting the elderly woman to the ground.

"Good, cause that is exactly what I am going to do." She retorted, unimpressed by his short-temper and sloppy need to fight. "Now if you will excuse me I have no reason to continue explaining my reasons. I see no reason to be around here any longer."

"Fine!! Leave! Leave bitch! See what I care!" Yusuke spat in his tantrum and spun around in the opposite direction to stomp off.

Keiko was at his side, giving him one powerful look, "That was ridiculous Yusuke. What was the point of all that?"

"Why are you scolding ME?! She is the one being unreasonable! Not taking the operation when…when…I-I still need her…" He confessed, clenching his teeth as he slumped to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why won't she take it?!"

"Because that's Genkai. I find it no surprise that she is refusing the operation, I would've been shocked had she accepted it. This isn't a path that she wants to take, she knows this isn't for her."

"And how is that?" He snapped, punching the white wall making it tremble under his strength,

"Don't damage public property Yusuke," She smacked him upside the head. "And calm down. This is not something to get so upset over right now. There are more important things. She might have another ten or twenty years in her--she is so strong and healthy and stubborn. She's not going out to kill herself because her old brittle body is in so much pain. She won't die until its time and not before."

"Damn old bat…she is so stubborn. What am I going to do without her?" He sighed, giving up his anger for a moment to show Keiko his vulnerable side--one of the only people in the world he would ever show to. "She has been the one who trained me, she is the reason I have survived, how I got this strong…now I am suppose to let her go? She's my teacher…and my friend…and family. How do I let her go?"

"You can. It will be hard. But you did it before…this time you will be able to easier. It won't be murder, it won't be uncomfortable, and it won't be with regrets. Once she goes it will be one of the best ways and one she deserves."

Yusuke frowned, still refusing to accept that this would be for the best for his mentor. She wasn't the kind who wanted immortality, or ultimate power--she was someone who wanted to pass on her legacy and have the comfort to know that those she cares about will be fine once she passes. It was simple for her. She had no true fear of death--she already had a glimpse of what was in store for her after dying once before.

But that still didn't mean that Yusuke was any closer to accepting it.

"Yusuke…" Keiko whispered, holding on to him. "You have to let her go…"

He looked down, biting his lip, "I guess."

"I'M NOT DEAD YET MORON!" She screamed from somewhere else.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!!" Yusuke snarled back.

"OH REAL MATURE YOU SPOILED BRAT!!"

"BITE ME YOU HAG!"

Keiko slapped a hand over her face, how Yusuke managed to ruin a touching moment like that was beyond her--but he had such an amazing talent at it. Callie was the same--they had to be related if they had such similar talents.

She watched with annoyed eyes as Yusuke shot to his feet and storm off to where Genkai was, ready to have a smack down with the woman he was just a few seconds ago depressed that she wasn't going to take the operation to become immortal.

"Ugh, men."

* * *

The world was dark and cold. It was lifeless. And lonely.

He missed the loud noise of a certain brunette he found himself obsessing over. He's become so use to having his ears being broken by those loud screeches--now he has been surrounded by silence and loneliness and found he hated it. He wanted to be around Callie again. He would do anything to see her again.

"Callie…" He sighed, looking down. He didn't seem to care how ridiculous and weak he sounded. Within the safety of his own mind what the hell was the point of denying the truth--denying that he wanted Callie. That without her nothing felt right.

"Hiei…"

"C-Callie?" His head snapped up, looking around.

"Hiei…what have you done?" Her voice asked.

He looked confused, "What have I done? I haven't done anything. Nothing…where are you?" Were their minds connecting? Was this a sign that she was waking up--that her life and mind were in-tact? "Callie?"

"How could you do this?"

"What are you talking about?" He croaked, not liking how she was speaking to him.

She finally stepped out from all the inkiness, her body glowing against the blackness. Callie didn't look any better, but he wasn't complaining. She was standing before him, talking. His heart began to pound with some excitement, she must be getting better now.

"Hiei…" Callie whispered, her voice slurring in exhaustion and her eyes glazed. "You…killed me."

"W-What?" Hiei asked, looking at her in shock. It was just him and her in this void of nothingness, staring each other down--but instead of it feeling happy and warm, Hiei felt everything grow colder and a fear began to throb in his heart.

"You killed me." She repeated. "You killed me. This," She pointed to her body--her thin and breakable body, it was growing thinner by the second, she was deteriorating right before his eyes. "Is your fault…you killed me."

"No…no," He shook his head. "I didn't! I didn't…t-they did it."

"I waited…" She accused, "I waited and waited…you never came…you should've came…"

"I did come! I did!" Hiei tried to reason with her, looking panicked at her words. "P-Please…I-I…I tried…I tried my best. I wanted to be there, b-but I couldn't find you."

"You didn't…you didn't look for me…" She sobbed, blood pouring down her eyes. "I waited. I w-waited…"

"I know…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He choked, shaking as he moved closer to her. "I wo-wouldn't…I w-would n-never abandon you…I searched little one. I looked for you…I c-couldn't find you. P-Please…don't…don't hate me…"

"You weren't there…you weren't there for me. You left me."

"I DIDN'T!" He screamed, shaking his head in denial. "I wanted to be there for you! I didn't want to be away from you! Please…please stop saying things like that! I didn't do that!"

"You…you're not my mate…" Hiei felt his heart cracked in two at that rejection. "No mate would do this to what is theirs." She held up her hands and Hiei watched as the skin began to dry out and peel away, leaving her to nothing but a skeleton, more blood pouring down her eyes--now down her nose and mouth. One by one her teeth began to rain down upon the ground. "You did this…You did this to me."

Hiei took a step back, his skin an ashen white and his eyes wider then they have ever been as he watched in horror as her body began to decay and fall apart before him--and she blaming him for it the whole time.

"N-No…"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"NO!! NO I DIDN'T!! I DIDN'T!" He screamed, trying to reach her. "S-Stop…don't…don't die. Please. DON'T DIE!"

"YOU KILLED ME!"

"_**NOOO!!**_" He screamed as he shot awake, gasping and gagging, he rolled on his side feeling close to throwing up. His red eyes were blurry but he could see that he was in a hospital room. With a hiss he turned his head a little, "Where…?" He didn't see Callie.

"Hiei," Yusuke greeted, taking a seat by him. He had felt the spike in Hiei's power and had rushed to his side. He would have to keep Hiei calm lest there would be a portion of the medical ward missing due to an angry black dragon. "You finally woke up, huh?"

"H-How…how long have I been…asleep?" He groaned, his throat a thick rasp. His head felt like it was full of cotton--he was shaking a little as forced his upper body up.

"About three and a half-days." Yusuke sat down and looked at his friend. "You were exhausted."

It didn't feel like he got any sleep. His mind had been plagued with nothing but horrible nightmares. Callie dead on the ground, Callie in the state she was in …

"Callie!" He shot up completely now, looking around in terror. "Where is she?! What's happened?!" Three and a half-days…what happened to her during this time they had been apart? Was she still alive? "W-Wher--"

"Hiei, Hiei calm down. Calm down!" The leader grabbed a hold of his friend. "She is still alive. She is in another room right now. She's been under quarantine for a while now, but last night we were able to come back into her room. She is doing a little better."

"I have to see her…I have to see Callie…take me to her…" He ordered as he forced himself off the bed, his legs shaking. His body was a bit weak after being unconscious for many days.

"Wait, you have to calm down and--"

Hiei halted all words with a snarl and a look, "Take me too her…take me too her NOW."

* * *

"There she is Hiei…" Yusuke sighed as he pointed into the room Callie was now in. Shiori was in there, as she was this morning when they were all finally allowed to see her after nearly a week. It was a pitiful and heart-wrenching sight to behold. The woman looked so weak and heartbroken as she sat next to her daughter, stroking her face gently.

Brown eyes gazed over at Hiei who was frozen in his place, seeming unable to move his feet and now look at her hen he was finally here. "She is stable now…" He smiled, hoping to comfort his good friend. "She is breathing a bit better…Myouga said that there isn't as much fluids in her lungs now. It's a real good sign. It means her body is showing signs of working a properly--or a bit more now. All that…gunk isn't in her body any more."

Hiei still seemed unable to make a move, he could smell the sharp stench of the cleaning fluids and medicine--it brought back the painful memory of the building they found her in. That lead him to remembering how he found her…near death in Kuwabara's arms slathered in filth.

"She looks better then before…she's cleaned up and there is a bit more color to her skin now. Now…she is still very skinny, but…its better then before."

Biting his lip Hiei nodded and finally peered inside the door.

His first sight was Shiori. Her stomach seemed to have grown a bit bigger now--they would have to keep a eye out on her and her health with the baby. He would not want that baby or this woman who has taken him in to be harmed in any way. A soft little tune was being hummed under Shiroi's breath, something about it sounded vaguely familiar to Hiei…but he didn't think more of it.

Not when his red eyes finally crossed over the body of Callie.

Yusuke had been right--she looked better then she had. There was no more of that filth--the only term Hiei could ever use to describe what had been touching her skin--on her. The skin that was once the ghastly sickly stale grey was starting to slowly ease into a softer color, something healthier looking.

Her now hairless head was wrapped up tightly--Yusuke had told him on the way to the room that she had been wrapped up a bit to get some bacteria and insects out of her head and eyes--he wondered how it looked now. If the skin was better then it had been before. He missed the thought of pulling her hair playfully…but he could live without it if it meant he would be able to have her back alive.

'She's so…' Skinny was not the word he should use. Not when it was _this _bad.

"Nutrients are being pumped into her body," Yusuke inputted, noting how Hiei's eyes looked over the skeletal like figure. "Myouga said that that is going to be one of the things that might take the longest. But he said that her body will soon be able to take the food and start to build up some fat and muscle in due time."

"S-She's still alive…" He whispered hoarsely in relief. Once he was told how long he has been unconscious, what he was told when he fell unconscious, he had feared that once he opened his eyes he would be out of one nightmare and into a another…having the thought of waking into a world without Callie…

A world without Callie was not a world he wanted to be a part of.

"Yes…we haven't been able to see her for days but Myouga said that all that…bacteria and such has been…uhm…well taken from her body." Yusuke didn't want to know how it came out of her, but probably not a very pleasant way. "So now her body has been cleansed."

Hiei just nodded, unable to take his eyes away from the girl. "Mate…"

Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulders, trying to stable him, "Don't faint on us again…"

"I won't…" Hiei grunted as he shrugged Yusuke's hand off of him--not wanting the comfort of the man. Though it was appreciated, it was just a touch Hiei simply could not find himself wanting. "She's gone through so much…her body is just covered with scars and is just so beaten down."

"Yeah…I dunno if the scars will ever heal…but because of the demon blood in her system her body should be healing better now." Yusuke, trying to remain the optimist, continued.

"Then why did Myouga say it may have been too late?"

The optimism ceased.

"He…he thinks that its possible that her body won't be able to fully accept the blood. That it is too late and that her body is simply going to die. I-I refuse to believe that. Its not going to happen." Yusuke's fist clenched tightly, "In a little less then three weeks…Callie will be taken off life support. If she won't be able to make it off of it then…she never will be able to make it."

Hiei looked at him, his eyes wide in horror, "That would be too soon….it would be much too soon! You see how fragile and sickly she is right now! She would need maybe two months! At the very least! Myouga can't be so foolish and blind…surely he can see that Callie needs more time then just three fucking weeks!"

"Myouga is confident that is the perfect time. That the blood should have worked by then and would show positive signs…" Yusuke trembled, also finding the time much too short. "B-But…we will convince him. We will show him that this group is not something you can give up on. That we always rise up. ALWAYS."

Hiei leaned against the doorway, looking at Callie with sad eyes. What else could be said? It was true--it had to be true. Every time this group was down and out for the count, when they were hopeless and had lost…they would surprise everyone and become the victor.

This had to be the same thing. It will happen the same way.

"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear…how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Shiori began to sing softly.

'Sunshine…' He began to shake. 'Sunshine….my sunshine….Callie…' He's heard this lullaby before, it was famous in the human world. It was such a gentle song with soft and gentle words. Hiei found it bitter…his mouth was filled with a rotten flavor. He could not have this sunshine be taken away from him. He wanted her to be with him….he needed her to be with him.

But how could he face her now? He couldn't…not without taking revenge.

"Yusuke….what of those who did this to my mate?"

The leader's eyes hardened, "Nothing. They have not be touched. They won't be touched until you are ready."

"Now." Hiei growled, his nails digging more into the plaster of the wall.

"Hiei," Yusuke looked a little surprise--he had expected that he would want to see Callie some more. "You should go in and see her now Hiei. I know she can hear us--of course she would be able to hear us." Yusuke said trying to nudge the boy in--wanting the man to see his precious mate.

"No…" He shook his head, "I can't see her…I can't see her yet." He turned away from the room and leaned against the wall right outside it. Shiori started the next verse of the song.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping…I dreamt I held you in my arms." Her voice quivered and cracked. "When I awake dear, I was mistaken…s-so…so I hung m-my head…a-and cried."

"Not yet….not…not until….not until they're dead…I can't face her when those fuckers are still alive…" He snarled, his lips trembling. "I want them dead…I want them all dead." He turned and glared angrily at Yusuke, "_**I WANT THEM DEAD!**_"

"Of…of course." Yusuke nodded, slightly shaken from the scream and snarl--the maddening expression in those red eyes. "We'll go there first if that's what you want."

"Yes…yes its what I want. I want them to be dead. I want to look at the face of my mate and know that she is safe from them forever. That this pain and agony she has been given for so long has been returned." Hiei's face was twisted with a cruel and gruesome snarl as he pushed himself off the wall, going to go and kill all of those responsible for putting his mate in such a state.

There could be no mercy.

As they left, Shiori started the song over again, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear…how much I love you…please don't take my sunshine away."

* * *

No words were said by the men as they entered into the room that contained the prisoners--no words had been shared after Hiei left the room that had the unconscious girl nor when Kurama and Kuwabara and Koenma joined in. The guards who were looking after the prisoners were too scared of the expression on Hiei's face to even begin to argue with their entering.

There were three of them now.

Whether these were the ones in charge or the others have been killed Hiei was not sure of--but he knew that something will come out of this interrogation. Whether information or him just knowing the pleasuring thought that they were good and dead and suffered wonderfully didn't matter.

Dangerous red eyes gazed upon the female figure, and he nearly snarled when it clicked that this was the woman who caused his Callie to be in the condition she was in. Her appearance had altered since he last saw her but he knew that stench--like a poisonous rotten apple filled with maggots.

Vile monster who dared to lay a hand on his mate.

Disgusting whore.

"Release their mouths." Yusuke commanded gruffly, his eyes on the prisoners before him. Someone from the control unit of this cell must've heard and followed because the straps around their mouths were gone.

"You treat company quite rudely…" Savan growled, her jaw stiff. Its been a few days since she was last able to talk or move.

Nothing was said by the men, they simply stared forward--for right now Hiei was the one in charge. They won't make a move until Hiei has deemed it acceptable. And all the fire demon was doing was staring at these disgusting creatures with enough hate they should've been killed by his look alone.

"Such a scary look," She teased, "What? That pathetic experiment died like the dog she was?"

No one saw Hiei move, but Savan felt it after her nose has been cut off--it bounced off the ground and for a split moment it was silent in the room before blood gushed from the gaping wound and then the screaming started up.

"It seems for all their big talk and for all their big actions, they are very weak." Kurama noted, watching with suppressed glee as she withered around in agony. The bitch deserved all the pain and agony she got this session of torture.

"Now, you are going to shut up with your damn sarcasm and you will answer all the questions given to you." Yusuke ordered, Hiei at the moment was incapable of speech, much to into the blood and the screams--that twisted grin on his face as he watched the blood happily.

"W-Why should we do that?" The man said, tripping over his words a little. For all the pain he has inflicted he found the fact that pain so close to him was a bit on the fearful side. Unfortunately his fear just wetted Hiei's appetite for blood and revenge all the more.

The fire-demon's hand shot out and grabbed him by the face with a monstrous smirk, "We were talking to her. Please behave and wait until it is your turn." He practically purred before he brought up a finger, the tip glowing from the heat that was forming there. Hiei then placed it at the corner of the other demon's lips--watching as he screamed when the skin began to bubble from the heat on contact and then like a zipper slashed his finger horizontally.

The lips melted together, sealing off any words.

All screams were muffled and his eyes watered in rolled back into his head in agony.

Hiei just cackled happily at the sight.

"Hiei is in no mood for games, no mood for any witty play on words, or distractions. You will answer our questions now." Yusuke, who was acting as the voice of the mad Hiei, spoke up, giving the three a cruel look. "First; why did you kidnap all those kids?"

The one who has yet been harmed trembled.

For his silence one finger was snapped off of his comrade who's mouth had been melted shut. He watched as his fellow collogue tried his best to scream in agony but couldn't.

"We do the same to you if you don't talk." Yusuke warned.

Terrified he spilled, "F-For Dr. Ichigaki! A-After he was k-k-killed…" He gulped, hoping he was not about to follow the good doctor, "those who followed him went through his books. We-we found…ah…m-many thesis about future experiments he had wanted to try. A-A whole library of them…w-we…we wanted to complete them all for him." He licked his chapped lips, feeling like he was betraying the doctor but he would prefer to remain alive. "Af-After…after we looked through them a-all…we decided that we will divide up into four groups and begin to-to complete them…b-but one c-caught our eye. It was a h-huge experiment an-and one w-we d-decided w-we would all d-do together."

"And that is?" Kurama growled.

"D-Dr. Ichigaki believed that it was impossible to use a certain plant within the Makai and use it in such a dosage th-that it would make humans mindless slaves."

A crack echoed around the room as three more fingers snapped--this time from the one who was talking. He threw his head back and howled, trying to get away from Hiei who was snarling like an animal, his eyes black and his Jagan eye wide, staring up at him with anger. "My mate," He rasped, his voice sounding hallow. "Was used as an experiment…?"

This had been confirmed by the survivors--but to hear it out of the bastards who actually preformed this experiment just drove them over the edge.

"She is a pure girl…" He snarled, "She did not deserve something like this you shit!"

"Hiei…" Kuwabara whispered--he was furious too, but not to the point where he would do something like this to another living creature. He was no pacifist but torture was not in his DNA, in fact he had no desire to be here to witness what his friends had to do. But he had known that he would have to be the voice of reason--once they go into their bloodlust, once the fury controlled them, and the need for revenge blinded them there would be no hope in getting any answers. "Stop. Let him finish talking."

Where he got such control over Hiei, and the rest of his friends for that matter, the young human was unsure. But Hiei listened to his words and took a step back, holding himself back.

"Continue." Kuwabara looked at the man whimpering in pain. "Hiei won't be held back for so long."

He gasped for air, shaking but continued--he did not want to experience any more. "Y-Yes," He whimpered. "S-She was o-one of the experiments…" He had to pause again when there was a snarl. "T-These twenty-five were our first…w-we g-got them al-all f-from th-the streets."

"Troubled kids on medication isn't exactly suspicious." Kurama nodded, it was exactly as they thought. These people had been getting kids who come from troubled situations.

"R-Right…w-we…g-got them…and…" She winced, wishing that the pain would stop. "A-And t-then started t-the experiments…" Savan growled, displeased that because of that stupid brunette being sent off right into the Reikai Tantei's arms they were discovered. If not for her they would've be wrapping up the first set and would be getting all the information gathered before going off to find some more.

"You…w-what did you do to her?" Yusuke whimpered.

"You sure you wanna know?" She grinned, blood staining her teeth. "We documented everything….t-there are tapes…plenty of-of them to sh-show you what we did…they provide hours of-of entertainment."

Hiei's knuckles slammed into her mouth, ruining many of her teeth.

She threw up over herself from the pain, blood and teeth scattered upon the floor.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara snapped, "You have to hold back! They have to talk!"

"You heard what this bitch said! They have tapes! They watch it for entertainment!" Hiei rounded on Kuwabara, giving his friend a hell of a look. "They should feel pain! They should suffer!"

"And they will; LATER. You have to calm down and let us get the answers!" He tried to get through the man's mind, but it was getting harder with each word that was said--and this was just the second question. How Hiei would be able to control himself throughout this interrogation where everything that will be asked will be answered with something heartbreaking and enraging.

"We will need those tapes." Kurama hissed, "Even if we don't watch them…we have to gather all the evidence we can." He was a man who always wanted to be prepared--and he knew those tapes would have to be seen by someone at least once. Who knows what information was in there. Maybe there was something life-saving within the contents of the tapes.

Hiei closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. 'I will have to watch them. I have to see what my mate went through…I wasn't there for her, I have to see it for my eyes.' He would probably just be torturing himself, just a way to both punish and redeem himself. But it felt like it was something was going to have to do--even if he feared what he will be seeing.

"Next question," Kuwabara's dark brown eyes stared at the three, "Why were they placed in such a room? Why didn't you take care of them? Wouldn't you have fed them? Clothed them? Allowed them to bathe? Why…why were they in such a horrible state?"

"Oh…it was part of the experiment…" The one with the broken fingers shuddered, feeling close to throwing up as well. "W-We wanted to see h-how this group--Control Group A--would react with t-this environment…t-the next group w-we would've gathered w-would've been in a-a different setting."

Kurama brought his right hand to cover his eyes, it was trembling with suppressed rage, as he tried to calm his emotions down. There was no time for him to lash out. They had to get as many questions answered as fast as possible before one of them snapped and killed all those within the room.

"I have one," The leader asked, taking advantage of the silence, "Why were you already picking out kids before you even knew of this experiment?" Yusuke asked, remembering how Callie's parents had been killed because of this female before them.

The now nose-less Savan wheezed, "D-Dr. I-Ichigaki is…is always p-prepared…he a-always has humans a-at t-the ready…f-for experiments…"

"You…you…" Yusuke looked stunned, "You mean to say you are always getting humans ready for an experiment?"

"O-Of course…a-always good to have the seeds planted and for them to grow to-to make the perfect harvest…" She gagged when the flesh of where her nose had been flexed a little. "W-We a-always n-need a-a g-good am-amount o-of t-troubled kids…t-they a-are the targets tha-that…n-no one q-questions s-should something happened to them."

She cackled, or tried to, "B-But w-we c-can't just h-have any person f-for some e-experiments…s-so from t-time to time…h-he…he sent us out into the human world t-to f-find pe-people w-we…we believe w-would be w-worthy enough to be e-experimented on Dr. I-Ichigaki." Savan sneered, "W-When w-we…we s-started this one…I knew t-this b-brat would be a-a perfect fit. S-So…I f-found wh-where she had been p-placed…and t-then became her p-psychiatrist a little while ago…"

Callie had been chosen as an experiment from when she was still riding in a car-seat?

"Y-You were…after her…when she was still a child?" Hiei whispered, finding the anger growing.

"Y-Yes…s-she wasn't special…many w-were like her. B-But t-the only r-relatives she had w-were her parents…j-just needed t-to get them out of the way…and we had her."

Kuwabara shook his head in disgust. They made a little girl an orphan--hell, they probably have done this to hundreds of people throughout the years--for this revolting experiments. He almost wanted to join in on the pain as well. "Ask another question--quickly."

"How was it that we never get any of the dead children's souls?" Kurama quickly asked, seeing that Hiei was beginning to lose control over himself and his desires to kill the three before him. "Koenma and all those who worked for him were looking out for the missing kids to get information from them. Why is it that none of them came through?"

"W-We don't yet have the technology to kill a soul…its one of the doctor's thesis." The male that was able to talk confessed. "W-We know its p-possible to kill them…th-there are demons who h-have this ability…b-but it c-can't be harness with technology…B-But th-though we can't kill them…w-we can trap them. We h-have th-their soul trapped."

Those poor kids. How could the be tortured so much? Kidnapped, put through heaven knows what, and having their souls trapped--what could've been forever. There had been no mercy for them.

"Where are their souls?"

"They're trapped within their bodies….in their corpses…" Savan wheezed, more blood dripping down--there was a lisp in her words due to the missing teeth.

"And…? What happened to the bodies?" Kurama spat, in no mood to be patient, not when there were kids still trapped within their dead bodies, not allowed to escape and move on into a better word without pain. "Where are they?"

"W-We…were using t-the corpses a-as soldiers…t-they w-were the ones who a-attacked you…"

Yusuke slammed his hand over his mouth as he gagged, having to take a moment to turn away and lean against the white wall to catch his breath and to not throw up. Those corpses they had to run through were actually some of the kids that had been kidnapped and tortured?! He had struck many of them down! What has he done?

"How do we release their souls?! TELL US HOW TO RELEASE THEIR SOULS!" Kuwabara screamed, not holding back any more. Lives were still in danger.

"Y-You d-destroy t-the bodies!" The male who could still talk wailed, too panicked to see it was his only bargaining chip to get something out of this. "O-Once you d-destroy the c-containers t-the souls w-will be r-released. T-They…they have t-to b-be c-completely destroyed…"

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered.

"I will burn them." Hiei answered, already ahead of him and what he wanted. "I will help them escape those prisons. After we are done here we will go back and burn the bodies."

"So…" Yusuke turned away from the wall, wiping tears from his eyes--emotional after discovering he had taken down the corpses of those kids and that their souls were locked in them still. "Are we done?"

The group took a moment to think of any more questions before Hiei moved towards Savan, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Tell me…" He hissed, his voice low and but calm. "Do you regret what you have done?"

Savan, the loyalist, picked her head up and snarled back, "No."

* * *

The deaths of those three had not been quick. They hadn't been painless or silent. Those white walls were probably forever stained with what happened within that room.

Hiei had become a monster. He had shown them the mercy they had shown to his precious mate.

He had laughed the whole time they had cried.

It was perfect--he loved how scared they were, how they were begging for mercy, how they had felt all the terror his mate had felt. He had given his mate revenge. But it did nothing to ease the pain within him. Hiei has suffered so many physical and emotional scars…but they were always able to push it away, bury it deep within him and never have to think of it again.

He wasn't use for such a wound to remain so painful for so long. It hurt.

Biting his lip he paused once again at the doorway that entered into the hospital room that protected the unconscious brunette. Hiei had hoped that since he killed off the bastards who did this to her and has burned the bodies of the rest of the victims and releasing their souls (all of them were in Koenma's office at the moment), that perhaps he could enter into this room without such a hesitation.

Unfortunately that was not the case.

All the fire-demon could do was stand there and gaze at the bed with a scared expression on his face. His stomach clenched with nausea and his grip on the wall felt weak.

What was he to do now? He had been running on adrenaline for a while now, but it felt like it was beginning to slowly edge away leaving him a weak confused mess.

"Hiei," Shiori smiled at him. "Come in. You should be by her side. I bet if you are bear her or if you talk with her…it will make her so happy and help her wake up even faster."

The black-haired man gave off a shaky breath, trying to bring back that poker aloof face he was famous for. 'Why can't I be what I was before?' How on earth could he bring back what he once was? The man who didn't care, who didn't express feelings, who seldom felt fear. He missed that old side of him. This side…was overwhelming. He was bombarded with emotions that left him completely weak.

"Hiei," The mother patted the chair by her. "Come here. There is nothing wrong with letting your layers down around her. You know you can't ever hide yourself from her--even if she is awake or not. Its just impossible."

One step forward, and he nearly crumbled to the ground when he inhaled her scent. Now that he was within the room it was able to wrap around him completely, washing that familiar scent that he had missed so much over him. There was no longer a smell of filth, and the little but of medications and cleaning fluids were so light they couldn't be detected easy.

"Its ok…" Shiori said gently as she waited for him to take a seat. "It will be good to come and sit."

"Hn." He grunted as he retained his strength in his legs and walked over to the chair, taking a sit. What did he do now? What was he suppose to do now? Just sit here and stare at her?

"You just be here for her, Hiei." Shiori smiled, able to read him like a book--an amazing feat Hiei had to say. "Just be here and say what you want, talk about what you want--you can cry, laugh, pray, or just be silent. But it will be good for you and her if you are here by her side."

The words were true, but that didn't mean he had to like the truth to them. Hiei sighed, fidgeting a little. His eyes looked around, trying to avoid the body on the bed. What would happen once he finally looked at her, once he finally allowed his body to calm down and he finally just gazed upon her?

"Just look at her." She reached over and gave her a pat on the hand. "It will be ok."

"I can't say that I agree with you." He whispered, looking down, trying to swallow enough strength to look up at the girl and finally just stare at her.

With a deep breath, the dark red eyes looked up upon the face of his mate and let out a small whimper and a shudder a tremble that consumed his whole body.

It hurt to look upon her.

"She is going to pull through Hiei. Just you watch. There is no way my daughter will ever succumb to this." She whispered in full confidence before holding on to one of his hands and then held on to Callie's, singing that same song again. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

'Callie…sunshine…' He looked down. She was his sunshine. She was the one who gave him warmth, who gave him a light in this dark world that he has hated for so long. Hiei hoped that she wouldn't be taken away. To be able to have this girl as his own made everything just fall into place.

'Please…don't leave me…' Hiei licked his lips before he used his free hand to reach over and grasp the fragile little hand within his own. "Please…" He begged aloud now--something he found himself doing often now. "Don't take her away…" He clenched his teeth, Shiori's lullaby whispering into his ears. "Don't take her away…"

* * *

**Author**

o.o I got something unexpected. I actually got myself a job. _ Needless to say I had not expected to get a job anytime soon. Because its my first I didn't think anyone would hire me if I didn't have any experience. I was proven wrong and hired at my college's campus bookstore. And to let you know, because the new semester started…I was at the bookstore for like nine hours a day except Sunday (in which I usually slept x_x) So needless to say….it wasn't writer's block or anything like that….I was simply taken away from my computer for pretty much from 7-ish in the morning to 10-ish at night. I was dead tired ^^U

But! The Rush (where its just packed for hours and I am needed for pretty much ALL DAY) is over with. Which means less hours and I can finally get back to my computer. (clings) I went days without even checking my email ;_; And this is from a girl who lived on her laptop--now I was taken away from it cold-turkey. T_T I've missed writing and you all so much! (but I do LOVE my job! w)

And my outline well…died. I'm not positive on what happened…only that I lost my whole outline. Sigh--there was over a hundred pages saved on that. And I had worked two months on the outline for this chapter--it was just horrible

Not only that but my laptop went insane so I couldn't even write on that. I had to wait for weeks to buy a new laptop. I finally got one. SO it took a lot of time.

So now you understand the reasons. Sigh…

Ugh, I hate it that these past chapters I have been so late. Its been so weird and very disappointing. Its like my "groove" has been thrown off. I suppose I should be super happy I don't have a writer's block or anything more serious, but still--it sucks, huh?

But luckily you only have to wait for pretty much two more chapters and then no more Wit and Courage. I promise; I will have at least ten chapters of the outline for the next one done ahead of time and at least four to five chapters pretty much completed before I even put the next installation for this series. Doing that might make it harder for me to fall behind. Because like you all I am sick of it.

Now because of me being thrown out of whack I might need reminders of some things. If I said I would read a story of yours or if I haven't replied to a message you sent me, please just remind me and I will get right on it. Thank you.

I think one day after I complete the whole series I am going to come back and re-due the chapters a bit and make them cleaner, try to find all the mistakes and awkward sentences and just clean it up a bit. But I won't worry about that until I am done. No need to add on another project.

Now I am kinda sorta co-authoring another fic with a friend of mine, Tenchi Heiyanna (she's doing like all of the work though; YOU DESERVE MORE CREDIT! YOU ARE AWESOME!). It's a Yu Yu Hakusho-Gundam Wing Crossover and it has Hiei/Callie! Why not drop by? We would love to have people read and give us some support and critique! Its called Dance of the Wind.

So sorry again for this horribly late update. Now that I have a brand spakin new laptop maybe problems like this won't show up again -_- cause, really…that was just ridiculous. I hope I haven't lost my touch after so long. I fear that maybe this chapter has sorta lost its spark after so long of not writing it…

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Hiei is dying, his world and happiness is being taken away from him and nothing can be done to soothe the distraught demon. Insanity is taking him over, he will never be the same…and black gems rain down as the heart-monitor goes silent.

"THEN YOU KNOW NOTHING!! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ACT LIKE THIS?! ACCUSE ME OF OVERREACTING WHEN THE ONE PERSON I ADORE....w-when...m-my mate...when my mate is being taken away from me?!" He was panting, but he no longer looked angry--he looked pained. "She's dying...sh-she's...sh-she's l-leaving me..."


	25. The Tears of the Family

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Wit and Courage**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. **_Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments_**.

And this is a sequel--you have to read **_Will and Determination_** to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament--it was explained in **_Will and Determination_** in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Chapter Twenty Five**  
**The Tears of the Family**

Brown eyes looked down upon his hand and watched as the appendage trembled--shivering as if he were in freezing weather. His stomach was bunched up into knots and he felt like he was close to being sick. Shame made it so that he couldn't lift his eyes up.

It was because of him they were too late. What other explanation could he give them?

He winced, he could feel their eyes upon him, waiting for something--an explanation, an excuse, and apology.

But what words could be said to the souls of the victims of this whole hellish mess?

"Your hand must be so interesting," One boy noted, "You've been pretty much staring at it since we've been here."

Koenma's eyes looked up for a brief moment to see which one spoke before back down at his papers--his name was Maverick.

"Dude, you really need to look us all in the eye and talk to us. We already know we are dead." He continued, seeming to take up on the voice for the group.

"Its…hard to speak to those I believe I killed…" The prince confessed.

"YOU killed?!" Maverick made a funny noise, "My man, I know I might have smacked my head once or twice but I believe everyone here knows the face of the killers…and…I can't say I saw you there. And trust me, though all those assholes were weird…we would remember one who looked like a friggen model with JR tattooed on his forehead."

Koenma sighed, "I am the Prince of the Gate. This is where souls pass and--."

"Where they are judged, where they are sent to the next level, where those upon the group of the Reikai Tantei are managed." Maverick had a knowing smile on his face--they all did--when Koenma looked up at them in shock. "We know who you are."

"H-How…I-I…I mean…" Realization dawned upon the brunette, "Callie."

Maverick nodded, "The runt provided us all with some good conversation--true for a while no one really believed it….but by the time all of us were gone we knew the whole story--had it memorized by heart she told it to us constantly."

They knew who he was, what he did, what power he had…instantly he was on his knees before them, unable to hold any of the tears back. "I'M SORRY!" He wailed into the ground. "I-I'm so….I'm so sorry! W-We couldn't find you! No one could find you! W-We tr-tried…we really tried! A-And then…oh g-god…w-we had t-to kill you all over again…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Maverick and another soul was by his side, trying to get him to his feet. "Buddy…we know…we know you tried your best. We could see it in your face when you came down that hall to face us. We all saw it…you really did try. You were thinking and looking for Callie and trying to get to all of us."

"Sometimes you just can't make it…" Another soul whispered. She had such expressive eyes, so happy to be free of the prison. "But that's ok. We are just so happy its over with. We would've preferred to have survived…but now that we are free from that prison--now that we actually free from that pain…well…none of us have too much to complain about."

"Doesn't feel right to complain about anything now that things are so much better." A little girl stated. It made Koenma flinch a little when he saw her. This was the girl whose body had still been on the ground in the prison. Celeste, the girl they had saved, said her name had been Rebecca.

She had just been thirteen.

Koenma hissed a little through his teeth, feeling sick to his stomach as the image of the corpse returned to his mind.

"Its not right though. For all of you to have gone through what you did…a-and…and w-we couldn't save you." Koenma felt queasy.

"Buddy," Maverick placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please. Don't take all this blame on yourself. I find that pretty dumb--no offense." He gave him a pat. "You didn't kidnap us. You didn't force us to go through all of that. You have no reason to hold all of this to yourself."

"B-But--"

"Stop looking for blame, jeeze." He rolled his eyes before he forced Koenma back to his feet. "Its unneeded and you are sounding like we are such horrible people that we are going to place the blame on just anyone for our misfortunes."

"I have to admit," Another male began, "While in the middle of all of that shit--no pun intended," He said with some humor about the disgusting conditions that room had been in. "We were placing the blame on pretty much everyone and everything who breathed. Now that we are finally out and its over with and we don't have that much pain…what is the point of placing the blame on anyone other then those who caused it?"

"Which, by the way, is NOT you." Maverick grunted seeing that the prince was close to taking the blame on himself once more. "Just let it go. This is not something you should take blame for, ok? Please, its giving me a major migraine." He rubbed his head. "I'm dead now, I shouldn't be getting this."

"I've been told I have that affect on people--dead or not." Koenma shrugged a little, remembering the words of his friends--especially the ever opinionated Yusuke.

A wry grin went to some faces, "I see, that explains some things."

"Hey, did the others survive? Celeste, Terrance, Callie, and Joshua? What about them?"

Koenma sighed, "Celeste, Terrance, and Joshua are in the middle of recovery. They have a big chance of pulling through and are awake and aware--just very tired and will have to go through a lot of physical and mental therapy."

"Callie isn't doing good is she?" Maverick asked, not beating around the bush. He knew that because she wasn't mentioned that something horrible had happened in the rescuing. "I know that before I died she had been hurt very badly…"

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded, "Everyone thought she was going to die before I did…but she isn't here. What happened to her?"

"Right now she is in a coma. Its not looking too good. It seems she was hurt very badly." Koenma shook his head, "It just…its very bleak." That wasn't the half of it--he was incredibly concern about Hiei and what will happen should his own mate died.

"Oh…Well no worries! That brat is tough. I'm sure she is going to pull through." Maverick comforted a bit, though it didn't seem to reach the prince who has heard this all before. There was very little hope left in the hurt prince who has seen far too much pain and has come to realize that there was a chance that this one time this group was going to suffer a sever loss.

"How about we move on from this cry fest?" Another man, on his file it said his name was Robert, suggested. "Are we moving on to Heaven or something now?"

Koenma cleared his throat, sniffling a little, "Not quite yet. Yes you all will move on to the next level, however despite how you suffered there was some wrong doing in your life that has to be looked upon," He waved off their worried looks, "Please do not worry. You are not going to Hell or any bad place. Its more like you are going to be scolded. But…before any of that…I hope that you will meet with the group."

"For them to apologize?" Maverick guessed, not looking forward to being scolded.

"More then likely." The brunette replied honestly. "We have been looking for you guys for a long time. And the fact that we were unable to get to you in time has wounded the group. We aren't…we're not use to suffering such causalities and such loss. We see ourselves as heroes who should never lose and should always protect and save the day. This is the first time we haven't made it in time…and where we won't get a second chance. Its…hard."

"Hmm, but we honestly don't want any more apologies." Robert piped in again. "Its getting old and just making us feel worse."

"I-I…I am sorry about that. We just feel a need to apologize." He sighed before he sat back down at his desk, running a hand through his hair. "And there is a few more things that I wish to do before you move on to the next life."

"Alright, shoot. Lets get it over with. Not that you are your groveling isn't ever so enjoyable, but I think we all are ready to go to a new place and just be at peace." Maverick teased a little.

Koenma gave him a small smile, "I know this will be tough but you will have to tell me all the details you can remember about what happened. We have to document everything." He intertwined his fingers, retaking his role as a prince and a man who was there for ruling and business. "From the information we gathered from those who did this too you it was a large group that did this. However we fear that we have not yet captured everyone." His golden-brown eyes looked up at the group in all seriousness.

"More of these sick fuckers?" A girl around eighteen hissed.

"Yes, unfortunately. We need all the information we can get so we can be prepared in case we have indeed missed over anyone. We will NOT have this happen again. You already know that the group who did this followed after a very sick demon by the name of Dr. Ichigaki. Though we can't stop everyone we wish to try and prevent this as much as possible and to do that we have to have as much info as possible." Koenma rubbed his head, "We already have some solid evidence to help us, but we need a bit more."

"Might we ask what this evidence is? Cause no offense, but we wouldn't trust the people who did this to tell you the whole truth about what happened." Maverick grunted, "I think we should be the ones to tell you everything."

"We would never believe everything the likes of them would say," Koenma growled, feeling as if worms were crawling over his arms at the mention of those vile creatures. "However we have tapes."

"Tapes? Wait a minute, you mean these sickos actually video-taped everything!?"

"Yes. We have found all of them and will be used to gather information." Koenma said.

There was a pause.

"You're planning on watching these videos? As in the group?" Maverick looked very concerned and deeply troubled about this piece of information. He had thought that the man before them would get some hired help to do that, but with how he spoke it sounded like he was planning on seeing it himself. And Maverick got the feeling that if Koenma would watch it, the others in the group that tried to rescue them would too.

"Yeah. They must be watched. Not only is it procedure its something that…that we have to see." The prince inhaled through his nose, as if readying himself to watch it at that very moment.

The group took a moment to share a look--as if they had a mental connection and knew what the problem was. Maybe they did. After what they have experienced together it was certainly a possibility they got so close that they could do something like that--it wouldn't the most far-fetched thing in the world.

"Don't let Hiei see anything." Maverick warned.

Needless to say Koenma was a little taken aback, "Hiei?" He repeated like a parrot.

"Look, we know that the runt adored that man more then anyone in the group. But we also can feel that that man loves her more then anyone in the group as well. I don't think that anyone who loves someone that much should witness what is on those tapes." The tall boy shook his head. "What we went though is something we would rather forget, and we are lucky in that we will be able to move on and hopefully get the chance to do that. Where we will be going its NOT going to haunt us. But for those remaining here…"

"Needless to say it will haunt anyone who watches it for the rest of their natural lives. And if everyone is gonna live a very long-long time…it would be better for them to not see it. Especially when love like that is involved. It will tear this Hiei-fellow apart." For a thirteen year old that Rebecca spoke like she was in her late twenties or early thirties. She was far to old then she should be.

"I see…unfortunately its not my choice. I will tell Hiei what you said…but in the end its his decision. And trust me, he is one of the most pig-headed people you will ever meet." Koenma warned, feeling a bit of fear for what was on those videos. He was worried that what would be seen would tear Hiei's already very fragile state of mind completely apart.

"Let me tell you something," The girl with the expressive eyes snapped, drawing attention to her. "What you will see will probably be the most horrible thing in the world. Those experiments that they did were NOT for science--you will be able to tell that instantly. They did it all because they were sadist. I see that there was no scientific need for rape," She spat, "I see that there was no scientific need for brutal medieval torture. I see no scientific need for keeping us in a room with no bathroom and no windows. You won't be seeing things that will make any sense--those videos will just be clips of torture. Nothing more."

Koenma's face had gone a snowy white, "R-Rape?"

"Yes. They separated the girls and boys into two groups--those who would be touched and those who wouldn't." She shook her head, absolutely disgusted about what happened.

Koenma shot to his feet, "O-Oh god…"

"No, she was not in the group. You have nothing to fear. She came in too late for that so she was placed in the group that wasn't touched," Robert comforted.

A hand went to Koenma's mouth as he felt bile beginning to boil in his stomach and was gathering to his throat. What was he going to see on those tapes?

"Please…you saved us from that place. Why would we want you to go through such torture by watching all of that?" Maverick winced, "Its not something anyone should see."

"But…its something we might have too do…its…just a feeling of what is needed." He sighed, his hand shaking, he looked ready to be sick.

"You really shouldn't." Robert warned.

"I know…but I am going to." The prince stated with a shaky tone, unsure how he was going to be able to take it. He was already so terrified.

A collective sigh escaped the group, wishing that the man before him would listen to reason and would not see anything on those videos.

"I suppose its your choice. You're a big boy after all." Rebecca began to play with the ends of her long hair, "We are just giving you fair warning--but its really up to you."

"I know. I thank you for your advice," He gave them all a smile, "But this is something that we think would be for the best. I know its something that will haunt us…but…its going to haunt Callie." He felt some growing confidence as he found his reason for watching, "If she has to suffer any more, we're going to suffer with her. We will at least want to know and feel some of her pain so we will be able to help her when she struggles with it."

Maverick smiled back, "Well I suppose if you have to watch it that will be the best reason to." He cleared his throat, "But I think we should tell you our side of the story before you run off to watch everything--at least give you a warning of what you are going to witness."

"Yeah, I would appreciate that." Koenma stated with a smile. "Please, begin."

* * *

The dragon looked so weak, curled up asleep in its incubator. The brown scales bristled ever so slightly whenever it breathed, but besides that shallow movement there was no other sign of life to show that it was still alive.

Red eyes were gazed upon the adorable little creature without blinking. Locked on the movements of lungs to ensure that it was still breathing. This little thing was a connection to his mate's soul. He didn't want it to die--even if his mate would survive without it, he knew she would be so distraught to hear her "baby" hadn't survived this ordeal.

"I wonder what she is going to name you…" He thought out loud. She, Hiei knew it was a girl since it was Callie's soul in dragon form, was small like Callie. Probably loud and obnoxious like her too…

Sadistic Hiei couldn't wait to see how this dragon beat up on Puu.

Another thing to tease Yusuke about equals WINNER in the group's book.

Hiei looked back upon Callie, it appeared that her color was a little better then it had been an hour before. Or was that his mind trying to give him false hope? Was he seeing signs that weren't really there just as a way to give him something besides waiting and watching?

His hand grabbed on to her own, clenching the small appendage in his larger one.

To think less then a year ago the thought of holding someone's hand made him sneer in disgust. Now it was something he did most every minute. His fingers were so use to gripping a sword or clenching tightly into a fist to break the bones of an opponent…it actually took coaching to ensure he didn't grip her bony hand to hard and snap something.

'Its pathetic…to think I couldn't even do something as simple as holding hands…' With a tired sigh he placed his forehead on the edge of the bed. He was exhausted. He lacked sleep and his emotions were constantly running dry and struggling to remain mentally alive.

It was a struggle every day. But as long as Callie was alive, Hiei would remain alive as well. He would never abandon her--not again.

Biting his lip he tried not to allow the horrors of that nightmare reenter his thoughts. But it was difficult to forget it…to forget how his mate stood there before him in agony, her skin falling off of her and blood oozing form her face, blaming it all on him. How could he ever forget something like that?

How the hell could he ever forgive himself for letting her get in such a situation?

Stroking her hand Hiei pushed them away, trying to wonder how Koenma was fairing facing the group of kids that they were unable to save. Something clenched in Hiei's stomach--had there ever been a day in his life where he felt a pity for another creature? But those kids…he couldn't help but feel for those souls.

Being alone with Callie he allowed himself some leniency and took up her hand and kissed it. She was so close to being one of those souls he felt pity for. The thought made him shudder and press his lips to her hand tightly.

"If you wake up I promise to not degrade you any more…" He swore, remembering all the times he has hurt the girl before him. "So please…wake up."

The soft knock at the door made him jump.

"What the hell is it?!" He spat venomously, bitter that he had been taken off guard and his moment with his mate had been interrupted.

"Sorry Hiei…" It was Kuwabara, and to Hiei's surprise he found himself calming down at the sound of his brother-in-law's voice. "But Koenma needs to speak with us--with the group."

Hiei flinched and he knew that the taller teen did the same thing. Were they ready in meeting up with those who died?

'No choice.' He told himself, trying to get his almost suicidal courage back to him once more. "Hn," He answered, picking himself up and away from the girl, "I will be right back." He promised her. "I'm sorry I wasn't talking…" Since last night he has been forcing himself to talk with the girl--to his surprise it was incredibly hard to let go of his pride and fear and actually talk to the girl. Every time he tried he felt like a fool.

With a look of longing at her he walked out of the private hospital room, looking up at the huge human. "I suppose he wants us to collection some information from them."

The orange-haired kid shrugged, "I guess it could always be a possibility." He looked back at the room Hiei had his body shielding protectively. "How is she?"

"The same as before." He snapped to his comrade. "Unconscious."

"But breathing." Kuwabara corrected before sighing, "Hiei…look, I know you are tired of hearing all these things being said over and over again…but please stop acting like we're strangers with you. We are your family--hell you and me more so." He had a strong look upon his face--strong but gentle, perfect words to describe the golden-hearted moron. "Stop hiding your feelings with us."

"Does it look like I am hiding something?" Hiei sneered.

"Yes." Kuwabara countered. "Whenever we ask you about anything you put up a shield or something and push us away." He sighed, "You keep thinking we are going to judge you or somethin."

Hiei glared dangerously at Kuwabara, "You ignorant fool. You seem to fail to remember that only a short time ago you were judging me."

"No, we were FEARING you."

Hiei growled at this confession.

"Don't glare at me like that ya shrimp! You are a scary guy and you know it, stop acting like just cause we fear ya we think of ya like some monster." His eyes narrowed, "We understand that you are unstable and super strong…and yeah that is scary…but what we fear is how…how alone you seem to feel around us."

"Huh?" Hiei blinked--he's found himself having this dumb expression on his face more then he would like to admit.

"Tch, and you call me an idiot! Hmph! Think about it shrimp; we all have been through so much--you, me, Urameshi, and Kurama…we all are like brothers. We're best friends and family…and yet you just seem…unwelcome with us. We hate that…" He sighed and shoved his hand into his pockets, "We worry we are bad friends and that you don't feel comfortable opening up to us. I mean…we've talked about everything. Yet…you never lower your shields around us…"

Hiei's face had a surprised expression on his face that he quickly had to snap his head away to hide. He hadn't expected this.

They were all scared of him, not just because he was a frightening demon…but because he was cold to them? Was he the one who really was pushing everyone away?

"Yeah, you have been hurt a whole lot in the past before, huh?" Kuwabara looked down at his friend with a concern look at his face, "But man Hiei--I know all of those things were horrible…and we can't ask you to forget them or even let them go, that wouldn't be fair of us…but damn it….you won't even give us a chance to prove to you that there are families out there that really does love you, ya know?"

Hiei grunted, not in the mood for another passionate love-filled speech. Of course despite what his mood wanted he was still unable to turn deaf to Kuwabara's words. "I don't care…"

"Yeah you do. Stop acting like a little brat. We know you care about us…but we worry that you feel we don't care about you." Kuwabara rubbed his head before he began to lead the way to Koenma's office.

The fire demon gave him a glare, but it wasn't as powerful as he had wanted. Something was clenching in his gut; he was the cause of this rift between himself and the rest of the group? All this time he had been sneering in hurt and anger at them for their betrayal…when it was him all along who had been betraying them?

The fire-demon was unsure what to think of this. Everyone within the group has mentioned before that he had a great sense of loyalty to those who deserve it and would never break a "contract of loyalty" unless they did something to become unworthy and he broke away from them. Except in this case, where he was the one who broke it first.

His fist clenched tightly, teeth gritting together; what was wrong with him? What was so wrong with him that he kept messing things up with those he cares about? He treated his mate like shit for most of the time they have known each other and now she might never get to hear that he was sorry for that and wanted to be with her. He has pushed those he actually DID see as a family away from the get-go and has never given them a real chance, and was blaming them the whole time for it.

Perhaps he was cursed.

Hiei gave a small grunt of surprise when the large muscular hand of Kuwabara slapped on his shoulder. "Hey Hiei bud you are acting like this makes you a horrible person. You are a bastard and can act like a spoiled butthole at times…but you are as good guy. And you have been hurt terribly in the past…those things can't help but affect you, whether you want them too or not." He smiled warmly down at his friend, "We all understand that. So don't get such a constipated look!"

Hiei promptly elbowed him hard in the gut.

"OW!! Jeeze!" He held his stomach, groaning a bit. He had to take a moment to wheeze through his nose, giving a weak glare to the smaller man, "Uncalled for."

"Buffoon." Hiei grunted.

"I…I just meant," He wanted and took another few moments to compose himself. "I just meant…that you are over thinking things. Damn that is going to bruise!" His brown eyes gave another glare, "We all understand what you have been through…and I am not saying that you are the only one who is the cause of this….thingy."

Thingy wasn't exactly the most macho or mature of words that could've been used during this delicate time.

"We haven't been the most helpful…as I said we are afraid of you. This isn't exactly helpful…not too mention we are stubborn guys who doesn't always listen to the wisdom of the girls who always urges us to talk." He chuckled a little--despite the fact that he usually was the one who wanted to talk about emotional things. "I think both sides needs a lot of work…but if we don't give up I am sure we can get past this…"

"Thingy?" Hiei rolled his eyes, finishing the sentence for the childish man.

"It sounds so wrong coming from you." Kuwabara laughed some more, because really Hiei should never say "thingy". Ever. "I just think that we all need to talk about this…not now but the sooner the better. You are our brother and we do love you."

Red eyes looked up at the much taller man. Brother…yes, they were family. They were his brothers and he was theirs…they go through so much together and they were always there for each other, right?

"You're getting that constipated look again." The orange-haired teen quickly flinched back with a squeak when that elbow made another jab at him. "Stop over thinkin things. This is family we are talkin about…its not somethin you have to torture yourself over. We shouldn't have to constantly worry what it takes to please the other to make them stay. We stay out of feelings not out of perks." Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest, "You seem to think that the only way a person would stay near you is if they could get somethin from ya."

"I…suppose…"

Kuwabara grinned, he was reaching him. "Let's just say that in the future we all are going to need to talk about this…but for now we have more important things to worry about. But," he gave Hiei's shoulder another friendly pat. "Don't keep thinking you are not important to us, ok?"

"Hmph," Hiei snorted as he snapped his head away--masking his embarrassment. He didn't want anyone to see that he was actually touched by these words. It was just another sign that he has changed into a softer individual who truly cares for others….it was something he was still not use too. He was still unsure if he liked this change or not.

Though now he suppose it was time to just accept it, whether he liked it or not.

Kuwabara then squeezed Hiei's shoulder, leading them to stopping in front of Koenma's office. Kurama and Yusuke were there waiting for them. They looked pale--their expressions mirroring Kuwabara's and Hiei's. This confrontation was not something either of them were looking forward too.

"I don't want to do this…" Kuwabara sighed and looked down, "I don't know if I will be able to handle seeing them."

"Its something we have to do." Kurama retorted, "We have to talk with them…" He ran a hand through his thick red hair. "We should just get it over with…"

"I want to see them." Hiei whispered, mostly to himself then the others. These were the ones who saw his mate alive and awake--they talked to her for over a month in that tiny room. He wanted to see them and speak with them, to see if he could learn anything else form his mate that the survivors haven't yet told him. There was something they were hiding in their eyes…but Hiei found himself too scared to peer into their memories.

His heart quivered as if a powerful chill swept over him as he entered into the room and came face to face with the people whose bodies he had burned.

"Ah, the rest of them!" One older boy expressed with a grin. "Bout time you showed up. Come on, lets get this party started!"

* * *

Keiko heaved a sigh as she leaned against the chair of the balcony from the room her and Yusuke were sharing. The clean air felt wonderful on her face and though her long hair would be in tangles she found herself uncaring.

At the moment Yusuke had been called back to Koenma's office. After the first time he had returned today he had looked close to tears. He had fallen into her arms and released his soul into her shoulder. Those responsible had died a gruesome death, and the kids who had died were now free and were in a meeting with Koenma.

It had taken a lot out of the boy and he found himself needing a good cry and a hug from the woman he loved more then anything before he was ready to go back and meet up with the kids whom he had been too late to save.

The young woman looked up at the sky--a very unusual colored one, but beautiful none the less. She knew Yusuke wasn't taking this loss easily. He, the hero, had been to late to save twenty-one kids. It was a very hard blow to him who had found himself the savior of the world. For him to be too late was something she knew he would never be able to get over.

'Don't worry Yusuke,' She promised, 'I'm always going to be there for you.'

And she was, which was why she had said yes to the operation without taking a pause to think. Keiko now knew that Yusuke was always going to need her. Without her he had no one he would confined in, no one who would be there to support him in the way she would.

Without her Yusuke would be unhappy.

There was no way she was ever going to let this man who has done so much, who fights for others so often, who truly suffers so much, to ever be left alone and unhappy if she could prevent it.

So she ignored the fear of such a change, the sadness of leaving her parents, and the future separation of her former life and gave herself freely to Yusuke. She would be with him for the rest of their lives--be it another fifty years, or another thousand. She would be with him and never once look back in regret.

But that didn't mean those fears and sadness were not in her thoughts. She could ignore them, but not escape them.

Keiko was sick to her stomach at the thought of maybe one day having to separate fully from her parents. If they didn't accept her change what would she do with that rejection? It would be so painful and she would hate if she had to lean against Yusuke with such emotional ache when he had so much on his plate already.

Another thing that bothered her was one she found selfish, but something she worried about regardless.

All her life she has worked so hard, so very hard, to go to college and become a great and powerful woman who could make a living for herself. But now it looked like a possibility that her future business dreams were out of her reach. Instead she was going to be a queen.

Unlike most little girls growing up, Keiko wanted to be something like a lawyer or a politician, maybe a doctor or a teacher--never once a princess or a queen. That spoiled life-style, never having to do anything for herself was not something she wanted.

She never once thought that she would actually be getting to be a queen. The odds of that happening were just impossible! And yet here she was, engaged to a man who was a king of demons.

"He had better well let me be a friggen lawyer or something," She grumbled a little as she crossed her arms with a little pout. Keiko knew Yusuke very well, she knew that he was going to try and make her a spoiled rotten princess. He had better not if he knows what's good for him. She appreciated being spoiled, pretty much every girl does, but not to that level.

Sighing, she allowed her head to fall back, once again she was playing the waiting game. Waiting for Yusuke to come back to her safe and well--though this time he was facing an emotional battle. But it still caused him pain and her worry. "And to think I am walking into a life where I will be doing nothing but waiting for him to come home safe and sound after terrible battles…"

It sounded like she was going to be a woman filled to the brim with stress. Already her hands were trembling at the anxiety she would be facing being married to Yusuke due to his job. A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck--she was in for one rough life with him.

But she would be happy. It would be tough, probably miserable on some occasions, but throughout it all--both good and bad--she was going to be so happy that she was with him and that she chose to be with him. But Yusuke was a headache waiting to happen. Marrying a headache…joy.

Taking another deep breath, her brown eyes looked back up at the sky. "Mama…" Her lips fell as tears began to gather, but she quickly wiped them away. "No, now is not the time to act like this." She continued to wipe at her eyes to keep the tears back. "They will accept Yusuke and myself…and I already knew they were going to die one day before me…things haven't changed too much. So I have nothing to worry about."

Still it hurt. Keiko had known one day she would be without her parents, she just hadn't expected that she would be without them for so long. It was going to hurt. Especially if her and Yusuke waited on having a baby. They wouldn't see their grandchild.

"M-Maybe I can convince Koenma to let my parents get the operation too…" Her heart pounded. It would be great if that could happen. Her parents would probably say yes to it--it would be a wonderful adventure for them. They could sell fantastic ramen in the demon world and throughout the human world. And they could still be apart of their lives…it wasn't wrong to ask right?

Biting her lip she felt a bit guilty for wanting so much, but these were her parents--she wanted to be with them so much, it wasn't wrong to want that. It couldn't be wrong.

"Now is not the time to think about this…its fine…I just need to remain calm and think of helping Yusuke and the rest. This is not the time to think of myself, I have to think of the rest." She looked thoughtful, unsure what she could do to help others during their time of need.

She was completely at a loss with it.

And Keiko loathed being at a loss with something. After Kurama she was the smartest one in the group--well at least with things from school. This was just an insult to her intellect. She should know what to do and how to help everyone she cares about--and yet it seems impossible for her to know.

It was painful.

Tapping her fingers in some aggravation, apprehension filling her body. "Maybe I should go and see Yusuke and see if he needs help or something…" She picked herself, unable to keep sitting when she needed to be around Yusuke.

"I hate waiting," She muttered bitterly as she walked towards the door, twitching a little with suppressed nerves. She needed to get by Yusuke--even if he didn't need her in that moment in time, she knew she needed him.

* * *

"Wow…" Maverick, the one who had exclaimed something about a party when the group entered, drawled out. He had been bowed too so many times his head was getting dizzy going up and down with the bodies. "So Koenma isn't the only one in an apologetic mood." He sighed, "Come ON guys! We know you tried your best! We know that! You don't have to look like beaten puppies!"

Yusuke winced a little, "I know, it must be getting a little annoying but this is just…new to us."

Maverick shook his head, "I understand, I really do. And I know that this is very hard on you guys--especially when you find out that we were the ones who were attacking you. But we appreciate it." He smiled at them, "We wanted you to go and save those who could be saved. And we didn't want to be the ones responsible to keep you away from them, whether we were in control or not."

Chuu, him and the rest had entered just moments after the others, gulped, "Dat's just…w-we…well…"

"You know…I find it funny that there is a demon with an Australian accent and one with an Irish one." Robert pointed out.

"Yeah, no kidding kid. You have Australian nations?"

"Continents."

"I thought they were countries!"

"Ugh…" Rebecca, the mature one, grunted and shook her head before looking back up at the group. She noticed that they were avoiding looking at her and she scowled, "You don't have to avoid me like I have the plague you know. I'm dead, big deal. Right now I think we have more important things to concern ourselves with such as getting out as much information as possible, give you guys plans in case this happens again, discuss those videos, and have all of us move on to the next step. And needless to say we all wish to get on with that so lets move past all of this now please."

Koenma leaned over to the group, "Told you she was scarily mature."

"Damn, she's like a mini-Keiko! Only with braids! And a very evil look…never mind, Keiko has that as well." Yusuke muttered, hoping that Keiko's "Yusuke has been dumb and/or insulted me" senses hadn't began ringing.

Those were scarily accurate and he always felt the pain of being caught.

"But Rebecca," Maverick whined, "We wanna know!!"

"Shut it!" She ordered in a commanding voice, "We have more important issues to discuss here!…And Australia is a continent you morons!"

"Whoo-hoo! I win!"

"Can it!!" She snarled again before turning back to the group.

"Yep. That's a mini-Keiko alright." Yusuke gulped under his breath.

"First things first," Rebecca began as she held up a finger, "The video-tapes. We have already warned Koenma to NOT watch them but it seems that he is passionate about seeing it. I highly recommended that you all don't. What are on those things are not to be seen by those who care for anyone on them. You will be haunted. Especially you," She used the finger she had been holding up to point to Hiei.

Hiei still looked exhausted and haunted. The group knew he shouldn't have to see any more to weigh on his already tortured soul.

"You should not see it Hiei." Rebecca whispered, her voice almost a plea.

"I will see them." He whispered back. "I won't let my mate be alone with those images."

"You are just trying to punish yourself." Rebecca snapped. "You cannot see what we went through. It will only make everything worse for you. Even if she does survive what happened you will not be able to escape what you see. It will affect your relationship with her…"

"I will see them." He repeated, not wavering.

Her eye was beginning to twitch, "Would you LISTEN!? These things will haunt you! It will bring you pain! You will be with her…but you will constantly see those images! By looking at you I can tell you are the possessive sort," She eyed him once over, as if confirming her prediction. "A bastard like you would chain her up and never let her out of a room…and that should be taken literally." Rebecca warned to his friends, hoping they would understand what she was getting at. "It has more consequences then good for you to watch these tapes!"

Hiei simply turned his head, "I**_ will_** watch them."

"UGH! Koenma was right, you are pig-headed!" She growled, and placed her hands on her hips, looking ready to stomp in a tantrum.

Koenma gulped when Hiei gave him a look, "I-I was saying it in the nicest manor…like, you know… "Oh he is so wonderfully pig-headed and handsome!" it's a compliment and a sign of the utmost respect!"

"Smoooooth cover up." Yusuke and Maverick mocked, before looking at each other and smiling a bit--finding themselves a bit a like. They grinned when the prince sulked a little at being teased and glared at. It was fun to gang up on the spoiled man.

"Back on topic!" Rebecca growled before turned and went back towards the group.

"Meanie." Robert snorted as he gave a pat to her head. "But I suppose it would be best if we go on and get all of this over with as soon as possible. We do want to move on after all."

"Well," Kurama picked up a file on Koenma's desk, reading over the contents. "It seems already most information has been taken…where you are from, how exactly you were kidnapped, and some accounts of what has occurred. There weren't too many mysteries." Because of Hiei's torture tactics they had those doctors singing out their plots easily. "Shouldn't we send them off?"

The prince pondered something for a moment. "I do have a question for you before I do send you all to the next step…" Koenma looked at the group with kindness. "Would you want to…wait to move on and see what happens with Callie?"

"If its allowed…yes, I want too." Maverick nodded, instantly seeing what Koenma was getting at and instantly wanted it. "I either want to be there when she wakes up and let her know we are all ok…or…" Looks at Hiei and the group sadly for a minute. "Or be with her when she moves on."

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Hiei snarled dangerously. "Don't EVER insinuate that she won't make it!"

"I'm sorry man…" Maverick whispered, "I didn't mean to say I have a doubt or anything…but yes…I do want to be here. The others can move on if they want but I want to be here."

Rebecca sighed, "I want to move on now…but a few more days won't be terrible. I know that crybaby would get her feelings hurt if we aren't here for her."

"Agreed…she would begin bawling." Robert snorted over some laughter, remembering the girl who would get all weepy over the dumbest of things. Like the time he talked about how his dog died. She began wailing for him and the puppy--it took Terrance and Maverick thirty minutes to get her to calm down.

Such a stupid loveable girl.

"I take it the rest of them agree?" Kurama stated with a grateful smile, especially when they nodded. "Thank you…that…that will mean so much to her."

"Shouldn't we begin to talk about other serious issues? We have passed the apology stage and the talk about the tapes," Rebecca glared at Hiei who seemed to be ignoring her. "What now?"

"What else is there besides watching the tapes?" Genkai grunted, giving a knowing look to the prince who indeed seemed to have something else on his mind.

"I have a bit more about the scientist who caused all of this…" Koenma cleared his throat, wanting their attention on him. "We have gotten rid of most all of them, however the group, it seemed, must've been at least fifty members large."

"An army of science geeks. Fun." Yusuke grunted, not impressed. "They're all going to be executed now, right?"

"Wrong."

"Excuse me?" Hiei hissed. "Of course they will be executed…all of them will DIE."

"Yes Koenma, they all should be killed shouldn't they?" Touya asked with a cocked brow, making sure to steer clear of Hiei. He was incredibly and dangerously unstable. Touya would have to make sure the others in the group, the morons, understood to be careful.

Koenma gave them all a look, "You actually thought I would let you kill them all? We need some with information to remain alive for a while longer. There is technology there that could probably cause a lot of damage--we have to know what is what when we destroy them. You killed those who were very close in what happened to Callie. But there are many followers. Not too mention we have to look into what they used to create those mini portals that stole the kids." He intertwined his fingers again. "We have discovered that they indeed used technology…a new product that was able to let them open doors at any place."

Kuwabara snapped his head towards the prince, "Whoa…now that doesn't sound good…."

"No, its not good at all. The good thing is that it is so advanced that only those who have been trained could use it. It takes so many different things…I can't even begin to explain what it all is. So we can assume not the average demon-Joe will be able to figure out how to work it…and more then likely it is weak. It could not open up in the warded and protected shrine or the other places Callie had been. It would have to either be a regular door." He explained, telling all that he knew about this new technology.

"But Callie was taken outside." Yusuke pointed out.

"They were probably able to enhance the power of the portal a bit so that it could open up inside. It was probably one reason why it took them so long to actually make a move to kidnap her. They were working on that to be able to do such a thing." He sighed, rubbing his head. "As you can see…the fact that they were able to do something like that shows us that we have to have someone who knows more about it. We have confiscated the machine so hopefully we will be able to prevent anything else like this from being made."

"Or if they are made we will be able to fight it back with our own." Shishi noted, crossing his arms over his chest. "But we need someone to teach us how to work it, correct?"

Koenma nodded, "And I know that while none of you want to hear this…I think we should try and recruit a few of the scientist."

"What was that then?" Jin snapped. "Recruit one of those bastards?"

"I don't want anything to do with them. Kill the lot of them." Shishi hissed dangerously. "Souls such as them should not be left alive." He touched his sword, wanting to slice and dice. He would not accept such bastards being close to the group. They were his friends--they were all part of one large pack. And he would gladly fight to keep all of them protected.

"I have to agree with them," Maverick used this thumb to point to the homicidal group of demons. "The thought of you keeping any of these fuckers alive and near Callie, Celeste, Terrance, and Joshua does not settle well in my stomach."

"I don't like the idea any more then you all do, trust me on that. But we need insiders information. We cannot risk that something was to come up and we would be in need of the knowledge that they have." Koenma shook his head, "Not only do we have many enemies there is still a chance that there are more of them out there and we have to be prepared for that. I'm not saying its something we have to do--its not set in stone. But its something I want to give a try."

"None of us agree. We shouldn't try it. They just might try something." Kaito inputted, never one to stick out of a debate for long. "It is as you said, Koenma-sama, that these fools are genius and have some great technologies that could help the group in the future. But they could turn on us with great ease and the damage would be far too great…you are risking the lives of the person you just saved."

Koenma shook his head, "You all are acting like that I have already asked one of them to do this." He sighed and shook his head again. "We can discuss this later. For now I do want to keep some alive for at least information, even if we don't keep them to help us further." By his tone they knew he was not going to change his mind about that. "Now, I have already gathered information from them," The prince used his hand to show he was now talking about the group of souls. "I believe that our final thing to discuss is what we were talking about before."

"The tapes?" Suzaku guessed.

"The tapes." Koenma confirmed. "I want to know who is going to watch it and who is not. I believe we should just play it here and now one and then I will send it to specialist who can actually study everything and provide us with any more information."

"Not like there will be information. Its just a disgusting sadistic tape for sadistic voyeurism." Rebecca snarled under her breath.

"A thirteen year old should not know that term." Maverick whistled mockingly only to be smacked by the teenage-girl. "Nor should she hurt her elders! Hmph!"

"Stop trying to sugar-coat the situation and make everyone feel lighter. It will just be worse for them when the tape starts." She stormed to the door, "I refuse to watch and relive any of this. I will be in the waiting room we were at before this." And with that she left.

Maverick smiled a bit at where the girl had just been, "Smart girl. You all go on back with her. None of you should see this--and unlike us staying here this isn't about loyalty to anyone."

"And you?" Robert asked as he moved the others out the door, following Maverick's want.

"Staying here of course. Someone has to be the narrator." He grinned at Robert's worried look. "Don't fret. I can handle this…its over with and I am already dead. I want to do this…you know I have the personality to handle it."

"I suppose you do." Robert sighed, heaving his shoulders, use to the man's behavior. "Alright we will see you in a couple of hours then." He closed the door after him, leaving Maverick still in his relaxed position on the chair.

"Alright then, since none of you left I am taking it all of you are staying to watch?" He shrugged, already knowing the answer. "We should get it started then, best take a seat…you are gonna find that it will be hard to remain standing for long…." He gave a look to Rinku, "This kid up for it as well?"

"Don't underestimate me by the way I look." Rinku huffed as he took his seat on the couch, looking stubborn. "I stay with the group."

"Suit yourself." Maverick looked back up to Koenma, "Your majesty, if you would be so kind as to start?"

The prince pressed a button on his desk and a large screen TV came from the ceiling.

"Daaaaaaaaamn! I gotta get me one of those! Aw sweet…I could see such awesome football games with that." Maverick grinned at Koenma, "How much for the set?"

Koenma couldn't help but smile a bit, Maverick was too goofy and kind-hearted to not like. "We can discuss a trade at a later time…for now…are we all ready?"

"Yes…." By their expressions it was obvious the true answer was "no".

"Alright…" He inhaled and then with a shaky hand pressed play.

* * *

"Hello Celeste, Terrance, Joshua." Shiori greeted pleasantly as she entered their large hospital room. "How are you all feeling today?"

"S-Shiori!" Joshua grinned, greeting the woman who came in every day to pay them a visit. He never had a mother--at least not one who cared about him. Callie was so lucky to have such a woman--one who wouldn't try to sell her for crack money on numerous occasions. "Better. Doctor says we are making progress."

"Wonderful!" She beamed as she took a seat like she always did, her swollen ankles demanding the break. "You all have been eating properly?"

It was the same questions every day, she always asked how they were feeling and if they were eating well. It comforted them to know someone was concerned about their health. They had never had that before…and the one time they thought they had it with their therapist it came around to bite them in the butt.

But this time it feels real and it made them so happy.

"Hmph! Its all the same nutritious crap! When can I have my cheeseburger?" Terrance whined a little, earning a reprimanding look from Celeste, to which he blew her a kiss. He cackled when she shuddered in revulsion.

"Now, now children." Shiori giggled in amusement at the two of them. "Terrance, I am sure the moment that the doctors find you healthy enough they will allow you to have a cheeseburger. Right now your stomach has been so use to not eating that eating one might make you sick."

"Yeah, yeah I know…" He muttered with a sulk.

Joshua grinned before looked back at the woman, "Shiori…uhm…will the group that rescued us…will they be coming to visit any time soon?"

The soon-to-be mother nodded, "They have asked about you often. However at the moment such a large group might overwhelm you. Along with so many coming in one at a time. They are waiting a bit longer so they can all visit you all together. And trust me…it takes a lot of energy dealing with them." She giggled merrily at the memory of them.

"Ah…uhm….d-do you know who gave us their blood?" The youngest in the room asked a little shyly.

"Oh yes, I do. Celeste received her blood from Touya--a demon who can control ice." She smiled when she saw the girl's eyes shimmer with interest at the news. "Terrance got his blood from Chuu. He is a master of drunken fists…"

"Whoot! BEER!"

"You shouldn't be drinking young man." The woman sniffed before continued then looked at the young boy, "You were given the blood of Kurama…my son."

"Kurama?" Joshua gaped, "T-The red-head Kurama? I-I mean…isn't h-he really strong?"

"Yes," Shiori nodded, looking at her hands a moment before looked back up, beaming with pride. "Kurama is incredibly strong. He is a fox-demon."

"So my bud here will sprout ear and a tail? Sweet." Terrance laughed. "You're gonna be like InuYasha!"

"Like who?" The young boy meeped, a little overwhelmed to know that he had the blood of such a powerful and scary demon now within him. What exactly did that mean for him?

"You fail as a Japanese citizen."

"He's not a Japanese citizen." Celeste groaned, rubbing her head.

"Still!" Shiori got in on it as well. "He must know the grandness of InuYasha and Kagome and their love of agony and woe!" The romantic-manga obsessed Shiori was out to play yet again. "Don't you worry dear, I have the whole collection of mangas. We will educate you."

"Manga? Psh! The anime is where its at!" Terrance challenged.

"You are dead to me." The mother retorted in a monotone.

"WHAT?! But you promised I would get some waffles when I was better!" The teen whined, earning a glare from the two women.

"Do you ever shut that mouth of yours?" Celeste snapped only to shake her head, "What am I asking? Of course you don't. You were almost as talkative as Maverick and Callie!"

Shiori smiled sadly at the memory of her daughter, "Yusuke and Kuwabara are a lot like that as well. I've also noticed the men named Chuu and Jin are too."

"Great, more loud-mouths." The young woman muttered in distaste.

"Stop being such a Miss Priss, you're highness." Terrance grunted. "And you are insulting her family there."

"Oh stop it you two. There was no insult." Shiori gave a comforting smile to Celeste who looked ready to apologize. "They are like that. It gets on everyone's nerves." She laughed, memories flooding through her of all that had happened over the course of the past eight months.

"It sounds more fun then terrible…" Celeste said awkwardly, rubbing her arm that had an IV in it. She had to quickly turn her head away remembering the last IV that had been injected into her arm and what it did to her…

"You make it sound like we don't have any problems, besides the occasional demon." She rubbed her swollen belly again, "We all have our problems…we are a family after all. There will be disputes and misunderstandings and fists-fights…but over-all we all really love each other." The woman smiled, remembering seeing Kuwabara and Yukina hugging each other. It seemed they had made up and were much happier now. She was happy that the girl listened to her. 'Really, though she may hide it--she is as stubborn as her brother.'

"Does sound like a family…or what I picture one to be." Joshua confessed with a longing sigh.

'That poor boy…he has been hurt so much in the past.' Shiori shook her head--disgusted with parents who don't take care of their children; their most precious gifts. "We take care of each other and won't let the other be alone. And now you are apart of this family as well."

"Really?" Terrance looked surprised.

"Of course really! But if you don't believe me…or you are to afraid to hope," She noticed how they looked down at her words. "Really…don't feel bad. You all have gone through so much. And I don't just mean with what happened this past month…no one would feel any negativity towards you if you have trust issues. Its expected. Hiei is a lot like that as well due to his past."

"W-What happened to him?" Joshua asked.

Shiori shook her head, "Honestly, I am not too sure. He doesn't confined about his past with just anyone. Only a select few know in detail what has happened. And even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. It wouldn't be my place to say."

"Ah…r-right. Sorry…"

"Don't be. You were curious. Nothing wrong with that." She smiled, "But as I was saying…if you aren't willing to believe me yet, you can just wait to hear it said from the mouth of the others when they visit you. I know they will be willing to talk about it." Looking joyfully at them, "But we will all be happy to have you."

The group of three looked a bit choked up, being accepted into a family like that sounded too good to be true to them. And she was right, they were far to suspicious to grasp on to hope so easily. But just the thought of it made them pray desperately that there was no falseness to her words and that they would be welcomed into a family.

Shiori grinned, "My family just keeps getting bigger and bigger." 'And hopefully…it won't be getting any smaller.'

* * *

The scream was horrible.

It froze the insides of those watching.

"Oh…bloody 'ell…" Chuu gasped, his blue eyes wide at the sight of the screen. The little sheela of Yusuke's pack was experiencing some things no one should ever go through. It was something demons of his level would be able to handle…but to see such a weak and defenseless human girl…it made his stomach churn in an unpleasant fashion.

_Her eyes were wide in terror, as she was strapped down to the metal slab, demons all around her, studying her as if she were nothing more then a rat, observing her reactions to all that they do._

_"D-Don't…" Callie's voice cracked, her body twitching from the chemicals that burned through her system. It felt like worms with needle teeth and legs were crawling through her veins, consuming all flesh and muscles in their path, gnawing holes out of her skin so she would slowly bleed to death. It was agonizing._

_"Hmm….her pain has been delayed." One noted, scribbling something down on his clipboard. "Her Reikai must've been awakened during her stay with that group."_

_"No," Savan shook her head, "I had noticed before that she had a slightly more attune awareness then most other humans. She was one of those who could at least sense the presence of ghosts."_

_"Ah, not very rare…three more were like this as well." Another one, also with a clipboard, began to write some notes down as well._

_"But it does seem that her senses have been heightened due to being surrounded by such powerful demons." Savan continued. "It is fascinating how a body's will simply begin to mimic those around it." She licked her lips as she hovered over the twitching girl. "I think she will provide us a lot of information."_

Yusuke clenched his teeth hard, growling dangerously as he watched--the tattoos of his demon heritage slowly beginning to make itself known once again. "Fucking bitch…" He spat, wishing that Savan was still alive so he could kill her all over again. She should have remained alive for a few more years experiencing such agony and pain.

"They pumped countless amount and different types of chemicals. They would watch us from when we entered the room, to when we were filled with that shit, and our reactions…and it would go on for hours." Maverick sighed, rubbing his arm where his own IV had been inserted for him to be studied. "Each one felt like we were dying in some horrible fashion…that one, if I remember correctly by the color," Of course he remembered--he would never be able to forget which one brought on which pain, "felt like you had thousands or millions of worms eating at you from the inside out."

Rinku shuddered, looking pale. That sounded horrible--to be eaten inside out.

_Callie collapsed back, vomiting on herself from the agony--sobbing when they seemed to chuckle._

_She was left with no dignity or pride. _

_"Hmm…her reaction was vomiting…but was it due to a side-affect of the drug or from pain?" Savan used her pen to tap her chin. "More experiments need to be done. This could be something we need to look at. Vomiting expels poisons--it would be no good to use this drug on other humans if their bodies naturally get rid of it."_

_"But so far none of the others have done this…perhaps a few urinations but so far no vomiting." A male calculated in his head, "But she is the first of the four who have a higher Reikai sense. Perhaps its only the humans whose body are more aware of spiritual energy will do this."_

_"Hmmm…perfect hypothesis. We will need to test it a few more times and see if she and the others get the same reaction." Savan made a note to set up such and experiment. "Now we need to see how her body reacts when she is given the next dosage."_

_The trapped brunette tried to struggle, whimpering when they held her down--keeping the thick IV embedded in her arm, neck, stomach, and calf secured. Callie gave off a strangled noise when another liquid was shot into her system--this one an apple green color._

"This one…" Maverick winced, "Made a person experience hallucinations….and their body feel all the pain from it…" Though he was now dead and he couldn't feel pain like he use to, it didn't make watching this and reliving everything he and his friends had gone through much easier.

Koenma snapped his head away from the TV to the male, "I have known of demons having psychic abilities to do such a heinous torture, but this is my first time hearing of a drug."

"Well humans have created drugs before that cause hallucinations--but I guess you are more surprised about the extent…" Maverick sighed, his shoulders slumping as he heard the brunette on the screen begin to screech once again.

_Her scream bounced around the small sterile room, her mouth and glazed eyes wide. Blood exploded from under her fingernails, and she arched her back off the table, despite the straps to wail loudly._

_"Fingernails have been ripped off within her mind." One said allowed, counting off each torture she was experiencing. "Ah, toenails were next…." He noted the blood erupting from her bare feet. "Always so interesting how the torture starts from different places for each person."_

_"STOP IT!! STOP ITTT!!" Callie screamed, her body jerking around, trying to escape the bindings' and the people who were doing this to her._

_"Indeed. It must be something mentally." Another nameless one tapped the clipboard. "We will need to examine a brain of one of them…perhaps when they are alive and while they are experiencing such drugs."_

_"Agreed. However I think we should do that with the next set. Remember these humans are our first shot. We will be comparing their results to others." Savan, the leader, placed a clawed hand on her hip. She smirked when Callie began to wail. "Another one is starting…"_

_Her head began to jerk wildly, there were popping noises from within it and slowly blood and puss began to pour from her nose and ears._

_Callie could only to continue to scream as it felt like parts of her brain were popping within her skull--little boils filled with acid were building and erupting, dripping down over her organ and burning it._

_"I love this drug…" One male, one of the ones Hiei had tortured, purred. "It does such fascinating things. If a person believes they are being boiled alive, their skin melts…yet once they wake up their skin heals itself. I hope I can get a group of humans, raging in all ages, to study this drug more carefully."_

_"Yes, very fascinating. I do want to know what it does to children who would normally never experience such agony…"_

_"We can discuss a new project at a later time. Keep your thoughts on what is in front of you. We cannot risk missing anything. Remember, this is for Dr. Ichigaki." Savan snapped, looking back at the girl._

_"Ah, her skin is being peeled off like it were the skin of an apple." One quickly moved in closer, his keen eyes studying the bloodied skin being lifted off her body as if someone was taking a peeler to it. _

_"**AAAAWAAAAAAHH!!**" Callie screeched, sobbing as she frantically tried to get away._

"Sweet god…" Kido threw his hand to his mouth, "What….a-are they doing to her?"

Maverick looked at the screen coolly, holding back his own sadness and fear. It was such a horrible memory of what these monsters would do to them all. "All for experiments….everything they did were for knowledge, to gain more brain power for some crack pot Ichigaki that had been dead for a while."

"I can't believe it…I still can't believe these monsters are connected to that doctor…" Yusuke snarled, his fist clenching, holding on to Kuwabara's shoulder for support.

"What…is Callie going to be like when she wakes up?" The orange-haired man whimpered. "Will…we have her back? Our Callie back?"

It was silent.

There was no one who could answer such a question.

The screen changed to a new torture.

"H-How is that for scientific knowledge?!" Rinku roared at the screen, pointing to it with a snarl. "They are drowning her in a bucket of water! What is this about!? It makes no sense!"

"That's what the group was telling you before…there was no sense to what they were doing. This was not about some shitty excuse for science. This was sadistic torture. They only did this for the sense of hurting us."

_Savan cackled at the girl, "This time she lost control of her bladder…perhaps from fear…"_

_Callie bowed her head, sobbing, her body ached and she felt so embarrassed--though she knew she couldn't help it. Her body was so weak right now, the functions were beginning to break down. But that didn't stop her from looking embarrassed that they were all watching her and laughing from what she did._

"That….that monster…she is trying to break her spirit…" Touya turned his head away, sickened at the sight.

_She was tossed down limply on the cold floor, her body twitching and jerking in pain, "M-Mommy…" Callie whimpered, shaking in terror as she cried. "I-I want….m-mommy…p-please…" Her body ached so much she couldn't even move it so she could hug herself--and she desperately needed the comfort of a hold._

Kurama whimpered loudly, looking down and buried his face into his hands--he didn't even feel Kido placing a hand on his back, trying to soothe him down. He could still hear his little sister crying in pain, calling for her mommy like a little child. He choked at the sound, wanting to cover his ears to block it.

_"H-Hiei…" She sobbed, "H-Help…"_

The fire-demon just remained as he was, staring straight at the video unblinking. He absorbed everything, taking it all in without a flinch. Hiei listened to her soft pleas for help, trying to find him in that cold dark room--wanting him to come and save her.

'Look at what they did to you…look at how much they hurt you, mate…' He thought, gazing at the TV.

"Ah, I remember this conversation…damn, hadn't realized they were taping us when we were in the room. Better be happy none of us got down with our bad selves. We would have to cover the brats eyes and the adults would get a porno." Maverick grunted in a serious tone.

Koenma choked a bit.

Jin and Chuu smiled a little, they were really like this sorry bloke. He has had a lot of bad happened to him but man did he ever have a hilarious mouth on him. He could keep up with the best of them and keep them all guessing what was going to be said next.

_Maverick coughed a little, holding his chest which was beginning to hurt a lot from the chemicals that had been injected into him. "Ugh…" He then held his stomach with a wince. "God….when was the last time we ate?" He rubbed the stomach, "So hungry…"_

_"We're all hungry!! Stop complaining!" Rebecca snapped, only to look paler then before for wasting so much energy yelling._

_"Easy there kiddo." He laughed, always in good cheer. "Hmmm…I would love some tacos…big ones. And not the ones from Taco Bell, though they are good. Full of seasoned beef, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and onions--ooh with guacamole and salsa. Screw the sour cream!!" He licked his lips. "Maybe some rice and beans on the side…with a nice ice-cold beer…"_

_"Shit dude," Robert whimpered. "Stop that… am so hungry already…and this is not helping."_

_"Aw come on dude. Let us know! What would you want for a meal? What are you craving the most?" Maverick grinned. "Let me guess….a pizza!"_

_"Wrong, douchebag." Robert grunted as he held his own stomach. "Its sushi."_

_"Sushi!? You pansy! That's not a man's meal! I'm talking about something that will fill your belly--make your much to tight--that tastes good with beer! Psh, sushi he says!" The happy boy shook his head mockingly._

_"I happen to like it loser." He countered, "And sake is pretty damn strong. I would love a whole big plate of sushi--all the different kind. Hmmm, maybe with some tempura shrimp and teriyaki chicken."_

_"Yuck. Fish and chicken--pa-tooie!" Maverick snorted. "Give me a real man's food!"_

_"Oh shut up!" Celeste snapped. "No one wants to hear any of this."_

_"I do actually--this sounds kinda fun. 'Sides beats just moping in the dark." Terrance said with a smirk. "I want a cheeseburger….hmmm…I can drool just thinking about it."_

_"Hmph, disgusting." The snobby Celeste, flipping some of her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "And cliché. In most all movies or books we here people saying how much they want a burger. Can't you think of anything more original?"_

_The black kid grunted, "Oh yeah? And what do YOU want princess?"_

_"I will get a chicken cordon bleu and a chocolate cheesecake." Celeste said in a refined manor._

_"Ha! And you said MINE was cliché." Terrance grunted, rolling his eyes. "I bet you haven't even had that."_

_"At least its cliché that tastes good! A cheeseburger is nasty!"_

_"You have no taste! And its no ordinary cheeseburger! It has extra bacon, three layers of cheese, onions, mustard, ketchup, and pickles! You hear that….BACON!! Bacon beats chicken EVERY time!" _

_In the background Maverick gave off a hoot of, "Here, here!"_

_"Revolting. Hmph, only gives you fat."_

_"What about you short-stop?" Terrance asked the little brunette, giving a hand to Celeste to show that he was ignoring her. He smirked when he heard her screech in disdain at his actions--oh yeah, she wanted him. "What food do you miss the most? What are you wanting to eat once you get back?"_

_"As if we will get out of here." The ever negative Celeste hissed to herself._

_"No one is asking you chicken-legs." Terrance muttered._

_"What was that!?"_

_"M-Me?" Callie blinked, before smiled warmly, "I want ice-cream…" She smiled tenderly now, getting lost in some memories, "I really hope I can have ice-cream with Hiei again…that was some of my most favorite times…and with him the ice-cream always tasted better."_

"She really loved you man…" Maverick whispered to the silent fire-demon. "She talked about all of you…except for you," pointed to the large group.

"She has yet to meet us." Shishi said with a sad smile. "We arrived after she was kidnapped to save her."

"Ah…well…thanks." He grinned at them, "Thank you so much for saving her."

Shishi felt ashamed for not making it in time to rescue such a rare human.

"Anyway, as I was saying…she talked about you guys all the time…but Hiei," He looked back at the black-haired man. "She talked about you more then anything else. Callie adores you."

"I know…" Hiei said quietly. "Continue with the tape."

Maverick blinked at the response, but figured right now his emotions were going hay-wire and wanted to finish the tape as soon as possible--that whole rip the band-aid off instantly instead of peeling it off slowly thing. 'Damn, I forgot that catchy phrase that goes along with it…'

_"Hmm, the electro shock is simple yet effective." Savan noted as she walked around Callie who was limp on the table gasping, her eyes dull with pain and her mouth and chin wet with saliva from screaming so much. "How long has she been through this?"_

_"About two hours." Someone from the operating room answered. "She held on good. She is done for this exercise."_

_"Good, good…alright. We need to strip her down and take her measurements."_

_Callie sobbed as she was yanked off the cold table and forced out of her clothes, flinching in terror when hands got to close to her flesh. She tried to hide herself but they forced her to stand and be monitored. She could only bow her head and cry silently in shame and embarrassment._

_"Still ugly as ever." Savan smirked, loving to put the girl down mentally. "it's a good thing you weren't placed on the other team--all of the men here find you revolting." Shook her head, "That Hiei fellow must've been high off some plant or filled with pity and desperation if he mated with you."_

_The brunette flinched again, looked down upon herself, seeming to believe the words. "H-Hiei…is…w-wonderful…b-but…h-he w-would n-never s-sleep w-with a-a person o-out o-of pity…h-he w-was han-handsome e-enough t-to g-get a-any g-girl…a-and d-don't look down u-upon him…l-like h-he w-would do d-drugs…" _

_Savan slapped her, "Shut your whore mouth. Experiments do not talk."_

_It was one insult after another._

_"Hmph…she has lost a few more pounds it seems." She jabbed Callie's head with her pen, "But take into consideration that there is a lot of weight on her head due to the insects."_

_The girl continued to cry, wanting to go home._

Koenma shut off the tape, "I-I…I can't watch anymore…that's enough…" He bowed his head, "T-That's enough."

"Y-Yeah," Jin ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I-I….d-don't think I-I c-can…" Shook his flaming hair, trying to get rid of the images.

Kurama had his head buried in his face, shocked freezing his system. He couldn't watch any more either….it was too much. To much to know all of that was real and that it was his sister that had gone through it. He had thought he was strong, now he could see how weak he truly was.

"I want the tape." Hiei spoke in a dead voice. "Find me a place where I can finish watching it. I want to see it all the way through…."

The prince looked up at him in shock, his eyes moist, "Hiei! This is more then enough--y-you can't torture yourself like this. You can't watch anymore…"

"Yes I can. And yes, I will." He was staring at the blank screen. "I have to….I don't want her to be alone during one moment…she…should know her mate watched her throughout all of this."

"Hiei…" Yusuke tried to begin.

"Let him go Urameshi." Kuwabara gave a pat to his best friend and gave an understanding smile to Hiei. "Its something that means a lot to him. There is no way we can talk him out of this. He knows that its right for him…and that in a way it will be like he was there with her. He will be able to support her once she wakes up because he will know what she has gone through." He gave another pat to their leader. "We need to support him…even if we can't watch it with him. We need to let him do this."

Yusuke looked back down, knowing it was true. He would do the same thing if it had been Keiko.

"I will go with him." Maverick stood up. "Even if he wants it to be a private moment, he might want some questions answered." He turned to Koenma, "Is there a library or something here with a small TV that he could watch all of this on? Something that is large and private--that way I can be away from him and give him space and he can still ask me about something?"

"Yes…George will take you there and get you both set up. What is on here has been edited so that it is all Callie. But it is still a month's worth--you both will be in there a while." With shaky hands he reached into his drawer and tossed a communicator towards Maverick. "Give me or anyone else a call if you want to rest or get something to eat."

"I'm dead…do I really need that?"

Koenma smiled, "In here you do, in a way, have a body. You can feel hungry and weariness. Maybe not as fast as when you were alive, but eventually you might want some coffee,"

"Ah," Maverick grinned as a blue ogre stumbled in, bowing frantically to everyone in a greeting. "Thanks bud! And seriously; you, me--Super Bowl on that thing." Used his thumb to jab to the monitor. "Imagine seeing the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders on that screen!"

The prince chuckled and waved them off, collapsing in his seat when the two left.

"I…have never seen anything so ugly in my life." Suzaku whimpered. "Nothing….so ugly."

"I know…" Genkai blew out a breath, looking over to Kurama who was being comforted by the majority of the group. How would Hiei be able to stand watching the whole video?

"Yusuke…?" Keiko asked softly as she entered the office of Koenma, earning the eyes off all within there. She looked around with a frown at the solemn and pale expressions. "Yusuke…what happened? Did the meeting not go well?"

"Huh?" A rather dazed Yusuke looked around before his eyes landed on her. "Oh! Keiko! No…the meeting went fine. The group departed a while ago…" He walked over to her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in our room resting?"

She gave him a look, "I won't allow myself to be left behind so often. Especially when you are going through such a horrible time." The young girl then frowned and gently cupped his face, "What's the matter Yusuke? You seem…very sad." She looked back at the door. "I just passed Hiei and some guy I don't know…is everything ok?"

He bit it lip before he hugged on to the girl tightly, shaking. He couldn't imagine having Keiko be put through such pain. Hugging her closer her shuddered, to horrified to cry.

"Yusuke!" She gasped, hugging him back in surprise. Her fiancée was not really one for expressing such tenderness in front of a crowd. He would hold her by the waist or shoulders, maybe a kiss here or there…but a hug like this with so much held back emotion…it was a first.

Something really had scared him.

"I love you…please…please don't leave me, ok? Don't ever leave me…"

Keiko willed herself to not cry. He needed her now. "Of course Yusuke. I would never leave you…I love you too."

He let out a shaky breath, remembering Hiei and felt a typhoon of pity for the man, "T-Thank you."

* * *

"Well…uhm…we're here." Maverick greeted as he entered into the grand office of Koenma, giving a nod to the group that had gathered there, expecting his and Hiei's return.

Hiei was next to him, as still as a grave.

"H-Hey buddy…its been a while…" Kuwabara gulped, not liking that dead expression.

"Hn…" Hiei hissed under his breath, not seeming very aware of everything--he seemed almost entrapped in his own mind.

"Come on I think we need a bit more of a greeting that that…" The leader coaxed, hoping to get a bigger response. Or at the very least a different sounding "hn" from the fire-demon. "Its been forever it seems!"

"Has it really been a long time?" Maverick asked as he rubbed his stiff shoulder.

"Well you were in the library for a few days!" Yusuke cried out, looking very worried. Hiei seemed out of it--there was no feeling in his eyes or facial expressions. "You did watch a whole month's worth of stuff! I am surprise you are out after four!"

What on earth did he see that haunted him so much?

'I don't want to know…' The leader caught himself. 'I really…really don't want to know. I can't know. I have been having so many nightmares from the few clips we saw before. I can't take knowing what else is on that tape.'

"Damn…four days…?" The brunette-human snorted, the time seemed to have dragged but he hadn't expected so many days to have passed by.

"Yah! A few of dos humans had to get back to thar world for a while…until…uhm…" Chuu looked away, not wanting to mention the fact that the time limit for that comatose girl was drawing to a close.

"I see…" Maverick looked around, everyone looked horrible. No surprise there.

"Hn…" Hiei muttered before he made his way out the room in a fashion of a ghost; silent and heavy.

"W-What's wrong with him? He just saw his mate go through so much agony…w-why…why is he like that?" Touya asked, stunned to see a lack of reaction from Hiei.

Yusuke looked after the door where Hiei just left from, "He's holding it all in…"

Rinku gulped, feeling like there was a monster in the room.

"He was silent the whole time we were watching the tapes." Maverick explained as he sat down, feeling tired. Reliving all of that had taken its toll on him and his un-dead state. 'Whoa, it just clicked…I'm a zombie! Sweet.' He took a moment to inhale and rub his eyes, truly wanting a cup of coffee. "He just…stared at the screen and absorbed it all it in. I'm not even sure he blinked."

Kurama, who looked exhausted as well, piped in, "It almost makes me think he was recording it…but that would be torture…"

"Mind explaining what you mean by record?" Maverick asked, raising a brow.

"Hiei has a third eye on his forehead. I myself am not aware of all the capabilities of it…but I do believe he has mentioned to me before that he can record fights. He goes back and memorize their moves or make him his "invisible" opponent when he trains." The red-head cupped his chin as he thought, "Its possible that he was recording those images…"

"But why do that?! As you said that is nothing but torture! Why would he want to always have those videos locked in his brain?" ShiShi cried out, not understanding the mind of the fire-demon.

"Because he feels like he has too…" Kuwabara looked down, understanding Hiei a bit. "He feels responsible for her being taken. Like he should've been able to prevent it. Because he couldn't…he wants to always know what happened to her and be able to be there for her…as well as punish himself for failing as…well…" He looked back to Kurama.

"As a proper and deserving mate. To a male he has to be the one to protect and tend to the female…Callie was kidnapped right in front of him. He feels he has failed himself as a mate. He deserves to be punished." The fox-demon replied, sighing. He also understood Hiei…and knew that he would torture himself in training to reach a peck of strength. He should not be surprised his three-eyed friend would go to such lengths for his mate.

"Any idea where he is?" Suzaku asked, "In his present state he might become rather…dangerous."

Koenma tapped a few buttons on his remote and then sighed at the image of Hiei walking back into Callie's hospital room, "Well we can be assured that Hiei wouldn't do anything in there. He would not risk her getting hurt. I think it will be best to let him be alone with her for the time being."

"It does seem like he needs it…" Kido whispered.

"But there is a time restraint." Kurama groaned, his head pounding. "We can only leave him there for a while."

Yusuke looked down, "He doesn't have much time in being alone…the plug has to be pulled in a few days."

* * *

He looked at his wrist where his watch was, frowning at the time. "Is…it really time now…?"

Myouga sighed, "Yes Kurama…I am afraid it is. The deadline has been met…and I even allowed another day to pass… we can't push it any longer. Today is the day we have to turn off all the machines and see if either Callie breathes on her own…or if she dies."

Kurama physically flinched, placing his hand back down to his side, shaking a little. "How…will we know…I-if s-she is b-breathing o-or not…?"

"Well the heart monitor will be a good sign. We will keep tabs on her…and we," He nodded to the nurses following the large group, "will be able to see other signs to tell if she is alive or not. But your best bet would be to watch the heart-monitor."

"I see…" He sighed.

Keiko was leaning on Yusuke's shoulder, sniffling. "I-I don't want to lose her."

"We won't…no worries…she is strong…and have we ever lost anyone before?" Yusuke tried to comfort her. "We have nothing to worry about…our…our good luck isn't going to run out now. We will still have her."

For once their track record of good luck was not providing any comfort.

"How has Hiei been? I know that after we watched those tapes he locked himself up in her room. I haven't seen him since." Touya began in worry--he could remember his horrified face after what he witnessed on those tapes.

"Not sure…whenever someone enters in there he doesn't really acknowledge us. Just sorta stares at Callie, like he is lost in deep thought." Botan bit her lip. "Its…rather creepy. The air he gives off…it reminds me a lot of what happened when he snapped." A shudder went down her spine remembering that time and the monstrous Hiei appeared through the woods of the shrine.

"Everyone needs to tread with caution." Kurama warned, "Hiei is down to his last thread of sanity. At any moment he could very well snap…and it won't end very pretty."

"Yeah…him having an episode like that here will just end in disaster…" Kuwabara shuddered as he held on to Yukina. "We will have to work together to make sure that he is er…..uuuh….calm?"

Suzaku and Shishi rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's lack of vocabulary.

Chuu heaved a sigh, wishing he could find his stashed liquor--either he has been so sloshed that he forgot he had drunk all of them or there was another guy who should join him at an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. "Right then, I take it we should leave all tha talkin to you."

Kurama stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I think I will mess this up as well…this is just…" He sighed, "A complicated and dangerous situation." Licking his lips he paused when eh finally came up to the entrance. Staring the door down, all he wanted to do was turn around and pretend that none of this was happening. Maybe he could go to bed and wake up and find that it had all been some sick and twisted nightmare.

"Kurama…" His father urged. "You know we cannot run from this. We need to go in…please."

The red head closed his eyes, trying not to feel the agony wash over him before he quickly opened the door.

Hiei was in his normal spot by Callie. His chair up close to her bedside, his hand attached to hers, eyes staring down at the unconscious figure. But there was something sinister hidden within the room, concealed by the misery of the man…but there none the less. And it was ready to snap and kill.

'He is so close to losing it again…so very close.' Kurama winced, knowing what he was feeling. Taking a deep breath he lead the way inside, giving a signal to the group to stay behind him and to leave the door open as a way to escape. He would go in closer alone.

Kurama looked down pitifully at Hiei as he walked in closer, Chuu's missing canteen of hard liquor in his hands.

"So dat's where it was…" Chuu whispered to himself, but made no possessive move for the booze. By Hiei's expression it seemed he needed it far more then he did. Though it seems that it had little affect on Hiei who was probably a rock when it concerned getting drunk--the accented blue-haired demon had heard rumors that the temperature in a fire-demon's body could burn off a good bit of the alcohol in their system as a natural defense to the poison. 'Poor bloke…his own body is making it impossible for him ta get drunk…'

And Chuu knew that being drunk could help you escape pain…

"Hiei…its time…"

"Fuck off Kurama," Hiei growled as he took another swig of the alcohol. It burned on the way down, but has yet to make him numb--he wanted to just forget everything for a while and just be numb to the world. No more of this pain or agony. He was tired from all the nightmares. He wanted to just finally escape from all of this…and be with Callie.

He pressed his hand to his face, his fingers digging into his forehead as another wave of screams and sobs from the tapes came back to haunt him. Why did his mate have to be put through so much? When would all of this end? He didn't want his mate to go through anything like that ever again…

'When you wake up…' He swore in denial, 'I won't ever let you out of my sight…never…you will never be able to leave me…' His eyes took on an psychotic glaze as he stared down at the girl before him. He couldn't stand being apart from her any longer…it would kill him.

"You need to back away from her and let Myouga do what he has to do." Kurama pleaded, hoping to be the one to reason with him.

Hiei shot to his feet, the alcohol falling to the ground. "I won't accept this happening. She needs more time."

Myouga stepped forward, "Hiei…its been three weeks. That is more then enough time for--" He was cut off when he caught a glimpse of Hiei's now black eyes and took a step backwards.

"I was not speaking with the likes of you." The enraged Hiei hissed dangerously.

Kurama looked at him in concern. "But it is as he said Hiei…its been three weeks." He hated the words as they spewed from his mouth. He wanted to take them back and then join Hiei in protecting Callie from what was going to happen. But hew knew he couldn't. He had to be reasonable and let the doctor do what he thought was for the best.

"I," The fire demon turned back to face Kurama and the large group, ready at the defense for the girl on the bed, "Won't let you."

"Hiei…please…I understand what you are going through--," Kurama tried to coax the man to calm down, but couldn't get any further when the infuriated eyes turned and glared at him.

"You understand?" Hiei hissed, his tone coated with malice and fury. "You fucking understand, Kurama? You know what its like to see your mate in a coma after being tortured--**_BRUTALLY TORTURED_**--for a month? Botan has been beaten till near death, experienced nightmarish pains, seen her friends die one by one in front of her?"

Kurama winced, Hiei's tone was beginning to strain, signaling an explosion, "N-No…"

"Can you even picture her going through such things with you being unable to find her…and then once you do…it might be too late?" Hiei snarled.

The fox-demon paused and turned his head away in shame of the words he used before. The silence was the answer Hiei needed to make him snap.

"THEN YOU KNOW NOTHING!! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ACT LIKE THIS?! ACCUSE ME OF OVERREACTING WHEN THE ONE PERSON I ADORE....w-when...m-my mate...when my mate is being taken away from me?!" He was panting, but he no longer looked angry--he looked pained. "She's dying...sh-she's...sh-she's l-leaving me..."

"H-Hiei…please….w-what w-will ha-happen….it might…it might t-turn out good." Kurama couldn't even say what it was that was about to take place. The pulling of the plug…the test where Callie will either die or survive. He walked over and kicked the bottle of strong liquor away from Hiei.

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" The fire demon glared, his eyes burning. Everything in him was building and burning--it felt like he was going to explode. By experience he knew this was never a good sign. "I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Yusuke stepped forward, "No one is trying to take her away…" His eyes were moist with sadness as he looked at his friend who was suffering like never before. "Maybe we can convince Myouga to give her some more time…we can't….j-just…its…" He was out of words, his tongue was unable to form any words of comfort. Because it was all pointless. No words were going to mean anything to Hiei.

The leader turned and gave a pleading look to the doctor to give her more time.

Myouga closed his eyes and shook his head, "If we keep putting this off no good will come from it. It has to be now, other wise I know you all will keep asking for just a little more time…just a few more days and she will be well." He shook his head again, "If its not now it will never happen."

Now was not the time to sugar-coat the outcome. If he gave them too much hope it would just turn out worse in the end. The group had to understand that this was not something they could keep putting off. And Myouga has seen their looks before; having hope that masks the fear of truth. If they asked for a few more days it might give Callie a chance…but it would really be pushing the time to let her go back.

If he allowed them to do this, he would just be allowing them to escape from reality.

A ferocious growl escaped their friend as he brought out his power to use as a shield between the group and the girl on the bed, "No. I won't let you take her away from me…I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!"

"Hiei…" Myouga took a step forward only to be slapped back into Chuu's arms from the forceful power that came from Hiei.

"STAY THE FUCK BACK!" He held himself as a shield, not about to waver and let the enemies get close to the woman who meant everything to him.

"Hiei…"

That soft voice made him freeze and he snapped his head up at the woman who almost glided through the crowd despite her bulging stomach. Shiori looked so fragile and so weak, her face a as white as a sheet and laced with sweat. She was trembling and tears were in her eyes as she walked towards him.

She looked so fragile…but she felt so strong.

"Please Hiei…step aside…" She stopped in front of him, a plead in her voice. "I want her to either wake up….or be allowed to go to Heaven…its not fair to keep her in this state. Its not fair to her Hiei. You are keeping her trapped."

He shook his head in denial, "NO! I…I just don't want her to leave me!"

"I know you don't, baby." She smiled at him, tears pouring down her face now. "I don't want her to leave me either. But I don't want to keep her in such a sad state. We are being so selfish with her if we force her to stay asleep like this. If its time for her to go…we have to let her go."

Hiei shook his head again, taking a step back towards Callie, away from Shiori's words

"Please…" The mother whispered. "Don't run from this…"

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE HER! I-I c-can't lost a-another person….I-I…." He was trembling, the force of his emotions beginning to be to much to control.

"M-Mother! Step back!" Kurama begged, knowing he was close to releasing his negative emotions in the only way he knew how. It was going to be very bad--everyone within the gate was in danger. Callie was the only one who could stop him when he exploded…but she could not do anything from where she was now.

"Son," Shiori whispered gently to Hiei and touched his face, "You can let it out."

Kurama's eyes widened feeling the room tighten and expand from the force of Hiei's power, terrified for his mother who would say such a dangerous phrase.

A soft tink bounced around the walls of the room--and the power disappeared instantly, they all could breathe easily again. Then there was another soft sound, followed by another. Eyes looked to the floor, filled with confusion at the sight of the small black stones that had come from out of no where.

"Oh….oh my god…" Yukina gasped, recognizing the shape, shine, and texture of such little marbles before her head snapped up to her brother, looking stunned. "Onii-san…." The rest followed her looked and any form of words left their throats.

Hiei was clenching his teeth hard, his eyes squeezed shut as tears poured down his face. The moment they left his skin and fell to the floor they formed into black gems--forming quite possibly the rarest stone in the three worlds.

"Its ok…" Shiori whispered tenderly as she hugged him tightly, stroking his back and giving him soft soothing words. "Its ok to let out your feelings this way…."

Her words were plenty to get him to do exactly what she wanted. In a move no one thought Hiei was capable of doing, he clung to the woman and began to sob.

It was not a silent cry one could perhaps start to picture a man like Hiei might do…it was a complete break down. His shoulders were shaking and his whimpers and cries were loud as he hugged Shiori for support--sounding like a little lost child.

The group could only stare in stunned silence at the sight of their once emotionless friend cry.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Hiei screamed into Shiori's shoulder, though it was a plea for Callie. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

Yusuke tried to inhale through his nose, but it came off as a choked snort as the tears he too had been suppressing began to overflow. He couldn't stop himself from beginning to blubber. The whole group could no longer keep it together anymore as they could only silently cry for their friends.

The doctor looked away for a moment, wishing to give the group some peace in this emotional and intimate moment. It was hard to keep the sobs and whimpers from penetrating his ears--it was heart-wrenching. As a doctor he knew the odds were stacked against Callie. She was strong and she was making such progress, however she was still so weak and frail…it would take so much will and determination from her part to pull through this.

"Sir…" The head nurse whispered to him. "I…I know that this is hard for them…but you and I both know that the sooner we get this done the better it will be. The emotions are running high here…there is a lot of strain. I don't want to risk anything happening to someone, especially one of our staff members, if we don't time this right."

Inhaling through his nose he nodded. He had to be the doctor here, he had to come off heartless to do the right thing. Even if it meant trampling over their heart and possibly taking away someone who meant so much to them.

Another sob from Hiei made him flinch--to see a once proud and strong boy, one who nearly destroyed a wall to threaten him and could whisper promises of death easily, in such a broken state left him suckered punched in the gut.

As a demon himself, Myouga knew Hiei would not be able to survive the loss of his mate. Whether by heartbreak alone, by the hands of his friends, or even his own sword…Hiei was going to die along with her.

Two lives…

'No,' He corrected himself. 'Not just two lives hang in the balance here…so many are in great danger of dying if she does not pull through. It is certain Hiei will soon parish after her…however he would probably take make with him…' Myouga took off his glasses and wiped them off, giving a look to the sorrowful prince who could only stare at his friends. 'I would be the main target…and Koenma--Hiei would probably see him as a cause for her death in his maddening rage.'

With a sigh he put the glasses back on his face and straighten up his coat and stepped up, a sign to the nurses that they should get into action. "I'm sorry…but its time." Myouga whispered sorrowfully as he moved his way towards the bed, the nurses following him.

"W-Wait…." Hiei croaked, pulling away from Shiori. "D-Don't…" He's never cried before, he was not use to his face being wet and tight like it was nor how emotionally and physically spent he felt. "P-Please…d-don't….just w-wait…"

"I'm sorry Hiei…we shouldn't wait anymore. It's as Shiori says, we can't keep Callie in this state any longer." He came up to the advanced monitor and began to type some keys in, looking sadly at the girl. "We will begin with the procedure."

"Yes sir." The head nurse said as she went to her station.

"NO!! YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Hiei roared as he made a move for the group.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed as he grabbed his friend from behind to hold him back, "HIEI! WE HAVE TO LET THEM DO THIS!"

"NO!! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" He was making a wild motion to get out of Kurama's hold to save his mate--wanting more time with her, unable to accept that this could very well take her life. Seeing the others coming forward to hold him back--he was strong, but even in his best state he would be unable to do much with all of them on him.

Growling he made a desperate attempt to get out of Kurama's hold, able to maneuver his body to break out and get to Myouga and shove him aside, he collapsed in a heap against many of the wires, getting him entangled. "DO IT!" He ordered to his head nurse who knew all the steps to continue on with the procedure.

Hiei gave off a snarl to the woman, daring her to move--the threat didn't have the affect he wanted. She was tough and knew her duty and would not stop until it has been completed. This time Hiei was unable to get to her before he was locked in a hold once more--this time in Chuu's massive arms.

"Sorry lad…I really am…" He was slurring his accent, but not out of being drunk but out of heavy emotions.

Kuwabara came around from the front and hugged on to Hiei, leading him pressed and trapped between two of the biggest men within the group.

Howling at being stopped he continued to struggle, he was on a mission to stop this from happening.

Holding to the front of him, Kuwabara kept his hold strong despite the tears. His hair had some of the black jewels in it, many falling to the ground around him as Hiei continued to cry. This had to be the hardest thing he has ever had to do…hold back one of his best friends as he was sobbing his heart out. "I'm sorry Hiei…" He choked as he continued to hold on, knowing that despite how painful this was, it's the correct path. "I'm so sorry…"

Being the correct path didn't make it any easier.

The nurse paused a moment and looked up at the group with sympathetic eyes. "I'm….I'm sorry…"

"Do it before he escapes!!" Myouga screamed shooting to his feet, knowing Hiei couldn't be held back forever. He stumbled forward, wanting to urge the woman to hurry up before it was too late.

The button was pressed before Myouga even began to move.

A hiss of the oxygen ceasing was the only sound that was heard before a low haunting beep was finally heard after the commotion of settling Hiei down.

The group was frozen to their feet, unable to blink. They could only stare forward with a look of shock, their mind's unable to process what they were hearing.

Myouga closed his eyes and let his head fall, "I'm…I'm so sorry."

The heart-monitor had flat-lined.

* * *

**Author**

Ugh, I really try to update sooner, but I guess its time for me to face the facts, due to my schedule I am unable to update like I want. With work, four classes, and going to a university ( I GOT IN!!)--its just gonna be hard. (it was especially hard working on Saturdays. Updating would've been easier if I hadn't worked then lol XD)

Thank you all for sticking with me and giving me encouragement to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter--no worries though, one more chapter to go! And it's the last one!

Hope you all will still keep reading despite how this one ended .__.U Just wait and see what happens!

I really see Kuwabara as the emotional support of the team. He is the one who is most open with his emotions, wants to be there for others. In fact if he didn't just scream out vet I could very well see him as psychiatrist XD

Well…Hiei cried. I know he has the ability too, he has emotions and he can suffer loss and sadness. I just hope that this seemed believable and that you could actually see him break down like this after holding everything in for so long. Because he hasn't shed a tear once his whole life…this isn't all just about Callie. Its really a release of all the pent up emotions he has held back because he saw them as weak and useless. Keeping it in for so long, its bound to happen one day.

I have to confess, I am loving my character Maverick XD he is so fun to write about! I can't wait to write some more about him. He's enjoyable and easy. A bit like Callie.

And let me say; torture can be rather hard to write about. I wondered if this was dark enough for everyone and gave you all a small glimpse at what happened to Callie during her capture.

Hope to see you all in the next and final chapter of **_Wit and Courage_**!! Till then (and hopefully it won't be another few months, hehe)

Also, for a while now I have been trying to update--this site wouldn't let me upload the document. T.T If you notice anything different about the format or if it looks different from the other chapters, it might be because I had to export chapter twenty four just so I could have a document to upload. It simply would not let me do anything besides this. Hopefully it won't affect this chapter or the other one.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Its time to move things forward, to go and make a life. The question is, will everyone take the path that will finally lead to their happiness?

"Mother?" Kurama intertwined his hands together, the nails itching as skin nervously. He was scared to learn the answer. "Are you going to…to get the operation?"


	26. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Wit and Courage**

**Genre:** Romance/General/ActionAdventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has now been accepted into the life of the Reikai Tantei and now has to deal with all the trials and consequences of such. Not only is she dealing with any hardships of regular life she has to face those problems the group has to deal with. And if facing this mysterious smuggling ring that she is connected with she has to come to an understanding of what exactly her feelings are for Hiei.

"Kidnapping ploys, murder schemes, terrifying demons hell bent on destroying the balance of the three worlds…this is our life, monkey, welcome to it."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _**Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**_.

And this is a sequel-you have to read _**Will and Determination**_ to get where this story is starting from.

**Note:** This is probably better characterized and written then its prequel. I can be an incredibly sloppy writer and if a story starts off a sloppy then it will continue being sloppy. This will be better in most things.

This is semi-AU. I altered the King's Tournament-it was explained in _**Will and Determination**_ in one of the author's notes. But I will try to add a detailed segment sometime here.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Moving Forward**

What is it like to die?

Was it as simple as a heart stopping and breath leaving your lungs completely? Could it be as gentle and swift as that? An instant of stillness before the soul has moved on?

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

Or was it crushing, brutal, harsh, and merciless…to have your heart ripped from your body, bones crunching to powder, and skin ripping as all your emotions and hopes ooze out of you along with your blood? To have a lonely cold sweep over your body as shock keeps your grounded to your heels before you look down…see what has become of you…and experience a hellish pain one thought could never exist?

Listening to that dead, drawn out hum echoing in the abyss of what was once Hiei's soul, he knew this was no gentle death for him. Never in his long life has he once felt such pain. Such brutal, miserable, suffering.

This was different from the agony of having her taken from him by those bastards. This wasn't a questioning agony…because hope came with that questioning. Hope gave him that little zone of comfort he could escape too. Hope was that light that made him feel things could get better.

Dead had no hope.

Dead was an empty future.

Dead was a world without sunshine.

Dead was never coming back.

_"I," She gulped. "Don't think I can live without you. I-I…when I heard you were hurt I wanted to scream. Y-You shouldn't ever be hurt…I always want to protect you even if I can't. The thought of you dieing made me physically ill and I knew everything would just shatter…I love you. I love you so very much."_

When someone is dead, they can't give you those sweet words you never knew you longed to hear. Or seeing a smile that you never knew actually brightened your day.

"_HIEI!"_

Who knew that having your name squealed out would make you feel more special then winning a battle. Something that was once his pride has become secondary to someone simply calling out his name. But when they are dead they can't say your name with that loving tone. No soft midnight talks over ice-cream, no shared laughter, no flirtatious spats.

_She glared at him with moist eyes, "I know you aren't in love with anyone Hiei…but I hope you fall in love someday. And I hope that you don't have to feel the fucking pain at seeing that person in the arms of another." She choked. "And I hope that they don't say, "go away" or any of that shit and feel the heart-shredding pain that I** FEEL**!"_

Messing up was apart of life-and so was apologizing. How could there be any make ups without her? How could he say "I'm sorry" when there was no one to say it too? He's been klutzy and cruel with her from the very beginning; toying with her emotions, pushing her around, insulting her, using her…because he knew that there would always be a tomorrow where he could just buy her a stupid ice-cream to make her feel better.

Where was tomorrow?

Where was his second chance to make up for all he has said and done to her? He always knew he would have another chance to make her smile for him again and to get her forgiveness. How was he to apologize for letting this happen to her if she doesn't wake up?

_"I will never leave you behind…no matter what is happening, I will never leave you." Her eyes then looked at him and she grinned brightly at him, "You think it's pathetic? Maybe...but I would do anything for you because I love you and because you are my friend." She shuffled her feet a bit, a small blush on her face. "I was near tears cause I knew you were in pain. I want to take care of you…I love you so much, you know." That smile of hers grew all the more. "I just love Hiei the most!"_

What about promises of always being together, looking out for each other, forever being together as friends and lovers? They were suppose to wake up together every day, bitch and sneer insults, then laugh over something, sharing a connection no one else could share, and taking in the same air.

Where had their future gone?

Where the hell had it gone? He had it in his hands, had it grasped firmly in his fingers once he realized what he wanted...how could he have let it be ripped from him?

"You p-promised…" He wheezed finally. It was so hard to breathe, his organs had frozen—this anguish had hit him hard physically, gripping all of him. Hiei could feel everything move painfully; it hurt. It hurt so much.

"Y-You promised me….t-that you w-would never leave me…y-you promised me…" Hiei could hear nothing of what was going on-there was no other person in the room except for him and the girl laying dead on the bed.

He stumbled past the crumbled Shiori, down on her knees, her face in her hands as she wailed to whatever there was above. He couldn't see his friends hug each other with the tears in their eyes as they struggled to not fall down besides the woman weakly.

The demon was at her side before he was aware of it and was staring down at her pale, skinny face with a numb shock as he whispered the words, "You promised me…"

"MY BABY!" The mourning mother shrieked out. "NO! NOOO! MY BABY!"

It wasn't suppose to be this way. This was the group that always got their way despite turmoil. _Always _won and reaped the rewards of victory and having everyone survive.

It wasn't fair that this was the time they met their match. Death wasn't suppose to catch up to them this time around. It was finally Hiei's turn to experience what everyone else felt. It was finally his turn…

"Why…?" He whimpered as the small black gems hit her face. "No…this…h-has t-to be a lie…a lie…no…" He gritted his teeth, a snake-like hiss passing them as the clouding blackness began to gather. It was buzzing in his head, forming a swarm of madness. Dark aura flickered around his body, nothing but a transparent mist that was gaining in power, like an unstoppable flame.

He glared down at her accusingly as the devastation began to pour forward. "NO! NO! NO! _**NOOOO**_!" He screamed, shaking his head in denial. "COME BACK! DAMN IT! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Hiei began to shake her, aware of her fragility, but needing her to wake up and face him again. He needed his world to have a brightness to it. Frantic to do anything and everything, sell his soul, sell his power—just to get her back.

"PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He was sobbing now as he screamed, pleaded for her or anyone else that could make this nightmare go away.

She was suppose to be by his side, he was suppose to finally be happy…

Why was it so impossible for him to get that happily ever after that the rest of the group seemed to always have in their hands? It was going to be his turn damn it! It was his damn turn!

But_ they_ took her away from him.

Snarling he turned and glared murderously at Myouga who was looking down, keeping his head bowed as guilt began to weigh on his shoulders.

It was HIS fault. It was all because of **him**…

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He roared, the room quivering under his power that was currently being fueled by his emotions. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SAVE HER!"

Myouga winced, but held his ground, fighting back the tears and the nausea. It was true; he was suppose to save her, but now a little girl was dead. "I wanted to save her. I did all that I could."

"BULLSHIT!" He screamed, his muscles flexing and tensing, looking ready to pounce and kill.

"H-Hiei…" Kurama pleaded, cradling his heartbroken mother as he himself was unable to swallow back the tears. "Now isn't the time…" His voice cracked, "M-Myouga…he…he did…w-what he could…" He could only hiccup as he hugged his mother, no longer able to give comfort but wanting some in return as he faced the loss of someone he cared about-something he hadn't experienced since Kuroune…and due to his personality then, it didn't hurt near as bad as this.

"HE COULD'VE GIVEN HER MORE TIME! SHE NEEDED MORE TIME!" Hiei screamed to his best-friend.

"B-Buddy…" Yusuke sobbed as he held on to Keiko. Everyone always teased him he had a baby-face, and the tears in his eyes and the runny nose only made him look more like a lost little boy. "He g-gave her more time…s-she…s-she j-just…" He choked and buried his face into his mate's hair crying. That was a little sister to him there. That was the other idiot he liked to goof around with.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hiei turned to the other, "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? MY MATE IS DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! AND ITS HIS FAULT!"

"No…Hiei…its not Myouga's fault…please…" Kuwabara tried to reason with him, but knew it was futile. He was mourning, he was no longer in his proper state of mind. The woman he cared about more then anything was never coming back. Just the thought of losing Yukina like that made him weak in the knees and his stomach quivered. "Please…d-don't…" He hiccuped, wishing that his friend would wake up and say everything was ok.

Hiei finally pulled himself away from the girl and descended upon the doctor, "You bastard…" He hissed, ignoring his friends. "Why couldn't you give her any more time? T-That was all she needed…I-I…I-I know she would've come back to me…she's strong and stubborn like that…." His red eyes took on a crazed glaze to them, "S-She w-would've c-come back to me…"

"Hiei, you can't believe that. You shouldn't force yourself to believe that. It will just hurt you in the end." Myouga whispered, knowing he was in grave danger. Licking his lips and taking a step back he through a small look of help towards the group, "I told you…if she couldn't make it now she never would've made it. You have to trust me…I have been a doctor for many generations…she wouldn't have made it no matter what if she didn't make it now. It…." He cleared his throat, feeling it begin to tighten. "It was not my fault…"

"He's right…it wasn't his fault Hiei." Yusuke tried again. "It…it was those damn doctors. It was because of THEM! Myouga tried to save her. He has been trying for months to save her. We can't put blame on him when he has do-done nothing but try and help us."

But Hiei couldn't hear any of it. His world and heart were shattered into pieces…and this time there was no brainless monkey who would be there to start picking them up and putting them back together. The world was no longer worth anything to him.

His already quivering psyche had snapped and delusions were now his reality.

"No, it is his fault." He hissed, his voiced stressed with madness. "Its his doing that my mate is dead…"

"Whoa there Hiei….god damn, I am so sorry 'bout all of this mate…but you can't go 'round placin the blame where it don't well belong." Chuu stepped in front of the good doctor, using his massive body as a shield. "Killin'in him won't do ya a spit worth of good….crickey mate, I know…this has to be tough…but don't hurt a friend…"

"SHUT UP!" The fire demon snarled as he held his ears, trying to bloke their reasoning like a hurt child. "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HE IS THE CAUSE OF IT! ITS BECAUSE OF HIM! I KNOW IT WAS HIM!" His blurry moist eyes glared at them all accusingly. None of them were offering him support. Why weren't they being his friend and seeing that he was right? He knew he was right! He knew that she could've been saved if she was given a better chance!

"Hiei…" Kurama wiped his eyes as he hugged his mother again before he gently moved her to his father and little brother and stood up. "Don't…don't do this." He clenched his fist, ready to call upon his rose to protect those around him from the distraught man. "You're my best friend…I want to be here for you. T-This is a time to be together and help each other and mourn together…don't….don't d-do something that will make us have to hurt you….p-please…" He prayed and prayed with all his might that Hiei would see they were all hurting and weren't turning against him.

Those watery eyes, brimming to the rims with agony, turned to him and an icy layer fell upon them. His chest was rising and falling in a rapid fashion and his once pale skin taking on a soft green tone. This was not their Hiei. This was someone new coming forth and it was not someone anybody within the room wished to face.

"You traitor…"

Kurama's face fell even more and he shook his head, "Hiei no. I am not betraying you or Callie. She was my little sister and I want revenge for her as well. But I won't take it out on a person who had no blame for it. Please…this is not the place for it. Callie just died. We s-should be t-together."

Hiei shook his head; it was impossible to reach him now.

"Damn it." Chuu gritted his teeth before he moved forward towards the distraught fire-demon. It would be unfair to ask help from Yusuke and the others, especially with how emotionally weak they were. Having one friend die and then having to possibly hurt another would be too much for them. He gave a nod to the rest of the ground, letting them know they would need to take it slow with getting to him. They all knew that one wrong move and Hiei they would lose their surprise attack and be unable to save their comrade.

Detaining him was their goal, but they had to ensure no one ELSE was harmed during this breakdown. The others had to come first at this point in time.

Killing him was a crushing blow the team simply did not, and could not, want to face. What were they to do if they were to lose two friends, and one of them had to be destroyed by their own hands?

Too much, it would be too much to bear.

Looks were shared amongst the group as they moved in closer to the man who was falling to pieces right in front of them. No opportunity for mercy. Tough love was the only step they could carry out.

"Sorry mate," Chuu whispered easing in closer, "But you 'ave to understand sumthin here...you are about ta hurt people...people you love. Lookit here," Pointed to Shiori who was quivering, wailing into her husband's shoulders. "This lass here needs you to help her...not hurt her or yourself." Another few inches closer, he steadied his bulky calves onto the ground when he began to feel a power push him back.

"Stay the fuck back," His voice was a hiss, the room was still quaking under his anguish.

"Hiei," Gentle Touya whispered, trying to soothe the distraught beast. "You must listen to us." A mist of cooling ice rose from his feet and wrapped around the room slowly, inching towards Hiei as a way to hopefully cool his temper. He continued to talk, using his hypnotic voice to keep the fire-demon's attention focused solely on him while the rest surrounded him.

"I said; stay the fuck back." The fight or flight mode was kicking in as he took a step back.

"We can't do that and you know it." His steel-green eyes noticed Shishi's petite demon form fluttering behind Hiei and Rinku staying along side the new powerful humans within the group, fingering his yo-yos in a nervous fashion. The big Chuu blocked the door and was protecting the distraught family, once again allowing his sheer size being used as a shield.

The ice-demon inched just a little closer, "We can't say we understand what you are going through. The majority of us have yet to find our mates. But we are all one pack—you are a family member we care about. We just want to be here for you."

A snarl escaped Hiei's throat, "I need my mate...not you."

Hell was about to break loose in the tiny hospital room...all it needed was one little break and everything would would be done for. And there would be many casualties once that happened.

Keiko clung to Yusuke's shirt, her nails beginning to pinch him through the fabric. Hiccuping, unable to catch her breath from crying so hard she buried her face in his shoulder. She kept her weak legs locked in place when she felt him begin to nudge her towards the door. The brunette tried to brace her legs to the floor; as expected herself and the other women and humans would be herded out for protection. But she didn't want to leave. Leaving now seemed wrong...

"P-Please...I-I w-want to stay." She pleaded with her mate, trying to fight against his strength.

"No. It is too dangerous." Yusuke whispered, "You need to leave. Its about to turn really bad...something...you shouldn't see might happen." The leader's throat tightened, his body trembling as he continued to try to move his stubborn mate and the rest of the weaker members of their pack out of the room and to somewhere they couldn't get hurt.

Or couldn't see any more death.

"N-No." She shook her head firmly, "I want to stay. Hiei needs all of us." She shrieked when Yusuke simply flipped her on his shoulder, still not making any rash movements that would shatter the tension in a bad way.

Their prayers had been answered in the sense that Hiei was still in his right mind to allow the girls to escape.

"Shut up Keiko. Now is not the time for your stubbornness." Yusuke's brown eyes narrowed at Hiei as he and Kuwabara began to help the family and the rest of the members slowly get to the door, they would come back for Myouga in a second. If they move him with the rest Hiei would go after him and the females would be in danger.

"I want to stay here! WE want to stay here!" She cried, knowing this was stupid and selfish, but at the same time it wasn't right to leave. Her and the females were needed to be in that spot. They can't be ushered away every time there is a serious and dangerous issue. If they were all going to be part of this world they will need to learn to face it. They need to stand in for once and do something. No longer were they wanting to just be pushed to the side while family members suffered.

No more damn sidelines.

Yukina inhaled and exhaled through her nose, clinging on to her own mate but understanding what her friend was saying. Though it was dangerous, though it might be a little on the selfish side, they needed to be together.

Closing her eyes she remembered the time when her brother had snapped within the forest of the temple...and she hadn't done it was time to redeem herself and be the the sister that Hiei truly needed.

"Kazuma...I'm with Keiko. I AM staying here." She said as strongly as she could. "We are needed here like the rest of you. Don't send us away. Please."

A shake of his head stopped her pleading, "Love, you can't stay here. We have a lucky opportunity right now we can't pass up to get you all out of here." The tall human glanced at Hiei who was still snarling at the demons who were keeping him pinned—but only for a few minutes. "If we wait he might hurt even you."

She shook her head in denial, "No. He wouldn't. Please...let us stay." It wasn't fair for them to have to leave, not when they were apart of this group.

"Honey, look. You guys need to get out of the way. I know that sounds very rude of me," Still polite despite the threat of mutilation. "But we would be more concerned in protecting you then protecting Hiei. That could lead to his death. Please...just listen to us and leave while you can ok?"

The guilt nearly got her but she shook her head, that would be the reason every time. It was not going to work this time.

"Yukina," Kuwabara groaned, the sweetheart of a demon could get stubborn at the most inappropriate times and when she gets stubborn its like trying to convince Hiei to do something. In short, impossible and it gave people headaches. "We don't' have time for this. We need to get you and Kurama's family out of here now." He was pleased to see that their human comrades were helping them up and trying to help them out. But it was a slow process. Not many had strength in their legs and if they moved to fast who knows how that will affect Hiei.

"No." Yukina said in a steely tone, much like her big brother. Not a good sign for someone who is trying to get her to listen.

"I am warning you," Keiko snapped, "I will NOT be taken away from here."

Yusuke walked backwards towards the door, still keeping his eyes locked on Hiei. Ignoring his mate. Which is a very bad idea, something he still has not learned.

"I warned you," She growled and then stayed true to her threat. Keiko kneed her mate hard between the legs, desperate times called for inhumane and merciless actions on where the sun don't shine after all, and managed to wiggle off his shoulder while he collapsed. Keiko's kicks were as brutal as her slaps, and due to her girlyness she could wear some of the most painful shoes. Ignoring the fact she might've ruined their chance for children the brunette scurried away from him and Hiei; though emotional, Keiko was not stupid. She knew not to get close. Instead she placed herself behind the incubator for the deceased dragon. She would NOT be taken away without a fight...or a very, very violent and ear-shattering tantrum.

"K-Keiko..." Yusuke wheezed, furious and worried. He gave a quick look to Hiei who was still glaring down a good portion of the group, he didn't even seem aware of the fact there was a human female who was having a "Women's Rights" moment. "Baby, you h-have to leave now! This is no time for you to act like a know-it-all stubborn brat!"

Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously at him, she would smack him for that at a more appropriate time. "Yusuke, Hiei is our family. I know it is a dangerous situation right now...I understand that. But I am wanting to be there for a family member who is really struggling right now. If you can't accept that, then you have NO idea what I feel!" She twitched, there was an annoying little buzzing noise that was hitting her ears, very soft but annoying little "hzzzt". Some weird combination of a gasp and a hiss. Probably some damn fly. Couldn't it shut up? She was having an emotional speech to win over these pig-headed males and let them see that she and the girls were right.

"Keiko, will you can your fucking trap for a second! This isn't you being Valedictorian! This is about your life! Hiei is, luckily, too distracted right now to care about you! We can ensure you don't get hurt!" He pleaded, should he make a frantic move to get her, Hiei would probably take it as a threat...she needed see that she and the other females were practically invisible to the distraught fire-demon!

"Holy gods, are you two really having one of your married-moments now!" Genkai snarled, "Keiko listen to him! For once in his dumbshit of a life he is actually right!"

"B-But..." Keiko begged, wanting to wave her hand to shoo the noise away. "Huh?" Such a weird noise, it wasn't coming from around her head...but from under her fingers. "W-Wha...what?" Her head snapped downwards to the glass that was protecting and warming nothing but a corpse...

"See? Even the shitty bat agrees with me! Now get your ass over here!" The leader commanded, leaving no room for any more argument.

However, Keiko did not move. She no longer seemed aware of anything in the room as she stared upon the tiny little brown dragon. Eyes narrowed and face set into a tight grim look. 'Please...please let it be right...let it...' Her heart was pounding in her ears and she found the room cold all over again. "Please..."

"Absolutely not Keiko! No more of this!"

"Shut up! All of you!" She shrieked, "Be quiet! I need to hear!" Keiko looked back down, ignoring the moment of confused silence. It would only last a second before the loudmouth began ranting once more and something would finally make Hiei snap...but she had to make sure. "P-Please..." She had no idea she was holding her breath till she let it out in a scream, "ITS BREATHING!"

"Huh?" The majority blinked, staring at the crazed woman.

"ITS BREATHING! HIEI!" Keiko nearly rushed for the man, only to have Yusuke grab her, preventing her death.

"What the fuck are you doing? What are you talking about?" He twitched, pulling her far away from the demon who was now practically salivating in his animalistic madness.

"Hiei! Hiei you bastard! Listen to me! Check Callie! Check her!" She was practically clawing at Yusuke. "The dragon is alive! That dragon can't be alive if she's dead! CHECK HER!"

Once more, the whole room was stunned into a silent stupor. As when the heart-monitor had stopped beeping everyone could only stare upon the pale unconscious figure on the bed. They had just lost her, they had just lost their first battle...it was a terrible blow to them all, and now all that strain and stress might have been a lie?

It was simply too good to be true.

Amazingly, Hiei seemed to grasp at the words being shrieked to him—his glazed eyes were able to witness Yusuke rushing to the incubator with his mate, looking carefully.

"Holy shit...holy shit..." His red eyes locked onto his leaders and Hiei knew it was the truth. The little dragon wasn't dead.

Unable to breathe the demon spun around and was back at his mate's side, stroking over her cheeks and then down to her neck and chest, pressing his ear against the ribcage, trembling. His eyes were wide when he felt the soft movements of breath. Hiei then brought his face back up to her own, leaning in to place his mouth tenderly over hers and waited again.

He nearly began to sob when a small bit of air washed over his lips.

She was alive.

His mate was alive.

"C-Callie," He whimpered, clinging to her. "C-Callie..."

"I-It...c-can't be..." Myouga had no idea what to say or think. He had been so sure she was dead. "How c-can she be alive? I-I t-thought..." He understood he was emotional and that perhaps he had overlooked something, but something as vital as her being alive? Seems a little far-fetched.

'Although...I never checked on her,' He thought, his mind dumbing with shock. 'True the heart-monitor went flat a little fast...but I had thought...' The doctor froze a moment, his mind replaying everything that had just happened a few minutes before and remembered his body flying and hitting...

"Oh good grief..." He brushed past the group to the machines, looking around at where he had been shoved before when Hiei was freaking out. Finding the adrenaline leaving him he was able to move his eyes a bit slower then before, going over all the details of the wires before he found what he was looking for. He looked back up at the group with his jaw hanging, "T-The...wire...it was pulled when I fell over here. T-This whole time...the wire was unplugged."

Myouga saw the rest of their jaws drop in disbelief. Of course they would have such a look, it was the most ridiculous thought in the world. This whole time through terrible sadness and anger she had been alive...it was a stupid wire that made them think she was dead.

The demon doctor couldn't help but laugh as the tears poured down his face, "The damn wire was unplugged this whole time." His shoulders shook a little, his legs felt weak and he had to slowly sit down before his legs completely lost all strength and he fell on the wires again—pulling out another crucial wire that could place them all on a spiral of misery and woe and lies.

"W-What...? Are you...shittin me?" The ever eloquent Chuu gaped. "All this fuckin' drama...for a wire?" He obviously was slow in finding the humor in all of this. "This whole time...all this friggin drama...Hiei coulda killed us all!" The burly man pointed to the demon who was leaning over the now-alive woman, stroking her tenderly. Though Hiei was no longer in a murderous rampage, it was obvious he was still very out of it mentally.

"I-I know...but...I dunno how...I guess it was such an i-intense, frantic, a-and emotional moment t-that...it didn't occur to me to check on her a-and claim that the heart-monitor wasn't lying." Myouga rubbed his shaky hands together, feeling foolish. Though he now understood the saying on how doctors should not work with someone they are close to. The emotions and connection really could blind them professionally. As he looked back he had to shake his head in shame at how un-doctorly he had behaved. "Callie has been alive the whole time."

"Holy hell on fucking toast." The former royal moaned, "I feel like an idiot now...I know I shouldn't...but damn...we all had such a fit...over a wire." Koenma sighed as he sat ungracefully on the floor, "I feel like I need to sit down too..."

His girlfriend sat down beside him, bringing out a cigarette, "No shit..." Handed him one, "Have I ever told you, you are sexy when you curse?"

The prince nudged her at the compliment, taking the cigarette and placed it in his mouth, "I'm not making this a habit you know." He muttered.

"Hey, its a hospital. I can't get you hooked right now anyway. Just seems like you need something in your mouth to comfort you. Since there is no pacifier here and it might be politically incorrect to make out after all of this, I came up with the next best thing," Shizuru shrugged in good humor, her eyes twinkling.

Soon everyone else who wasn't already on the floor joined them, sitting down and let their weak legs take a breather. They all were obviously winded from such an ordeal.

Yukina laughed a little, smiling, looking so happy, "I can't believe it though...she's alive! We can stay a family! We are going to stay together!" Her sister would remain with them! How could she not be ecstatic?

Kuwabara nodded and hugged her tightly to him, "Yes...yes we are..." Sighed a moment. "I feel like we should be jumping around and singing and dancing and doing the macarena."

"Later..." The usually perky Botan grumbled, "I'm too tired..." Fell back on the tile floor, her head smacking it. "Ow..."

Kurama laughed and checked on his mother who was sobbing once more, this time out of happiness It was going to take some time for her to find any humor in this as well. Crying seems to be all she could do at the moment. Handing her over to his emotional father and little brother he went to his mate and laid down beside her, "Well...this is disgusting. I feel like we will need to have a shower of alcohol to get clean from whatever is on this hospital floor." Smiled at her and rubbed her arm, sighing. His sister was going to pull through. She had overcome the biggest obstacle and was soon going to be on her road to recovery.

Like Kuwabara he felt like they all should be dancing around in happiness...but they would save that for when the brunette could join them. For now soaking up this moment of happiness and victory and time together sounded much more appealing.

And like the rest of them he felt to emotionally and physically weak and drained to do anything.

"It will be worth it. I can't move any part of my body. I'll gladly lay on disgusting vomit hospital floor to take a moment to rest." The bluenette muttered. Never has the adrenaline been zapped from her so fast and left her so exhausted. Especially outside a battle.

Yusuke looked to his unconscious, not dead!, little sister and then over at his woman, "Have I told you recently you are the sexiest thing around?" Smiled at her, "Your stubbornness just saved us all...if not for that no one would've noticed till it was too late."

Keiko grinned at him, "Never doubt my know-it-all abilities again. It saves lives."

"You should so make that your slogan." Botan cried from across the room. "Trademark and sell it."

"Will do." Keiko sighed leaning against Yusuke. "I don't think I have ever been to worn out to cry before...I think after I sleep some I will break down into that type of crying that makes you throw up." Looked up at him, "Will you be there to hold my hair back?"

"Thats what mates are for." Yusuke replied in all seriousness.

Keiko smiled then looked over at Myouga, "She is ok now...right? We all aren't having this tender moment for nothing?"

Myouga sighed, "I can't say she is ok. She will have a very long road ahead of her. It might take another week or two before she wakes up. But if you mean will she live? Yes. Since her lungs are strong enough to sustain her and the demon blood is reacting well...she will live."

"Blood 'ell that was such a scene there! What wit all tha screamin and tha cryin. Thought tha whole world was endin I thought." Jin said in a single breath. Apparently it takes a lot more then what happened to get him to slow down. His buddy Touya just shook his head, unable to find words for all that has occurred...and in less then twenty minutes at that.

Give him a life-or-death combat battle any day. It was so much more easier to deal with then this.

"I need a drink." Genkai grumbled.

"Here, here!" Chuu concurred. "I think we all could use one...there a bar in dis joint? I say we get our drink on then pass out pissin drunk."

"Hiei probably won't share her anyway...and honestly, I am just too stunned and numb to celebrate right now." Yusuke intruded. In truth the whole thing felt anti-climatic. The whole horrible scene was all due to a stupid wire after all...the rug had been completely pulled out from under their feet and just left them all to out of it. No words could describe how they felt. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was thrilled, beyond ecstatic. But damn, from going from tension, to misery, to fear and anger, to surprise, and to happiness...it took a lot out of a guy!

They needed time to step away for a moment and let it all sink in; their stupid monkey was alive.

"A drink is sounding better and better." The leader grinned, "Soon we will be dealing with her loud-ass whines." Now that got everyone laughing a bit, "And I think Hiei needs some alone time with her."

That was an understatement. The fire-demon didn't seem aware of anyone else in the room as he looked over his mate.

"Let my mother see her...then I think she needs to see a doctor and get some rest..." Kurama looked at his mother in worry who wasn't looking too good. This was too much stress for a pregnant woman. Picking himself up from the dirty floor he walked over to her and helped her up, keeping her steady on her feet to take her to see Callie.

"M-My baby..." She whispered, looking over her daughter once she was brought to her side. "M-My...babies..." She sniffled, before she reached over and touched her hand and then touched Hiei's sharing a weak smile with him, "We have her back...we have you both back."

Hiei looked a little confused at first before he looked down at her hand holding his. Maneuvering his hand he grasped hers back, "T-Thank you..."

Shiori smiled at him, happy to see his mind clearing up. He was still a broken man and would need as much time as her daughter to heal, but at least he was coming back to them. There would be no death tonight. "I suppose you will be here to look after her all night." She looked back over to the sleeping girl, "As a mother I feel I should be here to look over her...but...I have another child," She touched her pregnant stomach, "that is depending on me more then anyone at the moment...so... can I trust you with this?" Another smile went on her face, "Can I trust you to stay with her tonight? Look over her while I can't?"

The demon took a moment to stare at her, finally absorbing how wonderful a mother truly is—how she is suppose to be, before he nodded, "Y-You...you can trust me." His throat felt swollen. He'll place it on the fact he had been screaming a lot and not that he was emotional. Even now he would like to save face, though it was hard considering his eyes were misting again and there was proof of his crying throughout the room in the form of little black stones.

"Now, I will be co-coming back the mo-moment I wake up. S-So I will know if you f-failed..." She warned then leaned down and kissed her daughter's head and cheek. "You feel better and wake up soon for us, honey. We miss you a whole lot..." Shiori whimpered, her bottom lip trembling. "W-We...miss you so much. S-So w-wake up real soon."

Hiei watched as slowly she waddled out of the hospital room, then one by one the others left as well. Everything did feel other worldly. No one seemed to be able to grasp at what reality was any kept alternating between bad to good. It was becoming to much for them to handle. He understood why none of them were jumping around and leaving without much of a goodbye.

Hiei understood his family. They needed some time, this had been the most exhausting and draining few months of their lives. Now after this intense moment, and mind numbing relief, he figured they all needed at least a night to recuperate.

Sighing he flopped down weakly into a chair that one of the human allies had brought in for him, still clinging tightly to Callie's hand. Eventually he was going to have to face them and apologize. Though he had an excuse, it doesn't mean it was right of him to attack his family like that.

He had really been prepared to kill them.

"Don't think of it," He hissed to himself, looking over at his woman. "Don't...think of anything." The demon sighed as he reached over and kissed her, "Thank you...my sunshine...thank you for not leaving me." Clung to her hand, "Thank you."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually cried till you threw up." Yusuke muttered to his mate as they both went towards the cafeteria. "That was disgusting."

"Hey, I warned you." Keiko glared at him, "All I needed was a good night's sleep, the first one in months, so that I could then break down. It's healthy!"

"Its vile! Ick...don't you do that when we have kids. I can't take gagging noises." The oh so fearsome leader shuddered. Snakes and throwing up, it seems these were other weaknesses he could not handle.

"First off, don't you tell me what to do." She growled, "Second, I can't help it if I will have morning sickness or not. Its not gonna be my choice to puke. And third; Don't you tell me what to do." And then stomped off, huffing. Deep down she was thrilled things felt like they were going back to normal.

"You said that twice." Yusuke whined as they came over to the table that held a good portion of their other friends. "Hey Kurama, how is your mom?"

Kurama smiled at him, looking tired but happy. "She and the baby are doing well. However, she has been put through so much stressed. The doctor does not want her out of the bed nor off an IV for a week at the very least. We're all very lucky that there wasn't serious issues. But it was too close for comfort. If she is stressed out any more it can really hurt her and the baby."

Botan smiled at their worried faces, "She's fine. Don't worry about it. I saw her and she is both complaining about being trapped and demanding the best of the best room service." She shared a grin with Keiko, "The lady knows how to control a room. She is the master at getting what she wants."

"I would gladly have her as a teacher." Keiko smiled. "I need a Yoda to my Skywalker with dealing with this man." Elbowed Yusuke in good humor.

Yusuke glared at her, "Don't you dare! Hmph," Turned to his friend, "I am happy to hear she is alright. She's been the mom for pretty much everyone here for a while. We all want her and the baby to be well."

"Thank you," The red-head smiled before he looked over to Kuwabara and Yukina. "Seems like you two have made up."

Yukina blushed, "You heard of that?" An ashamed look crossed her features, "We have talked and I apologized to Kazuma for my selfish behavior."

Kuwabara beamed, happy to have made up with his wonderful snow-bunny. "Awww my sweet, you have nothin you need to apologize for! I know you were upset and just speaking out of that hurt. You were just being honest with me and I am so happy to know yo care so much about me."

The sweet ice-apparition smiled a little, seeming to now blush for a different reason. "T-Thank you Kazuma. You are far too kind for words."

Yusuke began to poke a finger down his own throat, looking ready to gag. "Ugh they are too fluffy! Faaaaar to fluffy."

"Oh go drown in the River Styx." Botan rolled her eyes, "You don't appreciate a good romance. That right there is beautiful poetry in relationship form. No wonder you get smacked by Keiko."

"Exactly! Now you see the torture and misery I have to go through when I put up with his insensitive and primitive ways." The brunette huffed.

"Hey!" The obvious insulted man gaped, "Who the hell got on his knees in public to ask you to get married?"

"I am so sorry for your suffering." Botan comforted her friend, ignoring the leader.

"Damn it! Don't gang up on me! Kurama, dude, you're a dude—right? You will back me up against their...their...woman gang of thugs and lies!"

The fox simply tilted a brow, "Yes, Yusuke. I am a "dude". And no, I don't think I will back you up against this gang of lies. I really like getting attention from my woman and would rather not risk being denied anything because I defended you." He smirked, "You're just not worth it. No offense."

Yusuke's jaw dropped, "You mean you are choosing boobs over me!" He was promptly smacked by both women.

Kurama sighed, "I wouldn't say it in such a crude manner." He leaned back into the chair comfortingly, his muscles almost melting against the formation of it. It felt good to finally relax after a couple of months of pure tension.

"Kurama...have you visited Hiei?" Yukina asked timidly.

"No, this is the first place I've come to since waking up. I want to go and see the both of them, yet at the same time I don't. Almost afraid to go in and find that it all had been a dream...or a nightmare." He sighed. "I thought after we all eat we go together. Just the gang. While I appreciate everyone else and they are apart of the pack...I think Hiei just needs a few people by him and it should be us."

Kuwabara had to nod at the logic of that, "Yeah...and lets bring pipsqueak some food. I don't think he has eaten anything in a few days." He winced a little at the thought, "Lets try to chunk him back up to normal size before the other runt wakes up. She will have a panic-attack if she sees he has suffered any."

"Uh-huh. Maybe we can go eat in there with him. Who knows, maybe the smell of food will wake the piglet up." Yusuke joked and was smacked again, "Ow! What? She is a piglet! OW! Damn you bitch." And for that Keiko kindly responded by slamming her heel onto his foot. The string of curses that came from his mouth was not for the faint of heart.

"I think Yusuke, surprisingly, has a pretty decent idea. We can get some food, and a whole lot of coffee, for everyone and eat with them. Though Hiei will probably be a bit pissy." Kuwabara grinned as he leaned against the chair much like Kurama, "I really like this..."

Yukina looked up at him in confusion, "Like what?"

"Just...this." He smiled and he knew they understood what he meant. And they agreed this feeling was great.

Things were finally, slowly, going back to the way they once were.

* * *

The week had passed by rather normally. The days didn't seem to drag or go fast. It was as if everything in the world was back to normal despite that their group was still incomplete.

But they hoped that would all be changing soon. Myouga had told them that Callie's vital signs were drastically improving and soon she would be strong enough to wake up. He had brought the group and family within the hospital room, warning them that though the signs were good not to get their hopes up too high. She was still very weak and sick and just might need a few more days till she could rest.

Those words did nothing for the group, especially Hiei who has not left her side for more then fifteen minutes. It was obvious in his eyes that he knew it was going to be today and no medical crap the doctor spews will change it.

Obviously, he was still as pig-headed as ever.

"Ok then, soooo, how do we know when this will work?" Yusuke asked, looking at the unconscious girl. "All Cinderella-ish or something?"

"FAIL!" The girls and Kuwabara cried out. "Its Snow White and Sleeping Beauty! Get it right!"

Yusuke sneered at his best friend, "I'm not even surprised with your gay actions any more, dude. I am seriously not one bit surprised."

"You just don't appreciate the awesomeness of fairy-tales and Disney." The orange-haired individual grumped and like that all the girls were fawning around him.

"THATS SICK AND WRONG!" The leader wailed in jealousy at the sight of all the girls, including his own woman, cuddling up next to Kuwabara. "Stop using him as your gay friend!"

"Oh shut up. We are in a serious situation here. And just because he understands and enjoys romantic movies doesn't make him gay. It makes him mega awesome." Keiko huffed before smiled at the doctor, "Please answer my moronic boyfriend's question please. We all are wondering what is going to happen to help wake her up."

Myouga chuckled, use to the antics of the group. "Skipping all the medical stuff. Pretty much I will be inserting this liquid," Held up a shot with some clear substance within it, "into her IV and it will go into her system. It will sorta give her a little jolt and help give her energy to wake up. We'll just say its like a shot of really caffeinated coffee in medicated form."

The collective "aahh" gave him indication he explained it well enough for the more slower individuals to grasp at the idea.

"So lets start here..." he grabbed the IV and inserted the needle into it, slowly pumping the liquid into it. "It might take some time for it to get into her bloodstream. At most an hour and a half. If she doesn't wake up then, don't worry." He smiled, "It would just be her way of telling us she needs a few more days. If she doesn't wake up today at the most she will need another week. The demon blood that Yusuke provided us has done exceptionally well. It is molding in with her own blood perfectly and helping her heal."

"See? I am awesome." The leader smirked, looking proud.

The group simply rolled their eyes. They are not very impressed with their leader.

"So...I guess we just wait now?" Shiori asked, looking a bit worried as she was forced to sit in one of the comfortable chairs brought in for her.

Myouga nodded, "Yes. There won't be too many obvious signs of her waking. Small noises and movements, however they could also just be her reacting to the medicine, but won't wake up. So really they only way we are gonna know is if she wakes up or two hours pass." He shrugged, "I can't do too much more yet. Basically every sign could be her waking up or just a reaction."

"It is a great step though. We understand that even if she doesn't wake up today we are just another step closer to her coming back. If we have to wait, we have to wait." Keiko said, looking very excited.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, still not believing he would have to wait another week. It will be today. Within the next few hours he will have his woman back. Soon they will be bickering just like before.

Now he just had to wait. He's become a master at waiting since this whole miserable thing started.

Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes and opened up his mind to her own. Prepared to move the moment she began to twitch. He gently probed and searched, trying to find her subconscious to bring her back. He just needed to be patient and search for her...

He just need to wait a little bit more.

All of his searching helped pass the time. He became oblivious to the time. Roughly forty-five minutes have already passed in the outside world. The time limit was fast approaching and Hiei still could not find her within her mind. He could feel her. She was somewhere there, just hiding from him.

But he could find her. Unlike before, he knew he could find her this time.

"Hmm..." Myouga checked over the girl, "She's twitching a bit. But she has been for a few minutes now." He smiled at the group who looked a little down. "Hey, hey, there is still nearly an hour left. Don't fret so much. These are good signs. She is making a lot of movement, more so then usual. This is making me think today really will be the day."

"Really?" Yukina's eyes were much like her brother's; hopeful. "You really think it is gonna be the day?"

The doctor nodded as he fretted over her like any good doctor would, "Everything I am seeing here is pointing to it. But I still have to tell you to be prepared for it to be a false alarm. We can't make her wake up any faster then needed."

"Yeah, yeah, we got this lesson before." Yusuke grumped, sulking. He was all jittery. It was a struggle to sit still as the minutes ticked by. He already gave up on Go-Fish. Somehow it always seems like he lost at that game. How the hell did Yukina get such a great poker face? Now he had to be content to sulk like a sore loser in the corner as he watched the rest continue to try and beat the small demon.

No luck so far.

First Keiko beats him at video-games now meek, sweet Yukina beats him in cards. Where on earth could he keep his pride?

Hiei sighed, hearing them a little but retreated back deeper into the bond he shared with the unconscious girl. He was close now...any second now. The demon could feel that she was close, that any second he will hear that annoying voice whining for him to save her from the dark.

_'Please...' _He called out. _'I finally got you back physically. I need you back completely now. So please. Don't be a bitch and make me beg.'_ Of course it was too late for that. Like most of the men in the group, he lost his dignity and pride to a woman.

_'Callie, damn it, get your scrawny ass out here now!'_ He commanded, his patience long gone.

_'I knew you would find me.'_ A lovely voice bounced in his head, amused laughter following.

The man was on his feet and at her side before anyone could squeal, the squeal came from a few girls and Yusuke. "C-Callie?" He asked, looking down at her still features. All of his tough talk gone in an instant as he gently touched her and used a soft tone he didn't know he had in him.

_'Give me a moment...its hard to open my eyes...'_ She pleaded, her voice still within his head.

The next few moments were hard and drawn out. His red eyes trained on her lids as he watched them twitch and jerk. It must've been near fifteen minutes before finally they began to open up and very sleepy brown eyes looked up at him.

It had to be the most cliché moment, but Hiei couldn't care. The moment her eyes locked on his everything stopped and his world emptied; everything became about her. "Callie..."

"H-Hiei..." She whispered, it was obvious not much liquid had touched her throat in a long time. She sounded raspy and rough. She took a moment to wheeze and cough weakly, but once she was able to stop she smiled at him. "Hi."

His heart stopped and instantly he was hugging and kissing her. He couldn't care if she hadn't been cleaned, that her lips were dry, her breath stale, and he was in front of everyone who would be more then willing to make fun of him till he had wished he had killed them all.

It was the best kiss he has ever had.

He was too happy and to in love to care about anything else within the world. He finally had her back. He just simply had to keep kissing this stupid monkey of his.

"H-Hiei!" Kurama laughed, trying to hold back any tears. "Give her some rom to breathe!"

Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were all holding each other, looking like nothing could wipe the grins from their faces. "She's talking! She's talking! We have her back!" They just continued to laugh, cheer, and cry.

"Knew she could do it!" Shizuru punched her boyfriend's arm. "You made the right choice your highness. You saved her damn life."

Koenma laughed awkwardly, rubbing his tender arm. "I happen to think this was really a team effort." He smiled, for once not being modest for the sake of looking good, but because he knew this happened because of all of them.

"YES!" Yusuke laughed, high-fiving his friend. "Our three musketeer formation is back!"

"Yeah man!" Kuwabara grinned, finally looking ready to do his jig he's been holding back for so long. "This is what I am talkin about! Ah Genkai! You should tell everyone she is awake. The rest is out there waiting for the news."

The elderly lady shook her head, "I have a feeling they heard all of the cheers. But I will go on and open the door for them to peek their heads in." And of course the moment she opened it a huge wave of people; human, demon, and spirits all tried to look in. And almost instantly they were all cheering in excitement.

Hiei finally pulled back from her, still oblivious to the obnoxious cheers of happiness. "You're awake." He smiled at her, finding his eyes getting wet once again. This whole crying business was getting really old, really fast. But he decided not to complain now. Hard to be irritable when he was so overwhelmingly happy.

"H-Hiei...?" He watched as her glazed eyes became a little clearer, though she certainly wasn't all there just yet. And since she wasn't all there from the get-go he was speaking to a very, very slow girl at the present time.

He had to take a moment to collect himself as he tried to prevent the tears from falling. Though it was proving useless as they fell and the smooth black stones fell on to her.

She looked confused at the sight of him crying, unable to reach up to stop the tears but could see the little black stones on her chest. "What is this...?"

Hiei looked a little embarrassed, but he knew that she would be understanding.

"It seems...when I cry, I produce black stones. Opposite of Yukina's." He smiled a little, he would only cry for her. But there was no way he would do this again, especially in front of everyone else. He still had some damn pride after all.

Her eyes narrowed a little as she looked at the shinny ball. "Ta-Tapioca?"

Hiei gave her a look ignoring the snort behind him. "Excuse me?"

"What...?" She blinked sleepily but smiled at him. Her poor lips looked so dry. Everyone suspected that her throat felt just as dry. "It looks like those little black balls in those drinks."

Screw her. He will never cry for her ever again. "No you moron."

"Pfffffft, Hiei's emotional breakdown looks like bobba! Little black tapioca balls!" Yusuke nearly choked on his spit as he laughed. "Oh my god! That is the best thing ever!"

And sadly, the rest of the group heard it too. And yes, they too were getting sick as they laughed at his expense.

Screw them all! He really should've dragoned-flamed their asses!

"Shut the hell up!" He roared to the group, feeling a blush of embarrassment and anger come up.

Callie just laughed a little though it ached slightly. It was so hard to move any part of her body. Talking and smiling was becoming too difficult. Never has she been this exhausted before, despite just waking up from an intense sleep. But she couldn't help but continued to talk and smile, listening to her family as they all at once rushed to her side and began to hug, kiss, and converse with her. It was so hard to keep up.

"I am very glad you guys found me." She beamed, "I knew you would. I held on as long as I could."

Kuwabara smiled, trying to shrug off the image of how she looked on the dirty ground. "We are so proud of you. You did more then most anyone could!" He squeezed her hand, "We're just...so sorry it took so long."

Kurama looked over her with worry, scared of seeing her haunted by the nightmare she had suffered through. He was relieved to see none of it yet. But he knew it was just a matter of time. No matter how positive, no one can handle all of that emotionally without plenty of help. They would all need to watch over her very closely to watch for signs of her suffering mentally.

Of course he hasn't forgotten about Hiei. Not only has everything that has happened to him really made him unstable, he also tortured himself by watching the videos of her being brutally experimented on. It would take a lot of convincing, but he needed to get some help along with her.

"My baby." Shiori squealed, nearly gagging on her tears as she hugged her daughter. Most everyone made room for the family to make their way over and look at their revived member. "Oh god..." She sobbed, "I am so happy...so very happy." She kept kissing at her face. "You're back. My baby is back."

"Sis, I thought you were gone." Shuichi hiccuped as he hugged on to his big sister. "Don't do that again!"

Callie began to cry like a baby the moment her mom hugged her. Clinging to her desperately. Besides Hiei, her mom was the one she called out for the most. "M-Mommy..." She cried, her nose running as she sobbed into her shoulder. So many nights she has wanted her mother's arms to be around her, comforting her and making all the monsters go away.

It felt so wonderful to be comforted by her. To be surrounded by her scent and warmth. And to have everyone else around her. It was the best security-blanket in the whole world. She didn't want this moment to ever end.

"Say ah," The doctor came into the group, forcing her mouth open, looking around. Of course he had to interrupt her amazing moment of tenderness and love. "Looks like the oral surgery went well. We had to pull a few teeth. We were able to replace them though, they will be substantial enough for you—but try to avoid using your teeth as weapons."

Myouga then pried her eyes wide open before she could retort, shining a flashlight in them. "Reaction time is good. You seem as aware as I could ever hope. Redness, the crust, and blotchiness is gone. We still will want to keep your eyes medicated for around three months. Maybe push it to four since eyes are so delicate." He went to her nose and ears, then finally to her head. "We had no choice but to shave most all of the hair off of you. There were some nasty creepy-crawlies in them." He massaged her scalp which was starting to sprout hair once more. "You are looking at quite a few months with a hat fashion. But all the scabs and bites are almost gone. And the dryness will pass within a day or two after some medicated shampoo is massaged on it."

The former brunette whimpered, feeling rather insecure without her hair, especially in front of Hiei. She has never been very girlish and she preferred short hair—but this was too short. She felt embarrassed being seen like this by Hiei.

What she didn't expect was for him to lean over and kiss the top of her head. "Don't worry over that. You look fine. And we are all just happy you are alive and awake."

The girl looked at him, stunned. Hiei has never shown her so much tenderness in public before. "O-Oh...ok..."

"Yeah, the hair is gonna grow back runt." Kuwabara grinned. "We can't grow you though."

She gave him a smile, looking pretty worn out but the fact that she was smiling up at them was more then they could ever want.

"Damn it..." Yusuke sniffed. "Damn it, damn it. Doc! Don't you clean up this place any? I got damn dust in my eyes!" He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve, trying to stop his sniffling.

"Yeah, we all believe you Yusuke." They teased.

"Be a man and admit you are crying. Jeeze...you are such a pussy when it concerns emotions." Kuwabara grunted with the roll of his eyes. "What a baby."

"Not a damn baby!" He snarled, his face showing otherwise.

"Suuuuure." They drawled.

"H-Hey...w-wait..." Callie looked at them in a small panic. "W-Where is everyone...e-everyone else? W-Who...w-who s-survived?"

"Shhh, honey don't stress yourself." Shiori soothed, stroking her face to try and not have her panic.

Koenma sighed, "We came too late for most. I am sorry we couldn't save al of your friends. But two boys, Terrance and Joshua, along with a young woman named Celeste are survivors. Everyone else died." He then smiled, "However this is the realm where the spirits of the dead come to. So though they are dead, you will be able to see their spirits one last time before they move on."

The girl blinked, sniffling, "M-Move on?"

"We can't bring them back to life. It is beyond our control to place them all back into physical bodies. They need to move on to Heaven and be able to be happy and rest." Botan smiled at her, wanting to comfort her as best as possible. "But when you see them, it will be like they are in their physical body. It's...all...mystical and complicated. Best not to question the way this stuff works dear." She laughed loudly, showing everyone she has never found out herself. "So don't be confused or freaked out when you see them later."

Holding on to her mom and to Hiei's hand she nodded, looking a bit depressed that so many of them died because of all of this. It was a crushing feeling to this happy moment.

"It won't be much longer till they will need to move on." Yukina explained to her friend. "They all decided to stay to see if you will make it." She smiled, "Once you are able to be moved some more you can see them off as they go to the other side."

Callie smiled weakly, "I see. I am happy that they waited." She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm...a little numb. I dunno why..."

"I think you are overwhelmed sweetie." Botan soothed. "You have had a big struggle. It would make sense that you are a bit overwhelmed at the moment and that you just need to take the time to rest. Let this all absorb. It will probably take some time for that to happen."

"And as we wait for that to happen we will want you to just take it as easy." Myouga stated as he looked over her vitals to ensure that she was still stable. "We are going to make sure that you do not get stressed. The longer you stay in bed, the better it will be for you. Its been a long time since you last moved your muscles. While they are healing they have deteriorated quite a bit. So we are gonna wait for a little while till you start physical therapy."

She winced, "How long are we thinking till I ca-can...uhm...move on my own?"

"We will want to start physical therapy within this coming up week. The sooner the better. However for maybe...hmmm," He took off his glasses to clean them as he thought. "I say three days you will need to stay in bed. After that, you will be able to go around a bit in a wheelchair. After that, you are going to be in a lot of pain with the therapy. But it will be worth it. If all goes well, within about six months you should be able to run again. And maybe a year, you can start the training."

Her face paled a little, "T-That long? It has to be that long?"

"Well certainly nothing is set in stone. You and your friends have proved that multiple times. However, I think my guesstimate is going to be the most realistic. You have suffered a lot within these past few months. And it will take a lot of time for you to be able to get back to normal. But," He shrugged with a comforting smile, "You really never know."

Hiei looked back at his mate, "Don't worry about that time. Just take it one day at a time. You're alive." He smiled, "You are now a demon, you have a lot of time to begin training."

She looked back over at him, gaping, "I am a demon now? I got that transfusion thingy? Who gave me the blood?" Everyone pointed to Yusuke and she sulked, "Ew, him?"

"HEY! It was my awesome blood that saved your ass!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and smacked him, "First; you are too loud. This is a hospital and she is very weak. Don't you get her worked up. And second, stop saying awesome. You need new words. That one is officially stale."

"Why does my language and usage of "awesome" concern you so much? Ugh, you're so damn picky."

"And stop saying that word! Ugh, must you be so vulgar all the time?" When Keiko nagged, she nagged good.

"Yes. Fuck it." He said just be be a brat. Of course he was smacked hard by Keiko and scolded once more by Shiori. "Sorry! Sorry! Man..." He glared at Callie who was laughing at him, "Favorite child."

She just beamed, "I'm just too amazing."

"You are not! Hmph!" He continued to whine like a little boy. "I'm far more cooler." Yusuke was once again the entertainment for the night.

"Alright...if you all out there promise to be quiet as possible and come in slowly you all ca-" Sadly Myouga was unable to finish his sentence. The moment he made it out that everyone out in the hall could enter, they all entered. Loudly and clumsy at that. "Aww god..." He slapped his hand over his face, regretting his choice instantly.

"Alright Callie," Kurama smiled at his sister, "I think it is now time to introduce you to the rest of our family..."

Her eyes were wide at the sight of all the many demons and humans gathered around her grinning. "Wow...big family." She giggled, looking all excited, "This is going to be a long introduction."

"Indeed...well then...I suppose it is time to get started. And then, you will probably need to get some more rest. You are gonna need to be as rested as possible before you say good by to everyone." The red-head continued before he began to finally bring the whole family together.

It was as it was meant to be.

* * *

"Wow..." Callie grinned at Hiei, it was a weak smile but it was one he appreciated. "Who would've thought that when I woke up I would find myself with such a huge family."

The introduction had been long. Everyone had interrupted each other, brawls had broke out, insults roared at each other, over all it was a family Callie found herself really enjoying. Of course after the fifth brawl, Myouga lost all of his infamous patience and had thrown everyone out. Everyone had been quite insulted at being denied from seeing the girl, but after a look from the demon-doctor and the pregnant Shiori they all ran away as fast as possible.

Now, Hiei and Callie were finally allowed to be alone and just talk.

"Hn." He grunted, sitting by her side. "They are annoying."

She giggled, "You seem to really love them though." A relaxed sigh escaped her lips as she cuddled into the pillow. "It...seems sorta surreal."

"Hm?" The demon looked at his mate.

"Just...how this happened. The last memory I clearly have was being kicked. Being in that...t-that..." Her throat closed up a bit. It was hard to talk and think about. "R-Room..." She shuddered as she clung to his hand. She had been warned that panic attacks due to the trauma was expected but that she will just need to learn some mental exercises to help deal with the pain and terror.

"Try not to think about it." He comforted, "You will have to face it eventually...but it won't be tonight. You just woke up. You are not ready for it. Distraction is needed right now. Distraction and a lot of rest."

She looked at him with moist eyes, "I-I g-guess...u-uhm...c-can...c-can the lights s-stay on f-for now? I...don't want to be in the dark."

Hiei smiled at her, wanting to provide her all the comfort he could. It was a new job, and he was little awkward with it, but he could give her comfort. If it was for her, he knew he had the capability. "For now yes." He would comfort her, but he wouldn't support her fears. He was going to help her get through them, and overcome them like he knew she could.

She was a strong idiot. Much like Yusuke and Kuwabara. She could overcome anything.

"T-Thank you." Callie looked up at the lights before winced and looked away. "The lights aren't friendly reminders either."

"Monkey," He gave her a look. "I know it is hard. But you have to stop this thinking. All you are doing is hurting yourself. We will talk about it eventually, but if we do it now Myouga said that you could shut down and get worse. We just got you back. Don't hurt yourself."

Her brown eyes, haunted by what she experienced, looked at him, but she smiled back at him. "Yeah, yeah. I know Hiei. it...it is just really hard." She touched the hand that was holding hers. "I missed you."

He flinched back, "I-I...I missed you too. I missed you and your stupid whines." He picked up her hand and leaned against it, giving off a shaky breath. "I-I couldn't find you...I...went insane. Without you around. I went insane. Don't leave me again, ok? Please don't...I won't be able to handle it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." His monkey comforted. "As I told you, I love you. I always want to be around you." She clenched his hand back. "I am real sorry that I did leave. I guess I broke my promise."

The demon shook his head, "Don't be an idiot. You were kidnapped. You didn't leave."

"Still...I wish...I had put up more of a fight. I could've taken them. I could've given you more time."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You, a sickly puny monkey, fight against four demons? All of which were able to produce a numbing gas. Took everyone by surprise. You could've fought and won? You couldn't even beat up a cardboard box."

"The box cheated and you know it!" She snapped, a bit sour about that memory. "I am all prepared for a rematch! I will win the next round."

Hiei smirked, "You're a weakling. The box is going to win every time."

"Who's side are you on?" She grumbled and sulked. "Hmph, damn cheating box."

"Hn, you are just a sore loser. You and Urameshi are so much alike. No wonder you got his blood."

"Don't remind me," She muttered, "I wanted Kurama's o-or Jin's! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"You do realize that our esteem leader is on his way to becoming the most powerful demon around? You have his blood now." He sneered, "You certainly don't seem to appreciate a kind action, one that saved your life and has given you good blood."

"You want his blood and be his brother?"

"Hell no."

"See!" She laughed, though it was in good fun. She couldn't tell Yusuke how much she appreciated what he has done. And that she was happy they were now related in some strange way. Even though she has been with this group for about a year, she was still getting use to the oddness that came with it.

"Ah...I can't believe I'm back." Callie stared at him a moment again. "How long was I there?"

Hiei closed his eyes a moment, "Over a month."

She winced, "Just that long...I was almost afraid it was longer. We had no windows, no clock. The timing of when they came in seemed to be completely random."

"Callie," He warned again. "Stop it. This is not good for you."

She looked a little sheepish, "S-Sorry. It seems that it is hard to stop. I just keep thinking about it. Or something is reminding me of what I have left. I promise, I will try my best to stop. Besides, I won't worry too much. I have you right now." She bit her lip, all of a sudden a pale and panicked look crossing her face. "R-Right?"

"Callie..." He sighed, "I am here. I will be here for you."

The girl gulped, "Y-Yeah...o-of course." She laughed a little, though it sounded very strained. "I-It...i-it is just t-that...t-they m-made me hallucinate a-a-about you...about all of you. A-And...a-and w-would t-then t-take you a-away..."

"Stop it!" He commanded, "Just stop it! You must think of other things now. Look at me, concentrate on me. I am real, I am here. You have nothing more to worry about. No more of that torture no more of those lies. You have to look at me."

"I-I'm t-trying..." She sobbed, "I-I'm t-trying. I-I'm just s-so s-scared t-this isn't real."

"It is real. You cannot become paranoid about this...it will make you sick, you will be unable to enjoy anything and move on. You have to concentrate on me right now. Please...do no think about anything else but me."

Callie whimpered, "I-I'll t-try..." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "It's hard...not knowing if you are in reality anymore."

"Yeah...I can understand that feeling a bit." He confessed. "It is one of the hardest battles. But it is one that you can win against. You will just have to do what I say. I promise I am going to get you through this."

Nodding she continued to cling to him, "O-Ok..." She smiled, the tears still there. "T-Thank you."

Hiei leaned against her again, "I am just glad I have you back."

"Glad to be back...so glad to be back." She then looked a little impish and shy, "C-Can I have another kiss? That...that really made me feel...happy."

He chuckled, "Yeah...but don't get use to this spoiling. I don't behave like this normally. It is all due to lack of sleep."

"Yeah, and Yusuke really did have dust in his eyes." She laughed, teasing him a little as she moved up a little bit to meet his lips in a kiss. It made her feel so at home. And from the attention she got from him before, she had a feeling he felt the same way. He just had a hard time saying it. "I really missed this..."

"Pervert. I bet you were fantasizing about-"

"Are you really going to say that now! I was not fantasizing about your ass!" She gave him a glare, "Way to ruin a moment."

"Think of it like revenge. You said my tears looked like a damn food product."

"I was dazed and confused and it is not my fault that they looked like it." She huffed, "I was just being honest."

Hiei sneered, "More then likely you were just hungry, like usual. All that goes through that brain of yours is food."

"It does not." The now grumpy girl hissed as she slouched in her bed. "I think of other things."

"Molesting me does not count as a thought."

"Will you stop that?"

Hiei laughed, he has missed their bickering so much. "What? Besides food and myself, you don't have much room left in that shell. You need to save room to remember how to breathe."

"If I wasn't so weak right now I would bitch-slap you."

He smirked again, "Yeah, like I would be afraid of a girl who get's defeated by a box."

"It cheated, damn it!" She whined. "Stop bringing that up. It was an unfair fight and should be dismissed from history. It has been erased from history, it is gone forever. Bye, bye. So no you cannot bring it up ever again."

A black brow tilted, "I wasn't aware you had the ability to erase history."

"Hmph! Well now you know. And don't you forget it." Callie muttered as she snuggled deeper into the blanket. Blankets and warmth were things she will never take for granted ever again.

"I think you're done for the day." Hiei noted, "It looks like you are prepared to fall asleep. You have done a lot and been up for nearly three hours."

"I just woke up though...I want to stay awake. From the sound of it I have been asleep for weeks." She said, giving him a pleading look.

"Don't even try. I am not a pushover like the rest of these pathetic excuses of men. You are not going to get your way by a simple look." He covered her up to her chin. "You will need to rest for a bit, then remain awake for a while. We are going to have to retrain your body in staying awake. But Myouga said naps are going to be a normal part of your life for awhile."

"Yeah, along with hats."

"Stop worrying about your hair. It is already growing back." He rolled his eyes again. "Don't be vain. Koenma is giving you two days. After that, the spirits of the victims will be allowed to be judged and pass. You will need to recuperate as much strength as possible until then. That will be the day you will be taken out of bed for the first time and taken around the gate."

"Oh..." An unreadable look passed her features. "Two days...well I am thrilled they will all be moving on soon. It has been a hard time. I...I am just really down that they had to die."

"They seem happier now though. None of them seem ready to complain now that they are relieved of all that pain. Try not to think negatively about it." He stroked her cheek, trying to force her to fall asleep. "And you will be able to say good-bye to them. Just don't get all depressed. God I never thought that anything could be more annoying then you being hyper."

"Again, you ruined a tender moment. The first was revenge, now you are just being mean." She huffed, though was touched he preferred to see her happy then sad. To be kind, sometimes Hiei had to be a bit mean. It was just who he was and it was his comfort zone.

He simply shrugged to her whines. "Sleep now. You can bitch more when you wake up for some food."

"Oh fun...hospital food."

"My gods, do you ever stop whining? Just shut your mouth for a few seconds and go to sleep." He twitched, looking a little stressed. This woman, did she ever stop making him worry and stress? How could her family deal with her? How they hell has he dealt with her?

"Whaaaaat? Its gross! You, who, by the way are a huge pig as well, wouldn't eat it. Why make me eat it?"

Again, why was he in love with her? Anyone have the answer to this?

"Go. To. Sleep." He growled. Hiei already had white hair within his black, but that was natural and came from his mother. Not from feeling old! He wasn't even a hundred yet! Ugh, this bitch. And to think he was married to her now and would be spending the rest of his life with her loud shrieks and her constant wiggling.

Someone shot him.

"Don't wanna."

"Sleep or I will force you to." He warned, his jagan eye glowing behind his bandana.

"Hmph, bastard. I should be able to do what I want. You don't own me." She nagged, sounding suspiciously like another brunette who was the master at nags.

"That is it. I am knocking you out. I won't stand for any more whines."

"Oh bite me! You whine just as much as I do. In fact, after Yusuke, you whine the most." She challenged right back, smirking. Comparing him to Yusuke was a pretty low blow. "All everyone hears is how much you hate humans, how no one is strong, how I whine...blah, blah, blah."

Hiei twitched, "Bitch, I will give you three seconds to take it all back." Damn it, he couldn't rough her up like he usually did. She didn't have hair and he was afraid if he pinched her she would become bruised. That means he will have to be lenient for now.

Damn it.

"Hmph! But it is all true." She grinned at him playfully, starting to look a lot like her old self. She just needed to get a bit plumped up. She was so skinny...he hated seeing so many bones.

"I don't whine! Especially not to the level of you and Yusuke." He snapped, his tone sounding suspiciously like a whine. "Now sleep damn it."

She pouted but then laughed, "Ok, ok. Man is it just me or have you become all the easier to make fun of?" She laughed when he glared at her all the more. "I'm sorry...I must be grumpy. I will go on and try to sleep. If you will promise to stay...and keep the lights on."

Hiei nodded, "I won't. I don't want to leave. And I already promised you that the lights will be on."

"I know...I just wanted to remind you." She smiled, starting to feel the fog of sleep creep forward. "You know what is going to happen now?"

"Now, we just get you healed and get you back home."

"Hmm...I am looking forward to home." Callie smiled. "I've missed home."

Hiei smiled as he watched her talk as she began to fall asleep. She mentioned random thing as the dream world began to mesh with reality and then, finally, she was passed out. He had to admit, he was a little paranoid about her going back to sleep, afraid she wouldn't wake up again. But he pushed that down as, knowing she needed the rest so she will heal faster.

"It will be ok now..." He thought aloud as she stroked her face. "We are going to be ok."

* * *

The two days went well. With friends and family coming in and out to see her, giving her some special gifts, mostly hats, and words of encouragement. The other three survivors were even wheeled in to see her. It was an hour straight of heart-wrenching sobs, all relieved to be alive and to move on. But also depressed about the loss of so many.

But the ability to actually see, touch, and talk to them all before they left was a privilege they would not take for granted. Being able to connect with them in a proper fashion touched the four survivors. And seeing how pain-free and happy they were made the idea of them leaving all the easier.

But that didn't mean their eyes were dry when they were taken to the door they dead will be passing through. The two groups were staring each other down, the living facing the dead as they got ready for their goodbyes.

"Well...I have to say I am sorry once more for how your life and death turned out." Koenma stated as he looked at the group before him. This time it was much easier to face those who passed from this horrible ordeal. "But I have made arrangements for you. And your time has come." He smiled, "Through this door you will find a long hall way that is going to take you to your afterlife. I can't tell you to much about it. I don't know. But I can give you some comfort that it will be pleasant."

"Can't say its been fun...but...thank you." Maverick grabbed Koenma's hand and shook it. "Thank you for looking after all of us, finding us, and freeing us. Trust me...thats the most love a good portion of us has ever gotten. Its appreciated."

"You guys give us good words up there, 'right." Chuu joked, "I've done nasties and had drinks in this life-time."

Maverick grinned as he looked back at the large group of victims who were all heading to Heaven, "I'm sure all of them will be able to provide some good words."

Koenma stepped forward again with a smile, "I think you all should say your goodbyes now and then head on. We've kept you here long enough."

Many smiled back and headed over to the group, giving them their thanks for all their help and giving some goodbyes to the little brunette in the wheelchair and the other three who survived the ordeal. It was more sweet then bitter as all of them looked ready to finally move on and get some happiness in their hard lives.

"I hope you all are happy." Callie smiled, looking more like a kid with the hat with bunny ears Keiko bought for her. She would have a pretty big collection of hats going for a while till her hair grew back. "Too bad we couldn't hang out more."

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you." Rebecca said softly, "All your stories...were true. And we made fun of you for them." She looked down shamefully. "We all felt real bad about that."

Callie shrugged, "I still have a hard time believing it myself." She smiled up at Hiei, who smiled back at her. "But meh...I'll just go with this funky fantasy."

The child smiled back, "Sounds fun. But I really want to head on to whatever is behind this door. No offense...but I am too tired to be apart of any more funky fantasies."

The bald girl laughed, "Understandable."

Terrance came up and ruffled up the girls hair, "Hey no worries. We all are gonna be fine here. I'm gonna be a sexy demon now! Man, I can't wait to be cool! And have a friggen cheeseburger. I haven't clogged my arteries in forever." He groaned. "Healthy hospital food sucks."

Celeste huffed before she hugged the girl, "You try and act your age a little more now. We're all tired of you being the most mature."

Rebecca nodded with a sheepish giggle, "Ok." She hugged the shy Joshua and then hurried back to the large group who were prepared to move on.

"The doors are opening now," The prince smiled, "It's time for you all to head on now."

"Alright," Robert sighed, "Finally. Let's get going and get this all over with." A good amount gave some cheers to show they were ready for this as they headed into the door and hall.

"Well guys," Maverick grinned, remaining rooted in his spot, "This is where it stops for me."

The group turned and looked at him in confusion. Rebecca stepped forward a frown on her face, "What are you talking about? You're dead moron. We all need to go on to whatever is next."

The man chuckled and gave her a pat, ruffling up her hair, and then shook his head, "Not for me." He turned and smiled at Yusuke's group. "I'm staying here. Koenma here offered me a job. I'm going to learn to be a pilot like the blue-haired girl is."

Botan looked surprised, she hadn't heard of Koenma taking on a new recruit—especially one from this group.

Rebecca looked shocked and clung to his shirt, looking like the little girl she is, "W-What? W-Why...why would you do this! D-Don't you want to go on to Heaven?"

Maverick grinned at her and the others, "I do. But not now. I guess...I found my calling in the afterlife." He laughed at his own bad joke. "I saw what these guys do. I want to be apart of this world for a little while. True, if I choose this I have to remain here for 500 years, part of the job, but then we'll see...maybe afterwards I'll come up there and look for you guys."

"Y-You...b-but..."

He kneeled down to her height, "Terrance, Celeste, and Josh are all staying here too. I know they are alive...but they realized that this group is where they are meant to be." He smiled, "Time will pass fast up there. I am positive it will be perfect for all of you. But its just not my time. Besides, did you know the women-to-man ratio is 10 to 1 in this job? Can you say 'harem for Maverick'?"

"Pig." Rebecca hissed, sniffling.

"Hey, its an opportunity." He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Sorry I couldn't be much of a big brother to you for long. But I tried to be there for you in that hell-hole. But I know you don't need me any more. You need to go."

"C-Can't I stay too?"

"No. This isn't for you." He beamed, "Its a long training process...and it deals with more death. I am training to be the Grim Reaper after all. I will be working with them," Nodded back to Callie and the others, "but also dealing with people who lose their lives in accidents, murders, and sickness. I really don't want you to see any more. You've seen far to much."

She whimpered, that really didn't sound like a life she wanted to be apart of. It sounded downright tiring and miserable. She has suffered so much in her short life and died young, and from a slow and painful torture and poison. Dealing with the world that brought that pain to her was not tempting in the least. "I-I g-guess..."

He smiled and hugged her to him tightly and then handed her over to Robert, "He will look after you as you head on. I bet you will be able to check up on me from where you are. In all our Christian stories we hear of loved-ones looking after us from beyond. So, I know you will be able watch me and see me being cool."

Rebecca cried a little as she hugged onto Robert's hand, "Y-You're n-never c-cool stupid."

Maverick sulked, "Psh you know I am." He grinned and gently pushed her towards the door. "Go on now." A soft smile went on his face as he watched them head after the larger group which had already begun to move on. "You take good care of my girl, Robert!" Maverick cried. "Make sure she is all happy!"

The other man saluted as he brought the little girl into the doors, not trying to rush her but urging her to move on from Maverick. It was hard for her to be separated from the tall male and it showed in her crying face as she kept looking back at him.

Finally the doors closed, separating Maverick from the little girl he adopted as his sister and his chance of moving on.

"Yo..." Yusuke gave a pat on his shoulder, "Are you really sure about this? I mean...while its not horrible, this is no Heaven. I mean you are dealing with demons, fights, sleepless nights, and school!"

Botan nodded, "Take it from me, it is a hard job. You can't ever get complete use to it. And its at least a fifty year long training period. As Yusuke said, you will be attending a school."

Maverick shrugged with that smile of his, "Yep. I am positive. I know I want to do this. You all seem like a fun crowd." He chuckled, "And...I dunno...when I was taken here...those deities...it just felt like it was meant for me. I messed up a hell of a lot in my life. I probably ruined some other people's lives too. Drugs, robbery, all of that crap. I guess this is going to be something for me and to make myself feel cleansed."

The deity smiled knowingly before nodded, "Alright. I guess you will be trained to be a replacement of mine. I will do my best to train you in this business. You have better be ready for some intense training. Koenma here demands only the best of the best in his division."

Koenma rolled his eyes, "Yet somehow I got stuck with you, a woman who has no sense of direction. Shutting up," He yelped and paled at her glare.

Maverick grinned, "I think I am gonna like it here a lot. Koenma even talked about a pay, room, and food. Since I will eventually be doing missions and services with you, I will need to look stylish. Not to mention," He ran a hand through his hair, "there are countless of ladies here that need some of my attention. How you doin sexy?" He purred to a passing girl.

"HMPH! Pig." And continued down her way, nose in the air.

"Oh yeah, I am gonna like it here."

Yusuke laughed, "Alright then! We got another winner in our team! Damn, it must be me. I have a magnetic personality that draws in awesomeness."

The group gave him a look, "You two are good for each other. You are both morons."

"Am not!" Yusuke huffed.

"A sexy moron." Maverick corrected, proving he wasn't going to be as fun to tease as Yusuke. Guess Yusuke will have to do with being the main punching-bag. "So then! What's on the agenda now?"

"I say lunch," The brunette sighed, "I'm starving again."

"Real nice to have our piglet back." Kurama grinned teasing his kid sister.

"Can it!" Callie cried from her wheelchair, looking prepared to get out and attack him. And had Hiei not place a warning hand on her head she just might've. "I am not some piglet. Hmph, I thought it was impolite to talk bad about someone who is ill."

"Who says we have manners?" Kurama grinned brightly.

"Ugh, you were corrupted by everyone." She grumbled, slouching in her chair.

"Hey don't slouch. You talk about bad manners, you have a bad posture." Shiori huffed, giving her a look before she beamed at the rest of the group. "Though this little one is pretty hungry too. I say we all go and get some food and welcome the new members."

"Ah sheela, you know how to make a man swoon there." Chuu grinned at the pregnant woman.

"A celebration sounds nice, if everyone isn't tired." Touya looked at the four who were still recuperating from their ordeal.

Hiei didn't look so sure. His mate just woke up from a coma only a few days ago and she had to use a wheelchair. She wasn't as lively as before, she was still weak from all the sedatives and medications. She's gone through tortures and operations when she was unconscious...overwhelming her made him very uneasy.

"How about just a lunch now and then do a big celebration when everyone is all better?" The wise Shiori said with a smile. "That way no one will be overwhelmed but we all can still eat."

Maverick beamed, "They were all right to say you are the mother of the group. It is very nice to have you...I've never had a mother before."

Shiori smiled, very flattered, "Thank you. I am happy to be a mother to you all. Now, first duty as the mother to you all I say you all need to eat! Everyone lost too much weight with all of this! We need to plump you all up."

"I learned my lesson already," ShiShi laughed, "Last time we fought against you, you nearly chewed us up." There was no way they would go against the woman who could be so evil.

The mother beamed, "Good. Glad to see that you all have understood how you are suppose to behave. You are fast learners. Now lets go." She turned and looked at her daughter, "Let us know if you are needing to head on back to bed. Myouga said that you will probably get worn out real easily."

"I'm fine mom. Hiei here won't let me do anything on my own. So you don't have to worry about me exerting myself at all." Gave the demon a pout. Sadly he only looked proud of himself and his great accomplishments. She swore to give him Hell for that later. Just because she was weak at the moment did not mean that she was going to be a push over. "Can I try to walk at least?"

"Absolutely not. You will NOT walk for about another week and only with the doctors around. You will stay on this thing and be carried for now." Hiei gave her a sharp glare. "Don't get stubborn. I am not allowing you to overexert yourself."

"Fine, fine!" She groaned, huffing, not super pleased with how protective Hiei was acting. It was getting a little old pretty fast. "Now can we pleaaaaase get some food? Please?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ok." He had to smile a little, feeling complete hearing her whine again. He's really missed her. He felt amazed how changed he was. Though he was trying his best to remain the same grumpy Hiei, he couldn't help but feel very relieved and uplifted. He really wanted to just hold her to him and smile. He wanted to smile and laugh and be close to her at all times.

All he could feel was pure and wonderful joy.

And damn it, this time he was not letting it be taken from him.

"Don't you start worrying and fretting again." She pouted as she gave him a small look, "I see that expression. Don't you start."

Hiei had to chuckle, "You've gotten rather sharp. How did that happen. It certainly couldn't be the blood. Yusuke is almost as dull as you and the baboon."

All three screamed, "HEY!" At his insults.

Ah, sweet normalcy. How it has been missed.

No one could say things were back to normal. It was doubtful this would ever be forgotten. Something had changed within them all in some way. They weren't as confident as before. They found that they could be touched and hurt. Their power alone wasn't enough. They needed to be prepared more. The loved ones being touched again was impossible. Never again would they let that happen.

The Reikai Tantei have learned their lesson well.

But now it was just focusing on moving forward and enjoying this second chance they all received.

Life was officially good again.

* * *

Callie sighed as she was placed back into the hospital bed, "I can't wait for me to be back home and to start walking on my own."

Hiei chuckled and shook his head, "That won't be for about a month now. Myouga says you have a ways to go before you are released."

"Hmph...well soon I will be learning to kick butt like you and the others." She grinned, all excited about that. "I'm gonna be able to go with you guys on missions a-and and be all super hero like!"

"Fuck. No. You are not doing anything like that. IF you must come it will just be as a bodyguard to the other girls" Hiei growled, "I would prefer you stay behind."

She gave him a glare back, "Absolutely not. Hmph!" She pulled at her hat grumpily. "Maybe I should get a tattoo up here since the hair will cover it up."

"You're insane. You're not getting a damn tattoo on your bald head." He pushed her back into the bed, trying to get her to rest. It was still like he was dealing with a child! Why did she have to be so rambunctious? "Stop wiggling, damn it! You have to sleep."

"I don't wanna. I'm not that tired. Its not like I have been doing too much anyway. I was wheeled around." The girl whined as she allowed him to get her back up against the pillow. "I hope they are all happy where they are going."

Hiei shrugged, "I've never thought about the life after this. It doesn't matter." Sighing at seeing her getting still he got in with her. "I am tired...you have this aggravating ability in wearing me out."

"It also seems I have an aggravating ability in making you cry." She grinned then yelped when he flicked at her head. "Sorry, sorry. It was a low blow." She giggled before she cuddled up next to him, "I'm happy to be back."

The fire demon gently stroked her arm, "Hn..." There wasn't much he could say. How could he put into words what he feels? Now that he has her back, that they were together and talking like they had before. Of course they still had a long way to go. Everyone agreed that therapy should be brought in, this time with a therapist that won't turn around and kidnap her. His mate suffered through a horrible hell and it must've affected her. He had her back, he couldn't stand to lose her to depression and paranoia. He really liked his mate as she is.

Hiei swore he would do anything and everything possible to ensure that she stays as she is, regardless of what she has suffered through and regardless of being a demon.

Callie sighed as she took off her hat, patting her head with a sigh. "I want my hair back. I feel...gross being weirdly fuzzy."

Red eyes rolled, "It's just hair."

"Let's shave your foot-tall hair and see how you like it."

"You do that and I kill you." He growled, not wanting to admit he could be a little vain. He blamed Kurama. His best friend was the most vain within the group after Shishiwakamaru and Suzaku.

"Ha. Victory for me." She laughed and grinned at him.

"Hn." He grunted, closing his eyes. Finally, he was getting his happy ending. He was finally calm and balanced. Finally happy.

It was perfect.

A smirk crossed his features as he remembered something. Now he would be the one who will have the last laugh.

"Oh and by the way, remember that time we got caught by Shiori?" At her growl of embarrassment and she nudged him. "That time we got married."

Silence filled the hospital room as everything absorbed into her mind and memory finally came back to her. She grabbed her neck, remembering the bite and her eyes went wide.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

* * *

**Author:** Well it took forever, and I am sorry about that. There was just one issue after another in getting this thing updated. I was actually nearly done with the final chapter when my previous computer ate it. I mean I had to start from scratch on a chapter that had nearly 20 pages complete. It was aggravating. Then once I finally got a new computer (and it took a few months to get one) I was struck with one of the heaviest writer's block I've felt. A year long block, writing absolutely nothing fun except for stuff for school is a terrible stress. I tried numerous times to complete this chapter, stressing over it daily and never getting a single sentence completed. It was the worst. Especially seeing so many supportive reviews (also that I just had no time to get to) wanting updates, I just couldn't do anything. There were weeks I had this chapter up on my computer screen, staring at it...and did absolutely nothing with it. Then there was those horrible days when I actually think I could've written something...only to have two 10 page papers I had to do instead (cost of being a Literature major). Then there was a time I thought I could do it over Winter Break...yet I found myself, surprisingly, busy almost everyday! And the writer's block just would NOT leave me alone. I've cried over this friggen chapter cause it just simply would not get written. And no words can be said about how sorry I am for that. I did not want it to be this long to update it and I hope all the readers will come back to see this last chapter.

Now onto the chapter itself and happier notes;

At the end of Wit and Courage! I hope it was enjoyed and didn't disappoint!

I really hope that this chapter didn't disappoint. I am a little iffy on some parts of it, wishing I could do a little more or make it a little cleaner. But over all, with how long this took I am rather pleased with this. Besides a few items, which was rather intentional, it felt pretty wrapped up. And if you had wanted more Hiei/Callie, don't worry you will get more. I was a bit upset with how little there was as well. But it wasn't just about them. It was the family that suffered, so the family got more air-time now. And next story we will have more concentration on the couple. I just wish my time-transitions were a little smoother. But other then that, hopefully it was enjoyed!

I have to thank everyone who has read it and reviewed and stuck with me and it despite the constant lacking of dependable updates. It always means so much to receive all those heart-felt and supportive reviews. And if I have yet to return any reply to a review or message I am really so sorry and I will soon, I promise I won't leave anyone out if ever possible. I want to return every single thing I have been sent.

Second, I have to thank every person out there who has written a beautiful fic or has done a gorgeous pice of art-work or outstanding AMV based upon this story. It just blows me away to see how many of you are actually doing something inspired by this story. Every time I see something like that I am just stunned out of words and touched beyond anything I can say. I have to thank you all for your kindness. Thank you so very much!

**The Fics**

Grey Skies by Shadowess88

Ten Ways to Torture Someone You Hate by Aeir-Ravenia

Let Me Go Monkey! By SelenityHyperion

Bed Bugs? By FadedxEyes

Hiei's Monkey by Aimlessly Unknown

Dance of the Wind by Tenchi Heiyanna

**The AMV**

Wit and Courage by KelseyWeeks00

**The Artist (on deviantART)**

FallenHeartAche

Vallin55amaya

PandaxXxJingles

DarkKitsunaAkina

Kait-The-Fearless

Let me know if I somehow missed you! I will not go without placing everyone who has done something for me and this fic. Smack me on the head and put me in place if I skipped over someone!

Also, I know not everything has been answered, (like who all will be turned into demons and Shiori's baby, etc.) don't worry! I plan on making yet another sequel to this story lol. I don't think it will be as long. I believe I've mentioned it would be at most maybe 10 chapters. Just something to close things up and answer questions, etc. I doubt it will have a major plot—but you never know! Now that one won't be up till I have at least maybe two chapters done. And I plan on doing more YYH, Hiei/Callie stories, along with updating my other stories too. So be on the look at for those things!

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you all for sticking with me through this story and my inexcusable block! I hope to see you all again in the future! Love you all!

_**Wisdom and Patience:**_

Callie has been saved and brought back to from the brink of death. But though the poison is no longer in her system she has a whole new set of problems to face. From learning the ways of a demon, to catching up with school, and being a wife to grumpy Hiei. But these ordeals are not even the top of the ice-burg as there are rumors that the introduction of demons to the human world will be within the century and the whole group just might be exiled. How much can one girl take?

"So...what you're saying is I not only have to train daily, make porcupine over there happy, do friggen math homework...I also have to be prepared to pick up my whole life to move into empty area of woe and agony?" "My home isn't that desolate, monkey."


End file.
